


Signum Temporis

by JoanneGabrielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, m - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 377,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneGabrielle/pseuds/JoanneGabrielle
Summary: Dzięki jasnowidzącej Kasandrze, Tom Riddle - uczeń Hogwartu, dowiaduje się, że ktoś jest mu Przeznaczony i to też ktoś ze szkoły. Pozostawia dla Przeznaczonego w skrytce dziennik, zabezpieczony za pomocą magii krwi. Harry w swoich czasach odnajduje jakiś dziennik, ale nie potrafi go przez pewien czas otworzyć. Jak Harry to rozwiąże? Czy otworzy dziennik? Jakie będą tego skutki?





	1. Prolog

Prolog 

Chaos, tupot biegnących nóg, krzyki, błagające o litość głosy, lament przegranych czekających tylko na dwa słowa, które skończą ich życie, krew ... tak wiele krwi. Zdawała się zabarwiać zieloną trawę na swój kolor. Wszędzie leżały ciała tych, którzy zginęli, były tak liczne. Na twarzach zmarłych malowało się cierpienie i rezygnacja. Hogwart … taki piękny … stał w ogniu, a wokół niego trwała bitwa. Ciemność miała druzgoczącą przewagę i kwestią czasu było jej zwycięstwo. Gazeta, którą ta, która śniła, zobaczyła pod swoim butem, pokazywała datę 02.05.1998 roku. Rozważania i obserwacje przerwał mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech ... gdzieś za nią. Odwróciła się w tym kierunku i zauważyła mężczyznę ze zdeformowaną twarzą, przypominającego węża, trzymającego za gardło chłopca, który próbował się bronić resztą sił. Zupełnie nieskutecznie. Pobiegła w ich kierunku chcąc zrobić cokolwiek, jednak było za późno. Zobaczyła gasnące oczy młodzieńca, niemalże identyczne jak promień światła, którym został ugodzony. Ostatnie co zobaczyła to blizna na jego czole w kształcie błyskawicy oraz zaskoczony wyraz twarzy oprawcy. Jeszcze chwila i wężopodobny mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć rozdzierająco, głosem przypominającym ranne zwierzę. 

Kasandra obudziła się nagle. Przez chwilę leżała jeszcze wracając do rzeczywistości, po czym wstała, wzięła ze stolika różdżkę i stanęła nad myślodsiewnią. Ten sen zdecydowanie wymagał wielokrotnego prześledzenia. Skupiła się i już po chwili strząsnęła srebrzystą nitkę do myślodsiewni. Makabryczna wizja była urywkiem przyszłości. Nigdy dotychczas nie miała wizji z czasów tak odległych. Przeczuwała, że miała ona ukryte znaczenie. Do dzisiaj wieszczka trzymała się nadziei, że nic gorszego od Gellert'a nie będzie prześladować czarodziejskiego świata. Niestety, sen który właśnie się skończył rozwiał jej złudzenia. Potwór, którego widziała, przewyższał okrucieństwem obecnego Czarnego Pana Wielkiej Brytanii. Kasandra przymknęła oczy, zastanowiła się krótko i wróciła do nocnego stolika. Napisała szybko notatkę do Armando Dippet'a, obecnego dyrektora Hogwart'u, po czym obudziła drzemiącą na żerdzi sowę gładząc ręką jej gładkie pióra i wręczyła jej złożoną karteczkę: 

— Zanieś to moja kochana do dyrektora Hogwartu jak najszybciej. — Nakazała, przekazując list i obserwując odlatującą sowę tak długo, aż zniknęła z jej pola widzenia. Po wysłaniu wiadomości Kasandra przejrzała kilkakrotnie wspomnienie umieszczone w myślodsiewni, po czym ponownie umieściła je w swojej głowie uznając, że tam było bezpieczniejsze. Westchnęła ciężko podejmując decyzję. Nie mogła tego zostawić, musiała zacząć działać. 

Z samego rana, Kasandra z podręczną walizką zmniejszoną i schowaną w kieszeni, była już w Hogsmeade. List od Armando dostała nad ranem i przeczytała upewniając się co do treści, choć odpowiedź znała już szybciej. Po tylu przeżytych latach, doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że ludzie obawiają się odmienności i że nie każdy ma dar przewidywania przyszłości. W efekcie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że nie warto wyprzedzać tego, co jak wiedziała i tak nadejdzie. Przez myśl przemknęło jej domniemanie: „ Pewnie dlatego miałam tak niewielu znajomych w szkole. W końcu musiało być strasznie irytujące, że wiele rzeczy wiedziałam z wyprzedzeniem ...”. Wieszczka spokojnie przechadzała się po uliczkach miasteczka, co jakiś czas wymieniając pozdrowienia ze znajomymi czarodziejami. Czuła, że znalazła się tutaj nie bez przyczyny, ale nie bardzo na razie wiedziała dlaczego. Szła więc i oglądała wystawy sklepowe czekając. Wreszcie się doczekała. Skręcając w kolejną uliczkę ujrzała mały sklepik z nazwą tak starą, że praktycznie nie dało się jej już przeczytać. Sklep, który z pewnością nie wyróżniał się spośród innych i bardzo łatwo można było go nie zauważyć, przyciągał jej uwagę jak magnes. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej weszła do środka: 

— Dzień dobry! — Krzyknęła wesoło, by zawiadomić właściciela o swoim przybyciu, jednak ten w odpowiedzi tylko coś odburknął i wrócił do polerowania starej klepsydry. Pomieszczenie nie było duże i przypominało bardziej graciarnię niż sklep. Kasandry to jednak nie odstraszyło. Zakasała rękawy sukni i zaczęła poszukiwania. Było tutaj naprawdę sporo ciekawych przedmiotów i kusiło ją, by kupić kilka, ale jej mąż prawdopodobnie znowu by ją zrugał, że przynosi śmieci do domu. Wróciła więc do poszukiwań. Po pewnym czasie jej uwagę przykuło stare pudło, po które natychmiast sięgnęła otwierając i odsłaniając zawartość. Spodziewała się naprawdę czegoś niesamowitego bo czuła, że to właśnie z tej przyczyny tutaj trafiła, dlatego gdy zobaczyła dwa dzienniki oprawione w skórę, ledwo stłumiła jęk zawodu. Nie rozumiała jeszcze dlaczego właśnie dzienniki miała znaleźć, ale z reguły nie kłóciła się Przeznaczeniem. Zapłaciła i wyruszyła w stronę Hogwartu.

Hogwart nie zmienił się od czasu, gdy go ostatnio widziała i wieszczka odczuła ulgę. Wciąż przecież pamiętała ostatnią wizję, dlatego teraz zachwycała się okazałą budowlą i umocniła się w postanowieniu, że zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, by nie dopuścić do okrutnych wydarzeń ze snu. Musiała sprawdzić … dlatego podeszła do kamiennej ściany zamku i dotykając jej zamknęła oczy. Niestety obraz wydarzeń z wizji wciąż był równie krwawy i straszny. Nic się nie zmieniło. Kasandra westchnęła patrząc smutno na szare, gdzieniegdzie pokryte bluszczem ściany i przy okazji zauważyła, że jej stary przyjaciel Albus Dumbledore obserwuje ją z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ostatnim razem, gdy dane było im się spotkać, nie rozeszli się pokojowo. Zanim Albus do niej podszedł, wieszczka postanowiła zignorować osobiste sprawy i spokojnie porozmawiać. Mężczyzna, ukłonił się nisko całując jej dłoń: 

— Kasandro, dyrektor oczekuje Cię w swoim gabinecie — powiadomił krótko. — Zatem prowadź Albusie. — Odpowiedziała jasnowidząca równie krótko, kiwając sztywno głową na powitanie.

Droga do wieży, w której znajdował się gabinet minęła im w ciszy. Kasandra przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy powinna podjąć rozmowę, jednak gdy przypomniała sobie ostatnią dyskusję z nauczycielem transmutacji, mimowolnie poczuła irytację oraz złość. Zamiast tego obserwowała z nieukrywanym zachwytem szkolne korytarze pełne magicznych zbroi, żywych obrazów i przenikających przez ściany duchów. Dawno tego nie widziała. Minęli grupkę uczniów, którzy przechadzali się korytarzem spoglądając na nią nieufnie i podejrzliwie. Po ich zachowaniu domyśliła się, że ma do czynienia z dziećmi z domu węża. W pewnych aspektach niektóre domowe cechy pozostały niezmienione. Uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie machając ręką na przywitanie i w duchu chichocząc z ich zaskoczenia. Widać było, że również wady systemu domów pozostały takie same i Slytherin wciąż odstaje od reszty. Gdy już doszli do gargulca strzegącego przejścia, posąg sam się odsunął, ukazując spiralę schodów prowadzących do komnat dyrektora: 

— Armando! Świetnie wyglądasz! — Wykrzyknęła podchodząc do starszego mężczyzny i całując go w policzek. Dyrektor Hogwartu zdawał się być przyzwyczajony do podobnych powitań, więc tylko uśmiechnął się ciepło do Kasandry odpowiadając:

— Moja droga, naprawdę dobrze Cię widzieć, choć przyznam, że wiadomość od Ciebie bardzo mnie zmartwiła. 

— Jeśli to nie problem, chciałabym porozmawiać na osobności. — Odpowiedziała rzucając Albusowi wymowne spojrzenie, na co ten ukłonił się dyrektorowi i wyszedł bez słowa z pomieszczenia.

— Najwyraźniej powinienem się martwić, rzadko widywałam na twojej wiecznie uśmiechniętej twarzy tak poważny wyraz. — Stwierdził dyrektor podsuwając Kasandrze krzesło, na które lekko opadła.

— Masz rację ... Miałam wczorajszej nocy straszliwą wizję przyszłości i jak się zapewne domyśliłeś po moim wcześniejszym liście, dotyczyła ona Hogwartu. I proszę, zanim coś powiesz, byś absolutnie nikomu nie zdradzał przebiegu tej rozmowy oraz jej pochodnych, a zwłaszcza Albusowi. — Zażądała.

— Masz moje słowo. W końcu Hogwart bardzo wiele ci zawdzięcza i byłbym niewdzięcznikiem odmawiając jakiejkolwiek Twojej prośbie. Chociaż przyznam, żałuję, że twoje stosunki z Dumbledore'em wciąż są napięte. Jednak to sprawy między wami, w które nie zamierzam się mieszać. Powiedz czego potrzebujesz, a to dostaniesz.

— Obecnie potrzebuję miejsca, w którym mogłabym spać. Potrzebuję kogoś sprawdzić i prawdę mówiąc nie mam pojęcia ile może mi to zająć. — Stwierdziła, a brwi dyrektora Hogwartu lekko uniosły się w zdziwieniu. Mimo to odpowiedział:

— Oczywiście moja doga, oczywiście. Słomka wskaże Ci drogę do komnat. — Jak na zawołanie pojawiła się skrzatka domowa, która ukłoniła się nisko prosząc, by kobieta za nią poszła. Wieszczka ciepło pożegnała się z dyrektorem życząc mu dobrej nocy i udała się za stworzeniem. 

Obudziła się wypoczęta, gotowa do poszukiwań. Przeczucie nigdy jej nie myliło i wiedziała, że wkrótce znajdzie osobę, z którą powiązana była wizja. Podczas śniadania, zajmując jedno z miejsc przy stole nauczycieli, przyglądała się wchodzącym przez wrota do Wielkiej Sali uczniom. Z czasem zaczęła być coraz bardziej znużona widząc, że większość z nich jadło już beztrosko śniadanie, od czasu do czasu rzucając jej zaciekawione spojrzenia, na które zwyczajowo uśmiechała się ciepło. Niestety, jak dotąd nie odkryła tego o kogo jej chodziło. Westchnęła ciężko tworząc na swoim talerzu abstrakcyjny obraz składający się z marchewki, groszku oraz mięsa. Usłyszała po swojej lewej stronie cichy chichot dyrektora, obserwującego jej poczynania, ale zareagowała na to jedynie lekkim uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion, kontynuując swoje domniemane dzieło. W końcu zajęła się rozmową z profesorem Slughorn'em, a raczej on ją zajął. Odpowiadała półsłówkami, ale nauczyciel eliksirów zdawał się nie przejmować jej małomównością, wydawało się nawet, że taki stan rzeczy mu odpowiada i zalewał ją potokiem wymowy nie pozwalając dojść do słowa. Drzwi Wielkiej Sali ponownie otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, a zza nich wyłoniła się grupka Ślizgonów. Kasandra porzuciła zabawę jedzeniem, wyostrzając swoje zmysły i jej wzrok przylgnął do chłopca, który przewodził grupie. Wyraźnie to od niego czuła nić przeznaczenia: 

— Oh, to właśnie o nim Ci wspominałem. — Powiedział nagle Horacy odwracając na chwilę jej uwagę i wyrywając z transu:

— Słucham? Wybacz, ale przez chwilę byłam w swoim świecie mógłbyś powtórzyć? — Poprosiła.

— Ten chłopiec, na którego zwróciłaś uwagę to nasz najlepszy uczeń Tom Riddle. Jest naprawdę zdolny. Od dawna nie było dane mi uczyć tak bystrego maga jak on. Praktycznie nie ma dziedziny, która sprawiłaby mu jakikolwiek problem. — Mówił z dumną nauczyciel eliksirów.

— Tom Riddle ... — powtórzyła w zamyśleniu Kasandra, a po chwili zapytała jeszcze: — Jaki on jest?

— Hmm ... Trzeba przyznać, że jest dość skryty, ale zdecydowanie nie brakuje mu charyzmy. Jak widać przewodzi nie tylko grupie swoich przyjaciół, ale i całemu domowi. Ten chłopak ma w sobie coś za czym ludzie chcą podążać.

— To by wiele wyjaśniało ... — Skomentowała cicho, tylko do siebie wieszczka, uważnie obserwując Toma.

Riddle zauważył od razu zmianę w kadrze nauczycielskiej. Przy stole prezydialnym siedziała kobieta w średnim wieku z długimi, lekko kręconymi, rudymi włosami. Być może nie zwróciłby na nią większej uwagi gdyby nie fakt, że kobieta jawnie go obserwowała. W momencie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, po ciele chłopaka przeszedł krótki dreszcz. Nie wiedział ile trwała ich cicha konfrontacja, ale był zadowolony, że to nie on przerwał wymianę spojrzeń. To czarownica ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę na profesora eliksirów i rozmowę, którą z nim prowadziła. Tom postanowił zasięgnąć języka u blondyna siedzącego obok niego, wychodząc z założenia, że ten może to wiedzieć:

— Abraxasie, ta kobieta wydaje mi się znajoma, może Ty masz pojęcie kim ona właściwie jest? 

Malfoy oraz inni zaczęli się przyglądać nowej osobie przy stole nauczycieli, która pozornie była zajęta rozmową, ale Tom czuł, że wciąż go obserwuje kątem oka: 

— Czy nie jest to aby Kasandra Tralawney? — Zapytał Black pozostałych, na co Abraxas kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

— Nie wierzę ... to naprawdę ona! Ciekawy jestem co tutaj robi ... Grindewald dosłownie wypruwa sobie żyły by ją złapać. — Skomentował Avery.

— Jest jasnowidzącą, to chyba normalne, że jest nieuchwytna. Jednocześnie jest tak bardzo cenna dla niego ... wyobraź sobie potęgę jaką może ci dać przewidywanie przyszłości. — Odpowiedział Black, nie przerywając przyglądania się wieszczce:

— Wątpię by to było takie proste jak się wydaje, musi być jakiś haczyk w tej jej wizjach i przepowiedniach, inaczej to nie miałoby sensu. Jeśli byłaby po jasnej stronie, problem obecnego Czarnego Pana byłby już tylko wspomnieniem. — Stwierdził Malfoy przypatrując się kobiecie. Pozostali, włącznie z Tomem, również to robili do momentu, gdy wieszczka wstała i opuściła salę. Riddle, mimo że jeszcze nic nie zjadł, postanowił natychmiast udać się jej śladem. Kiedy tylko wyszedł poza Wielką Salę, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i tak zamaskowany ruszył za jasnowidzącą.

Kasandra wiedziała, że młody uczeń za nią się skrada, co jej nie martwiło, a wręcz odwrotnie, było na rękę. Zastanawiała się, czy nie za bardzo się pośpieszyła, czy nie powinna stopniowo okazywać zainteresowania tym konkretnym uczniem, tym bardziej, że jak mówił Horacy, Tom jest zdolny, wybija się ponad innych, więc łatwo byłoby zainteresować się jego osobą. Już po chwili jednak porzuciła wszelkie wahania. Raz, że było już za późno, a dwa nie było w zasadzie powodu by zwlekać. Kiedy dotarła pod drzwi swojej komnaty zatrzymała się czekając, aż chłopak się zbliży, zdecyduje ujawnić, a może też odezwie. Nie myliła się, czego jak czego, ale odwagi to mu nie brakowało: 

— Mogłem się spodziewać, że taka persona jak Pani z pewnością mnie wyczuje. Nie zaskoczyłem Pani. — Oznajmił Riddle zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie kameleona.

— To było bardzo trudne muszę przyznać, praktycznie całkowicie ukryłeś swoją osobę i gdyby nie mój dar miałabym pewnie problem. — Stwierdziła spokojnie Kasandra, przypatrując się Ślizgonowi.  
— Zapewne nie bez powodu poszedłeś za mną? — Zapytała, z zainteresowaniem oczekując jego odpowiedzi:

— Byłem w zasadzie ciekaw co Pani tutaj robi. Nie na co dzień mam okazję widzieć i rozmawiać z wieszczką. — Przyznał obserwując ją.

— Widzisz szukałam kogoś …

— I znalazła Pani tą osobę?

— Owszem, szybciej niż się spodziewałam. — Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, patrząc w oczy ucznia.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz gdy spojrzała w te osobliwe oczy. Patrząc w nie, zdobyła pewność, że tamten potwór z wizji był stojącym przed nią chłopcem. Zastanawiała się, co mogło się stać, jakie wydarzenia sprawiły, że ta osoba stała się w przyszłości Czarnym Panem. Z opowieści Horacego wynikało, że chłopiec znacząco wyróżniał się potęgą, że był zdolny, inteligentny. Kasandra wciąż jednak się wahała, czy warto zaryzykować właśnie dla niego? W grę chodziło nie tylko życie tego Ślizgona, ale również wielu innych w przyszłości. Ostatecznie podjęła decyzję i zrugała się wewnętrznie wyciągając różdżkę. Nie powinna się teraz wahać. Chłopiec również szybko sięgnął po swoją. Równocześnie rzucili zaklęcia on obezwładniające, a ona:

— Tempus Fugit! — To ona miała przewagę, zawsze ją miała. Strumień jaskrawego żółtego światła wystrzelił w pierś maga, który znieruchomiał momentalnie. Natomiast wieszczka spokojnie patrzyła jak zaklęcie wolniutko znika w różdżce Riddle'a.

Nie było zbyt wiele czasu, więc równocześnie sięgnęła do umysłu chłopca. Nie zamierzała wnikać do przeszłości młodzieńca, gdyż zawsze uważała, że wspomnienia należą tylko do ludzi, którzy je przeżyli i nikt inny nie powinien ich przeglądać. Dlatego Legilimencja była jednym ze znienawidzonych przez nią zaklęć. Szła wąską ścieżką, która prowadziła do wielkiego drzewa, będącego manifestacją duszy Toma. Zaskoczyło ją, że pień oraz większość gałęzi są oplątane przez ciernie. Na samym szczycie było tylko kilka żółtych liści, pozostałe gałęzie wyglądały jak martwe. Prawie całe drzewo było czarne, co nie rokowało dobrze. Tom był wręcz przesiąknięty czarną magią, która zdawała się go coraz bardziej pochłaniać. Kasandra dotknęła dłonią pnia drzewa, by poznać możliwe ścieżki przyszłości Ślizgona. Było ich kilka, jednak do którejkolwiek by nie sięgnęła, zawsze lądowała w scenie, którą widziała wczorajszej nocy. Szukała coraz bardziej zdesperowana, czując rosnący niepokój. Nie widziała żadnej innej ścieżki dla niego i gdy już się miała wycofać, zobaczyła małe światełko znajdujące na chyba na najcieńszej gałązce. Tylko na niej były dwa małe, zielone zalążki liści ... maleńkie, jakby nieśmiałe, ale były. Sięgnęła niezwłocznie po tą gałązkę i zalały ją wizje kolejnego wariantu przyszłości … Widziała … Tym razem była na błoniach Hogwartu, przed pomostem na brzegu jeziora. Widziała Toma w szatach nauczyciela wraz z innym chłopcem, który opierał głowę na jego kolanach opowiadając coś, żywo gestykulując dłońmi. Podeszła do nich bliżej i gdy teraz przyjrzała się bliżej temu drugiemu, aż sapnęła z zaskoczeniem. Poznałaby go wszędzie, te oczy oraz bliznę, on również był w poprzednich wizjach i nie chciała już pamiętać ile razy oglądała jego śmierć z rąk Toma w najróżniejszych wariantach. Tutaj jednak było zupełnie inaczej, śmiałaby powiedzieć nawet, że ci dwaj są kochankami. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało. Widziała jak chłodna, opanowana, z wiecznie założoną maską twarz Riddle'a zmienia się, gdy patrzy na drugiego chłopca z widoczną czułością. Oczywiście zgodnie ze swoją naturą Ślizgon nie robił tego wprost, ale w momentach, gdy tylko tamten, młodszy tego nie widział. Kiedy wzrok chłopca z błyskawicą na czole wracał do twarzy Toma, maska znów powracała na swoje miejsce, chociaż inna niż ta prezentowana obcym, jakby bardziej łagodna. Riddle przeczesał pasmo ciemnych włosów tego drugiego. Ten z kolei ujął Toma za rękę. Widząc srebrzystą nić, która owijała się i falowała wokół tej dwójki, Kasandra zrozumiała co się tutaj działo. Ten chłopiec był Przeznaczonym Toma Riddle'a. To dlatego, gdy w innych wariantach przyszłości Tom zabijał młodzieńca z błyskawicą na czole, odczuwał tego konsekwencje. Teraz wszystko było jasne. W tej chwili przypomniała sobie też, jak jej prababka pokazywała kiedyś wspomnienie, w którym było dwóch innych Przeznaczonych. Widziała wówczas taką samą nić przeznaczenia, którą potrafiły dostrzec tylko one, wieszczki. Teraz żałowała, że nie dopytywała jej o więcej szczegółów jednak wtedy była tylko dzieckiem i nie rozumiała jak bardzo unikatowi są tacy ludzie. Ponownie spojrzała na Toma. Był starszy niż teraz i wciąż miał w sobie spore pokłady czarnej magii, jednak wyglądał bardziej ludzko niż kiedykolwiek, w każdym innym wariancie przyszłości. Zauważyła w tym wszystkim jedynie jedną nieścisłość. W stosunku do wizji, którą miał,. zielonooki chłopiec zdawał się mieć tyle samo lat co w 1998 roku, a przecież to, co widziała teraz, sądząc po wieku Riddle'a, było wydarzeniami toczącymi się najwyżej za kilka lat. Zupełnie to wszystko nie pasowało. Kasandra wiedziała jednak, że czas bywa względny, dlatego postanowiła mu zawierzyć w końcu nigdy jej jeszcze nie zawiódł. Wyjaśnień takiego stanu rzeczy mogło być co najmniej kilka i w tym momencie nie było sensu ich zgłębiać, bo i tak do niczego to nie doprowadzi. Spojrzała po raz ostatni na dwu magów i zauważyła nagłą zmianę na twarzy Toma oraz wyraźne rozpogodzenie tego drugiego na widok zbliżającej się do nich osoby. Wizja zaczęła się rozmywać, a ostatnie co zobaczyła to ciemniejąca magia Riddle'a i widoczna chęć mordu w jego oczach.

Wieszczka powróciła do rzeczywistości i skonstatowała, że Tom, ten z rzeczywistości, uważnie się jej przygląda z wciąż wyciągniętą różdżką:

—Mów w tej chwili co zrobiłaś! — Warknął groźnie, a jego oczy pociemniały z gniewu. Kasandra nie zważając na te niepokojące objawy, uśmiechnęła się lekko i odpowiedziała:

— Za dwa dni przyjdź do wieży astronomicznej przed północą. Mam dla Ciebie przepowiednię Tomie Riddle. Znasz mnie, więc jestem pewna, że wiesz jakie to może być ważne. A tymczasem jeśli pozwolisz udam się do swoich komnat. Do zobaczenia. — Wieszczka odwróciła się i wykorzystując chwilowe zaskoczenie Ślizgona weszła do swojego pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Nie odeszła zbyt daleko od wejścia, poczuła mocne zawroty głowy, nad którymi nie była w stanie zapanować. Upadła z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę, czując niewyobrażalne wyczerpanie magiczne. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Czuła krew lecącą się jej z nosa, na odzieży powstawała za jej sprawą coraz większa plama. Kasandra leżąc nieruchomo, starała się opanować objawy, a przez myśl jej przemknęło: „ ...Tym razem zdecydowanie przesadziłam ...”. Musiała jakoś się pozbierać, miała jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, a póki co wyglądało na to, że wykrwawi się na śmierć bez pomocy. Po chwili rozwiązanie patowej sytuacji przyszło jej do głowy:

— Słomko ... — zawołała słabo mając nadzieję, że skrzat zjawi się na jej zawołanie. Kiedy usłyszała cichy dźwięk aportacji odetchnęła z ulgą. Była nadzieja na ratunek.

— Pani Kasandro! — Wykrzyknęła przerażona skrzatka podchodząc do niej szybko. Wieszczka resztką sił poprosiła:

— Proszę zawołaj dyrektora i poproś, by przyszedł sam, żeby nie zawiadamiał nikogo. — Widziała jeszcze jak skrzatka znika i straciła przytomność.

Tom poczuł wielką ekscytację na słowa jasnowidzącej. W końcu nie na co dzień można usłyszeć przepowiednię od samej Kasandy Tralawney. Teraz, kiedy wiedział kim jest kobieta, przypomniał sobie co na jej temat słyszał. Jedno było pewne, wieszczka nigdy się nie myliła. Riddle przeczuwał, że to co usłyszy, czy też zobaczy zmieni jakoś jego życie. Zmieni diametralnie. Niepokoił go co prawda fakt, że miał lukę w pamięci, wydawało mu się, że rzucił na kobietę zaklęcie paraliżujące, ale w chwilę później zobaczył ją przed sobą z wyciągniętą różdżką, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie bardzo wyglądała na osobę odzyskującą sprawność po obezwładnieniu, dlatego jakoś to wszystko mu do siebie nie pasowało. Martwił go też fakt, że jasnowidząca nagle zaczęła wyglądać po prostu źle. Dostrzegł tą zmianę nawet za zaklęciem maskującym, które kobieta nałożyła na siebie, choć nie mogła ukryć drżenia rąk. Wiedział, że zakończyła rozmowę tak szybko dlatego, że chciała się go pozbyć, więc nie robił z tym problemów. Po prostu odszedł. W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, gdy tylko wszedł, natychmiast otoczyli go jego poplecznicy, ciekawi czy udało mu się czegoś dowiedzieć w sprawie wieszczki, bo przecież kobieta nie przebywała w zamku bez powodu:

— Udało ci się coś ustalić w związku z tą czarownicą? — Pierwszy odezwał się Malfoy.

— Owszem, nawet więcej niż zakładałem. — Odpowiedział zagadkowo Tom, wzbudzając tym jeszcze większą ciekawość ze strony pozostałych.

— Czyli czego w zasadzie tutaj szukała? — Niecierpliwił się Lastrange.

— Już znalazła. A czego dokładnie, dowiem się za dwa dni. — Ta informacja niewiele wniosła, jeśli chodziło o zaciekawienie jego popleczników, ale żaden z nich już się nie odważył indagować przywódcy. Natomiast Tom nie mógł powstrzymać mrocznego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta, gdy pomyślał o przepowiedni. Jednak tą informację zostawił tylko dla siebie. 

Budząc się z omdlenia, Kasandra poczuła napływającą falę zmęczenia, więc zrezygnowała z próby wstania z łóżka. Łóżko … pamiętała, że leżała na podłodze … wniosek był jeden, skrzatka zrealizowała jej prośbę. Wieszczka powoli rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowała, poznając prywatne kwatery dyrektora. Odetchnęła lekko z ulgą. Drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Armando, podając jej w milczeniu kilka fiolek eliksirów, które bez wahania przyjęła wypijając po kolei wszystkie. Ufała temu człowiekowi jak nikomu innemu, choć przeczuwała, że w tej sprawie może nie dostać jego wsparcia. 

— Kasandro ... — zaczął niepewnie.

— Domyślam się co chcesz powiedzieć, ale proszę Cię, wiem co robię.

— Nawet za taką cenę? — Stwierdził dyrektor podchodząc do niej i dotykając siwego pasma włosów, które po chwili ponownie stały się rude — Czy ty ... Zrobiłaś to co myślę?

— Nie ... zajrzałam tylko na ścieżki przyszłości, nie ingerowałam w nie. — Wyjaśniła, widząc malującą się na twarzy starca ulgę uśmiechnęła się łagodnie: — Jednakże wiedz, że mam zamiar to zrobić.

— Kto? Dla kogo chcesz siebie poświęcić? — Zapytał udręczonym głosem dyrektor.

— Znam ryzyko i prawdopodobnie wiem jak to się dla mnie zakończy. Armando ... nie wiesz co ja widziałam. Obecnie dla nas największym zagrożeniem jest Gellert, a co jeśli Ci powiem, że Grindewald to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej, która czeka naszą przyszłość? Nie mogę zdradzić więcej, ale proszę cię byś choć trochę mnie zrozumiał. — Szepnęła błagalnie widząc jak Dippet szuka czegoś w jej oczach. Być może znalazł to, czego szukał, bo usiadł zrezygnowany na skraju łóżka i ujął jej dłoń:

— Jako Twój przyjaciel nie popieram tej decyzji oraz środków jakie chcesz zastosować. Jako czarodziej szanuję Twoją decyzję oraz to jak bardzo chcesz nam pomóc. Powiedz mi proszę, kim jest ta osoba?

— Tom Riddle — Powiedziała po chwili wahania.

— Ah ... młody Tom ... Nie jestem bardzo zaskoczony. To bardzo zdolne dziecko, jednak w jego sercu jest ogromna ciemność ... Czy jesteś pewna, że warto ryzykować?

— Tak jestem. — Odpowiedziała zdecydowanie, pomijając kwestię, że tylko jedna ścieżka nie prowadziła do zniszczenia Hogwartu i licznych śmierci. Zakończenie tej ścieżki również było niepokojące, ale nie była to rzeź i jasnowidząca była w stanie przystać na taką alternatywę. Ponownie poczuła zmęczenie, oczy same się zamykały. Usłyszała jeszcze:

— Prześpij się, straciłaś wiele magii i krwi, sen będzie najlepszym lekarstwem na regenerację. — Polecił stary czarodziej gasząc wszystkie światła pstryknięciem palców i opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Tom od pamiętnego śniadania nie widział jasnowidzącej na żadnej uczcie. Podejrzewał, że to może mieć związek z jej złym samopoczuciem, które zauważył po ich małej konfrontacji, której w gruncie rzeczy nie pamiętał, ku własnej irytacji. Był niemalże pewien, że zaklęcie wyszło z jego różdżki, a jednak nie ugodziło jej. Domyślał się, że wieszczka zrobiła coś, co spowodowało, że na chwilę stracił panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Próbował sprawdzić czy coś takiego kiedyś opisano w książkach, jednak zupełnie bezskutecznie. Nawet poszukiwania prowadzone w Zakazanym Dziale mu nie pomogły.  
Ujrzał ją dopiero na kolacji w dniu, w którym się umówili. Wyglądała na wypoczętą i zdrową, jak w dniu pojawienia się w szkole. Rozmawiała z dyrektorem uśmiechając się często, równocześnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Kiedy spostrzegała, że on, Tom ją obserwuje, puściła mu oczko i wróciła do przerwanej rozmowy. Riddle zauważył jednak, że nie tylko on śledzi poczynania jasnowidzącej, ale i nauczyciel transmutacji. Dumbledore patrzył na nią w głębokim zamyśleniu. 

Pół godziny przed północą Kasandra postanowiła udać się w umówione miejsce, uprzednio upewniając się, że nikt nie przeszkodzi w tym spotkaniu. Armando zadbał o to, by każdy z profesorów miał na dzisiejszy wieczór odpowiednio zajmujące zajęcie. W czasie, kiedy odzyskiwała siły po wyczerpaniu magicznym, miała sporo czasu i dogłębnie przemyślała znaczenie w całej sprawie dzienników, które kupiła. Jedynym logicznym rozwiązaniem była magia krwi i Kasandra była pewna, że dla Toma nie powinno to być absolutnie żadną przeszkodą. Teraz szybkim krokiem pokonywała liczne schody prowadzące na Wieżę Astronomiczną w nadziei, że Riddle już tam na nią czeka. Istotnie, chłopiec siedział na jednym z licznych okien:

— Witaj Tom, dobrze Cię widzieć. — Przywitała się wyciągając różdżkę, by dodatkowo zadbać o bezpieczeństwo rzucając rozmaite zaklęcia zabezpieczające i nadzorujące. Potem przetransmutowała swoje spinki do włosów w dwa fotele, stół oraz wielki stojący zegar. Po tym zajęła miejsce w jednym z foteli, wskazując dłonią drugi chłopcu. Ten obserwował poczynania jasnowidzącej w ciszy, a podejrzliwa natura nie pozwoliła mu na rozluźnienie. Kobieta spokojnie siedziała, a ciszę przełamywało tylko jej nucenie, kiedy czekała na reakcję Riddle'a. Chłopak w końcu się zdecydował i przemieścił na wskazany fotel, zadając równocześnie pytanie:

— Zastanawiam się skąd w zasadzie wiesz, że będziesz mogła kogoś obdarzyć przepowiednią?

— Oh to jest prostsze niż myślisz. Zazwyczaj wizję miewam w nocy, choć zdarzało się kilka za dnia, ale to rzadkość. Widząc możliwą przyszłość i powiązaną z nią osobę, mogę obdarzyć ją przepowiednią, choć nie jest to w większości przypadków konieczne i radzę nie próbować na mnie legilimencji. — Zagroziła przewidując zamiary chłopaka. — Mój umysł jest wyjątkowo chroniony nie tylko przeze mnie, ale i przez czas. Było kilku, którzy próbowali mimo to dostać się do niego i albo teraz leżą niczym rośliny w Świętym Mungu, albo już nie żyją. — Uprzejmie wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się po swojemu łagodnie.

— Więc mam rozumieć, że mimo iż znasz przyszłość, nie możesz jej zdradzić?

— Właśnie tak! I tutaj pojawia się rola przepowiedni. To wskazówki, choć wielu źle je interpretuje, albo nie robi z tym kompletnie nic, co nie raz jest bardzo frustrujące. — Naburmuszyła się lekko wspominając Albusa, ale szybko porzuciła myśli o nim, bo młodzieniec próbował drążyć temat:

—Właściwie skąd wiesz, że masz takie ograniczenia?

— Jaki dociekliwy ... — Roześmiała się wieszczka, po czym zdecydowanie stwierdziła. — Przykro mi, ale nie mogę już więcej zdradzić, podaj mi swoją dłoń już czas. — Poprosiła zerkając na zegar, który wskazywał za minutę północ.

Tom podał jej rękę czując dziwne wibracje, gdy tylko ich dłonie się zetknęły. Kasandra zamknęła oczy, a gdy zegar zaczął wybijać północ otworzyła je i zatopiła spojrzenie w oczach Riddle'a. Źrenice oczu wieszczki były nienaturalnie powiększone, a jej dłoń boleśnie ściskała rękę Toma. Riddle znosił to cierpliwie, czekając na ciąg dalszy. W końcu jasnowidząca przemówiła nienaturalnym głosem:

Ty który stoisz na rozwidleniu dróg, którą podążysz?  
Tą, którą najwięcej stracisz jednocześnie wiele zyskując,  
czy tą, którą zyskasz nie wiedząc, że tracisz?  
Twoja moc jest wielka i potężna lecz ma swoje granice,  
Przeznaczony tylko może przeciąć tą granicę,  
a tylko on jeden będzie znać klucz do potęgi.  
Widnieje nad nim widmo śmierci, przez które  
możesz stracić ten klucz, ale również coś cenniejszego.  
Ten, który jeszcze się nie narodził, będzie twoją chwałą i zgubieniem.  
Ten, który narodził się kluczem do nieotwieranych bram ....

W chwili, gdy zegar przestał wybijać północ, Kasandra ucichła, puściła dłoń chłopca i opadła na stół z głuchym łoskotem uderzając o blat głową. Po chwili podniosła ją, pocierając czoło:

— Zawsze zapominam wyczarować przed tym poduszkę — Zaśmiała się, rzucając szybkie zaklęcie leczące na czoło. Całkiem zawiła te przepowiednia, nie uważasz?

— Więc pamiętasz ją?

— Oczywiście, ale jestem ciekawa jak Ty ja odczytałeś? — Zapytała zaciekawiona.

— Przeznaczony ... Przecież to jakieś brednie! — Chłopak wstał gwałtownie. — Mam uwierzyć, że mam Przeznaczonego? Przecież nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że istnieją, oprócz niejasnych przesłanek w książkach.

— Wierzę, że jesteś czarodziejem o otwartym umyśle. A tymczasem mam coś dla Ciebie, co być może Ci pomoże … — Oznajmiła jasnowidząca i schyliła się do swojej torby. Po chwili wydobyła z niej i podała chłopakowi dwa dzienniki ze słowami: — To dla Ciebie. Dzięki nim możesz skrzyżować swoją drogę z Przeznaczonym. Teraz to, co zrobisz młodzieńcze, zależy tylko od Ciebie. Powodzenia. — Wieszczka zamknęła torbę i stukając obcasami wyszła z wieży zostawiając Toma samego.

Chłopak wyszedł niedługo po niej i pogrążony w myślach skierował się do lochów. W pokoju wspólnym panowała ciemność i głucha cisza. Najwyraźniej wszyscy już spali, była więc nadzieja, że ma czas zastanowić się w spokoju. Riddle usiadł na sofie i zaczął analizować słowa przepowiedni, trzymając w dłoni dzienniki: „ … Mogę nie robić nic i tak zyskując. Mogę również stać się potężny, jednocześnie tracąc. Wydaje się to raczej małą ceną, skoro mogę mieć w rękach klucz do potęgi ... A tym kluczem jest Przeznaczony ... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam Przeznaczonego. To się wydaje wręcz nierealne! Ktoś taki jak ja, ma tak cenne źródło mocy! Nie podoba mi się jednak to widmo śmierci. Może o to chodziło, że przez to widmo mogę go stracić? To miałoby sens ... Ale jak mogę skontaktować się z osobą, która nawet jeszcze nie istnieje? ...”. Zamyślony spojrzał na dzienniki, czując delikatne wibrowanie magii pod palcami. Wiedział, że to nie były zwykłe pamiętniki, ale sposób na skontaktowanie się, poznanie Przeznaczonego. Tom podejrzewał jednak, że niełatwo będzie je zastosować. Łatwo było to sprawdzić, wziął jeden z dzienników w dłonie i spróbował otworzyć, było jak przewidywał silna magia odepchnęła go zdecydowanie. Nadszedł więc czas na eksperymenty, Riddle zastanawiał się przez chwilę i zaczął rzucać podstawowe zaklęcia, które jednak nie skutkowały. Sięgnął wobec tego po bardziej zaawansowaną magię, ale dzienniki wciąż jej się opierały.

— Co ta wiedźma wykombinowała, by tak skutecznie je ochronić ... musi być coś ... coś przeoczyłem tylko co? — Zerknął ponownie na dzienniki. — Czyżby starucha użyła czarnej magii?

Chłopak uparcie próbował, ale kolejne czarno—magiczne zaklęcia nie dawały rezultatu. Riddle westchnął, rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie i głęboko zamyślił … wyraźnie coś robił nie tak, coś mu umykało. Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju wspólnym. W swojej wędrówce trafił do lustra i spojrzał w nie, wychwytując swoje odbicie, po czym zerknął na leżące na stole dzienniki i coś mu w umyśle zaskoczyło. Już wiedział czego musi użyć. Wziął malutki sztylet do otwierania listów i zrobił głębokie nacięcie po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, po czym skierował rękę nad dzienniki tak, żeby kapiąca krew spadała na nie. Magia dzienników pochłaniała życiodajną ciecz jak gąbka: 

— No tak, to przecież jest takie oczywiste. — Stwierdził sam do siebie Tom, równocześnie zastanawiając się jak teraz powinien postąpić. Dla sprawdzenia swojej teorii przywołał pióro jak słowa, które piszę w jednym dzienniku pokazują się też w drugim, już wiedział co powinien zrobić. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego kierując swoje kroki ku bibliotece. Noc nie była dla niego żadną przeszkodą.

Wieszczka weszła do swojej komnaty i zaczęła się powoli pakować. Nagle wyczuła czyjąś obecność, jednak nie zwróciła na nią większej uwagi i kontynuowała składanie ubrań. W końcu przecież spodziewała się, że się pojawi:

— Spodziewałam się Ciebie później.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji prawda Kasandro?

— Oczywiście, sam dopilnowałeś przecież, bym znała każdą konsekwencję związaną z ingerowaniem w przyszłość nieprawdaż? — Uśmiechnęła się do stojącego przed nią mężczyzny w garniturze z eleganckim cylindrem na głowie oraz laską w ręce.

— Otóż to, więc nie miej mi za złe ... — Powiedział podchodząc do niej, okrążając i odpinając zamek do połowy jej pleców. Następnie przyłożył rękę do odkrytego ciała, wymawiając cichą inkantację, kiedy skończył na plecach kobiety widniał znak tarczy zegara, który wskazywał teraz równą północ. Kasandra spokojnie podeszła do lustra i wykręcając szyję obejrzała sobie jego dzieło:

— Nie wygląda tak źle.

— Uwielbiam Twoją beztroską postawę choć wiem, że w środku czujesz zupełnie coś innego. Wiesz, że Cię lubię prawda? A skoro nie masz już nic do stracenia, to co powiesz na mały zakładzik? — Zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Twoje zamiłowanie do hazardu naprawdę mnie zaskakuje mój drogi. Obecnie jednak mamy remis, a to prawdopodobnie będzie nasza ostatnia zagrywka, dlatego nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Jak zapewne wiesz, postawiłam na jedyną inną drogę jaką oferowały mi ścieżki przyszłości.

— Więc ja biorę tą z naszej wizji. — Powiedział mężczyzna ściskając dłoń kobiety na znak zawarcia zakładu, a następnie zniknął śmiejąc się radośnie.

Kasandra usiadła na kanapie wzdychając ciężko, modląc się do Merlina, by chłopcy byli warci tego poświęcenia.


	2. Rozdział 1: Pierwsze kłamstwa

Rozdział 1: Pierwsze kłamstwa

Harry miał już serdecznie dość zajęć Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Odkąd Dolores Umbridge zaczęła nauczać tego przedmiotu, zajęcia stały się potwornie nudne. Tak bardzo, że nawet u Binns'a udawało mu się dłużej nie tracić wątku na lekcjach. Przy różowym czymś nie odważył by się raczej zasnąć, chociaż … Poprzedniej nocy położyli się późno spać, bo za wszelką cenę chcieli z chłopakami dokończyć partyjkę eksplodującego durnia. Harry nie pospał długo, obudził się przed czwartą, a potem już nie mógł zasnąć. Przeszkadzało mu w tym chrapanie Rona. Właściwie teraz, oczywiście już po czasie, mentalnie pukał się w głowę dla podkreślenia własnej głupoty. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że jest czarodziejem i że istnieją zaklęcia wyciszające? W rezultacie nie zasnął już do rana, przewracając się z boku na bok, a teraz ledwie utrzymywał otwarte oczy. Walczył o to, by jednak nie zasnąć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Różowa Ropucha rozszarpałaby go wówczas na strzępy. Niestety lekcja była tak „zajmująca”, że powoli zaczął przegrywać z rozsądkiem, a gruba księga leżąca przed nim, niepokojąco zaczęła mu się kojarzyć z poduszką. Kusiło go, by położyć na niej głowę … tylko na chwilę ...

— Psst! Harry! Harry! Wstawaj! — Szturchnięcie i ponaglający szept Rona wyraźnie wskazywał, że na chwilę jednak Harry'emu zamknęły się oczy. Rudowłosy starał się być dyskretny, ale niestety idealna cisza, która panowała na tej lekcji, nie sprzyjała zachowaniu tajemnicy. Nauczycielka oczywiście zwróciła uwagę na ich ławkę i kiedy Harry, dość jeszcze nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić gdzie Umbridge jest, ruszyła w ich kierunku z tym swoim lisim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Już choćby po nim Harry wiedział, że czekają go nie lada kłopoty. Jak zwykle zresztą. Kiedy już Różowa Ropucha stanęła przy nim, padły słowa:

— Proszę, proszę ... pan Potter jak zwykle lubi zwracać na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę. Widać wciąż Ci za mało sławy, ale oczywiście myślisz, że wielkiego Złotego Chłopca nie obowiązują żadne reguły. — Przesłodzony, wysoki ton głosu i ręce skrzyżowane na piersiach, wskazywały na spory stopień zadowolenia Ropuchy. 

— Myli się pani, pani profesor. — Odpowiedział chłopak patrząc w jej paciorkowate oczy. Oczywiście to spotęgowało jeszcze gotowość do ataku różowego czegoś tym bardziej, że Harry starał się zachować, mimo swojej sytuacji, spokój. Wzrok Umbridge przeskoczył błyskawicznie na leżący przed chłopakiem pusty pergamin i wybrzmiał komentarz:

— Widzę również, że nie notował pan jak inni uczniowie Potter. — Uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy nauczycielki się poszerzył, a Harry błyskawicznie, ukradkowym ruchem zasłonił dolną część pergaminu, by nie zauważyła rysunku, który przedstawiał ją jako trolla uderzającego się własną maczugą w głowę. Ten wizerunek z pewnością nie poprawiłby atmosfery. Trzeba było coś jednak odpowiedzieć, a zmęczony chłopak nie miał pomysłu na skomplikowane uniki:

— Po co mam przepisywać podręcznik w zmienionej formie? — Kiedy tylko te słowa padły z ust Harry'ego, uśmiech na twarzy Umbridge stał się jakimś sposobem jadowity, a chłopak uświadomił sobie, że znowu, po raz nie wiadomo który, dał się podpuścić. Ta kobieta rzeczywiście działała na niego niczym płachta na byka. Ciężko wzdychając, zauważył kątem oka, że Hermiona patrzy na niego ze złością. Z pewnością miała mu za złe, że znowu dał się sprowokować. Harry był przekonany, że czeka go dziś tyrada w tym temacie. Tymczasem jednak usłyszał głos Umbridge:

— Będziesz robić to co ci każę. Gryffindor traci dzięki Tobie dziesięć punktów. Nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania, a tym bardziej spania na moich zajęciach. Wieczorem zgłosisz się do pana Filch'a na szlaban. Już on Ci znajdzie odpowiednie zajęcia, zrozumiałeś Potter? — Harry miał świadomość, że czekał go wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny wieczór, ale sam sobie był winny. Gdyby trzymał nerwy na wodzy, a język za zębami, nic podobnego by się nie wydarzyło. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak odpowiedzieć:

— Tak jest pani profesor. — Oczywiście, nie zmieniało to faktu, że Harry był zły nie tylko na Różową Ropuchę, ale też na siebie. Odkąd zatrudnili to babsko z Ministerstwa, lekcje Obrony przed Czarną Magią stały się gorsze od Eliksirów, co samo w sobie było dość dużym sukcesem Umbridge. Oczywistym było, że Ślizgoni wykorzystają nieprzychylną obecnie sytuację Gryffindoru podlizując się nauczycielce choćby po to, by jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć Harry'ego. Sytuacja z punktacją domów, też nie miała się najlepiej. W ciągu tygodnia sam Harry stracił pięćdziesiąt punktów właśnie dzięki Umbridge. Odjęła mu punkty nawet za to, że miał nie zawiązaną sznurówkę. Argumentowała swoją decyzję słowami, że w jej ocenie Harry niegodnie się reprezentował. Slytherin natomiast był przez różowe coś faworyzowany ponad miarę. Zdobywał punkty jak szalony i szybko okazało się, że będzie groźnym rywalem Gryffindoru w walce o Puchar Domów, mimo wielkich wysiłków Hermiony, by odrobić stracone punkty.

Pastwienie się nad Harry'm zajęło nauczycielce czas do końca lekcji. Kiedy ta się wreszcie skończyła i zmęczony do cna Gryfon zbliżał się wraz z przyjaciółmi do wyjścia z klasy, usłyszał za plecami głos Umbridge:

— Ah ... i jeszcze jedno. Przepiszesz to, czego dziś nie notowałeś ... — zamyśliła się i po chwili dodała słodkim głosem — trzy razy, czy to jasne? 

— Jak słońce proszę pani. – Warknął rozzłoszczony chłopak, powstrzymując się jednak od szerszych komentarzy. — Do widzenia. 

***

Po lekcjach Hermiona zaciągnęła Harry'ego i Ron'a do biblioteki, by odrobić pracę domową z transmutacji. Zaledwie Harry zajął miejsce przy wybranym przez nich stole, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem. Już wiedział, że właśnie teraz czeka go kolejna pogadanka o tym, że niepotrzebnie znowu dał się Umbridge sprowokować. Jakby sam tego nie wiedział. A miał już nadzieję, że skoro Gryfonka nie wspomniała o tym przy obiedzie, upiecze mu się ta rozmowa. Jak widać ponownie się przeliczył.

— Harry, mówiłam żebyś nie pakował się w kłopoty! Rozumiem, że jej nie lubisz, ale nie powinieneś tak się odzywać. Ciągle masz szlabany i tracisz punkty!

— Ależ Hermiono, to nie wina Harry'ego. — Oburzył się rudzielec, starając się wesprzeć atakowanego przyjaciela. 

— Owszem jego Ron. Powinien skupić się na lekcji, a nie spać! Nie ważne jaka by nie była nudna. Nawet u innych nauczycieli za to co zrobił, dostałby karę. Zresztą uważam, że słusznie. To jest niedopuszczalne. Mówiłam wam wczoraj, żebyście od razu poszli spać, ale oczywiście uparliście się na tą durną grę.

— Ta gra nie jest durna! — Zaperzył się Ron. — Chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. A Umbridge widocznie uwzięła się na Harry'ego. Nawet jakby nie przysnął i tak by coś wymyśliła. Wiesz przecież. To już taka baba. Jakby mogła wlepić mu szlaban za oddychanie, to już dawno by to zrobiła! 

— Tym bardziej Harry nie powinien się wychylać. Ministerstwo tylko czeka na nasz błąd, by przejąć całkowicie władzę nad szkołą. Wszyscy wiemy, jaka ona jest. Wiemy również to, że potrafi iść po trupach do celu. Aktualnie najwyraźniej największą przeszkodą w planach Umbridge, jakie by one nie były, jest Harry, który wie, że Sami Wiecie Kto powrócił. Zauważcie, że gdy zrobiło się o tym głośno po Turnieju, ta Różowa … robi wszystko, by ludzie w to nie uwierzyli. Sama w to nie wierzy, bo jest tak samo zaślepiona jak Minister Magii. Jest jednak wciąż spora ilość osób, która wierzy Harry'emu i właśnie dlatego nie powinien się wplątywać w żadne kłopoty. 

— Dlaczego Ty zawsze musisz być taka ... taka … — Wciąż próbował dyskutować Ron.

— Racjonalna? — Weszła mu w słowo dziewczyna.

— Ron, nie ma sensu się kłócić, oboje macie trochę racji. — Mruknął Harry znad książek, a widząc, że dziewczyna chce coś dopowiedzieć dodał: — Hermiono, nie chcę już poruszać tego tematu. Wystarczy mi świadomość, że muszę mieć szlaban z Filch'em. Naprawdę zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz rację, ale to czasem silniejsze ode mnie. Wyobraź sobie sytuację, w której Malfoy przez całą lekcję obrażałby Cię i wyzywał od szlam. Wyobraź sobie, że powtarzałoby się to za każdym razem od początku roku. Co byś czuła? – To co powiedział musiało dać dziewczynie trochę do myślenia, bo tylko pokiwała niemrawo głową na znak zgody.

— Może tym razem nie będzie tak źle kumplu. — Próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela Ron.

— Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję. Hermiono, gdzie powinienem szukać książki potrzebnej do tej pracy? — Pokazał zwitek pergaminu, na którym było napisane ledwie kilka zdań. Dziewczyna spojrzała krytycznie na niechlujne pismo i marne osiągi, po czym skrzywiła się z odrazą. Przemilczała jednak komentarz, który cisnął się jej na usta i ograniczyła się do wskazania miejsca:

— Powinieneś jej szukać koło Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Ten regał zaraz od lewej. — Pokazała ręką w tamtym kierunku, na co skinął głową i ruszył, by odnaleźć odpowiednią publikację. Kiedy już miał w dłoni potrzebną mu książkę, nagle ogarnęło go bardzo dziwne uczucie. Mógłby wręcz przysiąc, że znał je, ale nie potrafił go szybko zidentyfikować. Emocja zaczęła przybierać na sile, gdy coraz bardziej oddalał się od książek do transmutacji, a przybliżał do Zakazanego Działu. Harry zorientował się, że czuje pewnego rodzaju nostalgię, która zdawała się go włośnie tam przyciągać. Postanowił to sprawdzić i zbliżył się w stronę Działu Zakazanego. Wystarczyło, że znalazł się o krok od wejścia i poczuł silne uczucie przyciągania. Tak silne, że nie zorientował się kiedy dotknął dłonią klamki. Odczuł dziwną ekscytację i dojmujące pragnienie odkrycia źródła tej potrzeby. Już miał zamiar otworzyć drzwi, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki. Podskoczył zaskoczony, wybudzając się z transu i natychmiast odsuwając się od wejścia do Zakazanego Działu..

— Harry, co robisz? — Zapytała Gryfonka patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. 

— Oh ... w zasadzie to sam nie wiem ... — Odpowiedział szczerze.

— Wiesz, że jeszcze chwila i wszedłbyś do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych? Mało masz szlabanów? — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. 

— To nie było umyślnie. Trochę się zamyśliłem i tak jakoś. Sam nie wiem. 

— Chodź, dokończmy to wypracowanie, dopóki mam chęć wam pomóc. — Sięgnęła po jego rękę i pociągnęła w stronę stołu, który zajmowali.

Chłopak skinął głową, a równocześnie skonstatował, że od kiedy znalazł się dalej niż krok od Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, przestał czuć przyciąganie. Uświadomił sobie również, że myśl o Dziale i o chęci sprawdzenia tajemnicy, zagnieździła się gdzieś w jego umyśle. Nawet jeśli się na niej nie skupia, to ona tam jest i uwiera go jak kamyk w bucie. I przypomina. Dba, żeby nie stracił chęci odkrycia o co w tym chodzi. Ale dlaczego? Oczywiście takie rozpraszanie się nie pomagało mu w odrobieniu pracy domowej. Była beznadziejna. Potwierdziła to tylko Hermiona, kiedy oddał jej pergamin do sprawdzenia. Skrytykowała jego wysiłki, wytknęła błędy, braki i oddała do poprawki. Harry westchnął i zabrał się za pracę dość niemrawo, czym zaskarbił sobie cierpką uwagę dziewczyny: 

— Harry! Skup się! Próbuję wam pomóc w pracy. Musisz tę część zdecydowanie poprawić, od tego momentu zaczyna przypominać bezsensowny bełkot. — Gryfonka ponownie pokazała mu piórem, o którym miejscu mówiła.

— Wybacz Hermiono, czy mogłabyś jeszcze raz wytłumaczyć mi o co w tym chodzi? Jakoś chyba nie zrozumiałem. — Cierpiętnicze westchnienie dobiegające od strony dziewczyny było jedyną odpowiedzią.

***

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru panował jak zwykle gwar. Pierwszacy robili przy stole zadnia domowe, inni grali w szachy czarodziejów lub eksplodującego durnia, a pozostali zajmowali się własnymi sprawami. Harry siedział przy kominku i patrzył w ogień. Lubił to robić. Płomienie go uspokajały, czuł się wtedy zrelaksowany. Po artykułach w Proroku wielu uczniów z jego domu odsunęła się od niego wierząc w te bzdury, które wypisywał dyżurny szmatławiec, prowadzony przez Skeeter. Jedynie jego najbliżsi przyjaciele nie opuścili go. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Ron, pochylając się nad nim:

— Nie powinieneś już iść?

Harry spojrzał na zegar i jęknął przeciągle. Nadchodził czas na szlaban u Filch'a. Najgorszy w tym wszystkim był fakt, że czas jaki wyznaczyła Umbridge, był zbieżny z momentem, kiedy zaczynała się kolacja. Nie miał jednak żadnej szansy na zmianę tego, czy chociażby na dyskusję. Jedyne co mu zostało, to zaakceptować fakt, że dla Różowej Ropuchy stał się chłopcem do bicia. Wstał przeciągając się lekko i zwrócił się do Rona: 

— Dzięki za przypomnienie. Zupełnie odpłynąłem.

— Trudno było nie zauważyć. Hermiona dziś wychodziła z siebie w bibliotece, gdy ciągle myślami byłeś gdzieś indziej. Nie żebym się dziwił. Jest milion ciekawszych rzeczy niż transmutacja. Lepiej idź już, chyba nie chcesz siedzieć dłużej niż to konieczne?

— Wolałbym tego uniknąć. Nie wiem o której wrócę, więc lepiej nie czekajcie na mnie. Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Wątpię, żebym zdążył nawet na koniec kolacji. Będę Ci bardzo wdzięczny, jeśli przyniesiesz mi kilka bułeczek z rodzynkami. – Ron w odpowiedzi podniósł kciuk na znak zgody. Harry nie przedłużając wyszedł z wieży i skierował się w stronę gabinetu woźnego, mijając coraz większe grupki uczniów, którzy właśnie szli na kolację. Żołądek Gryfona trochę się zbuntował na jawną niesprawiedliwość, ale chłopak zignorował skurcze i wciąż kontynuował wędrówkę do pieczary Flich'a. Gdy już się tam znalazł zapukał i czekał, aż woźny wyłoni się zza drzwi swojego pokoju:

— Pan Potter, powiadomiono mnie o pańskim szlabanie i mam coś specjalnie dla pana. — Woźny uśmiechnął się ukazując rząd krzywych, żółtych zębów. Harry nie wątpił w to, że Różowa Ropucha na pewno znalazła dla niego jak najgorsze zajęcie, byle go bardziej pognębić. Gryfon nie czekał długo na dalsze wyjaśnienia, których Flich udzielił mu zadowolonym głosem. — W klasie Obrony jakiś chuligan podłożył łajnobomby. Mogę się założyć, że wasz dom maczał w tym palce, a zwłaszcza pewien duet rudzielców. Dodatkowo Irytek postanowił zdemolować tą salę, by było jeszcze zabawniej. Masz to posprzątać Potter! — Krzyknął woźny wpychając mu w ręce wiadro z mopem oraz starymi szmatami. — Sala ma wrócić do pierwotnego stanu, nawet jeśli miałoby Ci to zająć całą noc! – Warknął i zatrzasnął Harry'emu drzwi przed nosem.

Wszystko było jasne, chłopak odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę rzeczonej klasy. Otworzył ją i aż cofnął się pod wpływem smrodu, jaki buchnął mu w nozdrza. No tak, łajnobomby nie pachniały raczej kwiatami. Westchnął ciężko, zostawił otwarte drzwi, by zapach ulotnił się choć trochę i pootwierał okna. Nie przeszkadzał mu chłód, który dostał się do pomieszczenia. Były plusy, przynajmniej za jakiś czas będzie mógł oddychać bez odruchu wymiotnego. Gdy w klasie dało się już przebywać, zabrał się za sprzątanie. Najpierw ustawił na miejscu wszystkie poprzewracane meble, ciesząc się, że Filch nie zabrał mu różdżki. Od początku roku było mu dane nauczyć się kilku przydatnych zaklęć sprzątających. Zawdzięczał tą umiejętność głównie wszystkim szlabanom, jakie był zmuszony odpracować. Jak na złość, na łajnobomby żadne z tych zaklęć jakoś nie chciało zadziałać, więc podłogę oraz ściany musiał czyścić ręcznie. Był niemalże pewien, że śmierdzące prezenty podrzucili tutaj bliźniacy. Nikt inny poza nimi nie odważyłby się wywinąć takiego numeru Umbridge. Szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć miny Ropuchy, gdy wybuchły bomby. Wyobrażając to sobie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Po dobrych czterech godzinach z przerwami, skończył wycierać ostatnią ścianę. Otarł pot z czoła i udał się w stronę gabinetu woźnego, by zakomunikować mu, że skończył. Widząc zadowolony uśmiech Filch'a domyślał się jak musi teraz wyglądać, nie wspominając już o zapachu. Po szybkiej kontroli pracy Harry'ego, woźny odesłał go do Wieży Gryffindoru. Chłopak cieszył się, że miał już to za sobą. Odszedł kilka kroków, po czym wyjął różdżkę, by szybkim zaklęciem pozbyć się chociaż nieznośnego zapachu z siebie. Oczywiście nie było łatwo, ale po ósmym zaklęciu zapach stał się prawie niewyczuwalny. Harry westchnął z ulgą i ruszył dalej w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. Po drodze mijał bibliotekę i oczywiście przypomniał sobie o Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Korciło go, żeby już teraz zabrać się za rozwikłanie tej tajemnicy, ale z drugiej strony ... nie miał ani mapy, ani peleryny, więc szanse na przyłapanie go wałęsającego się po bibliotece znacząco wzrastały. Po wewnętrznej walce i dłuższym rozważaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, ciekawość jednak wygrała i szepcząc ciche Alohomora, chłopak wszedł do środka. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że musi tam iść, że nie należy tego odkładać. 

Podobnie jak wcześniej, póki nie zbliżył się do wejścia do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych na krok, niczego nie czuł. Kiedy już stał tuż przed wejściem do Działu, poczuł to samo co wcześniej, w ciągu dnia. Tym razem nie zastanawiał się zbytnio i otworzył drzwi. To co czuł zaczęło gwałtownie narastać w jego piersi. Rozejrzał się po ponurym pomieszczeniu i zamykając za sobą drzwi do Działu, wszedł bardziej w głąb. Wraz z kolejnymi krokami uczucie stawało się silniejsze. W końcu stanął przed regałem, w pobliżu którego wyczuł subtelne wibracje magii. Magii, która wydawała mu się znajoma. Nie wiedział czemu, ale był podekscytowany i zaczęło w nim rosnąć jakieś oczekiwanie. Tylko co dalej? Obchodząc regał niechcący potrącił jedną z książek, leżących na stoliku obok. Książka upadając otworzyła się, wydając z siebie głośne zwodzenie. Harry szybko ją zamknął i zamarł nasłuchując. Istniało wielkie zagrożenie, że osoba, która miała dziś nocny patrol korytarzy to słyszała i przyjdzie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Należało się schować i to jak najszybciej, póki jeszcze jest sam w bibliotece, za chwilę będzie już za późno. Harry w popłochu rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rozważając swoje szanse. Ujrzał stary, zniszczony regał na książki, gdzie dolne półki były oderwane. Niewiele myśląc wszedł tam, okrywając się szatą. Po chwili w oddali usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych do biblioteki i szelest lekkich, zdecydowanych kroków, powoli zbliżających się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Harry rozpoznał chód Snape'a i zamarł w oczekiwaniu na najgorsze. Delikatny powiew powietrza i poświata światła z różdżki oznajmiły chłopakowi, że nauczyciel wszedł do Działu Zakazanego. Rozglądał się uważnie, przesuwając ostrożnie tak, by przejrzeć wszystkie przejścia. Trwało to jakiś czas i Harry leżący nieruchomo, tający oddech, by go nie zdradził, zdążył ścierpnąć z napięcia. Równocześnie gratulował sobie w duszy pomysłu ze zniwelowaniem smrodu z łajnobomb, który po sprzątaniu go otaczał. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Mistrz Eliksirów bez kłopotu znalazłby go, idąc po tym zapachu. Chłopak odetchnął z wielką ulgą, kiedy profesor Eliksirów skończył wreszcie tą inspekcję, nie znajdując widocznie niczego podejrzanego i wycofał się z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry mógł teraz przynajmniej normalnie oddychać, ale wciąż jeszcze się nie ruszał na wszelki wypadek. Wolał poczekać w swojej kryjówce dłużej. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie ryzykować kolejnego szlabanu i utraty punktów. Wystarczyło mu, że głupia Ropucha dawała mu kary regularnie, nie potrzebował ich jeszcze od Snape'a. Oddalające się ciche kroki i na koniec odgłos delikatnie zamykanych drzwi wejściowych do biblioteki i później długa cisza, przekonały Gryfona, że nauczyciel opuścił bibliotekę. Dla pewności odczekał jeszcze moment, po czym wyszedł wreszcie ze swojej kryjówki z ulgą rozprostowując zdrętwiałe ciało. Był cały brudny od kurzu i pajęczyn. Nadal czuł tą magię, która go tu przyciągnęła, jednak postanowił zignorować to i wrócić tu jutro, tym razem przygotowany. 

Wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru zauważył wtulonych w siebie, śpiących przyjaciół, przykrytych dla ochrony przed chłodem kocem. Próbował po cichu przejść obok nich, jednak nie udało się. Pierwsza obudziła się dziewczyna i otworzyła powoli oczy skupiając zaspane spojrzenie na Harry'm. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się ze snu, poznając na kogo patrzy:

— Harry! — Spojrzała przelotnie na zegar. — Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? Martwiliśmy się z Ronem o Ciebie. — Obudzony przez krzyki Hermiony Ron usiadł gwałtownie i spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Następnie skrzywił się w widoczny sposób:

— Stary wybacz, ale wyglądasz okropnie. 

— Dzięki Ron, że mi to uświadomiłeś. Teraz jeszcze bardziej czuję się brudny. 

— Gdzie byłeś Harry? Bo nie uwierzę, że do tej pory byłeś na szlabanie ... — Zapytała dziewczyna, ignorując wygląd Harry'ego.

— W sumie to byłem w bibliotece. — Widząc zaskoczoną minę Hermiony i zszokowaną Rona dodał. — Bo widzicie ... czułem w ciągu dnia dziwne przyciąganie do Zakazanego Działu i po prostu musiałem tam teraz iść. To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie, ale nie negatywne. – Wyjaśnił spokojnie.

— Harry, dobierze wiesz, że nie bez powodu to Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych. Same książki skrywają w sobie mroczną i niebezpieczną magię. 

— Ale ta magia nie była niebezpieczna! Jestem tego pewien! 

— Nie Harry. Ta magia specjalnie może Cię przyciągać. Obiecaj, że nie pójdziesz więcej do Zakazanego Działu. — Powiedziała Gryfonka tonem, który nie dopuszczał żadnego sprzeciwu.

— Ale Hermiono ... tam jest coś, co mnie przyzywa i … — Próbował bronić swojego pomysłu Harry, jednak wiedział, że przyjaciółka będzie nieugięta. Tak już było z Hermioną. Kiedy była o czymś przekonana, tym bardziej o czymś, co według niej było słuszne, niezwykle trudno było ją od tej myśli odwieść. Często niestety miała rację, ale Harry przeczuwał, że nie tym razem.

— Obiecaj Harry! — Naciskała czarownica patrząc na niego. Harry miał świadomość, że tym razem nie zrezygnuje ze swojego pomysłu, ale dla świętego spokoju odpowiedział:

— Obiecuję ...

— A teraz chodźmy już spać, jutro zaczynamy wcześnie zajęcia. — Ogłosiła Hermiona i wygoniła ich obu z pokoju wspólnego.

Harry pierwsze co zrobił, to oczywiście skierował się do łazienki na długi, gorący prysznic. Właściwie wolałby łazienkę prefektów, która byłaby teraz wprost idealna na relaks. Zastanawiał się, czy hasło wciąż jest to samo, a myśląc o tym przywołał w pamięci obraz Cedrika i poczuł ukłucie bólu w sercu. Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i szybko wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się do własnego łóżka. Ron na szczęście już spał. Harry położył się więc również, mając wyrzuty sumienia, że okłamał Hermionę. Tej obietnicy nie mógł dotrzymać.

***

Na śniadaniu nie mógł się skupić. Bystrooka Hermiona oczywiście to zauważyła, ale Harry starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, wykręcając się zmęczeniem po wczorajszym czyszczeniu klasy. Wymówka zadziałała. dziewczyna mu uwierzyła i mógł w spokoju dokończyć posiłek. Gdy udała się na zajęcia starożytnych run i zostali z Ron'em sami, podeszli do nich bliźniacy:

— Czołem Harry! Słyszeliśmy, że wczoraj sprzątałeś klasę Obrony przed Czarną Magią. — Powiedzieli chórem. Gołym okiem było widać, że świetnie się teraz bawili.

— Niech zgadnę ... maczaliście w tym palce prawda? — Zapytał, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie, choć w zasadzie nie musiał o to pytać. Sam wyraz ich twarzy wskazywał, że łajnobomby to była ich sprawka.

— Słyszałeś Fred? My tu grzecznie się witamy, a on na wstępie nas o coś oskarża. Naprawdę ranisz nasze niewinne serduszka. – Powiedział jeden z bliźniaków cierpiętniczym tonem.

— Masz rację George, to okrutne. My tu chcemy podnieść Cię na duchu, a na przywitanie dostajemy oskarżenia! Choć szczerze Ci współczuję. Zwłaszcza, że słyszeliśmy, że dodatkowy bałagan zrobił Irytek, by dowalić więcej roboty Filch'owi.

— Takie już moje szczęście i to ja miałem dodatkową pracę, a nie Flich. – Westchnął Harry, przywołując w pamięci obraz zdemolowanej klasy — Powiedzcie chociaż jaką minę zrobiła Umrbidge. Myślę, że to zrekompensuje mi sprzątanie tego całego bagna.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie diabelsko, już nawet się nie kryjąc:

— Harry to było świetne! Najpierw próbowała usunąć wszystko za pomocą magii, a dobrze wiesz, że wtedy robi się jeszcze gorszy smród. Zaczęła krzyczeć, by inni pomogli jej rozprawić się z łajnobombami, a po tym wybuchło jeszcze większe śmierdzące piekło. Oczywiście najlepsze zostawiliśmy na koniec. Dyskretnie rzuciliśmy zaklęcie przylepca na jej buty i kiedy zarządziła opuszczenie klasy, nagle okazało się, że wszyscy uczniowie zwrócili się w kierunku wyjścia, a ona nie mogła się ruszyć. Żeby wyjść, musiała ściągnąć buty, a pewnie nawet nie musisz się domyślać co było na prawie całej powierzchni podłogi? — Słysząc to, Harry wraz z Ronem przybrali usatysfakcjonowane miny, a uśmiechy same wypłynęły im na twarze. Bliźniacy kontynuowali opowieść: — Potem zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jak nie mogła złapać tchu krzycząc na nas. W końcu i tak nie dowiedziała się kto był za to odpowiedzialny. 

— Szkoda, że tego nie widzieliśmy, co Harry? — Powiedział Ron przeżuwając kanapkę. — A może my wykręcimy jej jakiś numer?

— To kiepski pomysł. Pamiętasz jak Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie przylepca na jej krzesło? Wiedział, że wina i tak spadnie na mnie. Praktycznie każdy w naszej klasie, a Malfoy w szczególności, może czuć się bezkarnie. Co by nie zrobił i tak wina zawsze spadnie na Potter'a, czyli na mnie. Wygodne nie sądzisz? — Powstrzymał zapędy Rona Harry, doskonale orientując się, ile szlabanów zawdzięcza Ślizgonowi.

— No tak ... denerwuje mnie ta cała chora sytuacja! – Krzyknął sfrustrowany Ron. A Harry kontynuował tym razem zwracając się do bliźniaków:

— Jedyne co nam pozostało to liczyć, że Wy nadal będziecie urządzać na jej lekcjach piekło. Przynajmniej nie macie żadnego Potter'a w klasie, na którego można by zrzucić całą winę.

— Możesz na nas liczyć Harry! — Zasalutowali bliźniacy stając na baczność. Po chwili Fred uśmiechnął się dziwnie, jakby przyszła mu do głowy jakaś myśl, co nie uszło uwagi jego brata bliźniaka. — Chyba mam genialny pomysł ... chodź George czeka nas sporo pracy. Być może jeśli się postaramy, będziemy w stanie zrealizować nasz plan w przyszłym tygodniu! — Ogłosił podekscytowany Fred, zagarniając ramieniem George'a i krótko żegnając się z zaskoczonymi Ronem i Harry'm, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. 

Kiedy bliźniacy zniknęli, cieszę przerwał Ron:

— O co chodzi z tą biblioteką? — Zainteresował się. 

— To już nie jest ważne wiesz, Hermiona pewnie miała rację i dam sobie spokój. — Odpowiedział pojednawczo Harry i by szybko zmienić temat dodał podstępnie: — Swoją drogą, wczoraj jak wróciłem, zastałem Was w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji ... — Kiedy tylko to powiedział, Ron zrobił się cały czerwony i drążenie tematu biblioteki wyleciało mu z głowy. Harry zdecydował się nie odpuszczać: — Jesteście teraz ze sobą? 

— W zasadzie to sam nie wiem. – Stwierdził zafrasowanym tonem Ron. — Czasami wydaje mi się, że to coś więcej, a innym razem nie jestem pewien. Może to tylko mój wymysł. Powiedz Harry, myślisz że ona czuje coś do mnie? Tylko szczerze. — Jego przyjaciel był w widoczny sposób zagubiony i trochę poddenerwowany. Harry zamyślił się krótko. Był przekonany, że Ron nie jest Hermionie obojętny. Właściwie był tego na tyle pewny, że mógł z czystym sumieniem odpowiedzieć na wątpliwości rudzielca:

— Jestem tego pewien Ron, a Ty musisz w końcu wyznać jej co czujesz. 

— A co jeśli mi odmówi?

— A pamiętasz co było na balu w czwartej klasie? Co jeżeli tym razem również ktoś Cię ubiegnie? Musisz się upewnić, że nie będzie powtórki z rozrywki. — Przestraszone spojrzenie Rona mówiło samo za siebie. Najwyraźniej o tym akurat nie pomyślał. Potwierdziły to jego słowa:

— Nie pomyślałem o tym ... masz rację! Powiem jej!

— Zastanów się nad tym później, a teraz musimy iść na lekcje.

Po lekcjach Harry wyszedł na błonia. Nie chciał przeszkadzać przyjaciołom. Miał nadzieję, że Ron wreszcie się zdecyduje i otwarcie porozmawia z Hermioną. Już od dawna widział, że Ron podkochuje się w ich wspólnej przyjaciółce, a ona też skłaniała się ku niemu. Harry nie miał tego za złe im obojgu, ale musiał przyznać, że czasami dziwnie się przy nich czuł. Kiedy flirtowali ze sobą, odnosił słuszne chyba wrażenie, że jest nie na miejscu. Teraz też wiedząc, że Ron ma zamiar wreszcie wyznać Hermionie co do niej czuje, wolał zostawić ich samych. 

Poszedł na pomost, z którego rozciągał się widok na jezioro. To było jego drugie miejsce, w którym mógł spokojnie uporządkować myśli. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodnej tafli. Brązowe oczy zmieniły się w zielone. Wydawały się wręcz hipnotyzować, by znowu, pod wpływem woli właściciela, zmienić się w brązowe. Harry nie lubił koloru swoich naturalnych, zielonych oczu. Kiedy był dużo młodszy, ciotka zawsze krzyczała na niego, żeby nie patrzył na nią jej oczami ... oczami Lily. Robiła to na tyle często, że maskowanie koloru oczu stało się pierwszą, świadomą, magiczną umiejętnością, jaką posiadł mały Harry. Nadal nie wiedział, że jest czarodziejem, ale potrafił zmieniać kolor oczu. Taki paradoks. Po prostu zauważył, że kiedy jego oczy były zwyczajne, brązowe, ciocia nie krzyczała aż tak bardzo. Z czasem doszedł do tego, że odruchowo utrzymywał odpowiednią barwę oczu przez cały czas, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Wręcz zapominał, że używa tej umiejętności również wtedy, gdy wiedział już, że jest czarodziejem. To było jak na razie jedyne zaklęcie, do którego nie potrzebował różdżki. 

Od powrotu Voldemorta, znowu zaczął nienawidzić swojego naturalnego koloru oczu. Zbyt przypominał odcień morderczego zaklęcia. Brązowe oczy powodowały natomiast, że wszyscy, którzy znali ojca Harry'ego twierdzili, że bardzo go przypomina, właśnie dzięki takim brązowym oczom. Nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Oczywiście były i minusy, Snape miał kolejny powód, by opowiadać, że jest wierną kopią swojego ojca i tym samym go dręczyć. Harry był jednak teraz już starszy, poza tym mistrz eliksirów był obcym człowiekiem i takie gadanie nie dotykało, nie raniło chłopaka tak bardzo, jak słowa ciotki w dzieciństwie.  
Takie rozmyślania zajęły Gryfonowi czas i nawet się nie spostrzegł, że zaczęło się już ściemniać. Kiedy to sobie uświadomił przeciągnął się, wstał i ruszył w stronę zamku z zamiarem wdrożenia w życie planu bibliotecznego. 

W jednym z pustych, bocznych korytarzy zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i udał się w stronę biblioteki. Korzystając z tego, że szczęśliwie drzwi były uchylone, wszedł do pomieszczenia niezauważalnie. Pani Pince zbierała się już do opuszczenia swojej „świątyni”, a na to właśnie czekał chłopak. Po chwili wszystkie światła zgasły, a kobieta wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry czekający w kącie biblioteki odetchnął z ulgą i powoli zdjął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę, zwijając ją i chowając do torby. Ruszył w stronę Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, wszedł do środka i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, by uniknąć sytuacji z wczorajszej nocy. Upewniwszy się, że wszystko działa bez zarzutu, ponownie stanął przed regałem, w pobliżu którego czuł przyjemną magię. Coś tu musiało być … Harry zaczął od przeszukania wszystkich książek umieszczonych na półkach tego regału, ale w żadnej nie znalazł źródła mocy, o którą mu chodziło. Postanowił więc rozszerzyć poszukiwania na obszar w okolicy regału, zaczynając od ściany za nim. Wypowiedział odpowiednie zaklęcie i regał odsunął się od ściany. Ta niestety na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być nieskazitelna. Chłopak westchnął, ale nie zrezygnował. Zaczął przesuwać dłoń po zimnej, kamiennej ścianie w nadziei, że może coś jednak znajdzie. I wtedy, w jednym miejscu poczuł wyraźnie silniejsze wibracje magii. Czyżby to czego szukał znajdowało się za kamiennym murem? A może tak jak na Pokątnej, trzeba wcisnąć odpowiednie cegły, czy w tym wypadku kamienie? Harry systematycznie i w różnych kombinacjach zaczął przyciskać poszczególne kamienie wokół interesującego go miejsca, ale nie osiągnął spodziewanego efektu. Trochę zdesperowany zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zastosował pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu do głowy:

— Alohomora — Rzucając czar otwierający nie spodziewał się, że zostanie wchłonięte przez ścianę. Wniosek był jeden. Coś tam było, bez wątpienia. Nie ulegało też wątpliwości, że zaklęcie, którego użył nie było odpowiednie. Nie bardzo mając pomysł co z tym fantem zrobić, chłopak zaczął rzucać losowe klątwy dostrzegając, że ściana zdaje się bardziej reagować na słabe czary. Mimo tej obserwacji, nic nie zyskał, bo wciąż nie wiedział co tam było. Tymczasem powoli zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie. Przyjrzał się ścianie krytycznie, uśmiechnął krzywo i rzucił bombardę, która ostatecznie otworzyła sekretne pomieszczenie. Harry, który oczywiście miał nadzieję, że ten czar pomoże, ale właściwie, równocześnie nie spodziewał się efektu, zaskoczony zaczął niepewnie zbliżać się w kierunku nowo otwartego schowka. Przyjemna magia wibrowała teraz bardziej intensywnie, zachęcająco, ale w otworze było ciemno i należało go rozjaśnić: 

— Lumos — Schowek był niewielki i chłopak mógł śmiało go przyrównać do komórki pod schodami, w której spędził większość dzieciństwa. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, ale szybko odrzucił myśli o tamtym czasie zauważając, że w jednej ze ścian brakuje kilku cegieł. Gryfon podszedł do tego niewielkiego schowka i zauważył, że coś w nim leży. Niewiele myśląc sięgnął po to ręką, wyciągając niewielki przedmiot. Poczuł znajomy przepływ magii po całym swoim ciele, poczuł przyjemne dreszcze i wszystko się uspokoiło. A Harry uświadomił sobie, że cała emanująca od przedmiotu magia zaniknęła. Obejrzał uważnie to co trzymał w rękach i stwierdził, że jest to po prostu jakaś książka. Postanowił ograniczyć do tego swoje oględziny i jak najszybciej wynieść się z tego klaustrofobicznego pomieszczenia, a nawet z biblioteki. Nie było sensu, ani powodu, by niepotrzebnie przedłużać pobyt. Zresztą, jak przypuszczał, czekało go jeszcze sprzątanie po bombardzie. Rzeczywistość okazała się przyjemniejsza od jego wyobrażeń. Kiedy tylko opuścił skrytkę, ściana powróciła do poprzedniego wyglądu. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, schował znalezioną książkę do torby i przesunął regał na swoje miejsce. Zdjął z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych wyciszające zaklęcie, założył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i już po chwili wyszedł z biblioteki, kierując się w stronę Wieży Gryffidoru.

Gdy już znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym swojego domu, odetchnął z ulgą. Na szczęście nie było tu Rona, ani Hermiony. Siadając na kanapie przed kominkiem Harry otworzył torbę i wyciągnął z niej swoje dzisiejsze odkrycie. Charakterystyczna, przyciągająca go magia nie była już wyczuwalna. Książka była czarna, dość gruba i miała przyjemną w dotyku skórzaną oprawę oraz złote zdobienia. Po chwili chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie myśląc: „... Jak nic zmieniam się w Hermionę! Gdybym czuł taki pociąg do zwykłych książek, zapewne byłbym teraz kujonem ...” Jeszcze przez chwilę zachwycał się wyglądem książki, po czym postanowił ją otworzyć. Natrafił jednak na kolejną przeszkodę. Cokolwiek robił, książka pozostawała zamknięta. Siłowanie się nie miało sensu i po krótkim zastanowieniu Harry postanowił pomyśleć nad tym jutro. Dzięki Merlinowi zaczynał się weekend, co zapowiadało dostateczną ilość czasu na podobne analizy. Chłopak ziewnął szeroko i zebrawszy swoje rzeczy ruszył do dormitorium spać. 

Po trudach wczorajszego dnia wstał jako ostatni. Cieszył się, że nikt go nie obudził i mógł się wyspać. Po orzeźwiającym prysznicu ubrał się i zszedł na dół, do pokoju wspólnego. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to Ron, który grał z Seamus'em w szachy czarodziejów. Mina tego drugiego wskazywała jasno, że przegrywa. Ron wciąż pozostawał niekwestionowanym mistrzem w tej grze odkąd tylko przybył do Hogwartu, a z roku na rok jego umiejętności rosły. Zanim Harry do nich podszedł było już po meczu.

— Ha! Znowu wygrałem! — Triumfował nad swoim małym triumfem jego przyjaciel.

— No, tylko bez takich! Jeżeli będziesz się tak zachowywać odstraszysz ewentualnych przeciwników i z kim wtedy będziesz grać? — Obruszył się Seamus.

— Ma rację Ron — wtrącił Harry. 

— Oh, cześć Harry, wyspałeś się? — Ron kompletnie zignorował ich wcześniejsze słowa i zaczął chować figurki szachowe do szachownicy.

— Pewnie. Dzięki, że mnie nie obudziliście.

— Cóż, próbowaliśmy. — Poinformował Seamus. — Ale stary, na co Ci tyle zaklęć wyciszających?!

— Wiesz przecież jak Ron chrapie ... — Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu Harry, wysuwając oczywisty argument, a pomijając fakt, że chciał się zabezpieczyć przed tym, by nie słyszeli jak krzyczy, gdy ponownie przyśni mu się śmierć Cedrika. Ostatnim czego potrzebował była ich litość. I tak wystarczająco się już o niego martwili.

— Też racja. – Natychmiast przyznał Finnigan.

— Ej! Ja wcale nie chrapię! — Wykrzyknął zbulwersowany rudzielec, czerwieniejąc na twarzy z oburzenia.

— Tak, tak ... — Pokiwał z politowaniem głową Seamus. — Nawet Neville nauczył się rzucać zaklęcie wyciszające perfekcyjnie.

— To nic nie znaczy!

— Sam sobie przeczysz Ron. Zresztą nieważne, jutro chcę dogrywkę! — Skończył temat Seamus, żegnając się chwilę potem i wychodząc z wieży.

Gdy się oddalił, Harry usiadł koło przyjaciela.

— Naprawdę tak głośno chrapię? — Zapytał Ron z widoczną nadzieją, że Harry zaprzeczy.

— Nie obraź się, ale tak. Nie przejmuj się, każdy z nas zna już dobre zaklęcia wyciszające, więc to nie jest problemem! — Widząc jak bardzo zrzedła mina Rona, Harry stwierdził, że to nie było chyba jednak najlepsze pocieszenie, więc postanowił szybko zmienić temat: — Nie ważne zresztą, lepiej powiedz, jak poszło wczoraj? — Gdy tylko o tym wspomniał, twarz Rona przybrała ognistą barwę, taką samą jak jego włosy.

— Zawaliłem sprawę Harry.

— Jak to? Nie powiedziałeś jej? — Harry zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się co mógł zrobić jego przyjaciel, a raczej czego nie zrobił. Jakim cudem coś poszło nie tak? Ron co prawda miał talent do komplikowania dosyć prostych spraw, ale w tym wypadku …?

— W sumie to nie wiem ... — Widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego, rudowłosy uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę. — Bo widzisz, wczoraj po lekcjach byłem z nią w bibliotece, a ona jak zwykle wytykała mi błędy w wypracowaniu z Obrony, które jest zadane na przyszły tydzień. Rozumiesz! Na przyszły tydzień! — Powtórzył bardziej dobitnie, by pokazać Harry'emu, jak bardzo absurdalne mu się to wydawało — Ale to nie ważne ... gdy czytała książkę zapytałem, czy między nami coś się zmieniło. Spojrzała na mnie unosząc brwi, więc powiedziałem ... no wiesz o co mi chodzi ... 

Gdy Ron opowiadał, jak wyglądały jego próby zdobycia Hermiony, Harry miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stający naprzeciwko niego stół. W życiu nie słyszał gorszego wyznania miłości! O ile można to w ogóle nazwać wyznaniem ...

— A co Hermiona odpowiedziała? — Nie wątpił w inteligencję dziewczyny, ale po takim starcie Rona miała prawo nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. Nikt normalny by się w tym nie połapał!

— Powiedziała, że znajdzie kolejny sposób, by zamknąć usta Skeeter. To, że jest już zarejestrowanym animagiem nie znaczy, że nie ma na nią innego sposobu i na pewno go znajdzie ... — Powiedział Ron załamanym głosem. 

"... No tak ... cała Hermiona. ..." pomyślał Harry i choć cieszył się, że dziewczyna tak go wspiera uważał, że nie jest to czas na łechtanie własnego ego. Ron był wyraźnie załamany. Po namyśle Harry zaproponował:

— Emm ... może z nią porozmawiać? I tak w sumie muszę iść do biblioteki coś sprawdzić, może dowiem się co ona o Tobie myśli? — Krok był trochę desperacki, ale Harry postanowił pomóc Ronowi na ile potrafił. Istniała bowiem obawa, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to rudzielec do końca szkoły nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć Hermionie co czuje. W takim wypadku oczywiście on, Harry, padnie tego ofiarą. Będzie musiał znosić lamenty przyjaciela oraz słuchać o kolejnych „ wyznaniach”. Aż się wzdrygnął na samą myśl. Naprawdę kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale patrzenie jak cięgle robią wobec siebie podchody, choć oczywistym jest, że mają się ku sobie, było ponad jego siły.

— Serio to zrobisz?! Kurdę dzięki stary! Zawsze można na Ciebie liczyć! — W głosie Rona pobrzmiewała nadzieja, kiedy wstał i poklepał Harry'ego przyjaźnie po plecach.

— To nic takiego, daj spokój. No, to się zbieram, a Ty w tym czasie postaraj się nie popadać w depresję. — Zażartował Harry, by nieco rozluźnić atmosferę i dodać otuchy rudzielcowi. Chyba podziałało, bo Ron się rozpogodził.

Harry opuścił pokój wspólny i skierował się w stronę biblioteki. Pierwszy raz odkąd był w Hogwarcie, wracał do biblioteki tyle razy w tak krótkich odstępach czasu, a przecież kalendarz wskazywał zaledwie koniec września. Sam się sobie dziwił w duchu. Po chwili wrócił jednak myślą do przyjaciółki. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona nie będzie wypytywać o jego wczorajszą nieobecność. Ją w przeciwieństwie do Rona ciężko było zbyć byle czym. Zastanawiał się też jak zacząć rozmowę, którą właściwie powinien przeprowadzić Ron. Ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostawić ten problem z nadzieją, że jakoś to będzie. Zauważył Hermionę od razu po przekroczeniu progu „świątyni ksiąg”. Bujne włosy przyjaciółki rzucały się w oczy. Harry podszedł do zajmowanego przez nią stolika i bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko, nie chcąc jej przerywać. Czekał, aż sama zwróci na niego uwagę. Po chwili uniosła wzrok znad książki i zmarszczyła brwi, a chłopak od razu wiedział, że jednak trudna rozmowa o jego nieobecności go nie minie:

— Harry, gdzie Ty wczoraj byłeś? Nie widziałam Cię odkąd skończyliśmy lekcje. Ron powiedział mi dziś rano, że jak obudził się w środku nocy, to również Cię nie było. — Hermiona skończyła i patrzyła na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

— Byłem ... widzisz, byłem wczoraj u Dumbledore'a, a raczej spędziłem czas na koczowaniu przed jego gabinetem ... Miałem nadzieję, że go spotkam, jednak się przeliczyłem. — Odparł chłopak z cichym marzeniem, że takie kłamstwo wystarczy, by przekonać Gryfonkę.

— Oh Harry ... — Powiedziała współczującym głosem Hermiona, chwytając jego rękę w przyjacielskim uścisku. — Tak mi przykro, wiem że od początku roku nie ma z nim kontaktu, ale jestem pewna, że jak wróci, wszystko nam wyjaśni. – Mówiła kojącym głosem dziewczyna, a Harry poczuł się źle przez to kłamstwo. Miał wyrzuty sumienia. Była dla niego taka miła, a on ją oszukiwał! Uśmiechnął się smutno w jej stronę, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się również i ścisnęła mu dłoń pocieszająco. Widział, że uwierzyła w jego słowa. Harry westchnął i postanowił zmienić temat na równie trudny, ale zdecydowanie przyjemniejszy:

— Hermiono ... powiedz, a jak mają się sprawy z Ronem? 

— Z Ronem? Wszystko w porządku. A … czy coś się stało? 

— W zasadzie to nie ... ale myślę, że powinnaś przemyśleć Waszą wczorajszą rozmowę. — Harry brnął niepewnie, besztając się w myślach. Zauważył, że zdecydowanie brak mu wprawy, jeśli chodzi o tego typu kontakty i rozmowy z dziewczynami. Liczył już tylko na domyślność Hermiony. Póki co usłyszał obietnicę:

— Wczorajszą rozmowę? Hmm ... No dobrze, zastanowię się, ale dopiero jak skończę zadania. — Dziewczyna wskazała stertę pergaminów piętrzącą się koło piramidki książek. Harry skinął w odpowiedzi głową i w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że Hermiona zrealizuje to, co powiedziała. W końcu rzadko się zdarzało, by o czymkolwiek zapomniała. Chłopak stwierdził, że nic więcej na razie w tej sprawie nie zrobi i postanowił wrócić do innej kwestii. Jak dotąd nie był w stanie otworzyć tomiku, który znalazł zeszłej nocy. Wiedział, że powinien na ten temat poczytać, zdobyć wiedzę. Miał okazję ułatwić sobie poszukiwania:

— Em ... jeszcze jedno Hermiono, mogłabyś mi w czymś pomóc? Widzisz ... poszukuję książki o magicznych przedmiotach, które są zaklęte … 

— Jest dużo takich książek Harry, opisujących rozmaite aspekty tak zabezpieczonych, czy też potraktowanych przedmiotów. Musisz dokładniej sprecyzować czego szukasz.. – Odpowiedziała przyjaciółka, skupiając na nim swoją uwagę, a Harry przeklął w myślach. Niepotrzebnie zaczynał tą rozmowę. Gryfonka była przecież bystra i mogła skojarzyć jego pytanie z wczorajszą nieobecnością, a w rezultacie zacząć coś podejrzewać. Trzeba było jakoś zneutralizować to niebezpieczeństwo i to szybko:

— Wiem! Zapytam panią Pince, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać Hermiono, bo widzę, że masz naprawdę dużo pracy i ...

— Nie wygłupiaj się Harry. Wiesz, że zawsze chętnie Ci pomogę. 

To nie wyglądało dobrze. Nie chciał znowu oszukiwać, ale w tym momencie nie widział innego wyjścia, więc by nie przeciągać milczenia przełknął ślinę i powiedział pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl:

— Napisał do mnie Syriusz ... — Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenie dziewczyny Harry kontynuował konfabulację w tym kierunku: — W liście opowiedział mi, że znalazł pewną książkę, ale jest ona obłożona jakimś zaklęciem, tak że nawet nie można jej otworzyć. Poprosił mnie o pomoc. W sumie to tyle. — Wzruszył ramionami z ulgą stwierdzając, że udało mu się powiedzieć właściwie pół prawdę. Sumienie uwierało go trochę nadal, ale trudno. Tymczasem Hermiona zamyśliła się, po chwili wstała i podeszła do pobliskich regałów. Wyciągnęła kilka książek, wracając położyła je przed Harry'm mówiąc:

— Myślę, że te książki mogą Ci pomóc. Jak tylko skończę robić swoje, chętnie pomogę Harry. 

— Nie trzeba Hermiono, naprawdę dużo już mi pomogłaś. Poza tym, chciałbym się sam tym zająć … dla Syriusza. – Harry miał nadzieję, że tyle wystarczy, by odwieść dziewczynę od chęci pomocy. Wiedział, że jeśli wyrazi zgodę i dopuści Hermionę do poszukiwań rozwiązania, to dziewczyna nie odpuści i później. Będzie chciała uczestniczyć w realizacji, czyli w próbach otworzenia książki, a tego już chłopak nie chciał. Nie wiedział czego ten tomik dotyczy, więc wolał otwierać go sam. Determinacja i zawziętość w oczach spowodowały, że dziewczyna westchnęła i zrezygnowała, mówiąc:

— Skoro tak mówisz, ale pamiętaj, jeżeli natkniesz się na coś, czego nie rozumiesz, służę pomocą. 

— Dziękuję. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciółki, po czym nic już nie mówiąc sięgnął po pierwszą z przyniesionych przez dziewczynę książek. Hermiona przez chwilkę go obserwowała, po czym zajęła się swoją pracą.

***

Tom kroił składniki do swojego eliksiru tamującego krew. W tym roku Slughorn kazał im warzyć wyjątkowo trudne eliksiry, które potem, jeśli były poprawnie wytworzone, wykorzystywane były przez aurorów. Grindelwald coraz śmielej poczynał sobie w magicznym społeczeństwie siejąc zamęt i chaos. Riddle miał świadomość, że jedynie kwestią czasu było rozprzestrzenienie się tej wojny poza magiczny świat. Tak rozmyślając posuwał się do przodu w kolejnych etapach warzenia. Wrzucił pokrojony imbir i zamieszał trzy razy w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Mikstura przybrała blado niebieski kolor. Była idealna. — Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Do końca lekcji zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut. Przelał eliksir do fiolek i położył na biurku profesora, który spojrzał na wynik jego pracy z zachwytem w oczach i skomentował głośno:

— Tom! To wręcz niesamowite jaki posiadasz talent w warzeniu eliksirów. Nie myślałeś o karierze Mistrza Eliksirów? Jestem pewien, że z Twoimi umiejętnościami zaszedłbyś tak daleko. 

— Eliksiry to naprawdę fascynujące zajęcie profesorze i doceniam pana słowa, jednakże myślę, że chciałbym w życiu czegoś innego. – Stwierdził Riddle, przybierając maskę wzorowego ucznia.

— Jestem pewien chłopcze, że dokonasz wielkich czynów. Pamiętaj, jeżeli czegoś będziesz potrzebował nie wahaj się pytać, czy też poprosić. – Zapewnił profesor odkładając eliksir Toma do prywatnych zbiorów, które z reguł szły na sprzedaż. Nie uszło to uwadze Riddle'a, który spokojnie odpowiedział:

— Dziękuję profesorze. — Po czym powrócił na swoje miejsce i odczekał na zakończenie lekcji, podczas gdy nauczyciel Eliksirów sprawdzał postępy innych uczniów. Tymczasem Tom, znudzony, obserwował poczynania Abraxasa, którego mikstura również miała dobry kolor, choć nieco zbyt jasny, więc nie była idealna. W końcu czas minął i lekcja się skończyła.

Po zakończeniu ostatniej lekcji Tom, wraz z innymi Ślizgonami, skierowali się w stronę pokoju wspólnego, przechodząc jak zazwyczaj koło biblioteki. Kiedy byli tuż przy niej, Tom poczuł nagle dziwną magię, Niby nie znaną mu, ale swojską. To uczucie po chwili zniknęło, ale wystarczyło nawet takie muśnięcie, by zelektryzować i zmusić Riddle'a do zastanowienia. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc w kierunku „świątyni wiedzy”, widząc jednak pytające spojrzenia swojej świty, postanowił odłożyć tę sprawę do wieczora. Zdecydowanie wolałby przyjrzeć się tej sprawie bez świadków. 

Po jakimś czasie Riddle w swoim pokoju prefekta, pisał w skupieniu wypracowanie. Pracę przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Nie znosił kiedy ktoś mu przeszkadzał, dlatego postanowił, że ten ktoś, kto stoi właśnie za drzwiami, pożałuje. Zirytowany otworzył wejście machnięciem różdżki. Do pokoju wszedł Orion Black i schylił głowę w powitaniu, równocześnie mówiąc: 

— Panie, przyszedłem Cię poinformować, że...arghhh!! — Wypowiedź została przerwana machnięciem różdżki ze strony Toma i zdławionym jękiem bólu ze strony Blacka, który mimo cierpienia i szarpiących nim skurczów, próbował dzielnie nie krzyczeć. Wiedział, że ich Pan nie cierpi oznak słabości, więc na ile mógł, starał się je ograniczać. Zagryzł tylko boleśnie wargę i usilnie zmuszał się do myślenia o czymś innym niż ból. Tom po dłuższym czasie zdjął klątwę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jak klęczący u jego stóp Orion powoli przychodzi do siebie i zbiera myśli. Zanim tamten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Tom różdżką uniósł mu głowę tak, by musiał patrzeć mu w oczy, po czym spokojnie oznajmił:

— Wiesz, że nie lubię jak ktoś mi przeszkadza gdy pracuję w pokoju! Powiedz, co Cię podkusiło żeby mi przeszkadzać. Nie wzywałem Cię przecież.

— W ... wybacz Panie, ale Dumbledore Cię wzywa. Ponoć to nie może czekać, dlatego musiałem przyjść. – Wyjaśnił Black, a Riddle w duchu przeklął profesora, a głośno stwierdził:

— Ten staruch poczeka ile będzie konieczne! A teraz wyjdź! — Nakazał. Orion z trudem wstał i tak szybko jak tylko był w stanie, wyszedł z pokoju prefekta.

Tymczasem Tom zżymał się w duchu: „.. Przeklęty Dumbledore! Czego on może znowu chcieć? Będę musiał do niego pójść jeśli nie chcę stracić reputacji grzecznego, wzorowego ucznia ...”. Z tym postanowieniem zebrał rozłożone na biurku książki i pergaminy i udał się do gabinetu wzywającego go nauczyciela. Na pukanie Toma drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się po chwili i stanął w nich nauczyciel transmutacji, witając ucznia słowami:

— Czekałem na Ciebie Tom. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem Ci w niczym ważnym? — Formalne pytanie kłóciło się z przenikliwym spojrzeniem, którego Tom nie znosił. Wydawało mu się, że tym sposobem profesor wypatrzy w nim wszystkie tajemnice, które wolałby zachować dla siebie. „... Ty zawsze przeszkadzasz ...” miał ochotę odpowiedzieć Riddle, ale oczywiście poprzestał na grzecznym:

— Nie profesorze.

Nauczyciel odsunął się od drzwi i przepuścił ucznia do środka, wskazując krzesło stojące przed biurkiem. Tom usiadł na nim, maskując obrzydzenie na widok stopnia zagracenia tego pomieszczenia masą przedmiotów, także mugolskiego pochodzenia. Albus zajął swoje miejsce i spojrzał na ucznia w skupieniu, po czym niewątpliwie dla rozluźnienia atmosfery zaproponował:

— Może herbaty, albo cytrynowego dropsa? 

— Nie, dziękuję profesorze. – Odpowiedział automatycznie Riddle, równocześnie wyobrażając sobie jak zatruwa te przeklęte dropsy i jak krew nauczyciela transumutacji, wypluwana przez niego na skutek zatrucia, powoli zabarwia to znienawidzone, białe biurko na piękny, krwistoczerwony kolor. Tymczasem Dumbledore nie zrażony odmową odpowiedział:

— W takim razie pozwolisz, że sam się napiję. — Następnie stuknął różdżką w krawędź filiżanki, która napełniła się gorącym, aromatycznym naparem. Tom obserwował profesora, ale jego cierpliwość powoli się wyczerpywała. Dlatego, żeby przyspieszyć bieg wydarzeń, zasugerował:

— Chciał mnie Pan widzieć. — Miły uśmiech na twarzy nauczyciela nie złagodził ostrości przenikliwego spojrzenia, kiedy Dumbledore spokojnym głosem odpowiedział:

— Tak Tom. Ostatnio rozmawiałem z profesorem Slughorn'em. Bardzo Cię chwalił. Powiedział też, że podpisuje Ci pozwolenia na korzystanie z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. — Po tych słowach Tom już wiedział do czego Dumbledore zmierza, jednak przezornie milczał czekając na dalszy ciąg. — Powiedz Tom, czego szukasz w tym dziale? Może mógłbym Ci pomóc? Jestem pewien, że oszczędziłoby Ci to sporo czasu. 

— Niczego konkretnego nie szukam profesorze. Po prostu chcę uzupełniać swoją wiedzę, a niestety powszechnie dostępna część biblioteki Hogwartu została już przeze mnie wyeksplorowana. – Wyjaśnił krótko Tom, zastanawiając się jak daleko posunie się nauczyciel.

— Rozumiem chłopcze, rozumiem. W końcu jesteś naszym najlepszym uczniem. Jednakże w Zakazanym Dziale przechowywanych jest wiele czarnomagicznych ksiąg. Czy interesuje Cię czarna magia chłopcze? — Tak bezpośrednio, bez ogródek zadane pytanie zaskoczyło Toma, ale nie dał po sobie poznać wrażenia i spokojnie odpowiedział: 

— Nie profesorze. W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych jest wiele innych ciekawych pozycji, których nie można znaleźć w dostępnej części biblioteki. Na przykład, na temat Grindelwald'a, albo o mugolskich polowaniach na czarodziejów w średniowieczu. Ich sposobach na uśmiercanie nas. Poza tym są tam publikacje obejmujące dawno zapomniane eliksiry.

— Rozumiem, jednak ten dział nie bez powodu jest zakazany. Wolałbym chłopcze, byś tam więcej nie chodził. Magia potrafi być nieraz bardzo kusząca. Zwłaszcza ta czarna.

— Nie dla mnie profesorze, potrafię się temu oprzeć – Przeszywający na wskroś wzrok nauczyciela ponownie przewiercał Toma, który usilnie starał się przekonać do swoich racji profesora, niestety z marnym skutkiem:

— Nie Tom, nie chcę ryzykować. Powiem Twojemu opiekunowi, by więcej nie podpisywał Ci pozwoleń. – Odpowiedział stanowczo Dumbledore, a Riddle już wiedział, że nie było sensu się upierać. Rozmowa była właściwie skończona, ale Tom zaryzykował prośbę:

— Rozumiem, jednak pozwoli pan, że udam się tam ostatni raz? Chciałbym dokończyć pewną książkę. 

Nauczyciel transmutacji patrzył chwilę na chłopaka z zastanowieniem. Zdziwił się, że młodzieniec nie protestował w sprawie Zakazanego Działu. W myślach ważył wszystkie za i przeciw. Widział doskonale, że mimo zapierania się i przekonywania, Toma pociąga czarna magia. W przekonaniu nauczyciela, trzymanie chłopca z dala od źródła tej niebezpiecznej części magii, pozwoliłoby młodzieńcowi uniknąć najgorszego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Na koniec podjął decyzję, którą oznajmił chłopcu:

— Dobrze Tom, ostatni raz masz moje pozwolenie. Jutro przekażę bibliotekarce moje postanowienie. Myślę, że na tym skończymy spotkanie.

— Dziękuję. Do widzenia profesorze. – Ślizgon wstał i wyszedł z gabinetu odprowadzany wzrokiem profesora. 

Tom był wściekły. W głowie kotłowały mu się myśli: "... jak ten stary manipulator śmiał się wtrącać! Niech sobie nie myśli, że jak dostałem zakaz ,to nie będę tam chodził. Dobrze, że jednak jest na tyle naiwny i myśli, że zastosuję się do jego poleceń …". Ta myśl trochę Riddle'a pocieszyła. Na tyle, że uśmiechnął się przebiegle. W końcu nie potrzebował zgody na korzystanie z tamtego działu. Nie może tam chodzić legalnie, to będzie chodził nielegalnie.

Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em zabrała Tomowi trochę czasu. Postanowił więc zrealizować swój plan i zajść do biblioteki. Na dziś miał jeszcze pozwolenie od Slughorn'a, więc mógł to zrobić oficjalnie. Na jutro będzie miał pozwolenie od Dumbledore'a, ale nie chciał tej sprawy odkładać ani chwili dłużej. Jutrzejszą wizytę zamierzał spożytkować inaczej. Biblioteka była pusta, bo trwała akurat kolacja, a bibliotekarka tradycyjnie była w swoim świecie. Tom okazał jej pozwolenie na korzystanie z Działu Zakazanego. Po usłyszeniu potwierdzenia z jej strony, ruszył w stronę rzeczonego działu. Po zamknięciu za sobą wejścia, rzucił na drzwi przezornie zaklęcie alarmujące, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zamierzał tu wejść. Następnie poszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Kiedy zbliżył się do regału, za którym znajdowała się skrytka, poczuł tą magię! Tym razem nie zniknęła tak szybko. Czuł ją wyraźnie. Była tak podobna i jednocześnie różna od jego własnej. Odsunął regał zaklęciem i wymówił kolejnych kilka, by otworzyć tajemne przejście. Wejście reagować miało jedynie na magię jego, Toma i na magię Przeznaczonego. Riddle oświetlił pomieszczenie i potwierdziło się to o czym myślał. Miejsce gdzie wcześniej leżał dziennik było puste.

Zaskoczony Tom patrzył przez chwilę na niszę, myśląc intensywnie: „... Ale jak to możliwe? Kasandra mówiła, że jeszcze się nie narodził, więc jak po roku mógł wziąć ten dziennik? Chociaż ... to przepowiednia, nie powinienem brać jej dosłownie. No dobrze, ale skoro to metafora, to jak powinienem ją rozumieć? Czy może coś przeoczyłem? W takim razie co? W zasadzie póki co jedno było pewne – Przeznaczony faktycznie istniał. Inna sprawa, że trudno przypuszczać, by urósł przez rok na tyle, by skutecznie działać i to w Hogwarcie. ...”. Podczas gorączkowych rozmyślań Tom czuł magię Przeznaczonego, która przypominała miłą, kojącą falę, i która niestety stopniowo stawała się coraz słabsza. Zanikała. Nie było już tu co robić, więc Riddle skierował się do wyjścia z ciasnego pomieszczenia. Wychodząc potrącił coś nogą. Schylił się i sięgnął po tą rzecz. Przyjrzał się uważnie i uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia: w ręce trzymał szal w barwach Gryffindoru.


	3. Rozdział 2: Rozdarcie

Rozdział 2: Rozdarcie

"... Więc mój Przeznaczony jest w Gryffindorze? To nieco komplikuje sprawy ..." — myślał Tom podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa — "... A może to pomyłka? Nie... to nie może być błąd, pomieszczenie reaguje tylko na moją magię i jego ... muszę obmyślić plan co może być trudne przez głęboką przepaść pomiędzy domami węża i lwa, pieczęć z dziennika nie została jeszcze zerwana więc nie odkrył jak go otworzyć, a skoro jest gryfonem pewnie to potrwa ... że też ze wszystkich domów musiał być to Gryffindor! Sam dołożyłem wszelkich starań by przepaść się powiększyła, a teraz mój Przeznaczony jest mieszkańcem wrogiego domu! Los najwidoczniej lubi sobie ze mnie kpić. ..." 

— Panie Riddle — wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos nauczycielki — proszę nam powiedzieć co pan widzi w swojej filiżance.

Popatrzył z ukosa na stertę fusów herbacianych na dnie filiżanki, nie widział tam kompletnie nic! A stara nauczycielka patrzała na niego wyczekująco. Przeklął w duchu tego kto wymyślił te durne zajęcia i jeszcze raz spojrzał na fusy. Tym razem jednak nie widział tylko fusów ... pochylił się nad naczyniem i zauważył kształt. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz czy mu się na pewno nie przewidziało, jednak nie mylił się choć było to dziwne, gdy przed jego oczami sterta fusów zaczęła nabierać kształtów. 

— Widzę błyskawicę — powiedział i czekał na reakcje nauczycielki która zajrzała do środka naczynia i uśmiechnęła się.

— Doskonale panie Riddle, pięć punktów dla Slytherinu — odeszła od stolika Toma i zwróciła się do wszystkich — Błyskawica to jeden z najpotężniejszych symboli który oznacza wielką moc i zwiastun wielkich wydarzeń, oznacza również uwolnienie zduszonych emocji i uczuć. Może wskazywać na nadejście potężnego psychiczno — emocjonalnego uwolnienia takich emocji jak złość,wrogość,wściekłość czy też zazdrość i miłość, naprawdę to niesamowite – Stara nauczycielka aż podskakiwała z podniecenia, opowiadając o tym uczniom. — Uważam Tom, że wkrótce twoje życie znacząco się zmieni. A pan panie Malfoy, co pan widzi? — Zwróciła się tym razem do siedzącego naprzeciwko Riddle'a ucznia. 

Abraxas wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na dno filiżanki. W leżących tam fusach zobaczył dziwny kształt. Przypominał mu zwierzę. 

— Widzę coś co przypomina mi wielkiego kota, który ma ... chyba nastroszone futro pani profesor.

— Ah tak ... — zamyśliła się patrząc na filiżankę. — Kot również ma bardzo ciekawe znaczenie. Może nie tak potężne jak błyskawica, ale również zwiastujące zmiany. Kot jest często symbolem seksualnym, bardziej związany z potrzebą czułości. Ogólnie kot we śnie może ostrzegać przed podstępem i fałszywością lub wzywać do większego zaufania własnej intuicji. A nastroszone futro może oznaczać, że jest dziki. Oznacza to próbę nawiązania kontaktu z kimś agresywnym, nieufnym, niebezpiecznym, o szybkich reakcjach. Będziesz musiał wykazać się taktem, czujnością i inteligencją, by nie sprowokować go do ataku. Naprawdę wspaniałe dziś wróżby zobaczyliście moi drodzy jestem z was dumna! I oczywiście kolejne pięć punktów dla Slytherinu! To wszystko na dziś moi drodzy i proszę na następne zajęcia napisać rolkę pergaminu o tym co zobaczyliście w waszych filiżankach.

— Ej! Abraxasie, nie zapomnij wspomnieć o tym symbolu seksualnym! — Powiedział głośno Lastrange, na co pozostali Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie cieszę się że chociaż je posiadam — odpowiedział patrząc na niego wymownie. Jednak ten drugi poszerzył swój uśmiech i Abraxas już wiedział o czym ten drugi zaraz wspomni, to był czas na odwrót — Jednak jeżeli zmienisz swoje przedmiotowe podejście do kobiet to kto wie może w końcu jakakolwiek zwróci na ciebie swoją uwagę? A teraz jeżeli pozwolisz udam się na następne zajęcia i tobie też to radzę, wiesz że Tom nie lubi kiedy odbierają nam punkty za spóźnianie. — Na szczęście imię Riddle'a poskutkowało i Lastrange się wycofał na co Abraxas odetchnął z ulgą, tylko jak długo jeszcze uda mu się go zwodzić by ten kretyn nie rozpowiedział każdemu jego tajemnicy?

Po lekcjach Abraxas znalazł Toma w bibliotece. Towarzyszyli mu Avery, Lastrange, Mulciber i Black. Rzadko widywał ich wszystkich razem, musiało to znaczyć, że Riddle czegoś od nich oczekuje. Tylko czego? Abraxas podszedł do ich stolika, który znacząco był oddalony od pozostałych, mimo, że samo pomieszczenie biblioteki było puste jak zawsze, gdy Tom przebywał z nimi wszystkimi w jednym pomieszczeniu.

— Panie? — Zwrócił się do Toma . Tylko gdy byli z nim sami nazywali go tak by nie odkryć jego maski wzorowego ucznia. Tom jednak zignorował Abraxasa i zwrócił się do wszystkich.

— Mam dla was zadanie, które wymaga niemałego zaangażowania i wierzę, że mnie nie zawiedziecie ... — Obserwował jak wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na siebie niepewnie zastanawiając się, czy któryś z nich coś więcej wie. Po chwili było jasne, że nikt nic nie wie i wszyscy spojrzeli ponownie na Toma — Potrzebuję informacji o każdym Gryfonie od pierwszego rocznika włącznie ... Chcę wiedzieć o tych, którzy najbardziej się wyróżniają na swoim roku talentem i mocą. Macie dla mnie zdobyć te informacje w ciągu hmm ... — zamyślił się i uśmiechnął widząc przerażone miny Averego, Lastrange i Mulcibera oraz obojętne Malfoya i Blacka — tygodnia. 

— Ale Panie, to nie możliwe! To za mało czasu, nie wspominając o tym, że Gryfoni nas nienawidzą! 

— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć Avery, że Ślizgoni nie potrafią zdobyć czegoś tak prostego jak informacje? — Odpowiedział Tom, a jego oczy na chwilę zalśniły czerwienią, na co chłopak wzdrygnął się.

— Proszę o wybaczenie Panie, zrobię wszystko byś dostał upragnione informacje.

— Jeżeli którykolwiek z was zawiedzie, wiecie co was czeka. Malfoy i Black sprawdzicie roczniki od piątego wzwyż, Avery i reszta pozostałe. — Ślizgoni skinęli głowami i odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy Tom został sam, spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i wyszedł z pomieszczania było już późne popołudnie więc miał jeszcze czas. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę trzeciego piętra, po drodze odjął kilku pierwszorocznym gryfonom punkty co poprawiło mu humor. Niestety na krótko, ponieważ po niewczasie przypomniał sobie, że teraz nie może zrażać do siebie gryfonów tylko traktować ich najwyżej z chłodną obojętnością. Chociaż, zawsze można ich zastraszyć tak że nie pisną słówka kto im odjął punkty, tak... to był dobry pomysł. Gdy korytarz był pusty podszedł do posągu jednookiej czarownicy i wypowiedział hasło stukając w jej garb różdżką.

— Dissendium – Kiedy Tom wypowiedział te słowa posąg odsunął się i ukazał mu ukryte przejście, które zamknęło się gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg. Korytarz, którym szedł był brudny i pełen pajęczyn, zastanawiał się czy ktokolwiek od zbudowania zamku przez założycieli odkrył to przejście. Ściany pokrywała tak gruba warstwa brudu, że sama nasuwała się myśl, iż musiało minąć sporo czasu odkąd zaczął się zbierać. Tom doszedł do końca drogi i założył na siebie pelerynę, a na głowę kaptur. Wyszedł z przejścia upewniając się że nikt go nie widział i szybko opuścił Miodowe Królestwo, nie znosił tego miejsca, wszyscy tutaj zaczynając od rodzin z dziećmi, które patrzyły z zachwytem na różnokolorowe słodycze, pracowników i kończąc na uczniach Hogwartu, wyglądali dla niego zbyt szczęśliwie, chciał by te ich uśmiechy znikły z ich twarzy. 

Wyszedł na ulice Hogsmeade, zaczynało się już ściemniać, ale wciąż miał dostatecznie dużo czasu by załatwić swoje sprawy i zdążyć na czas wrócić. Szedł przez dłuższy czas główną ulicą miasteczka, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia innych czarodziejów, następnie skierował się w stronę bocznej uliczki i wstąpił do „Derwisza i Bangesa”. 

Pomieszczenie było brudne i obskurne, tak samo jak właściciel, który patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie, prychnął pod nosem i wrócił do czytania "Proroka Codziennego". Tom nie był tu od dłuższego czasu i widział, że przybyło sporo nowych podejrzanych przedmiotów w tym osobliwie powieszone nad ladą głowy skrzatów domowych. Zaczął powoli przechadzać się po sklepie i oglądać to co było na półkach. Większość z tych rzeczy niestety okazywała się śmieciami, które pokrywały spore warstwy kurzu, wiedział jednak, że im głębiej wchodzi tym bardziej niebezpieczne przedmioty może znaleźć. Gdy miał już się wycofywać z głębi sklepu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na starej zniszczonej szafie, której wcześniej tu nie widział. Szyby były przyciemnione, a jedno skrzydło drzwi szafy zwisało smętnie na pojedynczym zawiasie. Podszedł do niej i otworzył to co zostało z drzwi szafy. W środku znajdowały się dwie półki, jedna zerwana na dole oraz druga na samej górze, mająca może z piętnaście centymetrów wysokości. Rzucił jeszcze przezornie zaklęcie na wykrywanie klątw i zaczął przeszukiwanie mebla. Na dole nie było nic, więc postanowił przeszukać górną półkę, podniósł rękę i zaczął poszukiwania czegokolwiek, nie pomylił się, jego ręka na coś natrafiła, wyciągnął ją. W dłoni trzymał zakurzony medalion, czuł wibrującą od niego magię oraz coś znajomego. Przetarł go skrajem szaty nie chcąc ryzykować uszkodzenia zaklęciem. Wiedział, że nie był to zwykły medalion, patrzył na niego z pożądaniem w oczach szybko podchodząc do lady sklepu.

— Ile chcesz za to? — Pokazał znalezisko sprzedawcy, który wyrwał mu z ręki medalion i zaczął dokładnie oglądać. Widział również jak oczy sprzedawcy rozszerzają się w szoku, więc stary gbur wie jaki ma skarb w sklepie.

— To nie jest na sprzedaż, zjeżdżaj stąd! — Jednak widząc czerwony błysk spod kaptura nieznajomego, nieznacznie się cofnął od lady. 

— Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. — Stwierdził Tom — Albo mi to sprzedasz i będziesz mieć z tego jakąkolwiek korzyść, albo po prostu wezmę to siłą.

— Nie odważysz się! — Pisnął mężczyzna i sięgnął po różdżkę do rękawa. 

Jednak było już za późno, Tom był szybszy od niego.

— Imperio – strumień zaklęcia trafił w swój cel, który stał teraz patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w ścianę. — Nie będziesz pamiętał mojego przyjścia tutaj, a gdy wyjdę będziesz zachowywać się tak jak zawsze, zrozumiałeś? — Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową, więc Tom wycofał się do wyjścia. Kiedy spojrzał przez szybę mężczyzna znowu czytał gazetę. Zdobył to co chciał, więc pora wracać do zamku.

 

Gdy wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, zastał ze swoich popleczników tylko Malfoya, który pochylał się nad pergaminem trzymając w ręce pióro, którym notował na nim coś zawzięcie.

— Czy ktoś pytał o moją nieobecność Abraxasie? — zapytał. 

— Jakiś czas temu odwiedził nas Slughorn, gdy pytał o ciebie powiedziałem, że robisz obchód. Wątpię, by cokolwiek podejrzewał, a tym bardziej, że poszedłeś do Hogsmeade.

Tom spojrzał przenikliwie na Abraxasa, był jednym z jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, jeszcze się na nim nie zawiódł i znał go najbardziej co doskonale sprawdzało się w wypadkach takich jak ten.

— Czy coś jeszcze się stało kiedy mnie nie było?

— Nie. Rozpoczęliśmy selekcję Gryfonów tak jak sobie tego życzyłeś. – Ślizgon spojrzał na Toma, który właśnie obracał w dłoniach medalion i jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

— Czy to jest to o czym myślę? 

— Dokładnie to … jedna z pamiątek po Salazarze.

— Jak ci się udało to znaleźć? To musi być warte niemałą fortunę! 

— Powiedzmy, że miałem szczęście. – Mówiąc to uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Niestety, sprzedawca nie chciał współpracować, więc musiałem go do tego zmusić.

Sam wyraz twarzy Riddle'a mówił Ślizgonowi wszystko, wątpił żeby Tom posunął się do morderstwa, ale na pewno nie zdobył naszyjnika legalnymi metodami. Możliwe, że rzucił niewybaczalne jednak Abraxas wiedział, że lepiej tego nie komentować, jeżeli posunie się zbyt daleko może oberwać jakąś paskudną klątwą, więc wrócił do spisu gryfonów. Tom obserwował go chwilę jednak po chwili wyciągnął jakąś księgę, Abraxas spojrzał kątem oka na jej oprawę by zobaczyć tytuł, jednak nie znalazł go, zauważył za to, że jego pan nie jest chyba zadowolony z jej zawartości, ciekawość zwyciężyła i postanowił zapytać:

— Co to za księga?

— Mój dziennik – odpowiedział Tom nie patrząc na niego .

Zaskoczył Malfoya swoją odpowiedzią, Abraxas nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale nie spodziewał się po Tomie prowadzenia dziennika. Wiedział, że musiało być w tym drugie dno, długo nie musiał czekać na dalszą część tłumaczeń:

— Abraxasie dziennik jest zabezpieczony tak, by nikt inny nie mógł do niego zajrzeć. Jakie jest według ciebie najlepsze rozwiązanie? A może sam chcesz przetestować? — Wyciągnął rękę tak, by Ślizgon mógł wziąć dziennik i obserwował jego poczynania. 

Abraxas nie zaczął od podstawowej magii, tylko od razu zaczął rzucać na dziennik czarno magiczne zaklęcia, które jednak nie skutkowały. Zamyślił się na chwilę i spróbował również podstawowych zaklęć, które również nie otworzyły dziennika.

— Czyżby … — Powiedział sam do siebie, spojrzał na siedzącego naprzeciw niego Toma "... w końcu to On ... dla niego nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych ..." – Czy to możliwe, że użyłeś magii krwi? 

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, tego mógł się spodziewać po Malfoyu, błyskotliwy umysł jak i wiedza … może nie tak wielka jak jego, ale jednak widać, że pochodzi z rodziny gdzie parają się czarną magią.

— Doskonale … jesteś jedynym z tej bandy kretynów, który używa mózgu.

— To niesamowite Panie, że potrafisz opanować tak starą i zaawansowaną magię, – Powiedział spokojnie Abraxas, choć w środku naprawdę był zdumiony zdolnościami Riddle'a. Wiedział, że jest potężny, ale nie spodziewał się aż takich umiejętności w tak młodym przecież wieku.

— Jak myślisz, ile zajęłoby zwykłemu człowiekowi dojście do tego, że jest to magia krwii? Dajmy na to zdolnemu Gryfonowi?

— Phh! — Abraxas parsknął – Gryfoni to kretyni i nie ma tam rodzin, które by skalały się mrokiem, są na to zbyt prawi. Dlatego wątpię, by którykolwiek wiedział cokolwiek o tej dziedzinie magii.

— Tego się właśnie obawiałem … pozostaje czekać – powiedział do siebie Tom.

— Czy ma to coś wspólnego z listą, którą robimy?

— Być może … jednak to nie jest rozmowa na tą chwilę.

Abraxas wolał nie ryzykować dalszego wdrążania się w temat, więc go porzucił. 

— Pozwolisz Panie, że udam się już do swojego pokoju ? 

— Jeszcze jedna sprawa Abraxasie. Biblioteka w waszym dworze ma zapewne wiele ksiąg, których nie można znaleźć w Hogwarcie. – Chłopak skinął głową więc Tom kontynuował: – Potrzebuję każdej informacji o Przeznaczonych. Podkreślam również, że to o czym dziś rozmawialiśmy ma być poufne i masz w to nikogo nie mieszać. Czy się zrozumieliśmy? 

— Tak, ale jak mam znaleźć te księgi nie informując nikogo?

— Macie w domu skrzaty domowe, napisz do jakiegokolwiek. Na pewno coś znajdą. Rozkaż im to wysłać i poinformuj o milczeniu.

— Mam napisać do skrzata domowego?! 

— Czy masz coś przeciwko Abraxasie? — Zapytał niby spokojnie Tom, ale drugi Ślizgon widział ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. 

— Nie ... oczywiście, że nie. Jutro zrobię to z samego rana, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz ... – Skinął kierunku Toma głową na dobranoc i oddalił się do sypialni współdomowników. 

Gdy Riddle został sam, ponownie wziął dziennik i przekartkował puste strony. Ile jeszcze będzie musiał czekać? Skoro jego Przeznaczony jest Gryfonem ... Czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, że odkryje zabezpieczanie w postaci magii krwi? A może księgi się mylą i nie jest możliwe, by dwie osoby posiadały bliźniaczą magię? Nie znosił niepewnych informacji tak samo jak ich braku. Miał dużo pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi. Przeznaczeni zawsze byli uważani za legendy lub brednie, opowiadane przez niepoczytalnych psychicznie magów. Wstał i skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni dla prefektów. Jeżeli On jest kluczem do potęgi, zdobędzie go. Nieważne jakim kosztem. 

***

Harry zapukał do gabinetu nauczycielki OPCM i wszedł do środka, odruchowo pocierając prawą dłoń drugą ręką. Wiedział co oznacza kara pod nadzorem różowej ropuchy. Jego złość potęgowała świadomość, że tym razem zarobił szlaban z winy Malfoya i jego goryli. 

— Potter, zapraszam — Dolores Umbridge nie zwróciła na niego uwagi pisząc na jakimś pergaminie zawzięcie.

"... Pewnie kolejna ustawa ..." pomyślał Harry "... ciekawe co tym razem. Zakaz śmiania się? A może przyznawanie dodatkowych punktów tym, którzy pogrążą Pottera w większym bagnie niż jest teraz? O tak to do niej by pasowało ..."

Gdy Umridge odłożyła pióro, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Wskazała Harry'emu miejsce przy bocznej ścianie gabinetu gdzie stał mały stolik, nad którym wisiał portret trzech kotów bawiących się włóczką. Podała mu arkusz pergaminu i pióro: 

— Napiszesz dwadzieścia razy „Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw”.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać Umbridge już dawno by padła trupem. Wyrwał jej arkusz i pióro. Nauczycielka jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła i stanęła obok biurka: 

— Czekam panie Potter, aż zaczniesz. – Powiedziała słodkim głosem, w którym było słychać drwinę.

Harry wziął pióro i zaczął pisać. Poczuł piekącą ranę, która znowu się otworzyła na jego dłoni, gdy napisał zdanie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dać satysfakcji ropusze i z kamienną twarzą pisał dalej. 

— Udajemy silnego co? Zobaczymy czy pod koniec nadal będziesz mieć siłę by walczyć. — Powiedziała nauczycielka i wróciła się do swojego biurka..Usiadła wracając do sprawdzania wypracowań uczniów.

Po godzinie Harry pisał już ostatnie zdanie i wiedział, że Umbridge go obserwuje. Nawet uśmiechała się widząc, że maska Harry'ego zaczyna opadać pod wpływem bólu, gdy skończył rzucił jej pergamin z krwawymi napisami na biurko. 

— Mam nadzieję, że to cię nauczy szacunku Potter. – Podniosła pergamin i jednym zaklęciem spaliła dowody używania nielegalnie krwawego pióra, które schowała do swojej szuflady.

— Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć pani profesor. – Odpowiedział patrząc na nią z wyzwaniem.

Nauczycielka zmrużyła wściekle oczy.

– Kłamcy nie zasługują na szacunek. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu!

Gryfon wyszedł trzymając swoją dłoń w kieszeni. Nie chciał by inni widzieli jak wygląda. Już drugi raz pisał tym przeklętym piórem i ten raz zdecydowanie był gorszy niż poprzedni. Ledwo zasklepiona wcześniejsza rana znów się otworzyła. Kiedy wszedł do wieży Gryffindoru przyjaciele podeszli do niego:

— Harry wszystko w porządku? Jesteś strasznie blady — zauważył Ron. 

— Tak Ron wszystko w porządku. 

— Harry, wyciągnij rękę z kieszeni. — Poprosiła dziewczyna. 

Gryfon już wiedział, że nie ukryje swojej rany więc posłusznie wyciągnął rękę. Przyjaciele aż sapnęli, gdy zobaczyli krwawy napis.

— Harry proszę cię, powiedz Dumbledor'owi. To co ona robi jest nielegalne!

— Nie Hermiono, dyrektor ma teraz wiele innych zmartwień. 

— Ale ... Harry! — Dziewczyna nie chciała ustąpić.

— Teraz to nie jest ważne, jak wy się czujecie? 

— Z nami wszystko w porządku, to był tylko rykoszet zaklęcia expulso i rzuciło nas trochę o ścianę. Nie było to mocne zaklęcie w końcu wypowiedział je Crabble Dziwię się, że w ogóle potrafi je rzucać. – Szczerzył się Ron 

— A ja nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Umbridge całą winę zrzuciła na ciebie! Nawet zaklęcia nie zdążyłeś wypowiedzieć, trzeba się zająć twoją raną, zaczekaj chwilę. — Dziewczyna westchnęła i wyszła do swojej sypialni, a po chwili wróciła z dwoma fiolkami.

— To eliksir na uzupełnienie krwi, a ten jest przeciwbólowy. — Powiedziała wręczając przyjacielowi fiolki, które chłopak przyjął z wdzięcznością od razu je wypijając. 

— Dziękuję Hermiono.

— Podziękujesz mi jeśli będziesz trzymać język za zębami na jej lekcjach i nie będziesz się dawał prowokować Ślizgonom.

Chłopak skinął tylko skinął głową, czując już działanie eliksiru. 

— I lepiej się połóż Harry, jak eliksir przeciwbólowy przestanie działać możesz mieć problemy z zaśnięciem.

— Myślę że to dobry pomysł. — Jeszcze raz podziękował przyjaciółce i skierował się w stronę sypialni słysząc jeszcze oburzone krzyki Rona. 

W pokoju panował półmrok, Harry przebrał się i wsunął pod kołdrę, jednak nie potrafił zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli chodziło mu po głowie: Syriusz nie odzywał się już od dawna do niego i chłopak zaczął się martwić. Być może jego ojciec chrzestny również uważa go za kłamcę? Może powinien napisać jeszcze jeden list? Czuł się bardzo samotny. Jak ma stawić czoło Voldemortowi, skoro reszta społeczeństwa bagatelizuje jego ponowne odrodzenie? Czasami Harry wątpił nawet czy jego przyjaciele na pewno mu wierzą.

— Jestem sam ... — Powiedział do siebie, jednak słowo „sam” powtarzało się w jego głowie ciągle i ciągle ... poczuł przenikliwy ból w sercu, wcześniej odsuwał od siebie myśl o swojej obecnej sytuacji, ale teraz, gdy czuł się osamotniony wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Artykuły w Proroku o jego niepoczytalności umysłowej i kłamstwach, wyzwiska jakie rzucali inni uczniowie, niedowierzające spojrzenia własnego domu, szydercze uśmiechy i zaczepki Ślizgonów ... to było zbyt wiele, kręcił się jeszcze przez dłuzszą chwilę w łóżku w końcu jednak zasypiając. Gdy zasnął, nawet sny nie chciały dać mu wytchnienia. 

Śnił ...   
... był w starym budynku, w którym pochodnie tliły się resztką płomienia. Gdyby nie one, panowałaby całkowita ciemność. Meble były stare i zniszczone, albo poprzewracane. Przed sobą widział plecy Voldemorta, a dalej kilku Śmierciożerców, którzy trzymali mężczyznę. Gdy Harry się przyjrzał, wydawało mu się, że gdzieś go już widział, jednak nie był pewien gdzie. Był dość wysoki, w średnim wieku, krótkie włosy i brązowe oczy, w których widniał strach i przerażenie obecną sytuacją. Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, ale jeden ze Śmierciożerców rzucił na niego zaklęcie wiążące, po którym więzień upadł jak kukła na podłogę. 

— Avery przyprowadź go do mnie. 

Jeden z sług posłusznie zrobił to, co nakazał Voldemort, zaklęciem podnosząc więźnia i popychając w stronę ich pana. 

— Magnusie ... witaj w moich skromnych progach. — Voldemort wyszedł z cienia i ujawnił się mężczyźnie, który momentalnie zbladł.

— T ... ty ... to nie możliwe! Ty nie żyjesz! — Krzyczał histerycznie, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku zaklęcia.

— I po co te krzyki? Jak widzisz jestem całkiem żywy, jeżeli nie będziesz współpracował nie mogę zapewnić, że ty również pozostaniesz przy życiu, ale wierzę, że posiadasz zdrowy rozsądek ...

— Nic ci nie powiem! Możesz mnie zabić, ale nigdy nie zdradzę ci żadnych tajemnic! — Wykrzyczał uwięziony mężczyzna patrząc na swojego ciemiężyciela.

— Jesteś tego pewien? W zasadzie spodziewałem się, że nie będziesz chciał współpracować w końcu jesteś niewymownym i szlamą. – Ostatnie słowo Voldemort wypowiedział z obrzydzeniem.

Czarodziej ponownie próbował się wyrwać, jednak niewidzialne węzły mu to uniemożliwiły, Voldemort nie zwracając na to uwagi i kontynuował: 

— W Departamencie Tajemnic jest coś czego potrzebuję, jednak nie dostanę się tam nie ujawniając się równocześnie ... Tylko ktoś z twoją pozycją na pewno się tam dostanie ...

— Idź do diabła! Nigdy ci nie ulegnę! 

— Bello, myślę że trzeba pokazać naszemu gościu,,gdzie jest jego miejsce, ale nie zabijaj go, jeszcze mi się przyda, a miło będzie popatrzeć jak łamiesz jego upór. – Voldemort odwrócił się i usiadł na pobliskim fotelu, który był chyba jedyną rzeczą nie zniszczoną w tym pomieszczeniu.

Z szeregu śmierciożerców wyszła kobieta, na jej twarzy widniał obłąkany uśmiech, skierowała się w stronę związanego czarodzieja i chwyciła jego twarz wbijając mu paznokcie w policzki, z których zaczęła cieknąć krew. Oderwała dłoń od twarzy więźnia i zlizała krew ... wyciągnęła różdżkę ... 

— Hmm co by tu z tobą zrobić … — zacmokała. — Co sądzisz o zaklęciu łamiącym kości? A może wolisz czuć jak w twoich żyłach krew pulsuje jak żywy ogień? Tyle możliwości … może zaczniemy od pierwszego, co o tym sądzisz Magnusie? — Zaśmiała się przerażająco, aż obserwującemu to wszystko we śnie Harry'emu przeszły ciarki po plecach.

— Właściwie wpadłam na lepszy pomysł! Może sam sobie połamiesz na przykład własne palce ... To będzie interesujący początek zabawy – Śmierciożercy zarechotali słysząc Bellę, a jeden z nich odwrócił zaklęcie wiążące. 

— Imperio! — Zaklęcie trafiło, a więzień upadł ponownie na zimną kamienną posadzkę.

— Wstań i zacznij od łamania sobie palców – Rozkazała Bella i uśmiechnęła się, gdy mężczyzna zaczął wykręcać i łamać sobie palce. Towarzyszyły temu odgłosy chrupania i łamania, krzyczał, jednak nadal to robił, dopóki nie połamał sobie wszystkich palców. Pod koniec zaczął uderzać nawet nimi o podłogę, gdyż nie mógł robić już tego drugą ręką

– Myślę, że na razie wystarczy. – Bella zwolniła zaklęcie. Mężczyzna leżał na podłodze łkając cicho.

Harry patrzył na to we śnie, modląc się, by kobieta wreszcie skończyła. Wiedział z poprzednich snów, że to dopiero początek, ponownie rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, a on mógł tylko patrzeć … zasłonił uszy, by nie słyszeć jednak to nic nie dawało. Bellatrix zdawała się rozkoszować krzykami bólu torturowanego więźnia, rzucając to coraz nowsze i paskudniejsze klątwy. Krzyk zaczął być coraz cichszy i urywany, przez krew, którą dławił się więzień.

— Myślę, że wystarczy Bello – Rozkazał Czarny Pan podchodząc do leżącego we krwi czarodzieja.

— Tak mój panie. — Śmierciożerczyni cofnęła ostatnią klątwę i wróciła do szeregu.

— Jak ci się podobało nasze powitanie Magnusie? Bella bardzo starała się zapewnić ci rozrywkę ... a teraz mi odpowiedz jak dostać się do ...

— Nigdy ci nie powiem ... – Mag odpowiedział cicho. — Możesz mnie torturować, a nawet zabić, nigdy ci nie wyjawię tajemnic niewymownych. 

— Moja cierpliwość się skończyła, dałem ci już drugą szansę, którą zmarnowałeś. Myślę jednak, że potrzeba ci tylko motywacji by mówić. Wprowadzić ją!

Dwoje śmierciożerców weszło do sali wciągając za ręce nieprzytomną, ciężarną kobietę. Kiedy torturowany mężczyzna to zauważył, jego źrenice znacznie się poszerzyły. Voldemort uśmiechnął się tylko i wyciągnął różdżkę: 

— Crucio — Czerwony promień trafił w kobietę, która zaczęła krzyczeć i wić się na podłodze.

— Błagam przestań! Puść ją! — Voldemort cofnął zaklęcie i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę więźnia.

— Miłość to największa słabość czarodziejskiego świata, nie sądzisz Magnusie?

Po twarzy mężczyzny spływały łzy. Co chwilę zerkał na kobietę, która miała szeroko otwarte ze strachu oczy i drżała leżąc na podłodze.

— Wypuść ją! 

— Jeżeli będziesz współpracował zrobię to. A może jeszcze bardziej mam cię zachęcić? — Voldemort spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na kobietę, mówiąc jednocześnie: – Twoja żona jak widzę spodziewa się dziecka, a ból matki oddziałuje również na płód. Jak myślisz ile cruciatusów przetrwałaby twoja żona, a ile dziecko? A może chcesz się przekonać? 

— Błagam nie … — Więzień szepnął wyciągając drżącą dłoń w stronę kobiety.

— Chcę wiedzieć jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. 

Gdy mężczyzna to usłyszał zaszlochał jeszcze bardziej, po chwili usłyszał słaby głos udręczonej małżonki.

— Wiesz co masz robić ... on i tak nie zostawiłby nas żywych. – Powiedziała z trudem.

— Crucio – zaklęcie trafiło w kobietę, która zgięła się w pół trzymając kurczowo za brzuch, starała się tłumić krzyki, jednak nie udawało jej się i krzyki odbijały się echem w pomieszczeniu.

Harry modlił się, by ten koszmar już się zakończył, nie chciał tego słyszeć! Nie chciał widzieć tego wszystkiego ... wyraz twarzy kobiety i jej męża ... to było dla niego za wiele ... 

— Przepraszam Julie ... nie jestem ci wstanie pomóc ... a ty … ty bydlaku! Nikt ci nie powie jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. W wakacje Dumbledore wraz z Wizengamotem wymusił przysięgę wieczystą na każdym pracowniku Departamentu po to, by nikt twojego pokroju się tam nie dostał. Cokolwiek więc nie zrobisz, nigdy się tam nie dostaniesz! — Wychrypiał więzień.

— Dumbledore to głupiec! Avada Kedavra!

Zielony strumień światła trafił w krzyczącą kobietę. Ostatnią rzeczą którą zapamiętał Harry z tego koszmaru to gasnący blask oczu kobiety w momencie, gdy zaklęcie trafiło do swojego celu.  
... Koniec snu ...

Harry obudził się zalany potem i ze łzami w oczach, które natychmiast zasłonił ręką. Leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę szlochając i nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Gardło bolało go, pewnie krzyczał podczas koszmaru, a skoro inni nadal śpią, to chyba rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie mógł dalej spać, jego mózg wciąż przetwarzał obrazy tortur ... Spojrzał na zegarek, jeszcze niecałe dwie godziny do uczty i nieco ponad godzina, aż inni wstaną. Wyszedł do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic. Wciąż był roztrzęsiony, drżał na całym ciele i chciał by to były skutki zimnej wody ... wiedział jednak, że tak nie było. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze ... nie wyglądał dobrze: oczy podkrążone, podpuchnięte i zaczerwienione, blady jak ściana. Rzucił szybkie Glamour tak jak zawsze i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego czekając, aż pierwsi uczniowie zaczną wychodzić ze swoich sypialni. 

— Harry wszystko w porządku? — Zapytała Hermiona, gdy podczas wolnej godziny spacerowali wraz z Ronem na błoniach.

— Tak Hermiono, wszystko gra. Czuję się tylko zmęczony. – Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu, choć nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna dała się nabrać. 

— Miałeś znowu koszmary? 

— Nie, to nie koszmary. Miałaś rację, jak obudziłem się nad ranem, kiedy eliksir przeciwbólowy przestał działać, bolało mnie i nie mogłem zasnąć.

— Dlaczego nie poszedłeś do pani Pomfrey!? Czemu zawsze musisz bagatelizować swoje zdrowie. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu.

— Niczego nie bagatelizuję po prostu było już wcześnie i zaraz wszyscy wstawaliśmy. Wziąłem drugi eliksir, ale nie widziałem już potrzeby by zasypiać i … — Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos ...

— Proszę proszę, kogo my tu mamy ... 

Wszędzie by poznał ten ociekający kpiną głos, odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Malfoya z jego gorylami:

— Czego chcesz Malfoy! — Warknął Ron cały się napinając. 

— A czego mogę oczekiwać po hmm ... — Zamyślił się Ślizgon i patrząc na każdego z osobna wymieniał z odrazą. — Szlamie, nędzarzu i obłąkanym złotym chłopcu – Pozostali Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

— Dorośnij Malfoy – Warknęła Gryfonka odwracając się i ciągnąć za sobą Harry'ego i Rona w stronę wejścia do zamku. 

— Nie tak szybko szlamo, jeszcze nie skończyłem.

— Ale ja owszem. – Odpowiedziała nawet się nie odwracając, tym bardziej denerwując Ślizgona, który wyciągnął różdżkę – Fernoculus!

Ron odepchnął Hermionę, przyjmując na siebie zaklęcie. Na twarzy rudzielca zaczęły pojawiać się białe bąble. Takie samo zaklęcie widział już Harry w jednym z koszmarów. Teraz, realnie widział jak Ron cierpi i spojrzał ostro na Malfoya, który uśmiechał się triumfująco. Tego już było dla Harrego za wiele. Chciał by Ślizgon również cierpiał tak bardzo, żeby nie myślał o niczym innym niż o bólu. Wyciągnął różdżkę, odbijając jedno z zaklęć rzucone przez fretkę, nawet już nie wiedział jakiego to był rodzaju czar, widział tylko swój cel. 

— Cruc ... 

— Drętwota! — Usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki. Malfoy również był zaskoczony, gdy zaklęcie w niego trafiło powalając go jednocześnie. Harry'ego najbardziej zmartwił jednak wzrok Gryfonki, która patrzyła na niego ze strachem. Nagle dotarło do niego co chciał zrobić. Chciał rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne … ręka mu zadrżała i upuścił różdżkę na ziemię. 

— Odłożyć różdżki! Natychmiast! — Krzyknęła profesor McGonagall idąc szybkim krokiem w ich stronę wraz z Hagridem. Wszyscy posłusznie to zrobili i czekali na zbliżającą się nauczycielkę. 

— Hagridzie zabierz pana Wesleya i Malfoya do szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Hagrid podniósł bez problemu oboje uczniów spoglądając na Harry'ego z niepokojem, ale gdy ten kiwnął mu głową uspokajająco odszedł w stronę zamku wraz ze swoim bagażem. 

— A teraz wytłumaczcie mi w tej chwili, co to ma znaczyć?! Jesteście już prawie dorośli, a zachowujecie się jak dzieci.

— To Gryfoni zaczęli – zaczął tłumaczyć się Crabble – rzucili na Draco drętwotę! 

— A pan Wesley na pewno sam w siebie rzucił zaklęciem? Nie obchodzi mnie kto zaczął, wszyscy poniesiecie odpowiedzialność za swoje zachowanie. Wy ... – powiedziała ostro w stronę Ślizgonów – ... macie się zgłosić na szlaban u profesor Sprout, wraz z panem Malfoyem. Słyszałam, że potrzebuje pomocy z przesadzaniem mandragor, a teraz odejdźcie. 

Dwójka odeszła pośpiesznie zostali jedynie Harry i Hermiona. 

— Bardzo mnie dziś zawiedliście, zwłaszcza ty Hermiono. Nigdy nie reagowałaś na zaczepki, a tym razem rzuciłaś zaklęcie na ucznia. Spodziewałam się po tobie więcej rozsądku. 

— Przepraszam pani profesor, to się już więcej nie powtórzy. 

— Masz zjawić się u mnie na szlabanie po kolacji, a pan Potter pójdzie do Hagrida zrozumiano?

Oboje kiwnęli zgodnie głową. Kiedy nauczycielka odeszła zapadła pośród nich cisza. Harry nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Może przeprosić? A może jednak Hermiona nie zauważyła, że chciał rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne? Sam sobie zaprzeczał, przecież widział jej przerażony wzrok. Musiała wiedzieć co chce zrobić, skoro zareagowała. W zasadzie powinien jej podziękować.

— Emm ... Hermiono ja ... 

— Profesor McGonagall była dla nas dziś łaskawa nie sądzisz? Pewnie będę u niej coś porządkować, a ty u Hagrida pić herbatkę. – Zachichotała dziewczyna.

Harry zdumiał się, że nie poruszyła tematu zaklęcia, choć w głębi serca sam nie chciał tego poruszać. Podchwycił więc temat rozmowy.

— Pić herbatkę, albo zajmować się się magicznymi stworzeniami, które według Hagrida są bardzo milutkie i przyjazne, a tak naprawdę są stworzeniami zdolnymi zabić doświadczonego czarodzieja. – Powiedział niby z powagą, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. Ulżyło mu gdy dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech.

— Powinniśmy iść odwiedzić Rona, może już wrócił do normy. – Powiedziała zmartwionym głosem.

— Na pewno nic mu nie jest. Wiesz, że pani Pomfrey nie ma sobie równych, jeżeli chodzi o leczenie. Idź pierwsza na pewno się ucieszy, ja za jakiś czas do was dołączę. 

Dziewczyna zatrzymała na dłuższą chwilę na nim wzrok. Po chwili jednak skinęła głową i skierowała się w stronę zamku. Harry, gdy został sam usiadł na trawie obejmując nogi rękoma. Czy naprawdę zaczyna być szalony? Chciał przecież rzucić niewybaczalne! Może i Malfoy jest podłym, egoistycznym dupkiem, ale i tak nic go nie usprawiedliwia. Siedział tak przez dłuższa chwilę próbując się uspokoić, jednak im bardziej myślał, tym bardziej jego myśli szalały. Po co Voldemort ma go pokonać, skoro wystarczy go zamknąć w wydziale zamkniętym Świętego Munga. Nie wiedział ile już siedział na zimnej trawie, chyba długo, bo zaczął marznąć, jednak czarne myśli wciąż nie odchodziły. 

Nagle poczuł ciepło, które stopniowo ogrzewało jego ciało, zaskoczony zaczął rozglądać się, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Trwały lekcje, więc nikogo się nie spodziewał i słusznie, bo nie zobaczył nikogo. Poczuł, że jego torba jest również ciepła, co było już dziwne. Zaczął ją przeszukiwać, by odkryć źródło ciepła. W rezultacie wyciągnął dziennik, który znalazł jakiś czas temu. To właśnie od niego dochodziła fala magii, po której czuł się jakoś lepiej. Była taka znajoma, a jednocześnie inna ... przycisnął dziennik do siebie. Teraz jego myśli były spokojne i czyste, było to niesamowite! Wstał i poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, odwiedzić Rona.

W szpitalu szybko rozpoznał rudą czuprynę. Twarz jej właściciela była ukryta w magazynie quidditcha. Nie zauważył Malfoya, więc musieli go wcześniej wypisać. 

— Jak się czujesz? — Zapytał podchodząc i siadając na pobliskim krześle obok łóżka. 

— W porządku. Żałuj że nie słyszałeś skomlenia Malfoya, kiedy jego goryle opowiedzieli mu o jego karze. – Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu rudzielec.

— Tym razem McGonagall trafiła w dziesiątkę. Co sądzisz o tym, żeby odwiedzić profesor Sprout, podczas kiedy oni będą wykonywać swoja karę? Żeby nie było żadnych podejrzeń weźmiemy Neville'a.

— Stary to genialny pomysł! Widok fretki w takiej sytuacji, to jak prezent na gwiazdkę, myślisz że Neville poradzi sobie?

— Przecież wiesz jak on potrafi ciągle gadać o tych wszystkich roślinach, o których większość osób nawet nie słyszała. Oczywiście nie pomijając faktu, że Sprout go uwielbia.

— W sumie masz rację, ale Dean i Seamus będą nam zazdrościć! O, wiem! może poprosimy Colina, żeby zrobił im zdjęcie z ukrycia?! — Prawie wykrzyczał Ron cały podekscytowany swoim pomysłem, aż pani Pomfrey musiała go upomnieć.

— Myślisz, że Colinowi się uda zrobić takie zdjęcie? Chociaż jak my będziemy ściągać uwagę profesor na siebie, to może mu się to udać …

— Harry, Colin zrobi każdemu zdjęcie, a fotografowana osoba nawet tego nie zauważy. Inaczej już dawno kazałbyś mu spalić swoje zdjęcia w samym ręczniku w szatni quidditcha … — Ron gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział szybko zasłonił usta dłonią. 

— Wiedziałeś o tym i mi nie powiedziałeś?! — Harry spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciela.

— Odkryliśmy to przez przypadek z Deanem i Seamusem, a jak Colin nas zobaczył prawie się rozpłakał. Znaleźliśmy też sekretną kolekcję Harry'ego Potter'a.

— Kolekcję czego?! 

— Noo ... wszystkie twoje zdjęcia z gazet i te, które sam zrobił. Mówię ci, byliśmy w niezłym szoku widząc to ... znaczy wiesz... wiedzieliśmy, że Colin cię uwielbia, ale nie sądziliśmy, że w takim stopniu i doszliśmy razem do wniosku, że to coś poważniejszego.

— Świetnie … Teraz jestem kłamcą. A jak wyjdzie, że Colin się we mnie kocha będę gejem.

— Pewnie zrobią trochę szumu, ale to nic takiego.

— Nic takiego?! Mówisz poważnie? Przecież cały czarodziejski świat będzie mnie brał za homoseksualistę! 

— Harry może dziesięć lat temu owszem, byłbyś skazany na potępienie, ale teraz jest to normalne.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem magicznego świata, a jak było dziesięć lat temu? — Zapytał z ciekawości.

— Zazwyczaj większość czarodziejów i czarodziejek się ukrywała, ale kiedy wszystko wychodziło na jaw, wtedy mieli przechlapane. Wszyscy odwracali się od takich osób, nawet rodzina, która często wydziedziczała członków własnego rodu, byleby nie splamić honoru. Najbardziej surowi byli czystokrwiści, którzy dodatkowo wymuszali wygnanie.

— To straszne ... ale w zasadzie skąd o tym tyle wiesz?

— Tata mi opowiadał, mieliśmy w rodzinie od jego strony ciotkę, która związała się z kobietą. Rodzina tej drugiej wydziedziczyła ją, a schronienie dał jej mój dziadek, za którego potem wyszła.

— Wasza rodzina chyba nigdy nie trzymała się podstawowych zasad czysto krwistych rodzin. – Uśmiechnął się Harry, a Ron odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— A właśnie, czemu nie przyszedłeś razem z Herminą do skrzydła szpitalnego?

— Chciałem wam dać czas sam na sam … — "... cholerny kłamaca …" przemknęło przez myśl Harry'ego — Mam nadzieję, że go wykorzystałeś, Hermiona bardzo się o ciebie martwiła.

— Naprawdę? Rany, dzięki stary! Co do wykorzystania czasu … wzięła mnie za rękę, kiedy pani Pomfrey leczyła mnie, to było świetne! — Rozmarzył się Ron – Jej dłoń jest taka mała i delikatna, i jej oczy kiedy na mnie patrzyła ...

— Okej, rozumiem ... nie potrzebuję naprawdę już więcej szczegółów, czyli pierwszy krok macie już raczej za sobą? Pozostaje ci tylko zaprosić ją na randkę. Najlepiej podczas następnej wizyty w Hogsmeade.

— Ale to już za parę dni!

— Ron, jestem pewien, że oboje czujecie do siebie to samo. Musisz się tylko zdobyć na pierwszy krok, reszta przyjdzie sama.

— Łatwo ci mówić … Ty do tej pory nadal nic nie zrobiłeś w sprawie Cho.

— To już przeszłość, poza tym ona nadal nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią Cedrika ... Źle bym się czuł próbując ją poderwać zwłaszcza, że to ja się przyczyniłem do jego śmierci … 

— Zawsze możesz spróbować z Colinem, będzie wniebowzięty i na pewno weźmie cię na romantyczne oglądanie ''Kolekcji Harry'ego'' przy świecach. – Powiedział poważnym tonem rudowłosy, po chwili wybuchając śmiechem i przy okazji dostając w ramie kuksańca. 

— Chłopcy! Już raz was upominałam, w tym pomieszczeniu ma panować cisza! — Ponownie ofuknęła ich szkolna pielęgniarka. – Pan Weasley zostanie wypisany przed kolacją i wówczas porozmawiacie, więc proszę o opuszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego Panie Potter chyba, że chce pan sam zamierza zaaplikować przyjacielowi maść i eliksiry.

— To bardzo kuszące ... ale myślę, że odpuszczę. Zobaczymy się na kolacji Ron. 

Wychodząc, Harry wpadł na Hermionę, która widząc go naburmuszyła się. Harry więc miał przeczucie, że zaraz zacznie się wykład, jeżeli okaże skruchę i przeprosi, to może przyjaciółka da mu przejrzeć notatki.

— Harry! Nie było cię na lekcjach! 

— To tylko zielarstwo i historia magii. Nic się nie stało takiego i jeżeli mogłabyś ...

— Nic takiego? Przecież w tym roku piszemy SUM'y. Nie powinieneś traktować tego jak błahostkę. Od tego wiele zależy, choćby to na jakie zajęcia dostaniesz się na OWTM'y

— Masz rację Hermiono, przepraszam to więcej się nie powtórzy.

— Po kolacji dam ci notatki i radzę ci je dokładnie przeczytać. – Pogroziła palcem. – A jak tam z Ronem? 

— Pomfrey aplikuje mu jakąś maść i eliksiry. Powiedziała, że wypuści go przed kolacją.

— To dobrze, że nic mu nie jest. Dostał naprawdę paskudnym zaklęciem, ale w końcu to Malfoy, pewnie zna o wiele gorsze zaklęcia, gdzie się teraz wybierasz Harry? 

— Muszę iść odwiedzić sowiarnię i napisać do Łapy.

— W porządku, pozdrów go od nas.

— Jasne, zobaczymy się na kolacji. – Żegnając się z przyjaciółką, układał już sobie w głowie list to Syriusza.

W sowiarni przwie od razu dostrzegł Hedwigę, która przyleciała do niego gotowa wyruszyć z listem. 

— Wybacz Hedwigo, ale nie mogę cię wysłać z tym listem. Jesteś zbyt rozpoznawalna, a dobrze wiesz do kogo jest zaadresowany ten list i jakie to ważne, by nikt nie skojarzył nadawcy ze mną. – Gdy próbował ją pogłaskać, sowa dziobnęła go i odleciała ponownie na swoje miejsce. 

— Domyślam się, że zasłużyłem co? — Powiedział w jej kierunku, ale został zignorowany. Wyciągnął z torby swój list ponownie go czytając:

 

Drogi Łapo, 

wybacz tą nagłą prośbę, ale zastanawiam się, czy wiesz coś może  
o przedmiotach, których nie da się otworzyć przy pomocy zwykłej   
magii? I nie martw się, to na pewno nie jest nic niebezpiecznego.  
U nas wszystko w porządku, Hermiona '' dba '' o to byśmy ciągle  
myśleli o przyszłych SUM'ach i nie przestawali się uczyć. Myślę,  
że niedługo zostaną z Ronem parą o ile Ron odważy się zrobić   
pierwszy krok, ale jestem dobrej myśli. Pozdrawiam

H.

Dał szkolnej sowie list i patrzył jak się wznosi i znika z pola widzenia. Ron powinien już wyjść ze szpitala więc najlepiej będzie, jeżeli uda się w stronę Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Korytarze były już puste kiedy szedł w tym kierunku. Pewnie większość uczniów jadła już kolację. Gdy dotarł do Sali poszukał wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół, a kiedy ich dostrzegł zaczął iść w tamtą stronę.

— O, jesteś Harry ...

— Ron! Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. – Wykrzywiła twarz z obrzydzenia Hermiona.

— Wybacz Miona. – Przeprosił Ron, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego szeptem: – wysłałeś list do Łapy? 

Harry skinął tylko głową zauważając, że Ron bawi się włosami Hermiony okręcając ich pasmo wokół palców. Nie skomentował tego wiedząc, że Ron może się speszyć.

— Harry, musisz spróbować tej sałatki! Mówię ci jest świetna – Przyjaciel podsunął mu pod nos misę z apetycznie wyglądającą potrawą, którą nałożył sobie wraz z kiełbaskami. Kiedy jadł do sali wleciało stado sów, trzymające Proroka Codziannego.

— Coś późno dziś. – Skomentowała Hermiona biorąc swój egzemplarz, otwierając go i przesuwając w stronę rudzielca, który zerkał jej przez ramię. 

Harry nigdy nie interesował się tym szmatławcem, który wypisywał tylko brednie. Dziś jednak, gdy tylko spojrzał na nagłówek upuścił widelec na talerz, zwracając przy tym uwagę przyjaciół. 

— Harry wszystko gra? Zrobiłeś się strasznie blady ...

— Hermiono ten nagłówek o czym piszą ... ?

Dziewczyna podsunęła mu gazetę z artykułem: 

Pracownik Ministerstwa dokonuje rzezi na swojej rodzinie,  
następnie popełnia samobójstwo!

Dla czytelników wszystko relacjonuje Rita Skeeter, która przybyła  
na miejsce zdarzania. "To było coś okropnego, pierwszy raz spotkałam   
się z takim okrucieństwem. Kobieta była tak zmasakrowana, że nawet nie  
można było stwierdzić kim była. Dopiero po interwencji magomedyków  
potwierdzono, że to żona Magnusa Firensa, która była w trzecim miesiącu   
ciąży ..."

 

Gdy to czytał, znowu zobaczył przed oczyma scenę tortur. Krew, odsłonięte kości ... widoczne mięso i mięśnie. Zwymiotował wcześniej jedzony posiłek, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki domowników, oddychał szybko nie zwracając uwagi nawet na otoczenie, wciąż widział ten koszmar przed oczami. Znów i znów słyszał krzyki, błagania, klątwy ... widział krew żony torturowanego czarodzieja, która zaczęła kapać po nogach przy utrzymywaniu cruciatusa. Przerażenie w jej oczach i ich gasnący blask … to zbyt wiele … krzyczał tak bardzo, że jego gardło zdawało się płonąc żywym ogniem i widział przerażone spojrzenia utkwione w sobie. Potem była już tylko ciemność …


	4. Rozdział 3: Szukając odpowiedzi

Rozdział 3: Szukając odpowiedzi

Harry otworzył oczy. Było ciemno. Po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do mroku i chłopak zaczął dostrzegać niewyraźne kształty, odruchowo zaczął szukać na nocnej szafce swoich okularów. Znalazł je, założył i wszystko nabrało ostrości. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym. Spędził tu już tyle nocy, że bez problemu rozpoznał pomieszczenie. „... Dlaczego tu był? ...” Przemknęło przez myśl Harry'ego 

Położył się z powrotem na miękkiej poduszce starając się przypomnieć sobie jak tu się znalazł. Nie widział u siebie, ani nie czuł żadnych urazów, na szafce obok nie stały żadne eliksiry.   
„... Czemu tu leży? Ostatnim co pamiętał była uczta, a potem …? O nie... nie,nie,nie! ...” Z narastającym przestrachem pomyślał Harry. Nie ważne ile razy to sobie powtarzał wiedział, że to co sobie przypomniał było prawdą ... Swój krzyk, przerażone twarze uczniów i bladą profesor McGonagall zbliżającą się do niego wraz z Dumbledore'm Później zemdlał. 

„... Cholera! Teraz na pewno wszyscy będą myśleć, że oszalałem zupełnie! Nikt już na pewno nie będzie wierzył w odrodzenie Voldemorta. Nikt! ...” Pomyślał rozżalony Harry i zamknął oczy czując narastający ból głowy. 

W wyobraźni już widział nagłówki Proroka Codziennego. Już wcześniej było źle, ale czuł, że teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej. Czuł obawę przed tym, co pomyślą jego przyjaciele. Zastanawiał się, czy się od niego się odwrócą. Miał nadzieję, że nie, że Hermiona i Weasleyowie nie są tacy. Sądził, że martwią się o niego. Jednak w głębi serca naprawdę bał się odtrącenia … zwłaszcza przez nich. 

Ponure rozmyślania przerwały mu liczne kroki zbliżające się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie wiedział kto to, ale wyraźnie słyszał stąpania większej ilości osób. Nie chciał teraz rozmawiać z nikim, więc postanowił udawać, że śpi. Usłyszał jeszcze otwieranie drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego, a później do gabinetu pani Pomfrey, po czym usłyszał rozmowę prowadzoną przyciszonym tonem.

— Harry Potter to wariat! Wszyscy dziś zobaczyliśmy, że z chłopakiem najwidoczniej jest coś nie tak. Wcześniej nikt mnie nie chciał słuchać, a teraz widzisz Dumbledore do czego doprowadziłeś! Jutro jak to rozgłoszą na pewno przyjdzie wiele skarg od rodziców zmartwionych, że ich dzieci muszą chodzić do szkoły z tym szaleńcem! — Po głosie Harry rozpoznał Umbridge. 

— Ciszej! Harry może się obudzić. – zwróciła uwagę McGonagall 

— Nie obudzi się, podałam mu sporą ilość eliksirów uspokajającego i słodkiego snu. – Dodała Pomfrey, by uspokoić obie kobiety, które miały jak się wydawało wyjątkowo bojowy nastrój.

— Dolores, Harry nie jest szalony, mogę ci zagwarantować, a już na pewno nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla naszych uczniów. – Powiedział uspokajająco do kobiety dyrektor

— Nie jest szalony?! — Prychnęła Umbridge. – Chyba sobie żartujesz! Normalni uczniowie nie zachowują się w ten sposób. Jako Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu żądam wydalenia chłopaka!

— Chłopak może przeżył jakieś chwilowe załamanie, ale to nie jest powód by go wyrzucać ze szkoły, pomyśl logicznie Umbridge! – Syknęła ostro McGonagall. – Poppy powiedziała, że poza anemią oraz przemęczeniem Harry'emu nic nie dolega. – Chwilkę trwała cisza, a Harry wyobraził sobie, jak pielęgniarka kiwa twierdząco głową. 

— Dlatego właśnie przyprowadziłam se sobą Edwarda Pillswortha, który specjalizuje się w Świętym Mungu w chorobach umysłowych. Z całym szacunkiem ... – Usłyszał Harry ostry głos Umbridge – … ale uważam, że nie jest pani specjalistką właśnie w tej dziedzinie. 

— Nie jestem, ale … — Zaczęła pielęgniarka, jednak nauczycielka OPCM weszła jej w słowo.

— I to wystarczy. Edwardzie, powiedz nam do jakich wniosków doszedłeś w przypadku Pottera.

Harry słysząc to zacisnął ręce pod kołdrą w pięści, słuchając głosu nieznanego mu mężczyzny: 

— Jak powiedziała wcześniej pani inkwizytor, nie możemy być pewni czy rzeczywiście Harry Potter nie ma problemów umysłowych. Wcześniej przepytaliśmy wielu uczniów i większość z nich stwierdziła, że po turnieju trójmagicznym zmienił się i ...

— Na litość boską! – Ponownie odezwała się opiekunka jego domu, przerywając magomedykowi. — Przecież wtedy zginął uczeń! U każdego takie zdarzenie wpłynęło by na relacje z innymi. Także na zachowanie, zwłaszcza, że chłopak był świadkiem śmierci Diggory'ego.

— Ale nikt nie udowodnił, że Cedrik Digorry zginął z rąk Sami—Wiecie—Kogo jak twierdzicie, a ja uważam, że jest to bujda zmyślona przez nastolatka, który pragnie tylko zwracać na siebie uwagę. Kto wie czy nie on sam zabił biednego Diggory'ego? Mógł przecież podmienić puchar i zamienić go w świstoklik! — Umbridge zdecydowanie nie była pozytywnie nastawiona do Harrego.

— Harry nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził ... – ponownie w obronie chłopaka wystąpił dyrektor Hogwartu. — … i wątpię żeby to zrobił w przyszłości, a twoje oskarżenia mają w sobie pełno sprzeczności. Jak Harry mógłby ukraść puchar, skoro ten był strzeżony przez magię, której na pewno nie zna żaden czternastolatek. Nawet wielu doświadczonych dorosłych czarodziejów miało by z nią poważne problemy.

— Jesteś głupcem Dumbledore skoro wierzysz w słowa tego gówniarza. Powinieneś patrzeć na fakty, a one wskazują, że Potter nie jest normalny. Być może świadomość Sami—Wiecie—Kogo miesza w jego głowie i … — Umbridge nie miała szans skończyć.

— Wystarczy! — Zagrzmiał dyrektor przerywając nagle jej tyradę. Po czym już dużo ciszej kontynuował: — To wszystko są pomówienia, a ja mogę cię zapewnić, że nie wyrzucę Harry'ego z Hogwartu i jestem pewien, że znajdziemy razem rozwiązanie tego problemu.

Cisza, która nastąpiła, zaczęła ciążyć na sercu Harry'ego, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dorosłych z coraz większą paniką i niepokojem. Zwłaszcza, że to co powiedziała na końcu Ubridge nie było do końca pomówieniem, z czego Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, choć nie zamierzał tego rozgłaszać. W końcu ciszę przerwał magomedyk:

— Również uważam, że wydalenie ucznia to przesada z całym szacunkiem pani inkwizytor. — Ton jego głosu był pełen szacunku – Myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zostawić sprawy własnemu biegowi, a jeśli Harry będzie miał kolejny atak, zabrać go na przymusowe badania do szpitala. Wtedy zatrzymać go w Świętym Mungu do czasu, aż poczuje się lepiej. Chyba, że badania wskażą inaczej. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział bardzo szybko, widocznie obawiając się, że znowu ktoś mu przerwie. 

— Przymusowe badania?! Powtarzam po raz kolejny. Harry jest normalnym uczniem i nastolatkiem, nie widzę potrzeby by podejmować tak radykalne kroki. – Zaczęła głosem przepełnionym urazą i oburzeniem opiekunka Gryffindoru.

— Zgadzam się – Przerwał jej zmęczonym jakby głosem dyrektor Hogwartu, a czyjś szybki spazmatyczny wdech podpowiedział Harry'emu, że Dumbledore bynajmniej nie wyraził zgody na twierdzenia opiekunki Gryffindoru, ale na propozycje magomedyka. Harry'emu wydało się, że jego jak dotąd stabilny świat, oparty na zaufaniu dyrektorowi legł w gruzach.

— Ależ Albusie … — Wstrząśnięty, zduszony głos McGonagall wskazywał, że ona także jest zszokowana decyzją dyrektora. Co trochę podniosło na duchu Harry'ego.

— Niech i tak będzie. I tak to kwestia czasu, kiedy chłopaka zamkną w Mungu. – Stwierdziła Umbridge nie do końca zadowolonym głosem, wychodząc z gabinetu pielęgniarki wraz z magomedykiem. 

Po kolejnych licznych odgłosach kroków zmierzających w kierunku wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego nastała cisza. Pomfrey zgasiła światła i udała się do swoich komnat, które znajdowały się za jej gabinetem.

Na początku Harry leżał jak sparaliżowany, mając w głowie jeden wielki natłok myśli. Ocenił, że podane mu eliksiry najwidoczniej były jakieś słabe, bo nie miał już ochoty zasnąć ani nie mógł się uspokoić. Po głowie krążyły mu rozmaite myśli: „... Snape się chyba starzeje. … Mam kłopoty, to było pewne. ...” 

Nie chciał iść na żadne przymusowe leczenie, czy też opuszczać Hogwartu. Nie czuł się też szalony jak próbowała wszystkim wmówić Umbridge i Prorok Codzienny. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy po zdarzeniu na kolacji ktokolwiek mu uwierzy. Harry wykonał kilka głębokich, w zamierzeniu uspokajających oddechów i zamknął oczy czekając na sen, który nie nadchodził. Nie chciał teraz myśleć o niczym, ale nie bardzo mu się udawało. Ogarniał go bowiem coraz większy niepokój, który rósł wraz ze zbliżającym się rankiem. W końcu zbeształ się ostro w myśli „... jesteś gryfonem do cholery ogarnij się! ...” Niestety efekt wciąż był mizerny, nadal bał się zmierzyć z tym co niedługo miało nastąpić.

— Oh, już nie śpisz złotko. – Usłyszał głos pielęgniarki, która wyszła rankiem ze swojego gabinetu i skierowała kroki do jego łóżka. – Jak się czujesz?

— Emm ... myślę, że chyba dobrze … — niepewnie stwierdził Harry.

— Jeszcze tylko przeprowadzę standardowe badania i będę mogła cię wysłać na lekcje. Obawiam się bowiem, że nie zdążysz na śniadanie. – Odparła spokojnie parząc na wielki zegar na ścianie. 

Harry gdy to usłyszał odetchnął z ulgą. Co innego zmierzyć się z klasą, a co innego ze wszystkimi uczniami w Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy badania się skończyły Harry ruszył w stronę sali gdzie odbywały się lekcje z jego opiekunką i niestety ze Ślizgonami. Było mu niedobrze z nerwów, gdy stanął przed ciężkimi drzwiami sali. Wahał się długo i dopiero po dobrej minucie zapukał. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka. 

Spodziewał się na sobie wzroku wszystkich uczniów, ale nikt nawet nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku. McGongall powiedziała mu tylko, by zajął swoje miejsce. To było dziwne. Chyba już wolałby słyszeć jakieś drwiny ze strony Węży a nie tą ciszę. W tej atmosferze czuł, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie, co tym bardziej go niepokoiło. Usiadł koło Rona, który posłał mu uśmiech, co Harrego nieco uspokoiło. Nie na długo jednak. Śmiech ze strony Ślizgonów spowodował, że odwrócił się i zobaczył Draco Malfoya, który parodiował jego wczorajsze zachowanie na kolacji, a pozostali rżeli ze śmiechu. W momencie, gdy Draco zauważył, że Harry się temu przygląda, wskazującym palcem zakręcił w powietrzu koło skroni, sugerując, że jest wariatem. Gryfon odwrócił się od nich, nie miał ochoty się z nimi użerać.

— Oni chcą cie tylko sprowokować Harry. — Szepnęła Hermiona. 

— Właśnie stary, nie zwracaj na nich uwagi – dodał Ron. 

Mimo wkurzającego zachowania świty Malfoya, Harry był szczęśliwy, że przyjaciele nie odwrócili się od niego. To dało mu siłę, by przetrwać następne lekcje.

W porze obiadu, kiedy Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną zmierzał do Wielkiej Sali na posiłek, czuł, że nogi ma jak z waty ze zdenerwowania. Stres musiał być chyba widoczny, skoro Ron starał się go pocieszyć: 

— To nic takiego, po paru dniach wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Poza tym, to nie pierwszy raz gdy coś zwraca na ciebie uwagę. Zawsze tak się dzieje. Na przykład jak była ta akcja na czwartym roku podczas turnieju, albo jak uciekł Syriusz, non stop coś o tobie pisali i ...

— Ronaldzie zamknij się! — Warknęła Hermiona. Użycie pełnego imienia oznaczało, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę zła, dlatego Ron posłusznie umilkł. – Tym nie pomożesz Harry'emu, a co najwyżej przyniesiesz odwrotny skutek.

— Ja tu jestem Hermiono. – Zwrócił jej uwagę Harry. – Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. — Powiedział, ale chyba mało przekonująco, bo widział wyraźne zmartwienie w jej oczach. Po chwili namysłu dziewczyna zaproponowała:

— Wiesz … możemy ci przynieść coś do jedzenia jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy i … 

— Będzie jeszcze więcej plotek, gdy się nie pojawię. Wiesz o tym przecież. – Dziewczyna przygryzła lekko wargę i skinęła twierdząco głową.

— Razem damy radę! — Wykrzyknął Ron, obejmując z jednej strony Hermionę, a z drugiej Harry'ego ramieniem i tak objęci, wszyscy troje wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy weszli gwar zazwyczaj panujący na posiłkach nasilił się, a sądząc po licznych twarzach skierowanych w stronę ich trójki, to właśnie oni byli tego przyczyną. Zasiedli do obiadu, a Harry usiadł plecami do pozostałych domów cisząc się że Gryffindor ma tak szczęśliwie usytuowany stół. Ron z Hermioną zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko niego. Dopiero po chwili Harry zauważył, ze po bokach ma dużo przestrzeni. Nikt nie chciał usiąść koło niego. Harry postanowił to zignorować i skupił się na słuchaniu przyjaciółki. Opowiadała im o kolejnym zadaniu domowym, które powinni mieć już napisane. Rozmowę przerwały im sowy, wlatujące do Wielkiej Sali. Większość z nich niosła Proroka Codziennego. Jedna z gazet wylądowała przed Hermioną, która spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego. Skinął jej głową, by się nim nie przejmowała i wrócił do obiadu. Podczas, gdy jego przyjaciele razem zagłębili się wręcz w Proroku, podleciała do niego mała sówka trzymająca w dziobie list. Harry rozpoznał znajome pismo Syriusza, odebrał więc list, dając sowie smakołyk i schował kopertę do kieszeni, żeby jego przyjaciele nie zauważyli korespondencji. Jak ich znał, zadawali by zbyt dużo pytań i chcieliby poznać treść listu. Nie bardzo się chciał z nimi tym dzielić.

— O czym piszą? – Zapytał jakby od niechcenia. 

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć:

— Może lepiej sam zobacz … — Zaproponowała Hermiona podsuwając mu gazetę. 

Harry Potter chłopiec, który oszalał

Wczorajszego wieczoru, na kolacji w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu   
doszło do nieprawdopodobnego zdarzenia.  
Harry Potter, znany jako Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, prawdopodobnie  
ma problemy związane z psychiką! To nie wszystko! „Podczas kolacji krzyczał  
jak opętany … dziwnie zaczął się zachowywać … był straszny” – relacjonowali uczniowie,   
którzy zaczęli bać się Potter'a. „Uważam, że stanowi zagrożenie dla nas, a zwłaszcza  
dla naszych dzieci. Co jeżeli wszystkich pomorduje w nocy? Śmierć Diggory'ego to  
na pewno nie była robota Sam—Wiesz—Kogo, tylko Pottera!” — Powiedział nam poufnie  
jeden z profesorów Hogwartu. Sądzę, że sytuacja z ostatniego zadania turnieju jest   
co najmniej podejrzana i obiecuję przyjrzeć się temu z szerszej perspektywy w   
jutrzejszym wydaniu. Dlaczego Dumbledore pozwala chłopcu przebywać nadal w  
Hogwarcie? Czy musi się stać coś strasznego, by w końcu dyrektor przejrzał na oczy i   
zaczął robić coś w tym kierunku? Dla Proroka Codziennego.

Rita Skeeter

Gdy skończył czytać nagłówek wziął głęboki oddech. Umbridge dołożyła wszelkich starań, by upewnić się, że nie będzie miał życia w tej szkole. Po tym artykule był tego pewien jak niczego innego. Czuł na sobie liczne spojrzenia, co stawało się stopniowo nie do zniesienia, ale nie zrobił nic, bo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że na to czeka Różowa Ropucha. Popatrzał w kierunku stołu nauczycieli. Umbridge patrzyła na niego z wyższością i tryumfującym uśmiechem na ustach. Dumbledore kolejny dzień był nieobecny na uczcie, a McGonagall patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem. Harry miał dość, ale spokojnie wstał od stołu informując przyjaciół, by nie szli za nim. Będzie w bibliotece jakby go szukali. Opuszczając salę czuł na sobie spojrzenia, do momentu, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nawet przez nie słyszał gwar uczniów, którzy teraz pewnie wieszali na nim psy. Cóż nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz.

Biblioteka na szczęście była pusta. Bardzo to Harry'ego ucieszyło. Usiadł przy stole na uboczu, takim, który najbardziej zakrywały regały i wyciągnął list od Syriusza, a na stół przed sobą położył tajemniczy dziennik. Przypominając sobie przyjemne uczucie ciepła, które chciał tak bardzo jeszcze poczuć, otwierając list od ojca chrzestnego miał nadzieję, że ten pomoże mu rozwiązać tajemnicę dziennika. Zaczął czytać:

Kochany Harry,

To bardzo dobrze, że Hermiona pilnuje was z nauką. Uwierz mi na  
słowo, twoja matka była taka sama! Do dziś pamiętam jak trzymała  
nas cały weekend przed SUMA'mi nie pozwalając nam nawet pograć  
w quidditcha. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Pod koniec nauki Pettigrew aż  
się popłakał, że ma dość, co zmiękczyło serce twojej matki. Dość  
często wykorzystywaliśmy z James'em jego płaczliwość, chociaż   
taki był pożytek z tego nędznego szczura … Wracając do twojej   
prośby, to przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc Harry. Dumbledore   
wczoraj wysłał mi sowę na temat twojego zdrowia i obawiam się,  
że mimo wszystko to o co mnie prosisz nie jest do końca bezpieczne   
zwłaszcza, że masz w sobie geny Jamesa. Pamiętaj to dla twojego  
dobra.

Łapa

 

Harry zakończył czytać ostatnie zdanie i ze złości, aż zgniótł list w dłoni. Włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie tego się spodziewał, zdecydowanie czuł w tym liście aż nazbyt wielką ingerencję dyrektora. Zwłaszcza w ostatnim zdaniu '' wszystko dla twojego dobra ''. Akurat! Nie takiej postawy spodziewał się po wielkim Albusie Dumbledore. Na szczęście Harry czuł, że ma jeszcze przyjaciół po swojej stronie, inaczej już dawno by rzeczywiście zwariował od tego wszystkiego.

— Cześć Harry, tu się zaszyłeś. 

Przerwał mu rozmyślania Ron, który dość niespodziewanie pojawił się wraz z Hermioną tuż przy stoliku zajmowanym przez Harry'ego. 

— Myślę, że póki co jest to najlepsze miejsce, przynajmniej do następnych lekcji. – Odpowiedział ostro Harry, wciąż jeszcze zły na Syriusza. 

— Harry — zaczęła dziewczyna – przecież wiesz, że nikt nie będzie cię obwiniał za śmierć Cedrika i są to tylko domysły Umbridge. 

— Skąd wiesz. że ona to napisała? — Zapytał Harry, trochę zaskoczony przenikliwością przyjaciółki.

— Oboje dobrze wiemy, że ona ma największy interes w tym, żeby cię pogrążyć. Im więcej cienia na twojej osobie tym lepiej.

— Pewnie masz rację – westchnął zrezygnowany chłopak. 

— Jeszcze się jej odpłacimy Harry! — Zareagował na jego smutek Ron — Albo wiem! Poproszę Freda i Georga, by załatwili coś ekstra dla tej starej torby, zapłaci za wszystko co ci zrobiła!

— Nie jest tego warta Ron, dajmy temu spokój. – Harry ukrócił szybko zapędy Rona.

— Masz zamiar tak to zostawić? — Rudzielec był wyraźnie zdegustowany.

— Mam już i tak zbyt wiele na głowie, by przejmować się tak błahymi sprawami jak Umbridge. Zwłaszcza, że wiem, że i tak w końcu cokolwiek by się stało, to w ostatecznym rozrachunku odbiłoby się to na mnie.

— A … ale … — Niepewnie zaczął Ron.

— Harry ma rację, powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład i zacząć się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale. – Przerwała Ronowi Hermiona, ucinając temat i jednocześnie powodując na policzkach rudzielca dorodną czerwień, co ciekawie kontrastowało z włosami. 

— Ron nie miał nic złego na myśli prawda? — Harry spróbował poprawić humor zażenowanemu przyjacielowi, który energicznie pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi na tak zadane pytanie.

— Skoro tak, ale ... – Wzrok Hermiony spoczął na dzienniku, na którym Harry opierał dłonie. – Co to jest Harry? 

— Nic takiego ... — Odpowiedział i równocześnie chciał schować dziennik, ale dziewczyna była szybsza i wyrwała mu go z rąk. 

— Hej! Hermiono oddaj mi to! – Poprosił stanowczo.

— Oh, jeszcze nie widziałam tej książki, daj mi tylko zajrzeć Harry. – Odpowiedziała, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, za to łakomym wzrokiem patrząc na dziennik.

— Hermiono! Nie zgadzam się byś ... — Oczywiście nic to nie dało, a Harry z przerażeniem, jakby w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, że gdy dziewczyna próbowała otworzyć dziennik, jakaś siła odepchnęła ją mocno. Dziewczyna poleciała w stronę ściany obijając się o nią boleśnie.

— Hermiono! — Krzyknęli obaj nieomal równocześnie, podbiegając do leżącej na ziemi przyjaciółki.

Ron odwrócił ją twarzą do nich delikatnie, upewniając się, czy nie ma jakiś poważniejszych obrażeń. Gryfonka jęknęła przeciągle otwierając oczy i chwytając za tył głowy.

— Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? Boli cię coś? — Zapytał Harry, uprzedzając Rona, który trząsł się z nerwów, wciąż trzymając przyjaciółkę w ramionach.

— Myślę że tak … tylko za mocno uderzyłam się w głowę chyba … — Odpowiedziała Hermiona słabym głosem.

Ron podniósł ją z podłogi i pomógł jej usiąść na najbliższym krześle, nie spuszczając jej z oka. Kiedy nabrała już na twarzy kolorów Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Podniósł dziennik i schował do torby mając świadomość, że jest uważnie obserwowany przez obydwoje przyjaciół.

— Harry do cholery co to jest!? — Warknął Ron.

— Mówiłem Hermionie, żeby nie dotykała. – Mruknął Harry w odpowiedzi. — Poza tym, ten dziennik naprawdę nie jest niebezpieczny. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się stało ale ...

— Jeszcze masz jakieś ale?! Przecież ta przeklęta rzecz mogła jej zrobić coś poważnego! — Wybitnie rozdrażniony Ron zrobił krok w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę. – Oddaj mi to, trzeba to zniszczyć.

Harry, gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa zamarł z przerażenia. Nie ... nie mógł oddać tego dziennika, a tym bardziej zniszczyć.. Czuł irracjonalną potrzebę chronienia go, nawet jeżeli to oznaczało kłótnię z najlepszym przyjacielem. 

— Ron ja … — Zaczął obronnie Harry, ale przerwała mu Hermiona pytaniem:

— Czy to jest ta książka dla Syriusza, o której mi mówiłeś? 

„... Uratowany...” tylko ta myśl przebiegła Harry'emu w tym momencie przez głowę wraz z przypływem ulgi. Postanowił dalej brnąć w kłamstwo, więc odpowiedział:

— Tak Miona, to jest dokładnie ta książka, o której ci kiedyś wspominałem, Syriusz wysłał mi ją niedawno, bym mógł przetestować na niej różne zaklęcia, ale niestety, bez skutku, książka dalej pozostała zamknięta.

— Dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? — Powiedział jakby z żalem Ron.

— Nie pomyślałem, że to takie ważne … ale obiecuję, że dziś odeślę ją Syriuszowi. – Ogłosił Harry. Po uldze w oczach przyjaciół poznał, że zrobił słusznie. Równocześnie zapisał sobie w pamięci, że musi ukryć dziennik przed wszystkimi. Widząc radość w twarzach przyjaciół po obietnicy odesłania dziennika, Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, które starał się na próżno zdusić. Wydawało się jednak, że jego zmieszanie i Ron i Hermiana odczytali inaczej.

— Cóż, dla mnie też to była nauczka, żeby nie dotykać nie swoich rzeczy, przepraszam Harry. — Z pewną skruchą stwierdziła Hermiona, lekko się uśmiechając. 

— Emm ... nie to ja powinienem was przeprosić, bo nie poinformowałem, że to ta książka i naraziłem cię Hermiono na niebezpieczeństwo, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. — Tu akurat był szczery, faktycznie był zmartwiony wypadkiem dziewczyny.

— Zostawmy ten temat. Skoro Harry obiecał odesłać książkę nie ma co tego roztrząsać, a teraz chodźmy na lekcje. — Podsumowała Hermiona wstając z krzesła.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie powinnaś iść do Pani Pomfrey? — Zapytał zaniepokojony Ron.

— Nie potrzebuję, to tylko spory guz, poza tym w dormitorium mam eliksir przeciwbólowy. Chodźmy już. profesor Flitwick nie lubi spóźnień.

Do końca dnia Harry był obiektem drwin ze strony Slytherinu, Puchoni wyglądali, jakby się go bali, natomiast Krukoni zachowywali dystans. Jego własny dom go unikał. Gdy tylko Wchodził do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, natychmiast opuszczano je, a na kolacji odsuwano się jak najdalej od niego, jakby był trędowaty. Wciąż miał przy sobie kilka przyjaznych osób, więc nie pokazywał po sobie jak bardzo go to bolało. Wieczorem, kiedy wraz z Ronem udali się spać do swojej części dormitorium, pierwsze co Harry zauważył to brak jego łóżka tam, gdzie powinno być. Rozejrzał się więc i odnalazł je wzrokiem przy oknie, na samym końcu pokoju. W oczywisty sposób odseparowane od pozostałych. 

— Co to ma być do cholery?! — Zagrzmiał Ron z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Może tobie to nie przeszkadza Weasley, ale my nie chcemy, by Harry przebywał zbyt blisko nas. Kto wie co nam może zrobić w nocy. – Powiedział z powagą Seamus, a z tyłu Dean i Neville pokiwali twierdząco głowami.

— Nie przejmuj się Ron. Myślę, że nowe miejsce nawet bardziej mi odpowiada. – Powiedział uspokajająco Harry zbliżając się do swojego łóżka i zabierając się za przebieranie w piżamę. 

Ron chwilę się wahał. ale zostawił temat zaczynając również się przebierać. Po wieczornych przygotowaniach do snu, Harry powiedział wszystkim dobranoc i usłyszawszy odpowiedź jedynie od Rona zasunął kotary łóżka. Słyszał szeptane zaklęcia ochronne i zaczął naprawdę się martwić, że mają go za jakiegoś psychopatę co najmniej pokroju Voldemorta. To z kolei sprowadziło rozmaite myśli:  
„... A może o to chodzi największemu obłąkańcowi? Po co pokonywać mnie, skoro łatwiej jest najwidoczniej wsadzić mnie do Munga. Nawet Syriusz mi nie pomógł, a tak bardzo na niego liczyłem w sprawie dziennika! Kolejny zawód, cóż od dzieciństwa musiałem sam sobie radzić, najwidoczniej nie zmieniło się nic w tej kwestii....”

Harry poczekał około godziny i gdy natężył słuch słyszał już tylko miarowe oddechy. Jego współlokatorzy najwyraźniej spali spokojnie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko, bo przecież, jeżeli naprawdę byłby nieobliczalnym wariatem nie powinni tak łatwo zasypiać. Najwidoczniej jednak wolą wierzyć prasie i Umbridge. Chłopak nie mógł zasnąć i czuł, że jeszcze długo mu się to nie uda. Wstał więc, założył pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył do wyjścia z dormitorium. Kiedy przechodził obok łóżka Rona zauważył, że ono również otoczone jest barierami. To było dziwne i dość zaskakujące dla Harry'ego. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy to nie inni rzucili zaklęcia bariery na łóżko przyjaciela? Harry poczuł nieprzyjemnie uczucie w żołądku, kiedy pojawiła się w jego umyśle idea, że być może Ron sam rzucił te bariery …. jednak szybko odegnał tą myśl i wyszedł z dormitorium, a chwilę później z wieży Gryffindoru. 

Korytarze Hogwartu wyglądały bardzo tajemniczo, gdy nikogo na nich nie było, a cienie rzucane przez chybotliwe płomienie pochodni zdradzały każdy podejrzany ruch. Dlatego Harry tak bardzo się cieszył ze spuścizny po swoim ojcu. Nocne wędrówki przez te wszystkie lata przebywania w szkole nauczyły go, gdzie powinien stawiać swe kroki, by nie zostać zauważonym. Wiedział nawet, które schody są jedynie atrapą. Do tej pory jednak wpadał w pułapki zastawione przez Irytka. Po dłuższej wędrówce, Harry doszedł do celu, czyli biblioteki. Syriusz odmówił mu pomocy, więc postanowił znaleźć rozwiązanie na własna rękę. Jak dotąd nie zadziałało nic co było łatwo dostępne w bibliotece. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że trzeba zajrzeć do działu ksiąg zakazanych. Był pewien, że znajdzie tam informacje jak otworzyć dziennik. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, byle tylko przekonać się o zawartości samego dziennika i pochodzenia tajemniczej magii dochodzącej z niego. Chłopak usiadł na zakurzonej podłodze i zaczął czytać pierwszą książkę o tytule „ Magia pieczętująca – wejdź tam gdzie cię nie chcą”. 

Ranek zaczął się zbliżać nieubłaganie wraz z pierwszymi promieniami światła, które wpadały przez okna biblioteki. Harry był niepocieszony. Nie znalazł kompletnie nic! Przeczytał trzy książki o magii chroniącej i żadne zaklęcie nie chciało otworzyć dziennika. Postanowił więcej nocy poświęcić na szukanie, co nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało, ale czuł, że będzie warto. Wrócił do pokoju upewniając się , że na pewno wszyscy śpią i położył się na swoim łóżku. Przez moment zastanawiał się dlaczego dziennik tak zareagował, kiedy Hermiona go dotknęła ... to było dziwne... i jeżeli się głębiej zastanowić, to zachowanie Hermiony również było odmienne niż zazwyczaj. Nigdy wcześniej nie ruszała jego rzeczy bez pozwolenia ... chociaż … myślała, że to książka … a to przecież Hermiona. Ma fioła na punkcie książek.. Wciąż jeszcze rozmyślał, gdy pozostali się obudzili. Każdy z osobna obrzucił go lekko niespokojnym wzrokiem. Harry postanowił to zignorować i poczekać na Rona.

Zeszli na śniadanie, a Hermiona z Ronem znowu usiedli naprzeciwko niego, najwidoczniej nie zwracając uwagi jak inni się izolują. Harry zastanawiał się nawet, czy to przypadkiem on sam nie popadał już w paranoję? 

— Jak się czujesz Hermiono? — Zapytał ostrożnie widząc, że Ron lekko się spiął na to pytanie. 

— Wszystko w porządku Harry, już wczoraj Ron milion razy pytał mnie o to samo. To nie było nic poważnego, naprawdę. – Na jej słowa Ron zaczerwienił się nieznacznie, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jak ocenił Harry, zdecydowanie było coś na rzeczy. 

— Co zrobiłeś z ta przeklętą rzeczą? – Zapytał ściszonym głosem Ron.

— Nie musicie się już o to martwić, wczoraj wieczorem odesłałem ją do Łapy i jeszcze raz cię przepraszam Hermiono za ten incydent, już więcej nie zrobię czegoś tak głupiego. 

— Wiem Harry, mam nadzieję, że ostrzegłeś również Syriusza przed tym dziennikiem. 

— Emm … tak, napisałem mu co się stało, więc na pewno albo zniszczy go, albo ukryje tak by się nikt do niego nie dostał.

— Mam nadzieję, że jednak zniszczy. – Wtrącił Ron ponuro.

Ponownie Harry pomyślał, że musi naprawdę bardzo dobrze ukryć dziennik. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co się stanie, kiedy jego przyjaciele się dowiedzą, że wciąż go posiada. Miał wielką nadzieję, że może podczas kolejnej wizyty w Zakazanym Dziale znajdzie odpowiednie zaklęcie. Chociaż, na razie dziennik jak widać jest bardzo dobrze zabezpieczony „... może to jakaś magia kamuflująca? ...” zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Mógł się bardziej przyłożyć na zajęciach z McGonagall może teraz szybciej doszedłby do sedna sprawy.

— Słuchasz mnie Harry? — Ostre pytanie wdarło się w tok myśli chłopaka, przerywając je brutalnie.  
Drgnął nieznacznie, gdy usłyszał głos przyjaciółki.

— C...co? 

— Kompletnie odleciałeś, pytałam czy pamiętasz, że masz iść dziś do Hagrida?

Spojrzał zdezorientowany: 

— Harry, mieliśmy przecież szlaban, ja wczoraj odrobiłam jak byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym ...

— Ah no tak, masz rację – Hary ciężko westchnął. Oczywiście zapomniał o tak prozaicznej sprawie jak szlaban. 

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na niego.

— Harry … nie przejmuj się tym co inni mówią … – powiedział poważnym głosem Ron, a Hermiona z tyłu przytaknęła mu głową.

— Nie martwcie się o mnie, naprawdę wszystko w porządku – Uśmiechnął się mając nadzieję, że nie zauważyli jak bardzo wymuszony był to uśmiech. Najwidoczniej podziałało sądząc po ich minach. – Myślę, że pójdę już do Hagrida. Spotkamy się na kolacji, a jak nie zdążę to w dormitorium.

Harry ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, słysząc po drodze szepty. Naprawdę myślał, że to go nie obchodzi, ale jednak słowa bolały, zwłaszcza te, które mówiły o śmierci Cedrika z jego ręki. Czuł się już dostatecznie odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, ale nie przyłożył ręki do jego morderstwa ... „ ... gdybyś nie zaproponował wspólnego złapania pucharu nadal byś żył ...„ powiedział do siebie w myślach Harry, pogrążając się w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Na zewnątrz ciężkie, czarne chmury wisiały nisko, miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży dojść do Hagrida, nim spadnie deszcz.

***

Abraxas był jedynym, który widział subtelne zmiany w humorze ich Pana. Inni nie dostrzegali ich wcale. Mimo, iż pozostali wypełnili swoje zadania w terminie, Tom nie był zadowolony z wyników. Abraxas zastanawiał się kogo szuka wśród Gryfonów? Wiedział. że na pewno jest to ważne, ponieważ Tom, mimo wszystko rzadko pokazuje jakiekolwiek uczucia. Abraxas widział, że Tom jest zniecierpliwiony, a z drugiej strony podekscytowany. To drugie uczucie powoli, z czasem się ulotniło. W dodatku te książki o Przeznaczonym, nim oddał je Tomowi przeczytał wszystkie i jak ocenił, te informacje były w sumie cóż... mało pomocne, wszystko co było napisane to tylko domysły. Gdy obserwował jak Riddle je czyta, doszedł do wniosku, że ten myśli prawdopodobnie tak samo.

— Abraxusie, a co ty sądzisz o tym co przeczytaliśmy? — Zapytał Tom, a przez myśl Abraxusa przemknęło:„ ...No tak mogłem się domyśleć, że Riddle będzie wiedział, że ja również przeczytałem te książki, nic nie da się przed nim ukryć ...”. Odwrócił się w stronę Toma odpowiadając:

— Uważam, że jest to tylko mit. Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć że ktoś mógłby posiadać taki sam magiczny rdzeń. Może i istnieją bliźniacze różdżki, ale jednak to nie jest to samo co posiadanie tej samej magicznej mocy. 

— W istocie masz rację, ale jeżeli założymy, że jednak naprawdę istnieje taki związek między dwojgiem ludzi? — Riddle drążył temat nieustępliwie.

— Jest to niewątpliwe źródło potęgi. Przecież nie można łączyć magii przez różne sygnatury i rdzenie magiczne, a w takim wypadku było by to możliwe … gdyby zdobyć taką moc, można zostać niepokonanym zwłaszcza, jeżeli będzie to dwu potężnych magów. — Odpowiedział po krótkim zastanowieniu Abraxas.

— Otóż to, jednak czy również dostrzegłeś pewną nieprawidłowość w tych księgach? — Tom nie ustępował.

— Nieprawidłowość … ? — Powtórzył pytany, jednocześnie powtarzając w swojej głowie to co przeczytał, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć nic co wzbudziło w nim podejrzenia – Nie, nie zauważyłem. – Odpowiedział, będąc zły na siebie, że nic nie zauważył. Może na tym właśnie polega potęga siedzącego przed nim Ślizgona, potrafił dostrzegać rzeczy, których nikt nie widział.

— Rozumiem, w takim razie zapomnij o tej rozmowie. — Tom najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dzielić się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

Abraxas czuł się tak, jakby właśnie oblał test, który przeprowadził na nim jego Pan. Rozmyślał o co mogło chodzić Tomowi, a jednocześnie odprowadzał, go wzrokiem do wyjścia z lochów. Kiedy Riddle już wyszedł, Abraxas uderzył z frustracji pięścią w stół zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

— Chyba nie poszła ci rozmowa z Riddle'em – zakpił Lastragne.

— Zamknij się, ty nawet do niego nie jesteś w stanie się odezwać bez jąkania. – Odwarknął sfrustrowany Abraxas, na co drugi chłopak natychmiast stanął i zaczął mierzyć w niego różdżką.

— Jak śmiesz … myślisz, że jesteś od nas lepszy, bo nasz Pan odrobinę lepiej cię traktuje?!

— Skoro tak uważasz, musisz mieć naprawdę niskie mniemanie o sobie, gdyż ja nigdy nie zauważyłem tego specjalnego traktowania. – Odpowiedział Abraxas sięgając po książkę na stole i otwierając ją na wcześniej zaznaczonym rozdziale i kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na wymierzoną w niego różdżkę. 

Lastrange aż zagotował się ze złości, jednak po chwili schował swoją broń i niby przechodząc obok Abraxasa szepnął słowa, które tylko oni dwaj słyszeli:

— Wiesz Malfoy … obiecuję, że doigrasz się, a gdy znajdę dowody, nawet nasz Pan od ciebie się odwróci, a ty zapłacisz za wszystko co mi zrobiłeś. Zniszczę cię … 

Chłopak tylko przewrócił następną stronę książki, jednak Lastrange wiedział, że Abraxas go słyszał. Zdradziły go napięte plecy oraz mocniejszy uścisk trzymanej książki. Lastrange uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony, że choć trochę udało mu się wyprowadzić Malfloy'a z równowagi. 

Początkowo Tom chciał pójść do biblioteki jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu kiedy już był pod samymi jej drzwiami. Czy był sens sprawdzać? Owszem, czasami wracał do pomieszczenia, w którym ukrywał dziennik, jednak nie licząc pierwszego dnia, gdy znalazł szal, nie zmieniło się nic. Nie czuł żadnej magii, nawet tej najbardziej subtelnej, czyli mógł założyć, że osoba posiadająca drugi dziennik nie wróciła tutaj. 

Zastanowił się przez chwilę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Udał się na błonia, zaczynało się już ściemniać więc mógł przy okazji zrobić pracę domową z Astronomi. Oparł się o drzewo i oświetlając sobie magią miejsce wyciągnął mapę nieba. Zaczął robić notatki, czasami zerkając na niebo. Zadanie nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Już na piątym roku zaczął odczuwać nudę … nie było nic co by go zaskoczyło, a każda dostępna, jak i nie dostępna wiedza możliwa do uzyskania w tym miejscu została już przez niego odkryta. Ludzie w zamku też byli zbyt przewidywalni dla niego, czytał z nich jak z otwartych kart. Może w wyjątkiem miłośnika szlam i dropsów – Dumbledore 'a jednak on, mimo dość potężnej mocy nie interesował Toma, czego Riddle nie mógł niestety powiedzieć o Dumbledorze. Nauczyciel Transmutacji wyraźnie go obserwował i zapewne podejrzewał o paranie się czarną magią. Może innych Dumbledore potrafiłby zwieść, pozorując dobrotliwego starszego czarodzieja, ale nie jego. Riddle wiedział, że pod tą maską kryje się przebiegły mag. Kres jego nudy wyznaczyła przepowiednia Kasandry, którą usłyszał rok temu. Może i źle ja zinterpretował, ale w końcu możliwość poznania swojego Przeznaczonego wcześniej była tylko zaletą, ale teraz, gdy jest już blisko poznania tego kogoś, okazuje się, że to nie jest takie proste jak na początku zakładał. Był już znużony tym czekaniem, choć tak naprawdę to nie był długi czas. Tom planował, że gdy już pozna Przeznaczonego, zrobi wszystko by był jego, a skoro jest Gryfonem z łatwością go zmanipuluje.


	5. Rozdział 4: Przełom

Rozdział 4: Przełom 

Biegnąc do chatki Hagrida, Harry poczuł pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu na swojej twarzy. Był już zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od domu półolbrzyma, kiedy rozpadało się na dobre. Zmókł do suchej nitki, co nie poprawiło mu humoru: „... zdecydowanie, jeżeli ktoś tam na górze istnieje, to musi się nieźle bawić moim kosztem ...” pomstował w myśli. Przeklinając pod nosem zapukał do wielkich drzwi, po chwili usłyszał kroki Hagrida i wejście stanęło otworem.

— Harry! Cholibka, co ty tu robisz? — Zapytał gajowy, szerzej otwierając drzwi, by przepuścić Harry'ego do środka. 

— Mam u ciebie szlaban, pamiętasz Hagridzie? Powinienem przyjść już wcześniej, ale wiesz, że z pewnych przyczyn nie mogłem i … 

— W porząsiu Harry, choć wybrałeś nie najlepszą porę na odbywanie kary. — Hagrid mówiąc to spojrzał na mokre ubrania chłopaka. — Usiądź, a ja przyrządzę herbatę i rozpalę w kominku. 

Gryfon zajął wskazane miejsce i obserwował krzątaninę przyjaciela. Po chwili wylądowała przed nim taca z dziwnie wyglądającymi ciasteczkami i herbata, którą chłopak chętnie przyjął, upijając kilka łyków rozgrzewającego naparu. 

— Lepiej jak rzucisz na siebie jakieś zaklęcie suszące Harry, inaczej wylądujesz u Pani Pomfrey. — Doradził Hagrid siadając naprzeciw z butelką ognistej.

— Oh … masz rację, Hermiona często mi wypomina, że nie używam magii kiedy jej naprawdę potrzebuję. — Mówiąc to Harry rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące i ogrzewające co zdecydowanie poprawiło mu samopoczucie. — Co będziemy robić Hagridzie? 

— Spodobają ci się Harry! Znalazłem je wczoraj! — Odpowiedział gajowy cały rozpromieniony, za to Harry po tych słowach zaczął obawiać się swojego szlabanu.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że mi się spodobają Hagridzie? — Zapytał chłopak podejrzliwie.

— To będzie niespodzianka i jestem pewien, że ci się spodoba! Jak tylko się pogoda się poprawi pójdziemy razem do Zakazanego Lasu i ci je pokażę. 

— Z ... Zakazanego Lasu? — Powtórzył niepewnie Harry, czując rosnącą obawę przed niespodziankami Hagrida. 

— Spokojnie Harry, będziesz ze mną, więc nic ci na pewno nie grozi. 

Gryfon miał tylko nadzieję, że tak będzie, a stworzenie, które pokaże mu Hagrid, naprawdę nie okaże się „przyjacielem” pokroju Aragoga.

Kiedy przestało padać, mimo obiekcji Harry'ego, wyruszyli z chaty gajowego do Zakazanego Lasu. Szli niedługo, może z piętnaście minut. Półolbrzym zatrzymał się nagle powodując, że Harry z rozpędu wpadł na niego i upadł na mokre liście.

— Wybacz, nic ci nie jest? — Zapytał gajowy podnosząc chłopaka bez wysiłku jedną ręką.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku. — Odpowiedział Gryfon rozglądając się wkoło podejrzliwie. — Niczego tu nie widzę, co chciałeś mi pokazać?

— Są jakieś dwieście metrów przed nami, ale są bardzo płochliwe i nawet ja nie mogę do nich podejść nie płosząc ich ... — Szepnął ze smutkiem gajowy, jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni coś, co wyglądem przypominało lornetkę, albo rzeczywiście nią było. Zanim Harry zdążył przypatrzeć się bliżej temu interesującemu przedmiotowi, dostał do ręki jego połowę. Właściwie od razu stało się jasne, że jest to rodzaj miniaturowej lunety. Hagrid przyłożył do oka swoją jej część, zachęcając do tego samego chłopca, słowami:  
— Spójrz Harry, czyż nie są piękne? 

Gryfon uniósł do oka przedmiot, który dostał i popatrzył w tym samym kierunku co jego przyjaciel. Nad niewielkim jeziorem pasły się piękne konie. Początkowo Harry myślał, że to pegazy, jednak przyglądając się dokładniej zauważył, że te stworzenia mają aż osiem kończyn! Cisnące się na jego usta pytanie uprzedził Hagrid ...

— To graniany, są najszybszymi ze swojego gatunku, pewnie przez te kończyny skubańce są takie szybkie ... — zachichotał po tym stwierdzeniu.

— Są naprawdę wspaniałe. — Zachwycił się Harry nie odrywając wzroku od zwierząt.

— I tu się zaczyna twoje zadanie Harry. — Zaczął Hagrid, a Gryfonowi na moment zamarło serce. — Widzisz, ja już wielokrotnie próbowałem do nich podejść lecz za każdym razem uciekały. Pomyślałem, że ty mógłbyś spróbować. Spójrz tam, po lewej, widzisz leżącą samicę? Myślę, że coś jej się stało w nogę. Już wcześniej zaobserwowałem, że kuleje na nią kiedy wstaje.

Entuzjazm Hagrida nie udzielił się Harry'emu i chłopak z pewną ostrożnością zapytał:

— A czy one są niebezpieczne? — Doskonale znał w końcu uwielbienie swojego przyjaciela do niebezpiecznych stworzeń.

— Nie musisz się niczego obawiać Harry, najwięcej co może zrobić każde z nich, to uciec. — Zapewnił Gryfona gajowy.

— Mogę spróbować … ale jeżeli tobie się nie udało to wątpię, żebym ja dał radę ... — Odpowiedział chłopak, wciąż nie do końca przekonany.

— Tu masz maść, jakby udało ci się jednak dojść to tej samicy i w razie kłopotów trzymaj różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Ostatnie słowa gajowego trochę zaniepokoiły Harry'ego, zdawały się bowiem w jakiś sposób potwierdzać jego obawy. Mimo to, nie chcąc zawieść przyjaciela, Gryfon ruszył powoli przed siebie zbliżając się krok za krokiem do celu. Starał się wyciszyć i uspokoić oddech, choć wydawało mu się, że szybkie bicie serca słychać w odległości wielu metrów od niego. W takich momentach cieszył się, że był dość drobny i niski. Widział już wyraźnie stworzenia, do których się zbliżał. Czuł, że one wiedzą, że jest gdzieś blisko … Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego nie uciekały, ale szedł jeszcze chwilę wytrwale, po czym schował się za drzewem. Pozostało już tylko wyjść z ukrycia i przekonać się czy zwierzęta pozwolą mu do siebie podejść. Harry nabrał głęboko tchu i powoli wyszedł zza drzewa. Bez gwałtownych ruchów, stopniowo zaczął zbliżać się do stworzeń, które odwróciły jak na komendę łby w jego stronę. W pierwszym momencie, gdy tylko to zrobiły, Harry nieznacznie się cofnął , ale po chwili podjął swoją wędrówkę. Nie przyspieszając kierował się do samicy, którą pokazał mu Hagrid. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków! Z tej odległości widział już jej ranę, wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie.

— Spokojnie … próbuję ci tylko pomóc, obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci żadnej krzywdy — Szepnął uspokajająco Herry, gdy zauważył nerwowy ruch ze strony rannej. Był już na tyle blisko, że przykucnął, teraz widział ranę bardzo dokładnie. Była głęboka i zabrudzona, widział nawet mięśnie, po których pełzały białe robaki. Widok nie był przyjemny, a sama rana musiała być bolesna. Harry ze współczuciem spojrzał stworzeniu w oczy. Zobaczył w nich cierpienie. Wyraz oczu zwierzęcia, był tak bardzo podobny do jego własnych po kolejnym koszmarze, że przeszedł go dreszcz. Szybko odegnał niechciane myśli i zdecydował, że czas działać. Najpierw należy oczyścić ranę. Harry wstał bardzo powoli, by nie płoszyć zwierzęcia i podszedł do brzegu jeziora. Urwał kawałek swojej szaty i zamoczył w chłodnej wodzie. Odruchowo spojrzał na swoje odbicie w tafli wody i zorientował się, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy jego oczy stały się znów zielone, „... co się stało, że przestałem utrzymywać zaklęcie? ...” przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy z powrotem zmieniał je na brązowy kolor. Wyżymał szmatkę i ruszył ostrożnie w stronę rannego stworzenia, jednak gdy się już zbliżył i próbował przepłukać ranę, zwierzę nagle zerwało się na nogi, pobudzając tym samym wszystkie inne do biegu. Harry przestraszony nagłym ruchem wylądował na ziemi. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak stado ucieka w głąb lasu.

— Kurwa! — Gryfon krzyknął sfrustrowany, uderzając pięścią o mokrą trawę. — Było już tak cholernie blisko, dlaczego ... ?

— To już nie byłeś ty … 

Zupełnie nagle usłyszał za sobą nieznajomy głos i gwałtownie się odwrócił. Aż sapnął z zaskoczenia, gdy zauważył za sobą centaura. Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym wstał z ziemi i stwierdził:

— Widziałem cię już ... w pierwszej klasie … kiedy Voldemort zabił jednorożca. Ty jesteś yyy ... — zająknął się chłopak, próbując sobie szybko przypomnieć imię centaura, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał: 

— Ronan! Cholibka co ty tu robisz? — I tuż obok Gryfona pojawił się nagle Hagrid.

— Witaj Hagridzie — Centaur krótkim skinieniem głowy podkreślił swoje powitanie, po czym wrócił do obserwowania chłopaka.

Harry zaczął się czuć nieswojo pod uważnym spojrzeniem Ronana, który mierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, nic nie mówiąc. Po chwili, która wydała się Harry'emu wiecznością centaur odwrócił od niego wreszcie wzrok po to, by popatrzeć na niebo, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy. 

— Ukrywasz „ to ” Harry Potterze, dlaczego? — Padło wreszcie pytanie i centaur skierował wzrok ponownie na Harry'ego.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc „ to ”? — Gryfon był kompletnie zaskoczony pytaniem stworzenia. 

— Widzę w gwiazdach wielki przełom dla nas, a największy w samym centrum … Gdy tylko się przebudzi … zmiany te będą początkiem wszystkiego. — Odpowiedź centaura jak zawsze niewiele wyjaśniła. Po chwili milczenia Hagrid postanowił widocznie działać:

— To my się już będziemy zbierać, Harry musi wracać do szkoły przed ciszą nocną inaczej psor Dumbledore będzie się martwić. — Po tym oświadczeniu zaczął ciągnąć Gryfona w stronę, z której przyszli. Centaur, który to spokojnie obserwował, ponownie się odezwał:

— Gdy to już będziesz Ty, Harry Potterze, pomogę ci — Po tym oświadczeniu centaur lekko skinął głową w kierunku Harry'ego i zniknął w czeluściach Zakazanego Lasu. 

— Nie warto przejmować się tym co one mówią Harry, to dziwne stworzenia i mówią tylko zagadkami. — Skomentował całe wydarzenie Hagrid, próbując je wyraźnie zbagatelizować. Harry jednak całą drogę rozmyślał nad tym co się zdarzyło i nad tym co usłyszał.

Dotarcie do domu Hagrida zajęło im znacznie mniej czasu niż poprzednia trasa. Głównie dlatego, że teraz Harry praktycznie był ciągnięty przez półolbrzyma. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli, a chłopak klapnął zmęczony na krzesło w chatce Hagrida, gdzie dało się słyszeć westchnienie ulgi. Harry niepewnie dotknął ramienia, za które ciągnął go półolbrzym. Na szczęście było na miejscu, choć przez chwilę nie był tego pewien, zaczął więc je sobie rozmasowywać. Gajowy zaczął się krzątać przy robieniu herbaty, a po chwili zapytał:

— Harry, powiedz cholibka co się tam stało? Widziałem, że byłeś obok samicy, nie dała się dotknąć?

— Nie … to nie tak Hagridzie, po prostu ta rana … była okropna ... było widać mięso i robaki ... więc nie chciałem aplikować maści uprzednio jej nie oczyszczając. Poszedłem do wody, ale kiedy ponownie podszedłem ze zwilżonym materiałem, ranna samica uciekła … — Gryfon spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, z przerażeniem się orientując, że w kącikach oczu Hagrida zbierają się łzy — Ja ... naprawdę przepraszam Hagridzie! Zawaliłem sprawę i … — Chłopak zamilkł kiedy półolbrzym uniósł dłoń by mu przerwać:

— To nie twoja wina Harry, i naprawdę świetnie ci poszło ... — Oznajmił gajowy wydmuchując głośno nos — … po prostu bidulka już nie ma szans. 

— Ale jak to? — Harry spojrzał na Hagrida lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem. — Mogę przecież spróbować jeszcze raz i może tym razem się uda i … — Pólolbrzym ponownie mu przerwał:

— Wiem Harry, że ciebie również przejął jej los, ale nie możemy już nic więcej zrobić. A jeżeli będziemy ją płoszyć, jej stan ulegnie tylko pogorszeniu. — Ostatnie zdanie Hagrid wyszlochał chowając twarz za rękoma.

Harry nie umiał pocieszać ludzi, ale i sam nie umiał pogodzić się z losem magicznego stworzenia, widząc w takim stanie Hagrida czuł się naprawdę okropnie. Wstał i poklepał olbrzyma po ramieniu: 

— Zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś Hagridzie, inni pewnie po prostu odwrócili by się od niej, a ty mimo wszystko próbowałeś pomóc i jestem pewien, że ona też to wie. — Wiedział, że to było najgorsze pocieszenie świata, ale naprawdę widok tak załamanego gajowego sprawiał, że podjął próbę podniesienia go chociaż lekko na duchu. 

— Dobry chłopak z ciebie Harry, magiczne stworzenia również to wiedzą. Niech inni cholibka gadają co chcą, ale ja zawsze będę po twojej stronie. — Oznajmił gajowy, wycierając wielką chusteczką pozostałości łez na twarzy.

Gryfon starał się nie pokazać tego po sobie, ale słowa półolbrzyma naprawdę go wzruszyły i poczuł jakby mniejszy ciężar na swoich barkach. Wierzył, że na Hagrida zawsze będzie mógł liczyć. W końcu to on pierwszy wyciągnął go z piekła. Z zadumy wyrwał go głos gajowego:

— Ubieraj się Harry, odprowadzę Cię do zamku. 

— Nie musisz Hagridzie, nie ma sensu byś szedł mnie odprowadzać. 

— To naprawdę nie jest problemem Harry i tak czuję, że muszę się się napić dziś czegoś mocniejszego w Świńskim Łbie, więc zamek i tak jest po drodze do Hogsmeade.

Harry skinął tylko głową i ruszył za półolbrzymem w stronę Hogwartu. Szli na początku w ciszy. Gryfon nie wiedział co powiedzieć, widząc Hagrida w takim stanie, nie był nawet pewien czy powinien go dalej pocieszać, czy też zacząć inny temat. Rozmowę jednak podjął gajowy:

— Mam pewnego znajomego w tym pubie. Mówię ci Harry naprawdę przedziwny koleś, ciągle tylko przeklina swojego brata. Widzisz, to dobry facet, ale ma pociąg do czarnej magii, dlatego jego brat zapieczętował jego wszystkie czarno— magiczne księgi. Za każdym razem jak go widzę opowiada mi o swoich postępach i próbach przełamania zaklęcia, które jego brat rzucił na księgi, raz nawet opowiadał, że gdy był brutalniejszy i próbował siłą otworzyć jakąkolwiek księgę odrzucały go na ścianę! Wyobrażasz to sobie? — Hagrid zachichotał. 

Harry'emu aż przeszły ciarki po plecach, gdy przypomniał sobie wypadek Hermiony …bardzo podobny przecież „... Zaraz! Hermiona! Stało się dokładnie to samo gdy wzięła tamta księgę! ...” Myśli Harry'ego zaczęły pędzić jak szalone. Wszystko co powiedział półolbrzym zgadzało się z tym, co zdarzyło się dziewczynie. Gryfon postanowił więc wypytać przyjaciela o więcej szczegółów. 

— Udało mu się otworzyć te księgi? — Zapytał z nadzieją gajowego.

— Nie, ale ponoć wie jakiego uroku użył jego brat, tłumaczył mi to nawet, ale nie pamiętam już za bardzo ... Brzmiało to zbyt skomplikowanie, a ognista nie pomagała w skupieniu się — Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi półolbrzym.

— Rozumiem … zawsze go tam spotykasz? 

— Zawsze w tygodniu siedzi w barze, bo wtedy jego brat przebywa w domu. Ciągle powtarza, że jakby był z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, już dawno by siedział w Azkabanie za avadę. 

— Emm ... jak go rozpoznajesz? — Widząc zaskoczoną minę przyjaciela Harry dodał szybko: — Bo widzisz, raz byłem w Świńskim Łbie i większość osób nosi tam kaptury dlatego spytałem.

— Oh to nie problem, zawsze siedzi w najciemniejszym kącie i pije kremowe. 

— Kremowe piwo? — Powtórzył zaskoczony chłopak

— Dziwne prawda? I z tego co pamiętam ma na dłoni tatuaż w kształcie wilka, nie umiem opisywać wyglądu innych ludzi, to najbardziej mi się rzuciło w oczy. — Mruknął z zakłopotaniem Hagrid. 

— Rozumiem, dziękuję. — Uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku Gryfon, równocześnie myśląc „... Może dzisiejszy dzień nie był do końca tak zły? ...”

Odprowadziwszy Harry'ego do zamku, Hagrid znikł na drodze do Hogsmeade. Gryfon tymczasem zmierzał do swojej wieży. Miał plan. Może nie do końca bezpieczny i jeżeli go przyłapią, szlaban co najmniej do końca roku gwarantowany, ale jeżeli miałoby mu to pomóc otworzyć dziennik, był gotowy zaryzykować. 

Wychodząc zza portretu Grubej Damy pierwsze co zauważył to brak Rona, co było dość niespotykane zwłaszcza, że była tu Hermiona. Podszedł do niej siadając naprzeciwko. Przyjrzał się jej i zauważył, że była zła, zawzięcie pisała na pergaminie odrabiając pracę domową, bardzo mocno dociskała pióro. 

— Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? — Zapytał Harry, a Hermiona drgnęła, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyła. 

— Co? A tak, witaj Harry, jak było? — Spojrzała na niego, krytycznym okiem obrzucając jego brudne od błota ubrania.

— Nie najgorzej, wiesz jak to jest u Hagrida. — Odpowiedział wymijająco, ale dziewczyna nie drążyła tematu, co go tylko ucieszyło. 

— Wiec … o co poszło tym razem z Ronem? — Zadał ostrożnie pytanie wiedząc, że przyjaciółka jest teraz tykającą bombą i każde nieostrożne pytanie grozi wybuchem. 

— Skąd pomysł, że chodzi o Rona? — Próbowała zignorować sprawę dziewczyna.

— Hermiono, znam Cię nie od dziś i wiem, że tylko on może doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu. Uważam, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać, a nie dusić to wszystko w sobie. Poczujesz się lepiej, a może nawet znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. „... Mówi to osoba, która ukrywa wszystko ostatnimi czasy ...” przypomniał mu złośliwy głosik z tyłu głowy, ale Gryfon dzielnie go zignorował, skupiając się na Hermionie i jej kłopotach. 

— Naprawdę, to nie jest nic ważnego … — Powiedziała, patrząc nadal w pergamin.

Harry czuł, że unikała jego wzroku. Tylko dlaczego? O co tak bardzo pokłóciła się z Ronem, że nie chciała tym rozmawiać? Zawsze był osobą, która godziła obie strony, więc dlaczego …?   
„ Oh...” pomyślał, gdy zrozumienie przyszło znienacka.

— Chodzi o mnie … ? — Ostatnią myśl wypowiedział na głos sprawiając, że Gryfonka zastygła w bezruchu. — Odpowiedz Hermiono — Zażądał.

— Nie, nie chodzi o Ciebie Harry. Wyobraź sobie, że nie zawsze chodzi o Ciebie! — Wstała gwałtownie, zbierając swoje rzeczy w pośpiechu i pobiegła do sypialni dziewcząt, zostawiając zszokowanego chłopaka w pokoju wspólnym.

Harry nie rozumiał co mogło wstąpić w przyjaciółkę i dlaczego tak się zachowała. To nie było do niej podobne. Zastanawiał się, czy może zrobił coś źle? Ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby powiedział jej coś niemiłego czy coś, co mogłoby ją urazić. W rezultacie przemyśleń, Harry zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie zapytać Rona, może on będzie bardziej wylewny. Starał się zignorować szepty swoich współdomowników, które wywołała scena z Hermioną stwierdzając, że musi być bardziej ostrożny zwłaszcza, że każdy jego ruch jest obserwowany. Kiedy wszedł do dormitorium, w poszukiwaniu Rona zresztą, stwierdził, że się nie pomylił. Przyjaciel tu był:

— Sądząc po krzyku na dole jestem pewien, że rozmawiałeś z Hermioną. — Stwierdził Ron, robiąc miejsce na łóżku, by Harry mógł usiąść. 

— Tak rozmawiałem. W sumie to próbowałem, ale wyszło cóż … pewnie słyszałeś ... 

— Taa ... — westchnął przyjaciel — Wybacz stary, to raczej moja wina ...

— Co masz na myśli? — Harry czuł, że zaraz dowie się wszystkiego.

— Bo widzisz … ona myśli, że my … — Ron zająknął się i umilkł.

— Że my co?! — Popędził go Harry.

— Że my jesteśmy ko ... ko … kochankami! — Ostatnie słowo Ron wydukał z wysiłkiem, a jego twarz stała się cała czerwona, aż po koniuszki uszu.

Harry'ego zatkało. Patrzył z wyrazem przerażenia na swojego przyjaciela, który uparcie gapił się w podłogę. Po kilku głębszych oddechach odzyskał zdolność mowy. Dobrze, że byli sami, inaczej jutrzejszy dzień byłby chyba najgorszy karierze szkolnej Harry'ego.

— Jakim cudem wasza rozmowa się tak potoczyła!? Skąd taki wniosek, że my jesteśmy razem?! — Wykrztusił wciąż zaskoczony Harry.

— Ja sam tego nie rozumiem Harry, naprawdę nie rozumiem dziewczyn! Zapytała znienacka czy jest ktoś kogo lubię, więc odpowiedziałem, że ciebie bardzo lubię ale … — Ron pokręcił głową wyraźnie zagubiony.

— Czekaj, że co? Nie mów mi, że ty naprawdę … — Harry szerzej otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

— Nie! — Zaprzeczył gwałtownie Ron. — Myślałem, że chodzi jej o naszą przyjaźń i pomyślałem, że to idealny moment by jej wyznać co czuję! 

— Ron, powiedz mi gdzie ty widzisz tu idealny moment? — Harry z politowaniem pokiwał głową nad sposobem myślenia przyjaciela.

— Chciałem dodać „... ale to Ciebie kocham! ...” Myślałem, że zabrzmi naprawdę fajnie! — Kontynuował Ron nadąsanym tonem. — Ale ona rzuciła we mnie książkami i odeszła nie pozwalając się do siebie zbliżać!

Harry zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że aż go bolało w środku, A Ron robił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony z zażenowania, ciągle powtarzając, by Harry przestał. Kiedy wreszcie Harry opanował śmiech na tyle, że był w stanie coś powiedzieć, stwierdził: 

— Jutro wyjaśnimy to nieporozumienie, a najlepszym wyjściem będzie wyznanie jej uczuć Ron, to będzie najlepszy argument za tym, że w żadnym stopniu nie jesteś mną zainteresowany, no i przy okazji wyjaśnisz jej nieporozumienie.

— Myślisz ze się uda? 

— Tak, jestem tego pewien. — Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Nazajutrz Hermiona ignorowała ich obydwu, zajmując miejsce na zajęciach i śniadaniu przy kimś innym. Każdy chyba zauważył mały rozłam pomiędzy „wielką trójcą” . Harry dyskretnie obserwował przyjaciółkę czekając na odpowiedni moment, najlepiej taki, gdy będzie sama. Kiedy w końcu zauważył dziewczynę spacerująca na błoniach zdecydował, że czas na zadanie Rona. Na początku Ron chciał iść z Harrym, ale ten szybko wyperswadował przyjacielowi ten pomysł mówiąc, że Gryfonka może źle to odebrać. Zostawił wszystko w rękach Rona, a sam udał się do biblioteki.

— Przepraszam, szukam książki o magicznych stworzeniach, ale taką z obszerniejszą wiedzą, obejmującą też ich leczenie czy mamy takie książki? — Zapytał bibliotekarkę, która skinęła głową i odpowiedziała.

— Poczekaj, zaraz przyniosę odpowiednie materiały. — Po tym stwierdzeniu kobieta zniknęła pomiędzy regałami. Po chwili wróciła z trzema książkami, z których jedna naprawdę była wielka. 

— Myślę, że te będą najlepsze. — Odparła kładąc przed nim książki. — W czymś jeszcze mogę panu pomóc panie Potter? 

— Myślę, że to wszystko, dziękuję, — Opowiedział Harry chowając książki w torbie. 

Zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu, więc usiadł przy najbliższym stole i wyciągnął najcieńszą z pożyczonych publikacji, która, jak się okazało, traktowała o leczeniu magicznych stworzeń. Harry był zaskoczony, że miała zaledwie pięćdziesiąt stron. Ponownie zapytał panią Pince, czy są jeszcze inne książki w tej dziedzinie, okazało się, że to jedyna. Był już w połowie książki, kiedy usłyszał gwar na korytarzu. Spojrzał na zegar i zorientował się, że już pora na obiad. Wstał i udał się do Wielkiej Sali. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia zauważył roześmiane twarze swoich przyjaciół. To mu podpowiedziało, że misja Rona zakończyła się sukcesem.

— Mam rozumieć, że już wszystko w porządku? — Zapytał właściwie dla porządku, siadając przy stole.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie lekko się rumieniąc, pierwsza zaczęła Hermiona :

— Tak, bardzo cię przepraszam Harry za wczoraj, byłam strasznie zła i wyżyłam się na tobie, zresztą zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

— W porządku Hermiono, Ron mi wczoraj wszystko opowiedział i cóż ... nie dziwi mnie, że tak zareagowałaś … Ale już wszystko w porządku? Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliście? — Zapytał ponownie Harry, kładąc nacisk na słowo „wszystko”.

— Długo mi to zajęło, ale myślę, że już tak — Wyszczerzył się do niego Ron.

„... więc teraz są parą ...” pomyślał Harry patrząc na dwoje swoich przyjaciół i ich lekko zarumienione twarze. „ … Może to i lepiej, będę mógł teraz skupić się na swoim planie ...”. Przemyślenia zachował jednak dla siebie, a przyjaciół zapytał z uśmiechem: 

— Następne są eliksiry więc może usiądziecie razem? 

— Harry … — Zaczęła powoli Hermiona. — To że jesteśmy z Ronem razem, naprawdę nic nie zmienia i wszystko zostaje po staremu, prawda Ron? 

— Jasne stary, nie musisz się o to martwić. — Potwierdził z pełnymi ustami, ale całkiem zrozumiale Ron.

Harry z tych odpowiedzi wywnioskował, że nie zamienią się miejscami i nie ma sensu na to naciskać, bo przyjaciele staną się podejrzliwi, więc tylko skinął lekko głową na potwierdzenie. „... Wobec tego zostaje plan B ...” pomyślał odwracając się w stronę stołu Slytherinu i wypatrując jasnych włosów, które od razu dostrzegł. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do posiłku i rozmowy z przyjaciółmi.

Zbliżający się koniec obiadu, był równocześnie początkiem planu Harry'ego. upewnił się, że będą szli do lochów tylko parę kroków przed Ślizgonami, a w końcu ulubionym zajęciem Malfoy'a było ich podsłuchiwanie. Gryfon miał nadzieję, że Ślizgon go i tym razem nie zawiedzie, będzie ich podsłuchiwał z nadzieją na późniejsze pakowanie ich w kłopoty, albo dogryzanie. Dziś było to Harry'emu bardzo na rękę, ba wręcz oczekiwał tego. Pora zacząć plan.

— Byłem z Hagridem w Zakazanym Lesie podczas szlabanu. — Powiedział głośno do Rona.

— W Zakazanym Lesie? Stary współczuję, co takiego robiłeś? — Podchwycił od razu temat drugi Gryfon. 

— Oh nic takiego, naprawdę Hermiono, nie patrz tak na mnie, karmiliśmy testrale praktycznie prawie na obrzeżach, — Rzucił szybko Harry widząc spojrzenie przyjaciółki. — Będąc tam przypomniały mi się pewne wydarzenia związane z tym miejscem. 

— Wydarzenia? — Zamyślił się Ron. — Chyba nie mówisz o Ara ...

— Nie, nie! — Szybko wszedł mu w słowo Harry, przerywając w pół słowa wypowiedź. — Chodzi mi o mój szlaban w pierwszej klasie z Malfoyem! No wiesz, jak wtedy piszczał jak dziewczyna i uciekł w popłochu „... No... Ron … Błagam cię podchwyć temat ...” poganiał i nalegał w myślach Harry.

— Oh! A pamiętasz zdarzenie z Hipogyfem? Umieram! Ten stwór odgryzł mi rękę! Ratunkuuu! — Parodiował Ron, a Harry śmiał się z odgrywanej sceny, zadowolony, że przyjaciel chwycił przynętę. 

— No już wystarczy, jesteśmy pod salą, jak was Snape usłyszy dostaniecie szlaban. — Westchnęła Gryfonka wyprzedzając ich, wchodząc do sali i ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Kiedy Harry chciał wejść do sali, został mocno szturchnięty w bok, wpadł na ścianę i zauważył Malfoya, który patrzył na niego z istną furią w oczach. 

— Zapłacisz mi za to Potter … — Powiedział Ślizgon mierząc go groźnym spojrzeniem z zaciśniętymi zębami. Wyminął go jednak i wszedł do klasy wraz ze swoimi gorylami.

„... Pierwszy punkt planu zakończony sukcesem ...” triumfował Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pracowni eliksirów.

Lekcje zaczęły się jak zwykle, Snape kazał im otworzyć książki na wybranej stronie i zacząć warzyć eliksir parami. Oczywiście nie szczędził Harry'emu przy tym pogardliwych uwag i spojrzeń. Harry wraz z Ronem wzięli się do roboty krojąc, obierając, miażdżąc, tłukąc i co tam trzeba jeszcze, poszczególne składniki. wymieniając w trakcie tych czynności różne uwagi. Kątem oka Harry zauważył ruch ze strony Malfoya, szybko odwrócił wzrok. by jego nemezis nic nie zauważyła. Malfoy, podchodząc do biurka Snape'a z jakimś niby pytaniem, wrzucił coś do kociołka Harry'ego. Ten to zauważył lecz skutecznie zagadywał Rona, by ukryć fakt, że widział Ślizgona.. 

„ … Drugi etap zakończony, czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce ...” pomyślał Gryfon z niejaką satysfakcją i zwrócił się do Rona:

— Ron, możesz przynieść trochę śluzu salamandry? 

— Jasne, zaraz wracam. — Odrzekł przyjaciel.

Kiedy Ron tylko się odwrócił Harry zaczął wrzucać i mieszać dowolne składniki w kociołku, mając nadzieję, że wybuchnie, albo zwróci dostateczną uwagę Snape'a. Chyba jednak wolał drugą opcję, pierwsza bowiem, mogła okazać się dość niebezpieczna. Kolor eliksiru zaczął przybierać jasnofioletowy odcień, czyli bardzo odbiegał od tego, jaki powinni osiągnąć, czyli pomarańczowego. 

— Chyba coś źle zrobiliśmy. — Mruknął Ron, gdy wrócił i spojrzał na barwę zawartości kociołka. — Snape nas zabije. 

Jak na zawołanie, pojawił się przed nimi nauczyciel eliksirów ze swoją nieodłączną marsową miną. I oczywiście nieodłącznymi komentarzami: 

— Wasza niekompetencja jest godna pożałowania … zmarnowaliście tylko cenne składniki, podobnie jak mój czas. — Spojrzał ponownie do kociołka i powąchał eliksir, gdy to zrobił, jego źrenice nieznacznie się powiększyły jakby w zaskoczeniu. — Który z was łączył składniki!? — Warknął, aż obydwaj winowajcy podskoczyli. 

— Ja to zrobiłem. — Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry.

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, zaczniecie od początku. — Nauczyciel eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo widząc wzburzenie w oczach Gryfonów.

Harry nie dyskutował, chcąc szybko zacząć od początku. Już podniósł swoją różdżkę, by wyczyścić zawartość kociołka, kiedy nagle powstrzymała go ręka profesora.

— Zawartość przelej do największego słoja i postaw na moim biurku Potter. Jeżeli ktokolwiek nie zrobi poprawnie eliksiru. Który dziś macie wykonać, będzie zmuszony poczęstować się „ tworem” Potter'a. — Zaordynował mistrz eliksirów, a klasa natychmiast wróciła do swojej pracy. 

Ron zaczął przelewać ich eliksir, a Harry poszedł do składziku po nowe składniki. Znajdując się już w pomieszczeniu z dala od oczu innych, zaczął przeszukiwać półki w poszukiwaniu potrzebnego mu eliksiru, nerwowo zerkając w stronę wyjścia, czy nikt go nie przyłapie na myszkowaniu. Czas już mu się powoli kończył, więc niewiele myśląc o konsekwencjach, umyślnie przewrócił jedną z szafek ze składnikami. Wiedział, że nie będzie długo czekać na Snape'a. 

— Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz! — Krzyknął nauczyciel eliksirów błyskawicznie zjawiając się w drzwiach.

— Ja przepraszam profesorze, przez przypadek się potknąłem wpadając na tą szafkę i naprawdę jest mi bardzo przykro. — Harry udawał przerażanie, a właściwie, to naprawdę był przerażony widząc morderczy wzrok nietoperza. Równocześnie zastanawiał się jednak czy może się posunąć jeszcze dalej. A najważniejsze, to czy Snape wpadnie w jego sidła. — Posprzątam to panie profesorze. — Zaproponował Gryfon pokornie, wyciągając różdżkę która natychmiast została mu wyrwana. 

— Oh ... w to nie wątpię panie Potter, radziłbym zacząć już teraz i oczywiście bez użycia magii. Ty wraz z panem Weaslayem dostajecie Trolla za nieukończenie eliksiru i dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. 

Harry zacisnął tylko pięści i wyszedł do klasy po mopa i wiadro. Inni uczniowie zaczęli już pakować się i powoli wychodzić z lochów. Zauważył jeszcze uśmiech satysfakcji na ustach Malfoya oczywiście, by nie być mu dłużny, posłał w jego stronę promienny uśmiech. W końcu dzięki niemu, póki co, plan rozwija się całkiem pozytywnie. Zabawna była mina zaskoczonego Ślizgona, który nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować, odwrócił się na pięcie i znikł Harry'emu z pola widzenia. 

— Harry co się stało? Co to był za dźwięk w składziku? — Zapytała go Hermiona przed wyjściem.

— Nic takiego … niechcący wpadłem na szafkę wywracając ją, no i czeka mnie teraz sprzątanie wielkiej klejącej się i obślizgłej brei. — Odpowiedział niby zrezygnowany Gryfon.

— Dziś nie jest chyba twój szczęśliwy dzień kumplu. — Próbował pocieszyć go Ron. 

— Rusz się Potter nie mam całego dnia. — Warknął Snape znad sterty wypracowań z eliksirów, poganiając tym sposobem skutecznie Harry'ego i wypłaszając jego przyjaciół z sali. 

— Zobaczymy się później. — Powiedział Harry na pożegnanie przyjaciołom, chwytając wiadro i znikając w składziku.

Na początku uprzątnął największy bałagan, starając się to zrobić jak najszybciej, by mieć czas na dalsze poszukiwania. W końcu po to zrobił ten cały bałagan. Im dłużej jednak szukał, tym szybciej rosła jego frustracja. To niemożliwe, żeby się pomylił, widział przecież niejeden raz, że Snape stąd przynosi eliksiry w razie różnych wypadków podczas zajęć. Domyślał się też, że będą ukryte, ale zakładał, że będzie łatwiejsze do odszukania. 

Profesor Snape przeglądając kolejną stertę wypracowań, spojrzał na wielki zegar w sali. „... Ile czasu ten dzieciak zamierza tam sprzątać? ...” pomyślał w trakcie pisania kolejnego nieprzyjemnego komentarza na pracy jednego z uczniów. W głowie mu się nie mieściło jak dzisiejsza młodzież jest głupia! Tylko romanse i alkohol im teraz w głowie. Spojrzał na słój z jasnofioletowym eliksirem Pottera i się zamyślił „... Jak to możliwe, że Potter uwarzył właśnie ten eliksir?! Ze wszystkich uczniów właśnie on … Nawet ja, po wielu próbach nie umiem go do tej pory przyrządzić, a zrobiło to jedno z największych beztalenci w eliksirach, pokroju Longbottoma jak to możliwe?! Czy może być mowa o przypadku, jeżeli chodzi właśnie o TEN eliksir? … Będę musiał się bliżej przyjrzeć Potter'owi podczas lekcji ...” Rozmyślania profesora przerwał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od składzika. 

— Skończyłem profesorze, czy mogę dostać swoją różdżkę z powrotem? — Zapytał Potter, wyciągając rękę w oczekiwaniu. 

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę z szuflady i podał mu w milczeniu, chłopak tylko skinął głowa i żegnając się krótkim „do widzenia profesorze” wyszedł z pracowni eliksirów, zdążając do wyjścia z lochów. 

Harry pobiegł prosto do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Nie mógł uwierzyć jakie dziś miał wyjątkowe szczęście! Wszystko mu o dziwo wychodziło i nawet nietoperz oszczędził mu gorzkich słów na koniec, czy mogło być lepiej? Był strasznie podekscytowany i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie chciał. by jutro zaczynał się weekend! Musiał być cierpliwy. Przystanął przed portretem Grubej Damy i po wypowiedzeniu hasła wszedł do pokoju wspólnego ściskając w kieszeni bluzy fiolkę z eliksirem wielosokowym. 

***

Tom czuł się zmęczony. Kolejny dzień w szkole był dość pracowity, postanowił więc, że czas go zakończyć. Wstał z zajmowanego w pokoju wspólnym fotela i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Nie spiesząc się wykonał codzienne wieczorne czynności i ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Zamknął oczy … sen nadszedł niespodziewanie …

— Łapcie go! Inaczej znowu nam ten dziwoląg ucieknie! — Krzyknął najwyższy z trójki dzieci, które rozdzieliły się w przeciwnych stronach korytarza a sam zszedł na parter

Tom obserwował ich wszystkich z ukrycia trzymając się kurczowo za lewy bok. Bolało, ale czuł już gorszy ból niż ten, nie ma porównania choćby z tym z zeszłego tygodnia. Rozejrzał się jeszcze na wszystkie strony, nasłuchując uważnie czy żaden z jego oprawców się nie zbliża, a równocześnie myślał: „... gdybym tylko opanował tą dziwną moc, co się czasem ujawnia w różnych momentach, już dawno Louis i reszta tych świń zapłaciła by mi za wszystko ... Oh, robię się za bardzo niecierpliwy ...” zbeształ się na koniec mentalnie. Westchnął ciężko, nie było sensu wracać do pokoju: „... Możliwe, że nawet będę musiał spędzić noc ponownie na dworze, Hubert to taki tchórz ... zamiast dzielić pokój z tą żałosna namiastką człowieka wolę już chyba spać w schowku, albo w piwnicy. … Dobrze wiem, że to mały szpieg Louisa, który trzęsie się za każdym razem jak tylko na mnie patrzy … uwielbiam to przerażone spojrzenie … fascynujące... te rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice i postawa ofiary. Jak nisko niektórzy mogą upaść by tylko samemu nie paść ofiarą. ...”. Rozmyślania sprawiły, że mały Tom stracił czujność i nie zauważył nadchodzącej wychowawczyni sierocińca: 

— Tu jesteś Tom, szukałam cię.

Słysząc głos Pani Cole odwrócił się zaskoczony, wzdychając jednocześnie z niezadowolenia. Był pewien, że jakiś kolejny wychowanek poskarżył się na niego. Nie żeby go to obchodziło. Bez dowodów nie mogli mu nic zrobić, wiedział to i często wykorzystywał nawet, jeżeli rzeczywiście był winny. Wypadało jednak odpowiedzieć kobiecie. Tom ponownie westchnął i obojętnym głosem zapytał: 

— O co chodzi? 

— Wczoraj Susan przyszła do mnie zapłakana. Twierdziła, że wydajesz dziwne dźwięki i że w kuchni były węże … 

— Nie wiem o czym Pani mówi. — Niewinnym tonem zaprzeczył Tom, a po chwili zastanowienia dodał jeszcze: — Poza tym, niech sama Pani przyzna, że brzmi to dość dziwnie, skąd niby miałbym wziąć węże? 

— Nie wiem Tom, ale wiem że dziwne rzeczy dzieją się zawsze jak jesteś w pobliżu i … — Słowa kobiety przerwał okrzyk:

— Louis! Tutaj jest! — I nagle przy schodach pojawił się dość niski pucułowaty rudy chłopak. Na widok wychowawczyni stracił jednak impet i po krótkim wahaniu klapnął na pobliską kanapę.  
Minęła chwila i pojawiła się kolejna dwójka chłopców. Ci również, widząc obserwującą ich kobietę znacznie zwolnili, powiedzieli grzeczne „... dzień dobry ...” i dołączyli do kolegi na starej skórzanej kanapie ciężko dysząc ze zmęczenia i czekając, aż ich cel ponownie będzie sam.

… sen jak to sen, rządzi się własnymi prawami … śpiący nastoletni Tom zmarszczył brwi i niespokojnie poruszył się przez sen ...

Obraz się zmienił i wychowawczyni po prostu zniknęła. Mały Tom wykazując się refleksem ruszył biegiem, by wydostać się na zewnątrz. Czuł, że pozostali biegną za nim. Skądś wiedział, że nie ucieknie … kiedy już go złapali, niedługo czekał na pierwszy cios. Greg mimo swojej tuszy potrafił bić o wiele mocniej niż pozostali … Tom już po chwili poczuł krew w ustach. 

— Już nam nie uciekniesz dziwaku. — Powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Louis, zadając Tomowi mocny cios w brzuch. — A teraz powiedz nam ty odmieńcu ... — ostatnie słowo zostało powiedziane z obrzydzeniem i szyderczym uśmiechem — … pewnie pamiętasz zasady, ale jednak łaskawie ci je przypomnę. Przestaniemy bić wtedy, kiedy zaczniesz nas błagać o przebaczenie, że coś takiego jak ty w ogóle żyje.

— Wszyscy jesteście żałośni … Czujesz się silny tylko w grupie, co nie Louis? — Wysapał Tom próbując opanować ból i patrząc oprawcy w oczy. Większy chłopak wzdrygnął się, jednak szybko się opanował i wyprowadził kolejną serię ciosów, które Tom przyjmował w ciszy, co jeszcze bardziej złościło napastników. Luis chcąc zatuszować chwilę słabości, krzyczał zadając kolejne ciosy: 

— Zawsze na wszystkich patrzysz jakbyś był od nich lepszy, a jesteś tylko kupą gnoju Riddle. Powiedz nam w czym teraz jesteś od nas lepszy? No w czym? Najlepiej by było gdybyś zdechł, jestem pewien, że nikt nawet by tego nie zauważył.

Po dobrych dwudziestu minutach bicia, Toma bolało całe ciało, a w ustach czuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Przerwy między uderzeniami zaczęły być coraz dłuższe, a ciosy jakby lżejsze. Widocznie bijący zaczęli się już nudzić, zawsze tak było. Tom poczuł satysfakcję. Wytrzymał, jak zawsze, nigdy nie dał im tej pieprzonej satysfakcji, że go złamali. 

— Wrzućcie go tam gdzie zwykle. — Warknął Louis na swoich dwóch pachołków. Ci, bez komentarzy, wrzucili sponiewieranego Toma niczym worek do piwnicy, zamykając ją na kłódkę. 

Leżał na zimnej ziemi głęboko oddychając. Wszystko go bolało, nawet tak prosta czynność jak oddychanie sprawiała ból, teraz był jednak sam i mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Po twarzy spłynęły łzy … „... nienawidzę ich wszystkich! Całego tego miejsca, ludzi ... Na zewnątrz, inni, również są tacy sami … przecież widzę choćby tych, co przychodzą do tego obskurnego miejsca, by wybrać jakieś dziecko. Owszem mam niezły ubaw, kiedy inni robią wszystko, by się tylko przypodobać wybierającym ... nawet tamta trójka … to taki żałosny spektakl ...”. Tom syknął z bólu, gdy zmieniał pozycję na siedzącą, opierając plecy o starą komodę stojącą w piwnicy. Zamknął oczy na moment , kiedy znów je otworzył ujrzał tak bardzo już znajomy mu cień ... zawsze widział tylko niezbyt wyraźne kontury tej osoby.

— Zastanawiam się dlaczego zawsze widuję cię tylko wtedy, kiedy ledwo mogę się ruszać. — Tom nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, bo w końcu nigdy jej przecież nie dostał, więc kontynuował: — Długo myślałem nad tym czym jesteś. Zjawą? Duchem? A może upiorem? Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że … nie pasujesz mi do żadnego z nich. Jesteś na to zbyt miły ... — Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Toma kiedy cień przysunął się do niego, dotykając dłoni w geście pocieszenia. — A może jesteś po prostu wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni w końcu to wiele by wyjaśniało, prawda? 

… nastoletni Tom śpiący w swoim łóżku w Hogwarcie miał ciężki, przepełniony jakby bólem oddech … śnił o bólu i czuł go całym sobą, gdy mały Tom ze snu cierpiał w samotności … a sen toczył się dalej ...

Mały Tom długo jeszcze mówił, przeprowadzając jednostronną konwersację. Lubił ten odwiedzający go w ciężkich chwilach cień. Jego pocieszająca obecność uspokajała. Można się też było przed nim wyżalić. Cień słuchał, nigdy nie odpowiadał. 

— Jutro zjawi się pewien człowiek, którego wiadomość zmieni na zawsze twoje życie Tom. — Cierpiący chłopak szybko zamrugał w zaskoczeniu powiekami, tak przyzwyczajony do milczenia cienia, że w pierwszej chwili właściwie nie wiedział kto je wypowiedział i prawie nie zrozumiał słów. Po chwili dopiero dotarło do jego świadomości, że cień do niego mówi, a jeszcze moment zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie o czym była mowa:

— Oh, a więc jednak mówisz.— Zaskoczone sapnięcie to było wszystko na co stać było w tej chwili Toma. Po krótkim milczeniu dodał jeszcze pytanie: — Kim jest ten człowiek? 

— Niecierpliwy jak zawsze. — Cień pozostał cieniem, ale uśmiech dało się wyczuć w głosie. Przy drugim zdaniu jednak, głos brzmiał już bardzo poważnie. — Mój czas również się kończy ... 

Tom zamarł na chwilę z przerażenia, czując zalewający jego serce żal:  
— Dlaczego? — Tylko tyle zdołał wykrztusić. Bał się, że dłuższa wypowiedź zdradzi jego odczucia, choćby poprzez drżenie głosu. 

— Jestem tylko wspomnieniem z przeszłości, które pojawia się w najcięższych dla ciebie chwilach. Jutro zapomnisz nawet o moim istnieniu. — Tłumaczenia cienia jakoś nie docierały do świadomości samotnego dziecka. Tom czuł tylko, że jego pocieszyciel i powiernik zniknie. Nie chciał tego: 

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, na pewno jest jakiś sposób byśmy ponownie się spotkali ... — Wyszeptał tylko.

Cień zbliżył się znów do Toma i przytulił, zaczynając powoli znikać. Milczący, zmartwiony chłopiec usłyszał jeszcze:

— Spotkamy się. Obiecuje ci, że spotkamy się ponownie. W końcu przeznaczenia nie da się zmienić, a nasze zostało już przesądzone dawno temu … 

Mały Tom odsunął się od zanikającego cienia, by po raz ostatni na niego spojrzeć. Jakby chcąc mu wynagrodzić chwile smutku, obraz cienia na moment stał się troszkę wyraźniejszy i chłopiec ujrzał najbardziej zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Były piękne ... jakby skrywały niejedną tajemnicę, a jednocześnie miały niebezpieczną iskrę w sobie. Z wrażenia, Tom aż przestał oddychać. Cień tymczasem definitywnie zanikł. To był ostatni raz kiedy Tom uronił łzy żalu. 

… nastoletni Tom obudził się gwałtownie z ciężkiego snu, siadając na łóżku. Nigdy nie śniły mu się rzeczy związane z dzieciństwem ... nigdy dotąd ... do teraz. Nie poprawiło mu to bynajmniej humoru. Nie chciał o tym śnić, a tym bardziej pamiętać tą część swojego życia. „... Dlaczego właśnie teraz …? ...” zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Ostatnią część snu pamiętał jakby za mgłą, ale chyba był to jedyny moment, gdy przez chwilę był szczęśliwy. „... szczęśliwy? … czy to możliwe że w tamtym miejscu i momencie miał jeszcze tak pozytywne odczucia? ...” Położył się ponownie zamykając oczy. Szybko je ponownie otworzył, przez głowę bowiem przemknęła mu myśl: „... Kim jest właściciel tych mrożących krew w żyłach, a jednocześnie pięknych, oczu koloru Avady? ...” Niestety, wspomnienie cienia miało to do siebie, że im bardziej wysilał się, by cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć o właścicielu tego spojrzenia, tym bardziej niczego nie pamiętał. Było to niepokojące i frustrujące uczucie.


	6. Rozdział 5: Tajemnice

Rozdział 5: Tajemnice

 

Był weekend. Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi odrabiali zadania domowe na przyszły tydzień. Ron co jakiś czas rzucał mu spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania i zdrady, w końcu głównie z jego winy nie poszli na mały mecz quidditcha pomiędzy Gryfonami. Harry miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel mu wybaczy za kilka czekoladowych żab, które planował kupić przy okazji wizyty w Hogsmeade. Sam zaproponował robienie pracy domowej, ponieważ spodziewał się, że w przyszłym tygodniu, może nie mieć na to czasu. Dodatkowo w oczach Hermiony Harry widział coś na kształt uznania. Miał świadomość, że prymusem na pewno nie zostanie, ale starał się ogarnąć przynajmniej to, co sobie założył … książki o magicznych stworzeniach były ciekawe, skończył już tą o leczeniu i był w połowie tej o stworzeniach magicznych jako takich. 

— Harry, wybierasz się może jutro do Hogsmeade? — Zagadnął Ron. 

— Hmm ... chyba nie, odwiedzę za to Hagrida. — Odpowiedział znad sterty książek Harry.

— Hagrida? — Zdziwił się rudzielec. — Po co?

Harry spojrzał znacząco na Hermionę, która nawet ich nie słuchała i robiła pilnie notatki, a potem na Rona. Miał nadzieję, że kolega pojmie sugestię, żeby spędzili jutrzejszy czas razem, bez jego obecności. Po chwili uszy jego przyjaciela lekko poczerwieniały, a Ron skinął głową w zrozumieniu. 

— Hermiono, masz może gdzieś tą książkę o ziołach, których używa się do eliksirów leczniczych? — Zapytał Harry przyjaciółkę, jednocześnie ciesząc się, że to była ostatnia praca zadana na następny tydzień. Dzięki temu pytanie nie wyglądało podejrzanie.

— Harry tylko mi nie mów, że nie zrobiłeś jeszcze pracy na eliksiry, która jest na poniedziałek? 

— Gdybym ją miał to wątpię żebym cię o nią pytał. — Skomentował Harry czując irytację. 

— Oddałam ją do biblioteki, jeszcze zdążysz ją wypożyczyć jeżeli pójdziesz teraz. — Odpowiedziała Hermiona lekko obrażonym tonem.

— W takim razie zaraz wracam. — Harry postanowił działać od razu.

Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Idąc w kierunku biblioteki na chwilę zatrzymał się przy jednym z okien i chwilę obserwował drużynę quidditch'a z Cho— chang na czele. Cho nadal mu się podobała, ale wiedział też, że ona wciąż rozpacza po śmierci Cedrika. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie wierzy w te bzdury wypisywane przez Skeeter. Westchnął i poszedł dalej, im bardziej zbliżał się do celu, tym więcej uczniów było na korytarzu. Często schodzili mu z drogi, a gdy już ich mijał słyszał szepty, które nieraz doprowadzały go wściekłości zwłaszcza komentarze dotyczące Cedrika.   
„... Chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś tak naprawdę szczerze, bez żadnych tajemnic. I nie z Ronem, ani Hermioną. Czuję, że nie zrozumieliby mnie … Syriusz … nie, on też nie zrozumiałby … na nim najbardziej się zawiodłem ...” Zamyślony Harry stracił czujność i nie dał rady zareagować, gdy usłyszał:

— Rictusempra! 

Zaklęcie trafiło go w plecy powodując, że przewrócił się czując nagłe skurcze mięśni. Podczas upadku ugryzł się w język i teraz czuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Próbował wstać, ale w tym samym momencie został gwałtownie podniesiony przez dwie osoby, które trzymały go za ramiona. Wiedział już czyja to sprawka. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył jasne blond włosy, co tylko potwierdziło jego podejrzenia. No tak, jego nemezis.

— Malfoy … Naprawdę, tylko ty możesz upaść tak nisko, by atakować przeciwnika od tyłu. Niech zgadnę … ojciec cię tego nauczył? Bo śmiem wątpić, żebyś sam wpadł na to. — Zadrwił Harry i z zadowoleniem obserwował jak szare oczy Malfoy'a ciemnieją ze złości. Widać było, że zbiera się z wysiłkiem by coś powiedzieć.

— Wiesz Potter … Mój ojciec przynajmniej może mnie czegoś nauczyć, a twój? Och ... a może twoja szlamowata matka? No tak … Oni już niczego cię nie nauczą bo nie żyją. — Odpowiedział po chwili słodkim głosem blondyn, upajając się widokiem Pottera, który szarpał się, by wydostać się z uścisku Goyl'a i Crabble'a.

— I po co tak gwałtownie Potter? — Kontynuował Malfoy ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Nie możesz znieść kiedy się mówi o twoich rodzicach? Po co się tym przejmować skoro nawet ich nie znałeś? Mówiłem ci, że zapłacisz mi za to co opowiadałeś. Malfoy'om nigdy się nie ubliża. — Po tej tyradzie Malfoy uderzył Harry'ego w brzuch pięścią, a potem wymierzył cios w twarz. — Puśćcie go. — Rozkazał swoim gorylom. Uwolniony z ich rąk Harry upadł na posadzkę, a sami sprawcy odeszli śmiejąc się. 

Harry podniósł się i usiadł opierając się o zimną ścianę. Oddychał ciężko próbując się uspokoić. Siedział tak może z pięć minut ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia i chichoty, mijających go kilku osób. „... Niech wszyscy idą do diabła ...” przeklinał w myślach wszystkie osoby, które oceniały go nawet nie znając. Odpoczynek dobrze mu zrobił, mimo bólu już po chwili był w stanie wstać i ruszyć w dalszą drogę, czyli do biblioteki.

Dotarł na miejsce, ale tu czekało go kolejne rozczarowanie. Biblioteka była już zamknięta. Harry z frustracji, aż uderzył w drzwi pięścią. Złość się w nim gotowała, a wydarzenia z ostatnich chwil pobudziły gorzkie myśli. Już widział oczami wyobraźni minę Hermiony, współczucie z domieszką wyższości „... nie znoszę u niej tej cechy, trochę nieraz przypomina Malfoy'a z tą swoją wyższością i …” Nagle pokręcił gwałtownie głową, a skądś z głębi wypłynęło poczucie winy: „... Boże, jak mogę tak sądzić o swojej przyjaciółce! … Nie, nie mogę teraz, w tym stanie wrócić do pokoju wspólnego ...” Błyskawicznie podjął decyzję wyjścia z zamku, który w tej chwili wydał mu się jakiś ciasny i duszny, mimo swoich rozmiarów i wprowadził ją w życie.

Ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Kiedy był już na zewnątrz, jego szybki chód zmienił się w bieg. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod Zakazanym Lasem próbując złapać głębszy oddech, chwilę patrzył na chatę Hagrida jednak zrezygnował z odwiedzin. Spojrzał w głąb Zakazanego Lasu i przypomniał sobie tamtego rannego graniana. Wiedział, że to co przyszło mu do głowy, było głupim pomysłem, wręcz szalonym, ale … niewiele myśląc wszedł do lasu.   
Szedł powoli w myślach odtwarzając drogę jaką pokonał wtedy, idąc z Hagridem. Miał przeczucie, że idzie dobrze, ale i tak gdy z dala ujrzał jezioro odetchnął z ulgą. Był na miejscu, minusem było to, że zaczynało się powoli ściemniać, a wracanie nocą do zamku nie napawało go optymizmem. „... Tylko na chwilę ...” powtarzał sobie, wolno posuwając się naprzód. Nie mógł tak po prostu zapomnieć o rannym granianie, a zwłaszcza oczu pełnych cierpienia … 

Kiedy Harry wyszedł zza drzew na polanę, dostrzegł tą samą klacz graniana, leżała tam gdzie ostatnio, ale nie ruszała się, a oczy miała zamknięte. Chłopak na ten widok zamarł. Czy żyła jeszcze? Serce zaczęło mu łomotać w piersi kiedy szedł powoli w jej kierunku. Gdy był już tylko kilka kroków przed nią, samica nagle otworzyła oczy. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Tak się cieszę, że jednak żyjesz. — Wyszeptał siadając na trawie kilka metrów przed zwierzęciem, by go nie płoszyć. — Już bałem się że ... — Nie wypowiedział ostatniego słowa nie mogło przejść mu przez gardło. Zwierzę nie ruszało się, ale bacznie go obserwowało. Harry postanowił kontynuować przemowę cichym, uspokajającym tonem. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, odkąd ostatnim razem się spotkaliśmy nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć, nawet przeczytałem książkę o magicznych zwierzętach i o ich leczeniu. — Spojrzał w oczy stworzenia i powiedział smutnym głosem. — Tak bardzo mi przykro ... chciałem ci pomóc ... ale to niemożliwe ... — W głosie chłopca zabrzmiała gorycz. Podniósł trochę głos … — W książce piszą że nie można ci już pomóc ... nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie umiem tego zaakceptować. Poza tym, ta książka o leczeniu była jakaś cienka i choćby dlatego mało przekonująca. Cholera … przepraszam cię … nie powinienem mówić tak głośno.

Harry obserwował leżącą samicę uważnie, sam również był przez nią obserwowany. Wydawało mu się, że zwierzę jest spokojne w jego obecności, więc postanowił jeszcze trochę się zbliżyć. Wstał wolno i zrobił kilka kroków. W pewnym momencie jednak granian drgnął niespokojnie więc chłopak zdecydował, że widocznie tu przebiega granica bezpieczeństwa zwierzęcia i dalej już się nie ruszył, usiadł. Chciałby chociaż przemyć tą ranę by ulżyć zwierzęciu w cierpieniu. Miał świadomość, że jeśli będzie działał pochopnie może to cierpienie tylko pogłębić. Spojrzał na niebo, jeszcze chwila i będzie ciemno. Nie miał więcej czasu wstał więc ponownie, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na magiczne stworzenie, które wciąż go obserwowało. 

— Wrócę tu jutro ... do zobaczenia. — Zaczął wycofywać się w głąb lasu. 

Do pokoju wspólnego wrócił przed godziną policyjną, więc nie musiał się martwić szlabanem. Spodziewał się ujrzeć swoich przyjaciół zaraz jak wyjdzie zza portretu, jednak byli tu chyba wszyscy oprócz właśnie tej dwójki. Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu i poszedł do swojego dormitorium. Jednak gdy chciał wejść, napotkał opór w postaci zaklęcia blokującego drzwi. Zdziwił się, bo nigdy nikt nie zakładał takiego zaklęcia na pokoje. Nie było sensu się siłować z klamką czy też używać kontrzaklęcia, więc zapukał głośno. Po chwili otworzyła mu Hermiona ... trochę zaczerwieniona: 

— Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać Harry. — Powiedziała jakoś dziwnie zmieszana.

— Nic się nie stało … — Chciał dodać coś więcej, ale zrezygnował, kiedy zobaczył wygląd Rona stojącego za Hermioną. 

— Emm ... to ja już chyba pójdę. — Powiedziała szybko Gryfonka wymijając go w drzwiach.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do pokoju. Nic nie mówiąc położył się na łóżku i wyciągnął książkę o magicznych stworzeniach ... zaczął ją czytać. Widział kątem oka, że Ron strasznie się wierci na łóżku i próbuje jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać. Po dłuższej chwili Ron odważył się podjąć temat. 

— Dlaczego o nic nie pytasz Harry? — Zaczął, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. 

— Myślę, że widziałem dość, by się domyślić o co chodzi. Zwłaszcza, że pokój był zamknięty. Naprawdę Ron … nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. To wasza sprawa co robicie.

— Ale my się tylko całowaliśmy! Nie doszło do n ... niczego więcej i ... — Ron przerwał na chwilę uważniej mu się przyglądając. — Co ci się stało w twarz Harry?

— To nic takiego, mały wypadek, po prostu kiedy biegłem do biblioteki nie zauważyłem otwierających się drzwi i wpadłem na nie. — Zaśmiał się z własnego kłamstwa. 

— Stary, ty to masz jakiegoś pecha! Poczekaj mam chyba coś na tą śliwkę. — Zaproponował Ron i zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze wyciągając z niego coraz to dziwniejsze rzeczy: od plakatów zawodników quidditcha po kilka dodatkowych szczoteczek do zębów. — Aha! — Wykrzyknął triumfalnie kiedy wyciągnął mały słoiczek. — Posmarujesz przed spaniem, a rano nie będzie śladu. — Powiedział rzucając maść w kierunku Harry'ego. 

— Dzięki — Powiedział Harry z wdzięcznością otwierając słoiczek. Jednak kiedy zdjął wieczko, aż odwrócił głowę od zapachu tego specyfiku. — Rany, dlaczego wszystkie eliksiry i inne magiczne twory muszą tak okropnie cuchnąć? Fuj, Ron żałuję, że oczy są tak blisko nosa. Cały czas czuję ten zapach. — Harry skrzywił się kiedy nacierał sobie tym czymś okolice oka.

— Idziesz już spać? — Zdziwił się Ron obserwując zabiegi Harry'ego.

— Taaa ... jestem zmęczony, ta praca domowa mnie wymęczyła. A, Ron i ani słowa Hermionie o mojej dzisiejszej wpadce. — Powiedział ziewając sugestywnie.

— Jasne. — Wyszczerzył się rudzielec. — Dobranoc Harry.

— Dobranoc Ron. — Odpowiedział i zasłonił kotary wokół łóżka, by jak zwykle rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. 

Obudził się słysząc szmer w pokoju i głosy innych jego współlokatorów w tym i Rona. 

— Jesteś pewien, że śpi? — Rozpoznał głos Deana.

— Tak, w sumie ja też padam z nóg, przez niego musiałem prawie cały dzień odrabiać pracę domową. Uwierzycie, że chciał zrobić wszystkie zadania na przyszły tydzień?! — Usłyszał znajomy głos Rona.

— Powinieneś się postawić, a nie pozwalać by się rządził. — Kolejny głos, tym razem Seamusa.

— A pamiętasz, że moją dziewczyną jest Hermiona? Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej tak zadowolonej, kiedy Harry wyszedł z tą propozycją. — Powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem Ron.

— Ron, jesteś przecież facetem! Nie pozwól się zmanipulować Hermionie, musisz jej się czasami postawić. — Stwierdził Seamus.

— Poczekaj, aż sam będziesz miał kogoś, wtedy pogadamy i ciszej bo obudzicie Harry'ego — Ron podsumował słowa Seamusa.

— Nie wiem dlaczego ciągle trzymasz z Potterem, przecież tyle razy ci mówiliśmy, że ciągle się tylko narażasz i … — Tym razem był to Dean.

— A ja mówiłem, że nie będę z wami na ten temat rozmawiać. — Wszedł Dean'owi w słowo Ron, kończąc tym samym dywagacje kolegów. — Idę spać i nie zapomnijcie rzucić zaklęcia na łóżka. Dobranoc.

Głosy ustały, a Harry leżał w łóżku jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Ron jest z nim czy też przeciw niemu? Ale chyba będąc po jego stronie nie kazałby innym założyć barier ochronnych? A może się myli, może to tylko szyderstwo z kolegów ze strony Rona? „ … Cholera!? Dlaczego zawsze muszę się budzić w najmniej odpowiednim czasie? ...” myślał gorączkowo, próbując ponownie usnąć. Przeczuwał jednak, po prostu wiedział, że sen i tak nie nadejdzie. Wyjrzał powoli zza zasłon łóżka, wyglądało na to, że pozostali już śpią. Harry wstał, ubrał się po cichu, założył pelerynę niewidkę i wyszedł z dormitorium. Siedział przez chwilę w pokoju wspólnym próbując myśleć o wszystkim, tylko nie o tamtej zasłyszanej rozmowie. Siedział jednak w miejscu, gdzie wszystko przypominało mu o Ronie, co najwyraźniej nie pomagało. Zdecydowanie nie był to dobry pomysł, wobec tego Harry zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru. Pierwsze co postanowił, to odwiedzić bibliotekę, skoro jutro miała być również nieczynna, nie było szans żeby odrobić pracę domową na eliksiry, a Hermiony nie chciał o to prosić, jej ego jeśli chodzi o naukę i tak było już wystarczająco duże. 

Po pewnym czasie doszedł do drzwi biblioteki i otworzył je zaklęciem. Wszedł do środka rozmyślając. Zawsze się zastanawiał dlaczego biblioteka była tak źle chroniona, skoro już jako pierwszaki się do niej włamali, używając najprostszego zaklęcia otwierającego. W końcu to tutaj była największa skarbnica zakazanej magii, chociaż raczej mało kto pewnie teraz to widzi ... On sam przecież był w tej kwestii ignorantem do czasu, aż znalazł dziennik. Ta osoba, która go ukryła, musiała być piekielnie mądra i na pewno nie korzystała z białej magii. Harry wątpił, by znalezienie dziennika było tylko łutem szczęścia, podejrzewał że może kryć się za tym coś więcej. Podszedł do działu, w którym znalazł potrzebną mu książkę do eliksirów. Potem skierował się w stronę Zakazanego Działu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zamiast usiąść przy jakimś stoliku i odrabiać pracę domową w normalnych warunkach, wolał ją odrabiać na zakurzonej podłodze w Zakazanym Dziale. Coś go tu przyciągało, ale nie umiał określić dokładnie co. Czuł się tu po prostu dobrze choć wiedział, że nawet jak na niego to było bardzo dziwne. Po dwóch godzinach spojrzał z nieukrywaną dumą na swoją pracę. Co jak co, ale była naprawdę dobrze napisana! Chociaż był pewien, że Snape na pewno znajdzie jakiś powód do przyczepienia się, inaczej nie byłby sobą. 

Kiedy Harry schował pergamin ze swoją pracą domową, oparł się o pobliski regał. Gdyby przewidział co się stanie, nigdy by tego nie uczynił. Na jego głowie, znienacka wylądowała dość gruba i w dodatku gryząca książka. Przypominała trochę tą od Hagrida, Książka była wyjątkowo agresywna, przy niej „Potworna księga potworów” to był pikuś. Ta, która aktualnie zaatakowała Harry'ego wykazywała wyjątkowe zdolności ludożercze, a w dodatku skakała, by dostać się do jego i tak już pogryzionych rąk. Po chwili, odrzucona, przycichła i patrzyła na niego z kąta Zakazanego Działu. To nie było zabawne ani trochę, chyba mniej już się bał samego Voldemorta niż tej piekielnej książki! Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, nie wiedział ile zajmie mu ujarzmienie tego przedmiotu, a nie chciał, by odgłosy walki dotarły do niepowołanych uszu dyżurującego na korytarzach zamku nauczyciela. Zdecydował się zapomnieć o ucieczce z biblioteki na korytarz, bo zajadła księga wciąż deptała mu po piętach jak agresywny kundel. Perspektywa złapania go w takiej sytuacji przez Flicha, bądź nauczyciela wydawała się … niepokojąca. A uczniowie mieliby kolejny powód do plotek na jego temat. Nie, odpadało … musiał sobie jakoś poradzić.

Nieubłaganie zbliżał się nowy dzień, a on nadal zmagał się z tą przeklętą księgą, która pewnie nawet nie myślała o poddaniu. Najgorszy był jednak fakt, że nie działało na nią żadne zaklęcie, ku rozpaczy Harry'ego, który przetestował już chyba wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia, które znał. Czas mu się już powoli kończył. Za jakieś dwie godziny powinno być śniadanie, co mu dawało niecałą godzinę, by się uporać z problemem.

— No dobrze, nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale kończy mi się już czas więc to będzie nasza ostatnia runda. — Ogłosił Harry w stronę księgi. Choć wiedział, że to było głupie przypuszczenie, ale naprawdę mu się wydawało, że zrozumiała. Schował różdżkę bo i tak nic mu nie dawała, zakasał rękawy i rzucił się w stronę książki, która również nie pozostała bierna. Najpierw postanowił ją przygnieść ciężarem własnego ciała, co dało kiepski efekt, bo księga skoczyła w kierunku jego twarzy, więc odruchowo zakrył ją rękoma. Impet ataku książki spowodował, że Gryfon stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Myślał, że książka zaraz go pogryzie, ale tylko leżała na jego brzuchu.

— Przyznaję, wygrałaś! Zadowolona jesteś? — Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, księga wydała zadowolony pomruk, a następnie wlazła pod jego rękę, jakby upominała się o pogłaskanie. Harry już był zupełnie skołowany ... co było nie tak z tą książką?! Może stwierdziła, że nie jest zbyt smaczny? Pogładził jej grzbiet i teraz w końcu mógł jej się przyjrzeć. Wyglądała na bardzo starą i zniszczoną. Złote tłoczone litery były już słabo widoczne, a krawędzie wytarte, jednak podobała mu się mimo tych wszystkich mankamentów. Miał nadzieję, że nie przyczynił się za bardzo do przybycia kolejnych uszczerbków w jej wyglądzie. Wziął ją w ręce i odłożył na półkę z której spadła, jednak ta wykazując podziwu godny upór, nie chciała z nim współpracować. 

— Myślałem, że mamy rozejm. — Powiedział chłopak z wyrzutem, kiedy księga buntowała się i nie chciała wejść z powrotem pomiędzy inne książki. Harry wziął głęboki zniecierpliwiony oddech. — Dobrze, siedź sobie gdzie chcesz, ale ja już naprawdę muszę iść, inaczej będę mieć kłopoty. — Ogłosił i zaczął powoli odchodzić, ale uparta książka wciąż sunęła za nim po podłodze. Stanął i spojrzał na nią sfrustrowany. — Nie mogę cię wziąć ze sobą, każda książka z biblioteki może zostać zabrana tylko wtedy, gdy posiada podpis bibliotekarki, rozumiesz? Będę mieć kłopoty. 

To było dziwne widzieć jak księga wycofuje się z powrotem do Zakazanego Działu po tym co powiedział. Nawet przez chwilę było mu jej po prostu żal. Pierwszy raz widział, żeby przedmiot tak się zachowywał. Długo jednak nad tym nie rozmyślał, nie było na to czasu, musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z biblioteki. Zarzucił pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Udało mu się wyjść sprawnie i niezauważenie, co przyjął z radością. Po walce z książką musiał wyglądać okropnie. Dlatego zdecydował, że najpierw musi pójść gdzieś, gdzie będzie miał spokój i lustro, by w spokoju ocenić i poprawić swój wygląd. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Harry zdecydował się na damską łazienkę na trzecim piętrze. Szczęście mu dziś sprzyjało. Wędrując korytarzami nie widział nawet cienia dyżurującego nauczyciela. Do łazienki dziewcząt dotarł szybko, prześlizgnął się przez drzwi i odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz pozostało mu tylko doprowadzić się do względnego porządku. Czuł na ciele wszystkie uderzenia i ugryzienia jakie pozostawiła walka z księgą. Podszedł do lustra i spojrzał w nie z niemałą obawą. Zamrugał ze zdumienia i znieruchomiał na moment na widok swojego odbicia. Szata była we strzępach, owszem, ale cała reszta … nie było widać żadnych śladów bitwy z książką na twarzy, nie było nawet lima po starciu z Mafloy'em. Opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce … nic, ani śladu …. nawet ból zaczął znikać. Przyjrzał się nogom, też nic … zdumiewające. Dotknął miejsca na nodze, gdzie powinno być szczególnie dotkliwe ugryzienie, nie bolało, ale przecież nie wymyślił sobie tego, wyraźnie czuł wcześniej ból. Było to bardzo dziwne. Tak samo dziwne jak ta książka. „... chyba powinienem się jej bardziej przyjrzeć ...” myślał Harry kiedy za pomocą czarów doprowadzał swoją szatę do stanu używalności. Taksującym spojrzeniem ocenił w lustrze swój wygląd. Wszystko było w porządku. Przemył twarz zimną wodą by się orzeźwić po nocnej eskapadzie, zwinął pelerynę niewidkę i wyszedł z łazienki rozglądając się uważnie po korytarzu. Jeszcze była cisza. Nie było sensu wracać do dormitorium więc udał się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. 

Dziwnie było siedzieć przez jakiś czas samemu w oczekiwaniu na posiłek. Po pewnym czasie zaczęli pojawiać się pojedynczy uczniowie, z których prawie każdy obrzucał Harry'ego jakimś dziwnym spojrzeniem. Wczoraj nie czytał Proroka więc nie był na bieżąco z obecnymi plotkami na swój temat. Wielka Sala stopniowo zapełniała się uczniami, pojawili się też jego domownicy z różnych klas. Przyjaciele natomiast wciąż jeszcze nie nadeszli. Gdy pojawiło się jedzenie, Harry nałożył sobie trochę owsianki, obficie polewając ją miodem, a po chwili zastanowienia dołożył jeszcze trochę dżemu truskawkowego. Dobrze, że nie było jeszcze Hermiony inaczej już miałby wykład na temat dbania o uzębienie. Był w połowie posiłku i rozkoszował się kolejnymi łyżkami swojego śniadania, kiedy zauważył, że naprzeciwko siadają przyjaciele. Harry spojrzał na Rona i poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w piersi. Postanowił to zignorować i w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać dyskomfortu.

— Harry, gdzie ty się podziewałeś? Wszędzie cię z Ronem szukaliśmy. — Powiedziała karcącym tonem Gryfonka. 

— Och ... Po prostu obudziłem się godzinę przed ucztą, więc przyszedłem wcześniej i w końcu udało mi się dorwać mleczne bułeczki. Jak przychodzę później już niczego nie ma. — Na potwierdzenie własnych słów wskazał na talerz, gdzie aktualnie znajdowały się cztery sztuki wspomnianego pieczywa.

— Harry... Chyba nie zjesz tego wszystkiego sam …? — Zaczął niepewnie Ron.

— W zasadzie już nie jestem głodny, więc są twoje. — Harry podsunął w stronę rudzielca talerz, z którego Ron skwapliwie chwycił pierwszą bułkę. Po jej ugryzieniu przymknął z ukontentowaniem oczy delektując się smakiem. 

— Przecież to praktycznie sam cukier. — Prychnęła Hermiona, przyglądając się jednocześnie z rozbawieniem swojemu chłopakowi. Ron machnął lekceważąco ręką na jej słowa i kontynuował jedzenie popijając sokiem z dyni. Hermiona chwilę się temu przyglądała, ale po chwili wróciła do rozmowy z Harry'm.

— Zapomniałam wczoraj spytać ... — Lekki rumieniec zabarwił jej policzki wskazując o czym pomyślała, ale dzielnie kontynuowała wypowiedź. — Udało ci się dostać tą książkę? 

— Tak, dziś pewnie odrobię to zadanie z eliksirów jak będziecie w Hogsmeade ... A skoro o tym mowa ... Czy mogłabyś mi kupić kilka składników do eliksirów? Moje są już praktycznie na wykończeniu, a nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co będzie, jak Snape zauważy, że nie mam podstawowych składników. — Poprosił Harry podając jej dość mocno wymięty kawałek pergaminu. 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na jego wymiętoszoną kartkę krytycznym okiem i za pomocą zaklęcia wyprostowała świstek, przez chwilę wodziła wzrokiem po liście składników.

— Ale Harry ... — zaczęła — przecież części z tych składników nie ma w naszym podstawowym wyposażeniu, a niektóre z nich są strasznie drogie!

— Tak wiem. — Powiedział Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni swojej szaty kilka galeonów, które podał dziewczynie. 

— Po co ci one? — Zapytała podejrzliwie.

— Pamiętasz jak w składziku potłukłem kilka słoików? — Kiedy Gryfonka pokiwała twierdząco głową kontynuował. — Snape kazał mi to odkupić, bo to były rzadkie składniki. — Dokończył wypowiedź, wzruszając ramionami, a równocześnie po cichu dziwiąc się temu, jak ostatnio gładko idą mu kłamstwa. Wcześniej praktycznie zawsze było widać gołym okiem, że kłamie, a teraz, widząc minę dziewczyny wiedział, że mu uwierzyła.

— Harry! Przecież on nie może zmusić cię do odkupowania składników! — Dziewczyna była wyraźnie oburzona.

— Hermiono, chyba nie pamiętasz o kim jest rozmowa — Wtrącił Ron, a Harry skwapliwie przytaknął mu głową. 

— Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to co robi, jest wbrew prawu! — Oburzenie Hermiony nie miało granic.

— To Snape — Wtrącił ponownie Ron takim głosem, jakby to było coś oczywistego. 

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął dokańczając owsiankę. Właściwie przy tym wszystkim nie zauważył nawet jak do Wielkiej Sali wleciała chmara sów. Na szczęście jego refleks szukającego nie zawiódł, kiedy przesyłka dla niego o mało co nie wylądowała w soku dyniowym.

— Niezły chwyt Harry! — Wyszczerzył się Ron.

Przez chwilę Harry zapatrzył się na swojego rudego przyjaciela, który zachowywał się jak zwykle. Przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęło pytanie „...czyżbym się wczoraj przesłyszał? …”. Po chwili lekko pokręcił głową, gdy w myśli nadeszła odpowiedź „... Nie, to z pewnością nie była moja wyobraźnia ...” 

— Coś się stało stary? — Zapytał Ron machając mu ręką przed oczami.

— Nie ... to nic. Po prostu przypomniałem sobie o zakazie Umbirdge co do mojej gry w quidditcha.

— Wredna jędza ... pewnie specjalnie to zrobiła bo wiedziała, że Ślizgoni przegrają w tegorocznym turnieju!

— To już nie jest ważne, dopóki Dumbledore nie wróci, nie ma sensu się przeciw niej buntować. Inaczej obróci się to przeciwko nam. — Hermiona ukróciła szybko tyradę Rona. — Swoją drogą, Harry co to za paczka? 

— Och ... To od Dursley'ów, zapewne ubrania ... — Powiedział nieco zakłopotanym tonem, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że jego ton głosu tak właśnie brzmiał. 

— Kolejna porcja prześcieradeł!— Zarechotał Ron.

— Ronaldzie! To było niegrzeczne, masz natychmiast przeprosić Harry'ego! 

— Hermiono, przecież wiemy oboje, że ma rację. — Powiedział Harry próbując ją nieco uspokoić. — Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi je skrócić kiedy będę potrzebować? 

— Oczywiście, tylko powiedz słowo. — Uśmiechnęła się przyjaciółka.

— Dziękuję, na pewno wkrótce skorzystam. 

Skończyli śniadanie i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Harry pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi machając im ręką i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu poczuł ulgę, że nie widzi już Rona. Zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych myśli chodziło Harry'emu po głowie, kiedy widział przyjaciela, nawet, jeśli ten zachowywał się jak zwykle. 

Harry wrócił do dormitorium, by przebrać się i wziąć prysznic. Wyszedł z łazienki i położył się w samym ręczniku na łóżku głęboko wzdychając. Jego wzrok przykuła wciąż nie rozpakowana paczka, którą dostał dziś rano. „... Od kiedy tak dobrze potrafię kłamać? ...” pomyślał sięgając po pakunek, który oczywiście tak naprawdę nie był od Dursley'ów. Rozerwał papier i wyciągnął kilka nowych ubrań, przyglądając się im z każdej strony. Był naprawdę zadowolony z zakupu czegoś nowego i pasującego na niego. Rozumiał też w pewien sposób Rona, jeśli chodziło o upodobanie do nowych rzeczy w końcu sam tak naprawdę nie posiadał niczego swojego. Myśli o przyjacielu przez chwilę ostudziły jego zachwyt, ale szybko się zreflektował. 

Przymierzał kolejne nowe ubrania i spoglądając w lustro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, pierwszy raz wyglądał naprawdę dobrze! „... Chyba powinienem zastanowić się nad całkowitą wymianą garderoby, chociaż to chyba jednak byłoby zbyt podejrzane ...” zastanowił się przez chwilę. W końcu ubrania kupił tylko dlatego, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi kiedy jutro pójdzie do Hogsmeade i wypije eliksir wielosokowy. Szata ucznia wzbudziłaby zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Przeczesał ręką włosy, ciągle zapominał o czesaniu ich po kąpieli, przez co notorycznie były w nieładzie, a grzebień tylko pogarszał sprawę. Ubrał ponownie stare ubrania po swoim kuzynie i wyszedł z siedziby Gryffindoru. 

Po niezbyt długiej wędrówce korytarzami zamku, Harry stanął pod dużym obrazem owoców i połaskotał lekko gruszkę, która ukazała klamkę do kuchni Hogwartu. Nacisnął ją i wszedł do środka. Widok tak wielu skrzatów domowych zawsze go fascynował, było to w jakiś sposób niesamowite. Od czwartego roku nie był tu ani razu, dlatego czuł się nieco oszołomiony.

— Harry Potter, sir! Zgredek tak bardzo się cieszy, że znów cię widzi! Wykrzyknął jeden ze skrzatów podchodząc do niego z wyrazem uwielbienia w oczach.

— Emm ... Czy my się znamy? — Zapytał niepewnie Harry. Nie pamiętał bowiem, żeby zadawał się z jakimkolwiek skrzatem, a ten przed nim wyraźnie go znał.

Odpowiedź Harry'ego spowodowała, że oczy skrzata zaszły łzami, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

— Zły Zgredek! Niedobry Zgredek! Harry Potter nie powinien znać Zgredka! — Zaczął krzyczeć skrzat uderzając głową o ścianę. Harry zaskoczony zesztywniał przez moment, ale po chwili zareagował odciągając stworzenie od ściany. 

— Przestań! Możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę! — Kiedy skrzat się trochę uspokoił, Harry zaryzykował pytanie. — Emm ... Zgredku, poznaliśmy się już wcześniej? 

Ostatnie zdanie spowodowało, że skrzat zawył ze smutku chowając twarz w dłoniach. Potem przez chwilę kwilił cicho, próbując się uspokoić. Pociągając nosem podniósł pełne łez oczy na Harry'ego kiwając przecząco głową i ponownie spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu chusteczkę, którą skrzat przyjął, by po chwili znowu się rozpłakać. Harry był zdezorientowany takim zachowaniem stworzenia. 

— Ja przepraszam Zgredku, nie wiem dlaczego płaczesz, ale proszę przestań już. — Chłopak zdziwił się, że skrzat posłuchał, opanował łkanie i ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. 

— To Zgredek powinien przepraszać Harry'ego Pottera. Zgredkowi jest bardzo przykro, że Harry Potter musiał się martwić. — Powiedział skrzat pociągając nosem i wyciągnął w stronę Gryfona kompletnie mokrą chusteczkę. 

— Emm ... Możesz ją zatrzymać Zgredku. — Widząc, że ponownie w kąciku oczu skrzata zbierają się łzy dodał szybko — To naprawdę nic takiego, przyjmij ją jako prezent ode mnie. 

Skrzat zamilkł, jednak co chwilę zerkał na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami i wyglądało na to, że się definitywnie uspokoił, więc Harry zaryzykował kolejne pytanie.

— Jak się poznaliśmy Zgredku? — Wybuchu rozpaczy nie było, ale Harry zauważył, że uszy Zgredka znacząco oklapły. 

— Zgredek musiał się pomylić, Zgredek przeprasza Harry'ego Pottera. Czy Zgredek może czymś służyć? 

Skrzat najwyraźniej zdecydował się zakończyć temat, a Gryfon szybko zorientował się w tej zmianie. Chłopak postanowił jednak, że przynajmniej na razie rzeczywiście dość tej stresującej wymiany zdań i czas wrócić do tego, po co tu przyszedł. Położył swoja torbę na stole i poprosił grzecznie. 

— Potrzebowałbym trochę mleka z miodem i dość sporo orzechów ... — Zaczął Gryfon niepewnie. 

— Och! Wszystko czego Harry Potter, Sir sobie zażyczy! — Wykrzyknął radośnie Zgredek i znikł z pola widzenia. Po chwili pojawił się z produktami, o które Harry prosił. Skrzat sprawnie zapakował produkty do torby Harry'ego, co chłopak obserwował z zastanowieniem. Było w tym niewielkim stworzeniu coś znajomego … wręcz nostalgicznego „... dlaczego go nie pamiętam? Zgredek widocznie mnie zna ... Muszę się dowiedzieć więcej za wszelką cenę! ...”. 

— Chyba coś sobie przypominam ... — Podjął ponownie rozmowę Harry, kącikiem oka zauważając zainteresowanie Zgredka. Musiał troszkę zaimprowizować, może się uda. — No tak! Pamiętam! — Wykrzyknął, może nawet zbyt optymistycznie, ale wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało to skrzatowi. — Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy Zgredku?! To było naprawdę nieprawdopodobne, zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy.

— Bo Harry Potter nigdy wcześniej nie widział skrzata domowego kiedy poznał Zgredka. — Skrzat rozpromienił się z radości, a Harry stwierdził, że w dobrą stronę poprowadził rozmowę i postanowił kontynuować.

— Cóż, jak zapewne wiesz nie wiedziałem o magicznym świecie do czasu, aż dostałem list z Hogwartu. Wiele się od tej pory zmieniło ... 

— Zgredek jeszcze raz przeprasza za to, że wtargnął do pokoju Harry'ego Pottera narażając go na nieprzyjemności ... 

Teraz umysł Harry'ego pracował na najwyższych obrotach. To niemożliwe, że poznał Zgredka we własnym pokoju, przecież to na pewno by zapamiętał! 

— Kiedy to było? — Zapytał skrzata słabym głosem, masując sobie skronie i czując zbliżający się ból głowy. 

— Na drugim roku sir, kiedy … — Zgredek nie dokończył zasłaniając sobie usta dłońmi. — Harry Potter powinien już iść, Zgredek musi wracać do pracy ... 

Takie dość zaskakujące zakończenie rozmowy nie zwróciło uwagi Harry'ego, którego umysł, pracujący na najwyższych obrotach, zajęty był czym innym. Chłopak czuł, że umyka mu coś co powinien pamiętać … coś istotnego. Musiał to przemyśleć na spokojnie. Postanowił więc dać sobie na razie spokój z dalszym indagowaniem skrzata. Wróci, gdy przetrawi uzyskane informacje.

— Dziękuję ci Zgredku za jedzenie ... i ogólnie za wszystko. — Skłonił się Zgredkowi lekko zanim wyszedł z kuchni. Nie słyszał już ostatnich słów powiedzianych szeptem w jego kierunku: 

— To Zgredek powinien podziękować tobie Harry Potterze. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę pomogłem odzyskać to co utracone ... 

Ból głowy stawał się już praktycznie nie do zniesienia i Harry doprowadzony do ostateczności udał się do szkolnej pielęgniarki po eliksir. Teraz gdy ból minął łatwiej mógł poskładać myśli. Zdecydował, że najłatwiej będzie mu się myślało w trakcie spaceru, a że i tak miał zamiar pójść znowu do graniana, to równie dobrze mógł wybrać się już teraz. Wszystkie potrzebna rzeczy miał w torbie ze sobą, więc nawet nie musiał cofać się do wieży.

Idąc w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, wciąż myślał o tym co powiedział skrzat. Co właściwie stało się podczas drugiego roku? Nie przypomniał sobie nic podejrzanego ... Jednak teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał ... zawsze coś się działo, właściwie co roku odkąd chodził do Hogwartu: Turniej Trójmagiczny, kamień filozoficzny, ucieczka Syriusza … wymieniał w myślach, ale czuł, że czegoś brakowało, czegoś bardzo istotnego ... Tak rozmyślając doszedł do niewielkiego jeziora w lesie, wypatrując graniana. Samica leżała tam gdzie ostatnio, na szczęście jeszcze żyła. 

— Cześć! Jak obiecałem tak jestem. — Powiedział w stronę magicznego stworzenia, które odwróciło łeb w jego kierunku. Ranna nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną jak ostatnio, więc Harry zaryzykował i usiadł trochę bliżej. 

— Wiesz ... przyniosłem coś dla ciebie, nie wiem w sumie dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że powinno ci smakować. — Kontynuował monolog chłopak, wyciągając z torby orzechy. Postanowił nie ryzykować z podchodzeniem bliżej, więc po prostu rzucał je w kierunku chorego zwierzęcia. Na początku klacz patrzyła podejrzliwie na rzucany pokarm, jednak po chwili uważnego węszenia, zaczęła jeść. To był dobry znak, nie straciła apetytu. 

Przez dłuższy czas Harry tylko ją obserwował i zastanawiał równocześnie, czy mógłby spróbować zbliżyć się jeszcze troszeczkę. Mimo swojej rany samica graniana wyglądała wciąż bardzo pięknie i Harry żałował, że za pierwszym razem nie dotknął jej. Spojrzał na jej ranę, z tej odległości było ją doskonale widać, była już porządnie zainfekowana, jeszcze trochę i zacznie być widać kość ... Gdyby tylko za pierwszym razem nie zawalił sprawy ... mogło to wyglądać inaczej. Gryfon czuł z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

— Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi się zbliżyć na początku, a teraz nie pozwalasz? — Powiedział z wyrzutem do zwierzęcia. — Ja naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Co się zmieniło od tamtego czasu?! — Teraz już prawie krzyczał z rozpaczy. W tym samym momencie przypomniał sobie słowa centaura Ronana „...To już nie byłeś ty ...”. 

— Cholera ... Nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego... — Szepnął, a jego głos nieznacznie drżał, za dużo tych wszystkich rewelacji jak na jeden dzień. Teraz czuł się jakby żył w jakiejś chorej iluzji tajemnic i kłamstw, nie wiedział co tak naprawdę jest prawdziwe. Czuł się w tym momencie strasznie, czuł spływające po policzkach łzy smutku i bezradności, ale nie przejmował się nimi. W końcu tyle razy ukrywał swoje prawdziwe uczucia, by tylko innych nie martwić. Teraz był sam w lesie, więc nie musiał niczego ukrywać, zwłaszcza swoich uczuć. 

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od jego małego załamania. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie, przecież w końcu nie przyszedł tu, by się użalać. Zaczął od poszukiwania okularów, które położył gdzieś na ziemi. To był jeden z minusów utrzymywania stale zaklęcia zmieniającego kolor oczu. Mając inny kolor oczu był ślepy jak kret mimo, iż w swoim naturalnym odcieniu widział bardzo dobrze. W zasadzie sam skazywał się na ten defekt, próbując na siłę być kimś innym. Skupił się, by cofnąć zaklęcie i po chwili widział już zupełnie dobrze, a przy okazji znalazł bez wysiłku swoje okulary. Na razie nie były mu potrzebne, więc schował je do kieszeni spodni. Czuł się lepiej, żadnych tajemnic, sekretów, był sobą. Wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie spojrzał na graniana, który teraz patrzył na niego z ciekawością. Harry poczuł się dużo pewniej i zaczął podchodzić do zwierzęcia powoli, stopniowo. Kiedy był już tuż usiadł choć jeszcze nie odważył się dotknąć zwierzęcia. Jego obawy jednak szybko odeszły w zapomnienie w momencie, gdy poczuł na swoim policzku język klaczy.

Niepewnie sięgnął ręką do jej głowy, głaszcząc delikatnie. Tak jak myślał, jej sierść była gładka i aksamitna w dotyku. Uśmiechał się wciąż ją głaszcząc, jednak szybko się opamiętał. Musiał zająć się najpierw tą wielką raną. Transmutował kamień w miskę i wlał tam mleko z miodem i eliksir przeciwbólowy od Pomfrey, którego nie wypił do końca. Granian po uważnym obwąchaniu miski zaczął pić, a Harry tymczasem zajmował się raną. Zaczął od przemycia jej delikatnie wodą, później polał ją eliksirem odkażającym. Właściwie tego momentu bał się najbardziej, ponieważ efekty działania eliksiru były dość bolesne, jednak zwierzę w żaden sposób nie zareagowało … na szczęście. Po tym trudnym etapie, pozostało nałożyć maść, delikatnie wcierając ją w rozkładające się mięso. Harry kontynuował pracę bez obrzydzenia czy też wstrętu i nawet nie myślał o tym co musiał zrobić. Było to konieczne, więc to robił i już. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać, aż maść się trochę wchłonie i będzie mógł zabandażować klaczy nogę. Głaszcząc ją po głowie i grzbiecie poczuł się bardzo sennie, nie mógł zapanować nad zamykającymi się oczami. W końcu przecież nie przespał ostatniej nocy. Walczył z sennością dzielnie, ale niewiele to dało. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. 

Obudziło go delikatne szturchanie w ramię.

— Obudź się Harry Poterze, las nie jest bezpieczny nocą. — Usłyszał głos.

Zerwał się ze snu i rozejrzał z przerażeniem. Faktycznie była już noc! „... A co jeżeli godzina policyjna już się zaczęła? Będą poważne kłopoty! Mam nadzieję, że Ron z Hermioną jakoś mnie kryją ...” myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę jak spłoszone ptaki. Po chwili przyszła kolejna „... Kto mnie obudził? Nikt groźny, bo już bym nie żył ...” taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, ale musiał zobaczyć. Wyjął różdżkę:

— Lumos — Wyszeptał i z mroku wyłoniła się sylwetka centaura Ronana.

— Widzę Harry Potterze, że jesteś sobą. — Powiedział centaur spoglądając w oczy Harry'ego.

Chłopak przez chwilę nie rozumiał o co chodzi, jednak zrozumienie bardzo szybko zaświtało mu w głowie. 

— Chodziło o oczy prawda? — Zapytał.

— Owszem, ale nie tylko. Dziś nie miałeś żadnych masek. Graniany to bardzo wrażliwe i czułe magiczne stworzenia, wyczują każdy fałsz. Dlatego niełatwo się do nich zbliżyć, jednakże udało ci się dokonać tego.

Harry poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki i cieszył się, że było ciemno i może nie widać jego zawstydzenia. Oświetlając sobie zawartość torby Gryfon wyciągnął bandaże i zaczął delikatnie owijać ranną nogę graniana. Gdy skończył spojrzał z zadowoleniem na swoje dzieło, a zwierzę ponownie polizało go po twarzy.

— Polubiła cię, chciałem już wcześniej cię obudzić, jednakże nie pozwoliła mi mówiąc, że jesteś zmęczony. 

— Czekaj! Ty rozumiesz ich mowę?! — Wypalił Harry.

— Wszystkie magiczne stworzenia potrafią się ze sobą komunikować. — Stwierdził centaur jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

— Rozumiem ... pora już na mnie. — Westchnął Harry wstając i pochylił się w stronę graniana głaszcząc pysk i szyję oraz szepcząc ciche „dziękuję”. 

Później odwrócił się i zamierzał iść w kierunku zamku, kiedy drogę zagrodził mu centaur.

— Podwiozę cię. — Powiedział krótko schylając się. by Harry mógł dosięgnąć jego grzbietu.

Chłopak nie zastanawiał się długo i dosiadł centaura, choć czuł się trochę nieswojo. Nie był pewien czego powinien się złapać, by utrzymać równowagę, ale po szybkim przemyśleniu po prostu objął tors magicznego stworzenia. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, Ronan ruszył naprzód. Był naprawdę szybki, aż obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami Gryfona. Przypomniał sobie, że już czegoś podobnego doświadczył w pierwszej klasie, tylko wtedy nie pomógł mu Ronan tylko inny centaur. Nie pamiętał jak miał na imię.

Podróż nie trwała długo i nim Harry się obejrzał zza drzew wyłonił się Hogwart. Na brzegu Zakazanego Lasu chłopak zsiadł z centaura, podziękował za podwiezienie i ruszył w stronę zamku. Kiedy po chwili obejrzał się za siebie, centaur właśnie zawracał do lasu. Harry zawahał się, ale zdecydował się zawołać: 

— Zaczekaj! — Centaur przystanął i obejrzał się, a Gryfon podbiegł do niego. — Powiedz, czy ona będzie bezpieczna? Nic jej się nie stanie w Zakazanym Lesie? Nie może chodzić i jest sama, teraz przecież jest najbardziej narażona na ryzyko! 

Ronan przez chwilę milczał przyglądając mu się tak jak ostatnim razem. 

— Graniany ... to zwierzęta stadne ... Myślę, że ta wiadomość ci wystarczy. Do zobaczenia Harry Potterze — Tylko tyle powiedziawszy, centaur wyminął chłopaka i zniknął w ciemnościach lasu. 

Gryfon przez chwilę patrzył w głąb lasu zastanawiając się nad słowami Ronana „.. skoro są zwierzętami stadnymi to dlaczego żadnego nie widziałem? Cóż, muszę zaufać Ronanowi, to w końcu magiczne stworzenie, chyba wie co mówi ...” Rzucił szybkie Tempus i odetchnął z ulgą, jeszcze miał czas. Założył swoje okulary, ponownie rzucając niewerbalnie zmianę koloru oczu i rzucił się biegiem w stronę zamku. 

***

Tom obserwował z przymrużeniem oka pojedynek pomiędzy Lastrange i Blackiem. Od początku było pewne kto wygra, a kto zasłuży na karę. Lastrange nie był złym czarodziejem, jednak działał na jego zgubę fakt, że po prostu za bardzo się zapalał do walki, przez co jego koncentracja spadała praktycznie do zera. Nie jeden raz mu to powtarzał, ale nie widział żadnej poprawy. Najwidoczniej był ostatnio zbyt miękki skoro jego słowa nie docierały do mózgu Lastrange. Tom uśmiechnął się unosząc rękę do góry, by przerwać walkę pomiędzy jego poplecznikami. 

— Wystarczy ... Regulusie, spisałeś się dziś bardzo dobrze, choć powinieneś poprawić kilka klątw, które rzucałeś dziś po prostu niechlujnie ... Czarna magia jest pięknem samym w sobie, nie powinno jej się tak bezcześcić, zrozumiałeś? 

Wydawać by się mogło, że powiedział te słowa spokojnie lecz czuć było w jego głosie obietnicę tortur jeżeli Regulus niczego nie zmieni. Black skinął w jego kierunku głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Widział, że Lastrange czuł się coraz bardziej nerwowy widać to było choćby po wykręcaniu palców.

Riddle'owi sprawiało przyjemność obserwowanie go. Czuł się jak drapieżnik, który zaraz rzuci się na swoją ofiarę, a patrzenie jak cieniutka stróżka potu płynie po skroni Lastrange i oddech tego głupca przyśpiesza sprawiał, że już chciał go widzieć w agonii bólu. Jednak zanim do tego dojdzie powinien go bardziej upokorzyć, wtedy widok będzie jeszcze lepszy.

— Abraxasie, zmierzysz się z nim. — Powiedział wolno Tom i nie uszedł mu widok oczu Lastrange, który wręcz sztyletował wzrokiem Malfoy'a. Nie wiedział dlaczego mają ze sobą zatarg, i nie obchodziło go to nawet, ale dzięki temu przedstawienie będzie jeszcze ciekawsze, jeśli żywią do siebie taką niechęć, którą było widać gołym okiem. — Zasady takie jak zwykle wszystko dozwolone prócz niewybaczalnych. 

Tom rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i zaczął obserwować walkę. Zdecydowanie była o wiele ciekawsza w końcu obaj pałają do siebie tak silnymi negatywnymi uczuciami. Widać było determinację Lastrange, by pokonać Abraxasa, nie popełniał już głupich błędów, był skoncentrowany na swoim wrogu. Tom doszedł do wniosku, że powinien częściej doprowadzać ich do wspólnej walki ... W końcu nie potrzebuje słabeuszy w swoich szeregach. Malfoy, zręcznie unikał rzucanych w jego kierunku klątw, jednak był tym, który się cofał, a Lastrange napierał. Tom zastanawiał się dlaczego Abraxas posyła w kierunku Lastrange tak słabe klątwy? W przeciwieństwie do przeciwnika, który od razu zaczął dawać z siebie wszystko, choć to pewnie była już kwestia desperacji Ślizgona. 

— Malfoy, to nie zabawa w podchody, jeżeli nie zaczniesz traktować tego poważnie twoim następnym przeciwnikiem będę ja. — Powiedział Riddle i zauważył w oczach Abraxasa chwilowe wahanie, zanim ten przeszedł do ofensywy. Lastrange początkowo był zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, jednak szybko się zreflektował. Tom widział już zmęczenie na twarzy Rudolfa w końcu pojedynkował się już dłużej niż Malfoy. Był jednak ciekaw jak daleko ten się posunie, by nie stracić swojej dumy zwłaszcza przed Abraxasem. 

Pojedynek dobiegł końca kiedy różdżka Lastrange upadła na podłogę z głuchym dźwiękiem. Cóż Riddle spodziewał się tego, ale widok twarzy Rudolfa był zabawny. Zdecydowanie to była jedna z lepszych rozrywek ostatnimi czasy. Abraxas odwrócił się od swojego wroga chcąc zejść z areny pojedynków. Tom tylko się uśmiechnął widząc jak Rudof sięga po swoją różdżkę i trafia Malfoy'a w plecy klątwą. To było takie w jego stylu jednak skuteczne w tym wypadku. Usłyszał oburzone głosy pozostałych, którzy pomogli trafionemu Ślizgonowi wstać. Gdy obaj stanęli przed jego obliczem ledwo stojąc, zaśmiał się cicho. 

— Abraxasie jaki błąd popełniłeś? — Zapytał przeszywając go wzrokiem. 

— Zbyt długo się z nim bawiłem, powinienem skończyć to jak najszybciej. — Stwierdził Malfoy patrząc z pogardą na drugiego chłopaka.

— Tak sądzisz? Więc dlaczego jesteś w takim stanie teraz? 

— Bo zachował się jak zwykły tchórz celując mi w plecy, mimo iż przegrał pojedynek.

— A ty Lastrange jak to widzisz? — Zwrócił się Tom do drugiego.

— To był pojedynek. To oczywiste, że można trafić na przeciwnika, który nie zawsze będzie grać według ustalonych zasad. Malfoy powinien się upewnić, że jego przeciwnik jest nieprzytomny, zabity, albo odebrać mu różdżkę, wtedy uniknął by tej godnej pożałowania porażki. — Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. 

— Bądź pewien, że następnym razem o to zadbam. Na własnej skórze to poczujesz. — Warknął na niego blondyn.

— Wystarczy! — Zagrzmiał nie chcąc dłużej słuchać tej dziecinnej dyskusji. — Ten pojedynek wygrał Rudolf, jest tak jak powiedział Abraxusie, nie wszystkie pojedynki są uczciwe, czasem trzeba się wykazać sprytem jak on to zrobił. Myślisz, że któryś z popleczników Grindelwalda myślałby o zasadach walcząc o własne życie? 

— Nie, ale … — Próbował oponować Mafloy. 

— Żadnych „ale” Abraxasie. Wierzę, że ta nauka wiele ci da ... Crucio!

Abraxas pamiętał ból jaki go ogarnął, chciał umrzeć, by już tego nie czuć. Nim jednak zemdlał, zobaczył perfidny uśmieszek Rudolfa, który ponownie patrzył na niego z wyższością. Poprzysiągł sobie, że zatrze mu ten uśmiech z gęby i na zawsze zakarbuje mu w pustym łbie, że z Malfoy'ami się nie zadziera.

Tom kazał rozejść się pozostałym i zabrać ze sobą Malfoy'a. Sam udał się po raz kolejny do biblioteki mając nadzieję, że znajdzie jakąś poszlakę w poszukiwaniach tego Gryfona. Jeżeli był zbyt prawy, żeby wejść ponownie do zakazanego działu, by poszukać odpowiedzi, to tylko oznaczało, że nie był wart uwagi mimo bycia jego Przeznaczonym. Dziś patrolował korytarze Slughorn więc Tom nie spodziewał się, że będzie się kręcił blisko biblioteki, zazwyczaj obierał kurs koło kuchni i komnat Puchonów. Po wejściu do biblioteki Riddle od razu poczuł, że coś się zmieniło, a im bardziej się zbliżał do zakazanego działu tym bardziej czuł tą magię. Uśmiechając się wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia i tu już wyraźnie wyczuwał magię tej osoby. „... Może jednak dogadam się z tym Przeznaczonym? Czekałem już tak długo, więc może jeszcze się zmuszę do odrobiny cierpliwości. W końcu mój Przeznaczony zaczyna robić postępy. Jego magia jest teraz wszędzie, co oznacza, że sporo jej zużył w tym pomieszczeniu. Tylko dlaczego? Może ćwiczy tu klątwy? ...” pomyślał Tom, a potem lekko się zaśmiał z własnego pomysłu. Pewnie wtedy dużo łatwiej byłby się z nim dogadać. Jeżeli nie będzie chciał po dobroci, zawsze istnieją inne sposoby by zmusić go do współpracy. Riddle usiadł zamyślony, opierając się pod jednym z regałów, nie zauważył spadającej na jego głowę książki ...


	7. Rozdział 6: Magia krwi

Rozdział 6: Magia krwi

Harry wyczuł zbliżające się kłopoty kiedy zobaczył z daleka swoich przyjaciół, żywo rozmawiających obok portretu Grubej Damy. Zauważył również mapę Huncwotów w rękach Hermiony, co nie poprawiło mu humoru. oznaczało to, że odkryli jego wizytę w Zakazanym Lesie. Poza tym, skoro mieli mapę, to musieli zabrać ją z jego kufra. Dobrze, że dziennik zawsze nosił przy sobie … Szedł nie śpiesząc się w ich kierunku myśląc „... zaraz się zacznie … Hermiona zacznie wykład, Ron będzie jej przytakiwać, a mi pęknie głowa od tego gadania ...”. Zauważyli go w końcu i okazało się, że niewiele się pomylił: 

— Harry! Wytłumacz mi gdzie ty się podziewałeś!? — Powiedziała Gryfonka podniesionym głosem. 

— Byłem na zewnątrz, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, to wszystko — odparł niewinnie.

— A powiedz nam gdzie byłeś zaczerpnąć tego powietrza? Sprawdzaliśmy z Ronem mapę i kiedy w końcu pokazał się punkt z twoim imieniem, okazało się, że wychodzisz z Zakazanego Lasu, możesz nam to wytłumaczyć? — kontynuowała Hermiona.

— Tak, byłem na spacerze i nie, nie byłem w środku Zakazanego Lasu, tylko na jego obrzeżach. To nic takiego i nikomu tym nie zaszkodziłem, więc nie rozumiem twojego zdenerwowania. — Harry spokojnie odpowiedział nie okazując irytacji.

— Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie Harry, zrozum ... I nie powinieneś chodzić nawet po obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu, bo to wciąż jest niebezpieczne! Zwłaszcza po zmroku. Co by się stało, gdyby zaatakowało cię jakieś magiczne stworzenie? 

— Hermiona ma rację stary. Co jakby Aragog ponownie cię zaatakował? Pamiętasz, że wtedy ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. — Ron postanowił wyraźnie wesprzeć Hermionę.

— Tak, pamiętam ... Tylko nie pamiętam dlaczego wtedy poszliśmy za tymi pająkami ... — Harry zamyślił się i wymamrotał jakby do siebie.

— Och ... To było wtedy kiedy Miona była … auu ... — Ron przerwał dość nagle, kiedy Hermiona uderzyła go mało dyskretnie łokciem w żebra, co wydawało się Harry'emu aż za bardzo podejrzane. 

— Wtedy pokłóciliśmy się, a Ron chciał mi udowodnić jaki to jest odważny i dlatego poszliście za tymi pająkami, gdybym wiedziała jak to się skończy w życiu bym mu nie zarzuciła tchórzostwa … — Hermiona starała się szybko jakoś wyjaśnić i zamaskować potknięcie Rona, ale mało przekonywająco. Dla Harry'ego było jasne, że przyjaciółka kręci. Nie był z tego zadowolony, ale na razie postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak, zdecydował jednak, że będzie rozwiązywał problemy stopniowo, po kolei. A ten póki co, nie był jego priorytetem, dlatego nie okazał złości i odpowiedział:

— Nie pamiętam w sumie tego dokładnie, ale skoro tak mówisz pewnie tak było. — Harry uśmiechnął się nawet. Po czym dodał wyciągając rękę. — Czy mogę dostać z powrotem mapę? 

Gryfonka oddała mu spuściznę Huncwotów, co go trochę uspokoiło. Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Harry dał się namówić na krótką rundkę szachów czarodziejów, później pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i udał się do dormitorium. Nie czuł się za bardzo śpiący, ale podejrzewał, że jak dłużej zostanie w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony to w końcu wybuchnie, a to nie byłoby dobre wyjście. Coś przed nim ukrywali, zresztą nie tylko oni byli w to wplątani ... ten skrzat też nie zachowywał się normalnie, nawet jak na skrzata. Harry próbował zmusić umysł do pracy:.„... Pomyśl co zdarzyło się na drugim roku. No, dalej … cokolwiek ...” starał się sobie przypomnieć. Pamiętał, że przejście na peron było zablokowane więc wzięli latający samochód ojca Rona i rozbili się o wierzbę bijącą ... Ten sam samochód pomógł im również, kiedy uciekali przed zgrają pająków ... Pamiętał nowego nauczyciela, Lockhart'a, no tak, beznadziejnego nauczyciela. O tak, Harry nie zapomniał także, że założył Klub Pojedynków i walczył z Malfoy'em ... Wygrał z nim, tego był pewien, tylko dlaczego nie pamiętał przebiegu tego pojedynku? ...”. Nie zgadzało się sporo rzeczy, a im bardziej wysilał się, by cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć, tym bardziej bolała go głowa. Było dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy skończył rozmowę ze Zgredkiem. Wniosek był jeden, na drugim roku musiało się stać coś naprawdę ważnego! Wyraźnie też ktoś próbował ingerować w jego pamięć, to nie jest możliwe, by miał aż takie luki, był teraz już przekonany, że wymazano mu niektóre wspomnienia … „... Tylko dlaczego? Kto mógłby na tym zyskać? ...” Tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź. Może nie chciał sam przed sobą przyznać, że zna … nie chciał podejrzewać Dumbledora, ale nikt inny nie mógł maczać w tym palców i tylko on mógł rzucić tak potężne zaklęcie zapomnienia. Harry doszedł w końcu do kolejnego wniosku jaki wyniknął z tej sytuacji, Nie powinien ufać już nikomu ... niestety. Podjąwszy taką decyzję, Gryfon zasnął spokojnie.

Dziś był wielki dzień, nawet wczorajsze wydarzenia nie były w stanie tego przyćmić. Harry miał nadzieję, że informacje, które dziś uzyska, pozwolą mu poznać tajemnice dziennika. Jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje! Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by nawet ostatnie w tym dniu eliksiry zepsuły mu humor, niech Snape mówi sobie co chce, będzie tak spokojny, że nie ma szans żeby dostał szlaban! 

— Stało się coś dobrego? — Zainteresował się Ron. — Wydajesz się być od rana w świetnym humorze. 

Harry spodziewał się takiego pytania, więc już podczas śniadania przemyślał taką odpowiedź, aby żadne z jego przyjaciół nie podejrzewało go o nic.

— Myślę, że tak ... ale przekonam się o tym dopiero jak wrócę. — Harry wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela.

— Kompletnie nie rozumiem Harry, o czym ty mówisz? — Ron wydawał się być nieco zagubiony.

— Noo ... O mojej dzisiejszej randce w Hogsmeade, zapomniałeś? — Gdy tylko to powiedział, usta Rona wygięły się w wielkie „o”, przez co wyglądał naprawdę komicznie, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem, ale szybko się opanował, kiedy zauważył karcące spojrzenie profesora.

— Żartujesz prawda? Dlaczego nic mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś. — Szepnął Ron z wyrzutem. 

— Wiesz ... to nie było tak do końca pewne ... Wcześniej też nie dała rady, bo wiesz, pracuje w weekendy, a jutro ma wolne więc … — Harry przerwał obserwując reakcję Rona, który po raz kolejny zrobił tą samą minę. 

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona jest starsza od nas?! Gdzieś ty ją poznał ?! — Ron był wyraźnie zaskoczony i podekscytowany równocześnie, teraz wystarczyło tylko przekonać go do współpracy. Plan miał szanse powodzenia. 

— Obiecuję ci, że opowiem wszystko jak wrócę, tylko mam prośbę. — Harry spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony, która siedziała w pierwszej ławce z Lavender. Ron podążył za jego spojrzeniem, a Harry tymczasem kontynuował: — Widzisz ... pewnie Hermiona nie poparłaby tego, że spotykam się ze starszą od siebie dziewczyną, a w zasadzie już kobietą, dlatego chcę byś mnie krył. Powiedz cokolwiek, byleby nie przyszło jej na myśl, że ma mnie szukać. — Poprosił błagalnie, w reakcji na co Ron przez moment patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Harry sądził nawet, że jednak nic z tego, ale po chwili na twarzy Rona zagościł uśmiech i Harry był już pewien, że ten problem ma z głowy. 

— Możesz na mnie liczyć Harry, Kiedy masz zamiar iść do Hogsmeade?

— Myślę, że najlepiej podczas obiadu. Wtedy wszyscy są obecni w Wielkiej Sali i jest mała szansa natknąć się na kogoś na korytarzach.

— Rozumiem, postaram się coś wymyślić, by Hermiona nie nabrała podejrzeń, ale potem masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. Och ... i przy okazji jakbyś mógł kupić coś z Miodowego Królestwa byłoby wspaniale i ... tak teraz myślę, że piwo kremowe też byłoby niezłe … — Zaproponował Ron, a Harry'emu jego warunki nie wydały się zbyt trudne do zrealizowania.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć! — Harry poczuł się przez chwilę jakby nie było kłamstw w ich przyjaźni. Szkoda, że to była tylko iluzja ... 

Zaklęcia skończyły się i podbiegła do nich Hermiona ciągnąć za sobą Lavender, która spojrzała na Harry'ego z lekkim niepokojem.

— Dziś mamy przechlapane na eliksirach! Słyszałam od Lavender, że każdy kto miał miał lekcje ze Snape'em wychodził z nich niemal z płaczem. — Powiedziała Hermiona szybko, a chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z niepokojem. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że mimo tych przeciwności, nie da się sprowokować i nie zarobi szlabanu ... 

Severus Snape był z reguły człowiekiem spokojnym i opanowanym, lubił dręczyć uczniów, którzy lekceważyli jego przedmiot, a szczególnie wszelkich Gryfonów. Niestety tym razem nie przewidział i zlekceważył kretynizm i niezdarność Puchonów. „... Cholerny Anthony Ross, jak śmiał stłuc eliksir Pottera! Co z tego, że durny chłopak zemdlał kiedy skończyłem na niego wrzeszczeć. Niech tylko Pomfrey jeszcze raz wspomni o moim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu to sama będzie warzyła lecznicze eliksiry! ...” Postrach Hogwartu przeklinał w myślach czekając na ostatnie lekcje ze swoim domem i Gryfonami. Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli powoli schodzić się na zajęcia, wypatrywał wzrokiem Pottera. Ten szedł jak zwykle z głupkowatą miną razem z Weasley'em. Uczniowie zajęli już swoje miejsce, a Snape, wyczulony na ich reakcje, wyraźnie widział, że Gryfoni są spięci. To niesamowite jak plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się krzywo i mierząc uczniów złowrogim spojrzeniem zaczął: 

— Dziś uwarzymy wywar żywej śmierci ... — Zaczął powoli, jednak zanim zdążył dokończyć wypowiedź, zauważył rękę Granger podniesioną w górę — Czy jest coś aż tak ważnego panno Granger, że przerywasz mi lekcję? — Wysyczał mało przyjaźnie, a dziewczyna nieco skuliła się jednak odpowiedziała na pytanie.

— Profesorze przecież na ostatnich zajęciach warzyliśmy ten eliksir i …

— I gdybyś aż tak bardzo nie chciała popisać się swoim zarozumialstwem i wysłuchała do końca nie marnowałbym w tej chwili czasu na ciebie, pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za przerywanie nauczycielowi. — Snape miał świadomość, że to nie było uczciwe, bo w końcu Granger podniosła rękę i sam pozwolił jej mówić, ale zignorował jak zwykle oburzenie Gryfonów i mówił dalej. — Podziękujcie swojemu koledze z Hufflepuffu, który zmarnował mój cały zapas tego eliksiru. A teraz do roboty! 

Obserwował poczynania uczniów, jednak wciąż miał na oku Pottera, szczerze wątpił, żeby ten ponownie uwarzył tamten eliksir, ale musiał chociaż podjąć próbę. Im dłużej obserwował poczynania rzeczonego Gryfona, tym bardziej się denerwował: „... Ten dzieciak nie ma żadnego pojęcia jak warzyć eliksiry! Robi tak podstawowe błędy, że aż się patrzeć na to się nie da! … Nogi pająka powinieneś dodawać stopniowo ty durniu, a nie wrzucić je wszystkie od razu do kociołka! ...” Po kolejnej chwili obserwacji, Snape odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc już patrzeć na kolejne zbrodnie popełnione na eliksirach, przez tego głupiego dzieciaka. Zrobił obchód przyglądając się postępom innych uczniów. Jego Ślizgoni radzili sobie dość dobrze, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o domu lwa. „... Gdyby nie Granger w życiu nie przepuściłbym Longbottoma, nawet na drugi rok ...” pomyślał obserwując niezdarne ruchy i trzęsące się ręce Nevila. Gdy nauczyciel doszedł do Pottera i Weaslaya, aż skrzywił się, gdy zajrzał do kociołka. Ich eliksir to była absolutna katastrofa. Spojrzał ostro na Pottera, który wydawał się dziś wyjątkowo spokojny, co nie było normalnym zjawiskiem na jego zajęciach.

— Potter, czy tak według ciebie powinien wyglądać wywar żywej śmierci? — Zapytał Snape groźnym tonem. I skonstatował, że może zrobiło to wrażenie na Weasley'u, jednak Potter wciąż pozostawał spokojny, spojrzał tylko w podręcznik i odpowiedział:

— Nie profesorze, jestem pewien, że popełniliśmy z Ronem błąd podczas warzenia i dlatego nasz eliksir tak wygląda.

Snape przez chwilę był zdezorientowany. Potter i przyznawanie się do błędu? Świat się kończy. Kontynuował męczenie Gryfonów z zadowoleniem.

— Więc może Pan Weasley nam wyjaśni, gdzie popełniliście błąd? — Widział jak Rudzielec spojrzał na niego z paniką, co wywołało u niego pewną satysfakcję.

— Nie wiem ... — Wymamrotał przerażony Weasley. A w odpowiedzi Postrach Hogwartu kontynuował w nadziei sprowokowania Harry'ego:

— Oczywiście, że nie Panie Weasley. Gdybyś połowę swojego czasu poświęcał nauce, zamiast głupim grom, może jeszcze coś by z ciebie było, jednak teraz jesteś tylko chodzącą porażką. — Szyderczy ton deprymował Weasley'a, Jednak Snape czuł się rozczarowany … Potter nie reagował. Gryfon patrzył tylko uparcie w stół, najwidoczniej próbując ignorować wszystko wokół. To było dziwne, nauczyciel wrócił do swojego biurka, wstawiając im Trolle do dziennika. Dziś zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. Piątoroczni mieli szczęście, że zdążył się dostatecznie wyżyć na poprzednich trzech lekcjach. 

Po ostatniej lekcji Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę, tylko Snape potrafił doprowadzić go do granicy wytrzymałości. Dumny był z siebie, że udało mu się przetrwać eliksiry bez szlabanu. Przekazał szeptem Ronowi, że będzie się już powoli zbierał i przypomniał żeby ten pamiętał kryć go przed Hermioną. Następnie pobiegł prosto do wieży Gryffindoru i wszedł do dormitorium. Byli tam Seamus z Deanem, których nie było na eliksirach, jednak gdy tylko się tam pojawił Harry oni natychmiast wyszli. „... cóż nareszcie jakieś plusy z bredni, które wypisuje Skeeter ...” pomyślał Gryfon, skwapliwie korzystając z uzyskanej swobody.

Podszedł do swojego kufra by wziąć fiolkę z eliksirem wielosokowym, ale po pobieżnym przeszukaniu całego kufra nie znalazł jej. Rozpoczął więc systematycznie szukać, wyciągając każdą rzecz pojedynczo, by być pewnym, że nic nie przeoczył. Zaczął panikować, kiedy w kufrze zostały już tylko książki. Był pewien, że eliksir schował do małej kieszonki w ściance kufra „...To niemożliwe żeby wyparowała! … Co się stało? ...” myślał gorączkowo. Nikt nie wiedział o tym eliksirze więc nikt nie starałby się go ukraść. Jego wzrok przykuła mapa Huncwotów. No tak. Ostatnio Hermiona wyciągała ją z kufra. Tylko po co miałaby mu ukraść ten eliksir, nawet gdyby go znalazła? Nie było to w gruncie rzeczy ważne w tej chwili, więc Harry szybko zaczął się zastanawiać jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Nie chciał się wycofywać, już wszystko praktycznie było dopięte na ostatni guzik! 

— Pieprzyć to! — Krzyknął sfrustrowany. Ubrał się w nowe ubrania, chowając szkolne szaty do torby, spojrzał w lustro i pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy to rozczochrane włosy, przez które widać było bliznę. Próbował je przygładzić dłońmi, jednak bezskutecznie. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pokoju i jego wzrok przykuło małe pudełeczko na nocnym stoliku Deana. Podszedł tam mając nadzieję, że to było to o czym myślał. Wziął je do ręki i uśmiechnął się triumfująco, gdy przeczytał napis „ Ulizanna”. Dean z pewnością nie będzie miał mu za złe, że pożyczy sobie od niego trochę tego specyfiku. Po przeczytaniu krótkiego opisu nałożył na włosy odpowiednią ilość środka, przeczesując je palcami i poszedł do łazienki przejrzeć się w lustrze. Zaskoczony był działaniem żelu, nawet nie czuł, że cokolwiek na nie nałożył, a włosy idealnie się układały, nie sterczały już w każdym kierunku,a kiedy bliznę ukrył za grzywką i ponownie spojrzał w lustro, aż sapnął z zaskoczenia. Ubrania i inna fryzura zupełnie go odmieniły. Odłożył swoje okulary do torby i zdjął zaklęcie ze swoich tęczówek. Z pewną obawą spojrzał ponownie na swój „odmieniony wizerunek”. Przez moment analizował lustrzane odbicie z zaskoczeniem, sam widział różnicę „... może brzmi to narcystycznie, ale wyglądam naprawdę nieźle! ...” pomyślał i spojrzał na zegar. Obiad już trwał więc nie było czasu na głupoty. Zabrał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torby i wyszedł z komnat Gryffindoru. 

Biegnąc w stronę posągu jednookiej czarownicy jeszcze analizował, czy aby na pewno wszystko zabrał ... mapa, peleryna niewidka, ubrania, dziennik, pieniądze, różdżka ... wymieniał szybko w myślach. Wydawało się, że miał komplet. Poświęcił chwilkę na zastanowienie się, kto też mógł „zaopiekować się” fiolką eliksiru wielosokowego. Jakoś nie umiał sobie wyobrazić Rona grzebiącego mu w rzeczach ... To nie pasowało do rudzielca, może i ukrywa przed nim — Harrym to, czy owo, ale na pewno nigdy nie parał się kradzieżą. Hermiona też by niczego nie zabrała, przecież to ona zawsze była „głosem rozsądku” w ich grupie. Może jednak był to kto inny? Harry miał swoje podejrzenia, ale na razie postanowił, że zanim zacznie kogokolwiek oskarżać, musi zebrać dowody. Tyle zdecydował i porzucił temat, aby skupić się na tym, co robił w tej chwili. Niestety, trochę się z tym spóźnił. Akurat bowiem skręcił w korytarz, który prowadził na trzecie piętro i nie zauważył cienia, który wyłonił się zza zakrętu. Wpadł z impetem na idącą naprzeciw osobę przewracając ją. Dopiero wtedy miał czas na to, by przyjrzeć się, kogo staranował. Jasna blond czupryna raczej nie pozostawiała zbyt wielu możliwości i w związku z tym Harry miał ochotę soczyście przekląć. Przez myśl przemknęło mu „..Dlaczego ze wszystkich możliwych osób w całym Hogwarcie muszę zawsze wpadać na Malfoya?!” 

— Uważaj łamago jak chodzisz! — Warknął Malfoy podnosząc wzrok na Harry'ego, który zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć „... no to sprawdzian, zobaczymy czy mnie pozna, jeśli on nie rozpozna to i nikt … mam nadzieję ...”.

— Przepraszam za to — Pojednawczo powiedział Harry, badawczo przyglądając się blondynowi. Wyglądało na to, że nie został rozpoznany, kontynuował więc, jakby nigdy nic. Podał rękę, wciąż siedzącemu na ziemi Malfoy'owi, a gdy Ślizgon ją przyjął, pomógł mu wstać. Po chwili milczenia, czując się niezręcznie pod raczej ciekawym niż czujnym wzrokiem blondyna, który stał wciąż jeszcze trzymając Harry'ego za rękę, ten ostatni zdecydował się zareagować. — Nic ci nie jest? — Zapytał, a jego słowa podziały na Ślizgona budząc go z zamyślenia. Mafloy spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie i puścił rękę Harry'ego. Po czym wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz Gryfona i zapytał:  
— Kim jesteś? Nie widziałem cię wcześniej w zamku. — Największym szokiem było dla Harry'ego nie to, że nie został rozpoznany, bo tyle już wiedział, ale to, że pytanie zostało zadane przyjaznym tonem! 

— Nie jestem stąd ... I właśnie opuszczam to miejsce. — Odpowiedział Harry krótko. Właściwie nie miał czasu na długą konwersację i zamierzał zakończyć tą rozmowę najszybciej jak się da. 

— Kogo byłeś tutaj odwiedzić? — Zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością blondyn, a Harry przez moment podziwiał to jego przyjazne spojrzenie. Dotąd, gdyby ktoś zapytał go, czy Malfoy potrafi się zachowywać inaczej niż jak dupek, wyśmiałby tą osobę od razu. Teraz jednak ujrzał inne oblicze blondyna. O dziwo potrafił być miły! Była to zaskakująca konkluzja, niestety nie było czasu, by pogłębiać tę znajomość, ale ponieważ w oczach Mafloy'a był obcy, postanowił przynajmniej zachować pozory.

— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał blondyna.

— Draco Malfoy, pochodzę z szanowanej czystokrwistej rodziny i należę do domu Slytherina. — Cóż teraz wydawał się wrócić do dawnego, puszącego się siebie, nie licząc przyjaznego tonu. — A kim … — Harry zbliżył się szybko do blondyna kładąc mu na ustach palec i uciszając skutecznie.

 

— Tak więc Draco ... — Powiedział ściszonym głosem. — Tak naprawdę nie powinno mnie tu być, więc mam nadzieję, że pozostanie to sekretem. — Malfoy skinął głową na słowa Harry'ego, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że Ślizgon jest delikatnie czerwony na policzkach. Harry zaskakując samego siebie lekko się uśmiechnął i przesunął dłonią po policzku zdumionego blondyna. Stwierdził, że ten był bardzo ciepły. Jakoś zawsze sądził, że Mafloy powinien być chłodny, więc było to swego rodzaju odkrycie. Przez myśl przemknęło mu nawet, że być może blondyn jest przeziębiony. Nie przedłużał jednak już tego spotkania, zwinnie wyminął Ślizgona i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, na odchodnym rzucając jeszcze:

— Miło było poznać Draco. — Krzyk Malfoya, który wyraźnie chciał go zatrzymać zignorował i pospiesznie zmierzał do swego celu. 

Kiedy Harry znalazł się już w przejściu, na którego końcu były schody do Miodowego Królestwa, odetchnął głęboko z ulgą. „... Malfoy był dla mnie miły ... fakt, nie wiedział, że ja to ja … jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, ale jednak to zaskakujące, że potrafi być taki … Może to przeziębienie tak dla niego wpłynęło? ...” zastanawiał się nadal, wchodząc po schodach. Wciąż do niego nie docierało że Malfoy potrafił się tak przyjaźnie zachować. Przecież także swoich domowników traktował bardziej jak sługi niż przyjaciół ...

Harry przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa. Narzucił płaszcz z kapturem, a następnie pelerynę niewidkę, by wydostać się niezauważenie aż na ulicę. Wychodząc ze sklepu poczuł chłodny wiatr na swojej twarzy. Uważając, by na nikogo nie wpaść, skierował się do bocznej uliczki i ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę. Złożył ją i wsunął do torby, po czym poprawił kaptur płaszcza tak, by nie było widać twarzy i wyszedł na główną ulicę. Zmierzał do Świńskiego Łba. Kiedy otwierał drzwi do tego dość dyskusyjnej jakości przybytku skrzywił się. Drzwi donośnie, dokuczliwie skrzypiały „... to tyle jeśli chodziło o dyskretne wślizgnięcie się ...” mruknął do siebie Harry widząc, że praktycznie wszyscy znajdujący się w środku podnieśli głowy, by zobaczyć kto wszedł do środka. Co prawda po chwili każdy wrócił do swoich spraw, ale wielkie wejście zostało zaliczone.

Świński Łeb był miejscem wyjątkowo obskurnym i brudnym, ale to nie był czas na narzekanie i Harry zdecydował się to zignorować. Rozejrzał się po bocznych stolikach wchodząc głębiej do lokalu. Głupio się czuł patrząc każdemu na dłonie, ale nie miał innego wyboru, jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, musiał znaleźć mężczyznę z tatuażem przedstawiającym wilka na dłoni. Nic z tego, albo coś przegapił, albo tego mężczyzny nie było tutaj. Kiedy Gryfon stracił już właściwie nadzieję, ponownie otworzyły się skrzypiące drzwi wejściowe, a w nich stanął mężczyzna w wieku około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Nowy gość rozejrzał się, po czym podszedł do barmana mówiąc głośno:

— Poproszę kremowe. — Głos miał lekko ochrypły. Sięgnął do kieszeni po pieniądze, położył je na ladę baru, a Harry ku swojej radości ujrzał na dłoni nowo przybyłego tatuaż w kształcie wilka. Osobnik wziął swoje kremowe i udał się do jednego z pustych stolików. Niewiele się zastanawiając Gryfon zamówił to samo i podszedł do stolika, przy którym usiadł nieznany mu człowiek z wilczym tatuażem na dłoni. 

— Można? — Zapytał uprzejmie Harry. Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, a Gryfon przez chwilę bał się, że mu odmówi. Ten jednak otaksował spojrzeniem najpierw jego, później butelkę kremowego, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Siadaj — Powiedział krótko. — A Harry skwapliwie wykorzystał to zaproszenie i szybko usiadł po drugiej stronie stolika, był trochę zdenerwowany. Trochę, to nawet mało powiedziane. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, ponieważ jego plany obejmowały spotkanie z tym człowiekiem, ale jakoś nie pomyślał, w jaki sposób rozpocząć z nim konwersację. Nie znali się, więc nie mógł od razu wypytywać o jego brata, a tym bardziej o zaklęte czarno magiczne księgi. Należało jakoś zagaić rozmowę, ale nie przychodziło Harry'emu do głowy jak. Siedział więc zafrasowany, obracając w dłoniach butelkę z kremowym, dyskretnie obserwując obcego. Na pierwszy rzut oka był dość przystojnym mężczyzną o krótkich, brązowych oczach i włosach. Przeczucie mówiło Harry'emu, że jest w porządku. 

— Wiesz ... Siedzimy przy jednym stole, a ja nie przepadam nie widzieć z kim siedzę, a tym bardziej rozmawiam, więc gdybyś mógł … — Zaczął nieznajomy, a Harry lekko westchnął z ulgą. To był dobry początek, że też o tym sam nie pomyślał ...

— Och przepraszam … kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, wybacz ... — Odpowiedział ściągając z głowy kaptur.

— Teraz dużo lepiej. — Mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem przyjrzał się Harry'emu i skomentował. — Spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale na pewno nie myślałem że jesteś taki … — zamilkł na chwilę jakby zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, a po chwili dokończył: — Atrakcyjny ... Teraz zwracamy na siebie sporą uwagę nie uważasz? 

Harry odkąd zdjął kaptur, czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenia innych gości Świńskiego Łba, ale, gdy obcy o tym powiedział, poczuł je jeszcze wyraźniej. Odwrócił się więc do innych i posłał im lodowate spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi większość z nich zajęła się własnymi sprawami, a Harry na wszelki wypadek rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, usprawiedliwiając się:

— Po to, żeby w spokoju porozmawiać. Za dużo tu ciekawskich. — Obcy mężczyzna skinął głową w odpowiedzi i ponownie lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Jestem William Relin, a ty? — Zapytał.

— Jestem … — Wahanie było krótkie, ale w tym czasie przez głowę Harry'ego przegalopowały myśli:„... cholera powinienem wcześniej pomyśleć nad imieniem! ...” — A … Aren — Wydukał w końcu odpowiedź.

—Aren powiadasz, no dobrze, wypijmy za naszą nową znajomość. — Podsumował wysiłki Gryfona William, podnosząc w toaście swoje piwo. Harry zrobił to samo i obaj upili łyk. Chłopak zauważył przy tym, że William nie spuszczał z niego oka. Było to dość deprymujące i zaczął czuć się niepewnie.

— Em ... mam coś na twarzy? — Gryfon zadał pierwsze pytanie, które mu się nasunęło, na co jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

— Pewnie nie raz już to słyszałeś, ale masz naprawdę zdumiewającą urodę. Z jednej strony wydajesz się taki kruchy i delikatny przez drobną budowę ciała — Harry skrzywił się na to określenie, ale nie przerywał. — Jednak twoje oczy ... Są naprawdę fascynujące! Mają w sobie niebywałą siłę. Jeśli nawet ktoś cię zlekceważy z racji postury, to kiedy spojrzy w oczy ... jestem pewien, że wtedy od razu będzie się miał na baczności. Musisz być potężnym czarodziejem prawda? — Gryfona zdziwiło i zaskoczyło to co mówił jego nowy znajomy. Nie uważał się za silnego czarodzieja, a co dopiero za potężnego.

— Emm ... Nie, nie jestem zbyt potężny, a te inne ... rzeczy, o których mówiłeś to nie jest prawda. Jestem zupełnie przeciętny. — Powiedział z powagą to, co uważał o sobie.

— Żartujesz prawda? — William uważnie mu się przyjrzał, a gdy zobaczył minę Harry'ego wybałuszył oczy w autentycznym zaskoczeniu. — Na Merlina! Ty mówisz poważnie! 

Harry był coraz bardziej zawstydzony tą rozmową, dziwnie się czuł będąc komplementowanym. To była dla niego cóż ... zupełna nowość. Musiał podjąć jak najszybciej inny temat, bo inaczej policzki odpadną mu z gorąca. Czuł, że jest czerwony.

— Czym się zajmujesz? — Tak drastyczna zmiana tematu została oczywiście zauważona. William krótko, porozumiewawczo skinął głową przystając na nią, po czym odpowiedział.

— Och, pracuję w terenie ... to jedyne co mogę powiedzieć.

— Rozumiem ... W takim razie mogę zapytać co taka osoba jak ty robi w takim miejscu jak to? 

— Hahaha ... — William roześmiał się szczerze. — Uwierz mi, mógłbym zapytać o to samo, ale odpowiem na twoje pytanie, ukrywam się przed bratem, a to ostatnie miejsce, w którym by mnie szukał.

— Dlaczego się przed nim ukrywasz? — Zapytał Harry ciesząc się, że już tak szybko poruszyli temat brata Williama.

— On ... po prostu nie rozumie mnie. Widzisz ... uwielbiam wiedzę i naukę w końcu byłem Krukonem — Powiedział William puszczając mu oczko. Po chwili kontynuował. — Zacząłem interesować się nie tylko białą magią, ale i … czarna magia również bardzo mnie interesowała, jednak tylko w aspekcie naukowym. Zacząłem gromadzić księgi czarnomagiczne podczas moich podróży. Było ich naprawdę dużo, ale brat dowiedział się o moich „zainteresowaniach” i na wszystkie księgi nałożył jakieś zaklęcie. Próbowałem za wszelką cenę się do nich dostać, jednak znane mi zaklęcia zawiodły. A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? — Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Mój własny brat, który twierdzi, że tak bardzo brzydzi się czarną magią, sam jej użył! I to jeszcze tej najobrzydliwszej gałęzi Magii Krwi! — Brwi Harry'ego podjechały do góry w zdziwieniu, a pytanie samo pojawiło się na ustach:  
— Czym jest Magia Krwi? — Zapytał autentycznie zainteresowany.

— Powiem ci, ale nie powtarzaj tego lepiej innym. Magia krwi jest jedną z najstarszych form magii w dodatku bardzo niebezpieczną! Jak wiesz, każdy posiada swój indywidualny magiczny rdzeń i sygnaturę. Magia krwi łączy je w jedno, podczas inkantacji zaklęcia. Powstaje w wyniku tego niepowtarzalna aura. W taki sposób powstaje większość czarnomagicznych artefaktów. Jednak to nie jest takie proste jak się może wydawać. Próba połączenia rdzenia i sygnatury magicznej jest bardzo niebezpieczna! Bardzo niewielu to potrafi. Jeżeli się nie uda to albo rdzeń, albo sygnatura mogą zostać uszkodzone i już nigdy nie będziesz mógł władać magią tak jak poprzednio. Ci co jednak potrafią władać Magią Krwi są niewątpliwie potężnymi czarodziejami, choć zazwyczaj czarnoksiężnikami. 

— Czy twojemu bratu udało się? 

— Cóż ... i tak i nie. Udało mu się dać własną sygnaturę magiczną, ale nie udało mu się stworzyć aury. Przeleżał miesiąc w Mungu i dostał nauczkę, by nigdy więcej nie próbować parać się czarną magią. Mogło się to skończyć o wiele gorzej. Ogólnie nie stało mu się nic poważnego. Na szczęście.

— Twój brat musi Cię bardzo kochać ... — Powiedział cichym głosem Harry. William zamyślił się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Wiem, że mnie kocha, ale nie może mnie ograniczać. Powinien mi zaufać kiedy mówiłem, że interesuje mnie tylko teoria i nic więcej. 

— Tak właściwie ... Dlaczego mi o tym wszystkim mówisz? Jestem dla ciebie praktycznie obcą osobą. 

— Hmm ... Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć ... Po prostu wiem, że jesteś godny zaufania, Chciałbym więcej powiedzieć, ale to musi ci wystarczyć. Poza tobą mówiłem o tym jeszcze jednemu gościowi, miał na imię Hagrid.. Był świetnym słuchaczem. 

„... Pewnie już nieźle był wtedy pijany ...” pomyślał Harry trochę niesprawiedliwie, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie półolbrzyma.

— Czy mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie odnośnie tamtej magii? — Gryfon zdecydował się drążyć.

— Jasne, postaram się odpowiedzieć. — William wydawał się być zaciekawiony o co chce spytać i chętny do współpracy.

— Udało ci się otworzyć swoje księgi? 

— Niestety, by je otworzyć trzeba przelać krew dobrowolnie oddaną. Krew musi spaść na konkretny zaklęty przedmiot. Mój brat prędzej padnie trupem niż mi pomoże je odzyskać jak się domyślasz, więc na razie nie mam szans. Gdybym miał taką samą sygnaturę i rdzeń, to pewnie by wyszło ... — William westchnął z rozrzewnieniem. 

— Więc dlaczego nie poszukasz osoby, która posiada tą samą moc? — Harry postanowił pogłębić nieco temat.

— Gdyby to było takie proste ... Widzisz, każda osoba posiada swoją własną, niepowtarzalną magię. I dlatego Magia Krwi jest tak skuteczna, jeżeli chce się coś ukryć. Chyba, że posiadasz Przeznaczoną ci osobę, ale to tylko bajki, nie warto się w nie zgłębiać.   
Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, pijąc kolejne piwa. William był bardzo dobrym towarzyszem rozmów, Harry już dawno się tyle nie śmiał. Czuł się absolutnie zrelaksowany. Spojrzał na stary zegar pokryty grubą warstwą pajęczyn. Kiedy zobaczył godzinę westchnął ciężko. 

— Pora wracać do zamku prawda? — Zapytał William z uśmiechem.

— Skąd wiesz że … — Harry zająknął się.

— Aren, ja również byłem uczniem, choć nigdy nie wymykałem się do Hogsmeade w tygodniu. Widzę, że jesteś spokojny więc domyślam się, że to nie jest twój pierwszy raz. 

— No tak ... Naprawdę miło było Cię poznać, ale muszę już iść i … — William z uśmiechem przerwał Harry'emu nieudolne tłumaczenia.

— O nie, nie Aren. Tak łatwo mi się nie wywiniesz! Będę czekać na sowę od Ciebie. Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję, że już tu nie zawitasz, dlatego wolę być przezorny. 

Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, które ogrzewało go teraz od środka. Nie spodziewał się, że znajomy Hagrida będzie chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. 

— Wyślę ją w najbliższych dniach. — Obiecał Williamowi i z powrotem nasunął na głowę kaptur. Wychodząc usłyszał jeszcze głos nowego przyjaciela. 

— Aren, zdecydowanie powinieneś mieć więcej pewności siebie! Do następnego!

Harry wyszedł ze Świńskiego Łba szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Nakładając pelerynę ojca, udał się ponownie do Miodowego Królestwa i do tajemnego przejścia w piwnicy. Nie śpiesząc się szedł ciemnym korytarzem, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Dowiedział się dziś naprawdę dużo, zdecydowanie więcej niż sam potrafiłby znaleźć! William Relin będzie cennym przyjacielem, jego wiedza była szersza niż Hermiony i nowy znajomy nie wahał się sięgać po zakazaną wiedzę, co również bardzo Harry'emu odpowiadało. William stawiał sprawę jasno na przykład wtedy, kiedy nie chciał o czymś mówić i tak samo szanował jego wolę, gdy Harry wolał coś przemilczeć. Było to takie inne niż wieczne tłumaczenie się na siłę swoim „przyjaciołom”.

Po dłuższej wędrówce, Harry wyszedł zza posągu jednookiej czarownicy w Hogwarcie i udał się do łazienki na trzecim piętrze. Przecież nie mógł się pokazać tak Ronowi zwłaszcza, że jak się okazało był to skuteczny kamuflaż. W łazience przebrał się w swoje stare ubrania po kuzynie, na które nałożył szkolną szatę, zmienił kolor oczu i założył okulary. Zaklęciem, które przeczytał wcześniej na opakowaniu usunął efekty „ Ulizanny” z włosów, dziwnie się czując, kiedy na jego głowie znów zapanował nieład. Tak, wrócił, był Harrym Potterem, podejrzewanym o bycie niestabilnym emocjonalnie psychopatą. „... Ciekawe co Ron powiedział Hermionie ...” zastanawiał się idąc w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. 

— Harry! Jak było? — Usłyszał krzyk Rona kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Kilka osób obrzuciło go bacznym spojrzeniem. Miał teraz ochotę udusić Rona. Zignorował resztę i usiadł koło przyjaciela. 

— Hermiony tu nie ma? — Zapytał tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Nie, siedzi z innymi dziewczynami w dormitorium. Marudziła, że nie przyszedłeś również na kolację, ale poradziłem sobie. — Uśmiechnął się Ron z dumą.  
— To pochwal się, co takiego powiedziałeś Hermionie, by nie nabrała żadnych podejrzeń? — Zapytał cicho Harry.

— Powiedziałem jej, że jesteś na randce. — Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, na co Ron pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. — Spokojnie nie powiedziałam, że umawiasz się ze starszą od siebie kobietą, nie jestem głupi ... Powiedziałem po prostu … coś innego ... — Rudzielec skończył dość niepewnie, a Harry w przewidywaniu kłopotów zapytał: 

— W takim razie co jej takiego powiedziałeś? — Obawa słyszalna w jego głosie oddawała doskonale złe przeczucia jakie go opadły.

— No ... — Zaczął Ron, ale musiał przerwać i dopiero po dwu dużych wdechach był w stanie kontynuować. Te manewry tylko bardziej zdenerwowały Harry'ego. — Powiedziałem, że interesują cię mężczyźni, ale nie jesteś gotowy, by jej się przyznać i poprosiłem by zachowała to w tajemnicy ... Znasz ją przecież, jeżeli chodzi o takie tematy nie będzie zadawać zbyt dużo pytań, dopóki sam tego nie zechcesz ... 

— Ale ... ale ... — No, i wszystko jasne. Dowiedział się, ale wiedza ta dosłownie zatkała Harry'ego. — Ja nie jestem gejem. — Wystękał zdesperowanym głosem. 

— Wiem że nie Harry, ale spanikowałem na kolacji i kiedy ponownie zapytała o ciebie, i zobaczyłem Colina ... to było jedyne na co wtedy wpadłem — Odpowiedział zmieszany rudzielec.

— Więc mówisz, że to kupiła? I naprawdę o nic nie wypytywała? — Harry powoli wracał do równowagi po zaskoczeniu, jakie zafundował mu przyjaciel.

—W sumie to nie, powiedziała tylko, że już wcześniej miała podejrzenia. — Ron zaśmiał się krótko.

— Bardzo śmieszne ... — Harry nadąsał się sięgając po torbę, z której wyciągnął łakocie kupione podczas swojej małej wyprawy. — Na co masz ochotę? — Podsunął słodycze w stronę Rona, który chwycił kociołkowe pieguski.

— Opowiadaj, od obiadu zżerała mnie ciekawość kim jest dziewczyna, z którą chodzisz i nie myśl nawet o wykrętach. Chcę poznać każdy szczegół! 

— Ma na imię ... Wiktoria, jest naprawdę ładna, ma krótkie brązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Była kiedyś Krukonką. Ma ... dwadzieścia pięć lat. Umówiliśmy się w Trzech Miotłach i wypiliśmy zdumiewającą ilość kremowego piwa. Jest świetnym słuchaczem i rozmówcą, choć czasem otacza ją taka tajemnicza aura ... W sumie to tylko tyle ... Spędziłem świetnie czas i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze to powtórzymy kiedyś, ale na razie będziemy się komunikować przez sowy. — Harry uśmiechnął się niby do Rona, ale bardziej do siebie. Powiedział w sumie częściowo prawdę, nie licząc miejsca spotkania i prawdziwej płci osoby, z którą się spotkał. Ron po dawce informacji wyglądał, jakby właśnie trawił wiadomości. 

— To wszystko? Żadnych pocałunków? Przytulania? Nic? — Dążył przyjaciel nieustępliwie.

— Ron, to była nasza pierwsza randka, a ja nie jestem osobą, która robi nagle takie rzeczy. Znasz mnie przecież.

— No wiem ... choć przyznam, że spodziewałam się czegoś ... no sam nie wiem, ale myślałem, że skoro jest starsza to jest też śmielsza w tych sprawach ... — Mówiąc to rudzielec zarumienił się. 

— Cóż ... Nie poznałem jej od tej strony ... Nie ma potrzeby się śpieszyć, wszystko przyjdzie w swoim czasie.

— A czy ... — Ron nagle urwał, zagryzając dolną wargę, Harry tylko posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech, więc dokończył. — Nie przeszkadzają jej te plotki o tobie Harry?

— Nie skoro się ze mną spotkała. Poza tym jest typem osoby, która woli sama ocenić człowieka. — Uspokoił nieco swojego przyjaciela, który wydawał się być dość nerwowy poruszając ten temat. W myślach natomiast dodał „... pomijając kwestię, że William nie wie kim naprawdę jestem …”

Tej nocy Harry śnił ...   
… Tym razem był na zewnątrz, miejsce było gdzieś na odludziu. Nie wiedział co to było za miejsce. W oddali było widać spory kawałek lasu oraz pola uprawne. Widział ponownie plecy Voldemort'a jednak to nie było najważniejsze, wyminął go chcąc zobaczyć osobę przed nim. Odetchnął z ulgą kiedy zauważył, że jest to tylko Śmierciożerca. Nim się obejrzał, zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni, którzy stanęli w okręgu, a Voldemort był w jego centrum. Było ich zdecydowanie więcej niż w poprzednim śnie co bardzo zmartwiło Gryfona. Widać było, że Voldemort nie próżnował i powoli budował swoją armię. 

— Lucjuszu wystąp. — Powiedział Czarny Pan krótko, a całe zgromadzenie ucichło.

Z szeregu wyszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, uklęknął trzymając głowę nisko w wyrazie absolutnego szacunku do swojego pana. 

— Panie, nasz cel był ostatnio widziany w pobliżu Londynu, jednak gdy tylko go namierzyliśmy znowu nam umknął ... Sprawdziliśmy jego krewnych, tak jak podejrzewałeś Panie, tylko on odziedziczył „tą” moc. Podaliśmy veritaserum jego rodzinie, jednak żadne z nich nie wiedziało o tej mocy. Jestem przekonany, że ta wiedza jest przekazywana tylko pomiędzy tymi, którzy odziedziczyli moc. Niestety, również w ministerstwie jego dane są ściśle tajne, a te które widnieją w aktach dostępnych są sfałszowane. Sam cel nie zostaje w jednym miejscu, ciągle przemieszcza się na terenie Anglii, przez co trudno go namierzyć. — Referował starszy Mafloy, wciąż trzymając schyloną głowę. 

— Lucjuszu, powstań. — Kolejne krótkie polecenie, które Malfoy szybko wypełnił, jednak wciąż nie odważył się spojrzeć Czarnemu Panu w twarz. — Weźmiesz Avery'ego i Rookwooda. Spróbujcie ponownie namierzyć trop, jednak jeżeli i tym razem wam się nie powiedzie, czeka was surowa kara. Jeżeli się spiszecie, czeka was nagroda ...

— Wedle rozkazu Panie ... — Przytaknął Malfoy i wrócił do szeregu.

„... Kogo szuka Voldemort? ...” zastanawiał się Harry obserwując całą scenę stojąc z boku. Patrzył jak Voldemort przygląda się w ciszy swoim sługom. Widoczne było teraz jego zamyślenie. Niektórzy ze Śmierciożerców zaczęli poruszać się nerwowo, jednak żaden nie odważył się powiedzieć choćby słowa. Harry nie chciał tego przyznać, ale autorytet jego wroga robił wrażenie. Wiedział oczywiście, że dorobił się go poprzez sianie strachu, ale nie da się ukryć, był bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. Harry spojrzał z pogardą na Malfoya i pomyślał: „... Niby taki dumny, a płaszczy się przed nim jak szczur ... a jeżeli chodzi o szczury, to nigdzie nie widzę Petera ...” Gryfon rozglądał się wokół całego zgromadzenia. Kątem oka zauważył ruch ze strony Voldemorta. Który pochylił się w stronę Nagini. 

— Witaj moja piękna, jak udało się polowanie? — Kiedy Voldemort przemówił do węża większość Śmierciożerców w widoczny sposób drgnęła, choć Harry nie wiedział czemu. Ich pan nie zwracał teraz na żadnego z nich uwagi, koncentrując się na wężu. 

— To nie jest dobre miejsce na polowanie. Jest zbyt mało miejsc, z których można atakować znienacka. Pomimo trudności poradziłam sobie. — Wysyczała wężyca. 

— Nie wątpię, że sobie poradziłaś, następnym razem postaram się lepiej wybrać nasze tymczasowe miejsce, a jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba, dostaniesz któregoś z tych nieudaczników. — Mówiąc to spojrzał ostro na swoich ludzi. Harry był zaskoczony, że żaden z nich nie zareagował na taką obelgę. Nikomu przecież nie spodobało by się bycie alternatywną przekąską dla Nagini.

— Teraz posłuchacie mnie bardzo uważnie. Naszą następną misją będzie ... 

… Harry obudził się nagle, czując na ramieniu czyjąś rękę ...

— Wstałeś już Harry? Niedługo śniadanie, inni już dawno zeszli. — Budził i popędzał go najwyraźniej Ron. Kiedy rudzielec uznał, że przyjaciel jest już dostatecznie rozbudzony, ruszył w stronę łazienki.

— C … co? — Harry, wciąż jeszcze zaspany, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po dormitorium, które rzeczywiście było teraz puste. Dobra chwila minęła nim się zupełnie rozbudził. Zupełnie nagle wówczas przypomniał sobie sen i jęknął przeciągle.

— Stary, wszystko gra? — Zza drzwi łazienki wychylił się Ron.

— Tak, ale odpuszczam śniadanie, więc nie musisz na mnie czekać. 

Ron wyszedł, a Harry opadł ponownie na poduszkę, rozmyślając o swoim śnie. Zupełną nowością było, że Voldemort nikogo nie torturował. „... gdyby tylko Ron pozwolił mi dłużej spać, dowiedziałbym się czegoś o planach Voldemorta ...” myślał z odrobiną żalu chłopak. Teraz kiedy wiedział, że Czarny Pan, jak nazywali go Śmierciożercy, coś planuje i był o krok, żeby się dowiedzieć co to takiego, czuł niebywałą frustrację. Harry był wypoczęty pomimo tego, że miał znowu wizje z Voldemortem. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. 

Na lekcjach Gryfon starał się analizować słowa Williama o Magi Krwi i doszedł do winsoku, że sam nie wie co o tym tak naprawdę myśleć. Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien wypytać o więcej szczegółów. Analizował wiadomości i próbował dostosować je do sprawy znalezionego przez siebie dziennika. Zastanawiał się: „... Może osoba od dziennika nie chciała by ktoś go znalazł? Ale przecież gdyby tak było to dlaczego skrytka otworzyła się gdy użyłem magii? Na dziennik magia nie działa, ale na skrytkę już zadziałała, dlaczego? ...” Wątpliwości było wiele. 

— Harry wszystko w porządku? — Zapytała go zmartwionym głosem Hermiona podczas obiadu.

— Tak, w jak najlepszym, a coś się stało?

— Jesteś dziś strasznie nieswój ... obserwuję Cię już od jakiegoś czasu i widzę, że myślami jesteś gdzieś indziej.

—Och, to nic takiego, mam po prostu pewną sprawę do załatwiania, którą sam załatwię. — Odpowiedział kładąc lekki nacisk na słowo „sam” w nadziei, że zostanie ono uwzględnione przez przyjaciół.

Hermiona wyraźnie zrozumiała sugestię i skinęła lekko głową, a Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, więc dodał po chwili.

— Obiecuję, że kiedy będzie po wszystkim, ty dowiesz się pierwsza. — Słysząc oburzone sapnięcie Rona dodał. — Wraz z Ronem. — Dziewczynie zdecydowanie to poprawiło humor, a Harry poczuł ulgę.

Po obiedzie Hermiona zasugerowała naukę w bibliotece, ale Harry grzecznie odmówił mówiąc, że musi iść do sowiarni i napisać list do Syriusza. Plany miał oczywiście inne, ale oczami wyobraźni widział reakcję przyjaciółki, gdyby powiedział, że idzie ponownie do Zakazanego Lasu. Zamierzał odwiedzić rannego graniana. Trójka przyjaciół rozdzieliła się tuż za progiem Wielkiej Sali. Harry najpierw poszedł do kuchni po to co ostatnio i kilka marchewek. Skrzat domowy, z którym poprzednio rozmawiał, prawdopodobnie go unikał, bo kiedy zauważył, że Gryfon przygląda mu się zza uchylonych drzwi spiżarni, natychmiast schował się głębiej. Harry'ego zmartwił wygląd Zgredka. Zanim skrzat się ukrył, chłopak zauważył bandaże na jego uszach i rękach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że stworzenie nie zrobiło sobie krzywdy przez niego, choć już teraz czuł poczucie winy. Podziękował skrzatowi, który przyniósł mu potrzebne rzeczy i ruszył w drogę do Zakazanego Lasu. W pobliżu chaty Hagrida nałożył pelerynę niewidkę, by uniknąć ewentualnego spotkania półolbrzyma. Po chwili marszu wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, obierając tą samą drogę co zwykle. Czuł się podekscytowany, że znowu będzie mógł spotkać samicę graniana. Miał tylko nadzieję, że klacz lepiej się czuje. W połowie drogi zaczął biec w kierunku małego jeziora. Chciał tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej. Kiedy z oddali zobaczył wodę jeziorka, zatrzymał się, by wziąć oddech, schować pelerynę niewidkę i zdjąć zaklęcie ze swoich oczu. 

— Witaj, już nie mogłem się doczekać, by ponownie cię zobaczyć. — Powiedział Harry głośno, wychodząc z pomiędzy drzew na łąkę po to, by oznajmić swoją obecność. Zmartwiło go kiedy klacz nie podniosła łba. Gryfon podszedł do niej spokojnie i uklęknął gładząc ją delikatnie po grzywie. Najwyraźniej, mimo jego zabiegów, samica osłabła i teraz już całkowicie nie mogła się ruszyć. Położył jej głowę na swoich kolanach, by łatwiej jej się przełykało i zaczął jej podawać jedzenie. Nie zjadła zbyt wiele, ale i tak cieszył się, że przyjęła choć trochę pokarmu. Podał jej mleko z miodem, ostrożnie podtrzymując jej pysk, gdy piła, po czym delikatnie położył jej głowę na ziemi i podszedł do jej nogi, chcąc zmienić opatrunek. Powoli odwijał bandaż. Niższe warstwy przylgnęły do rany, trzeba było zdjąć je sposobem. Harry po krótkim namyśle postanowił rozmoczyć go wodą i dopiero wówczas spróbować ponownie.

Czekał cierpliwie przez jakąś godzinę, głaszcząc po głowie chorą klacz i opowiadając zwierzęciu wydarzenia ostatniego dnia. Patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie lepiej się czuła po opatrzeniu rany. Najwyraźniej jednak tak się nie stało. 

— Wytrzymaj proszę ... jeszcze tylko trochę ... — Mówił drżącym głosem Harry przytulając głowę graniana. — Obiecuję, że zakończę to potem bezboleśnie i już nigdy nie będziesz cierpieć lecz teraz błagam, wytrzymaj … — Nie dbał o to, że kilka łez znaczyło ślad na jego policzkach, wiedział że przegrywał tę walkę ... Odsunął się od zwierzęcia i zaczął delikatnie ściągać odmoczony wreszcie bandaż owinięty wokół chorego kopyta klaczy, Kiedy dotarł do najniższych warstw, cichym głosem powiedział:

— Przepraszam ... to może zaboleć — Na początku planował ściągnąć to szybko, jednak pomyślał, że może wyrządzić tym tylko większą szkodę więc powoli usuwał opatrunek aż do końca. Widział, że klacz cierpi. W pewnym momencie zaczęła ruszać dość mocno zdrowymi kończynami co utrudniało chłopcu pracę. Syknął tylko, kiedy jedno z kopyt uderzyło go w żebra i usłyszał odgłos łamania kości. Bolało, nawet bardzo, jednak postarał się zignorować swój ból i dokończyć to co zaczął. Kiedy skończył, otarł pot z czoła i przyjrzał się ponownie odkrytej ranie. Wyraźnie się powiększyła, jednak nie było już w niej robactwa, choć to marne pocieszenie. Oczyścił ranę i ponownie nałożył leczniczą maść. Nie wiedział czy ona na pewno działa, ale nie miał nic do stracenia. Postanowił tym razem nie owijać niczym nogi graniana. Skończył wszystkie zabiegi i próbował wstać. Jęknął z bólu, odruchowo trzymając się za naruszone żebra, zauważył nerwowy ruch ze strony klaczy i postanowił ją uspokoić:

— To nic takiego, mój ból to nic w porównaniu z tym, co ty musisz przeżywać. Pewnie jak wrócę dostanę Szkiele—Wzro i jutro nie będzie śladu, więc nie musisz się martwić. Zostawiam ci tu obok jedzenie jakbyś zgłodniała. Wrócę jutro po lekcjach. — Pomimo bólu schylił się i objął dłońmi jej pysk, przyłożył do niego czoło. — Do zobaczenia. — Pożegnał się w nadziei, że jeszcze będzie żyła, gdy tu wróci i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Kiedy doszedł do linii drzew przystanął, zaklęciem zmienił kolor oczu i założył okulary.

Nie wiedział ile czasu zajęła mu droga powrotna. Chyba była dość powolna, skoro widział jak powoli zaczyna się ściemniać. Kiedy dobrnął do domu Hagrida odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc w oknach światło. Harry postanowił odwiedzić półolbrzyma i zapukał głośno w duże, masywne drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły i w progu stanął sam gospodarz.

— Harry? Co cię tu cholibka sprowadza o tej porze? 

— Potrzebuję pomocy Hagridzie, prawdopodobnie mam złamane żebra i czuję, że nie dojdę o własnych siłach do zamku. — Powiedział Gryfon, wciąż trzymając za obolały bok.

— Jak to się stało? Kto cię tak urządził Harry? — Zmartwił się gajowy. 

— Ja ... — Zaczął niepewnie Harry, ale przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl „... Nie powinienem przynajmniej jemu opowiadać kłamstw ...” i dokończył pewniejszym już głosem. — Zranił mnie ten ranny granian, kiedy ściągałem opatrunek z nogi ... przykleił się do rany i nie chciał zejść. Postanowiłem namoczyć go wodą i spróbowałam ponownie, ale pod koniec ją zabolało i naprawdę … tylko przez przypadek mnie uderzyła! — Bronił zwierzęcia Harry.

— Dobry z ciebie czarodziej Harry, naprawdę ... masz takie wielkie serce. Myślałem, że bidulka już zdechła i jestem zaskoczony, że nadal żyje ... — Wychlipał Hagrid.

— Żyje ... Jednak dziś już nie mogła wstać i ... boję się, że już jutro jej nie zobaczę.

— To od początku nie była równa walka Harry i dobrze wiesz o tym, Zabiorę cię teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego i myślę, że Pomfrey poradzi coś na twoje złamania. 

— Poczekaj!— Krzyknął Harry. — Inni nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że bywałem w Zakazanym Lesie wiesz przecież, że to zakazane, będę mieć naprawdę wielkie kłopoty! — W myśli zaś dodał „.. A Święty Mungo będzie na mnie czekać z otwartymi ramionami ...”. 

— Spokojnie Harry, Powiem, że kopnął cię jeden z testrali. — Próbował nieco go uspokoić Hagrid. 

— Nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów Hagridzie? 

— Powiemy, że to był wypadek, prawda Harry? — Gajowy wydawał się być pewny swego. 

— Dziękuję Hagridzie. — Harry z wdzięcznością przyjął pomoc półolbrzyma. Hagrid podniósł go i niósł na rękach w stronę zamku, a Gryfon zerkając w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, modlił się, by jutro klacz graniana, o którą się tak troszczył, wciąż żyła.


	8. Rozdział 7: Poświęcenie

Rozdział 7: Poświęcenie

Kiedy Harry z Hagridem dotarli wreszcie do zamku nie było jeszcze godziny policyjnej. Sporo uczniów kręciło się jeszcze po korytarzach, prawie każdy mijany, rzucał im zaciekawione spojrzenia. Harry pewnie by się tym nie przejmował, gdyby niektórzy otwarcie nie pokazywali go palcami, szepcząc z innymi wyraźnie na jego temat. Pewnie nie minie dużo czasu i wiadomość o jego wędrówce z Hagridem rozejdzie się po szkole. Gryfon przeczuwał, że na dniach pojawi się kolejny artykuł Rity Skeeter o jego następnym, rzekomym problemie. Nie przejmował się tym już tak bardzo. Cokolwiek by nie napisała, nie powinno go już nic zaskoczyć.  
Jak sądził, kiedy wieści rozejdą się po szkole, to niewątpliwie Ron z Hermioną przyjdą go odwiedzić. Przynajmniej miał tym razem dobre kłamstwo, a skoro Hagrid to potwierdzi, tym bardziej stanie się ono prawdziwe, więc nie powinni wnikać w szczegóły. To chłopaka cieszyło. Dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego i półolbrzym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając wzrokiem pielęgniarki. Nigdzie nie było jej widać, dlatego podszedł do pobliskich łóżek i delikatnie położył Harry’ego na jednym z nich. 

— Harry, pójdę zawiadomić Panią Pomfrey. Myślę że jest u siebie w gabinecie. Nie ruszaj się lepiej i poczekaj aż wrócimy, dobrze? — Mruknął uspokajająco Hagrid, nie spuszczając wzroku z leżącego Gryfona.

— Myślę, że nawet jakbym chciał, miałbym ze zniknięciem ogromny problem Hagridzie — Harry uśmiechnął się do gajowego, który rozluźnił się trochę po tych słowach. 

— Zaraz wracam. — Odpowiedział półolbrzym kierując się w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki szkolnej. 

— Zaczekaj Hagridzie! — Gryfon zawołał za nim.— Proszę … czy to co się zdarzyło w lesie pozostanie tylko między nami? Nie chcę martwić Rona i Hermiony. — Harry miał nadzieję, że błagalny ton ułatwi przekonanie gajowego. To nie była prawda, że nie chciał martwić przyjaciół, ale za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć niewygodnych pytań, które zapewne by się pojawiły, gdyby jego wycieczki do Zakazanego Lasu wyszły na jaw. W napięciu zagryzł wargę, gdy Hagrid dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu. 

— Dobrze Harry. — Zgodził się w ostateczności półolbrzym i ponownie zaczął iść w stronę gabinetu Pomfrey, a Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że wcześniej wstrzymywał oddech. 

Nie czekał długo na pojawienie się pielęgniarki. Jak go tylko zobaczyła, szybko podbiegła do niego z eliksirem, który kazała od razu wypić. Harry rozpoznał po smaku eliksir wzmacniający i skrzywił się, gdy ostatnie krople tego specyfiku spłynęły mu do gardła. Zdecydowanie, nie powinien pamiętać jak smakują eliksiry takie jak ten, za dużo ostatnimi czasy ich łykał. Obrzydliwe. Po zaaplikowaniu pierwszego lekarstwa, pielęgniarka zabrała się za szczegółowe badania, ale nie omieszkała przy tym komentować: 

— Hagrid mi już wyjaśnił przyczyny wypadku Panie Potter. — Skanowała swoją różdżką ciało Harry’ego od głowy do stóp. — Wygląda na to, że ma pan złamane cztery żebra oraz liczne potłuczenia. Ten testral musiał porządnie cię kopnąć. — Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się lekko, odchodząc na moment w kierunku szafek, gdzie trzymała eliksiry. Po chwili wróciła z charakterystyczną butelką szkiele—wzro, nalała mu pełną szklankę i podała z komentarzem. — No to do dna Panie Potter, nie muszę już panu tłumaczyć na czym polega leczenie, skoro pan przez nie kiedyś przechodził. 

— Tak ... Pamiętam … — Powiedział Gryfon nieco posępnie, ale posłusznie wypił całość. Kiedy odstawiał szklankę na nocny stolik obok łóżka, drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka bardziej wtargnęli niż weszli jego przyjaciele. 

— Harry! — Pierwsza wypaliła Hermina, chcąc wraz z Ronem do niego podejść, jednak na drodze stanęła im pielęgniarka. 

— Panno Granger, może mi Pani wytłumaczyć to zachowanie? Rozumiem, że się martwisz o przyjaciela, ale jak już zdążyłaś zauważyć jest cały, w jednym kawałku i mogę cię zapewnić, że już mu nic nie dolega. — Ostre wystąpienie gospodyni skrzydła szpitalnego, znacznie ostudziło zapędy Gryfonów. Kiedy Pomfrey zauważyła niewielkie rumieńce na twarzach obydwojga przyjaciół Harry’ego, złagodniała. — Pół godziny! I ani chwili więcej. Pacjent musi odpoczywać. 

— Dziękujemy i przepraszamy pani Pomfrey. — Bąknął Ron, odprowadzając wzrokiem odchodzącą pielęgniarkę. Kiedy tylko ta zniknęła w swoim gabinecie, wraz z Hermioną podeszli do chorego. 

— Dobrze się czujesz? Co się stało? — Uprzedził Hermionę Ron.

— Oh ... mały wypadek, gdy pomagałem Hagridowi zajmować się testralami. — Wytłumaczył Harry, a widząc oczekujące spojrzenia przyjaciół mówił dalej: — Cóż ... Trafił mi się taki dość narwany, no i przez przypadek mnie kopnął, no i voila, znalazłem się tutaj. — Harry wyszczerzył się pokazowo do przyjaciół. Zauważył, że Hermiona spojrzała na Hagirda w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia jego słów, co go nieco zaskoczyło. Myślał, że uwierzy mu i wystarczy jej tylko obecność gajowego. Na szczęście Hagrid dotrzymał słowa i pokiwał twierdząco głową, na co dziewczyna wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

— Jakie obrażenia? — Zapytała krótko.

— Kilka siniaków i cztery złamane żebra. — Odpowiedział Harry. — Pani Pomfrey podała mi już szkiele—wzro, więc do jutra powinno już być wszystko dobrze. 

— Uuu... — Stęknął Ron. — Pamiętam jak kiedyś złamałem rękę i mama mi to podała, bolało jak diabli!

— Myślę, że to i tak nie przebije Lockhart’a, który całkiem mi usunął kości z ręki. — Zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie Harry.

— Pamiętam! Twoja ręka wtedy tak dziwnie się kołysała. — Ron zachichotał. — Wybacz, że się śmieję, ale Twoja mina była wtedy bezcenna. 

— Oh, myślę że twoja mina nie byłaby lepsza, gdybyś nagle został pozbawiony kości. — Wtrąciła Hermiona uśmiechając się do nich obu, a Harry przez chwilę poczuł, jakby odzyskał swoich przyjaciół … niestety, rzeczywistość była inna ... 

— Harry, ja będę już się zbierał. Wpadnij do mnie znowu na herbatkę dobrze? — Powiedział Hagrid wstając z sąsiedniego łóżka. Prawdopodobnie ani Ron, ani Hermina, nie zauważyli tego, ale on owszem, że Hagrid chce wyraźnie porozmawiać z nim samym, gdy wyjdzie ze szpitala. W innym wypadku zaprosiłby ich wszystkich. Harry widział w oczach Hagrida, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. 

— Jasne Hagridzie, do zobaczenia. — Pożegnał się, a postać półolbrzyma zniknęła po chwili za drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego. 

— Ostatnio często odwiedzasz Hagrida — Zauważyła Hermiona, a Harry przeklął w myślach fakt, że dziewczyna jest spostrzegawcza. Na szczęście znając ją, był przygotowany na taką ewentualność, dlatego sprawnie odpowiedział na tę uwagę. 

— Po prostu obiecałam mu pomoc po szlabanie i spodobała mi się opieka nad testralami, to naprawdę świetne zwierzęta. — Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami, co miało podkreślić, że pomoc Hagridowi nie jest niczym dziwnym.

— Co może być fajnego w zwierzętach, które widzi się tylko, jak zobaczy się czyjąś śmierć. — Powątpiewająco powiedział krzywiąc się Ron, a Hermiona mu przytaknęła. 

— Fascynujące, nie uważacie? — Kontynuował Harry, autentycznie ciekawy dalszych reakcji przyjaciół. 

— Nie bardzo stary, ja uważam to za przerażające. Dlaczego niby te zwierzęta ukazują się tylko tym, co widzieli nieboszczyka? To chore … — Ron najwyraźniej nie bardzo był w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości specyfikę testrali i nawet wzdrygnął się w trakcie wypowiedzi.

— Wcale nie! To tylko pokazuje wrażliwość testrali. — Żachnął się Harry, na taki brak zrozumienia ze strony Rona. 

— Taa ... są tak wrażliwe, że jeden z nich cię kopnął, łamiąc ci tylko kilka żeber. — Stwierdził ironicznie Ron. 

— To nie było...! — Zaczął Harry, jednak w porę się powstrzymał, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś głupiego, co mogłoby mu przynieść tylko kłopoty. Po czym dokończył: — To był wypadek i to była tylko moja wina. 

— Nie ma o co się spierać. — Ukróciła ich mały spór Hermina. — Poza tym mamy ci coś do przekazania Harry ... — Zaczęła niepewnie, przez co czujność Harry'ego wzrosła dwukrotnie …

— Coś się stało? — Zapytał nieco zaniepokojony. 

— Bo widzisz ... Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio z Ronem i stwierdziliśmy, że przez to, że jesteśmy teraz razem, nie spędzamy już ze Tobą tyle czasu co kiedyś i ...

— Hermiono, to niepotrzebne. — Harry szybko uciął słowa przyjaciółki, wiedząc w jakim kierunku zmierza jej wypowiedź. Po czym kontynuował, mając nadzieję, że to co powie, zabrzmi szczerze. — Naprawdę, jestem szczęśliwy widząc was razem i to normalne, że potrzebujecie czasu dla siebie. Przecież zawsze jak was potrzebuję, mogę na was liczyć. Wspieracie mnie niezależnie od tego co się dzieje i naprawdę jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny. Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszych przyjaciół — Kiedy skończył, Ron z Hermioną spojrzeli na siebie, a w następnej chwili Hermiona przytuliła się do Harry’ego mówiąc: 

— Oh Harry! Nawet nie wiesz ile te słowa dla nas znaczą, martwiliśmy się o Ciebie przez ostatnie wydarzenia. 

— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. — Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. — Znam was bardzo dobrze i wiem, że nigdy się ode mnie nie odwrócicie. — Zauważył widoczną ulgę na twarzach obojga przyjaciół.

— Panno Granger i Panie Weasley, minęło już pół godziny, a pacjent musi odpoczywać. — Stanowczy głos Pani Pomfrey, przywołał przyjaciół do porządku.

— Więc do jutra Harry. — Oboje pożegnali się i wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey wzięła pustą szklankę ze stolika chorego i postawiła na nim kolejny eliksir.

— To eliksir przeciwbólowy, mocniejsza dawka, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Gdybyś obudził się z bólem, natychmiast go zażyj, zrozumiano Panie Potter? — Spojrzała na niego wyczekując odpowiedzi. 

— Tak, dziękuję Pani. 

Szkolna pielęgniarka, udała się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu, uprzednio gasząc światła i instruując go, by postarał się nie ruszać podczas regeneracji. Kiedy Harry został sam, wypuścił głośno powietrze w wyrazie ulgi. Wizyta Rona i Hermiony tak naprawdę tylko go zmęczyła. W trakcie rozmowy chciał, by już jak najszybciej poszli. Nigdy jeszcze nie wypowiedział tyle kłamstw na temat ich przyjaźni. Czuł się zmęczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, ciągle pojawiały się tylko nowe pytania, a nie miał na żadne z nich odpowiedzi. Było to frustrujące i czuł się zagubiony. Nie ufał już praktycznie nikomu, wszędzie widział same kłamstwa i ułudę. Ludzie którym ufał, okazali się być kimś innym. On sam również się zmienił, jednak ta zmiana mu nie przeszkadzała, dzięki temu stał się silniejszy, nie doskwierała mu również samotność. Dobrze pamiętał, jak podczas turnieju Trójmagicznego brakowało mu Rona, a teraz nie czuł zupełnie nic. I pomyśleć, że praktycznie od początku prawdopodobnie był okłamywany. Był strasznie zaślepiony swoim zaufaniem i wiarą w innych, i co mu to przyniosło? Tylko gorzkie rozczarowanie. 

Harry westchnął lekko i odwrócił się delikatnie na bok. Sięgnął po swoją torbę, która leżała na stoliku nocnym, otworzył ją i wyciągnął dziennik. Pogładził jego wierzch ręką, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek poczuje. Jednak i tu spotkał go zawód. Musiał ponownie spotkać się z Williamem, nie tylko ze względu na dziennik, ale i dlatego, że poczuł sympatię do tego człowieka. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że mógł mu zaufać. Rozmyślał: „ …Jutro wyślę mu sowę z propozycją spotkania. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zgodzi się spotkać za trzy dni, w weekend … ostatni kamuflaż zadziałał, więc nie powinienem obawiać się, że któryś z uczniów Hogwartu mnie rozpozna. Chciałbym już wszystko zakończyć i znaleźć odpowiedź na tajemnice dziennika. Czuję, że ze wszystkich sekretów, ten najbardziej wszystko zmieni …” Ponownie lekko westchnął, po czym jego myśli popłynęły w inną stronę, do samicy graniana. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedy uda się nad jezioro po chorobie, to jeszcze zastanie ją żywą. Czy zdoła jej pomóc? Postanowił sobie też, że gdy tylko będzie pewien, że zakończył sprawę z granianem, zacznie się baczniej przyglądać swoim fałszywym przyjaciołom. 

Nazajutrz, gdy po dokładnych oględzinach został w końcu wypuszczony ze skrzydła szpitalnego, udał się na śniadanie wypatrując Rona i Hermiony. Nigdzie ich nie było, więc usiadł sam, ignorując szelesty towarzyszące odsuwaniu się od niego siedzących przy stole współdomowników. Nałożył na talerz trochę jajecznicy i powoli przegryzał ją tostem. Dziś mu się nie poszczęściło i wolne miejsca były tylko po stronie stołu, po której mógł być obserwowany przez uczniów z innych domów. Niektórzy rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a przyłapani na tym, natychmiast odwracali speszeni wzrok. Natomiast zainteresowanie Harry’ego skupiło się na stole Slytherinu a tak dokładniej na księciu tego domu, który wydawał się być strasznie zamyślony. Zupełnie ignorował to co mówili inni, jakby był w zupełnie innym świecie. Obserwację Malfoy’a przerwał Harry’emu dźwięk znajomych mu głosów przyjaciół, którzy szli na śniadanie i najwyraźniej o coś się kłócili. Harry natężył słuch w nadziei, że uda mu się coś usłyszeć. 

— To zły pomysł Hermiono! Nie zgadzam się! — Krzyknął zdenerwowany rudzielec.

— Jak inaczej zdobędziemy więcej informacji?! Potrzebujemy ich. — Nalegała dziewczyna.

— Nie! To już będzie przesada i … 

Głos Rona nagle ucichł i Harry wywnioskował z tego, że pewnie go zauważyli. Nie patrzył w ich stronę i miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zdoła ich przekonać, że nic nie słyszał o czym mówili. Kiedy stanęli tuż przy nim, odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciół z uśmiechem na ustach: 

— Czekałem na was, gdzieście się podziewali? — Powiedział spokojnie. 

— Oh ... Wiesz że Ron ma kłopoty ze wstawaniem i ... — Hermina wyraźnie próbowała wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji.

— Rozumiem, mieliście pewnie ciężką noc co? — Uśmiechnął się przebiegle i puścił oczko do Rona. Miny obojga były bezcenne i Harry nawet pożałował, że nikt nie uwiecznił tego, jak w tym samym momencie policzki Rona i Hermiony pokrywa dorodny rumieniec. Pierwsza ocknęła się Hermina: 

— Harry! To nie tak jak myślisz! Poza tym to jest wbrew zasadom i ... 

— Spokojnie tylko żartowałem, nie musisz się przejmować … — Harry roześmiał się, by podkreślić, że to co mówił było żartem lecz Gryfonka była nadal nadąsana. Spojrzał na Rona i zobaczył jak się uśmiecha. „… no chociaż on ma poczucie humoru i łapie takie żarty …” pomyślał Harry. 

— Zła wiadomość stary. — Zaczął Ron. — Mamy jutro zastępstwo na zaklęciach. 

— Czyżby podwójne eliksiry? Snape musi być przeszczęśliwy. — Odpowiedział ironicznie Potter.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to kiedykolwiek powiem, ale gorzej … — Powiedział trochę z wahaniem Ron.

— Nie ... tylko nie ten różowy babsztyl. — Jęknął Harry.

— Przesadzacie, wystarczy się tylko nie wychylać, a jakoś to przetrwamy, zwłaszcza ty Harry. — Uspokajająco powiedziała Hermina i pogroziła mu palcem, przypominając w tym momencie Panią Weasley. Ron musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, bo zakrył ręką usta, by nie wydostał się z nich tłumiony śmiech. 

Na lekcjach było o dziwo spokojnie. Nawet eliksiry odbyły się bez ekscesów, przez co większość Gryfonów odetchnęła z ulgą. Harry jednak czuł w środku głęboki niepokój, owszem takie dni zdarzały się, choć bardzo rzadko, ale nie umiał pozbyć się tego uczucia. Ron zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, jednak gdy zapytał Harry’ego czy mu coś dolega, ten odpowiedział tylko, że jest tylko zmęczony po kuracji szkiele—wzro. To wydawało się wystarczyć Ronowi, bo nie zadawał więcej pytań. Po skończonych zajęciach Harry siedział wraz z przyjaciółmi w pokoju wspólnym, obserwując jak Ron gra z Seamusem w szachy czarodziejów. Śledził grę i czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment, by się wyślizgnąć niezauważonym. Miał jednak inny problem. Hermiona zdawała się mieć na niego oko i to go dodatkowo frustrowało. Musiał się zobaczyć z Hagridem i koniecznie sprawdzić jak się czuje samica graniana, zwłaszcza to ostatnie nie dawało mu spokoju. Zerkał wciąż nerwowo na zegarek, gdy tylko wiedział, że Gryfonka tego nie widzi. Zbliżała się już piąta i Harry wiedział, że powoli kończy mu się czas. Musiał działać. 

— Pssst! Harry! — Usłyszał zupełnie nagle za kanapą znajomy głos jednego z bliźniaków Weasley. 

— Fred? — Zaryzykował z imieniem i kontynuował równie cicho. — Coś się stało? Dlaczego mówisz szeptem? 

— Widzimy, że musisz się koniecznie gdzieś urwać, a może się mylę?

— Nie, ale jak pewnie już zauważyłeś, Hermiona ma ciągle na mnie oko, a ja nie mam dobrej wymówki, by móc się urwać. Kończą mi się pomysły. — Westchnął zrezygnowany. 

— W takich momentach możesz do nas uderzać! Przecież wiesz, że zawsze ci pomożemy, a Pannę Wiem—To—Wszystko zostaw nam. — Fred wyszczerzył się i dał jakiś dziwny sygnał rękoma Georgowi, który konspiracyjnie uniósł kciuk w górę. — Ok, zaraz zrzucimy naszą super bombę łzawiąco—dymną, a ty Harry na trzy biegnij do wyjścia … raz... dwa... trzy! 

Harry'emu nie potrzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Dostał okazję do ucieczki i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować. „… Muszę koniecznie się odwdzięczyć bliźniakom jak wrócę …” myślał podczas biegu do wyjścia z zamku. Dopiero na błoniach zatrzymał się, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Po chwili przerwy, wciąż szybkim krokiem, podążył w stronę chaty Hagrida. Zapukał głośno i gdy usłyszał krótkie „Otwarte” wszedł do środka. Zastał Hagrida przy piecu, wyciągającego coś, co wyglądało jak pieczeń, choć nie mógł być tego w stu procentach pewien, znając zdolności kulinarne gajowego. 

— Wiedziałem, że się zjawisz Harry. — Stwierdził Hagrid, ściągając wielkie rękawice kuchenne i rzucając je w kąt. — Choć przyznam, nie sądziłem, że tak szybko. — Uśmiechnął się zajmując krzesło naprzeciw Harry’ego. 

— Em ... no tak, ale czułem, że to nie może czekać. — Odparł szczerze Gryfon.

— Lepiej się już czujesz? — Zapytał miękko półolbrzym. 

— Tak, proces odnowy kości nie był przyjemny, ale dało się wytrzymać. — Uśmiechnął się Harry i zrobił głęboki wdech, jak przed skokiem do wody. Nie miał czasu na pogawędki, więc musiał od razu przejść do rzeczy. — Hagridzie, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? 

— No tak … chciałem … Harry, jak doszło do tego, że klacz pozwoliła się do siebie zbliżyć? — Spytał niespodziewanie gajowy.

— Oh ... To nie było proste, miałem kilka podejść, zanim w końcu pozwoliła się do siebie zbliżyć. — Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie swoje podchody. — Gdy w końcu doszliśmy do porozumienia, okazała się wspaniała! Haridzie, naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak jak byłem z nią, czułem taką jakby … nić zrozumienia. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że zamiast ja się o nią troszczyć, to ona troszczyła się o mnie, trochę jak matka. — Wyznał i spojrzał na Hagrida, którego mina wydała się teraz udręczona. To zaniepokoiło Gryfona: 

— Hagridzie ... — Zaczął ostrożnie. — Wszystko w porządku? 

— Bardzo mi przykro Harry, ale ona już ... — Wychlipał gajowy niepewnie … 

— Hagridzie ... to bardzo kiepski żart ... Ona przecież nie mogła … — Ostatnie słowo ugrzęzło chłopakowi w gardle. W końcu dotarły do niego słowa półolbrzyma i poczuł się, jakby zapadła się pod nim ziemia, a może rzeczywiście upadł na podłogę? Nie wiedział … ale krzyki Hagrida w ogóle do niego nie docierały. Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał, zorientował się, że siedzi na podłodze. Kiedy Hagrid zorientował się, że Harry’emu już jest nieco lepiej, podniósł go i lekko nim potrząsnął, po czym posadził znowu na krześle. To pewnie miało pomóc, ale Gryfon wciąż czuł się jak otumaniony:

— Ja ... Myślę, że już pójdę — Powiedział szeptem wstał i wyszedł z domu, ignorując nawoływania Hagrida.

Powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się boisko do Quidditcha. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że granian nie żyje. Owszem, przeczuwał to od dłuższego czasu, ale teraz, gdy do tego doszło, Harry nie mógł jakoś tego przyjąć. Co teraz pocznie, gdy jej już nie ma? Tak naprawdę tylko dzięki klaczy i opieki nad nią, mógł wytrzymać wszystko, co się teraz działo wokół niego. „… jak sobie poradzę? Zostałem sam z tym wszystkim. …” Szedł powoli w stronę boiska, ale w pewnej chwili zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę lasu. „… Czy jest w porządku tak po prostu odejść? …” Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nie zastanawiał się długo i puścił się biegiem w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Nawet jeśli już klacz nie żyła, musiał się z nią pożegnać.

Kiedy znalazł się już na znajomej mu ścieżce, zwolnił kroku. Bał się zobaczyć ją martwą, ale chciał się z nią pożegnać, był jej to winien i jednocześnie czuł, że musi to zrobić dla siebie samego. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Był już tylko parę metrów od znajomej polany, więc zatrzymał się, a jego serce zaczęło coraz szybciej bić, przez myśl przelatywały mu rozmaite myśli: „… co jeśli jej ciało zostało już pożarte przez inne zwierzę? …” Tak, to dręczyło Harry’ego najbardziej. Wiedział, że to było możliwe, bo w końcu takie są prawa natury. Zebrał całą odwagę, na jaką było go stać, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i ruszył naprzód. Gryfon wyszedł spoza drzew na polanę i to co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce na moment mu się zatrzymało. Widział jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jak Hagrid, stojąc tylko kilka metrów dalej, celuje w samicę graniana z kuszy. „… czyli ona żyje! Jak on mógł! …” Harry widział nawet z tej odległości jak jej ciało unosi się i opada w rytm oddechu podczas snu. To były tylko sekundy, zanim ruszył w kierunku klaczy krzycząc, żeby Hagrid się zatrzymał. 

— Nie! Hagridzie ona jest w ciąży! — Harry obudził swoim krzykiem samicę, która podniosła łeb zaniepokojona. 

Była zbyt wolna. Strzał został oddany i Harry zrobił jedyne co mógł … poczuł potężny ból w udzie zanim upadł na ziemię. Jednak ten ból przyćmiła satysfakcja, że zdążył ją osłonić, uratować. Spojrzał na graniana, który leżał przed nim, wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż wczoraj. Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć klaczy, a samica jakby wyczuła, że chce ją dotknąć, zbliżyła pysk. Nawet lekki dotyk powiedział mu wiele, klacz graniana miała wysoką temperaturę, miała też przekrwione oczy. Było z nią bardzo źle. Z jej nozdrzy wypływała śluzowo—ropna maź. 

— Harry! — Usłyszał krzyk Hagrida, zobaczył kątem oka, że gajowy chciał się do niego zbliżyć. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Hagridowi z obu stron lasu zaczęły nadbiegać inne graniany, które oddzieliły go od Hagrida. Zaczęły szarżować na półolbrzyma, starając się go odgonić od miejsca, gdzie Harry był z klaczą graniana. Gryfon przez moment obawiał się o Hagrida, ale gajowy wykazał się znajomością rzeczy i wycofał o kilkanaście metrów. To wystarczyło, by graniany przestały na niego napierać. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, choć zaniepokoił się teraz trochę o własne bezpieczeństwo. Był otoczony przez duże stado granianów. Zwierzęta zachowywały się jednak spokojnie, jakby na coś czekały, a po chwili na czoło wysunął się wyglądający dość majestatycznie samiec. Był o wiele większy od pozostałych, a jego sierść zdawała się lśnić. Harry zrozumiał, że musi to być przywódca. Chłopak czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony tego osobnika, ale ten, poza wystąpieniem z szeregu, nie zrobił żadnego ruchu tylko się przyglądał. Harry był przez chwilę zafascynowany tym widokiem, jednak gdy usłyszał kwilenie za sobą szybko zapomniał o całym obserwującym go towarzystwie i odwrócił się w stronę samicy, która teraz miała przyśpieszony oddech. Podczołgał się do niej nieco bliżej i dotknął delikatnie jej brzucha. Wyczuł skurcze i wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego, który dostał od Pomfrey na swoje dolegliwości. Bolało go w nocy, ale wiedział komu się bardziej przyda ten specyfik i zachował go dla graniana. Odchylił lekko głowę stworzenia i wlał do pyska całą dawkę. 

Skurcze zaczęły być coraz bardziej intensywne i Harry domyślił się, że zaraz zacznie się poród. Syknął z bólu kiedy spróbował się ruszyć, ale jednak z niemałym trudem doczołgał się do tylnych nóg klaczy. Transmutował najbliższe kamienie w nóż i ręczniki. Pamiętając rozmaite doświadczenia swoje i przyjaciół z bolącymi brzuchami, z różnych przyczyn, na jeden ręcznik nałożył zaklęcie ocieplające i położył na brzuch graniana, mając nadzieję, że okład choć troszkę pomoże. Gryfon mówił do rodzącej klaczy ciepłym i spokojnym głosem, chociaż sam już nawet nie wiedział co mówi. Bał się, ale trwał na posterunku pocieszając i rodzącą i siebie. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy się na coś przyda. Czuł pot na czole i z nerwów zapomniał nawet o bolącej nodze. Poród trwał.

— Jeszcze trochę i będzie po wszystkim ... Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę — Przemawiał kojącym głosem, widać było że poród sprawiał klaczy wiele bólu. Po pewnym czasie, gdy źrebię już przyszło na świat, Harry zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą wiedział, że zawsze należy zrobić, to znaczy wziął nóż i przeciął pępowinę wiążąc ją. Po tym zacisnął mocno zęby, wstał dość niezgrabnie, uprzednio biorąc źrebię i przystawił je do pyska matki, która zaczęła je dokładnie myć. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Obserwował samicę, która troskliwie zajmowała się swoim młodym. Przesunął wzrokiem po jej ciele i … jego wzrok przykuła struga krwi płynąca spomiędzy nóg klaczy. Wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał z paniką na pysk samicy, zdawała się być spokojna. Gryfon pomyślał z niepokojem, że eliksir jeszcze działa, ale co zrobi kiedy efekty specyfiku przeciwbólowego znikną? Być może i był to silny medykament, ale dawka była przewidziana dla człowieka, a nie dla trzy razy większego stworzenia. Harry bał się momentu, gdy eliksir przestanie działać. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe w oczekiwaniu. W pewnym momencie klacz podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego swoimi przenikliwymi oczami. „… Ona wie ...” Pomyślał z rozpaczą unosząc drżącą dłoń i głaszcząc graniana po pysku. Wiedział co musi zrobić, nie chciał nawet dopuścić myśli, że zostawi ją w cierpieniu, ale czy uda mu się? Zaklęcie zabijające działało ponoć tylko wtedy, kiedy miało się wobec swojej ofiary mordercze zamiary. On ich nie miał, to raz, a po drugie, wcale nie był pewien, czy da radę je wypowiedzieć. 

Ponure myśli przerwał mu nagły ruch ze strony klaczy graniana. Najwyraźniej eliksir przestał działać i odezwał się ból. Najszybciej jak dał radę, odsunął jej dziecko z dala, by przez przypadek nie uderzyła go. Harry nie myślał już nawet o swoim bólu chyba pod wpływem adrenaliny zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Wyciągnął różdżkę i uklęknął przy niej, kładąc sobie jej głowę na kolanach. Poczuł jak polizała go po ręce, jakby chciała dodać mu otuchy. 

— Jesteś wspaniała ... Tyle wycierpiałaś, ale udało ci się i możesz być z siebie tylko dumna. — Powiedział Harry cicho do ucha klaczy i pocałował ją w głowę. Z bólem patrzył, jak jej ciałem wstrząsają spazmy. To nie był czas na myślenie, liczyła na niego teraz. Przyłożył jej różdżkę do głowy i wypowiedział ciche — Avada Kedavra 

Promień zielonego światła wystrzelił z końca różdżki i dotarł do celu, a on mógł tylko obserwować jak blask oczu klaczy graniana gaśnie. Wtedy Harry po raz pierwszy nie pomyślał o Avadzie jak o morderczym zaklęciu, a jedynie jak o dającym ukojenie. Zamknął samicy powieki i wstając z trudem, odwrócił się w stronę cichego i nieruchomego stada. Kulejąc mocno, powoli podszedł do przywódcy. Gdy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki zatrzymał się. 

— Przepraszam ... Tak bardzo was wszystkich przepraszam ... Nie potrafiłem jej ocalić, starałem się naprawdę i ... i ... mimo wszystko zawiodłem. — Powiedział drżącym głosem. Adrenalina musiała chyba już ustąpić, bo Harry poczuł nagły ból w udzie, gdzie został postrzelony. Zachwiał się i już miał upaść na ziemię, kiedy granian—przywódca nagle podszedł bardzo blisko. Gryfon odruchowo wylądował na nim, opierając się na szyi rękoma. Harry był zaskoczony zachowaniem zwierzęcia, ale skwapliwie skorzystał z pomocy i kiedy udało mu się w miarę opanować ból, nieznacznie się odsunął, starając się, na ile to możliwe stanąć na własnych nogach, chociaż wciąż z pomocą graniana. Działo się coś dziwnego. Najpierw przywódca, a jego śladem reszta stada pokłoniła się Gryfonowi. Zauważył również, że młode nieżyjącej już samicy, próbuje wstać. Harry zrezygnował więc ze swojej żywej podpory i pozwolił sobie opaść na ziemię. Z tej pozycji łatwiej mu było obserwować poczynania malucha. Kiedy tylko źrebię pewnie stanęło na nogach, chłopak wyciągnął ręce prze siebie i powiedział:

— Chodź maleńki — Młode, gdy tylko usłyszało jego głos, podbiegło niezgrabnie, a Harry chwycił je w ramiona tuląc. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło. Odwróciło jego uwagę od miłego zajęcia dopiero delikatne skubanie w ucho. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że to jedna z samic, za nią stała gromadka innych źrebiąt. Harry zrozumiał natychmiast, że to ona będzie zastępczą matką dla nowo narodzonego malucha. Wypuścił źrebię z ramion i delikatnie popchnął w stronę czekającej samicy.

— Altair ... — Powiedział cicho Harry, gdy stado zaczęło odchodzić. — Twoje imię to Altair. — Powtórzył już donośniejszym głosem, a źrebię odwróciło się i pochyliło lekko głowę jakby na znak zgody. Po chwili na polanie został już tylko Gryfon i przywódca stada, który podszedł do niego i schylając się dotknął pyskiem klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Kiedy tylko zatknęli się, Harry zobaczył niebieskie światło i jakiś dziwny znak, który po chwili zniknął. granian odszedł od niego i pogalopował w kierunku, gdzie zniknęły ostatnie graniany. Potem, zanim zemdlał, Harry widział już tylko biegnącego w jego kierunku Hagrida. 

Obudził go nagły ból w nodze, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po znajomym wnętrzu domu Hagrida. Próbował wstać, ale dłoń półolbrzyma powstrzymała go od tego ruchu.

— Harry proszę nie ruszaj się teraz. — Powiedział cicho Hagrid, a Gryfon zauważył, że ma rozciętą nogawkę spodni. Hagrid przemywał mu ranę, która wyglądała dość paskudnie. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i obserwował poczynania gajowego. Panowała cisza, jakby żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć i Harry postanowił przerwać tą ciszę mimo odczuwanego bólu i mroczków przed oczami: 

— Hagridzie ... Wszystko w porządku? — Zapytał niepewnie. 

— Harry! Cholibka, mogłem cię zabić! — Odpowiedział donośnym i trochę rozdygotanym głosem Hagrid.

— Przepraszam ... — Odparł cicho chłopak. — Nie mogłem pozwolić żebyś ją zabił, zrozum Hagridzie, ona była dla mnie naprawdę ważna i ...

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest w ciąży — Przerwał mu nagle półolbrzym.

— Ja ... — Harry zawahał się, po czym uśmiechnął się nieco nieprzytomnie i kontynuował: — Nie wiem ... Wiem, że to może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale wtedy te słowa same wypłynęły mi z ust i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, kiedy tylko wypowiedziałem te słowa, wiedziałam że są prawdziwe i że ona rzeczywiście jest w ciąży. — Gajowy przez moment patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a potem skinął głową. 

— Musimy iść do Pani Pomfrey Harry ... — Zaczął Hagrid, ale Harry zdecydowania pokręcił głową, co poskutkowało lekkimi zawrotami, ale postanowił je zignorować.

— Nie Hagridzie, odmawiam. Mogą cię zwolnić jeśli powiemy prawdę. A jeśli skłamiemy, to jak wyjaśnimy, że zostałem postrzelony? Wątpię żeby uwierzyli, że sam to sobie zrobiłem — „… Oh ... Umbridge byłaby cała w skowronkach, gdyby się dowiedziała, że sam się postrzeliłem. Od razu zarezerwowałaby mi łóżko w Mungu …” pomyślał gorzko. 

— Nie mamy wyjścia Harry, zrozum … — Próbował go przekonać gajowy. 

— Ty to zrób Hagridzie. — Harry zauważył, że półolbrzym nie zrozumiał, więc wytłumaczył mu swój pomysł — Wyciągnij bełt z mojej nogi, a wtedy nikt się nie dowie o postrzale. Jestem pewien, że już to robiłeś, to nasza jedyna szansa. — Zaproponował błagalnie Harry, czując coraz większą słabość, choć nie pokazując tego po sobie.

— Harry nie jesteś zwierzęciem, a co jeśli cię zranię? — Półolbrzym nadal nie był przekonany do pomysłu. 

— Hagridzie, znam cię i wiem z jaką troską opiekujesz się zwierzętami i magicznymi stworzeniami, a czym tak naprawdę od nich się różnimy? Proszę cię, jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, którym mogę teraz ufać. — Widać było, że Hagrid zaczął mięknąć.

— To będzie okropnie boleć, a nie mam nic na znieczulenie. — Gajowy znowu zaczął wątpić w pomysł Harry'ego w obliczu piętrzących się problemów. 

— Bardziej zaboli mnie, jeśli będziesz musiał odejść z Hogwartu. — Wprost oznajmił Harry z melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy, czując powoli narastający ból w zranionej nodze.

Hagrid westchnął w odpowiedzi, ale Harry wiedział, że go przekonał. To nie było łatwe dla nich obu, jednak gra toczyła się o zbyt wysoką stawkę. 

— Jak wyjaśnimy twoją nieobecność? — Półolbrzym poszedł dalej w swoich rozważaniach.

— Potrzebna mi będzie sowa, pergamin i coś do pisania. — Odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia Harry.

Hagrid wyciągnął z szuflady rzeczy do pisania i wyszedł z domu, by po chwili wrócić z sową na ramieniu. Według zegarka, powinna trwać jeszcze kolacja, więc Harry napisał krótki liścik do bliźniaków: 

 

Fred, George, potrzebuje pilnie waszej pomocy.  
Dziś w nocy nie będzie mnie w zamku, proszę  
kryjcie mnie.  
Harry. 

 

Dał liścik Hagridowi, który podał go sowie. Średniej wielkości puszczyk od razu poleciał w stronę zamku, a Harry miał nadzieję, że bliźniakom uda się go kryć i nikt nie zauważy jego zniknięcia. Spojrzał wyczekująco na gajowego, który podszedł do kredensu, wyciągając kilka rzeczy. Zauważył bandaż i szczypce oraz jakieś flakoniki z nieznaną mu zawartością. Gajowy położył wszystko na stolik obok Gryfona i ponownie zawrócił w stronę szafek, wyciągając sporych rozmiarów butelkę ognistej, którą mu podał. 

— Chcesz szklankę Harry? — Zapytał uprzejmie półolbrzym, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczoną minę chłopaka. Harry zareagował dopiero po chwili:

— Myślę, że będzie zbędna Hagridzie. — Odpowiedział i wziął pierwszy, spory łyk whisky. Smakowało okropnie, ale lepsze to, niż być w pełni świadomym czekającego go zabiegu. Był wdzięczny Hagridowi, że wymyślił sposób na otumanienie go i jakieś tam znieczulenie.

Pół butelki później czuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie dużo bardziej niż wcześniej. Wnętrze chatki Hagrida, a nawet sam Hagrid jakoś dziwnie falowali. Pomimo ewidentnego upojenia, Harry wyczuwał napiętą atmosferę, choć jakoś nie był w stanie zatrzymać myśli i dojść z jakiego powodu martwi się gajowy. Zebrał się więc na odwagę i zadał mu pytanie wprost:

— Hagridzie, co się martwisz? — Wymamrotał dość bełkotliwie Harry. — Jakiś przygnębiony jesteś daj spokój, rób swoje … uh... obraz mi wiruje... 

— To nie jest najlepszy moment na taką rozmowę Harry — Hagrid był wyraźnie spięty, co Harry odebrał jako nad wyraz śmieszne. Zachichotał i odparł:

— Jak nie teraz to kiedy? Chcę wiedzieć, no wiesz, żeby nie było poro … znaczy tych tam … nie … nieporozumień … jeśli mam ci ufać … muszę wiedzieć. — Teraz już Gryfon nie chichotał, ale naciskał. 

Półolbrzym westchnął i podjął temat.

— Nie obwiniasz mnie o to, że zataiłem przed tobą to co zamierzałam zrobić? Gdyby nie ty, umarłaby nie tylko ona, ale i jej dziecko. — Wyszeptał Hagrid udręczony. 

— Oh mam dość, jeszcze łyk i chyba … niedobrze mi ... co ja miałem … no tak …Hagridzie znam cię. O, pewnie, że na początku byłem zły na ciebie i to jak zły ... — Harry’emu zmienił się nagle humor i łzy popłynęły z oczu, chlipnął raz czy drugi, przetarł oczy i zerknął na Hagrida, któremu też jakoś dziwnie załzawiły się oczy. Harry kontynuował rzewnie: — No ładnie, to sobie popłaczemy, ale wiesz, kiedy rzuciłem zaklęcie uśmiercające zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę chciałeś jej pomóc, a zrobiłeś to dla mnie … wiedziałeś jak mi na niej zależało, jak się do niej przywiązałem … chciałeś oszczędzić mi tego … — Z oczu Harry’ego płynęły łzy. 

— Tak bardzo się bałem Harry, że mnie znienawidzisz. — Wychlipał półolbrzym. A Harry’emu jakoś zrobiło się lekko na duszy i zachichotał, choć wciąż jeszcze przez łzy:

— Ja ciebie? To niemożliwe Hagridzie, przecież to ty wyciągnąłeś mnie z piekła i jesteś moim przyjacielem, na którego zawsze mogę liczyć. — Harry spoważniał, wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie, ale nóg prawie nie czuł i jakoś tak przyjemnie mrowiło go ciało, więc wymamrotał znowu jakoś dziwnie bełkotliwie — … yyyy … Hagridzie, lepiej się już za to weź … to dobry moment … — Wskazał swoją nogę, a gajowy pokiwał głową. 

Gdy półolbrzym zabrał się za wyciąganie bełtu, Harry poczuł irracjonalną wdzięczność dla tego, kto wymyślił alkohol. Nie ma mowy, żeby zniósł ten ból na trzeźwo. Hagrid starał się być delikatny, więc Harry nie narzekał, a gdy tylko czuł mocniejszy ból, zapijał go kolejnym łykiem ognistej, aż w końcu opróżnił całą butelkę. Na szczęście bełt leżał już na stole. Gajowy nałożył na ranę i okolicę jakąś zielonkawą maść i owinął nogę bandażem, a gdy skończył otarł pot z czoła i uśmiechnął się. 

— Już po wszystkim Harry, bełt na szczęście nie wyrządził poważniejszych szkód, nawet kość ominął. Pójdę teraz do Pani Pomfrey po odpowiedni eliksir, pewnie będzie na mnie zła, że o takiej godzinie, ale mam pewien przypadek, który nie może czekać. — Gajowy puścił oczko do Harry’ego i wyszedł z domu. 

Kolacja trwała w najlepsze, jednak Hermiona była zaniepokojona nieobecnością Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko wybuchła ta bomba w pokoju wspólnym, straciła go z oczu. Miała przeczucie, że to wszystko było ukartowane, ale przecież Harry nigdy nie trzymał się z bliźniakami, może to był tylko zbieg okoliczności? W końcu Weasley’owie zawsze ich zaskakiwali swoimi najnowszymi wynalazkami w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Dokąd Harry ciągle się wymykał? Może do tego chłopaka, o którym mówił Ron? Rozumiała powody, dla których chciał to utrzymywać w sekrecie, jednak coś tu się nie zgadzało. Gdyby Harry miał jakiś romans, wymykał by się raczej nocą, a nie jak tylko kończą się lekcje. 

— Hermiono, widzę że się martwisz. — Wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Rona. 

— Chodzi o Harry'ego. Wydaje mi się, że coraz bardziej się od nas oddala. — Powiedziała.

— Myślę, że nie ma powodu do obaw. — Odparł beztrosko rudzielec. — Znalazł nową miłość, a wiadomo, że wtedy człowiekowi odbija. 

— Z nami tak nie było. — Burknęła Hermiona.

— My to inna bajka Hermiono, w końcu przecież po długiej przyjaźni zostaliśmy parą.

— Może i masz rację. — Przyznała niechętnie. — Ale to nie wyjaśnia zagadki, gdzie teraz jest Harry. 

— I w tym momencie wkraczamy my! — Wykrzyknęli chórem bliźniaki, którzy usiedli, a raczej wepchali się razem, rozdzielając Rona i Herminę. 

— Wiecie gdzie jest Harry? Szybko podjęła temat dziewczyna, ignorując nagłe wtrącenie się bliźniaków do ich rozmowy. 

— Pewnie, jest w naszym tajnym laboratorium jako króliczek doświadczalny. — Odparł wesoło Fred. 

— I nie jesteśmy pewni, czy dziś go wypuścimy ... — Zasymulował smutną minę George. 

— Jest z wami? — Zapytał Ron, nie przejmując się zbytnio całym tym szumem wokół Harry'ego, który wywołała jego dziewczyna. Znał sekret Harry’ego i tak jak obiecał, nie miał zamiaru się z nikim nim dzielić. 

— Tak, no może nie w tej chwili, bo teraz my jesteśmy tutaj, ale tak. A na poważnie, to serio musimy go pożyczyć na jedną noc. — Zaczął Fred — Harry prosił nas, by was o tym powiadomić. 

— Ale dlaczego? — Nie dawała za wygraną Hermina. 

George westchnął coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, Panna Wiem—To—Wszystko—Ale—Dziś—Nie—Do—Końca zaczęła mu działać na nerwy, ale w żaden sposób nie pokazał tego po sobie. 

— Mamy swoje sprawy do załatwienia i Harry obiecał, że nic nie powie, więc będziemy wam wdzięczni, jeśli nie będziecie go naciskać. — Fred swoje słowa skierował głównie do Gryfonki. — Mogę wam tylko zdradzić, że dotyczy to pewnego przełomowego wynalazku, który wraz z George'em opracowaliśmy i potrzebowaliśmy do tego pomocy Harry'ego. Więc kryjcie nas kiedy ktoś będzie zadawać pytania, możemy na was liczyć? 

— Jak dla mnie nie ma problemu. — Wzruszył ramionami Ron, tylko oddajcie nam go jutro w jednym kawałku. — Zaśmiał się, a następnie trochę skulił, gdy zauważył ostre spojrzenie Gryfonki. 

— Oczywiście Roniaczku. — Odpowiedział George, udając głos swojej matki i wraz z Fredem oddalili się od przyjaciół Harry’ego. 

Hermiona patrzyła na ich oddalające się sylwetki, czując teraz jeszcze większe zaniepokojenie. Teraz była pewna, że Harry nawiązał z bliźniakami pewien rodzaj współpracy. Nie podobało jej się to, bo to oznaczało, że oddala się od nich. Spojrzała krytycznie na Rona, który jadł kanapkę nie zwracając na nią żadnej uwagi: „…Jak mógł … nie stanął po mojej stronie. Powinien bardziej naciskać na swoich braci, a nie tylko kiwać twierdząco głową na wszystko co oni powiedzą. Jak można być tak ślepym. To oczywiste, że była to manipulacja. Muszę za wszelką cenę uświadomić o tym Rona …” postanowiła twardo i wróciła do swojej napoczętej sałatki. 

Harry’emu wciąż jeszcze było niedobrze, więc postanowił wyjść przed dom w razie, gdyby miał zwymiotować. Czuł się zamroczony i odczuwał ból w nodze, ale nie chciał sprawiać więcej problemów Hagridowi. Wyszedł z chaty w dobrym momencie. Mdłości się nasiliły i zwymiotował chyba całą zawartość żołądka na ziemię. Skrzywił się, czując smak wymiocin w ustach i w tym momencie dostrzegł leżące obok drzwi wiadro.

— Aquamenti — Rzucił zaklęcie, dzięki któremu wiadro napełniło się wodą. Nabrał jej trochę w dłonie i przepłukał usta, czując się znacznie lepiej. Podszedł do zagrody, gdzie były testrale, usiadł na wilgotnej trawie i patrzył na nie w milczeniu. Chłodne powietrze i wymioty trochę go otrzeźwiły. Powoli odtwarzał sobie w pamięci zdarzenia sprzed kilku godzin. Poczuł silny uścisk w sercu i poczuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach. Przetarł szybko policzki, jednak to nic nie dało, bo spływały po nich coraz to nowe łzy, Zaszlochał głośno, czując ból w sercu. Czuł ogarniającą go pustkę i poczucie bezradności, a wiedział, że musiał być silny, musiał walczyć, ale w tym momencie nie miał siły na nic. Był zmęczony, tak cholernie zmęczony tym wszystkim. W tym granianie miał ukojenie, które pomagało mu zapomnieć o okrutnej rzeczywistości, a teraz to zniknęło. Zawył głośno dając upust swojemu smutkowi i rozgoryczeniu. Był sam i nikt nie widział jak teraz jest słaby. „… Ron, Hermiona, Zgredek, tajemnice ... Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa! …” Nie zauważył dwóch cieni, które obserwowały jego załamanie w milczeniu. 

***

Podczas ostatniego weekendu, każdy z członków grupy Riddle'a przeczuwał, że niedługo coś będzie na rzeczy. Ich Pan od ostatniego pojedynku chodził ciągle zamyślony i ignorował wszystkich, prócz nauczycieli, dbając jak zwykle, by jego opinia wzorowego ucznia nie została nadszarpnięta. Z jednej strony oznaczało to chwilowy odpoczynek, a z drugiej cały dom Slytherina chodził spięty z powodu małomówności Toma. Po czterech dniach odpoczynku Abraxas czuł się dobrze, choć jeszcze nie do końca był w swojej formie. W końcu oberwał cruciatusem od Toma. W pokoju wspólnym nie było na szczęście Lastrange, więc mógł się wymknąć, nie będąc przez niego śledzonym. Poszedł tam gdzie zawsze, bo wiedział, że nigdy żaden Ślizgon nie będzie się kręcił w pobliżu wieży Gryffindoru. Dlatego klasa wróżbiarstwa w północnej wieży, była dla niego idealna na spotkania w sprawie interesów. Gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył już na miejscu czwartorocznego z Gryffindoru, z którym miał się dzisiaj spotkać.

— Czy masz to o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy? — Zapytał chłopaka, który skinął głową i podał mu mały pakunek. Abraxas odpakował zawiniątko i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie widząc malutką fiolkę eliksiru. — Jesteś pewien, że to na pewno ten eliksir? Wiesz co się stanie jeżeli okaże się wadliwy. — Warknął. 

— Tak jestem pewien. — Pisnął przestraszony Gryfon.

— Dobrze, masz jak się umawialiśmy dwadzieścia galeonów. — Podał mu małą sakiewkę, którą chłopiec przyjął z drżącymi dłońmi. — A teraz spadaj! 

Gryfon szybko wycofał się z pustej klasy zostawiając Abraxasa samego. Ten podniósł fiolkę w kierunku światła księżyca, przez chwilę podziwiając kolory jakimi mienił się eliksir. 

Nazajutrz, późnym wieczorem, wszyscy z kręgu siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Była to taka milcząca zasada, że dopóki Tom ich nie odeśle, albo nie pójdzie sam spać, będą mu towarzyszyć. Każdy zajmował się czymś innym, a on sam studiował starożytne księgi, które mogły mu przynieść więcej informacji na temat Przeznaczonych. Ostatnio zaczął powoli wątpić czy jego przeznaczony jest tak naprawdę wart uwagi. Już minął prawie miesiąc i dalej nic, jeżeli jakimś cudem zdoła wreszcie otworzyć ten dziennik i okaże się skończonym kretynem, to on, Tom, będzie miał przynajmniej rozrywkę w torturowaniu go, za zabieranie mu cennego czasu. Riddle miał nadzieję, że chociaż Lastrange z Abraxasem dostarczą mu wkrótce rozrywki, ale póki co żaden z nich nie wykonał ruchu, choć była to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu. Ich napięcie było widoczne, gdy przybywali w jednym pomieszczeniu. 

— Panie. — Odezwał się Black. — Dostałem wiadomość w sprawie, o którą ostatnio mnie prosiłeś, niestety nie jest zbyt dobra ... 

— Mów dalej Regulusie. — Zachęcił go machnięciem ręki. 

— Jedna z naszych posiadłości została przejęta przez ludzi Grindelwalda i spłonęła wraz z całym miastem. Z biblioteki nic nie zostało. — Powiedział Regulus cicho. 

— Rozumiem. — Tom odpowiedział krótko i wrócił do swoich ksiąg, ignorując resztę. Miał przeczucie, że w domu Blacków coś znajdzie, niestety Grindelwald wszedł mu w drogę. Niech cieszy się swoją ulotną władzą, już wkrótce zostanie zdetronizowany i na jego miejsce wejdzie prawdziwy Mroczny Pan. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. 

Zaczęło robić się już późno. Większość jego popleczników spała, nie licząc Malfoy’a, który również czytał jakąś księgę. Po okładce Riddle poznał, że była to książka o klątwach i truciznach. Dotyczyła bardzo zaawansowanej magii i mimo, że Abraxas był silnym czarodziejem, to nie był jeszcze jego poziom, choć Tom doceniał jego starania. Riddle sięgnął po ostatnią z ksiąg, którą chciał przejrzeć, kiedy nagle dopadł go potężny ból w klatce piersiowej, aż sapnął z zaskoczenia zwracając na siebie uwagę Malfoy’a. 

— Wszystko w porządku Panie? — Zapytał zaniepokojony Abraxas, który jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej reakcji u Riddle’a. 

— Wynoście się wszyscy! — Ryknął Tom, budząc całe towarzystwo, które w popłochu zaczęło zbierać swoje rzeczy, nie chcąc się narażać na gniew wściekłego Riddle'a. Woleli jak najszybciej zejść mu z drogi. 

Kiedy został już wreszcie sam, dotknął delikatnie i niepewnie swojej klatki piersiowej, oddychając krótkimi, urwanymi haustami powietrza i czując jak serce mu szybko bije. To było jak tortury, a nawet gorzej. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego rodzaju, rozdzierającego bólu. Wykluczył truciznę i bezpośrednią magię, to było coś innego. Nie był to ból fizyczny, bo kiedy dotykał, czy oglądał swoją klatkę piersiową, nie było na niej żadnych śladów. To był ból psychiczny, ale skupiony na piersi. Czuł jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść na kawałki. Trudno mu było przeprowadzać analizę tego co się działo, ale powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że to nie był jego ból. To nie były jego uczucia tego był już teraz pewien. Było tak, jakby odczuwał i podzielał ból kogoś innego, wciąż i wciąż i wciąż ...


	9. Rozdział 8: Komplikacje

Rozdział 8: Komplikacje

Harry zaczął się budzić. Pierwsze co dotarło do jego świadomości to straszliwy ból głowy. Spróbował usiąść, ale natychmiast opadł na łóżko czując mdłości. Czuł się rozbity i bardzo spragniony. Po nieudanej próbie wstania z łóżka zrezygnował na razie z kolejnych, zaczął się jednak zastanawiać nad tym, która jest godzina. Po chwili chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie to nie wie nawet, czy to jeszcze jest ten sam dzień. Nie pamiętał bowiem, kiedy wrócił do domu Hagrida. Gryfon lekko zmarszczył brwi. Miał nadzieję że gajowy nie był świadkiem nagłego ataku rozpaczy, który jak pamiętał Harry, nagle go ogarnął. Czuł, że chyba zapadłby się pod ziemię, gdyby tak rzeczywiście było i nie był pewien, jak powinien się zachować w momencie, gdy pojawi się półolbrzym. „… Wolałbym jednak, by tego nie widział …” chłopak ciężko westchnął i zastanowił się przez chwilę, stwierdził, że potwornie chce mu się pić, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, po czym podjął kolejną próbę wstania z łóżka. Tym razem powoli i ostrożnie usiadł na brzegu posłania, rozglądając się za czymś do picia, ale po chwili zesztywniał, zapominając o swojej palącej potrzebie. Usłyszał bowiem dźwięk kroków zbliżających się do chaty. Przez chwilę Harry poczuł panikę, jednak po namyśle stwierdził, że tylko Hagrid mógł tak głośno się poruszać i odetchnął nieco. Po chwili gajowy stanął w progu i Gryfon już wiedział, że się nie pomylił. 

— Harry, już wstałeś? Jak się czujesz? — Zapytał z troską półolbrzym.

— Oh ... Całkiem nieźle, ale mam ogromnego kaca. — Westchnął Harry przełykając z trudem ślinę, bo pragnienie odezwało się ponownie, gdy tylko pomyślał o piciu.

— Nie dziwię się Harry, każdy by padł po takiej ilości ognistej jaką wczoraj pochłonąłeś i to w tak krótkim czasie, chyba pobiłeś rekord. Uwierz mi, w życiu nie widziałem osoby, która tak szybko wypiła whisky jak ty, a miałem do czynienia z niejednym mistrzem kieliszka. — Gajowy zachichotał sięgając po coś do kieszeni.

— Nigdy więcej, chyba już żadna siła nie zmusi mnie do picia. I pomyśleć, że dorośli to piją z własnej woli. — Harry starał się pokręcić z niedowierzaniem głową, ale natychmiast znieruchomiał i skrzywił się z bólu. Głowa mu pękała, a pokój lekko zafalował przy próbie energicznego ruchu. Nie było dobrze. Harry westchnął ponownie z rezygnacją.

— Mam coś co powinno ci pomóc. — Głos gajowego i widok jego ręki podającej jakąś fiolkę z eliksirem wlał otuchę do serca Gryfona. Harry odebrał i otworzył fiolkę, czujnie powąchał zawartość. Zapach był mu nieznany, czyli raczej nigdy nie zażywał tego specyfiku. Postanowił więc zapytać, zanim go wypije: 

— Co to za eliksir? Nigdy nie widziałem takiego i prawdopodobnie nigdy go też nie warzyliśmy z Snape'em. 

— Nie dziwię się Harry, w końcu to eliksir na kaca. — Zaśmiał się Hagrid. — Profesor Snape prędzej by przestał nauczać, niż pokazał wam, uczniom, jak warzyć taki eliksir. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie byłyby tego skutki?

— Domyślam się, ale pewnie można go dostać w sklepie w Hogsmeade. — Odparł Harry pewnym tonem.

— Owszem można, jeśli jesteś skory zapłacić trzydzieści galeonów za jedną fiolkę. — Uśmiech Hagrida był szczery, mimo uszczypliwości kolejnego zdania. — Musiałbyś być naprawdę zdesperowany by tyle zapłacić, nie? No i sprzedają go tylko pełnoletnim, co również jest dodatkowym utrudnieniem dla młodego nabywcy.

— Oh ... W takim razie oddam ci jutro pieniądze za niego Hagridzie. — Powiedział odrobinę zakłopotany Gryfon.

— W porządku Harry, nie musisz się tym przejmować, mam go po znajomości. — Odpowiedział na to półolbrzym puszczając oczko. — Często dostarczam Severusowi zioła z mojego ogródka, a czasem kilka z Zakazanego Lasu, więc jeżeli czasem poproszę go o jakieś eliksiry, pomimo wielkiego marudzenia, dostarcza mi je poprzez Pomfrey. 

„ Oh ... Więc Snape nie jest do końca takim skończonym bydlakiem ...” pomyślał Harry przetwarzając słowa Hagrida w głowie i wypijając jednym haustem zawartość trzymanej w ręce fiolki. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w brzuchu, a po chwili … nie mógł wprost uwierzyć … nie było bolącej głowy, nie było suchości w ustach, żadnych zawrotów, nic … jakby nigdy nie miał alkoholu w ustach. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Hagrida, który ponownie się roześmiał i swoją szeroką dłonią potargał włosy chłopaka komentując:

— I tak to właśnie działa Harry. Ten eliksir nieraz uratował mnie przed noclegiem gdzieś w rowie. Masz ochotę na śniadanie? — Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i stwierdził z lekkim przekąsem.

— Dziękuję Hagridzie, ale powinienem już wracać ... Hermiona z Ronem pewnie się martwią. 

— Zanim jednak pójdziesz Harry, weź to. — Powiedział na to gajowy, wręczając Gryfonowi małą skórzaną torbę. Kiedy chłopak ją otworzył, zobaczył kilka fiolek z jakimś eliksirem i słoiczek z maścią. — Maść dwa razy dziennie wcierać w ranę i jedna fiolka eliksiru wieczorem. — Powiedział półolbrzym wyraźnie nieco zawstydzony. 

— Ja ... — Harry zająknął się trochę, nie do końca wiedząc jak zareagować. Po chwili postanowił jednak po prostu podziękować i tyle. — Naprawdę ci dziękuję Hagridzie. — Wziął maść i od razu wtarł sobie w ranę po bełcie, czując przyjemne mrowienie w jej okolicach. — Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś ... Jestem ci naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny. — Hagrid wydawał się wciąż zakłopotany, a odpowiedź tylko to potwierdziła:  
— Już wystarczy tych pochlebstw, bo nie czuję, żebym na nie zasłużył Harry, przecież to ja cię zraniłem. — Półolbrzym uciął temat machnięciem reki. Harry lekko skinął głową i za pomocą różdżki naprawił swoje rozdarte ubranie. „… jak będę w zamku muszę wziąć prysznic ...” pomyślał w trakcie doprowadzania się do ogólnego ładu przed lustrem w domu Hagrida.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie do machającego mu na pożegnanie gajowego i pobiegł w stronę zamku. W drodze obmyślał co powinien po kolei zrobić, żeby wymyślić naprawdę dobrą wymówkę usprawiedliwiającą nieobecność, którą powinien przekazać Ronowi i Hermionie. Oczywiście taką, która by się pokrywała z tym, co powiedzieli jego przyjaciołom bliźniacy. Oznaczało to tylko jedno, musiał odnaleźć najpierw bliźniaków, zanim Ron z Hermioną go złapią i zaczną wypytywać. Zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów przed zamkiem i wyciągnął z torby mapę Huncwotów, próbując odszukać wzrokiem imiona Freda i George’a. Zaskoczony odkrył, że imiona bliźniaków znajdują się przed samym wejściem do szkoły. Z ulgą pomyślał o wyjątkowej zapobiegliwości obydwu braci. Schował mapę z powrotem i ruszył w stronę wejścia do zamku. Już po chwili był w stanie uchwycić na tle budowli znajome rude czupryny. Nie chcąc kazać im dłużej czekać, podbiegł do nich od razu przechodząc do rzeczy: 

— Udało się załatwić sprawę z Ronem i Hermioną? — Wypalił jednym tchem.

— Harry, Harry ... wyraźnie nas nie doceniasz … — Zacmokał z dezaprobatą George. 

— Choć może być problem z Panną Wiem To Wszystko, strasznie się dopytywała, ale koniec końców udało nam się ją spławić ... to znaczy przekonać. — Szybko poprawił się Fred. 

— Em ... a co właściwie im powiedzieliście? — Zapytał podejrzliwie Harry, zaczynając się trochę poniewczasie, martwić ewentualnymi szkodami. 

— Oh, nic takiego w sumie ... Tylko, że zgodziłeś się zostać naszym królikiem doświadczalnym. — Wyszczerzył się Fred — Czyli, jak widzisz, samą prawdę nic, a nic nie skłamaliśmy. — Dokończyli już razem bliźniacy jeszcze bardziej się szczerząc, co było dość niepokojące.

— Królikiem doświadczalnym? — Powtórzył powoli Harry, zaczynając powoli żałować, że zwrócił się o pomoc akurat do nich.

— Nie musisz się o nic martwić Harry, wypijesz dwa eliksiry, a my tylko zobaczymy efekty ich działania. Możemy ci obiecać, że absolutnie nic ci się nie stanie. Może i nasz młodszy brat jest beznadziejny w eliksirach, ale my naprawdę znamy się na rzeczy, ku nieszczęściu Snape'a. — Próbował uspokoić Harry’ego George. 

Harry przez skórę czuł, że tego gorzko pożałuje, ale był bliźniakom to winien, w końcu pomogli mu się wyplątać z kłopotów i przesłuchań przyjaciół, kryli go i nie zadawali żadnych pytań. Był im za to ogromnie wdzięczny, a wypicie dwóch dziwnych eliksirów w zamian uważał za małą cenę za podobną przysługę. W końcu bliźniacy rzeczywiście zazwyczaj wiedzieli co robią i w kwestiach eliksirów byli naprawdę dobrzy. „… Będzie dobrze …” próbował pocieszyć się Harry, bo mimo tych optymistycznych przemyśleń, czuł pewną obawę przed eksperymentalnymi miksturami braci: 

— Dajcie te eliksiry. — Podjął wreszcie decyzję i wyciągnął rękę po fiolki.

— On naprawdę się zgodził Fred … — zagadnął brata George z pewnym niedowierzaniem, ale i radością, po czym gładko kontynuował wypowiedź. — Spodziewaliśmy się wprawdzie odmowy, ale to znaczy, że równy z ciebie gość Harry. — Z tymi słowami George otoczył ręką ramiona Harry’ego i podsunął mu pod nos dwa eliksiry.

— Chcę wiedzieć czego powinienem się spodziewać? — Dość sucho zapytał Harry. 

— Hmm ... nie, nie chcesz. — Powiedzieli chórem bliźniacy, a Harry w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami. 

Cóż powiedział „A” trzeba powiedzieć i „B”. Sam się na to zgodził. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Odkręcił jedną fiolkę z niebieskim płynem i wypił do dna, by mieć to już z głowy. Eliksir był o dziwo dość przyjemny w smaku, ale Harry trochę się zdziwił. Nie czuł kompletnie nic po wypiciu tego specyfiku. Podejrzeń nabrał dopiero, gdy zobaczył tłumiony za pomocą rąk śmiech bliźniaków. Popatrzył w dół, po sobie, ale jakoś nie zauważył żadnych zmian. Zerknął ponownie na bliźniaków i znowu wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział o co im chodziło. Chciał zapytać, ale coś go rozproszyło … jakieś odgłosy, choć chyba daleko …. Wsłuchał się w nie … Słyszał bardzo dobrze szum jeziora … i coś jeszcze tam było. Po chwili skupienia usłyszał jakby plusk czegoś większego. Otworzył oczy, jednak był za daleko, by coś dostrzec. Przez moment poczuł zdziwienie, że z tak daleka usłyszał cokolwiek, ale rozproszył go inny odgłos. Uwagę Harry’ego przykuł szelest trawy z prawej strony, odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, ale niczego tam nie było. Odgłos się utrzymywał, dlatego Harry z napięciem oczekiwał co się pojawi. Dopiero po chwili ujrzał parę biegnących uczniów. Byli dość daleko, ale bardzo wyraźnie słyszał ich rozmowę.

— To niesprawiedliwe, uczyłem się cały wczorajszy wieczór, a mimo wszystko dostałem tylko zadowalający. Byłem pewien, że dostanę powyżej oczekiwań ... — Żalił się jeden z uczniów. 

— Wiesz, że McGonagall surowo ocenia ... — Próbował go pocieszyć drugi chłopak. 

Harry nie usłyszał dalszej rozmowy, bo Fred nim potrząsnął i tym samym zupełnie rozproszył.

— Halo, halo! Ziemia do Harry'ego! —Harry się skrzywił, wydawało mu się bowiem, że Fred wręcz krzyczał mu do uszu.

— Nie musisz krzyczeć ... Słyszę cię głośno i wyraźnie. — Odpowiedział Harry zgryźliwie pocierając uszy. „… Zaraz uszy? …” Gryfon zawahał się, po czym delikatnie ponownie pogładził miejsca, gdzie powinny znajdować się jego ludzkie uszy. Miękkie futro mówiło mu jednak, że jego aktualne uszy nie mają z ludzkimi wiele wspólnego. 

— Oh ... w końcu zauważył — Zagadnął pogodnie George. — Wyglądasz w nowych uszach niezwykle czarująco Harry. — Mrugnął okiem do swojej „ofiary” i przytrzymał przed jej twarzą lusterko. 

Harry spojrzał na swoje odbicie i sapnął z zaskoczenia. Niepewnie dotknął swoich „nowych uszu”, które wyglądały dość osobliwie, by nie powiedzieć dziwnie na nim.

— Teoretycznie powinny wyjść uszy od wilka, ale w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się jednak na fenka, bo ma większe. — Zaczął jeden z bliźniaków. Na moment przerwał, widocznie czekając na komentarz Harry’ego, ale gdy się nie doczekał, kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. — Pamiętasz nasze uszy dalekiego zasięgu prawda? Owszem są skuteczne, ale jeśli przez przypadek ktoś je strąci, albo jak wtedy, kiedy dorwał je Krzywołap, stają się zupełnie bezużyteczne. Dlatego próbujemy je udoskonalić. W końcu wymyśliliśmy, że wyhodujemy zwierzęce uszy! Super nie? 

— Chyba nie do końca podzielam wasz entuzjazm ... Powiedzcie mi tylko, czy jest sposób, by to odwrócić? Nie wyobrażam sobie życia z takimi uszami.

— Powinno raczej wszystko wrócić do normy w ciągu godziny, choć nie jesteśmy tego zupełnie pewni, dlatego masz ten drugi eliksir, który powinien cofnąć efekty ... Aaa! Czekaj Harry! Nie Pij tego jeszcze! — Krzyknął Fred, gdy zauważył, że Gryfon przymierza się do wypicia wspomnianego eliksiru.

— Dlaczego? — Zapytał zaskoczony Harry z wahaniem zerkając na bliźniaka.

— Ehh ... Harry,Harry ... Musimy najpierw odnaleźć Rona i Hermionę. Nie sądzisz, że jak cię zobaczą w tym uroczym stanie to będą już w stu procentach pewni, że to co powiedzieliśmy nie było kłamstwem? 

— Nie pomyślałem o tym ... — Powiedział nieco zawstydzony Gryfon zdziwiony, że sam o tym nie pomyślał. Zaraz po tym został chwilowo oślepiony światłem z magicznego aparatu, który trzymał Fred.

— Masz to Fred! — Ekscytował się George, a Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. 

— Pewnie! Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłbym to przegapić.

Harry patrzył z niezrozumieniem na bliźniaków do czasu, kiedy dostał swoje zdjęcie. Dopiero wtedy był w stanie zrozumieć ekscytację George’a i Fred’a. Zdjęcie przedstawiało go jak kuli uszy z zażenowania. „… Że też one tak działają …” pomyślał i poczuł, że chyba znowu to samo robi patrząc na zdjęcie. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zaczerwienił się i szybko schował zdjęcie do torby. 

— Uszy do góry Harry! To tylko do naszego wglądu. — Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo Fred, co tylko trochę uspokoiło chłopaka. Miał tylko pewność, że bliźniacy nie zrobią nic, co w rzeczywistości mogłoby mu poważnie zaszkodzić. Nakrył głowę kapturem i wyciągając ponownie mapę poszukał wzrokiem dwojga swoich przyjaciół. Byli w bibliotece.

— Zanim nam uciekniesz, powiedz Harry, czy widzisz różnicę w tym co słyszysz? Zauważyliśmy już, że na pewno jest lepiej, ale czy możesz dokładniej to opisać? — Zagadnął George.

— Hmm ...— Harry zamyślił się, zastanawiając się jak przedstawić im to o co pytali. — Na pewno jest duża różnica, bo słyszałem rozmowę Krukonów, którzy tam — machnął w odpowiednią stronę ręką — niedawno przechodzili. Jednak musiałem być wtedy skupiony. Kiedy przerwaliście moje skupienie przestałem słyszeć ich rozmowę. — Powiedział i chwilę obserwował jak Fred zawzięcie notuje dane. Kiedy już skończył pisać, podniósł wzrok na Harry’ego i z powagą na twarzy powiedział:

— Dziękujemy za pomoc Harry, twoje poświęcenie na pewno nie pójdzie na marne. — Po czym nagle tracąc powagę wyszczerzył się radośnie.

— W ciągu jakiego czasu ten drugi eliksir powinien zadziałać? — Zapytał Harry dla pewności.

— Około dziesięciu minut. 

Harry kiwną głową i wypił eliksir. Podziękował bliźniakom za pomoc i oddalił się do biblioteki, by poszukać swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy już szedł korytarzem zamku, kilkanaście metrów dalej usłyszał rozmowę rudzielców.

— Jak myślisz Fred, ile Colin da nam za to zdjęcie? To będzie przecież istna perełka w jego „Kolekcji Harry'ego”!

— Hmm ... Trochę go pomęczymy zanim mu je sprzedamy, pewnie łyknie kilka naszych prototypów, by je zdobyć. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć jego minę, gdy zobaczy to zdjęcie!

„… Te uszy jednak są przydatne …” uśmiechnął się pod nosem Harry „… zapytam ich później ile warte było moje zdjęcie, skoro i tak w końcu trafi do prywatnej kolekcji Colin’a …”.

Niektórzy uczniowie rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia, gdy szedł z zarzuconym na głowę kapturem, ale ostatnio ignorowanie ludzi zaczęło wchodzić mu w krew, więc nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Dotarł do biblioteki i skierował się do stolika, przy którym siedzieli jego przyjaciele. Hermiona z nosem w książce, a Ron piszący coś zawzięcie na pergaminie. 

— Cześć, co robicie? — Zaczął rozmowę i zaśmiał się, gdy obydwoje podnieśli głowę i zmarszczyli brwi na jego widok. 

— Harry, dlaczego nosisz kaptur? — Zapytała Hermina, a Ron jakby chciał zadać to samo pytanie, pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową.

— Oh ... Mały skutek uboczny pewnego eliksiru ... — Zaczął Harry, a następnie rozejrzał się po bibliotece, czy nikt inny nie zobaczy jego nowej ozdoby głowy. Ocenił, że nikt oprócz przyjaciół nie powinien zauważyć i ściągnął kaptur. Ciekaw był jak zareagują. Ron zaczął śmiać się jak szalony, a Hermiona szybko zerwała się z miejsca ponownie nakrywając mu głowę kapturem.

— Harry, co ci się stało? — Zaczęła, jednocześnie posyłając Ron’owi krytyczne spojrzenie, po którym przestał się śmiać. 

— Oh ... To tylko jeden z eliksirów Fred’a i George’a, ale spokojnie, wypiłem już eliksir, który niedługo powinien wszystko odwrócić. Nie ma co się martwić. — Harry uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, próbując ją trochę udobruchać. 

— Harry! Czy ty już całkiem upadłeś na głowę? Mówimy przecież o bliźniakach! A co jeśli któryś z ich eliksirów mógłby ci naprawdę poważnie zaszkodzić? — Ostatnie zdanie Hermina powiedziała już ciszej i spokojniej, widząc z daleka ostrzegawczy wzrok bibliotekarki. 

— Nie musisz się martwic o to Hermino ... — Nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Ron. — Przez lata piłem, zazwyczaj nieświadomie, różne ich specyfiki i uwierz, żaden z nich nigdy nie wyrządził ani mnie, ani innym w rodzinie też zresztą, krzywdy. Niechętnie to przyznaję, ale to właśnie oni są najlepsi z eliksirów na swoim roku i w naszej rodzinie. Powiedz Harry, co właściwie robiliście tyle czasu? 

— Oh, wypiłem tylko jeden eliksir, a Fred z George’m obserwowali skutki uboczne oraz jego właściwości. Właśnie dlatego mam te uszy. — Wytłumaczył Harry, jednocześnie odruchowo dotykając swoich uszu, które jak zauważył, wróciły tymczasem do normy. Odetchnął z ulgą ściągając nakrycie głowy. — Widzicie, ani śladu. — Skomentował, by zwrócić uwagę przyjaciół na radosny fakt pozbycia się wątpliwej ozdoby. 

— Harry, dlaczego zgodziłeś się im pomóc? — Zapytała Gryfona dociekliwie.

— Hermiono, dzięki nim zdobyliśmy w wakacje wiele cennych informacji, więc gdy poprosili mnie o pomoc, nie potrafiłem im odmówić. — Skłamał gładko Harry. Widział jak dziewczyna przetwarza tą informację, a następnie lekko kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. 

Odetchną z ulgą, że tak łatwo mu poszło, po czym poczuł lekki strach, że potrafi tak dobrze kłamać, bez zmrużenia oka. Nie przedłużając niechcianej rozmowy, szybko przyłączył się do przerwanej dyskusji przyjaciół o wojnie goblinów. Sam zrobił wszystkie zadania już wcześniej, z czego się bardzo cieszył, a nawet przemknęło mu przez głowę, że powinienem robić tak już zawsze, bo daje mu to dużo wolnego czasu. Rozmyślał nad tym, słuchając wykładu przyjaciółki, który Ron skrupulatnie notował. Wzrok Harry’ego przykuła tabliczka z napisem „Zakazany Dział”. Jego myśli powędrowały do nocnej wizyty w tamtym miejscu. Była w końcu dość ... niezwykła. Harry pomyślał, że powinien wkrótce znowu tam zajrzeć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tamta książka będzie w mniej bojowym nastroju niż poprzednio, mimo iż ugryzienia zniknęły, czuł wyraźnie ból, gdy go gryzła i nie było to przyjemne. Ponownie spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Nudził się okropnie, był strasznie zmęczony, a wczorajsza noc nie należała do lekkich. Położył się na stole i zamknął oczy, by choć chwilę odpocząć, jednak nie było mu to dane. Ron lekko nim potrząsnął: 

— Harry nie śpij! Przecież zaraz mamy lekcje. — Upomniał go.

— Mhm ... no tak, Zaklęcia. — Wymamrotał Harry wstając.

— Chcielibyśmy by tak było, jednak dziś czekają nas podwójne tortury z Umbridge, mówiłem ci wczoraj, pamiętasz? — Ron uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Uh ... faktycznie … — Jęknął Harry załamany, nie miał pojęcia jak wytrzyma dwie Obrony przed Czarną Magią z tą Różową Ropuchą. Ledwo udawało mu się wytrzymać jedną lekcję spokojnie, ale dwie? Czekał go niezły egzamin ze spokoju. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go zda. 

Wchodzący do sali lekcyjnej Gryfoni wyglądali jakby szli na ścięcie, z czego Ślizgoni mieli niezły ubaw. Zwłaszcza Draco Malfoy, który obserwował ich z nieukrywaną przyjemnością rzucając wyniosłe spojrzenia. Zaskoczył Dracona fakt, że dziś Potter po prostu spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie i ignorując jego popisy zajął swoje miejsce wyciągając pergamin i pióro. Po chwili weszła Umbridge uśmiechając się i spoglądając z wyższością na uczniów. 

— Witajcie drodzy uczniowie. Jak zapewne już wiecie, czekają was dziś podwójne lekcje ze mną z czego jak mniemam jesteście bardzo zadowoleni. — Powiedziała słodkim głosem, obserwując jak Ślizgoni kiwają głowami na znak zgody, a Gryfoni spoglądają na siebie z grozą. — Proszę otworzyć podręczniki na stronie sto dwudziestej piątej i zrobić dokładne notatki z tego rozdziału, nie omijając również przypisów. Harry szepnął do Rona, by położył swoją książkę na środek ławki, bo swojej zapomniał, co nie uszło uwadze Dolores, która natychmiast zwróciła im uwagę:

— Co to ma znaczyć Potter? — Zapytała, ustawiając książkę Rona tak jak była, czyli tylko po jego stronie. 

— Jak Pani zapewne zauważyła zapomniałem podręcznika, więc Ron pozwolił mi skorzystać ze swojego. — Powiedział Harry spokojnie, choć w środku nie wiedział czemu, czuł narastającą złość i agresję wobec tej kobiety. To było bardzo dziwne, przecież nie zrobiła jeszcze nic co mogłoby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, a mimo wszystko już zaciskał ze wściekłością dłonie w pięści. 

— Wymagam na swoich lekcjach własnych podręczników czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie. Potter minus piętnaście punktów od Gryffindoru za nie przygotowanie do lekcji. — Odparła słodko Umbridge odwracając się w stronę swojego biurka. Zatrzymała się jednak w połowie drogi i spojrzała za siebie słysząc śmiech Pottera. 

— Nie przygotowanie do lekcji? Śmiesz chyba żartować?! Przepisywanie tego … — Harry uniósł książkę Rona — nazywasz przygotowaniem?! — Ryknął rzucając jej książkę pod nogi. Czuł coraz bardziej narastające negatywne emocje, którym po prostu dawał teraz upust. Nie uważał ani trochę, że jest winien tego, co właśnie zrobił. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł jakąś chorą satysfakcję z miny kobiety, która z całych sił zaciskała ze złości usta. 

— Ostrzegam cię Potter ... 

— Ty ostrzegasz mnie? — Powiedział kpiąco Harry. — Nie, Różowa Ropucho to ja ostrzegam ciebie. Przyjdzie dzień, gdy gorzko pożałujesz wszystkiego co zrobiłaś i uwierz mi, zadbam o to by ... — Przerwał gdy poczuł szarpnięcie za rękę.

— Harry przestań natychmiast. — Powiedziała błagalnie Hermina. 

Wyrwał dłoń z jej uścisku, a gdy Ron próbował zatrzymać go siłą, po prostu go odepchnął i zaczął podchodzić wolnym krokiem do Umbridge. Ta cofała się do momentu, aż nie dotknęła biurka. Wtedy wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała w niego. 

— No, no celować różdżką w bezbronnego ucznia? Jaki przykład daje Pani innym? — Zacmokał z dezaprobatą Harry, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Tyle razy widział taki uśmiech u Malfoy’a, że potrafił go już bezbłędnie skopiować, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Umbridge poczerwieniała ze złości na twarzy i coraz mocniej ściskała różdżkę. 

W tym samym czasie, gdy przepełniony dziwną, nienaturalną złością Harry przeprowadzał słowny atak na Dolores Umbridge w wieży Gryffindoru George na długą chwilę zawahał się nad pewną fiolką, po czym zwrócił się do brata bliźniaka:

— Hej Fred, znalazłem nasze antidotum na zwierzęce uszy, nie dałeś go Harry'emu? Z tego co pamiętam to było nasze ostatnie … — Zapytał George machając Fred’owi przed nosem fiolką z eliksirem. 

— Sam widziałeś przecież, że mu dałem eliksir i … O cholera! — Krzyknął zaskoczony Fred, wyrywając Georgowi fiolkę odkręcając ją i wąchając. — Daliśmy mu zły eliksir! Uszy po nim owszem znikną, ale pamiętasz jak zachowywał się Lee jak mu go dolaliśmy do soku? 

— Biedna Angelina, rozpłakała się jak zaczął się na nią wydzierać, kiedy tylko zwróciła mu uwagę na temat jego zachowania podczas meczów ... Jeśli Harry wziął ten prototyp ...

— Mamy totalnie przechlapane George ... Wiesz gdzie teraz może być Harry? 

— Nie, ale wiem kto na pewno będzie to wiedział. — George spojrzał znacząco na Colin’a, który siedział wraz z innym uczniem, odrabiając lekcje. Podszedł do nich i klepiąc Colin’a po plecach powiedział głośno: 

— Wiesz gdzie jest teraz Harry? Co jak co, ale tylko na ciebie możemy liczyć jeśli chodzi o takie informacje. — Mrugnął do Colin’a okiem i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

Colin zmieszał się trochę na to pytanie, ale odpowiedział cicho patrząc na podłogę:  
— Harry powinien mieć teraz OPCM ... mieli mieć Zaklęcia, ale Flitwick musiał się udać do Ministerstwa i zastąpiła go Umbridge ... — Po tej wypowiedzi Colin podniósł wzrok na bliźniaków i struchlał. Był pewien, że powiedział coś nie tak, bo obu zrzedła mina. — Czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? 

— Dzięki Colin! Wkrótce zostaniesz nagrodzony za tą informację! — Wykrzyknęli razem Fred i George, szybko ruszając w stronę wyjścia z wieży. Biegli modląc się, by jednak nic złego się nie stało, bo w końcu to oni pomylili ten cholerny eliksir! Gdy dotarli na drugie piętro, gdzie powinny się odbywać zajęcia, ujrzeli jak drzwi do sali otwierają się, a z nich wychodzi energicznym krokiem Harry, w tle dominował krzyk Umbridge: 

—Wracaj Potter! Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam! — Wrzeszczała. 

— Nie mogę przecież pracować bez podręcznika stara jędzo! — Warknął Harry i trzasnął drzwiami.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem, a Fred kiwną porozumiewawczo do George’a i wyciągając różdżkę szepnął: 

— Petrificus Totalus — Obaj patrzyli jak zaklęcie dosięga celu i Harry upada na podłogę. Nie czekając na ewentualną widownię, bracia szybko podbiegli do znokautowanego Gryfona i biorąc go za ręce i nogi zanieśli do najbliższej łazienki. Fred wyciągnął z torby eliksir o jasnobłękitnym kolorze i wlał go do lekko rozchylonych ust Gryfona, a George zwolnił zaklęcie paraliżujące. Zapadła cisza, która była wręcz namacalna. Pierwszym, który się odezwał był Harry: 

— Co się stało? I dlaczego jesteśmy w łazience? — Zapytał lekko zaskoczony, a bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, jakby typując, który ma odpowiedzieć. 

— Emm ... Za chwilę powinno wszystko być w normie i sobie przypomnisz ... — Zaczął Fred, po czym obaj nabrali tchu i swoim zwyczajem zaczęli uzupełniać się wzajemnie w wypowiedzi, kontynuując tłumaczenia. — Jednak zanim to nastąpi ... Cholernie cię przepraszamy! — Powiedzieli chórem — Podaliśmy ci zły eliksir, ten który wziąłeś to był prototyp, który owszem, zdejmuje efekt zwierzęcych uszu, ale powoduje także agresję. Myśleliśmy, że wylaliśmy cały zapas, ale jedna z fiolek musiała się gdzieś zawieruszyć i nieszczęśliwie to właśnie ją podaliśmy tobie. I zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć naprawdę jest nam bardzo przykro i postaramy się by to wszystko jakoś odkręcić ... Choć z tym babsztylem może być ciężko ... 

— Wiecie może co zrobiłem? I w jaki sposób ... — Harry nie dokończył. Do głowy zaczęły napływać mu wspominania. — O kurwa, jestem martwy! — Krzyknął stając na równe nogi z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Zdaje się, że sobie przypomniał. — Skonstatował Fred, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy Harry’ego. Po chwili, próbując pocieszyć poszkodowanego dodał — … ale Harry, przecież nie może być tak źle ... — Na co Harry drgnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach mówiąc:

— Oh … grożenie nauczycielowi przy wszystkich … wyśmiewanie się i szydzenie … nawet różdżką we mnie celowała …! Już po mnie …! — Bliźniacy milczeli obserwując Harry’ego, a ten umilkł i zaczął krążyć nerwowo po łazience rozmyślając: „… Kurwa! Jak się teraz z tego wywinę? Wręcz podałem się jej „na tacy”. Ma pretekst, by wysłać mnie do Munga! Ślizgoni wszystko jej potwierdzą. Nie ma szans, by udało mi się wydostać z tych kłopotów ...” 

— Harry, wszystko wytłumaczymy, przecież to nie była twoja wina tylko eliksiru, który my uwarzyliśmy. — Zaczął jeden z rudzielców pewnym głosem. 

— Macie przecież już i tak ogromne kłopoty z Umbridge, jesteście na jej celowniku ... — Harry zatrzymał się przed bliźniakami, westchnął i zamknął oczy, by pomyśleć. Słyszał plotki o tym, że bracia przez jeden większy numer, mogą jak nic wylecieć z Hogwartu ... A Umbridge w jego sprawie i tak wykręci kota ogonem i wyjdzie na to, że to była jego wina. Znaleźli się w patowej sytuacji i Harry nie miał pojęcia jak z niej wyjść. Wiedział również, że bliźniacy przyznają się do tego co zrobili z jego zgodą, czy też bez. Po prostu już tacy byli. Uwielbiali robić innym kawały, jednak zawsze brali odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Nie chciał pozwolić by zostali wyrzuceni ze szkoły niepotrzebnie, ale wątpił czy uda mu się ich do tego przekonać. Spojrzał na rozmawiających ze sobą braci. Słyszał jak zawzięcie dyskutują jak wywinąć się z tej sytuacji. Miał chaos w głowie, postanowił więc udać się do wieży po tą nieszczęsną „kość niezgody”, czyli podręcznik. „… może po drodze rozjaśni mi się w głowie, może znajdę rozwiązanie …”. Bliźniacy wciąż dyskutowali, więc rzucił im tylko krótko:

— Zaczekajcie tu na mnie, pójdę szybko po ten podręcznik i tu wrócę. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry rzucił się biegiem do wieży Gryffindoru. Gdy był już na miejscu, szybko wziął podręcznik do Obrony, starając się wymyślić cokolwiek. Nic z tego, na razie im więcej myślał, tym większy mętlik miał w głowie. Zbliżał się już do wyjścia z wieży, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Colin’a: 

— Harry, bliźniacy cię szukali. Wydaje mi się, że to było coś poważnego. — Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Colin, czy mówili coś konkretnego? — Zapytał z czystej ciekawości.

— Nic specjalnego w sumie ... Pytali tylko gdzie mogą cię znaleźć, a gdy im powiedziałem, wyglądali dość blado ... — Stwierdził Colin marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu.

— Czy tylko z tobą rozmawiali? — Głowa Harry'ego pracowała teraz na najwyższych obrotach. 

— Tak ... jak im tylko powiedziałem gdzie jesteś, szybko wyszli. Wyglądało to tak, jakby bardzo się spieszyli. — Wyjaśnił.

Harry mrugnął, kiedy zupełnie nagle pojawił mu się w umyśle pomysł. Wiedział, że to myśl bardzo ryzykowna, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by osoby którym ufa, zostały wyrzucone ze szkoły. Lista jego przyjaciół i tak nie była już zbyt długa, a zwłaszcza takich, którym może zaufać. Spojrzał na Colin’a wzdychając lekko. Cóż nie miał wyjścia …: 

— Colin, potrzebuję Twojej pomocy. Co Ty na to? — Zapytał grzecznie. Uradowany wzrok chłopaka powiedział mu wyraźnie, że ten nie widzi problemu i mu pomoże. Harry szybko wytłumaczył co Colin musi zrobić, by mu pomóc i razem wrócili do łazienki, gdzie Fred i George siedząc na podłodze nadal o czymś dyskutowali.   
— O, jesteś Harry, po co pobiegłeś po podręcznik? — Zapytał jeden z bliźniaków odwracając się w kierunku Harry’ego, ale zanim obaj bracia zdążyli zareagować, usłyszeli głosy Harry,ego i Colin’a: 

— Petrificus Totalus! — Srebrne smugi trafiły we Fred’a i George’a, którzy zesztywnieli z niedowierzaniem na twarzach. Harry podszedł do nich, a Colin został w tyle milcząco obserwując dalszy ciąg zajścia: 

— Wybaczcie, naprawdę myślałem nad najlepszym wyjściem dla nas wszystkich, a wy już macie sporo spraw, ze względu na które Umbridge może zmusić Was do opuszczenia szkoły. Nie mogę na to pozwolić ... Jak już wszystko się ułoży, daję wam słowo, że odwrócę zaklęcie. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, skierował różdżkę na Fred’a, mówiąc krótkie Oblivate i to samo zrobił potem z George’m. Żałował, że tak musiało się stać, ale w tym momencie nie miał innego wyboru. Wyszedł szybko z łazienki, gdy bliźniacy dochodzili do siebie, a za nim podążał Colin. Harry zastanawiał się co ma teraz zrobić z młodszym chłopakiem. Naprawdę pomógł, bo sam Harry nigdy by sobie nie poradził Weaslay’ami. Spojrzał na Colin’a lecz zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwał się młodszy Gryfon: 

— Jeśli chcesz mieć pewność, że nikomu nic nie powiem, możesz i na mnie rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia. Wiem, że zapewne nie ufasz mi. W końcu nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy coś ... Jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że ja nigdy bym cię nie zdradził Harry ... — W głosie Colin’a brzmiało zdecydowanie.

Harry spojrzał na niego zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami. Tak naprawdę Colin nigdy nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby nadszarpnąć zaufanie Harry’ego. Owszem, bywał może i wkurzający, głównie dlatego, że był zagorzałym fanem, ale podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego na przykład, Harry widział jak Colin bardzo starał się zmienić napisy na tych głupich plakietkach mimo, że o to nie prosił ... Colin Creevey był chyba jedną z nielicznych osób w Gryffindorze, która była naprawdę szczera. Podjął już decyzję w sprawie Colin’a może ryzykował, ale …: 

— Dam ci kredyt zaufania w tej sprawie ... — Powiedział Harry wolno — dziękuję ci za pomoc Colin.

— Dziękuję, że mi zaufałeś Harry! — Wykrzyknął młodszy Gryfon cały rozpromieniony. 

— Emm ... muszę wracać na lekcję, jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc … — pożegnał się z kolegą Harry i udał się w kierunku niedawno z hukiem opuszczonej klasy.

Przed drzwiami poczuł, że serce mu zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Czuł takie zdenerwowanie, że nie był w stanie nawet podnieść ręki do klamki „… uspokój się, uspokój się ...„ powtarzał sobie raz za razem, ale niewiele jak na razie to dawało. „… Babsko nie może zobaczyć, że ma nad Tobą przewagę ...” powiedział sobie i wykonał kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym klepnął się mocno w policzki dłońmi. Ból zadziałał nieco orzeźwiająco. Harry miał świadomość, że musi wejść do klasy, że będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeżeli nie pojawi się wcale. Biorąc ostatni głęboki oddech nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Momentalnie zapadła zupełna cisza, a wszyscy uczniowie odwrócili się w jego stronę. Dzielnie to zniósł i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Otworzył swoją książkę i zaczął notować, czekając na ruch Umbridge. Czuł, że go obserwowała, zresztą nie tylko ona, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni robili to samo. Wydawało się, że wszyscy czekają co dalej zrobi, jednak on już za żadne skarby nie zamierzał kopać sobie jeszcze głębszego grobu. Czas mijał, lekcje powoli się kończyły i Harry słysząc stukanie obcasów zbliżające się do niego wiedział, że zaraz się zacznie: 

— Potter, za twoje bezczelne zachowanie Gryffindor traci sto pięćdziesiąt punktów oraz widzimy się dziś wieczorem w moim gabinecie na szlabanie, a gdy tylko wróci Dumbledore wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce. Zrozumieliśmy się? — Syknęła Umbridge w jego kierunku. 

— Oczywiście Pani profesor. — Powiedział Harry, ciesząc się w duchu, że jego głos nie zadrżał. 

Umbridge wyszła. Harry wiedział, że to nie koniec jego kłopotów, bo czuł na plecach spojrzenia ludzi z jego domu. Ron z Hermioną również byli milczący, nie dziwił im się wcale. W końcu stracili naprawdę dużo punktów. Nawet nie czekając na nich spakował się i wyszedł, słysząc po drodze obelgi od Gryfonów. Był pewien, że do kolacji jego wybryk rozniesie się po całej szkole. Być może nawet i w gazecie znajdzie się odpowiedni artykuł. Pewnie któryś ze Ślizgonów nie przegapi okazji, by jeszcze bardziej go oczernić w oczach innych. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa i naprawdę nie miał ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali, ale od rana nic nie jadł. „… Muszę porozmawiać ze Ron’em i Hermioną … tylko co właściwie powinienem im powiedzieć? …” zastanawiał się w drodze do sowiarni, skąd zamierzał wysłać list do Wiliam’a. Gdy doszedł na miejsce wyciągnął pióro i pergamin i napisał: 

 

Drogi Williamie.  
W weekend jak zapewne wiesz uczniowie wybierają się do   
Hogsmeade. Jeżeli miałbyś czas, to co powiedziałbyś na spotkanie przy   
kuflu kremowego?   
Aren 

 

Musiał pisać dwa razy ten sam list, bo ze zdenerwowania pierwszy podpisał własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nie chciał być Harrym Potterem, chciał by inni nie patrzyli na niego przez pryzmat nazwiska i tego co wypisują o nim w Proroku Codziennym. Jako Aren mógł być po prostu sobą i właśnie takim polubił go William. Całkiem możliwe, że to będzie Harry’ego ostatnie spotkanie z Wiliam’em. W końcu Umbridge dołoży wszelkich starań, by został umieszczony w Mungu, a w najlepszym wypadku wyrzucony ze szkoły. Ostatnie wydarzenia coraz bardziej mu ciążyły, więc chciał choć na chwilę odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego. 

Mimo wszystko udał się na obiad, żołądek miał już nieprzyjemnie skurczony z głodu, a może z nerwów. W drodze do Wielkiej Sali, gdy mijał grupkę szóstoklasistów z jego domu, jeden z nich splunął mu pod nogi, wyzywając od najgorszych. Reszta mu wtórowała. To wydarzenie tylko potwierdziło domysły Harry’ego, że już cała szkoła wie o tym co działo się na lekcjach. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, czuł na siebie wzrok chyba każdego, kto w niej akurat był. Nawet profesorowie bacznie go obserwowali, co go tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło. W jednej chwili zmienił zdanie o dłuższym pobycie w tym miejscu. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli pierwszoroczni i nabrał na talerz trochę jedzenia. Nie rozglądając się już więcej, jak najszybciej opuścił to miejsce. „… To był zdecydowanie głupi pomysł, by teraz tam przychodzić …” przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wyszedł na błonia, by w spokoju zjeść cokolwiek. Jednak nawet taka prosta czynność jak jedzenie była trudna. Każdy kęs stawał mu kością w gardle. Czuł jak drżą mu dłonie od nadmiaru emocji. Zamknął oczy, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów dla uspokojenia. Miał ochotę uciec od tego wszystkiego, czuł jakby cały świat obrócił się przeciwko niemu. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Zakazany Las w oddali. „… Ciekawe co tam u Altair'a ...” przywołał w pamięci obraz młodego graniana. „… Co za ironia, że to właśnie w Zakazanym Lesie czułem się najlepiej...” Harry zaśmiał się gorzko ze swoich myśli i poszedł w kierunku chaty Hagrida, gdzie niedługo powinna się zacząć kolejna lekcja. 

Dotarł na miejsce, usiadł pod pobliskim drzewem czekając na resztę uczniów i obserwując jezioro. Kiedy próbował się przesunąć bliżej drzewa, natrafił ręką na kamień, który był dość miękki ... Spojrzał na to zjawisko zdziwiony, przecież kamienie nie powinny być miękkie. Obejrzał to coś z każdej strony … jakby nie patrzeć przypominało kamień. Postanowił zaryzykować i podnieść to coś. Zrobił to delikatnie i okazało się, że trzyma w ręku malutkie ciałko. Było to jakieś stworzenie ... chyba nawet o nim czytał. Zamyślił się przez chwilę próbując przypomnieć sobie jego nazwę. 

— Pogrebin! — Przypomniał sobie nagle i odstawił stworzenie na miejsce. — Wybacz kolego, ale jestem naprawdę kiepskim celem i nie mam najmniejszej ochoty rzucać na ciebie jakiekolwiek zaklęcia byś się odczepił, a tym bardziej kopać. Wydaje mi się to strasznie niewłaściwe i nie fair w stosunku do ciebie, więc będzie lepiej jak szybko stąd znikniesz. Inaczej ktoś inny może zrobić to, czego ja nie chcę zrozumiałeś? — Stworzenie przechyliło na jego słowa głowę lekko na bok w geście niezrozumienia, na co Harry westchnął, po czym mruknął z zastanowieniem. — Może lepiej będzie wynieść cię do lasu? — Pogrebin ponownie wykonał ten sam gest, przechylając głowę w drugą stronę. Harry przekonał się dzięki temu, że chyba dyskutowanie z nim nie ma większego sensu. Wziął go więc na ręce i ruszył w stronę lasu. Gdy miał już wejść między drzewa, usłyszał za sobą zaniepokojony głos Hagrida. 

— Harry, dlaczego wchodzisz do Zakazanego Lasu? 

— Chciałem go tylko zanieść trochę w głąb lasu Hagridzie. — Harry odwrócił się pokazując na swoje usprawiedliwienie półolbrzymowi pogrebina.

— A to skubaniec! Szukałem go od wczoraj! — Wykrzyknął gajowy widząc stworzenie w rękach Harry'ego. — Nigdzie go nie wypuszczaj Harry, to jest dzisiejszy temat naszej lekcji. Jak nam uciekanie, to będę mieć problem. — Gajowy uśmiechnął się znacząco. 

— Oh ... To chyba dobrze, że się przyplątał, gdzie mam go postawić Hagridzie? — Zapytał Harry.

— Włóż go na razie do tamtej klatki. — Półolbrzym wskazał na jedną z klatek stojących koło jego domu. Harry włożył do niej pogrebina, który wydawał się niezbyt zadowolony z obecnej sytuacji. 

— Wybacz — szepnął Harry do stworzenia. — Jak tylko lekcja się skończy wypuszczę cię na wolność. — Obiecał i odwrócił się w stronę Hagrida. Chciał mu zadać kilka pytań odnośnie granianów, a zwłaszcza Altair'a, zauważył jednak w oddali zbliżających się uczniów. Postanowił poczekać z pytaniami do końca lekcji. Kiedy Ślizgoni wraz z Gryfonami doszli na miejsce, Harry trzymał się na uboczu koło drzewa, pod którym wcześniej siedział. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie podeszli do niego. W końcu przecież odtrącił ich, gdy próbowali mu pomóc podczas lekcji Obrony. Nie miał im tego za złe. Sam nie był pewien jak osobiście by się zachował w podobnej sytuacji. 

— Na dzisiejszej lekcji mam dla was coś specjalnego! — Przywitał wszystkich uczniów z uśmiechem gajowy, biorąc klatkę z pogrebinem, który ponownie się skulił udając kamień. — Czy któreś z was powie mi co to za stwór? — Kilka dłoni uniosło się w górę. Harry chciał przez moment podnieść rękę, ale szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Nawet jeśli by odrobił kilka punktów i tak nie miałoby to znaczenia. Hagrid wybrał do odpowiedzi Herminę, która dosłownie wyrecytowała formułkę, którą czytał w podręczniku.

— To jest pogrebin który osiąga najwyżej stopę wzrostu. Ma włochate ciało i gładką, nieproporcjonalnie dużą, szarą głowę. Pogrebiny ciągnie do ludzi, którym lubią towarzyszyć kryjąc się w ich cieniu, a kiedy właściciel cienia odwróci się, kulą się, przypominając szary, okrągły kamień. Jeśli pogrebin będzie podążał za człowiekiem przez wiele godzin, jego ofiarę ogarnie uczucie zniechęcenia, po czym pogrąży się ona w depresji. Jeśli ofiara się zatrzyma, opadnie na kolana i zacznie rozpaczać nad bezsensownością życia, pogrebin rzuci się na nią i będzie starał się ją pożreć. Łatwo jest jednak odeprzeć pogrebina prostymi urokami i zaklęciami otumaniającymi. Dobrym sposobem jest po prostu kopnięcie go. 

— Wspaniale Hermiono! Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. — Wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie Hagrid — Mam tutaj jak widzicie jeden okaz, kto będzie chętny by pokazać innym jak polują pogrebiny? — Zapytał uczniów patrząc lekko z ukosa na Harry'ego, który na ten gest pokiwał przecząco głową. 

— Ja to zrobię. — Odezwał się głos ze strony, gdzie siedzieli Ślizgoni. Był to Blaise, który wystąpił naprzód, co w widoczny sposób zaskoczyło Hagrida. Ślizgoni bardzo rzadko odzywali się na jego lekcjach, a jeśli już, to robili to tylko po to, by kpić z gajowego. 

— Musisz odwrócić się do niego plecami i iść, by zaczął podążać za twoim cieniem. — Oznajmił półolbrzym, zachęcając Zabini’ego, by podszedł bliżej, po czym wypuścił stworzenie, które natychmiast zaczęło chodzić za Ślizgonem. Kiedy Blase się odwracał, pogrebin kulił się tak, że było widać tylko jego głowę przypominającą kamień. Blaise'owi zaczęła już się nudzić ta zabawa i gdy odwrócił się po raz kolejny, kopnął z całych sił stworzenie, które odleciało kilka metrów dalej. Ślizgoni zaczęli się śmiać razem z Blaise’m, który wrócił na swoje miejsce. 

— Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. — Zarządził Hagrid, gdy wrócił ponownie z pogrebinem. — Jak widzicie nie są to zbyt mądre stworzenia i tak naprawdę wystarczy najprostsze zaklęcie dla pierwszorocznych, by je odegnać. Sposób, który przedstawił Blaise, jest również bardzo skuteczny. Ktoś jeszcze jest chętny by spróbować? — Zapytał ponownie gajowy i znów podniosło się kilka dłoni. Tym razem został wybrany Dean, któremu również bardziej przypadło do gustu kopanie. Żaden z pięciu następnych uczniów nie stosował zaklęć, co zaczęło irytować Harry'ego. Niespodziewanie, gdy następny uczeń odwrócił się plecami do pogrebina, stworzenie go wyraźnie zignorowało i zaczęło iść w kierunku Harry’ego, po czym w jego cieniu zwinęło się w kłębek przypominając kamień. Zaskoczyło to Gryfona, ale skoro nadarzyła się okazja, postanowił zakończyć całe to przedstawienie. 

— Wingardium Leviosa — Wypowiedział zaklęcie i zaczął lewitować stworzenie w stronę klatki, w której było wcześniej. Kiedy pogrebin już się w niej znajdował, Hagrid zatrzasnął drzwiczki klatki. 

— Świetnie Harry! Jak widzicie wystarczy nawet zaklęcie lewitujące by pozbyć się tego szkodnika. — Podsumował praktyczną część lekcji gajowy. 

Pod koniec lekcji opowiadał uczniom czym żywią się pogrebiny oraz w jakich miejscach można je znaleźć, a także podawał inne ciekawostki z nimi związane. Harry chętnie słuchał Hagrid’a, bo ten opowiadał o własnych przeżyciach, a nie formułki z książki. Gdy lekcje się zakończyły, a uczniowie rozeszli, Harry podszedł do Hagrid’a. Zamierzał dowiedzieć się więcej o granianach i uwolnić pogrebina. 

— Hagridzie, chciałbym cię zapytać o tamto stado granianów ... — zaczął rozmowę.

— Wiedziałem, że w końcu o nie zapytasz Harry, ale nie mam dla ciebie dobrych wieści. — Westchnął gajowy widząc, jak mina Harry'ego nieco zrzedła. — Stado owszem, jest w Zakazanym Lesie, ale bardzo głęboko, gdzie nawet ja nie wchodzę, bo kryje się tam naprawdę wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń Harry. Dlatego pod żadnym względem nie wchodź do Zakazanego Lasu, by ich szukać, bo może się to zakończyć naprawdę tragicznie. Stworzenia żyjące na tamtych terenach nienawidzą ludzi. Wielu czarodziejów już zaginęło na tamtych rejonach, więc jeśli czy życie miłe, nigdy tam nie pójdziesz. Zrozumiałeś Harry? — Zakończył półolbrzym z powagą swoją przemowę.

— Czy to znaczy, że już nie zobaczę tamtych granianów? — Zapytał nieco zgaszonym tonem Harry.

— Oh, nie musisz się o to martwić Harry, zawsze wychodzą na wiosnę. Jak tylko zobaczę, że są już bliżej, natychmiast cię o tym poinformuję. — Hagrid klepnął go pocieszająco po plecach. — A teraz Harry obiecaj mi, że więcej się już nie zbliżysz sam do Zakazanego Lasu. Przedtem ochraniały cię graniany, ale teraz, gdy nie masz żadnej obrony, jesteś łatwym celem dla innych stworzeń. — Głos gajowego był spięty i widać było, że nie żartuje. 

— O ... Obiecuję ... — Odpowiedział Harry z trudem, a gajowy wyraźnie się rozluźnił po jego słowach. Żeby przerwać krępującą ciszę, która zapadła po tej wymianie zdań, Gryfon podszedł do pogrebina i wyciągnął go z klatki, po czym zwrócił się do Hagrida. — Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym wypuścił go na wolność Hagridzie? 

— Oczywiście że nie Harry, tylko nie trzymaj go zbyt długo, inaczej wiesz jak może się to skończyć. I spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie, mają twardą skórę. 

Harry kiwnął głową i postawił stworzenie na ziemię. Zaczął iść w kierunku błoni, kątem oka widząc, że pogrebin podąża za nim. Poszedł nad jezioro, usiadł na trawie obserwując taflę wody. Harry spojrzał na mały kamień za sobą i uśmiechnął się tylko lekko. Pomyślał, że musi być chyba naprawdę samotny, skoro szuka towarzystwa takiego stworzenia, które uchodzi za szkodnika. Harry uważał, że pogrebin ma dość uroczy wygląd. Podniósł go ponownie i położył sobie na kolana. Wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na stworzenie, recytując proste zaklęcie lecznicze, po którym pogrebin zaskoczony zaczął oglądać się z każdej strony, a z jego ciałka zaczęły znikać małe zadrapania. Kiedy Harry skończył leczenie, poklepał stworzenie lekko po głowie: 

— Teraz jest pewnie o wiele lepiej prawda? — Zapytał, na co stworzenie kiwnęło głową twierdząco. — Wygląda na to, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż inni twierdzą ... Chociaż czasem lepiej udawać, niż pokazywać innym swoją prawdziwą naturę. — Dodał po chwili Harry, opadając na trawę. Słońce delikatnie grzało jego twarz, a wiatr przyjemnie muskał skórę, zamknął więc oczy relaksując się. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zasnął. 

Obudził go chłodniejszy powiew powietrza, który wywołał dreszcze. Harry przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się uważnie. Słońce już zaszło, a pogrebin, który zdaje się również zasnął na jego brzuchu, spał nadal w najlepsze. Gryfon wziął go delikatnie i odstawił na ziemię. Przeciągnął się lekko i rzucił Tempus, by sprawdzić godzinę. Właśnie powinna trwać kolacja, na którą Harry nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru iść. Niestety również nieubłaganie zbliżała się pora jego szlabanu z Umbridge. Nie napawało go to zbytnim optymizmem i myślał o nim nieświadomie pocierając dłoń.   
Przeczekał jeszcze około godziny na błoniach. Po czym wstał i udał się w stronę zamku, wcześniej kładąc pogrebina koło pobliskiego drzewa. Stworzenie zadawało się spać jak kamień, który zresztą w tej chwili przypominało. 

Kiedy Harry szedł korytarzem w stronę gabinetu Umbridge, większość uczniów była już w swoich pokojach wspólnych. Po drodze mijał tylko kilkoro uczniów, którzy pewnie właśnie się tam udawali. Po chwili doszedł do drzwi gabinetu nauczycielki i nie czekając zapukał głośno. Wszedł do środka. Różowa wiedźma siedziała przed swoim biurkiem pisząc coś i popijając jakiś alkohol. Rzuciła na Harry’ego krótkie spojrzenie i wskazała mu dobrze znane biurko przy jednej ze ścian. Usiadł przy nim w ciszy, czekając na kolejne polecenie, a kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt przesuwanego krzesła i odgłos kroków, lekko się spiął. 

— Napiszesz czterdzieści razy „ Nigdy nie podważę kompetencji nauczyciela.” — Poleciła słodko Umbridge i uśmiechnęła się miło.

Harry usłyszał liczbę i lekko zbladł. Zazwyczaj kazała mu pisać około dziesięciu, piętnastu razy, a dziś było to dwa razy więcej niż zwykle. Nie dał po sobie niczego poznać co lekko skonsternowało nauczycielkę, która widocznie spodziewała się jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji. Po chwili ciszy i milczenia obu stron, Umbridge postawiła przed Harry’m małą fiolkę eliksiru. 

— Co to? — Zapytał podejrzliwie chłopak, przyglądając się naczynku.

— Eliksir uzupełniający krew, nie możemy przecież dopuścić, by zabrakło tuszu, prawda panie Potter?

— Ależ oczywiście Pani profesor — odpowiedział Gryfon przez zaciśnięte zęby, biorąc pióro do ręki. Zaczął pisać to co nakazała mu nauczycielka. Zawsze najgorsze było pierwsze pisane w ten sposób zdanie, kiedy każda zapisana na pergaminie litera, ryła ślad na jego dłoni. Lekko syknął z bólu, ale by nie dać starej wiedźmie satysfakcji pisał dalej, ignorując spojrzenia kobiety. Po dwóch godzinach, powtórzył już ponad trzydzieści razy podane zdanie, jednak zaczynało mu być niedobrze i jakoś słabo, najwyraźniej zaczęło brakować krwi, by mógł jeszcze cokolwiek napisać. Frustrowało go to, bo nie chciał pić tego głupiego eliksiru, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał już tu siedzieć ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne. Zawahał się przez moment, jednak w końcu wziął fiolkę, uprzednio ją wąchając i wypił do dna, ignorując zadowolony śmiech nauczycielki która miała z tego wyraźnie wielką satysfakcję. Po chwili poczuł się trochę lepiej, chociaż odniósł wrażenie, że taka mała fiolka to za mało na tak intensywne zużycie krwi. Zacisnął zęby i pisał dalej. Bolała go ręka i to strasznie, ale kiedy skończył nareszcie pisać ostatnie słowo, poczuł ulgę. Nie wiedział nawet ile czasu minęło, ale według wskazówek na zegarze zbliżała się północ. Podszedł do biurka i rzucił plik z krwawymi napisami na jej biurko. 

— Czy to wszystko? — Zapytał. 

— Pokaż rękę, w której trzymałeś pióro Potter. — Powiedziała Umbridge, wyciągając swoją dłoń. 

Chciał już wyjść z tego miejsca i dlatego pokazał jej tą rękę z krwawym, wyżłobionym napisem. Kobieta chwyciła szybko podawaną przez chłopaka dłoń, przyglądając się z uśmiechem napisowi. Wolną ręką sięgnęła po szklankę z alkoholem i wylała całą zawartość na ranę Gryfona. W pierwszej chwili, gdy rana ostro zapiekła chciał krzyknąć z bólu, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język i szybko wyrwał dłoń. 

— To powinno przyśpieszyć gojenie, nie sądzisz? — Słodki głosik nauczycielki nie licował z dalszą częścią jej wypowiedzi. — Oh ... Chociaż to nalewka z chili, chyba bardziej podrażni ranę. Musiałam się pomylić, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi miał za złe.

— Gdzież bym śmiał pani Profesor ... Czy to już wszystko? — Zapytał Harry, panując nad sobą ostatkiem sił. 

— Na razie Potter owszem, ale gdy wróci Dumbledore wiedz, że pożałujesz, że zadarłeś z Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu i śmiałeś mi się przeciwstawić. — Oznajmiła na koniec Umbridge. 

Harry tylko skinął głową i szybko opuścił gabinet, ściskając kurczowo prawą dłoń. Czuł teraz, jakby ktoś mu położył rozżarzony węgiel na ranę. Zaplanowała to suka, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Nie mógł iść do pielęgniarki, Ron z Hermioną również odpadali, nie mógł już znieść tego bólu, więc jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, to była biblioteka. 

Zanim wślizgnął się do ponurej biblioteki, upewnił się, że Filch mu nie przeszkodzi. Pelerynę niewidkę założył dopiero w środku, a przy zakładaniu pozwolił sobie na ciche jękniecie z bólu. Usiadł na pobliskim krześle wzdychając i oglądając swoją dłoń, która wyglądała teraz okropnie i jak na złość zaczęła dość mocno krwawić. Obejrzał się w stronę drzwi, czy przez przypadek nie zostawiał żadnych krwawych śladów, ale wyglądało na to, że nie. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o swojej szacie. Podszedł do jednej z półek, gdzie były książki o magii uzdrawiającej, wziął jedną o najwyższym stopniu zaawansowania i wrócił do stolika. Krew wciąż się sączyła, co zaczęło działać mu już na nerwy. Trzeba było choć trochę opatrzyć tę ranę. Zaczął przeszukiwać swoją torbę w celu znalezienia czegokolwiek co mógłby przetransmutować w bandaż. Wziął pierwszą lepszą książkę i trzymając różdżkę w zdrowej ręce wypowiedział zaklęcie transumując, które ku jego zaskoczeniu nie poskutkowało. Zawsze był niezły w transmutacji książek, więc co się stało? Światło pochodni było słabe, postanowił poświecić sobie różdżką. Zauważył że trzyma w dłoni nie podręcznik, a tajemniczy dziennik, na który właśnie kapała krew z jego dłoni ... Zaklął siarczyście i rękawem szaty starał się zetrzeć krwawą smugę, kiedy nagle oślepiło go światło bijące z książki, która nagle uniosła się i otworzyła, po czym delikatnie opadła na stół. Zaskoczony Harry obserwował, jak na pustej stronie zaczynają pojawiać się słowa... 

Nasz świat ma wiele fałszywych urojeń ... Białe nie zawsze jest białe, a czarne   
nie zawsze pozostaje czarnym. Istnieje o wiele więcej barw, o których inni nie  
mają pojęcia, bo są zwykłymi pionkami w rękach potężniejszych od siebie. Czy  
jesteś wart mojej uwagi? Czy może ty również jesteś zwykłym pionkiem?


	10. Rozdział 9: Sztuka uwodzenia

Rozdział 9: Sztuka uwodzenia

Harry patrzył na słowa, które pojawiły się w dzienniku z niedowierzaniem. Przeczytał kilkakrotnie, wciąż nie wiedząc co dokładnie się stało. Nie dane mu jednak było długo się nad tym zastanawiać. Usłyszał szybkie kroki w oddali i natychmiast zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy ze stołu. Pośpiesznie wszedł pod niego, chowając się pod peleryną niewidką. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie był Filch z Panią Norris. Woźny na pewno by go nie zobaczył, ale jego kotka bez wątpienia by go wyczuła. Niestety i tym razem modły Harrego nie zostały wysłuchane. Do biblioteki wszedł Filch świecąc lampą i jego nieodłączna kotka. Harry przeklął w myślach swoje szczęście i skulił się jeszcze bardziej starając się wolniej i ciszej oddychać. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, miał niemal wrażenie, że każdy kto jest w pobliżu musi, po prostu musi to usłyszeć. Woźny wszedł między regały, jednak Pani Norris zatrzymała się, jakby coś czuła w pobliżu, a po chwili zaczęła coraz bardziej zbliżać się do stolika, pod którym siedział Gryfon. Po chwili zatrzymała się pochylając nad czymś na podłodze, po czym głośno zamiauczała przywołując swojego właściciela. 

— Co znalazłaś moja śliczna? — Zapytał woźny, wyłaniając się na to wezwanie spośród półek i oświetlając miejsce w którym była kotka. 

Harry znieruchomiał pod peleryną jak kamień, nie mając odwagi nawet drgnąć. Obserwował tylko w miejsce wskazane przez kotkę kątem oka, ale nawet i to wystarczyło. Nie miał wątpliwości, to była plama krwi, Był też pewien, że była to jego krew, choćby dlatego, że również z tej odległości widać było, że jest świeża. Kotka uniosła łepek, przez chwilę uważnie węszyła i nasłuchiwała, po czym wolno zaczęła się zbliżać do Harry’ego, ewidentnie dążąc po zapachu krwi. Harry’emu na moment zamarło serce, a przez myśl przemknęło „… Będę miał poważne kłopoty! I to drugi raz dzisiaj! Może sala w Mungu nie będzie taka zła ...” Była to dość desperacka myśl, ale też i sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna. 

Nagle wszyscy, włącznie z Harrym drgnęli, ponieważ usłyszeli głośny dźwięk dobywający się spomiędzy regałów bibliotecznych. Hałas natychmiast przykuł uwagę Pani Norris i Filch'a, a Harry nieco odetchnął, wypatrując trochę z napięciem, a trochę z ciekawością, co też to mogło być. Dźwięk zaczął być coraz bardziej donośny ... jakby coś się zbliżało. Harry obserwował regały z książkami i nagle zza nich wyłoniła się gryząca książka. Ta, z którą ostatnio miał do czynienia w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Księga właściwie bez zastanowienia zaczęła napierać na woźnego i jego kotkę, którzy próbowali się bronić przed jej atakami. Harry obserwował to wszystko z fascynacją. Wiedział, że atakowani są bez najmniejszych szans. Co jak co, ale on najlepiej wiedział jaka to była wyjątkowo uparta bestia. Pamiętał z własnych doświadczeń, że jak tomiszcze raz upatrzy sobie zdobycz, nie odpuści. Obserwował więc ze swojego ukrycia przebieg książkowej kampanii, jak zauważył raczej jednostronnej jeśli chodzi o walkę. Kotka i jej pan oczywiście przegrali i dość szybko, a nawet w popłochu opuścili bibliotekę. Harry, odetchnął głośno z ulgą, wychodząc po chwili spod stołu zdejmując pelerynę niewidkę i z radością rozprostował zdrętwiałe ciało. Z pewnym niepokojem obserwował nagle spokojne tomiszcze, które teraz powoli zaczęło sunąć w jego stronę. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie pogryziony. Księga zatrzymała się tuż przy nim. Nie wyglądało na to żeby miała jakieś złe zamiary, więc Gryfon przyklęknął i wziął ją w ręce mówiąc: 

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny ... Uratowałaś mnie przed naprawdę poważnymi tarapatami. — Mówienie do przedmiotu jakoś nie wydało mu się niewłaściwe, tym bardziej, że ten konkretny przedmiot zdawał się mieć jakąś własną osobowość. Chłopak z księgą w rękach skierował się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Już po chwili byli na miejscu, a Harry nagle zachwiał się, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę przytrzymując się regału. Zdecydowanie poczuł zawroty głowy i to poważne. Dłuższy czas stał nieruchomo, zastanawiając się kiedy atak się skończy, po czym opadł powoli na podłogę. „… To na pewno przez upływ krwi …” pomyślał, wolno spuszczając wzrok na kontuzjowaną rękę. Rękaw szaty był już cały przesiąknięty krwią. Chłopak wzdrygnął się patrząc z niedowierzaniem, a przez głowę przemknęły mu błyskawicznie myśli „… To niemożliwe, by zwykły eliksir uzupełniający krew miał takie właściwości … ale w sumie … może to była jakaś ulepszona wersja? … Kiedyś czytałem gdzieś, że w skrajnych przypadkach używali tego eliksiru w szpitalach. Ale dlaczego Umbridge mi go podała? …” Przez chwilę w głowie miał pustkę po zadaniu sobie tego pytania, po czym odpowiedź przyszła mu do głowy „… Wiedziała ... Hermiona kiedyś mi opowiadała, że szpitalu podają go, gdy pacjent nie ma już żadnych ran otwartych, żeby krew nie miała ujścia … W moim przypadku owszem, ma ujście, stąd ta słabość …” Harry przymknął na moment powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Wciąż było mu słabo, a nie było to najlepsze miejsce do omdlenia. Uwagę Gryfona zwrócił nagły pomruk ze strony trochę zapomnianej księgi. To przywołało go do rzeczywistości. 

— Może ty masz jakiś pomysł jak temu zaradzić? — Dość zdesperowanemu, osłabionemu chłopcu księga wydała się nagle przyjacielem, więc bez namysłu zadał pytanie i pokazał swoją zakrwawioną dłoń. Zdumiony obserwował jak stary tom zsuwa się z jego kolan i wędruje do przeciwległego regału. Tam tomiszcze znieruchomiało na moment, po czym zaczęło sugestywnie podskakiwać w miejscu, jakby dawało znać, że ma podejść. Czyżby księga zrozumiała? Harry postanowił się nad tym zbytnio nie zastanawiać, tylko chwytać szansę na pomoc, kiedy się pojawia.

— Chcesz żebym tam poszedł? — Czuł się trochę głupio rozmawiając z przedmiotem, ale gdy usłyszał zadowolony pomruk postanowił zaryzykować i podszedł powoli do regału. Domyślił się, że pewnie chodzi, o którąś ze stojących na nim książek, więc powoli wyciągnął rękę w ich kierunku. Okazało się, że gryząca księga była inteligentniejsza, niż można było by przypuszczać. Kiedy Harry przesuwał rękę w złym kierunku, słyszał warczenie, a gdy w dobrym zadowolony pomruk. Szybko zorientował się w tych wskazówkach i postępował zgodnie z nimi. W momencie, gdy zbliżył się do górnej półki i zbliżył rękę do pierwszej książki, został delikatnie pociągnięty za nogawkę spodni. Spojrzał w dół na pomagający mu tom. „… To pewnie ta …” pomyślał i wyjął wskazaną książkę z regału. Chłopak wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce na podłodze i spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku księgę świeżo wyjętą z półki. Jej tytuł był w jakimś nieznanym języku, a sama książka wyglądała tak krucho, jakby miała się zaraz rozlecieć. Delikatnie otworzył ją na losowej stronie, ale poczuł rozczarowanie oczywiście tekst był napisany w tym samym języku, co tytuł, czyli absolutnie niezrozumiały dla niego. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany, kładąc obcojęzyczny tom na kolanach. Zwrócił się przepraszającym tonem do gryzącej księgi, czekającej obok: 

— Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego chciałaś pokazać mi tę księgę ... Może przeceniłaś moją inteligencję? Nie mam pojęcia co jest w niej napisane ... — Sam we własnym głosie usłyszał wyrzut do gryzącej książki. Ta przez moment była nieruchoma, po czym delikatnie wspięła się na kolana Harry’ego i bezceremonialnie zaczęła zjadać księgę, której nie potrafił odczytać. — Ah nie rób tego! — Harry był przerażony tym widokiem, i próbował odzyskać konsumowaną księgę. Na niewiele się to zdało. Gryząca książka dosłownie wciągnęła tą drugą, a następnie ostentacyjnie beknęła, wyrzucając z siebie kawałki papieru. Harry’emu po prostu zabrakło słów na ten widok, a po chwili wydukał … — Em ... mam nadzieję, że była smaczna ... Choć w życiu nie spodziewałem się że może istnieć kanibalizm wśród książek ... — Zawroty głowy się nasiliły, więc zamknął na moment oczy. Po czym, nagle poczuł ciężar na kolanach, domyślił się, że to gryząca książka, gdy ręką pogładził jej grzbiet i usłyszał zadowolone mruczenie. Nagle usłyszał nowy, dziwny dźwięk i otworzył oczy. Okazało się, że gryząca książka się otworzyła i zaciekawiony Gryfon wyszeptał Lumos by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Na stronie widniał tytuł gryzącej książki: 

Agresja — Księga Tajemnic 

— Agresja? — Chłopak powtórzył zaskoczony. Po czym przez chwilę bez słowa wpatrywał się w leżący mu na kolanach tom. — To twoje imię? — Zapytał trochę inaczej, a słysząc zadowolony pomruk zrozumiał, że miał rację. — Agresja ... to się nazywa idealnie dobranie imię. — Gryfon zaśmiał się cicho, a jego myśl pobiegła dalej. — Księga tajemnic ... — Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. „… Czym w zasadzie jest księga tajemnic? A co ważniejsze, dlaczego są w niej tylko puste strony? …” pytania same pojawiły mu się, gdy powoli przewracał kolejne strony. Nagle na ostatniej stronie zauważył jakieś słowa, których jednak nie zdążył przeczytać bo księga zatrzasnęła się energicznie o mało nie przytrzaskując mu palców. Próbował ponownie ją otworzyć, jednak była nieugięta i po chwili siłowania chłopak stwierdził, że nie warto tracić jeszcze więcej sił. W końcu musi jeszcze dotrzeć do dormitorium. Odłożył delikatnie gryzącą księgę na podłogę i podjął pierwszą próbę wstania na nogi. Nic z tego, ponownie upadł, tym razem na kolana uderzając boleśnie o twardą powierzchnię podłoża. 

— Przeklęta wiedźma ... — Gryfon warknął ponownie siadając. Cała sytuacja nie wyglądała optymistycznie, a jego brak sił był co najmniej niepokojący. Jeżeli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, spędzi tutaj noc powoli się wykrwawiając. Jego myśli płynęły leniwie, choć treść bynajmniej nie zachęcała do opieszałości: „… czy Umbridge byłby zdolna do morderstwa? Może tak, a może nie, a może eliksir przestanie wkrótce działać ... co wtedy? …”. Harry usłyszał głośny szelest od strony odłożonej na podłogę księgi, ale zanim zdążył zareagować, ta ponownie wspięła się na jego kolana i otworzyła zachęcająco: 

— Oh ... To wygląda znajomo ... Jak napisy w tamtej książce, którą zjadłaś i której nie umiałem zrozumieć ... Spać mi się chce … — Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy z wyczerpania. — Auć! — Nie dane było mu zasnąć, poczuł ból w lewej ręce gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Oczywiście, został ugryziony przez Agresję, która podskoczyła mu na kolanach, zwracając na siebie uwagę i ponownie otworzyła się na jakiejś stronie. Gryfon przez moment, zdeprymowany, przyglądał się otwartej księdze. Nie wiedział jakie ma zamiary, nie potrafił przecież zrozumieć tych cholernych napisów nie ważne jak długo na nie patrzył ... Postanowił jednak zaryzykować z nadzieją, że księdze właśnie o to chodzi i wpatrywał się uparcie w niezrozumiały tekst, który nagle zaczął się zmieniać i układać w zrozumiałe słowa ... — Ale jak to możliwe ... — Wyszeptał do siebie chłopak, odczytując powoli formułę zaklęcia:

— Descenim novas deperdium linoa. — Kiedy tylko skończył, poczuł jakby całe jego ciało płonęło, a krew zaczęła krążyć wokół niego w powietrzu. W pewnym momencie nie mógł już złapać tchu i zaczął się dusić. Resztkami sił walczył o haust powietrza. Jedyne co zapamiętał resztką świadomości, to krwawy krąg wokół własnego ciała. Potem nie pamiętał już niczego. 

Ocknął się w tym samym miejscu w bibliotece, był nawet czymś przykryty. Zastanowiło go to, zmrużył lekko oczy pod wpływem światła, a gdy już przyzwyczaił wzrok do jasności, zauważył urwaną zasłonkę i wtedy nagle zrozumiał czym był przykryty. Czuł się lepiej, ale na wszelki wypadek wstał powoli i rozejrzał się wkoło. Biblioteka wyglądała tak jak zawsze ... Nic się nie zmieniło i przez chwilę Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy aby mu się to wszystko co czuł i widział nie przyśniło. Kiedy jednak zwrócił uwagę na swoją chorą rękę, która dziwnie nie bolała, zamrugał w niedowierzaniu. Nic, nawet śladu rany, ręka była uleczona i już wiedział, że to nie był Sen ...

— Co to było do cholery za zaklęcie? Przez chwilę myślałem, że naprawdę umrę. — Powiedział cicho do siebie, marszcząc brwi z zastanowieniem „… Tamta książka naprawdę mi pomogła ... Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby nie ona … wiele jej zawdzięczam ... Czy Umbridge naprawdę do tego się posunęła, żeby mnie zabić? Zabić? Ucznia? Prawie nie do pomyślenia, ale tylko prawie …”. Harry potarł w zamyśleniu czoło i trochę oprzytomniał. Zaczął rozglądać się za gryzącą książką, ale nie zauważył jej nigdzie w pobliżu. Nawet ją cicho nawoływał, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Trochę go to rozczarowało, bo naprawdę chciał jej podziękować za to co zrobiła. Przecież cokolwiek to było, było skuteczne. Jeszcze raz ją zawołał, jednak i tym razem było to bezskuteczne, nie było słychać żadnego szmeru, który mógłby wskazać, gdzie teraz przebywała Agresja. Nie było potrzeby dalej zwlekać. Harry skierował się do wyjścia z Zakazanego Działu, ale po chwili stanął, bo przed nim leżała mokra i trochę lepka kartka, ze znajomym mu już pismem, którego nie mógł wcześniej odczytać ... Nie znał tych znaków, ale wiedział już co ma zrobić. Po kilku chwilach intensywnego wpatrywania się w znaki, te zaczęły się zmieniać i utworzyły zrozumiały napis: „ Maść na magiczne blizny”. Przeczytał w myślach, uśmiechając się i jednocześnie wycierając delikatnie mokrą stronę o spodnie. Był niemal pewien że Agresja „zwróciła” mu tą stronę i to dosłownie. Teraz przynajmniej miał już pewność że nie próbowała go zabić również ona. 

— Agresjo wiem, że na pewno gdzieś tam jesteś. Wkrótce tu wrócę i mam nadzieję, że tym razem pozwolisz mi odpowiednio podziękować. — Powiedział Gryfon przyciszonym głosem, który w ciszy biblioteki zabrzmiał wystarczająco głośno. Odpowiedziała mu cisza, ale czuł że to nie będzie ostatnie spotkanie z gryzącą książką. Nie było na co czekać, wyszedł z Zakazanego Działu, uprzednio naprawiając zasłonkę. 

W pokoju wspólnym Gryfon opadł bezwładnie na kanapę. Ostatnie dni był naprawdę męczące. Cały ten tydzień należał do wyjątkowo wyczerpujących nie tylko fizycznie. Również jego psychika została porządnie nadwyrężona. Nie było sensu wędrować do sypialni, dlatego chłopak po prostu położył się na kanapie, chcąc zasłonić ręką oczy. Zanim jednak to zrobił, ujrzał na dłoni bliznę i słowa, które pisał wczoraj „Nigdy nie podważę kompetencji nauczyciela”. W tym momencie zrozumiał, dlaczego „Agresja” zostawiła mu również recepturę na tą maść ... Nie chciał mieć na ciele nic, co kojarzyłoby mu się z Umbridge. Nie chciał dać jej tej pieprzonej satysfakcji. Naciągnął rękaw swetra tak, by nie widzieć blizny i sięgnął do kieszeni po kartkę z recepturą na maść i zaczął czytać składniki potrzebne do wytworzenia tego specyfiku: „… Liść miechunki pospolitej, sproszkowany róg buchorożca, śluz gumochłona … te składniki powinienem bez problemu dostać w aptece ... choć róg będzie naprawdę bardzo drogi ... włos pogrebina ... pióro feniksa i jad akromantuli ...”

— O rany ... — Jęknął, bo wiedział, że zdobycie tych dwóch ostatnich składników jest wręcz niemożliwe. Feniks aktualnie przebywał w gabinecie dyrektora, a w zaistniałej sytuacji trudno byłoby akurat jemu się tam dostać, a z ostatniego spotkania z akromantulą ledwo uszedł z życiem. Ponowne spotkanie z Aragogiem byłoby wręcz głupotą, chociaż wtedy miał ze sobą Rona ... Teraz nie miał już nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić o pomoc. Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy warto byłby ryzykować życiem by usunąć jakąś głupią bliznę i w rezultacie doszedł do wniosku, że jednak nie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że samo jej posiadanie było po prostu wkurzające i zmusiło go do refleksji: „… Może jednak warto zrobić rozpoznanie możliwości zakupu tych składników podczas następnej wizyty w Hogsmeade? …”. Harry czuł się strasznie senny, jednak było teraz coś o wiele bardziej ważnego niż sen. Wstał z wysiłkiem i wyciągnął ze swojej torby tajemniczą książkę, którą wczoraj otworzył. Teraz zrobił to już bez problemu, ponowie czytając słowa, które wcześniej się w niej ukazały: 

Nasz świat ma wiele fałszywych urojeń... Białe nie zawsze jest białe a czarne   
nie zawsze pozostaje czarnym. Istnieje o wiele więcej barw o których inni nie  
mają pojęcia bo są zwykłymi pionkami w rękach potężniejszych od siebie. Czy  
jesteś wart mojej uwagi? Czy może ty również jesteś zwykłym pionkiem? 

Zastanowił się chwilę nad znaczeniem tych słów i doszedł do wniosku, że wcześniej pewnie nie wiedziałby co one mogą znaczyć, jednak w świetle ostatnich zdarzeń doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co osoba pisząca w dzienniku miała na myśli. W końcu sam do tej pory żył w otoczeniu kłamstw i urojeń. Jednak na szczęście w porę otworzył oczy. Owszem, pozbawił się przy tym fałszywego szczęścia, które serwowali mu jego przyjaciele i czasem doskwierała mu samotność, jednak uważał, że to lepsze niż życie złudzeniami. W głowie już miał ułożoną odpowiedź dla nieznajomego. Przez chwilę Harry jeszcze zastanawiał się, jak dać tę odpowiedź, by się z nim skontaktować. Jednak przeczucie mówiło mu, że powinien po prostu napisać co myśli w dzienniku i tak zrobił. Nie podpisał się, tak było bezpieczniej, a poza tym, tamta osoba także tego nie zrobiła. Gryfon był tym człowiekiem naprawdę zaintrygowany. W krótkiej wiadomości wyczytał między wierszami dużo więcej, niż było napisane i wiedział, że zdecydowanie ma do czynienia z osobą o silnym, zdecydowanym charakterze. Świadczył o tym chociażby dobór słów. 

— Harry, musimy poważnie porozmawiać. — Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że kiedy usłyszał głos Hermiony drgnął lekko z zaskoczenia.

— Coś się stało? — Zapytał trochę zbyt beztrosko i gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę natychmiast dodał ciąg dalszy. — Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj ... to nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać. — W sumie nie skłamał, naprawdę teraz nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza z Hermioną o czymkolwiek, ale wiedział, że dziewczyna nie da tak szybko za wygraną. 

— Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie Umbridge może zastosować wobec ciebie konsekwencje za twój wczorajszy ... — Gryfonka urwała w połowie, zastanawiając się jak odpowiednio ubrać w słowa wczorajsze zdarzenie — Wybryk... — dokończyła trochę niepewnie. 

— Nie wiem co we mnie wczoraj wstąpiło i jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu, ale czasu już nie cofnę! — Wcale nie było mu zbyt przykro z powodu wybuchu, ale Hermiona nie musiała o tym wiedzieć, dlatego dla świętego spokoju skłamał. Umbridge już dawno się prosiła o to, by ktoś rzucił jej prawdę w oczy. Odwrócił wzrok od Hermiony i zauważył, że dziennik wciąż leży zamknięty na stole. Zgarnął go i pośpiesznie schował do torby modląc się, by Hermiona jednak tego nie zauważyła. Kiedy ponownie zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciółkę wiedział, że jednak zwróciła uwagę na to co zrobił. Sprytnie nie dała tego po sobie poznać, ale Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że musi postarać się dobrze zabezpieczyć dziennik. Musi też znaleźć dobrą odpowiedź, kiedy Hermina o dziennik zapyta. Był pewien, że to kiedyś nastąpi. 

— Dlaczego wczoraj tak wybuchłeś? — Nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna ominęła temat dziennika i Harry po cichu ucieszył się, że ma jeszcze jakiś, zapewne krótki, czas na zastanowienie w tej kwestii.

— Nie wiem ... myślę, że chyba ostatnio było tego zbyt wiele i po prostu nie wytrzymałem ... — Odparł ze skruchą w głosie, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że jego głos tak właśnie brzmiał.

— Próbowaliśmy wczoraj z Ronem rozmawiać z innymi Gryfonami, jednak nie chcieli nas słuchać. Większość sądzi, że powoli opętuje cię Sam Wiesz Kto ...

— To Ron nie jest na mnie zły? — Zapytał Harry zaskoczony. Nie interesowali go teraz inni Gryfoni, bo od dawna już wiedział, że nie ma w nich żadnego oparcia. 

— Nie jestem zły Harry. — Usłyszał nagle za sobą znajomy głos Rona, a gdy odwrócił się zobaczył przyjaciela, który stał niedaleko, a po chwili powoli do nich podszedł i usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko nich. — I tak jestem pełen podziwu, że wcześniej nie wybuchłeś. — Dodał Ron nie patrząc na nich, co nieco zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. Takie zachowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do rudzielca. 

— Cieszę się, że nie jesteście na mnie źli. — Odpowiedział Harry, udając ulgę, a jednocześnie czując straszny ucisk w środku, jakby jakaś pętla, którą miał od jakiegoś czasu zawiązaną w tym miejscu, coraz bardziej się zaciskała. Naprawdę się cieszył, że jego przyjaciele nie są źli choć możliwe, że udawali tylko po to, by uśpić jego czujność. Przez myśl mu przebiegło: „… Kiedy stałem się tak wobec wszystkich podejrzliwy i nieufny? …”.

— Harry! Słuchasz mnie? — Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Hermiony. 

— Wybacz, zamyśliłem się, możesz powtórzyć? — Musiał odpowiedzieć, bo rzeczywiście nie słyszał co mówiła dziewczyna.

— Pytałam się co robiłeś u Umbridge?

—Oh ... To co zwykle, tylko trochę więcej. — Stwierdził Harry, a kiedy zauważył, że Hermiona nabiera powietrza, by zacząć kolejną mowę o nielegalnych metodach Umbridge, pośpiesznie dodał: — Zażyłem już potrzebne eliksiry i nic mi nie jest, no może poza tym, że jestem nie wyspany, ale tak poza tym wszystko jest w porządku. — Uśmiechnął się lekko do przyjaciół, mając nadzieję, że nie będą drążyć tematu. 

— I tak jestem za tym, by powiadomić o tym Dumbledore'a kiedy wróci do zamku. — Ogłosiła Hermiona.

— Po ostatnim zdarzeniu wątpię, by to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. — Powiedział cicho Harry, skutecznie uciszając swoją przyjaciółkę. Sam jeszcze nie był pewien konsekwencji wczorajszego zdarzenia, ale podejrzewał, że dla niego na pewno dobrze się to nie skończy. 

Na śniadanie najlepiej nie poszedłby wcale, ale czekał na list od Williama, zdecydował więc, że się zmusi. Pierwsze co go w Wielkiej Sali spotkało było raczej przyjemne i satysfakcjonujące. Zaskoczone spojrzenie i zdumienie malujące się na twarzy Umbridge, dostarczyły mu tych odczuć dostatecznie dużo. Odpowiedział jej lekkim uśmiechem i usiadł przy stole. Tu już nie było tak miło. Starał się ignorować nienawistne spojrzenia współdomowników i mniej, czy też bardziej głupie zaczepki. Harry był głodny i to bardzo, w końcu wczoraj nie poszedł na kolację, ale posiłek nie był mu dany z powodu głupich żartów, albo niby przypadkowych wypadków: na przykład wysypania całej solniczki do jego tostów, czy też do owsianki. Ron z Hermioną próbowali ingerować, jednak zostali całkowicie zlekceważeni przez innych. Harry po tym doświadczeniu czekał już tylko na jedno … na pocztę. Zauważył chmarę sów, która właśnie zaczęła wlatywać przez okna I dość szybko wypatrzył małą sówkę lecącą w jego stronę, jednak zanim zdążył pochwycić swój list, ktoś nieoczekiwanie wyrwał go sowie. Harry odwrócił się spoglądając na sprawcę. Był to jeden z szóstoklasistów:

— Oddaj mi mój list. — Poprosił na początek grzecznie, choć widząc wzrok starszego chłopaka wiedział, że to nie będzie takie proste.

— Kto wie, czy nie korespondujesz z Sam Wiesz Kim. — Powiedział Joseph oschle, rozrywając kopertę i wyciągając złożony list.

— Oddaj mi go w tej chwili! — Podniósł głos Harry, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych domów. 

— Zdaje się, że masz coś do ukrycia skoro tak desperacko pragniesz go odzyskać ... — Podsumował szóstoklasista.

Owszem Harry czuł się zdesperowany, nawet bardzo. Modlił się, by William nie napisał nic ważnego. Skoro jednak ten szóstoklasista myślał, że tak łatwo da sobie odebrać to co jest jego, to był w grubym błędzie. Harry wstał i spojrzał na przeciwnika nienawistnie. Starszy uczeń górował nad nim i to całkiem sporo jednak ta przewaga nie przeszkadzała mu. 

— Radzę ci lepiej go oddać. — Szepnął tak cicho, że tylko oni dwaj byli wstanie to usłyszeć.

— A co jeśli odmówię? — Równie cicho odparł adwersarz Harry’ego nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę chcesz poznać tego konsekwencje?

Joseph momentalnie zbladł słysząc ostatnie słowo Pottera. W jego głowie zakołatała myśl: „… Czy mi się wydawało, czy ostatnie słowo Pottera przerodziło się w syk? Dlaczego teraz pod jego wzrokiem wydaje mi się, że jestem taki malutki, mimo że znacznie przewyższam go wzrostem? Czy jego oczy przez chwilę zalśniły zielenią? … boję się go ...” skonstatował starszy chłopak. Czuł się teraz tak, jakby igrał z drapieżnikiem i zdecydowanie to on był ofiarą, zimny pot na plecach przyspieszające serce potwierdziły tylko, że coś jest nie tak. Zanim Joseph zdążył jednak jakkolwiek zareagować na słowa Pottera, znienacka coś go oślepiło, po czym ktoś wyrwał mu list z ręki. Kiedy odzyskał ostrość widzenia, zauważył Colina Creewey'a trzymającego sporny list w ręce. Gdy spojrzał na aparat zwisający na jego szyi, już wiedział czym został oślepiony. Joseph przez moment się zawahał, po czym podjął decyzję, Potter zaczął co prawda nie wyglądał tak jak wcześniej, nie był już otoczony tą groźną aurą, którą czuł przed chwilą, ale i tak postanowił się wycofać. Tak było bezpieczniej.  
— Radzę ci Creevey, trzymaj się od tego dziwoląga jak najdalej jeśli cenisz własne życie. — Powiedział szóstoklasista na odchodnym i wrócił do swoich kolegów, którzy zasypali go gradem pytań, gdy tylko usiadł. 

Harry obserwował Josepha do momentu, aż usiadł. W głowie wciąż słyszał wycedzone słowo „dziwoląg”, które odbijało się niczym echo w jego głowie. Poczuł znajome ukłucie w piersi, takie, które czuł od dziecka słysząc to słowo kilkakrotnie każdego dnia. Odetchnął i pozbierał się szybko, wymierzając sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Odwrócił się do Colina, który bez słowa podał mu list. Wypadało podziękować: 

— Naprawdę jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Jeszcze chwila, a chyba rzuciłbym się na niego. — Przyznał Harry.

— To chyba nie widziałeś Rona. Jeszcze chwila, a przeleciałby przez stół, by porachować mu kości. — Powiedział młody Gryfon, zaskakując tym Harry’ego, który powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. Rzeczywiście widać było jak stopniowo, czerwona od emocji twarz Rona, zaczyna przybierać swój zwyczajny kolor. Wywarło to Harry’m niemałe wrażenie. Pojawiła mu się nawet w myśli wątpliwość, czy Ron jedynie pozował, czy też faktycznie czuł to co wyrażał zachowaniem. Harry przeprosił przyjaciół za zamieszanie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Po drodze przeczytał krótką wiadomość, którą otrzymał sową: „ Do zobaczenia”. Ulżyło mu, że William tylko to napisał. Gdyby wiadomość została przechwycona, czytający niczego by z niej nie wywnioskował. No może tyle, że Harry miałby się z kimś spotkać. Nic więcej. Harry nie znał godziny spotkania, ale był pewien, że to nie było jakimś wielkim problemem. William też uczył się w Hogwarcie, niewątpliwie wie dobrze w jakich godzinach uczniowie wychodzą do Hogsmeade. Gryfon nie mógł już się doczekać kolejnego spotkania. 

Ostatnie dni przed wypadem do Hogsmeade wyglądały dla Harry’ego tak samo. Lekcje, żarty, szydzenia, lekcje i tak ciągle. Ron z Hermioną na szczęście zrozumieli jego niechęć dotyczącą wyjścia do wioski z nimi i nie naciskali, z czego był zadowolony. Gdy właściwie wszyscy z wieży Gryffindoru już poszli, zaczął przygotowania. Podczas ubierania przeszło mu przez myśl, że powinien kupić więcej ubrań. Nie mógł przecież ciągle pokazywać się w tych samych spodniach. Dobrze że chociaż kupił dwie bluzki. Włożył teraz jedną z nich na siebie i szybko przejrzał się w lustrze i stwierdził że jest dobrze. Kontrolnie zerknął na swoje oczy, by upewnić się co do ich koloru i wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Ich zieleń przypominała Avadę z wizji, od której zemdlał. Przypomniała mu też niestety o incydencie, o którym wolałby jednak nie pamiętać. O zaklęciu, które rzucił, by skrócić męki samicy graniana. Harry potrząsnął głową, by odegnać niechciane myśli i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Tym razem lekko się skrzywił, gdy nie proszone wspomnienia zaatakowały, przypominając mu incydent z Umbridge. Żadne maskujące zaklęcie nie działało na bliznę na dłoni i żeby choć trochę ją zasłonić, pożyczył od Hermiony mugolski podkład. Oczywiście bez jej wiedzy. Miała sporo różnych specyfików tego typu, więc miał nadzieję, że nie zauważy zniknięcia małej tubki. Wychodząc, Harry założył pelerynę niewidkę, by uniknąć przyłapania przez Malfoy’a, czy kogokolwiek innego i pobiegł w stronę posągu przesłaniającego tajemne wyjście. 

Na szczęście po drodze nie było nikogo i gdy przekroczył próg tajnego przejścia, odetchnął z ulgą. Wychodząc z Miodowego Królestwa, Harry wciąż miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, którą ściągnął dopiero w jednej z nieuczęszczanych uliczek. Po tym, wyszedł na główną ulicę z nadzieją, że jego kamuflaż nie zostanie przez nikogo odkryty. Wędrówka główną aleją Hogsmeade stresowała go jednak. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że ktoś rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, które znikały tak samo nagle jak się pojawiały. Jeśli zdarzało się, że złapał na tym konkretną osobę, ta speszona, lub zarumieniona szybko odwracała wzrok. Było to dość dziwne, jednak skoro nikt do tej pory go nie zagadnął, ani nie wyzwał od najgorszych, mógł chyba spokojnie chodzić po głównej uliczce. Wolałby nie zwracać na siebie tak dużej uwagi, miał raczej nadzieję na wędrówkę incognito. Niestety, musiał z tego zrezygnować jeśli chciał się dostać na miejsce spotkania i zrobić zakupy. 

Harry był już niedaleko gospody „ Pod Świńskim Łbem”, kiedy jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś ruch z prawej strony. Spojrzał w tą stronę uważniej, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Nie zaprzątał więc tym sobie dłużej głowy i powędrował dalej. Okazało się, że niesłusznie. W momencie, gdy już miał wchodzić do pubu, został nagle gwałtownie szarpnięty w stronę ślepego zaułku, w którym gromadzone były śmieci. Zaskoczony Harry starał się wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale jego ręce zostały silnie przytrzymane, a usta zasłonięte z pewnością po to, by nie mógł wołać o pomoc. Gryfon poczuł się jak w pułapce. Był zdezorientowany i nie bardzo rozumiał o co w tym napadzie mogłoby chodzić? Moment wahania szybko minął i Harry zaczął działać. Odchylił gwałtownie głowę do tyłu i uderzył nią napastnika w nos. Ten widocznie zaskoczony kontratakiem, puścił Harry’ego, który błyskawicznie wykorzystał okazję i odwrócił się w stronę atakującego, celując w niego różdżką. I właściwie na tym skończyła się jego obrona, ponieważ zupełnie zaskoczony zorientował się, że napastnikiem był William w tej chwili stojący z rękoma podniesionymi ku górze w geście poddania:

— Nieźle Aren. — Podsumował całe zdarzenie William tak cicho, że Harry musiał natężyć słuch, by zrozumieć co właśnie powiedział. 

— Dlaczego mnie napadłeś? — Zapytał tym razem Harry, równie cicho. Zaskoczony obserwował nerwowe ruchy Williama, który po chwili kontrolnego rozglądania się cichutko odszepnął: 

— Ciii ... szukają mnie … 

Dla Harry’ego cała ta sytuacja była absolutnie niezrozumiała. Miał mnóstwo pytań: kto i dlaczego szukał Williama? Czy to możliwe, by był uciekinierem z Azkabanu tak jak Syriusz? Przed kim uciekał? Jedno było dla Harry’ego pewne William był w tarapatach. Gryfon zastanowił się krótko i podjął, raczej spontaniczną niż przemyślaną, decyzję. 

— Załóż to i idź za mną. — Powiedział pospiesznie podając mu pelerynę niewidkę. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się czy było to mądre posunięcie. Lekko rozszerzone z zaskoczenia źrenice Williama powiedziały Harry’emu, że ten zauważył jak cenny przedmiot ma właśnie w swoich dłoniach. Po chwili William skinął głową i założył płaszcz na siebie, znikając gryfonowi z oczu. 

Harry wyszedł z zaułku jak gdyby nigdy nic i skierował się ponownie w stronę głównej alei. Jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście siedział William’owi na ogonie, to pewnie już niecierpliwie się za nim rozgląda. Gryfon zdecydował, że nie powinien ściągać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi i grać zwykłego ucznia, który był na zakupach. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział czy jego znajomy za nim podąża, ponieważ nic nie słyszał przez gwar miasta. Czuł się jednak zobligowany do pomocy Williamowi i nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania. Harry zamyślił się chwilę, po czym ruszył do apteki, zamierzając utrzymać swój status ucznia załatwiającego niezbędne sprawunki. Idąc dostrzegł kątem oka kilku czarodziejów, którzy zachowywali się podejrzanie i postanowił trochę zaryzykować. Lekko zmienił kierunek i powoli przeszedł obok tej grupki. Gdy ją mijał usłyszał strzep rozmowy:

— … zabije nas ... On na pewno jest gdzieś tutaj! — Sapnął nerwowo jeden z mężczyzn.

Harry przezornie ominął ich nie dając po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek dotarło do jego uszu, a po chwili wszedł do apteki i powiedział szeptem z nadzieją, że William znajdował się wciąż za nim, a nie ulotnił się z peleryną niewidką, korzystając z idealnego kamuflażu: „… Stań gdzieś na uboczu, żeby nikt nie wpadł na ciebie …”. Po wydaniu tej instrukcji, Harry podszedł do lady, gdzie stał znudzony młody czarodziej. Gryfon odchrząknął lekko, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę sprzedawcy i szubko zdobył jego całkowite zainteresowanie:

— Witam młodzieńcze. W czym mogę ci pomóc? — Powiedział aptekarz nieznacznie pochylając się nad ladą i wyraźnie górując wzrostem nad Harrym.

— Potrzebuję sproszkowany róg buchorożca … — zaczął Gryfon, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy wystarczy mu galeonów na ten rzadki składnik. 

— Bardzo mi przykro, jednak dosłownie przed chwilą, jeden z uczniów Hogwartu kupił ostatnią sztukę. — Powiedział ze szczerą troską w głosie sprzedawca, a zabrzmiało to tak, że Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że naprawdę było mu przykro.

— Oh ... w takim razie, może włos pogrebina? —Podjął kolejną próbę zakupu młody Gryfon, ale wyraźnie nie miał dziś szczęścia: 

— Włos pogrebina? — Powtórzył wolno sprzedawca, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się. gdy zaczął najwidoczniej o czymś intensywnie myśleć. — Jesteś pewien, że nie pomyliłeś włosa ze śliną? Z tego co mi wiadomo, te stworzenia nie mają włosów i nigdy nie spotkałem się z żadnym eliksirem z takim składnikiem. — Zdecydowany ton głosu i badawcze spojrzenie sprzedawcy, skłoniły Harry’ego do chwilowego wycofania się z chęci zakupu tego konkretnego składnika: 

— Może się jednak pomyliłem ... jak wrócę to sprawdzę ponownie … A pióro feniksa? — Harry konsekwentnie starał się kontynuować zakupy, choć wyraźnie nie szło mu dziś dobrze. Przekonała go o tym przygnębiona mina aptekarza. 

— Pióro feniksa należy do najbardziej luksusowych produktów i muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że co roku dostajemy ich tylko z tuzin, a następna dostawa będzie dopiero w przyszłym roku. — Odparł sprzedawca smutno, a Harry westchnął i zdecydował zaryzykować z ostatnim składnikiem: 

— Em ... w takim razie ... czy znajdę tutaj jad akroman... — Harry przerwał, widząc szklące się oczy sprzedawcy, a po chwili dokończył zrezygnowanym już tonem: — akromantuli ... 

— Jadu akromantuli nie używa się w eliksirach ... chyba, że tworzy się truciznę ... —Odpowiedział cicho aptekarz, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad Harrym. I dodał szeptem prosto do ucha: — Można ją dostać tylko na czarnym rynku, jednak nie radzę ci chłopcze tam się udawać, bo to bardzo niebezpieczne i sam możesz skończyć jako składnik. — Po wygłoszeniu tej rady sprzedawca wyprostował się i dokończył smutno. — Jesteś pierwszym klientem, któremu nie mogłem w żaden sposób pomóc. Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu.

— Rozumiem ... — Harry postanowił wykazać się wyrozumiałością. — Dziękuję za poświęcenie mi czasu oraz przydatną małą lekcje o składnikach. 

— Jeśli znowu będziesz czegoś potrzebować, chętnie ci pomogę, choć mam nadzieję, że następnym razem lista będzie ... — sprzedawca przez moment szukał odpowiednich słów, po czym dokończył: — … bardziej dostępna i jeśli wyrazisz chęć, mogę również poopowiadać co nieco o ... — Aptekarz nie dokończył wypowiedzi, bo przerwał mu apodyktyczny, choć młody głos:

— Hej! Ile można czekać! Rusz się w końcu! 

Sprzedawca zamknął oczy w wyrazie zdenerwowania, po czym otworzył je i lekko skinął głową Harry’emu na pożegnanie, po czym udał się w stronę marudzącego klienta a raczej klientów, którymi okazali się Malfoy z Zabinim.

— Oh, czy potrzebuje Pan, panie Malfoy czegoś więcej, niż sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca? — Powiedział doniosłym tonem do uciążliwego młodego klienta sprzedawca, a Harry podziękował mu w myślach, bo tym sposobem wiedział, kogo musi znaleźć w Hogwarcie, by zdobyć pożądany składnik. Na razie zdecydował, że dobrze będzie się wycofać, zanim Malfoy go zauważy. Niestety, kiedy zaczął się odwracać, usłyszał głos blądwłosego Ślizgona:

— Hej! Zaczekaj! — Harry postanowił , że zignoruje to wezwanie i udając, że nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, wyszedł ze sklepu mając nadzieję, że William ciągle z nim jest. Przyśpieszył kroku, myśląc tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej zniknąć Malfloy’owi z oczu i nie zauważył osoby przed sobą. Wpadł na nią z impetem, przewracając się samemu i pociągają za sobą uczestnika tej małej katastrofy. Zerwał się dość szybko i dopiero teraz przyjrzał się osobie, z którą się zderzył. I na sekundę zamarł… była to bowiem Hermiona. Błyskawicznie opanował panikę i zachowując uprzejmą maskę na twarzy, wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc wstać dziewczynie:

— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest. — Powiedział podciągając ją do pionu.

— To nic takiego … — Powiedziała Hermina, rumieniąc się, gdy na niego spojrzała. I Harry poczuł się zdumiony, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak rumieniącej się przyjaciółki. Postanowił jednak nie przedłużać tego spotkania i oddalić się stąd jak najszybciej. Skinął krótko głową na pożegnanie i szybko ruszył przed siebie.

Dotarł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i zmęczony usiadł na jednym ze starych kufrów wzdychając głęboko. Dzisiejszy dzień dostarczył mu aż nadto wrażeń. Miał pewność, że nie był śledzony, ale zdecydowanie niepokoił się tym, czy William okazał się godny zaufania i przyszedł tu za nim. Po chwili ciszy Harry zaryzykował i powiedział głośno w przestrzeń, czując się trochę głupio:

— Emm ... Jesteś tutaj? Jestem pewien, że nie ma w tej okolicy nikogo z tych co cię szukali. — Z prawdziwą ulgą przyjął materializującą się przed nim postać William’a, który ściągnął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i tym samym stał się widzialny.   
— Myślałem, że już po mnie … — Podsumował krótko William, siadając na jakimś starym krześle. — Naprawdę, gdyby nie twoja pomoc, już dawno by mnie dorwali ... mało brakowało … — Odetchnął głośno i potarł twarz w znużeniu, a kiedy odsunął dłonie, jego mina wyrażała ulgę.

— Skoro wiedziałeś, że ktoś cię ściga, to dlaczego przyszedłeś na umówione spotkanie? To było naprawdę nierozsądne, naraziłeś się na schwytanie i ... — Tyradę Harry’ago przerwał William w widoczny sposób nieco zakłopotany:

— Wiem to wszystko Aren, ale nie chciałem cię zawieść. Miałem przeczucie, że jeśli teraz zawalę, to będzie koniec naszej znajomości ...

— Oh ... — To był jedyny komentarz, który przyszedł Gryfonowi do głowy. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą na szczęście przerwał William:

— Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem ... Widzisz, od naszego pierwszego spotkania naprawdę często o tobie myślałem. Czuję jakieś … przyciąganie do ciebie. To jest naprawdę dziwaczne ... — William przerwał i chwilę obserwował mocno zakłopotanego, siedzącego przed nim Gryfona, po czym szybko zmienił temat. — Zastanawiam się dlaczego mi pomogłeś? W dodatku dałeś mi tak cenny przedmiot. Skąd miałeś pewność, że po prostu nie wezmę peleryny i nie ucieknę? 

— Myślę, że to był impuls. Nie zastanawiałem się nad słusznością swojej decyzji, po prostu zrobiłem to, co mogłem w takiej sytuacji ... O pelerynę martwiłem się, a jakże, jednak miałem nadzieje, że mnie nie oszukasz. — Odparł Harry szczerze.

— Jednak pomimo całego tego zamieszania, w które cię wciągnąłem, cieszę się, że tutaj jestem. Czy jest coś w czym mógłbym ci pomóc? Chciałbym się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

— Uważam cię za swojego przyjaciela i myślę, że to normalne … — Harry zaryzykował tym stwierdzeniem, modląc się w duchu, by były Krukon go nie wyśmiał. Rozpromieniona twarz Williama powiedziała mu jednak, że ryzyko się opłaciło i jak się wydaje jego rozmówca uważa podobnie.

— I tak chciałbym coś zrobić. — Upierał się dalej William, a Harry zaryzykował stwierdzenie pół żartem, pół serio:

— Cóż ... Jeśli znasz jakąś miłą akromantulę, która chętnie podzieli się swoim jadem, to chętnie skorzystam. 

— Oh ... nie mam dobrych doświadczeń z tym pająkiem ... — stwierdził ponuro William, a Harry uśmiechnął się i przyznał: 

— Spokojnie żartowałem tylko. Tak się składa, że ja również mam niemiłe wspomnienia z Aragogiem. Prawie zginąłem wtedy … 

— Aragogiem? Czyli wychodzi na to. że ty również byłeś trochę dalej w Zakazanym Lesie ... Obydwaj też nie lubimy tego paskudnego stworzenia za bardzo. — Były Krukon wyszczerzył się radośnie, jednak żaden z nich nie poruszył tematu, w jakich okolicznościach spotkali tego samego pająka. Po chwili ciszy William zaczął z „innej beczki” — Tak nawiasem, coś ty zrobił temu aptekarzowi? Myślałem przez chwilę, że się rozpłacze po rozmowie z tobą.

— Był chyba poruszony tym, że nie mógł mi pomóc, gdyż nie posiadał na stanie żadnego składnika, którego szukałem. Wskazał mi jednak osobę, która ma sproszkowany róg buchorożca. Mam nadzieję, że potem uda mi się go jakoś zdobyć ...

— Od tego jasnowłosego ucznia? — Były Krukon spojrzał na Harry’ego, który przytaknął głową w odpowiedzi. — Myślę, że to nie będzie trudne. Chłopak jest tobą wyraźnie zainteresowany. 

— Chyba żartujesz. — Harry odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem.

— Takie są fakty. Gdybyś przyjrzał się wyrazowi twarzy, jaki miał, gdy cię zauważył zrozumiałbyś. Teraz skupmy się na tym, jak odebrać mu ten składnik. — William nie zważając na rumieniec zażenowania na twarzy Gryfona kontynuował, uśmiechając się przebiegle. — Z twoim wyglądem i po moim małym szkoleniu sprawię, że będzie ci jeść z ręki.

— Williamie, ale ja planowałem ten składnik odkupić, a nie zdobyć. — Protest Harry’ego i ostre spojrzenie trochę powstrzymały zapędy byłego Krukona. 

— Chodziło mi o to, że bez problemu odkupisz od niego ten proszek. Tylko dam ci parę wskazówek. Na pewno się przydadzą i pomogą. Zobaczysz. — William wstał i z uśmiechem podszedł do Gryfona: — Po pierwsze kontakt wzrokowy. Nigdy pierwszy go nie przerywaj. Musisz zmusić drugą osobę, by ona to zrobiła. Z twoim fenomenalnym kolorem oczu będzie to banalnie proste, niechętnie przyznaję, ale chyba sam bym ci uległ. — Były Krukon zignorował konsternację na twarzy Harry’ego i mówił dalej: — Po drugie, musisz pokazać swoje zainteresowanie. Wątpię czy zauważyłeś, ale ten aptekarz zdecydowanie również był tobą zainteresowany, choć pewnie tylko ze względu na twoją urodę. Mówiąc o okazywaniu zainteresowania mam na myśli zmniejszanie odległości pomiędzy tobą, a drugą osobą. Musisz robić to oczywiście z wyczuciem. Czasem można się pokusić o delikatny, przelotny dotyk, oczywiście niby przypadkowy. Po trzecie, uśmiech! Niby taka prosta sprawa, ale niektóre osoby mają „to coś”, gdy się szczerze uśmiechają, choć w twoim wypadku wystarczy nawet łagodny, delikatny uśmiech. Mówię ci, połącz wszystkie wskazówki, zrealizuj je, a nie znajdziesz nikogo, kto by ci się oparł! Blondasek prawdopodobnie nawet nie będzie wymagał tyle zachodu. Będzie twój nawet wtedy, jeśli zastosujesz jeden z tych punktów i jestem pewien, że nie odmówi ci odsprzedania tego składnika.

— Nie jestem tego pewien i myślę, że zdecydowanie przesadzasz z tym wszystkim. — Powiedział Harry zmieszany, ale i trochę rozbawiony „szkoleniem”. 

— Nic na to nie poradzisz, jesteś śliczny i tyle. — William z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami, udając, że oświadczył rzecz oczywistą: 

— Śliczny? A nie powinno się mówić, że przystojny? — Konsternacja Harry’ego na moment się zmniejszyła, a zajęło jej miejsce jakieś drażniące odczucie, że słowo „śliczny” nie jest słowem odpowiednim, jeśli chodzi o określenie jego urody.

— Pewnie że jesteś przystojny, ale uważam, że bardziej pasuje do ciebie „śliczny”. Masz wielki urok w sobie i bogowie, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tego nie dostrzegasz! Mam plan, by cię powoli do tego faktu przyzwyczajać … szykuj się! — Lekkie pchnięcie palcem w pierś Harry’ego miało zapewne podkreślić słowa byłego Krukona. Gryfona ogarnęło jakieś miłe uczucie i ciepło gdzieś w środku. Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie uścisnął rękę Williama:

— Dziękuję, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. — Powiedział, ale już po chwili prawie rzucił się na ratunek byłemu Krukonowi, który nagle przysiadł na podłodze zasłaniając twarz dłońmi: „... Cholera, jest zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy! W dodatku ma wrodzony talent do uwodzenia, choć zdaje się, że nie jest tego świadom ...” William usilnie starał się uspokoić i przeczekać, aż znikną mu z twarzy zdradliwe rumieńce. W końcu przecież niedawno sam dawał chłopakowi wskazówki, zresztą jak widać zupełnie niepotrzebnie! Po chwili poczuł, że wraca mu równowaga, że ochłonął. Wstał i powiedział głośno: 

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile bym dał, żebyś był kobietą! — To oświadczenie wprawiło Harry’ego w niemały szok. Po chwili ciszy, która pozwoliła Gryfonowi zebrać myśli zaczęli rozmowę na inne jeszcze tematy. Spędzili jeszcze razem dwie godziny, ale żaden z nich nie wrócił już do poprzednich kwestii. Harry potrzebował takiej odskoczni od ponurej szkolnej rzeczywistości, toteż niechętnie żegnał się z nowym przyjacielem. 

— Dokąd się teraz wybierasz? — Zapytał, trochę zmartwiony.

— Hmm ... Tak szczerze to nie mam pojęcia. — Odparł William beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Ile to już trwa? — Harry postanowił drążyć ten temat:

— Ponad rok już będzie. — Odpowiedział po chwili William, jakby zastanawiał się ile może powiedzieć. Harry’emu po tej odpowiedzi coś zaświtało i postanowił rozwiać wątpliwości, pytając wprost:

— Czyli to z twoim bratem było kłamstwem? — Miał nadzieję, że nie było słychać w jego głosie nutki żalu.

— To akurat była prawda, tylko zdarzyło się to dwa lata temu. Jeśli o czymś nie chcę mówić, z reguły o tym nie mówię, albo uprzedzam, że nie mam ochoty w tym momencie do tej sprawy nawiązywać. Poznaliśmy się dość niedawno Aren, ale chcę zbudować naszą przyjaźń na stabilnych fundamentach. Wierzę, że przyjdzie czas na odkrycie kart. — William zamyślił się na moment i po chwili podjął: — Wielka szkoda, że nie będę mógł już robić wypadów do Świńskiego Łba. Co jak co, ale to najlepsze źródło wszelakich informacji. Żałuję jeszcze, że nie spędziliśmy więcej czasu razem ... Z przykrością to mówię, ale muszę już wyruszyć. — Były Krukon westchnął. — W zamian za dzisiejszy ratunek powiem ci, jak zdobyć pióro feniksa ... Obaj dobrze wiemy, gdzie znajduje się ptak ... Słyszałem, że Dumbledore jest od dłuższego czasu nieobecny w szkole ...

— Sugerujesz mi włamanie do jego gabinetu? — Zapytał Harry nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

— Oj tam, zaraz włamanie ... nazwijmy to … krótką wizytą ...

— Wiesz dobrze, że bez zaproszenia żaden człowiek tam nie wejdzie ... 

— No właśnie, człowiek! A co, gdyby zrobiło to zwierzę? — Nie czekając na reakcję Harry’ego dopowiedział: — Zwierzę bez problemu przejdzie przez zabezpieczenia! Możesz w tym momencie podziękować Filchowi, że ma Panią Norris — William uśmiechnął się, widząc błysk zrozumienia na twarzy Harry’ego.

— Mówisz o animagii ...? — Wolał upewnić się Harry, a kiedy zauważył twierdzące kiwnięcie głową ze strony przyjaciela, dodał z lekkim powątpiewaniem. — Tylko, czy to nie jest jedna z najtrudniejszych sztuk magicznych? Co jeśli nie dam rady? 

— Jestem pewien, że dasz radę. A teraz zbliż się, dam ci podpowiedź jak tego dokonać. — Harry podszedł do niego czekając na wskazówkę. William natomiast pochylił się nad nim szepcząc słowa, na które Gryfon zareagował nieukrywanym szokiem. 

— Gwarantuje sukces. — Odparł były Krukon wyszczerzając się. — Na mnie już czas Aren, skontaktuję się z tobą, mam nadzieję, że będzie to dość szybko. — Po tych słowach William pomachał mu i szybko odszedł. Kiedy zniknął z pola widzenia Gryfona, ten westchnął i postanowił wrócić do wioski i zapolować na pewnego ślizgona...

***

Tom rozmyślał. Minęło kilka dni od ostatniego zdarzenia. Wciąż nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodziło z tamtym nagłym napływem emocji, jednak był niemal pewien, że należały do jego przeznaczonego. Nie czytał w żadnej księdze o podobnym zjawisku. To było interesujące, jednak w pewnym stopniu również niepokojące: „… W jakim stopniu jesteśmy połączeni, skoro emocje tego drugiego wpłynęły również na mnie? ... Musiało to być coś naprawdę okropnego, bo jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył w całym swoim życiu …”. Rozmyślania przerwał mu Abraxas, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Tom widział jego wahanie, jednak nic nie zrobił, czekając na pierwszy ruch Malfoya: 

— Zastanawiałem się nad naszą rozmową sprzed trzech tygodni. — Zaczął dość niepewnie blondyn. — Myślałem o tym bardzo dużo i wydaje mi się, że znalazłem jedną nieprawidłowość ... — Abraxas przerwał, czekając na ruch Toma, jednak gdy się nie doczekał kontynuował: — Jak już wiadomo, Przeznaczeni mają ten sam rodzaj sygnatury i rdzenia, dzięki czemu mogą razem łączyć zaklęcia w jedno ... Wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi na te małe ilustracje, ale gdy już to zrobiłem zauważyłem, że jedna z dwóch postaci zawsze ma zwierzęcą głowę, a nie ludzką ... W kilku wypadkach był to wilk, a w innych orzeł ... 

— I jakie wnioski wyciągałeś z tego? — Zapytał zaintrygowany Tom.

— Wydaje mi się, że może być potężnym animagiem. Czytałem kiedyś, że dawno temu ci, co opanowali sztukę zmieniania się w zwierzę, potrafili zamieniać dowolną część ciała, nie tracąc przy tym formy ludzkiej. W tym wypadku głowy ...

— A dlaczego akurat wilk i orzeł? — Zagadnął Tom, coraz bardziej zainteresowany:

— Orzeł ze względu na jego wzrok, a wilk z racji wrażliwego słuchu ... Niewątpliwie te dwa zmysły mogły być przydatne podczas walki w czasach, gdy wojny czarodziejów były czymś częstym, nieomal codziennym ... — Zakończył swój wywód Abraxas, czekając na reakcję drugiego ślizgona. 

— Widzę, że odrobiłeś lekcje, jednak umknęło ci jeszcze kilka istotnych faktów … jednakże ... Jestem zadowolony, że udało ci się coś innego dostrzec. — Tom pochwalił wysiłki Abraxasa. 

— Dziękuję Panie, nie przestanę szukać kolejnych wskazówek. — Zapowiedział blondyn, kłaniając się lekko. 

Wieczorem Tom zebrał całą grupę w jednej z nieużywanych klas. Gdy wszyscy już dotarli, spojrzał na grupę pięciu stojących przed nim uczniów, czekających tylko na jego rozkazy, po czym stwierdził: 

— Mam dla was bardzo ciekawą zabawę ... Ostatnio natknąłem się na bardzo ciekawy przedmiot ... — To powiedziawszy wskazał w kierunku kufra, który znajdował się niedaleko nich. — Chcę, by którykolwiek z was otworzył ten przedmiot. Chyba nie muszę mówić o konsekwencjach nie wykonania zadania? — Zapytał ostro, czekając na potwierdzenie słów, które nadeszło szybko i objawiło się zgodnym kiwnięciem wielu głów. — Zaczynajcie więc. — Zaordynował Tom i usiadł na stole nauczyciela, obserwując poczynania swoich popleczników. 

Pierwszy ruch wykonał Mulciber, otwierając skrzynię, z której ku zdziwieniu młodych uczniów wysunęła się księga, która zaczęła na nich szybko szarżować, ukazując swoje ostre zęby. Pierwszy z zaskoczenia otrząsnął się Malfoy i jako pierwszy rzucił Expelliarmus w jej stronę. Zaklęcie nic nie dało. Pierwszą ofiarą księgi został Avery, którego tomiszcze mocno ugryzło w nogę. Szamotanie Avery’ego uniemożliwiło innym rzucanie zaklęć i przez to jedno z zaklęć wiążących trafiło w niego. Upadł z głośnym łoskotem, a księga ruszyła ponownie, tym razem na Black’a.

— Panie, jakie zaklęcia są dozwolone przeciwko temu czemuś? — Zapytał szybko Riddle'a.

— Wszystkie. — Odparł krótko Tom.

Słysząc odpowiedź, Black nie zawahał się i posłał w stronę książki pierwszą klątwę. Podobnie jak inne zaklęcia nie zadziałała. Każdy już dawno przestał się ograniczać i zaczęli ciskać różnymi klątwami w kierunku atakującego tomu. Zdawało się jednak, że żadne zaklęcie, ani klątwa po prostu nie działała, nawet gdy Lastrange zaryzykował niewybaczalne. Z każdym kolejnym czarem, wydawać się mogło, że agresja tego piekielnego przedmiotu jest coraz większa i zdecydowanie to oni byli na przegranej pozycji. 

Malfoy spojrzał na innych, którzy krwawili z różnych miejsc, choć zazwyczaj to były ręce i nogi. Sam pewnie nie wyglądał lepiej. Ich ubrania w tej chwili przypominały raczej strzępy niż odzież. Spojrzał z ukosa na Toma, który obserwował ich potyczkę, jednak nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. „… To będzie bolesna noc...” przeszło mu na myśl, gdy zauważył, że Tom zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w ich kierunku. Abraxas dostrzegł również, że księga także zobaczyła ruch Toma i momentalnie ruszyła na niego, szczękając zębami. Malfoy poczuł się zaskoczony, gdy Tom poradził sobie z księgą, używając zwykłej siły fizycznej, dociskając ją szybko kolanem do podłogi. Riddle przywołał niewerbalnie kufer, a następnie obydwoma dłońmi mocno przytrzymał szczękę tomiszcza i wrzucił je do kufra, szybko go zamykając. Wstał otrzepując się lekko i spojrzał na nich z widocznym gniewem. 

— Ten pokaz był najbardziej żałosnym widokiem jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. — Powiedział to cichym głosem, a Ślizgoni w przeczuciu nadchodzących bolesnych doświadczeń zadrżeli. — Jak widać nie umiecie polegać na niczym innym niż magia. A gdyby ją wam zabrać? — Zapytał retorycznie. — Pewnie zaczniecie czekać na śmierć? Żałosne! — Ryknął Tom, nie starając się już opanować ogarniającej go wściekłości. — Czy tak się zachowują moi przyszli niepokonani podwładni? — Ponownie zaniżył głos, mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza lekcja czegoś was nauczy ... Crucio!

— Bezużyteczni idioci ... Czego się po was w sumie spodziewałam? Było do przewidzenia, że nie poradzicie sobie z zadaniem. — Myślał na głos w wężomowie Riddle patrząc na wijących się z bólu Ślizgonów. Przerwał niechętnie zaklęcie. Musiało im przecież starczyć siły, by dojść do własnych pokoi. Zignorował ciche jęki bólu i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

Obudził się nagle, czując znajomą mu magię. „… Czy to możliwe...?” Przeszło mu szybko przez myśl, gdy schylił się do kufra, wyciągając dziennik, od którego można było wyczuć subtelne wirowanie magii. Tom otworzył go i z satysfakcją zaczął obserwować pojawiające się słowa ... 

Myślę że, każdy kiedyś był lub jest pionkiem. Jeśli nim jest, to oznacza tylko, że nie   
zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i pozwala innym kierować sobą niczym marionetką. Silni  
wiedzą jak kierować innymi i w dodatku czują się tym bardziej ważni. Choć tak   
naprawdę, w takim momencie coraz bardziej można ich kontrolować.   
Byłem pionkiem całkiem długi czas, jednak gdy w końcu to do mnie dotarło, cały mój   
światopogląd zmienił się diametralnie. Świat nabrał zupełnie innych barw niż widziałem wcześniej.  
„ Czy jesteś wart mojej uwagi?” Widzisz, w zasadzie mogę zapytać cię o to samo,   
ostatnio zauważyłem, że otaczają mnie tylko ułuda i kłamstwa.

— Gratuluję ... W końcu tego dokonałeś ... więc może jeszcze nie warto cię skreślać? — Powiedział do siebie Riddle, uśmiechając się groźnie. Tyle na to czekał! Czuł ekscytację nie potrafiąc sobie odmówić kolejnego przeczytania treści wiadomości. Ta osoba była naprawdę intrygująca i już nie mógł się doczekać tego wyzwania. Wiedział już, że manipulacja tą osobą nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych. W końcu zaczęło się robić ciekawie ...


	11. Rozdział 10: Wizje

Rozdział 10: Wizje

Harry dość szybko dotarł ponownie do głównej ulicy Hogsmeade i zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu Malfoy’a. Jak na złość nigdzie go nie było, przynajmniej na razie. Powoli zbliżał się czas powrotu do zamku. Gryfon zrezygnowany usiadł na jednej z pustych ławek, ustawionych w pobliżu fontanny i zamyślony zapatrzył się w pluskającą wodę. Myślał o Williamie i Malfoy’u. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że kolor wody zmienił się tworząc delikatną fioletową poświatę, by za moment zmienić się na żółtą, chłopak obserwował te barwne efekty przez jakiś czas z lekkim uśmiechem. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, że ta fontanna ma takie właściwości i teraz śledzenie ich wydało mu się w jakiś sposób przyjemne. Obserwację przerwał mu chichot, najwyraźniej dziewczęcy. Gryfon spojrzał w bok, na źródło irytującego dźwięku i zobaczył dwie Krukonki. Jedna z nich, po chwili wahania podbiegła do niego wręczając kawałek pergaminu, po czym nie czekając na reakcję Harry’ego odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko uciekła wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. Gryfon przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd zna tą dziewczynę, bo jej twarz wyraźnie z czymś mu się kojarzyła. Przymknął oczy, co pozwoliło mu się skupić i zupełnie nagle … już wiedział. No oczywiście … parę dni temu była wraz z innymi uczniami z Ravenclawu na Zaklęciach. Harry pamiętał, a jakże, przecież zaczarowali jego pergamin, który automatycznie się zwijał, gdy tylko chciał coś na nim napisać. Potem, niby przypadkowo, jedna z Krukonek upuściła na jego notatki swój atrament i chyba to była właśnie ta osoba, która wręczyła mu teraz wiadomość. Harry w niedowierzaniu potrząsnął głową, ale po chwili zastanowienia rozwinął wręczony mu pergamin i przeczytał notkę. Było w niej napisane tylko imię i nazwisko oraz krótka informacja, że pisząca chciałaby prowadzić z nim dalszą korespondencję za pomocą sów. Gryfon obojętnie wzruszył ramionami i nie zastanawiając się długo zgniótł wiadomość w dłoni i rzucił w stronę kosza. Oczywiście chybił, kulka odbiła się od krawędzi śmietnika, zmieniła tor lotu i trafiła w kogoś: 

— Co do ... — Harry usłyszał zaskoczony, ale znajomy głos i uśmiechnął się leciutko myśląc: „… jak zawsze Malfoy sam się znalazł i tradycyjnie w nieodpowiednim momencie, po co tyle latałem …”. Teraz wystarczyło zagaić rozmowę, więc nie przedłużając już, Gryfon wstał i podszedł do Ślizgona w chwili gdy tamten schylał się po nieszczęsny pergamin i powiedział:

— Wybacz, widocznie marny byłby ze mnie ścigający, skoro nie umiem nawet trafić do kosza. —Nie czekając na reakcję blondyna, Harry wyciągnął rękę po swoją własność, a Ślizgon bez komentarza oddał mu kulkę pergaminu, która tym razem celnie rzucona, trafiła do śmieci.

— Ty jesteś ... to znaczy spotkaliśmy się w Hogwarcie ... — Trochę niepewnie podjął rozmowę Ślizgon. 

— Tak, pamiętam cię. Draco prawda? — Blondyn skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. — Mam nadzieję, że mój sekret nie został odkryty? — Zapytał Harry, starając się trochę rozluźnić atmosferę, w końcu sam nie czuł się zbyt pewien w tej sytuacji. Wciąż musiał pamiętać, że ma do czynienia z Malfoy’em.

— Nie, nic nikomu nie powiedziałem ... Starałem się przez jakiś czas cię odnaleźć … nie jesteś uczniem Hogwartu i niewątpliwie dlatego chciałeś, bym milczał o twojej wizycie w szkole. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego odwiedziłeś zamek, skoro chcesz, by zostało to tajemnicą? — Zapytał Ślizgon otwarcie.

— Byłem u mojego znajomego, byłem winny mu przysługę i musiałem mu coś dostarczyć. — Skłamał gładko Harry, wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku na widok Malfoy’a bez kpiącego, protekcjonalnego uśmiechu na twarzy. — Wybacz, że wcześniej nie zareagowałem na twoje wołanie w aptece, ale naprawdę wtedy bardzo się śpieszyłem. Zresztą niepotrzebnie straciłem czas w tej aptece, bo sprzedawca i tak nie mógł mi pomóc … — Harry westchnął, robiąc zasmuconą minę, powoli zarzucając swoje sidła. Blondyn wyraźnie się zaciekawił:

— Czego dokładnie szukałeś? Może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc? Widzisz mój ojciec ... — Malfoy zaczął mówić, ale kiedy tylko wspomniał ojca, natychmiast umilkł. Przez ułamek sekundy Harry zauważył dziwną emocję na twarzy Ślizgona, która jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. Gryfon postanowił jednak zignorować sprawę nie drążąc tematu, bo widać było, że blondyn czuł się z tym niekomfortowo. Chcąc oderwać Draco od niemiłych myśli i zarazem powrócić do głównego tematu, Harry wspomniał: 

— Poszukiwałem sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca. Niestety, dziś szczęście wyjątkowo mi nie dopisuje, praktycznie nic nie udało mi się załatwić i będę musiał pewnie poczekać na następną dostawę, choć nie mam pojęcia ile może to zająć. — Harry celowo zawiesił głos i udał zamyślenie, po czym zamruczał bardziej do siebie. — Mogłem w sumie zapytać tamtego aptekarza ... — Gryfon znów umilkł, a blondyn drgnął lekko w widoczny sposób walcząc ze sobą, po czym stwierdził:

— Może to nie do końca twój pechowy dzień ... Widzisz, ja mam ten składnik, którego potrzebujesz ... — Harry widział wahanie w oczach Ślizgona i wiedział już, że na odkupieniu składnika się nie skończy. Postanowił uprzedzić fakty, by przyspieszyć wydarzenia i zdążyć dotrzeć do wieży Gryffindoru przed innymi po to, żeby wrócić do wyglądu Harry’ego Pottera:

— Oprócz pieniędzy, czegoś jeszcze chcesz w zamian? — Blondyn lekko uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale szybko się opanował i dość niepewnie odpowiedział:

— Tak, chcę w następną sobotę spotkać się z tobą ponownie i tym razem chciałbym byśmy spędzili więcej czasu razem ... — Ostatnie słowa Draco powiedział niemal szeptem czym zdumiał Gryfona, który przecież znał go doskonale. Harry zauważył nawet niewielki rumieniec na twarzy Ślizgona i przypomniały mu się słowa Williama. Szybko odegnał je jednak z myśli nie bardzo wiedząc, czy to może być prawda. Postanowił obserwować dalszy rozwój sytuacji:

— Zgoda. Gdzie chcesz się spotkać? 

— W Trzech Miotłach o osiemnastej. Może być? — Powiedział Malfoy podając Harry’emu małą paczuszkę z poszukiwanym przez niego składnikiem.

— Oczywiście, nie mogę się doczekać Draco. — Gryfon zaryzykował nazwaniem chłopaka po imieniu odbierając jednocześnie poszukiwany proszek, który schował do kieszeni płaszcza. Chwycił później za sakiewkę w torbie, zamierzając oddać blondynowi galeony, ten jednak w tym momencie przebiegle się uśmiechnął i oświadczył: 

— Oddaj mi w przyszłym tygodniu! — Po czym nie czekając już na reakcję Harry’ego szybko odwrócił się i odszedł:

„... Jakie to Ślizgońskie ...” pomyślał Gryfon, kiwając głową w niemym potwierdzeniu. Nie miał tu już nic do roboty, więc po chwili ruszył w drogę powrotną do Miodowego Królestwa, kupując przy okazji kilka łakoci. 

Z ledwością udało mu się zdążyć przed powrotem uczniów z jego domu do zamku. W ostatniej chwili wyrobił się z przebraniem. Kiedy jednak już wrócili, brązowooki Harry siedział w dormitorium otoczony książkami i udawał, że je czyta. Wyczuł nieprzyjemne spojrzenia współlokatorów, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Po pewnym czasie ziewnął na pokaz, zasunął kotary łóżka i udał, że poszedł już spać. Chciał jeszcze dzisiaj wybrać się do biblioteki i odwiedzić Agresję, jednak Ron z Deanem pokrzyżowali mu trochę plany, bo grali do późnej nocy w eksplodującego durnia. Kiedy wreszcie się położyli, Harry mógł pomyśleć … zapatrzał się w księżyc oraz gwiazdy widoczne za oknem. Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął … 

Śnił ...

Był w nieznanym sobie miejscu i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Kiedy zobaczył kroczącego w swoją stronę Voldemorta, poczuł nerwowy skurcz żołądka. Nawet gdy Czarny Pan przeszedł przez niego, jak to bywa w snach, uczucie supła w żołądku wciąż pozostało. Gdy po dłuższej chwili Harry doszedł do siebie zauważył, że był już kiedyś, w innym śnie w tym samym, albo w bardzo podobnym budynku. Uświadomił też sobie, że gdyby mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, by jak najszybciej się obudzić. Nie chciał ponownie oglądać tego, co mogło się tu wydarzyć. Jego najgorsze obawy zaczęły się potwierdzać w momencie, kiedy zauważył przykutych do ściany trzech mężczyzn. Harry wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami próbował jak najszybciej się wydostać z tego snu, a raczej koszmaru, ale niestety … jak zazwyczaj nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Był zmuszony tkwić tu i obserwować. Uwięzieni mężczyźni oddychali nierówno jakby każdy wdech powietrza sprawiał im ból. Obserwujący całą scenę chłopak zauważył również z przerażeniem, że właściwie każdy z nich został już w jakiś sposób okaleczony. Harry poczuł jak robi mu się słabo na ten widok i szybko odwrócił wzrok od nieszczęśników, starając się skupić na wrogu, który z uśmiechem obserwował swoich więźniów. Przez myśl Gryfona przemknęło pytanie: „ … Jak można być tak popapranym, by męczenie innych i wyszukane tortury mogły sprawiać jakąkolwiek przyjemność …” Voldemort był zdecydowanie szaleńcem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Natomiast nasuwało się również inne jeszcze pytanie, dlaczego tak wielu potężnych czarodziejów podąża za nim? Pytanie to zadał sobie Harry obserwując stojących w pewnym, podyktowanym strachem, a może i szacunkiem, oddaleniu od swego pana i jego ofiar, przynajmniej kilkunastu śmierciożerców. Jeden nich w pewnym momencie wyszedł z szeregu i klękając przed Voldemortem rzekł: 

— Panie mój, znaleźliśmy to o co prosiłeś, jednak jaskinie chronią potężne zaklęcia obronne, których żaden z nas nie potrafił ominąć ... Ta magia jest jakaś dziwna ... Jeden z naszych ludzi mówił, że widział jakiś cień w środku, który bardzo szybko zniknął, choć równie dobrze mogła to być tylko gra świateł ... Czy życzysz sobie coś jeszcze? — Śmierciożerca skłonił nisko głowę czekając na odpowiedź.

Czarny Pan zdawał się rozmyślać nad słowami sługi. Cisza przeciągała się, a kiedy w końcu, jak zauważył Harry, Voldemort już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, przerwał mu jęk jednego z wiszących przy ścianie więźniów. 

— Avada Kedavra! — Wykrzyknął błyskawicznie Voldemort, po swojemu rozprawiając się z przeszkadzającym i Harry patrzył bezsilnie jak bardzo znajoma, zielona smuga światła, uderza w swój cel — Zabrać go! — Krótkim rozkazem czarnoksiężnik rozporządził niepotrzebnym mu już martwym ciałem i skupił całą swoją uwagę na dwu pozostałych więźniach. 

Harry także im się przyjrzał, w końcu niewiele więcej mógł zrobić. Mieli puste, zrezygnowane spojrzenia, bez woli walki. I właściwie nie dziwił im się. Pomyślał nawet, że najlepiej z całej trójki miał ten, który oberwał Avadą. Jego cierpienie już się zakończyło.

— Dołohow, oddaję tę dwójkę w twoje ręce ... Mam nadzieję, że ubarwisz mi dzisiejszą noc ich krzykami. — Dobiegło od strony Voldemort'a polecenie, a Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, co za chwilę będzie się działo. Nie chciał tego widzieć, ani słyszeć, ale oczywiście nie miał tu nic do gadania. Tkwił w tym przeklętym koszmarze czy tego chciał, czy też nie. Westchnął ciężko i z niemałą obawą obserwował jak śmierciożerca nazwany Dołochow'em, który wcześniej klęczał, podchodzi nonszalancko w stronę więźniów z widocznym szaleństwem na twarzy. Obydwaj więźniowie poruszyli się niespokojnie na widok oprawcy, a ten rozpoczął swobodną przemowę z uśmiechem.

— Wiecie ... zawsze chciałem zabawić się w magomedyka ... Jestem bardzo ciekaw jakie są możliwości waszych ciał. Zastanawia mnie też, bez ilu narządów wewnętrznych jest w stanie przeżyć mag? Czy można oszukać mózg, wbijając w odpowiednie miejsce głęboko igłę? Ohh...! Chcę się już tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć! I mam nadzieję, że dzięki wam, dowiem się tego dzisiaj. — Dołohow zachichotał szaleńczo, a Harry skrzywił się z obrzydzenia na myśl o tym, co ten wariat chce zrobić z więźniami. Nie chciał tego widzieć, ani słyszeć, ani czuć. Nie chciał, ale oczywiście musiał … Tymczasem śmierciożerca podszedł do stojącego opodal stołu z wyłożonymi rozmaitymi przedmiotami i wziął ostry nóż oraz kilka innych nieznanych Harry'emu rzeczy, po czym wrócił do wiszących nieszczęśników, kontynuując niby przyjazną przemowę. — Szkoda na was mojej magii ... A mój Pan chce zobaczyć wspaniałe przedstawianie ... — Lekki ukłon w stronę Voldemorta miał zapewne podkreślić słowa, ale w oczach Harry'ego wypadł jakoś groteskowo. Oprawca z wprawą rzeźnika ujął odpowiednio nóż i zrobił równe nacięcie przez całą klatkę piersiową najbliższego więźnia. Trysnęła krew, ale Dołohow szybko uniósł różdżkę i krew momentalnie przestała płynąć pod wpływem zaklęcia. — Nie możesz mi się wykrwawić przyjacielu, przecież nie udał by mi się wtedy eksperyment, a mój Pan nie miałby zabawy. No to kontynuujmy. — Po tych słowach chwycił za ciało po obydwu brzegach rany i pociągnął z całych sił rozrywając pierś nieszczęśnika aż do kości i odkrywając po części wnętrzności. Przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu i za pomocą magii pozbył się wiszących, niepotrzebnych według niego, płatów skóry, odrzucając je na ziemię.

Harry'ego ten widok zmroził całkowicie. Zamknął oczy, by chociaż w ten sposób po części odciąć się od okropieństw dziejących się tuż obok. Niewiele to może i dało, ale przynajmniej nie widział … za to niestety słyszał, a wyobraźnia podsuwała mu rozmaite obrazy. Na czoło Harry'ego wystąpił zimny pot, ręce mu się trzęsły, chciał stąd jak najszybciej uciec, być gdziekolwiek, byle nie tu. Usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk torturowanego człowieka i poczuł się chory, bezsilny i bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Chciał się obudzić, próbował zmusić się do tego siłą woli, chciał stąd odejść, ale koszmar zmuszał go do pozostania. Nie panował nad tym. Mógł tylko tu stać, mimo buntu i uczestniczyć w tym w czym nie chciał. Nie chciał widzieć, przynajmniej nie widzieć … usilnie trzymał zaciśnięte powieki, ale nie był w stanie odciąć się od odgłosów niestety … szczęk, czy brzęk narzędzi, trzaski łamanych kości, obrzydliwe odgłosy plaśnięć, mlaśnięć, odór krwi i innych płynów i okropne krzyki, jęki, wrzaski, spazmatyczny oddech męczonego człowieka. „... Obudzić się! Litości, chcę się obudzić! Muszę się obudzić! Obudź się … obudź się …. obudź się ...” Harry powtarzał to w myślach jak mantrę starając się za wszelką cenę odciąć od tego, co się obok niego działo. Niestety, nie do końca mu się udało … 

— Mój Panie ... Czy wyrażasz chęć dokonania ostatniego ciosu na tym zdrajcy krwi? — Po poprzednim rwetesie, względna cisza przerywana ciężkimi oddechami i cichym rzężeniem i to spokojne pytanie zaskoczyło Harry'ego na tyle, że odruchowo otworzył oczy ogarniając wzrokiem scenerię. Niepotrzebnie … ślady krwi i nie tylko, zakrwawiony strzęp człowieka podwieszony pod sufitem na czymś, co do złudzenia przypominało jelito i znając umiejętności Dołochow'a zapewne nim było, rozpięty na ścianie drugi więzień z bólem i przerażeniem wypisanymi na twarzy wstrząsnęły chłopakiem, który postarał się od tych straszliwych widoków jak najszybciej odwrócić wzrok. Kontrastujący krzykliwie z tymi obrazami widok zadowolenia i sadystycznego uśmieszku błąkającego się po twarzy śmierciożercy a także rozluźniona, z leciutkim, przerażającym uśmiechem twarz Voldemorta nie poprawiły Harry'emu samopoczucia, a jedynie jeszcze bardziej nim wstrząsnęły. Wolał jednak obserwację wroga, niż tego co pozostało z męczonych ludzi. Uśmiech Voldemort'a stał się bardziej drapieżny. Czarny Pan wskazał serce ofiary szepcząc inkantację. Serce wybuchło, tryskając krwią zabitego w różnych kierunkach. Dla tego więźnia było już po wszystkim, a Harry znowu desperacko zacisnął powieki. Nie chciał, nie chciał oglądać niczego więcej, jego puls przyspieszył, a serce biło jak oszalałe, miał dość: „... Litości, chcę się obudzić! ...” ta myśl, skierowana do kogoś … gdzieś … niespodziewanie odniosła pożądany skutek. Harry poczuł jakby się dusił ... a później poczuł straszliwy ból z tyłu głowy. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nareszcie … był w swoim dormitorium ... to był koniec koszmaru ...

Ale dlaczego wciąż czuł ból? Harry zamrugał intensywnie, żeby do końca się wybudzić i ponownie się rozejrzał. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że opiera się o ścianę, praktycznie przy niej leżąc. Potem zauważył wymierzone w siebie różdżki swoich domowników, w tym także Rona.

— Hej, co się dzieje? — Zapytał, jednak żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła. Harry wzruszył na to ramionami i usiadł prosto. Czuł, że coś, zapewne krew płynie mu po skroni. Dotknął tego miejsca. To była rzeczywiście krew, a jej widok przywołał ponownie obrazy niedawno widzianych tortur. To wystarczyło, by zwymiotował na samą myśl o nich. Miał dość, musiał się umyć. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem udał się w stronę łazienki, nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo.  
Dotarł tam po chwili i ciężko oparł się o lustro oddychając spazmatycznie. Spojrzał w nie i widząc świeżą krew na głowie odkręcił wodę, by ją zmyć. Zmoczył dłonie i przetarł nimi ranę. Jednak widok krwi na rękach pogorszył jedynie jego stan. Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać mu znowu kolejne obrazy z sali tortur i Harry mimo, że usilnie starał się zmywać krew z dłoni, wciąż ją na nich widział. Zaczął coraz mocniej pocierać już zaczerwienioną skórę, coraz intensywniej szorować ręce, aż usłyszał za sobą okrzyk Rona:

— Harry! Co ty wyprawiasz?! — Wstrząśnięty chłopak uniósł wzrok i odpowiedział:

— Ron ... Ta krew nie chce zejść ... Próbuję wszystkiego, ale ona wciąż tam jest … — Ron zaskoczony spojrzał na ręce swojego przyjaciela i zauważył, że ten rani sam siebie, drapiąc swoje dłonie do krwi.

— Przestań Harry! Ranisz się i krwawisz! — Krzyknął chwytając Pottera za nadgarstki, by jeszcze bardziej nie pogorszyć jego stanu. 

— Nie ... To nie moja krew ... To krew tamtego powieszonego czarodzieja! Byłem zbyt blisko ... Ciekła zaraz obok mnie ... Tamte oczy ... patrzyły na mnie … — Harry wciąż pod wrażeniem napierających na niego okropnych obrazów bełkotał w odpowiedzi, starając się jakoś wyrazić to, co czuł:

— Weź się w końcu w garść! — Ryknął Weasley, potrząsając nim mocno i otrzeźwiając go momentalnie. Harry oprzytomniał, czując jedynie obolałe ręce. Zaczęło go też dość niespodziewanie opuszczać napięcie, oddech stopniowo się wyrównał, a wyobraźnia nareszcie przestała szaleć. 

— Puść mnie Ron, już wszystko w porządku ... — Powiedział spokojnie, zdecydowanie wyrywając ręce z mocnego uścisku drugiego Gryfona. 

— Nie wygląda mi na to! Krzyczałeś jak opętany! Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje! 

— I dlatego, że krzyczałem musiałeś potraktować mnie zaklęciem? Nie było lepszego sposobu? — Odwarknął Harry, nie spuszczając z Rona wzroku.

— To ... — Ron zamilkł na chwilę, wyraźnie szukając słów, po czym podjął szeroko gestykulując: — Nie chciałem cię wtedy dotknąć i dlatego pomyślałem ... — Nagle umilkł i po chwili wyraźnie zakłopotany, niepewnie zapytał. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja rzuciłem zaklęcie?

— Oh, nie wiedziałem, w sumie to zaryzykowałem to stwierdzenie, a ty to potwierdziłeś. Taki mały podstęp, by dowiedzieć się prawdy. Inni pewnie za bardzo się bali ... — Odparł Harry, gorzkim uśmiechem kwitując zmieszanie na twarzy Ron'a.

— Nie gniewaj się, po prostu nie byłem pewien co zrobić i spanikowałem … — Ron próbował ratować sytuację, ale Harry nie miał ochoty już wysłuchiwać jego mętnych tłumaczeń.

— Nie ważne, wyjdź Ron ... — Widząc niepewne spojrzenie przyjaciela dodał: — chcę wziąć prysznic.

— Oh ... Tak masz rację, wybacz! 

— A co myślałeś, że zamierzam robić? — Pytanie Harry'ego pozostało już jednak bez odpowiedzi, bo Ron zdążył opuścić łazienkę i właśnie pospiesznie zamykał za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak został wreszcie sam, rozebrał się powoli wycieńczony stresem i wszedł pod zimny prysznic, próbując rozluźnić się i ochłonąć. Oczywiście nie pomogło to na długo, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę z możliwych przyszłych konsekwencji tego koszmaru. Przeklęty Voldemort, ze wszystkich nocy musiał wybrać akurat tą, kiedy Harry zapomniał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające … Nie miał za złe Ron'owi, że go wybudził ze snu, nawet jeśli dokonał tego za pomocą Expelliarmusa, ale przykro mu było, bo zdał sobie sprawę, po raz kolejny zresztą, że nie ma co liczyć na przyjaciela. Utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Ron zdecydowanie nie stoi po jego stronie. Spojrzał niepewnie na swoje dłonie, które wyglądały dość niepokojąco ... Krwawe szramy i wyżłobienia, które sam zrobił paznokciami myśląc, że była na nich krew ofiary Voldemorta ... Będzie musiał udać się do pielęgniarki, miał tylko nadzieję, że ta nie będzie zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań. W rezultacie Harry spędził w łazience ponad godzinę, zastanawiając się co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie było sensu prosić współlokatorów, by zachowali w tajemnicy wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy. Prawdopodobnie już któryś z nich napisał do Proroka Codziennego. Wzdychając lekko, wyszedł ze swojego odosobnienia, czując baczne spojrzenia współdomowników. Odpowiedział spojrzeniem, mierząc każdego z nich z osobna wzrokiem i już po chwili żałował, że to zrobił. Widział w ich oczach strach, niepewność, nienawiść oraz, co go zupełnie zaskoczyło, odrazę. Gdy Ron zauważył, że mu się przygląda, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, a Harry zrobił to samo. Widział już wystarczająco dużo. 

Harry zrezygnował ze śniadania i poszedł do szkolnej pielęgniarki, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co powinien jej powiedzieć. Trochę się denerwował, ale wizyta była konieczna.

— Co my tu mamy Potter? — Zapytała Pomfrey, kiedy go tylko zobaczyła.

— Em ... mały wypadek proszę pani ... Czy dałoby się coś z tym zrobić? — Zapytał, pokazując świeżo zasklepione rany na dłoniach, przez chwilę widząc na nich świeżą krew, taką samą jak w koszmarze. Udało mu się jednak opanować na tyle, że oprócz bladości nie było innych skutków.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Zapytała z troską Pomfrey, czujnie go obserwująca. — Zbladłeś. 

— Nie lubię po prostu widoku krwi ... robi mi się od niej słabo. — Wymamrotał Harry, starając się już nie patrzeć na rany. 

— Połóż się na chwilę, mimo wszystko nie chcę ryzykować, że mi zemdlejesz, za minutkę wracam.   
Zrobił to o co go poprosiła, jednak wciąż był trochę spięty. W ostateczności chyba jednak lepsze wieczory spędzał tutaj niż we własnym dormitorium. Szkolna magomedyczka do tej pory nie zadała żadnego niewygodnego pytania i miał nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Jak się tak zastanowił, to doszedł do wniosku, że ona nigdy nie zadawała żadnych pytań, jeśli nie było to konieczne. Możliwe, że widziała już tyle dziwnych przypadków, zwłaszcza po przyjściu bliźniaków do szkoły, że przestała pytać?

— Najpierw odkazimy rany, nakładając na nie maść, a następnie wypijesz eliksir, który przyspieszy gojenie obrażeń. — Powiedziała szkolna pielęgniarka zabierając się energicznie do pracy. 

„... Świetnie, kolejna maść ...” przeszło przez myśl Harry'emu, gdy jasnożółty i niemiło pachnący medykament znalazł się na jego skórze. „... Czy one wszystkie muszą tak niemiłosiernie cuchnąć? Ta od Hagrida nie była mniej śmierdząca, chociaż skuteczna jak widać...” skomentował w duchu Gryfon efekty zapachowe nakładanej maści. Kolejnym etapem leczenia było wypicie eliksiru i Harry cieszył się, że jego ręce są w bandażach i nie widać żadnego śladu wczorajszej przygody. Jednakże zdawał sobie sprawę, że na każdą akcję jest reakcja i tylko kwestią czasu jest wypłynięcie na światło dzienne tego nocnego zdarzenia. 

Harry wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i już po niezbyt długiej wędrówce po korytarzach wiedział, że miał rację. Nie mógł nie zauważyć spojrzeń innych uczniów, którzy nawet nie ukrywali swojego zainteresowania, otwarcie gapiąc się na jego ręce. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak będzie w Wielkiej Sali i dlatego zawahał się czy w ogóle warto tam iść czy może lepiej sobie odpuścić. Był prawie pewien, że Ron opowiedział Hermionie zdarzenia ostatniej nocy i naprawdę nie miał ochoty teraz z nią o tym rozmawiać, choć wiedział, że ta rozmowa i tak go nie ominie. W ostateczności postanowił przeczekać śniadanie i udał się w stronę klasy do zaklęć, zajmując swoje miejsce. 

— Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy. Wielki Harry Potter bez obstawy szlamy i Weasley'a? Gdzie się podziała twoja świta? — Usłyszał za sobą irytujący głos Malfoy'a. 

— Tak się dziś po prostu złożyło. — Mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry, rzucając okiem w stronę swego oponenta. — Ale, ale … widzę, że mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, gdzie twoi goryle Malfoy? Ah ... No tak ... Oni nigdy nie opuszczą żadnego posiłku nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego twoje życie, to smutne nie uważasz? — Zakończył trochę ironicznie wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. 

— I tu się mylisz bliznowaty, Slytherin zawsze trzyma się razem, nieważne kto i jaką ma reputację. Aż żal patrzeć jakim jesteś wyrzutkiem, odkąd cały Gryffindor się od ciebie odwrócił, po raz kolejny w sumie. Szlama oraz Wieprzelej też raczej trzymają się na uboczu niż z tobą ... Tylko, jak to tchórze, nie potrafią wybrać strony, którą mogą, czy też mieliby poprzeć ... Choć nie spodziewałem się, że Wielka Trójca ma tak słabe więzi. — Delikatnie szydził Malfoy, ale jakoś bez zwykłej werwy. 

Po raz pierwszy Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć słowom Ślizgona, wszystko co ten powiedział było bolesną prawdą i to, że wygłosił to właśnie przedstawiciel wrogiego domu było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Gryfon obserwował jak na twarz Malfoy'a wypływa uśmiech triumfu, gdy jego, Harry'ego milczenie przeciągało się. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem stojący przed nim Ślizgon był wczoraj taki ... inny: wyrażający tyle emocji, uśmiechający się przyjaźnie. „... Może gdybym nie odtrącił jego reki w pociągu wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej? ...” pomyślał Gryfon zbierając się do odpowiedzi:

— Cóż Malfoy, ciężko byłoby się nie zgodzić z twoją opinią. — Zdecydował się potwierdzić wcześniejsze słowa Ślizgona, powodując chwilowe zaskoczenie na twarzy rozmówcy, po czym spokojnie ponownie usiadł na swoje miejsce. 

Przez wszystkie lekcje, Harry musiał znosić troskliwe spojrzenie Hermiony. Czasem nawet udawało mu się ją ignorować, jednak przed transmutacją dosłownie przyszpiliła go do ściany więc dalsze udawanie, że nic szczególnego się nie stało, przestało być możliwe. Nie przewidział takiego ruchu ze strony dziewczyny i nie przygotował zawczasu strategii, dlatego musiał improwizować. Na początek podniósł ręce w wyrazie poddania i spojrzał na jej wyczekujące oczy, czekając na jej ruch. 

— Ron opowiedział mi co się stało w nocy i chcę o tym z tobą porozmawiać, nie możesz mnie wiecznie unikać obawiając się tej rozmowy! — Szepnęła Hermiona błagalnie, a Harry z pewną obawą zauważył, że jej oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły. Ron stojący obok również patrzył na niego oczekująco.

— To ... był po prostu zwykły koszmar. — Zaczął, starając się na szybko wymyślić odpowiednie kłamstwo. — Śniło mi się zdarzenie z ostatniego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, śmierć Cedrika i ponowne odrodzenie ... jego. — Wykrztusił łamiącym się głosem ostatnie słowo. 

— Czy to się już wcześniej zdarzało? — Zapytała Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej do niego. 

— Jedynie podczas wakacji, gdy wspomnienie było wciąż jeszcze bardzo świeże ... Jednak po wakacjach wszystko było w porządku do wczoraj. Myślę, że chyba zacząłem o tym więcej myśleć odkąd Skeeter oskarża mnie, że to ja zabiłem Diggory'ego i dlatego ponownie miałem ten koszmar. — Zakończył Harry smutnym tonem, nie patrząc im w oczy i gapiąc się uparcie na podłogę. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Dla niego ta wymówka była całkiem rozsądna i gdyby nie chodziło o niego samego, uwierzył by w nią. Nie podnosił oczu, więc nie mógł z min przyjaciół wywnioskować werdyktu. Odetchnął jednak z ulgą, gdy poczuł jak Hermiona go przytula. Wyraźnie ten etap miał już poza sobą. 

— Wszystko się w końcu ułoży ... Świat odkryje, że Sam—Wiesz—Kto odrodził się, że od początku mówiłeś prawdę ... Potrzeba po prostu trochę czasu ... — Pocieszała go Gryfonka, wciąż obejmując. W końcu jednak odsunęła się, ku skrywanej uldze Harry'ego i pociągnęła ich obu, wraz z Ron'em na lekcję.

Po zajęciach Harry udał się na poszukiwania pogrebina. Zaczął systematycznie, od okolic domu Hagrida, odmawiając przy okazji grzecznie Hagridowi, który próbował zaprosić go na herbatę. Szukał dalej idąc wzdłuż Zakazanego Lasu. Powoli zaczynała kończyć mu się cierpliwość, chociaż uparł się i zmuszał do systematyczności.. Zmacał już chyba z dwa tuziny kamieni, które okazały się niestety tylko kamieniami. Pogrebina jak dotąd żadnego nie znalazł. Westchnął zniecierpliwiony prostując się na moment. Po chwili sięgnął po raz któryś z kolei po kartkę z przepisem, otrzymaną od Agresji. Nic się na niej nie zmieniło … wśród składników wyraźnie tkwił włos pogrebina. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że potrzebuje włosa tego stworzenia. Westchnął chowając kartkę i powracając do swojego dotychczasowego zajęcia. W swojej niezbyt szybkiej wędrówce podszedł w pewnym momencie do skał, bardzo podobnych go głowy stworzenia którego szukał. Niestety, jak dotąd nie sprzyjało mu szczęście. Zrezygnowany usiadł na trawie, wpatrując się w niebo, które było dziś wyjątkowo jasne i całkowicie bezchmurne. Próbował się odprężyć, jednak koszmar, który niedawno go dotknął, jakby tylko czekał na chwilkę rozluźnienia, by się przypomnieć. Powtarzało się to właściwie za każdym razem gdy nie zajmował niczym innym swoich myśli. Dlatego nie był zdziwiony, dlatego też właśnie bał się kolejnej nocy, nie chciał już widzieć więcej tortur, śmierci. Ani takich okropności jak dotąd, ani innych, może nawet straszniejszych, żadnych, nie chciał widzieć żadnych więcej.. Poczuł, że na myśl o koszmarach ponownie zbiera mu się na wymioty i zapobiegawczo wziął parę głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Po chwili wydawało mu się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, zdecydował się więc wstać. Najwyraźniej nie był to dobry pomysł. Zakręciło mi się w głowie na tyle silnie, że upadł, starając się równocześnie jakoś zamortyzować upadek. Klapnął na ziemię i niespodziewanie poczuł nagły ból w przedramieniu, którzy nieznacznie go otrzeźwił. „... Czyżbym coś złamał? ...” pomyślał zaskoczony i spojrzał trochę półprzytomnie na rękę. Nie, ręki nie złamał na szczęście, za to wyraźnie coś z niej zwisało, jakby linka. Harry potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem, trzeba mieć jego szczęście, żeby upadając trafić na … nie, no oczywiście nie na żadną linkę, ale na węża. Potrząsnął ponownie głową, tym razem w celu orzeźwienia i zabrał się do prób odczepienia stworzenia od ręki. Nie szło mu zbyt dobrze, więc po chwili zrezygnował z bezowocnych prób i już trochę zły odezwał się do zwierzęcia:

— Nie chcę cię zranić, więc odczep się już! — Słowa Harry'ego, niespodziewanie dla niego samego odniosły skutek. Wąż puścił jego rękę i opadł na trawę. Zamiast jednak uciekać, zatrzymał się naprzeciw i nie spuszczał oka z chłopaka.

— Wężousty? Nie spodziewałam się, że jakiś jeszcze żyje ... — Wąż zasyczał w odpowiedzi, a Harry szeroko otworzył oczy w zdumieniu: 

— O czym ty mówisz? — Zapytał, równocześnie konstatując, że rozmawia z wężem. To nie było normalne. Rozumiał co wąż syczy, a wąż wyraźnie rozumiał jego jakimś sposobem. Rozumiał i odpowiadał … w tym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie wydarzenie z dzieciństwa, kiedy rozmawiał przecież z wielkim pytonem. Jakoś wtedy wydawało mu się to oczywiste, ale był małym dzieckiem. Teraz już dzieckiem nie jest, ale zdaje się, że nad tym dziwem będzie musiał przejść do porządku dziennego, bo z wężem rozmawia i już.

— Wężouści, to czarodzieje potrafiący posługiwać się naszą mową ... My, węże, zawsze podlegaliśmy takim jak ty.

— To znaczy że niewiele osób potrafi rozmawiać z wami?— Po chwili zastanowienia, a nawet wahania, chłopak postanowił kontynuować tę rozmowę. 

— Tylko wybrańcy posługują się naszą mową, jesteś wyjątkowy … Obawiam się również, że możesz być ostatnim, który posiada więź z nami.

Gryfon w ciszy przetrawiał te zaskakujące informacje, myśląc intensywnie. Nagły ból głowy go zaskoczył i z jękiem chwycił się za głowę. Przez myśl przemknęły mu z zawrotną szybkością obrazy. Widział siebie i Malfoy'a podczas pojedynku i węża naprzeciwko siebie … i Justin'a z przerażoną miną … Po chwili ten obraz rozmył się ukazując inny. Krwawe napisy na ścianie szkoły … Nim zdążył je odczytać, nastąpiło ponowne rozmycie obrazu i tym razem zobaczył dziwne miejsce ... oświetlone zieloną poświatą, wielkie kolumny, które oplatały węże oraz olbrzymi posąg jakiegoś mężczyzny ... Obrazy jak nagle się pojawiły, tak samo nagle zniknęły, pozostawiając Gryfona w szoku z kołatającym mu się po głowie pytaniem: „.... Co to do cholery było? ...” 

— Czy wszyssstko w porządku? — Zasyczał wyraźnie zaniepokojony wąż.

— Co? Ah ... tak ... chyba tak ...Czy wiesz może ...— Jego słowa przerwał okrzyk w oddali:

— Harry! Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! — „... No, to koniec rozmowy...” pomyślał Harry, obserwując nadbiegających Rona i Hermionę, byli już niedaleko i tym razem wołał do niego Ron:  
— Stary, martwiliśmy się! Tak nagle zniknąłeś po lekcjach, Hermiona zaczęła już podejrzewać, że mogłeś coś sobie zrobić i ... — Ron przerwał nagle i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w bok. — ... Auć! To bolało ... — Tym razem krzyknął z wyraźnym wyrzutem w stronę Hermiony, która właśnie wbijała mu łokieć w żebra. 

— Spokojnie ... Nigdy nie planowałem samobójstwa, poza tym szukałem pogrebina, chciałem mu się bliżej przyjrzeć. — Odparł pojednawczo Harry, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Pogrebina? Przecież one są strasznie nudne, poza tym są chyba gorsze niż nasze gnomy w ogrodzie. — Skwitował ze zdumieniem Ron. 

— To, że ciebie nie interesują nie znaczy, że Harry musi mieć takie same poglądy. — Skarciła go Hermiona, zwracając się następnie z zaciekawieniem do Harry'ego: — I jak idą poszukiwania?

— Beznadziejnie, do tej pory nie widziałam żadnego, ale znalazłem coś równie ciekawego. — Harry wstał, biorąc na rękę węża i pokazując go swoim przyjaciołom, równocześnie starając się zignorować narastający ból głowy. 

— Jak masz na imię? — Zapytał trzymane przez siebie stworzenie.

— Sssyl — Wysyczał wąż w odpowiedzi 

— Tak więc, to jest Syl! — Pokazał im węża uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. — Możecie uwierzyć, albo i nie, ale ja rozumiem co ten wąż do mnie mówi. To niesamowite! Powiedział również że ... Hej, co się stało? Macie jakieś dziwne miny ... — Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył przerażone spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół, którzy po chwili niepewnie spojrzeli na siebie, a potem ponownie na niego.

— Harry ... czy wcześniej już rozmawiałeś z wężami? — Ciszę przerwała Hermiona, starając się jak zwykle znaleźć w każdych okolicznościach jakiś sens.

— Co? Ah ... no tak, kiedyś napuściłem na kuzyna wielkiego pytona w zoo.

— Tylko to Harry? Nie było niczego więcej? — Naciskała, nieco zaskakując tym Harry'ego, spodziewał się pytań, ale raczej nie takiego pokroju. Dlatego postanowił zaprzeczyć.

— Nie ... niczego takiego sobie nie przypominam ... — Ulga na twarzach przyjaciół przekonała go, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. 

— Harry, posłuchaj, nigdy więcej nie rozmawiaj z wężami, może to spowodować jeszcze więcej nieprzyjemnych plotek na twój temat. — Ostrzegła go Hermiona, patrząc z niechęcią na gada. 

— Dlaczego? — Spytał Harry zaskoczony, nieświadomie przyciskając bliżej siebie niewielkiego węża.

— Tylko mroczni czarodzieje potrafili posługiwać się mową węży Harry ... Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że ty również to potrafisz, będziemy mieli jeszcze większe kłopoty niż teraz ... — Tłumaczyła dziewczyna, próbując wytłumaczyć swój punkt widzenia.

— Chyba masz rację ... — Przyznał niechętnie, odstawiając węża na nasłonecznioną kępkę trawy i podejmując błyskawiczną decyzję:

— Syl, będziesz mieć coś przeciwko jeśli przyjdę cię jutro odwiedzić? — Skoro nie rozumieli wężomowy to spokojnie mógł to ustalić. Postanowił też, że w przyszłości będzie rozmawiać z wężami w ukryciu, bez wiedzy Rona, Hermiony i wszystkich innych. 

— Będę zaszczycona. — Syknął wąż lekko zniżając łepek w potwierdzeniu, ujawniając równocześnie Harry'emu swoją płeć. 

— Harry przestań! To naprawdę przerażające. — Jęknął Ron pociągając go za ramię. 

— Tylko się pożegnałem. Wypadało przecież, w końcu gdyby nie ona w życiu bym nie podejrzewał, że jestem wężoustym. — Wyjaśnił Ron'owi ponownie wstając i otrzepując lekko kolana z trawy. — To chodźmy! 

— Może odwiedzimy Hagrida? Dawno tego nie robiliśmy razem. — Zaproponowała Gryfonka.

— Jasne, na pewno się ucieszy. — Poparł pomysł Ron, a Harry tylko mu przytaknął.

— W takim razie idźcie przodem, muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Hanną, powinna być gdzieś w okolicy. — Powiedziała Gryfonka popychając ich lekko w stronę domu półolbrzyma. Chłopcy tylko wzruszyli ramionami i poszli dalej. Kiedy byli już wystarczająco daleko, dziewczyna odwróciła się wypatrując węża, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Harry. Zauważyła go wśród trawy, niedaleko i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku zdecydowanym krokiem. 

U Hagrida, Harry pałaszował zaproponowane przez gospodarza klopsiki. Hermiona, która dotarła nieco później, a także Ron, grzecznie odmówili poczęstunku, znając kuchnię gajowego. Co chwilę jednak zerkali na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, obserwując jak z wolna kończył swoją porcję. 

— Psst! Harry, wszystko z tobą w porządku? — Szepnął po chwili Ron, korzystając z okazji, że półolbrzym odwrócił się i zajął gaszeniem ognia w kominku. 

— W jak najlepszym. Hagridzie, czy mógłbym poprosić o dokładkę? — Prośba ta została przyjęta przez przyjaciół Harry'ego niemal z osłupieniem. 

— Oczywiście Harry! Bardzo mi schlebia, że tak ci smakuje moje danie. — Odparł rozpromieniony gajowy, stawiając przed nim jeszcze większą niż poprzednio porcję. 

Podczas zjadania kolejnej porcji „twórczości” Hagrida, Harry rozmyślał, dyskretnie obserwując zachowanie Rona i Hermiony: „... Może to i trochę dziwne, że zjadłem to co podawał Hagrid, ale przecież widzieli co się działo podczas posiłków. Choćby dlatego nie powinno ich dziwić, że jestem głodny, a tu przynajmniej w spokoju mogę zjeść ...”. Harry przyjrzał się przyjaciołom otwarcie i spochmurniał. Miał przeczucie, że coś przed nim ukrywają, nie wiedział jednak co to było. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie obserwacji przekonało go jednak, że jak dotąd wielu rzeczy w nich nie dostrzegał, a może i nie chciał widzieć. To była smutna rzeczywistość … odkrycie nieprzyjemnych cech we własnych przyjaciołach. Zupełnie niespodziewanie, mimo niewesołych myśli, Harry poczuł, że poprawia mu się humor. Skupił się na sobie i stwierdził, że ból głowy znacznie się zmniejszył. Co prawda wciąż zastanawiało go czym były obrazy nagle pojawiające się w jego głowie tam, podczas rozmowy z wężem, ale nad tym postanowił pomyśleć później, może nawet jutro. Zdecydował także, że dowie się więcej o wężoustych. Musi, w końcu sam jest jednym z nich, no i porozmawia z wężem. Miło będzie zamienić słowo z kimś, kto nie będzie na niego patrzył jak na szaleńca czy tez potencjalnego mordercę. Wszystkie decyzje podjął zanim skończył drugą porcję hagridowych klopsików. 

Podczas kolacji, tak jak się spodziewał, pod obstrzałem licznych spojrzeń nie był w stanie niczego zjeść. Nie to, żeby był głodny, po obfitym posiłku w domu Hagrida, ale fakt był faktem. Sytuację jeszcze pogorszyło nowe wydanie Proroka Codziennego, gdzie jak oczekiwał zresztą Harry, zostało opisane w typowym dla tej gazety tonie, zdarzenie poprzedniej nocy. Wyczyn Rona urósł w artykule niebywale i został okrzyknięty „bohaterskim”, ponieważ, jak pisano, uratował wszystkich przed „szaleństwem Pottera”. Harry po przeczytaniu tego steku bzdur, starał się zachowywać jak zwykle. Usilnie także starał się ignorować durną, zadowoloną minę Rona, gdy inni Gryfoni podchodzili do rudzielca i poklepywali go z uznaniem po plecach. Ciężko było Harry'emu przebywać w tym całym radosnym z abstrakcyjnego powodu towarzystwie, czuł się przytłoczony ... jednak wciąż robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Czyli w tym wypadku siedział przy stole, odsunięty od innych i patrzył z obrzydzeniem na swoją kolację, w której znajdował się tym razem, dzięki czyjejś „uprzejmości”, wielki robal. W tym momencie był ogromnie wdzięczny Hagridowi. że tak porządnie go nakarmił. Może nie był to zbyt smaczny posiłek, ale z całą pewnością sycący. W końcu zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął swój talerz i skierował się do wyjścia, nie zauważając podłożonej przez kogoś nogi, przez co runął jak długi, słysząc chichoty ze strony uczniów. Wstał i nie patrząc nawet na nich wyszedł jakby nic się nie stało. 

Udał się do biblioteki, żeby w spokoju odrobić pracę domową. Ostatnio miał sporo czasu i zwyczajnie dzięki nudzie był na bieżąco ze wszystkimi zadaniami. Nie wychodził nigdzie z Gryfonami więc odpadał czas, który zajęłyby wszelkie eskapady, zabawy czy gry z innymi. Plus był taki, że trochę podciągnął się z ocenami. Miał też czas na poszerzanie, czy pogłębianie wiedzy … oczywiście tej, która go interesowała. Aktualne lekcje zrobił w miarę szybko. Po skończeniu zadania z eliksirów, które zostawił sobie na koniec, zaczął błądzić myślami wokół ostatnich zdarzeń. Stwierdził, że powoli zaczyna się gubić w licznych kłamstwach które go otaczały i które sam tworzył. Ostatnią szczerą rozmowę przeprowadził o dziwo z Malfoy'em. To była całkiem przyjemna rozmowa, przynajmniej wiedział czego mógł się po Ślizgonie spodziewać. „... Ciekawe jakby wyglądało teraz moje życie w Slytherinie. Przecież, gdybym nie kwestionował wyboru tiary przydziału to tam bym wylądował. Jak wyglądałyby wtedy moje relacje z Draco? Zachowywałby się tak samo jak przy Arenie? Jak traktowali by mnie ludzie gdybym był kimś innym niż Harry Potter'em, który jako niemowlę pokonał mrocznego czarodzieja? ...” zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad tym wszystkim. Widział jedynie, że w domu węża panuje jakaś dziwna hierarchia, ale nigdy nie zauważył, żeby ktokolwiek był wykluczony. Wiedział jedno, jego życie wyglądałoby zdecydowanie inaczej niż teraz. Westchnął ciężko i skarcił się w myślach za roztrząsanie nieistotnych na tę chwilę kwestii. Spojrzał w kierunku Zakazanego Działu. To są istotne problemy nad którymi warto się zastanowić. Przecież jeszcze nie wymyślił jak można wydostać stąd Agresję, choć był pewien, że musi być jakieś zaklęcie , które to umożliwia ... Tym razem będzie musiał chyba spędzić trochę więcej czasu w Zakazanym Dziale, by to odkryć. Jak przypuszczał, tym razem raczej nie mógł liczyć na łut szczęścia tak jak w przypadku dziennika ... To podsunęło mu myśl: 

— Dziennik! — Krzyknął nagle zaskakując sam siebie i zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch trzeciorocznych Puchonów, którzy spojrzeli ze strachem i szybko wrócili do swoich książek. 

Harry westchnął na tą reakcję z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem, często zdarzało się bowiem, że młodsi uczniowie traktowali go niczym potwora. Drażniło go to, ale … Wzruszył w rezultacie ramionami na te myśli, bo nie było to na ten moment ważne. Ważniejszy był pomysł. Wyciągnął dziennik z torby czując na palcach przyjemne mrowienie, gdy tylko go dotknął. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na tą szczyptę magii, którą poczuł ... Było w niej coś pokrzepiającego, a zarazem bardzo znajomego. Uchylił tomik delikatnie, by sprawdzić czy ponownie ujrzy oślepiające światło, jednak tym razem go nie było, więc otworzył książkę szerzej. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, na pustej stronie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa: 

Już dawno nie byłem tak zaintrygowany, jak w chwili, kiedy przeczytałem twoją wiadomość.   
Cieszy mnie twoja postawa choć przyznam, że odkąd zauważyłem zniknięcie   
dziennika niecierpliwiłem się czekając na odpowiedź. Powiedz, jak udało ci  
się odgadnąć że dziennik był zapieczętowany magią krwi? Jestem tym naprawdę zaciekawiony zwłaszcza, że odczytałem wiadomość późną nocą. Czy zdajesz sobie   
sprawę co oznacza odnalezienie skrytki i odczytanie mojej wiadomości? 

„... Świetnie, kolejne zagadki ...” przemknęło przez myśl Harry'ego, kiedy odczytał wiadomość. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z dalszych wysiłków, a nieznajomy widocznie nie chciał mu tej pracy ułatwiać. „... no nic, dam radę prędzej, czy później ... Co William opowiadał o magii krwi podczas naszego spotkania? Zaraz … magia krwi wymagała połączenia magicznej sygnatury oraz rdzenia, by powstała aura ... Krew musi być dobrowolnie oddana ... Czy moja krew była dobrowolnie oddana? W końcu tylko spadła i nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, więc chyba można to zaliczyć jako dobrowolne oddanie ...? By otworzyć księgi brata Williama, musiałbym mieć taką samą sygnaturę i rdzeń ... jednak ponoć każdy posiada niepowtarzalną magię chyba że ...” Co to było? Zapomniał jakoś, a był pewien, że William o czymś jeszcze mówił tylko co to było ... Coś mu zdecydowanie umknęło i wiedział, że to coś było kluczem. Jednak im bardziej starał się o tym myśleć, tym większą pustkę w głowie odczuwał. Z zadumy wyrwał go głos pani Pince: 

— Za chwilę zamykam bibliotekę. — Z tym faktem nie było co dyskutować i Harry szybko schował swoje rzeczy. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia kierując się w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. 

Po przejściu przez obraz Grubej Damy zorientował się, że w pokoju wspólnym trwa impreza, w której centrum rezydował Ron trzymając szklankę, bynajmniej nie pustą i śmiejąc się wraz z innymi Gryfonami. Kiedy zauważyli Harry'ego zapanowała chwilowa pauza, po czym większość go zignorowała i bawiła się dalej. Harry wypatrzył również Hermionę. Zresztą nie było to trudne, bo właśnie szła w jego kierunku. Pokazał jej gestem, by ruszyła wraz z nim do jego dormitorium, licząc na ciszę i jakiekolwiek warunki do spokojnej rozmowy. W dormitorium Harry opadł na łóżko w wyrazie zmęczenia i na moment przymknął oczy. Poczuł jak z jednej strony jego łóżko ugina się delikatnie, więc odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na Hermionę czekając na to co dziewczyna powie: 

— Nie bądź zły na Rona, trochę mu odbiło kiedy znalazł się w samym centrum uwagi. — Zaczęła. 

— Cóż, ma tyle rodzeństwa, że nie dziwię mu się, choć wolałbym, żeby nie odbywało się to moim kosztem. — Stwierdził gorzko Harry.

— Jestem pewna, że jutro cię przeprosi. Wiesz, że w niektórych kwestiach potrzebuje czasu, by sobie przemyśleć to i owo ... — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, co jednak nie poprawiło Harry'emu humoru. Postanowił jednak zignorować przywary Rona i zachował dla siebie cisnący mu się na usta komentarz. Tymczasem Hermiona widocznie postanowiła zmienić temat, bo powiedziała: — Twoje dłonie, wszystko z nimi w porządku? 

— Tak, w zasadzie powinienem już ściągnąć bandaże. — Harry usiadł na łóżku i zaczął odwijać opatrunek z jednej ręki. Po chwili powstrzymała go ręka dziewczyny, gdy spojrzał na nią pytająco odparła: 

— Pozwól mi się tym zająć Harry. — Zaproponowała, delikatnie popychając go, by ponownie się położył i zaczęła odwijać opatrunki. 

— Dziękuję Hermiono, to miłe z twojej strony, choć gdyby Ron nas właśnie teraz zobaczył, to jestem pewien, że źle by to zinterpretował. — Skomentował te zabiegi z uśmiechem.   
— Wystarczy, że ja kiedyś źle zinterpretowałam wasza relacje ... Jedna taka pomyłka wystarczy. — Skwitowała jego słowa z uśmiechem dziewczyna, rumieniąc się lekko, gdy przypomniała sobie swój błąd w osądzie. — Zastanawiam się jednak nad czymś jeszcze Harry ... Zauważyłam, że często znikasz, że z kimś korespondujesz ... Jeśli byłby to Syriusz na pewno byś nam pokazał jego wiadomości, jednak to nie jest on, prawda? — W tym momencie Hermiona skończyła odwijać bandaż z jego jednej ręki i zabrała się za drugi.

Spostrzegawczość przyjaciółki trochę zdeprymowała Gryfona. Nie widząc wyjścia z sytuacji postanowił powiedzieć dziewczynie o swoim wyimaginowanym romansie, mając tylko nadzieję że Hermiona nie będzie za bardzo się czepiać jego „związku”: 

— Masz rację Hermiono, to nie od niego ... Widzisz, jakoś ponad miesiąc temu, jak byliśmy w Hogsmeade poznałem pewną osobę ... I w zasadzie to z nią ostatnio wymieniałem wiadomości ... spotkaliśmy się kilka razy w Hogsmeade ... — Tłumaczył oględnie, nieco zmieszany, a równocześnie wyobrażał sobie minę Williama, gdyby się dowiedział o ich rzekomym „ związku”.

— Widzisz chciałam trochę poczekać z tą rozmową, ale zauważyłam że jeśli sama nie spytam to mi nigdy nie powiesz ... Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, jednak cokolwiek powiesz ... nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. — Hermiona była w widoczny sposób zakłopotana, ale nie ustępowała. Harry musiał więc kontynuować: 

— Myślę, że chyba wolę facetów ... — Powiedział z trudem, ponownie przeklinając Rona w myślach. 

— Ah tak ... wiesz, już od dłuższego czasu miałam pewne podejrzenia co do Ciebie, dlatego mnie to specjalnie nie zaskoczyło ... — Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco ściskając jego dłonie.

— Nie brzydzi cię to? Naprawdę? Nic, a nic ci to nie przeszkadza? — Upewniał się Harry. 

— Harry, to że Mugole w większości są homofobami nie znaczy, że wszyscy tacy są. W magicznym świecie teraz to bez znaczenia kto z kim chodzi i jakiej jest płci. Może nie licząc czystokrwistych... W końcu wymagają od członków rodziny spłodzenia potomka, który przedłuża linię rodu. 

— To dlatego tak się wtedy wściekłaś, gdy myślałaś, że Ron mnie lubi. — Odparł po chwili. 

— Już powiedziałam, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. — Naburmuszyła się dziewczyna, wyraźnie nie mając ochoty na kontynuowanie tematu.

Hermiona siedziała z nim jeszcze z pół godziny, spokojnie gawędząc o niczym. Nie chciał tego przyznać, nawet w duchu, ale brakowało mu takich rozmów bez żadnych zobowiązań. Gdy dziewczyna opuszczała jego dormitorium z dołu wciąż było słychać muzykę oraz głośne rozmowy. Kolejny raz nie mógł wymknąć się bo biblioteki, nie chciał ryzykować odkrycia, że nie ma go w łóżku. Miał zbyt wielu wrogów, którzy pragnęli, by jak najszybciej opuścił szkołę. Nie było wyjścia. Przebrał się w piżamę i zasunąwszy kotary położył się do łóżka, tym razem upewniając się, że rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające. Leżał w ciszy, a to oczywiście mu nie posłużyło. Obrazy z koszmarów minionej nocy ponownie powróciły ze zdwojoną mocą. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział sceny tortur oraz mroczny uśmiech Voldemorta. Bał się tych koszmarów. Po ostatnim artykule w Proroku wiedział już, że to nie są zwykłe, no zwykłe mniej czy bardziej złe sny, to działo się naprawdę i to właśnie napawało go największym lękiem. Pomimo usilnych prób nie udawało mu się zasnąć, więc w końcu zażył eliksir słodkiego snu który dostał od Pomfrey i po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen. 

Obudził się nad ranem. Pozostali jeszcze spali, spojrzał półprzytomnie na zegarek, który wskazywał czwartą nad ranem. Przeciągnął się lekko, wstał i poszedł pod prysznic. Pozwolił sobie dziś dłużej pobyć pod ciepłą wodą. Rzucił na siebie szybkie zaklęcie suszące, ubrał się i zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Tam kilka skrzatów domowych sprzątało pozostałości po wczorajszej imprezie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zupełnie. Był pełen podziwu dla tych małych stworzonek i zaczął naprawdę się zastanawiać dlaczego pracują one za darmo. W końcu, jak zauważył, bez problemu dają sobie radę ze wszystkim. Niejeden czystokrwisty czarodziej nie potrafiłby tego co one. Usiadł patrząc z zafascynowaniem jak szybko uwijają się z bałaganem. Nagle zauważył skrzata, który wydawał mu się znajomy ... 

— Zgredek? — Zapytał, a skrzat zastygł w miejscu i rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie. — To ty prawda? 

— Co Harry Potter robi tutaj o tej porze? — Odpowiedziało stworzenie odwracając się w kierunku Harry'ego.

— Oh ... nie mogłem zasnąć więc stwierdziłem, że posiedzę do śniadania tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę przeszkadzać ... W sumie to mógłbym nawet wam pomóc mam ... spore doświadczenie w sprzątaniu. — Uśmiechnął się w stronę skrzata. 

— Oh nie, nie! Harry Potter Sir nie może sprzątać! — Oburzył się Zgredek — To nasze zadanie! 

— W zasadzie dlaczego pracujecie za darmo? — Harry zaryzykował pytanie. 

— Zawsze tak było ... Zgredek nie wie dlaczego tak jest. Wie tylko, że skrzaty są związane zaklęciem, które nie pozwala im porzucić pracy i swojego pana. — Próbował wyjaśnić skrzat.

— A co jakby trafił się wam naprawdę okrutny pan? Co wtedy? Przecież to zaklęcie jest … no okrutne właśnie! — Spojrzał na blizny Zgredka, które były dość widoczne pod poszewką od poduszki, którą skrzat miał na sobie jako ubranie.

— Nie wszyscy są tacy Harry Potter Sir, Zgredek o tym się przekonał i wie już, że może być inaczej. — Skrzat dotknął swoją małą dłonią jego ręki, ściskając ją lekko i spoglądając na niego wielkimi oczyma. 

— Słyszałem od Hermiony, że skrzaty są dobrze traktowane w Hogwarcie, to prawda? — Zapytał Harry, trochę zmieszany gestem skrzata. 

— Tak, jest lepiej niż w domu czystokrwistych, jednak Zgredek czuje, że to jeszcze nie jest to to czego pragnie ... — Skrzat otwarcie wyraził swoje zdanie, a potem rozszerzyły mu się oczy ze strachu i zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Harry przeczuwając co ma się zdarzyć, natychmiast podsunął mu poduszkę, którą niczym ostatnią deskę ratunku stworzenie pochwyciło i zaczęło uderzać siebie. Widocznie jednak było to wciąż za mało, dlatego chwyciło stojący najbliżej siebie wazon z zamiarem rozbicia go sobie na głowie. Harry jednak był szybszy i natychmiast wyrwał mu ciężki i kruchy przedmiot z dłoni chwytając za ramiona: 

— Wystarczy Zgredku! Już wystarczająco się ukarałeś. — Powiedział z paniką w głosie.

— Harry Potter nie rozumie ... Dopóki Zgredek nie poczuje bólu nie może przestać. — Chlipał skrzat, rozglądając się za innym sposobem ukarania siebie. 

Harry nie widząc innego wyjścia, uderzył skrzata w policzek nie wkładając w to zbyt dużej siły, ale na tyle mocno, by skrzat mógł poczuć lekki ból. Gryfon miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Niepewnie czekał na rezultat, spoglądając w wielkie, załzawione oczy stworzenia. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i zaczął się usprawiedliwiać:

— Przepraszam Zgredku ... Nie chciałem by stała ci się większa krzywda. — Powiedział z żalem w głosie, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę i uleczając lekkie zaczerwienianie na policzku skrzata. Zgredek się rozpłakał, a Harry nie wiedział teraz kompletnie co powinien zrobić. Jadno wiedział na pewno, nie może dopuścić, by lamenty skrzata obudziły innych uczniów. — Zgredku, błagam ciszej, jeśli ktoś cię usłyszy będę mieć naprawdę spore kłopoty. — Powiedział, a w myślach dodał „... Jeszcze brakuje mi do szczęścia informacji w gazetach o tym, że Potter znęcał się nad skrzatem domowym ...”. Na szczęście Zgredek w miarę szybko się opanował i po chwili była już cisza, a wielkie, jeszcze załzawione oczy spoczęły na Harrym: 

— Zgredek bardzo przeprasza Harry'ego Potter'a. Zgredek naprawdę nie chciał zaszkodzić ... — Wyszeptał skrzat, wycierając oczy i nos o swoją poszewkę.

— Już w porządku i naprawdę jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że cię uderzyłem.

— Harry Potter jest zmęczony, Harry Potter nich się natychmiast położy. — Zaordynował nagle Zgredek, pstryknięciem palców wyczarowując puchatą poduszkę oraz koc i odpowiednio układając je na kanapie.

— Naprawdę, to nie jest potrzebne. Wyspałem się dziś wystarczająco i ...

— Zgredek widzi, że ma pan zaklęcie na sobie. — Odparł poważnie skrzat. — Widzi również, że Harry Potter jest niedożywiony ... Zgredek się martwi ... Dlatego proszę się położyć.

Nie widząc sensu w kłótni ze skrzatem domowym, Harry posłusznie zajął miejsce na kanapie, pozwalając by Zgredek przykrył go kocem. Widząc upór tego stworzonka, Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko. „... Jakim trzeba być potworem by tak okrutnie je zniewolić? ...” pomyślał. Zastanowił się też, czy nie powinien bardziej wesprzeć Hermiony w jej stowarzyszeniu WESZ. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy poczuł się senny. Resztką świadomości zauważył Zgredka, który rzucił jakiś pył nad nim. To było tyle jeśli chodzi o świadome obserwacje, po chwili Harry po prostu zamknął oczy i zasnął.

Zgredek obserwował jak chłopak zasypia pod wpływem pyłu usypiającego. Uśmiechał się zadowolony, że choć trochę pomógł Gryfonowi. Harry naprawdę wyglądał źle, skrzaty doskonale potrafiły przejrzeć większość zaklęć i pod kamuflarzem Zgredek widział okropnie wyglądającego czarodzieja. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, zaczął szeptać inkantację, po której pojawiła się bariera otaczająca ciało chłopaka. Po chwili dołączyły się pozostałe skrzaty, szepcząc słowa w nieznanym języku. 

Harry śnił …

Otworzył oczy widząc wszystko jakby z innej perspektywy, rozejrzał się widząc naokoło tylko trawę. Jakąś taką bardzo wysoką. Zdezorientowany spróbował się poruszyć, jednak to również było bardzo dziwne ... Spojrzał na siebie „.. Gdzie moje ręce i nogi ...” pomyślał nerwowo. wciąż oszołomiony obecną sytuacją. Nagle Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzew, które były jakoś niewiarygodnie wysokie. Chociaż równocześnie był pewien, że już wcześniej widział te drzewa … całkiem niedawno zresztą. Rozejrzał się wkoło zaczynając powoli rozpoznawać miejsce, w którym się znajduje. Nagle usłyszał odgłos szybkich, lekkich kroków podążających w jego stronę, a następnie zupełnie niespodziewanie wypowiadane zaklęcie: 

— Petrificus Totalus!

Taki obrót spraw zaskoczył go na tyle, że nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że dałby radę cokolwiek zrobić w tym dziwnym stanie w jakim się znajdował. Zamarł, ale nie ze strachu, a pod wpływem zaklęcia. Słyszał coraz bardziej zbliżające się kroki i czuł, że gdyby mógł, to by chętnie uciekł od tego co nadchodziło.. Spojrzał w górę, widząc tylko zarys sylwetki osoby na tle jasnego nieba. Nie widział kto to, choć głos sugerował samicę. „... Samicę? O czym ja myślę niby ...” Harry ponownie skupił się na tej osobie, tym bardziej, że miało się coś zmienić. Człowiek ponownie uniósł różdżkę. Nie celował nią w niego, tym razem usłyszał zaklęcie lewitujące. Zastanawiał się wciąż gorączkowo co to mogło znaczyć? Dlaczego ktoś miałby rzucić na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące? Zazwyczaj podczas snów nie mógł nic zrobić, ale przynajmniej był sobą, patrzył swoimi oczami i myślał swoją głową. Tym razem był jakby ... w ciele kogoś innego, nawet myślało mu się inaczej. Nagłe zrozumienie przyszło do niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba, ale nie zdążył skupić się na tej myśli. Coś się bowiem zmieniło i to rozproszyło jego skupienie. Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że zamiast słońca, które przedtem mocno świeciło, panuje cień. Ponownie spojrzał w górę i to co zobaczył sprawiło, że aż zaschło mu w gardle a serce zaczęło bić szybko, ogarnął go strach i przeczucie końca. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł uciekać, a nad nim lewitował potężny jak na jego obecny wzrost i ocenę z obecnej wysokości głaz, który po chwili zaczął spadać na niego. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej ... 

Obudził się nagle oddychając szybko. Rozejrzał się naokoło. Był w Pokoju Wspólnym, na kanapie, przykryty kocem wyczarowanym przez Zgredka. Nie było nikogo widać, nawet skrzatów domowych, które zakończyły swoją pracę i pewnie udały się z powrotem do kuchni. Spojrzał na zegar, pokazywał siódmą rano. Usiadł, wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejąc to, co przed chwilą zobaczył i przeżył ... było to takie inne niż to co do tej pory przeżywał we śnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie oglądał świata z nie swojej perspektywy ... To nie mógł być Voldemort. W końcu tym razem znał miejsce w którym był. W takim razie co to mogło być? Wydawało mu się, że we śnie już się zorientował co się wydarzyło, ale teraz, na jawie, jakoś nie mógł uchwycić tej myśli.

Podczas śniadania nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, niż myślenie o śnie. Był zaniepokojony tym, co wydarzyło się podczas tego snu i nie słuchał tego co mówiła do niego Hermiona, odpowiadając tylko półsłówkami lub po prostu kiwając głową: 

— Harry! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? — Krzyknęła w końcu zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku pobliskich uczniów. 

— Nie bardzo Hermiono — Przyznał Gryfon, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna i tak to zdążyła zauważyć. — Jestem bardzo zmęczony, nie mogłem długo zasnąć przez muzykę, która grała naprawdę głośno. — Zdecydował się na kłamstwo, tym bardziej, że była to doskonała i prawdopodobna wymówka. 

— Mogłeś przecież rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające! — Przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna.

— Oh ... Masz rację ... Jakoś o tym nie pomyślałem — Harry udał zawstydzenie, lekko opuszczając głowę. Denerwowała go okropnie wszystkimi krytycznymi uwagami, które wypowiadała kategorycznym tonem do niego lub Rona, chyba tylko po to, by podbudować swoje ego, które i tak było już spore. W zasadzie ktoś powinien jej dawno o tym powiedzieć, nie licząc oczywiście Ślizgonów, którzy już to zrobili i to wiele razy. Ich opinia niestety nie robiła na Hermionie żadnego wrażenia. No chyba, że któryś nazwał ją szlamą. To nadal wyprowadzało ją z równowagi. Harry zorientował się, że dziewczyna ponownie coś do niego mówiła, ale postanowił znowu ją zignorować. W końcu zdecydował się jej przerwać tym bardziej, że nagle doznał olśnienia. Już wiedział co oznaczał jego sen. Wiedział w czyim ciele był i co zobaczył, a najważniejsze, wiedział gdzie się to wszystko wydarzyło: — Hermiono wybacz, ale muszę koniecznie udać się do wieży. Wydaje mi się, że czegoś zapomniałem. — Stwierdził przepraszającym tonem szybko wstając i nawet nie zwracając uwagi na minę Gryfonki, czy ewentualną odpowiedź, wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. 

Biegł ile miał sił w nogach, choć brakowało mu tchu. Nie zatrzymał się ani razu. Gdy w końcu dobiegł na miejsce, pierwsze co zobaczył to duży kamień leżący w innym miejscu niż go wczoraj widział. Przełknął głośno ślinę i podszedł bliżej. Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż to co widział podczas snu. Przede wszystkim patrzył z innej wysokości, z innego poziomu. Spojrzał ponownie na głaz znajdujący się przed nim. Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił różdżkę, wypowiadając krótkie: Wingardium Leviosa. Skała uniosła się i przesunęła, kierowana jego różdżką. Odłożył ją na wcześniejsze miejsce, wciąż nie patrząc tam gdzie przed chwilą była. Bał się co może zobaczyć. Zamknął oczy oddychając głęboko, musiał się przemóc, musiał. Otworzył oczy i zmusił się do spojrzenia. Tak, najgorsze przypuszczenia Harry'ego okazały się prawdą jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Opadł na kolana wydając z siebie dźwięk rozpaczy. 

—Syl ...


	12. Rozdział 11: Nowe odkrycie

Rozdział 11: Nowe odkrycie

Harry siedział przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, wpatrując się w zmiażdżone ciało węża, z którym jeszcze wczoraj rozmawiał. Zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać: „... Komu mogło zależeć na zabiciu węża … dlaczego go zabito … przecież to tylko mały i zdawałoby się nic nie znaczący wąż ...”. Pamiętał jednak swoją wizję, która wyraźnie wskazywała, że ktoś z premedytacją czyhał na życie Syl. Harry nie wiedział jak to się stało, że widział ostatnie chwile jej istnienia, ale obiecywał sobie, że jeśli znajdzie osobę, która to zrobiła sprawi, że będzie ona cierpieć po stokroć mocniej niż Syl. Gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, postanowił pochować małego węża gdzieś niedaleko. Wyszukał w pobliżu drzew ładne miejsce, wykopał dość głęboką jamkę i złożył w niej zmiażdżone ciałko. Zakopał prowizoryczny grób dokładnie i zamyślił się. Pracując przy pochówku węża, jakoś nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to była w jakiś dziwny sposób jego wina. Powtórzył więc szeptem obietnicę, która już wcześniej w nim zakiełkowała: 

— Obiecuje Syl, że jak znajdę osobę, która ci to zrobiła … zapłaci za to. Żałuję, że nie dane nam było jeszcze raz porozmawiać. Jestem pewien, że byłabyś wspaniałym towarzyszem rozmów. — Gryfon uśmiechnął się smutno. Westchnął i postanowił wracać do zamku. Odszedł nie dostrzegając istot między drzewami, ani nie czując spojrzeń obserwujących go oczu:

— Jesteś pewien, że to on? — Zapytał jeden cień drugiego. 

— Mam pewne wątpliwości, jednak jak dotąd to nasza jedyna poszlaka ... — Odparł drugi cień.

— Być może jeszcze nie nadszedł czas ... Wracajmy. — Zasugerował pierwszy i obydwa rozmyły się w mrokach Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry nie miał właściwie ochoty wracać z powrotem do zamku, ale z drugiej strony nie uśmiechało mu się spędzenie reszty dnia na szlabanie. Był przygnębiony i zły, a to nie była najlepsza mieszanka. Głębokie zamyślenie spowodowało, że prawie nie zarejestrował drogi do drzwi wejściowych zamku. Już przed samym wejściem zatrzymał się na chwilę, zrobił głęboki wdech i przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Sprawdził jeszcze plan zajęć i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wieży północnej, gdzie za chwilę powinien zacząć podwójne wróżbiarstwo. Cieszył się jak nigdy, że właśnie teraz ma te zajęcia. Liczył na chwilę wytchnienia. Ron powinien szybko zasnąć, a Hermiony nie będzie, bo na szczęście na wróżbiarstwo nie chodzi. Ku własnemu rozbawianiu, dzisiejszego dnia Harry był wdzięczny nauczycielce tych zajęć, że od początku sugerowała Gryfonce brak talentu do wróżenia. Ucierpiała na tym poważnie duma dziewczyny, która jednak dość szybko się pozbierała i zrezygnowała z tych zajęć, uważając je za bezużyteczne. Harry w sumie zgadzał się z oceną przyjaciółki. Wróżbiarstwo było zupełnie nieprzydatne, ale z drugiej strony to jedyne lekcje, na których mógł odpocząć. Na szczęście zdążył dojść przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. W sali szybko odnalazł Rona, który siedział przy ścianie szeroko ziewając, co ucieszyło Harry'ego. Prawdopodobieństwo, że rudzielec szybko zaśnie znacznie wzrosło. Harry podszedł do Ron'a i zajął miejsce obok niego. Ledwo zdążyli się przywitać, do sali weszła od strony zaplecza nauczycielka z wielkim czajnikiem w ręku: 

— Moi drodzy, dziś powróżymy z herbacianych fusów! — Zaświergotała z nieco nieprzytomnym uśmiechem na twarzy ... — Proszę byście ustawili się w kolejce ze swoimi filiżankami i wsypali do niej dwie łyżeczki herbaty. Następnie proszę byście opisali to co zobaczyliście i zaczęli medytacje koncentrując się na widzianych symbolach. 

— Miło będzie wypić herbatę przed drzemką. — Skomentował słowa nauczycielki Ron. Harry skinął jedynie głową i obaj ustawili się na końcu kolejki czekając, aż wróżbitka napełni ich filiżanki. 

Po chwili ponownie siedzieli na swoich miejscach mając przed sobą gorący napar. Patrząc na unoszącą się z filiżanki parę, Harry zamyślił się nad tym w jaki sposób i czy w ogóle zaczynać rozmowę z rudzielcem na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Jak do tej pory Ron zachowywał się jak zwykle i może nawet mogłoby tak zostać, gdyby nie fakt, że sława rudowłosego Gryfona została zdobyta kosztem Harry'ego. Rozmyślania przerwały mu słowa przyjaciela: 

— Harry na co czekasz, herbata ci stygnie, a ja już jestem w połowie pisania bzdur, które zobaczyłem podobno na dnie filiżanki. — Rudzielec z zadowoleniem pokazał tekst na swoim pergaminie, po czym wrócił do bazgrania swoim niechlujnym pismem dalszej części opisu. 

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami i nie spiesząc się dodał do swojej herbaty dwie kostki cukru. To był powód, dla którego zawsze ustawiał się jako ostatni w kolejce po herbatę na wróżbiarstwie. Mógł nie przepychając się i bez proszenia wziąć cukier. Taki mały i zdawałoby się nie znaczący wiele luksus, ale dla niego wielka sprawa. Nie lubił gorzkiej herbaty, za bardzo mu się kojarzyła z Dursley'ami, którzy zawsze dawali mu tylko taką, a gdy raz poprosił o cukier, musiał całe popołudnie spędzić w ogrodzie pieląc grządki ciotki. Harry odegnał szybko niechciane myśli. Nie było sensu rozpamiętywać tych spraw, lepiej delektować się tym co lubi. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i zauważył, że rudzielec już skończył pisać i zaczął układać się wygodnie na jednej z poduszek, zamierzając najwidoczniej się zdrzemnąć. To oczywiście ucieszyło Harry'ego, chociaż tego nie okazał. Powoli skończył pić swój słodki napój i spojrzał na fusy spoczywające na dnie filiżanki. Cóż, jak zwykle nie widział w nich kompletnie nic, ale oczywiście musiał coś napisać, więc wyciągnął pergamin oraz pióro, spoglądając po raz ostatni na dno naczynia. Zamrugał szybko i zerknął kolejny raz z niedowierzaniem, bo nagle wydało mu się, że jednak coś zobaczył. Konkretne kształty … widział dwoje zwierząt. Jedno z nich przypominało psa, albo wilka. Właściwie to bardziej skłonny był przyznać pierwszeństwo wilkowi. Drugie zwierzę było wyraźnie ptakiem, sądząc po zakrzywionym dziobie, drapieżnikiem. Harry'emu skojarzył się jakoś z orłem. Obydwa zwierzęta były zwrócone w innym kierunku, ale każde z nich patrzyło w górę ... wyglądało to trochę jak oczekiwanie ... na coś. Harry był szczerze zaskoczony, że udało mu się aż tyle wyczytać z fusów, przede wszystkim zdumiewał go fakt, że cokolwiek zobaczył w pozostałościach po swojej herbacie. Jak dotąd to się nie zdarzało, dlatego nawet nie był pewien znaczenia zaobserwowanych symboli. Postanowił sięgnąć po podręcznik, inaugurując w ten sposób jego użytkowanie. Otwierał go pierwszy raz od chwili zakupu. Z ciekawością najpierw zerknął na autora książki, bo dotąd nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi: 

— Kasandra Tralawney — przeczytał cicho i na moment zadumał się nad zbieżnością nazwisk z jego obecną nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że były to jakieś krewne, dlatego Harry zaczął trochę wątpić w przydatność księgi. Po chwili postanowił jednak z niej skorzystać z nadzieją, że owa Kasandra posiadała, czy też posiada jakiś rzeczywisty dar wróżenia. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł wilk: 

Wilk we śnie symbolizuje przetrwanie, samotność, tajemniczość, pewność siebie   
oraz dumę. Może również oznaczać poczucie zagrożenia oraz bezbronności. Jest  
ostrzeżeniem przed przyjacielem, który może stać się twoim wrogiem,  
co oznacza w przyszłości bardzo ciężkiego przeciwnika. Jeżeli głowa wilka jest   
zwrócona w górę, oznacza to wołanie o pomoc kogoś z twojego bliskiego   
otoczenia.

Tyle było na ten temat i Harry nie zahaczając nawet wzrokiem innych haseł zaczął szukać znaczenia kolejnego swojego zwierzęcia, czyli orła:

Orzeł symbolizuje determinację oraz poczucie dumy, pewien obszar Twojego   
życia sprawia, że czujesz się wolny, spełniony oraz ogarnia Cię poczucie   
niezależności. Symbol ten wskazuje na ukryte aspiracje oraz cele życiowe.   
Ty lub ktoś z twojego otoczenia jest bardzo skupiony na czymś do czego dąży.   
Często cel jest sprzeczny z ogólnymi normami społecznymi.   
Jeżeli orzeł występuje wraz z innym zwierzęciem, jest to ostrzeżenie,   
że ktoś wkrótce będzie zagrożeniem dla twojej niezależności oraz   
dumy. Może również oznaczać, że nie uznajesz kompromisów. 

Harry zastanowił się nad tym, co przeczytał. Niektóre rzeczy wydawały się pasować do ostatnich wydarzeń, inne sugerowały to co może przyjść. Gryfon jak dotąd nie bardzo wierzył w przepowiednie czy we wróżby, ale teraz poczuł pewien niepokój. W rezultacie już po raz trzeci w ciągu tych zajęć wzruszył ramionami dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak co ma być to będzie. Pracowicie opisał znaczenie widzianego w filiżance układu, a na końcu swojego pergaminu dopisał przepowiednię na temat swojej przyszłej śmierci. Wiedział, że Tralawney uwielbia takie kawałki tym bardziej, że od początku wróżyła mu śmierć. Jakoś nie dziwiło to nikogo, nawet samego Harry'ego, w świetle tego, że niemal odkąd się urodził, Voldemort na niego poluje. Chłopak skończył pisać i położył się na puchatej poduszce, biorąc przykład z innych Gryfonów. Po chwili już drzemał. 

Harry'emu znowu śniły się koszmary o torturach, Voldemort i jego śmierciożercy, jednak tym razem były one połączone w jakiś zdumiewający sposób ze śmiercią Syl. Widział jak śmierciożerca zaczyna się do niego zbliżać z martwym wężem w reku, a po chwili dusi go zwłokami Syl. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał śmiech Voldemorta. Chciał się uwolnić, jednak po chwili zauważył ciernie, które oplatały jego ciało i im bardziej się ruszał tym bardziej raniły skórę, przerywając ją niczym kartkę papieru. Zaczęło mu brakować tchu i z desperacją próbował zaczerpnąć choć pojedynczy haust powietrza. Następne co skojarzył to wstrząsy i głos:

— Harry wstawaj zaraz zaczną się następne lekcje! — Ron potrząsnął mocno Harry'm jeszcze raz i osiągnął zamierzony efekt. Chłopak obudził się i otworzył szeroko oczy, rozglądając się trochę nieprzytomnie: 

— Ron? Co się stało? — Zapytał Harry ocierając z czoła kropelki potu. 

— Niedługo zaczną się następne lekcje, a tylko my tu zostaliśmy. — Poinformował go Ron, a po chwili dodał: — Wyglądasz kiepsko Harry i strasznie się we śnie wierciłeś, śniło ci się coś?

— Nie ... Chyba nie ... A nawet jeśli to nie pamiętam ... — Harry skłamał gładko, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać o swoich snach i koszmarach z Ron'em. Akurat Ron nie był najlepszym powiernikiem po ostatnim wyskoku. Harry przetarł jeszcze raz oczy, wstał i wraz z rudzielcem ruszyli w stronę sali, w której miały odbywać się zajęcia z transmutacji. W połowie drogi zielonooki Gryfon zatrzymał się nagle i zaczął niecierpliwie grzebać w torbie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego podręcznika: 

— Co jest? — Zapytał Ron.

— Zapomniałem książki ... idź przodem za moment wrócę. — Odparł Harry postanawiając biec po podręcznik do wieży Gryffindoru.

— Daj spokój możemy razem korzystać z mojej. — Zaproponował Ron.

— Myślę, że nie zaryzykuję kolejnych problemów tylko dlatego, że nie zabrałem odpowiedniego podręcznika. To już przerobiłem, pamiętasz Ron? Wolę mieć własne książki. — Odparł Harry kwaśno, niemiło wspominając ostatnie zajęcia z Umbridge.

— No tak, rozumiem, pewnie masz rację, tylko się nie spóźnij! — Skwitował jego wypowiedź rudzielec, na koniec udając grożenie palcem. 

— Zaczynasz brzmieć jak Hermiona. — Harry przyjął upomnienia z uśmiechem i biegiem ruszył w stronę portretu Grubej Damy zadowolony, że sala wróżbiarstwa jest tak blisko ich kwater. 

Zabranie książki nie zajęło mu dużo czasu i już po chwili Harry szedł dość spokojnie w stronę sali do transmutacji. Na szczęście szybko znalazł tę książkę i tym sposobem miał chwilę do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Nie musiał biegać. Właśnie miał pokonać kolejny zakręt, kiedy usłyszał znajomy, zirytowany głos Malfoy'a. 

— Pansy, mówiłem ci, że w następną sobotę jestem zajęty!

— To nie może być ważniejsze niż spotkanie z nami. Już wcześniej się umawialiśmy na wspólną imprezę. Nie może tam zabraknąć ciebie! — Naciskała Ślizgonka spokojnie.

— Mogłaś wcześniej mi o tym powiedzieć ... — Westchnął Draco, wyraźnie zdenerwowany naciskami dziewczyny. 

— Odwołaj to spotkanie, przełóż je na kiedy indziej. Jesteś Draco Malfoy'em i jestem pewna, że nikt ci nie odmówi, a tym bardziej nie będzie zły na Ciebie za to, że masz inne plany. — Zasugerowała pewnym siebie tonem Ślizgonka, na co Malfoy warknął wyraźnie już zły:

— To mi zależy na tym spotkaniu Pansy. To wasza wina, że wcześniej nie poinformowaliście mnie o imprezie i spontanicznie ją zorganizowaliście. Poza tym, jak wrócę, to będę potem na niej, więc nie rozumiem o co tyle krzyku. Zaczynasz być bardziej wkurzająca od Granger. 

— Wypraszam sobie! — Żachnęła się dziewczyna, a po krótkim milczeniu dodała już bardziej pojednawczym tonem: — Okej ... więc o której masz to spotkanie? 

— O osiemnastej i ani mi się waż wtedy przeszkadzać. — Niemal wysyczał lodowatym tonem Mafloy. 

Harry po ostatnim zdaniu Draco zorientował się, że Ślizgon mówi o spotkaniu z nim. Nie spodziewał się, że Mafloy'owi tak bardzo zależy na tym spotkaniu, a z tego co właśnie usłyszał tak było. To wydało się Gryfonowi całkiem przyjemne, chociaż Harry zorientował się, że właśnie pojawił się zupełnie inny problem. Jak niby miał wyjść zza zakrętu i ominąć Ślizgonów, a równocześnie nie wyjść na podsłuchiwacza? Miał tylko nadzieję, że i Pansy i Draco nie będą chcieli się spóźnić na zajęcia z McGonagall i w końcu się ruszą, umożliwiając mu wyjście z twarzą z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji. Za załomem korytarza trwała cisza, ale w końcu Harry usłyszał ponownie głos Pansy: 

— Dobra Draco, ale powiedz mi jeszcze, kim jest ta dziewczyna? Bo widzę, że strasznie cię wzięło.   
— Pytanie zostało postawione niezwykle bezpośrednio, a Harry dałby naprawdę wiele, by teraz zobaczyć minę Malfoy'a. 

— Nie twoja sprawa ... — Warknął Mafloy, bynajmniej nie spokojnym głosem, po czym oznajmił:. — Musimy iść na lekcje. — I nie dając dziewczynie czasu na odpowiedź szybko pomaszerował w kierunku sali do transmutacji. Pansy chwilę stała w miejscu, po czym ruszyła za nim, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Jego problem rozwiązał się sam. Nie zwlekając wyszedł zza zakrętu i szybkim krokiem udał się na transmutację. Na szczęście zdążył wejść do sali praktycznie wraz z nauczycielką, która nie omieszkała zwrócić mu uwagi, by nie przychodził na lekcje na ostatnią chwilę. Najważniejsze jednak było to, że zdążył.

Już w trakcie lekcji Harry postanowił zrezygnować z obiadu. Z góry wiedział, że nie dałby rady nic przełknąć po wydarzeniach dzisiejszego ranka. Wrócił do dormitorium z zamiarem wypoczynku. Dopiero teraz miał czas, by spokojnie zastanowić się nad wszystkim, a głównie nad sobą. Dzięki temu zauważył coś dziwnego, czego wcześniej nie odczuł, pewnie ze względu na emocjonujące wydarzenia. Czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Na tyle, że nawet zapomniał o użyciu Glamour. Spojrzał w lustro i zaskoczony skonstatował, że wygląda o niebo lepiej! Zastanowił się przez chwilę, analizując jakim sposobem mogło do tego dojść, bo przecież ani więcej nie wypoczywał, ani nie miał mniej zmartwień i problemów. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że wczoraj, po kąpieli wyglądał i czuł się jak zwykle … zanim spotkał skrzaty. To było dziwne ... Przecież to niemożliwe, by widoczne wyczerpanie organizmu zniknęło samo z siebie i to właściwie błyskawicznie. Owszem, był przejęty wizjami, koszmarami i innymi rzeczami, ale bez przesady, nie aż tak, żeby nie zauważył, że czuje się lepiej. Wyraźnie z polepszeniem jego stanu zdrowia miały coś wspólnego skrzaty, a pewnie zwłaszcza Zgredek. Harry już dawno zauważył, że ten skrzat wyjątkowo go polubił. Tylko czy skrzaty posługiwały się magią, która pozwalała im leczyć innych, inne rasy? O ile Harry się orientował, nikt tego nie wiedział, a skrzacia magia do tej pory pozostawała wielką niewiadomą w świecie czarodziejów. Gryfon postanowił, że wkrótce odwiedzi ponownie Zgredka, ale najpierw jego priorytetem musi być odnalezienie pogrebina.

Tym razem odpuścił sobie szukanie pogrebinów w okolicach Zakazanego Lasu. Zaczął od miejsca nad jeziorem, gdzie zostawił ostatnio stworzenie, choć oczywiście nie liczył na to, że wciąż było w tamtym miejscu. Sprawdzał systematycznie miejsce za miejscem, ale jak na razie nigdzie nie dostrzegł żadnego kamienia. Westchnął głęboko przez chwilę obserwując taflę wody i zastanawiając się, gdzie jeszcze może znaleźć to stworzenie. Naturalne miejsca występowania pogrebinów, nie licząc Zakazanego Lasu już przeszukał. Gdzie jeszcze mógł sprawdzić? Harry oparł się o drzewo powoli osuwając się na ziemię. Zanim jednak usiadł całkowicie, poczuł coś pod sobą i natychmiast stanął odwracając się. 

— Nie wierzę ... — Wyrwało się Gryfonowi, kiedy z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy patrzył na kamień, którego wcześniej, jeszcze chwilę temu tutaj nie było. Chłopak podniósł dla pewności zauważony kamień, a kiedy przekonał się, że w ręce trzyma nie kawałek skały, ale małe zwisające ciałko, nie mógł opanować euforii i zatoczył z radości krąg wciąż delikatnie trzymając niewielkie stworzenie. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! — Zwrócił się do pogrebina, odstawiając go równocześnie na ziemię. Kiedy tylko stopy stworzenia dotknęły podłoża, na jego twarzy pojawił się mały grymas, a po chwili pogrebin uniósł ręce w górę jak dziecko, które dopomina się w ten sposób o wzięcie go na ręce.. Zaskoczony Harry odruchowo ponownie podniósł więc stworzenie pytając: — Tak lepiej? — W odpowiedzi pogrebin skinął głową, a z jego ust się wyrwało:

— Po ...

— Po? — Powtórzył Harry, szybko zastanawiając się o co chodzi ... a równocześnie z zaskoczeniem konstatując, że chyba nie czytał, ani nie słyszał informacji, że pogrebiny potrafią mówić. W książkach opisywano je jako zwierzęta o niskiej inteligencji, nie mówiące ... Czyżby autorzy ksiąg się mylili? Tak rozmyślając, Gryfon czekał na kolejny ruch, czy też słowo ze strony stworzenia. 

— Po ... Po ... — Pogrebin ewidentnie starał się coś powiedzieć, a Harry postanowił być cierpliwy i dać stworzeniu tyle czasu ile potrzebowało. Czekając, chłopak usiadł, kładąc sobie pogrebina na kolana. — Pog ... Pog ... — Do prób artykulacji doszła kolejna zgłoska i Harry postanowił zaryzykować pytanie:

— Pogrebin? — W odpowiedzi otrzymał zaciekawione spojrzenie i entuzjastyczny okrzyk:  
— Pogin! — Stworzenie wyglądało na bardzo zadowolone z siebie, z czego Gryfon wywnioskował, że chyba rzeczywiście chciało mu to słowo przekazać.

— Pogin? — Harry postanowił się upewnić, czy się ze stworzeniem zrozumieli. — To twoje imię? — Pogrebin przechylił głowę w niezrozumieniu, wpatrując się w chłopaka, a Harry drążył: — Jesteś tym samym pogrebinem sprzed kilku dni prawda? 

— Pogin! — Potwierdziło z wielkim entuzjazmem stworzenie, a Gryfon miał tylko nadzieję, że dobrze interpretuje okrzyki pogrebina. Podniósł wyżej stworzenie, które najwidoczniej nie miało nic przeciwko. Wyglądało wręcz na zadowolone z uwagi jaką skupiał na nim Harry, więc chłopak powoli i delikatnie kontynuował oględziny ciałka stworzenia, oczywiście w poszukiwaniu włosa zwierzęcia. Powtórzył proces kilka razy, ale nie dostrzegł kompletnie nic. Powoli zaczął się niepokoić, owszem, aptekarz dość kategorycznie twierdził, że pogrebiny nie posiadają włosów, z drugiej strony jednak na recepturze wyraźnie widniało „włos”, a nie inna część ciała pogrebina. Harry zamyślił się głęboko. Nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić. Nie mógł ryzykować innym składnikiem, tym bardziej, że składniki, których potrzebował były w większości niezwykle rzadkie i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na eksperymentowanie. Fakt, na razie nie miał jeszcze w ręku żadnego z nich, prócz sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca, ale kiedy je wreszcie zbierze, to nie po to by przez głupotę, czy też nieuwagę stracić. Harry westchnął, po czym usiadł wygodniej pod drzewem, posadził ponownie pogrebina na swoich nogach i podjął kolejną próbę porozumienia: 

— Posłuchaj ... — Zaczął, choć nie był do końca był pewien co powinien powiedzieć: — Potrzebuję bardzo pilnie twojego włosa ... Jeżeli mógłbyś mi go dać, byłbym ci naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo wdzięczny. — Chłopak zaryzykował wyłuszczenie prośby wprost, bez zbędnych podchodów. Wyszedł z założenia, że nawet jeśli pogrebin go nie zrozumie, to on sam tego włosa tak, czy inaczej na własną rękę nie znajdzie. Pogrebin z zaciekawieniem przechylił lekko głowę i ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w twarz chłopaka. Wyraźnie nie pojął o co chodzi. Harry po krótkim zastanowieniu zaczął z innej beczki. Wyrwał własny włos i pokazał go stworzeniu, zastanawiając się ile to da. Pogrebin wyglądał jakby na chwilę głęboko się zamyślił, a Harry zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Po chwili stworzenie nagle wyprostowało się, zeskoczyło z kolan Gryfona i wzięło malutki kamyk, który szybko włożyło sobie do buzi. Przez chwilę przeżuwało, po czym wypluło go i wyciągnąło w kierunku Harry'ego. Gryfon popatrzył na kamień i na pogrebina z niezrozumieniem, zastanawiając się co miał niby teraz zrobić. Stworzenie stojące przed nim zaczęło się jednak wyraźnie niecierpliwić, więc Harry wziął niepewnie kamyczek. Trzymał go przez chwilę w dłoni, wypatrując jakichś zmian i rzeczywiście, w pewnym momencie kamyk zaczął zmieniać kolor. Nie był już szary, tylko zielony, a gdy chłopak delikatnie go ścisnął zauważył również, że jest miękki. Gryfon poszukał wzrokiem swojego małego przyjaciela w nadziei na wskazówkę, co dalej zrobić z kamieniem i zobaczył, że pogrebin pracowicie wykopuje obok jego nóg dziurę w podłożu, które najwyraźniej nie było łatwe do pokonania, dla jego małych dłoni. Gryfon postanowił włączyć się do tej pracy, podejrzewając, że ma ona związek z trzymanym przez niego kamieniem. Po pewnym czasie praca była skończona, a stworzonko wyciągnęło rękę w stronę chłopaka, który domyślił się, że chodzi o zwrot kamienia. Pogrebin przyjął od niego przedmiot i wsunął sobie w połowie do ust. Kiedy kamień z ust wyjął, ten miał już dwa odcienie zieleni: jasny i ciemny. Tak spreparowany kamień został przez stworzenie pieczołowicie umieszczony w wykopanej jamie i starannie przykryty ziemią. Pogrebin skończył i potarł dłonią swoją wielką głowę. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i przyjął pozę bardzo dumnego z siebie stworzenia, po czym wdrapał się znowu Harry'emu na kolana, chwycił go za palec prawej dłoni, ziewnął szeroko, zsunął się na ziemię wciąż trzymając dłoń chłopaka, ułożył ją nad miejscem, gdzie zakopał kamień i skulił się obok udając głaz. Harry w tym momencie nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co powinien zrobić. Uścisk pogrebina nie był mocny i z łatwością mógłby w każdym momencie zabrać palec, ale nie zrobił tego. Postanowił zaczekać cierpliwie, choć nie wiedział w zasadzie na co. Odnosił bowiem wrażenie, że stworzenie doskonale wiedziało co robi i ciekawy był efektu tych działań. Po cichu miał także nadzieję, że pogrebin zrozumiał o co chodziło z tym włosem i jego działania podążają właśnie w tym kierunku.

Przez pewien czas Harry był rzeczywiście cierpliwy, dopóki nie zobaczył, że słońce zaczyna już zachodzić, a pogrebin wciąż sobie spokojnie śpi lekko ściskając go za palec. Kiedy słońce praktycznie zaszło Harry poczuł nagłe ukłucie na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, którą trzymał nad zakopanym wcześniej kamieniem. Delikatnie uniósł ją i zobaczył mały kiełek, który na jego oczach zaczął powoli rosnąć. Chwilę potem zauważył, że pogrebin obudził się i wciąż trzymając jego palec w dłoni obserwował roślinę. Harry chciał zabrać rękę, ale mocniejszy uścisk wyraźnie oznaczał, że nie jest to wskazane, dlatego postanowił niczego nie zmieniać i nadal trzymał otwartą dłoń nad rośliną, która rosła w szybkim tempie. Kiedy już miała z sześć cali, na jej czubku utworzył się pączek, a Harry obserwował z fascynacją stopniowy rozwój rośliny, czyli moment, gdy pączek powoli się otwierał i pojawiły się na jego miejscu malutkie, srebrne niteczki, które świeciły jasnym światłem. Roślina przypominała mu trochę z wyglądu dmuchawca, tylko jej niteczki były o wiele dłuższe. Harry'emu skojarzyły się również z włosami Fleur Delacour. Gryfon obserwował roślinę uważnie, przez pewien czas jakoś tak bez refleksji, jako piękne zjawisko. Po dłuższym czasie jego oczy się rozszerzyły w zdumieniu, a w głowie pojawiła się myśl „... Włos pogrebina … to przecież jest włos pogrebina. Zrozumiał ... on zrozumiał i dał mi to, co chciałem … o co prosiłem. To roślina ... Nic dziwnego, że nikt o niej nie słyszał skoro w taki sposób powstaje ...”. Jego rozmyślania przerwało magiczne stworzenie:

— Pogin! Pogin! — Pogrebin puścił palec Gryfona i powoli podszedł do rośliny, zwilżył palce śliną i zaczął złączać poszczególne nici kwiatu. Harry uważnie obserwujący poczynania stworzenia, już po krótkim czasie zauważył, że ta dość skomplikowana czynność ma pewną konkretną kolejność i rytm. Kiedy pogrebin skończył swoją pracę, panowała już ciemność. Stworzenie uważnie przyjrzało się swemu dziełu i zdecydowanym szybkim ruchem zerwało kwiat, podając go chłopakowi, który przyjrzał się ponownie trzymanej roślinie. Teraz nie przypominała już dmuchawca. Stworzenie tak połączyło poszczególne nitki kwiatu, że powstało z nich sześć płatków o finezyjnych kształtach. 

— To jest naprawdę piękne. — Wyszeptał Harry z uznaniem. — Jesteś pewien, że mogę go wziąć? — Zapytał po chwili pogrebina niepewnie. Wiedział ile czasu potrzebowało stworzenie, by wyhodować i ukształtować ten śliczny efekt końcowy, który trzymał w dłoni. Magiczne stworzenie zdawało się jednak nie mieć z tym najmniejszego problemu, spoglądało na niego wyraźnie zadowolone. Harry nie zastanawiając się, chwycił stworzenie i lekko przytulił mówiąc:

— Naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję za wszystko co dziś zrobiłeś. Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczę, a może to Ty mi się odwdzięczyłeś, trudno mi się w tym rozeznać, ale dziękuję. Zawsze będę uważał cię za przyjaciela. — Wyszeptał do ucha pogrebina i odstawił małe stworzenie na ziemię. Przez chwilę wydało mu się, że jego nowy przyjaciel był trochę zmieszany nagłą sympatią ze strony człowieka, ale po chwili znowu był już tylko zadowolony. Harry rozejrzał się uważnie i westchnął, czas było wracać do zamku. Trochę zaniepokoił się, czy przypadkiem nie jest już bardzo późno, ale po rzuceniu krótkiego Tempus okazało się, że jeszcze ma trochę czasu przed godziną policyjną. Gryfon chciał jeszcze raz podziękować pogrebinowi i się z nim pożegnać, ale stworzenia nigdzie już nie było widać. Tak samo jak wcześniej nagle się pojawił tak samo nagle zniknął. Nie było już więc powodu na odsuwanie w czasie powrotu do dormitorium i Harry rzucił zaklęcie świeżości oraz zmniejszające na otrzymany od pogrebina kwiat, po czym schował go do pustej fiolki do eliksirów, po czym ruszył biegiem do zamku. 

Udało mu się na czas dobiec do wieży Gryffindoru. Przechodząc przez obraz zauważył, że w   
Pokoju Wspólnym jest tylko kilka osób. Podszedł do swoich przyjaciół, którzy tradycyjnie rezydowali przy kominku.

— Dlaczego tak mało osób jest tutaj? — Zapytał, by zagaić rozmowę. 

— Większość poszła wcześniej spać po wczorajszej imprezie. — Odpowiedział Ron, jednocześnie ziewając szeroko jakby na potwierdzenie własnych słów. — Myślę zresztą, że zaraz zrobię to samo. — Dodał sennie, przecierając oczy.

— A ty co robiłeś Harry? Zniknąłeś od razu po lekcjach. — Zagadnęła Hermiona znad książki, którą czytała.

— Oh ... kontynuowałem poszukiwania pogrebina i trochę to zajęło, ale w końcu znalazłem jednego — Uśmiechnął się chłopak na wspomnienie stworzenia. — Wiedzieliście, że potrafią one mówić? — Zapytał po chwili przyjaciół, wzbudzając zainteresowanie Hermiony, ale oczywiście nie Rona. Ten praktycznie już spał na kanapie. Wobec tego Harry go zignorował i skupił całą uwagę na przyjaciółce. 

— Czytałam o pogrebinach, jednak w żadnej książce nie wspominano, żeby potrafiły mówić ... Co w zasadzie powiedział? — Dziewczyna była wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

— Tylko jedno słowo „ Pogin”. Jednak nie wiem do końca co to może znaczyć. Wydaje mi się, że to mogło być jego imię. — Wytłumaczył chłopak, przypominając sobie początek rozmowy z magicznym stworzeniem.

— Wiesz Harry, one nie są zbyt inteligentne. Być może potrafią wydawać jakieś nieokreślone dźwięki, ale wątpię, by rozumiały to co się do nich mówi. — Wygłosiła swój pogląd Hermiona, a Harry postanowił zaoponować: 

— Jestem pewien, że rozumiał! Tak samo jak uważam, że są to inteligentne stworzenia, tylko jeszcze nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, by próbować je zrozumieć. — Mina przyjaciółki świadczyła, że nie jest przekonana tłumaczeniami Harry'ego i będzie obstawać przy swoim.

— Myślę, że twoja opinia może być nieco stronnicza ... Nie patrz tak na mnie Harry. Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy coś, czy kogoś bardzo polubisz, twój osąd zazwyczaj jest niemożliwie pozytywny. To tak, jak z zakochaniem, na początku praktycznie nie dostrzega się wad partnera, dopiero po pewnym czasie je zauważamy. — Skwitowała tym swoim autorytatywnym tonem i Harry stwierdził, że nie ma sensu dyskutować z nią więcej o tym co potrafią, a czego nie pogrebiny. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, Gryfonka znajdzie jakiś kontrargument na jego tezę, oczywiście oparty na wiedzy zaczerpniętej z książek i dlatego według niej, ważniejszy od jakichkolwiek jego obserwacji. Harry był trochę zły i zawiedziony, bo naprawdę chciał z kimś porozmawiać o tym, co dziś zobaczył, ale w sumie zdecydował, że nie ma to sensu. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że dobrze wyszło, że nie powiedział o niczym dziewczynie. Zdecydował się jednak na podpytanie jej na inny temat:  
— Słyszałaś coś o włosie pogrebina? — Hermiona zdawała się być na początku zaskoczona tym pytaniem, a po chwili Harry zauważył, że przeszła na „tryb naukowy”, jak to kiedyś z Ronem nazywali, gdy się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiała. Hermiona analizowała problem dobrych pięć minut, a na koniec sceptycznie zapytała: 

— Jesteś pewien, że się nie pomyliłeś? Nigdy nie słyszałam o włosie pogrebina, może chodziło ci o ślinę? — Harry lekko się zaśmiał, wspominając aptekarza, który powiedział to samo:  
— Rzeczywiście! Chodziło o ślinę! Wybacz za wprowadzenie w błąd. — Udał skruszonego i zakłopotanego. Gryfonka ze zwykłą pewnością siebie przyjęła jego, jak sądziła, porażkę i zaczęła dociekać:

— Dlaczego pytałeś o ten składnik? 

Myśli chłopaka zaczęły pędzić jak szalone. Przeklinał swoją nieprzezorność, mógł wcześniej pomyśleć i przygotować się na takie pytanie. W końcu to była Hermiona! Nie mógł też zbyt długo zwlekać z odpowiedzią, bo zacznie się to robić podejrzane:

— Kiedyś robiliśmy wypracowanie na temat jakiegoś eliksiru i tam jednym ze składników była ślina pogrebina. Jakoś tak o tym pomyślałam w trakcie moich poszukiwań i stąd to wszystko. — Odparł modląc się, by rzeczywiście w ciągu pięciu lat nauki pisał o tym składniku w którymś wypracowaniu na eliksiry. Miał też nadzieję, że pamięć Hermiony nie jest aż tak dobra, by dziewczyna kojarzyła wszystkie wypracowania jakie pisali dotąd. Gryfonka po chwili zastanowienia rzekła: 

— Oh, mówisz o eliksirze arganowym? Faktycznie musieliśmy wtedy napisać o zastosowaniu śliny pogrebina do wiązania eliksiru. — Harry skonstatował, że co jak co, ale pamięć dziewczyny jest jednak fenomenalna. Podejrzewał, że wbrew temu co on myśli, Gryfonka rzeczywiście kojarzy każde wypracowanie, eliksir, cokolwiek o czym się uczyli. Cóż było robić, musiał brnąć dalej:

— Tak, to pewnie ten ... — Potwierdził choć tak naprawdę nie miał o tym eliksirze żadnego pojęcia. Dla niego ważne było tylko, że jednak jakiś specyfik związany ze składnikiem od pogrebina wykonywali, czy też opisywali. 

Dziewczyna widocznie uznała, że skończyli na razie rozmowę, bo wróciła do swojej książki. Harry domyślał się nawet, że Hermiona planuje zaraz udać się do swojego pokoju. Tymczasem on zamierzał przecież jeszcze zapytać ją, niby z czystej ciekawości o sygnaturę i rdzeń. Nie chciał po raz kolejny kazać czekać swojemu tajemniczemu korespondentowi.

— Hermiono, czy jest możliwe połączyć z kimś magię? — Zaczął, by oderwać ją ponownie od książki, a gdy w końcu na niego spojrzała kontynuował. — Widzisz ... tak teraz przyszło mi do głowy. Jakby udało mi się połączyć zaklęcie na przykład z Ronem, to musiałoby być ono niesamowicie silne, a wtedy pokonanie Voldemorta ... — Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to co mówi nie ma sensu, ale jego przyjaciółka nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Ważne, żeby złapała przynętę i swoim zwyczajem, zaczęła robić wykład na ten temat.

— Niestety Harry, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Czarodzieje nie mogą połączyć swojej magii, ponieważ każdy posiada swoją własną sygnaturę i rdzeń magiczny.

— Oh ... Mogłem się domyślić, pewnie nie jestem pierwszym, który na to wpadł. — Przyznał niby zasmucony i skonsternowany Gryfon, czekając na dalszą część wykładu Hermiony:

— Cóż ... wielu czarodziejów przypłaciło życiem próby połączenia dwóch różnych magii. Jest to po prostu niemożliwe.

— Naprawdę wszystkie próby kończyły się śmiercią? — Drążył temat Harry:

— Tak, jednak może to i lepiej? — Harry spojrzał na Hermionę pytająco, a dziewczyna widząc to kontynuowała. — Wyobraź sobie dwóch czarodziejów posiadających tą samą magię. Jeżeli to będą bardzo potężni i silni magowie ... na przykład ty i Voldemort?

— Oh błagam, nawet tak nie żartuj! — Skrzywił się znacząco chłopak, wyobrażając sobie siebie i Voldemort'a rzucających razem czar. — Nawet nie chcę sobie tego ... Po prostu ... Nieee ... Poza tym nie jestem potężny ... — Trochę zdetonowany taką wizją Harry próbował wyrazić swoją konsternację.

— To był tylko przykład. — Uspokajająco uśmiechnęła się na reakcję Harry'ego Hermiona. — I tak jesteś potężny, tylko po prostu leniwy, gdybyś spędził tyle czasu na nauce ile poświęcasz quidditch'owi możliwe, że byłbyś w czołówce najlepszych uczniów, oczywiście zaraz po mnie. — Podsumowała dziewczyna chichocząc.

— Pewnie coś w tym jest ... — Pojednawczo potwierdził Gryfon, nie chcąc przerywać rozmowy w nadziei, że jeszcze czegoś interesującego się dowie — Wciąż jednak nie powiedziałaś, dlaczego negatywnie podchodzisz do tego by dwaj, czy też dwoje czarodziejów posiadało tą samą magię. Nie jest przecież powiedziane, że musieliby być źli czy coś ... 

— Pewnie nie, ale wielu czarodziejom nadmiar mocy nie służy i odwracają się w kierunku mrocznej magii. A w przypadku twoim i Voldemort'a na przykład, nie byłoby jednego, a dwóch potężnych czarnoksiężników. Dlatego cieszę się, że takie potwory nie istnieją, nie licząc oczywiście bajek na ten temat. 

— Bajek? — Podchwycił czujnie Harry. 

— Czytałam kiedyś w jakiejś starej książce o Przeznaczonych. — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć tą historię. Tymczasem Harry w tym właśnie momencie skojarzył, że to właśnie o nich, o Przeznaczonych mówił William:

— Przeznaczonych? Kim oni są?

— Są to dwie osoby, które mają ten sam rdzeń i sygnaturę magiczną. Potrafią łączyć swoją magię i dlatego określani są mianem Przeznaczonych. Jednak nie jest to jedyny powód, czytałam również, że w pewien sposób są ze sobą połączeni poprzez więź duchową. Niestety nie znalazłam więcej informacji na ten temat, a jak już na coś się natknęłam, to książka była tak stara, a litery tak starte, że nie dało się nic więcej wyczytać. — Westchnęła smutno Hermiona na samą myśl, że tyle wiedzy jej umknęło z tak prozaicznego powodu jak stara, nieczytelna księga. 

— Rozumiem. I tak jesteś niesamowita Hermiono, że pamiętasz wszystko co przeczytałaś! — Pochwalił ją Harry i tym razem było to naprawdę szczere, bo bardzo mu pomogła swoim wykładem. 

— Dziękuję Harry. Cieszę się, że doceniasz moją wiedzę. — Powiedziała dziewczyna podnosząc się i próbując obudzić Rona, który mruknął coś sennie powoli otwierając nieprzytomne oczy. — Ron idziemy już spać, jeżeli nie chcesz zostać tu, na kanapie, radzę ci udać się z Harrym do waszego dormitorium.  
— Mhm ... Jasne, już idę ... — Zaspany Ron wstał ziewając szeroko i dołączył do Harry'ego, który czekał na niego przed schodami.

Harry leżał w łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż rozmyślał o tym, co usłyszał od Hermiony. Czuł się dziwnie poruszony wiedzą, że prawdopodobnie posiada Przeznaczonego. To by wyjaśniło dlaczego udało mu się złamać pieczęć, która była stworzona dzięki magii krwi. Jasne stało się też, dlaczego Hermiona została odepchnięta, gdy próbowała otworzyć książkę. Może gdy pozna tą osobę, to zyska kogoś, kto pomoże mu pokonać Voldemort'a? Za chwilę jednak zwątpił, stwierdzając, że nie powinien wymagać tego od nikogo. Rozmyślał nad tym kim może być jego Przeznaczony oraz nad tym co usłyszał od Hermiony. Dziewczyna uważała przecież, że posiadanie Przeznaczonego jest czymś niemalże potwornym. Harry natomiast uważał, że to wspaniałe mieć kogoś, kto w pewnym stopniu jest taki sam jak ty. Po pewnym czasie zaczął odczuwać niepewność. W końcu do tej pory Przeznaczeni byli według Hermiony bajką, opowieścią, wymysłem. Czy było w tym ziarno prawdy? Nie wiedział oczywiście, choć miał nadzieję. Wiedział jedno, dopóki nie spotka się z osobą, która zostawiła dziennik, może gdybać bez końca. Teraz nienawidzi go prawie cała szkoła, a ilość osób, które się do niego odzywają można policzyć na palcach jednej reki. Poczuł jak cała radość oczekiwania na nieznane, po tej myśli przerodziła się w smutek. Na pocieszenie postanowił napisać odpowiedź w dzienniku. 

Lekcje eliksirów ponownie wystawiły jego cierpliwość na ciężką próbę. Były prawdziwym egzaminem dla jego samokontroli. Już samo pojawienie się Gryfona na zajęciach wywołało drwiący uśmiech Snape'a, co utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że łatwo nie będzie. Chłopak był tak zdenerwowany, że siedział na krześle sztywno i prosto jakby połknął kij. Usilnie sobie obiecywał, że cokolwiek Mistrz Eliksirów powie to i tak nie wyprowadzi go z równowagi. Mimo całego spięcia i nerwowości, Harry zauważył, że jest bacznie obserwowany tak przez Ślizgonów jak i przez swój własny dom. Wszyscy wyglądali jak sępy, które tylko czekały na jego najmniejszy błąd, na moment słabości. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru dać im pretekstu do pożarcia go ze szczętem. Ostatnio jego zachowanie było przecież wywołane negatywnym skutkiem eliksiru, a nie brakiem kontroli nad sobą. Po pewnym czasie Gryfon uspokoił się trochę i spojrzał na listę składników, które pisał Snape oraz na nazwę samego eliksiru. „Amortencja” przeczytał, uniósł brwi w zdumieniu i skomentował półgłosem: 

— Myślałem, że eliksiry miłosne są zakazane. — Kiedy słowa już przebrzmiały Harry zorientował się, że wypowiedział je na głos i ze strachem zasłonił ręką usta. Oczywiście za późno i zupełnie bez sensu. Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast przerwał pisanie i powoli odwrócił się w jego kierunku uśmiechając się drwiąco:

— Masz rację Potter, amortencja to zakazany eliksir, jednak warzymy go z innego powodu. Oczywiście wiadomym jest, że ktoś taki jak ty nie ma bladego pojęcia dlaczego to robimy, a może jednak posiadasz jakieś szczątki inteligencji Potter? Powiedz, dlaczego warzymy ten napój miłosny? — Zapytał nauczyciel jadowitym głosem podchodząc do Harry'ego powoli. Gryfon zorientował się szybko, że w tym wypadku najlepszym wyjściem dla niego było ulec. Nie chciał przecież wywoływać kolejnej afery. Punkty straci i tak, ale przynajmniej nie będzie ich tyle, ile tracił wtedy, gdy wdawał się w niepotrzebną dyskusję: 

— Niestety, tak jak profesor powiedział, nie wiem dlaczego to robimy.

— I tak już zdumiewającym jest fakt , że wiesz czym w ogóle jest amortencja. — Zadrwił nauczyciel, wywołując śmiech Ślizgonów. Po czym nastąpiło to, co przewidywał Harry. — Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Malfoy, powiedz panu Potterowi dlaczego warzymy ten eliksir.

— Amortencję warzymy, by w przyszłości móc ją wykryć, gdyby ktoś chciał nam ją podać. Zawsze pachnie ona jak osoba, którą darzymy uczuciem, albo jak coś co nam się z tą osobą kojarzy. 

— Bardzo dobrze Draco, piętnaście punktów dla Slytherinu. Miejmy nadzieję, że pan Potter również i to zapamięta. — Powiedział Snape, po czym wrócił do pisania składników. 

Harry odetchnął nieznacznie z ulgą. Zdaje się, że to na razie tyle, jeśli chodzi o gnębienie jego. Chyba zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do wrogości Nietoperza. Jego obraźliwe i często ociekające jadem uwagi już nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Owszem, odczuwał wstyd na lekcjach, ale to tyle. Po zajęciach szybko o tym zapominał. Dzisiaj chciał jednak pokazać temu mężczyźnie, że potrafi coś zrobić dobrze, wbrew temu co nauczyciel myśli. Postanowił więc przyrządzić w miarę przyzwoity eliksir. Oczywiście on sam chciał, ale ... jego postanowienie szybko szlag trafił, a przyczyną był nie kto inny jak Ron. Pracował jak zwykle, czyli byle jak. Harry nie zdążył nawet zareagować, mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć jak Ron wrzuca niedbale pocięte korzonki i wlewa olejek różany mieszając eliksir w losowym kierunku. Zielonooki chłopak zacisnął tylko na ten widok pięści mając pewność, że nic z jego zamiarów nie wyszło, a ich eliksir ponownie zostanie wystawiony na pośmiewisko. Postanowił jednak jeszcze walczyć i szybko ruszył do pomieszczenia ze składnikami z zamiarem odszukania tego, co było potrzebne, by uratować eliksir. 

Severus obserwował bacznie swoich uczniów i ich poczynania. Często kontrolnie zaglądał do kociołka Potter'a i Weasley'a. Już po pewnym czasie widział po samym kolorze, że i tym razem ich eliksir będzie kolejną warzelniczą porażką. Gdyby nie Dumbledore siedzieliby obaj przez eliksiry piąty rok w pierwszej klasie. Być może wtedy nauczyliby się czegokolwiek. Zauważył że Wybraniec obserwuje poczynania rudzielca z nieukrywanym przerażeniem. Przez myśl Mistrza Eliksirów przemknęło podejrzenie, że Potter zdał sobie sprawę z tego co Weasley wyczynia. W następnej chwili jednak myśl, że Potter przejął się swoim eliksirem, wydała się Snape'owi nader absurdalna. Nauczyciel wstał by zrobić standardowy obchód sprawdzając na jakim etapie są eliksiry. W międzyczasie z pewnym zainteresowaniem zauważył kątem oka, że Potter udał się szybkim krokiem do spiżarni, zapewne w celu ratowania eliksiru. Ciekawość Mistrza Eliksirów wzrosła, ale tymczasem zajmował się tym czym zazwyczaj: 

— Panno Brown, czy naprawdę uważasz, że olejek różany to to samo co woda różana? — Zwrócił się do kolejnego Gryfona, wytykając mu bezlitośnie błędy, których żaden pierwszoroczny Ślizgon nigdy by nie popełnił. Jego uczniowie owszem, z pewnym żalem musiał to w duchu przyznać, popełniali błędy, ale nie były one tak poważne jak Gryfonów. Rzadko zdarzał się wśród Ślizgonów ktoś, kto zdawał się rozumieć jaką sztuką jest warzenie eliksirów, ale przynajmniej traktowali to czego się uczyli z szacunkiem. Spojrzał niechętnie do kociołka Granger, której eliksir miał przyzwoity kolor. Dziewczyna jednak wykonywała wszystkie następujące po sobie czynności mechanicznie i nie posiadała żadnej finezji, która była niezbędna podczas procesu wytwarzania mikstur. Na tym traciła, a jej eliksiry były do granic przeciętne. Rozmyślania Snape'a przerwał przyciszony, ale wyraźny głos Pottera, który widocznie wrócił już ze składziku: 

— Ron, zrobiłeś już dużo, teraz ja się tym zajmę. — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się zjadliwie na tą deklarację, ale postanowił pozwolić Potterowi działać. Przewidywał, że skutki mogą być już tylko gorsze. Po dodaniu dla swojego domu kolejnych pięciu punktów, nauczyciel wrócił do biurka i oceniania wypracowań siódmego rocznika. Czas mijał, zajęcia z wolna zbliżały się do końca. Snape ocenił ostatnią pracę na „ powyżej oczekiwań” i podniósł wzrok od razu zahaczając nim o eliksir Potter'a i Weasley'a. I zamarł ze zdumienia nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Eliksir na który patrzył miał barwę, tak musiał to przyznać, idealną. Tego określenia nigdy nie użył na swojej lekcji, nawet nie miał szansy tak pomyśleć aż to tej pory ... Potter pracował w skupieniu, czasami odpowiadając półsłówkami na pytania rudzielca, który zdawał się nudzić. Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnym zafascynowaniem obserwował poczynania Pottera, zastanawiając się jakim cudem temu okropnemu dzieciakowi udało się doprowadzić eliksir do takiego stanu. Nauczyciel powoli wstał i zaczął zbliżać się nie zauważony do ławki dwu Gryfonów. Miał zamiar uważniej przyjrzeć się poczynaniom Złotego Chłopca. Był już bardzo blisko, gdy jakby w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, jak idiota Weasley dodaje do ich doskonałego eliksiru coś od siebie, mieszając następnie niedbale w kociołku i sprawiając, że mikstura znowu stała się mętna i żółtawa. W mgnieniu oka zniknął wspaniały przejrzysty różowy kolor z fioletowym odcieniem. Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów doskonale rozumiał szok wypisany na twarzy Pottera. Gdyby to nie był właśnie Potter, nawet by mu współczuł, ale niestety był to Wybraniec, więc nauczyciel poczuł jedynie ogromną złość na rudego głupca. Takiej profanacji idealnej, doskonale uwarzonej mikstury Snape nie był w stanie zdzierżyć, musiał ukarać kretyna, który to uczynił: 

— Weasley! — Zagrzmiał, naprawdę wściekły głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Chyba wszyscy uczniowie zauważyli i ocenili, że takim go jeszcze na zajęciach nie widzieli, bo nagle jakby zmaleli i skulili się. Winowajca natomiast struchlał, zesztywniał i zbladł jak ściana.

—T ... tak … p … p ... profesorze — Wydukał wreszcie w odpowiedzi starając się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na nauczyciela. 

— Szlaban po kolacji! Wyczyścisz wszystkie kociołki oraz składzik, a jeśli nie będą lśnić, będziesz powtarzał karę każdej nocy, aż do skutku. Zrozumiałeś? — Syknął Mistrz Eliksirów jadowicie stając tak by winowajca nie mógł ominąć go spojrzeniem. 

— Dla ... dlaczego? C … co ja takiego z … zrobiłem? — Zapytał Ron z autentycznym zdziwieniem na twarzy, widocznie nie mając pojęcia co zrobił, by wzbudzić tak wielką wściekłość nauczyciela.

Severus domyślał się, że ruda latorośl Weasley'ów nie będzie miała bladego pojęcia o swojej winie. Zresztą zapewne żaden uczeń nie domyślał się powodu jego wybuchu. Jednak musiał ukarać rudzielca, więc postarał się, po krótkim rzuceniu okiem na resztki ziela, które dodał chłopak przed momentem do eliksiru, znaleźć odpowiedni argument dla jego ukarania:

— Jeszcze kilka liści omanu, a wszyscy wylądowaliby w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, przez twoją jawną głupotę oraz nieznajomość składników. A może nadal uważasz, ze nie zasługujesz na karę? — Warknął Severus nie odrywając od Gryfona wzroku i prowokując go jawnie. Miał świadomość, że to nie był oman, ale nikt inny nie przyglądał się pracy dwójki Gryfonów, a skoro dowody zbrodni zniknęły w wywarze, Snape ocenił, że może nieco nagiąć prawdę. Spojrzał na Pottera, który zdawał się już pogodzić ze stratą. Nauczyciel miał ochotę wypytać go jakim cudem udało mu się osiągnąć z kiepskiej jakości eliksiru miksturę klasy S. Niestety był to cholerny Wybraniec i Snape wiedział, że nigdy nie przyzna, że chłopak praktycznie stworzył warzelnicze arcydzieło. Przez moment, ale jednak.

Harry był naprawdę zły na Ron'a za jego niepotrzebną inicjatywę na Eliksirach. Wiedział, że udało mu się uratować miksturę, którą robili i już był na ukończeniu pracy. Może nawet udowodniłby Snape'owi, że potrafi coś uwarzyć, jeżeli odpowiednio się zaprze, ale nic z tego. Najwidoczniej los po raz kolejny miał wobec niego inne plany. Harry w duchu ucieszył się, kiedy jego przyjaciel dostał szlaban. Co prawda było to marne pocieszenie po całym wysiłku, który włożył w poprawienie eliksiru, niemniej odczuł to jako rekompensatę za swoją stratę. Westchnął lekko, próbując pocieszyć Rona, który wciąż był blady jak ściana. Harry również był zaskoczony nagłym atakiem ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów, ale jeżeli w wyniku ingerencji rudzielca w eliksir wszyscy mogliby trafić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, to nawet za bardzo się nie dziwił nagłej furii nauczyciela. Jedyne co go zaskoczyło to fakt, że karę dostał tylko Ron. Przecież dotąd zawsze obydwaj byli karani równo, tym bardziej, że to był wspólny eliksir. Być może stary Nietoperz posiadał jednak jakieś szczątkowe poczucie sprawiedliwości. Harry spojrzał na Snape'a w momencie, gdy ten zasiadał za swoim biurkiem, już opanowany. Kiedy ich spojrzenia na moment się zetknęły, nauczyciel nie wracając do sprawy spokojnie zarządził:

— Każdy kto nie uwarzył poprawnie eliksiru, ma podejść do kociołka panny Granger i wziąć kilka kropel do fiolki. Spodziewam się opisu doznań zapachowych i podkreślam tylko takich, które jak myślę staną się waszym udziałem po zastosowaniu posiadanego eliksiru. Dodatkowo napiszecie dwie rolki pergaminu o samej amortencji oraz ewolucji tego eliksiru na przestrzeni wieków. Macie czas do piątku.

Podczas obiadu Harry po raz kolejny siedział sam, słuchając jednym uchem, jak nieco dalej Ron żali się kilku innym Gryfonom na niesprawiedliwość Snape'a. Gryfon nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale dziś stało się dla niego jasne, że doskonale radzi sobie na zajęciach Snape'a bez Rona. Może i eliksir nie był idealny, miał bowiem taki dziwny, fioletowy odblask, ale był różowy, a przecież amortencja powinna być różowa. Jeszcze tylko kilka kropel waleriany i mikstura byłaby gotowa. Był bardzo ciekawy końcowego efektu, niestety wyszło jak wyszło … a raczej wyszło jak zwykle. Harry westchnął i spojrzał na swój pusty talerz, na którym wcześniej znajdowały się frytki i kawałek ryby. Dziś jakoś nikt nie wysilił się, by obrzydzić mu posiłek niewydarzonym dowcipem. Mógł więc nacieszyć się jedzeniem i postanowił to wykorzystać. Nałożył sobie kolejną porcję.

 

***

Był już późny wieczór. Tom jak zwykle ten czas spędzał ze swoimi podwładnymi w Pokoju Wspólnym, próbując przekazać im choć ćwierć wiedzy na temat czarnej magii, którą sam posiadał. Największy talent do tego rodzaju magii zdawali się mieć Black oraz Malfoy. Nie dziwiło to Toma, bo przecież od wieków rodziny tych dwu parały się tą gałęzią magii. Lastrange natomiast, nadrabiał wszystkie braki swoim entuzjazmem i chęcią przypodobania się jemu, Tomowi. Avery i Mulciber byli powyżej przeciętnej choć może, gdyby bardziej się przyłożyli, byłoby jeszcze lepiej. Obserwując ich, Tom pomyślał o innej sprawie. Odkąd napisał swoją ostatnią odpowiedź w dzienniku, większość czasu spędził w bibliotece mając nadzieję, że to naprowadzi go na trop Przeznaczonego. Niestety, nie zauważył nikogo, kto by szukał informacji na ten temat. Oczywiście istniała jeszcze możliwość, że osoba, która odnalazła dziennik, szukała wiadomości w godzinach nocnych. Tak, to też było możliwe, a nawet prawdopodobne. W tym momencie Tom poczuł przyjemne mrowienie magii docierającej od dziennika. Najwyraźniej Przeznaczony coś mu odpisał. Tom otworzył książkę i odczytał wiadomość: 

Jesteś moim Przeznaczonym. Jak odkryłeś fakt, że go posiadasz?

Tom uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na tą odpowiedź. Co prawda oczekiwał większej ilości pytań związanych z tym odkryciem i z całym tematem, ale ogólnie był zadowolony. Osoba po drugiej stronie wydawała się być ostrożna. Tom postanowił więc trochę ją zaskoczyć i przez moment zastanawiał się z uśmiechem jak skomponować odpowiedź.

Abraxas obserwował uważnie swojego Pana, po chwili rozejrzał się po obecnych i zauważył, że inni robili to samo. Tom bardzo rzadko się uśmiechał. Zazwyczaj robił to podczas wymierzania im kary, albo by „mydlić oczy” profesorom. Teraz doszła nowa okoliczność prowokująca Toma do uśmiechu — dziennik. Było to dość niepokojące, tym bardziej, że Abraxas nie mógł wydedukować o czym w tym wszystkim może chodzić. Malfoy naprawdę wiele by dał, by poznać zawartość tajemniczego dziennika, jednak ochrona książki była jak przypuszczał doskonała. Nie zamierzał próbować, bo wiedział, że Riddle zauważyłby gdyby ktokolwiek próbował go otworzyć. Jakoś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności ich pan takie rzeczy wiedział. Malfoy wątpił by delikwent, który posunął by się do takiego przewinienia przeżył. Nie zmieniało to oczywiście faktu, że wciąż był ogromnie ciekawy, czy to oznacza, że Tom posiada Przeznaczonego. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, zdobycie władzy nad magicznym światem nie wydawałoby się takie trudne. Ich Pan i tak już posiadał ogromną moc, a gdy dodać do tego magię tego drugiego ... byłaby to czysta destrukcja. Abraxas'a zastanawiało kim był ten drugi. Z dotychczasowych działań Tom'a można byłoby wywnioskować, że był Gryfonem. Trochę to się kłóciło z ogólnymi zasadami Slytherin'u, które mówiły, że żaden Ślizgon nigdy otwarcie nie będzie zadawał się z Gryfonem, ale jak widać Tom nie bardzo przejmował się zasadami. Pomijając jednak to wszystko, Mafloy'a interesowała i inna sprawa, a mianowicie to, czy Tom jest w stanie z kimś w ogóle współpracować. Abraxas nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Z jego obserwacji wynikało, że Riddle był zbyt wielkim indywidualistą. Ponownie zerknął na ich Pana, który tymczasem zamknął tajemniczy dziennik i bez słowa udał się w kierunku swoich kwater dla prefektów. Dla nich oznaczało to jedno, mieli czas tylko dla siebie. 

— To trochę przerażające widzieć jego uśmiech. — Stwierdził po chwili ciszy Mulciber. — Wiecie może co spowodowało taką reakcję? — Zapytał pozostałych, którzy zgodnie pokręcili przecząco głową.

— Cóż ... wydaje mi się, że to na pewno coś dobrego ... Znacie Toma, dopóki nie będzie czegoś do końca pewien z nikim nie podzieli się swoja wiedzą. — Dopowiedział Orion. 

— Jestem pewien, że Abraxas wie coś więcej. — Warknął Lastragne patrząc na Mafloy'a i kierując w jego stronę dalsze słowa. — Wyraźnie widzę, że nasz Pan spędza z tobą więcej czasu niż z pozostałymi i jestem pewien, że wiesz co jest przyczyną jego dobrego humoru.

— Skoro nie podzielił się z tobą swoimi licznymi spostrzeżeniami na różne tematy, to może uważa, że nie jesteś wart jego czasu i zaufania? Chociaż nie ... Myślę, że po prostu uważa, że jesteś na to zbyt głupi. — Odpowiedział Abraxas uśmiechając się z wyższością. — Wiem, że jesteś chorobliwie zazdrosny o moją pozycję, ale czy to moja wina, że swoją osobą nie reprezentujesz kompletnie nic? — Ciągnął dalej spokojnie, zauważając pojawiające się rumieńce złości u Rudolfa. Inni zdawali się ignorować kłótnię, byli przyzwyczajeni do ich wiecznych konfrontacji. 

— Radzę być ostrożnym ze słowami Malfoy ... dobrze wiem jaki jesteś i jak tylko znajdę dowody … to … Będziesz na zawsze skończony! — Zagroził Lastrange, po czym wstał gwałtownie i ruszył do dormitorium.

Kiedy przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa, Abraxas'owi zaschło w ustach. Teraz był pewien, że Rudolf wie o jego małej tajemnicy. Niedobrze, musi natychmiast wszystko ukrócić, inaczej naprawdę może być nieciekawie. Spokojnie wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i ruszył ku wyjściu z Pokoju Wspólnego. Kiedy był już na korytarzu zatrzymał się nasłuchując, ale było cicho, żadnych szelestów, a tym bardziej kroków. Abraxas nie przedłużając ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę zachodniej wieży, na wcześniej umówione spotkanie. Na miejscu czekał już Krukon, z którym był tu umówiony i obaj, po krótkim powitaniu weszli do pustej sali: 

— Już myślałem, że się nie pojawisz. — Szepnął drugi chłopak zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

— Albercie, wiesz, że nie zawsze jestem w stanie być na czas. — Wytłumaczył Abraxas siadając na ławce. 

— Naprawdę ... nie rozumiem, dlaczego wasza grupa jest tak posłuszna Riddle'owi ... Może i jest najmądrzejszym uczniem i niewątpliwie jest potężny, ale jesteście przy niem uwiązani niczym pieski. — Zacmokał z dezaprobatą Krukon.

— Jeszcze jedno słowo, a pożałujesz ... — Warknął Abraxas, celując w Krukona różdżką i z niejakim zadowoleniem obserwując w oczach Alberta niepewność. W końcu obaj wiedzieli, że Malfoy był o wiele silniejszy magicznie. To zapewne wpłynęło na decyzję Krukona, który wolał się wycofać, mówiąc: 

— Wybacz, nie chciałem cię obrazić ... Obiecuję, że już więcej tego nie zrobię, więc przestań patrzeć na mnie groźnym wzrokiem. — Albert powoli przysunął się do Abraxas'a i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. 

— Jestem pewny, że takie osoby jak ty nie są w stanie pojąć prawdziwej potęgi Toma. — Podsumował Mafloy głośno, a w duchu dodał „... Wkrótce wszyscy przekonają się na własnej skórze czym jest prawdziwa moc ...”. Abraxas nie czekając dłużej przyciągnął drugiego chłopaka do głębszego pocałunku. Albert był uroczym piątoklasistą czystej krwi. Mafloy wiązał się tylko z takimi ludźmi bo wiedział, że zerwanie z nimi nigdy nie będzie sprawiać mu problemu. W końcu obaj mieli zbyt wiele do stracenia, gdyby ich preferencje seksualne wyszły na jaw. Dziś właśnie jak wiedział Abraxas nadszedł ten dzień, czyli dzień zerwania z Krukonem. Dopóki sytuacja z Lastrange nie ustabilizuje się, nie miał zamiaru ryzykować swojego statusu dla chwili przyjemności. To był w końcu tylko seks.

— Dziś to ostatni raz. — Szok na twarzy Alberta po tych słowach był zrozumiały, a jednak Abraxas poczuł się nieco zniesmaczony reakcją kochanka:

— Nie! Błagam! — Krzyknął Krukon, przytulając Ślizgona mocno, jakby bał się, że za chwilę ktoś mu go zabierze. — Abraxasie, czy nie było nam razem dobrze? Wiem, że od początku mówiłeś, że to tylko zabawa, ale naprawdę cię ko ... — Malfoy zasłonił mu usta, by zapobiec niepotrzebnym słowom i odpowiedział pogardliwie, patrząc na Alberta zimnym wzrokiem: 

— Jest dokładnie tak jak mówisz, to była tylko gra, nic nie znacząca zabawa. Wiedziałeś o tym od początku i zgodziłeś się, więc teraz nawet nie waż mi się wychodzić z czymś tak uciążliwym jak twoje uczucia, które naprawdę mam gdzieś. 

Malfoy był zdegustowany reakcją Krukona. Zawsze to samo, niepotrzebny lament i płacz, a przecież od początku każdy z jego kochanków znał warunki. Niczego nie ukrywał, otwarcie mówił, że o uczuciach nie ma nawet mowy i że traktuje spotkania jako miły sposób na odprężenie i chwilę przyjemności. To było naprawdę żałosne. Od początku każdy z jego kochanków leciał tylko na jego wygląd. Realnie patrząc nie rozumiał dlaczego mieliby się w nim zakochiwać? Niedorzeczność! Spojrzał na Alberta, który przedstawiał teraz obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Absurd, przecież i tak każdy z nich jest zobligowany się ożenić z kobietą i spłodzić potomka. W tym także nie będzie żadnej miłości, tylko smutny obowiązek. Dlaczego więc, mimo tej oczywistej przyszłości, każdy z nich chce się wiązać?

— John miał rację gdy ostrzegał mnie przed umawianiem się z tobą. — Powiedział po chwili łamiącym się głosem Krukon, a Abraxas szybko przewertował w pamięci imiona swoich byłych kochanków. Po chwili przypomniał sobie Puchona, który powinien być teraz w ostatniej klasie. Nie był zły, strasznie uległy i dosłownie jadł mu z ręki. Był jednak zbyt naiwny wierząc i nawet starając mu się udowodnić, że jest w stanie się zakochać. Na początku było to urocze z czasem stało się uciążliwe, więc Malfoy pozbył się go jak innych. 

— Możliwe, że źle wybrałeś partnera Albercie. Myślę, że lepszą partią byłby dla ciebie właśnie John. Pasujecie do siebie, choć może być na początku ciężko, skoro obaj jesteście pasywną stroną — Skomentował Abraxas trochę kpiąco, czym sprowokował Alberta do dalszych narzekań: 

— Teraz zastanawiam się co ja w tobie takiego widziałem? Mamisz swoje ofiary słodkimi słówkami, a potem bezlitośnie je porzucasz. Wiem, że określiłeś od początku zasady, jednak to wciąż jest zbyt bolesne ... Jesteś miły, zdajesz się troszczyć o swojego partnera i zawsze byłeś gdy tylko tego potrzebowałem, a teraz zdaje mi się, że poznałem twoją prawdziwą twarz ... — Stwierdził gorzko Krukon. 

— Skoro to wiesz, lepiej będzie jeżeli w tej chwili stąd odejdziesz i nawet nie odzywaj się do mnie więcej, bo wiesz jakie mogą być konsekwencje — Zakończył krótko sprawę już zniecierpliwiony Malfoy.

— Tak, oboje je dobrze znamy ... Wiesz ... życzę ci ,byś poczuł miłość do osoby, która nigdy nie odwzajemni twojego uczucia. Żebyś na własnej skórze odczuł ból, który ja teraz czuję. Może nawet większy. Jednak, czy ktoś bez serca potrafi w ogóle poczuć miłość? Nie jestem pewien. — Wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Albert, patrząc w oczy Ślizgona, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali. 

— Tak się nigdy nie stanie — Odparł Abraxas już bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś innego, a odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.


	13. Rozdział 12: Spotkanie

Rozdział 12: Spotkanie 

Sensacyjne doniesienia i absurdalne czasem wnioski, drukowane w brukowcach po ostatnim koszmarze Harry'ego, nauczyły chłopaka jednego: przed spaniem zawsze rzucać wokół łóżka zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie chciał kolejnego wybuchu medialnej histerii. Nie miał też ochoty obserwować rzucanych ukradkiem podejrzliwych, albo przerażonych spojrzeń mieszkających z nim chłopaków. Żeby to jeszcze byli jacyś obcy ludzie, ale przecież to Gryfoni, którzy przebywali z nim od lat. Wciąż pamiętał wyraz ich twarzy po wybudzeniu z koszmaru i ten specyficzny wzrok Rona. Nie, nigdy więcej. Harry westchnął ciężko i odruchowo zerknął na puste łóżko rudzielca. Sprawdził czas, zbliżała się powoli północ, a Ron wciąż nie wrócił ze szlabanu u Snape'a. Harry przez chwilę trwał w zadumie nad własnymi uroczymi szlabanami u przemiłego nauczyciela eliksirów, po czym spokojnie wrócił do prób czytania książki. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że nie rozumie ani słowa z tekstu, bo inne myśli na to nie pozwalają. Dał sobie więc spokój z czytaniem, choć nie oderwał wzroku od publikacji udając, że wciąż ją studiuje i pozwolił myślom płynąć Ostatnio zauważył, że od pamiętnego koszmaru unika kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi i to bez wyjątku. Na szczęście większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu książek albo pisaniu, więc Hermiona nic nie zauważyła, a Ron nadal puszył się swoją chwilą sławy i jak się wydawało nie bardzo nawet starał się skupić na czym innym. Harry zwątpił czy doczeka się jakichkolwiek przeprosin z jego strony. Zresztą nie zależało mu już na tym. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Chętnie wyjąłby fiolkę z włosem pogrebina, żeby podziwiać jego piękno. Przyłapał się na tym, że kiedy coś go trapi, lubi zaszyć się w jakiś kąt i przyglądać się tej ślicznej rzeczy. Jakoś wahał się określić kwiat jako roślinę, więc często myślał o nim jako o przedmiocie. Starał się też, by nikt nie zobaczył jego ostatniej zdobyczy. Harry ponownie westchnął i zdecydował, że czas przygotować się do snu. Złożył książkę z zamiarem odłożenia jej na stolik, kiedy usłyszał delikatne skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwrócił się w ich kierunku i ujrzał, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Rona, który po trzecim już wspólnym wieczorze ze Snape'm wyglądał jakby niedawno spojrzał w twarz samej śmierci. Potwornie blady, niemal zielony na twarzy i ze zdumiewającą mieszaniną min, jakby zbolałej i wściekłej zarazem. Harry przez moment studiował ten widok, po czym powiedział: 

— Wszystko w porządku Ron? Wyglądasz naprawdę paskudnie. 

— Ten cholerny, stary nietoperz ... To wszystko jego wina! Nie wystarczyło mu to, że kociołki lśniły czystością. Kazał mi jeszcze wypić eliksir, który uwarzyliśmy kilka dni temu! — Rudzielec wręcz wybuchnął z furią w odpowiedzi, nie bardzo zważając na innych, którzy już spali. Harry zerknął z niepokojem na śpiących współdomowników i szybko zasłonił mu dłonią usta uciszając. Ron zaskoczony zesztywniał najpierw, po czym także łypnął na śpiących i się rozluźnił mruknąwszy coś niewyraźnie. Harry zabrał rękę i Ron opadł ciężko na swoje łóżko. Chwilę milczał wpatrując się ponuro w podłogę, po czym już dużo ciszej zaczął opowiadać — Wybacz, nie chciałem tak krzyczeć ... chodzi mi raczej o to co było potem, gdy już wypiłem ten eliksir ... 

— Chyba nie mogło być aż tak źle? To znaczy Snape cię na pewno nie otruł i ...

— Uwierz mi, cały wieczór jak czyściłem te kociołki patrzył na mnie tak wściekłym i pogardliwym wzrokiem, że nawet nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby mi podał truciznę — Wszedł w słowo Harry'emu rudzielec, ale po tej tyradzie znów umilkł, więc Harry zdecydował się dokładniej go wypytać, zastanawiając się, który eliksir musiał wypić Ron. Każdy efekt ich pracy był dość mizerny zaczynając od samej barwy oraz zapachu większości mikstur. Z pewnością nie było to nic miłego, bo Ron był zbyt roztrzęsiony.

— W takim razie co się stało? Jaki wypiłeś eliksir?   
— To był ten, za który dostałem szlaban. — Bąknął niemrawo rudzielec, wciąż wpatrzony w podłogę — Kiedy go wypiłem zacząłem mieć halucynację, że z każdej strony otaczają mnie pająki... Rozumiesz! Pająki! — Ostatnie słowo było już dość histerycznym piskiem, który Harry dobrze zapamiętał z drugiego roku. Przeżycia Ron'a musiały być niezwykle żywe i realne, bo chłopak nawet w tej chwili drżał trochę ze strachu, a trochę z obrzydzenia. Po chwili opowiadał dalej. — Widziałem jak powoli się do mnie zbliżają … spojrzałem na Nietoperza, a ten potwór miał na ustach tak zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widzieliśmy! Wyobrażasz sobie, on był zadowolony, a ja panikowałem i nie miałem swojej różdżki! A one zaczęły po mnie chodzić! Nawet jeden wlazł mi do nogawki! Nie mam pojęcia ile to trwało, bo zemdlałem. — Wyszeptał rudzielec, spoglądając na swoje ubrania, jakby chciał się przekonać czy aby pająki na pewno już zniknęły. 

— Eliksir powodujący halucynacje? Uwarzyliśmy coś takiego? — Zapytał zaskoczony Harry, żałując po cichu, że nie zwrócił wtedy uwagi na końcowy wynik i spisał na straty coś tak użytecznego. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że dobrze byłoby zapamiętać, że po dodaniu omanu i po gwałtownym zamieszaniu powstaje mikstura o takich, a nie innych właściwościach. W końcu nie wiadomo, kiedy może mu się ta informacja przydać, ale oczywiście za nic nie powie tego Ronowi. Czuł się całkiem zadowolony, choć na twarzy utrzymywał współczującą minę. Jego satysfakcję, odczuwaną w głębi duszy pogłębiły kolejne słowa rudzielca: 

— Powiedział, że to jedyna rzecz, którą udało nam się stworzyć całkiem dobrze. Moglibyśmy się jednak według niego powstrzymywać, od ustawicznych prób wysadzenia jego pracowni. No nic, przynajmniej sam przyznał, że choć zupełnie przypadkowo, to wtedy nam się coś udało! — Ron westchnął smętnie, choć z lekkim odcieniem satysfakcji w głosie, powoli sięgając po piżamę. — Jestem wykończony wiesz i chcę zapomnieć o ... o tym wszystkim! — Szepnął rudowłosy, a drugi Gryfon zauważył, że celowo nie wypowiedział słowa "pająki". Nie chcąc już przedłużać tej dyskusji Harry klepnął pocieszająco przyjaciela w ramię i życząc mu dobrych snów udał się do swojego łóżka zasłaniając kotarę i rzucając na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające. 

Harry leżał w ciemności czekając na sen, który jak na złość nie chciał nadejść. Nawet Ron, mimo traumatycznych przeżyć zdążył już zasnąć, a Złoty Chłopiec, jak niektórzy go nazywali, wciąż tylko się starał. W końcu dał sobie spokój ze staraniami i po cichu wstał sięgając po swoją torbę. Zanurzył w niej rękę poszukując podręcznika do Historii Magii. Według niego to powinna być wystarczająco nużąca lektura, by zmęczyć go i sprowadzić sen. Zanim jednak chwycił książkę, poczuł znajome delikatne wibracje magii, która mogła pochodzić tylko od jednej rzeczy … szybko wyciągnął dziennik i otworzył go patrząc, jak na pustych stronach formuje się wiadomość. 

Spodziewałem się co prawda więcej pytań, jednak jestem zadowolony  
że, w dość krótkim czasie jak na Gryfona, udało ci się to odkryć. Tak, jestem   
twoim Przeznaczonym. Jakiś rok temu wróżbitka Kassandra obdarzyła mnie  
przepowiednią, w której była mowa o Tobie. Do końca nie chciałem wierzyć  
w to co powiedziała, jednak zaryzykowałem. Umieściłem dziennik w skrytce i postanowiłem zaczekać na to co się stanie i czy w ogóle się stanie. Po pewnym czasie odkryłem, że dziennik zniknął ze skrytki i nie miałem już wątpliwości.   
Zaklęcie, którego użyłem do ochrony tamtego pomieszczenia  
powinno działać tylko na moją magię, a skoro właśnie trzymasz dziennik  
i twoja krew pozwoliła odczytać moją wiadomość, wiosek jest tylko jeden:  
Posiadamy tą samą sygnaturę oraz rdzeń magiczny. 

Chciałbym wkrótce się z Tobą spotkać,mam coś co należy do Ciebie.

Pierwsze co poczuł Harry po przeczytaniu słowa „Gryfon” to była panika. Skończył jednak czytać do końca i dopiero wówczas zaczął się zastanawiać. Nigdy nie dawał tej osobie żadnych poszlak do jakiego domu mógłby należeć, więc skąd wiedziała, że on, Harry, jest Gryfonem? Czy wobec tego ten osobnik wie, że ten, do którego pisze to Harry Potter? I skąd do diabła ma coś należącego do niego!? A może to tylko taki żart? Przemknęło nagle przez myśl chłopaka, jednak szybko ten pomysł odepchnął, jako kompletnie bezsensowny. Postanowił ponownie, spokojnie przeanalizować wszystkie ważne kwestie wynikające z dziennikowej korespondencji. Przede wszystkim Harry stwierdził, że ma ewidentne dowody, na posiadanie Przeznaczonego. Nie miał pewności czy ta osoba wie kim on tak naprawdę jest i z jakiego domu pochodzi, być może był to tylko taki podstęp, żeby to z niego wydobyć. Tak, to zdecydowanie pasowało do jego korespondenta. Nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby ten okazał się o zgrozo Ślizgonem! Chociaż ... ostatnio Harry na własnej skórze się przekonał, że węże jednak potrafią być mili i zachowywać się normalnie, bez tej swojej wyższości. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że skoro jest to jego Przeznaczony, to być może zaakceptuje go takim jaki jest? Tego akurat nie był pewien, ale stwierdził, że czas, by odkryć kolejną tajemnicę. Wziął parę głębokich uspokajających oddechów i zaczął pisać odpowiedź. 

Czy wieża astronomiczna jutro o północy Ci odpowiada?

Zamknął dziennik z zamiarem odłożenia go z powrotem do torby, ale nie zdążył. Poczuł ponownie przyjemne ciepło bijące od dziennika świadczące o tym, że odpowiedź nadeszła. Zaskoczony tak szybką reakcją otworzył go czytając:

Do zobaczenia. 

Klamka zapadła, a Harry wbrew obawom poczuł pewną ulgę. Jutro miał poznać prawdziwe oblicze osoby mu przeznaczonej i odwrotnie. Do tej pory wiedział tylko, że koresponduje z mężczyzną. Z niewiadomych przyczyn, osoba ta zdawała się mieć większe pojęcie kim on był. Tego trochę się obawiał. Westchnął cicho i zdecydowanym ruchem odłożył wreszcie dziennik. Jutro się przekona, a na razie przez to całe myślenie poczuł się zmęczony. Zdecydował więc, że tym razem czas spać. Odnowił zaklęcie wyciszające i błyskawicznie zapadł w sen.

Na lekcjach było dziwnie spokojnie. Umbridge zdawała się Harry'ego ignorować, natomiast Snape obserwował czujnie każdy jego ruch, przez co chłopak denerwował się. Nerwy i eliksiry to nie najlepsze połączenie jak wiadomo. Harry momentami nie myślał co i w jakiej kolejności wrzuca do kociołka, dlatego rezultatem wysiłków jego i Ron'a była szarawa breja, przypominająca wymiociny trolla. Mistrz eliksirów wydawał się dziwnie zamyślony i milczący gdy kończyli lekcje. Harry był z tego powodu zadowolony, ale też i trochę zaniepokojony. Owszem, nauczyciel choć raz oszczędził im szyderstw z ich, co tu dużo mówić, nieudolnej pracy, jednak z drugiej strony ten brak komentarzy jakoś niepokoił. Z niejaką ulgą Harry przyjął widok wykrzywionej z odrazą twarzy nietoperza z lochów, kiedy ten zobaczył fiolkę z zawartością stawianą na biurku na koniec lekcji. Ten grymas przywracał jakby równowagę w zachowaniu Snape'a. Ostatnią lekcją była transmutacja i Harry miał nadzieję, że zakończy ten dzień nauki bez żadnych przeszkód, dlatego poczuł się zawiedziony, gdy po zajęciach McGonagall wezwała go do pozostania w klasie. Wiedział, że coś się święci: 

— Czy coś się stało pani profesor? — Zapytał, gdy za ostatnim uczniem zamknęły się drzwi. 

— Harry, ostatnio dochodzą do mnie niepokojące wieści i szczerze mówiąc zaczynam się o Ciebie martwić chłopcze. — Zaczęła rozmowę nauczycielka spoglądając na niego przenikliwie. 

— Nie do końca rozumiem co Pani ma na myśli … — Niepewnie odpowiedział Harry, rzeczywiście nie pojmując, w którą stronę pobiegnie ta rozmowa. Tyle przecież było możliwych kierunków: incydent z Umbridge, eliksir, ta sprawa z Hagrid'em, a może Pani Pomfrey coś wspomniała, koszmary … W tym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jest naprawę wiele rzeczy, które ukrywa przed innymi i przez moment poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Szybko jednak postarał się odzyskać spokój głównie po to, by nie dać się przejrzeć swojej opiekunce. Teraz już rozumiał dlaczego większość Ślizgonów miała do perfekcji opanowaną sztukę zakładania masek. Dzięki temu nie byli tak podatni na zranienia, ponieważ nikt nie potrafił ich przejrzeć. Sam docenił tę sztukę, wcześniej można było mu czytać z twarzy jak z otwartej księgi, ale teraz, tak naprawdę pozwalał widzieć innym tylko to, co oni chcieli zobaczyć. Tak było dużo lepiej. Uważnie obserwująca go McGonagall po chwili zaczęła kontynuować zmartwionym tonem:

— Za dwa tygodnie wraca Dyrektor. Dolores Umbridge złożyła skargę do Ministerstwa na ciebie i czeka cię rozprawa, jednak udało mi się odłożyć to do powrotu Albusa. Harry, niestety, ale nie wygląda to dobrze zwłaszcza, że wielu uczniów potwierdziło jej wersję. — Harry zagryzł lekko wargę myśląc „... a, więc o to chodzi ...”. Mógł się spodziewać, że ropucha tego tak nie zostawi. Postanowił sobie w duchu pomyśleć nad linią obrony. W tej chwili był zadowolony, że wymazał wspominania bliźniakom, a Collin'a nie miał zamiaru w to mieszać. Harry tak skupił się na przyszłej strategii obrony, że na moment zapomniał o swojej rozmówczyni, dlatego drgnął, gdy z zadumy wyrwał go głos nauczycielki:

— Harry? 

— Oh.... Przepraszam, pani profesor, zamyśliłem się — odpowiedział szczerze, przenosząc lekko rozkojarzone spojrzenie z biurka na jej twarz.

— Zauważyłam Panie Potter. — Skonstatowała nauczycielka uśmiechając się delikatnie. Po czym dodała: — Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu sprawa zostanie wyjaśniona z satysfakcjonującym dla nas wynikiem i wyjaśnisz nam przyczynę swojego zachowania. — McGonagall umilkła wyczekująco, po czym, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać westchnęła lekko i zakończyła sucho: 

— To wszystko Harry. 

Chłopak skinął lekko głową, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy sięgnął już do klamki usłyszał jeszcze słowa swojej opiekunki domu:

— Mam nadzieję, że twoje oceny nadal będą wzrastać. Inni nauczyciele są z ciebie bardzo zadowoleni. — Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa i odpowiedział: 

— Postaram się proszę Pani. Dziękuję i do widzenia. — Po wyjściu z sali transmutacji Gryfon skierował się w stronę sowiarni. 

W drodze do wieży zachodniej zastanawiał się wciąż nad poważnym problemem swojej linii obrony w sprawie Umbridge. Doszedł też do wniosku, że przemyślenia wymagały również skutki jakie mogły wyniknąć z grożenia nauczycielowi. Nie były to wesołe myśli. Doszedł też do niezbyt pocieszającego wniosku, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jednak nie zdoła się wybronić. Ropucha zajmowała przecież dość wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie i choćby dlatego jej siła rażenia była odpowiednio duża. Harry ciężko westchnął i zwolnił kroku. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do powrotu Dumbledore'a, będzie musiał też podpytać Hermionę jak powinien się bronić. Dziewczyna miewała doskonałe pomysły. Do rozprawy musiał pozałatwiać wszystkie swoje sprawy, bo wiedział, że dyrektor będzie miał go już teraz na oku. Zbyt wiele się działo ostatnio wokół jego, Harry'ego osoby. Na takich rozmyślaniach spędził całą drogę do sowiarni i właściwie zaskoczyło go, kiedy osiągnął cel . Usiadł na zimnej podłodze i wyciągnął pergamin, na którym zaczął pisać list do swojego ojca chrzestnego:

Kochany Łapo,  
wybacz, że dopiero teraz piszę, ale sam rozumiesz, wiele ostatnio się   
działo. To co wypisują w Proroku Codziennym to bzdury i mam nadzieję, że nie  
uwierzyłeś w większość tego, co tam przeczytałeś. Mimo wszystko, dla spokoju   
twojego ducha, postanowiłem napisać ci ogólnie co się ostatnio wydarzyło.  
Czasami miewam koszmary o śmierci Cedrick'a i to one spowodowały   
mój stan tak szeroko i często bzdurnie komentowany w gazetach.   
Jednak teraz jest dobrze, Ron z Hermioną cały czas mnie   
wspierają i dodają mi otuchy ... 

Harry przerwał na chwilę pisanie śmiejąc się gorzko z tego kłamstwa. Wiedział jednak, że musi napisać cokolwiek, by Syriusz mu uwierzył, a skoro były Gryfon ufa Ron'owi i Hermionie nie powinno być problemu z przekonaniem go do tego. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i powrócił do pisania:

… Wiele myślałem też o Huncwotach. O waszych starych czasach,  
gdy byliście młodzi i niedawno uświadomiłem sobie po lekcjach z McGonagall,  
że będąc w moim wieku opanowaliście animagię! To naprawdę jest  
niesamowite! Chciałbym być choć trochę podobny do Ciebie i taty. Jeśli nie w czym innym to niechby chociaż w tym. Chciałbym również opanować animagię.   
Może moim zwierzęciem będzie jeleń, jak u mojego ojca? W końcu moim patronusem   
jest to właśnie zwierzę, tak jak u taty, co o tym sądzisz Łapo?   
Dlatego chciałbym prosić cię o wskazówki, od czego mogę zacząć.   
Mam jednak do Ciebie prośbę. Chciałbym zachować moje ćwiczenia w tajemnicy   
przed Ron'em i Hermioną. To byłaby taka niespodzianka dla nich.  
Wyobraź sobie tylko ich miny później, gdy w końcu mi się uda!

H.

Przeczytał jeszcze raz swoją wiadomość. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy jeszcze czegoś nie dodać, ale w sumie zrezygnował. To co napisał powinno wystarczyć, żeby jego ojciec chrzestny złapał przynętę. Argumenty na to, by nikomu nie mówić o jego nauce animagii do czasu osiągnięcia sukcesu też wydawały się być wystarczające. Harry ciężko westchnął, kiedy poczuł lekkie ukłucie winy. Czuł się trochę źle z tym, że okłamuje Łapę i wykorzystuje jego przywiązanie do jego, Harry'ego rodziców. Nie zamierzał jednak zmienić postanowienia. Przywołał najbliżej siedzącą sowę i wręczył jej list. Obserwował lot ptaka aż do momentu, gdy ten zniknął za horyzontem, po czym wstał z podłogi i otrzepał siedzenie z kurzu. Zastanawiał się chwilę co by tu dalej robić i w rezultacie postanowił odwiedzić Hagrida, który jako jedyny szczerze cieszył się z jego odwiedzin. Było to dla Harry'ego bardzo pokrzepiające, że ma jeszcze w kimś jakieś tam oparcie i zawsze może liczyć na swojego pierwszego, prawdziwego przyjaciela. Idąc do chatki gajowego chłopak wciąż wracał myślami do sprawy z Umbridge. Podobnie zresztą było, kiedy już był na miejscu. Jego roztargnienie nie uszło oczywiście uwagi gajowego, który w końcu postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o strapieniach młodego Gryfona i zapytał:.

— Wszystko w porządku Harry? 

— Tak, po prostu jestem trochę zmęczony. Wczoraj do późna się uczyłem i się nie wyspałem. — Skłamał gładko chłopak, czując się okropnie z tego powodu. Nie chciał jednak wciągać Hagrid'a w wir swoich kłopotów. Półolbrzym był bardzo wrażliwy i na pewno niezwykle martwiłby się, gdyby wiedział o tej całej sprawie w Ministerstwie.   
— Tylko nie przesadź z tą nauką Harry, choć słyszałem jak profesor Sprout i Flitwick bardzo cię chwalą. — Gajowy uśmiechnął się ciepło i Harry'emu lżej zrobiło się na sercu mimo, że kłopotów mu nie ubyło. Spróbował jednak zażartować:

— Spokojnie nie mam zamiaru zajmować miejsca Hermiony w szkolnym rankingu. — Po tym oświadczeniu Gryfon wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i wypił ostatni łyk herbaty z kubka. Równocześnie postanowił zgrabnie zmienić ten niewygodny dla niego temat. — Widziałem przed twoim ogrodem jakąś niezbyt wielką skrzynię, co tam jest?

—Oh! Jak dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś! — Wykrzyknął nagle Hagrid zrywając się na nogi. Gryfon spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. — Chodź Harry, chcę ci coś pokazać. — Padła propozycja i Harry ruszył szybko za Hagrid'em, który tymczasem dotarł do ogrodu, a w chwilę później był już przy tajemniczym przedmiocie. Kiedy w końcu chłopak do niego dołączył, gajowy z zachęcającym uśmiechem machnął ręką w stronę pudła. Harry zajrzał do pojemnika i zobaczył w rogu białą kulę pokrytą igłami. 

— Oh ... Czy to jest ... szpiczak? — Zapytał trochę z wahaniem, przyglądając się zwierzęciu i marszcząc brwi. Wygląd stworzenia niby się zgadzał, ale kolor był zupełnie nie ten. 

— Dokładnie Harry, ale sądząc po twojej minie coś tu nie pasuje … — Dopytywał się półolbrzym, zachęcając Gryfona do myślenia. 

— Barwa stworzenia … szpiczaki tak nie wyglądają. Nie wiedziałem, że magiczne stworzenia również dotyka albinizm ... Coś mu dolega, że tutaj jest? 

— Oh, po prostu został odrzucony po urodzeniu, właśnie z powodu umaszczenia, więc go przygarnąłem. Inaczej bidulek by umarł. — Smutno powiedział Hagrid, podsuwając łagodnie w kierunku stworzenia kilka owoców, które zwierzę szybko pochwyciło i zaczęło z zapałem pałaszować. Gajowy karmił szpiczaka i równocześnie mówił. — Wśród magicznych stworzeń bardzo rzadko zdarzają się przypadki albinizmu. Najczęściej takie osobniki zostają odrzucone najpierw przez matki, a jeśli jakoś mimo wszystko przetrwają, to ze społeczności. Takie stworzenia nigdy nie będą mogły żyć w grupie, ani nigdy nie znajdą partnera ... To przykre, ale taka jest właśnie natura. — Hagrid podniósł wzrok na Gryfona i widząc jego smętną minę dodał szybko: — Nie martw się Harry! Szpilka zamieszka u mnie w ogrodzie! Już ja się odpowiednio nią zajmę! Nie pozwolę jej zginąć!

— Szpilka? 

— Tak ją nazwałem, bo to samiczka. — Potwierdził dumnie gajowy. — Podoba ci się? 

—Nawet bardzo! — Przytaknął entuzjastycznie chłopak. — Czy mogę ją wziąć na ręce? — Zapytał po chwili trochę niepewnie. 

— Pewnie, choć uważaj. Szpiczaki jeżeli kogoś nie polubią, za cholerę nie pozwolą się wziąć i kłują wtedy niemiłosiernie. — Ostrzegł gajowy, na co Gryfon przytaknął lekko głową przyjmując pouczenie, przykucnął i zbliżył powoli dłoń ku stworzeniu. Zatrzymał ją przed pyszczkiem zwierzęcia, żeby mogło ją dokładnie obwąchać. Po chwili ocenił, że zwierzę go zaakceptowało, więc postanowił wziąć je na ręce. Ostrożnie ujął niezbyt wielkie ciałko w dłonie. Przez moment wydawało się, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale zupełnie nagle zwierzę zwinęło się w kulkę i Harry poczuł w dłoniach ból od ukłuć. Pierwszym odruchem Gryfona było upuszczenie bolesnego balastu na ziemię, jednak szczęśliwie zdołał opanować się na czas i delikatnie odłożył stworzenie z powrotem na miejsce. 

— Chyba mnie nie polubiła. — Podsumował krótko Gryfon, rozczarowany wynikiem tej próby. 

— Wiesz Harry, myślę, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie, przestraszył się po prostu tego jegomościa za tobą, który patrzy już od dłuższej chwili na biedne stworzenie nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. — Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Hagrid wskazując palcem pogrebina, który stał za chłopakiem. 

— Pogin! — Wykrzyknął zaskoczony widokiem zaprzyjaźnionego stworzenia Gryfon. Pogrebin z kolei, kiedy tylko został zauważony i rozpoznany, wskoczył na kolana Harry'ego, spoglądając z wyższością na szpiczaka. Zwierzątko tymczasem fukało, najeżając się jeszcze bardziej. — Hej nie powinieneś tak robić. — Próbował zwrócić uwagę pogrebinowi Gryfon, ale Pogin początkowo niewiele sobie z tego robił. Dopiero po dobrej chwili tego triumfalnego pokazu zdecydował się dać znać, że rozumie o co chłopakowi chodzi, bo opuścił wzrok na ziemię, jakby w zawstydzeniu. Jak się okazało , było to pozorne ustępstwo, bo gdy tylko Harry przeniósł uwagę na Hagrida, pogrebin ukradkiem pokazał szpiczakowi język. Gryfon, który wciąż kątem oka obserwował wyraźnie bojowo nastawione stworzenie na swoich kolanach, zauważył ten gest i lekko zachichotał dołączając do rozbawionego tą sytuacją Hagrida. 

— Kto by pomyślał Harry, że zaprzyjaźnisz się z pogrebinem. Wszyscy czarodzieje uważają je tylko za szkodniki i wolą się raczej trzymać od nich z daleka. — Skomentował całą tą sytuację Hagrid, z uśmiechem przyglądając się, jak Harry głaszcze wielką głowę pogrebina, a ten z przyjemnością mruży oczy, przyjmując z zadowoleniem pieszczotę. 

— Ostatnio zauważyłem, że nie jestem jak wszyscy lub większość ludzi, znaczy czarodziejów. — Powiedział w zadumie chłopak, nie przerywając pieszczot. Było to dla niego w pewien sposób uspokajające zajęcie, a pogrebin przypominał mu teraz niemalże kota. — Myślę, że jednak ta zmiana myślenia wyszła mi na dobre. — Dodał po chwili krótko, pozostawiając Hagrid'owi interpretację swoich słów. 

— Zauważyłem to Harry i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem z Ciebie dumny. Przyznam się, że teraz patrząc na ciebie, widzę swoje ograniczenia, bo również widziałem w pogrebinach tylko szkodniki. Powiedz mi jednak, czy nie czujesz się w jego towarzystwie przygnębiony? — Zainteresował się półolbrzym.

— Szczerze mówiąc nigdy o tym nawet nie myślałem, ale ... jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to wcale też nie czułem przygnębienia w jego obecności. Naprawdę nigdy. Lubię jego towarzystwo i myślę, że Pogin również mnie lubi ... To pewnie dlatego nie działa na mnie jak na innych. — Harry przerwał na moment zastanawiając się, po czym zaproponował trochę niepewnie: — Może przetestujemy jak działa na Ciebie Hagridzie? Wtedy zdobędziemy pewność.

— W porząsiu Harry, możemy to zrobić. Co ty na to, że wezmę go tam, koło tego drzewa? — Hagrid machnął ręką, wskazując na oddalony o kilka metrów stary dąb — A ty może jeszcze raz spróbujesz zapoznać się ze Szpilką? — Tym razem gajowy po prostu pokazał wzrokiem białką kulkę siedzącą w rogu skrzyni. Gryfon w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i podał półolbrzymowi Pogina. Pogrebin skrzywił się, gdy tylko Hagrid go chwycił i Gryfon był niemalże pewien, że spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.

Kiedy tylko Hagrid z Poginem się oddalili, Harry ponownie spróbował przekonać do siebie Szpilkę powoli zbliżając rękę do jej pyszczka, żeby zwierzę mogło zapoznać się z jego zapachem. Stworzenie wydawało się być już spokojne i uważnie wąchało jego rękę. Początkowo Harry obawiał się, że go ugryzie, tym bardziej, że miał na sobie zapach Pogina. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zaryzykował wobec tego i podniósł zwierzątko ostrożnie, wciąż pamiętając igły, które poprzednio boleśnie wbiły mu się w rękę. Udało się. Praktycznie nie czuł kolców, a gdy ich dotknął w geście głaskania okazało się, że nie były twarde tylko dosyć miękkie, elastyczne i miłe w dotyku. To było interesujące doświadczenie. Wynikało z niego, że szpiczak potrafi kontrolować swoje kolce, które raz okrywają go jak sierść, a w momencie zagrożenia służą za skuteczną broń. Igły Szpilki mieniły się srebrem i pięknie migotały w słońcu, a Harry poczuł nagłą potrzebę usprawiedliwienia siebie i Pogina przed trzymanym w dłoni stworzeniem.

— Wiesz, musisz wybaczyć Poginowi, nie mam pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło. Musiało cię wiele przykrości spotkać z powodu bycia inną ... — W tym momencie Harry sposępniał nagle, przypominając sobie zachowanie uczniów wobec siebie samego. Westchnął i odsunął od siebie te ponure myśli. Czuł jakieś pokrewieństwo ze zwierzęciem, na które patrzył i do którego mówił. Mieli w końcu podobne doświadczenia. Byli inni, odmienni i społeczności odrzuciły ich z tego powodu. — Widziałem wcześniej inne szpiczaki i szczerze mówiąc nie były tak ładne jak Ty. Urodą bijesz je na głowę, twoje igły są zachwycające zwłaszcza, gdy mienią się tym srebrnym blaskiem w świetle. To niesamowite. — Stwierdził Gryfon z uznaniem, podziwiając umaszczenie stworzenia, które zaczęło lizać go jakby w podziękowaniu. Chłopakowi od razu poprawił się humor i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Rozluźnił się i zrelaksował. Po chwili dotarła do niego świadomość, że to pierwsza chwila zupełnego spokoju i szczęścia od bardzo dawna. W tym momencie poczuł wielką wdzięczność do tego niewielkiego jeszcze stworzenia, które zerkało teraz na niego błyszczącymi oczkami. Ciężkie kroki Hagrida przerwały sielankę, a po chwili padły słowa:

— Widzę, że nie musiałem się martwić. — Harry obejrzał się za siebie z uśmiechem, by zobaczyć podchodzącego do niego gajowego i odpowiedział.

— Uwierz mi, nie tylko ty byłeś zmartwiony. Na początku bałem się, że czeka mnie kolejna bolesna lekcja, by nie dotykać szpiczaków. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie tym razem. — Gryfon wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, odstawiając Szpilkę z powrotem do skrzyni. Po czym zapytał zaciekawiony o efekty małego eksperymentu. — A wam jak poszło? 

— Cóż ... — Zaczął Hagrid smętnym tonem. Jednak w miarę wypowiedzi jego humor w widoczny sposób się poprawiał. — Spodziewałem się co prawda nieco innego wyniku, ale … Widzisz, kiedy odszedłem stąd z pogrebinem zacząłem zgodnie z przewidywaniami odczuwać przygnębienie. Najwidoczniej tylko ty tego przy nim nie odczuwasz, co jest zdumiewające i powiem szczerze nie mam pojęcia jak to się dzieje. Nie jest to jednak ważne. Ważne jest, że masz rękę do magicznych stworzeń. Pamiętam że Dziobek bardzo cię lubił. 

Gryfon na wspomnienie hipogryfa uśmiechnął się lekko, nawet przeszło mu przez myśl, że chciałby ponownie spróbować przelecieć się na nim. Wstał i wziął od Hagrida dość ponurego Pogina. Niedługo potem, pogrebin rozchmurzył się wyraźnie w rękach młodego Gryfona. Chłopak zerknął na obserwującego to ciekawie gajowego i stwierdził: 

— Będę się już zbierał i tak dość długo tu zabawiłem, a muszę jeszcze wrócić przed ciszą nocną do wieży. Dziękuję za herbatę i zapoznanie mnie ze Szpilką. Wkrótce znowu was odwiedzę. — Obiecał i po pożegnaniu ze strony Hagrid'a odszedł w stronę zamku, odstawiając wcześniej Pogina w miejsce, gdzie ten ostatnio Gryfonowi zniknął z oczu.

Nazajutrz po lekcjach Harry udał się nad jezioro. Lubił samotnie przesiadywać na pomoście. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Gryfon był tak skupiony na księdze, traktującej o animagii, że nawet nie zauważył siadającego koło niego pogrebina, który po cichutku podszedł do niego, usiadł obok, a po chwili zasnął zwijając się tak, że jak zwykle przypominał kamień. O jego obecności Harry przekonał się dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy zastanawiając się nad przeczytanym tekstem, rozglądał się po otoczeniu. Kamień tuż przy nim, którego tam wcześniej nie było, od razu podsunął mu myśl o Poginie. Milcząca obecność pogrebina była pokrzepiająca. Odwrotnie niż kwestia animagii. Harry przeczytał już chyba wszystkie książki dotyczące tej problematyki, które zdołał zdobyć w zamkowej bibliotece, a jednak mimo, że próbował rozmaitych metod, o których czytał, żadna próba dotąd nie poskutkowała. Gryfon czuł się już nieco zniechęcony, jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Mimo wszystko usilne próby odkrycia swej zwierzęcej postaci zajmowały mu myśli i odciągały od analizowania wciąż i wciąż na nowo problemów, które wydawały się piętrzyć. Chłopak spojrzał na leżący obok niego list od Syriusza, który dostał dziś rano na śniadaniu. Na szczęście był praktycznie pierwszy przy stole, dzięki czemu Ron z Hermioną nie wiedzieli o tym liście. Syriusz dość entuzjastycznie podszedł do jego nauki animagii, ale jego rady niestety nie bardzo pomogły Gryfonowi, głównie dlatego, że nie różniły się zbytnio od tego co czytał w książkach. Ten fakt skłonił Harry'ego do dość niewesołych wniosków, że być może jego wysiłki są daremne. W końcu jest możliwe, że akurat do tego rodzaju magii nie ma po prostu talentu, że nigdy nie zostanie animagiem i tyle. 

— Hej Pogin, a może ty masz jakiś pomysł? — Zwrócił się dość desperacko do pogrebina, który nadal spał mocnym snem. Harry tylko się uśmiechnął przybliżając głowę nieco bliżej pseudokamienia i słysząc ciche pochrapywanie stworzenia. — Domyślam się, że raczej jest to odpowiedź odmowna. — Odpowiedział sobie Gryfon, chowając książki do torby. Jutro postanowił chwycić się ostatniej szansy, w postaci rady jaką usłyszał od William'a. Dotąd wydawała mu się ona wręcz absurdalna, ale przecież w świetle tych wszystkich niepowodzeń to było jedyne co mu zostało. Może i Relin robił sobie z niego żarty, ale przecież nikt nie powiedział, że ktoś musi się dowiedzieć o tej niedorzecznej próbie. Westchnął i przeciągnął się zamykając oczy. Cokolwiek chciał zrobić nie wyszło, bo usłyszał za sobą aż nazbyt dobrze znany głos, niewątpliwie należący do Malfoy'a:

— No proszę Potter gdzie się podziali twoi przyjaciele? — Harry westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i otworzył niechętnie oczy. No tak, Malfoy nie był sam. Towarzyszyli mu jego goryle. Wszyscy trzej spoglądali na Harry'ego z góry i to nie tylko z powodu różnicy wzrostu. Nie znosił tego, dlatego zdecydował się wstać, by choć trochę zniwelować tą różnicę. Odwrócił się przodem do Ślizgonów i odpowiedział spokojnie: 

— Jak widzisz jestem zajęty, więc lepiej jeśli opuścisz to miejsce ze swoimi pachołkami. Jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół wydaje mi się, że ostatnio wytłumaczyłem Ci wszystko, nie pamiętasz? A może masz jakieś problemy z pamięcią? Cóż, wiele by to wyjaśniało ale ... — Nim zdążył dokończyć jego instynkt zadziałał i zgrabnie uchylił się przed nadlatującym zaklęciem rozbrajającym, przez które niewątpliwie wpadłby do wody. Na twarz Malfoy'a wypełznął zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek i Harry zrozumiał, że właśnie taki był zamiar tej trójki. Gryfon rozejrzał się szybko, by ocenić swoje szanse. Miał ograniczone ruchy przez długość i szerokość pomostu. Nie był to zbyt rozległy teren, więc właściwie można powiedzieć, że znalazł się w pułapce. Uśmiech Malfoy'a troszkę się poszerzył, gdy ten podsumował:

— W końcu zdałeś sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia bliznowaty? To dobrze. Wiedz też, że dziś mam nieco parszywy nastrój, który mam zamiar sobie poprawić. Twoim kosztem. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco rzucając kolejne zaklęcie. Tym razem także Gryfon się uchylił, jednak wiedział, że długo to już nie potrwa. Miał pełną świadomość, że Ślizgon tylko drażni się z nim i bawi. Kiedy się tym znudzi, zachęci do ataku również swoich kumpli, a z trzema w tej sytuacji Harry wiedział, że sobie nie da rady.

— Pogin? — Gryfon usłyszał za sobą głos pogrebina i zamarł. Zaskoczone miny jego oprawców świadczyły wyraźnie, że oni też usłyszeli okrzyk stworzenia. Po chwili Malfoy odzyskał spokój i skomentował po swojemu całe zdarzenie: 

— Musisz być naprawdę samotny Potter, skoro dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa szkodnik. W sumie to nawet pasujecie do siebie. Nikt nie chce mieć z wami obydwoma nic wspólnego. Aż przykre patrzeć, jak powoli się staczasz na samo dno. 

— Jestem niemalże poruszony twoją troską. — Odparł na to Harry, spoglądając kątem oka na Pogina. W tej chwili zdał sobie też sprawę z faktu, że nie powinien teraz drażnić Malfoy'a, by nie sprowokować go do zmasowanego ataku. Wolałby, by żaden ze Ślizgonów nie zaatakował pogrebina. Wziął głęboki uspokajający oddech, spojrzał ponownie na trójkę dręczycieli i zaproponował. — Skoro tak cię to bawi, proszę bardzo, uderz. — Gryfon rozłożył ręce odsłaniając się na wszelkie ataki i wyczekująco spojrzał na Malfoy'a. Tak bardzo spodziewał się ataku od Draco, że zaskoczyło go uderzenie pieści jakie otrzymał od Goyl'a. Dlatego dosłownie zwaliło go z nóg i nieco otumaniło. Co prawda szybko doszedł do siebie, ale poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach, a poza tym jak się wkrótce okazało stracił też szansę na obronę małego przyjaciela. 

— To już nawet nie jest zabawne tylko żałosne. — Splunął w jego kierunku blondyn. Po chwili podszedł do leżącego Gryfona, chwytając go za włosy i kontynuował po cichu: — Jesteś godny pożałowania. — Harry jednak nie reagował i nie słuchał go, tylko patrzył z przerażeniem, że Pogin próbuje do niego podejść. Przeraził go nie ruch pogrebina, ale to, że stworzenie zwróciło w ten sposób na siebie uwagę Crabbe,a. Ten niewiele się namyślając podbiegł do stworzenia i z całej siły kopnął. Siła ciosu poderwała Pogina do góry. Pogrebin wywinął w locie koziołka i wpadł z impetem do wody. Harry zerwał się szybko na równe nogi z okrzykiem:

— Pogin! — Niewiele mógł jednak zrobić przynajmniej na razie, bo Goyle zdołał go przytrzymać na miejscu z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem:

— Draco jeszcze z tobą nie skończył Potter. — Oświadczył obłudnie i się roześmiał chwytając Gryfona z łatwością za ramiona. Unieruchomiony Harry czuł coraz większe przerażenie. Nie miał czasu na ślizgońskie zabawy, musiał uratować Pogina. Był pewien, że pogrebiny nie potrafią pływać. Zdesperowany szarpał się więc, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku Gregory'ego i Crabbe'a, który do kolegi dołączył, po swoistym załatwieniu sprawy pogrebina.

— A teraz bliznowaty … — Zaczął Malfoy zbliżając się do Pottera, ale szybko umilkł, gdy usłyszał ryk cierpienia swoich goryli, którzy zupełnie nagle w popłochu puścili Gryfona. Harry nie czekał i się nie rozglądał, tylko szybko pobiegł na koniec pomostu i skoczył do wody, lądując jak najbliżej miejsca, w którym jak przypuszczał zniknął pogrebin.

Woda była zimna, ale to nie miało teraz dla niego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko tonące stworzenie. Nawet nie zarejestrował, że jeszcze biegnąc po pomoście, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie bąblogłowy. Z desperacją zaczął szukać pogrebina. Zobaczył go niemal natychmiast, już w pobliżu dna. Stworzenie usilnie próbowało swoimi małymi rączkami bezskutecznie pokonać opór wody, jednak wciąż opadało na dno. Zanim Harry do niego dotarł, wyzute z sił zupełnie zaprzestało walki. Gryfon dopadł pogrebina chwilę później i natychmiast odbił się nogami od dna. Droga na powierzchnię wydawała mu się niemiłosiernie długa, chociaż tutaj nie było jeszcze zbyt głęboko. Kiedy już wypłynął, ruszył jak najszybciej w stronę brzegu ciągle zerkając na nieprzytomne stworzenie. Z ulgą przywitał płyciznę szybko wychodząc na suchy teren, położył Pogina na bok i przytrzymał w nadziei, że to coś da. Na szczęście tyle wystarczyło, by pogrebin zaczął kaszleć wypluwając wodę. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Rozejrzał się wokół podejrzliwie, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o swoich prześladowcach. Okazało się, że słusznie założył, że Malfoy i jego banda wciąż mogą tu być. Byli, a jakże! Na ich widok Harry poczuł ogarniającą go wściekłość. Rzucił na pogrebina zaklęcie ogrzewające, wstał i zaczął iść w stronę Ślizgonów. 

Tymczasem Malfoy i jego obstawa z braku innego zajęcia obserwowali poczynania swojej byłej ofiary z szyderczymi uśmieszkami na wargach. Uśmiech z twarzy Draco zniknął jednak, kiedy Potter zerknął na nich krótko, znad charczącego i plującego wodą pogrebina. Malfoy widział, a nawet wyczuł czystą nienawiść w tym wzroku, a gdy Gryfon zaczął się do nich zbliżać, Ślizgon poczuł nieuzasadniony strach. To było głupie, ale zupełnie niezależne od niego. Nigdy nie obawiał się Pottera, ale teraz instynktownie czuł, że być może osiągnął jakąś granicę, poza którą musi zacząć bać się tego przeciwnika. Czuł zbliżające się zagrożenie przez skórę, dlatego odruchowo zareagował: 

— Expelliarmus — Zaklęcie rozbrajające wytrąciło Gryfonowi różdżkę z ręki, jednak ten zachowywał się tak, jakby nawet nie zauważył, że stracił broń. Szedł wciąż naprzód, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwników. Draco poczuł zimny dreszcz na plecach i znieruchomiał. Usłyszał nagle jak Crabbe i Goyle rzucają jakieś zaklęcia w kierunku Wybrańca, który zwinnie zrobił kilka uników, schodząc z drogi czarom. Draco uważnie obserwujący Gryfona, zauważył że oczy Pottera jeszcze bardziej pociemniały ze złości. Jego domownicy jednak, zdawali się nie zauważać żadnych zmian w zachowaniu Gryfona, bo rzucali kolejne zaklęcia w jego kierunku, aż w końcu obaj padli na ziemię zwijając się w bólu. Blondynowi w szoku rozszerzyły się oczy, widział już wcześniej to zaklęcie. Niewątpliwie był to cruciatus, ale jakim sposobem Gryfon dał radę go rzucić i to bez różdżki? Myśli przemykające Ślizgonowi przez głowę rozproszyły jego uwagę. Kiedy się ocknął, Gryfon był praktycznie przed nim uśmiechając się drapieżnie i obserwując z satysfakcją wijących się z bólu Vincenta i Gregory'ego. Było w tym uśmiechu tak wiele okrucieństwa, że Malfoy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby to na pewno był Złoty Chłopiec, czy też zupełnie kto inny. Draco wzdrygnął się w widoczny sposób, kiedy jego spojrzenie powróciło od zwijających się z bólu domowników, do Pottera. Postanowił mimo wszystko podjąć walkę, chociaż czuł, że będzie to walka nierówna i z pewnością nie on ją wygra. Stanął szybko w pozycji obronnej wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę i czekając na ruch przeciwnika. Był tak skupiony na Gryfonie, że dopiero po chwili, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy już krzyków swoich domowników. Zerknął szybko w ich kierunku. Zaklęcie zostało cofnięte jednak wciąż nie mogli się ruszyć i pojękiwali cicho. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Pottera, który w tym samym momencie oznajmił groźnym szeptem:

— Zapamiętaj Malfoy … Już nigdy więcej nie wchodź mi w drogę, albo bardzo gorzko tego pożałujesz ... — Draco przez ułamek sekundy zauważył błysk zielonego światła w oczach Gryfona. Kolana ugięły się pod nim, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Nie spuścił Pottera z oczu dopóki ten nie wziął swojej różdżki i pogrebina, i nie odszedł spokojnie. Dopiero wtedy blondwłosy Ślizgon odetchnął i lekko się rozluźnił. 

Pogrebin dość szybko doszedł do siebie, nieźle się już czuł, gdy Gryfon wrócił z nim do Hagrida, by ten upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku ze stworzeniem. Dla pewności zostawił Pogina u gajowego na noc. Wracając już do zamku odtworzył sobie zdarzenia znad jeziora w pamięci i aż stanął na dłuższy czas ze zdumienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był w stanie tego wszystkiego dokonać. Rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie bąblogłowy, a w dodatku rzucił klątwę niewybaczalną na goryli Malfoy'a to … niewiarygodne. To było praktycznie niemożliwe, przecież nie umiał rzucać zaklęć niewybaczalnych nawet za pomocą różdżki, a co dopiero bez niej … a jednak pamiętał, że to zrobił. Czy to możliwe, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co wyprawiał? Pamiętał też strach w oczach Draco. To przerażone spojrzenie chyba będzie prześladowało go zawsze, gdy tylko spojrzy na Malfoy'a. To wszystko było takie dziwne. Dziwne i niepokojące, czyżby inni mieli jednak w jakiś sposób rację? Czy rzeczywiście jest powiązany z Voldemortem? Trudno było mu się z tym zgodzić, tym bardziej, że przecież nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się nic podobnego, nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, a tym bardziej nikogo nie krzywdził. A jednak … najbardziej przerażała go świadomość, że strach i ból ofiar sprawił mu przyjemność ... To było okropne uczucie, które ciążyło mu jak kamień na sercu. Harry ocknął się z zamyślenia i ruszył dalej do wieży Gryffindoru.

Wieczorem, wraz z pozostałymi chłopakami ze swojego dormitorium Harry przygotował się do snu i zajął łóżko, rejestrując rzucane przez innych na własne posłania zaklęcia ochronne. Poświęcił dobrą chwilę na rozmyślanie nad sprawą do tej pory nie dającej mu spokoju, a mianowicie dlaczego Ron również rzuca te zaklęcia, skoro zachowuje się prawie tak jak zwykle, czyli jak przyjaciel. W tej sprawie jednak Harry nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków. Głównie dlatego, że Ron czasami myślał w sposób dla niego niepojęty, więc po prostu możliwe, że nigdy nie odkryłby intencji rudzielca. Kiedy już współdomownicy zasnęli, Harry wymknął się pod peleryną niewidką z dormitorium, a później z pokoju wspólnego. Na korytarzu rozejrzał się czujnie i cicho ruszył w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Przecież był dziś umówiony z właścicielem dziennika, ze swoim Przeznaczonym … jakby to nie brzmiało. Harry usilnie próbował zdusić w sobie okruch nadziei, że ten człowiek, kimkolwiek jest, stanie się dla niego oparciem w tym trudnym dla niego czasie. Nadzieja ta tak mocno w nim tkwiła, że szedł na to spotkanie pół godziny wcześniej. Po długiej wspinaczce schodami wieży, znalazł się na górnym podeście i przez chwilę zastanawiał, czy ściągnąć pelerynę teraz, czy może dopiero jak przyjdzie oczekiwana osoba. Zdecydował w końcu, że zdejmie pelerynę już w tej chwili. Nie wiedział kto się pojawi, a wolał nie odkrywać przed tym człowiekiem wszystkich kart zanim go nie pozna. Harry złożył niewidkę w mały pakunek, wsunął ją do kieszeni i usiadł na parapecie spoglądając na chmurne niebo. Było ciemno, księżyca nie było widać, bo przesłoniły go chmury. Gryfon zebrał całą swoją cierpliwość i skupił się na oczekiwaniu i nasłuchiwaniu, czy nikt z dołu nie nadchodzi.

***

Od wczoraj Riddle miał widocznie dobry nastrój, jednak żaden z jego popleczników nie odważył się zapytać wprost o przyczyny tego humoru ich Pana wiedząc, że nawet tak błahe pytanie to igranie z ogniem. Lepiej było obserwować, nie wychylać się i cieszyć z innego nastroju Toma niż zwyczajowe dla niego chłodne opanowanie. Było w tym stanie coś intrygującego dla nich wszystkich i każdy zadawał sobie pytanie skąd ta nagła zmiana. 

Abraxas miał swoje podejrzenia co do obecnego humoru Riddle'a. Widział już takie emocje u Toma kilka razy i to wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy rzecz dotyczyła Przeznaczonego i dziennika. „ … Czyżby już się spotkali? ...” zastanawiał się Malfoy w duchu, ale nie odważył się pytać Riddle'a. Nie zamierzał także dzielić się swoimi domysłami z pozostałymi, podczas gdy inni ze świty Toma głośno debatowali w czasie nieobecności ich Pana o widocznym zadowoleniu Ślizgona. Abraxas wiedział jednak, że wkrótce wszyscy otrzymają odpowiedź mniej lub bardziej satysfakcjonującą. Cała debata ucichła momentalnie, kiedy ujrzeli swojego przywódcę wkraczającego do pokoju wspólnego. Odruchowo każdy wrócił do swoich wcześniejszych zajęć, tylko Orion kiedy zobaczył Toma wstał i podszedł szybko do niego, podając mu jakiś list, który Riddle natychmiast schował do torby. Abraxas, obserwując tą scenę kątem oka, poczuł ogromną ciekawość co to mogłoby być. Już wcześniej zauważył, że Black często wykonuje dla Riddle'a różne zadania, które dla wszystkich są tajemnicą, jednak gdy tylko pytał o to Oriona, ten szybko urywał temat tłumacząc, że to prywatna sprawa ich Pana. Malfoy po chwili zauważył, że krótka rozmowa Ślizgonów dobiegła końca, więc czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok od obserwowanej sceny, by nie zostać wykrytym. Wrócił do swojego eseju z eliksirów, słuchem głównie odnotowując fakt, że Tom z gracją zasiadł w fotelu, który powszechnie uważany był za jego miejsce. Abraxas podniósł spokojnie wzrok, odwracając lekko głowę i zerkając na Riddle'a, który akurat lustrował cały pokój wspólny wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na zegar. Takie zachowanie wzmogło ciekawość Malfoy'a, który po krótkim wahaniu postanowił jednak zaryzykować i zadał pytanie, gnębiące ich wszystkich:

— Czy ostatnio stało się coś dobrego Tom? — W ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym nagle dało się wyczuć napięcie, które rosło wraz z przedłużającą się ciszą i powoli stawało się trudne do zniesienia. Abraxas zachowując na zewnątrz spokój w środku drżał, zastanawiając się nerwowo co też go podkusiło, że zadał to pytanie, a reszta obserwowała, kalkulując w myślach, czy blondwłosy Ślizgon uniknie kary ze względu na dobry nastrój ich Pana, czy też nie. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmiech, jaki miał zwyczaj mieć, gdy kogoś torturował i Abraxas usłyszał w odpowiedzi:

— Owszem, i być może wkrótce nastąpi wielki przełom dla nas wszystkich. — Malfoy mrugnął zaskoczony, że uzyskał odpowiedź, a nie karę, którą już przewidywał, po jego plecach przeleciał dreszcz, niestety nie zmniejszyła się jego ciekawość. Zaryzykował kolejne pytanie, równocześnie w duchu przeklinając swoją nieuleczalną głupotę, postarał się jednak zadać je tak, by inni słuchający nie mogli się domyślić o czym mówi:

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tematem, o którym często ostatnio rozmawialiśmy? — Abraxas poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich z ich grupy, jednak zignorował te spojrzenia skupiając się na przywódcy. 

— Być może. — Stwierdził krótko Riddle i Abraxas wiedział, że to koniec ich dyskusji, że nie odważy się ciągnąć dalej tej rozmowy, jeśli dyskusją, czy rozmową można nazwać enigmatyczną wymianę zdań.. Powrócił spokojnie do swojej pracy domowej ignorując wszystko wokół. Kątem oka zauważył jednak, że Tom ponownie zerka na zegar i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem zadowolony, widząc u Riddle'a tak zwyczajną, ludzką reakcję. Trudno było ocenić jaka to dokładnie reakcja: oczekiwanie, czy zniecierpliwienie, ale to już go na razie nie obchodziło.

Piętnaście minut przed północą, Riddle wszystkich odesłał do swoich pokojów, a sam wyszedł z pomieszczenia wspólnego, kierując swoje kroki w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Czuł się niezwykle ożywiony oraz ciekawy tego spotkania. Planował oczywiście pokierować wszystkim tak, by ten Gryfon jadł mu z ręki, bo przecież był to Gryfon niewątpliwie, w końcu nie zaprzeczył, gdy Riddle to zasugerował. Na najwyższym podeście wieży było jeszcze pusto, ale Tom postanowił jednak zaczekać. W końcu on, jako prefekt, może w nocy chodzić po Hogwarcie ile dusza zapragnie. Niebo było dziś bezchmurne, połyskiwały na nim jedynie pojedyncze gwiazdy, noc była ciepła mimo lekkiego, chłodnego wiatru, który musnął jego policzek. „... Oby ten Gryfon miał jednak dobre wytłumaczenie swojego spóźnienia ...” pomyślał już lekko rozdrażniony, gdy za pomocą zaklęcia sprawdzał godzinę. Było trzydzieści minut po północy. 

 

***

Harry zaczął nerwowo chodzić w tą i z powrotem, by starać się ukryć buzującą w nim złość. Doprawdy, nie mógł się wręcz doczekać tego spotkania, a teraz czuł tylko narastającą gorycz. Dochodziła już czwarta rano i powoli słońce wschodziło nad horyzontem, a tego przeklętego osobnika jak nie było, tak nie ma. Harry w trakcie ponurych rozmyślań doszedł nawet do wniosku, że ten ktoś wie, że osoba z dziennika to Harry Potter. Gryfon przeklinał się za to, że nie pomyślał, by wziąć mapę Huncwotów. W końcu przecież ten osobnik mógł się tu pojawić niezauważenie pod zaklęciem kameleona, zobaczył kto jest tym z kim chciał się spotkać i wolał się jednak wycofać z całego układu. Kto w końcu chciałby mieć za Przeznaczonego osobę, która uchodzi za niezrównoważoną psychicznie? Harry zagryzł mocno wargę, starając się w ten sposób uniknąć jej drżenia, co i tak mu średnio wychodziło. Miał naprawdę wielkie oczekiwania wobec tej osoby i teraz, gdy ona się nie pojawiła, czuł w sobie pustkę i głęboki zawód. Zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymał się jeszcze jakoś w garści tylko dlatego, że wierzył, że nie jest sam. W duchu ganił się za naiwność i głupotę, za wiarę w jakieś mrzonki, że może będzie mógł komuś ponownie zaufać.

— Kurwa! — Krzyknął na cały głos, dając upust swojemu smutkowi i rozczarowaniu uderzając pięścią w mur. Ból, który poczuł, nieco go otrzeźwił, jednak smutek pozostał. Nie przejmował się, że mógł go ktoś usłyszeć, nie obchodziło go to teraz. Postanowił już nie wracać do pokoju wspólnego tylko przeczekać tu aż do śniadania. Usiadł tam, gdzie akurat się znajdował i zasępił się … był idiotą, że nadal wierzył ... 

Z zadumy wyrwał go wysoki, melodyjny dźwięk, który usłyszał nad sobą. Niechętnie spojrzał na miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedział. Zaskoczony zauważył tam Faweksa, feniksa Dumbledore'a. Zanim zdążył zareagować, ptak podleciał do niego siadając na jego kolanach. Harry przez chwilę w milczeniu podziwiał piękno ptaka, nie wiedział czemu, ale wydawało mu się, że już wcześniej miał kontakt z tym stworzeniem, tylko gdzie? Gdy tylko skupił na tym myśli, pojawił się ostry ból głowy. Gryfon skrzywił się w reakcji na ten ból i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na feniksie, który bacznie go obserwował, przybliżając swoją ptasią główkę do klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Harry spostrzegł zbierające się w kącikach oczu stworzenia łzy, które po chwili spadły dokładnie w miejsce, w którym było jego serce. 

— Dziękuję, jednak to jest ból, którego nie można uleczyć, ale bardzo doceniam twoje starania. — Powiedział do niego Gryfon, głaszcząc delikatnie Fawkesa po aksamitnych piórach. Znał właściwości lecznicze łez feniksa które najwidoczniej działały tylko na fizyczny ból. Był jednak nieco poruszony tym gestem ze strony ptaka. 

Głaskanie Faweksa było w pewien sposób bardzo uspokajające i pozwoliło Harry'emu poukładać sobie w głowie pewne sprawy. Wbrew swoim poprzednim myślom zaczął widzieć wydarzenia w jaśniejszych barwach. Być może te osoba naprawdę nie mogła przyjść? Albo jakiś nauczyciel, Filch lub jego kotka stanęli mu na drodze. Jak zwykle zareagował nieco zbyt emocjonalnie, zamiast dokładnie przeanalizować sytuację. Powoli znów powróciła do niego nadzieja i trochę się rozchmurzył. Powinien dać temu człowiekowi szansę, na pewno coś się stało co go powstrzymało przed dotarciem na miejsce spotkania. Przecież wyraźnie było napisane w liście, że tamten również bardzo chciał go poznać. Poza tym, dodatkowo to tamten ktoś pierwszy wyszedł z propozycją spotkania. Dlaczego więc teraz miałby zrezygnować i zaprzeczać własnym sugestiom. To bez sensu. Tak rozmyślając i przekonując samego siebie do chwilę wcześniej wymyślonych argumentów, Harry postanowił, że poczeka do czasu, aż rzeczony osobnik opisze powód swojej nieobecności. Gryfon powoli wstał i wytrzepał szatę z kurzu, wyciągając z torby dziennik i sprawdzając, czy nie ma w nim żadnej wiadomości. Niestety, na razie nie czuł żadnej magii wydobywającej się z zeszytu, czyli raczej nikt go nie używał. Chłopak jednak postanowił się upewnić i otworzył dziennik powoli przerzucając kolejne strony. Oczywiście nie znalazł niczego. Niepowodzenie skwitował ciężkim westchnieniem i wrócił do rozmowy z feniksem:

— Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, za to co dziś zrobiłeś, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. — Powiedział z powagą patrząc prosto w mądre oczy ptaka. Ten kiwnął lekko głową w potwierdzeniu i odleciał w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, pozostawiając na podłodze jedno ze swoich pięknych piór. Harry miał przeczucie, że Fawekes wiedział dokładnie czego jeszcze potrzebował oprócz wsparcia. Schylił się po pióro i zabezpieczając je za pomocą magii schował do swojej torby. Potrzebował jeszcze tylko, albo i aż jadu akromantuli, a to nie wydawało mu się zbyt łatwe do pozyskania. 

 

***

Tomowi zaczęła kończyć się cierpliwość. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, że ktoś nie pojawił się na spotkaniu z nim. A jednak ten cholerny Gryfon to zrobił! Zrozumiałby, gdyby chłopak napisał w dzienniku jakieś usprawiedliwienie. Jednak dziennik jak był pusty taki pozostał. To było niewybaczalne, nikt nie miał prawa tak niecnie jego, Toma Riddle'a ignorować. Ten Gryfon, kimkolwiek jest, słono zapłaci mu za zlekceważenie. Ślizgon uważał, że wykazał już wystarczającą cierpliwość. W końcu niedługo powinien zejść na śniadanie, stracił tyle czasu na czekanie zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Był też zły sam na siebie, w końcu mógł wyjść po dwóch godzinach, a jednak ciągle miał nadzieję, że chłopak się pojawi. Płonną jak się okazało. Bardzo się mylił. Myślał, że potrafi przejrzeć ludzi jednak z tym lwem było inaczej, a to dodatkowo irytowało Toma. Postanowił odreagować jakoś nadmiar złości i choć po części ukarać krnąbrnego Gryfona. Jednym szarpnięciem wydobył z kieszeni nieszczęsny gryfoński szalik, rzucając go na podłogę przed sobą, drugą ręką ujął różdżkę i chwilę zamarł w zastanowieniu. Tak, to mu pomoże, to w końcu była jakaś część tego przeklętego oportunisty, więc … Tom warknął krótkie zaklęcie i biedny szalik stanął w płomieniach, niedługo potem stając się kupką popiołu, powoli rozdmuchiwaną przez wiatr. Akt przemocy rzeczywiście pozwolił Tomowi spojrzeć na sprawę nieco łaskawszym okiem. Po pewnym czasie zdecydował nawet, że pozwoli chłopakowi się wytłumaczyć, jednak sam nie będzie się prosić, by mu to wyjaśnił. To było poniżej jego godności, sam musi do niego napisać. Dopiero później, kiedy on, Tom już go odpowiednio zmanipuluje, odpłaci mu się z dodatkową nawiązką. Jemu, Riddle'owi nigdy nie każe się czekać. Odetchnął głęboko, żeby odnaleźć spokój i zszedł po schodach, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. 

Zwolennicy Toma czekali w komplecie podczas posiłku na Riddle'a. Byli ciekawi czy ich przywódcy udało się załatwić to, co planował. W końcu miało być to dla nich przełomem. Kiedy Tom pojawił się w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Znowu nałożył na nią swoją maskę obojętności. Jego zwolennicy tego nie lubili, bo przez to czuli się niepewni. Jasne było jednak, że nie mają w tej sprawie nic do gadania. Kiedy Tom zasiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, zapadła pełna oczekiwania cisza. Riddle jednak w całkowitym milczeniu zabrał się do spożywania porannego posiłku, ignorując ich pytające spojrzenia. Tym razem zaryzykował Avery:

— I jak poszły sprawy związane z przełomem? — Z założenia pytanie miało być przyjazne w tonie, ale Avery widząc jak powoli oczy Toma ciemnieją wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Mógł czekać, mógł się nie odzywać … rozejrzał się po pozostałych i stwierdził, że sądząc po ich minach pomyśleli o tym samym. Przedłużającą się ciszę przerwał w końcu Riddle:

— Dziś po lekcjach spotkajmy się tam, gdzie zwykle. — Propozycja wydawała się obojętna, ale mroczny uśmiech sugerował zgoła coś innego. Była to obietnica bólu.


	14. Rozdział 13: Eliksir spokoju

Rozdział 13: Eliksir spokoju

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali Harry zauważył znajomą czuprynę Hermiony, więc niewiele myśląc skierował się w jej stronę. Szybkim rzutem oka zarejestrował brak Rona. Było to dość dziwne, przecież rudzielec nigdy nie opuszczał posiłków. Harry usiadł koło przyjaciółki i zapytał bez ogródek: 

— Gdzie Ron? 

— Dziś ominie śniadanie. Zapomniał o wypracowaniu dla Snape'a, coś tam wspominał o jakichś pająkach chodzących po nim i że nigdy więcej kar z nietoperzem, ale niewiele rozumiałam z tego bełkotu. — Stwierdziła dziewczyna krótko, po czym rzuciła pytanie: —A może ty coś wiesz Harry? 

— Wypracowanie! Kompletnie o nim zapomniałem! — Krzyknął w odpowiedzi Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi. Szybko machnął przyjaciółce na pożegnanie i pobiegł do wieży lwów. Wpadł z impetem do pokoju wspólnego, ale nie zwrócił większej uwagi na siedzącego tam nad pergaminem Rona. Od razu skierował się do ich dormitorium. Tam w szufladzie swojej szafki zaczął szukać fiolki z amrotencją. Znalazł ją dość szybko i uważnie spojrzał na zegar wyliczając, że jeszcze ma ponad godzinę do pierwszych zajęć. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić dzisiaj na karę od nietoperza zwłaszcza, że planował wcielić w życie rady Relina. Chciał się też wcześniej położyć, by być choć trochę wypoczętym i skupionym w nocy. Spojrzał krótko na bladoróżowy kolor eliksiru, zjadliwie komentując w myślach, że kolor jego mikstury był o wiele bardziej intensywny niż Hermiony. Otworzył fiolkę i powąchał jej zawartość. 

— Oh ... — Wymknęło mu się z ust, gdy tylko wyczuł zapach. Skupił się uważnie, by go zidentyfikować. Poczuł woń starych ksiąg i po zastanowieniu stwierdził, że tak pachniały książki w Dziele Zakazanym, gdzie mało kto zaglądał. Ich zapach był inny niż ksiąg dostępnych powszechnie i często używanych. Harry nie umiał ocenić z czym mogło być to związane. Czy z wyczuwalną od tych publikacji mocą, czy też z warstwą kurzu, który zalegał od lat. Gryfon poczuł się nieco skonfundowany, że poruszył go taki, a nie inny zapach. Przecież o Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych nie bardzo mógł pisać. Zastanowił się przez chwilę i zdecydował, że napisze wszystko, oprócz części związanej z tą konkretną częścią Biblioteki. Kiedy skończył opis, ponownie zbliżył fiolkę do nosa i wciągnął unoszący się z niej aromat. Skupił się na zidentyfikowaniu czegoś jeszcze i po chwili stwierdził, że wyraźnie poczuł woń drzewa iglastego. Z zakłopotaniem, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie bardzo jest w stanie określić jakiego drzewa czuje zapach. Powód był prosty, nie znał się na nich, a tym bardziej na ich zapachach. Po opisaniu drugiego aromatu, Harry westchnął ciężko i skupił się na kolejnej, ostatniej już woni, która jakoś ciągle mu umykała, chociaż czuł ją od samego początku. Tak, czuł ją, ale co to mogło być? Chłopak nawet zamknął oczy w nadziei, że w ten sposób będzie mu łatwiej wyizolować ten subtelny aromat. Niestety, nic z tego. Jedno do czego doszedł, to pewność, że nieuchwytny zapach wzbudza w nim pewną nostalgię i spokój, choć sam do końca nie rozumiał dlaczego. Gryfon postanowił wobec tego opisać to co odczuwał, nie próbując już dłużej kojarzyć woni z czymkolwiek materialnym.

Harry właśnie kończył pisać stawiając ostatnią kropkę, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i po chwili ujrzał wyłaniającego się zza nich ostrożnie Rona:

— Skończyłeś? — Zapytał rudzielec siadając na jego łóżku. 

— W zasadzie to tak, a ty? 

— Tak, samo ... Powiedz co poczułeś? — Ron jak zawsze był ciekawski:

— Zapach książki i drzewa, nic ciekawego w sumie. — Odpowiedział na to Harry, jednocześnie chowając swoje wypracowanie do torby. Dość niechętnym ruchem wsunął tam również amortencję, żałując w duchu, że musi ją oddać. Nie bardzo interesowało go co poczuł Ron, ale miał świadomość, że przyjaciel tylko czeka na to pytanie, więc oczywiście dla porządku zadał je: — A ty co poczułeś? 

— Stary mówię Ci to było boskie! — Wybuchł Ron z entuzjazmem, a Harry już wiedział, że nie pomylił się w ocenie i faktycznie rudzielec tylko na to czekał, by móc się podzielić swoimi odczuciami. —Poczułem zapach lawendy, pergaminu i ... pasty do zębów. —Harry zmarszczył trochę brwi na ostatnie określenie, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież rodzice Gryfonki są dentystami, więc być może o to chodziło. Głośno natomiast podsumował:

— Wypisz wymaluj Hermiona —Jego rudy przyjaciel jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął i z zapałem kontynuował: 

— Mówię ci, jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni! Ciekawe co ona poczuła ...

Słowa Rona jednak już do Harry'ego nie docierały, wyłączył się, gdy tylko usłyszał o przeznaczeniu. Miał swojego własnego Przeznaczonego, który wczoraj go zignorował. Wciąż czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienia z jego strony. Teraz, kiedy już sobie o tym przypomniał zapach ksiąg w Zakazanym Dziale pasował mu jakoś do tamtej osoby. Było przecież jasne, że nie tylko on, Harry, bywał w tamtym dziale biblioteki. Gdy przypomniał sobie zapach eliksiru poczuł dziwne uczucie w środku, jednak kolejny raz nie umiał określić co to mogło być. To ulotne odczucie wywoływało irytację i pewien niepokój, że sam nie potrafi siebie zrozumieć. Westchnął lekko zwracając na siebie uwagę Rona, który nie omieszkał swoim zwyczajem zapytać: 

— Coś się stało? Wydajesz się zamyślony 

— Nie, po prostu jestem głodny. —Skłamał gładko czarnowłosy Gryfon wiedząc, że Ron z łatwością przyjmie tą odpowiedź. W końcu z jego apetytem sam z pewnością boleśnie odczuwał brak śniadania.

— Masz rację, umieram z głodu, nie ma mowy bym na głodniaka umiał się skupić. — Zaczął lamentować rudzielec, chwytając z własnej szafki nocnej podręcznik do eliksirów.

— Wiesz ... może przejdziemy się szybko do kuchni? — Zaproponował Harry przyjacielowi, a Ron przyjął to z wyjątkowo szerokim uśmiechem.

— Masz rację! Dlaczego sam o tym nie pomyślałem! — Wykrzyknął radośnie, ruszając energicznie w stronę drzwi dormitorium. Złapał za klamkę i nagle przystanął mówiąc kpiąco: — Tylko wiesz ... ani słowa Hermionie, inaczej znowu wyskoczy z WESZ i pouczeniem, że wykorzystujemy te biedne stworzenia ... — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i tylko skinął głową, poklepując lekko Rona w łopatkę, dyskretnie w ten sposób poganiając rudowłosego do wyjścia. 

W hogwardzkiej kuchni Harry'ego zawsze zaskakiwała ilość krzątających się skrzatów. Obaj chłopcy przystanęli na moment przy wejściu, podziwiając atmosferę wytężonej pracy, jaka panowała w tym zdecydowanie nie małym pomieszczeniu. Prawie natychmiast zostali zauważeni i kilka stworzeń podeszło do nich.

— W czym możemy służyć? — Zapytał cicho, niemalże szeptem jeden ze skrzatów, ten z najbardziej oklapłymi uszami jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Gryfon wziął oddech, by poprosić o jedzenie, ale nie zdążył. Uprzedził go Ron i wyniosłym tonem zamówił górę dań. Harry popatrzył na przyjaciela trochę zdumiony, bo był pewien, że takiej ilości pożywienia nie dadzą rady z pewnością. Po chwili jednak wzruszył lekko ramionami. Znał przecież niepohamowany apetyt rudowłosego. Dlatego ostatecznie nie mógł być pewien, czy ta sterta jedzenia, która zostanie im podana, rzeczywiście nie zniknie w czeluści żołądka rudego Gryfona. 

— Tylko pośpieszcie się! — Zażądał Ron i skrzaty momentalnie ruszyły do pracy, a obaj głodni chłopcy usiedli przy stole.

Już po chwili pierwsze potrawy pojawiły się przed nimi, skrzaty dostarczyły im także talerze i sztućce, więc mogli zacząć jeść. Ron oczywiście nie ograniczył się do jedzenia, ale równocześnie wciąż opowiadał, co robił, co zamierzał zrobić i zamartwiał się eliksirami. W międzyczasie Harry zaobserwował, że rudzielec bardzo dobrze czuł się w roli obsługiwanego przez skrzaty. Uwielbiał wprost wydawać im polecenia. Żądał, a nie prosił. Harry'emu nie podobało się postępowanie przyjaciela, ale postanowił na razie milczeć jednym uchem słuchając tego co mówił Ron, a wzrokiem szukając wśród pracujących skrzatów Zgredka. Bezskutecznie, najwyraźniej jego skrzaci przyjaciel zajmował się jakąś inną pracą. Tak się rozglądając, Harry zauważył, że jedno ze stworzeń idzie w kierunku Rona z gorącą herbatą. Po oklapłych uszach rozpoznał skrzata, który odezwał się do nich jako pierwszy odbierając zamówienie. Obserwacja zbliżającego się stworzenia doprowadziła Harry'ego do wniosku, że skrzat zachowuje się trochę dziwnie. Przede wszystkim unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy stworzenie było już blisko, Harry mógł mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć i zauważył, że dłonie skrzata nieznacznie drżą, ponieważ wyraźnie są oparzone. Prawie w oczach tworzyły się na nich boleśnie wyglądające pęcherze. Kontuzja musiała być całkiem świeża i Harry zerwał się ze swojego miejsca z zamiarem pomocy, głośno przy tym odsuwając krzesło. Skrzat, który właśnie stawiał przed Ronem niesioną gorącą herbatę, podskoczył przestraszony niespodziewanym hałasem i strącił kubek z napojem wprost na rudzielca. 

— Parzy! — Ron z dzikim okrzykiem zerwał się szybko od stołu. A Harry z refleksem godnym doskonałego szukającego szybko odszukał wzrokiem najbliższy pojemnik z zimną wodą, dopadł go, chwycił i chlusnął na miejsce oparzenia. Ron nawet się nie wściekł, co tylko potwierdzało, że faktycznie cierpiał, za to jego twarz po interwencji Harry'ego rozluźniła się w uldze. Odetchnął, wziął oddech i ryknął w stronę skrzata:

— Patrz kurwa jak leziesz! — Stworzenie znieruchomiało porażone takim pokazem agresji, a Harry widząc furię na twarzy przyjaciela, postanowił załagodzić jakoś jego gniew:

— Spokojnie, nic się nie stało ... To była w zasadzie moja wina i … — Niestety, próby uspokojenia wściekłego lwa spełzły na niczym, prawdopodobnie słowa Harry'ego nawet do niego nie docierały, złość z rudego Gryfona wręcz pałała i wydawało się, że zaraz złapie skrzata i rzuci nim przez pomieszczenie. Harry duchowo przygotował się nawet do interwencji, ale … na szczęście okazało się to niepotrzebne. Nastrój Ron'a gwałtownie się zmienił. Syknął, twarz mu się jakby skurczyła, zacisnął zęby i syknął:

— Boli jak jasna cholera! — A po chwili z niejakim niepokojem dodał: — Co jeśli nie będę mógł go używać? Nie chcę być impotentem!

Na początku Harry poczuł się zagubiony słysząc tą wypowiedź, zupełnie nie wiedział co Ron miał na myśli. Po chwili jednak coś mu zaświtało i czujnie zerknął na miejsce, w którym jak pamiętał pierwotnie wylądowała gorąca ciecz. No tak, natychmiast wszystko stało się jasne … Harry wyjął różdżkę, szybkim ruchem wysuszył mokre ubranie przyjaciela i poradził:

— Lepiej będzie jeśli szybko udasz się do pani Pomfrey I nie martw się eliksirami. Powiem Snape'owi, że miałeś mały wypadek. Daj mi jednak lepiej swoje wypracowanie i amortencję, bo wątpię, by wypadek był dla niego dostatecznym usprawiedliwieniem na nie dostarczenie zadania domowego. Wiesz przecież jaki on jest. —Ron, wyraźnie cierpiący skinął w milczeniu potwierdzająco głową i po chwili grzebania w swojej torbie posłusznie podał mu wypracowanie. Następnie wciąż bez słowa, co tylko podkreślało powagę sytuacji skierował się do wyjścia, ale tuż przed nim stanął i odwrócił się do Harry'ego mówiąc: — Słuchaj kumplu i nie mów Hermionie gdzie dokładnie się oparzyłem, dobra?

Harry oczywiście potwierdził i Ron opuścił wreszcie hogwardzką kuchnię. Czarnowłosy Gryfon natomiast, niespokojnie rozejrzał się za skrzatem, sprawcą całego zamieszania. Miał świadomość, że stworzenie zgodnie ze swoją naturą pewnie zaraz zacznie się karać. Już po chwili wiedział, że na szczęście jeszcze do tego nie doszło. Skrzat stał niedaleko, właściwie wciąż w tym samym miejscu, ciągle wyraźnie zszokowany i roztrzęsiony. Harry westchnął z ulgą i postanowił spróbować odwieść stworzenie od pomysłu ukarania siebie. Żeby nie patrzeć na skrzata z góry, usiadł na podłodze i zaczął spokojnie mówić: 

— Nic mu nie będzie, on lubi wszystko wyolbrzymiać. I wiesz, w zasadzie to moja wina bo rozproszyłem twoją uwagę gwałtownym ruchem i hałasem, więc nie masz o co się obwiniać. —Starał się uspokoić wciąż drżące stworzenie. 

Po chwili zastanowienia Gryfon postanowił też wypróbować metody leczenia stworzeń magicznych, o których ostatnio przecież czytał. Fakt, nigdy ich nie stosował, ale też jak dotąd nie było ku temu okazji. Harry podjął decyzję i powoli wyciągnął różdżkę. Skrzat zauważył ten ruch i natychmiast skulił się cały, zakrywając głowę rękoma i oddychając spazmatycznie. Tak gwałtowna reakcja stworzenia zszokowała Harry'ego do tego stopnia, że początkowo nie wiedział co dalej robić. Chwilę później zdecydował, że jednak powinien wcześniej wytłumaczyć co zamierza zrobić, przynajmniej nie przestraszyłby skrzata. Zaczął więc szeptem mówić: 

— Spokojnie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię skrzywdzić ... chciałem ci tylko pomóc i uleczyć twoje dłonie więc jeśli mi pozwolisz postaram się ulżyć ci w bólu.

Skrzat niepewnie spojrzał na Harry'ego, w jego oczach widać było wahanie. Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko, mając nadzieję, że skrzat wreszcie przełamie swoją nieufność. I tak uważał już za pewien sukces, że stworzenie patrzyło mu w oczy, a nie jak wcześniej wpatrywało się w podłogę. Harry postanowił się przedstawić, licząc na to, że taki krok przełamie kolejną barierę nieufności u skrzata: 

—Jestem Harry, mogę poznać twoje imię?

— Klapek ... — Usłyszał cichy zachrypnięty głos.

— Więc ... Klapku pozwolisz sobie pomóc? — Przez dłuższy moment trwała cisza i bezruch, ale po tym czasie skrzat powoli wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, wyraźnie pozwalając chłopakowi na działanie. Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął, uniósł różdżkę i zaczął recytować krótkie łacińskie zaklęcie. Z jego różdżki popłynęła leniwie struga niebieskiego światła, która objęła obie dłonie stworzenia zaskakując je tym. Skrzat drgnął i zaczął się wycofywać, więc Harry nie czekając na dalszą reakcję przemówił: — Zaufaj mi proszę, nie skrzywdzę cię —Wielkie oczy spojrzały na niego oceniająco, jakby próbowały przejrzeć jego zamiary, po czym skrzat zatrzymał się i rozluźnił nieco, co pozwoliło magii opatulić jego oparzenia i powoli je uleczyć. Harry patrzył na ranki i pęcherze, które robiły się coraz mniejsze i w końcu zniknęły zupełnie nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Gryfon opuścił różdżkę. Był trochę zmęczony, ale zadowolony z efektów pierwszej przecież próby leczenia magicznego stworzenia. Jedno było pewne, autor księgi miał rację pisząc, że rzucanie leczniczych zaklęć tego typu wymaga wiele energii, dużo więcej niż zaklęcia leczące rzucane na człowieka. Rozmyślając nad tymi różnicami, Harry uniósł wzrok z dłoni skrzata na jego twarz i zauważył, że wpatrują się w niego ponownie wielkie oczy, tym razem bez wyrazu bólu i nieufności, a raczej pełne wdzięczności. 

— Klapek dziękuje Panu ...

— Żaden Pan, tylko Harry. —Poprawił go Gryfon wciąż się uśmiechając.

Po tym oświadczeniu na twarz skrzata powoli wypłynął uśmiech i Harry poczuł się szczęśliwy. Na krótko, bowiem niedługo potem usłyszał zegar, który zaczął wybijać godzinę jedenastą. Oznaczało to, że musi się zbierać i to szybko, bo inaczej Snape ukarze go za spóźnienie. Wstał otrzepując spodnie i zarzucając na ramię torbę. Sprawdził, czy na pewno ma wypracowanie swoje i Rona, czy obydwie fiolki amortencji znajdują się w torbie po czym na pożegnanie powiedział głośno: 

— Bardzo wam dziękuję za śniadanie, było przepyszne i przepraszam was za zachowanie Rona. Klapku jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chętnie znów cię odwiedzę. —Skrzat na potwierdzenie kiwnął lekko głową, a Harry z uśmiechem pożegnał się, wesoło machając ręką wszystkim obecnym skrzatom i wyszedł z kuchni. Nie zauważył ukradkowych, dyskretnych spojrzeń, które rzucały mu przez cały czas pożegnania wszystkie skrzaty.

Gdy obraz zamknął się za chłopakiem, Klapek pogładził swoje dłonie nie czując bólu, a uszy jak nigdy, odkąd zaczął tu pracować, uniosły się lekko w górę. Początkowo bał się tego czarodzieja, bał się ich wszystkich, jednak ten mag był inny. Skrzat nigdy dotąd nie spotkał takiej osoby i nikt z ludzi nie potraktował go tak jak ten młody czarodziej. Właściwie Klapek stwierdził, że został potraktowany jak równorzędna osoba, po prostu jak przyjaciel. To spowodowało, że stworzenie czuło się pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna szczęśliwe.

Tymczasem Harry zmierzał w kierunku lochów w stronę klasy eliksirów, rozmyślając o fiolce z miłosnym eliksirem, którą niósł w torbie. W końcu pokusa stała się tak wielka, że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wszedł w jeden z rzadziej używanych korytarzy i wyciągnął miłosną miksturę po to, by ponownie zaciągnąć się tym cudownym aromatem. Żal mu było oddawać eliksir, jednak ze Snape'em nie było nawet mowy o jakiejkolwiek dyskusji. W sąsiednim korytarzu słychać już było kroki zbliżających się uczniów, więc Harry niechętnie schował amortencję z powrotem do torby i z westchnieniem ruszył znowu w stronę klasy. Szczęśliwie dotarł na czas i zajął zwyczajowe miejsce, które najczęściej zajmowali wraz z Ronem. Hermiona rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, zapewne na temat nieobecności rudzielca, ale nie zdążył jej nic powiedzieć, bo ze znajomym rozmachem w sali pojawił się Snape i wszelkie rozmowy stały się niemożliwe.

— Wypracowania mają znaleźć się na moim biurku, a zawartość fiolek ma zostać wylana do ścieków i niech żadnemu z was nie przyjdzie do głowy, by próbować przemycić amortencję. W takim wypadku delikwent pożałuje dnia, w którym przyszło mu to do głowy. —Warknął nauczyciel od razu na dzień dobry, zasiadając przy biurku i obserwując uważnie poczynania uczniów, którzy zgodnie z instrukcją po kolei oddawali mu wypracowania, a zawartość fiolek wylewali do zlewu. Gdy Harry zbliżył się do biurka nietoperza z wypracowaniami i dwoma eliksirami nie uszło to oczywiście uwadze Mistrza Eliksirów:

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić Potter, dlaczego Weasley'a nie ma dzisiaj na moich zajęciach? 

— Miał mały wypadek profesorze i znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale mam jego wypracowanie i eliksir. —Wytłumaczył Harry i na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokazał profesorowi pergamin, który następnie położył na biurku wraz ze swoim. Poczekał chwilę na ewentualny komentarz, a gdy był już pewien, że Snape nic więcej nie powie, poszedł wylać obydwa eliksiry z pewnym smutkiem obserwując jak różowa substancja znika w odpływie. Usiadł ponownie na swoim miejscu czekając, aż reszta uczniów wróci do stolików. Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów wstał łypiąc pogardliwie swymi czarnymi oczami na Gryfonów. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego jednak, na niego nie spojrzał, tylko po prostu go zignorował. Chłopakowi to zdecydowanie odpowiadało, była to całkiem miła odmiana i Złoty Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że tak zostanie do końca lekcji. W końcu ostatnio Mistrz Eliksirów nie spuszczał z niego oczu i krążył wciąż w pobliżu, co Gryfona deprymowało i denerwowało, a już z pewnością nie pomagało podczas tworzenia mikstur, kiedy wypadałoby się skupić. Według Harry'ego był to podstawowy powód jego warzelniczych porażek.

Severus Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki w stronę tablicy sprawił, że zaczęły się na niej pojawić składniki eliksiru, który ci niekompetentni głupcy, jak nazywał uczniów, mieli dzisiaj uwarzyć. Eliksir spokoju, cóż miał oczywiście świadomość, że żaden z imbecyli nie wykona go poprawnie, choćby z tego powodu, że jest jednym z trudniejszych. Jednak podniesiona ręka Granger, świadczyła o tym, że przynajmniej ona zorientowała się, że eliksir ten był już przerabiany. Profesor zdecydował się tym razem nie ignorować uczennicy i w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę:

— Tak, panno Granger? 

— Profesorze, eliksir spokoju już przerabialiśmy. —Powiedziała, a Snape z satysfakcją stwierdził, że poprawnie rozpoznała skład mikstury. Odpowiedź jednak dał tradycyjnie zjadliwą:

— Tak się składa, iż wiem o tym panno Granger, tak samo jak wiem, że jest to jeden z eliksirów często występujących na SUM—ach. Z tego co pamiętam jednakże, żaden z was tu obecnych i nieobecnych nie uwarzył go poprawnie, dlatego macie dziś swoją ostatnią szansę. — Widział, że Gryfonka coś chciała jeszcze dodać, jednak jego ostre spojrzenie szybko ją uciszyło. Zajęła się przygotowaniem składników i o to mu zresztą chodziło.

Nie cierpiał większości uczniów, przede wszystkim tych, którzy jak wiedział po macoszemu traktują jego przedmiot. Wiele razy próbował nakłonić durniów z Ministerstwa do tego, by na SUM—ach z eliksirów, zamiast tylko teorii, wdrożyć praktykę. Nic z tego jak dotąd nie wyszło, dla nich liczy się tylko głupie machanie różdżką, żaden z nich zdaje się nie docenia prawdziwej sztuki jaką są eliksiry. Zirytowany Snape usiadł i zaczął sprawdzać wypracowania uczniów stawiając pierwszego Trolla.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nauczyciel naprawdę postanowił go ignorować. Z większym zapałem zaczął przygotowywać się do pracy, kompletując przybory i składniki, a następnie rozpoczynając warzenie eliksiru. Na początek dodał sproszkowany kamień księżycowy, mieszając cierpliwie dopóki eliksir nie zmienił koloru na zielony. Wiedział, że teraz powinien zacząć już następny etap, ale wolne mieszanie pochłonęło go. Obserwował cały czas ciecz i robił małe eksperymenty. Zauważył, że mieszanie w tempie dwa okrężne ruchy wolne i jeden szybki, powoduje, że eliksir szybciej staje się zielony, a jego barwa jest głębsza. Uwagi pozostawił dla siebie i zdecydował, że najwyższy czas przejść do drugiego etapu, bo w końcu zepsuje miksturę już na wstępie. Zmniejszył ogień i czekał cierpliwie na bulgotanie wywaru, gdy zauważył pierwsze pęcherzyki dodał więcej proszku z kamienia księżycowego, obserwując z zainteresowaniem jak barwa z zielonego zmienia się w piękny fiolet, po czym przechodzi w róż. To było naprawdę fascynujące i ku własnemu zdumieniu czerpał teraz z warzenia prawdziwą przyjemność! 

Czas mijał i trzeba było zacząć następny etap, polegający na dodaniu syropu z ciemiernika czarnego. Ważne było tutaj, by stopniowo zmniejszać temperaturę wrzenia, równocześnie wlewając po trochu syrop. To właśnie był najtrudniejszy moment w tworzeniu eliksiru spokoju, który wymagał precyzji i cierpliwości, no i wyczucia. Nie każdy posiadał te przymioty i Harry, mając świadomość, że jego precyzja i wyczucie pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, postanowił potraktować ten etap pracy jak wyzwanie i kolejny własny, prywatny, mały eksperyment. Zdecydował, że nie będzie się przejmował nawet Snape'em i po prostu zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem, po czym dodał cały syrop z ciemiernika. Ryzykował, ale doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie ma już ognia, temperatura sama będzie spadać stopniowo i eliksir nie powinien zareagować gwałtownie po dodaniu składnika. Jego podejrzenia sprawdziły się na szczęście, co wywołało triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Gryfon postarał się, by ten uśmiech szybko zniknął, mając nadzieję na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów, zajęty sprawdzaniem prac go nie zauważył. Kolejny, tym razem mały uśmiech wywołała reakcja eliksiru, prawidłowa reakcja, ponieważ ciecz zmieniła kolor na turkusowy. Harry odczekał dłuższą chwilę, by temperatura mikstury spadła do letniej i ponownie zaklęciem wzniecił ogień. Teraz trzeba było znowu doprowadzić eliksir do stanu wrzenia, kiedy to ciecz ponownie powinna przybrać fioletową barwę, nieco jaśniejszą od poprzedniej. Czekając, by mikstura zmieniła kolor, Harry zajął się przygotowaniem kolców jeżowca. Na tablicy było napisane, by je sproszkować, ale Harry zachęcony dotychczasowymi pozytywnymi efektami własnych ryzykownych eksperymentów, postanowił nie odpuszczać i dalej przeprowadzać doświadczenia. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę z ryzyka, ale miał nadzieję, że intuicja go nie zawiedzie. Oczywiście mogło się okazać, że nadzieja ta jest złudna, jednak … dotąd mu służyła. Igły zostały więc nie sproszkowane, ale pokrojone bardzo drobno i wrzucone do fioletowej już mikstury. Po dodaniu igieł, ciecz przybrała kolor szary, co trochę zmartwiło Harry'ego bo według wskazań przepisu teraz powinna przybrać kolor pomarańczowy. Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i próbując ratować eliksir, zaczął zwiększać ogień pod kociołkiem, równocześnie powoli mieszając go w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Po kilku minutach mikstura zaczęła wolniutko zmieniać odcień na żółty. Najpierw pojawiły się pojedyncze nitki tego koloru, później było ich coraz więcej, aż w końcu cała ciecz przybrała jednolitą ciemnożółtą barwę. Z pewnością nie był to kolor pomarańczowy, ale zawsze to było bliżej pomarańczowego niż szary. Harry westchnął, krótko zastanawiając się, jaki też będzie efekt końcowy tych jego doświadczeń, po czym zabrał się za dalszą część swojej pracy. Bo to jeszcze nie był koniec, pozostały do dodania dwa składniki: oczy traszki i żółć pancernika. Harry cierpliwie odczekał, aż mikstura ostygnie do temperatury pokojowej, po czym zaczął wrzucać w odstępie pięciu sekund po jednym oku traszki, uważnie obserwując zmiany jakie zachodziły w eliksirze. Po szóstym oku, wywar zmienił barwę na czarną i Gryfon zatrzymał się z kolejnym okiem traszki w dłoni. Powinien dodać osiem oczu, jednak już po sześciu osiągnął to co powinien, zdecydował więc, że nie ma co kontynuować, bo jeszcze zniszczy efekt i odłożył siódme oko obok pozostałego, ósmego. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że być może osiągnięta różnica na poprzednim etapie warzenia spowodowała, że na tym efekt finalny osiągnięty został szybciej. Powąchał powstałą miksturę i stwierdził, że nie pachniała najgorzej, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział jakiego zapachu miałby się spodziewać. Pozostał ostatni składnik, żółć pancernika, którą powinien przed dodaniem lekko wstrząsnąć. Ujął więc w dłoń pojemniczek z żółcią, by wypełnić instrukcję i w tym momencie niespodziewanie usłyszał za sobą wybuch. Drgnął zaskoczony i upuścił fiolkę ze składnikiem na podłogę, szybko odwracając się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Bez większego zaskoczenia stwierdził, że kociołek, który właśnie wyleciał w powietrze należał do Saemusa Finnigana. 

— Finnigan! — Krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, na co winowajca w widoczny sposób wzdrygnął się i przybrał skruszoną minę.

— Przepraszam profesorze, zaraz wszystko posprzątam —powiedział cicho. 

— W to nie wątpię, jednakże zrobisz to bez użycia magii oraz otrzymujesz Trolla za dzisiejszy eliksir. Dodatkowo napiszesz na następną lekcję wypracowanie na temat, dlaczego nie można dodawać zbyt wielu oczu traszek do mikstur, bo założę się, że nawet ich nie policzyłeś tylko bezmyślnie wrzuciłeś jak popadnie. —Seamus poczerwieniał, co dla profesora było odpowiednią wskazówką, że się nie pomylił w ocenie bezmyślności tego konkretnego Gryfona. Przyjrzał się więc uważnie uczniowi ze standardowym złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i spokojnie wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem, przelotnie spoglądając na eliksir Pottera, który miał teraz czarny kolor. Snape prychnął cicho pod nosem, prognozując w duchu, że eliksir Pottera i tak będzie kolejną warzelniczą porażką Złotego Chłopca, nawet, jeśli udało mu się dojść do tego etapu tworzenia mikstury z zadowalającym wynikiem.

Tymczasem Harry podniósł buteleczkę z żółcią. Miał oczywiście świadomość, że składnik został wstrząśnięty zdecydowanie mało delikatnie. Przyjrzał się przez moment zawartości fiolki i zauważył z pewnym niepokojem, że wciąż widać było pełno małych pęcherzyków. Chłopak przez moment wahał się, czy powinien dodawać taką żółć do swojego eliksiru, czy poczekać aż się ustoi, czy też pójść i spróbować wyszukać inną. Spojrzał przelotnie na zegar, nie pozostało mu zbyt wiele czasu do chwili, gdy bezwzględnie będzie musiał dodać ostatni składnik. W tym momencie przyszło mu do głowy jeszcze jedno rozwiązanie. Mógł spróbować przelać eliksir do drugiej fiolki przez filtr. Błyskawicznie zdecydował się na tą opcję. Rezultat wydawał się być pozytywny. Przefiltrowana żółć pancernika wyglądała tak jak przed upadkiem. Harry przez moment jeszcze się zastanawiał, czy wstrząsać preparatem, ale pomyślał, że właściwie już sam fakt przelewania i filtrowania składnika można chyba uznać za jakąś formę potrząsania i zrezygnował z tej części wskazówek do wykonania mikstury. Był już najwyższy czas przejść do końcowego etapu warzenia i chłopak spojrzał uważnie do kociołka, gdzie lekko bulgotała czarna ciecz. Zamieszał substancję energicznie mimo, że nie było tego we wskazówkach, ale skoro i tak zepsuł jak przypuszczał ten eliksir to uznał, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by poeksperymentować z nim na koniec jeszcze trochę. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie popełni takiego błędu jak Seamus i doświadczenia nie zakończą się jakimś wielkim, czy też małym wybuchem. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to wolałby jednak małą eksplozję. Wziął głęboki oddech i do wirującego eliksiru dodał ostatni składnik, obserwując jak stopniowo biel przełamuje czerń. Harry nie wierząc własnym oczom zamrugał szybko. Nie było wybuchu! Za to wyraźnie, warzona ciecz zaczęła przybierać barwę jaką powinna mieć po ukończeniu. Przeczytał jeszcze raz w podręczniku jak powinien wyglądać poprawnie wykonany eliksir spokoju i ponownie przyjrzał się temu, co spoczywało w jego kociołku. Eliksir miał perliście białą barwę i pięknie połyskiwał. Cóż, o ile był w stanie ocenić, to naprawdę mu się udało po raz pierwszy poprawnie coś uwarzyć, mimo tych wszystkich eksperymentów i wypadków. Harry dyskretnie się uśmiechnął i krótko zastanowił, po czym nie spuszczając wzroku z Mistrza Eliksirów szybko przelał do małej buteleczki odrobinę swojego pierwszego udanego zadania i schował zdobycz prędko do torby. Kiedy przeprowadził już swoją małą dywersję, skupił się na sprzątaniu stanowiska pracy. 

Pięć minut przed końcem lekcji Harry przelał zgodnie z życzeniem Snapa eliksir do fiolki i podpisał swoim nazwiskiem, a resztę z bólem serca usunął jak zwykle za pomocą magii. Skończył pakować swoje rzeczy, z fiolką wykonanego eliksiru w dłoni podszedł do biurka profesora i położył ją w przeznaczonej do tego skrzynce. Tuż obok swojej mikstury zauważył eliksir Hermiony, który miał bladoszarą barwę. Wyraźnie tym razem przyjaciółce coś podczas warzenia nie wyszło i Harry poczuł mimowolny przypływ dumy. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i zauważył w progu Hermionę, która czekała na niego. Podszedł do niej i razem wyszli z sali. 

Mistrz Eliksirów odetchnął w duchu. Nareszcie skończył sprawdzanie wypracowań na dziś. Powinien mieć dodatkowo opłacane czytanie tych bzdur, które wypisywały durne dzieciaki. Pozostało jeszcze postawić ocenę za eliksiry, które dziś warzyli piątoroczni. Systematycznie wyciągał jedną fiolkę za drugą i póki co najlepiej uwarzona mikstura należała do Granger. Daleko jej było do idealnej, ale ze wszystkich, które do tej pory sprawdził była chociaż namiastką tego eliksiru, o który chodziło. Nakreślił na papierze Zadowalający i sięgnął po następną fiolkę, która należała do Draco. Mikstura, która się w niej znajdowała, była gorsza niż Gryfonki jednak nauczyciel postawił tą samą ocenę. Nie było to uczciwe, ale kwestie moralne był zmuszony odsunąć na bok z oczywistych względów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Granger jest na tyle rozgarnięta, że pojmie, czy też domyśli się jego powodów. Jeśli nie, to oczywiście trudno. Następne dwie mikstury załapały się na ocenę Nędzny. Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął zdegustowany karygodnymi porażkami warzelniczymi pożałowania godnych piątorocznych, kiedy nagle jego wzrok zahaczył o fiolkę z idealną wprost zawartością. Oczy Snapa rozszerzyły się w szoku, sięgnął po pojemniczek i przyjrzał się cieczy dokładniej:

— Jest idealna... — Szepnął do siebie, zachwycając się wspaniałym blaskiem oraz migotaniem eliksiru. Podniósł fiolkę do światła, by dokładniej ocenić jej odcień, jednak pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to nazwisko, które było na przylepionej kartce —Potter … doprawdy Potter? — Zdumienie Mistrza Eliksirów było wielkie. Poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na zastanawianie się, jak to możliwe, że tym razem Złotemu Chłopcu Gryffindoru udało się uwarzyć eliksir klasy S?! To było prawie niewyobrażalne, to było wręcz niemożliwe. A jednak! Wcześniej miał co prawda przesłanki, choćby po amortencji, że być może chłopak nie jest do końca skończonym kretynem, ale teraz miał dowód czarno na białym. Po chwili Snape zorientował się, że po raz kolejny przegapił okazję do obserwacji sposobu pracy Gryfona. Jakoś wypadło mu z głowy, że obiecywał sobie to zrobić. Wściekły na siebie i na Pottera, wystawił mu także, jak Grenger i Draco, ocenę Zadowalający, Potter nie będzie pierwszym dzieciakiem w historii Hogwartu, któremu postawi ocenę Wybitny, nawet jeżeli w pełni na to zasłużył. 

W drodze do wieży Gryffindoru Harry, nie wiedział co powinien dokładnie powiedzieć Hermionie o wypadku Rona zwłaszcza, że przyjaciel stanowczo zabronił mówić jak to poparzył swoje klejnoty. Możliwe, że było w tym jeszcze drugie dno, obaj wiedzieli jak bardzo Gryfonka jest zakręcona na punkcie WESZ i prawdopodobnie czekałby ich spory wykład na ten temat, gdyby dowiedziała się po co poszli do kuchni. Harry wolał mimo wszystko tego uniknąć. Po lekcjach z Snape'em udali się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale Pani Pomfrey poinformowała ich, że Ron niedawno opuścił je i wrócił do wieży. Wrócili więc do pokoju wspólnego, uważnie się po nim rozglądając, ale nigdzie nie zobaczyli przyjaciela. Harry zasugerował, żeby sprawdzić w ich dormitorium zanim zdecydują się szukać Rona gdzie indziej. Pomysł okazał się dobry. Obecność przyjaciela już po otwarciu drzwi dormitorium, została Harry'emu zamanifestowana poprzez dziwny, intensywny zapach, który unosił się w całym pomieszczeniu. Ron siedział na łóżku i okładał swoje krocze niewielkim okładem o specyficznym zielonkawym kolorze. Okład niewątpliwie był źródłem już wcześniej wyczuwalnego zapachu. Czarnowłosy Gryfon jednym rzutem oka ocenił, że przyjaciel znajduje się w mocno kłopotliwym stanie i zanim Hermiona wynurzyła się spoza drzwi i dostrzegła, że jej chłopak jest bez spodni, odezwał się oznajmiając, że oboje tutaj są: 

— Ron! Przyprowadziłem Hermionę. —Rozszerzone ze strachu oczy przyjaciela były tak zabawne, że miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, ale się powstrzymał. Zauważył, że rudowłosy popisując się niezłym refleksem, szarpnięciem zarzucił na siebie kołdrę, zanim Hermiona pojawiła się w polu widzenia. 

— Oh, cześć jak minęły eliksiry? — Zapytał chory Gryfon cały zaczerwieniony. 

— Warzyliśmy eliksir spokoju, ogólnie to co zwykle, choć Snape był dziś wyjątkowo spokojny. Na tyle spokojny, że zacząłem się zastanawiać czy sam przed lekcją nie popijał tego eliksiru. —Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu Harry, starając się nieco rozbawić i odprężyć Rona.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz takie podejście to tego Harry — Weszła mu w słowo Hermiona. —Jest tak jak mówił profesor, jest to jeden z częściej powtarzanych eliksirów na SUM—ach!

— Co z tego? I tak wystarczy znać składniki oraz wiedzieć jak działa. Nie warzymy go przecież na egzaminie. —Stwierdził lekko rudzielec wzruszając ramionami.

— Może i masz rację ... — Potwierdziła dziewczyna, zaskakując tą odpowiedzią swoich przyjaciół, którzy spojrzeli na nią jakby spadła z księżyca. Spodziewali się raczej gorącego protestu z jej strony.

— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Hermioną! — Wykrzyknął żartobliwie Ron.

— Dajcie już spokój, jednak może ty mi powiesz dlaczego ominąłeś eliksiry i znalazłeś się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Ron? Harry milczał jak grób tłumacząc, że ty mi wyjaśnisz więc słucham. I co to za zapach? — Dopytywała się dziewczyna, równocześnie podejrzliwie pociągając nosem.

— Głupia sprawa wiesz ... Po prostu się poparzyłem, a jeśli chodzi o ten zapach to okład, który dała mi Pomfrey. —Szybko streścił Ron, jednak widać po nim było, że nie ma wielkiej nadziei na to, że Gryfonka szybko porzuci temat jego choroby.

— A w jakich okolicznościach się poparzyłeś? Poza tym takie oparzenia są dosyć proste do wyleczenia, pokaż mi. — Nagle ogłosiła dziewczyna rozkazującym tonem, no co Ron spojrzał na nią przerażony i mocniej naciągnął na siebie kołdrę:

— Mówię ci, że to nic takiego nie musisz tego oglądać. —Odpowiedział szybko, a Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, czy aby nie interweniować. Było już jednak za późno. Hermiona ze zwykłą dla siebie gorliwością, czy też uporem dążąca do odkrycia prawdy, nie dyskutując więcej przeszła do czynu i mocnym szarpnięciem odsłoniła Rona, który teraz rozpaczliwie przytrzymywał okład na swoim kroczu.

Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Policzki dziewczyny przybrały kolor dojrzałego pomidora, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że takiej barwy na jej twarzy jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Ron nie wyglądał lepiej, a czerwień na jego twarzy nie koniecznie harmonizowała z kolorem włosów. Usilnie próbował odzyskać z rąk zakłopotanej Gryfonki swoją kołdrę. Wreszcie przykrył się na nowo, ale nie był w stanie podnieść oczu z zawstydzenia. Hermiona siedziała zszokowana w milczeniu, co było dość dziwne. Cisza się przedłużała, dlatego Harry postanowił wkroczyć wreszcie i przełamać impas w jakim znaleźli się jego przyjaciele: 

— Eee ... Hermiono myślę, że lepiej będzie jeśli teraz wyjdziesz. —Zaproponował może mało elokwentnie, ale na twarzy dziewczyny odbiła się ulga, skinęła szybko głową i opuściła w pośpiechu pomieszczenie. Kiedy Gryfonka wyszła z dormitorium, nastała krępująca cisza, którą przerwał dość nerwowym tonem Ron:

— To nic, przynajmniej nie dowiedziała się, że byliśmy u skrzatów.

— Stary, nie przejmuj się, przecież w sumie nic nie widziała. —Pocieszał go Harry bez przekonania.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że już dawno tak się nie wstydziłem. 

— Poważnie? Myślę że bliźniaki doprowadzali cię do tego stanu bardzo często. —Zażartował Harry starając się rozweselić przyjaciela i ledwo uchylił się przed lecącą w jego kierunku poduszką. 

— Oh dzięki. W sumie, jak teraz o tym wspomniałeś to pomyślałem, że masz rację, jestem chyba już trochę przez nich zahartowywany. Trochę, bo bracia to bracia … bo sam powiedz jak się teraz zachowywać przed Hermioną? — Westchnął ciężko Ron, a Harry po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził:

— Po prostu udawaj, że nic się nie stało. Według mnie to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie —Gdy przyjaciel skinął głową, Harry zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony: —A powiedz mi dlaczego leżałeś nagi jak tu weszliśmy? 

— Dopiero niedawno przyłożyłem to paskudztwo tak jak kazała Pomfrey. Miało lekko przyschnąć, więc sobie leżałem i czekałem, a po trzydziestu minutach miałem to zmyć letnią wodą. Tymczasem wy przyszliście. —Oznajmił gorzko biedny Ron, patrząc na zegar. —Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło jak mówi mama. Przynajmniej szybciej minął mi czas, jeszcze piętnaście minut i mogę zmyć to paskudztwo.

— Przynajmniej ominęły cię eliksiry. —Harry starał się pocieszać rudzielca jak mógł.

— To chyba jedyna pozytywna rzecz tego wypadku.

W tym samym czasie Severus Snape siedział w swoich komnatach obserwując eliksir Pottera. Zdjął z fiolki kartkę z podpisem Gryfona, by nie raziła go w oczy i kontemplował specyficzne perłowe refleksy zastanawiając się. Próbował usilnie rozszyfrować jak udało się temu uciążliwemu dzieciakowi tego dokonać. Może kupił ten eliksir, to była jedna z rozpatrywanych przez Mistrza Eliksirów opcji, ale w rezultacie doszedł do wniosku, że to nie wchodziło w grę. Eliksiry tej klasy kosztują bajońskie sumy. Po drugie skąd chłopak miałby wiedzieć co dziś będzie warzył, skoro on sam wpadł na pomysł dopiero dziś rano. Myśli Mistrza Eliksirów, rozproszył dźwięk aktywującego się kominka, który zwiastował przybycie jedynej osoby, która miała do niego dostęp: 

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Albusie. Przyznam, że spodziewałem się Ciebie dopiero za dwa tygodnie. —Oznajmił Snape wskazując Dyrektorowi miejsce naprzeciw siebie. 

— Oficjalnie tak właśnie ma być chłopcze. —Uśmiechnął się Dyrektor znad swoich okularów zajmując miejsce. —Wkrótce znów opuszczam Hogwart, wpadłem tylko zapytać jak mają się sprawy. 

— Rozumiem, że te „sprawy” mają związek jak zwykle z twoim Złotym Chłopcem. —Warknął z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem Snape.

— Nie inaczej Severusie. Poniekąd jednak przyczyna jest inna, nikt nie robi tak wyśmienitej herbaty jaśminowej jak Ty, więc jeżeli mógłbyś ...

Mistrz Eliksirów sapnął z irytacją wstał energicznie i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami różdżki zaczął przygotowywać Dumbledore'owi herbatę pomrukując przy tym coś, czego Albus wolał nie słyszeć, rozkoszując się rozchodzącym powoli po pomieszczeniu zapachem jaśminu. Po pewnym czasie herbata została gościowi podana, a Snape z drugą filiżanką zasiadł na swoim miejscu i po chwili zastanowienia zaczął mówić: 

— Jak pewnie wiesz, Pottera czeka rozprawa w sprawie grożenia Umbridge. Nie wydaje się tym zbytnio przejmować, pewnie jak zwykle liczy na łut szczęścia. Jego hogwardzki dom zdaje się traktować go nieco z rezerwą, jednak wciąż ma swoich lwich przyjaciół Granger i Weasley'a. Nic więcej raczej nie zauważyłem. 

— Więc to tak ... Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko wciąż ma oparcie w swoich przyjaciołach. — Stwierdził trochę smutno Dumbledore. Po chwili jego uwagę przykuła fiolka z połyskującym białym eliksirem, którą wziął do rąk, obserwując migoczące perłowo świetlne refleksy. Przez pewien czas w skupieniu obserwował miksturę i wreszcie z uznaniem stwierdził: — Przepięknie wykonany eliksir, idealny, praktycznie bez żadnej skazy, gratulacje Severusie, jeśli się nie mylę to eliksir spokoju prawda? 

Snape tylko kiwnął sztywno głową, przyjmując nie jemu należne tym razem pochwały z właściwą sobie gracją. Nie miał zamiaru wychwalać nagle odkrytego w Złotym Chłopcu talentu do eliksirów, póki sam go nie potwierdzi. Póki osobiście nie przekona się, że takowy istnieje. Na razie nie zamierzał wyprowadzać Albusa z błędu. 

— Myślę, że jednak przybyłeś po coś więcej niż po wieści jak ma się twój bohater. —Mistrz Elikirów postanowił zmienić temat, a raczej powrócić do tematu wizyty Albusa.

— Jak się domyślam, masz nowe informacje dotyczące Voldemorta —Stwierdził starzec gładząc swoją długą białą brodę w oczekiwaniu. — Wierzę iż tym razem uda nam się być o krok od niego. — Westchnął ciężko czekając na raport dotyczący poczynań mrocznego lorda. 

Harry był niemalże zadowolony z zakłopotania swoich przyjaciół głównie dlatego, że miał spokój i w związku z tym nadzieję, że bez problemu uda mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie w nocy. Widząc ich oboje tak skrępowanych, nieraz miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Powstrzymywał się jednak. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, czy sam kiedyś nie będzie w podobnej sytuacji. Śmiech nie wydawał mu się najprzyjemniejszą reakcją w takim wypadku. Pozostałe lekcje tego dnia szybko minęły, więc zdecydowali wraz z Ronem odwiedzić Hagrida. Gryfonka postanowiła dziś zrezygnować ze spotkania z gajowym, na co rudzielec odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że obydwoje potrzebują dojść do siebie po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach, zresztą jak wyznał Harry'emu musiał jakby od nowa przyzwyczaić się do Hermiony i ona pewnie tak samo. Złoty Chłopiec obserwując obydwoje stwierdził, że coś w tym było. Kiedy byli przy nim oboje, byli spięci i milczący, a gdy jedno z nich odchodziło, to to, które zostało rozluźniało się i stawało całkiem rozmowne. 

Po krótkiej wędrówce Harry i Ron dotarli do chaty półolbrzyma i czarnowłosy Gryfon najpierw poszedł do ogrodu zobaczyć co u Szpilki, a Ron siłą rzeczy poszedł za nim. Widok jaki zastali zaskoczył Harry'ego. Szpiczak spał, a niedaleko niego spał sobie spokojnie Pogin. 

— No kto by się spodziewał. —Powiedział do siebie zadowolony Złoty Chłopiec.

— Co to za stworzenie? —Zapytał nagle Ron, o którym Harry na moment zapomniał. 

— To szpiczak. Hagrid go uratował i można powiedzieć, że to jego nowe zwierzątko. —Uśmiechnął się Harry przyklękając przy kolczastym stworzeniu i głaszcząc lekko jego główkę. Szpilka nie poruszyła się, tylko uchyliła oczy. Chłopak zauważył kątem oka, że rudzielec również chciał ją dotknąć, więc zabrał swoją rękę pozwalając drugiemu Gryfonowi zbliżyć dłoń do szpiczaka. Co z tego, że Harry pozwolił Ronowi pogłaskać Szpilkę, kiedy ona sama miała na tą sprawę inne zdanie. Zanim jej rudowłosy dotknął, stworzenie wykonało błyskawiczny ruch i ugryzło go w palec. 

— Auuu! — Jęknął Ron, natychmiast wkładając palec do buzi. —Na Merlina! Wszystkie magiczne stworzenia się dziś na mnie uwzięły! — Komentował wydarzenia ze złością, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed otwieranym z rozmachem przez gajowego oknem: 

— Ron, Harry? Co wy tu cholibka robicie? — Padło z okna pytanie i chłopcy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a Harry zaczął tłumaczyć:

— Pokazywałem Szpilkę Ronowi i chciałem sprawdzić co u Pogina, ale z tego co widziałem ma się dobrze, właściwie to oboje mają się świetnie. —Ponownie zerknął w kierunku magicznych stworzeń. 

— Zaskakujące prawda? Też się zdziwiłem gdy ich tak zastałem. —Rozpromienił się półolbrzym, po czym zaprosił obu swoich młodych przyjaciół do środka: — Wchodźcie, zrobiłem nową mieszankę ziołową na herbatę. Głowa gajowego Hogwartu zniknęła z otworu okiennego, a wewnątrz pomieszczenia słychać było pobrzękiwanie jakichś naczyń, pewnie kubków.

— Trochę się boję tej mieszanki. —Szepnął nieco nerwowo Ron.

— Przecież od pierwszej klasy od czasu do czasu próbujemy nowości od Hagrida i jak widać wciąż żyjemy, więc nie może być tak źle. —Stwierdził uspokajająco Harry zdążając w stronę wejścia do domku gajowego i holując w tym samym kierunku Rona.

W środku nie dało się nie poczuć mocnego zapachu ziół, a gdy gajowy postawił przed nimi sporej wielkości kubki, obaj chłopcy już wiedzieli, że tak szybko dziś nie wyjdą. Harry najpierw powąchał napar o intensywnym zapachu, dopiero później spróbował i stwierdził, że nie jest taki znowu zły. Wręcz odwrotnie, całkiem mu smakuje. Zorientował się po kilku chwilach, że wyczuwa tam znajome smaki i zapachy. Upił ponownie mały łyczek identyfikując pokrzywę, miętę, melisę i dziurawiec, i był prawie pewien, że był tam również czystek. Zaskoczyło go, że wyczuł te wszystkie rośliny, wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy jak skład mieszanek ziołowych Hagrida. Żeby sprawdzić jednak swoje umiejętności, postanowił zapytać gajowego:

— Hagridzie, możesz powiedzieć jakich ziół użyłeś w tej herbacie? 

— Hmm ... zmieszałem pokrzywę, melisę, dziurawiec i miętę … tak, to chyba wszystko. —Wyliczał gajowy. 

— Nie było tam czystka? — Dociekał Harry, a Hagrid zerknął na niego z uśmiechem:

— Faktycznie tam był! Cholibka prawie żem o nim zapomniał! W sumie miałem go nie dodawać i tylko na początku wsypałem ociupinkę, aż tak go czuć? — Zmartwił się troszkę półolbrzym. 

— Nie, nie, herbata jest naprawdę smaczna, choć jak dla mnie jest w niej za dużo pokrzywy. —Uspokoił Hagrida Harry upijając kolejny łyk. Po czym zasugerował: —Myślę, że mogłeś śmiało dodać więcej czystka.

— Zapamiętam Harry. —Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka gajowy i chciał dodać coś więcej, jednak przerwała mu sowa wlatująca przez okno. Ptak upuścił na stół list, który Hagrid otworzył szybko, czytając krótką wiadomość. Widocznie była ważna, bo po chwili półolbrzym dość niechętnie stwierdził: 

— Wybaczcie mi, ale muszę was teraz opuścić. 

— Coś ważnego Hagridzie? — Dopytywał się Harry, ale otrzymał łatwą do przewidzenia odpowiedź:

— Sprawy Hogwartu Harry. Mam do Was prośbę chłopcy, dosypcie karmy Kłowi jak będziecie wychodzić, byłbym wdzięczny: —Powiedział gajowy na odchodnym i żegnając się krótko wyszedł kierując się w stronę Hogsmeade. Kiedy tylko Hagrid zniknął, Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i z ulgą ogłosił: 

— Oh, jak dobrze, że nie muszę dopijać tej herbaty. —I nie zastanawiając się wiele podszedł do zlewu i bezceremonialnie wylał zawartość kubka: 

— Nie przesadzaj jest całkiem niezła. — Harry'emu rzeczywiście akurat taki smak całkiem smakował.

— Daj spokój, myślałem ze usnę jak zaczęliście rozmawiać o tej cholernej herbacie, kogo obchodzi czy lepiej by smakowała z większą ilością melisy czy też nie. —Marudził Ron. 

— Chodziło o czystka. —Automatycznie poprawił go Harry.

— Nie ważne, wracamy? — Zlekceważył całą sprawę rudzielec.

Złoty Chłopiec kiwnął tylko potwierdzająco głową, dopił resztę naparu i ruszyli w stronę zamku. Już wewnątrz zamku przyjaciele się rozdzielili. Ron poszedł do wieży, a Harry poczuł pilną potrzebę pójścia do toalety. Wybrał tą na pierwszym piętrze, jednak zanim zdążył chociażby otworzyć drzwi łazienki usłyszał wołanie z prawej strony korytarza. Odwrócił się i zobaczył bliźniaków, którzy podbiegli do niego z uśmiechami na twarzach. Chłopak przeczuwał, że coś się święci i gdy tylko zobaczył jak Fred wyciąga fiolkę ze znajomym niebieskim eliksirem, od którego wyrosły mu uszy, zdwoił czujność. Bliźniacy byli wspaniali, ale jednak trzeba było na nich uważać. Ich dowcipy potrafiły niekiedy sprowadzać kłopoty jak wiadomo: 

— Harry, sądząc po Twojej minie pamiętasz naszą uszatą miksturę, bo widzisz mamy z nią pewien problem ... —zaczął jeden z bliźniaków. —Próbowaliśmy już działania na sobie i kilku innych Gryfonach jednak ani nam, ani innym nie wyrosły uszy, więc zastanawialiśmy się czy aby wcześniej czegoś nie brałeś, co mogłoby jakoś wpłynąć na działanie eliksiru? 

— Eee ... to był eliksir na kaca z tego co pamiętam. —Po krótkim zastanowieniu odpowiedział im Harry, prawie od razu żałując tego co powiedział. Po jego oznajmieniu bowiem, twarze braci Rona wręcz rozbłysły w uśmiechu. 

— Widzisz George mówiłem ci, że Harry nie jest taki grzeczny za jakiego chce uchodzić, trzeba kiedyś się wybrać razem na ognistą, najlepiej do Świńskiego Łba, tam nie pytają o wiek! — Zaproponował Fred, a drugi bliźniak pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową. 

— Bardzo chętnie, jednak dopiero będę mógł w przyszłym tygodniu ... — Odpowiedział Harry, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie na nazwę trunku. Po ostatnim zdarzeniu i cierpieniach nie chciał mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. 

— Damy ci znać kiedy dokładnie, poza tym nie po to podarowaliśmy Ci mapę Huncwotów, byś grzecznie czekał na weekend w Hogsmeade. A tak przy okazji, możesz jeszcze raz wypróbować ten eliksir? — Zapytał George, podając mu fiolkę z miksturą. Harry wziął ją, ale nie otwierając zadał pytanie:

— Jakie mieliście skutki uboczne skoro próbowaliście go na sobie?

— Na wszystkich w tym na nas wystąpił ten sam objaw. Małe czerwone placki na rękach, które jednak znikły po godzinie. Wydaje mi się, że to nic strasznego. 

— Dobrze, wezmę ten eliksir, ale kiedy indziej. Dziś nie mogę go przetestować. Jak tylko to zrobię powiem wam o efektach. —Obiecał Złoty Chłopiec, chowając eliksir do torby. Nie zauważył, że bliźniacy podmienili zręcznie znaczki na toaletach. Kiedy chciał wejść do najbliższego pomieszczenia, według niego będącego męską łazienką, jeden z bliźniaków wykrzyknął z udawanym przerażeniem: 

— Harry! Wstydziłbyś się! To łazienka dla dziewcząt! 

— Oh ... — Harry zerknął na oznaczenia i przytaknął zakłopotany: — Masz rację ... Byłem pewien, że to dla chłopców, najwyraźniej musiałem się pomylić. — Wszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi i nie słyszał już śmiechu znikających za rogiem bliźniaków. 

Już w środku rozejrzał się trochę zdziwiony. Miał uczucie deja vu,. Niby był pewien, że nigdy do tej pory nie używał tej łazienki, a równocześnie czuł, że bywał tutaj. Podszedł do jednej z umywalek obserwując swoje odbicie w lustrze, na chwilę opuszczając zaklęcie ze swoich tęczówek, właściwie nie do końca wiedział po co. Przez myśl przemknęło mu wspomnienie śmierci Cedrika. Ciężko westchnął i przywrócił fałszywy kolor oczu. Zdecydowanie się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę kabin. Po wyjściu z kabiny Harry ponownie spojrzał na jedną z umywalek. Przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak, że coś powinien o tym pomieszczeniu wiedzieć, ale mu to umykało, a ból głowy skutecznie tłumił jego wysiłki przypomnienia sobie. Przemył szybko twarz i gdy zakręcał wodę zauważył dwa węże przy kranie. Nie mógł się oprzeć i dotknął jednego z nich słysząc zadowolony syk, to było dość niespodziewane. Ból głowy jeszcze bardziej dał o sobie znać, tak że aż jęknął: 

— Wszystko w porządku Harry? — Padło niespodziewane pytanie i chłopak podskoczył zaskoczony słysząc za sobą głos dziewczyny. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zobaczył jęczącą Martę.

— Witaj Marto, zaskoczyłaś mnie. —Przyznał uśmiechając się lekko. —Co robisz w męskiej łazience? 

— Ależ Harry, to jest damska łazienka, jestem tego pewna! W końcu tutaj umar ... Cholerny staruch! —Wybuchła nagle, ponownie zaskakując Harry'ego, który nie był pewien jak powinien na to zareagować, więc stał cicho. —No czym to ja ... Ah! No tak możliwe, że Irytek znowu pozamieniał oznaczenia. Często to robi, a jako, że te ubikacje są rzadko używane, wątpię by woźny to w ogóle zauważył. Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że właśnie tutaj trafiłeś Harry, nawet jeśli był to tylko przypadek. 

— Również się cieszę, że cię wiedzę Marto ... Wyglądasz eee ... świetnie odkąd cię ostatnio widziałem. —Wydukał Gryfon przeklinając w myślach Fred'a i George'a. Już wiedział czemu było im tak wesoło gdy odchodzili.

— Ty pochlebco. —Zamruczała Marta owijając jeden z kucyków na palec, puszczając mu zalotnie oczko.   
— Wybacz, że tak krótką wizytę, ale obiecałem przyjaciołom, że będę zaraz. Miło było cię widzieć! — Pożegnał się szybko Harry ignorując całusa posłanego w jego kierunku,. Musiał jak najszybciej się stamtąd wydostać. Nie dość, że głowa i tak niemiłosiernie mu pulsowała, to jeszcze duch sprawiał, że ból stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy. 

Niedługo potem Harry był już bezpiecznie ukryty w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, gdzie pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy był fakt, że jego przyjaciele najwidoczniej już sobie poradzili z wcześniejszą wpadką. Siedzieli razem cicho rozmawiając. Harry nie miał jednak zamiaru do nich dołączać i zasłaniając się zmęczeniem poszedł prosto do łóżka. Zdecydował, że mała drzemka przyda mu się tym bardziej, że przewidywał bezsenną noc. Spakował kilka niezbędnych rzeczy, w tym pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów, a po namyślę spakował również swój dzisiejszy eliksir. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W duchu podziękował nawet Snape'owi za wybór mikstury na dzisiejsze zajęcia. Lepszej doprawdy nie mógł wymyślić. Harry zdecydował, że przebieranie się w piżamę jest zbędną czynnością i dał sobie z nią spokój. Położył się w ubraniach, szczelnie się przykrywając się kołdrą, by inni tego nie dostrzegli. Ułożył się wygodnie i po chwili zapadł w sen. 

Obudził się po drugiej w nocy, upewniając się, czy wszyscy współlokatorzy śpią. Sprawdził mapę Huncwotów, która wykazała, że Filch akurat patrolował lochy, a Pani Norris była na czwartym piętrze. Nie chcąc tracić czasu na zastanawianie, Harry pośpiesznie wymknął się z dormitorium ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, od czasu do czasu zerkając kontrolnie na mapę. Dzięki temu bez żadnych problemów udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz. Zadrżał lekko, gdy poczuł na skórze październikowy wiatr. Gryfon przypomniał sobie, że zbliżała się noc duchów i teraz gdy o tym pomyślał skojarzył, że w tym dniu zawsze coś się działo. Na czwartym roku Turniej Trójmagiczny, na trzecim Gruba Dama zaatakowana przez Syriusza, na pierwszym górski troll a na drugim ... Był pewien, że i na drugim roku stało się coś niespodziewanego, tylko za nic nie umiał sobie przypomnieć co to mogło być. Przeczucie jednak mówiło mu, że coś się wówczas wydarzyło, postanowił jednak roztropnie rozmyślania na ten temat zostawić na inny dzień. W pewnym momencie Harry usłyszał szmer za sobą i gwałtownie odwrócił się celując w tamtym kierunku różdżką. Jednak niczego nie dostrzegł. Czekał cierpliwie, wierząc swojemu słuchowi i po chwili okazało się, że miał rację. Z pobliskich krzaków wyłonił się znajomy mu pogrebin. 

— Oh, to tylko ty, wystraszyłeś mnie. —Powiedział z westchnieniem ulgi Gryfon, podchodząc do magicznego stworzenia. —Co tutaj robisz?

— Pogin! — Usłyszał tylko i roześmiał się cicho sam z siebie, bo czegoż innego mógł się po pogrebinie spodziewać. Domyślał się, że stworzenie chciałoby z nim pójść, więc zaryzykował odpowiedź:

— Wybacz mały, ale dziś nie mogę się tobą zająć, muszę pilnie coś sprawdzić. —Wyjaśnienie na niewiele się zdało, bo idąc dalej znowu usłyszał za sobą kroki Pogina. Ponownie więc zawrócił i tym razem zapytał wprost: — Chcesz iść ze mną? — Gdy stworzenie kiwnęło potwierdzająco głową i wyciągnęło ręce w górę w znajomy sposób, Harry zrezygnował z dalszych perswazji i wziął go na ręce. 

Zgodnie ze wskazówką Relin'a udał się za Hogwart. Nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie był i widział teren jedynie podczas latania. Nie zwracał wtedy większej uwagi na ukształtowanie tego obszaru, czy na rozmieszczenie roślinności, dlatego teraz nie bardzo wiedział co jest przed nim i ostrożnie posuwał się do przodu. Oświetlał sobie różdżką drogę, ale czuł się niepewnie w ciemności. W końcu przecież zawsze czuł lęk przed ciemnością, który pozostał mu po spędzeniu dzieciństwa w komórce pod schodami lub piwnicy wujostwa, o której nigdy nikomu nie wspominał. Czas spędzony tam był jednym z jego najgorszych przeżyć. Wiedział, że to już przeszłość, że czasy gdy był tam zamykany już się skończyły, ale obawa pozostała i niekiedy odzywała się z większą, czy mniejszą siłą. Próbując przepędzić ponure myśli Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru skupił się na dotarciu do celu. Wiedział ze wskazówek Relin'a, że jeszcze chwila i powinien zobaczyć przed sobą stary wielki dąb, otoczony niewielką sadzawką. Oczywiście zanim zobaczył dąb, natknął się na sadzawkę, a raczej niemal do niej wpadł. Przeklął w myślach siebie i swoją głupotę, że nie wziął miotły. Przecież powinien pamiętać, że będzie musiał przedostać się przez wodę do dębu. Nie zamierzał się cofać, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak podwinąć nogawki w spodniach w nadziei, że to wystarczy i iść. Oczywiście okazało się, że nie wystarczyło. Woda była nieprzyjemnie zimna, a dno błotniste. Harry nie zrezygnował i wolno posuwał się przed siebie. Woda stopniowo sięgała mu coraz wyżej i w końcu zanurzył się aż do pasa. Na szczęście był to najgłębszy punkt i później było już tylko lepiej. Na koniec chłopak z westchnieniem ulgi wydostał się na małą wysepkę i dotarł do wspaniałego okazu drzewa. Potężny, rozłożysty dąb imponujących rozmiarów nie dał się przegapić. Harry położył śpiącego już pogrebina u stóp drzewa, przypominając sobie jednocześnie słowa Relin'a, który mówił: „ … Za Hogwartem powinieneś znaleźć stary dąb otoczony sadzawką. Idź do niego i nagi obejmij to drzewo ...” 

Za każdym razem kiedy Gryfon przypominał sobie słowa William'a brzmiało to dla niego absurdalnie. Jednak był już na tyle zdesperowany niepowodzeniami w zakresie animagii, że chwycił się tej ostatniej już chyba szansy jak tonący brzytwy. Jeśli dziś by mu się jednak nie udało, to prawdopodobnie znaczyłoby, że faktycznie nie miał w tym kierunku zwyczajnie talentu.

Harry czuł wielkie zażenowanie rozbierając się w ciemności mimo iż wiedział, że jest tutaj tylko z pochrapującym pogrebinem. Na wszelki wypadek zresztą upewnił się sprawdzając mapę. Wciąż jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś go obserwuje. Postanowił to uczucie zignorować i przeklinanie pod nosem pomysły byłego Krukona, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające. Wzdychając ciężko, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robi, Harry objął drzewo i czekał. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, słyszał bicie serca, a czas zdawał się zwolnić bieg. Przez chwilę myślał, że to bicie jego własnego serca, ale już po chwili zorientował się, że jednak nie. Rytmiczny odgłos dobywał się z głębi dębu. Zaskoczony Gryfon zamknął oczy, by bardziej wsłuchać się w ten dźwięk ... tak bardzo kojący. Nagle poczuł ciepło i obejmujące go ramiona i usłyszał cicho wyszeptane słowa: „… Jesteś nasz ...”.


	15. Rozdział 14: Utracone wspomnienia

Rozdział 14: Utracone wspomnienia 

Przez chwilę Harry pozwolił sobie trwać w tym błogim stanie. Świadomość czyjejś obecności spadła na niego nagle. Zareagował odruchowo chwytając różdżkę i gwałtownie odwracając w stronę domniemanego zagrożenia. Zobaczył kobietę, dorodnie obdarzoną przez naturę o zielonej skórze, długich ciemnozielonych włosach z jaśniejszymi pasmami w tym samym kolorze, złotych oczach oraz jak po chwili zauważył chłopak, szpiczastych uszach. Wokół jej piersi i bioder wiła się girlanda bluszczu, skutecznie zastępując odzienie. Nieznana istota była piękna i jej widok sparaliżował zupełnie Harry'ego na dłuższy czas. Cisza się przedłużała, a chłopak i nieznajoma jedynie się sobie przyglądali. W końcu Gryfonowi wydało się, że jego mózg zaskoczył, bo nagle zorientował się, że jest nagi ... gwałtownie chwycił najbliżej leżącą część garderoby i z krwistym rumieńcem na twarzy zasłonił dolną część ciała. Śmiech ślicznej istoty tylko bardziej go zdeprymował, do tego stopnia, że absolutnie nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że gdyby nieznajoma chciała go skrzywdzić już dawno by to zrobiła. Dlatego powoli opuścił różdżkę, chowając ją do kieszeni trzymanych przed sobą spodni, a po chwili założył te spodnie wciąż płonąc ze wstydu. Już ubrany Harry poczuł się o niebo lepiej. Ponownie spojrzał na stojącą przed nim osobę i zaryzykował rozmowę: 

— Emm ... Przepraszam, ale czym ty jesteś? — Może nie było to najlepsze pytanie jakie sklecił w życiu, ale nie wiedział jak wybrnąć, by nie obrazić pięknej istoty, która przecież mogła okazać się groźna.

— Jestem driadą, mieszkam tutaj. —Prosta, jasna odpowiedź i ruch ręki w stronę starego dębu wiele wyjaśniał, ale nie rozwiał obaw Harry'ego. Chłopak słyszał o driadach tylko tyle, że ponoć są na skraju wyginięcia i mieszkają w drzewach. O ich obyczajach, sposobach zachowania i innych tego typu sprawach nie wiedział nic. Póki co jednak stojąca przed nim driada nie wykazywała nerwowości, zaniepokojenia, czy chociażby znudzenia, więc zaryzykował dalszą rozmowę i skruszonym tonem powiedział: 

— Nazywam się Harry i przepraszam, że zakłóciłem twój spokój.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — Padło w zamian pytanie, a Harry postanowił powiedzieć prawdę w nadziei, że Relin będzie driadzie znany i jego imię jakoś wyjaśni całe zajście: 

— William, powiedział mi o tym miejscu.

— Oh ... William ... Musi ci zatem ufać. Nikt teraz poza nim i starym dyrektorem nie wie o mnie ... — Odpowiedziała driada znikając na moment jedynie po to, by pojawić się tuż za Gryfonem i delikatnie objąć go ramionami. Harry zesztywniał ze strachu. Driada to widocznie wyczuła, ponieważ dodała: —Nie musisz się bać ... Nigdy bym Cię nie skrzywdziła. —Puściła go i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przed chłopakiem. Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę i zamrugał lekko zdezorientowany, a driada dodała: —Nie obawiaj się, zwłaszcza ty nie masz się czego obawiać. —Po tych słowach dotknęła delikatnie jego piersi, gdzie na moment zalśnił znany chłopakowi znak. Po chwili zniknął, a driada kontynuowała szeptem, kreśląc małe kółeczka na piersi Gryfona: —Wierzę, że William wyczuł, że jesteś „nasz”, choć póki co jest to słabo widoczne. Silniejsze istoty wyczuwają tą maleńką iskrę, która w tobie drzemie i która kiedyś stanie się płonącym płomieniem. 

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc „nasz?” — To wydało się Harry'emu najbardziej zagadkowe w całej przemowie driady.

— Wkrótce się przekonasz —oznajmiła, co oczywiście nie wystarczyło chłopakowi, ale w duchu zdecydował, że lepiej nie drażnić jej dalszym drążeniem tej sprawy. Tymczasem driada zmieniła trochę temat: —Jestem pewna, że William nie przysłał Cię tylko po to, byś mnie poznał, zgadza się? 

— To prawda, skierował mnie tutaj bo wiedział, że mam trudności z opanowaniem animagii. Chwyciłem się praktycznie ostatniej deski ratunku, bo sama przyznasz, że obejmowanie nago drzewa jest nieco dziwaczne. —Samokrytycznie i z humorem wytłumaczył Gryfon, lekko się przy tym uśmiechając. 

— Jest to dziwaczne owszem, jednak tym sposobem mogłam poznać twoją duszę. My driady mamy bardzo wielu wrogów, dlatego musimy być ostrożne w kontaktach z innymi rasami, a zwłaszcza ludźmi i magami. Są dla nas największym zagrożeniem. — Smutno skwitowała istota. —A wracając do sprawy, pomogę ci zostać animagiem. Zmienimy jednak trochę scenerię. To bajoro nie będzie sprzyjało Twoim wysiłkom. 

Po tych słowach driada zniknęła i ponownie pojawiła się na drugim brzegu stawu, po czym wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę swojego drzewa i Harry'ego, który z zachwytem obserwował, jak z każdym jej krokiem woda zmieniała się w trawę pokrytą lśniącymi kwiatami, które dawały światło. Kiedy dotarła już do kępy, na której rósł dąb, uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i uniosła wzrok do góry. Harry zaciekawiony obejrzał się na olbrzymie drzewo za sobą i uśmiechnął się zdumiony i zachwycony. W koronie dębu, wśród gałązek i liści pojawiły się świetliki, które leciutko migotały tworząc świetlisty łańcuch, kojarzący mu się nieodparcie ze świątecznymi światełkami. Po dłuższej chwili obserwacji, do uszu Harry'ego dotarł delikatny chlupot wody, więc opuścił wzrok i rozejrzał się wokół. Niemal od razu zauważył mały strumyk ze srebrzystą, czystą wodą, ani trochę nie przypominającą mętnego, błotnistego bajora, które tak niedawno pokonywał w drodze do dębu. 

— Tak lepiej prawda? — Skomentowała z uśmiechem driada. Na co Harry szczerze i z entuzjazmem impulsywnie odpowiedział: 

— Jesteś niesamowita! Nigdy bym, nie przypuszczał, że driady potrafią tworzyć takie wspaniałe rzeczy!

— Jesteśmy powiązane z naturą, to dla nas normalne. Jestem rada, że podoba ci się otoczenie, mam nadzieję, że pomoże w przemianie. Wszystko co jest ci w tej chwili potrzebne, to spokój i zjednoczenie z naturą. 

— Zjednoczenie z naturą? — Harry powtórzył bezwiednie w zamyśleniu i w skupieniu wysłuchał pouczenia, które natychmiast otrzymał:

— Zwierzęta zawsze są powiązane z otaczającą nas przyrodą. Stanowią jedną z jej składowych. Każdy gatunek jest zaledwie pojedynczym ogniwem całego łańcucha istnień, koniecznych by natura trwała. — Harry zmarszczył brwi analizując tą wypowiedź, po czym stwierdził:

— Nigdy nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób ... Ale kiedy tak sobie myślę, to rzeczywiście i małe roślinki, i te większe, i glony, i owady i całkiem duże zwierzęta tworzą razem jakiś połączony ze sobą system, w którym jedni potrzebni są drugim na różne sposoby. — Driada słuchała tej wypowiedzi uważnie i na koniec potwierdzająco skinęła. Hary lekko zagryzł usta, po czym wyartykułował niepewnie swoją największą obawę: — A co jeśli nie mam naprawdę do tego talentu? Jeśli mimo tych wszystkich wysiłków mi nie wyjdzie? Może bez sensu trawię Twój czas i talent?

— W twoim wypadku ta opcja nawet nie wchodzi w grę. —Driada uśmiechnęła się wesoło i trochę podniosło to na duchu Gryfona. Miał nadzieję, że istota lepiej wie o czym mówi niż jemu się wydaje. W końcu jest starsza niż on. To akurat nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jego rozmyślania przerwał nakaz: —Rozbierz się, połóż na trawie i spróbuj poczuć całym sobą otaczającą cię naturę. Wsłuchaj się w szmer strumyka, w szum trawy, szelest wiatru w gałązkach drzewa ... spróbuj się zespolić z otaczającą Cię naturą. Nie myśl, nie zastanawiaj się, a jedynie czuj ... 

Harry zaczerwienił się na myśl o ponownym rozebraniu się przed tą śliczną istotą, ale powaga w twarzy driady skłoniła go do wniosku, że nagość jest elementem niezbędnym na tym etapie nauki. Dlatego też chłopak westchnął jedynie i posłusznie rozebrał się, wstydliwie i dość niezdarnie zasłaniając ręką strategiczne miejsce. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ już po chwili dotarło do niego, że skoro ma się nago położyć i rozluźnić, to nie może jednocześnie kulić się i zasłaniać. Jedno przeczyło drugiemu. Stało się też jasne, że wybór należy do niego, albo wstyd i nici z rezultatów, albo spokój i stosowanie się do wskazówek i jak miał nadzieję dobre wyniki w nauce. Westchnął ponownie, wyprostował się, a po chwili położył na miękkiej trawie i zamykając oczy starał się wyciszyć, uspokoić i usłyszeć coś więcej niż tylko bicie swojego serca. Nie było łatwo, im bardziej starał się osiągnąć spokój, tym bardziej się denerwował i wiele myśli krążyło mu po głowie. Między innymi niespokojna świadomość, że on tu sobie leży całkiem nagi, a piękna driada go obserwuje. Czuł się cały czas głupio i jakoś tak niezręcznie, a co gorsza nie potrafił tej myśli wygonić z głowy. Wracała jak bumerang uporczywie i podstępnie. Po dłuższym czasie, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie jest w stanie się skupić, otworzył oczy i usiadł gwałtownie: 

— Wszystko w porządku? — Usłyszał za sobą znajomy kobiecy głos i odwracając lekko głowę rzucił tonem wyjaśnienia: 

— Przepraszam, ale jakoś nie umiem się skupić i ... i czuję się trochę przy Tobie skrępowany.

— Wybacz, czasem zdarza mi się zapominać o takich drobnostkach. Rozumiem Twoje zaniepokojenie, jesteś przecież dorastającym młodzieńcem. Ja sama żyjąc już tyle wieków nie przywiązuję zbyt wielkiej uwagi do nagości. — Wzmianka o wiekach zwróciła uwagę chłopaka na zupełnie inną kwestię. Odwrócił się z zainteresowaniem w oczach i palnął bez zastanowienia: 

— Jak długo już tutaj jesteś? 

— Odkąd powstał Hogwart. Helga Hufflepuff zasadziła to drzewo, a niewiele później ja w nim zamieszkałam. Do tej pory pamiętam jak była szczęśliwa, gdy się pojawiłam. Helga nie powiedziała nikomu o mojej obecności, choć podejrzewam, że Rowena wiedziała o mnie. 

— To niesamowite! To naprawdę niesamowite! — Entuzjazmował się Harry zupełnie zapominając o skrępowaniu. —Jacy byli założyciele? — Miał ochotę ciągnąć tą rozmowę, ale driada szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię stwierdzeniem:

— Myślę mój drogi Harry, że zaczekamy z opowieściami do czasu, aż opanujesz animagię. Wrócę teraz do drzewa. Być może to pomoże Ci w skupieniu. 

— Jak masz na imię? — Kolejne pytanie wyrwało się Harry'emu dość niespodziewanie nawet dla niego samego, więc się zaczerwienił i dodał wyjaśniająco. — Przepraszam, nie wiem, czy powinienem pytać. 

— Ilisa —Usłyszał odpowiedź nim zniknęła i odetchnął z ulgą, że chyba wobec tego nie przekroczył jakichś nie znanych mu norm grzecznościowych.

Westchnął i powrócił do ćwiczeń. Położył się i próbował znowu wyciszyć, ale jakoś nie mógł. Zaryzykował więc próbę w ubraniach, podejrzewając, że może cały czas problemem jest nagość. Kiedy jednak nawet ten zabieg nie pomógł usiadł z ciężkim westchnieniem. W tym momencie w powietrzu usłyszał cichy chichot, co tylko utwierdziło go w domysłach, że ubrania nie są jednak dobrą drogą do osiągnięcia animagicznej formy.

— Nie zaszkodziło przecież, że spróbowałem. Jak widać nic to nie dało. — Rzucił półgłosem w przestrzeń i chichot ucichł. Harry chwilę posiedział przemyślając opcje, ale doszedł do wniosku, że musi wrócić do sposobu zapropowanego przez driadę. Wobec tego wstał ze zrezygnowaniem z ziemi i ponownie się rozebrał. Z komentarzem "... No dobrze, to jeszcze raz ..." ułożył się wygodnie na trawie i zamknął oczy. Leżał długo, chociaż gdyby ktoś zapytał go o dokładny czas, to nie potrafiłby go określić. Próbował wsłuchać się w wiatr, ciszę, szum strumyka, ale wciąż coś mu przeszkadzało, coś uwierało, swędziało, a w końcu zaczął się niecierpliwić. Nie lubił się poddawać, jednak tym razem czuł, że utknął w martwym punkcie z którego nie może ruszyć nawet o krok.

Harry był tak skupiony i zamyślony, że jakiś ciężar na brzuchu poczuł dopiero po chwili. Spłoszony uchylił jedno oko i uspokoił się natychmiast na znajomy widok pogrebina. Zamknął więc ponownie powiekę próbując wrócić do ćwiczeń: 

— Pogin! Pogin! Pogin! Pogin! — Coraz bardziej natarczywe nawoływanie pogrebina oczywiście nie sprzyjało ani skupieniu, ani słyszeniu czegokolwiek, więc Harry chcąc niechcąc otworzył oczy i usiadł spoglądając na swojego małego przyjaciela z wyrzutem:

— Słuchaj, obiecuję, że potem się tobą zajmę, ale teraz nie mam wiele czasu na zabawę więc, jakbyś mógł ... — Harry zamilkł gdy zauważył, że pogrebin przybiera pozę do złudzenia przypominającą matkę Rona. Tak samo ręce oparte na biodrach i ta sama zacięta mina, Jak nic zniecierpliwiona Molly w całej okazałości. Najwyraźniej pogrebinowi nie chodziło o zabawę, wobec tego, żeby nie przedłużać, Harry zapytał wprost: — Dobra, więc o co chodzi? 

Pogin, widząc, że Harry w końcu go zrozumiał, zeskoczył z jego kolan i popędził do leżącej w pobliżu drzewa torby chłopaka. Nie czekając zanurkował w niej najwidoczniej czegoś szukając. Po chwili, już nieco zirytowany Harry zobaczył wyrzucane ze swojej własności rozmaite przedmioty w tym pelerynę niewidkę i mapę Huncwotów. Irytacja chłopaka wzrosła na widok tak bezceremonialnego traktowania jego cennych rzeczy. Podszedł szybko do torby z buszującym w niej stworzeniem i szybko wyciągnął pogrebina surowym głosem pouczając: 

— Nie można tak wyrzucać czyjejś własności! Tak samo jak nie można bez pytania grzebać w czyichś rzeczach. Zrozum, to są dla mnie naprawdę cenne pamiątki i ich strata byłaby bolesna. —Pogrebin przybrał skruszoną postawę okazując całym sobą, że jest mu przykro, więc Harry wzdychając pogłaskał jego wielką głowę pocieszająco. —Jestem pewien, że już więcej tego nie zrobisz ... — Pogrebin w odpowiedzi żarliwie pokiwał na te słowa głową. Chłopak miał jednak świadomość, że stworzenie nie na darmo czegoś szukało, dlatego postanowił dowiedzieć się o co tu mogło chodzić: —Tak więc czego szukałeś? — Zapytał rozchylając torbę, z której stworzenie wyciągnęło po chwili poszukiwań czekoladową żabę. —Oh ... nie sądziłem, że możesz lubić słodycze ... —Zdziwił się głośno Harry odwijając ją równocześnie z papierka i podając Poginowi, który wziął ją z wdzięcznością. Podniósł smakołyk do ust, ale zanim zdążył go zjeść, żaba nagle odskoczyła, a pogrebin ruszył za nią w pogoń.

Harry chciał przez chwilę mu pomóc, jednak stwierdził, że póki Pogin ma zajęcie to nie będzie przeszkadzać. Chłopak zajął się przede wszystkim uporządkowaniem bałaganu w swojej torbie, wsuwając po kolei na swoje miejsce rzeczy wyrzucone przez pogrebina. W czasie tej operacji zupełnie nagle ujrzał w torbie małą fiolkę z białym, błyszczącym eliksirem spokoju, który dziś uwarzył. Zaskoczony potrząsnął głową nad własną głupotą, zastanawiając się dlaczego wcześniej nie pomyślał o zastosowaniu tego środka. Przynajmniej nie straciłby tyle czasu na walkę z myślami o nagości i różnymi innymi, które bez ustanku krążyły mu po głowie. Gryfon ujął fiolkę, odkorkował i jednym haustem wypił zawartość. Czekając aż mikstura zacznie działać obserwował goniącego czekoladową żabę Pogina, który jak się okazało w rezultacie przysłużył się mu wybebeszając torbę.

Po chwili myśli o pogrebinie wywietrzały Harry'emu z głowy, bo chłopak poczuł jak jego sztywne ramiona rozluźniają się, a całe napięcie, które czuł, zaczęło zanikać. Jego myśli powoli się uspokajały i przestały przypominać chaotyczne kłębowisko. Harry odetchnął i położył się ponownie w trawie zamykając oczy. Zaczął nasłuchiwać wypełniając instrukcje driady. Pierwszym dźwiękiem jaki do niego dotarł był szelest trawy, po której biegał pogrebin, po chwili kumkanie czekoladowej żaby, której najwidoczniej Pogin wciąż nie złapał. Gryfon skupił się bardziej i poczuł na policzku wiatr, a po chwili usłyszał szelest gałązek poruszanych wiatrem i odczuł na policzki źdźbła trawy lekko falującej pod wpływem podmuchów. Z czasem stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy rozmaitych odgłosów nocy. Usłyszał jakiś niezidentyfikowany trzask, szmer strumyka, pohukiwanie sowy dość daleko od tego miejsca. Im więcej słyszał tym bardziej się rozluźniał, próbując wyłapać z nocnego życia przyrody jak najwięcej szczegółów, coraz więcej woni, odgłosów do niego docierało, a w końcu wydawało mu się nawet, że czuje obecność Ilisy. Zdecydował, że to właśnie dobry moment, by spróbować zmienić postać. Usiadł otwierając powoli oczy i tak jak było napisane w książkach starał się wyobrazić sobie siebie jako zwierzę. Nie mógł myśleć o jakimś konkretnym, bo nie wiedział przecież jaką formę przyjmie, ale starał się wyobrazić sobie, że jego ręce zamieniają się w łapy, najpierw ptasie, później kosmate, a może racice, czy też kopyta, ale nie są to już ludzkie ręce ... Zupełnie nagle poczuł, że coś się w nim zmienia. Instynktownie próbował się przed tym bronić, jednak po chwili opanował lęk i pozwolił na te zmiany. Poczuł narastające ciepło w swoim ciele i już po chwili zaczęł się zmieniać. Wiedział z książek, że może poczuć ból podczas przemiany, dlatego nie był nim zaskoczony, choć natężenie tego bólu przerosło jego oczekiwania. Bolało bardzo.

Z gardła wydobył się nieco zduszony okrzyk cierpienia, czuł jakby wnętrzności ktoś rozrywał raz za razem w różnych miejscach. Oddychał szybko, coraz szybciej, próbując opanować skurcze i inne sensacje. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że znak na jego piersi znów się pojawił, świecąc jasnym blaskiem i paląc niemiłosiernie, tym bardziej potęgując ból. Harry chciał, aby to już się skończyło, marzył o tym, błagał w duchu, a w końcu w desperacji chwycił nagle ręką za serce, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz mu wyskoczy z piersi. Resztką świadomości zanotował widok przerażonego Pogina, który schowany za drzewem, wysuwał zza niego ostrożnie głowę i spoglądał jednym rozszerzonym ze strachu okiem.

Ilisa z cierpliwością zahartowaną setkami lat doświadczenia obserwowała poczynania młodego maga i jego postępy w animagii. Musiała przyznać w duchu, że był to wyjątkowy młodzieniec. Bardzo rzadko się myliła w osądzie ludzi, a to było dobre dziecko, choć bardzo spięte, zastresowane i niezwykle nieufne. Zresztą Relin nigdy by nie przysłał nikogo, kto naraziłby ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Patrzyła z uśmiechem jak Harry poucza pogrebina, a po chwili gładzi jego wielką głowę. Widać było, że między magicznym stworzeniem, a chłopcem jest więź i ta więź niezwykle ją intrygowała. Te rozmyślania przerwał jej widok bólu widocznego na twarzy chłopca, miała świadomość, że przemiana to bolesne doświadczenie, ale gdy proces zaczął przedłużać się ponad miarę postanowiła interweniować. Na drodze stanął jej Pogin nie pozwalając jej ingerować. 

— Chcę mu pomóc! — Warknęła próbując odepchnąć stworzenie, które uparcie zagradzało jej drogę. Mogła je bez problemu wyminąć, ale zaprzestała prób pomocy chłopcu, gdy dostrzegła drżące małe piąstki, które zaciskały się kurczowo oraz przerażony wyraz twarzy pogrebina. Zanim obmyśliła inną strategię postępowania ze stworzeniem, okazało się, że interwencja nie jest już potrzebna. Usłyszała ryk, który zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Pogin schował się za jej drzewo wyglądając trwożliwie, a ona obserwowała jak czarodziej stopniowo przekształca się w zwierzę. Skowyt, który temu towarzyszył był nie do opisania. Przez chwilę obawiała się, że coś mogło pójść nie tak i chłopcu stała się krzywda. Chwila obserwacji wystarczyła, by ocenić, że wszystko było w porządku, przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Na polanie stał nieco chwiejnie wielki kot. Należało sprawdzić jeszcze, czy psychika młodzieńca nie ucierpiała, dlatego driada spokojnie podeszła do animaga pytając:

—Harry, wszystko w porządku? — Kiedy zwierzę odwróciło w jej stronę łeb i spojrzała w jego oczy, zorientowała się, że jednak nie do końca transformacja przebiegła tak jak należy. Gdzieś po drodze chłopiec zatracił się w swojej zwierzęcej formie, ignorując ludzką naturę. Na widok obnażonych kłów, driada stwierdziła, że na razie nie może Harry'emu pomóc i natychmiast powróciła do drzewa, obserwując jak młody mag w swojej animagicznej formie znika w ciemnościach Zakazanego Lasu. 

***

Od dwóch dni Tom był w parszywym humorze i nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, nawet by nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Kiedy raz Lastrange próbował poprawić mu nastrój, skończyło się to dla wszystkich dodatkową sesją tortur. To była wystarczająca nauczka. Trzymali się z daleka, chyba, że zostali wezwani, lub musieli zdać sprawę z jakiegoś zlecenia. 

Orion widział, że Malfoy co jakiś czas na niego zerka tak, jakby chciał go o coś zapytać, jednak wycofuje się za każdym razem. Obaj byli w kręgu najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Toma, jednak każdy z nich pełnił w tym kręgu inną funkcję. Zasadą Toma było, że jego ludzie otrzymywali od niego zlecenia indywidualnie i nie wiedzieli czym zajmują się inni. Było to zabezpieczenie ze strony ich Pana, jednak Black chciałby wiedzieć więcej. Temu mogłaby posłużyć rozmowa z Abraxas'em. Jednak Orion wciąż się wahał, czy podjąć tą rozmowę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy'om nie można ufać. Już nie raz udowodnili, że dbają tylko o siebie i nie powstrzymają się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swój cel. Jaskrawym przykładem mogła być rodzina Lastrange'ów ...

— Możemy porozmawiać? — Znajomy głos Abraxasa przerwał rozmyślania Oriona. Najwyraźniej Malfoy postanowił podjąć rozmowę. Black zebrał się w sobie i zdwoił czujność. Nie był naiwny. Znał aż za dobrze Abraxasa i wiedział, że jest jednym z niewielu węży, który posiada w sobie większość cech Salazara. Bardzo dobrze ukrywał się za fasadą stuprocentowego arystokraty. Kulturalnego, układnego, często druga osoba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Malfoy od początku rozmowy manipuluje i prowadzi rozmowę tak, że adwersarz nim się zorientuje, przekazuje mu w taki czy inny sposób wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Orion wiedział o tym doskonale i nie zamierzał dać się na takie sztuczki nabrać. Należał do rodu Black'ów, a Black'owie nie są naiwni. Po te nawale myśli Orion spokojnie uniósł wzrok na kolegę i odparł: 

— O czym? — Powoli zamyknął czytaną książkę i spoglądając na Malfoy'a, który zajmował naprzeciwko niego miejsce przy stole. 

— Zastanawiałem się ... czy może wiesz coś więcej na temat ostatnich wahań nastrojów Toma ... Widzisz w zasadzie mam swoje podejrzenia, jednak nie jestem ich w zupełności pewien i mam wątpliwości, które chciałbym rozwiać ... — Malfoy po swojemu cedził słowa dobierając je umiejętnie i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z rozmówcą.

— Nie sądzę bym cokolwiek o tym wiedział. —Stwierdził Orion, ponownie wracając do swojej książki. Sugerował w ten sposób, że uważa temat za zakończony. Już wiedział w którą stronę Abraxas próbuje skierować rozmowę i nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć w jakichś pokrętnych gierkach. No chyba, żeby okazało się, że sam przy tym też coś ugra, czegoś się dowie albo ....

— Wiesz o tej osobie prawda? To przez nią Tom bywa częściej nerwowy niż zwykle. —Abraksas najwidoczniej nie zamierzał przestać drążyć intrygującego go tematu, a Black'a zaskoczyło, że Malfoy tak jasno wyraził o co mu chodzi. Orion'a zaskoczył kierunek rozmowy, bo właściwie sam nie wiedział kim może być ta tajemnicza osoba to raz, a po drugie uświadomił sobie, że kimkolwiek ten człowiek był, to miał wyjątkową zdolność wpływania na nastrój Riddl'a. Orion się zawahał, ale zdecydował, że skoro Abraxas jest tak chętny do rozmowy, to czemu tego nie ma wykorzystać i trochę pociągnąć za język blondwłosego Ślizgona, by dowiedzieć się co tamten wie.

— Nie mam pojęcia o jakiej osobie mówisz. — Black postarał się, by jego odpowiedź zabrzmiała zupełnie niewinnie i nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad czytanego tekstu. Ze strony Abraksas'a po chwili przerwy popłynęły kolejne słowa:

— Obaj dobrze wiemy, że Riddle powierza nam różne zadania ... I wiem, że ty również jesteś ciekawy ... Co ja gadam cała nasza grupa wie, że jest z nim coś nie w porządku ... Od jakiegoś czasu tak jest i myślę, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z Przeznaczonym. —Tak jasne postawienie sprawy zaskoczyło Oriona zupełnie do tego stopnia, że lekko drgnął zanim opanował odruch. Nie wątpił, że tak wytrawny intrygant jak Malfoy wypatrzył tą reakcję, dlatego postanowił jednak porzucić pozory i otwarcie włączyć się w rozmowę, tym bardziej, że nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Jak na razie był zdziwiony, bo temat zdawał się dotyczyć abstrakcyjnej sprawy. Dotąd słyszał o Przeznaczonych tylko w bajkach, ale Malfoy wydawał się całkiem poważny, dlatego należało przyjąć, że mówi o sprawie, czy też osobie realnej, a nie postaci z bajki. Orion wyprostował się, zamknął książkę wcześniej zaznaczając stronę i skupił uwagę na koledze. Ten, widząc zainteresowanie dokończył wypowiedź słowami: —Jestem niemalże pewien, że to on doprowadza Toma do tych jego wahań nastrojów. 

— Jeżeli by tak było, to ta osoba już dawno by nie żyła lub spędzała tygodnie w skrzydle szpitalnym. —Skwitował Orion, czekając na reakcję.

— Sprawdziłem to i nikogo w ciężkim stanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w interesujących nas terminach nie było. Tylko standardowe oparzenia, złamania i ofiary wypadków podczas meczów i treningów quiddicha, no i inne drobne schorzenia. Obaj wiemy, że Tom nie należy do subtelnych osób jeśli chodzi o kary i taki delikwent z pewnością wyróżniał by się swoim stanem w szpitalu. —Abraxas skrzywił się wewnętrznie, na wspomnienie tortur, po tym jak Tom skądś powrócił na śniadanie. Drgnął lekko, na dźwięk słów Black'a: 

— Więc, to musi być Gryfon. —Zamyśony Orion patrzył na twarz Malfoy'a nie widząc go. Zastanawiał się właśnie jak wypytać Abraxas'a o Przeznaczonego nie zdradzając równocześnie, że tak naprawdę nie ma o niczym pojęcia. 

— Też o tym pomyślałem i dochodzę do wniosku, że tamtej nocy mieli się ze sobą spotkać i z jakiegoś powodu jednak nie doszło do tego spotkania. Skoro Tom'a nie było aż do rana, to musiał naprawdę długo czekać ... pewnie stąd wynikła agresja gdy Avery zapytał o przełom, który miał nadejść gdy Tom pozna swojego Przeznaczonego. — Abraxas mówił tak, jakby sam starał się wszystkie wydarzenia ułożyć sobie w głowie i do tego potrzebował wolnego słuchacza, dlatego Orion mu nie przerywał słuchając równocześnie uważnie. Wiele wydarzeń nabrało w jego oczach sensu w świetle tego co mówił Malfoy. Miał nawet wrażenie, że uzyskał więcej informacji niż chciał. Nie zamierzał więc rezygnować, dlatego włączył się do analizy zdarzeń ryzykując, że zdradzi się z niewiedzą:

— To wydaje się logiczne ... Zastanawia mnie jednak jedno. Można założyć, że żaden z nich nie wie kim tak naprawdę jest ten drugi, więc jakim cudem udało im się umówić na spotkanie? — Malfoy znieruchomiał i szybko opuścił wzrok. To świadczyło o jednym, Orion wykazał niewiedzę i przawdopodobnie ich krótka rozmowa dobiegła końca. Słowa Abraxas'a tylko potwierdziły spostrzeżenia Black'a:

— Skoro nie wiesz o „tym” póki co nie było tej rozmowy, jednak być może będziemy mogli do tego wrócić jeśli sam coś wyśpiewasz ... —Mafloy zagrał klasycznie z lekkim uśmiechem odwracając "kota ogonem" łagodnym, melodyjnym głosem, po czym wstał i odszedł zostawiając lekko rozbawionego Orion'a. Black uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem, był pod wrażeniem zdolności manipulacyjnych Malfoy'a. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Sam właśnie dał się złapać w jego sidła! Tym razem jednak przyjął to spokojnie, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że z ich przyszłej ewentualnej współpracy wynikną jakieś korzyści dla niego samego.

Dziennik od ostatniej wiadomości wciąż pozostawał pusty. Tom jednak starał się być spokojny. Wyładował się na swoich poplecznikach i na razie to wystarczyło. Udawało mu się panować nad porywczym charakterem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to spokój pozorny, łatwo można go zburzyć. Jego poplecznicy również zdawali się to wiedzieć. Riddle spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał parę minut po północy. Dziś na szczęście nie była jego kolej patrolowania korytarzy, więc mógł ku własnej radości po prostu położyć się spać. Sen przez dłuższy czas nie nadchodził. Później go zagarnął — głęboki i niespokojny. Znowu śnił o swoim dzieciństwie. 

***

Mały Tom był w swoim w pokoju wraz ze współlokatorem Hubertem. Nie znosił go, a nawet więcej nienawidził z całego serca właśnie takiego rodzaju ludzi. Tchórzy, którzy zrobią wszystko, by nie stać się ofiarą, a jednocześnie potrafiących odrzucić wszystko włącznie z własną dumą po to tylko, żeby komuś zaszkodzić. Hubert szpiegował dla Louis'a, ale często sam stawał się jego ofiarą kiedy Louis'owi się nudziło. „... Obrzydliwa mała gnida! ...” skwitował Tom w myślach przeszywając wzrokiem drugiego chłopca, który przerażony odwrócił się na swoim łóżku w stronę ściany i zakrył się aż po uszy starą kołdrą. Riddle prychnął pod nosem i wrócił do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Otworzył stary zeszyt, w którym znajdowały się jego rysunki. To był jedyny przedmiot, o który dbał. Obrazki zawsze przedstawiały tą samą postać, czyli czarny cień, zarys osoby. Tom zawsze czuł bliskość tego cienia, czuł jego opiekę i uwieczniał jego wizerunki na rysunkach. Ostatnio jednak coś się zmieniło w relacjach małego Riddle'a i osoby z cienia. Ostatnio, czyli od czasu, gdy malec dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Zdarzało mu się teraz o cieniu zapominać. Mały Tom, kiedy sobie to uświadomił, był wręcz przerażony. Przecież cień był przy nim od zawsze i wydało się Tomowi, że za pomoc i wsparcie odpowiada niemałą niewdzięcznością.   
Spojrzał na zieloną kredkę, która przypomniała mu o tym jak nasłał węża na Amandę. W końcu jedyne kolory jakich potrzebował to zieleń i czerń. Lubił rysować oczy cienia, tak pięknie zielone i dające ukojenie, im więcej o nich myślał, tym większą czuł tęsknotę. 

Sen rozmył się,a po chwili pojawił się inny, ale też z dzieciństwa Toma. Tym razem przypominał czas, gdy mały Tom był wraz z innymi dziećmi z sierocińca na wycieczce nad morzem, którą co roku organizowano w wakacje. Tom nie wierzył w szczerość organizatorów tych wypraw i jakoś nie potrafił się cieszyć tymi wyprawami. Wiedział, że wycieczki były tylko po to, by zamydlić oczy odwiedzającym sierociniec sponsorom oraz dorosłym szukającym dla siebie dziecka. W końcu lepiej powiedzieć, że od czasu do czasu urządza się wycieczki, niż że dzieci są pozostawione same sobie, a rozwój społeczny zapewnia im jedynie szkoła. To już w tej chwili nie miało dla Toma zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Miał pełną świadomość, że gdy tylko ta cała farsa z tak zwaną wspaniałą wycieczką się zakończy, on uda się do Hogwartu zapominając o wszystkim co tutaj przeżył. Westchnął przeciągając się lekko, gdy usłyszał nagle szydercze śmiechy większej ilości osób. Miał przeczucie, że znowu się zacznie ... i nie mylił się zresztą. Wyszedł na ganek. Pod domkiem koczowało parę jego koleżanek i kolegów zaśmiawając się i omawiając coś, czego jeszcze Tom nie pojął. Co ciekawsze, kiedy tylko pojawił się w polu widzenia tej grupki, uwaga rozweselonych dzieciaków skupiła się na nim, a wskazywanie palcami i wzmożone śmiechy wyraźnie sugerowały, że to o niego chodzi. Tom zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, nie bardzo wiedząc co tym razem wymyślili. Rozejrzał się uważnie obejmując spojrzeniem całą grupę ... Dennis Bishop wraz z Amy Benson mieli w rękach jego zeszyt z rysunkami cienia. Teraz dotarło do Toma o czym mówili. Po prostu wyśmiewali się z jego rysunków. Złość chłopca stopniowo zaczęła rosnąć, ale zawrzała w nim naprawdę mocno, kiedy dotarło do jego świadomości, że te nic nie warte gówniarze wyśmiewają się z jedynej "osoby", na której on mógł polegać. Podbiegł do trzymających zeszyt i popychając z całych sił dziewczynę wyrwał z jej rąk swoją najcenniejszą rzecz, po czym przycisnął kurczowo do siebie Wściekłość i furia Tom'a przepełniały jego niewielkie ciało. 

— Ktoś tu chyba zapomniał gdzie jego miejsce. —Zaszydził Dennis, podchodząc do Toma i uderzając go pięścią w twarz. Mały Riddle przewrócił się na ziemię, odruchowo upuszczając zeszyt na piasek i próbując amortyzować upadek. Jego złość zaczęła powoli wypełniać powietrze wokół i co bardziej wrażliwi w grupie atakujących, zaczęli wyczuwać tę emanację:

— Dennis, to zły pomysł, zostaw go w spokoju ... On jest jakiś dziwny mówię ci ... —Tom poprzez szum krwi w uszach usłyszał przytłumiony głos Adama. Riddle nie bardzo go kojarzył, bo pewnie nie był wart jego uwagi, wtapiając się w tłum wszystkich mieszkańców sierocińca, ale w tym momencie ocenił go jednak wysoko. Najwyraźniej ów Adam miał instynkt samozachowawczy. Dennis jednak wyraźnie nie posiadał tej cennej cechy, bo syknął w odpowiedzi do Adama:

— To, że jakieś plotki krążą na jego temat nie oznacza, że się będę go bał. To paranoja, by bać się jakiegoś gówniarza. 

Dennis już od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd pojawił się w sierocińcu, upatrzył sobie Toma jako ofiarę. Riddle, który miał nadzieję, że odkąd pozbył się problemu z Louis'em i jego paczką, będzie miał wszystkich prześladowców z głowy do czasu, aż wyjedzie do Hogwartu, czuł się zawiedziony. Okazało się bowiem, że życie zakpiło sobie z niego i na horyzoncie pojawił się kolejny kandydat na tyrana, który próbował sobie zrobić z małego Toma worek treningowy. Riddle jako chłopiec niewielkiego wzrostu i drobnej budowy nie bardzo miał szanse w fizycznym starciu z Dennis'em, który do tego był najstarszy ze wszystkich chłopców. Za rok miał osiągnąć pełnoletność. Amy, jako że była najstarszą z dziewczyn, szybko odnalazła z nim wspólny język, przyjmując niestety wszystkie złe nawyki Dennis'a. To zdecydowanie jej nie posłużyło. Wcześniej nie wyróżniała się z tłumu. Tom gardził takimi osobami jak ona, dlatego Amy utraciła wszelką sympatię w jego oczach. Przykre doświadczenia nauczyły malca, że jeżeli w grupie pojawi się silna osobowość, to natychmiast większość otaczających ją osób zaczyna płaszczyć się przed taką jednostką jak robaki i poddaje się jej woli. Teraz też to było widać. Tom nie zamierzał ulegać, ale postanowił panować nad sobą i podjąć próbę wycofania się. Powoli wyciągnął rękę i sięgnął po swój zeszyt. Nagły ból w dłoni przekonał jednak Riddl'a, że zdecydowanie nie będzie łatwo. Dennis nadepnął mu na rękę. Już chwilę potem oprawca kopnął mniejszego chłopca z całej siły w brzuch, czym znokautował zupełnie mniejszego od siebie Tom'a. Dennis w poczuciu zwycięstwa chwycił sporny zeszyt, odwrócił się na pięcie i z resztą grupy ruszył ku morzu. Tam ze złośliwym uśmiechem wrzucił nie swój przedmiot do wody i odszedł pociągając za sobą wierne stadko. Tom został sam i usilnie próbował się pozbierać. 

Po dłuższej chwili udało mu się pokonać niemoc ciała i wstał powoli się prostując. Pomasował zmaltretowaną dłoń, a później bolący brzuch. Czuł, że wściekłość nadal w nim niebezpiecznie buzuje. Powoli podszedł bliżej wody rozglądając się smętnie w przekonaniu, że najcenniejsza rzecz jaką posiadał przepadła. Zaskoczył go zupełnie barwny punkcik okładki zeszytu niesionego przez jedną z fal już dość daleko od brzegu. Nie zastanawiał się długo i jak stał, w ubraniach wbiegł do wody i popłynął. Kiepsko pływał, jednak to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia, ważny był cel, jeśli teraz straci ten zeszyt, to groziło mu, że zapomni ... zapomni o swoim przyjacielu "cieniu", był tego pewien. Przy umiejętnościach pływackich Toma dopadnięcie zeszytu było nie lada wyczynem ... walczył o to długo i zawzięcie. Prąd wodny mu nie sprzyjał, ale w końcu dopiął swego. Widok zesztu tuż przed twarzą zaskoczył Riddl'a, ale nawet wielkie zmęczenie i strach nie stępiły jego refleksu. Błyskawicznie chwycił dopędzony zeszyt i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie było na co czekać. Walcząc z falami mozolnie starał się zawrócić, intensywnie myśląc o tym, że zmęczenie jest coraz większe, a on sam wolałby już poczuć piasek pod stopami, bo za chwilę pewnie zupełnie opadnie już z sił. Nagłe szarpnięcie w okolicy brzucha zaskoczyło Riddl'a, ale nie zdążył się przestraszyć, bo niespodziewanie okazało się, że jest już na piasku, poza zasięgiem wody. Tom zdumiony zamrugał kilka razy oczami, niepewnie się rozglądając. Wyraźnie wszystko było w porządku i mógł się już czuć bezpieczny. Chwila zastanowienia wystarczyła, by doszedł do wniosku, że musiała tu zadziałać magia. Odetchnął głąboko i usiadł, żeby odpocząć. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na przyczynę całej tej afery. Zeszyt był mokry i wyglądał okropnie. Tom postanowił zaryzykować i zupełnie świadomie skorzystać z magii w celu osuszenia swojego skarbu. Skupił na nim całą wolę i zaczął delikatnie dmuchać na okładkę. Podziałało. Co prawda osuszanie chwilę trwało, ale ważne było przede wszystkim to, że zeszyt wyglądał teraz o niebo lepiej. Oczywiście wilgoć zrobiła swoje. Strony były pofałdowane, ale za to rysunki w większości nie ucierpiały. Tom odetchnął z ulgą i zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. Nie zamierzał pozostawić tej sprawy bez odpłaty. Postanowił zapłanować zemstę, szczególnie chodziło mu o Dennis'a i Amy. Zarys planu pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Chłopak wiedział, że ta dwójka i jeszcze dwu pachołków tamtych, zamierzają przeprowadzić dzisiejszej nocy w pobliskiej jaskini test odwagi. Wystarczyło się dołączyć i urządzić oprawcom prawdziwie piekło.

Zgodnie ze swoim planem Riddle pojawił się w okolicy wejścia do jaskini jako pierwszy, wszedł do groty, zbadał jej budowę, rozmieszczenie przeszkód, korytarzy i poczynił pewne przygotowania, by przedstawienie szykowane dla prześladowców ubarwić i uczynić bardziej emocjonującym. Po tym, Tom schował się za skałą w pobliżu wejścia do jaskini i czekał na przybycie czwórki swoich ofiar. Dennis, Amy, Louis i Hubert pojawili się około północy, a na ich widok na twarzy Tom'a pojawił się uśmiech podekscytowania. Gardził nimi i nawet przez chwilę nie poczuł dla nich litości. W końcu ruszyli z miejsca w głąb groty, a Riddle udał się za nimi. Śledzona grupa przy pierwszym rozwidleniu podzieliła się na dwie części i każda dwójka ruszyła innym korytarzem. Tom przewidział taką możliwość i teraz dokonał szybkiego wyboru. Podążył za Louis'em i Hubert'em. Najpierw poruszał się bezszelestnie, ale z czasem celowo zaczął stawiać coraz głośniej kroki. Oczywiście dwójka z przodu zaczęła dość szybko wykazywać oznaki zdenerwowania:

— L ... Louis czy ty również t ... to słyszałeś? — Wyjąkał młodszy z chłopców — Hubert, oglądając się niespokojnie za siebie i oczywiście niczego nie dostrzegając w ciemności.

— Oh zamknij się, po drugiej stronie jest wyjście więc wkrótce się stąd wydostaniemy, a to co słychać to tylko kapiąca woda. Jeżeli się nie ogarniesz do końca świata zostaniesz popychadłem. —Warknął starszy chłopiec nie chcąc nawet sam przed sobą przyznać, że odczuwa lęk, a tym bardziej pokazywać to Hubert'owi. Młodszy nie mając wyjścia podążył za nim przełamując strach. Faktem jest, że nie bardzo miał jakieś wyjście, bo to Louis trzymał ich jedyne źródło światła, czyli latarkę. Hubert oczywięcie miał świadomość zysków jakie może osiągnąć jeśli przejdzie próbę. Wiedział, że przesunie się wyżej w hierarchii grupy, że przestanie być pachołkiem i popychadłem, ale jakoś nie bardzo pomagała mu ta świadomość w walce ze strachem:

— Ta droga się nie kończy, chcę już wracać! — Wyjęczał błagalnie, nie bardzo wierząc, że zostanie wysłuchany. Strach Hubert'a zaczął rosnąć i chłopak miał coraz większe przeczucie, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. Każdy krok w głób czarnej czeluści był gorszy, a szelest jakichś kroków za plecami przerażał. Czy to były rzeczywiście kroki, czy to tylko wyobraźnia podsuwała te szelesty, młodszy z chłopców nie wiedział, ale też i nie zamierzał zawracać po to, by to sprawdzić. Wolał iść ku przodowi i obiecanemu wyjściu. Nawet jeśli narzekał to i tak nie starał się nawet zwolnić.

— Widzisz tam jest wyjście. —Głos Louis'a przerwał smętne i pełne strachu myśli Hubert'a, który odetchnął z ulgą. Oczywiście nie widział wyciągniętej ręki kolegi, ale i jej nie potrzebował. Przed nimi widniał zarys wyjścia. W momencie, gdy odruchowo obaj przyspieszyli, kroki za nimi stały się i głośniejsze, i szybsze. Na tyle wyraźne, że nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że są realne. Obaj chłopcy odwrócili się gwałtownie, a Louis oświetlił teren za nimi światłem latarki. W słabym blasku zobaczyli znajomą postać Tom'a Riddle'a. Obaj chłopcy spięli się mimowolnie, a Hubert poczuł dreszcze, które wróciły wraz z poczuciem niebezpieczeństwa.

Tom widząc jak zastygają w miejscu zaśmiał się cicho, a echo wzmocniło i rozniosło po korytarzu jego śmiech sprawiając, że obaj chłopcy cofnęli się przerażeni.Uśmiech Toma się poszerzył, a ich reakcja usatysfakcjonowała. Postanowił być w tym wypadku łaskawy:

— Wiecie, zastanawiałem się jak mogę się z wami zabawić dzisiejszej nocy. Jednak wasze przerażenie sprawiło, że potraktuję was łagodnie. Postanowiłem zrobić wam mój własny, indywidualny test odwagi. Powinniście być wdzięczni, bo jestem pewien, że bardzo wiele wyniesiecie z tego testu. — Po tym wstępie Tom uśmiechnął się drwiąco, ale obaj chłopcy nie czekali już na dalszy ciąg, odwrócili się gwałtownie i biegiem ruszyli w stronę zbawczego wyjścia. Tom nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, tylko syknął cicho. Niemal natychmiast uciekinierzy usłyszeli całkiem znajomy syk węży i już po kilku krokach okazało się, że zbawczej przystani, czyli wyjścia, nie osiągną łatwo. Drogę zagrodziło im kilkanaście węży różnej wielkości. Zostali otoczeni. Stanęli jak wryci rozglądając się dziko:

— No, no ... — zacmokał z dezaprobatą Tom. —Nawet nie zdążyłem wam wytłumaczyć zasad naszej małej zabawy, a wy chcieliście już uciec. Jestem naprawdę rozczarowany waszą postawą, ale to tylko potwierdza jakim ścierwem jesteście. —Powiedział to wszystko melodyjnym tonem, jednak w ostatnie słowo włożył tyle jadu, że jego współlokator Hubert mimowolnie pisnął ze strachu, powodując jeszcze większe obrzydzenie na twarzy małego Riddle'a.

— Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu dla was, toteż wyjaśnię wam krótko zasady. Jak wiecie są dwa wyjścia. Jedno jak widzicie jest zaraz za wami, jednak musicie przejść wśród moich miłych syczących kolegów. Uwierzcie, nie objedzie się bez paru ukąszeń. Mogę was jednak nieco uspokoić, żaden z nich nie jest jadowity. Druga opcja, to po prostu cofnięcie się z powrotem do pierwszego wejścia. Oznacza to, że musicie ominąć mnie, a możecie mi wierzyć, że nie będę stał bezczynnie. W końcu to nie byłoby takie zabawne nieprawdaż? Macie minutę na wybór. Jeżeli do tego czasu nie wykonacie żadnego ruchu do akcji wkroczymy ja i moi przyjaciele razem. Tyle zasad, a teraz zaczynam odliczanie.

Louis dobrze pamiętał jak się ostatnio skończyło dla niego dręcznie Toma, więc dla niego jedyna opcja była oczywista. Wybór pomiędzy wężami, a Riddle'm był jak wybór pomiędzy owcą, a smokiem. Nie chcąc dłużej czekać, obrał drogę w stronę pobliskiego wyjścia. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że Hubert idzie za nim. Na razie nic się nie działo, dlatego postanowił przyspieszyć, mając nadzieję, że uchroni się przed większą ilością ukąszeń. Poczuł kilka ugryzień na nogach, jednak po kilku dzikich susach osiągnął wyjście. Dał radę. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak poradził sobie Hubert. Niewiele widział w mroku, ale krzyk kolegi nie wróżył nic dobrego. W rezultacie po dłuższej chwili Hubert dotarł do wyjścia i opadł na skałę koło niego, ale był o wiele bardziej pokąsany, a do tego zupełnie roztrzęsiony. Płakał, a po chwili zemdlał. Louis zastanawiał się właśnie co teraz ma zrobić, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się z wnętrza jaskini kroki. Oddech przytomnego chłopaka przyspieszył, gdy ten ujrzał ustępujące posłusznie z drogi węże. Taki posłuch mogła mieć tylko jedna osoba. Louis chciał, bardzo chciał się zerwać i uciec, ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Usilnie próbował, ale nic się nie działo, ciało nie chciało go słuchać:

— Widzę, że jednak paraliż zadziałał. —Zaśmiał się Tom obserwując z rozbawieniem nieudolne próby chłopca.

— Mówiłeś, że nie są jadowite! — Krzyknął histerycznie Louis, walcząc nadal ze swoim nieposłusznym ciałem. Spokój w postawie Tom'a, czerwony błysk w jego oczach nie wiadomo skąd się biorący i ten jego okrutny uśmiech przerażały Louis'a. 

— To tylko paraliż, a to cię nie zabije, choć świat byłby niewątpliwie lepszy bez takich jak wy. W ramach nauczki spędzicie jednak miłą noc z moimi przyjaciółmi, póki odrętwienie nie ustąpi. —Po tym oświadczeniu Riddle odwrócił się i bezszelestnie zniknął znowu w ciemnościach jaskini. Louis zbladł, zrobiło mu się zimno i po cichu zaczynał zazdrościć Hubert'owi, że tak szybko zemdlał. 

Tymczasem Tom szybko wracał do rozwidlenia. Kiedy był już niedaleko usłyszał szmer głosów. Zwolnił więc i bezszelestnie zakradł się na miejsce. Amy i Dennis, żywo o czymś rozmawiali. Wyglądało na to, że cofnęli się do tego miejsca tuż po tym, jak tamta dwójka zniknęła. To było oczywiste, bo droga, którą niby chłopak z dziewczyną obrali prowadziła w głąb skały, a nie ku wyjściu. Brwi Toma powędrowały ku górze, gdy para od rozmowy przeszła do raczej namiętnego pocałunku. Ręka Dennisa zaczęła powoli wędrować pod bluzkę Amy, z której ust wydobył się jęk, spotęgowany echem jaskini. Mały Riddle skrzywił się kiedy bluzka zaczęła podjeżdżać w górę, a dłonie Amy dość niecierpliwie manipulowały przy spodniach Dennis'a. Tom nie czekał dłużej na to co mogłoby się dziać, tylko zasyczał cicho i na jego rozkaz pojawiły się sporych rozmiarów węże, które natychmiast posłał w stronę dwójki niedoszłych kochanków. Amy pierwsza dostrzegła gady i w panice wyrwała się z ramion Denis'a. Nie zastanawiając się wiele pobiegła korytarzem w głąb jaskini. Za nią, niezdarnie poprawiając spodnie pognał Dennis, oświetlając drogę latarką. Tom spokojnie ruszył za nimi.

Szedł już dobre dziesięć minut, zastanawiając się jak daleko tamci zaszli, skoro wciąż ich nie spotkał. Mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk z przodu, który niewątpliwie należał do dziewczyny, a zaraz potem równie przeraźliwy wrzask Dennis'a przekonał Toma, że jego ofiary nie są daleko. Trochę zaniepokoiły go te krzyki, ale stwierdził, że to chyba widocznie jakieś węże zaszły jego ofiary od drugiej strony. Szybko pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, czując że robi się coraz zimniej. Nie przejął się tym przekonany, że im głębiej i niżej, tym temperatura musi być mniejsza. W końcu osiągnął miejsce, z którego widział już w świetle wciąż zapalonej, porzuconej latarki tamtą dwójkę, a nad nimi szarą chmurę dymu. Tom podszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i zrozumiał, że to co wziął za szary dym, okazało się latającymi postaciami w długich podartych płaszczach i z kapturami na głowie. Instynkt samozachowawczy zawył jak syrena w umyśle małego Tom,a, toteż chłopiec odwrócił się i chciał uciekać. Nagle sparaliżowały go napływające najboleśniejsze wspomnienia. Pierwszym był moment, gdy po raz pierwszy został pobity i wrzucony do starej piwnicy, a gdy tylko wyszedł stamtąd i zauważyli to jego prześladowcy, został zawleczony, wrzucony i zatrzaśnięty w składziku na miotły. Wspomnienie rozmazało się, ustępując miejsca następnemu, w którym był podtapiany w starej wannie, a nad nim rechotało kilku starszych chłopców, którzy wyraźnie świetnie się bawili, gdy kasłał zdzierając sobie boleśnie gardło. Po chwili następne wspomnienie zdominowało myśli małego Tom'a. Tym razem siedział sam w piwnicy, próbując opatrzyć zdarte kolana i cieknącą krew z nosa, która plamiła szarą bluzę. 

Bolało go całe ciało i nie był w stanie się podnieść bez jęku bólu. Był sam więc mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Znowu nastąpiła zmiana wspomnienia, ale to, które napłynęło było inne. Nie było już tego charakterystycznego, przeraźliwego zimna, czuł za to jakby ktoś osłonił go opiekuńczymi ramionami. Powoli się w nich ogrzewał, odczuwał coraz więcej bodźców zewnętrznych, odzyskał słuch i wzrok. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, a po chwili już dużo uważniej. Zauważył wokół siebie lśniący, biały krąg, a za sobą postać, którą od dawna rysował w zeszycie. To był jego cień. Nie zmienił się, był taki jak zawsze i ku radości Toma znowu był widoczny. Cień przemówił cichym, ale doskonale słyszalnym dla Toma głosem:

— Planowałem pokazać się dopiero, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora … Jednakże ta pora nie nadejdzie nigdy, jeżeli dementorzy wyssają twoją duszę. Odeślę waszą trójkę przed jaskinię. Tam już powinniście znaleźć odpowiednią pomoc, choć dla tamtej dwójki jest już za późno … — Cień odwrócił się w kierunku leżących nastolatków, nad którymi wciąż unosiło się co najmniej kilkunastu dementorów.

— Poczekaj a co z tobą?!

— Ja tu zostanę, by powstrzymać te stwory, które zapewne podążą za tobą. Naprawdę, by trafić na samo ich leże trzeba mieć niesamowitego pecha. —Cień zaśmiał się cicho, a mały Tom zarejestrował w myślach, że bardzo podoba mu się ten śmiech. Kątem oka Tom dostrzegł, że ciała Denissa i Amy uniosły się w powietrzu i zaczęły płynąć w jego stronę. Tymczasem cień kontynuował przemowę. —A teraz mój drogi biegnij póki sił ci starczy. Zaklęcie lewitacji utrzyma się dopóki będziesz biegł. — Instrukcja była jasna, ale Riddle mimo wszystko postanowił wyrazić oburzenie:

— Nie odejdę jeśli nie będę mieć pewności, że wszystko z tobą będzie w porządku!

— Twój zeszyt, daj mi go. —Odpowiedział cień wskazując na jego torbę, a Tom zaczął grzebać w torbie na oślep wpatrując się w intensywnie zielone oczy cienia. W końcu trafił ręką na zeszyt i podał go posłusznie. Cień wyciągnął rękę, a Tom był niemalże pewien, że widział jego dłoń. Żałował, że nie zdążył się przyjrzeć się twarzycienia, choć ta zamajaczyła mu jedynie w poświacie. Tradycyjnie Tom widział tylko duże zielone oczy i wyraźnie musiało mu to wystarczyć na razie. Dźwięki przewracanych stron uświadomiły Riddle'owi, że cień ogląda jego rysunki. Nie wiedział skąd, ale był pewien, że oglądający uśmiecha się. Przypuszczenia Toma potwierdziły się, kiedy przez mgnienie oka zauważył profil swojego tajemniczego opiekuna. Mimo całej grozy sytuacji i na razie zapomnianych dementorów krążących bez wątpienia gdzieś w pobliżu, Tom poczuł w sercu coś dziwnego, takie dziwne ściśnięcie i ciepło. Mały Riddle nie wytrzymał i chwycił jedną z rąk cienia. Druga ręka opiekuna wyciągnęła się w kierunku malca i pogładziła go z taką delikatnością i czułością jakiej nigdy od nikogo nie zaznał, a jednocześnie Tom miał wrażenie, że to wszystko było dziwnie znajome.

— Zostań ze mną. —Poprosił chłopiec błagalnym głosem, chociaż wiedział, że to mało realne i niezbyt logiczne. Cień jednak tylko pochylił się nad nim, a przed oczami malca zamajaczyły dłuższe włosy opiekuna. Cień pocałował chłopca w czoło, mówiąc krótkie „ Uciekaj”. To przywróciło Toma do bez wątpienia trochę strasznej rzeczywistości. Ton głosu opiekuna nie pozostawiał miejsca do dyskusji i Tom spełnił rozkaz. Odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem korytarzem w górę holując za sobą dwa bezwładne ciała. Nie oglądał się za siebie, ponieważ ciemność i nierówności terenu nie bardzo na to pozwalały, ale niknący, dobiegający od tyłu poblask i zdecydowany brak dementorów wokół sugerowały, że jego przyjaciel został i powstrzymuje stwory przed atakiem. 

Tymczasem cień walczył powstrzymując dementorów i zastanawiał się, czy wystarczy mu energii, póki Tom nie znajdzie się dostatecznie daleko. W końcu był jeszcze wciąż niekompletny i nie była to nadal jego pora. Zdobył się na wysiłek i materializację, bo przez chwilę bał się o małego Toma. Na szczęście chłopiec przetrwał, a już w przyszłym tygodniu zaczynie naukę w Hogwarcie, a tam już na pewno będzie bezpieczny. Cień wiedział, że gdy znów w przyszłości będzie kompletny ponownie się spotkają. Kiedyś. Niestety, miejsce w którym przyjdzie mu przeczekać, może być pewnym problemem, a jednocześnie jednym z najlepszych zabezpieczeń przed niepowołanymi rękoma. Cóż, czas już dawno przestał mieć dla niego znaczenie, „... Gdy tylko znów się połączymy wszystko będzie w porządku ...” pomyślał czując, jak jego ciało zaczyna przekształcać się ponownie w cień. Wiedział, że nie ma teraz siły na więcej. Resztką świadomości odnotował, że Tom znajduje się w bezpiecznym miejscu i nikt go już nie skrzywdzi. „... Pora udać się na spoczynek i czekać aż odnajdzie mnie druga połowa ...” myśli cienia powoli zanikały, a on sam przemieścił się z szybkością dostępną tylko bytom niematerialnym i zniknął w zeszycie ukrywając się wśród dwóch skał. 

Sen trwał ...  
Mały Tom otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Wyraźnie nie był już w jaskini. Przekonał go o tym widok strasznie jasnego pokoju. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz uważniej i widok znajomych znaków oraz lekarstw na półce obok uświadomił mu, że leży w pokoju wycieczkowej pielęgniarki. Wytężył słuch próbując podsłuchać rozmowę dobiegającą zza drzwi pokoju. Udało mu się usłyszeć:

— Nie wiemy co mogło być przyczyną ich stanu, a co najdziwniejsze ten chłopiec w pokoju w ogóle nie ucierpiał. Tamta dwójka … biedne dzieci, wygląda na to, ze mogą z tego nie wyjść. Póki co przewieziono ich do szpitala. Lekarz załamywał ręce nad ich stanem i nie dawał wielkich, a nawet żadnych nadziei. —Tom przestał wysilać słuch. Strasznie bolała go głowa, czuł okropną, rozdzierającą pustkę w sobie, Czuł, że czegoś brakuje i to tak cholernie bolało. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że zaczął krzyczeć histerycznie, a z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Ostatnim co zdążył resztką świadomości zarejestrować, były otwierane z hukiem drzwi oraz zastrzyk, który spowodował, że wszystko znowu stało się ciemne. Mały Tom czuł, że utracił coś naprawdę cennego.

Tom obudził się gwałtownie w swoim dormitorium, szybko zerwał się z łóżka i rzucił w stronię myślodosiewni, którą ukrył w schowku w ścianie. Spieszył się, bo czuł, że znowu zaczyna zapominać postać ze snu, a przecież pamiętał jeszcze przed chwilą tak wiele szczegółów. Teraz wizja znów się rozmywała, a świadomie pamiętał jedynie zielone oczy oraz dotyk na policzku. Miał nadzieję, że nieświadomie pamiętał więcej i że wspomnienie, które właśnie wrzucał do myślodsiewni zawiera to, na czym mu zależało. Czego w duchu pragnął. Postanowił to sprawdzić i zanurzył się we wspomnieniu, a później jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz ... gdyby ktoś z boku obserwował go teraz, byłby z pewnością zszokowany widząc jego determinację i pojedynczą łzę, która torowała sobie drogę przez jego policzek.

 

*** 

Rano gdy Ron się obudził, pierwsze co zrobił, to jak zawsze zerknął na łóżko Harry’ego, by sprawdzić, czy jeszcze śpi. Tym razem łóżko przyjaciela było puste. Przez chwilę wprawiło to Ron'a w konsternację, ale jeszcze nie zaniepokoiło. Ostatnio Harry'emu zdarzało się wstawać przed nimi wszystkimi i wychodzić. Później zawsze czekał na nich w Wielkiej Sali. Po tej konstatacji Ron nie myślał już więcej o przyjacielu w przekonaniu, że spotka go na śniadaniu. Po porannej toalecie spokojnie zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Tam czekała już na nich Hermiona, której uwadze nie uszedł oczywiście brak Harry’ego:

— Gdzie Harry? — Zapytała.

— Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że znowu poszedł pierwszy do Wielkiej Sali. — Ron z niewzruszonym spokojem odpowiedział przeciągając się leniwie. 

— Myślisz, że znowu może miewać koszmary? Dawniej przecież nie było można go dobudzić. Zresztą tak jak i ciebie ... —rozmyślała na głos dziewczyna marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. 

— Naprawdę nie wiem, może zaczekajmy ze spekulacjami, aż dotrzemy do Wielkiej Sali? Jak go tam nie będzie to zastanowimy się co dalej. —Zaproponował Ron na co Hermiona kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową i wyszli z wieży Gryfonów. 

W Wielkiej Sali jednak Harry'ego nie było i nikt kogo pytali go nie widział. Ron z Hermioną po śniadaniu udali się z powrotem do pokoju chłopców po to, by otworzyć kufer Harry’ego. Wymyślili bowiem, że mapa Huncwotów pomoże im zlokalizować przyjaciela. Niestety, okazało się, że Harry nałożył na swój kufer taką ilość zaklęć chroniących jego własność, że nie udało im się dostać do mapy. Jedno z zaklęć wygrawerowało nawet na ich czołach słowo „ złodziej”, a inne delikatnie, choć stanowczo odepchnęło dłoń Rona. Przez chwilę oboje stali zaskoczeni takim obrotem spraw. Pierwsza odezwała się Gryfonka:

— Mam co do tego bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia. —Stwierdziła, po czym przeszła do łazienki i przeglądając się w lustrze usilnie starała się zasłonić grzywką zawstydzający napis. W ślad za nią poszedł Ron, robiąc to samo. Nagle jednak drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, i okazało się, że stanęli w nich bliźniacy z wymierzonymi w nich oboje różdżkami. 

— Widzisz to samo co ja Fred? Myślałem, że mogę się spodziewać każdego próbującego myszkować w bagażu Harry’ego, ale nie spodziewałem się, że to wy tak naruszacie jego prywatność —zacmokał z dezaprobatą George.

— Harry wiedział do kogo się może zwrócić w tej sprawie ... nie ładnie, nie ładnie —Wtórował mu Fred kręcąc głową.

— Więc to wasza sprawka. —Stwierdziła z oburzeniem Hermiona, musimy znaleźć Harry’ego więc pomóżcie nam dostać się do mapy, nie było go w łóżku od rana na śniadaniu też się nie pojawił. Martwimy się o niego. —Podjęła próbę przekonania bliźniaków do współpracy. 

— Przykro nam Hermiono, ale nie możemy wam pomóc. Poza tym sama pomyśl, nie bez powodu Harry powierzył nam zabezpieczenie jego kufra. Nie możesz choć przez chwilę nie wciskać swojego nosa tam gdzie nie trzeba? Harry też posiada swoje tajemnice i oboje powinniście to uszanować. —Powiedział nieco oschle George na co dziewczyna nieznacznie się obruszyła, nie wykazując jednak jakichś większych oznak skruchy. —Także przykro nam, ale nie pomożemy. — Zdecydowanie oświadczyli bliźniacy i wyszli nie czekając na komentarze nakrytej na gorącym uczynku dwójki.  
— Czekajcie! Chociaż dajcie antidotum na ten napis! —Krzyknęła za nimi Gryfonka. 

— Niestety, ale jeszcze takiego nie wymyśliliśmy! —Odkrzyknął Fred i zamknął drzwi. 

Schodząc do pokoju wspólnego bliźniacy śmiali się szczerze z min tamtej dwójki oraz oburzenia dziewczyny na słowa Georga. 

— Ktoś jej w końcu musiał powiedzieć prawdę, choć wątpię, by wzięła te słowa do siebie, może gdyby ładnie poprosiła dałbym jej to antidotum. — Stwierdził z przekornym uśmiechem Fred.

— No co ty! Harry musi zobaczyć te urocze napisy, no i należy mu się wiedza co próbowali zrobić. Może gdy powie im to samo Harry to przemówi im to do rozsądku. — Zastanowił się George.

— Mam taką nadzieję. Myślisz, że będą dziś go kryć? 

— Wiesz … Może i ostatnio dawali dupy jako przyjaciele, ale jednak potrafią w takich sprawach pozostawać lojalni. —Powiedział bez wahania z przekonaniem George. 

Harry otworzył powoli oczy. Pierwsze co poczuł to ogromny ból głowy oraz odrętwienie mięśni, które przy próbie wstania również nie chciały współpracować. Próby podniesienia ciała przeciągały się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu udało mu się oprzeć o pień drzewa. Oddychał ciężko, czuł się bardzo zmęczony niedawnym wysiłkiem. Miał straszny mętlik w głowie oraz lekkie zawroty. Przymknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać, by choć trochę oczyścić, uspokoić swój umysł i dowiedzieć się, przypomnieć sobie jak znalazł się w obecnej sytuacji. Zmęczenie zdawało się jednak brać górę nad jasnością umysłu i Harry nie wiedział nawet kiedy ponownie zasnął.

Ponownie obudziły go oślepiające promienie słońca, muskające twarz przez korony drzew. Głowa nie bolała go już wcale. Pierwsze próby wstania wciąż były trudne, jednak po kilku próbach udało mu się. Nie było to jeszcze pewne i stabilne stanie na nogach, ale z wydatną pomocą pnia drzewa jakoś mu się udawało. Wciąż bolały go mięśnie i wszelaki ruch sprawiał ból. Harry postanowił to jednak zignorować na tyle, na ile potrafił na rzecz próby odnalezienia się w okolicy. To wydawało się być teraz ważniejsze. Powoli przeczesał palcami włosy i rozejrzał się. Bez dwu zdań był w lesie i najprawdopodobniej był to Zakazany Las. Był na tyle duży, że nawet nie przyszło Harry'emu do głowy, że to nie to terytorium. „... Jak się tu znalazłem? ...” zastanawiał się równocześnie Gryfon przez chwilę, po czym roześmiał się cicho. Pamiętał tyle, że z pomocą driady starał się odnaleźć swoją animagiczną postać. Nie pamiętał wiele, ale ból przemiany owszem. To pewnie dlatego teraz wszystko go bolało. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał. Nie pamiętał czy się przemienił, nie pamiętał jak się tu znalazł, ale jakoś musiało do tego dojść. Harry postanowił więc założyć, że dotarł tu w postaci zwierzęcia, tylko … czy nie powinien jednak być bardziej świadomy czynów i otoczenia, gdy był zwierzęciem? Czuł się wyczerpany magicznie i to był dodatkowy argument za tym, że mu się udało. Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie ponownie. Sytuacja zdecydowanie nie wyglądała dobrze. Hagrid kiedyś wspominał mu, że w najdalszych zakamarkach Zakazanego Lasu panował półmrok. Powiał skądś chłodny wiaterek i Harry'm wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jest nagi. „... No pięknie, tego tylko mi brakowało. Ubranie, różdżka i torba pewnie nadal leżą sobie pod domem Ilisy … nie dość, że nie wiem gdzie jestem, to jeszcze czuję się jak połamany staruszek, a na końcu dojdzie do tego, że się rozchoruję. ...”. Gryfon ciężko westchnął i znowu się uważnie rozejrzał. Był jeden duży, chociaż niezbyt pewny plus jego sytuacji. Póki co nic nie zamierzało go zabić i pożreć. Co do ubrań, to chłopak postanowił spróbować magii bezróżdżkowej i przetransmutować liść w szatę na przykład. Oczywiście skutek był mizerny, a raczej wręcz żaden i Harry po pewnym czasie zrezygnował z kolejnych prób. W duchu jednak postanowił bardziej przyłożyć się do animagii, by być świadomym tego co robi i gdzie idzie w zwierzęcej postaci. Poza tym obiecał sobie przyłożyć się do nauki magii bezróżdżkowej, bo jak się okazuje może być całkiem przydatna. Oczywiście natychmiast pojawiła się refleksja, że plany są chwalebne, ale najpierw musi przeżyć powrót do zamku, czyli wędrówkę po Zakazanym Lesie. Znowu powiał zimny wiatr i Gryfon teraz już zdesperowany i drżący z zimna podjął na nowo próbę przemienienia liścia w szatę. Determinacja w końcu doprowadziła do sukcesu i w miejscu wybranego przez chłopaka liścia pojawiła się szata. Ciemnozielona, troszkę za krótka, za to ze zbyt długimi rękawami, ale nie miało to teraz znaczenia. Po pierwsze miał okrycie, a po drugie było mu teraz cieplej i tego postanowił się trzymać, a nie norm estetycznych. Oczywiście dodatkowe zużycie magii spowodowało ponowne osłabienie i zawroty głowy. To natomiast zmusiło go ponownie do zajęcia miejsca siedzącego pod pniem i odpoczynku. „... W tym tempie to ja nigdzie nie zajdę, za to jak się nie ruszę, to istnieje obawa, że coś znajdzie mnie ...” brak różdżki też nie pomagał w jego położeniu. Dziękował za to Merlinowi, że jego oryginalne oczy, bez okularów, pozwalają widzieć doskonale, ostro i daleko. Najwyraźniej wyczerpanie magiczne zniosło czar z jego oczu. Po pewnym czasie Harry zmusił się do wstania, mimo bólu mięśni, był najwyższy czas, żeby się stąd ruszyć. Odgłosy lasu go niepokoiły, śpiew ptaków i jakieś szelesty czy pomruki nie wydawały się groźne, ale już skowyt jakiegoś zwierzęcia w oddali wzmógł czujność Gryfona. Niby było spokojnie, ale jakoś wciąż odnosił wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Harry podniósł grubą gałąź leżącą w pobliżu, licząc na to, że posłuży mu ona pomocą w chodzeniu, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa będzie bronią, po czym ruszył w stronę, która według niego prowadziła do zamku.


	16. Rozdział 15: Jad akromantuli

Rozdział 15: Jad akromantuli

Od rana Tom wydawał się dziwnie zamyślony i rozkojarzony. Abraxas nigdy, odkąd go znał nie widział Riddle'a w takim stanie. Zawsze był opanowany, wręcz lodowato spokojny, skrupulatny i perfekcyjny w tym co robił. Ale nie dziś. Dla osób, które nie znajdowały się wśród najbliższych zwolenników Toma nie było widać żadnych zmian. Zewnętrzna maska Riddle'a była na miejscu. Jednak Abraxas, tak jak i pozostali, widzieli drastyczną różnicę i była to dla nich absolutna nowość. Nareszcie Riddle swoim zachowaniem zaczął przypominać chłopca w ich wieku. Szybko się jednak okazało, że wskazane jest, mimo pozornych zmian, zachowanie daleko posuniętej. Każda próba podjęcia rozmowy kończyła się ostrym, lodowatym spojrzeniem ze strony Toma i w rezultacie żaden z nich nie odważył się poruszyć kwestii zmian w zachowaniu przywódcy i powodów, które do tego doprowadziły. Potem zgodnie stwierdzili, że lepiej przeczekać obecny stan Toma, aż powróci do równowagi, wiadomo jak się kończyło dodatkowe rozjuszenie i tak już złego węża. 

Riddle nie pojawił się tego dnia na zajęciach. Nie było to dla Abraxas'a zaskoczeniem. Wiedział, że transmutacja nie była ulubionym przedmiotem Toma. Podstawową przyczyną był prowadzący te lekcje. Prawdę mówiąc Abraxas również nie znosił Dumbledore'a, być może dlatego, że w jego ocenie nauczyciel był straszliwie dwulicowy. Malfoy'owi wspomniany profesor do złudzenia przypominał jego własnego ojca. Z tą różnicą, że u swojego ojca na co dzień widział surowy i okrutny wyraz twarzy, odwrotnie niż u Dumbledore'a. Abraxas wiedział, że ojciec potrafi być bezwzględny i bezlitosny. Za prawdziwe święto mógł uważać chwile, w których starszy Malfoy starał się być ludzki. Mimo wszystko jednak, Abraxas wiedział czego może się po ojcu spodziewać. Natomiast profesor transmutacji ze swoim dobrotliwym wyrazem twarzy i maską miłego czarodzieja, który zawsze stara się każdemu pomóc, budził w młodym Malfoy'u nieufność i obawy. Nigdy nie wiedział, na ile szczere są intencje profesora, mimo jego dobroci, Abraxas nie potrafił zaufać, podobnie zresztą jak i Tom. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że mimo pozorów niejakiej naiwności profesor ma przenikliwy umysł i bystre oczy. Obydwaj również mieli pełną świadomość, jak bardzo potężny jest ich nauczyciel. Abraxas zupełnie nie dziwił się Tomowi, że ten stara się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy dopóki jest w szkole i nie wchodzić Dumbledore'owi w drogę. Sam zresztą zachowywał się podobnie. Takie rozmyślania zajęły młodemu Malfoy'owi nieomalże całe zajęcia z Dumbledore'm i chłopak z ulgą przyjął zakończenie lekcji. Przez moment zastanawiał się czym się zająć i postanowił udać się do biblioteki. Po zerwaniu z Albertem Abraxas musiał przyznać, że odczuwał nudę i brakowało mu małego oderwania od wszystkich spraw i problemów. Poświęcenie się nauce było dobrym sposobem na zajęcie myśli, choć zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnym. Oceny miał bardzo dobre i chociaż irytowało go, że Riddle zawsze był najlepszy w każdej możliwej dziedzinie. Trochę mu zazdrościł, bo nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Tom był geniuszem, zwłaszcza z zakresu Czarnej Magii. Trudno mieć satysfakcję, że jest się lepszym od Riddle'a tylko w lataniu oraz Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Przecież, jak to mawiał jego ojciec, to były bezużyteczne przedmioty. Abraxas się z nim nie zgadzał, ale oczywiście pola do dyskusji nie miał żadnego. Młody Malfoy doszedł w końcu do biblioteki i po chwili zastanowienia wybrał kilka książek, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę najbardziej oddalonego stołu, stojącego w pobliżu wejścia do Zakazanego Działu. Już po chwili z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego ulubione miejsce jest już zajęte, a stolik ugina się pod wielką stertą książek, które praktycznie przesłoniły widok ucznia, który go zajmował. Abraxas nawet nie zwolnił i zdecydowanym, choć cichym krokiem zbliżał się stopniowo do miejsca, które chciał opanować. Nie zamierzał zrezygnować, przeklął tego osobnika w myślach i postanowił go po prostu przegonić. W końcu doszedł do upatrzonego stolika i z impetem spuścił trzymane przez siebie książki na wąski pasek wolnego miejsca na blacie, podkreślając swoje intencje warkliwym komentarzem:

— Zjeżdżaj stąd! — Zza sterty książek powoli wysunęła się głowa i Abraxas wiedział już, że wszystkie jego podchody nie zdały się na nic. Na jego ulubionym miejscu siedział Tom i uśmiechał się ironicznie. Abraxasowi nie pozostało nic innego jak uznać swoją porażkę. Szybkim ruchem zgarnął własny plik książek i z krótkim — Przepraszam — odwrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł. Na miejscu zatrzymał go Riddle, rzucając rozkaz:

— Siadaj!

Oczywiście nie było mowy o żadnym sprzeciwie i Abraxas potulnie zawrócił, teraz już delikatnie złożył swoje książki na wolnej części stolika i usiadł na dostępnym miejscu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przełamywał tylko dźwięk przewracanych przez Toma stron oraz głosy uczniów dobiegające z oddali. Abraxas z braku zajęcia, przyjrzał się księgom, które Tom zgromadził i zauważył jedną wspólną cechę: każda z nich miała coś wspólnego z magią pamięci oraz wspomnień. Ciekawość młodego Malfoy'a rosła systematycznie, ale oczywiście milczał czekając na ruch Toma. Jasnym bowiem było, że skoro go zatrzymał, to czegoś od niego chce, wystarczy być cierpliwym. Abraxas odnosił niekiedy wrażenie, że Riddle uwielbia trzymać ludzi na granicy cierpliwości, ciekawości, czy czego tam jeszcze, uwielbia również obserwować jak niepewność i obawa walczą w trzymanych w napięciu ludziach z chęcią zadania pytania. Malfoy milczał, choć przez czas jaki minął od kiedy tu się pojawił, przeszedł już wszystkie wyżej wspomniane etapy. Milczał, bo nie zamierzał dać się złamać. W końcu spokojnie otworzył własną książkę i zajął się wypracowaniem na eliksiry. Cisza się przedłużała, ale to już przestało mu przeszkadzać, bo jego umysł zajął się pracą, czasem tylko kontrolnie zerkał na Toma, który niewruszenie zajęty był wertowaniem publikacji piętrzących się nadal przed nim. Znowu minął długi czas, kiedy to każdy z nich pochłonięty był swoim, aż w końcu Abraxas postanowił jednak złamać się i zagaić rozmowę, poruszając niezobowiązujący temat. Wyszedł z założenia, że jeśli Riddle zechce nawiązać do czegoś poważniejszego, to w trakcie wymiany zdań nie omieszka tego uczynić: 

— Dumbledore pytał dziś o twój stan zdrowia. Twierdził, że kiedy rano cię widział, nie wyglądałeś najlepiej. — Niewinne stwierdzenie, było trochę prowokacyjne, bo dotyczyło „ulubionego” przez Toma nauczyciela, ale Malfoy miał nadzieję wytrącić nieco rozmówcę z równowagi. Riddle oczywiście nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, ale uniósł lekko głowę i zdobył się na odpowiedź:

— Jak zwykle musi węszyć … — Nie była to może odpowiedź ani specjalnie wylewna, ani bogata w treść, jednak oznaczała, że Tom pomimo nieprzerwanego kartkowania książek, zwraca uwagę na otoczenie i na siedzącego naprzeciw Malfoy'a. Kolejna publikacja znowu chyba nie spełniła oczekiwań Riddle'a, bo lekko się skrzywił i odłożył ją na jedną z dwu stert przed sobą, zapewne leżały tam dzieła już przez niego przejrzane i niezbyt przydatne. Tom zdecydowanym gestem sięgnął po pierwszy z czterech tomów „Magii umysłów”, a Malfoy zdecydował się kontynuować zaczętą rozmowę:

— „Magia umysłów” to bardzo kiepska pozycja. Nasza bardzo daleka kuzynka Sofia miała męża mugola, który chorował na jakąś ich chorobę … Hmm ... to był chyba azhamer czy jakoś tak podobnie brzmiała ta nazwa. Tak czy inaczej pamiętam, że na jednym z rodzinnych spotkań, na które jak najrzadziej była zapraszana i oczywiście, nawet jeśli się pojawiła nie była mile widziana, poprosiła mojego ojca o pomoc. Ojciec się zezłościł i by uniknąć wstydu przy ludziach zaprosił … hmmm … no tak zaprosił ją na rozmowę w rodowej bibliotece. Po rozmowie zamknął ją tam, a mnie zlecił pilnowanie jej. Mówiła, że jej mąż ma bardzo duże problemy z pamięcią i chce znaleźć jakąś radę. Pomogłem jej pokazując książki z „bezpiecznej strefy”, a nawet przyłączyłem się do poszukiwań, by sobie zająć czymś czas i tak w moje ręce wpadła ta właśnie publikacja, którą teraz będziesz czytał. Według mnie jednak przeglądanie tych tomów było stratą czasu, bardziej przypominały esej stworzony na podstawie kilku pozycji medycznych, niż dobre źródło. — Dokończył Abraxas swoją wypowiedź i z ciekawością czekał na komentarz Toma. 

— Co się potem z nią stało? Po przyjęciu? — Zapytał Tom, a Abraxas w duchu stwierdził, że właściwie takiej właśnie reakcji można się było po Riddle'u spodziewać. Tym bardziej, że Tom wiedział jakim człowiekiem jest starszy Malfoy, a nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Riddle uwielbiał historie o torturach.

— Została potraktowana zaklęciem łamiącym kości oraz klątwą tnącą. — Zrelacjonował krótko Abraxas, dopowiadając sobie w myślach, że za pomoc on również został tak samo potraktowany i zamknięty w lochach na tydzień. Oczywiście jedna z kości źle mu się wtedy zrosła i musiała ponownie zostać złamana. Do tej pory pamięta ból, który temu towarzyszył. A przecież to nie było jedyne zdarzenie tego typu w jego dzieciństwie, dlatego starał się narażać jak najmniej ojcu w nadziei uniknięcia kolejnych. Z różnym skutkiem. Riddle po jego wyjaśnieniu uśmiechnął się krótko, po czym wrócił do przeglądania publikacji, widocznie ufając tylko własnemu osądowi.

Po czasie potrzebnym na przejrzenie czterech tomów dzieła, Tom widocznie skończył wertowanie ksiąg, bo jednym machnięciem różdżki odesłał je wszystkie na miejsca w regałach bibliotecznych. Abraxas obserwując go stwierdził w myślach, że sądząc po jego minie, nie znalazł tego czego szukał. Po chwili zadumy Riddle skupił wzrok na młodym Malfoy'u, a chłopak skurczył się wewnętrznie, choć na zewnątrz utrzymał wystudiowany spokój. Nie znosił u Toma tego przeszywającego, oceniającego spojrzenia. Zawsze w takich momentach powracało do niego pytanie skąd u Riddle'a tak niecodzienny kolor tęczówek, Krwista czerwień zdecydowanie idealnie pasowała do osobowości siedzącego przed nim Ślizgona, ale bez wątpienia deprymowała. Malfoy wytrzymał ten wzrok, w końcu miał wprawę, ojciec dostarczał mu nie byle jakiego treningu pod tym względem i czekał cierpliwie na kolejny krok adwersarza. Riddle w końcu podjął widać decyzję, bo rzucił rozkaz:

— Potrzebuję na dzisiejszy wieczór tykwobulwę, lawendę oraz czyrakobulwę. — Kiedy tylko to zdanie przebrzmiało Malfoy niemal odruchowo zaczął szukać w pamięci eliksiru, do którego te składniki byłyby potrzebne. Równocześnie już nic nie mówiąc zebrał swoje rzeczy, krótko skinął głową Tom'owi na pożegnanie i wyszedł ze szkolnej biblioteki, by mieć czas na realizację zalecenia.

Tom odprowadził Malfoy'a wzrokiem z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Właściwie podziwiał opanowanie blondyna. Nic nie było po nim widać, a przecież Riddle nie wątpił, że gdy tylko wyraził swoje życzenie, mózg tamtego zaczął przeszukiwać receptury eliksirów w poszukiwaniu tej odpowiedniej, do której byłyby potrzebne składniki jakich zażądał. Tak naprawdę potrzebował tylko tykwobulwy, jednak chciał zmylić blondyna i z czystej ostrożności podał dwa inne składniki. Nie zamierzał przedwcześnie ujawniać swoich planów, a Abraxas był niewątpliwie bystry i inteligentny, no i miał wiedzę. Bez wątpienia Malfoy i Black wykazywali się pod względem myślenia największymi zdolnościami, no i jeśli chodzi o umiejętności i pojętność w kwestii czarnej magii, wyprzedzali innych. Jakkolwiek by jednak nie było nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by którykolwiek z nich dwu znał plany. Póki co wiedzieli ile wiedzieli i to wystarczało. Tom westchnął, lekko się przeciągnął i zamarł, kątem oka rejestrując ruch w Zakazanym Dziale. Po chwili uważnej obserwacji wiedział już co ten ruch wywołało. Widać go było na regale w miejscu, gdzie stała ta przeklęta księga, którą puścił nocą. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu zastanawiał się, gdzie to tomiszcze się podziało, ale teraz już znał odpowiedź. Po prostu wróciło na swoje miejsce i tyle. Riddle musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że czuł się tym faktem trochę zawiedziony. Miał nadzieję, że ta głupia księga gdzieś się zagubiła. W końcu nie była mu do niczego przydatna, nie wykazywała żadnych ciekawych właściwości poza odpornością na zaklęcia i klątwy i poza wybitnie okropnym charakterem. Jedynym pocieszeniem było wspomnienie interesującego, zabawnego spektaklu jaki zaoferowało mu tomiszcze, walcząc z jego pachołkami. Tak, to akurat było rzeczywiście zabawne.

Tom wychodząc z biblioteki skierował się szybkim krokiem na błonia, a dokładniej w stronę jeziora. Jego celem był pomost, na którym lubił sobie leżeć. Plusk wody i szelest wiatru w trzcinach jakoś wpływały dobrze na niego. Myśli układały się łatwiej. Niestety dziś jak na złość umysł spłatał mu figla i zaczął po raz kolejny generować myśli o Przeznaczonym. Po pewnym czasie Tom był nawet na skraju podjęcia decyzji, by po prostu napisać do niego i zapytać o powód nieobecności, na zdawałoby się umówionym spotkaniu. Powstrzymał się jednak w porę przed tym krokiem. Nie chciał zdradzić słabości i wykazać, że był bardzo zawiedziony, że spotkanie nie doszło do skutku, że jego Przeznaczony się nie pojawił. Po prawdzie, to sam siebie trochę w tym wszystkim oszukiwał i był na siebie trochę o to wściekły. Właściwie to zły był głównie na swojego Przeznaczonego, że ten nie dość, że się nie pojawił, to jeszcze nie napisał i nie usprawiedliwił w żaden sposób swojej nieobecności. Z drugiej strony wiedział z czym się wiąże posiadanie Przeznaczonego. Tom miał świadomość, że w ten sposób zwiększy swoją moc i nie chciał stracić źródła tej mocy, która by mu bardzo pomogła w dążeniu do panowaniu nad czarodziejskim światem. Wiedział, że tylko dzięki Przeznaczonemu jego ambitne plany mają szansę się urzeczywistnić, dlatego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pretensje i groźbę utraty tej osoby. Musiał schować dumę do kieszeni, co w jego wypadku było niezwykle trudne. Czuł to, czuł szarpiące nim potężne emocje. Nie był cierpliwy, ale nie miał wyjścia. W tym wypadku musiał się opanować. Zupełnie nagle Tom poczuł napływające rozdrażnienie, co wytrąciło go z równowagi. Tak praktycznie kończyło się każde rozmyślanie o Przeznaczonym. Pomagała trochę myśl — nadzieja, że gdy już pozna tą tajemniczą osobę, to odpłaci jej za chwile zmartwień, obaw i rozterek. Myśl o przyszłej karze dla Przeznaczonego poprawiła Tomowi nieco humor i pomogła odzyskać względny spokój. 

Spokój nie potrwał zbyt długo. Zupełnie znienacka opanował Toma rozdzierający ból, jakby rozprzestrzeniający się w jego żyłach wraz z krwią i obejmujący stopniowo całe ciało. Riddle poderwał się do siadu dysząc ciężko. Tym razem ból osiągnął tak wysoki poziom, że spokojnie można by było mówić o katuszach i ciągle się zwiększał. Tom przymknął oczy, tłumiąc cisnący się na wargi jęk bólu, po czym otworzył je znowu i wolno, na ile był w stanie uważnie rozejrzał się wokół. Podejrzewał, że ktoś rzucił na niego jakąś klątwę, ale w okolicy nie było widać żadnej żywej duszy. Zresztą Riddle ufał w swój instynkt i wierzył, że wyczułby zbliżającego się intruza i jak zawsze zdążyłby zareagować. Wobec tego jednak, co to mogło być? Ból stępił jego zmysły, co było bardzo dziwnym doświadczeniem. Jednak wreszcie do świadomości Toma przebiła się myśl, że wobec braku realnego zagrożenia wokół niego, istnieje możliwość, a nawet pewność, że cierpienie pochodzi od jego Przeznaczonego. To samo podejrzewał poprzednim razem, ale teraz to właściwie stało się pewne. Po takiej konkluzji wziął głęboki oddech, by nieco opanować cierpienie i kiedy był już pewny, że rzuci poprawnie zaklęcie, zastosował wobec siebie czar monitorujący stan zdrowia i inne wykrywające obecność klątw i trucizn. Zaklęcia niczego nie wykryły, co tylko przekonało Toma do wysuniętej wcześniej teorii. Ból był okropny i osłabiony przez niego Riddle opadł znowu na pomost, tępo wpatrując się w przepływające chmury. Po głowie kołatały mu się trochę niezborne myśli: „... Czy on, też tak to odczuwa? A może bardziej? Co mu się stało? Dlaczego tak bardzo boli? Niech to już się skończy ...” Niestety trwało jeszcze jakiś czas, aż wreszcie objawy stopniowo zaczęły zanikać, a ciało Toma wróciło do poprzedniej formy i sprawności. Riddle nie dowierzając, czy to już koniec katuszy, jeszcze przez jakiś czas leżał na pomoście dochodząc do siebie po wstrząsie. Jego myśli krążyły już po znanych szlakach. Zastanawiał się skąd taki, a nie inny rodzaj bólu. Jednego był pewny, to nie był cruciatus, bo objawy były zupełnie inne, ale co to było? W końcu jednak myśli Toma zwróciły się na inny problem. Musiał, zdecydowanie musiał wrócić do tematu Przeznaczonych. Posiadanie takowego przestało być bowiem zabawne. Poprzednio, jak Riddle sobie przypomniał, czuł ból raczej emocjonalny, teraz zdecydowanie ból fizyczny, ale uchowaj Merlinie, żeby jego Przeznaczony miał zginąć. Jakie wtedy będą dla niego skutki? Jak to odczuje? A może sam też zginie? To wymagało przebadania i to szybko, bo ta druga osoba wydawała się mieć tendencje do jakichś niebezpiecznych i stresujących przygód. Kiedy poczuł się już na tyle normalnie, by się podnieść, Tom wstał i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę zamku.

***

Harry nie wiedział jak długo już szedł i jak daleko zaszedł. Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca. Las wciąż wyglądał tak samo i nadal były to odległe okolice Zakazanego Lasu sądząc po półmroku tu panującym, po wielkości drzew i paru innych symptomach. Zaczynał wątpić czy idzie w dobrym kierunku i ta myśl pociągnęła za sobą inną, chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać jaką w ogóle powierzchnię ma Zakazany Las. W końcu zmęczony usiadł na pniu jakiegoś starego, przewróconego drzewa wzdychając głęboko. Nikogo, wokół ani żywej duszy, a on tak się bał, że spotka tu niebezpieczne magiczne stworzenia. Oczywiście radość byłaby tu przedwczesna, ale jakoś na szczęście, jak dotąd, żadnego nie spotkał. Nie sądził, żeby ten stan długo się utrzymał, od długiego czasu miał przeczucie, że jest obserwowany i to było bardzo niepokojące. Ostatnio zauważył też inną zastanawiającą sprawę: nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków w lesie ani śpiewu ptaków, ani trzepotu skrzydeł, ani trzasku gałęzi, szmeru liści … nic. To nie było normalne i Harry przeczuwając zagrożenie nerwowo przełknął ślinę rozglądając się wokół. Nikogo, ani nic nie zauważył, ale nie łudził się, był śledzony i jego prześladowcy lub prześladowca jest, czy też są blisko. Przez moment mignęła mu myśl, że może nie mają złych zamiarów skoro dotąd nie zaatakowali, ale zaraz zdusił tą nadzieję w zarodku. Przecież wiedział, że drapieżniki lubiły bawić się w podchody, łudzić ofiarę nadzieją, czekać aż osłabnie z sił. Chłopak czuł się wyczerpany. Czuł, że naprawdę utknął w martwym punkcie i być może wyczerpał już w życiu swój limit szczęścia. Oczami wyobraźni widział nagłówki gazet „ Harry Potter! Chłopiec Który Przeżył znaleziony martwy w lesie ...”, a racjonalny umysł podpowiedział mu zakończenie tej frazy „... albo to co z niego zostało ...”. Gryfon otrząsnął się z tych przygnębiających myśli, wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek i zaczął zastanawiać się nad szansą wyjścia z Lasu. Musiało być stąd jakieś wyjście gorzej, że nie wiedział właściwie, czy w dobrą stronę zmierza. Dlatego też postanowił zaryzykować i głośno oświadczył:

— Wiem, że mnie śledzisz, nie lubię się bawić w kotka i myszkę. — Liczył na odpowiedź i odpowiedź nadeszła zza jego pleców:

— Widzę Harry Potterze, że nieco wyostrzyły ci się zmysły od naszego ostatniego spotkania... — Głos wydawał się Harry'emu dziwnie znajomy, ale jakoś na razie nie był w stanie, może ze zmęczenia, dopasować do żadnej istoty.

Chłopak odwrócił się, jednak nie dostrzegł stworzenia, które przemówiło. Widocznie wciąż ukrywało się za krzewami. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że jest niedaleko czając się w mroku. Teraz już nie mógł się wycofać, a na uciekanie zwyczajnie nie miał sił, już samo chodzenie było trudne, a co dopiero bieg.

— Jestem pewien, że znam twój głos, spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej. — Harry zaryzykował dalszą konwersację. Wyszedł z założenia, że skoro nie może uciekać, to może uda mu się coś wynegocjować, cokolwiek byle zachować życie.

— Owszem spotkaliśmy się trzy lata temu, gdy wraz z kolegą do mnie przyszliście, nie zostając nawet na kolację ... — Głos zaśmiał się, a Harry'emu momentalnie zaschło w ustach. Już wiedział. Ze wszystkich zwierząt w całym Zakazanym Lesie musiał akurat trafić na akromantulę. Gdyby to chociaż był inny pająk, ale jak na złość musiał trafić właśnie na Aragoga, który w dodatku zdawał się mieć mu za złe ostatnie spotkanie. Wyraźnie nie spodobało mu się, że Harry i Ron nie zechcieli być wówczas kolacją. Gryfona dziwił trochę fakt, że Aragog go do tej pory nie zaatakował, i że wciąż się przed nim ukrywa. Harry po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że i tak jest już źle, dlatego warto kontynuować dyskusję, Póki co jedynym, choć maleńkim plusikiem było, że wiedział z kim rozmawia: 

— Dlaczego nie wyjdziesz z ukrycia? Domyślam się, że zauważyłeś, że nie jestem w najlepszym fizycznym stanie. — Na początek chłopak zaryzykował stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu, który nie mógł ujść uwadze pająka. W odpowiedzi usłyszał szelest krzewów i Aragog ukazał się w całej swojej okazałości na polanie. Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i właściwie dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wcześniej wstrzymał oddech. Akromantule były zdecydowanie przerażające. Gryfon z niewesołym humorem pomyślał, że Ron na pewno by zemdlał na ten widok, bo zdawał się mieć małą traumę po ostatnim spotkaniu z Aragogiem i dość histerycznie reagował na wszelkie pająki. 

— Co tutaj robisz Harry Potterze? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał czarodzieja twojego pokroju w odległych zakamarkach Zakazanego Lasu — stwierdził wielki pająk, a Harry postanowił do pewnego stopnia posłużyć się prawdą w odpowiedzi:

— Oh ... widzisz, to są skutki mojej przemiany animagicznej. Pamiętam sam proces przemiany, ale potem kompletnie nic. Kiedy doszedłem do siebie byłem już tutaj. A ty? Skoro śledzisz mnie odkąd się obudziłem, czułem to więc nie zaprzeczaj, a wciąż jeszcze żyję, musi być tego jakiś powód. Nie uwierzę, że szedłeś za mną tylko po to, by sobie pogawędzić. — Sarkazm sam jakoś wyszedł Harry'emu, który już po czasie trochę się nawet przestraszył, ale Aragog spokojnie odpowiedział:

— Być może i masz rację, jednak wciąż jesteś silnym czarodziejem i warto się mieć na baczności. Mimo, że nie masz różdżki, potrafiłeś użyć magii. Byłbym głupcem nie zachowując ostrożności.

— Bez wątpienia masz rację, ale wciąż Twoje postępowanie wydaje mi się podejrzane. — Otwarcie i krótko wyznał Gryfon uważnie przyglądając się pająkowi. Wnikliwa obserwacja się przydała. Harry wypatrzył głębokie ślady pazurów na jego głowotułowiu oraz sączącą się krew. Brwi chłopaka uniosły się w zdziwieniu, ale oczywiście nie udało mu się poskromić języka: — Oh ... teraz rozumiem. Byłem pewien, że jesteś najniebezpieczniejszym stworzeniem w tym lesie, a jednak się myliłem. Kto cię tak urządził? 

— Nie bądź bezczelny chłopcze, bo to Ty obecnie jesteś moim potencjalnym posiłkiem. Słaby, bez różdżki, a wyczerpanie magiczne widać u Ciebie gołym okiem. Doprawdy, na Twoim miejscu uważałbym na to co mówię, ale nie jestem na Twoim miejscu i właściwie nie powinienem nawet doradzać. To nie moje życie jest zagrożone. — Szeptem odpowiedział wielki pająk, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do chłopaka. Harry mógł się tylko cofać, licząc na to, że Aragog nie przejdzie do ataku. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie może się odwrócić i zacząć uciekać, bo skłoni tym pająka do pościgu, a wiadomo jak by się ten pościg skończył. Aragog, nawet jeśli ranny, wciąż był niebezpiecznym stworzeniem. Pająk po kilku krokach zatrzymał się i dodał: — Jestem pewien, że słyszałeś wcześniej skowyt zwierzęcia, widzisz to ono mnie tak urządziło ...

Harry zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu. Skowyt owszem, słyszał i nawet odniósł wrażenie, że zna ten odgłos, ale w tamtym momencie miał inny problem i jakoś nie próbował dochodzić jakie stworzenie mogło ten skowyt wydać. Teraz odtworzył sobie dźwięk w pamięci, równocześnie skupiając się na ranach Aragoga, Wyglądały jak ślad po pazurach … skowyt … pazury … rozwiązanie przyszło Harry'emu do głowy zupełnie niespodziewanie:

— To był wilkołak prawda? — Zapytał pająka właściwie formalnie, bo był teraz już pewien swojej oceny. Wypadało jednak jakoś podtrzymać konwersację:

— Tak, przeklęte wilczysko śmiało mnie wczoraj zaatakować. — Niemal warknął w odpowiedzi Aragog. Widocznie atak wilkołaka uraził jakoś jego pajęczą dumę. Po tym wybuchu stwór opanował się błyskawicznie i znowu spokojnym tonem kontynuował wypowiedź: — Jednakże … skoro już omówiliśmy powody mojego obecnego stanu, może skupmy się na Tobie ... — Pająk powoli podszedł bliżej, jednak tym razem Harry się nie cofnął, na co Aragog zareagował cichym pomrukiem przypominającym nieco śmiech. — Widzę, że zdałeś sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Planowałem co prawda zaatakować, gdy już całkiem opadniesz z sił, ale przyznam, że miło było sobie porozmawiać. Nie mogłem zignorować Twojego zaproszenia skoro już zadałeś sobie trud, by mnie zawołać. — Harry przygryzł lekko wargi, a myśli błyskawicznie zaczęły przelatywać mu przez głowę. Dramatycznie próbował znaleźć wyjście z tej, właściwie zdawałoby się, beznadziejnej dla niego sytuacji. Jeszcze wciąż wierzył, że może uda mu się znaleźć jakieś pole do negocjacji, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu uratować życie. Trzeba było coś odpowiedzieć, natychmiast, myśli mu się rwały, uciekały, ale zmusił się do względnego spokoju i zaczął nieco chaotycznie:

— Więc? Podsumowując, masz zamiar zrobić sobie ze mnie obiad, tak? Zastanawiam się ... może uda nam się jakoś … dogadać? Widzisz ... ta rana nie wygląda za ciekawie, pewnie mocno ci dolega … i przeszkadza … i tak myślę, że nie szybko się zagoi. W końcu to był wilkołak i … tak sobie myślę … że może mógłbym pomóc. — W tym momencie Harry poczuł, że wreszcie być może znalazł furtkę do wyjścia z opresji. Nie wiedział jak podejdzie do tej sprawy pająk, ale postanowił kontynuować ten kierunek , bo prawdę mówiąc innego nie widział. Pająk był niewzruszony, ale nie zbliżał się, nie przerywał, a co ważniejsze póki co nie wykazywał chęci ataku, więc chłopak mówił dalej. — Sporo ostatnio czytałem o chorobach i leczeniu magicznych stworzeń. Rana została zadana wczoraj, ale się nie zabliźnia, do tej pory sączy się z niej krew ... to może świadczyć, że wilkołak uszkodził jakiś Twój wewnętrzny narząd. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak się stało to Twoje zdrowie, Twoja forma może się pogorszyć. Jeśli tak się będzie działo, to w końcu opadniesz z sił i umrzesz … albo się wykrwawisz, albo przyczyną będzie niesprawny organ. Nie wiem jaki, bo nie znam anatomii pająków, ale myślę, że Ty wiesz i czujesz jak jest naprawdę. 

— Zabawny jesteś człowieku. Nawet jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą ... przynajmniej skonam z pełnym żołądkiem. — Oznajmił wielki pająk ponownie robiąc niewielki krok w stronę chłopaka. Harry zesztywniał ze strachu, ale Aragog się zatrzymał i Gryfonowi zaświtała nadzieja. Stworzenie nie zaatakowało, wciąż jeszcze dawało mu czas:

— Mogę pomóc! Jeśli wskażesz mi kierunek, w którym jest Hogwart obiecuję, że   
jak tylko tam wrócę, znajdę odpowiednie zaklęcia i eliksiry. Wtedy Ci pomogę! Obiecuję! — Żarliwie zapewniał Harry z nadzieją, że stworzenie mu uwierzy. Naprawdę zamierzał pomóc pająkowi jeśli tylko jakimś cudem wyjdzie z tego z życiem. Pytanie tylko, czy Aragog zechce mu uwierzyć …

— Sprytne posunięcie, jednak wam ludziom nie można wierzyć. Za długo już żyję i za dużo widziałem zła, które nam czynicie, bym zaufał bezkrytycznie Twoim obietnicom ... Jednak po namyśle … mam dla Ciebie propozycję ... myślę, że nie masz już i tak zbyt wiele do stracenia. — Zaproponował Aragog dotykając policzka chłopaka jednym ze swoich włochatych odnóży. Harry'emu ze strachu zaschło w ustach, więc milczał przez chwilę, próbując rozpaczliwie wymyślić co takiego mógł mu zaproponować pająk. Na pewno nic przyjemnego, ale przynajmniej była jakaś nadzieja. Dawała jakiekolwiek szanse na przeżycie. Zamierzał się uchwycić tego cienia. Nie ufał Aragogowi, ale i stworzenie jemu nie ufało. Wątpił w „pokojowe” zamiary stojącej prze nim przerażającej akromantuli, ale musiał zaryzykować:. 

— Co to za propozycja? — Zapytał Gryfon lekko ochrypłym głosem.

— Przystanę na Twoją prośbę, a nawet sam zaprowadzę do Hogwartu jeśli Ci się uda ...

— Przejdź do rzeczy. — Przerwał mu Harry wyczuwając w tym wszystkim jakiś potężny haczyk, ale oczywiście nie zamierzając się wycofać. Pająk znowu wydał z siebie odgłos podobny do śmiechu po czym krótko stwierdził:

— Zasady są proste. Wprowadzę do Twojego organizmu swój jad, a Twoim zadaniem będzie po prostu to przeżyć Jeśli się nie uda zostaniesz moim posiłkiem oszczędzając mi trudu polowania na Ciebie, ale jeśli się uda będzie to dla mnie zysk, bo mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz swojej obietnicy.

— Żartujesz? — Harry ze zdumienia aż się zachłysnął i wytrzeszczył oczy na Aragoga. I kiedy już opanował oddech gorzko zaprotestował. — Tak naprawdę to przecież żaden wybór. Chcesz po prostu łatwo, bez walki się mnie pozbyć. Twój jad jest dla człowieka śmiertelny! 

— Oh ... niekoniecznie, istnieje kilka osób, które zdołały to przeżyć ... Kto wie, może i Tobie się uda? Wstrzyknę odpowiednią do Twojej wielkości i wagi ilość jadu, która nie powinna od razu Cię zabić. Uwierz mi, mógłbym zalać Twój organizm jadem, ale ja nie łamię danego raz słowa. Nie oszukuj się Harry Poterze, nie masz ze mną żadnych szans, nawet w moim obecnym stanie. Powinieneś wykorzystać szansę jaką jestem skłonny ci dać. — Po tych słowach Aragog zaczął wolno krążyć wokół chłopaka nie spuszczając z niego swoich oczu. Cierpliwie czekał na decyzję Gryfona. Tymczasem Harry nie spuszczał ze stworzenia wzroku, obracając się zgodnie z jego ruchem. Poczuł się osaczony. Właściwie nie miał wyboru. Ucieczka nie miała sensu, nawet gdyby miał na nią siłę. Próbował wymyślić jakieś wyjście i w tym doszedł już do zupełnego absurdu. Kiedy złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, który rodzaj śmierci jest lepszy, czy rozszarpanie przez pajęcze, jadowite zęby, czy też spokojne zdanie się na łaskę Aragoga i przyjęcie jego jadu, zaczął się cicho śmiać. Nie zrobiło to na pająku żadnego wrażenia, a Harry postarał się szybko opanować. Wciąż się nie poddawał, ale im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że nic już nie da się zrobić. Nie miał wyboru. Jego głębokie zamyślenie przerwało głośne tupnięcie lekko zniecierpliwionego już Aragoga, który widząc, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę Gryfona, zaczął spokojnym, niemal konwersacyjnym tonem:

— Wiesz ... ostatnio widziałem stado granianów. Było tam również kilka młodych. Moje dzieci doniosły mi o tym, że uratowałeś młode jakiejś klaczy. Hmm ... Z tego co mi doniosły nawet nadałeś imię temu źrebięciu … Altair zgadza się? Graniany nie są dla nas wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza młode, które nie potrafią jeszcze latać ... — Już po pierwszych słowach wielkiego pająka Harry zesztywniał, ale pod koniec tej przemowy, chłopak był już zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. To był już czystej wody szantaż. I to niepotrzebny, przecież i tak już się praktycznie pogodził z nieuniknionym. Gryfon wziął głęboki oddech, by choć trochę się uspokoić i rzucił zdenerwowany:

— Czego Ty właściwie chcesz?! 

— Decyduj człowieku! — Głośny okrzyk pająka wywołał u Harry'ego dreszcze

— Ja ... — Zawahał się na moment. Najgorsze wydało mu się, że sam dobrowolnie wyraża zgodę na śmierć. Wziął ponownie głęboki oddech i dodał: — Zgadza ...

— Uciekaj Harry Potterze! — Okrzyk, który przerwał Harry'emu zaskoczył ich obu, ale Aragog szybciej się otrząsnął i zareagował. Lepką substancją, z której tworzył zwykle sieci, schwytał Gryfona za rękę, przyciągnął ją do siebie i wprowadził swój jad. Później puścił i odsunął się od chłopaka obserwując.

Harry zamarł i wsłuchał się w reakcje swojego ciała nie zwracając na razie uwagi na otoczenie. .Czuł jak jad stopniowo rozprzestrzenia się po organizmie, powodując nagłe uczucie ciepła i narastający ból. Prawie od razu zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem i ze wzrokiem. Obraz był rozmyty. Chłopak nie zauważył nawet tego, że w momencie kiedy został ugryziony wylądował na ziemi, a jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne drgawki. Wydawało mu się, że poprzez szum w uszach dochodzą jakieś głosy, jednak nie miał szansy się na nich skupić, całą siłę zużywając na to, by opanować ból, który wciąż tylko narastał i narastał. Gryfon uświadomił sobie w przebłysku przytomności, że ma teraz nowe marzenie: chce umrzeć, byleby tylko już się to skończyło. W końcu nie miał już siły walczyć ze spazmami, nie miał już siły otworzyć oczu, nie miał już siły myśleć, nie miał już siły … na nic właściwie, więc wybrał jedyną drogę jaka mu pozostała — po prostu się poddał.

Ronan, bo to on z kilkoma innymi centaurami pojawił się na polanie, obserwował kątem oka stan młodego czarodzieja, wciąż jednak celując z łuku w Aragoga. Wiedział, że z młodym jest bardzo źle. Trucizna akromantuli zabijała w przeciągu piętnastu minut. Nie było więc żadnych szans, by w tym czasie przewieźć chłopca do Hogwartu. Oprócz odgłosów walki Harry'ego z nieuniknionym trwała cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwało stwierdzenie wielkiego pająka:

— Chłopak to przeżyje.

— Na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzisz? Twój jad zabija magów i dobrze wiemy, że kilku z nich zdążyło z tego powodu umrzeć. Jakim prawem śmiałeś go otruć — Syknął w odpowiedzi centaur, rozdrażniony sytuacją i pewien, że akromantula sobie z niego kpi.

— Mam bardzo solidne podstawy, by tak sądzić. Zresztą wkrótce sam zobaczysz. Poza tym chłopak się zgodził. — Nonszalancja w głosie pająka tylko podburzyła centaura, który wypluł z siebie odpowiedź:

— Bo zapędziłeś go w kozi róg. Już dobrze znam Twoje sztuczki. Jeżeli chłopiec tego nie przeżyje, dokończę dzieło wilkołaka. W tym stanie, w którym jesteś, nie masz przeciwko nam szans. — Na tą groźbę pająk zareagował tylko śmiechem. Wydawał się pewny tego co mówił, dlatego Ronan postanowił sprawdzić stan chłopaka. Zarządził więc: — Odejdź od niego! — Pająk spokojnie się odsunął, a centaur podszedł do Gryfona próbując wyczuć jego puls. Był słaby, jednak wyczuwalny. Czoło chłopca niemalże parzyło, nawet przy najmniejszym dotyku, wyglądał bardzo źle, ale o dziwo wciąż żył, co było bardzo dobrym znakiem. Ronan'owi przemknęło przez myśl, że może Aragog wiedział co mówi. Miał taką nadzieję, bo jeśli nie, to za jakiś czas będzie musiał zanieść zwłoki Harry'ego do Hogwartu. Centaur zastanawiał się także jak Harry Potter znalazł się w tej części Lasu, do której nie powinien zawędrować żaden mag czy w ogóle człowiek. Podejrzewał, że Aragog być może wiedział jak do tego doszło, ale znając pająka, Ronan wątpił czy otrzymałby szczerą odpowiedź. Harry oddychał wolno i płytko i centaur mógł się domyśleć co teraz przeżywał, gdyż już wcześniej widział objawy zatrucia jadem akromantuli. Jedyne co im teraz zostało to czekanie.

***

Hermiona była bardzo niespokojna na lekcji. Zielarstwo było ich trzecimi zajęciami, a po Harry'm wciąż nie było śladu, tak jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Brak mapy również nie ułatwiał sytuacji, nawet nie wiadomo było, czy Harry jest na terenie szkoły. Zastanawiała się, czy nie zgłosić nauczycielom, że Harry zniknął, jednak Ron powstrzymał ją od tego pomysłu. Naprawdę bardzo się niepokoiła o swojego przyjaciela. Zauważyła jak ostatnio się zmienił, choć nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że zorientowała się tak późno mimo, że zmiany było widać gołym okiem. Wytłumaczenia szukała w tym, że tak zaangażowała się w związek z Ronaldem, że miała klapki na oczach. Nie chciała się do tego przyznać, ale w głębi serca bała się zostać odtrącona przez uczniów, tak jak to zrobiono z Harry'm po incydencie na uczcie i w dormitoriach. Jej myśli przerwały otwierające się drzwi do cieplarni … wszedł Harry. 

— Oh Harry, dobrze się czujesz? Hermiona z Ronem mówili, że nie czułeś się rano najlepiej. — Zapytała profesor Sprout.

— Pomfrey postawiła mnie na nogi pani profesor, dziękuję za troskę. — Oznajmił chłopak i zajął swoje miejsce koło Weasley'a, a nauczycielka kontynuowała wykład o paprotnikach.

— Gdzieś Ty się podziewał? — Szepnął Ron — Ledwo udało mi się powstrzymać Herm od zawiadomienia nauczycieli o twoim zniknięciu. — Przyciszył jeszcze bardziej głos, by Gryfonka nie usłyszała ostatniej kwestii, jednak po kuksańcu, który oberwał od swojej dziewczyny zorientował się, że to nie pomogło. 

— Miałem sprawy, które musiałem pilnie załatwić ... Porozmawiamy o tym potem. — Odszepnął Harry i skupił się na poprawnym ułożeniu liści paprotnika podczas sadzenia, ignorując przy tym spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół. O ile z Ronem nie było problemu i przyjaciel umiał uszanować to, że w tym momencie nie chciał rozmawiać, to z Hermioną nie było tak łatwo. Wiedział o tym. Zwłaszcza, że czuł jej przenikliwy wzrok na sobie próbujący odszyfrować powód jego nieobecności. 

Po Zielarstwie udał się czym prędzej do męskiej łazienki, głównie po to, by uciec przed Gryfonką i przesiedział tam jak najdłużej mógł upewniając się, czy dziewczyny aby na pewno nie ma pod drzwiami. Na szczęście nie było, więc pod koniec przerwy wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia i udał się prędko na Obronę przed Czarną Magią z Ubmridge. Nie cierpiał tego przedmiotu jak większość Gryfonów, ale tym razem bardzo był mu na rękę fakt, że na tej lekcji musiała panować absolutna cisza, którą przełamywało skrobanie piór na pergaminie. Strasznie kusiło go, by podrzucić Dolores pod biurko łajnobombę, jednak zważywszy na to, że obserwowała go Granger nie miał na to żadnych szans. Jeżeli jednak nawet ten pomysł by go skusił, to na przeszkodzie stał jeszcze Malfoy, który również od czasu do czasu na niego czujnie spoglądał Czasem lekko się szyderczo uśmiechał, ale nie był to wzrok, który zwykle towarzyszył Ślizgonowi. Był oceniający, sprawdzający … 

Koniec zajęć musiał w końcu nadejść i niestety nic już nie uchroniło Harry'ego przed dociekliwością Hermiony. Trójka przyjaciół zajęła miejsca w pokoju wspólnym. Dziewczyna natychmiast przeszła do rzeczy:

— Harry, nie podoba nam się, że odkąd wróciłeś na lekcje cały czas nas unikasz. To jest nie w porządku, martwimy się o Ciebie. — Powiedziała chwytając jego dłoń w delikatny uścisk, na co Ron spojrzał nieprzychylnie, jednak nic nie powiedział. 

— To naprawdę nic ... Potrzebowałem trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.

— Harry ... proszę, nie duś wszystkiego w sobie. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze ci pomożemy. — Szepnęła już nieco łagodniej. Ten do którego mówiła miał ochotę ostro ją skrytykować, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się i zamiast tego kiwnął lekko głową. — Czy chodzi o niego? — Powiedziała ściszonym głosem tak, aby Ron, który akurat poprawiał sobie coś przy bucie i wyglądał na zupełnie rozkojarzonego, nie słyszał. Nie bardzo wiedział o kogo chodzi akurat w tej chwili Hermionie i zaczął szybko szukać w myślach wyjścia. Znalazł je gdy tylko spojrzał na wiszący kalendarz.

— Nie ... To nie o to chodzi. Ron nie podrywam Twojej dziewczyny, więc nie zaciskaj już tak pięści. — Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela zabierając swoje dłonie z rąk Hermiony. — Chodzi o to, że wkrótce noc duchów ... 

— Oh Harry! Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam, strasznie mi przykro. — Przeprosiła Gryfonka, lekko zarumieniona. — Nie powinnam tak naciskać. 

— Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz Hermiono i jestem ci naprawdę za to wdzięczny. Pomożesz mi nadrobić te dwie lekcje? — Zapytał po to, by choć na chwilę zająć czymś dziewczynę. 

— Oczywiście, ale będę musiała pójść po torbę do dormitorium, właściwie niepotrzebnie ją tam zanosiłam. I wiesz Harry, jestem mile zaskoczona, że zacząłeś się przykładać do nauki, zwłaszcza że w tym roku czekają nas SUM—y. Poczekaj momencik, pójdę tylko po torbę. — Gryfonka wstała i odeszła w stronę swojego pokoju, a gdy tylko zniknęła, obok domniemanego Harry'ego, nagle pojawił się George Weasly.

— Dobra, masz tu następną porcję eliksiru. — Wyszczerzył się podając eliksir wielosokowy Fredowi, który siedział pod postacią Harry'ego obok trochę zafrasowanego Ron'a. — Krzywiąc się lekko, bez słowa brat bliźniak wypił eliksir, starając się zwalczyć odruch wymiotny. 

— Oby Harry wrócił w ciągu paru godzin, bo nie mamy już więcej eliksiru. — Stwierdził Fred — Dobra robota Ron, że powstrzymałeś Hermionę przed zawiadomieniem McGonagall, tylko zachowuj się bardziej jak ty, inaczej zacznie coś podejrzewać. — Poinsruował jeszcze Rona i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. 

Drugi z bliźniaków szybko się ulotnił widząc schodzącą Hermionę z książkami i pergaminami w rękach, dosiadł się do Lee Jordana, grającego w szachy czarodziejów z Angeliną. 

***

Otwierając oczy Harry czuł się, jakby po jego ciele przebiegło stado hipogyfów. Nie mógł poruszyć niczym, nawet palcem. Samo podniesienie powiek stanowiło dla niego nie lada wyzwanie. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując ustalić jak to się stało, ze wciąż żyje. Pamiętał, że zaatakowała go akromantula wstrzykując jad, potem był jeszcze jeden głos. Zresztą nadal słyszał ten głos i starał się teraz z całych sił, by to na nim właśnie się skupić. A głos nieustępliwie starał się coś do niego mówić, ale początkowo jakoś to do chłopaka nie docierało. Dopiero po chwili słuch mu się wyostrzył, dźwięki się przybliżyły i Gryfon usłyszał wyraźnie:

— Harry, jak się czujesz?

— Kim ...? — Chłopak próbował odpowiedzieć, ale z wyschniętego gardła wydobył się tylko cichy szept. Mimo tego ta osoba najwyraźniej usłyszała odpowiedź, bo wyjaśniła:

— Ronan, spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej, zaprowadzimy Cię do Hogwartu, muszą się Tobą zająć.

— Nie do Hogwartu ... Będę mieć kłopoty ... Zaprowadź mnie do drzewa, które znajduje się za zamkiem. Takiego dużego … domu ... — Poprosił coraz bardziej przytomny, choć wciąż słaby Harry. — Czy jest tutaj Aragog? — Zapytał starając się utrzymać otwarte oczy. 

— Owszem wciąż tutaj jest. — Odparł oschle jeden z centaurów.

— Skoro jeszcze żyję to znaczy, że już nic mi nie grozi? — Zapytał już silniejszym głosem Gryfon. 

— Najgorsze już za tobą Harry Potterze, jesteśmy w szoku, że twój organizm zdołał przeciwstawić się truciźnie. — Oznajmił jeszcze inny centaur, pochylając się nad wciąż leżącym chłopakiem. Harry zdołał tylko zarejestrować fakt, że został podniesiony i posadzony na grzbiecie Ronan'a niczym szmaciana lalka, ale na chwilę obecną było mu już wszystko jedno. Ważne dla niego było tylko to, że wracał do domu, do Hogwartu. Zanim ruszyli Harry odezwał się do Aragog'a próbując odzyskać choćby minimum kontroli nad swoim ciałem, co zresztą wraz z upływającymi minutami wychodziło mu coraz lepiej: 

— Wygrałem, naszą umowę. — Na te słowa akromantula tylko się zaśmiała po swojemu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Harry kontynuował: — W zamian jednak chcę byś oddał mi trochę swojego jadu. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać do Hogwartu, jednak chciałbym byś jutro w południe był w pobliżu chaty Hagrid'a. Ty dasz mi wówczas jad, a ja postaram się zadbać o Twoje rany zgodnie z umową. 

— Nie jestem ci niczego winien i nasza umowa wyglądała inaczej, żegnaj. — Odpowiedział krótko wielki pająk, dumnie odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku. 

— Będę jutro czekać, jesteś honorowym stworzeniem co potwierdziłeś, ja też nie złamię danego słowa. — Powiedział słabym głosem Harry, nie do końca pewny, czy jego słowa dotarły do Aragog'a. Potem zaczęła się podróż i chłopak niezbyt wiele pamiętał z drogi oprócz tego, że zasnął z wyczerpania na grzbiecie Ronan'a. 

Miał uczucie deja vu budząc się po raz kolejny. W trakcie drogi budził się i zasypiał, budził i zasypiał, a wokół niewiele się zmieniało. Świat kołysał się w rytm kroków Ronan'a, a wokół były drzewa, drzewa, krzewy, drzewa … Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Obudził się, ale świat się nie ruszał, za to miejsce w którym leżał wydało mu się znajome. Harry zamrugał szybko, by przywrócić ostrość widzenia i odpędzić resztki senności … no tak, leżał pod drzewem Ilisy, a nad nim pochylała się właśnie ona uśmiechając się lekko i głaszcząc po włosach.

— Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś Harry, jak tylko uciekłeś do lasu byłam autentycznie przerażona. Myślałam, że to mogłoby być nasze ostatnie spotkanie ... miałam poczucie winy. Obawiałam się bowiem, że to moja wina. Mogłam przewidzieć, że Twoja zwierzęca forma może przejąć nad Tobą kontrolę. Nie przestrzegłam Cię o tym. Proszę zjedz, to pomoże Ci szybciej zregenerować siły. — Mówiąc to, driada włożyła mu do ust jakieś nie znane mu ziele. Harry się nie opierał i wolno zaczął przeżuwać niezbyt smaczną, gorzką w smaku roślinę. Połknął i odpowiedział:

— To nie Twoja wina, sam o to poprosiłem … Chyba nie chcesz, żebym zjadł je wszystkie? — Dokończył pytaniem z lekką obawą, bo nagle zorientował się, że zielonowłosa ma całe naręcze gorzkich roślin, a co gorsza właśnie wyciąga rękę w jego stronę z kolejnym do zjedzenia. Krótkie skinienie głową i uśmiech ze strony driady nie podniosły go zbytnio na duchu, ale posłusznie wsunął do ust kolejne ziele.

Kilkanaście roślinek później czuł, że zaraz wszystkie zwróci. Już raz prawie tak się stało, ale jakoś udało mu się zwalczyć mdłości i obrzydzenie. Czuł się jednak coraz silniejszy, najwyraźniej zioła pomagały, więc mimo buntów żołądka kontynuował kurację. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że jest już w stanie usiąść, a niedługo potem stać o własnych siłach. Nadal czuł się słaby, ale bez dwu zdań było dużo lepiej. Powoli ubrał się w czekającą na niego odzież, schował różdżkę i od razu poczuł się dobrze. Spokojnie sprawdził, czy w torbie jest wszystko. Uśmiechnął się na widok śpiącego w niej smacznie pogrebina i zwrócił się do Ilisy. 

— Co się właściwie stało? Wcześniej mówiłaś, że to zwierzęca forma przejęła nade mną kontrolę, ale jestem pewien, że w żadnej książce nic takiego nie było napisane. 

— Musiałeś być zaskoczony budząc się w środku Zakazanego Lasu co? — Odparła współczująco driada.

— Było to ... cóż … szokujące, ale proszę nie zmieniaj tematu, przemiana się udała prawda? Powiedz mi chociaż co jest moją animagiczną postacią, bo jakoś nie zdążyłem zauważyć. — Poprosił 

— Twoja przemiana była no cóż ... dość spektakularna mój drogi Harry, co tylko potwierdziło, że nie myliłam się co do Twojej osoby. — Odpowiedziała zagadkowo, a Harry miał ochotę uderzyć głową w jej drzewo, ale w końcu ograniczył się do słownego protestu:

— Na Merlina! Zachowujesz się teraz jak centaur, one nigdy nie mówią wprost, tylko bardzo oględnymi słowami tak, by człowiek nie miał szans się nawet domyślić w czym rzecz. — W tym momencie Harry doznał jakby olśnienia „… Jak to się stało, że centaury mnie znalazły? Może przez przypadek, ale może nie … muszę się przekonać ...” — Czy to Ty poprosiłaś centaury o pomoc w odnalezieniu mnie? — Zakończył wypowiedź pytaniem, które go męczyło. Na twarzy driady zobaczył ciepły uśmiech i już znał odpowiedź. Nie mógł nie okazać wdzięczności: — Dziękuję uratowałaś mi życie.

— Było to konieczne w końcu nie możemy Cię stracić .— Kolejna zagadkowa odpowiedź spowodowała, że Harry prawie zazgrzytał zębami ze złości. Opanował się jednak i zapytał o coś zupełnie innego:

— Powiedz mi, jeśli spróbuję jeszcze raz się przemienić, znowu stracę kontrolę? 

— To ... bardzo możliwe, dlatego tym razem polecam do ćwiczeń pokój życzeń. — Stwierdziła po krótkim zastanowieniu driada, patrząc z uśmiechem jak Harry delikatnie wyjmuje Pogina z torby i kładzie pod jej drzewem.

— Dziękuję, ci za wszystko, czy będziesz miała coś przeciwko, żebym znów Cię odwiedził? 

— Będę zaszczycona Harry Potterze. A w kwestii powrotu do zamku, radziłabym założyć pelerynę niewidkę, widziałam Twoją postać dziś na błoniach, choć zapach zupełnie się nie zgadzał. — Podpowiedziała zielonowłosa i pomachała mu ręką na pożegnanie znikając w swoim drzewie.

Ostatnie słowa Ilisy dały Harry'emu nadzieję, że być może nie będzie tak źle, jak się obawiał. Najwyraźniej jak dotąd nikt nie wszczął alarmu. Poza tym ktoś starał mu się pomóc wielosokując się w niego. Może to Ron? Przed wyjściem na otwartą przestrzeń hogwardzkich błoni Harry założył , zgodnie z radą driady pelerynę niewidkę. Korytarze zamku o tej porze też były raczej pustawe, z czego Gryfon był niezmiernie zadowolony. Zmęczenie zaczęło podstępnie brać górę i teraz chłopak marzył tylko o gorącym prysznicu oraz miękkim łóżku. Przez piętnaście minut Harry osłonięty peleryną czekał na jakiegoś Gryfona, który otworzyłby przejście przez obraz. Na szczęście znalazł się jakiś wreszcie i gdy w końcu udało się zamaskowanemu chłopakowi dostać do Pokoju Wspólnego ujrzał siebie siedzącego na kanapie i obserwującego z dala Rona i Seamusa grających w czarodziejskie szachy. Podejrzewał, że osoba podszywająca się pod niego i co tu dużo mówić ratująca mu tyłek, miałaby już ochotę zacząć być sobą, dlatego nie zwlekając podszedł do niej i klepnął lekko w ramię. Udający Harry'ego człowiek odwrócił się, a nie widząc nikogo szybko zrozumiał sytuację i ruszył do dormitorium. Harry, wciąż pod peleryną niewidką jak cień posuwał się za nim. W pokoju na szczęście było pusto, a fałszywy Harry za pomocą zaklęć zamknął oraz wyciszył pomieszczenie. Po tych środkach bezpieczeństwa peleryna niewidka spłynęła na ziemię odsłaniając prawdziwego Harry'ego. Przez chwilę dwie identyczne postaci patrzyły na siebie bez słowa, po czym padło pytanie:

— U kogo mam ogromny dług wdzięczności? — W odpowiedzi Harry usłyszał słowa, które od razu naświetliły mu sytuację:

— No no Harry, nie zazdroszczę. Mamy następne eliksiry zwierzęce, ale już się cieszę, że mamy też i ochotnika do ich testowania i nie musimy Colinowi wlewać kolejnego ukradkiem do herbaty. 

— Więc to Wasza sprawka? Nie wiem który to z Was dwu, ale bardzo dziękuję, macie swojego ochotnika. — Harry z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował swoje „lustrzane odbicie”. W odpowiedzi usłyszał: 

— Ron też miał swój udział, musiał utrzymać swoją dziewczynę w ryzach, by nie poszła do nauczycieli zgłosić faktu, że Cię nie ma. — Ta informacja ucieszyła Harry'ego bardziej niż mógł przyznać. Czyli Ron pomagał … jakoś podniosło go to na duchu. — Harry nie obraź się, ale wyglądasz okropnie. Zapaszek w sumie też nie miły. Doradzam Ci kierunek prysznic, a później łóżko … dokładnie w tej kolejności. — Harry uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział pojednawczo:

— Co do mojego stanu, to nastąpił mały wypadek, ale wyliżę się. W tym celu zamierzam jak najszybciej skorzystać z Twojej rady. Ale powiedz mi, nie będziesz miał problemów przez to, że nie było Cię na lekcjach?

— To akurat nie będzie żaden kłopot, po spektakularnym bąku jaki uzyskałem dzięki pierdzącej poduszce, którą dostałem kiedyś od Lee oraz George'owi który lamentował o tym jak bardzo chciałem być na numerologi pomimo gazów i biegunki. — Ta wypowiedź przy okazji wyjaśniła Harry'emu, którego bliźniaka ma przed sobą: — Po drugim bąku Vector wręcz nalegała, bym sobie już poszedł. — Przez moment obaj zaśmiewali się szczerze z tej historii, po czym Harry już zupełnie poważny, błagalnym głosem zapytał:

— Słuchaj Fred macie może jakieś mikstury leczące? Są mi naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebne. 

— Coś się na pewno znajdzie, a co konkretnego potrzebujesz? 

— Eliksir uzupełniający krew, odkażający i wzmacniający. — Wymienił jednym tchem Harry, obserwując jednocześnie jak zaczynają zanikać efekty wielosokowania i u Freda pojawiają się rude kosmyki oraz piegi. Po kilku minutach naprzeciw Harry'ego stał już Fred we własnej rudowłosej postaci z wesołym uśmiechem na ustach:

— Jakkolwiek miło było pomagać, to jednak dobrze być sobą. Przynajmniej nie będę już musiał powtarzać materiału z piątej klasy. A wracając do Twoich spraw myślę, że bez problemu na jutro rano dostarczę te eliksiry. I przy okazji, powiedziałem Hermionie, że jesteś nieco zdołowany przez zbliżającą się noc duchów. To tak na wypadek, gdyby do tego wróciła … To widzimy się jutro i polecam kąpiel! — Zaordynował na koniec Fred i na odchodnym zdjął wszystkie zaklęcia, którymi wcześniej obłożył dormitorium. Po wyjściu rudzielca Harry bez zwłoki udał się pod prysznic. 

Po cudownie odprężającej kąpieli od razu położył się spać. Był nieziemsko zmęczony i przy okazji chciał uniknąć pytań Rona. Postanowił, że rano wymyśli jakąś cudowną bajeczkę o tym jak przeżywa śmierć rodziców przed nocą duchów. Powinno zadziałać. Natomiast jutro, podczas dłuższej przerwy musi udać się do Hagrida … miał nadzieję, że gajowy będzie mieć coś jeszcze oprócz tego co już wymyślił, a co mogłoby pomóc Aragog'owi. — Ta myśl była ostatnią przytomną Harry'ego. Zasnął zanim jego głowa opadła na poduszkę.

Nazajutrz czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie ziółka Ilisy mogłoby być o wiele gorzej. Pozostali współmieszkańcy dormitorium jeszcze spali, spali zresztą jeszcze wszyscy Gryfoni. Było wcześnie, ale Harry po szybkim prysznicu zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Tam ponownie ujrzał krzątające się i sprzątające skrzaty domowe. Rozejrzał się po nich, próbując dostrzec Zgredka, ale bezskutecznie. W pobliżu kominka pracował inny znany mu skrzat, który był tak zaaferowany czyszczeniem kominka, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie i na to, że ktoś mu się przygląda i się do niego zbliża. Jakiś metr od celu Harry postanowił stworzenie uprzedzić o swojej obecności, by uniknąć sytuacji z hogwardzkiej kuchni. 

— Dzień dobry Klapku. — Przywitał skrzata uprzejmie, nazywając po imieniu. Uszy stworzenia uniosły się lekko na dźwięk jego głosu, ale nie widać było jakichś gwałtownych reakcji, czy też oznak przestrachu i Harry uśmiechnął się do patrzącego teraz już na niego Klapka: 

— Dobrze Pana Harry'ego widzieć. — Przywitał się skrzat. — W czym mogę służyć? — Zapytał kłaniając się, aż do podłogi: 

— Wystarczy Harry, chciałem się tylko przywitać, nic więcej. — Odpowiedział chłopak siadając na miękkim dywanie w kolorze soczystej czerwieni. — Jak się miewasz?

— U Klapka wszystko w porządku, stara się swoje obowiązki wykonywać jak najlepiej i zaczął wychodzić poza kuchnię. — Odparło stworzenie bardzo dumne z siebie:

— Wcześniej nie wychodziłeś? — Zagadnął Gryfon nieco zaskoczony tą wiadomością. 

— Umm ... Nie chciałem spotkać żadnego czarodzieja ... dlatego przez bardzo długi czas nie chciałem wychodzić. Dzięki Harry'emu Potter'owi po kilku latach znów wyszedłem!

Harry widział gołym okiem jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest teraz skrzat, dlatego postanowił odpuścić póki co rozmowę na temat przeszłości stworzenia. To musiała być smutna, a może i straszna historia i chłopak zdecydował odłożyć tę sprawę na późniejszy termin. Nie zamierzał jednak zupełnie zrezygnować z dowiedzenia się jak to było, jakie doświadczenia wywołały u tego niewielkiego stworzenia głęboką traumę.

— Jestem naprawdę z Ciebie dumny Klapku, to wielki krok w przód. — Pochwalił Gryfon, na co stworzenie uśmiechnęło się nieśmiało, kiwając głową. 

— W Harry'm też zaszły pewne zmiany, Klapek wyraźnie to czuje. To tak jakbyś się zbliżył do nas. — Stwierdził skrzat, a Harry'ego odpowiedź skrzata wprawiła w osłupienie. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować, bo usłyszał za sobą:

— O! Harry już nie śpisz, mamy coś dla Ciebie! — Radosne głosy bliźniaków przerwały Gryfonowi zajmującą rozmowę. Skrzat zniknął w mgnieniu oka, a Harry klnąc pod nosem, że jak zwykle nie ma szczęścia i wszystko co zdaje się mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie musi odkładać na późniejszy termin, z uśmiechem odwrócił się do nich. — Coś nie tak Harry? Czemu tak mamroczesz jakbyś nas niezbyt lubił? — Zapytał George z uśmiechem, potrząsając sporą skrzyneczką, Harry pomyślał, że tam muszą być eliksiry, ale by się upewnić zapytał: 

— Czy to jest to o czym myślę? 

— Otóż to Harry, chyba nie sądziłeś, że nie posiadamy żadnych mikstur leczniczych. Jeśli by tak było to mielibyśmy już na stałe prywatne łóżka u Pomfrey. — Zaśmiał się Fred, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy: — Okej mamy to co chciałeś, ile sztuk dokładnie potrzebujesz? 

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać. Jeśli chodziło o eliksiry uzupełniające krew, odkażające i regenerujące, to zazwyczaj w fiolce jest dawka do zażycia naraz dla jednego czarodzieja. jednak Aragog z pewnością przekraczał kilkukrotnie taką wagę i Harry wątpił, czy to wystarczy. Szybko na oko przeszacował masę akromantuli i zdecydował, że weźmie po cztery fiolki z każdego rodzaju. W razie, gdyby to nie wystarczyło, miał nadzieję, że Hagrid go wesprze jakimiś swoimi środkami. 

— Chciałbym po cztery sztuki z każdego jeśli to nie kłopot. Zapłacę oczywiście.

— Żaden kłopot, trzymaj. I nie proponuj nam pieniędzy, mamy nadzieję, że nadal trwasz przy obietnicy i będziesz głównym sponsorem naszego przyszłego sklepu.

— Nic się nie zmieniło. — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem chowając troskliwie uzyskane mikstury do torby. Kiedy już z tym skończył obydwaj bliźniacy poklepali go po ramionach i wręczyli jeszcze jedną fiolkę, tym razem uszatą do przetestowania, po czym szybko odeszli, a Harry z westchnieniem wsunął tą fiolkę do innej kieszeni w torbie. Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął rozmyślać nad opowiastką dla swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy już ułożył według niego całkiem wiarygodną wersję, nadszedł czas początku śniadania, do Pokoju Wspólnego zaczęli schodzić pojedynczy Gryfoni, ale Harry'emu nie chciało się czekać na przyjaciół. Był głodny i postanowił udać się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. 

Na śniadaniu opowiedział Ronowi i Hermionie o swojej rzekomej chwilowej depresji, starając się nie przewracać oczami z irytacji, kiedy dziewczyna zasypywała go coraz to większą liczbą pytań. Apetyt mu dziś wyjątkowo dopisywał. I w końcu Ron zaczął nawet przecierać oczy ze zdumienia, a Harry skonstatował, że faktycznie półmiski przed nim zaczęły świecić pustkami. Musiał mieć iście wilczy apetyt. Starał się zachowywać jak zwykle, czekając na zajęcia, którymi na nieszczęście były dziś od rana eliksiry. 

Ku swojej rozpaczy na lekcjach ze Snape'm Harry zupełnie nie mógł się skupić, a jak na złość tym razem każdy z uczniów warzył eliksir samodzielnie. Nauczyciel ponownie wrócił do swojej maniery prowadzenia uważnej obserwacji Harry'ego, co zdecydowanie dodatkowo go tylko rozpraszało. Po pewnym czasie Gryfon odpuścił i przestał się starać, mając świadomość, że efekt będzie marny. Niestety czujne oko profesora najwyraźniej zauważyło tą różnicę i Snape zdecydował się zareagować:

— Potter! Jeżeli w ciągu minuty mi wyjaśnisz powodów twojej żałosnej ignorancji, która dziś już osiągnęła szczyty wszystkiego obiecuję ci, że po lekcjach swój czas spędzisz na czyszczeniu kociołków. Wiesz w ogóle jaki eliksir dziś warzymy? 

— Eee ... — Nie była to najbardziej elokwentna odpowiedź, więc po chwili Harry ucichł i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Doprawdy Potter, żałosne, jak wszystko co z Tobą związane. — Wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów. — Piętnaście punktów od Gryffindoru oraz widzimy się po lekcjach. — Ogłosił Snape, ale Harry szybko wszedł mu w słowo:

— Proszę zaczekać! Naprawię go! — Gryfon miał świadomość, że nie może sobie pozwolić na szlaban zwłaszcza, że chciał zobaczyć się z Aragogiem, a później też z Draconem w Hogsemade w ten weekend.

— Naprawisz? Nie bądź śmieszny w tej brei nie ma już niczego co można naprawić, a tym bardziej nie ma już tam podstawy, by stworzyć eliksir, który dziś warzymy!

Harry zaryzykował i zerknął w końcu na tablicę, by przypomnieć sobie nazwę eliksiru. Wyraźnie na niej widniało — eliksir wiggenowy. Zerknął na zawartość kociołka i skonstatował, że to co tam bulgotało nie przypominało wspomnianego eliksiru na żadnym etapie tworzenia. Snape mógł mieć rację. Z ratowania mogło nic nie wyjść, ale może uda się jakimś cudem coś z profesorem wynegocjować … skoro udało się z Aragogiem, to czemu nie spróbować … Chłopak podjął decyzję i zapytał:

— Czy jeśli uda mi się stworzyć jakikolwiek eliksir z tego co mam w kociołku, odwoła pan mój szlaban? — Na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które prawie natychmiast zniknęło i zapadła chwila ciszy, w której nauczyciel świdrował Gryfona kalkulującym spojrzeniem, po czym odpowiedział:

— W porządku, masz czas do końca lekcji, ale pamiętaj, jeśli się nie uda, Twój szlaban zwiększy się dwukrotnie. 

— Tak sir, tylko mogę mieć jeszcze jedną prośbę?

— Tracę cierpliwość Potter … — Padło w odpowiedzi, ale Harry zaryzykował i wyjąkał:

— Czy mógłby Pan mnie mniej intensywnie obserwować, byłbym wdzięczny. — Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i nie odpowiedział, tylko ogłosił:

— Radzę już zacząć, czas się kończy.

Gryfon głęboko odetchnął i rozejrzał się po swoim miejscu pracy sprawdzając przy okazji, jakie składniki zgromadził: skrzydła muchy siatkoskrzydłej, śluz gumochłona, kora drzewa wiggenowego, krew salamandy, pokrzywa, mięta, woda miodowa, płatki ciermnika i parę innych. Jak zauważył, połowa zaledwie zgadzała się z oryginalnym przepisem, a drugą połowę nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wziął z zaplecza. Spojrzał w stronę Sape'a i z konsternacją stwierdził, że oczywiście go obserwuje z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chłopak westchnął i skupił ponownie na swoim warsztacie pracy. Zupełnie nie pamiętał, których składników użył dotychczas. Wyrzucał sobie teraz, że był tak nieuważny, ale po chwili mentalnie kopnął się i zebrał w sobie. Czas uciekał nie było go już na niewczesne narzekania. Musiał coś wymyślić, by określić co wcześniej wrzucił do kociołka. Pochylił się nad swoim eliksirem, który bardziej przypominał obrzydliwą żółtą maź o konsystencji puddingu i spróbował wyczuć zapach składników. Przynajmniej tych których mu się uda. Wiedział, że większość zmienia zapach po zmieszaniu z innymi, ale alternatywnych pomysłów nie miał. Pierwsze co poczuł to wyraźny zapach ciermnika, to nieco go podbudowało. Kolejne zapachy, które do niego dotarły, były bardziej subtelne, a jednak jakimś cudem potrafił je odróżnić. Skupił się jeszcze bardziej, bo musiał je nie tylko wyróżnić, ale jeszcze nazwać. Na koniec ustalił tyle ile potrafił i zabrał się za działanie. Najpierw trzeba było masę w kociołku rozrzedzić … Podgrzał całość na małym ogniu dolewając soku z chrobotnika oraz dosypując odrobinę sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca pozostawił miksturę na małym ogniu i zaczął siekać drobno śledzionę nietoperza. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zawartość kociołka powoli zmienia konsystencję i zaczyna przypominać eliksir. Zwiększył ogień mieszając zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara trzy razy, a po dodaniu śledziony kolejne trzy. Chwilę obserwował miksturę, którą uzyskał, a która wyglądała coraz lepiej i zamyślił się głęboko. To co miał teraz na stole jakoś nie wydawało mu się przydatne, dlatego szybkim krokiem ruszył do składzika po kilka innych składników. Wziął kilka kropel smoczej krwi w tym wypadku walijskiego zielonego, skorupkę z jaja żmijoptaka, a w ostatniej chwili cofnął się po gałązkę lawendy. Czuł, że powinien ją wziąć i przy okazji bardzo ładnie pachniała, więc miał nadzieję, że poprawi aromat tego, co miał nadzieję uzyskać, jako efekt ostateczny. Wracając do stolika zauważył, że Snape zajrzał do jego kociołka i pokiwał głową z politowaniem, po czym spokojnym krokiem wrócił do sprawdzania postępów innych. Harry poczuł się zdeterminowany, by naprawdę sprawić uciążliwemu nauczycielowi niespodziankę. Zajął się więc przyrządzaniem swojej mikstury z jeszcze większym zapałem. Po dodaniu skorupek żmijoptaka, które pokruszył na większe kawałki, jego eliksir był już bardziej klarowny, a po dodaniu krwi smoka przybrał barwę dojrzałej truskawki. Harry zadowolony, że zawartość kociołka zaczyna przynajmniej przypominać jakiś eliksir, wahał się przed dodaniem lawendy. Kątem oka dostrzegł pośród składników proszek ze szponów gryfa i pomyślał, że może być pomocny. W sumie przecież sam nie wiedział co tworzy, więc każdy pomysł, który nie spowoduje spektakularnego wybuchu, a poprawi jakość mikstury był cenny. Dodał połowę posiadanego proszku i po chwilowym zastanowieniu zdecydował się na wrzucenie lawendy, która spowodowała, że nad kociołkiem pojawił się kłąb fioletowego dymu. Ten efekt uboczny zwrócił na stanowisko Harry'ego uwagę innych, ale Gryfon nie przejął się tym i zamieszał chaotycznie miksturę gasząc ogień i równocześnie obserwując jak zmienia barwę na ciemny róż. 

— Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz! — Skupiony na obserwacji zawartości kociołka Harry aż podskoczył na dźwięk głosu profesora. 

— Em ... nic panie profesorze, już skończyłem — Odpowiedział szybko Gryfon, a nauczyciel na to oświadczenie podszedł do jego stanowiska pochylając się nad efektem pracy. Mikstura wyglądała nieźle, co zważywszy na wcześniejsze rozkojarzenie chłopaka i tak było dużym osiągnięciem. Profesor powąchał eliksir, ale zapach, ani barwa kompletnie nic mu nie mówiły. Niezbyt pewna mina Potter'a wskazywała wyraźnie, że chyba sam nie wiedział co stworzył, ale trzeba było się co do tego upewnić i Snape zabrał się do tego na swój niepowtarzalny sposób:. 

— Dobrze, więc powiedz nam wszystkim Potter co uwarzyłeś? — Zapytał kpiąco zdeprymowanego ucznia, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ten nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Milczenie chłopaka było wymowne. — Wobec tego zażyj go i pokaż nam wszystkim jaki efekt otrzymasz. — Machnięciem ręki uciszył próbującą protestować Hermionę i wyczekująco obserwował niesfornego dzieciaka: 

— W porządku — Odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. Nie chciał dać temu dupkowi satysfakcji, więc napełnił fiolkę swoim eliksirem i wypił do dna, powstrzymując w ostatniej chwili gest niemego toastu. To z pewnością zapewniłoby mu szlaban pewnie przez miesiąc. Eliksir nie był najgorszy w smaku, co dla Harry'ego było atutem, niestety już po chwili stało się jasne, że ma jeden poważny mankament. Nic się nie działo, więc wydawało się, że był bezużyteczny. Wszyscy, włącznie ze Snape'm, obserwowali go uważnie w oczekiwaniu, że coś się wydarzy, on sam czegoś oczekiwał, a nawet się obawiał, jednak do końca lekcji nie stało się kompletnie nic.

— Widzimy się przez następne dwa tygodnie na szlabanie Potter. — Wycedził po tym jak minął czas przeznaczony na zajęcia zadowolony Snape, a zdesperowany Harry zaryzykował prośbę:  
— Proszę nie mogę tego przełożyć? — Zapytał cicho z zaskoczeniem konstatując, że z niewyjaśnionych powodów wszyscy, włącznie ze Snape'm, nagle chwycili się za głowy zasłaniając uszy, a na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz bólu. Gryfon zdezorientowany rozejrzał się wokół:

— Potter zamknij się i nie odzywaj dopóki ci nie pozwolę, zrozumiano?! — Ryknął Sanpe i nie czekając na reakcję chłopaka komenderował dalej równie głośno. — Reszta jeśli czuje, że ma uszkodzony słuch proszę się wybrać do Pomfrey! — Harry zamrugał w zdumieniu, po czym zagapił się na nauczyciela w szoku. Tymczasem pozostali uczniowie szybko zebrali swoje rzeczy i szybko wyszli. Harry został w klasie z zamyślonym i wędrującym po pomieszczeniu profesorem. Nie wiedział o co chodzi, sam nie odczuł żadnych sensacji usznych, czy innych anomalii, jednak posłusznie milczał czekając na instrukcje Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten ostatni w końcu zakończył swoją wędrówkę i zapytał:

— Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę co właśnie uwarzyłeś Potter? I kiwaj tylko głową! — Rozkazał Snape, więc Harry pokręcił głową na znak, że nie. 

— Gratuluję Potter, udało ci się uwarzyć nowy czarno magiczny eliksir. Jeszcze raz gratuluję, jasna strona będzie naprawdę z Ciebie dumna. — Oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów z jawną kpiną, a Harry'emu opadła ze zdumienia szczęka.


	17. Rozdział 16: Gorzka prawda

Rozdział 16: Gorzka prawda 

Harry od dobrych kilkunastu minut dyskutował z Mistrzem Eliksirów na temat uwarzonej przez siebie mikstury. Trudno to było właściwie nazwać dyskusją, bo sam musiał pisać, więc gdyby ktoś podsłuchał ich z zewnątrz, usłyszałby wyłącznie monologi Snape'a. Harry właściwie wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to co stworzył mogłoby być substancją czarnomagiczną i dlatego ignorując prychnięcia i posykiwania nauczyciela próbował przekonać go w kwestii użyteczności eliksiru. W odpowiedzi dowiedział się, że profesor nie ujmuje jego miksturze nic z jej niewątpliwej przydatności, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jest to twór czarnomagiczny. Na ponowne pytanie zdumionego, upartego Gryfona Snape odparł:

— Zapewne zauważyłeś ból na twarzach swoich kolegów? — Harry potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy, a Snape kontynuował — Mamy szczęście, że odezwałeś się wtedy na tyle cicho, że nie uszkodziłeś słuchu wszystkim znajdującym się w klasie, a jedynie nieco naruszyłeś kanał słuchowy. Byłoby z Twoimi kolegami naprawdę kiepsko, a ja bym musiał ostro się tłumaczyć przed Radą Czarodziejów. W razie gdybyś wcześniej nie dosłyszał, jeszcze raz powtórzę. Mikstura spowodowała, że częstotliwość Twojego głosu stała się nienaturalnie wysoka, natężenie też wzrosło wielokrotnie i każdy dźwięk, który byś z siebie wydał, spowodowałoby pęknięcie bębenków. Wyobraź sobie co by się stało, jakie spektakularne efekty byś osiągnął, gdybyś krzyknął. — Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i skrzywił lekko usta w namiastce uśmiechu widząc, jak Złoty Chłopiec pobladł. — Teraz przeprowadzimy mały test, by przekonać się, czy po czasie jaki minął od uwarzenia, siła mikstury jest wciąż taka sama, czy też może już się wyczerpuje. Powiedz coś najciszej jak potrafisz. Tylko bez sztuczek! Jeśli nie odezwę się spróbuj głośniej i tak stopniowo coraz głośniej, aż powiem Ci byś przestał. Zaczynaj.

— Magia — Harry szepnął prawie niedosłyszalnie i kontrolnie zerknął na nauczyciela eliksirów, ale ten nie zareagował, więc Gryfon powtórzył to słowo nieco wyraźniejszym szeptem, a później jeszcze raz. Snape wciąż nie reagował, dlatego Złoty Chłopiec kontynuował eksperyment wciąż powtarzając to samo słowo. Dopiero kiedy wypowiedział je normalnym tonem przez twarz Mistrza Eliksirów przebiegł lekki skurcz i nauczyciel zarządził:

— Wystarczy, wygląda na to, że skutki mikstury słabną i w ciągu kilku minut powinny zniknąć całkowicie. Do tego czasu zostaniesz tutaj zrozumiano? Ton głosu profesora nie sugerował nawet, żeby ten przewidywał odmowę, więc Harry kiwnął jedynie głową. — Teraz wypisz mi wszystkie składniki, które dodałeś i opisz sposób wykonania mikstury. Na tyle na ile pamiętasz. 

Harry ciężko westchnął, co zostało przez profesora skwitowane krzywym uśmieszkiem, po czym zamarł z piórem nad pergaminem. Nie zamierzał Snape'owi powierzać takiego eliksiru. Nie ufał mu na tyle. Pamiętał doskonale kolejne etapy warzenia, nawet te wykonywane w popłochu i uważał, że byłby w stanie powtórzyć wszystkie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Skoro jednak tej wiedzy nie chciał udostępniać, to musiał szybko coś wymyślić. Westchnął ponownie i postanowił opisać wykonanie eliksiru zgodnie z opinią jaką o jego umiejętnościach miał Mistrz Eliksirów. Skupił się i zaczął wymieniać składniki, których użył, przy czym dodał trzy, których nie wykorzystywał. Zamiast opisu postępowania z miksturą dopisał, że nie pamięta w jakiej kolejności dodawał składniki, a już naprawdę nie potrafiłby chyba odtworzyć tego co dokładnie robił z miksturą, zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy próbował ją uratować. Takie przedstawienie sprawy oczywiście nie zadowoliło Snape'a, który zirytowany pomrukiwał coś o głupocie Gryfonów i niekompetencji. Dalsze drążenie tematu zostało przerwane przez list wypadający z kominka. Profesor złapał go w locie szybko rozwijając i mrużąc oczy z irytacji. Harry dostrzegł na papierze znajome pismo Pomfrey i to było właściwie wszystko co zdołał zauważyć. Mistrz Eliksirów zerwał się sprężyście i warknął: 

— Zostajesz tu póki nie wrócę. — Z furkotem szat skierował się w stronę wyjścia i zniknął za drzwiami zamykając je z trzaskiem.

Harry odechciał głęboko z ulgą. Na razie drążenie w kwestii tworzenia eliksiru zostało odroczone i miał przynajmniej czas, by się zastanowić. Przypuszczał, że pielęgniarka posłała po nauczyciela eliksirów, by jej wytłumaczył stan uczniów. Pewnie nie często zdarzało jej się widywać tylu poszkodowanych z bólem uszu. Gryfon usiadł i w zamyśleniu patrzył na kociołek zawierający ciemno różową miksturę. W końcu podjął decyzję. Przelał trochę eliksiru do dwóch małych fiolek i bezpiecznie schował w swojej torbie, a resztę po prostu usunął jednym ruchem różdżki. Domyślał się, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie zły, ale sumienie nie pozwalało Harry'emu zostawić kociołka wypełnionego czarnomagicznym eliksirem Śmieciożercy.

Minęła długa chwila od czasu kiedy Snape wyszedł i Harry podejrzewał, że specyfik, który narobił tyle zamieszania przestał wreszcie działać. Zamknięty w klasie eliksirów, spędzał czas na rozmyślaniu. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien dostać żadnej kary, bo przecież w ostatecznym rozliczeniu udało mu się uwarzyć eliksir. Nie jakąś dowolną, różowo zabarwioną miksturę, ale eliksir o wyraźnym, konkretnym działaniu. Znając Snape'a, mogło być różnie, ale Gryfon miał nadzieję, że nawet profesor tego nie podważy. W pewnym momencie chłopak wyprostował się i wsłuchał w odgłosy dobiegające z korytarza. Już po chwili był pewien, że zbliża się Mistrz Eliksirów, którego poprzedzał dźwięk charakterystycznych cichych, ale stanowczych kroków. Harry westchnął ciężko i wewnętrznie przygotował na nadchodzącą konfrontację. Na gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi zareagował nieznacznym drgnięciem, po czym z napięciem wpatrzył się w profesora, który wkroczył do klasy, przemaszerował do swojego miejsca, usiadł i skierował wzrok na jedynego aktualnie w klasie ucznia i bez żadnych wstępów ogłosił: 

— Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że uwarzyłeś eliksir głośnomówiący i za bardzo podniosłeś głos jak zwykle się ze mną spierając. Ze względu na to, że znajdowaliśmy się w lochach, gdzie dźwięk nie miał gdzie się rozejść, ogłuszyłeś tymczasowo uczniów. Rozumiesz Potter? — Harry kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Wolał się nie odzywać, by nie rozdrażnić nauczyciela, który wyraźnie postarał się go ochronić. — Jaka była prawdziwa natura twojej mikstury ma pozostać między nami, a jak się dowiem, że ktoś inny wie co się tutaj stało, to osobiście dopilnuję by twoje szkolne dni stały się koszmarem. 

— Oczywiście profesorze ... — Tym razem Harry odpowiedział, doskonale wiedząc do czego może być zdolny Mistrz Eliksirów i mając pełną świadomość, że nauczyciel spełni swoją groźbę. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł bolesne skręcanie w żołądku i nie czekając ani chwili podbiegł do najbliższego kociołka, wymiotując gwałtownie. Kiedy wreszcie torsje ustały i nie wyglądało na to, że zamierzają powrócić, Gryfon ruchem różdżki oczyścił nieszczęsny kociołek i podszedł do zlewu, by wygonić z ust nieprzyjemny smak i zapach. Po tych zabiegach odwrócił się w stronę profesora z zamiarem przeproszenia, ale nauczyciel ubiegł jego słowa komentarzem:

— A oto i skutki uboczne. Interesujące ... — Kpiący uśmiech kłócił się nieco z uważnym spojrzeniem oceniającym stan ucznia. — Dodałeś jakieś kolidujące ze sobą składniki, które w rezultacie powodują dość dokuczliwe jak widać efekty u tworzącego. To pewnie przez to działanie „na żywioł”. Dobór składników zawsze trzeba przemyśleć. W tym wypadku, nawet gdybyś wykorzystał wykonaną przez siebie miksturę na polu bitwy, to marny byłby Twój los. Nie byłbyś w stanie nic zrobić wymiotując i zapewne zginąłbyś zanim odzyskałbyś formę na tyle, by cokolwiek przedsięwziąć. — Sarkazm aż ociekał z głosu nauczyciela: — Nie żebym się spodziewał czegoś innego Potter, gdybyś znał chociażby podstawy eliksirów, być może efekt byłby inny. Cieszy mnie to, że jak widzę usunąłeś różowy efekt swojej lekcyjnej pracy, bo był całkowicie bezużyteczny. — Zakończył tyradę Snape, a Harry zdecydował się na lekką obronę: 

— Być może mikstura rzeczywiście nie wyszła do końca taka jak powinna, ale jednak była eliksirem o konkretnym, dającym się określić działaniu panie profesorze. Czyli nie powinienem dostać szlabanu? — Zapytał z nadzieją Gryfon, gotów na wiele, byleby tylko wybronić się od tej kary. Z napięciem czekał na werdykt nauczyciela, który wyraźnie coś przemyślał, po czym stwierdził oschle:

— Napiszesz trzy rolki pergaminu o eliksirze, którzy miałeś wykonać na lekcji tak, jak i cała pozostała klasa, a który kompletnie zawaliłeś. Napiszesz też dodatkowe dwie rolki o składnikach jakie dodałeś we własnym zakresie. Śmiem wątpić byś wywnioskował co zrobiłeś źle, ale może jednak ci się uda. Cuda się zdarzają. A teraz wynocha Potter!

Chłopcu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, natychmiast wyszedł z klasy co przepełniło Severusa zadowoleniem, chociaż dość względnym, ponieważ ponownie zaczęła go boleć głowa. Przymknął oczy i lekko ucisnął nasadę nosa w nadziei, że to pomoże. Korzystając z ciszy rozmyślał. Wyglądało bowiem na to, że jednak miał rację. Potter posiadał talent do eliksirów, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ten specyfik, który dziś stworzył, był doprawdy wyjątkowy. Ogłuszający eliksir, który w dodatku nie powodował obrażeń u warzyciela. Skutek uboczny z pewnością można zniwelować i Snape miał nadzieję, że praca domowa chłopaka mu w tym pomoże. Mistrz Eliksirów żałował jedynie, że sam twórca jest kompletnym ignorantem mimo ewidentnej smykałki. Ciężko westchnął wypijając jednym haustem eliksir na ból głowy. 

***

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego był Pokój Życzeń, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że najpierw powinien odwiedzić Rona i Hermionę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale tak wypadało. 

Wśród uczniów przebywających w Skrzydle Szpitalnym widać było pewną symetrię: Gryfoni wyraźnie oddzieleni byli od Ślizgonów, którzy na widok Potter'a wzdrygnęli się w widoczny sposób ze strachem. Domownicy Harry'ego natomiast, łypali na niego nieprzychylnie oczami. Potter przełknął ślinę żałując, że w ogóle tutaj przyszedł i nie rozglądając się dłużej, zwrócił się do przyjaciół: 

— Hej jak się czujecie? 

— Stary, ale dałeś czadu. — Stwierdził bez ogródek Ron, ale widząc zmartwiony wyraz twarzy Złotego Chłopca natychmiast dodał: — Spokojnie, żyjemy. Choć muszę przyznać, ze było to nieco nieprzyjemne i szokujące.

— Nie martw się o nas Harry, uważam że to wina profesora. Nie powinien kazać ci samemu testować tego eliksiru. Chociaż jestem pod wrażeniem. Udało ci się zwiększyć moc tej mikstury. — Powiedziała z nutką zazdrości Hermiona, po czym dodała jeszcze: — Powiedz jak to się stało, że ty nie czujesz objawów? — Harry zachował spokój, ale zaklął w myślach. Dziewczyna oczywiście zauważyła więcej niż inni. Trzeba było jakoś zneutralizować jej domyślność:

— Oh ... czułem, ale Snape kazał mi zostać, a potem sam mi podał eliksir, żeby pomóc. Twierdził, że w drodze tutaj i w samym Skrzydle mógłbym narobić jeszcze więcej szkód. — Skłamał gładko Złoty Chłopiec i z ulgą przyjął milczenie Hermiony. Wyraźnie uwierzyła, bo inaczej z pewnością zalała by go tymi swoimi dociekliwymi pytaniami. 

— Przynajmniej nietoperz też oberwał! — Wykrzyknął Ron entuzjastycznie, ale widząc karcący wzrok Pomfrey uciszył się i nieco skulił na krześle. 

— Kiedy wyjdziecie? — Zapytał Harry, a Hermiona udzieliła szczegółowej odpowiedzi:

— Musimy jeszcze przyjąć jedną dawkę. Zapasy, które miała Pomfrey nie starczyły na nas wszystkich i musiała rozdzielić eliksir tak, by każdemu zniwelować chociaż objawy bólu uszu. Teraz to jedynie wszystkich boli głowa i czekamy, aż profesor Snape uwarzy więcej odpowiedniej leczniczej mikstury.

— Czyli to jeszcze potrwa. — Westchnął Harry mając nadzieję, że zawarł w swoim głosie wystarczającą ilość zmartwienia, po czym dodał jeszcze: — To chyba, by nie tracić czasu, zajmę się swoim karnym wypracowaniem. 

— Czyli nie udało ci się uniknąć kary? — Zapytał Ron: 

— W sumie to połowicznie. Nie mam szlabanu, ale za to muszę zapełnić pięć rolek pergaminu. 

— Uuu ... to nieciekawie kumplu.

— Mhm, daruję sobie w ten weekend wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. Nie chcę wiedzieć co zrobiłby ze mną Snape, gdybym nie wyrobił się z tym konkretnym zadaniem. Pomijając już fakt, że wciąż nie zrobiłem tego, co było zadane z innych przedmiotów. — Złoty Chłopiec kłamał jak z nut, ale widział po twarzach przyjaciół, że z łatwością to kupili. Miał z głowy przynajmniej wymówkę, by wymknąć się na spotkanie z Malfoy'em.

— Harry, myślę że lepiej będzie jak już pójdziesz. — Powiedziała w tym momencie niemalże szeptem Hermiona, rozglądając się na boki. Harry'ego to zastanowiło i odruchowo zrobił to samo. Już po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że dziewczyna ma rację. Wbite w niego oskarżycielskie, a nawet nienawistne spojrzenia współdomowników, nie zachęcały do przedłużania wizyty. Harry ponownie poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie bólu w piersi, ale nie komentował już tego co zauważył. Skinął niemrawo głową i postanowił wyjść jak najszybciej. Okazało się jednak, że jego zła passa na ten dzień jeszcze się nie wyczerpała. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i w tym samym momencie drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego uchyliły się, a zza nich pojawiła się sama Dolores Umbridge. Harry znieruchomiał, nie było jak umknąć, musiał wysłuchać wszystkiego co to różowe nienawistne coś miało do powiedzenia:

— Przyszłam tutaj z zawiadomienia jednego z uczniów. — Oznajmiła oschle Umbridge do Pomfrey, po czym jak sprężyna odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego i jej głos zaraz nabrał zjadliwych i przesłodzonych tonów: — Ty Potter zostajesz, mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

Harry bez udziału woli rzucił oskarżycielskie spojrzenie na Malfoy'a. Ten jednak dyskretnie, by nikt tego nie zauważył, obronnie podniósł ręce lekko w górę, zaprzeczając ruchem głowy. Złoty Chłopiec natychmiast zrozumiał, że jego podejrzenia były niesłuszne, i że było gorzej niż przypuszczał. To musiał zrobić ktoś z jego domu. Ślizgoni może i byli jego wrogami, ale po Draco zawsze było widać gdy chciał mu zaszkodzić. Rozejrzał się po osobach z Gryfindoru i widząc zadowolone uśmiechy Seamusa i Deana już wiedział kto był odpowiedzialny za jego z pewnością duże kłopoty. Uśmiech Różowej Ropuchy nie sugerował dobrego zakończenia tej sprawy, a świergotane słodko słowa tylko to potwierdziły:

— Widzę Potter, że do końca będziesz sprawiał problemy. Oczywiście Ministerstwo doda to Twojej rozprawy również ten incydent. 

— A za co tym razem mam płacić? — Zapytał spokojnym głosem Harry w nadziei, że wychwyci z tej denerwującej dyskusji choćby najcieńszą, możliwą linię obrony.

— Za zamierzony zamach na zdrowie uczniów i nauczyciela. — Odpowiedziała Umbridge, a Harry'ego po prostu zatkało:

— S … słucham? — Spodziewał się co prawda wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego. 

— Uczniowie przedstawili mi swoją wersję wydarzeń, a ja nie mam powodu, by im nie wierzyć. Poza tym podejrzane jest, że cała klasa wylądowała przez Ciebie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Widać jak na dłoni, że to było zamierzone działanie.

— Ale profesor Snape ... — Próbował zacząć się bronić, jednak nie miał szans, bo różowe coś ponownie weszło mu w słowo:

— Skontaktuję się z nim wkrótce, jednak nie licz na to, by cokolwiek powiedział na Twoją obronę.

— To był tylko wypadek. Jak jeden z wielu, które zdarzają się podczas lekcji eliksirów!— Krzyknął Harry, ale oczywiście został totalnie zignorowany: 

— Tylko Ty tak sądzisz. — Oznajmiła z zadowoleniem Umbridge, po czym głośniej zwróciła się do wszystkich obecnych, zatrzymując wzrok na Ron'ie i Hermionie: — A może jest ktoś, kto uważa tak samo jak Potter? — Harry spojrzał na nich również, ale widząc jak oboje wpatrują się intensywnie w podłogę zrozumiał, że z ich strony nie może liczyć na wsparcie. Po raz kolejny się na nich zawiódł. Kolejny i ostatni ... już wszystko rozumiał, żadne ich tłumaczenie nie mogło nic zmienić. Udając spokój wrócił wzrokiem do Różowej Ropuchy, teraz nad podziw uradowanej:

— Nie sądzę, by Potter mógłby zrobić zamach na lekcjach eliksirów Pani Profesor. — Zaskoczył i Harry'ego i Umbridge głos Malfoya: — Jak ogólnie wiadomo, Potter jest beznadziejny jeśli chodzi o eliksiry, co zdążył udowodnić podczas pięciu lat nauki. Żeby zrobić zamach na tej lekcji, musiałby posiadać w tej dziadzinie hmm ... talent? A może choć odrobinę mózgu. — Dokończył kpiąco wypowiedź Draco, a Ślizgoni podkreślili niedorzeczność podejrzeń o posiadanie wspomnianego, istotnego wszak narządu przez Złotego Chłopca głośnym rechotem. Harry pomyślał jedynie, że musiał nisko upaść, skoro największą pomocą służyli mu potencjalni wrogowie?

— Czy to już wszystko? — Złoty Chłopiec resztką sił panował nad emocjami, ale wciąż usilnie starał się utrzymać spokój na twarzy:

— Czyżbyś przestał się już bronić? — Odparła drwiąco Różowa Ropucha ignorując wystąpienie Ślizgonów:

— Tak — Odpowiedział zrezygnowany Harry i nie czekając na odpowiedź po prostu wyszedł. Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i od razu zaczął biec. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Czuł jak pieką go oczy, jednak resztkami sił nie pozwolił łzom popłynąć. Zatrzymał się dopiero na skraju Zakazanego Lasu oddychając ciężko. Nie wierzył, że to działo się naprawdę. Przy takich oskarżeniach istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie mu to zrobią. W takim wypadku pozostałoby mu tylko czekać, aż Voldemort „zechce go odwiedzić”. Czuł się zdradzony. Już wcześniej to widział, jednak teraz, kiedy Hermiona z Ronem otwarcie, na forum publicznym odmówili mu swojego wsparcia … bolało... tak bardzo to bolało. Harry odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, by opanować emocje. Nie zamierzał na razie wracać do zamku. Na jakiś czas miał dość tych wszystkich fałszywych ludzi. Postanowił, że skoro już tu jest, co prawda trochę za wcześnie, ale i tak spróbuje odnaleźć Aragoga. Musiał natychmiast zająć czymś myśli, żeby nie analizować bez końca zachowania swoich wątpliwych przyjaciół i innych ludzi, ani swoich przyszłych poczynań na wypadek wydalenia. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył jedną ze ścieżek w głąb Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie znaleźć Aragoga, dlatego postanowił na początek dojść na znaną sobie polanę, na której niegdyś leczył samicę graniana. Nawet jeśli gdzieś po drodze nie natrafi na pająka, to odpocznie na brzegu jeziorka. Chłopak rozglądając się uważnie po drodze dotarł wreszcie do celu. Miejsce okazało się takie jak pamiętał. Zielona polana, duża, cicha, urokliwa i jak się okazało po krótkiej chwili nie pusta. Niedaleko od miejsca, w którym Harry próbował pomóc granianowi leżał Aragog. Nawet z daleka widać było, że cierpi, wstrząsany co jakiś czas dreszczami. Harry, zadowolony ze spotkania odetchnął, by zapanować nad nerwami i ruszył w stronę stworzenia. Tym razem był uzbrojony w różdżkę i czuł się przez to pewniej, chociaż nie zamierzał osłabiać czujności. Kiedy był już zaledwie kilka kroków od wielkiego pająka, powiedział na powitanie: 

— Witaj, cieszę się, że mimo wszystko Cię widzę.

— Chęć przeżycia była większa niż duma, choć zaskoczony jestem, że Ciebie widzę. Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałem się. Podejrzewam, że żaden inny człowiek by tego nie zrobił dla takiej istoty jak ja. — Stwierdził Aragog.

— Masz rację, ludzie myślą tylko o sobie. — Przytaknął Harry, mając w pamięci niedawne wydarzenia ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wyciągając równocześnie różdżkę. Pająk na ten widok gwałtownie drgnął, a Harry poniewczasie zreflektował się i uspokajająco wyjaśnił: — Przepraszam, mogłem uprzedzić. Chcę rzucić na Ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające, pozwolisz mi? — Aragog wyraźnie się rozluźnił i lekko skinął potwierdzająco, a chłopak wykonał co zamierzał i natychmiast schował różdżkę, po czym sięgnął do torby i wydobył kilka fiolek eliksirów. Teraz dopiero nadszedł najtrudniejszy moment i Gryfon zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Pająk będzie musiał zaufać jemu, ale i on będzie zmuszony zaufać Aragog'owi i podejść bardzo blisko, by zaaplikować lekarstwa. Zanim Harry cokolwiek zrobił czy powiedział, odezwał się bardzo zadowolonym, na ile pozwalało cierpienie, głosem wielki pająk:

— Boisz się Harry Potterze. — Chłopak lekko wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził:

— Byłbym głupcem gdybym się nie bał. — Po czym uniósł fiolki, by podkreślić wagę tego co teraz chciał stworzeniu oznajmić. — Mam tutaj kilka eliksirów odkażających. Proszę, byś się teraz nie ruszał. Zamierzam podejść do Ciebie i polać nimi ranę. — Aragog w milczeniu skinął i zamarł. Harry z mocno bijącym sercem, spokojnym krokiem podszedł do stworzenia, odkorkował fiolkę i zawartością polał ranę. Później w ten sam sposób zużył kolejne. Pająk uważnie obserwował jego poczynania, ale chyba nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skomentował całej sytuacji po swojemu:

— Jesteś teraz całkowicie odsłonięty, byłbyś dla mnie wprost idealnym łupem. 

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, obserwując jak powoli eliksir zaczyna działać. — Obaj mamy do siebie interesy, więc możemy o tym równie dobrze podyskutować. Choć wolałbym tym razem uniknąć testowania mocy Twojego jadu na sobie. To co działo się podczas naszego poprzedniego spotkania było chyba najgorszym doświadczeniem w moim życiu.

— Jednak przeżyłeś. — Skwitował z zadowoleniem wielki pająk. — Od początku wiedziałem, że tak właśnie będzie. 

— Skąd mogłeś mieć niby pewność, że przeżyję? — Zapytał podejrzliwie Gryfon, po czym dodał: — I przy okazji, muszę na chwilę wyjąć znowu różdżkę, by wyczarować pojemnik. — Informacja została zignorowana przez Aragog'a, który nie silił się już na odpowiedzi, a ograniczył się jedynie do obserwacji poczynań chłopaka. Harry wyciągnął więc różdżkę i transmutował pobliski kamień w miskę, po czym ponownie sięgnął do torby, wyjmując kolejno osiem fiolek z eliksirami i opróżniając je do naczynia. Przy tej pracy komentował, od razu informując stworzenie: — Jest tutaj eliksir uzupełniający krew oraz regenerujący. Wypij, pomogą Ci dojść do siebie. Mam tu też słoiczek z maścią i opatrunki. Muszę wrócić do Twojej rany. — Aragog w milczeniu zajął się piciem, pozwalając Gryfonowi wetrzeć maść w okolice rany, następnie delikatnie obłożyć skaleczenie gazą i zakleić. Harry zadowolony z efektu usiadł na ziemi, obserwując jak stworzenie wypija eliksir. Akromantula skończyła i skomentowała: 

— Masz jednak więcej odwagi niż sądziłem, albo głupoty. — Na co Harry odpowiedział spokojnie:

— Masz więcej honoru od ludzi i jestem niemalże pewien, że nic mi nie zrobisz. 

Aragog wnikliwie wpatrzył się w oczy chłopca, a widząc, że ten naprawdę wierzył w to co mówił, zamyślił się głęboko. Miał mieszane uczucia. Ogólnie nienawidził ludzi, ale to ludzkie młode było jednak inne. Chłopak dotrzymał swojej umowy, choć tak naprawdę nie musiał tego robić. Nie tylko on, Aragog zauważył tą odmienność. Centaury również zdawały się to widzieć. To młode zachowywało się inaczej od innych ludzi przy magicznych stworzeniach. Choćby teraz, po początkowym niepokoju nie było nawet śladu, chłopak wydawał się spokojny, wręcz zrelaksowany. Wielka akromantula była taką postawą młodego maga zaskoczona, a nawet zszokowana. Aragog nie był młody, ale takie zachowanie człowieka wobec niego, miał okazję obserwować po raz pierwszy. Jaki czarodziej czułby się tak swobodnie przy akromantuli? Najwyraźniej jeden się taki znalazł. Aragog z każdą chwilą zaczynał odzyskiwać siły, rana coraz mniej mu dokuczała, opatrunek przyjemnie ją rozgrzewał i trochę wbrew sobie odczuł wdzięczność i szacunek do młodego czarodzieja. 

— Po co potrzebny Ci mój jad? — Zapytał głównie po to, by przerwać ciszę. 

— Oh ... Chcę uwarzyć eliksir, który pomoże mi usunąć bliznę. Składniki są naprawdę bardzo trudne do zdobycia i praktycznie pozostał mi tylko Twój jad.— Wytłumaczył chłopak.

— O tej bliźnie mówisz? — Podniósł powoli jedno ze swoich odnóży, by odsunąć włosy z czoła chłopaka i odkryć sławną bliznę. Jednocześnie wielki pająk chciał sprawdzić jego reakcję, nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie to lekki uśmiech.

— Liczę, że i na tą bliznę coś da się poradzić. Prawdę mówiąc chodziło mi o inną: — Mówiąc to Harry wyciągnął w stronę stworzenia rękę, na której widniała biała blizna w formie napisu: „ Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw. Nigdy nie podważę kompetencji nauczyciela”. — Aragog wydawał się poruszony tym widokiem i pewnie, gdyby miał brwi uniósł by je w zdumieniu. Po chwili zapytał:

— Jak powstały te znamiona?

— To było krwawe pióro. W używaniu go w ramach kary lubuje się Umbridge, zresztą nieważne ... pisałam nim dość często w tym roku. Działa na takiej zasadzie, że cokolwiek nim napiszesz na pergaminie, kopiuje się na dłoni, a za atrament służy krew piszącego. Niezbyt przyjemne i dość bolesne. — Wyjaśnił Harry, a pająk skinięciem potwierdził, że zrozumiał. — To nie jest coś o czym chciałbym wspominać, a patrzenie na tą skazę na dłoni przypomina mi cholerną różową ropuchę, która przyszła do szkoły tylko po to, by mi uprzykrzać życie i ułatwić Voldemort'owi jak najszybsze zabicie mnie. Prawdopodobnie zostanę wkrótce wyrzucony z Hogwartu z jej winy ... Wiesz, ludzie są naprawdę okropni i nie można im ufać. W ciągu mojego całego życia zawsze byłem okłamywany, wykorzystywany przez innych, szykanowany oraz raniony. Mam tego już naprawdę dosyć. Nie dziwię się, że nie ufasz ludziom. Jestem człowiekiem, a też im nie ufam, już nie potrafię. Zawsze na koniec jest tylko ból. — Gryfon skończył i odetchnął czując, że naprawdę mu ulżyło. Widział wyraźnie, że Aragog słucha go cierpliwie i uważnie. Chyba to mu najbardziej pomagało, że ktoś go wysłuchał, że nie musi już sam się z tym wszystkim co się działo borykać. Nie spodziewał się właściwie żadnego komentarza, ani rady, wystarczyło podzielenie się kłopotami. Wielki pająk jednak zdecydował się odezwać, równocześnie przyciągając do siebie wcześniej przez Harry'ego wyczyszczone zaklęciem fiolki po eliksirach leczących i napełniając je po kolei jadem:

... — Trzecia fiolka została wypełniona jadem, ale Aragog nie przerwał swojego zajęcia, mimo cichej uwagi Harry'ego, że już wystarczy. Akromantula systematycznie wypełniła wszystkie fiolki, po czym spokojnie obserwowała jak chłopak je korkuje, zabezpiecza kilkoma różnymi zaklęciami i chowa do torby. Kiedy Gryfon skończył i podniósł na stworzenie swój smutny wzrok, Aragog ku własnemu zdumieniu odczuł potrzebę pocieszenia młodego maga. Roześmiał się po swojemu i z mrocznym humorem skomentował całą sytuację: — Masz przy sobie dostateczną ilość jadu, by zlikwidować co najmniej połowę ludzi w zamku. Mogę Ci tylko życzyć powodzenia, mnie się to jak dotąd nie udało. — Harry nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się, szczerze zaskoczony, że pająk ma poczucie humoru, co prawda specyficzne, ale jednak. Na koniec odpowiedział, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach:

— Warto to przemyśleć. Dziękuję za pomoc. — Kiedy już słowa przebrzmiały, Gryfon ponownie parsknął śmiechem przy wtórze charakterystycznego śmiechu akromantuli. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego podziękowania zabrzmiały cokolwiek dwuznacznie. Po chwili się opanował i w dużo pogodniejszym nastroju niż w momencie, kiedy przybył w to miejsce, postanowił się pożegnać z wielkim pająkiem. Zanim jednak wstał, zaproponował jeszcze: — Może wspomnieć Hagridowi o Twojej ranie? Mógłby pomóc jakby coś się skomplikowało.

— Twoja dzisiejsza pomoc jest wystarczająca. Dziękuję.

— Oh ... to nic takiego. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko mogłem pomóc, choć za otrucie mnie wciąż jestem zły. 

— Byłem pewny, że nic Ci nie będzie. — Powtórzył tajemniczo pająk, więc Harry ponowił pytanie:

— Mówiłeś już o tym wcześniej ... Skąd miałeś pewność? 

— Pamiętasz jak znalazłeś się w głębiach lasu? — Zapytał Aragog obserwując chłopca, który zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Pająk kontynuował: — Jedno z moich dzieci widziało Cię i powiedziało mi. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, więc poszedłem na miejsce, w którym leżałeś wciąż w swojej animagicznej formie. Niedługo już to trwało, po chwili zmieniłeś się z powrotem. 

— Widziałeś moją animagiczną formę? Jaka ona jest?

— Podejdź Harry Potterze sądzę, że nie warto tego rozgłaszać. — Chłopak podniósł się z dotychczas zajmowanego miejsca i podszedł do akromantuli. Pająk nieomalże szeptem wypowiedział nazwę zwierzęcia, a Harry'emu momentalnie zaschło w gardle z emocji. Zamrugał szybko z zaskoczenia i rzucił:

— Żartujesz prawda? — W zamian otrzymał dobrą radę:

— Sam sprawdź. Znajdź odpowiednie miejsce, z którego się nie wymkniesz. Być może wtedy uwierzysz. A teraz na mnie już pora, zaczynam odczuwać poważnie głód, a nie przywykłem do gawędzenia z potencjalna ofiarą. 

— Taa ... też było mi miło. — Odpowiedział Harry trochę zaczepnie, po czym spokojnie obserwował jak Aragog znika w ciemnościach lasu. Po chwili sam udał się w drogę powrotną, a kiedy doszedł na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i wrócił do zamku. Nie miał teraz najmniejszej ochoty z kimkolwiek rozmawiać tym bardziej, że chciał najpierw sprawdzić to, co powiedział mu Aragog. Nawet nie bardzo obchodził go fakt, że prawdopodobnie nie wróci na noc do dormitorium. Przelotnie pomyślał, że może Ron z Hermioną będą mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, że jakoś zatają ten fakt. Oczywiście teraz wątpił w to coraz bardziej. 

Przed Pokojem Życzeń wyobraził sobie polankę z umieszczonymi naokoło lustrami porośniętą miękką trawą. Jak zawsze pokój spełnił jego oczekiwania. Zadowolony Gryfon schował torbę i położył się na trawie, starając się oczyścić umysł. Początkowo dręczyły go obawy, że znowu poczuje ten okropny ból, co nie pomagało mu w skupieniu. Po pewnym czasie zorientował się, że to mu przeszkadza i odepchnął tą myśl. Zamknął oczy wyciszając się, skupił się na swoim wnętrzu i zaczął czuć jak jego ciało powoli przekształca się w zwierzęce. Świadomość jednak balansowała na krawędzi ponownego zatracenia się, więc wciąż leżał. Starał się utrzymać swoją ludzką jaźń jak najdłużej. Walka o dominację w głowie naprawdę była ciężka, Harry stracił poczucie czasu. Jedna myśl kołatała mu się w głowie, że udało mu się przemienić i wciąż walczy ze zwierzęcą naturą. To dodawało mu otuchy. W końcu zdecydował się wstać i wciąż panując nad zwierzęciem spojrzał w lustra. Zobaczył wyraźnie swoje odbicie, ale niestety w tym samym momencie jego zwierzęca forma ponownie przejęła władzę nad ciałem i ludzka jaźń została gwałtownie zepchnięta w daleki zakamarek umysłu. 

Harry wybudzał się powoli. Czuł się lekko zamroczony. Pamiętał dużo ze swojej przemiany, to znaczy wszystko wraz z chwilą spojrzenia w lustro. Już wiedział jakim zwierzęciem jest jego animagiczna forma. W sumie był z niej naprawdę zadowolony. Oczywiście nadal problemem było zapanowanie nad zwierzęcą naturą, ale chłopak miał nadzieję, że treningi pomogą mu rozwiązać ten problem. Zdecydował, że Pokój Życzeń jest doskonałym miejscem do ćwiczeń, przynajmniej do czasu, aż będzie pewny, że nikogo nie skrzywdzi nieświadomie. Pokój, który był teraz w opłakanym stanie się odnowi, ale poranieni, czy zabici ludzie nie koniecznie. Zwłaszcza zabici. Chłopak przetarł twarz, po czym rzucił krótkie „Tempus”, by sprawdzić czas. Zaskoczyło go, że miał jeszcze pół godziny nim nauczyciele zaczną patrolować korytarze. Spędził tu zatem tylko trzy godziny. To było pocieszające, zdecydowanie krócej niż podczas ostatniej przemiany, co napawało go optymizmem. Zastanawiał się czym powinien się teraz zająć. Nie bardzo miał ochotę wracać do dormitorium. Odpowiedź nadeszła sama, gdy usłyszał burczenie we własnym brzuchu. Kuchnia pełna skrzatów, to zdecydowanie było dobre miejsce. Wychodząc upewnił się, że nikt go nie widzi i udał się w stronę w stronę piwnic Hufflepuffu. Nie do końca miał szczęście, jeśli chodzi o omijanie ludzi, ponieważ na jednym z głównych korytarzy natknął się Malfoy'a. Harry postanowił udać, że go nie widzi, jednak Ślizgon zdawał się tego nie zauważyć i gdy tylko zbliżyli się do siebie odezwał się: 

— Przykro patrzeć na lwa, który stracił pazury. — Powiedział to tak zwyczajnie, bez kpiny, a nawet smutno, że Harry odwrócił się do niego, by skomentować, równie spokojnym głosem:

— Nie potrzebuję Twojej litości Malfoy To co zrobiłeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym było niepotrzebne. — Blondwłosy Ślizgon chciał się chyba oburzyć, ale Harry nie dopuścił go do głosu: — Mimo to dziękuję. Mój szkolny wróg okazał się być bardziej odważny i honorowy niż przyjaciele. Doceniam Twój wysiłek. 

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że naprawdę możesz wylecieć? Twój kochany dyrektor nie robi ostatnio zupełnie nic. Ty również popadłeś w stagnację. Nie poznaję Cię.

— Wystarczy, nic więcej nie mów. Nie mam czasu na pogaduszki. Myśl sobie co chcesz. To co zrobię, albo i nie zrobię, nie powinno Cię interesować. To nie twoja sprawa. — Harry umilkł, a po chwili uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i dopowiedział: — Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno Draco. I myśl sobie o tym co mówię, co uważasz za stosowne. 

Kiedy Złoty Chłopiec odszedł, Malfoy uśmiechnął się szczerze. Intrygował go ten inny Harry. Ten, który czasem wyglądał zza naiwnej maski. Zdecydowanie, już od dawna zauważył, że Gryfon się zmienił i nie jest już tym Potterem, którym Draco gardził. Harry miał w sobie coś mrocznego i gdy Ślizgon widział jak ujawnia tą stronę, mimowolnie dreszcze przechodziły mu po plecach. Znał jeszcze jedną osobę, która potrafiła jak Potter, odpowiednim uśmiechem sprawić, że jej wrogowie drżeli. Był nią oczywiście sam Czarny Pan. Malfoy pokręcił w zamyśleniu głową, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że jednak jego odczucia wobec Potter'a i Voldemorta zdecydowanie się różnią. Postanowił jedno — będzie obserwować Gryfona. 

Harry wszedł do hogwardzkiej kuchni i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Dostrzegł Zgredka, który jak zwykle cały się rozpromienił, gdy tylko go zauważył. Kiedy skrzat usłyszał, że Harry jest głodny, natychmiast zaproponował miejsce przy stole i na moment zniknął tylko po to, by w następnej chwili pojawić się wraz z innymi skrzatami. Wspólnie zastawiły blat przed Złotym Chłopcem naczyniami wypełnionymi różnymi potrawami. Harry roześmiał się, podziękował serdecznie stworzeniom i zabrał się za jedzenie. Apetyt mu dopisywał i gdy już się nasycił, ponownie podziękował skrzatom. Zawahał się, po czym postanowił jeszcze raz porozmawiać ze Zgredkiem, który zdawał się wiedzieć więcej o jego drugim roku w szkole, niż on Harry, sam pamiętał. Popatrzył w wielkie oczy stojącego obok skrzata i uśmiechnął się lekko zaczynając rozmowę:

— Zgredku, możesz mi powiedzieć czy ktoś zabronił Ci rozmawiać ze mną? — Warto było się tego dowiedzieć, bo jak Harry zauważył stworzenie, mimo że chciało, nie mogło mówić o tym jak się poznali. 

— Nic Zgredkowi nie powiedziano o zakazie rozmowy z Harry'm Sir! Jednak Zgredek nie może wspominać o przeszłości Harry'ego. 

— Nie czujesz teraz żadnego przymusu krzywdzenia się prawda? — Chłopak wolał się upewnić, zanim zada kolejne pytanie. 

— Zgredek jest bardzo rad, że Harry Potter się martwi. Zgredkowi nic nie będzie, dopóki nie będziemy rozmawiać o przeszłości, o której nie wolno Zgredkowi mówić. — Skrzat uśmiechnął się radośnie. 

—Więc ... możesz mi powiedzieć kto stoi za tym, że musisz milczeć?

— Obecny dyrektor tego zamku Albus Dumbledore, zabronił Zgredkowi mówić o tym co było.

—Ah ... to ma sens ... — Wycedził gorzko Złoty Chłopiec, jednak widząc jak skrzat smutnieje, natychmiast przywołał na twarz cokolwiek sztuczny uśmiech. Więcej na razie nie chciał wiedzieć, więc pogawędził jeszcze ze stworzeniem na różne tematy. Później, żegnając się poprosił o kilka kanapek na jutrzejsze śniadanie i narzucając pelerynę niewidkę opuścił gościnną kuchnię. 

Długo stał za drzwiami zastanawiając się co teraz powinien zrobić. Dość dawno zaczęła się cisza nocna, a co za tym idzie patrolowanie korytarzy przez nauczycieli. W końcu zdecydował. Dawno nie odwiedzał Agresji, więc równie dobrze mógł to zrobić dzisiaj. Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką dotarł do biblioteki, wszedł cicho do niej i oświetlając sobie różdżką pomieszczenie ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Działu nawołując cicho znajomą księgę. Już po chwili usłyszał spadające z jednej z półek tomiszcze, które z szelestem i cichymi, pełnymi zadowolenia pomrukami sunęło po podłodze. Harry zdjął z siebie pelerynę, wsunął ją do torby i pochylił się, by podnieść książkę. Kiedy już miał ją w rękach, tomiszcze polizało go po dłoniach. 

— Mam nadzieję, że nie robisz tego by sprawdzić mój ewentualny smak. — Zażartował siadając na jednym z krzeseł czytelni, a księgę położył przed sobą na stole. — Wciąż zastawiam się jak by tu Cię wynieść ... W wolnych chwilach sprawdzałem różne zaklęcia i o ile zwykłe książki nie stanowią problemu, to z tymi z Zakazanego Działu jest już poważny kłopot, którego jak na razie nie potrafię ominąć. Pomyślałem, że być może coś na to poradzisz, ostatnio pomogłaś mi z recepturą na eliksir, który pomoże mi usunąć tą paskudną bliznę, wątpliwą pamiątkę po Umbridge. Nawet mam już wszystkie składniki! — Pochwalił się, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że nic już nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by ten eliksir uwarzyć. W tym momencie Harry postanowił, że następnym miejscem, które odwiedzi będzie niestety wieża Gryffindoru. Musiał zebrać wszystko co było potrzebne do warzenia mikstury. Postanowił, że pracę wykona w Pokoju Życzeń. Wszystkie myśli przemknęły mu błyskawicznie przez głowę, ale równocześnie zauważył ruch ze strony Agresji, która otworzyła się w jednym miejscu. Harry mając nadzieję, że być może to wskazówka jak wydostać ją z biblioteki, zajrzał z uwagą na otwarte strony i aż sapnął z zaskoczenia. Tomiszcze prezentowało mu przepis na eliksir poprawiający humor. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i skomentował lekko głaszcząc księgę: — Dziękuję. Ostatnio otuchy dodają mi magiczne stworzenia i przedmioty, a ludzie jedynie gnębią i zawodzą. — Harry zamyślił się smutno wracając pamięcią do dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Pewnie rozmyślałby długo, ale dość mocne ugryzienie zaoferowane mu przez Księgę, natychmiast postawiło go do pionu. Chłopak masując obolałą dłoń uśmiechnął się niewesoło i stwierdził: — Tak, tak, pojąłem, mam nie rozpamiętywać. Dzięki Agresjo, to było otrzeźwiające. Pobędę trochę z Tobą, popracuję nad zadaniami.

Złoty Chłopiec otworzył torbę, wyciągając z niej kilka pergaminów, pióro i kałamarz, a także podręczniki. Postanowił zabrać się za zadanie dla Snape'a, więc zebrał na stoliku również kilka książek dotyczących eliksirów i składników do nich, mając nadzieję, że będą mu pomocne. W końcu zasiadł do pisania. Agresja okazała się niezwykle użyteczna. Pomagała szukać najbardziej przydatnych w danej chwili książek, nakierowując jego dłoń na odpowiednią, tak jak ostatnim razem. Dzięki księdze nie tracił czasu na przeszukiwanie podręczników i w rezultacie praca szła Harry'emu składnie. Szybko posuwał się w niej do przodu. Po pewnym czasie obydwa wypracowania były gotowe i Gryfon postanowił przeczytać je jeszcze raz w całości, by wyłapać ewentualne błędy, czy niedociągnięcia. Kiedy skończył, ocenił, że obydwie prace były bardzo dobre. Doszedł nawet do tego co zrobił źle i dlaczego odczuł nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne. Analiza wypracowań pochłonęła Harry'ego na pewien czas i Agresja najwyraźniej zaczęła się nudzić, bo zwijając już rolki pergaminów chłopak zauważył, że tomiszcze podskubuje podręcznik Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Harry uśmiechnął się i stwierdził: 

— Jak chcesz proszę bardzo, zjedz ją. Ta książka jest bezużyteczna i nie zawiera w sobie nic wartego przeczytania. — Agresja zdawała się podzielać jego opinię i zaczęła już bez żadnego krygowania się, ostentacyjnie gryźć wspomniany podręcznik. Mniej więcej w połowie książki tomiszcze zaczęło wypluwać co ugryzło, na co Harry patrzył z uśmiechem i w końcu stwierdził: — Nie żebym się dziwił, że nie jest smaczna. — Agresja skończyła z Obroną przed Czarną Magią, na moment zamarła, jakby się zastanawiała, po czym skubnęła leżący przy stercie książek dziennik. Harry zareagował głośno: — Ej! Tego nie ruszaj! — Okrzyk właściwie nie był potrzebny, bo to małe skubnięcie i uważne obwąchanie dziennika wystarczyło, by Agresja zaczęła na niego warczeć, co z kolei zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Tomiszcze odsunęło się od dziennika, następnie szybko zeskoczyło ze stołu i wróciło z powrotem do Zakazanego Działu. Nawoływanie księgi nic nie dawało, więc Gryfon odniósł wzięte z półek bibliotecznych książki, spakował swoje rzeczy i zarzucając na siebie pelerynę niewidkę, ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Wszyscy oczywiście dawno już spali, również w dormitorium Harry'ego, więc Złoty Chłopiec po cichu zebrał komponenty do wykonania eliksiru, co trzeba było zmniejszył i schował wszystkie wybrane rzeczy do torby. Żeby upewnić Rona, że mimo wszystko był tutaj, spał i wszystko gra, trochę potarmosił idealnie posłane łóżko. Ostatnie czego mu brakowało to poszukiwania na szeroką skalę po całym zamku. Tak cicho jak się pojawił, wyszedł i pod peleryną niewidką udał się do Pokoju Życzeń. Pokój odpowiedział na potrzeby Harry'ego i kiedy chłopak do niego wszedł, zobaczył tylko łóżko. Nie zastanawiał się długo i opadł na nie, błyskawicznie zapadając w sen.

Rano obudził się rześki i wypoczęty. Na pierwszej lekcji pojawił się zajmując pustą ławkę na uboczu. Hermiona z Ron'em przyglądali mu się uważnie, jednak postanowił ich ignorować i nie reagować na znaki zachęcające do siadania bliżej, czy też podejścia. Wychodził z lekcji pierwszy, a na kolejnych zajęciach pojawiał się jako ostatni. Robił wszystko, by nie mieć możliwości spotkania z „przyjaciółmi” i rozmowy, bo nie był pewien czy podczas konfrontacji nad sobą zapanuje. Zbawiennym elementem wyposażenia okazała się peleryna niewidka, która pomagała Harry'emu uniknąć Ron'a i Hermiony na korytarzach i podczas przejść na kolejne zajęcia. Z zadowoleniem przyjmował też fakt, że następnego dnia była sobota i wyjście do Hogsmeade z czego pewnie jego „przyjaciele” i większość innych uczniów skorzystają, a w niedzielę wypadała Noc Duchów. Harry znał swój dom i wiedział, że będzie z tej okazji wielka impreza, więc dla niego generalnie też święty spokój. Harry'ego wyjście sobotnie, Noc Duchów i impreza w Gryffindorze niewiele obchodziły, ale były ważne, ponieważ te dni postanowił przeznaczyć na warzenie swojego eliksiru, wypróbowanie go, ćwiczenia animagii, a w międzyczasie spotkanie z Draco i odpoczynek. Już dziś rano go zaczął warzenie eliksiru i zgodnie z przepisem zostawił zanurzony w wodzie włos pogrebina na małym ogniu na kilka godzin. Dzięki temu mógł spokojnie uczestniczyć w lekcjach, bo termin kolejnych prac przy miksturze wypadał już po ostatniej lekcji przewidzianej na ten dzień. Dlatego po zajęciach Harry planował wrócić do Pokoju Życzeń i kontynuować wykonywanie specyfiku, który miał zlikwidować bliznę po krwawym piórze. 

Lekcje się skończyły i Harry osłonięty peleryną niewidką udał się zgodnie z planem, szybkim krokiem do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie od razu zajrzał do kociołka. Ku jego radości gotowanie przez kilka godzin włosu pogrebina spowodowało, że eliksir na tym etapie warzenia przybrał intensywnie żółtą barwę, czyli taką jaka była przewidziana w przepisie. Po kilkunastu minutach chłopak mógł przejść do dalszych czynności. Dodał odpowiednią, odmierzoną dokładnie ilość pokruszonego, suszonego liścia miechunki i startego w moździerzu na proszek korzenia karbownika. Podczas, gdy komponenty łączyły się same, Harry miał godzinę na zajęcie się piórem feniksa, które trzeba było pokroić na równe kawałeczki. To była trudna i wymagająca szczególnej uwagi część przygotowania składników. Nie mógł tutaj popełnić żadnego błędu. Odciął i odrzucił obydwa końce pióra, a to co zostało wyrównał. Teraz pozostało pociąć je na precyzyjne, prostokąciki o wymaganych wymiarach. Kiedy Harry wreszcie był pewien, że wszystkie kawałki pióra są takie jak należy, minęła wymagana godzina i nadszedł czas dodania tego składnika do tworzonej mikstury. Prostokąciki pióra feniksa rozrzucone równomiernie po całej powierzchni zawartości kociołka podskakiwały wesoło na bulgoczącej cieczy. Chłopak obserwował eliksir i czekał na odpowiedni moment, by dodać następny składnik. Na razie miał czekać, aż pióro stopniowo odda wywarowi swoją magię, a mikstura przybierze odpowiedni, opisany w przepisie kolor. Minęła chwila i fragmenty pióra feniksa zaczęły tracić ostre kontury i zaczęły się jakby roztapiać, łącząc z całością, która najpierw przybrała miły dla oka zielony kolor, na którym z czasem zaczęły pojawiać się słonecznie żółte smugi. Kiedy cała powierzchnia eliksiru zaczęła wyglądać jak zielono—żółta zebra, przyszedł czas na dodanie sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca i mieszanie znów wymagające precyzji, tym razem w odmierzaniu czasu. Co pół minuty, trzeba było zamieszać jeden raz, powoli, albo zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, albo w stronę przeciwną do tego ruchu i tak na przemian. Całość miała trwać pół godziny. Skupienie nad wykonywaną pracą spowodowało, że Harry'emu nie zdążyło się znudzić przy tym zajęciu. Kiedy eliksir przybrał już odpowiednio soczysto—krwisty kolor, przyszedł czas na wygaszenie ognia, przykrycie kociołka i odstawienie mikstury na dwie godziny, by jak pisano w przepisie ostygła i odstała się w celu dokładnego przeniknięcia się dotychczas dodanych elementów, co było ważne dla dalszego etapu warzenia. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i otarł pot ze skroni zmęczony kilkugodzinnym napięciem. Położył się na łóżku. Odetchnął kilka razy, by się rozluźnić. Nie chciało mu się właściwie spać, dlatego postanowił trochę poćwiczyć animagię. Nie zamierzał jednak się przemieniać, by nie stracić eliksiru. Zamierzał poćwiczyć skupienie i mobilizację ciała do momentu, kiedy będzie czuł, że jest na skraju przemiany. Jak pamiętał, zawsze odczuwał ten moment wyraźnie. Dopiero sama przemiana powodowała, że tracił kontrolę nad animagiczną postacią. Wielokrotne ćwiczenia tego etapu spowodowały, że kiedy do podjęcia pracy nad eliksirem pozostało trzynaście minut, Harry mógł uznać, że opanował animagię do momentu przemiany. Nie miał czasu się z tego cieszyć, ponieważ musiał się skupić na przygotowaniu odpowiedniej ilości śluzu gumochłona, który jako kolejny miał zostać dodany do eliksiru, wraz z jedną kroplą jadu akromantuli. Harry odmierzył do miseczki odpowiednią ilość śluzu, po czym dodał kroplę jadu i zabrał się za trudny etap przygotowania tych składników, który teoretycznie na trudny nie wyglądał. Należało trzymać łyżeczkę do mieszania wykonaną z drewna gruszy pod odpowiednim kątem i mieszać zawartość od zewnątrz do środka spiralnie, wciąż utrzymując mieszadełko w tym samym nachyleniu. To miało zapobiec wydzielaniu się trujących oparów powstających podczas łączenia się obydwu składników. Teoretycznie łatwe zadanie okazało się wyjątkowo trudne. Przede wszystkim Harry miał w torbie oprócz srebrnej, stołowej i złotej, także trzy drewniane łyżeczki do mieszania: z drewna głogu, gruszy i lipy. Problem w tym, że nigdy nie był pewien która jest która. Wybrał jedną, która wydawała mu się odpowiednia i wziął się do pracy. Pierwsza porcja składników już po dwu ruchach łyżką zaczęła wydzielać trujące opary, więc Harry czym prędzej usunął zawartość miseczki i zabrał się do odmierzania kolejnej porcji składników. Ustawił łyżeczkę jak mu się wydawało odpowiednio i podjął kolejną próbę, ale niestety efekt był ten sam. Opary zaczęły powodować u niego zawroty głowy i pieczenie oczu, ale czas kiedy musiał dodać tę mieszankę do eliksiru się zbliżał, więc chłopak zignorował ewidentne objawy zatrucia i odmierzył kolejne porcje składników. Tym razem postanowił wymienić drewnianą łyżeczkę, bo przecież również ona mogła być przyczyną wydzielania się trującego gazu. Ustawił mieszadełko pod odpowiednim kątem i zaczął mieszać. Niemal od razu przerwał. Wyjątkowo intensywny kłąb oparów spowodował, że odczuł ból w całym ciele i zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem, Po raz kolejny więc usunął zawartość miseczki i pospiesznie odmierzył kolejne porcje śluzu gumochłona i kroplę jadu Aragoga, wymienił łyżeczkę do mieszania na trzecią i wsparty mocno o blat, bo zawroty głowy nie ustawały, skrupulatnie pochylił łyżeczkę pod wskazanym kątem i zaczął mieszać. Tym razem nie było trujących oparów, a składniki ładnie się łączyły, tworząc jednolitą masę. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, odkrył kociołek z eliksirem. Przez moment stał pochylony nad nim intensywnie mrugając nie dlatego, żeby w kociołku było coś dziwnego, ale dlatego, że snująca się wokół toksyczna mgiełka spowodowała, że na moment stracił ostrość widzenia. Nie poddał się jednak i gdy tylko odzyskał ostrość wzroku sięgnął po miseczkę ze śluzem i jadem. Był już najwyższy czas, by dodać je do tworzonego eliksiru. Należało je wygarnąć do ostudzonej mikstury i pozwolić, by ten cięższy od całości cieczy składnik opadł na dno. Dopiero teraz trzeba było włączyć ogień i doprowadzić eliksir do wrzenia. Kiedy już substancja bulgotała, Harry zaobserwował, że nie tracąc swojej czerwonej barwy, zaczęła gęstnięć, niewątpliwie pod wpływem ostatnio dodanych elementów. Złe samopoczucie chłopaka powodowało, że marzył już tylko o tym, żeby skończyć eliksir i zemdleć sobie w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Trzeźwość umysłu utrzymywał już jedynie siłą woli. Pomagała też świadomość potrzeby posiadania warzonego eliksiru. Ostatnim krokiem było dodanie dwudziestu kropli jadu akromantuli odmierzanych co czterdzieści pięć sekund. Harry zmusił się do skupienia, przetarł suche, szczypiące i niewyraźnie widzące oczy, potrząsnął głową i zaczął w skupieniu obserwować czasomierz, odmierzając precyzyjnie jad. Kiedy spadła ostatnia kropla Złoty Chłopiec zgasił płomień pod kociołkiem, ubrał rękawice ze smoczej skóry uniósł kociołek nad palnikiem i delikatnie nim poruszając wymieszał w ten sposób składniki. W przepisie wyraźnie podkreślona była konieczność takiego, a nie innego sposobu połączenia elementów składowych mikstury. Kiedy chłopak odstawił kociołek, eliksir miał już taki kolor jaki powinien: był złoty. Pochylony nad kociołkiem i uśmiechający się z satysfakcją, ledwo przytomny od trujących oparów Harry z opóźnieniem zareagował na specyficzne odczucie lecącej z nosa krwi, odsunął się natychmiast znad naczynia z eliksirem, otarł nos i bezwładnie osunął się na podłogę, poddając się omdleniu. Nie zauważył, że trzy krople jego krwi kapnęły do kociołka, gdzie po chwili połączyły się z eliksirem, powodując, że w miksturze pojawiły się delikatne srebrne pasemka.

— Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter Sir! — Obudziło go i zaniepokoiło natrętne wołanie imienia i lekkie tarmoszenie. Kiedy uchylił powieki dostrzegł Zgredka i odetchnął z ulgą, zadając podstawowe pytanie: 

— Oh ... która godzina? — Zupełnie nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz leży na łóżku, nie na podłodze i jest przykryty kocem, a pod głową ma miękką poduszkę. Na jego pytające spojrzenie stworzenie zrelacjonowało:

— Dochodzi pora kolacji Sir. Zgredek bardzo się przestraszył widząc Harry'ego w takim stanie!   
Zgredek ocenił, że to ze zmęczenia i efekt uboczny dymu pod sufitem. Zgredek szybko się go pozbył i przetransportował Harry'ego na łóżko.

— Dziękuję ci Zgradku, naprawdę bardzo mi pomogłeś, nie wiem co by się stało gdyby nie ty. — Szczere podziękowanie uradowało skrzata, który słysząc głośne burczenie w brzuchu Harry'ego dodał jeszcze:

— Zgredek zaraz przyniesie kolację! — I zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. 

Po około dziesięciu minutach ponownie się pojawił i postawił przed Gryfonem przepysznie wyglądającą pieczeń z ziemniakami i surówką, zupę oraz dzbanek dyniowego soku i szklankę, a wszystko na dość dużej tacy. Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak zabrać się do jedzenia, tym bardziej, że jego organizm rzeczywiście domagał się posiłku. Zjadł wszystko, co spotkało się z zadowoleniem Zgredka i błogim uczuciem sytości u niego, po czym pożegnawszy skrzata, który zniknął z tacą pełną naczyń, zabrał się za dalsze prace przy eliksirze. Kiedy tylko pochylił się nad kociołkiem zauważył leciutkie srebrne refleksy na złotym tle mikstury i trochę się zawahał. Nie było o nich mowy w przepisie. Już po chwili Harry wzruszył ramionami na tą nieścisłość, tym bardziej, że eliksir podczas warzenia zachowywał się jak należy, a teraz nawet pachniał jak trzeba, całkiem zresztą przyjemnie. Westchnął na koniec i zabrał się za przelewanie eliksiru do kilku fiolek. Czuł się wypoczęty, wręcz zrelaksowany i bardzo zadowolony. Już dawno nie był tak pozytywnie nastawiony, więc czerpał z tego odczucia pełnymi garściami, odpychając jak najgłębiej w świadomość nieprzyjemne, czy niespokojne myśli. Harry postanowił nie zwlekać z próbą generalną i zdecydował się natychmiast zastosować na sobie uwarzony eliksir. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wylał sobie na dłoń pół fiolki mikstury, czekając na efekty. Nic się jednak nie działo z blizną na co zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Właściwie nie do końca wiedział, czy powinien posmarować bliznę miksturą, czy też raczej eliksir wypić, zdecydował jednak, że da czas specyfikowi na działanie, na wypadek, gdyby wymagał on takiego opóźnienia. Później, jeśli nie będzie wyników, zaryzykuje i wypije pozostałe pół fiolki i zobaczy co się będzie działo. Ponieważ jednak takie bezproduktywne czekanie dłużyło mu się niemiłosiernie, postanowił znów poćwiczyć animagię, uprzednio sprzątając i zabezpieczając swoją torbę. Ćwiczenia relaksacyjne naprawdę dużo dawały, choć ta druga natura była dosyć ekspansywna, uparta i wiele kosztowało Harry'ego—człowieka, by zapanować nad zwierzęcymi zmysłami, nawet nie dopuszczając do przemiany. Na sam koniec przemienił się, próbując się przyzwyczaić do zwierzęcego ciała. W zwierzęcej formie było już o wiele trudniej utrzymać koncentrację, więc gdy tylko poczuł, że zaczyna przegrywać i zwierzę bierze górę nad człowiekiem, natychmiast opuścił kosmate cielsko, wracając do ludzkiej postaci. Westchnął ciężko i przetarł czoło z potu, po czym szybko uniósł dłoń z blizną do oczu, by sprawdzić, czy nie zaszły na niej jakieś zmiany. Prawie od razu wrzasnął z radości, bo w miejscu blizn była teraz idealnie gładka skóra, bez śladu pamiątki po Różowej Ropusze.   
Jakiś dziwny taniec szczęścia był dopełnieniem wesołego wydarzenia. Na koniec Harry zadowolony, choć zmęczony, położył się na łóżku, wciąż z radosnym niedowierzaniem patrząc na swoją dłoń. Złoty Chłopiec pomyślał, że koniecznie musi podziękować Agresji za przepis. Na koniec podjął decyzję, że dziś wróci do dormitorium. Chciał mieć z głowy konfrontację z byłymi „przyjaciółmi”. Wiedział też, że musi ich przekonać, że wszystko jest po staremu, by wciąż wierzyli, że nie wie o ich działaniach przeciw niemu. Miał dziś o wiele lepszy humor i postanowił załatwić tą smutną sprawę na radosnej fali sukcesu.

Wszedł cicho do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, starając się zwracać na siebie jak najmniej uwagi. Oczywiście został zauważony i kilka osób łypnęło na niego wzrokiem, ale szybko powróciło do swoich zajęć ignorując jego obecność. Harry, zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw spokojnie ruszył w stronę dormitorium, mając nadzieję, że siedzący przy kominku Ron i Hermiona bez zachęty z jego strony ruszą za nim. W pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegł jak Hermiona szturcha Rona, pokazując mu, że już wrócił. Złoty Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wiedział już, że jego plan dojdzie do skutku, dlatego też w dormitorium spokojnie położył się na łóżku czekając. Nie zdążył się znudzić, drzwi otworzyły się cicho i dwoje Gryfonów dołączyło do niego:

— Harry ... — Powiedziała Hermiona na dzień dobry, siadając na skraju łóżka i kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał na nią poważnie i zapytał z udanym żalem, chociaż przecież doskonale znał odpowiedź:

— Powiedz mi dlaczego się za mną nie wstawiliście?

— Nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Sam rozumiesz, że to była patowa sytuacja i tak już wiele ryzykujemy. — Hermiona zaczęła pospieszne tłumaczenia, a Harry w międzyczasie dopowiedział sobie „... Taa ryzykujecie na przykład rozmawiając ze mną, co? ...”. Wciąż jednak zachowywał obrażony wyraz twarzy, by nie wypaść z roli, a dziewczyna kontynuowała: — Harry jest nam naprawdę bardzo przykro, ale mam nadzieję, że potrafisz zrozumieć nasze położenie — Ron tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową, a Harry mentalnie przewrócił oczami na to całe gadanie i usiadł na łóżku:

— Naprawdę bardzo mnie zwiedliście.

— Wiemy Harry, ale obiecuję, że to się więcej już nie powtórzy. — Zarzekała się Hermiona, a złośliwy głosik w głowie Złotego Chłopca dopowiedział „... Oczywiście, że się nie powtórzy, bo zostanę wyrzucony ze szkoły ...”. Harry powstrzymał się jednak przed ostrym komentarzem i przybrał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby zamierzał im obojgu przebaczyć. Wyraz ulgi na twarzy „przyjaciół” pokazał mu, że dobrze odegrał swoją rolę. Teraz musiał jakoś wybrnąć i wytłumaczyć swoje alienowanie się od ich towarzystwa: — W sumie macie rację ... Musiałem trochę ochłonąć i przemyślałem sobie parę rzeczy. Nie chciałem się z Wami kłócić, dlatego nie chciałem wcześniej rozmawiać. 

— Nie, no miałeś prawo się na nas gniewać. — Wypalił Ron. — Naprawdę przepraszam stary. — Rudowłosy wyglądał na skruszonego w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony i Harry na chwilę się zawahał. Stwierdził jednak, że nie może dać się ponownie złapać na takie gierki. Ile razy można popełniać ten sam błąd. Uśmiechnął się jednak i odpowiedział pojednawczo: 

— Już wszystko w porządku. Myślę, że pójdę spać wczoraj nie miałem najlepszej nocy. 

— Musiałeś późno wrócić. — Stwierdził Ron, przekonując Harry'ego, że sztuczka z pościelą jednak zadziałała. — Na pewno nie chcesz jutro iść do Hogsmeade? 

— Odpuszczam. Nie chcę spędzić reszty roku na czyszczeniu kociołków w jednym pomieszczeniu z Snape'em, a doskonale wiesz do czego jest zdolny. 

— Okej nie było pytania. — Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Ron. — No ty my wracamy do pokoju wspólnego. Dobranoc Harry! 

Oboje wstali z uśmiechami na twarzach i opuścili dormitorium, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Granie starego siebie było naprawdę bardzo trudne. Najbardziej przytłaczała go świadomość, że był wówczas taki ślepy. Po kilku głębokich oddechach i opanowaniu emocji Złoty Chłopiec wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł pod kołdrę zapadając w głęboki sen. 

Obudził się około pierwszej po południu i stwierdził, że jest sam w dormitorium. Po sprawdzeniu czasu domyślił się, ze reszta pewnie zeszła już do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, a Harry postanowił, że dziś dołączy do wszystkich. Nie spiesząc się przygotował się do zejścia na obiad, po czym spacerowym krokiem przemieścił się do Wielkiej Sali i zasiadł do stołu z samego brzegu, nie chcąc wdawać się w żadną konfrontację z uczniami. Wolał myśleć o swoich sprawach niż udawać, że interesują go zakupy w miasteczku, czy też impreza z okazji Nocy Duchów i przygotowania do niej. Dziś miał się spotkać z Draco, przygotował już odpowiednią sumę pieniędzy, jak również przebranie. Pozostało tylko poczekać, aż reszta uczniów wyjdzie do Hogsmeade i wówczas poczynić własne przygotowania. Obejrzał się za siebie na stół Slytherinu, dostrzegając Malfoy'a który zdawał się być zamyślony i nieobecny duchem, gdyż tylko kiwał niemrawo głową na coś co opowiadała mu Pansy. Harry szybko odwrócił się w stronę posiłku i spokojnie kończył jeść. Miał już ochotę stąd wyjść, najchętniej nie do dormitorium, bo tam musiałby uczestniczyć w rozmowach na bieżące, mało interesujące tematy. Zdecydował więc, że póki co uda się ponownie do Pokoju Życzeń, poćwiczy animagię, a za półtorej godziny wróci do Gryffindoru. Wtedy już wszyscy powinni wychodzić, więc jedyne, co mu groziło, to życzenia miłego pobytu w miasteczku. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił, tym razem był w stanie nieco dłużej utrzymać formę zwierzęcia, jego zmysły były niezwykle wyostrzone, zaczął za ich pomocą badać otoczenie i przez moment zapomniał się, dając wygrać kosmatej naturze. Nie martwił się kolejnym potknięciem, liczył na to, że kolejne treningi temu zaradzą. Czas minął szybko i trzeba było ruszać w stronę wieży, jeśli chciał zdążyć na spotkanie z Draco. Tuż przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, spotkał jeszcze Rona i Hermionę, życząc im udanej wycieczki, po czym zniknął za obrazem. Spodobała mu względna cisza jaką zastał w wieży, nie licząc pierwszo— i drugorocznych. Skierował się do swojej sypialni i zaczął się przebierać w odpowiednie ubrania. Następnie, nadeszła pora na włosy. „ Ulizanna” jak zwykle świetnie sobie poradziła z jego rozczochranymi kosmykami choć wiedział, że wystarczyło po myciu włosów nie kłaść się od razu spać i efekt byłby podobny. Schował swoje okulary do torby, zastanawiając się co zrobić z wszystkimi eliksirami które tam przechowywał. Spojrzał na zegar i stwierdził, że nie ma już na to czasu. Zdjął jeszcze tylko zaklęcie z tęczówek, przyglądając się w lustrze swojemu nowemu ja i uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. Naprawdę je lubił. Aren mógł być sobą, Harry Potter nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wyszedł z pokoju ukrywając się pod peleryną niewidką i kierując się do posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. 

W piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa zdjął z siebie pelerynę i udał się do Trzech Mioteł ze świadomością, że jest już lekko spóźniony. Wszedł do środka, ale początkowo nie zauważył Malfoy'a, dopiero po chwili wypatrzył go w najdalszym kącie gospody. Skierował się w jego kierunku i zauważył, że w momencie, kiedy blondyn go zobaczył, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. 

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie. — Powiedział Harry na wstępie, nie dodając żadnego usprawiedliwienia i dosiadając się naprzeciwko. Od razu pojawiła się przy nim kelnerka, więc złożył zamówienie na jedno kremowe. Draco uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i powiedział:

— Już myślałem, że jednak zapomniałeś, cieszę się że Cię widzę. — Harry zauważył, że blondwłosy chłopak tutaj, z dala od szkoły i swoich znajomych, zachowywał się dużo swobodniej. Właściwie, to w pewien sposób przypominał jego samego, czyli Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej Draco również zakładał w szkole maskę. Złoty Chłopiec doszedł do tego budującego wniosku, odpowiedział uśmiechem na uśmiech i zaczął żartobliwie zrzędzić:

— W zasadzie nie miałem wyjścia. Świetną pułapkę na mnie zastawiłeś, choć pewnie nawet i bez tego chętnie bym się z Tobą spotkał. — W międzyczasie kelnerka postawiła przed nim zamówione piwo i szybko odeszła do innych przybyłych:

— Ty mnie już znasz, ale jak wtedy się pożegnaliśmy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet nie znam Twojego imienia. — Stwierdził w odpowiedzi Draco, upijając łyk swojego piwa. Ciemnowłosy chłopak przyjął to upomnienie ze spokojem i skwitował je stwierdzeniem:

— Masz rację, zupełnie to pominąłem. Jestem Aren. 

— Aren ...? — Draco zawiesił sugestywnie głos, a Harry błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że czeka na dalszą część, czyli na nazwisko. Spojrzał w oczy Malfoy'a dodając pewnym głosem:

— Grey.

— Nie jesteś czystej krwi prawda? — Zaciekawił się blondyn, choć w jego oczach Złoty Chłopiec widział, że nawet jeśli by powiedział, że ma rodziców mugoli, nie zrobiło by to na Ślizgonie wrażenia.

— Jestem półkrwi — Potwierdził domysły blondyna Gryfon, po czym dodał trochę prowokacyjnie: — Czy to jakiś problem? Wiem, że Malfoy'owie od pokoleń są czystej krwi i otaczają się raczej takimi właśnie znajomymi.

— Wiesz, mówiąc tak zupełnie szczerze, jeszcze do niedawna sądziłem, jak i większość czystokrwistych, że inna krew to brudna krew. Nie tak dawno temu doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że się myliłem. Tak, naprawdę to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Wahanie było wyraźnie słyszalne w odpowiedzi Ślizgona, ale Harry jakoś nie dziwił się temu. W końcu Draco właśnie przyznał się do czegoś, co było przeciwieństwem tego w co wierzyli jego rodzice i w co sam, jak przyznał wierzył. To musiało być trudne: 

— Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz. — Spokojnie odpowiedział Gryfon, w sercu czując prawdziwą radość, że Malfoy był z nim szczery, ale nie okazując tego. To była taka miła odmiana po przejściach z „przyjaciółmi” i pozostałymi Gryfonami. 

Spędził z Draco naprawdę miłe dwie godziny. Po tym czasie postanowił się jednak pożegnać głównie dlatego, że zamierzał przed powrotem do zamku zakupić kilka rzeczy. Ślizgon niechętnie na to przystał, widać było, że z radością spędziłby z Arenem więcej czasu. W ostatniej chwili Harry przypomniał sobie, że wciąż nie oddał blondynowi pieniędzy, więc odwracając się pociągnął go lekko za szatę, wkładając do kieszeni sakiewkę z monetami. Na zdziwione spojrzenie Malfoy'a odpowiedział:

— O mało bym nie zapomniał. Tym razem wolałem się upewnić, że na pewno oddam i znowu nie zostanę wrobiony. — Stwierdził patrząc w oczy Draco, który zarumienił się uroczo i odchrząknąwszy mruknął kiwając głową:

— Yhym... jasne. — Harry'ego przez moment zastanowiły kolory na twarzy blondyna, dopóki nie zauważył jak bardzo blisko siebie w tym momencie stali.

— Oh, wybacz ... — To było jedyne, co w tej chwili przyszło Złotemu Chłopcu do głowy, chociaż widok zarumienionego Ślizgona, był doprawdy intrygujący i przyciągał wzrok. Niemniej, nie było powodu tego przeciągać, więc Harry odsunął się szybko o krok i pożegnał obiecując, że wkrótce napisze. 

Harry wyszedł na dwór, opatulając się bardziej płaszczem. Zbliżał się listopad, więc należało przewidywać, że będzie już tylko coraz zimniej. Kupił kilka drobiazgów oraz ciekawą książkę o składnikach eliksirów. Była bardzo droga, ale udało mu się dostać sporą, naprawdę dużą obniżkę ceny, a wszystko to przez zwykły przypadek. Początkowo sprzedawca potraktował go dość lekceważąco, kiedy prosił o książkę, z informacjami o włosie pogrebina. Nie wierzył, że taka ingrediencja istnieje, niemniej po dłuższych namowach ze strony Harry'ego zdecydował się rzucić zaklęcie wyszukujące. Jego postawa zmieniła się w chwilę po tym, jak w jego ręku znalazła się zakurzona, opasła księga, wyraźnie zapomniana w podziemiach księgarni. Sprzedawca przekartkował ją widząc same obrazki i podał Harry'emu z komentarzem, że nie wie czy taka publikacja mu wystarczy. Kiedy jednak Harry wziął księgę do rąk i otworzył, na stronach pomiędzy rysunkami zaczął pojawiać się tekst. Chłopak szybko zamknął tom, by sprzedający tego nie zauważył i głośno oświadczył, że skoro nic innego nie ma na ten temat, to trudno, weźmie to co jest. Cena za książkę zaskoczyła sprzedawcę, bo była naprawdę ogromna. Do tego stopnia go poruszyła, że skonsultował się z przełożonym, który po obejrzeniu księgi, w jego rękach również tylko rysunkowej stwierdził, że to z pewnością błąd w druku i wycenił ją ponownie. W rezultacie Harry zapłacił kilka sykli. Zadowolony z zakupu szedł teraz do ostatniego miejsca, które zamierzał odwiedzić, czyli do Miodowego Królestwa. Po drodze zauważył idących trochę z przodu Rona z Hermioną oraz bliźniaków. Cała grupka ostatecznie skierowała się w stronę Świńskiego Łba co już samo w sobie było nieco podejrzane. Normalnie zawsze chodzili do Trzech Mioteł. Harry, zaintrygowany postanowił posłuchać o czym też będą rozmawiali, bo wyraźnie starali się ukryć. Złoty Chłopiec skręcił w pobliski zaułek, tam osłonił się peleryną niewidką i podszedł w pobliże wejścia do Świńskiego Łba, by wraz z kolejnym klientem dostać się do środka. Nie czekał długo i już po chwili rozglądał się po wnętrzu karczmy. Siedzieli niedaleko baru, więc Harry podszedł do ściany w pobliżu i zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowie. 

— Wiecie może gdzie Harry ostatnio znikał? — Zapytała bez ogródek Harmiona bliźniaków. 

— Nie wiemy, póki co prosi nas tylko o krycie. Może uda się coś konkretnego ustalić w przyszłym tygodniu, ale tak jak mówiliśmy, jest dość zamknięty w sobie. — Westchnął Fred i z ubolewaniem pokręcił głową. Widać było, że skrytość Harry'ego było dla niego sporym problemem. Teraz westchnęła ciężko Hermiona i cicho zrelacjonowała:

— Dyrektor kazał nam go obserwować. I tak teraz zrobił się wielki bałagan, bo oczywiście jak zwykle Harry nie mógł utrzymać języka za zębami, a Umbridge tylko na to czekała. Nie rozumiem dlaczego robił nam wyrzuty, że nie poparliśmy go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W końcu to on posłał nas wszystkich do szpitala. I wiecie co wam powiem? Nie sądzę, że to był tylko przypadek. — Na te słowa Ron pokiwał gorliwie głową i poparł dziewczynę: 

— Masz rację Hermiono, przypadkiem byłby wybuchający kociołek, ale nie ogłuszający eliksir. — Hermiona skinęła na te słowa głową, po czym powiedziała:

— Nie wiem co to było, ale musimy to koniecznie sprawdzić. Obawiam się, że Harry naprawdę może być kontrolowany przez Sami Wiecie Kogo. Zaczął się tak zachowywać od incydentu w jadalni na początku roku, a z czasem zaczęło się robić coraz gorzej. Naprawdę nie poznaję go. Kiedyś wszystko było o wiele prostsze, dlatego poprosiłam was byście mieli na niego oko. — Prychnięcie bliźniaków wyraźnie wskazywało do kogo kierowała ostatnie słowa. Odpowiedział Fred:

— To, że Harry Ci teraz nie ufa, sama sobie zafundowałaś swoją dociekliwością. Nawarzyłaś piwa to je teraz wypij. My nie byliśmy jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi, musimy najpierw zdobyć jego zaufanie, a dopiero potem można będzie omawiać ewentualne kolejne działania. Myślę, że nie powinno być problemu z przekonaniem Harry'ego do naszych dobrych intencji, więc niedługo powinniśmy wiedzieć więcej. Dumbledore się odzywał? — Pytanie było oczywiście skierowane do Hermiony i to ona odpowiedziała:

— Tak oczywiście. Napisał, że jak nie znajdzie lekarstwa na chorobę Harry'ego, to jedynym wyjściem będzie spróbować wysłać do go Munga …

Hermiona pewnie chciała kontynuować, ale przerwały jej w pół słowa niespodziewane wydarzenia. Nagle zgasły wszystkie światła, a drzwi Świńskiego Łba otworzyły się z hukiem wpuszczając do środka zimny wiatr, przez który większość klientów baru wzdrygnęła się w widoczny sposób. Barman jednym machnięciem różdżki doprowadził wnętrze karczmy do porządku i niewzruszony, ponownie zaczął wycierać kufle. Jego spokój wpłynął w widoczny sposób na klientów, którzy wrócili do swoich spraw.

Tymczasem Harry, przyczyna małego zamieszania w karczmie, biegł nie zważając na fakt, że mimo tego, że był niewidoczny pod peleryną, potrącił kilku przechodniów. Teraz zdezorientowani, rozglądali się szukając przyczyny potrącenia. Złoty Chłopiec chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć się poza miastem. Zatrzymał się oddychając ciężko dopiero przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą i opadł na ziemię, czując cisnące się łzy pod powiekami. Tym razem ich nie powstrzymywał, nie miał na to siły. Kolejne osoby zawiodły jego zaufanie, a miał nadzieję, że bliźniacy są inni. Pozwolił słonym kroplom płynąć po policzkach. Okazało się, że naprawdę nie mógł nikomu ufać, że wszyscy go zdradzali i oszukiwali. Był sam i to go ostatecznie dobiło, podobnie jak wzmianka o Mungu. Nie dość, że chcą go wyrzucić z Hogwartu, to jeszcze planują zamknąć w Świętym Mungu na oddziale dla psychicznie chorych. Mimo całego smutku ironiczna myśl pojawiła się w głowie Złotego Chłopca i nie poprawiła mu bynajmniej humoru. Być może faktycznie był wariatem, a już na pewno ślepy był bez wątpienia, bo kto daje sobą przez tak długi czas manipulować nie domyślając się niczego. Nie pamiętał nawet połowy pieprzonego drugiego roku, wspomnienia z tego czasu były pomieszane i umykały, kiedy chciał się na nich skupić, więc być może rzeczywiście oszalał i nawet się w tym nie zorientował. Zaszlochał głośno próbując zetrzeć łzy, które wciąż płynęły po policzkach. Starał się opanować, ale najwyraźniej ostatnie wydarzenia przełamały jakąś tamę, bo żadne sposoby odzyskania kontroli nad sobą nie działały. Zresztą, nie miał już sił walczyć, tak bardzo już miał wszystkiego dosyć. Nie widział dla siebie wyjścia z tej zagmatwanej sytuacji, nie widział już teraz szans pomocy. Rozpacz go pochłaniała, chciał ją odepchnąć, zapanować nad nią, ale ból i zawód tylko się wzmagały. Cała wcześniejsza radość z niego uleciała, oddech stał się szybki i przerywany, a serce biło niczym oszalałe. Nic nie pomagało, ani próby kontroli oddechu, ani krzyk, ani płacz … cokolwiek by nie robił, przez jego umysł przepływały złe, krzywdzące, oceniające słowa i twarze uczniów z oczami pełnymi podejrzliwości, a nawet nienawiści. W tym momencie miał wielką ochotę umrzeć i mieć z tym wszystkim wreszcie spokój. Nie denerwować się, nie szarpać, nie ukrywać, nie dać sobą pomiatać, nie dać się okłamywać, oszukiwać. Szukając jakiejkolwiek pociechy wyciągnął dziennik i przytulił do siebie. Niewiele to pomogło, więc wyciągnął pióro, otworzył dziennik i drżącymi dłońmi zaczął pisać:

„Pomóż mi ... Błagam Cię pomóż mi ... Ja ...” 

Chciał napisać więcej ale zwyczajnie nie dał już rady, ręka mu opadła, a łzy przysłoniły cały widok i zaczęły kapać na otwarte strony rozmazując tusz. Spróbował schować pióro i zahaczył dłonią o fiolki z jadem Aragoga, wyciągnął jedną i patrząc na nią wykrzyczał, a raczej zawył rozpaczliwie:

— Niech to się już skończy! Nie chcę już tutaj być! Niech to się skończy! — Po czym bez zastanowienia wypił cały jad znajdujący się w tej fiolce. Ogarnął go dodatkowy, dotkliwy ból, ale nie przebił się przez to co czuł. Chłopiec zakrył twarz dłońmi płacząc i nie zauważając bezszelestnie zbliżającego się do niego mężczyzny w garniturze z cylindrem na głowie oraz laską. Przybyły przystanął tuż przy Harry'm i dotykając jego ramienia stwierdził spokojnie: 

— Drogie dziecko, spełnię twoje życzenie. — Po czym obydwaj zniknęli w czerwonym kręgu. 

*** 

Tom spacerował wraz z Abraxasem po obrzeżach Hogsmeade, robiąc zakupy w podejrzanych sklepach. Był zadowolony, ponieważ udało mu się znaleźć parę interesujących go przedmiotów. Malfoy również znalazł coś dla siebie. Riddle rzadko korzystał ze szkolnych wyjść do miasteczka, częściej robił to indywidualnie. Dziś jednak postanowił wyjątkowo pójść, bo pojawiła się nowa dostawa u Darwisza i Bankesa. Nie żałował. Właściwie obaj Ślizgoni zdecydowali się już wracać do zamku, a nawet skierowali się już w tamtą stronę, kiedy Tom poczuł nagły, bardzo silny ból w klatce piersiowej, który dosłownie zwalił go z nóg. Dyszał ciężko opierając się dłońmi o ziemię i starał się przynajmniej trochę otrząsnąć. Miał świadomość, że Malfoy coś do niego mówi. Widział ruch ust, gdy ten się pochylił, żeby pomóc, ale nic nie słyszał, ból zagłuszał wszystko. Wydusił z siebie tylko, że to zaraz przejdzie i czekał na koniec. Domyślał się, że całą przyjemność zafundował mu Przeznaczony, przecież już tak było wcześniej. Za pierwszym razem jednak to nie było takie intensywne. Usiadł powoli na ziemi ostrożnie się poruszając, kiedy poczuł znajome wibracje magii w torbie. Chwycił ją i nie zwracając uwagi na Abraxasa otworzył dziennik, widząc powoli kształtujące się słowa:

„Pomóż mi ... Błagam Cię pomóż mi ... Ja ...” 

Potem napis zaczął się rozmywać, a na stronie pojawiły się plamy, jakby spadały na nią jakieś krople. Tom patrzył na to przez chwilę z niezrozumieniem, po czym poczuł jeszcze inny ucisk w sercu i nawet nie zorientował się, że to tym razem jego reakcja na wzruszający widok. „ … On płacze ...” przeszło przez myśl Tomowi. 

Abraxas obserwował wszystko nieco zdezorientowany i starał się pomóc Riddle'owi na tyle, na ile się dało. Niedawno również wiedział go w podobnym stanie, ale zdecydowanie poprzedni raz był łagodniejszy. Widząc, że Tom stara się usiąść wsparł go i dzięki temu był na tyle blisko, że doskonale widział i dziennik, i pojawiający się w nim napis, i krople. Nie miał na razie czasu na myślenie, ale odniósł wrażenie, że kiedy tylko to przemyśli, zrozumie. Przynajmniej tyle ile się da ze strzępów informacji jakie posiada. Spojrzał na Toma i przez jeden jedyny moment zobaczył na jego twarzy jakąś dziwną emocję, jakby łagodność i współczucie. To co stało się potem było chyba jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniejsze zasłabnięcie. Ciało Riddle'a wygięło się w łuk, a Tom zaczął kaszleć i pluć krwią, był rozpalony i widać było po nim, że czuł ogromny ból. 

— Tom! Poczekaj, zawołam kogoś! — Krzyknął Abraxas spłoszony, jednak został przytrzymany za rękę zanim zdążył gdziekolwiek pójść. 

— Ani mi się waż! — Syknął Tom z trudem oddychając. Malfoy wstrzymał się więc z poszukiwaniem pomocy, ale dziwnie się czuł widząc Riddle'a w takim stanie i tak odsłoniętego jeśli chodzi o emocje i przeżycia. Wszystko trwało dłuższą chwilę, po której Tom zupełnie nagle doszedł do siebie. Błyskawicznie przybrał zwyczajowy wyraz twarzy i wstał jakby nigdy nic chowając dziennik do torby. Abraxas już po raz drugi tego dnia był zszokowany i nie dowierzając własnym oczom niepewnie zapytał: 

— Wszystko w porządku? 

— To nic takiego. — Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale widać było, że Tom rozmyśla nad czymś gorączkowo. 

Niespodziewanie obaj poczuli niedaleko od miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, wielkie wyładowanie magiczne. Zaskoczony Abraxas nie zareagował od razu, kiedy Tom zaczął biec w tamtym kierunku, dlatego dopiero po chwili ruszył biegiem za nim. 

Kasandra nie lubiła chodzić tymi samymi drogami, dlatego zawsze wybierała inne ścieżki, a intuicja podpowiadała jej, że dziś stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego. Cały dzień to czuła, aż w końcu przeczucie wygoniło ją z domu. Wędrowała już dłuższą chwilę, wciąż kierując się wewnętrznym nakazem, kiedy nagle za sobą poczuła niezwykle silną magię. Zaskoczona odwróciła się i zobaczyła magiczny krąg, a w środku dwie osoby. Jedną rozpoznała natychmiast.

— Co Ty tutaj robisz? — Zapytała zaskoczona. Obserwując swojego znajomego w cylindrze z laską, po czym spuściła wzrok na leżącą na ziemi drugą osobę. 

— No proszę, chociaż raz udało mi się ciebie zaskoczyć. — Przywitał ją mężczyzna kłaniając się i uchylając uprzejmie nakrycie głowy. — Mam dla Ciebie prezent moja droga. — Dodał z uśmiechem i wskazał na leżącego. Kasandra podeszła i sapnęła zaskoczona. 

— Chyba sobie żartujesz. — Skomentowała, sprawdzając jednocześnie puls chłopca, by przekonać się czy żyje. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. W odpowiedzi usłyszała:

— Po prostu uprzyjemniam naszą grę, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz udam się do siebie. — Po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął, zostawiając Kasandrę samą, a raczej nie samą, a z nieprzytomnym młodzieńcem.

Kobieta pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i skupiła się na leżącym chłopcu. Przyjrzała się dokładniej jego twarzy i po chwili nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Była to osoba z wizji sprzed roku. Kasandra odsłoniła lekko grzywkę chłopca i widząc znajomą bliznę zastanowiła się co teraz powinna zrobić. Przeczucie jej mówiło, że nie może zostawić go samego. Znalazł się w obcym świecie i kiedy odzyska już świadomość, z pewnością chwilę zajmie wytłumaczenie mu tego. Równocześnie Kasandra czuła, że do tego miejsca zbliża się Tom, a nie był to jeszcze czas na ich spotkanie. Nie było powodu by dłużej zwlekać. Objęła chłopca i aportowała się z nim do swojego mieszkania. 

Tuż po tym, jak zniknęła, ponownie pojawił się mężczyzna w cylindrze tylko po to, by rzucić dziennik, który wcześniej zabrał młodemu magowi i zniknąć ze słowami: 

— Wierzę, że nie będziesz miała mi tego za złe Kasandro.

***

Tymczasem w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem trwała dyskusja czworga Gryfonów: 

— Konstatując niczego nowego nie dowiedzieliśmy się o ostatnim zachowaniu Harry'ego. — Westchnęła Hermiona dopijając swoje piwo kremowe. — To jak zbieramy się? Chciałabym jeszcze wstąpić do księgarni. 

— Hermiono mamy jeszcze prawie pełne kufle. — Zaprotestował Ron.

— Mam propozycję, może idź do tej księgarni skoro musisz, a my w spokoju dopijemy i dołączymy do ciebie później. — Podsunął pomysł Fred.

— I tym samym nie spowodujesz u Rona bólu głowy widokiem nadmiaru książek. Wiesz jak jest. Jak go będzie bolała głowa, to w nocy już do niczego Ci się nie przyda. — Stwierdził z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, acz nad wyraz sugestywnie George.

— Oh, zamknijcie się! — Warknął na takie dictum Ron, rumieniąc się wściekle. Hermiona zdawała się zgadzać z George'm, bo bez słowa, choć zarumieniona, tylko skinęła głową i szybko wyszła z baru. Bliźniacy wybuchnęli śmiechem widząc zachowanie obydwojga, po czym Fred, wciąż uśmiechnięty podsumował:

— Przysięgam, droczenie się z Wami to istna rozkosz. 

— Wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu. — Mruknął Ron, na co bliźniacy również spoważnieli, przypatrując się swojemu bratu z troską. George spróbował go pocieszyć: 

—Hej Ron, wszystko będzie dobrze. — Ron spojrzał na nich ponurym wzrokiem i smutno wyjaśnił:

— Jestem pewien, że Harry mi nigdy nie wybaczy. Już teraz widzę, że traktuje mnie inaczej. Czuję, że czegoś się domyśla, stał się obojętny, przez co ja jeszcze bardziej czuję się jak gówno ... Już nie potrafię być takim podstępnym śmieciem widząc, jak mój przyjaciel, który już wyraźnie nie uważa mnie za przyjaciela coraz bardziej się przez to wszystko zmienia. To miało być tylko chwilowe, a każda kolejna akcja tylko potęguje … — Zadrżał mu głos więc schował twarz w dłoniach czując, jak jeden z bliźniaków poklepuje go delikatnie po plecach. 

— Ron, gdy mu wszystko wyjaśnisz zrozumie, że chciałeś go chronić przed dyrektorem.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Jednak chcę odzyskać wspomnienia Harry'ego z drugiego roku. Sami widzieliście, że Harry przed i po wydarzeniach z tamtego czasu to były jakby dwie różne osoby. Z drugiej strony ta intryga stała się już chyba trochę zbyt zawiła. Hermiona wtajemniczyła mnie i wciągnęła w obserwację Harry'ego, zacząłem również stopniowo zdobywać zaufanie dyrektora. To wciąż Granger gra pierwsze skrzypce, a ja jestem tylko pionkiem do zadawania bólu komuś, kogo wciąż uważam za swojego przyjaciela. Zaczyna mi to ciążyć, przeszkadzać. Zrozumcie, to mnie boli tak samo jak i Harry'ego. — Poskarżył się Ron gorzko, starając się opanować cisnące się do oczu łzy. 

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że Harry po utracie wspomnień się zmienił? — Postanowił uściślić Fred. 

— Pamiętam, że w noc po tym wszystkim leżałam z nim w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, czekając aż się obudzi. Już wtedy byłem po rozmowie z Dumbledor'em i oczywiście miałem wmyślić bajeczkę na temat wydarzeń z tamtego dnia. — Opowieść przerwał George słysząc, że brat unika mówienia o przebiegu wypadków na drugim roku związanych z Komnatą Tajemnic. Sam wcześniej uwierzył dyrektorowi, gdy wyjaśnił całą sytuację zamachem ze strony Śmierciożercy. Choć z perspektywy czasu było faktycznie dziwne, że wszyscy przyjęli tą wymówkę jako wiarygodną i nie zadawali więcej pytań.

— Ron ... powiedz mi, czy złożyłeś dyrektorowi przysięgę wieczystą? — Ron w odpowiedzi skinął głową, a bliźniacy zamarli. Po chwili to Fred zapytał:

— Co takiego się stało tamtej nocy w szpitalu? Powiedz ile możesz. — Ron westchnął i kontynuował:

— Obudził się nagle, spoglądając na mnie w przerażeniu. Mówił, że stracił coś ważnego i musi to odzyskać. Błagał mnie bym mu pomógł. Potem zasnął, a rano był już nie tym Harrym, którego poznałem na pierwszym roku. Był inny ... po prostu inny. Nie pamiętał tamtych wydarzeń. Dopiero zaczął przypominać siebie po spotkaniu Syriusza ... Choć może to ja chcę tak sobie wmówić? 

— Ron, ale przecież ludzie się zmieniają.

— Nie wiem, być może i masz rację, ale odzyskam jego wspomnienia i gdy już będzie kompletny, będę mógł ocenić czy rzeczywiście się zmienił, czy tylko tak zachowywał się, bo brakowało mu tych wspomnień. Teraz sumienie nie pozwala mi na skreślenie przyjaciela. Dzięki, że wspieracie Harry'ego i chociaż na was może liczyć. 

— Gdybyś nas o to nie poprosił pewnie nawet byśmy nie zauważyli, że potrzebuje pomocy. Dobrze to maskował. — Powiedzieli razem bliźniacy z poczuciem winy.

***

Tom dotarł na miejsce wybuchu mocy wyczuł tutaj silną obcą magię, ale też i swoją sygnaturę, co z oczywistych przyczyn było niemożliwe. Nie używał w ciągu co najmniej godziny magii, a w tym miejscu tym bardziej. Wniosek był jeden ta magia mogła należeć jedynie do jego Przeznaczonego. Rozejrzał się uważnie, ale w okolicy nie widać było żywej duszy. Nasilenie magii po wybuchu słabło i rozpraszało się stopniowo, niemniej nie mógł się mylić. Riddle czuł się tak, jak już dawno mu się nie zdarzyło. Miał wrażenie, że ilość zdarzeń go zalewa, a jak dotąd nie miał nawet chwili czasu, żeby je przeanalizować, zastanowić się nad nimi, jakoś logicznie poukładać. Kiedy tak się rozglądał dostrzegł Abraxasa, który go obserwował z niewielkiej odległości, ciężko dysząc, pewnie po biegu. Kiedy Tom spojrzał na blondyna, ten zdecydował się zapytać:

— Co to było? — Tom jednak nie zamierzał odpowiadać, tym bardziej, że najpierw musiał sam się nad tym zjawiskiem zastanowić i wyciągnąć wnioski. Dlatego pomijając pytanie zaordynował:

— Wracamy. — I natychmiast ruszył w stronę zamku.

Abraxas obserwował go jeszcze przez chwilę. Po czym ruszył za swoim przywódcą, ale niemal natychmiast stanął. Potrącił coś nogą, więc spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł znajomy dziennik, który tak po prostu leżał na ziemi. Malfoy podniósł go natychmiast i próbował otworzyć. Oczywiście nie zdziwił się nawet, kiedy nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Schował go więc do torby niemal automatycznie i ruszył w ślad za Tomem, po drodze się zastanawiając. Nie było mowy, żeby ten egzemplarz należał do Riddle'a, bo pamiętał, że Tom chował go do torby, zanim zaczął biec tutaj. Zresztą, właściwie nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoim dziennikiem. Odpowiedź była oczywista, egzemplarz dziennika, który znalazł należał do tego drugiego. Schował go więc po prostu do swojej torby i dogonił Toma nie mówiąc mu nic o znalezisku.


	18. Rozdział 17: Signum Temporis

Rozdział 17: Signum Temporis

Tom powracał do miasteczka w miejsce ogromnego wyładowania mocy przez kilka kolejnych dni, a raczej nocy. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć jakąś poszlakę dotyczącą Przeznaczonego. Po przemyśleniu sprawy Riddle był już pewien, że incydent został w jakiś sposób wywołany przez tą właśnie konkretną osobę. W końcu świadczyła o tym choćby magia, Natomiast o co dokładnie chodziło, czego wyładowanie dotyczyło, jak i czym się skończyło nie miał pojęcia. Po tygodniu usiłowań, Tom nadal nic nie znalazł i po prostu poddał się. Nie mógł jednak wyrzucić z myśli tamtego zdarzenia. Wciąż czuł jakieś dziwne uczucie gdzieś w głębi siebie, którego nie mógł nawet jednoznacznie określić. Powracało samoistnie, kiedy tylko zastanawiał się nad wydarzeniami w Hogsmeade. Po głowie chodziły mu najróżniejsze scenariusze dotyczące losu Przeznaczonego. Brał nawet pod uwagę jego śmierć. Tom doszedł do tego, że czasem zastanawiał się, czy aby nie popełnił błędu zaczynając tą znajomość, popartą tylko kilkoma krótkimi wymianami zdań. Póki co odczuwał same negatywne skutki posiadania Przeznaczonego, co go deprymowało. Westchnął czując ponowny ból głowy. Skrzywił się lekko dochodząc do wniosku, że za dużo spędził ostatnio czasu na rozmyślaniach i za bardzo skupił się na Przeznaczonym, którego być może, sądząc po ostatnich nader bolesnych doświadczeniach, jednak nie pozna.  
Następnym etapem poszukiwań osoby, która mogłaby być Przeznaczonym, było sprawdzenie wszystkich uczniów z Gryffindoru pod pretekstem pomocy Slughorn'owi. Riddle ograniczył się do Gryfonów, kierując się znalezionym wcześniej szalikiem, który jak przypuszczał, był wskazówką w tym kierunku. Niestety, w efekcie przekonał się definitywnie, że nie czuje kompletnie niczego do żadnego ucznia z Gryffindoru. Ponieważ Przeznaczony wyraźnie ostatnio miał jakieś traumatyczne przeżycia i na zdrowy rozum powinien przebywać po tych wydarzeniach w szpitalu, Riddle zbadał również Skrzydło Szpitalne. Okazało się, według słów pielęgniarki, że ostatnio było puste. Tom, po tych zabiegach doszedł do wniosku, że tak naprawdę nie było punktu zaczepienia, a co za tym idzie szansy, by czegokolwiek dowiedzieć się o osobie, o którą mu chodziło.   
Właśnie mijał kolejny wieczór, podczas którego Tom próbował czytać w swoim pokoju prefekta i za nic nie potrafił skupić myśli. Koło północy nie wytrzymał w swoim dormitorium i udał się do pokoju wspólnego, o tej porze już raczej pustawego. Pośród kilku uczniów, którzy wciąż jeszcze przebywali tutaj, zauważył Abraxasa, który przeglądał jakąś książkę. Tom wiedział, że blondyna również trapią wydarzenia z Hogsmeade. Malfoy milczał na ten temat, nie zadawał żadnych pytań, co według Riddle'a było rozsądne z jego strony, jednak często zawieszał wzrok na swoim przywódcy. Tom spokojnym krokiem podszedł do Abraxasa i usiadł z drugiej strony tej samej kanapy. Blondwłosy lekko drgnął, zerknął krótko znad książki rejestrując przybycie Toma i spuścił znów wzrok na czytane stronice. Po chwili poruszył się niespokojnie, po czym Tom usłyszał od niego ciche pytanie: 

– Jak się czujesz? – Abraksas nawiązywał wyraźnie do wydarzeń sprzed tygodnia:

– Świetnie, w zasadzie jak nigdy dotąd.

– Czy ... co tam się w zasadzie stało? – Malfoy zapytał niepewnie, rozglądając się jednocześnie na boki w obawie o to, by nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że zdradzę Ci powody i przyczyny mojego ostatniego stanu? – Odpowiedział Tom lustrując go wzrokiem, a Abraxas speszył się i to zastanowiło Riddle'a. Malfoy nigdy się w taki sposób nie zachowywał. 

– Wybacz Panie ... – Padło w odpowiedzi ze strony Abraxas'a jeszcze ciszej, by nikt oprócz nich tego nie słyszał. Tom sam ustanowił taką zasadę, żeby przy świadkach zwracać się do niego po imieniu, a we własnym kręgu nazywać go Panem i wszyscy bez wyjątku trzymali się tego zarządzenia. Na tą prośbę Malfoy'a brwi Toma uniosły się lekko, a on sam zasugerował:

– Odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

– Nie ... to nic takiego naprawdę. Po prostu ostatnie zdarzenie było dla mnie nieco ... – Abraxas wyraźnie szukał słów, by wyrazić odczucia, a to też nie było zwyczajne dla niego zachowanie. Jak dotąd nigdy nie brakowało mu słów.

– Zaskakujące? – Podpowiedział Tom, a jego rozmówca jedynie skinął potwierdzająco głową. – Być może ... Nie wątpię, że zostawiłeś tą informację i swoje odczucia, czy też ewentualne przemyślenia dla siebie? – Riddle właściwie w to nie wątpił, ale tym razem w grę wchodziła jego słabość, którą Abraxas widział, dlatego wolał się upewnić.

– Oczywiście. To co wtedy widziałem zabiorę ze sobą do grobu. – Malfoy odpowiedział pewnie, zdecydowanym tonem, a w jego głosie słychać było szczerość. Doskonale znał konsekwencje braku dyskrecji. Widział słabość Toma, a to było niedopuszczalne. Gdyby pisnął choć słówko, nie uszedł by wtedy z życiem. 

– Nie wątpię Abraxasie. – Potwierdził Riddle, a jego mroczny uśmiech utwierdził jedynie blondyna w przekonaniu. Rozmowa na tym się urwała, a Malfoy'owi ulżyło, gdy Tom zaczął czytać książkę. Odetchnął z ulgą uświadamiając sobie, że gdyby Riddle zaczął bardziej drążyć temat, mogłoby być nieciekawie. W trakcie krótkiej wymiany zdań Abraxas zauważył nerwowość Toma, dlatego wolał mu jednak nie podpaść. Teraz nawet trochę żałował, że nie przekazał Tomowi dziennika od razu po znalezieniu, ale nie byłby Ślizgonem gdyby to zrobił. Niestety, teraz odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że im więcej czasu upływało, tym bardziej niebezpieczne stawało się przetrzymywanie tego niewinnie wyglądającego przedmiotu. Miał sporo do myślenia, co zrobić ze znaleziskiem. Jedną z opcji było szukanie Przeznaczonego Toma na własną rękę i oddanie tej osobie dziennika. Udałoby się wówczas upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Dziennik byłby oddany w najbardziej odpowiednie ręce, może dałoby się namówić Przeznaczonego, by nie zdradzał Tomowi, że Abraxas tą rzecz przetrzymywał. Poza tym Tom nagradzał osoby, które najbardziej mu się przysłużyły, a odnalezienie tej szczególnej osoby chyba kwalifikowałoby się do miana przynajmniej sporej przysługi. Abraxas ziewnął dyskretnie i zamknął książkę. Spojrzał na wciąż zagłębionego w lekturze Toma. Dłuższa obserwacja doprowadziła Malfoy'a do wniosku, że Riddle wbrew pozorom nie czyta. Nie przebiegał wzrokiem tekstu, nie przewracał kartek, jago zamyślenie było tak głębokie, że nawet nie zareagował na ciche pożegnanie Abraxasa.

*** 

Kasandra obserwowała śpiącego chłopca. Był nieprzytomny już od ponad tygodnia. Na początku długo się wahała, czy nie wezwać magomedyka, ponieważ chłopiec przez pierwsze trzy dni wił się w bólu i gorączce. W końcu jednak podjęła decyzję utrzymania jego obecności w tajemnicy, bo przecież właściwie sama nie znała tożsamości tego dziecka. Zdecydowała, że każde jej kłamstwo spowodowałoby w przyszłości młodzieńcowi tylko kłopoty. Dlatego też w ostateczności nie wezwała nikogo i podawała mu we własnym zakresie eliksiry przeciwbólowe i przeciwgorączkowe. Po tym najgorszym okresie stan chłopca się ustabilizował. Wydawało się, że wszystko w jego organizmie wróciło do normy, ale nadal się nie budził, co powoli zaczęło Kasandrę niepokoić na różne sposoby. Martwiło ją, że się nie budzi, ale obawiała się również samego przebudzenia. Nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować. Od razu przedstawić mu sytuację taką jaka była, czy początkowo nie mówić nic, a może powoli chłopca przygotowywać na niewątpliwy szok. Informacja, że nie przebywa się już w czasach, do których się przywykło i żyło od zawsze musiała być szokiem. „...Ten drań jak zwykle wszystko miesza ...” warknęła w myślach Kasandra pod adresem mężczyzny, który „dostarczył” jej „prezent”. I niemal podskoczyła na głęboki, zadowolony głos, który rozbrzmiał jej tuż koło ucha:

– Widzę, że często o mnie myślisz. – Zerknęła na stojącego tuż obok sprawcę całego zamieszania w nieodzownym cylindrze i z laseczką, po czym westchnęła i odparła:

– Ostatnio aż za często.

– Myślałem, że będziesz zachwycona z „prezentu”. Co jak co, ale to będzie naprawdę interesujące! – Powiedział wyraźnie podekscytowany. Na te słowa Kasandra uśmiechnęła się trochę ironicznie i siląc się na spokój stwierdziła: 

– Nie trzymasz się żadnych reguł co? Jak Ci się to udało? Myślałam, że Signum Temporis dotyczy tylko Ciebie.

– Nie do końca. Jeśli zechcę mogę pomóc ... za niewielką opłatą, dostać się danemu człowiekowi, czy też magowi, do innego czasu. Większość niestety po prostu tego nie przeżywa. Chłopak wyraźnie nie chciał być w tamtym miejscu i czasie, mówił o tym, a nawet krzyczał. Trudno go było nie usłyszeć, więc mu pomogłem. Cena jak sama rozumiesz jest wysoka. Jak się obudzi, docenisz moje starania. Chociaż przyznam uczciwie, Ciebie również trochę to kosztowało. – Dokończył niewinnie, po czym roześmiał się wodząc palcem po plecach Kasandry, wyraźnie wskazując gdzie może sprawdzić ową cenę.

– Oczywiście. – Prychnęła rozdrażniona kobieta. – W końcu nie oczekiwałam niczego za darmo. Zwłaszcza od Ciebie. – Kiedy skończyła mówić uśmiechnięty mężczyzna po prostu zniknął bez słowa, a ona podeszła do lustra, rozpinając swoją suknię do połowy pleców i ustawiła się odpowiednio, żeby dojrzeć ich odbicie. Zegar, który na nich widniał uwidaczniał jedną zmianę. Wskazywał godzinę trzecią. Wzdychając już po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia, Kasandra zapięła suknię i wyszła do kuchni, by zrobić sobie coś na obiad. Otworzyła lodówkę i zmarszczyła brwi widząc jej zawartość. Bez dwóch zdań należało uzupełnić zasoby. Kobieta z niezadowoleniem pokręciła głową, ostatni raz zerknęła na chłopca stwierdzając, że ten nadal śpi. Była pewna, że w tym stanie w jakim się młodzieniec znajduje, nic sobie nie zrobi i wyszła na zakupy.

Kasandry nie było już w domu od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy drgnęły najpierw powieki, a później dłonie Harry'ego. Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju zdezorientowany,. Nie znał tego pomieszczenia. Usiadł na łóżku zastanawiając się, jak się tutaj znalazł, jednak żadna konkretna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu do głowy. Ostatnie co pamiętał to zażycie trucizny Aragoga. Następnym co pamiętał był okropny ból. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że ktoś wtedy był przy nim, ale równie dobrze mogły to być jakieś majaki spowodowane cierpieniem. Harry potarł czoło i oczy w próbie dobudzenia się do końca i opadł na łóżko, kiedy wróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia i odczucia tamtego wieczoru. Chłopiec westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i postanowił odsunąć niechciane myśli i zająć czymś głowę. Nie miało na razie sensu rozpamiętywanie, kiedy nawet nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Kolejny raz potarł twarz, bo wiąż czuł się nie do końca obudzony, po czym podjął próbę wstania, żeby choć trochę rozejrzeć się po miejscu, w którym był. Poruszał się powoli, bo czuł się jakiś wyjątkowo słaby, ale dawał sobie radę do momentu, kiedy wstał na nogi. Momentalnie zachwiał się i runął z impetem na podłogę, słysząc jednocześnie jednym uchem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a następnie odgłosy biegu w jego kierunku. Chwilę później usłyszał kobiecy głos:

– O rany! Czekaj już ci pomagam! – Potem został podniesiony za pomocą magii i umieszczony ponownie w łóżku. Spojrzał na osobę, która mu pomogła i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że nie zna tej kobiety. Tymczasem ona przysunęła sobie taboret i usiadła koło łóżka, które zajmował. Miała miły uśmiech, ale Harry wciąż nie był w stanie skojarzyć jej twarzy z nikim kogo znał. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał:

– Kim Pani jest? 

– Mam na imię Kasandra, znalazłam cię niedaleko Hogsmeade. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, dlatego aportowałam się z Tobą do mojego mieszkania. – Wyjaśniła życzliwie, a Harry odparł ze skruchą:

– Oh ... dziękuję i przepraszam za kłopot.

– To nic takiego. Powiedz jak się czujesz? 

– W zasadzie nieźle. Jestem tylko jakiś dziwnie słaby. Kiedy chciałem wstać nogi mnie nie utrzymały i dlatego znalazłem się na podłodze. – Wyjaśnił, na co otrzymał odpowiedź, która wprawiła go w zdumienie:

– To normalne. W końcu od dziewięciu dni tutaj leżysz i Twoje mięśnie pewnie się trochę rozleniwiły przez ten czas. 

– Jestem tutaj od dziewięciu dni? – Zaskoczenie chłopca było widoczne na twarzy. W następnej chwili Kasandra zauważyła pewne napięcie, kiedy zaczął się nad czymś gorączkowo zastanawiać. Kobieta postanowiła go nie nagabywać i nie popędzać. Z pewnością prędzej, czy później w rozmowach dojdą do każdego problemu, również tego podstawowego. Wypadało jednak odpowiedzieć, dlatego Kasandra potwierdziła krótko:

– Tak. – Cisza się przedłużała do chwili, kiedy młodzieniec potarł dłonią czoło i trochę niepewnie zapytał:

– Przepraszam, czy ma Pani może dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego?

– Oczywiście, już Ci podaję. – Odpowiedziała kobieta, a w duchu skomentowała „... może to i dobrze, moje wątpliwości okazały się niepotrzebne. Wszystko za moment stanie się jasne, a główny problem wypłynie sam ...”. Wstała i wyszła z pomieszczenia by po chwili powrócić z gazetą w ręku. Podała mu ją z uśmiechem i rzuciła od niechcenia. – Kasandra 

– Słucham? – Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, więc wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

– Kasandra mam na imię jak już wspominałam wcześniej, więc proszę byś się tak do mnie zwracał. – Młodzieniec skinął potwierdzająco głową i skupił się na przeglądaniu gazety. Zapadła cisza i Kasandra nie mając innych zajęć obserwowała zajętego chłopca. Czekała na reakcję młodzieńca: 

Na informację, że leży tu już dziewięć dni, pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było, że w gazetach z pewnością wybuchła sensacja. Już sobie wyobrażał te domysły, niestworzone historie, te nagłówki zaczynające się od: zaginięcie, wszczęto poszukiwania i tym podobne. Niemalże bał się wziąć tego dyżurnego szmatławca do ręki, ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał wiedzieć co o nim wypisują. Na pierwszej stronie gazety nic nie było na jego temat, co przyjął jako swoisty cud, ale nie zadowolił się tym i zaczął systematycznie przeglądać strony. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że szata graficzna i format różnią się od tego co znał, ale w pierwszym momencie zignorował to, przypisując ten fakt jakiejś zmianie. Dotarł jednak w końcu do informacji sportowych i wpadł mu w oko wynik meczu Quidditch'a. Harry zamrugał w konsternacji i zmarszczył brwi. Na końcu relacji była data 07.11.1943 roku. Przyjrzał się dokładnie, ale data jakoś ani nie chciała zniknąć, ani się nie zmieniła. Powoli wrócił więc z powrotem na pierwszą stronę i tym razem zwrócił uwagę na datę wydania, Była o jeden dzień późniejsza niż dzień rozgrywek, ale rok wciąż był ten sam. Harry przygryzł wargę i niepewnie spojrzał na Kasandrę, po czym rzucił niepewnie:

– Emm ... przepraszam, ale to musi być jakaś pomyłka. Przez przypadek musiałaś mi dać jakiś archiwalny numer.

– Naprawdę? Jestem pewna, że to dzisiejsza gazeta.

– Tutaj jest data 1943 rok, a mamy przecież 1995. Chyba, że to jakiś żart. – Słysząc konkretne daty Kasandra zamyśliła się. Miała świadomość, że chłopiec w jej domu i ten z wizji to ta sama osoba. Teraz jeszcze dotarło do niej, że tragedia, którą widziała, rozegra się za trzy lata. Myśli tak ją pochłonęły, że do rzeczywistości przywołał ją dopiero głos chłopca:

– Kasandro? – Kobieta zamrugała i zadała pytanie zdawałoby się zupełnie od rzeczy w tym momencie, ale chciała zwracać się do chłopca bezpośrednio, żeby być może zmniejszyć jakoś szok, który z pewnością odczuje za moment:

– Jak masz na imię?

– Harry Potter. – Odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony.

– Harry, mamy w tej chwili taki rok, jaki widziałeś wydrukowany na pierwszej stronie gazety. Naprawdę. Nie oszukuję Cię, ani nie próbuję wprowadzić w błąd. – Niedowierzający wzrok chłopca powiedział jej, że na razie jeszcze nie uwierzył:

– To jakaś pomyłka prawda?

– Zapewniam Cię Harry, że to nie pomyłka. Ponieważ jednak trudno to wytłumaczyć słowami, pójdziemy na ulicę Pokątną. Myślę, że tam stanie się oczywiste, że faktycznie i gazeta i ja mamy rację. Nie oszukujemy. Najpierw jednak zjedzmy coś, a Ty musisz się trochę rozruszać. Wstań, musisz poćwiczyć chodzenie. – Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, kobieta wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Harry'ego, pomagając mu podnieść się z łóżka. 

Podczas obiadu Harry był milczący. Kasandra nie dziwiła mu się. Nie co dzień człowiek się dowiaduje, że cofnął się o tyle lat do tyłu. Uważała, że chłopak i tak dobrze przyjął zaskakującą wiadomość. Pewnie dopiero się z nią oswajał z tą myślą.   
Kiedy Harry skończył jeść i podziękował grzecznie, zaczął przechadzać się po mieszkaniu, by nieco się rozruszać, choć nadal milczał. Kasandra obserwowała jego wędrówkę, gotowa, zwłaszcza na początku, do pomocy. Przy okazji przyjrzała się chłopcu korzystając z okazji. Był naprawdę urodziwy, drobnej postury, ale zdecydowanie nie chuderlawy. Rysy twarzy miał delikatne, jednak to co przyciągało najbardziej wzrok, to jego oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak pięknych oczu. Widziała już ten odcień zieleni w wizji, jednak na żywo był bardziej intensywny, wyrazisty i po prostu żywy. Przez myśl Kasandry przemknęło: „... Tom na pewno nie przejdzie obok niego obojętnie ...”. Kiedy było widać, że chłopiec porusza się już swobodnie, kobieta wskazała mu kominek. Sprawnie przenieśli się oboje do Dziurawego Kotła. 

W pubie Harry rozejrzał się uważnie, ale nie dostrzegł żadnej różnicy. Już wcześniej się zastanawiał nad słowami kobiety, ale na razie to co mówiła, nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu. Przez chwilę nawet zaczął podejrzewać, że Kasandra ma coś nie tak z głową, jednak ostatecznie postanowił jeszcze wstrzymać się z podobnymi ocenami, póki nie wyjdzie na Pokątną i sam się nie przekona. Kasandra ruszyła w stronę baru, a Harry za nią, zastanawiając się co zamierza. Kobieta zamówiła sobie piwo kremowe, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego i powiedziała:

– Zostanę tutaj, a Ty idź, rozejrzyj się po mieście. Będę na Ciebie czekać, nie musisz się spieszyć. – Harry skinął głową na zgodę i wyszedł z lokalu wprost na ulicę Pokątną. 

– Oh ... – Wyrwało mu się, gdy tylko rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy. Niby wyglądała podobnie, ale już po chwili chłopak wypatrzył na czym polegały różnice. Budynki były inaczej pomalowane, niektóre z nich wyglądały na nowe, czy też nowsze, a niedaleko trwała budowa. Według pamięci Harry'ego w tym miejscu powinna znajdować się Lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue'a. Chłopak zamrugał z niedowierzaniem i patrzył przez chwilę jak budynek powstaje za pomocą czarów. Jego niewiara w to, że jest to jednak inna rzeczywistość zaczęła się powoli łamać, ale postanowił konsekwentnie rozglądać się dalej, żeby nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Ruszył więc przed siebie rzucając uważne spojrzenia na boki. Po chwili stanął przed sklepem, który w jego czasach prowadziła Madame Malkin. Teraz wyglądał trochę inaczej, nawet wystawę miał inaczej wyeksponowaną, choć wciąż był to sklep z odzieżą. Harry zastanowił się krótko i zdecydował wejść do środka. Podszedł do lady, do nieznanej mu kobiety w średnim wieku, która właśnie kroiła materiał za pomocą różdżki. Widząc go, natychmiast przerwała swoje zajęcie i podeszła bliżej zaczynając rozmowę: 

– Dzień dobry! W czym mogę pomóc? 

– Szukam ... chciałbym porozmawiać z Madame Malkin. – Zaryzykował Harry.

– No to masz szczęście! Rozalia się dziś rozchorowała i sama obsługuję. Masz więc okazję ze mną porozmawiać. W czym Ci mogę pomóc? – Zaskoczony chłopak przez moment wpatrywał się jedynie w jej twarz. Zapamiętał ją inaczej. Jako osobę dużo starszą z siwymi włosami, lekko zgarbioną. Teraz była dużo młodsza, wyprostowana i jakby milsza, ale po uważnym przyjrzeniu zauważył podobieństwa w układzie twarzy, oczach, kroju ust. Ten widok odebrał Harry'emu pewność siebie i był w stanie jedynie szepnąć:

– Madame Malkin? 

– Tak to ja, potrzebujesz czegoś szczególnego? 

– No tak, to ja … Wrócę tutaj później! – Spłoszony chłopak nie mógł jakoś wykrzesać z siebie słów pozwalających na prowadzenie jakiejś zgrabnej konwersacji. Rzucił jeszcze – Przepraszam. – I szybkim krokiem opuścił sklep ze świadomością, że to właściwie go przekonało, że nie musi widzieć niczego więcej. Niemniej wciąż obserwował i wyszukiwał świadectw odmienności.

Teraz zauważył, że czarodzieje i czarownice mijani na ulicy, byli inaczej ubrani. Może i średnio interesował się modą, ale nawet on był w stanie ocenić różnice w strojach widzianych jeszcze kilka dni temu i dzisiaj. Zaabsorbowany lustrowaniem ludzi po drodze, minął sklep z akcesoriami do Quidditch'a, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymał się, rejestrując ten fakt. Zastanowił się przez moment i stwierdził, że to co tam zastanie uzna za ostateczne potwierdzenie. Odwrócił się więc i podszedł do wystawy tego sklepu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wiedział, że będzie musiał przyznać jednak rację Kasandrze. W centralnym miejscu była wystawiona niewątpliwie uznawana teraz za najlepszą miotłę Świetlista Smuga, a po bokach wyeksponowane zostały Zmiatacze 5. Kojarzył te drugie, ponieważ bliźniacy takimi się posługiwali. Harry pokręcił powoli głową w zdumieniu i postanowił wejść do środka, by rozejrzeć się w całym asortymencie. Już po chwili wiedział, że oprócz wystawionych mioteł, sklep posiada jeszcze Kometę i właściwie to było wszystko. Kiedy oglądał tą ostatnią miotłę, usłyszał za sobą głos sprzedawcy:

– Grasz w Quidditch'a. chłopcze?

– Tak – Harry potwierdził krótko. 

– Na jakiej pozycji?

– Szukający. – Na tą odpowiedź, sprzedawca nabrał wiatru w żagle i zaczął szeroką wypowiedź:

– Obecnie naszą najlepszą miotłą jest Świetlista Smuga. Uważam, że jest to fenomenalna miotła dla szukających, ponieważ jest szybka i zwrotna co na tej pozycji jest oczywiście bardzo ważne, Dla innych zawodników to jednak stare dobre Zmiatacze są lepsze. Z pewnością o klasę dystansują Kometę. Chodź pokażę Ci Świetlistą Smugę, będziesz zaskoczony jak świetnie dopasowuje się do ręki. 

– Nie, nie ja ... – Harry chciał się wycofać, jednak sprzedawca pociągnął go za rękę, kierując w stronę lady, spod której wydobył egzemplarz Świetlistej Smugi.

– Śmiało, przywołaj ją. – Zachęcił sprzedawca chłopca, więc Harry zdecydował, że czemu nie. 

– Do mnie! – Zawołał, jednak miotła nawet nie drgnęła. Powtórzył wezwanie jeszcze kilka razy, ale efekt wciąż był ten sam. Sprzedawca zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem ten egzemplarz miotły nie jest wadliwy. W końcu sam przywołał Świetlistą Smugę raz, drugi i trzeci, po czym spojrzał z politowaniem na Harry'ego i zapytał kpiąco: 

– Naprawdę grasz w Quidditch'a? 

Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i to natychmiast. Pożegnał się więc cicho i pośpiesznie opuścił sklep odprowadzany lekceważącym spojrzeniem sprzedawcy. Stwierdził, że ma już dość dowodów na to, że niestety to Kasandra mówiła prawdę. Ma też powody do niepokoju i to poważnego. Jak to się stało, że nie był w stanie przywołać miotły? 

Jakiś czas później Harry dotarł do Dziurawego Kotła i przekonał się, że Kasandra spokojnie czeka na niego, wciąż zajmując to samo miejsce. Na jego widok wstała i zapytała krótko:

– Wracamy? – Gdy potwierdził skinięciem, kobieta gestem zaprosiła go do kominka i już po chwili zniknęli oboje w zielonych płomieniach.

Kiedy znaleźli się już w domu Kasandry, Harry usiadł ciężko w kuchni przy stole i w milczeniu próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by wyrazić co w tej chwili czuje. Kilkukrotnie brał oddech, by jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę, ale za każdym razem rezygnował. W końcu kobieta, widząc jego wahanie, zdecydowała sama zacząć. Na początek przygotowania im obojgu herbatę, po czym usiadła przy chłopcu i zagaiła: 

– Wiesz może czym jest Signum Temporis? – Zapytała, choć miała świadomość, że nie będzie tego wiedział. Młodzieniec oczywiście pokręcił głową przecząco, a Kasandra kontynuowała: – Signum Temporis jest zaklęciem czasu. Jesteś jednym z niewielu, którym udało się przeżyć podróż oraz zapłacić odpowiednią cenę, bowiem oczywiście za taką przysługę trzeba płacić. 

– Zaklęcie czasu? Istnieje takie? Jaka cena? Komu płacona? Nie rozumiem. – Harry był zdezorientowany i wydawało mu się, że jakoś nie nadąża za tokiem myśli Kasandry. Miał też świadomość że bełkocze, ale nie był w stanie wygenerować jak na razie spójnej myśli:

– Spokojnie Harry, powoli do wszystkiego dojdziemy i zrozumiesz więcej, A teraz powiedz mi, pamiętasz może co powiedziałeś nim straciłeś świadomość? – Przedłużające się milczenie Harry'ego było bardzo wymowne, dlatego kobieta nie przedłużała ciszy, ale kontynuowała: – Słowa powiedziane w stanie naprawdę silnego wzburzenia posiadają wielką moc. Myślę, że to właśnie dlatego tutaj się znalazłeś. Harry zamrugał szybko, kiedy wywód Kasandry trafił do jego świadomości i ułożył się tam w logiczną całość, po czym zerknął na nią podejrzliwie i zapytał: 

– Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz?

– Nie wiem czy w Twoim czasie o mnie słyszałeś, dlatego się przedstawię pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Jestem Kasandra Tralawney i jestem wieszczką. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu wiem z racji tego kim jestem. – Niedowierzanie na twarzy Harry'ego wprowadziło Kasandrę trochę w błąd. Myślała, że chłopiec nie wierzy, że jest tym kim jest, ale kiedy padło z jego ust pytanie, okazało się, że zdziwienie dotyczyło zupełnie czego innego:

–Tralawney? Więc znasz może Sybillę? – Teraz przyszła kolej na Kasandrę, by w zdumieniu unieść brwi:

– Tak nazywa się moja wnuczka ... Oh! Więc znasz ją! Powiedz co porabia w Twoich czasach? 

–Jest moją nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa ... 

– Naprawdę? Myślałam, że jestem ostatnią z naszego rodu, która posiada dar. Dzięki Merlinowi to jednak najwyraźniej nieprawda. Moja córka nie odziedziczyła daru i myślałam, że tak już zostanie. 

– Tak naprawdę to Twoja wnuczka nie ma daru. To znaczy nie zupełnie, czasem ma przebłyski, ale chyba tylko … no trochę. – Harry sapnął i umilkł skonsternowany swoimi słowami. Widząc, że Kasandra słucha z zainteresowaniem i chyba nie ma mu za złe tego co powiedział, podjął temat: – No owszem, uczy nas, ale jestem pewien, że wszystkie przepowiednie, które do tej pory od niej usłyszeliśmy są stekiem bzdur. Mam nadzieję, że Ciebie tymi słowami nie uraziłem. Podobno kiedyś ktoś słyszał od niej jedną, czy tam kilka przepowiedni prawdziwych, ale nie wiem. Swoją drogą, to kiedyś chyba czytałem o Tobie ... Więc naprawdę potrafisz przewidzieć przyszłość? 

– Tak. Chociaż nie wygląda to chyba tak, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Człowiek jest sam kowalem własnego losu, choć nie zawsze da się oszukać przeznaczenie. I teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie Harry. To, że podchodzisz z przyszłości musi zostać tylko między nami. Osoby z tych czasów nie mogą wiedzieć co będzie. Skutki mogą być wtedy katastrofalne. Jedno niechcący wypowiedziane słowo, może zaważyć na życiu różnych osób w przyszłości. Inne słowo może doprowadzić do tego, że ktoś się nie urodzi na przykład. Rozumiesz te zasady, prawda?

Harry słuchał kobiety uważnie, a kiedy skończyła zamyślił się głęboko przetrawiając informacje. Bezwiednie przesunął rękę i przez przypadek strącił ze stołu kubek z nie dopitą herbatą, który roztrzaskał się na kilka kawałków. Natychmiast zerwał się i szybko zaproponował:

– Przepraszam, zaraz to naprawię. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił reparo. Oczywiście nic się nie stało, bo w ferworze zapomniał, że z jego magią coś jest nie tak jak należy. Teraz, kiedy problem powrócił, chłopak zaczął panikować. Pewnie straciłby panowanie nad sobą, gdyby nie Kasandra, która spokojnie, delikatnie ujęła go za ramiona i poprosiła: 

– Harry uspokój się. 

– Dlaczego nie mogę używać magii?! – Krzyknął chłopak, roztrzęsiony. – Czy to jest ta cena, którą muszę zapłacić?! Chyba trochę wygórowana!

Tym razem to Kasandra się zamyśliła. Chłopak poruszył ważną kwestię. Właściwie nie wiedzieli jaką cenę musiał zapłacić, dlatego nie mogła tak od razu zapewnić go, że nie ma problemu i to tylko chwilowy zanik magii. Musiała to sprawdzić. Na początek kazała mu spróbować rzucić kilka prostych zaklęć. Jednak żadne z nich nie poskutkowało, a Harry zaczął być coraz bardziej przerażony. Kasandra jednak jeszcze się nie poddawała, kazała mu usiąść i postanowiła za pomocą swojej magii sprawdzić ten problem u źródła. Wytłumaczyła chłopcu, że zamierza dotrzeć do jego magicznego rdzenia, by przekonać się, czy jest on aktywny. Dlatego też zapytała Harry'ego, czy wyraża na to zgodę. Oczywiście chłopak się zgodził, więc Kasandra zamknęła oczy by się skupić i sięgnęła magią ciała chłopca. Już po chwili dotarła do magicznego rdzenia młodzieńca i aż sapnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy zamiast jednego, zobaczyła aż trzy różne rdzenie splecione ze sobą. Jeden z nich wyraźnie uformował się niedawno. Wszystkie rdzenie były aktywne, a w głównym magia była jakby przytłumiona i częściowo wyczerpana. Kasandrze tyle wystarczyło, by znaleźć odpowiedź na problemy Harry'ego. Wycofała swoją magię z ciała chłopca i otworzyła oczy, napotykając przestraszone spojrzenie młodzieńca:

– Harry, nie jest tragicznie. Niedługo znowu będziesz mógł używać swojej magii. Teraz nie możesz, ponieważ Twój rdzeń magiczny musi się zregenerować, co może trochę potrwać. Twoja magia była nośnikiem skoku w czasie, a to nie przelewki i prawdopodobnie właśnie ona była Twoją ceną. – Wyjaśnienia wywołały u Harry, ego uczucie ulgi, która pojawiła się też na jego twarzy. Pierwszym pytaniem jakie mu przyszło do głowy było: 

– Ile to może potrwać?

– Nie wiem, jednak myślę, że maksymalnie kilka miesięcy.

– Kilka miesięcy ... – Chłopak był zmartwiony, chociaż po chwili filozoficznie dodał: – Lepiej późno niż wcale. – Kasandra w tym stwierdzeniu zauważyła nadzieję, na powrót chłopca do równowagi, więc postanowiła wlać w niego otuchę na przyszłość:

– Normalnie regeneracja zachodzi szybciej, ale Ty przekroczyłeś granice czasu i właściwie nie wiemy jak szybko Twoja magia dojdzie do siebie po takim doświadczeniu. Zobaczymy. Będziemy ten proces obserwować. Harry ... posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Uważam, że nie znalazłeś się tutaj bez przyczyny. Jak Cię zabrałam do siebie, byłeś w fatalnym stanie fizycznym i psychicznym. Byłeś co prawda nieprzytomny, ale w głowie miałeś zamęt i rozpacz. Ktoś taki jak ja dostrzega takie rzeczy. Nie będę pytać co się wydarzyło tam skąd przybyłeś bo widzę, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Szanuję Twoją wolę, ale czy nie pomyślałeś, że to może być Twoja szansa, by zacząć wszystko od nowa? Tutaj masz czystą kartę. Nikt nie wie kim jesteś, jaki jesteś, co zrobiłeś, a czego nie dokonałeś. Pomyśl o tym, dobrze? I gdy już sobie wszystko przemyślisz, daj mi znać, a wtedy zastanowimy się co dalej. A teraz wyśpij się. Dziś miałeś wystarczająco dużo wrażeń. – Harry westchnął ciężko, na co Kasandra uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Chłopiec westchnął ponownie, po czym odwrócił się i znaną sobie już drogą podreptał do łóżka, korzystając z porady. Nie zasnął od razu. Przez długi czas zastanawiał się nad słowami Kasandry. To co mówiła miało sens, rzeczywiście tutaj nie był znany. Martwił go co prawda brak magii, ale skoro Kasandra powiedziała, że w ciągu kilku miesięcy odzyska możliwość czarowania to ufał, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie miał powodu żeby nie ufać kobiecie, zwłaszcza po tym co dla niego zrobiła. W końcu mogła zostawić go tam gdzie leżał kiedy tu przybył. Harry westchnął po raz trzeci i niewiele później zapadł w sen. 

Obudził się późnym południem zdziwiony, że tak długo spał. Zajrzał do kuchni w poszukiwaniu Kasandry, ale jej nie było. Zajrzał do jej gabinetu, ale ten również był pusty. Wrócił ponownie do kuchni i dopiero teraz dostrzegł na stole kartkę z krótką wiadomością:

„Wrócę późno. Lodówka jest do Twojej dyspozycji”

Na myśl o lodówce poczuł głód. Na kuchence stał garnek z wczorajszą zupą, którą chłopak odgrzał i zjadł. Następnie, by zabić nudę i zapełnić sobie czymś czas, postanowił poczytać książkę o składnikach eliksirów, którą kupił tamtego felernego dnia. Kiedy ją otworzył, aż wstrzymał oddech z zaskoczenia. Nie było tekstu. Książka była pusta. Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, po czym rozpakował całą zawartość torby w nadziei, że nie wszystko stracił. Eliksiry wydawały się być w porządku, ale dla pewności odkorkował kilka buteleczek i powąchał. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jad akromantuli również się nie zmienił. Sprawdził pelerynę niewidkę zakładając ją i tu przeżył kolejne zaskoczenie. Okazało się, że jest teraz zwykłym kawałkiem materiału, który nie ma w sobie żadnej magii. Wszystkie inne przedmioty w torbie, były takie jakimi je pamiętał. Zastanowił się krótko i zupełnie nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak brakowało czegoś istotnego. Nie było dziennika! Wątpił, by wieszczka ruszała jego rzeczy, ale przyszło mu do głowy, że może dziennik wypadł przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Może gdzieś tam leży. Oczywiście była to głupia nadzieja i głupie działanie, ale niewiele się zastanawiając Harry ruszył w stronę kominka i rzucając garść proszku fiu udał się do Hogsmeade. 

Tym razem różnice w wyglądzie miasteczka i ludzi w nim mieszkających nie wytrąciły go z równowagi. Znał to już z Pokątnej. Od razu pobiegł w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty mając nadzieję, że być może wciąż tam jest jego dziennik. Po pewnym czasie dotarł na miejsce, które aktualnie kojarzyło mu się wyłącznie z bólem i smutkiem, i zaczął przeszukiwać wszystko wokół bardzo dokładnie. Nic tu nie było. Wciąż nie tracąc nadziei poszerzył krąg poszukiwań o około sto metrów. Efekt był niestety ten sam. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, dalsze poszukiwania stały się bezsensowne i chłopak ruszył w drogę powrotną. Zresztą Harry zdążył dojść do mało budującego wniosku, że jeśli zgubił dziennik w swoich czasach, to nie miał szans teraz go odnaleźć. Co prawda był prawie pewien, że schował go do torby, ale równocześnie odnosił jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że wówczas by go nie szukał. Co prawda dziennik nie był sprawą życia lub śmierci, ale jednak Harry'emu przykro było, że zgubił rzecz dla siebie cenną, łączącą go z życzliwą osobą. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy jego Przeznaczony jakoś zareagował na ostatnią wiadomość ... kiedy ta myśl przemknęła przez umysł chłopaka, ten prychnął z politowaniem bardzo po snape'owsku, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Cofnął się w czasie o pięćdziesiąt dziewięć lat, jego Przeznaczany mógł się jeszcze nie urodzić. 

Po nieudanych poszukiwaniach Harry wrócił do domu wieszczki za pomocą sieci fiuu. W mieszkaniu panowała ciemność, więc domyślił się, że Kasandra wciąż nie wróciła. Dla zajęcia sobie czymś czasu wziął najnowszego Proroka Codziennego i kładąc się na łóżku zaczął go czytać. Musiał się trochę dowiedzieć o tych czasach, skoro miał tu żyć. W nagłówku najnowszego numeru widniał tytuł „Grindelwald ponownie uderza!”. Harry uważnie przyjrzał się magowi na okładce i w rozbawieniu pokręcił głową. Czarodziej wyraźnie pozował osobie, która robiła zdjęcie. Uśmiechał się z widoczną wyższością i nawet na zdjęciu emanował wielką siłą. Harry skończył analizować wizerunek maga i wrócił do czytania tekstu: 

Grindelwald ponownie uderza!

Poprzedniej nocy, ósmego listopada, miał miejsce kolejny atak  
czarnoksiężnika Gellert'a Grindelwald'a. Tym razem jako cel została   
wybrana mała wioska u wybrzeży Wielkiej Brytanii.   
„Zamieszkiwali ją zarówno czarodzieje jak i mugole.   
Ci drudzy zostali wybici do nogi i mówiąc „wybici” mam na myśli   
totalną masakrę.” – Relacjonował naszej gazecie jeden z magomedyków,  
którzy pojawili się kilka godzin po ataku na miejscu wydarzeń.   
Kilku magów uszło z życiem, ale są w stanie bardzo ciężkim   
i nie wiadomo czy przeżyją. Magomedycy robią wszystko, by im pomóc,   
ale czy to wystarczy … czas pokaże.   
Nasza gazeta uzyskała nie potwierdzone informacje, że  
Ministerstwo Magii rozważa możliwość wysłuchania żądań   
mrocznego maga. Obecny rząd w widoczny sposób   
nie radzi sobie z niebezpieczeństwem jakim jest Grindelwald. Ile  
musi zginąć osób, by Ministerstwo Magii zaczęło w końcu skutecznie   
działać? Choćby w taki sposób, by podjąć decyzję o współpracy  
z mugolskimi i innymi Ministerstwami w celu skoordynowania  
wspólnych działań skierowanych przeciw mrocznemu czarodziejowi? 

Harry uważnie przeczytał cały artykuł do końca. Odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli chodziło o Ministerstwo Magii, to w każdych czasach wykazywało ono zupełny brak pomysłu, zaangażowania, czy też wręcz odwagi do walki z Czarnymi Panami danych czasów. Urzędnicy tam pracujący się zmieniali, ale widocznie zaangażowanie w politykę blokowało jakoś ich zaangażowanie. Harry'emu nazwisko Grindelwald nasunęło jeszcze inne myśli. na odwrocie jednej z kart Czekoladowych Żab z wizerunkiem Dumbledore'a było napisane, że dostał on Order Merlina pierwszej klasy za pokonanie właśnie Grindelwald,a. O ile pamięć Harry,ego nie zawodziła, było to chyba w 1945 roku, wniosek z tego płynął, że miało to nastąpić dopiero za dwa lata. Harry westchnął i zabrał się za inne artykuły. W trakcie czytania, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, po prostu zasnął. 

Obudził się jakiś czas później i zauważył, że ktoś zabrał gazetę, przykrył go kołdrą, a na stoliku nocnym postawił szklankę wody. Widok wody sprawił, że Harry poczuł pragnienie i nie zastanawiając się wiele opróżnił ja całą. Nie wydawało mu się słusznym zostawiać ją przy łóżku, więc ruszył w stronę kuchni, by odnieść naczynie. Tam spotkał Kasandrę, która czytała Proroka popijając kawę. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać, chłopak w milczeniu również przygotował sobie kawę i przysiadł obok niej: 

– Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego? – Zagaiła Kasandra zerkając na niego znad gazety. 

– Paru rzeczy owszem. Przede wszystkim zauważyłem, że zawsze się znajdzie jakiś mroczny czarodziej, który będzie terroryzował mugolskie i magiczne społeczeństwo. – Powiedział spokojnie chłopiec, a kobieta smutno się uśmiechnęła składając dziennik i odkładając go na bok. 

– Jak już pewnie się zorientowałeś naszym obecnym zmartwieniem jest Grindelwald i wnioskując z Twoich słów nie jest to ostatni mroczny czarodziej. – Harry skinął głową, chwilę się zastanowił i zadał pytanie na trochę inny temat:

– Czy potrafisz też przewidywać przyszłość? 

– W pewnym sensie tak. Cieszy mnie, że poruszyłeś ten problem. To świadczy o Twojej rozwadze. Oczywiście mogę przewidywać przyszłość dla innych, a nigdy dla siebie. Prawo magii. Dlatego tak ucieszyła mnie wiadomość dotycząca Sybilli. Jednak proszę, żebyś nie robił już więcej wyjątków. Nic więcej nie zdradzaj! – Kasandra uśmiechnęła się i żartobliwie pogroziła palcem. 

– Zapamiętam. – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym nawiązał do innego gnębiącego go kłopotu. – Kasandro, pamiętasz jak mnie znalazłaś niedaleko Hogsmeade? – Kobieta skinęła głową, a chłopak kontynuował: – Nie widziałaś może koło mnie, albo chociaż niedaleko, takiego dziennika w skórzanej oprawie? Przeszukałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy, a nawet poszedłem wczoraj na miejsce, gdzie mnie znalazłaś z nadzieją, że może gdzieś leży zapomniany. Oczywiście była to głupia nadzieja, ale … Zresztą moje poszukiwania skończyły się na niczym. Nigdzie go nie było. To dla mnie bardzo ważny przedmiot. Szkoda, że zniknął.

– Przykro mi Harry, ale jestem pewna, że niczego tam nie widziałam. Oczywiście mogłam coś przegapić, ale nie pamiętam żadnych rozrzuconych rzeczy. – Przyznała smutno Kasandra, doskonale wiedząc o jakim dzienniku chłopiec mówił. Brak tego przedmiotu trochę ją zaniepokoił.

– Trudno. W końcu istnieje możliwość, że został w przyszłości. – Harry westchnął z nostalgią, po czym ożywił się trochę i nawiązał do jeszcze innej sprawy, która zajmowała jego myśli: – Wiesz, mam pewną książkę z przyszłości. Kupiłem ją niedługo przed tym, zanim się tu znalazłem. Chciałem ją sobie tutaj poczytać, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Okazała się być pusta. Ma czyste stronice. To zresztą nie wszystko. Miałem ze sobą również pelerynę niewidkę. Okazuje się jednak, że w tej chwili jest to zwykły, nie magiczny płaszcz. Dlaczego tak się stało? Umiesz to wytłumaczyć?

– Z książką może być tak, że po prostu nie została jeszcze napisana. W tych czasach nie może jeszcze istnieć, dlatego tekst zniknął z jej stron. – Snuła domysły Kasandra: – Co do peleryny … tak się zastanawiam ... skąd właściwie ją masz? 

– To pamiątka po moim ojcu. Ponoć jest w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń. 

– Rozumiem, no to mamy rozwiązanie! – Ucieszyła się kobieta, a widząc zdumiony wyraz twarzy Harry'ego dopowiedziała: – Na dzień dzisiejszy peleryna jest używana przez Twojego przodka, zapewne dziadka. Ponieważ już tutaj istnieje, dlatego Twój egzemplarz, który w istocie byłby zdublowanym przedmiotem, nie może tu funkcjonować. Czas ma swoje prawa i Twoja peleryna straciła swoje magiczne właściwości na rzecz oryginału używanego w tych czasach przez Twoją rodzinę. 

– No tak, teraz rozumiem. – Harry pokiwał głową po czym dodał: – Rozumiem, choć żałuję, że nie będę już mógł używać czegoś, do czego się przyzwyczaiłem. – Po tym stwierdzeniu nastała chwila ciszy, po czym Kasandra zaczęła z innej beczki: 

– Przemyślałeś to o czym Ci ostatnio mówiłam? 

– Tak, I wiem, że masz rację. Mam jednak mieszane uczucia. – Kobieta uniosła pytająco brew, a Harry widząc to wyjaśnił: – Chodzi o to, że nie mam pojęcia co mogę teraz robić. Nie ukończyłem szkoły i nie mogę używać póki co magii, więc perspektywy na ten moment są bardzo ograniczone. Właściwie, to jestem trochę przerażony, bo nie widzę zupełnie dla siebie zajęcia. 

– Rozumiem. Wobec tego posłuchaj. Wczoraj rozmawiałam z Armando i od przyszłego tygodnia możesz zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie. Co o tym sądzisz? – Zaskoczony Harry wstrzymał oddech, a chwilę potem wyjąkał:

– A … ale jak to? Kim jest Armando? – Kasandra uśmiechnęła się wesoło i wyjaśniła:

–Armando Dippet jest obecnym dyrektorem Hogwartu i moim przyjacielem. Dlatego z nim porozmawiałam, a dzięki tej rozmowie możesz kontynuować naukę na szóstym roku. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że zostałeś przeklęty przez Grindelwalda i nie możesz póki co używać magii. Do oficjalnej wersji należy też fakt, że jesteś moim dalekim kuzynem. I jak Ci się podoba takie rozwiązanie? – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi i odetchnął, po czym odpowiedział: 

– Bardzo Ci dziękuję Kasandro. Rozwiązałaś w ten sposób mój największy dylemat, ale chyba pomyliłaś się co do jednego. Byłem na piątym roku nie na szóstym. 

– Oh ... mój błąd! – Krzyknęła teatralnie kobieta mając świadomość, że był to w jej wykonaniu zamierzony błąd. Celowo chciała posłać chłopca na szósty rok, by ułatwić dwójce Przeznaczonych bliższe poznanie. Teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Harry nie ma dziennika, tym bardziej była zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu i nie miała ochoty z niego zrezygnować. To wszystko przemknęło jej przez głowę kiedy głośno, na użytek Harry'ego, zastanawiała się nad sprawą: – Hmm ... nie chciałabym teraz wprowadzać żadnego zamieszania, bo dyrektor zaczął już przygotowania i na następnej radzie nauczycielskiej miał opowiedzieć o twojej przypadłości ... Hmm co by tu zrobić … – Zawiesiła głos i czekała na reakcję chłopca, równocześnie odczuwając małe wyrzuty sumienia, że jest zmuszona do manipulacji. Robiła to dla dobra Harry'ego, ale jednak. 

– Myślę, że to nie będzie jakiś większy problem... Najwyżej będę musiał nieco nadrobić materiał. – Odpowiedź młodzieńca zgadzała się z tym, co Kasandra chciałaby usłyszeć. Kobieta, czując wciąż niepokój sumienia, równocześnie wobec Harry'ego okazała radość:

– Naprawdę przepraszam i dziękuję za Twoją wyrozumiałość. – Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy, ale widać było, że usilnie nad czymś myśli. Po chwili zebrał się w sobie i powiedział:

– Tak się zastanawiam. Mam na myśli doświadczenia z moich czasów. Jestem pewny, że nic nie powiem o przyszłości, mam wprawę w dochowywaniu tajemnic, ale jeśli ktoś będzie próbował to ze mnie siłą wyciągnąć? Co wtedy? Nigdy nie byłem dobrym oklumentą i wątpię bym mógł się obronić. – Tym razem nadszedł czas na zamyślenie Kasandry. Rzeczywiście, chłopiec był przewidujący, a ona poza tym wiedziała że Tom, z którym Harry będzie miał do czynienia, jeśli będzie chciał czy też musiał, nie zawaha się przed penetrowaniem myśli Harry'ego. Kasandra westchnęła i stwierdziła krótko: 

– To może być faktycznie problem. Sądzę jednak, że uda mi się temu zaradzić. Dziś nie czuję się już na siłach nad tym pracować, ale właściwie nie ma też i wielkiego pośpiechu. Jutro zajmiemy się tym kłopotem. Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, udam się do siebie, żeby odpocząć. Myślę, że pojawię się wieczorem. Czuj się jak u siebie. Jeśli będziesz głodny, wiesz gdzie jest kuchnia. – Harry w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko i już po chwili obserwował Kasandrę zamykającą drzwi do swojej sypialni. Chłopiec westchnął i w zamyśleniu rozejrzał. W kuchni nie było nic interesującego jeśli chodziło o zajęcia, ale w pokoju widział półkę z książkami. Postanowił, że w ramach czucia się jak u siebie, wybierze jakąś i poczyta. Przynajmniej zajmie czymś czas, a i z pewnością dowie się nowego. Z tym postanowieniem wyszedł z kuchni.

Tymczasem Kasandra odwróciła się od drzwi i pokręciła głową w niedowierzaniu, na widok, który ukazał się jej oczom. W fotelu rozsiadł się jej stary znajomy w garniturze, laseczka stała oparta o stolik, a na stoliku spoczywał cylinder i otwarta butelka jej wina i kieliszek nim napełniony. Mężczyzna kurtuazyjnie wskazał sąsiedni fotel, a Kasandra zanim go zajęła wyciszyła pomieszczenie. Kiedy usiadła, bez słowa sięgnęła po kieliszek i upiła łyk alkoholu. Jej znajomy obserwował poczynania kobiety z uśmiechem, a na koniec zapytał:

– Wiesz dlaczego Cię lubię Kasandro? – Siedząca naprzeciw niego odpowiedziała uśmiechem i trochę ironicznie stwierdziła:

– Może dlatego, że odwalam za Ciebie brudną robotę? Zastanawiam się co byś zrobił, gdybym nie wytłumaczyła chłopcu jak ma postępować. Ma w końcu wiedzę z przyszłości. Czyżbyś oczekiwał jakiegoś zamieszania? – Z twarzy mężczyzny nie schodził uśmiech, upił nieco wina i skomentował:

– To do Ciebie moja droga nie pasuje. Troszkę zepsułaś mi zabawę, przyznam. Dobrze wiesz jaki powstałby chaos, gdyby nieświadom niczego chłopiec zaczął egzystować w tym świecie. Pewnie jakaś tam równowaga zostałaby zachwiana, a Ty jesteś po prostu za dobra. Nie chciałaś widzieć takich skutków, zwłaszcza, że byłaś w stanie temu zaradzić. Nie patrz jakbyś miała mnie zamiar zamordować. W końcu i tak dałem Ci spore fory w naszym małym zakładzie i Twoja cena nie była wysoka. 

– Masz rację, tylko obyś tego nie żałował. – Prychnęła w odpowiedzi Kasandra, zakładając nogę na nogę i uśmiechając się przebiegle. Mężczyzna odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem i aprobującym skinieniem głowy: 

– I to jest duch walki. Powiedz mi jednak … posyłając chłopaka do Hogwartu nie będziesz mogła mieć na niego oka, jak to przetrwasz? 

– Owszem, ale spędziłam z nim już trochę czasu. Wystarczająco dużo, bym miała pewność, że sobie poradzi. Poznałam również Toma i jestem przekonana, że zwróci uwagę na Harry'ego. – Na te słowa mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzucił:

– Riddle'a pociąga przede wszystkim potęga. Dlaczego sądzisz, że zainteresuje się nowym uczniem, który nie potrafi z siebie wykrzesać magii?

– Domyśliłam się, że to było Twoją ceną wobec Harry'ego. Gdyby chłopak prezentował swoje zwyczajne zasoby magii, Tom wyczułby w nim swojego Przeznaczonego. Magia by go przyciągnęła, a tak nie będzie czuł nic. Ale wiesz co? Wierzę, że siła ich uczuć będzie silniejsza i nawet ktoś taki jak Tom złamie swoje zasady. Poza tym Harry ma w sobie coś takiego, że nie można od niego oderwać oczu. Przypuszczam więc, że magia będzie tutaj zbędna. 

– Jesteś bardzo pewna swego. To dobrze. Przyjemnie będzie Cię oglądać, gdy okaże się, że jednak to ja miałem rację. 

– I vice versa. I wiesz, następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał mnie odwiedzić, zabierz ze sobą jakiś dobry trunek. Jak doskonale wiesz tak wypada, gdy udajesz się z wizytą do kobiety. Za każdym bowiem razem obficie się u mnie częstujesz i jak widzę nawet ostatnia, schowana butelka nie powstrzymała Cię od znalezienia jej, otworzenia i spożycia. Doprawdy ... 

– Spodziewałem się, że nie będziesz chciała mnie poczęstować i najchętniej wysłałbyś mnie do wszystkich diabłów jak to ostatnio powiedziałaś, gdy upomniałem się o tą butelkę. Dlatego zdecydowałem się przejąć inicjatywę. Naprawdę wspaniały rocznik. Zdecydowanie wiesz co dobre. – Po tych słowach oblizał sugestywnie wargi chichocząc, gdy kobieta przewróciła oczami z irytacji. 

– Pamiętaj, że masz nie ingerować w Hogwarcie w stosunki między Tom'em, a Harry'm. Zakład obejmował tylko ścieżki i tego mamy się trzymać. – Ostrzegła Kasandra z chytrym uśmieszkiem, na co mężczyzna uniósł obronnie ręce zapewniając:

– Doskonale pamiętam zasady moja droga. Myślę, że już czas na mnie. Sama rozumiesz ile mam obowiązków.

– Czasem w to wątpię skoro znajdujesz wolne chwile, by uprzykrzać mi życie.

– Jak zwykle taka nieczuła. – Zachichotał mężczyzna i bez zażenowania zgarnął ze stolika do połowy napełnioną butelkę. Z niewinnym uśmiechem schował ją w wewnętrznej kieszeni garnituru, ukłonił się nisko z cylindrem w dłoni, założył go na głowę, uśmiechnął na pożegnanie i zniknął.

– Cholerny drań. Zdecydowanie nie zapomnę mu tej butelki. – Skomentowała tą wizytę kobieta i nie zwlekając, zmęczona, położyła się spać.

***

Do końca tygodnia, codziennie, Kasandra sprawdzała poziom magii Harry'ego,. Rokowania były pozytywne. Rdzeń magiczny bardzo powoli, ale jednak się regenerował. Ponieważ Harry nie miał podręczników, udali się do miasteczka na zakupy. Ponieważ w tych czasach Harry nie posiadał żadnych funduszy, kobieta zaproponowała pomoc, a na zapewnienia chłopca, że kiedyś w przyszłości zwróci wszystko stwierdziła, że pomaga mu jako przyszywanemu kuzynowi. Zakupili więc książki, komplet szat i parę innych potrzebnych w szkole rzeczy. Kasandra chciała jeszcze dokupić zestaw do warzenia eliksirów, ale okazało się, że chłopiec posiadał wszystko, a nawet więcej niż było potrzebne. Oczywiście nie była ekspertem w eliksirach, ale orientowała się na tyle, że kiedy Harry któregoś dnia przepakowywał torbę, zauważyła kilka niecodziennych składników, a nawet jad akromantuli w dość pokaźnej ilości. Miała ochotę zapytać skąd je ma, ale powstrzymała się, wychodząc z założenia, że młodzieniec zasługuje na trochę prywatności. Podczas tych wszystkich przygotowań dużo rozmawiali o obecnych czasach. Kasandra starała się przekazać chłopcu wszystkie najważniejsze informacje. Ostatniego wieczoru natomiast nawiązała do kłopotu, który Harry poruszył już wcześniej: 

– Dobrze Harry, myślę, że nadszedł już najwyższy czas na to, by zadbać o Twoją pamięć na wypadek ataku z zewnątrz. Słusznie zauważyłeś, że Twoja ograniczona znajomość oklumencji może spowodować problem. Jak być może pamiętasz, miałam zablokować Twoje wspomnienia o tamtych czasach już kilka dni temu. Musiałam się jednak zastanowić nad najbardziej skuteczną metodą. Podjęłam już decyzję co do sposobu, ale ponieważ pochłonie to sporo mojej magii, dlatego odwlekałam ten moment i przez kilka ostatnich dni starałam się ograniczyć stosowanie magii do niezbędnego minimum. Myślę, że to zauważyłeś. – Harry w tym momencie przytaknął głową zdecydowanie. Teraz stało się jasne dlaczego Kasandra nie używała maggi przy przygotowywaniu posiłków mimo że wyraźnie była do tego przyzwyczajona. Widać to było po nierówno pokrojonych składnikach surówek, czy sałatek, przypalonych niekiedy potrawach. Czasem jedzenie było trochę zbyt obficie posolone, zdradzając niewielką wprawę kucharki w robieniu tego bez magii. 

– Co takiego zrobisz? – zapytał z ciekawością chłopak. 

– Z reguły używam tego zaklęcia, które zamierzam zastosować do czegoś innego. Po analizie stwierdziłam jednak, że dzięki niemu zamknę dostęp do twojego umysłu dla wszystkich z zewnątrz. Możesz mieć przez to niekiedy uczucie deja vu, ale będzie ono jak sądzę do zniesienia. Zanim zacznę, przejdźmy do mojej sypialni. Wiem, że obrona przed ingerencją w umysł jest naturalną reakcją, ale proszę żebyś postarał się rozluźnić i na ile to możliwe nie bronić się przede mną. – Kiedy Kasandra przerwała dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu, Harry, który od jakiegoś czasu miał szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy rzucił pytanie: 

– Emmm … a dlaczego będziemy to robić w Twojej sypialni? – Kasandra uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała wesoło:

– Harry, kiedy opuszczę już Twój umysł, nie będę w stanie ustać na własnych nogach. Będę wyczerpana magicznie. Przenosimy się do sypialni, żeby oszczędzić Ci noszenia mnie. Chodź, przejdziemy tam. – Z tymi słowami kobieta wstała i skierowała kroki w stronę wspomnianego pomieszczenia, a Harry chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nią. Kasandra stanęła w pobliżu łóżka i gestem wskazała miejsce, gdzie powinien znaleźć się chłopak, po czym dodała: – Na nocnym stoliku masz wszystkie eliksiry, które mogą mi się przydać jak skończymy. Są opisane, więc nie będzie kłopotu z identyfikacją. Więc jak zaczynamy?

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne, nie chcę Cię narażać. – Szepnął zaniepokojony chłopiec, a Kasandrę rozczuliła jego reakcja. Nie zamierzała jednak przedłużać niepotrzebnie początku całej procedury. Wszystko co powinna wytłumaczyć, wytłumaczyła, zaproponowała więc jedynie wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją na chłopca:

– Naprawdę nic mi nie będzie, dlatego rozluźnij się Harry i skup, zaczynam Tempus Fugit. – Zaklęcie zadziałało natychmiast i Kasandra weszła spokojnie do umysłu chłopca. Była niezmiernie ciekawa jak będzie wyglądał. Drzwi, które musiała przekroczyć nie były zamknięte, za nimi rozciągał się wąski pasek plaży, a dalej wielki, wzburzony i ciemny ocean. To ją zaskoczyło, jakoś spodziewała się u tego dziecka innej manifestacji umysłu. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i niedaleko dostrzegła postać chłopca, który wpatrywał się w wodę. Kiedy podeszła do niego okazało się, że jest to wizerunek Harry'ego, choć widoczne były różnice między oryginalnym chłopcem, a jego tutejszą manifestacją:

– Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby wspomnienia prezentowały się pod postacią człowieka. – Skomentowała zdumiewający widok bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek kobieta, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu otrzymała odpowiedź: 

– Ty także przyszłaś tutaj, by związać część mnie? – Manifestacja wspomnień Harry'ego warknęła wrogo, a Kasandra zesztywniała z obawy, widząc skierowane na siebie bardzo zimne oczy. Wobec takiego dictum postanowiła nie ukrywać swoich intencji. Źle by się to mogło skończyć:

– Jestem tutaj, by zablokować innym dostęp do twoich wspomnień. Nic więcej nie zrobię. Obiecuję. – W odpowiedzi usłyszała:

– Podoba Ci się tutaj? Do niedawna było nieco inaczej: jasno, świeciło słońce i tylko czasem pojawiały się czarne chmury na niebie. Później nastąpiła nagła zmiana i zaczęło wyglądać tak jak widzisz. – Kasandra milczała lekko wzruszając ramionami. Postanowiła nie dać się sprowokować. – Nie wiem jak Ty uważasz, ale mi się tutaj nawet podoba. Okolica odpowiada moim odczuciom. Widzę, że chyba nie bardzo się ze mną zgadzasz, ale słusznie milczysz. Nie chciałbym Cię skrzywdzić. Weszłaś tutaj za Jego pozwoleniem. Wierzę, że On wie co robi. – Powiedział wizerunek Harry'ego powoli: – Wiedz jednak, że gdy tylko wyczuję coś, co mi się nie spodoba, zapłacisz za to.– Kasandra mimowolnie przełknęła ślinę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że myślowy Harry byłby w stanie spełnić swoją groźbę. Postanowiła jednak nie zastanawiać się nad tym i robić swoje. Przecież nie miała powodu, by się bać. Podeszła bliżej do myślowego wizerunku chłopca i podała mu lusterko. Wziął je, przyglądając się uważnie przedmiotowi. – A Kasandra wyjaśniła:

– To magiczne lusterko. Będzie odbijać ataki wszystkich, którzy będą chcieli się tu dostać. Siła ataku nie ma znaczenia. Kiedy tylko Harry stwierdzi, że nie potrzebuje już tej ochrony, po prostu je stłuczesz. – Wyjaśniła. 

– Wygląda na to, że to niezwykle przydatny przedmiot. – Z pewnym smutkiem mruknęła myślowa manifestacja wspomnień Harry'ego: – Szkoda że wcześniej tego nie miałem. Oszczędziłbym sobie tych kajdan. – Myślowy chłopiec potrząsając lewą ręką. Na ten gest rozległ się brzęk łańcucha, który w tym momencie stał się widoczny. Wyraźnie przykuwał wizerunek chłopca do piachu plaży. Kasandra ostro wciągnęła powietrze z zaskoczenia, po czym nie bardzo świadoma tego co robi wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku łańcucha mówiąc:

– Kto Ci to zrobił? – W tym momencie jej dłoń zetknęła się z przedmiotem i kobieta wyczuła znaną sobie sygnaturę magiczną. Identyfikacja czarodzieja tak ją zaskoczyła, że krzyknęła głośno zszokowana: – Albus!! Dlaczego to zrobił?! 

– Dopóki mam to – myślowa manifestacja Harry'ego potrząsnęła wymownie kajdanami – nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Skoro jednak On Ci ufa to wiedz, że zaczynam się przebudzać. Niedługo będę całością, a wtedy pokażę wszystkim, którzy krzywdzili mnie przez tyle czasu, co to znaczy strach. – Manifestacja Harry'ego uśmiechnęła się okrutnie. – Im bardziej mnie ranią, tym bardziej silniejszy się staję. Już wkrótce wszystkie kajdany w moim umyśle opadną i nareszcie będę mógł być sobą. – Myślowy chłopiec roześmiał się, a wtedy woda oceanu zamieniła się w krew i zaczęła podnosić. Najpierw tylko zbliżała się do Kasandry, później zaczęła moczyć jej buty. Kiedy sięgnęła kolan, kobieta stwierdziła, że czas się wycofać. Ostatni raz spojrzała na manifestację chłopca w jego umyśle, ale odpowiedziało jej spojrzenie pełne fascynacji i szaleństwa. Kasandra nie czekała już dłużej i umknęła natychmiast z umysłu chłopca. Poczuła, że uginają się pod nią nogi, a ostatnim co zarejestrowała było odczucie, że ktoś ją położył na łóżku. Później straciła przytomność.

Harry opiekował się Kasandrą przez całą noc, podając jej eliksiry. Przestraszyła go nie na żarty, gdy tak nagle zemdlała, blada niczym duch i zaczęła gorączkować. Chłopak miał wyrzuty sumienia, przeklinał teraz to, że się zgodził na coś, co najwyraźniej zaszkodziło jego przyjaciółce. Tak, przez ten czas zdążył zaufać Kasandrze na tyle, że był w stanie nawet ją nazwać swoją przyjaciółką. Opiekowała się nim, karmiła, kupiła potrzebne rzeczy, ale przede wszystkim nie nagabywała o przeszłość, przyczyny, które sprawiły, że się tu znalazł. Nie wiedział, czy znowu się nie zawiedzie, ale postanowił na razie się tym nie zamartwiać. Przeklinał też fakt, że nie mógł używać magii, to by ułatwiło leczenie. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero nad ranem, gdy Kasandra zaczęła wyglądać o wiele lepiej. Oddychała spokojnie i zaczęła nabierać kolorów. Harry był wyczerpany nocą spędzoną na czuwaniu przy swojej aktualnej opiekunce. W pewnym momencie oczy mu się po prostu zamknęły i zapadł w sen.

*** 

Kasandra poderwała się z łóżka oddychając spazmatycznie. Przyśniła jej się wizyta w umyśle Harry'ego ze wszystkimi niepokojącymi elementami. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po pokoju nie dostrzegając niczego niezwykłego. Jedyne, co odbiegało od normy, to Harry spokojnie śpiący na jednym z foteli. Wyglądał jak zazwyczaj, na zewnątrz chłopca nie było żadnych śladów tego, co działo się w jego umyśle. Przez chwilę obserwowała młodzieńca zastanawiając się nad tym, co przeżyła. Naprawdę się bała podczas tej wyprawy odbytej w celu zablokowania wspomnień Harry'ego z jego wcześniejszego życia w przyszłości. To co mówiła wtedy manifestacja myśli chłopca kłóciło się właściwie z osobą, którą miała przed sobą. Gdyby sama nie przeżyła tego, co widziała, a usłyszałaby jedynie relację z tego wydarzenia od kogo innego, to chyba miałaby poważne wątpliwości co do prawdziwości opowiadania. Odnosiła jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że jedna z tych osobowości była fałszywa. Należało mieć tylko nadzieję, że to ten Harry, którego poznała w ciągu kilku dni i polubiła, był osobowością, która weźmie górę, która była prawdziwa.

*** 

Harry obudził się kilka godzin później. Do Hogwartu miał przenieść się dopiero wieczorem, był już spakowany i przygotowany, dlatego resztę czasu spędzili z Kasandrą na rozmowach. Między innymi uzgodnili, że dobrze byłoby początek szkolnej przygody rozpocząć w spokojnej atmosferze bez niepotrzebnego szumu, sensacji i przydziału w trakcie uczty. Ogólnie Harry czuł teraz ekscytację, ciekawość, niecierpliwość, ale z nutką obawy. Jedno było pewne, miał niepowtarzalną okazję być sobą, żyć po swojemu, bez oczekiwań ze strony wszystkich wokół, nacisków, kłamstwa i zdrad, które musiał znosić Harry Potter Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Nie musiał nawet zatrzymywać imienia i nazwiska, co zamierzał skrzętnie wykorzystać. Wiedział już nawet jakie miano przybierze.

Kiedy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, młodzieniec pożegnał się z Kasandrą, dziękując jej za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła i obiecując pozostać w kontakcie, choćby listowym. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i zgodnie z instrukcją wieszczki wrzucił w ogień kominka odpowiednią ilość proszku fiuu. Powiedział wyraźnie „Gabinet Armando Dippet'a” i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach z domu Kasandry, przenosząc się do Hogwartu. Pierwsze co ujrzał, kiedy wyszedł z kominka, był siwy mężczyzna z włosami do ramion oraz dziwną czapką na głowie i spokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Po nieznacznej chwili milczenia, mężczyzna przejął inicjatywę i zainicjował rozmowę:

– Ty musisz być tym kuzynem Kasandry. – Powiedział wskazując chłopcu ruchem dłoni krzesło stojące przed biurkiem. Młodzieniec zajął je i grzecznie się przywitał:

– Dobry wieczór dyrektorze. Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi Pan się tutaj uczyć.

– Słyszałem o Twojej trudnej sytuacji i Grindelwaldzie. W Hogwardzie będziesz bezpieczny. Powiedz mi dziecko jak się nazywasz?

– Aren Grey proszę Pana. – W głosie Harry'ego nie było ani krztyny wahania i tym sposobem zaczął życie pod nowym imieniem i nazwiskiem, zrywając wszystkie więzy łączące go z tym co było dawniej. 

– Dobrze Aren, więc może przejdziemy do rzeczy i zaczniemy od twojego przydziału? Wiesz może jak to się odbywa tutaj w Hogwarcie? 

– Tak opowiadano mi o tym dyrektorze. Macie tutaj Tiarę Przydziału, niegdyś należącą do Godryk'a Griffindor'a i ona decyduje, do którego z czterech domów się trafi.

– Wspaniale! Cieszy mnie, że znasz podstawowe informacje, chociaż mogłem się tego spodziewać. Przecież Kasandra nie przysłałaby Ciebie bez przygotowania. – Stwierdził dyrektor, podchodząc do jednej z szafek, otwierając ją i sięgając po spoczywającą tam Tiarę. Już po chwili chłopiec miał ją na głowie, tak jak się zresztą spodziewał. Nie trwało długo i usłyszał głos w swojej głowie: 

– Naprawdę jesteś Arenem Grey'em? – Padło pierwsze pytanie, na które odpowiedział bez zastanowienia: 

– Oczywiście.

– Nie wyczuwam kłamstwa w Twoim głosie, ani myśli. Fascynujące, jak cała Twoja głowa – zachichotała Tiara.

– Czyżby dom lwa?

– Oh, to byłby karygodny błąd z mojej strony, nie jesteś lwem chłopcze. – Na to stwierdzenie młodzieniec z nostalgią pokiwał głową. Pamiętał przecież, że przy jego pierwszym przydziale w przyszłości nie trafił do Slytherinu jedynie dlatego, że o to usilnie prosił. Nie były więc dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem kolejne słowa Tiary: – Dom węża jest tym, czego potrzebujesz. Pomoże Ci rozwinąć ukryte umiejętności. Slytherin!

Po ogłoszeniu decyzji Tiara została zdjęta z głowy Aren'a. Chłopak przyjął werdykt ze spokojem. Znał doskonale, choćby z własnych obserwacji wady i zalety Domu Salazara. Miał też wrażenie, że gdyby za pierwszym razem tak bardzo nie prosił i się nie upierał, jego losy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Może doznałby mniej bólu? Kto wie. W duchu obiecał sobie, że tym razem będzie ostrożniej dobierał sobie przyjaciół i nie odkryje swoich słabych punktów. 

– A więc Slytherin! – Podsumował z lekkim uśmiechem dyrektor, po chwili wysyłając krótką wiadomość przez kominek. – Zaraz będzie tutaj Twój opiekun domu i zaprowadzi Cię do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. – Aren skinął na jego słowa głową, nic więcej nie mówiąc i podszedł do swojego kufra siadając na nim. Armando przez chwilę obserwował go z pewnym zaciekawieniem. Nie był zaskoczony tym przydziałem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wiedział, że chłopak zostanie przydzielony do domu węży. Jego wieloletnie doświadczenie mu to podpowiadało. Kasandra nie zdradziła mu jakie zatargi miał ten młodzieniec, czy też jego rodzina z Gellertem i zgodnie z jej prośbą nie wypytywał o nic chłopca. Aren dziwnie mu kogoś przypominał, choćby swoją raczej zamkniętą postawą. Przez moment dyrektor nie był w stanie odszukać w pamięci odpowiedniej osoby, ale nie trwało to długo. Rozwiązanie przemknęło mu przez myśl. Oczywiście chłopiec przypominał mu zachowaniem prefekta domu węża Tom'a Riddle'a. Jakieś pięć minut później w gabinecie Dippet'a zjawił się Horacy Slughorn, opiekun Slytherinu, Krótkim skinięciem głowy i uśmiechem przywitał się z dyrektorem i od razu skierował się w stronę nowego ucznia:

– Witaj chłopcze, jestem opiekunem Twojego domu, nazywam się Horacy Slughorn i nauczam eliksirów w tej szkole. Jesteś gotowy? 

– Tak profesorze. – Odpowiedział krótko Aren. Po czym pożegnał się krótko z dyrektorem i poszedł za swoim opiekunem w stronę lochów. 

Slughorn wydawał się być przystępnym człowiekiem. Jakim był nauczycielem, oczywiście widać nie było i Aren stwierdził w duchu, że dowie się tego na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów. Po drodze profesor pokazywał mu różne pomieszczenia otwierając i prezentując wnętrza, czasem ubarwiając opowiadanie rozmaitymi anegdotkami związanymi z danym miejscem. Nauczyciel wydawał się być rozluźniony, dowcipkował, często się uśmiechał. Aren oczywiście nie przywykł do podobnych zachowań jeśli chodziło o profesora eliksirów. Bez dwóch zdań, Snape był zupełnie inny. Slughorn próbował też Aren'a wypytywać o związek z Grindelwaldem, lecz chłopak dawał mu wymijające odpowiedzi, skutecznie opędzając się od natrętnych nagabywań. Na końcu stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się według zapowiedzi nauczyciela jego gabinet, ale Slughorn zamiast je otworzyć, przez moment stał przed nimi w skupieniu, po czym zmarszczył brwi i stwierdził ze zdegustowaniem:

– Nie wierzę, że znowu myszkuje w moim gabinecie, doprawdy. – Po tym tajemniczym stwierdzeniu westchnął i pokazując, by prowadzony uczeń zaczekał, otworzył z impetem drzwi, pozostawiając je rozwarte na oścież i powiedział z oburzeniem słyszalnym w głosie: – Malfoy! Co ja ci mówiłem o podkradaniu mi eliksiru na kaca? – Aren, posłusznie czekający w korytarzu, zmarszczył brwi słysząc znajome mu nazwisko. 

– Profesorze, tylko odrobinkę. Tak przy okazji, świetna była ostatnia impreza Klubu Ślimaka. Jest pan doskonałym organizatorem przyjęć. Moja mama zawsze powtarzała, że ma profesor do tego wyjątkowy talent.

– Pozdrów ją ode mnie oczywiście, była znakomitą uczennicą. – Slughorn rozpromienił się słysząc tyle pochlebstw od ucznia, nawet w jego głosie było wiele zadowolenia. Reakcje były tak wyraźne, że stojący za drzwiami nowy Ślizgon tylko uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Doprawdy, ten jakiś Malfoy był mistrzem w używaniu pochlebstw. Profesor jak się wydawało nawet nie zauważył, że został w ten sposób przechytrzony. – Jednakże, jako że jest już po dwudziestej drugiej, nie ominie cię kara. – Ogłosił nauczyciel, a brwi Arena podjechały w górę ze zdziwienia. Czyżby się pomylił w ocenie profesora? Kolejne zdanie wyjaśniło wszystko: – Zaprowadzisz nowego ucznia do pokoju wspólnego i wszystko wyjaśnisz jeżeli będzie o coś pytał zrozumiano? – „Też mi kara” przemknęło przez myśl Aren'owi, a w tym samym momencie Malfoy zadał zaskoczonym głosem pytanie:

– Mamy nowego ucznia? 

– Tak. Jest na szóstym roku więc będzie z Tobą w jednej klasie. Wierzę, że się dogadacie. Jeśli spotkasz woźnego powiedz, że to na moje polecenie. Chłopak czeka za drzwiami. Widzimy się za dwa dni na lekcjach. – Wyjaśnił Slughorn na tyle głośno, żeby i Aren usłyszał. Wybrzmiało po chwili pożegnanie wypowiedziane głosem Malfoy'a, który po chwili wyszedł na korytarz i zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu Slughorn'a.

Malfoy dostrzegł w korytarzu, niemal naprzeciw drzwi do gabinetu ich opiekuna domu nowego, który podpierał ścianę, patrząc gdzieś w głąb korytarza i wyrażając całym sobą znudzenie. Abraxas spojrzał najpierw na jego profil, bo tylko tyle twarzy było widoczne i uderzyła go uroda chłopaka. Kiedy jednak ten spojrzał wprost na Abraxasa, blondyn stwierdził, że nowy jest po prostu piękny. Nie przystojny, nie urodziwy, ale piękny i tyle. W twarzy dominowały zwłaszcza oczy o zdumiewającym odcieniu. Po chwili zapatrzenia i krępującej ciszy Malfoy wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka, podszedł do nowego podając mu dłoń i się przedstawił z uśmiechem:

–Abraxas Malfoy.

– Aren Grey – Odpowiedział krótko chłopak, czując małe deja vu, gdy Ślizgon podał mu rękę. Kiedy tak patrzył na kolejnego znanego mu Malfoy'a był pewien, że jest krewnym Draco. Bez dwóch zdań. Różnił ich tylko kolor oczu, bo Abraxas miał niebieskie i długość włosów, gdyż Malfoy przed nim miał je niemalże do połowy pleców, związane zieloną wstęgą no i ten reprezentant arystokratycznego rodu miał nieco ostrzejsze rysy twarzy, które się wygładzały, gdy się uśmiechał.

Abraxas prowadząc Aren'a w stronę wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, czuł się jakoś dziwnie. Starał się nakłonić nowego do rozmowy, jednak ten zdawał się nie mieć na to ochoty, co oczywiście irytowało blondyna. Wszystkie informacje po nim jakoś spływały, wydawał się być obojętny, co zupełnie nie zachęcało do konwersacji. W ostateczności Abraxas po prostu zrezygnował i milczał, aż do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego ich domu. Tutaj podał jedynie hasło na tyle głośno, by nowy usłyszał, po czym pierwszy przeszedł przez otwarte wejście. Aren spokojnie ruszył za nim, rejestrując zupełnie nagle wpatrujące się w niego zdumiewające oczy. Przez myśl mu przemknęło: „ … Oczy koloru krwi … jakie piękne ...”

*** 

Tom zaczął się niecierpliwić, bo Malfoy nie wracał już dość długo z eliksirem słodkiego snu. Zazwyczaj zajmowało mu to kilka minut, a tym razem przeciągnęło się do niemalże godziny. Jeszcze chwila, a pierwsze co zrobi on, Tom, gdy tylko pojawi się Abraxas, będzie jakaś klątwa. Nerwy oczywiście w niczym nie pomogły, a tylko wzmogły ból głowy, spowodowany przez zmęczenie wywołane ostatnio nieprzespanymi nocami. W ciągu ostatnich chwil z napięciem obserwował wejście i wreszcie zauważył przesuwającą się ścianę. Pierwszy wszedł Malfoy, ale to osoba, która weszła za nim skupiła na sobie całą uwagę Toma, który zapomniał nawet o rozdrażnieniu postępowaniem Abraxasa. Blondyn podszedł wprost do Riddle'a, kładąc fiolkę przed nim, jednocześnie informując:

– Mamy nowego.

Tom przyjął informację do wiadomości, równocześnie prawie nie zauważając położonej fiolki. Pochłonęło go uważne studiowanie nowej osoby, która przed nim stała. Chłopak nie wydawał się speszony wnikliwą obserwacją. Kiedy już zorientował się, że ściągnął niepodzielną uwagę chłopaka o krwisto czerwonych oczach, odpowiedział tym samym. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Riddle zarejestrował w sobie coś dziwnego. Jakieś dziwne odczucie będące mieszaniną ekscytacji i czegoś jeszcze. Niestety, nie potrafił określić konkretnie czego, a to nie było już normalne jak dla niego. W jego głowie zrodziła się myśl: „ … Fascynujący kolor oczu, jeszcze nie widziałem takiej zieleni jak … jak avada. Zachwycające ...”. Tom zebrał się wreszcie w sobie i postanowił przerwać tą przedłużającą się, obopólną kontemplację powitaniem. Wstał powoli i podchodząc do nowego zapytał: 

– Twoje imię i rok?

– Aren Grey, szósty rok. – Odpowiedział nowy, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Tom był pod wrażeniem odporności tego zielonookiego chłopaka. Niewielu było w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenie dłużej niż chwilę, a temu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Wypadało się odwzajemnić własnym imieniem i nazwiskiem, więc Tom oznajmił:

– Tom Riddle. Również szósty rok jestem prefektem Slytherinu. Jestem pewien, że Ci się tu spodoba. 

Stojący nieco z boku Abraxas był zdumiony. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Toma tak zaabsorbowanego kimkolwiek. Nowy natomiast okazał się być równie twardy jak Riddle. Nie okazał ani odrobiny zmieszania, czy też strachu i nieugięcie odwzajemniał spojrzenie prefekta. Tom swoim sposobem próbował go złamać, a ten nic sobie z tego nie robił, to było tak fascynujące, że Abraxas nie potrafił od tej dwójki odwrócić oczu.


	19. Rozdział 18: Być Ślizgonem

Rozdział 18: Być Ślizgonem 

Abraxas odprowadził nowego do swojego dormitorium. Było tam wolne łóżko i tam też miał mieszkać Aren. Wejście ich obu do pokoju nie zrobiło na współmieszkańcach wielkiego wrażenia. Wszyscy czterej obecni, skupieni byli na szachach czarodziejów. Na jednym z łóżek siedziały dwie osoby grające w grę, a pozostałe dwie przypatrywały się rozgrywce w skupieniu. Obok planszy leżało kilka monet świadczących o tym, że gra toczyła się o pieniądze. Dopiero znaczące chrząknięcie Malfoy'a zwróciło powszechną uwagę. Cztery pary oczu skupiły się momentalnie najpierw na Abraxasie, a później odruchowo przeskoczyły na obcego. Aren, świadomy, że aktualnie znajduje się między wężami, siłą woli powstrzymał drgnięcie i utrzymał swobodną postawę czekając, aż blondyn go przedstawi: 

— To Aren Grey, nowy uczeń. Od jutra zacznie z nami lekcje. — Zaanonsował krótko Abraxas. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Aren skinął głową na powitanie. A obecni w pokoju powstali uprzejmie. Pierwszy podszedł chłopak z czarnymi włosami do ramion i szarymi oczami. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Greya i w oszczędnych słowach się przedstawił, równocześnie mierząc nowego oceniającym wzrokiem:

— Orion Black — Arenowi na chwilę zaschło w ustach z wrażenia. Podobieństwo tego chłopaka do Syriusza było uderzające. Szybko jednak przywołał się do porządku skupiając na następnej osobie:

— Albert Mulciber — Ten chłopak również podał mu dłoń. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o krótkich, jasno brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Aren tyle zdążył zauważyć i już musiał przerzucić wzrok na kolejną osobę, bo usłyszał pogodne: 

— Edgar Avery — Ten jako jedyny uśmiechnął się lekko na powitanie. Ponieważ okazał jakiekolwiek emocje, wzbudził tym w Aren'ie cień sympatii. Edgar miał swoistą urodę. Zielone oczy tworzyły specyficzny kontrast z ciemniejszą karnacją i popielatymi włosami. Aren'owi oględziny przerwał oschły głos ostatniego z tej czwórki: 

— Rudolf Lastrange — Ten z kolei zupełnie nie wyglądał przyjaźnie. Nie podał ręki na powitanie, za to rzucił bardzo bezpośrednie pytanie: — Powiedz jakiej krwi jesteś? Nie znam rodziny Grey. — Aren miał ochotę prychnąć z irytacji, ale zachował kamienny spokój mając świadomość, że to nie Gryffindor. Ograniczył się do spojrzenia w oczy Rudolfowi i oznajmienia:

— Jestem pół krwi, czy to jakiś problem? 

— W zasadzie jest to pewien problem, choć byłby większy, gdybyś okazał się szlamą. Jako, że my wszyscy jesteśmy czystej krwi, musisz znać swoje miejsce w szeregach. — Oznajmił z jawną wyższością w głosie Rudolf i odwrócił się wracając na łóżko, by dokończyć grę. Aren spokojnym spojrzeniem odprowadził go aż do tego miejsca. Zdążył zauważyć, że ten chłopak górował wzrostem nad nimi wszystkimi. Wyczuwał, że może być z nim pewien problem. Z niejakim zdumieniem usłyszał zgryźliwy komentarz ze strony Abraxasa: 

— Szkoda, że często Ty nie znasz swojego prawdziwego miejsca. — Oczy Rudolfa pociemniały z gniewu, ale wszelkie niesnaski uciął krótko Mulciber, siadając na powrót z drugiej strony planszy:

— Dobra, darujcie sobie na dziś! Chcę dokończyć grę, a Wasze słowne przepychanki działają mi na nerwy. Rudlof skup się na szachach. — Pozostała trójka rozeszła się w stronę swoich miejsc i Aren na moment został sam. Rozejrzał się spokojnie i zauważył puste łóżko, a przy nim swój kufer. Łóżko obok zajmował Abraxas.

Grey podszedł do swojego miejsca i usiadł. Był zadowolony, że sąsiadował z Malfoyem. Jak na razie najbardziej polubił jego właśnie. Teraz doszedł do tego jeszcze jeden plus. Abraxas i Lastrange zdecydowanie się nie lubili, czyli pod tym względem mógł mieć w Malfoyu sprzymierzeńca. Postanowił jednak wstrzymać się na razie z bliższymi kontaktami i póki co tylko obserwować. W sumie ważne też było, jak domownicy zareagują na jego brak magii. Nie chciał po raz kolejny się zawieść, pokładając nadzieję w kimś, kto go rozczaruje. Rudolf oznajmił przecież, że wszyscy w pokoju prócz niego są czystej krwi. Grey doskonale wiedział na co stać takie osoby. Przez krótką chwilę zastanowił się nad tym co pomyśli o nim Tom, kiedy zauważy brak magii, ale niemal natychmiast wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Bez dwóch zdań, nie była to odpowiednia pora, by przejmować się tym co Riddle myśli, pomyśli i dlaczego. Nie był to również czas, żeby zastanawiać się dlaczego oczy Toma zrobiły na nim tak piorunujące wrażenie. Teraz był dobry czas na odpoczynek, żeby jutro z nowymi siłami stanąć naprzeciw czekającym go wyzwaniom.  
Aren już prawie zasypiał, kiedy usłyszał obok cichy szmer, a później wyczuł ruch. Uchylił delikatnie powieki i zauważył Abraxasa wychodzącego za próg pokoju i delikatnie zamykającego za sobą drzwi. Greyowi nie chciało się jednak nawet zastanawiać nad tym faktem, był zmęczony i chwilę potem zwyczajnie zasnął.

Abraxas czuł, że Tom na pewno nie śpi i nie pomylił się. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju wspólnego, Riddle siedział na kanapie, a w kominku już ledwo tlił się ogień. Widać było, że prefekt jest wyjątkowo czymś zaabsorbowany. Książka, którą trzymał w dłoniach nie była nawet otwarta, a on sam patrzył zamyślonym wzrokiem w dogasający żar. Abraxas wiedział jednak, że nawet w takim stanie rozkojarzenia Tom był czujny i z pewnością zarejestrował jego obecność. Dlatego też nie przerywając ciszy, Malfoy zajął fotel stojący naprzeciw kanapy i pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Zastanawiał się nad postępowaniem Toma wobec nowego. Riddle nigdy jak dotąd tak się nie zachowywał Nie zdarzyło się dotychczas, by kogokolwiek wręcz pożerał wzrokiem. Abraxas nie miał też wątpliwości, że w chwili, gdy Riddle patrzył na Greya, w jego oczach dało się zauważyć … Przez jakiś czas próbował dopasować słowa, ale w końcu zrezygnował na rzecz stwierdzenia, że było to dziwne spojrzenie, którego u Toma nigdy jak dotąd nie widział. Co bardziej zdumiewające, Aren zdawał się podzielać fascynację Riddle'a. Na tym na razie Malfoy musiał zakończyć roztrząsanie swoich wrażeń i spostrzeżeń z pierwszego spotkania Riddle'a i Greya, ponieważ Tom zadał pytanie:

— Co wiesz o tym nowym? — Abraxas uniósł wzrok na twarz rozmówcy i zamyślił się krótko:

— W zasadzie niezbyt wiele. Wydaje się być dość skryty i większość pytań, które zadawałem, po prostu ignorował. Sam zadawał pytania dotyczące szkoły i tylko szkoły. Odpowiadał również jedynie na takie. Dlatego wiem o nim tylko tyle, że jest półkrwi.

— Rozumiem. A co Ty o nim sądzisz? — Abraxas wyczuł kolejny test, choć nie wiedział z jakiego powodu jest testowany:

— Wydaje się interesujący, jednak póki co ciężko cokolwiek o nim powiedzieć. Jestem ciekawy poziomu jego mocy oraz tego jakim będzie uczniem. Na razie niewiele więcej jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Trudno go rozgryźć.

— Interesujący mówisz? Tak, zdecydowanie nie można się oprzeć temu wrażeniu. — Tom po tych słowach umilkł i ponownie zamyślił, a Malfoy cierpliwie milczał, domyślając się czyj obraz prefekt przywołał w myślach. Po dłuższej chwili Riddle jakby się ocknął, spojrzał na Abraxasa i zarządził: — Jako, że jesteście w jednym dormitorium chciałbym, byś się o nim dowiedział więcej. Spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. — Malfoya ten rozkaz zdziwił do tego stopnia, że przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Riddle'a z niedowierzaniem. To było dziwne … znowu … Ich przywódca pierwszy raz wykazał zainteresowanie czymkolwiek innym niż stare księgi i magia. Zastanawiające było to, że obiektem tych zdumiewających reakcji był człowiek. Abraxas poczuł się tak, jakby zawisł między młotem, a kowadłem i dlatego zaryzykował ostrożne pytanie:

— Panie ... nie chciałbyś sam go sprawdzić? — Tom nie spuścił z niego wzroku, ale odpowiedział spokojnie i stanowczo:

— Póki co zostanę obserwatorem. Myślę, że potem podejmę stosowne kroki jeśli mnie nie zawiedzie. Jeżeli jednak okaże się nie być wart mojej uwagi, wszystko zostanie tak jak jest. — Malfoy przyjął w milczeniu ten komentarz, chociaż w duchu pozwolił sobie na wątpliwość, czy Tom długo wytrzyma w roli obserwatora. W końcu był wyjątkowo poruszony osobą Greya, a jego ciekawość i zaangażowanie w całą sprawę aż nadto widoczne.

Na śniadaniu Aren wywołał swoim niespodziewanym pojawieniem się przy stole Slytherinu prawdziwą sensację. Oczywiście nie u Ślizgonów, którzy już mieli świadomość, że istnieje, ale u uczniów z innych Domów. Grey chciał usiąść gdzieś na brzegu, jednak Abraxas mu na to nie pozwolił i pociągał go w stronę środkowej części stołu. Jak na złość usiedli akurat naprzeciw Lastrange, który posłał Arenowi nieprzyjemny, krzywy uśmiech i wrócił do rozmowy z Tomem. Riddle zdawał się być totalnie znudzony rozmową z Rudolfem i bardziej skupiał się na jedzeniu. Aren ze wszystkich sił starł się nie gapić na prefekta Slytherinu i skupić się na własnym posiłku. Co prawda apetyt średnio mu dopisywał, ale wypadało jednak coś zjeść przed pierwszymi zajęciami tutaj, które z pewnością będą dla niego stresujące. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić jak mogą wyglądać zajęcia w szkole magii w momencie, gdy nie można używać czarów. Westchnął lekko i odsunął talerz, jakby chciał tym sposobem zaznaczyć koniec posiłku. Nie był w stanie zjeść nawet tego co sobie nałożył. Żołądek z nerwów zmienił się w kamień i nie chciał przyjąć ani krztyny jedzenia więcej.

Na pierwszą dziś lekcję, Zaklęcia, dotarł równo z nauczycielem i zajął miejsce w osobnej ławce, z pełną świadomością ignorując dyskretny gest Malfoya stanowiący zaproszenie, by dosiadł się do niego. Skupił się na obserwacji nauczyciela. Był starszym mężczyzną, któremu siwizna częściowo pokryła już brązowe włosy. Chodził lekko przygarbiony. Na początek lekcji uśmiechnął się do swoich uczniów, odnalazł wzrokiem Arena i skinął mu lekko głową na powitanie. Grey odpowiedział tym samym i profesor przeszedł do tematu lekcji. Dziś przerabiać mieli w praktyce zaklęcie niewidzialności. Uczniowie mieli ćwiczyć, rzucając czar na przedmioty leżące przed nimi na ławkach. Zajęcia trwały, uczniowie ćwiczyli z różnym skutkiem, a jedynym, który rzucił zaklęcie poprawnie za pierwszy razem był Tom Riddle. Aren czuł się na tej lekcji cokolwiek dziwnie. Nie mógł w niej za bardzo uczestniczyć. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo brakuje mu magii oraz jak bardzo źle się z tym czuje. Oczywiście nie mógł nic poradzić, musiał czekać cierpliwie, aż jego rdzeń magiczny się zregeneruje. Na razie musiał poprzestać na kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu cicho formuły zaklęcia oraz przećwiczeniu odpowiedniego ruchu dłoni. Przez całe zajęcia musiał znosić i dzielnie ignorować zaciekawione spojrzenia posyłane przez uczniów z własnego domu oraz Krukonów, z którymi mieli zaklęcia.

Kolejnymi zajęciami w dniu dzisiejszym było podwójne Zielarstwo, prowadzone przez Herberta Berry'ego. Nauczyciel zdawał się być niezbyt zainteresowany nauczeniem własnego przedmiotu. Zaordynował co mają zrobić i ograniczył się do obserwacji i rzadkich interwencji. Przez całe zajęcia zajmowali się przesadzaniem poszczególnych ziół do większych doniczek. Aren ze spokojem przystąpił do pracy, jak nie raz i nie dwa robił to już w Hogwarcie. Pani Sprout nie tolerowała magii podczas pracy z roślinami tłumacząc, że czary działają niekorzystnie na ich magiczne zdolności. Mówiła, że pod wpływem takiego traktowania, rośliny z czasem stają się coraz słabsze. Dlatego Grey nawet nie zastanawiał się, czy brakuje mu na tych zajęciach magii, czy też nie do czasu, gdy musiał przenosić wielki worek torfu bez użycia magii. Wtedy ponownie zaczął przeklinać w myślach swoją niedyspozycję. Zauważył też, że chyba jedynie on spośród klasy pracował z roślinami bez użycia czarów. Pozostali robili to za pomocą magii, by nie pobrudzić rąk. Przesadzanie malutkich sadzonek było nawet dość odprężające i sprawiało Greyowi sporą przyjemność, dopóki jeden z nieznanych mu Ślizgonów, specjalnie nie spuścił na jego przed chwilą przesadzone zioła, sporej wielkości donicy. Ta oczywiście zgniotła delikatne rośliny. Aren zdusił w sobie chęć do gwałtownej reakcji i spojrzał tylko beznamiętnie, by zapamiętać wygląd „niszczyciela” na przyszłość. Zanotował sobie w pamięci również fakt, że wątpliwy dowcipniś zdawał się kumplować z Lestrange'em. Grey bez słowa zajął się sprzątaniem powstałego bałaganu i ratowaniem co się da spośród zgniecionych roślinek. Nie zamierzał większości z nich wyrzucać. Były młodziutkie, na początku etapu rozwoju i istniało wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że wrócą do siebie dość szybko. W końcu miał doświadczenie z ratowaniem zgniecionych roślin. Często zdarzało się w domu wujostwa, że Dudley umyślnie deptał grządki swojej matki, by potem zwalić winę na niego. Pomimo masy kuzyna, większość młodych roślin udawało się uratować. Ich chęć przetrwania była silniejsza od mocy zniszczeń. Oczywiście tylko w wypadku, gdy kuzyn perfidnie nie niszczył którejś grządki wielokrotnie i systematycznie. Wtedy roślinki ginęły i nie było już mowy o ich ratowaniu. Tak rozmyślając, Aren kontynuował swoją pracę do czasu, aż na kilka minut przed końcem lekcji usłyszał tuż za sobą głos profesora:

— Aren Grey dostaje dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu. — Chłopak, zupełnie zaskoczony odwrócił się w stronę nauczyciela, nie bardzo pojmując o co chodzi. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po innych, ale na ich twarzach również zauważył brak zrozumienia:

— Za co on dostał tyle punktów? — Padło wreszcie pytanie od strony uczniów Gryffindoru, a nauczyciel w odpowiedzi oznajmił:

— Jako jedyny z całej waszej bandy półgłówków nie używał magii, a to podstawowa wiedza w zielarstwie. Miło mieć choć raz kompetentną osobę w klasie. Osobę, która kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja, nie boi się ubrudzić. — Profesor uśmiechnął się kpiąco, znacząco zatrzymując wzrok na uczniach Slytherinu. Aren również spojrzał po swoich domownikach i z rozbawieniem zauważył na wielu twarzach mieszaninę nieprzychylności i zadowolenia. Jakby Ślizgoni nie bardzo mogli się zdecydować, czy być zadowolonym z uzyskanej puli punktów, czy też raczej nie znosić nowego za to, że odstawał od ich grupy.

Jeszcze przed obiadem Aren udał się do biblioteki z zamiarem wypożyczenia podręczników z piątego i szóstego roku, by mieć ogólne rozeznanie czego może się spodziewać. Kasandra przestrzegła go, że póki nie może uczestniczyć praktycznie w niektórych przedmiotach i zaliczać poszczególnych etapów zajęć, musi się chociaż wykazać wiedzą książkową. Zwłaszcza, że „przeskoczył” jeden rok. Grey przyznał jej rację i teraz właśnie realizował swój zamiar uzupełnienia i pogłębienia wiedzy. Zgromadził kilka pomocnych książek i usiadł w najdalszym kącie czytelni, gdzie panował spokój i można było się skupić. Zaczął od analizowania podręcznika do Zaklęć. Po paru minutach pracy, jego azyl został naruszony. Najpierw usłyszał kroki, a po chwili przesunięcie krzesła. Wyraźnie ktoś zajął miejsce naprzeciw. Aren spokojnie odczekał chwilę, po czym uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć kto mu przeszkodził. Nie był jakoś bardzo zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył znajome blond włosy. 

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, Berry zazwyczaj jest nad wyraz oszczędny w rozdawaniu punktów. Najwięcej, dziesięć, zdobył tylko Tom, ale Ty właśnie pobiłeś nawet jego rekord. — Zagaił przyjaźnie Abraxas, równocześnie omiatając wzrokiem leżące na stoliku książki. Jak zauważył Grey zgromadził same podręczniki, no i oczywiście był jak zawsze nader wymowny. W odpowiedzi Abraxas usłyszał tylko: 

— Mhm ... 

— Wielu z nas się zastanawiało, czemu na Zaklęciach nie używałeś magii. Jest jakiś powód tego? — Malfoy postanowił kontynuować indagowanie nowego, ale najwyraźniej nie zrobił tego wystarczająco subtelnie, ponieważ Grey bez zastanowienia odparował spokojnym głosem: 

— Przeszkadzasz mi. Chciałbym w spokoju poczytać. — To powiedziawszy, Aren wrócił wzrokiem do czytanego tekstu. Abraxas cicho westchnął, po chwili wstał i odszedł, ale nie na długo. Po kilku minutach wrócił z dwiema książkami i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce zagłębiając się w lekturze.

Ostatnimi zajęciami na ten dzień były Runy, z którymi Aren nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia. W tych czasach były to obowiązkowe zajęcia, więc nie miał wyjścia, musiał na nie chodzić. Póki co niewiele z tego rozumiał, a na koniec zajęć zwyczajnie rozbolała go głowa od nadmiaru wszelakich informacji. Reszta dnia minęła mu wyjątkowo spokojnie choć zauważył, że inni uczniowie się na niego gapią. Do wzmożonej obserwacji i cichych komentarzy był przyzwyczajony, przecież trening miał choćby w swoich czasach, ale tam przynajmniej wiedział o co chodziło. Tutaj na razie nie miał pojęcia, ale miał nadzieję, że się dowie prędzej, czy później.

Następnego dnia podwójne Zaklęcia i Obrona przed Czarną Magią znacząco pogłębiły jego uczucie beznadziejności i bezużyteczności. Przyczyną był oczywiście brak magii i możliwości pełnego uczestnictwa w zajęciach. Miał nadzieję, że z Eliksirami nie będzie aż tak wielkiego problemu jak z Zaklęciami, czy Obroną. Okazało się jednak, że bardzo się pomylił. Slughorn na początku przepytał go, chcąc rozeznać się w jego wiedzy. Nie była powalająca i na większość pytań Grey odpowiadał po prostu „nie wiem” mimo, że profesor pytał o stosunkowo łatwe rzeczy. Aren był przekonany, że o części z nich z pewnością słyszał, ale przez zatargi z Sanpe'em nigdy się nie przykładał do tego przedmiotu i nie starał się ich zapamiętać, stosując osobę Mistrza Eliksirów za wygodną wymówkę. Z perspektywy czasu widział, ze to była mierna wymówka. Chyba raczej pretekst do lenistwa. Ostra krytyka własnej osoby zaowocowała postanowieniem, że z Eliksirami zdecydowanie musi zacząć od początku. Musiał odnowić i usystematyzować informacje, bo słuchając objaśnień Slughorna odnosił nieodparte wrażenie, że prawie go rozumie i gdyby nie ewidentne luki w wiedzy pojąłby wykład w lot.

Dziś pracowali nad eliksirem wzmacniającym, w którego skład wchodziły pędy sosny, krew salamandry, sproszkowany pazur gryfa oraz sok z granatów. Aren westchnął i ruszył po składniki. W drodze poczuł silne pchnięcie w ramię, ale szczęśliwie zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Nie wiedział kto to zrobił, zresztą nie zamierzał tego dociekać, więc po prostu poczekał chwilę. Kiedy już wszyscy zabrali odpowiednie składniki i się rozeszli do swoich miejsc pracy, Aren pobrał co należało dla siebie i wrócił do ławki. Ponownie odmówił siedzenia z Malfoyem, zajmując pustą ławkę z przodu. Nie zależało mu na ukrywaniu przed profesorem swoich poczynań. Pierwszy problem miał już na starcie. Trzeba było rozpalić ogień pod kociołkiem, a on nie miał do tego środków, czyli magii. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, a teraz skonsternowany, zastanawiał się jak rozwiązać ten kłopot. Pomoc nadeszła dość szybko i to ze strony profesora, który bez komentarza rzucił zaklęcie pod jego kociołek. Aren podziękował mu cicho, ale i tak czuł na swoich plecach palące spojrzenia innych osób, obserwujących całe zajście. Nie przejmował się tym, nie odwrócił i kontynuował pracę przy eliksirze. Pierwszą czynnością było powolne wlewanie soku z granatów i mieszanie w tempie dwa obroty w prawo i jeden w lewo co minutę. Po dziesięciu minutach należało kociołek zostawić na małym ogniu i pokroić na plasterki młode pędy sosny. Zmniejszenie ognia stanowiło kolejny problem, ale Aren po krótkim zastanowieniu postanowił poradzić sobie inaczej i delikatnie polał palnik wodą w nadziei, że zmniejszy w ten sposób płomień. Oczywiście zyskał jedynie tyle, że ogień zgasł. Chłopak sapnął zniecierpliwiony mierząc palnik wzrokiem. 

— Aren, proszę byś został tutaj po lekcji. — Usłyszał głos nauczyciela i westchnął ponownie, równocześnie odruchowo skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, automatycznie wewnętrznie przygotował się na ostrą reprymendę ze strony profesora. Snape wymagał zawsze odpowiedzi werbalnej i każdy inny sposób komunikacji był kwitowany ostrą i głośną krytyką. Slughorn jednak najwyraźniej przyjął ten sposób potaknięcia, więc Aren westchnął cicho po raz kolejny, tym razem z ulgą i usiadł nie próbując już nic więcej robić ze swoim niedoszłym eliksirem. Wiedział, że wszyscy zerkają na niego zaciekawieni. Mógłby przysiąc, że niektórzy nawet z politowaniem i drwiną. Czas mijał, a Grey spokojnie siedząc i czekając na koniec lekcji cieszył się, że tak świetnie udaje mu się utrzymać obojętną, godną Ślizgona maskę. 

Po lekcji, która dłużyła się Arenowi niemiłosiernie, zgodnie z życzeniem nauczyciela został na swoim miejscu do czasu, kiedy ostatni uczeń zamknął za sobą drzwi klasy. Dopiero wówczas podszedł do biurka profesora. Slughorn jednym machnięciem różdżki wyciszył klasę i zwrócił się do Aren'a ze współczuciem:

— To musi być dla Ciebie ciężki czas, nieprawdaż?

— Myślę, że muszę się po prostu przyzwyczaić do tej tymczasowej niedyspozycji. — Odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak, choć nie podobał mu się ton z jakim zwracał się do niego nauczyciel. Nie oczekiwał od nikogo litości.

— Masz rację chłopcze, choć zastanawiam się co powinniśmy zrobić w kwestii Eliksirów. Właściwie, mam dla Ciebie pewną propozycję. Myślę, że na chwilę obecną doskonałym rozwiązaniem będzie mogolski palnik, którym mógłbyś się posługiwać do czasu, aż będziesz mógł sam rzucić zaklęcia. Wiem jednak, że to może być nieco krępujące zwłaszcza, że jesteś wężem. Dlatego proponuję także, żebyś po lekcjach spotykał się ze mną na dodatkowych zajęciach i wykonywał te eliksiry, które będą robione przez innych na lekcjach. To pozwoli Ci nie zostać z tyłu z materiałem. 

Aren przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Po niezbyt przyjemnych doświadczeniach ze Snape'm, raczej nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji rzuconej wprost. Miał teraz ochotę podejść i uściskać nauczyciela z radości, ale oczywiście ograniczył się do uśmiechu wdzięczności. Rozwiązanie, które zaproponował profesor, było najlepszym co można było w obecnej sytuacji zrobić. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak podziękować Slughorn'owi. 

— Dziękuję za pańską propozycję, wiele dla mnie znaczy. Zdaję sobie przecież sprawę, że będzie Pan poświęcał swój prywatny czas po lekcjach. Postaram się nie zawieść i obiecuję, że na ile potrafię, będę przykładał się do nauki. 

— To doskonale. Ponieważ ta lekcja była ostatnią na dziś dla Ciebie i dla mnie, proponuję zacząć zacząć od zaraz. Odpowiada ci to? — Aren zdecydowanym ruchem głowy przytaknął w odpowiedzi. Wciąż był pod wrażeniem działań profesora. — Dobrze, czyli postanowione. Chodź za mną, zaprowadzę Cię do mojego osobistego pokoju, gdzie sam niekiedy pracuję. Tam zawsze będziemy mieć te lekcje. — Wyszli z klasy, udając się jeszcze bardziej w głąb lochów. Nauczyciel zatrzymał się nagle przy obrazie centaura, który wpatrywał się w nich nieufnie:

— Warenie, to jest Aren Grey. Chciałbym, byś od teraz oprócz mnie, przepuszczał także jego. — Stworzenie tylko skinęło głową i otworzyło przejście do pomieszczenia. Aren wszedł za profesorem i z trudem opanował jęk zawodu, widząc znaczne zaniedbanie wokół. Wszędobylski kurz zdawał się pokrywać każdą rzecz znajdującą się w tym pokoju. Nauczyciel chyba wyczuł jego konsternację, bo wyjaśnił:

— Z reguły korzystałem z tego pomieszczenia, gdy chciałem uwarzyć coś prywatnie, albo ukryć rzadkie składniki przed wami. Dlatego taki tu nieład. Dziś jednak nie będziemy niczego warzyć, dlatego nie będziemy tracić czasu na sprzątanie. Zajmiemy się teorią. — Po tych słowach profesor rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na stojący na środku okrągły stół i krzesła, po czym gestem zaprosił Grey'a, żeby usiadł. Chłopak zajął jedno z krzeseł, obserwując jak nauczyciel podchodzi do stojącej pod ścianą biblioteczki i wyciąga kilka, sporych rozmiarów książek. Profesor wrócił po chwili z tym naręczem do stołu i położył książki przed Greyem mówiąc: — Zauważyłem, że masz zdumiewające problemy z podstawami, a bez nich trudno jest wybrnąć z poprawnym warzeniem eliksirów. Dlatego zdecydowałem, że zaczniemy od samego początku. To książki z mojej prywatnej kolekcji. Ich autorzy doskonale tłumaczą rozmaite aspekty potrzebne, by pojąć podstawy. Gdy już się z nimi uporasz chciałbym, byś wynotował na pergaminie wszystkie zagadnienia, których nadal nie będziesz rozumiał. Wtedy stopniowo będziemy je omawiać do czasu, aż wszystko będzie jasne. — Aren ze zdumienia zamrugał szybko i wbił niedowierzające spojrzenie w Slughorn'a. Wyrwało mu się pytanie:

— Dlaczego profesor to robi? — W odpowiedzi ujrzał życzliwy uśmiech i usłyszał:

— Może dlatego, że sam miałem kiedyś podobny problem. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt silny magicznie, za to z Eliksirów byłem geniuszem. Patrząc dziś na Ciebie, poczułem pewną nostalgię … I od razu zapewniam, że to nie jest litość mój chłopcze. Raczej swego rodzaju zrozumienie. Chcę Ci również pomóc, byś mógł nadrobić zaległości, które są naprawdę dość … nazwijmy to nieprawdopodobne. Zastanawiam się dlaczego? — Aren przez moment milczał, myśląc nad tym jak odpowiedzieć na tak zadane pytanie. Początkowo chciał je pominąć, ale z drugiej strony jego braki rzeczywiście były widoczne i bez wątpienia mogły dziwić. Poza tym, doszedł do wniosku, że profesorowi należała się jakaś, choćby ogólna odpowiedź, za życzliwość jaką okazywał. Dlatego po chwili milczenia stwierdził:

— Mój poprzedni nauczyciel Eliksirów nie bardzo potrafił uczyć. Nie miał do tego dość cierpliwości jak sądzę. Uczniowie go drażnili swoją, jak to określał, niekompetencją. Ciężko jest polubić przedmiot, którego nauczyciel ciągle człowieka upokarza i wystawia na pośmiewisko. Ogólnie mówiąc nienawidziłem tych zajęć. Choć ostatnio, przed moim wypadkiem, miałem nawet w tej dziedzinie pewne osiągnięcia. Zdołałem nieco bardziej polubić Eliksiry, ale jedynie zajęcia, nie nauczyciela. — Na tym poprzestał, mając nadzieję, że Slughorn nie będzie drążył tematu. Na szczęście tak się stało.

— Rozumiem. Więc nie ma na co czekać! Zaczynajmy. — Profesor rozpromienił się. Widać było, że przekazywanie wiedzy przychodzi mu z łatwością i sprawia przyjemność. Zaczął Arenowi tłumaczyć rzeczy, które chłopak zdawał się mgliście pamiętać z początkowych klas. Tym razem jednak niuanse tworzenia eliksirów zapadały mu w pamięć, a nie ulatywały z głowy. Pomocne było też to, że kiedy czegoś nie rozumiał, mógł bez przykrych konsekwencji zapytać, a profesor cierpliwie tłumaczył. Slughorn był świetnym nauczycielem i Aren doszedł do wniosku, że były to pierwsze, spędzone z przyjemnością, zajęcia z Eliksirów w jego życiu. 

Kiedy skończyły się zajęcia dodatkowe, była już prawie pora kolacji. Aren poszedł więc prosto na nią i zajął miejsce z brzegu stołu Slytherinu, gdzie z reguły nie siadali szóstoklasiści. Po pewnym czasie zarejestrował, że do Wielkiej Sali wkraczają jego domownicy z Tomem Riddle na czele. Zielonooki chłopak udał jednak, że tego nie zauważył i kontynuował posiłek. Do jego uszu dotarły niezbyt głośne rozmowy, prowadzone przy sąsiednim stole, Krukonów. Usłyszał nawet kilka razy słowo charłak, które sugerowało od razu czego dotyczy dyskusja. To co usłyszał, zdawało się tłumaczyć wszystkie wcześniejsze zachowania uczniów, czyli gapienie się i szepty, których nie rozumiał. Doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie rzeczywiście dotyczyły jego braku magii i dywagacji w jaki sposób wobec tego został przyjęty do tej szkoły. Myśli przerwał Arenowi głos Abraxas'a, który właściwie jako jedyny spośród Ślizgonów odzywał się do niego: 

— Hej dołączysz do nas? — Aren spojrzał w stronę Malfoya i wstając od stołu oznajmił: 

— Nie, w zasadzie już skończyłem. — Abraxas skinął ze zrozumieniem głową i zajął się kolacją, a Aren ruszył w stronę lochów, chcąc zacząć czytać książki od Slughorna.

Tymczasem w Wielkiej Sali Malfoy westchnął ciężko podczas posiłku. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z Aren'em było trudniejsze niż początkowo zakładał. Naprawdę starał się być miły, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Większość ludzi na tej sali już dawno jadła by mu z ręki po tak otwartych próbach nawiązania kontaktu, ale oczywiście Grey kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie robił, a w dodatku jeszcze go ignorował. 

— Widzę, że zadanie, które powierzył Ci Tom, kiepsko idzie. — Uśmiechnął się z udawanym współczuciem Black. Abraxas spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony:

— Więc wiesz? 

— Yhym ... kazał nam nie przeszkadzać w waszej zabawie w kotka i myszkę. Choć wyraźnie gryzoń nie poddaje się fałszywemu urokowi drapieżnika. — Żartobliwie skomentował Orion, ale zauważył, że Malfoy nieco się naburmuszył, więc porzucił ten temat i poruszył inną ważną kwestię, która zaprzątała mu głowę: — Zastanawiam się dlaczego nie używa magii. Gdyby nie był czarodziejem, nie przyjęto by go do szkoły. Gdyby był charłakiem też nie, więc dlaczego? — Tym razem powiedział to do wszystkich słyszących go przy stole.

— Nauczyciele widocznie znają powód, jednak z jakiegoś powodu milczą. — Wtrącił Avery — Tobie coś mówił Malfoy?

— Zapytałem o powód, ale mnie zbył. — Odpowiedział Abraxas, a złośliwy głosik w jego głowie dopowiedział: „... po raz kolejny tego dnia ...”.

— Irytuje mnie ten nowy. W widoczny sposób jest inaczej traktowany przez nauczycieli i przez to czuje się lepszy od nas! — Warknął Lestrange, czym zwrócił uwagę Toma, który zaproponował, a raczej rozkazał:

— Więc może pokażesz mu gdzie jest jego miejsce?

— Z pewnością tak zrobię. — Odparł zadowolony Rudolf, wstając niemal natychmiast od stołu.

Grey dotarł dość szybko do lochów, ale już na miejscu napotkał kolejną tego dnia przeszkodę, która podkreślała jego dolegliwość. Któryś z jego współmieszkańców w dormitorium, rzucił na wejście do pokoju zaklęcie zamykające. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał czekać, aż którykolwiek z jego współlokatorów cofnie czar. Nie tracił jednak czasu, usiadł na jednym z foteli i zaczął czytać. Stopniowo, w miarę jak uczniowie docierali z kolacji, zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej gwarno w pokoju wspólnym. Kątem oka Aren dostrzegł, że przybyli wszyscy z jego pokoju prócz Abraxasa i Blacka. Riddle'a również nigdzie nie zauważył. Grey udał, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty lekturą. Niezbyt długo udało mu się pozostać incognito. Usłyszał liczne kroki zbliżające się w jego stronę, więc w przewidywaniu jakiegoś rodzaju konfrontacji zamknął książkę i uniósł głowę. Okazało się, że byli to Lastrenge, Mulciber i Avery. Ten ostatni rzucił prosto z mostu pytanie, które spowodowało, że praktycznie wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w pokoju wspólnym ucichli, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie: 

— Dlaczego nie używasz magii?

— Bo nie mogę. — Odpowiedział Aren zgodnie z prawdą.

— Jesteś cholernym charłakiem?! — Rzucił Lastrange wymawiając ostatnie słowo jak coś odrażającego.

— Nie, chociaż chwilowo tak to wygląda. Nie uważam jednak, bym musiał Wam się z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć. — Krótko wyjaśnił Aren, patrząc na wrogie postawy Lestrange i Mulcibera, Edgar, kiedy ujrzał na co się zanosi, dyskretnie wycofał się i jedynie jak inni obserwował całe zajście z dala. Pozostali dwaj kontynuowali swój zamysł. Aren w pewnej chwili zauważył, że Rudolf wyciąga swoją różdżkę, więc instynktownie wyszarpnął własną, rzucając Ekspeliarmus. Oczywiście nic się nie stało i to czar Rudolfa Ascendio mimo, że rzucony nieco później, zadziałał. Grey został przyszpilony do ściany, unieruchomiony. Był naprawdę wściekły, choć w żaden sposób nie pokazał tego po sobie wiedząc, że tym dostarczył by tylko dodatkowej rozrywki tymczasowym oprawcom. Opanował emocje i patrzył na stojącego przed nim Rudolfa, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, podczas gdy ten szyderczo się uśmiechał komentując głośno:

— Widzieliście jak rzucał zaklęcie? To było naprawdę żałosne. Nie potrafi użyć jednego z najprostszych. — Zaśmiał się Lestrange, a po chwili zawtórowała mu część Ślizgonów. Po chwili przerwy, Rudolf kontynuował, dźgając Arena różdżką w klatkę piersiową: — I co, nadal potrafisz szczekać? — Zielonooki, wciąż uwięziony, nie mógł się powstrzymać od kpiących słów:

— Tak masz rację, to zapewne było żałosne, choć nie tak bardzo jak Ty, próbujący pokazać innym swoją wyższość, przez używanie siły na kimś, kto nie może się bronić. Doprawdy, godne podziwu. 

— Ty ... jak śmiesz! — Wykrzyknął Rudolf z wściekłością, wymierzając Arenowi cios w brzuch. Grey stracił na moment oddech, a przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl: „... Zdecydowanie powinienem trzymać język za zębami ...”. Przymknął oczy na moment, starając się opanować ból i nie zwrócić kolacji, bo to dostarczyłoby niewątpliwie dodatkowej satysfakcji tymczasowemu oprawcy.

Tom, napuszczając na Aren'a Rudolfa, planował przeprowadzić swoiste doświadczenie. Był zainteresowany jak poradzi sobie Aren. Wiedział, że Lastrange najbardziej nie cierpi, kiedy kogoś traktuje się inaczej niż resztę. Oliwy do ognia dolał fakt, że nowy był półkrwi. Gdy Rudolf z dwoma kolegami udali się do lochów w wiadomym celu, poszedł dyskretnie za nimi pod zaklęciem kameleona. Wcześniej posłał Abraxasa do biblioteki po pewną książkę, by czymś go zająć. Blacka natomiast wezwał podczas uczty Slughorn, więc z nim również nie było kłopotu. Do pokoju wspólnego udało się Tomowi wślizgnąć tuż za rzeczoną trójką, nie mógł przecież przegapić przedstawienia jakie się szykowało. Riddle zaryzykował podjudzenie Rudolfa na nowego, ponieważ już po pierwszym spotkaniu Arena mógł stwierdzić, że zdecydowanie był silną osobą. Dlatego też szczerze wątpił, by cokolwiek co był w stanie zastosować Lestrange, zrobiło na nim większe wrażenie. Tak sądził, choć oczywiście mógł się mylić. Teraz obserwował wydarzenia z bliska, co było nieco ryzykowne, ale nie chciał przegapić żadnej drobnej nawet emocji na twarzy Arena. Twarzy, którą Grey ukrywał za doskonałą maską. Pierwszą, choć tylko na moment uwidocznioną emocję, Tom zauważył, gdy Aren rzucił nieudane zaklęcie. Była to frustracja, która jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiła, zniknęła. Riddle był pod niemałym wrażeniem szybkości z jaką Aren wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie. Gdyby czar zadziałał, Rudolf z pewnością zostałby obezwładniony, nie miałby szans. Tom przysłuchując się rozmowie tamtych dwóch zauważył, że Grey, mimo że był ofiarą, górował nad swoim oprawcą. Podobał mu się jego cięty język i łatwość z jaką doprowadzał jego pachołka do stanu, jaki w Lestrange tylko Abraxas potrafił wywołać. Mimo ciosu, który był bolesny i pozbawił Arena tchu, zielonooki nie spuszczał swojego dręczyciela z oczu, przez co ten, jak zauważył Tom, zaczął czuć się nieswojo. Zdenerwowanie pokrył oczywiście atakiem i wymierzył Greyowi cios w twarz. Riddle poczuł mimowolnie złość. Postanowił sobie, że Rudolf zapłaci za to przy najbliższym spotkaniu. Na razie jednak dalej prowadził swoje obserwacje. Grey uniósł głowę i tym razem jego wzrok mógłby zamrozić ogień. Z kącika ust płynęła mu stróżka krwi. Tom skierował wzrok na Lestrange i z satysfakcją zanotował, że w oczach Rudolfa zobaczył strach. Lestrange, widocznie świadomy swojego stanu odwrócił od Arena wzrok i zdjął zaklęcie. Aren nie był w stanie w tej chwili utrzymać się na nogach i upadł na kolana. Sądząc po łoskocie, który można było usłyszeć, upadek był bolesny. Rudolf splunął na jego szatę i syknął odchodząc:

— O właśnie tutaj jest Twoje miejsce, jesteś poniżej nas.

Takim zachowaniem zaskarbił sobie dodatkową dozę „sympatii” u Toma, który w myślach obiecał: „... Zdecydowanie pokażę Lestrange, gdzie dokładnie jest jego miejsce ...”, po czym uśmiechnął się zjadliwie do własnych myśli, wciąż obserwując Arena, który właśnie zebrał siły i wstał otrzepując kolana. Starł ręką krew z rozciętej wargi, spojrzał na okrwawioną dłoń i zlizał tą krew. Tom nie mógł oderwać wzroku od języka, który na moment wysunął się z ust Greya. Było to w pewien sposób bardzo perwersyjne ... równie podniecające jak oczy Arena, gdy patrzył na Lestrange niczym na zwierzynę. To był zdecydowanie grzeszny widok ...   
Riddle wnikliwie obserwujący Arena, dokładnie zobaczył moment, kiedy ten, po odejściu Rudolfa nieco się rozluźnił, zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i zatrzymał się dosłownie metr od Toma w zamyśleniu. Jego oczy przybrały już inny wyraz, nieco łagodniejszy. Ręka Toma jakby sama, bez woli właściciela uniosła się w kierunku twarzy Greya i w tym momencie jego trans został przerwany głosem Malfoya:

— Aren wszystko w porządku? — Tom oprzytomniał i wycofał się dyskretnie, wciąż ukryty pod zaklęciem kameleona. Zdecydowanie, Abraxas miał niekiedy doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Ostatni raz spojrzał na zielonookiego chłopaka i udał się do swojej sypialni. Ponownie musiał przemyśleć kilka spraw na temat nowego ucznia.

Malfoy spojrzał na powoli kształtującą się na policzku Arena opuchliznę oraz rozcięty kącik ust. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na niego zaklęcie lecznicze. Po chwili po urazach nie było śladu. W duchu zastanawiał się co Tom chciał uzyskać, nasyłając na Arena kogoś takiego jak Lestrange. Zwłaszcza, że ten bywał nieobliczalny, a Grey nie mógł się nawet obronić. Abraxas zastanawiał się też, jak doszło do tego, że Rudolf posunął się do rękoczynów. Po Arenie nie widać było, żeby atak wywarł na nim jakieś szczególne wrażenie. Wydawał się być tylko lekko rozkojarzony. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — Upewnił się ponownie Malfoy zauważając, że na twarz Arena powraca jego zwyczajowa maska:

— Tak. Dziękuję za uleczenie rany. — Zielonooki Ślizgon lekko uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu, po czym ruszył wraz z Abraxasem w stronę dormitorium. Nie miał ochoty teraz tam wracać, ale tym pokazałby Rudolfowi, że się go obawia. To nie było prawdą, ale tamten niewątpliwie tak właśnie by to odczytał. Po przekroczeniu progu dormitorium Aren zignorował wszystkich przebywających w nim i zajął się pracą domową. 

Kilkanaście minut później zjawił się Orion i wyczuwając pewne napięcie w powietrzu rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Zaobserwował, że Rudolf jest wyraźnie zły i czymś niezwykle jak na niego poruszony. Szybko przypomniał sobie, że Tom zezwolił Rudolfowi na konfrontację z Arenem. Coś musiało się między nimi stać. Chociaż akurat po Greyu nie było widać zupełnie żadnego poruszenia. Zdawał się nie przejmować panującą atmosferą. Orion poczuł do niego jakiś rodzaj szacunku, ze względu na to, że tak po prostu tutaj z nimi wszystkimi siedzi. Żałował, że nie widział tego, co się zdarzyło i obiecał sobie, że będzie musiał wyciągnąć z Avery'ego co się takiego stało.

— Mam zaproszenia na kolejne spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka od profesora. — Oznajmił głośno Black, pokazując plik ozdobnych kopert, które trzymał w ręku. — Najbliższe spotkanie będzie w tą sobotę. Wszystkie szczegóły macie w liście. — Podał kolejno koperty Mulciberowi, Lastrange, Avery'emu i Malfoyowi. Zatrzymał się przy łóżku Greya, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, dlatego wyjaśnił:

— Mam również wiadomość dla Ciebie. — Powiedział, przekazując zwykłą, nieozdobną kopertę. Orion wykorzystał okazję, że był tak blisko Arena i przyjrzał mu się kolejny raz. Wyglądał niepozornie, niewinnie wręcz. Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem. Black jednak tylko pokręcił głową i odszedł do swojego biurka.

***

Przyszła sobota, a wraz z nią przymus, przynajmniej tak określał to w myślach Tom, kolejnego spotkania w Klubie Ślimaka. Tym razem jednak Riddle wiedział po co konkretnie się tam wybiera. Slughorn wiedział, tak jak i inni nauczyciele, dlaczego Grey nie używa magii. Jednak wszyscy milczeli na ten temat, choć kilku uczniów dopytywało się o tą sprawę. Tom czuł, że musi w tym być jakieś drugie dno, dlatego dziś postanowił użyć całego swojego uroku osobistego i alkoholu, by wydobyć tą informację od opiekuna domu. Od starcia z Rudolfem nie zmieniło się nic w zachowaniu Arena. Nadal był zamknięty w sobie, nie dopuszczał innych do siebie, choć Malfoy robił wszystko, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Tom zastanawiał się nawet, czy samemu nie zacząć działać. W zasadzie, jeśli chodzi o Greya, rozmawiali ze sobą tylko pierwszego dnia. Z drugiej strony Aren nie wykazał się niczym, co mogłoby jego, Toma w jakimś stopniu zainteresować. Nie lubił słabych ludzi. Aren był silny psychicznie, ale brak magii czynił go słabym w czarodziejskim świecie. Riddle dostrzegł, że uczniowie jego domu zaczęli robić z zielonookiego kozła ofiarnego, rzucając na niego różne drobne zaklęcia. Były to zwykłe psikusy, które Grey z podziwu godnym spokojem znosił, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi, a Tom żałował, bo dałby wiele, by ujrzeć go takim jak wtedy, gdy przeraził Rudolfa.. Oczywiście już w głowie rodził mu się plan, który miał sprawić, że maska Arena Greya roztrzaska się w drobny mak. Chciał zobaczyć jaki ten chłopak jest naprawdę i co ukrywa. Spojrzał na zegar, na którym dobiegała dziewiętnasta. Czas było ruszać na zebranie. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Pozostali z jego grupy czekali już na niego, więc nie przedłużając, w milczeniu, skierowali się do miejsca, w którym odbywały się spotkania. 

Sala spotkań Klubu Ślimaka trzeszczała od przepychu. Zebrało się już kilkoro uczniów, którzy zajęli swoje stałe miejsca przy stole. Tom usiadł jak zwykle po prawej stronie Slughorna, witając się z nim uprzejmie. Spotkania Klubu Ślimaka odbywały się według schematu: po prostu profesor Eliksirów robił klasyczny wywiad. Dopytywał, zwłaszcza uczniów starych rodów o samopoczucie rodziców i innych znanych mu członków tych rodzin, prosił o przekazanie pozdrowień temu, czy też tamtemu. Powszechne były przechwałki tak nauczyciela jak i opowiadających uczniów i istne licytacje. Riddle nie znosił tego, choć opanował do perfekcji udawane zainteresowanie. Wiedział, że opiekun ich domu miał do niego wyjątkową słabość i teraz był jeden z tych momentów, w którym zamierzał wykorzystać tą sympatię. Śmiał się z kiepskich żartów profesora, chwalił ostatnio prowadzone zajęcia, a wszystko po to, by uśpić czujność nauczyciela i w odpowiednim momencie zdobyć potrzebne mu wiadomości. Oczywiście Slughorn był zachwycony jakże wielką atencją ze strony Toma. Nie potrafił odmówić kolejnego kieliszka wina, który Riddle raz za razem mu napełniał, zagadując mężczyznę. Reszta grupy Toma miała za zadanie dbać, żeby od momentu, gdy ich Pan zajął się Slughornem, nikt im nie przeszkadzał:

— Myślę, że chyba dziś za dużo wypiłem. — Wymamrotał wreszcie słabym głosem Horacy, odsuwając nieznacznie kieliszek, który Tom ponownie mu napełnił. Riddle z ujmującym uśmiechem nalał również sobie wino i lekko uniósł własne naczynie w geście toastu, na co nauczyciel odpowiedział tym samym. 

— Jest Pan jednym z najlepszych twórców eliksirów jakich znam. Nie wątpię, że eliksir na kaca nie stanowi dla Profesora żadnego wyzwania. — Oświadczył i wskazał lekko głową obserwującym go sługom, by oddalili się i zostawili ich samych. Tymczasem Slughorn upił łyk trunku ze swojego kieliszka i zaczął inny temat:

— Wiesz Tom, muszę Cię ostrzec drogi chłopcze, że być może będziesz miał konkurencję na lekcjach. — Nauczyciel zachichotał, opróżnił swój kieliszek do połowy i uzupełnił go sobie. Riddle uniósł lekko brew na jego słowa i czekał na dalszy ciąg tych rewelacji. Po chwili profesor zaczął kontynuować: — Widzisz, udzielam małych korepetycji Arenowi ... mimo, że widzieliśmy się tylko kilka razy. Widzę jak wielki ma potencjał ... Ma to coś, czego zawsze zazdrościłem nielicznym z naszej branży. Widzę w nim determinację oraz ciekawość, oraz niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Jestem pewien, że dokona wielkich rzeczy, a przecież przerabiamy tak naprawdę dopiero pierwszy rok. — Profesor roześmiał się, nie wiadomo, czy do Toma, czy też do własnych myśli. Riddle uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i spokojnie stwierdził, rozpoczynając swoją małą dywersję: 

— Wobec tego jeszcze trochę będę musiał zaczekać, by godnie z nim konkurować. Z tego co Profesor mówi wynika, że dzieli nas pięć lat w materiale. Domyślam się jednak, że musi być mu ciężko, skoro nie może używać magii. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet uwarzenia eliksiru bez zaklęcia ... 

— Oh tak ... Pierwsze trzy dni były dość ciężkie, ale zaskakująco szybko potrafi się dostosowywać do sytuacji. Nie wiem czym sobie ten chłopiec zasłużył na tak okrutną klątwę. — Westchnął ciężko Slughorn, upijając na pociechę kolejny łyk wina i wpatrując się smętnie w trzymany w dłoni kieliszek. Tom na dźwięk słowa „klątwa” poczuł, że jego zainteresowanie sprawą znacznie wzrasta. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chce się czegoś jeszcze dowiedzieć, musi być bardzo ostrożny. Zaczął więc rozsnuwać sieć prawdopodobnych kłamstw:

— Tak, wspomniał mi krótko o przyczynie swojego stanu. To naprawdę okropne. — Profesor jednak chyba zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa Riddle'a, bo kontynuował swoją myśl:

— To przerażające co Grindelwald potrafi zrobić. Odebranie magii czarodziejowi. I co z tego, że czasowe? Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co musiał czuć ten biedny chłopak w tamtym momencie. Zastanawiam się co on takiego zrobił, że zawrócił na siebie uwagę tego czarnoksiężnika. Próbowałem go trochę podpytać, ale widocznie nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Z niczym się nie zdradził. — Tomowi zdobyte informacje zaczęły układać się w głowie w jakąś tam całość. Jeszcze były w niej luki, ale istniała możliwość, że tych już nie da się uzupełnić. I tak dowiedział się już dużo i nawet, gdyby nie uzyskał nic więcej, czuł się usatysfakcjonowany. Właściwie mógł już zakończyć tą rozmowę tym bardziej, że Slughorn wyglądał już na sennego i pewnie niedługo zakończy spotkanie. Riddle zastanowił się krótko i rzucił neutralnie:

— Teraz, kiedy przebywa w Hogwarcie nie musi się go obawiać.

— To jest właściwie główny powód, dla którego się tutaj znalazł. Musimy go chronić, by nie został jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzony. Na szczęście Grindelwald skupia się obecnie na Ameryce. Może do czasu, kiedy ukończycie szkołę, tamtejsze Ministerstwo zdoła go powstrzymać. Myślę, że udam się już na spoczynek, dziękuję za przybycie. — Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Riddle'a nauczyciel lekko się chwiejąc pożegnał wszystkich i wyszedł z sali. Zadowolony Tom ruszył ku wyjściu z sali wraz ze świtą niedługo po nim, po czym odesłał swoich popleczników do pokoju wspólnego. Sam zamierzał udać się do biblioteki, by sprawdzić kilka rzeczy i w spokoju pomyśleć. 

Wejście do biblioteki po godzinach oczywiście nie było dla Tom'a wyzwaniem. Sprawdził kilka rzeczy w innych działach, po czym zajął się tym, co najbardziej go dzisiaj zajmowało. Nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie sprawdzenia w Zakazanym Dziale ewentualnych informacji o klątwie, jaką mógł rzucić na Arena Grindelwald. Poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Żadna z przechowywanych w Dziale książek nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Tylko w jednej znalazł informację o klątwie, która mogła pozbawić czarodzieja magii, ale tylko na kilka godzin. Klątwa wymagała od rzucającego ją naprawdę wielkiego wysiłku. Wymagała biegłej znajomości run, skomplikowanego eliksiru i zaklęcia. Generalnie rzecz ujmując wyczerpywała tego, kto ją rzucał, ponieważ powiązana była z magią krwi. Tom był zaintrygowany tą klątwą, chociaż nie do końca o nią mu chodziło. Zastanawiało go również to, co męczyło także wyraźnie Slughorna: powód, dla którego tak potężny czarnoksiężnik jak Gellert rzucił zaklęcie odbierające czasowo magię, zamiast zabić. Co takiego ukrywał ten nowy uczeń?

Było już po trzeciej w nocy, gdy Riddle wrócił do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Zaskoczył go widok osoby zajmującej miejsce, które on zazwyczaj anektował dla siebie. Ku jego zdumieniu był to obiekt jego wielu dzisiejszych myśli. Właściwie to nie tylko dzisiejszych, jak skonstatował Tom. Poświęcał temu chłopakowi wiele ze swojego czasu przeznaczonego na rozmyślania, odkąd tylko zielonooki pojawił się w szkole. Aren zdawał się wyczuć spojrzenie Riddle'a. Podniósł głowę znad czytanej książki i spokojnie obserwował stojącego w pobliżu wejścia Toma. Riddle miał teraz dwa wyjścia: mógł udać się do swojego dormitorium, albo spróbować nawiązać pierwszą dłuższą rozmowę między nimi. Ta opcja wydawała mu się najbardziej kusząca. Jakoś nie potrafił tak bez słowa odejść. Nogi same, prawie bez udziału woli zaprowadziły go na kanapę stojącą naprzeciw Aren'a. Obaj młodzieńcy patrzyli na siebie, zastanawiając się jak zacząć rozmowę. Milczenie przeciągało się i cisza zaczynała być wręcz niezręczna. W końcu Tom zdecydował się zacząć od najbardziej neutralnego i oczywistego tematu, jaki udało mu się wymyślić:

— Dlaczego o tak późnej porze wciąż tutaj jesteś?

— Nie chciało mi się spać, więc wykorzystuję ten czas na naukę. — Pokazał wymownie książkę, w której Tom rozpoznał podręcznik do Eliksirów dla klas drugich. — A co Ty robisz tutaj o tej porze? 

— Wracając ze spotkania, postanowiłem skorzystać z biblioteki. Spędziłem tam więcej czasu niż zakładałem. — Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc w oczach rozmówcy zrozumienie i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił określić. Oczywistym zdawało się być, że łamanie regulaminu nie jest jakąś niesamowitą nowością dla zielonookiego. Po chwili Aren zapytał:

— Rozumiem. Udało Ci się znaleźć to, czego szukałeś? 

— Nie do końca, choć znalazłem pewną poszlakę, która może mi w jakimś stopniu pomóc. Swoją drogą, skoro już rozmawiamy, może potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy w związku z wybrykami naszych niektórych kolegów? — Pytanie Toma nie było bezinteresowne. Zamierzał po raz kolejny przeprowadzić swoisty test Greya. Zobaczyć jak się zachowa:

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jeżeli napotykam jakąś przeszkodę z reguły sam sobie z nią radzę, ale dziękuję za troskę.

To była zdecydowanie dobra odpowiedź. Usatysfakcjonowała Toma. Aren wiele by stracił w jego oczach, gdyby poprosił o pomoc. Oczywiście Riddle nie miał zamiaru póki co zmieniać niczego w zachowaniu Ślizgonów. Chciał się przekonać ile Grey będzie w stanie wytrzymać, gdzie będzie granica jego cierpliwości. Jak dotąd, siedzący naprzeciw niego czarodziej wykazywał się nieprzeciętnym opanowaniem i imponującym spokojem. Tom odwrócił wzrok spoglądając na płomienie, będące w tej chwili jedynym źródłem światła oraz ciepła. Wiedział, że zielonooki przygląda mu się dyskretnie, ale nie zamierzał ingerować. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zainteresowanie. W końcu sam, kiedy inni nie widzieli, skrycie przyglądał się Aren'owi nie raz i nie dwa. To była dość dziwna gra w podchody, której sam nie rozumiał. Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się w ten sposób zachowywać. To było nawet dość interesujące. Czuł wciąż wzrok rozmówcy na sobie i postanowił przeprowadzić kolejny drobny teścik. Ciekawy był jak Aren zareaguje, gdy niespodziewanie ich wzrok się zetknie. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i odwrócił głowę, krzyżując spojrzenie z Greyem. Zielonooki speszył się i lekko zaczerwienił, a Tom uśmiechnął się lekko z zadowoleniem. Udało mu się zobaczyć prawdziwą emocję na twarzy tego tajemniczego chłopaka, a to zakrawało na cud. Maska Greya na co dzień wydawała się nieprzenikniona. Tomowi spodobało się to co zobaczył i postanowił sobie, że sprowokuje więcej takich sytuacji, by przysporzyć sobie znaczną ilość tak miłych widoków. 

***

Biurko Leonarda Spencer'a Moon'a, Ministra Magii, było przepełnione różnymi dekretami, sprawozdaniami, umowami czy różnorakimi propozycjami z departamentów. Ostatnio panował istny chaos, z którym od tygodni nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Główną przyczyną był brak płynności w rozmowach z Amerykańskim Ministerstwem, w którym obecnie panował rozłam we władzy, co bez dwóch zdań utrudniało kontakty. Był to bardzo poważny konflikt, który martwił Moon'a. Wietrzył w tym robotę Grindelwalda. Równocześnie starał się uspokajać, a raczej, nie czarujmy się, mydlić oczy brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów zapewniając, że rzeczony czarnoksiężnik zajęty jest aktualnie w Ameryce i nie zagrozi tutejszym czarodziejom. Sam nie wierzył w to o czym przekonywał innych, dlatego jego wysiłki nie bardzo dawały efekty. W tej natomiast chwili, po raz kolejny przeglądał prośbę Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa do brytyjskiego odpowiednika, Prośbę o wsparcie w walce z Gellertem, Wciąż nie wiedział co zrobić z tą prośbą. Wiązało się z nią wiele trudnych decyzji, które musiał podjąć już teraz, a jakoś trudno mu to przychodziło. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zgoda na pomoc w walce oznacza kolejne straty, głównie w ludziach, ze strony Brytyjczyków. Westchnął przeciągle upijając łyk kawy i po chwili skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Zbyt długo rozmyślał i napój zwyczajnie ostygł, a on nie znosił zimnej kawy. Wyciągnął różdżkę z zamiarem podgrzania napoju, gdy nagle usłyszał charakterystyczny odgłos płomieni w kominku, w którym po chwili ukazała się głowa jego sekretarki:

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Ministrze, ale jest tutaj Pan John Wair i prosi o pilny kontakt z Panem. Mówiłam, że jest Pan bardzo zajęty, ale nie chce odejść i czeka tutaj już trzecią godzinę.

— Skoro lubi sobie czekać, to nich to robi dalej. Nie mam teraz na niego czasu. — Powiedział krótko Minister i przerwał połączenie. Odsunął na bok nieszczęsną, sprawiającą mu kłopoty prośbę i przyciągnął do siebie stosik innych dokumentów. Podgrzał sobie różdżką kawę i zabrał się do pracy. 

Uporządkowanie i czytanie dokumentów zajęło mu dużo więcej czasu niż przewidywał. Zmęczony przetarł oczy. Jedynym zyskiem na dziś było to, że na jego biurku nareszcie zapanował względny porządek. Funkcja Ministra Magii nie była łatwa, nienormowany czas pracy powodował, że często nie kończył pracy jak inni urzędnicy pracujący „od — do”. On pracował tyle ile danego dnia musiał. Na szczęście jego małżonka zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i nie zatruwała mu życia wymówkami. Dziś też już było grubo po północy, nareszcie mógł już iść. Wstał przeciągając się, zdjął z wieszaka płaszcz, ujął za rączkę pokaźnych rozmiarów aktówkę i wyszedł z biura, czując jak zaklęcia ochraniające jego gabinet przepuszczają go, wracając natychmiast na miejsce. Ruszył w stronę windy nie dostrzegając mężczyzny, który zajmował miejsce na krześle, naprzeciwko biurka sekretarki. Dopiero słowa zatrzymały go w drodze:

— Dobry wieczór Ministrze, musi być Pan rzeczywiście bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, skoro dopiero teraz opuścił Pan swoje biuro.

— Kim Pan jest? — To było pierwsze pytanie jakie padło z ust zaskoczonego Moon'a.

— Pańska sekretarka już o mnie wspominała. — Odpowiedział spokojnie stojący tuż obok mężczyzna.

Trybiki w głowie Ministra zaczęły coraz szybciej pracować i w końcu przypomniał sobie, że rano faktycznie ktoś bez zapowiedzi pragnął się z nim widzieć. Nie pamiętał póki co kto to był, ale za to wróciły do niego słowa własnej odpowiedzi. Był przekonany, że po tym co powiedział Jenny, czyli sekretarce, tamta osoba zwyczajnie sobie pójdzie. Kto normalny czekałby kilkanaście godzin na spotkanie? Nie spodziewał się, że kogokolwiek spotka, więc teraz odchrząknął zdenerwowany. W końcu opanował emocje i uważnie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie przed sobą. Był ubrany w elegancki garnitur, na głowie miał cylinder, w prawej dłoni laskę, a z kieszeni marynarki wystawał mu zegarek. 

— Czekał Pan tutaj przez cały czas?

— Miałem sporo czasu. Widzi Pan, Ministrze, ostatnio wpadłem na wspaniały pomysł, który mógłby rozwiązać większość Pańskich problemów związanych z wojną, która trwa aktualnie w Ameryce, ale niestety bardzo łatwo może się rozprzestrzenić. Oczywiście wierzę, że osoba taka jak Pan nie potrzebuje rad. Jednakowoż przypuszczam, że warto niekiedy coś zasugerować mimo to. Dlatego jestem. — Mężczyzna miał miły dla ucha, melodyjny głos i zasłuchany w niego Moon nawet nie zauważył, kiedy kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, wskazując równocześnie zapraszająco na drzwi swojego gabinetu:

— Proszę za mną Panie ... — Zająknął się, starając sobie przypomnieć jak się nazywał stojący przed nim czarodziej.

— John Wair Ministrze. — Podpowiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna, a Minister ponowił zaproszenie.

— Panie Wair — wskazał na drzwi swojego gabinetu, ruszając przodem. Wrócił na swoje miejsce przy biurku, wskazując gościowi jedno z krzeseł naprzeciw, po czym zagaił rozmowę: — Wiec czym się Pan zajmuje? 

— Jestem wiceministrem Amerykańskiego Oddziału Ministerstwa Magii. — Oznajmił mężczyzna w cylindrze ku zaskoczeniu Moon'a. Minister nie okazał jednak po sobie zdziwienia i kontynuował indagowanie:

— Czemu zawdzięczam pańską obecność tutaj i dlaczego nie zostałem o tym wcześniej poinformowany?

— To dosyć delikatna sprawa. Wierzę, że naszą rozmowę zachowa Pan dla siebie, gdyż jest to sprawa wielkiej wagi. — Ostatnie słowa mężczyzna powiedział niemalże szeptem. Minister skłonił lekko głowę wskazując, że słucha, więc gość kontynuował: — Ostatnio dostaliśmy list i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że dostarczył nam go sam Gellert Grindelwald we własnej osobie! — Moon wyprostował się gwałtownie na krześle i zamrugał zaskoczony rzucając pytania:

— Słucham?! Jak to się stało, że taka wiadomość nie przedostała się do prasy?! Jak ominął zabezpieczenia? Jak ... ten człowiek ... 

— To niebezpieczny czarnoksiężnik Ministrze. Obecnie pracujemy nad nowym systemem obrony, jednak nie o tym chcę porozmawiać. Czarny Pan obiecał nam zawieszenie broni pod jednym warunkiem. Zaznaczam, a właściwie myślę, że nie trzeba tego Panu mówić, ale jednak, każdego dnia giną u nas dziesiątki czarodziejów oraz osób nie magicznych. Wy chyba nazywacie ich tutaj mugolami, prawda? — Minister potwierdził skinieniem głowy i wrócił do ważniejszego momentu w wypowiedzi mężczyzny:

— Co to był za warunek?

— I tu właśnie potrzebujemy Pańskiego wsparcia Ministrze Moon. Ten czarnoksiężnik proponuje zawieszenie broni jeśli wznowimy Turniej Trójmagiczny! 

— Słucham?! To niedorzeczne! Turniej został zawieszony z powodu wielu ofiar śmiertelnych w 1792 roku. Jaki interes ma ten czarnoksiężnik, by wymagać wznowienia go? Cóż to za warunek doprawdy?

— Tego nie wiemy. Jak na razie nikt spośród nas nie odkrył podłoża przyczyny tego żądania. Widzimy póki co jeden, niezwykle ważny plus. Skończą się morderstwa i rzezie naszej społeczności. Tylko z tego powodu jesteśmy skłonni przystać na ten warunek. Da nam to czas. Czas na przygotowanie się do walki z Grindelwald'em, przygotowanie nowych strategii, rozważenie błędów. Na razie sytuacja jest dramatyczna, straty w ludziach ogromne. Właściwie jesteśmy przyparci do muru, nie ma się co czarować, nasze dotychczasowe działania nic nie dają. Ten rozejm, to desperacki krok, ale proszę zrozumieć, musimy posunąć się do ostatecznego kroku, by załatwić go raz na dobre! Niestety ten krok trzeba przygotować, a to wymaga jak już mówiłem czasu.

— Co na to inne Ministerstwa oraz szkoły? — Zapytał zmęczonym głosem Moon, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli sytuacja tak wygląda, to właściwie nie ma o czym dyskutować.

— Ministerstwo Europejskie, tym samym Instytut Magii Durmstrang zgodziły się nam pomóc. Jednakże ze strony Francuskiego rządu, czyli też Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, spotkaliśmy się z odmową. — Stwierdził gorzko mężczyzna. Minister zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zauważył:

— Nawet jeśli zgodzimy się na tę propozycję, wciąż brakuje jednej szkoły.

— To nie problem Ministrze! Nasza najlepsza szkoła Ilvermorny zobowiązała się wystąpić w Turnieju. Hogwart pozostał naszą jedyną nadzieją. Proszę to przemyśleć, potrzebujemy teraz waszej pomocy jak nigdy dotąd. Taka współpraca pomoże nam się w pewien sposób zjednoczyć ponownie. Zmieni się też pewnie nastawienie ludzi, jeśli przekonają się, że potrafimy działać razem. — Moon słuchał tych zachęt i sam nie wiedział co byłoby lepsze, dlatego niepewnie odpowiedział:

— Ja ... Muszę to przemyśleć. Nie mogę ot tak podjąć tej ważnej decyzji. Powinienem najpierw skonsultować się z Armando Dippet'em oraz innymi, koniecznymi do podjęcia tej decyzji ludźmi.

— Nie możemy tego konsultować w większym gronie Ministrze. Trudno będzie wówczas utrzymać tajemnicę, co do przyczyny wznowienia Turnieju, a nawet co do przyczyny samego zamiaru wznowienia. Niech Pan pomyśli. Uważamy, że Ministrowie, wiceministrowie i dyrektorzy szkół wystarczą do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Europejskie Ministerstwo i Francuzi się z nami zgodzili i jak na razie dyskrecja została zachowana. Wiem, że jest to niewygodne, ale proszę o rozpatrzenie mojej prośby jak najszybciej. To jest naprawdę kwestia życia i śmierci, zwłaszcza w naszym kraju. 

— Proszę przyjść tutaj jutro wieczorem, porozmawiam ze swoim zastępcą oraz dyrektorem i z pewnością będę znał już odpowiedź.

— Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że chcecie to chociaż przemyśleć. — Powiedział niemalże ze łzami w oczach mężczyzna, po czym ukłonił się i wyszedł.

Leonard Moon po wyjściu swojego gościa ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się nieco uspokoić. To, czego się właśnie dowiedział wstrząsnęło nim. Okazało się, że groźba wojny w całym świecie magicznym i nie tylko, wcale nie jest niemożliwa. Była jednak szansa, by ją powstrzymać. Tylko, czy warto było? Dlaczego to od strony Grindelwalda padła taka propozycja? Musiał to przedyskutować z kimś o dużym doświadczeniu, a dyrektor Hogwartu wydawał się być odpowiednim ku temu człowiekiem. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, wysłał wiadomość do Armando Dippeta oraz drugą do swojego zastępcy, by w trybie natychmiastowym pojawili się jutro rano w jego gabinecie. Sam nie zamierzał już wracać do domu. Nie dzisiaj. Musiał przemyśleć co wypada zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Owszem, jutro porozmawia ze swoimi dwoma doradcami, ale najlepiej samemu przemyśleć wszystko wcześniej, znać pozytywy i negatywy ewentualnej decyzji za, ale również i tej przeciw.

Opuszczając gabinet Ministra Moon'a, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie. Doprawdy, był doskonałym aktorem. Wiedział, że minister i tak przystanie na jego propozycję. Był tego tak pewien jak tego, że jutro dzień nadejdzie. Zwłaszcza, że Pan Moon widocznie zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami, a przecież był politykiem, pozytywna decyzja natomiast, znacząco pomogła by utrzymać się na stanowisku. Mężczyzna był wobec tego niemal pewien pozytywnej reakcji na propozycję. Poprawił na głowie cylinder i uśmiechnął do własnych myśli po raz kolejny. Owszem znowu nieco namieszał, ale przecież Kasandra zabroniła mu jedynie wtrącać się w sprawy Hogwartu, a nie rządu, prawda? Mężczyzna tym razem roześmiał się w głos i zniknął w czerwonym kręgu.


	20. Rozdział 19: Hierarchia

Rozdział 19: Hierarchia

W sowie, która wczesnym rankiem obudziła Armando Dippeta nie byłoby nic dziwnego gdyby nie fakt, że list przyniesiony przez nią nie miał na kopercie zaznaczonego adresata, za to był sygnowany krwawym sztyletem. Oznaczało to, że jeśli ktokolwiek inny prócz odbiorcy przejmie pismo, czeka go okrutna klątwa. W takim wypadku list spłonąłby błyskawicznie. Dippet obejrzał kopertę uważnie nie dotykając jej na razie i w zadumie pokiwał głową. Ostatni raz widział taki list kilka dekad temu, czyli dość dawno. Fakt, że ktokolwiek posłużył się tą metodą przekazu informacji niewątpliwie oznaczał, że wieść jest pilna i wymaga najwyższej dyskrecji. Armando zawahał się krótko z wzniesioną ręką: sowy raczej się nie myliły jeśli chodziło o dostarczanie korespondencji, więc należało przypuszczać, że i tym razem przesyłka dotarła tam, gdzie należy. Dippet podjął decyzję i zdecydowanym ruchem przejął list od ptaka, który natychmiast zerwał się do lotu i już po chwili zniknął w oddali. Dotknięcie listu nie spowodowało żadnych gwałtownych reakcji, więc najwyraźniej zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, to on sam był adresatem wiadomości. Po kilku sekundach list samoczynnie się otworzył, ujawniając zawartość: mały, złoty medalion i zapisaną znajomym pismem informację. Dyrektor Hogwartu spokojnym ruchem odłożył medalion na biurko i zajął się analizą treści niezbyt długiego pisma:

Armondo Dippet   
Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa   
Hogwart.

Stary przyjacielu.   
Potrzebuję jak nigdy dotąd Twojej mądrości i porady.  
To dla mnie, a jak sądzę właściwie dla nas wszystkich, niezwykle ciężki czas.   
Proszę, byś znalazł chwilę i mnie odwiedził. Zapewniam, że to konieczne.  
Medalion jest świstoklikiem, który przeniesie Cię   
do mojego biura o godzinie szesnastej.   
Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o naszym spotkaniu.   
Leonardo Spencer Moon

Armando zmarszczył brwi w zamyślaniu. Treść niewiele ujawniała, ale jedno było pewne. Sam wydźwięk pisma był nad wyraz alarmujący. Dyrektor Hogwartu w skupieniu zapoznał się jeszcze raz z listem, po czym odłożył go na biurko i zamyślił się głęboko analizując sytuację. Znał obecnego Ministra Magii na tyle, że nie podejrzewał go o panikarstwo. Należało przypuszczać, że sytuacja jest faktycznie poważna, bo bez ważnej przyczyny ten wysoki urzędnik nie wzywałby go. Zwykł sam rozwiązywać zawiłe sprawy. Nawet kryzysy, które jak to w polityce, co jakiś czas powstawały. W świetle tych wszystkich faktów było jasne, że to wezwanie nie mogło dotyczyć błahostki. Dippet sięgnął po medalion i założył go sobie na szyję, po czym ujął w dłoń różdżkę. Zaklęciem spalił list, a kolejnym usunął popiół. Przeszła mu zupełnie chęć na śniadanie, dlatego udał się do swoich prywatnych pokoi, uprzednio przywołując skrzatkę i prosząc o filiżankę herbaty. Kiedy napój został mu dostarczony rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym fotelu z filiżanką w dłoni, rozmyślając nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Po chwili jednak stwierdził z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem, że jego rozmyślania nie mają sensu, bo przecież w gruncie rzeczy nie wie co tkwi w tej sprawie i co jest powodem tej tajemniczej wiadomości. Niemniej czuł wciąż niepokój i choćby dlatego musiał sobie jakoś zająć czas, by nie tracić go na jałowe rozmyślania. Na pewno nie był w stanie skupić się nad dokumentacją dotyczącą szkoły. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, po czym wstał, podszedł do biblioteczki podręcznej i sięgnął po jedną z książek. Wrócił na fotel i zagłębił się w lekturze. 

***

Arena o świcie czekała dosyć niemiła pobudka i gdyby mógł przekląłby w tym momencie źródło nieprzyjemności, czyli Avery'ego. Odkąd tutaj zamieszkał, Avery budził go swoim chrapaniem niemal regularnie. Po takiej pobudce Aren nie mógł już zasnąć, chociaż oczywiście próbował wszelakich dostępnych sposobów na zagłuszenie irytujących dźwięków. Niestety, jak dotąd nie odkrył skutecznej metody, bo nawet poduszka przyciśnięta do głowy nie sprawdziła się w walce z chrapnięciami Avery'ego. Dzisiaj nie było inaczej i Aren w desperacji spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem na swoją różdżkę. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się czy próbować, ale w końcu ujął ją w dłoń. Efekt był taki jak ostatnio zazwyczaj. Nie poczuł nic, żadnego przepływu magii. Wzdychając ciężko wstał i ubrał się w szkolne szaty. Spojrzał na Malfoya, który akurat przeciągnął się przez sen i zwinięty w kłębek otulając nogami kołdrę zachrapał cicho. Były Gryfon westchnął z zazdrością. Na pewno Abraxas zastosował zaklęcie wyciszające i dlatego spał sobie teraz smacznie w tym hałasie. Aren'owi przeszło przez myśl, że mógłby następnym razem poprosić Malfoya o pomoc. Niewiele wysiłku kosztowałoby wyciszenie również jego łóżka. Zresztą, Abraxas przecież sam starał się okazać przyjaźń. Aren nie ufał mu za bardzo, ale … to byłby taki mały krok w kierunku nawiązania bliższej znajomości. Po podjęciu takiej decyzji Grey poczuł się jakoś lepiej. Westchnął cicho ponownie i poszedł w kierunku łazienki. Niestety, gdy nacisnął klamkę ta nie ustąpiła. Aren potrząsnął tylko głową, zawrócił po swoją torbę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju, postanawiając skorzystać z jednej z łazienek ogólnie dostępnych. Jak na Lastragne był to w zasadzie dosyć, niewinny żart, ale były Gryfon z utęsknieniem czekał na powrót swojej magii, bo takie dowcipy i uciążliwości zaczynały go męczyć, chociaż starał się je znosić ze stoickim spokojem. Po skorzystaniu z łazienki nie wrócił do dormitorium, ale został w pokoju wspólnym i tam, zasiadając na brzegu trzyosobowej kanapy, która była najbliżej kominka, otworzył książkę z Eliksirów na zaznaczonej stronie. Skupił się na tekście, a po chwili zaczął wynotowywać informacje, które były dla niego niezrozumiałe, by po lekcjach omówić je z Slughornem. Pomoc profesora okazała się dla Arena nieoceniona. Pierwszą klasę stosunkowo szybko omówili, ponieważ okazało się, że wbrew pozorom chłopak całkiem dużo informacji sobie przypomniał. Aren doszedł do wniosku, że kiedy nikt nie stosuje na nim zjadliwych komentarzy, ostrych, krzywych spojrzeń, nie sabotuje jego eliksirów i nie wydziera się na niego, nauka idzie mu dobrze. Podejrzewał, że stres, spowodowany ciągłą czujnością i wybuchowym charakterem Snape'a, nie pozwalał na przyswajanie materiału i należyte skupienie przy tworzeniu mikstur. Zresztą nie była to dla niego żadna rewelacja. Doszedł do tego już w swoich czasach, ale teraz stało się to po prostu jaskrawo widoczne. Aren pracował dłuższy czas w ciszy. W pewnym momencie zarejestrował fakt, że ktoś schodzi od strony dormitorium chłopców i uniósł głowę. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że to Black. Orion, widząc że został zauważony, skinął lekko głową na przywitanie. Aren w milczeniu odwzajemnił ten gest. Nie przewidywał żadnej rozmowy, więc spokojnie wrócił do czytania. Po chwili ku swojemu zaskoczeniu usłyszał głos Oriona:

— Następnym razem zajmij inne miejsce. To należy do Niego, a On bywa dosyć nieprzewidywalny w niektórych kwestiach. — Black powiedział to niby obojętnie, ale Aren wychwycił nutę szacunku, jakim nasycone zostały określenia dotyczące osoby, o której mówił Orion. Były Gryfon, trochę zaskoczony informacją, ale też wbrew sobie zainteresowany, zapytał niby obojętnie, zerkając znad trzymanego w dłoniach pergaminu:

— Kogo masz na myśli? — Orion lekko wzruszył ramionami i pomijając pytanie oznajmił:

— Chcę tylko zwrócić Twoją uwagę na to, że w Slytherinie istnieje dość ścisła hierarchia. Ze szczerego serca radziłbym Ci zaznajomić się z nią, by w przyszłości oszczędzić sobie kłopotów. Na dłuższą metę nie da się tej sprawy ignorować. Czy chcesz, czy też nie chcesz będziesz musiał z czasem zwrócić większą uwagę na to, co dzieje się dookoła Ciebie. Gdy zaczniesz obserwować nie wątpię, że zorientujesz się szybko o co tutaj chodzi. Bystrości Ci nie brak. Zauważysz ile rzeczy przegapiłeś. — Black skończył wypowiedź i nie przedłużając ruszył w drogę powrotną do dormitorium, zostawiając trochę zdezorientowanego Greya. 

Aren przez jakiś czas patrzył na odchodzącego Ślizgona w zdumieniu. Najwyraźniej Black przyszedł tu specjalnie po to, by zwrócić jego uwagę, na bardzo istotny jak się wydaje fakt. Były Gryfon docenił ten gest Oriona. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę z faktu, że póki co odseparował się od swoich obecnych współdomowników. Z nikim nie starał się nawiązywać kontaktów mimo, że Malfoy wykazywał w tym kierunku niezmordowaną wręcz aktywność. Orion miał jednak niewątpliwie rację. Tego odseparowania, bierności i statusu „jestem nowy” nie da się utrzymać w nieskończoność. Black słusznie zwrócił mu na ten fakt uwagę. Oczywiście bez wątpienia takie postępowanie było wygodne przez pewien czas, ale najwyraźniej nadeszła pora na stopniowe wyjście z cienia. Bez rewolucyjnych zmian i spektakularnych wejść. Na początek Aren postanowił wziąć sobie radę Oriona do serca i przyjrzeć się bliżej rzeczonej hierarchii, a także zasadom panującym w tym domu. Dotąd zupełnie się nad tym nie skupiał, a przecież nawet w jego czasach zdążył zaobserwować, że w domu węża istniała jakaś dziwna gradacja między poszczególnymi uczniami. Choć nigdy się nią nie interesował wiedział, że Draco Malfoy był ważną personą, przynajmniej dla piątego roku i wszystkich młodszych. Z obserwacji Draco wynikało też, że nie groziła mu detronizacja. Po tych przemyśleniach i podjęciu decyzji, Aren westchnął ciężko i ponownie powrócił do nauki.

Okazją do wdrożenia małego dochodzenia w wykonaniu Greya w życie, stało się śniadanie. Zaraz na wstępie po raz kolejny odmówił wspólnego posiłku z Abraxasem, jednocześnie obiecując sobie, że następnym razem przyjmie zaproszenie od Malfoya zgodnie ze swoim porannym postanowieniem. Usiadł z brzegu stołu mając doskonały widok na wszystkich uczniów Slytherinu i zaczął dyskretną, ale wnikliwą obserwację. Na początek odtworzył sobie w pamięci sposób w jaki Draco w jego czasach zachowywał przy stole Slytherinu. Wyszedł bowiem z założenia, że osoba, która dla Ślizgonów była najważniejsza, będzie zachowywała się przynajmniej podobnie. Pewne obyczaje i zachowania musiały być bowiem kodem. Choćby nienaganne maniery. Już po chwili obserwacji okazało się, że trop manier należało porzucić. To był Slytherin, czyli w większości uczniowie czystej krwi. Nienaganne maniery były tu powszechne. Aren poszedł więc dalej w swoich dociekaniach, wysuwając kolejne założenie, że musi to być osoba wyróżniająca się z tłumu, charyzmatyczna, powinna też osiągać wysokie wyniki w nauce. Ten kierunek myślenia spowodował, że jego wzrok mimochodem zawędrował ku Tomowi Riddle, który właśnie mówił coś do Mulcibera. Aren zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu i skupił całą uwagę na osobie Toma. Jak dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak inni reagują na Riddle'a. Raczej zauważał samego Toma, a nie jego otoczenie, ale nadszedł czas by to zmienić. Powoli przesunął wzrok na innych uczniów. Dziewczyny wpatrywały w Toma z uwielbieniem, komentując między sobą szeptem i co jakiś czas chichocząc i dziwnie zerkając na Prefekta. Aren nie musiał nawet domyślać się o czym mogły plotkować. To było widoczne gołym okiem. Nie żeby się dziwił. W końcu przecież sam widział, że Tom był bardzo przystojny i miał w sobie wiele gracji, co Grey zdążył zauważyć choćby na Eliksirach. O tak, podziwiał też na Zaklęciach jego płynne ruchy różdżką ... wsłuchiwał się w głos, gdy Tom czytał runy ... a oczy ... „... Stop! Stop! Stop! O czym ja do diabła myślę!? Zachowuję się nie lepiej niż jakaś baba ...” Aren rozbudził się z rozmarzenia, wymierzając sobie mentalnego kopniaka i potrząsając głową. Skupił się ponownie na obserwacji uczniów Slytherinu, tym razem zwracając baczniejszą uwagę na męską część siedzących przy stole. Nawet przy pobieżnej ocenie dało się zauważyć nieukrywany, powszechny szacunek z jakim patrzono, a tym bardziej zwracano się do Riddle'a. Aren odniósł jednak wrażenie, że coś mu w pierwszej chwili umknęło, dlatego nie przerwał obserwacji i w pewnej chwili dotarło do niego, że w ruchach i zachowaniu tych ludzi widział ostrożność, a nawet obawę. Skupił się na tych współdomownikach, którzy siedzieli bliżej i mógł widzieć ich oczy i już po chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Aren widział tak często podobne spojrzenie, że nie mógłby pomylić go z żadnym innym i ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że w oczach obserwowanych osób widzi strach, kiedy zwracają swój wzrok na Riddle'a. W zdziwieniu uniósł brwi zastanawiając się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Szacunek rozumiał, ale żeby aż strach? Dlaczego?  
***

Tymczasem w miejscu zajętym przez Abraxasa i Oriona, trwała cicha dyskusja:

— Nie mam pojęcia jak go do siebie przekonać — westchnął po raz kolejny Malfoy, mówiąc na tyle cicho, by tylko siedzący obok niego Black mógł to słyszeć:

— Cierpliwości ... gołym okiem widać, że to nie jest osoba, która łatwo może komuś zaufać. Pewnie przyjdzie to z czasem. Nie ma co naciskać, bo istnieje obawa, że im bardziej będziesz próbować przyśpieszyć, tym bardziej będziesz się cofać ...

— Proszę Cię, odpuść sobie ten filozoficzny bełkot ... — Warknął zirytowany Abraxas w duchu przyznając jednak koledze rację. 

— Oh, wierz mi lub nie, sam w pewnym momencie będzie chciał się zbliżyć. Myślę nawet, że już niedługo. — Dodał po chwili Orion z uśmiechem obserwując Greya. Właśnie wkładał sobie do ust porcję naleśników i zdawać się mogło, że po prostu je posiłek. Black był jednak wytrawnym obserwatorem i bez problemu mógł ocenić, że nowy wziął sobie do serca jego uwagę. Wyraźnie zwracał niewielką uwagę na spożywany posiłek. Jak nigdy jedzenie zsuwało mu się czasem z widelca, albo trafiał sztućcem do ust z opóźnieniem, najwyraźniej skupiając się na czymś zupełnie innym. To wskazywało, że Grey obserwuje, a Black zdążył już poznać go na tyle, że nie wątpił, że chłopak wyciągnie odpowiednie wnioski. A Orion, trochę wbrew sobie, był z tego faktu zadowolony.

***

Starożytne Runy były dla Arena przedmiotem, którego kompletnie nie rozumiał. Przecież nigdy dotąd nie miał z nim styczności, a w tych czasach były to jedne z obowiązkowych zajęć. Greyowi wydawało się, że ten próg będzie nie do pokonania, bo za każdym razem kiedy wychodził z sali po lekcji rozumiał jeszcze mniej. To zaczynało być frustrujące tym bardziej, że Aren doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że niedługo skończy mu się okres karencji pod tytułem „ Jestem nowy”. Wówczas jego brak wiedzy będzie kosztował dom utratę punktów, a z tego jego współdomownicy z pewnością nie będą zachwyceni. Książki w bibliotece niewiele mu były w stanie pomóc. Nie rozumiał bowiem podstaw, a jakoś nie trafiał na taką, która by mu te podstawowe zasady wytłumaczyła. Widocznie autorzy ksiąg zakładali, że czytelnicy powinni wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Cóż Grey tego nie wiedział i był coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Teraz też, siedząc przy stoliku w bibliotece i wzdychając ciężko próbował cokolwiek pojąć z czytanego o runach tekstu, ale w końcu odłożył trzymaną książkę i ostentacyjnie położył na niej głowę uderzając nią lekko. Przymknął oczy i znieruchomiał w wyrazie rezygnacji:

— O! ... Pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś próbował w taki sposób wbić wiedzę do głowy ... — Usłyszał nagle znajomy głos Abraxasa. Arena nie dziwiła już jego obecność. Po prostu do niej przywykł. Uniósł głowę powoli, a równocześnie przemknęła mu myśl, że Malfoy jest dobry z run i że byłaby to doskonała okazja na zapoczątkowanie planu nawiązywania bliższych kontaktów. Tymczasem Abraxas standardowo stwierdził: — Więc jakbyś potrzebował czegoś, to będę obok … — Po tym oznajmieniu był już w połowie obrotu, kiedy Aren zareagował:

— Zaczekaj. — Powiedział, chwytając blondwłosego Ślizgona za rękę. Abraxas przystanął zaskoczony, a Aren zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z powodu tego zdumienia, postanowił zignorować wszelkie komentarze i tłumaczenia i od razu przejść do rzeczy. Wskazał na znajdujące się przed nim książki do run, zrobił załamaną minę i ponurym głosem wyjaśnił: — Widzisz … to coś ... kompletnie tego nie rozumiem … — Abraxas zerknął w dół na książkę, uniósł brwi i z uśmiechem skwitował:

— W takim razie dobrze się ukrywałeś ze swoją niewiedzą. Na lekcjach zdawało mi się, że doskonale wszystko pojmujesz. — Malfoy roześmiał się cicho, dosiadając się równocześnie do stolika Arena — Czego dokładnie nie rozumiesz? — Zapytał zachęcająco z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ustach.

— To właśnie jest problem. Widzisz, cały przedmiot jest dla mnie niezrozumiały. Nigdy nie uczyłem się run. To dla mnie zupełna nowość. Nauczycielka ... równie dobrze mogłaby mówić w obcym języku.

— Nie dziwię się, że nie rozumiesz niczego, skoro nie miałeś szans nauczyć się podstaw. Uczę się już trzeci rok, a to stosunkowo długo ... może mógłbyś zgłosić to nauczycielce … 

— Myślałem już o tym, ale nie chcę kolejnego „udogodnienia”. — Abraxas wyłapał, że ostatnie słowo, które padło z ust Arena zabrzmiało dosyć gorzko. — I tak wielu nauczycieli idzie mi na rękę w związku z moją … chwilową niedyspozycją. — Grey dokończył dość niezręcznie w ostatniej chwili gryząc się w język. Niby było wiadomo, że nie może używać magii, ale jak dotąd wiedziano niewiele więcej i raczej nie chciał, by przez jego „długi język” rozszalała się kolejna fala plotek, spekulacji, dywagacji. Malfoy zdawał się jednak nie przykładać do lakoniczności wypowiedzi Arena większej uwagi. Zastanowił się przez moment, po czym nie rozwodząc się już dłużej nad tematem braków w wiedzy kolegi chwycił zdecydowanym ruchem jedną z leżących na stoliku publikacji mówiąc:

— Skoro tak, to przejdźmy do rzeczy. Domyślam się, że nie marnowałeś czasu w bibliotece i rozpoznajesz już poszczególne runy? — Grey skinął potwierdzająco głową. — To dobrze. Czy w każdym zapisie? — Brwi Arena uniosły się w górę, co wyraźnie dało znać Abraxasowi, że zielonooki nie zarejestrował jak dotąd różnic w zapisach run. Malfoy postanowił więc zacząć od tego i rozpoczął:

— Przeglądając te wszystkie książki, a być może też i inne, zauważyłeś bez wątpienia, a jeżeli nie, to mówię Ci o tym w tej chwili, że podczas gdy zasadniczy kształt runy się nie zmienia, to styl zapisu może być rozmaity. O, na przykład tutaj: — Abraxas odłożył na moment trzymany wolumin, a sięgnął po inną publikację, przez moment ją wertując i otwierając po chwili na odpowiedniej stronie. — Popatrz, tu masz styl mocno ozdobny, a tam … — na chwilę przerwał wypowiedź, sięgnął po wcześniej odłożoną książkę i także otworzył na alfabecie runicznym: — O, a tutaj masz zapis zupełnie prosty, na którym łatwo się uczyć. Przyjrzyj się. Pomimo zawijasów w każdym z tych zapisów po chwili zastanowienia na pewno odróżnisz poszczególne runy z prostego zapisu. Na przykład tu i tu: — Abraxas wskazał konkretną literę i Aren przyjrzał się im uważnie, po chwili odnajdując to co należało.

— Faktycznie, widzę teraz. Myślałem wcześniej, że to jakiś inny alfabet.

— Nie, ten sam. Później sobie poćwicz różne formy zapisu, a teraz powiedz mi jak idzie Ci wymowa i łączenie znaków? — Aren pokręcił głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu, a dla blondyna stało się jasne, że tutaj kolega również ma kłopot. Zresztą jak mógłby nie mieć, skoro sam zapis był mu obcy. — Rozumiem. Wobec tego zacznę od trochę innej strony, ale to ważne. Żebyś zrozumiał czym są runy i nośnikiem jakich informacji są poszczególne znaki, grupy znaków, bądź ciągi znaków, najpierw musisz zapoznać się, przynajmniej pobieżnie na początek z historią alfabetu runicznego. Bez tego wstępu nie zorientujesz się w pełni jakie ma on znaczenie dla czarodziejów, dlaczego oraz w jakich sytuacjach wskazane jest się posłużyć runami. — Było widać, że Abraxas mówi o czymś, co go interesuje. Nagle stał się wręcz gadatliwy w porównaniu do swojego zwyczajnego stylu wypowiedzi. Można było wręcz powiedzieć, że się rozluźnił. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Aren obserwował te zmiany w milczeniu, równocześnie słuchając w skupieniu opowieści Malfoya i powoli zaczynając rozumieć niuanse pojmowania run. Sporo notował, czasem zadawał pytania, a Abraxas z niezwykłą cierpliwością szeroko objaśniał, podpierając się, dla łatwiejszego zrozumienia, rycinami z leżących na stoliku książek. Kiedy obaj, zmęczeni intensywną nauką, stracili na moment wątek okazało się, że minęły już ponad trzy godziny. Blondyn w milczeniu zamknął trzymaną właśnie w dłoniach książkę i odłożył ją na stolik. Aren w zmęczeniu przetarł oczy wzdychając, po czym spojrzał na Abraxasa i z lekkim uśmiechem stwierdził:

— Dziękuję za wydatną pomoc. Myślę, że teraz nie będzie to już dla mnie na zajęciach taka czarna magia jak wcześniej. — W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

— Jest całkiem sporo czarnej magii ukrytej w runach. Jeśli chcesz mogę Ci przybliżyć parę przykładów, albo wskazać kilka książek, które o tym mówią ... mam nawet ukrytych kilka bardzo starych rycin w mojej rodowej posiadłości i jeśli ... — Zupełnie nagle Abraxas umilkł, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że z rozpędu powiedział i zdradził zbyt wiele. Aren milczał z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, nie zdradzając się z tym, co myśli. Miał ochotę na zadanie kilku pytań, co do fascynacji Abraxasa, ale z drugiej strony stwierdził, że chyba jednak jest zbyt wcześnie na takie rozmowy. W końcu ledwo się znali i nie ukrywajmy, żaden z nich nie ufał do końca temu drugiemu. Po chwili, kiedy napięcie wyczuwalnie zaczęło rosnąć, Aren pojednawczo wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że to rozładuje sytuację:

— W zasadzie ... w tym wypadku, miała to być taka metafora używana przez mugoli na określenie czegoś, czego nie rozumieją. — Malfoy się rozluźnił, a Aren lekko uśmiechnął. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

***

Równo o godzinie szesnastej w gabinecie Ministra Magii pojawiły się dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był jego zastępca Albert Flint, a drugą dyrektor Hogwartu Armando Dippet. Po przeniesieniu za pomocą świstoklików obaj panowie spojrzeli najpierw na siebie i skinęli powitalnie głową, po czym skierowali wzrok na gospodarza gabinetu. Ten, witając się z nimi, wskazał dwa z przyszykowanych trzech krzeseł przed biurkiem. Mężczyźni zajęli oferowane miejsca, czekając cierpliwie na wyjaśnienia: 

— Domyślam się, że musicie być zaskoczeni tym nagłym wezwaniem i przepraszam Albercie za to, że wyrwałem Cię z wakacji, ale jest to sprawa wyjątkowej wagi, z którą nie można było zwlekać … Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Wczoraj odwiedził mnie Pan John Wair, który okazał się wiceministrem Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii ... — Opowieść trwała dobrą chwilę, po czym zapadła cisza, którą przełamywał tylko dźwięk tykającego zegara. Milczenie trwało dość długo, każdy z dwóch przybyłych mężczyzn zastanawiał się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Zamyślenie przerwał Albert:

— Można było się spodziewać, że sytuacja w Ameryce nie przedstawia się tak kolorowo jak próbują nam wmówić gazety ... ale Turniej Trójmagiczny? Co Grindelwald chce osiągnąć wymuszając na nas wznowienie go? Jakoś póki co nie widzę w tym żadnego sensu … — Dippet w odpowiedzi pokiwał lekko głową, po czym stwierdził:

— Sądzę, że Grindelwald może chcieć szukać dla siebie silnych sprzymierzeńców. — Rozszerzone w szoku oczy Ministra i jego zastępcy mówiły same za siebie. O takiej ewentualności nie pomyśleli. Za chwilę zresztą potwierdził to Flint, zdenerwowanym głosem:

— Dlaczego miałby chcieć to zrobić? Przecież udział w Turnieju biorą nastolatkowie ... Na co mu takie osoby w jego armii?! To ... To niedorzeczne! — Armando spokojnie odczekał, aż wiceminister skończy, po czym kontynuował wyjaśnianie swojego toku myślenia:

— Rozumiem pańskie zdenerwowanie Panie Flint, ale proszę spojrzeć na to z innej strony. W każdej szkole są wybitni uczniowie, który wyróżniają się talentem oraz mocą, stając się w przyszłości bardzo ważnymi personami w czarodziejskim świecie. Gellert nie jest głupcem i wie, że nad młodymi umysłami łatwiej zapanować, a co ważniejsze, wciąż można je kształtować. Nie można lekceważyć dzisiejszej młodzieży. Oczywiście to taki pierwszy pomysł, który przyszedł mi do głowy. Równie dobrze powód jego prośby, czy może raczej ultimatum, może być zupełnie inny. 

— Jeśli istnieje szansa, że to co właśnie powiedziałeś może być prawdą, to nie możemy przystać na warunki tego szaleńca oraz Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa. Jak będziemy wyglądać w oczach czarodziejskiej społeczności? Jeśli zgodzimy się na tą chorą propozycję ...

— Z jednej strony masz rację Albercie. — Wtrącił nagle Minister, przerywając zastępcy wypowiedź: — Pomyśl jednak również o tym co się stanie, gdy odrzucimy propozycję pomocy Amerykanom ... Grindelwald na pewno zaplanuje kolejną rzeź w Ameryce. Tamtejsi czarodzieje w końcu się ugną, niezbyt wiele już do tego brakuje. Jak sądzisz, kiedy Gellert osiągnie swój cel, to kto znajdzie się wówczas na jego celowniku? Widzę, że sam rozumiesz, że oczywiście my. Sytuacja jest nader skomplikowana, mam tego świadomość. Cokolwiek byśmy nie zrobili, nasze działanie i tak będzie brzemienne w skutki … — Wiceminister słuchając tej wypowiedzi jakby zapadał się w fotelu. W końcu zakrył sobie twarz dłońmi i smętnym głosem podsumował:

— Inaczej mówiąc mamy związane ręce? Jeśli zorganizujemy Turniej Grindelwald może zebrać nowych fanatyków. Równocześnie do końca nie znamy jego planów i równie dobrze życie tych wszystkich dzieciaków może być zagrożone! Może on chce zlikwidować co bardziej zdolnych, żeby w przyszłości mu nie zagrażali. Kto wie co lęgnie się w głowie takiego człowieka. Poza tym odmawiając Amerykanom, narazimy ich na jego złość i kolejne masowe morderstwa. Osłabimy tamtejszych czarodziejów i w efekcie prędzej czy później ściągniemy Gellert'a tutaj, do nas. Co powinniśmy zrobić?! — Pozostali mężczyźni wymownie milczeli. Po chwili odezwał się Moon, proponując:

— Niedługo pojawi się amerykański wiceminister. Proponuję poczekać na Pana Weir'a, który powinien nam odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania i wątpliwości. — W gabinecie Ministra Magii ponownie zapanowała głęboka cisza. Nikt nie miał jakoś ochoty jej przerywać. Oczy Moon'a spoczęły na dyrektorze Hogwartu, który wyglądał jakby postarzał się nagle o kilka lat. Przeczył temu skupiony, wyrażający głęboką zadumę wzrok. Minister pojął, że Armando doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę jaką decyzję planuje podjąć właściciel tego gabinetu. Moon zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, czy uczucie do szkoły i uczącej się tam młodzieży przeważy, czy też po rozważeniu wszystkiego Dippet wpadnie na jakieś wyjście z tej patowej sytuacji. Po cichu Leonardo liczył na inteligencję Armando. Liczył na to, że dyrektor szkoły magii odkryje coś, czego jemu samemu nie udało się znaleźć, czyli lukę w murze zasadzki zastawionej przez Gellert'a. Nie do końca w to wierzył, ale zawsze istniała przecież nadzieja. 

Równo o dziewiętnastej, do gabinetu Ministra Magii zapukano i gospodarz machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi, pozwalając wiceministrowi Amerykańskiego Ministerstwa Magii przejść przez bariery ochronne otaczające biuro. Weir wyglądał tak jak go zapamiętał, nie licząc widocznych cieni pod oczami oraz przekrwionych oczu świadczących o tym, że jego gość prawdopodobnie nie zaznał za wiele snu od ostatniej wizyty. Wczorajszy, trochę już pomięty garnitur także na to wskazywał. Wszyscy obecni panowie wstali na powitanie, a gość się przedstawił:

— John Wair, to zaszczyt panów poznać ... Choć wolałbym, by okoliczności były o wiele bardziej sprzyjające ... Wierzę, że Minister wszystko już panom wyjaśnił i jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, to postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć. — Po tym wstępie, wzajemnej prezentacji i uściskach dłoni, Amerykanin zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce. Niemal natychmiast głos zabrał Armando Dippet:

— Przyjmijmy, że zgodzimy się wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Proszę wyjaśnić, jak wyglądała by jego organizacja oraz jakie środki bezpieczeństwa zostały by wprowadzone i co najważniejsze, gdzie Turniej by się odbył. — Weir krótko skinął na potwierdzenie i niezwłocznie odpowiedział:

— Turniej Trójmagiczny odbyłby się w Instytucie Magii w Durmstrangu. Obiecali wzmożoną ochronę przez tamtejszych Aurorów oraz wyrazili chęć, by pod odpowiednią przykrywką dołączyć Aurorów z Wielkiej Brytanii i Ameryki. Grindelwald na czas trwania Turnieju obiecał całkowicie zaprzestać ataków. Tuż po nim natomiast zamierza rozpocząć negocjacje.

— Dlaczego Dyrektor Durmstrangu przystał na organizację Turnieju w jego szkole?

— Dlatego, że to z ich szkoły wywodzi się Grindelwald oraz dlatego, że według kolejności to właśnie ich szkoła powinna być teraz organizatorem Turnieju. Początkowo chcieliśmy zorganizować go w Ilvermorny. Oceniliśmy jednak, że powstałoby wówczas jeszcze więcej podejrzeń na temat naszego działania.

— Ilvermorny. Słyszałem o tej szkole wiele dobrego. — Skomentował zasłyszane informacje Armando, po czym kontynuował: — Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak zamierzacie wytłumaczyć społeczeństwu czarodziejów, dlaczego w tym roku Akademia Magii Beauxbatons nie weźmie udziału w tradycji, która trwała setki lat?

— Spodziewałem się tego pytania i dlatego wczoraj ponownie udałem się do francuskiego Ministra w sprawie omówienia tego zagadnienia. Mimo, że było to nad wyraz trudne, udało mi się wynegocjować oficjalne pismo, w którym Minister Magii Francji oświadcza, że w związku z niechlubną historią Turnieju nie wyraża chęci uczestnictwa na rzecz sekundanta, czyli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny. W dalszej części oświadczenia pisze, że jeżeli podczas trwania Turnieju obędzie się bez żadnych ofiar, obiecuje uczestnictwo w przyszłych edycjach. — Weir wyjął rzeczone pismo i przekazał je Ministrowi, który po przejrzeniu podał je Dippet'owi. Ten przeczytał je i odłożył na biurko. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał wreszcie Moon wstając i podchodząc bliżej dyrektora Hogwartu:

— Armando przyjacielu, decyzja jest ciężka, dlatego proszę Cię o radę. Co powinienem zrobić? — Zapytał słabym i ku jego własnemu niezadowoleniu niezdecydowanym głosem. Na to pytanie Dippet odpowiedział jedynie wzrokiem, zatrzymując Moon'a w miejscu, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do Weira:

— Tak naprawdę Turniej jest na chwilę obecną praktycznie dla was niezbędny jak rozumiem. — Dippet na moment zawiesił głos, a w tym czasie amerykański wiceminister potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy, że ocena dyrektora była dobra. Dippet kontynuował tym razem patrząc na Moon'a: — Grindelwald jest zagrożeniem na większą skalę niż tylko Ameryka, więc rozsądnie będzie połączyć siły, by zdusić jego rządy teraz, kiedy mamy do tego okazję. — Tym razem to Minister Magii nieświadomie skinął głową. Armando oświadczył na to potwierdzenie: — Dlatego zgodzę się na uczestnictwo Hogwartu, ale pod pewnym warunkiem ... 

***

Dwa dni po ogólnym uzgodnieniu zasad Turnieju i warunków, pod którymi Hogwart zgodził się wziąć udział w tym przedsięwzięciu, domniemany John Wair wrócił do własnego Ministerstwa, by przedstawić Amerykańskiemu Ministrowi Magii co uzyskał. Obecny Minister Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych był słabym człowiekiem, zachowawczym i mało zdecydowanym. Po wysłuchaniu relacji stać go było na decyzję, że trzeba w związku z tym wyniki negocjacji przekazać Grindelwaldowi, ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by dokonać tego samemu. Zlecił tą misję osobie, którą brał za John'a Waira, a mężczyzna, który czasowo przejął ciało amerykańskiego wiceministra z chęcią podjął się tej misji, chcąc dokończyć to, co zaczął. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłał do Grindelwalda sowę z prośbą o spotkanie. Nie bał się czarnoksiężnika, ale oczywiście musiał zachować wszelkie pozory i sposób zachowania osoby, której ciało chwilowo opanował. Opanował, to według niego nie było dobre słowo na to, że chwilowo przejął tą tożsamość. Według niego wymiana, którą zaoferował była właściwie uczciwa, a oryginalny Wair był z niej zadowolony. Nie oznaczało to, że rozumiał wszystkie konsekwencje takiej wymiany, ale to już mężczyzny nie obchodziło. Wair miał wybór, dokonał go i tyle. Mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie w „swoim” biurze i uśmiechnął się cokolwiek złośliwie. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Aż poczuł dreszcze ekscytacji na myśl co może nadejść. Z reguły unikał działań na tak wielką skalę, ale tym razem zdecydował inaczej. W końcu sytuacja też była wyjątkowa. Mieli do czynienia z Przeznaczonymi! Wrócił myślą do negocjacji w Anglii. Warunki, które postawił Dippet, sprzyjały planom mężczyzny udającego Waira. Wszystko jak dotąd wydawało się zbliżać jego plany do szczęśliwej realizacji. Kwestia „urobienia” Gellerta również nie wydawała się trudna, chociaż należało brać pod uwagę, choćby z ostrożności, ewentualne komplikacje. Z pewnością niewielkie i dla niego do pokonania, ale jednak. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos stukania od strony okna. Wróciła sowa z odpowiedzią od Gellerta. Domniemany Wair otworzył okno machnięciem dłoni i po chwili ptak wylądował przed nim na stole, wyciągając nóżkę z liścikiem. Wiadomość brzmiała: 

Godzina osiemnasta. W parku niedaleko Ministerstwa.

Odgrywający rolę wiceministra uśmiechnął się oszczędnie i szybko wystosował potwierdzającą odpowiedź, przywiązując notkę sowie do nóżki. Ptak szybko odleciał przez otwarte okno. Mężczyzna przeciągnął się leniwie i rozejrzał po gabinecie. Musiał zająć sobie czymś tych kilka godzin, które pozostały do spotkania. W oko wpadł mu barek, miał nadzieję, że dobrze zaopatrzony. Niestety, oryginalny Wair wydawał się być zwolennikiem whisky, miał jej kilka rodzajów, już otwartych. Trzy butelki niezłego na szczęście wina w tym jedna napoczęta, pozwoliły jednak zabezpieczyć wybredny gust amatora dobrych win w postaci domniemanego Waira. Z zadowoleniem sięgnął po jedną, a po chwili namysłu po jeszcze jedną butelkę,przypuszczając, że w barku tak wysoko postawionego człowieka nie przetrzymuje się byle jakich alkoholi. Cóż, grający rolę Waira pozwalał sobie na tą niewielką słabość. Uwielbiał delektować się doskonałym winem. Kasandra często wypominała mu nadmierne zamiłowanie do tego szlachetnego trunku, pewnie troszkę złośliwie, a troszkę w obronie swoich zasobów, które próbowała ukrywać przed nim. Niektóre kryjówki były naprawdę zmyślne i podziwiał kreatywność kobiety. Tak rozmyślając z uśmiechem rozsiadł się ponownie na nader wygodnym siedzisku, otworzył jedną z butelek czerwonego wina i nalał sobie do kieliszka. Było klarowne o rubinowej barwie, przyjemnym zapachu, przymknął oczy i skosztował, uśmiechając się po chwili z przyjemności. Doskonały smak … nie zawiódł się na oryginalnym Johnie. Wino było znakomite.

Gdy zbliżała się godzina osiemnasta, mężczyzna ubrał swój zwyczajowy, długi płaszcz i nakładając cylinder na głowę, wyruszył w stronę parku na spotkanie. Kiedy wszedł już na zadrzewiony teren, zaczęło padać, więc rzucił na siebie zaklęcie odpychające kropelki wody. Wyczuwał czarnoksiężnika już z daleka i gdyby nie musiał udawać kogoś innego, podszedł by do niego szybko. Niestety, musiał markować niepewność i obawę w krokach i posturze, no i rozglądać nerwowo, acz dyskretnie na boki, odgrywając poszukiwania. Doskonale się bawił przy całej tej grze, na koniec jednak dotarł do Gellerta ubranego również w płaszcz z postawionym wysokim kołnierzem, przesłaniającym mu część twarzy i spory kapelusz, rzucający głęboki cień, na oblicze. Zachowując pozory, na powitanie, domniemany Wair zapytał głosem z pewną dozą pozorowanego strachu:

— Pan G … Gellert Grindelwald? — Czarnoksiężnik zignorował pytanie, nieuprzejmie przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

— Jak widzisz pogoda jest kiepska, nie zamierzam tracić czasu na zbędne uprzejmości. Mam nadzieję, że informacje, które mi przyniosłeś są lepsze od tej pogody. — Domniemany Wair, wciąż grając przestraszonego, przyglądał się uważnie twarzy Gellerta, która mimo maskowania, była dla niego czytelna. Moc, którą ten mag skrywał w sobie, była dla mężczyzny doskonale czytelna, wręcz namacalnie wyczuwalna. Natomiast wygląd? Zza kapelusza wystawały lekko kręcone blond włosy, na twarzy widniał lekceważący, kpiący uśmiech, niebieskie oczy obserwowały czujnie i widać było, że ten człowiek zareaguje na każdy objaw zagrożenia błyskawicznie. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, czarnoksiężnik nie wyglądał na sześćdziesiąt lat, co najwyżej na czterdzieści, ewentualnie czterdzieści kilka. Udający wiceministra mężczyzna nerwowo odchrząknął przed początkiem wypowiedzi, głównie po to, by nie wyjść z roli, po czym zaczął:

— Armando Dippet zgodził się na uczestnictwo Hogwatru, ale postawił warunek, o którym już w liście wspominałem. W rezultacie rozmów ustaliliśmy, że informacja o wznowieniu Turnieju zostanie ogłoszona przed świętami, by uczniowie podczas pobytu w domu, mogli ustalić z rodzicami swój ewentualny akces do Turnieju. Wiadomo przecież, że rodzice z pewnością zechcą wziąć pod uwagę ryzyko uczestnictwa w nim swoich dzieci. Nie wszyscy też wyrażą zgodę jak sądzę ... ale nie o tym miałem mówić. Zdecydowaliśmy również, by w każdej szkole osobno przeprowadzić selekcję uczniów używając w tym celu Czary Ognia. Oczywiście w każdej zaangażowanej szkole, podczas wyboru uczestnika przez Czarę, będą obecni delegaci z innych szkół i Ministerstw, by wszystko odbyło się z należytą starannością. Turniej odbędzie się w Durmstrangu. — Gellert wydawał się już nieco znudzony tą opowieścią. W końcu machnął ręką, by przerwać ten słowotok i stwierdził:

— Tak, tak … przejdź do rzeczy. Co chciał Dippet? Reszta nie jest istotna, skoro to tylko sprawy organizacyjne.

— Tak więc ... Armando Dippet zgodził się pod warunkiem, że po wyborze Czary … — tu domniemany Wair wytłumaczył skupionemu na tym co mówi Gellertowi, na czym polegało zastrzeżenie dyrektora Hogwartu. Czanoksiężnik przez chwilę wydawał się głęboko zamyślony, ale po chwili wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, po czym podsumował:

— Doskonale! Przyjmuję warunki! Chcę, by do połowy stycznia wszystko było już ustalone. Czy to jasne? 

— T … Tak!

Grindelwald ponownie się uśmiechnął chytrze, wyciągając kieszonkowy zegarek, który musiał być świstoklikiem. Na odchodnym spojrzał ponownie na pozornie nerwowego rozmówcę, mówiąc krótko: 

— Nie wiem kim jesteś, bo na pewno nie prawdziwym Wairem, ale póki robisz to co chcę, przymknę na to oko. Dam Ci pracować dalej, ale wiedz, że będę Cię obserwował. — Po tym oświadczeniu znikł. Mężczyzna grający rolę wiceministra zamyślony obserwował miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał czarnoksiężnik. Na koniec roześmiał się głośno. Najwidoczniej nie docenił tego czarodzieja, ale nie szkodzi, weźmie na niego poprawkę. Przynajmniej to co robi, nabrało teraz więcej barw i nowego kolorytu. Stało się bardziej ekscytujące i tak cholernie ciekawe!

***

Przez najbliższe dni Aren starał się jak zwykle nie wyróżniać, na ile się dało nie wybijać z tłumu. Oczywiście nastąpiła w jego zachowaniu pewna zmiana, zaczął uważnie obserwować, co się wokół niego dzieje. Po kilku dniach stwierdził, że hierarchia w domu węża jest bardziej złożona niż przypuszczał. Niewątpliwie na samym jej szczycie stał nie kto inny jak Tom Riddle, co nie było jakimś szczególnym zaskoczeniem. Bardzo blisko Toma byli jego, czyli Arena, współlokatorzy. Najbardziej zdziwiło go, że do tej uprzywilejowanej grupy należy taki Lestrange. Wszyscy oni, dla mniej uważnego obserwatora mogli sprawiać wrażenie zaprzyjaźnionej paczki kolegów, ale Aren wciągu tych kilku dni zauważył, że Riddle nie traktował ich jak przyjaciół. Już raczej jak chłopców na posyłki. Pojawiło się w nim pytanie kim wobec tego byli oni dla Toma? Czyżby zaledwie sługami? Tak właśnie ich traktował, a oni się na to zgadzali. To dało mu sporo do myślenia. Doszedł też do wniosku, że relacje między Tomem, a tą grupą, różnią się od tych jakie obserwował w Slytherinie swoich czasów, między Draco, a innymi Ślizgonami. To należało poważnie i w spokoju przemyśleć, ale nie teraz, bo właśnie stanął przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. 

Wchodząc, zauważył w zwyczajowym miejscu całą grupę, która zajmowała jeszcze przed chwilą jego myśli. Jak zdążył się zorientować, zawsze siedzieli w tym samym schemacie. Riddle na trzyosobowej kanapie koło kominka, na fotelu z prawej Abraxas, a po lewej Orion. Naprzeciwko, na kolejnej kanapie zajmowali miejsca Mulciber, Avery i Lestrange. Teraz rozumiał znaczenie słów, które kilka dni temu usłyszał od Blacka. Aren zauważył to wszystko błyskawicznie, nie zatrzymując wzroku na nikim konkretnym, niemniej zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że Riddle i inni wydają się być czymś poruszeni. Przeszedł przez pokój i skierował się do swojego dormitorium, równocześnie zastanawiając się o czym mogli tamci z takim przejęciem rozmawiać. Ciekawość zaczęła w nim narastać i nagle Aren zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że gdzieś tam głęboko w nim, nadal ukryty jest ten ciekawski Gryfon, który musiał wiedzieć … Westchnął cicho, potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się wszystkich Gryfońskich myśli i wszedł do dormitorium, cisząc się chwilową ciszą i odosobnieniem. Korzystając z samotności postanowił sprawdzić łazienkę, niestety wciąż była dla niego zamknięta, choć jak wcześniej zauważył inni bez problemu z niej korzystali.

— Szlag by to! — Przeklął kopiąc z całych sił drzwi. To co zdawało się być na początku dziecinnym żartem, zaczynało robić się problematyczne i nader dokuczliwe. Już piąty dzień nie brał prysznica i czuł się z tym okropnie. A wymykanie się nocą do wspólnej łazienki w korytarzu tylko po to, by się przemyć w zlewie, nie było na dłuższą metę dobrym rozwiązaniem. Zaczynał czuć się ze sobą z dnia na dzień coraz gorzej, co skutecznie odbierało mu humor. Zastanawiał się, czy nie poprosić Abraxasa o pomoc, ale jego duma jakoś nie mogła tego ścierpieć. Westchnął ciężko, usiadł i zapatrzył się w zaczarowane okno, które pokazywało widok na Zakazany Las i jezioro. Przez chwilę ujrzał mackę wielkiej kałamarnicy, która jednak równie szybko zniknęła w wodzie. Zielonooki Ślizgon westchnął ponownie i zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął po książkę do Eliksirów. Musiał się czymś zająć, a powtórzenie wszystkiego, co zadał mu Slughorn, wydawało się doskonałym sposobem na zagospodarowanie wolnego czasu. W końcu jutro przeżyje debiut w warzeniu eliksirów bez użycia magii, był tym mocno przejęty i wbrew pozorom bardzo tym faktem podekscytowany. 

Tom, siedząc w otoczeniu swoich sług myślał sobie w ciszy o Arenie. Zauważył, że Grey zaczął się baczniej przyglądać temu co się wokół niego dzieje i skłamałby, gdyby nie był ciekaw do jakich wniosków doszedł ten intrygujący chłopak. Od poprzedniej rozmowy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, ale nie czuł z tego powodu złości. Wystarczył mu fakt, że obiekt jego zainteresowania sam w końcu wykazał jakąś inicjatywę, by czegoś więcej się o nim dowiedzieć. Z drugiej strony, mimo że czuł jakieś dziwne przyciąganie do Arena, którego nie potrafił w żaden logiczny sposób wytłumaczyć, to miał równocześnie poczucie, że chłopak go zawiódł. Od sceny z Lestrange nie stało się kompletnie nic, co mogłoby ukazać prawdziwy charakter Greya. Zresztą pod względem nauki również nie imponował. Wykazywał swoiste braki w wiedzy książkowej. Magicznych umiejętności Tom z oczywistych powodów póki co nie mógł ocenić i trochę już go to irytowało. Czuł znudzenie ... Spojrzał na Lestrange, zastanawiając się czy znowu go nie wykorzystać do jakiejkolwiek akcji, by wykrzesać z Greya kolejną reakcję. Tu myśli Toma troszkę zboczyły ku innym pomysłom. A może wśród jego szeregów warto wprowadzić jakąś rywalizację? Tak, to mogło pobudzić grupę do działania i nawet spowodować nieco zamieszania. Podjął decyzję, rzucił wokół zajmowanych przez jego ludzi miejsc zaklęcie wyciszające, czym spowodował, że cała piątka nagle porzuciła prywatne rozmowy i skupiła się na nim:

— Niedługo ma się odbyć Turniej Trójmagiczny. — Powiedział spokojnie, obserwując ich reakcję. Pierwszą był zdecydowanie szok, ale już chwilę później na twarzy Oriona pojawiła się konsternacja, a na Abraxasa ekscytacja. Wszyscy ożywili się w widoczny sposób za sprawą tej nowiny, ale na pytanie zdecydował się Avery:

— Panie, skąd masz taką informację? Przecież nikt nic o tym nie mówi.

— Z tego źródła co zawsze. — Oświadczył Tom z kpiącym uśmiechem, wspominając ostatnią rozmowę ze Slughornem. Ten człowiek był zbyt podatny na jego urok. Riddle był w stanie wyciągnąć z niego każdą, dosłownie każdą informację. Zauważył oczywiście, że podobnie działał na nauczyciela Grey. Chłopak jednak kompletnie tego nie wykorzystywał. W tym momencie otworzyło się wejście do pokoju wspólnego i wzrok Riddle'a przeniósł się na nie, rejestrując pojawienie się Arena. Chłopak nawet nie zwolnił, ale jak zauważył Tom, przez chwilę obserwował ich uważnie, po czym zniknął w drodze do dormitorium. W tym samym momencie padło pytanie zadane przez Mulcibera:

— Kiedy mają oficjalnie ogłosić tą wiadomość? Bo przecież kiedyś muszą.

— Mają ogłosić to przed przerwą świąteczną, by ewentualni uczestnicy mogli to skonsultować ze swoimi rodzinami. Na początku roku powinno być wszystko jasne. Na razie wiadomo tylko tyle, bo tylko tyle przekazał Dippet nauczycielom. 

— Czy planujesz swoje uczestnictwo ... Panie? — Zapytał Malfoy, a Tom słysząc to pytanie miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Zdawał sobie bowiem sprawę, że praktycznie każdy z nich miał ochotę zadać to jedno pytanie. Odwagi miał dosyć jedynie Abraxas oczywiście.

— Nie planuję uczestnictwa w tym jakże hucznym wydarzeniu. Mam jednak nadzieję, że Slytherin będzie mieć godnego reprezentanta Hogwartu ... — Oznajmił niemalże z nonszalancją Tom, jego słudzy wiedzieli jednak doskonale, że w ten sposób wydał im niejako rozkaz. Krótko mówiąc spodziewał się, że któryś z nich zgłosi uczestnictwo. Od nich zależało, czy będzie to jeden członek jego świty, czy też wszyscy. — Macie sporo czasu, by to przemyśleć i rozważyć swoją kandydaturę. Na dziś to wszystko. Abraxasie ty zostań. — Wszyscy, oprócz Malfoya podnieśli się natychmiast z miejsc i wyszli z zasięgu zaklęcia wyciszającego, kierując się do dormitorium.

— Czy potrzebujesz czegoś? Mój Panie? — Abraxas właściwie prędzej, czy później spodziewał się tej rozmowy. 

— Widzę, że udało Ci się w końcu, nawiązać jakąś bliższą relację z Greyem. Dowiedziałeś się o nim czegoś więcej?

— Póki co nasze relacje to przede wszystkim korepetycje ze starożytnych run. Okazało się, że nigdy nie uczył się tego przedmiotu ... Zachowuje się w mojej obecności ostrożnie, choć zaczął powoli się rozluźniać podczas nauki. Przez ostatnie trzy dni wydawał się być poddenerwowany. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie mówił. Nie lubi rozmawiać o swoim braku magii ... określa ten stan jako „ chwilowy”. To mnie zastanowiło. Myślałem, że po prostu jest bardzo słaby magicznie, ale teraz myślę inaczej. Jak silny jest oczywiście nie wiem, ale … spojrzałem na niego inaczej. No i dowiedziałem się … właściwie jedyne co się o nim dowiedziałem to to, że jest sierotą. 

— Sierotą? 

— Za wiele nie udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć. Nie jest wylewny we wszystkim co dotyczy go osobiście. Udało mi się ustalić, że jego rodzice zostali zamordowani. O więcej na razie nie pytałem. Z nim trzeba powoli, stopniowo, bo kiedy pytam zbyt dużo zacina się w sobie, albo po prostu odchodzi. 

— Mam pewne przypuszczenia dotyczące morderstwa jego rodziców. Podzielę się z Tobą tą informacją, która być może pomoże Ci w lepszym poznaniu Arena. — Tymi słowami Tom zaskarbił sobie absolutną uwagę Abraxasa. — Jego brak magii został spowodowany klątwą, którą rzucił nie kto inny, a sam Grindelwald. — Oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się nieznacznie w niedowierzaniu, ale Malfoy zachował milczenie. Tymczasem Tom kontynuował: — Został sprowadzony do tej szkoły w celu ukrycia go przed Gellertem, który jak się wydaje zajął się póki co Ameryką i nie szuka chłopaka. 

Gdyby Abraxas usłyszał te rewelacje od kogoś innego, na pewno by go zwyczajnie wyśmiał. Chłopak w ich wieku ścigany przez czarnoksiężnika, przed którym wszyscy drżą … cóż, najwyraźniej jednak Riddle mówił całkiem poważnie. Zresztą Malfoy nie wątpił, że Tom zanim mu o tym powiedział, zdążył przemyśleć i dokładnie przeanalizować tą informację. Z pewnością sprawdził również i zaklęcie o którym mówił i inne podobne, czy też pochodne klątwy. Ta konkluzja spowodowała, że blondwłosy Ślizgon się zamyślił: „... skoro stan Arena jest przejściowy, to ile w zasadzie będzie on trwać? Jest tutaj już od prawie trzech tygodni i raczej nie widać żadnych postępów w kwestii powrotu jego magii. A może coś przeoczyłem, pominąłem? Lepiej, żeby tak nie było, ale … pozostaje jeszcze kwestia klątwy. To przerażające ...„ Abraxas spojrzał na Riddle'a, a słowa same wyrwały mu się z ust, zanim je przemyślał i powstrzymał:

— Skoro Grindelwald potrafi odebrać czarodziejowi magię, nawet na pewien czas, to jak bardzo potężny on jest? — Już w chwili, kiedy to mówił, zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Zagalopował się i rzucił tą uwagę do nieodpowiedniej osoby. Ciemniejące oczy Toma i chmurne spojrzenie tylko potwierdziły obawy Malfoya. Abraxas przymknął na moment oczy przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. Kiedy je otworzył ujrzał różdżkę w dłoni Riddle'a i usłyszał jak ten wypowiada Crucio. Ból przeniknął jego ciało, a Malfoy zdążył tylko pomyśleć „... Jestem jednak głupcem ...”. Na więcej nie miał czasu. Musiał walczyć o to, by nie pokazać po sobie skutków zaklęcia. Byli przecież w pokoju wspólnym. Tortura nie trwała długo, a Tom widocznie docenił jego wysiłki, bo przerwał zaklęcie i poczekał aż Abraxas, lekko wsparty o stół, opanuje drżenie i wyrówna oddech. Kiedy się to stało Riddle skomentował spokojnie całe wydarzenie:

— Na przyszłość radzę przemyśleć, co zamierzasz powiedzieć. — Po czym wstał i odszedł do dormitorium, pozostawiając Malfoya zadowolonego, że jego błąd kosztował go zaledwie jedną klątwę, a nie serię zaklęć torturujących. I tak siedział dobre pół godziny, starając się zregenerować siły, bo nie był pewien, czy po prostu nie upadnie wstając. Po tym czasie powoli się podniósł, prostując się siłą woli i wolnym krokiem, nie pokazując po sobie niczego z tego co czuł przy każdym kroku, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Niby zbliżała się już pora ciszy nocnej, ale zamierzał dotrzeć do najbliższej łazienki i tam dojść do siebie. Kiedy był już na korytarzu, a przejście się za nim zamknęło, pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę słabości i z jękiem ciężko się wsparł o kamienną ścianę. Po chwili zmobilizował siły do dalszego wysiłku i ruszył w bolesną wędrówkę, która zdawała się trwać wieczność. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w łazience, która jak wiedział praktycznie nie była używana dlatego, że znajdowała się na końcu lochów, był już u kresu sił. Zamknął za sobą drzwi w samą porę. Poczuł nagłe zawroty głowy, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność.

***

Rutynowo, odkąd ktoś, Aren nieodmiennie podejrzewał Lestrange, rzucił wkurzające zaklęcie na łazienkę w dormitorium, Grey wymykał się, kiedy wszyscy spali do łazienki w korytarzu. Wybrał tą na końcu lochów, ponieważ była usytuowana w niefortunnym miejscu i przez to prawie nie używana. Tam spokojnie mógł się umyć, mając niemal pewność, że nikt go na tym nie przyłapie. Dzisiaj zrobił to samo. Dotarł do łazienki, nacisnął klamkę i zaczął otwierać drzwi. Ku jego zdumieniu drzwi otworzyły się prawie do połowy i na tym koniec. Coś blokowało je od środka i nie pozwalało otworzyć ich szerzej. Aren był jednak zdecydowany skorzystać z tej łazienki i nie zamierzał zrezygnować. Wcisnął się do środka i ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że blokadą jest ciało nieprzytomnego Abraxasa. Z głowy blondyna sączyła się krew. 

— Abraxasie! Hej Abraxasie! — Aren przykucnął przy Malfoyu i potrząsnął go za ramię. Nieprzytomny chłopak tylko jęknął z bólu nie odzyskując przytomności. Aren rozejrzał się dziko i postanowił odciągnąć leżącego spod drzwi w stronę umywalek. Nie było to łatwe, ale w końcu Malfoy leżał tam, gdzie należy i gdzie Grey miał łatwy dostęp do zasobów wody. Dopiero teraz zielonooki chłopak uważniej przyjrzał się ranie na skroni blondwłosego Ślizgona, Było prawdopodobne, że dorobił się jej upadając na podłogę. Aren westchnął, odgarnął delikatnie z czoła nieprzytomnego zlepione kurzem i krwią włosy. Rana nie wyglądała tragicznie, ale oczywiście trzeba było ją oczyścić. Nie zastanawiając się długo zwilżył swój ręcznik i ostrożnie przemył skaleczenie, przy okazji przecierając też twarz Malfoya. Chłopak był bardzo blady, oddychał ciężko, jego mięśniami od czasu do czasu wstrząsały drgawki i skurcze. Aren znał te objawy. Widział je nie raz dzięki uprzejmości Voldemorta w koszmarach ... były to typowe efekty po Cruciatusie. Aren zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Zastanawiał się kto mógł rzucić na Abraxasa tą klątwę, ale w końcu machnął na ten problem ręką, dochodząc do wniosku, że nic nie wymyśli dopóki Malfoy nie odzyska świadomości. Podniósł się, ponownie zmoczył ręcznik zimną wodą i przyłożył do rany, by zatamować krew, wciąż lekko sączącą się z rany. Głowę Malfoya ułożył sobie na kolanach dla wygody i spokojnie czekał na efekty swoich działań, równocześnie z braku zajęcia i innych interesujących widoków, przyglądając się Abraxasowi. Już po chwili jego uwagę przykuło coś na dłoni nieprzytomnego chłopaka, którą wcześniej ułożył na piersi Malfoya. Aren pochylił się, chwycił Abraxasa za rękę i lekko przyciągnął ją do siebie, by lepiej się przyjrzeć bliźnie, którą znał aż nazbyt dobrze. Na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni można było zobaczyć blady ślad układający się w napis „Łzy są oznaką słabości”. Pierwsze co poczuł Aren na ten widok, to była złość na tego, kto zmusił Abraxasa do pisania podobnego zdania i to bez wątpienia krwawym piórem. Sam przecież miał tą wątpliwą przyjemność, więc doskonale znał i był w stanie rozpoznać pozostałość po tej subtelnej, ach bolesnej torturze. Z drugiej strony rozzłościł go również sam sens pisanego zdania. Ktokolwiek tak uważał, musiał mieć naprawdę coś nie tak z głową. Blizna była chyba dość stara, bo była już zagojona i mało widoczna w porównaniu z tymi, które do niedawna sam nosił. Dotknął lekko śladu po krwawym piórze na dłoni Malfoya i delikatnie odłożył z powrotem jego rękę. Westchnął ciężko, nie mógł nic więcej zrobić, dopóki Abraxas nie odzyskał świadomości. Nie pozostało nic innego jak czekać, więc zaczął po prostu bawić się długimi włosami blondyna, przeczesując je pomiędzy palcami. Jasne kosmyki pomimo kurzu i krwi były miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. Po pewnym czasie Aren poczuł, że ciało blondyna lekko się rozluźniło pod jego dotykiem.

Abraxasa obudziło ciche nucenie oraz przyjemne muśnięcia na głowie. Przez chwilę myślał, że ma po prostu jakiś miły sen, dlatego nie chcąc go przerywać trwał na progu świadomości chłonąc miły dotyk. Po chwili jednak wróciły do niego wcześniejsze wydarzenia i gwałtownie przerwały sielankę. Malfoy szybko otworzył oczy i czujnie rozejrzał się na ile mógł. Ustalił szybko dwie rzeczy: na pewno był w łazience na końcu korytarza lochów i z całą pewnością leżał na podłodze. To należało naprawić, zebrał się w sobie i próbował wstać, ale uniemożliwiło mu to stanowcze przytrzymanie za ramiona. Zdziwiony znieruchomiał z początku, po czym gwałtownie zerknął w górę, napotykając wzrokiem twarz Arena. Dopiero teraz dotarł do Abraxasa fakt, że jego głowa spoczywa na kolanach drugiego chłopaka i to jego ręce gładziły go bez wątpienia po włosach. Malfoy zaskoczony przyglądał się twarzy Greya, na której można było odczytać teraz całą gamę emocji, ale dominowało w niej zmartwienie. Po chwili Aren zapytał:

— Jak się czujesz? 

— Wydaje mi się, że dobrze ... choć … bolą mnie mięśnie ... — Abraxas niechętnie przyznawał się do słabości, ale miał świadomość, że to akurat będzie od razu widoczne, gdy tylko spróbuje wstać. Czuł się teraz strasznie niezręcznie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do zbytniej troski:

— Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś odwiedzić pielęgniarkę w związku z tą raną na głowie. — Abraxas odruchowo próbował skinąć głową, gdy Aren dodał: — Oczywiście jak już ustaną skutki po klątwie Cruciatus. — Malfoy drgnął niespokojnie zaskoczony, co nie uszło uwadze Arena, ponieważ ranny wciąż spoczywał na jego kolanach. Przez moment panowało milczenie, a później Abraxas rzekł wypranym z emocji głosem:

— Więc wiesz? — Aren nie widział powodu, żeby nie potwierdzić:

— Widziałem już efekty pocruciatusowe wiele razy, dlatego nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Zastanawiam się jednak … być może to nie moja sprawa, ale … kto ci to zrobił? 

— To bez znaczenia ... — Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale jeszcze nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. Po chwili ciszy Abraxas zerknął w górę na twarz Greya i widząc na niej upór, roześmiał się cicho. Zdecydowanie polubił prawdziwą, otwartą twarz tego chłopaka, a nie codziennie obnoszoną przez niego maskę obojętności. Nie zamierzał zdradzać wszystkich tajemnic, ale równocześnie nie chciał odpychać Arena, dlatego dodał oględnie: — Jeśli to Cię pocieszy, to jest to ktoś, kogo obaj znamy. Więcej nie zdradzę. — Cały czas przyglądał się twarzy zielonookiego, dlatego nie uszło jego uwadze, że ten intensywnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tymi słowami. Niemalże widział jak trybiki w głowie Greya pracują na najwyższych obrotach. Po chwili Aren nagle zamrugał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia, ale żadne stwierdzenie ani pytanie z jego ust nie padło. Malfoy również postanowił do tej kwestii nie wracać i zaczął z innej beczki: — Jak się tutaj znalazłeś?

— Po prostu tędy przechodziłem ... — Odpowiedź oczywiście nie była szczera, a temat najwyraźniej drażliwy. Ponownie zapadła cisza i obaj poszukiwali bezpiecznych tematów do rozmowy. Abraxas niespodziewanie dla samego siebie poczuł nagle, że wiele by dał, by móc swobodnie porozmawiać z Aren'em bez kluczenia i lawirowania wokół bezpiecznych tematów. Po długiej ciszy Aren zadał pytanie: — Masz może eliksir na skutki po Cruciatusie? — Malfoy pomyślał, że chłopak rzeczywiście ma spore pojęcie o temacie, po czym spokojnie odpowiedział:

— Jest w moim kufrze ale … kufer jest zabezpieczony i tylko przykładając moją różdżkę można go odblokować. Myślę jednak, że … myślę, że najgorsze już minęło i że możesz już iść. Dziękuję za pomoc. Przyjdę nad ranem do dormitorium, by wziąć prysznic i wtedy zażyję eliksir. Teraz muszę jeszcze … odpocząć … poczekać … to znaczy pomyśleć … — Malfoy zaplątał się trochę w słowach i umilkł skonsternowany ze świadomością, że nie jest w formie nawet jeśli chodzi o myślenie. Właściwie nie chciał zostawać tu sam, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał przyznawać się otwarcie do słabości. To przypomniałoby mu czasy dzieciństwa i brzmiałoby okropnie żałośnie. Oczywiście takie myślenie było kuriozalne, bo przecież Grey bez wątpienia widział doskonale jego słabość, ale ... nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Nie mógł poprosić głośno, by Aren został z nim, chociaż w duchu bardzo tego żałował. Ze zdumieniem po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź Arena:

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że Cię teraz zostawię? Ok, jeżeli faktycznie masz dość mojej obecności to pójdę, ale ... mogę zostać. — Propozycja została podana neutralnym tonem, Aren poczuł jednak, że ciało Abraxasa sztywnieje. Po chwili leżący zerknął na niego błagalnym niemal wzrokiem, ale głośno wyartykułował nerwową odpowiedź:

— Tak mam dość twojej obecności, więc idź już sobie! — Aren westchnął cicho. Trochę rozumiał blondyna, sam nie lubił ludzkiej litości. Z drugiej strony takie zapieranie się nieco go rozdrażniło, dlatego powiedział:

— Dobrze więc! — Po czym podparł Malfoya, pomógł mu się przenieść pod ścianę i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł bez pożegnania.

Abraxas pożałował swoich słów już w momencie, kiedy Aren zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki. Stwierdził, że zachował się jak typowy Malfoy. Z pewnym smutkiem skonstatował, że nauki Ojca były silniejsze od niego. Może i jego rodziciel nie stosował niewybaczalnych, ale używał sporo innych klątw, by go dyscyplinować i zmusić do konkretnych zachowań. Lochy według Abraxasa były najgorsze. Poczuł nagle chłód na całym ciele. Nie był pewien czy to z powodu kamiennej podłogi, czy klątwy, czy po prostu wspomnień. Teraz dopiero odczuł brak ciepłych kolan Arena. Brakowało mu też delikatnych muśnięć na włosach. Jak dotąd nikt nie dotykał w taki sposób jego włosów, również w dzieciństwie. To było takie uspokajające … Abraxas drgnął zaskoczony i cicho roześmiał się bez radości dochodząc do niezbyt wesołego wniosku, że najwyraźniej tym razem Crucio miało niezwykle silne działanie również na mózg.

Wychodząc z łazienki Aren nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by wrócić do dormitorium. Nie zamierzał zostawiać Malfoya bez pomocy. Skierował się w stronę laboratorium, gdzie miał zazwyczaj korepetycje z Eliksirów, zamierzając przeszukać znajdujące się tam zasoby Slughorn'a. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie potrzebny mu w tej chwili eliksir. Centaur nie patrzył na niego przychylnie gdy mijał wejście, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować. Realizował swój plan konsekwentnie, chociaż równocześnie przeklinał jasnowłosego za wyglądanie tak cholernie słabo, przeklinał te jego oczy, które błagały by został w tym samym czasie, kiedy usta wypowiedziały coś zgoła odwrotnego. Tak rozmyślając i pomstując w duchu Aren przeszukiwał kolejne półki. Nie było to proste, gdyż na większości fiolek osadziła się gruba warstwa kurzu, czyli ocena na podstawie koloru była w najwyższym stopniu utrudniona. Grey pamiętał jednak zapach poszukiwanego eliksiru, dlatego miał nadzieję, że jeśli tylko ta mikstura tutaj jest, odróżni ją od innych bezbłędnie. Po czasie, który dla niego zdawał się wiecznością w końcu go znalazł. Eliksir miał odpowiedni zapach i jasnofioletowy kolor. Dopiero teraz dotarła do Arena niecodzienność sytuacji, w której uczeń szkoły jest w posiadaniu mikstury niwelującej skutki zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Jaki normalny uczeń by go posiadał? Żaden oczywiście, ale taki, który miał z tym zaklęciem do czynienia, owszem. Grey uśmiechnął się do siebie na te myśli, wzruszył lekko ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, wcześniej ukrywając fiolkę w kieszeni. Przy wejściu zaryzykował i poprosił centaura, by nie wspominał o jego nocnej wizycie nauczycielowi. Ten jednak po prostu go zignorował, więc Aren nie miał żadnej pewności, czy nie zostanie jutrzejszego dnia ukarany. Cel jednak uświęcał środki i chłopak postanowił podjąć to ryzyko.. 

Wracał już do Malfoya, kiedy usłyszał kroki, które po chwili niebezpiecznie przyspieszyły. Najwyraźniej powodujący ten hałas usłyszał Arena . Chłopak, nie chcąc by ten ktoś zobaczył Abraxasa, skręcił w inny korytarz starając się poszukać dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę. Oczywiście przeliczył się i w tym korytarzu jak na złość nie było nic co by mu pomogło się schować. W międzyczasie Grey zauważył, że kroki ścigającego go człowieka nagle ucichły, przestał więc rozglądać się za ewentualnym ukryciem i skupił się na wyraźnie dla niego wyczuwalnej czyjejś obecności. Wszystkie zmysły miał napięte w oczekiwaniu. Zamarł w bezruchu starając się odkryć cokolwiek i nagle … poczuł na plecach kształt, który mógł być jedynie czubkiem różdżki. Obejrzał się, ale w półmroku widział tylko zarys postaci. Dopiero gdy usłyszał jedwabisty głos, od razu wiedział z kim ma do czynienia: 

— Odwróć się powoli. — Aren spokojnie i bez słowa wykonał polecenie, a Riddle widząc zieleń na szacie delikwenta stwierdził równie miłym głosem: — Jestem nieco zawiedziony polowaniem. Spodziewałem się jakiegoś Gryfona, a tu okazało się, że to mój domownik. Doprawdy, przecież nie mogę odjąć punktów własnemu domowi. Teraz wyjaśnij dlaczego o takiej porze jesteś poza dormitorium, a ja być może wymierzę Ci łagodną karę. 

— Lubię przemierzać korytarze nocą, pomaga mi to pomyśleć. — Tom natychmiast zidentyfikował Arena po głosie i uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Akurat tego ucznia zupełnie nie spodziewał się przyłapać na korytarzach Hogwartu. Przyświecił sobie różdżką i przyjrzał uważniej stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi:

— Powiedz mi zatem gdzie byłeś. Twoja szata i twarz noszą ślady kurzu. — Podczas gdy oczekiwał odpowiedzi, Tom dalej przyglądał się swojej zielonookiej fascynacji i nagle dostrzegł ślady krwi na jednej z dłoni oraz na spodniach w okolicy uda. Na pozór spokojnie zadał kolejne pytanie: — Czy ktoś Cię skrzywdził? 

Kiedy prefekt zadawał to pytanie Aren wyczuł od niego falę magii. Emanowała tylko przez chwilę, ale to wystarczyło by zidentyfikował ją jako coś swojskiego, przyjemnego … tak bardzo znajomego. Grey zupełnie nieświadomie pochylił się nieznacznie w stronę Toma, ale szybko się zreflektował. Przecież zadano mu pytanie, był najwyższy czas, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, tym bardziej, że całej prawdy nie zamierzał zdradzać, ale miał nadzieję, że coś w trakcie rozmowy mu się nasunie:

— To nie moja krew.

— W takim razie czyja? I w jakich okolicznościach powstały te ślady? — Tom był zaintrygowany. Kiedy sądził, że Aren nosi na sobie ślady własnej krwi, czuł wściekłość. Teraz jednak uspokoił się już i starał się jedynie odkryć prawdę, przynajmniej na razie. Milczenie Greya się przedłużało ponad miarę, dlatego Tom wzdychając wyciągnął różdżkę. Aren spiął się nerwowo, więc Tom wyjaśnił: — Spokojnie, jeżeli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, jestem zmuszony sam sprawdzić co takiego się stało. Oczywiście, masz jeszcze szansę się wytłumaczyć, ale wiesz co? Chyba już znudziło mi się czekanie. — Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie, na myśl o tym co mogło się stać i co mogło Greya doprowadzić do obecnego wyglądu. Zamierzał to sprawdzić bezpośrednio w jego umyśle, przy okazji dowiadując się co łączy tego ucznia z Grindelwaldem.

— Czekaj, Ty chyba nie zamierzasz ... ! — Aren w popłochu cofnął się o krok, ale nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, ponieważ Tom bez zapowiedzi rzucił:

— Leglimens — i zielonooki poczuł, że świat znika mu sprzed oczu, a Tom wkracza do jego umysłu. 

Riddle stosował już to zaklęcie wielokrotnie na różnych umysłach. W trakcie tych praktyk doszedł do wniosku, że wyglądają zawsze niezwykle podobnie i wystarczy stosować pewne wypracowane schematy, by uzyskać co się chce. Jak dotąd zawsze był to labirynt korytarzy, podzielony na różne segmenty: od wczesnego dzieciństwa do teraźniejszości, a do każdego działu prowadziły kolejne drzwi. Tym razem przekonał się, że jego twierdzenie o podobieństwie umysłów legło w gruzach w zderzeniu z tym, co przedstawiał mózg Arena. Ten umysł był inny. Zaskoczył go widok ponurej, bezkresne plaży i równie smutnego wybrzeża. Woda, wciąż chlupocząca, była ciemna i mętna. Na pobliskich drzewach większość liści opadła pozostawiając nagie korony. Piasek, po którym stąpał początkowo był miałki, ale z każdym krokiem stawał się coraz bardziej twardym żwirem. To było absolutnie fascynujące. Tom zdał sobie sprawę, że była to obrona doskonała przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Żaden przedmiot, który widział, żadna rzecz w zasięgu wzroku nie sugerowała nawet żadnych wspomnień. Jak do nich trafić, kiedy nie ma punktu zaczepienia? Ba, nie było nawet poszlaki, gdzie te wspomnienia powinny się znajdować. Tom musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że był skonsternowany, ale mimo to nie zamierzał jeszcze rezygnować i starał się znaleźć lukę w tym systemie. Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej się przekonywał, że krajobraz się nie zmieniał, był wciąż tak samo monotonny i jednostajny. Właściwie niewiele już brakowało mu do decyzji, że się podda, kiedy nagle pojawił się nowy element pośród tej smętnej pustki. W oddali zobaczył zarys postaci. Tom zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę tej postaci myśląc, że znalazł jakiś słaby punkt w idealnym jak dotąd murze obrony. Im bardziej jednak się zbliżał, tym bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Kiedy był już całkiem blisko i był pewien, że wzrok go nie myli zdumionym głosem skomentował bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego: 

— To niemożliwe. — Przed sobą widział bowiem idealne odwzorowanie Arena, który wpatrywał się zamglonym wzrokiem w wodę. Wyobrażenie chłopaka było tak zamyślone, że dopiero na dźwięk głosu Toma drgnęło niespokojnie i powoli przekręciło głowę w jego kierunku pytając:

— Tom? — Riddle przeżywał swoiste deja vu, kiedy usłyszał z ust manifestacji wspomnień dokładnie ten sam głos, który słyszał przed wtargnięciem do tego umysłu. Tymczasem widmowy Aren dopytywał dalej wstając i podchodząc bliżej: — To naprawdę Ty? — Zielonooki chłopak zatrzymał się na około metr przed Riddle, a Tom ujrzał za nim łańcuch, który osiągnął maksymalną długość, ograniczając ruchy.

— Czym ty jesteś? — Zapytał wciąż zdziwiony, ale i zaciekawiony Riddle, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Przez cały czas przyglądał się wizerunkowi Arena i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze, jak w realnym świecie, tylko tutaj … dlaczego patrzył niemalże z udręczeniem w oczach?

— No tak ... Zapomniałem, że to jeszcze nie pora ... — Odpowiedziało odwzorowanie Arena w tym miejscu z pewnym wahaniem w głosie, a po chwili uśmiechając się lekko dokończyło: — Jesteśmy sobie bliżsi niż Ci się wydaje. Choć przez naszą sytuację nie mamy nawet możliwości się do siebie zbliżyć. 

— Dlaczego mówisz w liczbie mnogiej? Kogo jeszcze masz na myśli?

— Osobę, na której użyłeś leglimencji oczywiście. Jesteśmy tym samym on i ja. Chociaż ja jestem tylko uwięzionym wspomnieniem, a on realną osobą. Wyglądasz tak samo jak w dniu, w którym Cię poznałem. Zabawna wtedy była sytuacja. — Widmowy Aren umilkł z uśmiechem na twarzy, a tymczasem Riddle, czując się nieco zagubiony, po raz pierwszy w życiu z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie, czuł się coraz bardziej poddenerwowany, ale i niepewny:

— Nie wiem o czym do diabła mówisz.

— Posiadam w sobie nieco magii. Daj mi swoją dłoń, a być może zrozumiesz. — Zaproponowało wyobrażenie Greya — Teraz nie wiesz jaka jest nasza magia, ale ja mogę Ci ją pokazać. Wystarczy tylko wyciągnąć rękę, a znajdziesz odpowiedź na większość swoich pytań.

Tom wahał się się przez chwilę, ale coś w tej istocie było takiego, że chciał uwierzyć, chciał zaufać. Jego umysł jednak był czujny i wręcz krzyczał, że to może równie dobrze być pułapka. Będąc w czyimś umyśle był odsłonięty i prawie bezbronny. Spojrzał w oczy manifestacji wspomnień Arena w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co by mu podsunęło rozwiązanie, radę jak ma postąpić. Nie znalazł nic i wbrew sobie postanowił zaryzykować. Zbliżył się do widmowego Greya wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, którą Aren chwycił swoją, splatając palce i całkowicie zaskakując tym intymnym gestem Toma. Patrząc w oczy wyobrażenia Arena poczuł nagle magię, która płynęła spokojnym rytmem przez jego palce, by po chwili otoczyć go całego. Napięcie, które czuł wcześniej momentalnie zniknęło i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na stojącą przed nim postać:

— Nie wierzę. Ty jesteś moim Przeznaczonym? Jak to możliwe? To nie ma sensu! — To zrozumienie spadło na niego tak niespodziewanie, że nie potrafił jakoś się odnaleźć, mimo że usilnie starał się złożyć w logiczną całość elementy układanki, w której wciąż jeszcze brakowało wielu elementów. Kiedy tak walczył, wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos zjawy, która zbliżyła jego dłoń do własnego policzka wtulając się w nią z cichym westchnieniem:

— Już czas się pożegnać. Będzie mi Ciebie brakować. Jest jednak już teraz nadzieja, ponieważ teraz jesteśmy bliżej Ciebie niż poprzednio. Jeszcze trochę ...

— Brzmisz tak, jakbyśmy się już nigdy nie mieli spotkać ... — Zaczął Tom i przerwał nagle, widząc w rękach widmowego Arena lustro:

— Tak właśnie będzie. Po prostu zapomnisz o wszystkim co tu zobaczyłeś i usłyszałeś. Nawet mnie. Do zobaczenia. — Nagłym ruchem Widmowy Aren odwrócił lustro, a Tom, kiedy tylko zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie, natychmiast został wyrzucony z umysłu Arena.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był tak samo nagły jak i moment wkroczenia Riddle'a do umysłu. Aren otrząsnął się, szybko pozbierał się w sobie z przerażeniem konstatując, że nie wie zupełnie co też Tom w jego umyśle zobaczył. Zaskoczony wzrok Riddle'a powiedział mu jednak wszystko i spowodował, że na Greya spłynęło przypomnienie: Riddle nie mógł nic zobaczyć, przecież wcześniej z Kasandrą zadbali o to ... Po tym olśnieniu, Aren odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, ale równocześnie zaczęła narastać w nim złość na Toma. Jak śmiał użyć na nim leglimencji! Spojrzał ponownie na Prefekta, który zresztą również wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, a po chwili skomentował całe zajście po swojemu:

— Masz więcej tajemnic niż bym podejrzewał ... Nie wiem jak to się stało, że twój umysł, który wydawał się tak podatny na leglimencję z łatwością odparł mój atak. — Aren postanowił odpowiedzieć z innej beczki i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego głos odzwierciedlał całą złość, jaką w tej chwili czuł:

— Więc to tak traktujesz innych? Kiedy ktoś ma coś do ukrycia używasz leglimencji? Nie sądziłem, że Prefekt Slytherinu może tak nisko upaść. 

— Miło, że przyznałeś, że masz coś do ukrycia. A co do oskarżenia ... nie wiem jakim prawem śmiesz mnie oceniać, skoro to Ty właśnie łamiesz zasady tu panujące. Nie chciałeś współpracować, więc nie dałeś mi wyboru. — Tom mówił spokojnie obserwując jak twarzy zielonookiego chłopaka pojawia się wzburzenie. To było w pewien sposób intrygujące.

— Wyboru?! Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie? Użyłeś na mnie pieprzonej leglimencji! — Krzyknął wściekły Aren, po czym całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od dalszych słów. Musiał przecież wracać do Malfoya. Nie miał czasu stać tu i dyskutować z Riddle'm. Tom obserwował z przykrością jak z twarzy Greya znikają emocje, a wraca zwyczajowa maska. Po chwili padły pytania zadane nad podziw spokojnym tonem: — Czy to już wszystko? Czy mogę już odejść? — Riddle zamyślił się krótko i niemal natychmiast postanowił, że Arenowi należy się mała nagroda za to, co dziś zaprezentował. Oczywiście chłopak nie musi o tym wiedzieć, więc …:

— Jako, że to było Twoje pierwsze przewinienie, dziś dostaniesz tylko upomnienie. Wracaj do dormitorium i obym więcej Cię nie zobaczył szwendającego się po zamku w godzinach nocnych. — Chłopak bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie, a Tom obserwował go z fascynacją, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem. Dopiero wówczas Riddle pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości i ciężko oparł się o ścianę oddychając głęboko i przymykając na moment oczy. Czuł się strasznie wyczerpany magicznie po tej próbie leglimencji. Miał wrażenie, że dostał się do umysłu Arena, ale było to tylko takie wrażenie. Z jakiegoś powodu nic nie pamiętał. To było bardzo dziwne i potrzebował więcej informacji by to wydarzenie przeanalizować. Po pewnym czasie poczuł się trochę lepiej, nie dzwoniło mu już w uszach, a głowa bolała tylko trochę. Tom zdecydował, że czas udać się do biblioteki.

Gdy Aren upewnił się, że Riddle go nie śledzi, przyśpieszył kroku, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Malfoya. Widok drzwi łazienki, w której przebywał Abraxas ucieszył go niepomiernie. Aren uchylił drzwi, wślizgnął się szybko do środka zamykając za sobą wejście i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Abraxas z przymkniętymi powiekami siedział dokładnie tam gdzie go wcześniej zostawił. Jego ciało nadal drżało i na oko było widać, że miał gorączkę o czym świadczyły lekko zaróżowione policzki, błyszczące oczy i spękane usta. Grey, by się w tym upewnić podszedł do niego i przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła. Na ten gest Abraxas otworzył szeroko oczy, odtrącając odruchowo jego rękę. Po czym zamarł, a później przetarł oczy i szybko zamrugał powiekami, chyba nie dowierzając. Na koniec zebrał się w sobie i szorstko zapytał:

— Co Ty tutaj robisz? Mówiłem Ci, że dam sobie radę. — Aren nie komentując tej wypowiedzi, która jaskrawo odstawała od rzeczywistości, sięgnął do kieszeni i podsunął niemal pod nos Abraksasa fiolkę z fioletową miksturą ze słowami:

— Wypij to. — Zaskoczony Malfoy ponownie zamrugał w niedowierzaniu, ale już po chwili chwycił podawaną fiolkę, otworzył, powąchał i szybko wypił jej zawartość. Już po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga, a ciało się rozluźniło. Westchnął cicho i dopiero teraz zapytał:

— Skąd to masz? 

— Ukradłem. — Odpowiedział Aren wzruszając ramionami widząc niedowierzający wzrok blondyna. — Wybacz, że tak długo to trwało, ale trafiłem na pewną przeszkodę.

— Przeszkodę? Ktoś Cię złapał? — Malfoy zauważył, na twarzy Arena złość, gdy powiedział ostatnie słowo. Po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź, która go zmroziła:

— Tak jakby ... Po prostu wpadłem na cholernego dupka Riddle'a. 

— Czy on wie że ... — Dalsza część pytania nawet nie potrafiła przejść przez gardło Abraxasa, który poczuł dreszcze na myśl o domniemanych konsekwencjach, jeśli Tom ...

— Nie — Stanowcza odpowiedź przerwała bieg spłoszonych myśli blondwłosego chłopaka, który nieświadomie odetchnął z ulgą, po czym ostrożnie zapytał:

— Czy coś się stało po tym jak go spotkałeś?

— To nic takiego. Możesz już wstać? — Aren zręcznie ominął odpowiedź na niewygodne pytanie. Kiedy Abraxas skinął głową, Grey podparł go, by łatwiej było mu się podnieść.

— Biegać, to ja jeszcze nie będę, ale za moment będę mógł już iść. — Z powracającym humorem skomentował swój stan Malfoy, po czym zaczął rozmasowywać sobie mięśnie.

Kiedy Abraxas doszedł już do siebie na tyle, że czuł się na siłach iść, obaj ruszyli do kwater Slytherinu. Malfoy dyskretnie podtrzymywany przez Arena, radził sobie nieźle i ku zdumieniu tego drugiego nie komentował nawet, ani nie narzekał na fakt, że Grey mu pomaga. Wolał tego nie robić, bo miał świadomość, że u zielonookiego chłopaka i tak ma wielki dług. Jego dusza cierpiała, że idący obok Aren widział jego słabość, ale z drugiej strony Grey wrócił do niego, pomógł mu, chociaż wcale nie musiał. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu: Aren Grey był zdecydowanie inny niż reszta Ślizgonów i teraz w pewien sposób mógł zrozumieć zainteresowanie Toma jego osobą. 

Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą docierając ostatecznie do pokoju wspólnego. Nikogo w nim nie było na szczęście, co pozwoliło im bezpiecznie, acz powoli przemknąć się do dormitorium. Abraxas marzył o kąpieli i łóżku, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Równocześnie jednak nie dowierzał własnym siłom, wolał nie ryzykować zasłabnięcia w kabinie, dlatego przełożył mycie do rana, a teraz postanowił zadowolić się zaklęciem czyszczącym. Wyciągnął różdżkę rzucając je na siebie, po czym skierował różdżkę w stronę Arena z niemym pytaniem, a gdy ten skinął głową potraktował tym zaklęciem również jego. Obaj przebrali się w piżamy i Abraxas opadł z ulgą na łóżko wzdychając lekko. Na moment przymknął oczy, po czym otworzył je znowu i obserwował jak Aren jeszcze czegoś szuka w swoim kufrze. Po chwili chłopak wyciągnął z niego małe pudełeczko i podszedł do łóżka Malfoya, stawiając je na jego stoliku nocnym i szeptem mówiąc:

— Ta maść powinna przyśpieszyć gojenie rany na skroni. Jutro z rana idź jednak do pielęgniarki, inaczej Riddle może się czegoś domyślić. — Aren wrócił do swojego łóżka, a Abraxas odkręcił wieczko wzdrygając się z obrzydzeniem na zapach, który wydzielała przechowywana w pudełeczku maść. Wstrzymał oddech i zgodnie z poleceniem nałożył cienką warstwę na ranę, tak szybko jak tylko się dało zamykając pojemniczek.

Następnego dnia w południe była planowana wycieczka do Hogsmeade i Abraxas dwoił się i troił by nakłonić Greya do pójścia wraz nimi poszedł. Arena wyraźnie zniechęcała osoba Toma i Malfoy domyślał, że w jakiś sposób łączyło się to z wczorajszym spotkaniem Greya i Riddle'a, o którym Aren ledwo wspomniał. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, Malfoyowie potrafią być bardzo uparci jeżeli coś chcą osiągnąć. Tym razem Abraxas też już nieomal przekonał Arena, gdy na przeszkodzie stanął mu Slughorn, który wezwał Arena na dodatkowe zajęcia. Wobec takiego dictum blondwłosy Ślizgon dał sobie spokój, ale przysięgł sobie, że następnym razem już na pewno zagarnie Arena do miasteczka. Żeby mieć absolutną pewność, że osiągnie co chce, zamierzał rozpocząć nagabywanie już od poniedziałku. 

W Hogsmeade najpierw każdy zajął się własnymi sprawami, a na końcu wszyscy, cała ich grupa, spotkała się pod Trzema Miotłami w wynajętym przez Malfoya pokoju. Pierwszy dotarł Orion z Lestrange, następnie Tom. Abraxas na jego widok od razu przypomniał sobie wydarzenia zeszłej nocy, a zwłaszcza pewien interesujący komentarz Arena. Teraz z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się Tomowi, ale nie zauważył żadnego zamyślenia, czy też wzburzenia. Riddle wyglądał jak zawsze. Niestety, przyglądanie się nie służyło dyskrecji i niespodziewanie usłyszał pytanie obiektu swojego zaciekawienia: 

— Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć Abraxasie? — Malfoy podjął decyzję błyskawicznie i zaryzykował półprawdę, która jak doświadczenie go uczyło, zawsze się sprawdzała:

— Dzisiaj Aren wydawał się zdenerwowany, gdy zapytałem go wspólne wyjście z nami.

— Dlaczego chciałeś, by ta namiastka czarodzieja, niemalże charłak nam towarzyszył! — Powiedział z obrzydzeniem Lestrange, jednak po jednym spojrzeniu Toma natychmiast zamilkł i przybrał niewinną minę.

— Kontynuuj Abraxasie, dlaczego uważasz, że miało to coś wspólnego ze mną? — Abraxas zupełnie nagle poczuł jak jakiś chochlik kusi go, by to powiedzieć i nie wytrzymał:

— Po prostu ... w sumie, to pozwól, że zacytuję jakże wymowną wypowiedź Arena, mówiącą wyraźnie o kim mowa. Cytuję więc: „Cholerny dupek Riddle”.

Kątem oka Abraxas zauważył, że Orion robi wszystko, by się nie roześmiać. Mocno zagryzał wargę, choć zdradzały go drżące kąciki ust, a Lestrange dla odmiany wyglądał jakby miał ochotę kogoś zamordować. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go reakcja Toma, który roześmiał się głośno z prawdziwym rozbawieniem. To była nowość, jeszcze nigdy Malfoy nie widział, żeby Riddle śmiał się głośno, a już żeby śmiał się wesoło … to było wręcz szokujące. Jego ciekawość wzrosła w dwójnasób. Chciałby naprawdę się dowiedzieć co się do diabła wtedy stało.


	21. Rozdział 20: Trudna przyjaźń

Rozdział 20: Trudna przyjaźń

Wreszcie nadszedł niecierpliwie wyczekiwany przez Arena weekend, podczas którego miał uwarzyć swój pierwszy w tej rzeczywistości eliksir. Miał nadzieję, że pójdzie mu to dobrze, mimo braku magii. W końcu mnóstwo wysiłku włożył w zapoznanie się z podstawami sztuki warzenia, których jakoś nie dał rady posiąść w swoich czasach. Okazało się, że Horacy Slughorn był świetnym nauczycielem, a im więcej czasu poświęcał Arenowi, tym bardziej chłopak był przekonany o swojej kompletnej ignorancji w tej dziedzinie nauki i doszedł do smętnego wniosku, że wszystkie „pomyje” jakie wylał na niego Snape na lekcjach, były o zgrozo uzasadnione. No, może oprócz oczywistej nienawiści Snape'a względem jego osoby, sabotowania eliksirów przez Ślizgonów czy też stopniowej utraty wiary w siebie podczas kolejnych słownych potyczek z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Na takich rozmyślaniach zeszła Arenowi droga do prywatnej pracowni profesora Slughorna. 

Ku radości chłopaka, nauczyciel swoim wezwaniem uratował go od Malfoy'a, który najwidoczniej nie chciał tym razem wyjątkowo odpuścić i na wszelkie sposoby starał się namówić Greya na wyjście do miasteczka. Aren cicho westchnął i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie w oczekiwaniu na Slughorna, zabijając czas rozglądaniem się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało odmiennie niż dotychczas. W zasięgu wzroku nie widać było ani jednego kłaczka kurzu. Co prawda nie zdziwiło to Arena, bo profesor informował go, że przed tym spotkaniem poprosi skrzaty o uprzątniecie pracowni, ale i tak pomieszczenie wyglądało teraz zupełnie inaczej. Oczywiście dużo lepiej i jakoś tak bardziej przytulnie. Oględziny pracowni nie zajęły chłopcu zbyt wiele czasu, więc zaczął się zastanawiać jaki eliksir poleci mu uwarzyć, po trwających ponad trzy tygodnie zajęciach z teorii, nauczyciel. Opiekun Slytherinu wziął sobie naprawdę do serca jego sytuację, ewidentny niedobór wiedzy i dopilnował by zasady, których należało przestrzegać podczas warzenia, miał w małym paluszku. 

Aren miał świadomość, że gdyby ktoś go obudził w środku nocy i zapytał o właściwości beozaru, wyrecytował by je nawet nie bardzo się nad tym zastanawiając. Podobnie było z innymi często używanymi składnikami mikstur. Nie miałby także kłopotu z podaniem w jakie reakcje wchodzi na przykład wcześniej wspomniany beozar z innymi dodawanymi do niego substancjami magicznymi czy ziołami. Przy okazji Aren zaczął rozumieć, jakie błędy popełniał wcześniej, dlaczego je popełniał i dlaczego Snape był jego niewiedzą tak rozstrojony. Zielonooki chłopak potrząsnął głową w zniecierpliwieniu. Nie było sensu rozmyślać o tamtych czasach. Nie wróci już do nich i tamte problemy może zostawić za sobą. Lepiej skupić się na teraźniejszości. Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk uchylanych drzwi. Do pracowni wszedł profesor. W ręku niósł mugolski palnik, który postawił na stole roboczym i zachęcił ruchem ręki Arena by podszedł, równocześnie pytając: 

– Wiesz jak tego używać chłopcze? – Aren skinął twierdząco głową i profesor kontynuował: – To doskonale. Zanim zaczniemy warzyć, zrobimy najpierw krótką powtórkę materiału.

Takie oznajmienie nie było niczym nowym. Od powtórki zaczynała się praktycznie każda lekcja. Nauczyciel odpytywał chłopaka za każdym razem z całego przerobionego dotychczas materiału, co oznaczało oczywiście, że powtórki zabierały coraz więcej czasu. Aren jednak nie narzekał mając świadomość, że dzięki nim utrwalał i systematyzował sobie w głowie zdobytą wiedzę. Jeżeli na czymś się potknął, zapomniał, czy po prostu pomieszał fakty, Slughorn cierpliwie naprowadzał go na odpowiedź, albo wykładał jeszcze raz ten fragment materiału, który sprawiał trudności. Niekiedy takie odpytywania zamieniały się w prawdziwe debaty, jeżeli chłopak miał co do któregoś tematu wątpliwości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o łączenie składników, czy sposób ich obróbki. Może i powodowało to, że powtórki się przedłużały, ale nauczyciel nie żałował na nie czasu, a uczeń widział realne efekty tych dyskusji.

Dzięki temu Aren coraz rzadziej mylił wszystko z kretesem, co wyraźnie wskazywało, że działania profesora przynoszą efekty. Nie było więc powodów do narzekań i marudzenia, również dzisiaj. Powtórka była jakby bardziej drobiazgowa od dotychczasowych, ale po jej zakończeniu chłopak zauważył w oczach Slughorna coś na kształt dumy i sam poczuł się podobnie. W końcu miał powody do zadowolenia. Udało mu się odpowiedzieć na każde, nawet podchwytliwe pytanie nauczyciela. Pomyłki sam identyfikował niemal natychmiast i korygował samodzielnie. Kiedy wreszcie pytania się skończyły zapadła chwilka ciszy, po czym profesor zaanonsował przejście do części praktycznej:

– Doskonale Aren, przejdziemy teraz do warzenia eliksiru. Zastanawiałem się już wcześniej nad tym, co mógłbyś wykonać. Myślałem nad Szkiele–Wzro, ponieważ nasza pielęgniarka zgłaszała, że wkrótce może go potrzebować. Będzie to jednak Twój pierwszy eliksir tutaj, postanowiłem więc pozwolić Ci zdecydować czy przyjmujesz moją propozycję, czy też masz może jakąś własną? – Zaskoczony Aren przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak profesor z uśmiechem wygodnie rozsiada się na kanapie, kładąc obok siebie plik wypracowań, widocznie przyniesiony tu już wcześniej. Najwyraźniej nauczyciel zamierzał je sprawdzać w tak zwanym międzyczasie. Chłopak wreszcie się zreflektował i zdecydował odpowiedzieć:

– Skoro mogę wybrać … to może jednak … eliksir na skutki po Cruciatusie? – Dopiero w momencie kiedy rzucił taką propozycję zorientował się, że może jednak troszkę przesadził. Pokręcił głową nad własną głupotą i zagryzł wargę. Slughorn w zdumieniu zapatrzył się w swojego pełnego tajemnic ucznia. Przez głowę błyskawicznie zaczęły przebiegać mu rozmaite myśli: „... Na Merlina … z pewnością chłopiec nie wybrał takiego, a nie innego eliksiru przez przypadek. Musiał mieć do czynienia z tym niewybaczalnym zaklęciem … Pewnie miało to związek z kontaktami jego rodziny, czy też jego samego z Grindelwaldem … Tak, to pewnie to. Chłopak unikał wspominania o tych przynajmniej niemiłych, a może nawet przerażających spotkaniach. Musiały być przerażające. Na pewno też pełne bólu … Nikt, kto nie miał styczności z Cruciatusem nie wiedział, że zaklęcie to ma jakiekolwiek długotrwałe skutki. To dziecko zdecydowanie wie ...” Na koniec Slughorn zdecydował się cichym głosem zapytać:

– Dlaczego Arenie właśnie ten eliksir? – Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc tylko westchnął i nie dopytując się już więcej ciągnął dalej. – Jest to skomplikowana mikstura, ale jeżeli tego właśnie chcesz ... nie widzę przeszkód, byś spróbował swoich sił i ją uwarzył. – Na twarzy Arena pojawił się uśmiech i to było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Profesor rozsiadł się ponownie wygodnie i zabrał za wypracowania, od czasu do czasu zerkając na poczynania ucznia. 

Sprawdzenie prac zajęło około dwie godziny. Później Slughorn odłożył cały stosik na bok i z braku zajęcia zaczął przyglądać się Arenowi i temu co i w jaki sposób robił. Aktualnie chłopak w skupieniu kroił korzeń lukrecji. Po chwili spojrzał na zegar i zamieszał trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara w kotle. Widać było, że skupienie nie przeszkadza mu w swobodnej pracy, a warzenie sprawia mu po prostu przyjemność, co Slughorn skonstatował z niejakim zdziwieniem. Ze skąpych informacji jakie uzyskał od Arena mógłby raczej przypuszczać, że chłopak będzie tragiczny w praktycznym tworzeniu mikstur, a tu taka niespodzianka. Uczeń wykonał kolejny ruch i brwi nauczyciela uniosły się lekko w zdumieniu, ale zachował spokój i ciszę pozwalając chłopcu spokojnie kontynuować. Aren nieco inaczej warzył wybrany przez siebie eliksir, modyfikując formułę książkową. Były to niuanse, ale jednak takie drobnostki nie raz przesądzały o całym eliksirze. Po chwili Aren zmarszczył brwi, co prawdopodobnie świadczyło o tym, że coś poszło nie po jego myśli. Profesor podjął decyzję, wstał i podszedł do młodego warzyciela pytając:

– Wszystko w porządku Arenie? – Równocześnie pochylił się lekko, by ujrzeć wynik pracy chłopca. Widok jasno niebieskiej mikstury sprawił, że lekko pokręcił głową i zerknął na twórcę, który skomentował:

– Chyba przedobrzyłem. Myślałem, że zmiana gęstości jadu żmijoptaka pozwoli uzyskać lepszy efekt, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłem. Wyszło odwrotnie niż planowałem, ale zaraz to poprawię. – Zadeklarował, zaskakując tym Slughorna:

– Jak to poprawisz? Na tym etapie trudno będzie zneutralizować działanie jadu. – Stwierdził profesor z zaciekawieniem obserwując ucznia. Ten stał chwilę zamyślony, po czym powiedział:

– Pamiętam jak eliksir pachniał przed dodaniem jadu, więc może jednak uda mi się osiągnąć poprzedni stan. Tak sobie myślę, że kiedy dodam sproszkowaną korę dębu oraz niektóre części jeżówki, to cały eksperyment może się udać. 

– Skąd ta pewność? 

– Oczywiście żeby być pewnym, muszę spróbować. To raczej przypuszczenie, ale … pamiętam większość zapachów jakie czuję podczas warzenia eliksirów. Nawet subtelne zmiany po dodawaniu kolejnych składników, czy też zachodzące podczas mieszania. Każdą zmianę woni w chwili, kiedy mikstura zmienia swoje właściwości. Tak jakoś jest. – Ta dość szeroka odpowiedź często była przerywana. Powodował to wysiłek jaki Aren wkładał w rozdrobnienie kory dębu w moździerzu. Skupiony na tej pracy zielonooki chłopiec nie zauważył nawet niedowierzającego spojrzenia nauczyciela.

Slughorn był pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, co uczeń stwierdził. Jeśli to rzeczywiście była prawda, to miał przed sobą niekwestionowanego geniusza w dziedzinie Eliksirów. Oczywiście jeszcze początkującego, ale jednak. Trudno było podobną informację zweryfikować, dlatego profesor postanowił poczekać z werdyktem i pochwałami do czasu, aż będzie pewien. W tym czasie Aren kontynuował szykowanie ratunkowych składników. Ukończył ucieranie kory, sięgnął po jeżówkę, odciął korzeń, oberwał i wyrzucił płatki zostawiając sam środek kwiatu, uważnie pokroił łodyżkę w równe plasterki i odsunął na bok po czym wziął inną deskę, położył na niej środek kwiatu i zmiażdżył go nożem. Tak spreparowaną część rośliny połączył ze startą korą. Chwilę odczekał, a następnie pochylił się, powąchał i uśmiechnął pod nosem jak zauważył profesor, który uważnie obserwował poczynania młodzieńca. 

Obydwaj w skupieniu obserwowali eliksir przez jakiś czas. W końcu mikstura zaczęła z wolna się zmieniać, przybierając kolor ciemnego błękitu. Jednak to wciąż nie było to, czego należało oczekiwać. Grey zmarszczył brwi i ujął deskę z pokrojoną łodygą, delikatnie zsuwając kawałki rośliny wprost do tworzonej mikstury. Tym razem zwiększył ogień i zanurzył w eliksirze chochlę, energicznie mieszając zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara przez dwie minuty, pod koniec procedury ujął w lewą dłoń fiolkę z jadem żmijoptaka. Pociągnął szybko chochlą tworząc wir i lewą ręką dodał tam pięć kropli jadu. Następnie zgasił ogień i zakrył kociołek pokrywą. Slughorn przypatrywał się temu z nieukrywaną ekscytacją. Sam często eksperymentował, ale to co wyprawiał ten chłopak przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie. Po dziesięciu minutach Aren sięgnął po pokrywę, a nauczyciel lekko się pochylił, by widzieć efekt zabiegów Greya. Pokrywa uniosła się w górę, a w kociołku dało się zauważyć dokonały, przywrócony do stanu poprzedzającego zniszczenie, eliksir. 

– Niesamowite, doskonale. – Wymsknęło się profesorowi, chociaż przecież zamierzał wstrzymać się do czasu z pochwałami. Aren w odpowiedzi obdarzył go delikatnym uśmiechem. Nie wypadało tak tego zostawić, więc Horacy postanowił zapytać: – Powiedz mi skąd wiedziałeś jak postępować? – W odpowiedzi na to pytanie chłopak wyraźnie się rozgadał, a Slughorn słuchał uważnie, zamierzając stopniowo weryfikować swoje spostrzeżenia:

– W zasadzie nie bardzo wiedziałem. To była raczej metoda prób i błędów z tym, że pamiętałem, że korzeń i płatki jeżówki zmieniają zapach po podgrzaniu, czyli absolutnie nie należało ich używać. Właściwie to byłem pewien, że osiągnę rezultat po dodaniu kory ze środkiem kwiatu jeżówki. Zapach tego połączenia był idealny, ale okazało się, że po użyciu tych składników po prostu częściowo zanikł. Tak sobie myślę ... widocznie składniki rozproszyły się po miksturze i dlatego wynik był nie do końca taki jakiego oczekiwałem. Łodygę jeżówki przygotowałem w taki sposób właściwie na wyrost, nie spodziewałem się jej użyć. Pamiętałem jednak, że łodyga tej rośliny pokrojona w cienkie, równe plasterki wydaje podwójnie intensywną woń i utrwala efekty zmian w eliksirach po dodaniu składników odkwiatowych. Dlatego na koniec zaryzykowałem z tym dodatkiem i sam Pan widzi, że jest dobrze. Przyznam, że mam na swoim koncie wiele nieudanych eliksirów i prób ich ratunku. Wiele sposobów w ten sposób opanowałem niemal do perfekcji. Niestety, nie zawsze skutkowały z różnych przyczyn, ale … A tak z innej strony. Kiedy się uczę o składnikach, staram się sobie wyobrażać opisywane zapachy i efekty, jakie powinny przynosić. Czasem wyobraźnia podsuwa mi interesujące połączenia i możliwe do osiągnięcia wyniki, które jednak w praktyce nie zawsze dają takie rezultaty jak mi się wydawało. Wtedy próbuję pojąć, dlaczego tak się stało. Kiedyś, kiedy myślałem już o tym eliksirze, który pozwolił mi Pan wykonać, czytałem sporo o składnikach używanych do jego uwarzenia. Wtedy też zastanawiałem się czym mógłbym zastąpić poszczególne składniki, jeżeli nie miałbym dostępu do tych, których użyć należało. Przecież właściwie da się to zrobić w stosunku do każdego z nich. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Oczywiście zmieniłoby to proporcje, ale … no nie ważne. Myślałem też o tym w jaki sposób mógłbym uratować ten eliksir na różnych, newralgicznych etapach jego tworzenia. Nie wszystko jeszcze jak się okazuje przewidziałem a jednak to, że zastanawiałem się nad tym pomaga. – Po tej przemowie Aren na powrót zajął się eliksirem, włączając pod nim ogień.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Horacy nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To co mówił chłopak o metodach swojej pracy i o węchu było niemal absurdalne, ale przecież nie mógł równocześnie nie zauważyć, że wyniki pracy Arena były doskonałe. Widział na własne oczy. Już na tym etapie mógł stwierdzić, że mikstura była wyśmienitej jakości. Profesor przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet jakim człowiekiem był poprzedni nauczyciel Greya, skoro nie zauważał jego wybitnych zdolności w kierunku tworzenia eliksirów. Po chwili Slughorn stwierdził, że tamten człowiek musiał być ślepcem. Przecież jemu samemu udało się odkryć ten nieoszlifowany diament już od początku. Oczywiście musiał troszkę popracować, by doprowadzić chłopca do tego etapu, ale opłaciło się. Nie zamierzał też dać sobie spokoju z dalszym uczeniem młodzieńca. Slughorn był zachwycony. Uważał, że ma niebywałe szczęście ucząc w tej szkole, ponieważ udało mu się odkryć już dwa niezaprzeczalne talenty. Pierwszym fantastycznym odkryciem był Riddle, a teraz znalazł kolejnego zachwycającego ucznia! Rozmyślania doprowadziły nauczyciela do pytania, które dręczyło go już od dobrej chwili:

– Arenie powiedz mi, zawsze byłeś tak wyczulony na zapachy składników i mikstur? – Chłopak wyprostował się znad kociołka i odwrócił w stronę profesora:

– Właściwie nie wiem, chyba nie zwracałem na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Dopiero kiedy … – Aren przerwał nagle, bo sam sobie dopiero teraz uświadomił, że zwrócił uwagę na swój bardzo wyczulony węch po uzyskaniu formy animagicznej. Tej informacji póki co nie chciał jednak rozpowszechniać, dlatego po chwili dokończył wypowiedź posługując się półprawdą: – … gdy profesor zaczął mnie nauczać, zacząłem przykładać do tej umiejętności większą wagę. – Młody Ślizgon postarał się, by w jego głosie zabrzmiało wielkie przekonanie do tej racji. Po tym jak nauczyciel się rozpromienił dało się poznać, że taka wersja wydarzeń jest jak najbardziej prawdopodobna i wystarczająca. W zasadzie przecież była to jakaś część prawdy. Slughorn pomógł mu uświadomić sobie wrażliwość węchu, a skąd ten węch się wziął było według byłego Gryfona mniej ważne. Nagle Aren pociągnął mocniej nosem, bo poczuł dziwny zapach za sobą. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ponieważ zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że kompletnie zapomniał o eliksirze, który zbyt długo podgrzewany po prostu wykipiał. Chłopak nie zastanawiając się szybko wyłączył palnik i spojrzał do środka. Żółta breja znajdująca się w naczyniu nie napawała optymizmem, nie nadawała się też do niczego, za to jakoś bardzo, ale to bardzo przypominała mierne osiągi Arena na lekcjach ze Snape'm.

– No to pora na kolejną cenną lekcję w dziedzinie Eliksirów! – Skomentował wesoło Slughorn: – Podczas warzenia największe skupienie zawsze poświęcaj eliksirowi. Nie rozpraszaj się i nie daj pochłonąć otoczeniu. Wielka szkoda, gdyby nie ta drobna wpadka eliksir byłby wspaniały. Jednak nie wszystko stracone. Dziś już zakończmy, ale postanowiłem, że możesz używać mojej pracowni do ćwiczeń kiedy tylko zechcesz. Czy planujesz gdzieś wyjechać podczas przerwy świątecznej? – Zapytał profesor.

– Nie, zostaję tutaj. Czy naprawdę to będzie w porządku korzystać z Pańskich zasobów? – Aren postanowił z góry omówić największy chyba problem, który widział w tej propozycji.

– O ile nikt z uczniów się o tym nie dowie to myślę, że możemy nagiąć dla Ciebie te zasady. Co do składników natomiast, widzę rozwiązanie. Jeżeli uda Ci się poprawnie uwarzyć jakiś trudny eliksir, po prostu go sprzedam. Uzyskane pieniądze uznam za rekompensatę za użyte składniki i swego rodzaju opłatę za korzystanie z tego pomieszczenia. Mam nadzieję, że takie rozwiązanie Ci odpowiada.

– W takim razie dziękuję profesorze, postaram się nie nadużywać Pańskich składników.

– Bzdura! Eksperymentuj, puść wodze fantazji, przekrocz wszystkie granice! Tylko nie wysadź mi pracowni, a tym bardziej zamku. Jednakże tym właśnie masz się zajmować. Poszerzaj swoje horyzonty, pogłębiaj wiedzę, ćwicz umiejętności, a jestem pewien, że zajdziesz naprawdę daleko. Nawet jeśli nie możesz używać magii, to eliksiry przez Ciebie wykonane wciąż zachowują swoje magiczne właściwości. – Nauczyciel był wyraźnie w doskonałym humorze. Puścił mu oczko wracając do pobliskiego stolika i zabierając prace uczniów, które wcześniej tam odłożył, po czym dokończył wypowiedź: – Jeżeli masz ochotę, możesz tu jeszcze zostać. Powiadomię Warrena by nie informował mnie o twoich nocnych wędrówkach tutaj. Polecę mu też, by wpuszczał Cię zawsze, kiedy zechcesz wejść. 

Po tym oznajmieniu Slughorn pożegnał się i wyszedł z pracowni. Arenowi tymczasem wciąż płonęły policzki, bo z wypowiedzi nauczyciela jasno wynikało, że Horacy dowiedział się o jego nocnym myszkowaniu. Młody Ślizgon był tym faktem tak zdeprymowany, że nie zareagował odpowiednio i teraz było mu tym bardziej głupio. Postanowił, że na najbliższych prywatnych lekcjach przeprosi profesora, a teraz po prostu posprząta i chwilę odpocznie. Sprzątanie nie było oczywiście prostym zajęciem. Zwłaszcza doczyszczenie stołu i palnika z eliksiru, który tak niecnie wykipiał. Aren po raz kolejny pod nosem przeklinał brak magii, ale po doświadczeniach ze Snape'm miał już wprawę w sprzątaniu takich rzeczy mugolskim sposobem, dlatego generalnie szło mu dość szybko. Miał sporo do przemyślenia o tym co powiedział mu profesor. Naprawdę nie zauważył, że jego zmysł węchu jest aż tak wrażliwy. Traktował to jako coś naturalnego. Ostatnio tak wiele się działo, że po prostu mu to umknęło tym bardziej, że był właściwie przekonany, że cechy zwierzęce nabywa się tylko podczas przemiany. Najwyraźniej jednak się mylił. Tak bardzo chciałby porozmawiać teraz z Syriuszem, który miał przecież dużo większe doświadczenie z animagią i z pewnością potrafiłby wyjaśnić wszelkie wątpliwości. 

Aren poczuł tęsknotę wspominając swojego chrzestnego, ale dość szybko nostalgia z niego spłynęła, pozostawiając miejsce rozbawieniu. Uświadomił sobie bowiem inną rzecz. Teraz chodził do jednaj klasy z dziadkiem Syriusza. Aren nie musiał się nawet bardzo zastanawiać by dojść do wniosku, że Orion niezwykle różnił się od swojego przyszłego wnuka. Był dosyć skryty, podczas gdy Syriusz był wulkanem emocji. Z drugiej strony zielonooki Ślizgon przyznał w duchu sam przed sobą, że czuje jakąś nić porozumienia z tutejszym Blackiem mimo, że tak naprawdę zbyt wiele ze sobą jak dotąd nie rozmawiali. Rozmyślania spowodowały, że sprzątanie nie zdążyło Arena znużyć. Ani się obejrzał, kiedy okazało się, że zrobił już wszystko co należało. Odstawił sprzęty, którymi się posługiwał, otarł pot z czoła i przysiadł na moment na kanapie zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić. Mógł zostać jeszcze jakiś czas tutaj, ale z drugiej strony miał jeszcze do odrobienia pracę domową. Czuł się zmęczony i spocony od tego całego sprzątania. W dormitorium natomiast kwestia łazienki wciąż była oczywiście nie rozwiązana. Zatrzymał wzrok na tkwiącej w sporym słoju łodydze belladonny i w jego głowie zaświtał plan. Może nieco desperacki, ale za to z pewnością skuteczny. Wstał energicznie z kanapy i sięgnął po kociołek i już po chwili uśmiechając się pod nosem zaczął wlewać do niego wodę. 

Po pewnym czasie Aren, zadowolony z własnej pomysłowości, szedł korytarzem wyglądając tak jak zamierzał, czyli jak ofiara wypadku na Eliksirach. Młodsi uczniowie, których mijał, odsuwali się od niego wyczuwając zapach jaki się wokół niego unosił. Ich spojrzenia wyraźnie mówiły, że szczerze mu współczują. Z pewnością skłaniał ich do tego widok prowizorycznie opatrzonej dość obszernej oparzeliny. W zamyśle Arena opatrunek miał podkreślać zranienie i zdaje się, że doskonale spełniał swoją funkcję. Niebieska, sporych rozmiarów, nieregularna plama na koszulce z daleka mogła być zidentyfikowana jako pozostałość po nieudanym eliksirze, a dla chłopaka stanowiła niejako dodatkowe zabezpieczenie, by nikt nie miał wątpliwości co mu się przydarzyło. Zielonooki Ślizgon tymczasem, obnosząc te wszystkie widoczne ślady i odpowiednio zbolałą minę z pewnym rozbawieniem obserwował manewry uczniów, równocześnie wspominając swój niedawny pomysł eliksirowy. Po prostu powtórzył błąd, który zrobili wraz z Ronem w trzeciej klasie, próbując wykonać eliksir odżywczy. Zamiast tego stworzyli śmierdzącą i delikatnie żrącą substancję, która nadawała się tylko do wylania. Zapłacili za to oczywiście dwudziestoma odebranymi punktami i tygodniem szlabanu z Filch'em. Wtedy Aren nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zapragnie powtórzyć ten wytwór, a tu niespodzianka. Dziś wzmocnił nieco właściwości żrące mikstury, by poparzenie wyglądało na przekonywujące. Niewielką oparzelinę pielęgniarka uleczyłaby machnięciem różdżki. Oczywiście były i minusy całej tej intrygi – trochę bolało. Nie było to jednak nic, czego Aren nie potrafiłby znieść. Na koniec osiągnął cel wędrówki, czyli szpital i wszedł do środka, wypatrując szkolnego magomedyka. Pielęgniarka już po chwili wyłoniła się z gabinetu i od razu gestem wskazała miejsce na kozetce, równocześnie uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Aren idąc we wskazaną stronę przyglądał się jej uważnie. Była drobną, pulchną blondynką z krótkimi, lekko kręconymi włosami i okrągłą twarzą. Tyle zdążył zauważyć zanim zajął miejsce. Kiedy tylko to zrobił kobieta odezwała się do niego, do złudzenia przypominając w sposobie wypowiedzi Molly Weasley: 

– Witaj kochanieńki, musisz być tym nowym uczniem prawda? 

– Tak proszę Pani. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko. 

– Powiedz co Cię do mnie sprowadza, a postaram się temu jakoś zaradzić. Oczywiście widzę Twoją rękę, ale powiedz mi dokładnie co się stało. – Równocześnie ze słowami, kobieta zakasała rękawy podchodząc do chłopaka i zabierając się za zdejmowanie prowizorycznego opatrunku. Podwijanie rękawów rozbawiło Arena, który jednak niczego po sobie nie pokazał, utrzymując zbolałą minę. Gdyby nie wiedział, że jest pielęgniarką byłby pewien, że ta kobieta idzie na bitwę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w myśli, a głośno odpowiedział:

– Miałem mały wypadek podczas korepetycji z Eliksirów. Moja mikstura wymknęła się spod kontroli i taki właśnie jest skutek. – Szkolna magomedyk uważnie właśnie przyglądała się ranie na dłoni i przedramieniu, która zaczęła dodatkowo puchnąć i krwawić z pęcherzy. Po chwili kobieta czujnie przeniosła wzrok na plamę na koszulce i szybkim ruchem uniosła ubranie odsłaniając tors chłopaka, który wyglądał co prawda o wiele lepiej, ale był na nim sporej wielkości czerwony obrzęk. Pielęgniarka tylko cmoknęła z dezaprobatą na to wszystko i zaordynowała:

– Na Merlina! Natychmiast ściągnij tą koszulkę, musimy się tym natychmiast zająć! Gdzie był wtedy Horacy kiedy to się stało? – Na to pytanie Aren nie był przygotowany z prostego względu … jakoś, ta istotna w końcu kwestia, umknęła jego uwadze. Coś odpowiedzieć musiał, więc postawił na prawdę:

– To moja wina proszę Pani. – Chłopak westchnął teatralnie, równocześnie zdejmując koszulkę i kontynuował nieco zbolałym dla utrzymania pozoru bólu tonem: – Kończyliśmy już zajęcia dodatkowe i profesor kazał mi posprzątać. Wyszedł przekonany, że będę się tym właśnie zajmował. Tymczasem ja … no więc ja … zamiast sprzątać ... eksperymentowałem na własną rękę … i tak jakoś nie wszystko mi wyszło ... Proszę nie wspominać jednak o tym opiekunowi mojego domu, już więcej tego nie zrobię. Obiecuję. – Poprosił grzecznie na koniec, licząc na to, że zostanie wysłuchany. Pielęgniarka odbierając od niego zdjętą odzież zawahała się wyraźnie, ale na koniec stwierdziła surowym tonem:

– Dobrze, ale to pierwszy i ostatni raz, rozumiemy się? – Po zgodnym skinięciu głowy ze strony Arena, kobieta ujęła w dłoń różdżkę i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia na jego rany. Przyjemny chłód uśmierzył dokuczliwe pieczenie i chłopak odetchnął mimo woli z ulgi. Następnie szkolna magomedyk podała mu trzy fiolki mikstur, w których chłopak rozpoznał eliksir wzmacniający, odkażający i uzupełniający krew. Każdą z mikstur w skupieniu wąchał, co spowodowało rozbawienie pielęgniarki, która jednak nie skomentowała jego postępowania. W zamian za to natomiast oznajmiła: – Zostaniesz dziś na noc. Chciałabym być pewna, że nie pojawią się żadne skutki uboczne tego nieszczęśliwego wydarzenia. Wolę też być pewna, że leczenie skutkuje jeśli chodzi o tą ranę na ręce. Wygląda naprawdę źle. Weź teraz chłodny prysznic uważając na poparzenia i połóż się na którymkolwiek z łóżek. W tym czasie przygotuję odpowiednią maść. 

Aren miał ochotę uściskać tę kobietę, gdy usłyszał słowo „ prysznic”. Jednak tylko kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. Po chwili otrzymał ręcznik i piżamę i mógł ruszyć w stronę upragnionej łazienki z prysznicem. Odkręcając wodę, czując jej potoki na ciele, poczuł się niemal jak w niebie. Całe napięcie, które czuł od paru dni w związku z potrzebą kombinowania w sprawie łazienki odpłynęło. Odkręcił trochę ciepłej wody i oczywiście okazało się, że pielęgniarka miała rację. Momentalnie poczuł szczypanie na oparzonej skórze. Przez chwilę jednak zdecydował się wytrzymać. Później zaśmiał się lekko ze swoich masochistycznych skłonności, które doprowadziły go do skrzydła szpitalnego, wzruszył jednak ramionami w duchu decydując, że dla tego prysznica było warto. Wreszcie zakręcił ciepłą wodę i pod zimnym strumieniem zakończył kąpiel. Wytarł się i ubrał się w dół piżamy, który sam dopasował się do jego rozmiaru. Nie założył jednak przewidująco góry pamiętając, że czeka go jeszcze smarowanie zapowiedzianą wcześniej maścią. Wyszedł z łazienki, zabrał swoją torbę i ułożył się na jednym z łóżek czekając na pielęgniarkę. Ta pojawiła się przy nim niedługo potem, mówiąc:

– Dobrze, teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie. Najbardziej ucierpiała Twoja ręka, ale oczywiście musimy posmarować również tors, mimo że nie jest z nim źle. Będziesz czuć chłód i lekkie mrowienie. I teraz najważniejsze. Pod żadnym pozorem nie możesz pozwolić, by maść zetknęła się ze zdrową skórą. Spowoduje paskudne czyraki. Zrozumieliśmy się? – Aren bez słowa skinął głową, niezbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Łazienka łazienką, ale ta maść grożąca czyrakami to jednak mniejsza przyjemność. Miał nadzieję, że faktycznie tylko noc przyjdzie mu tu spędzić, ale wolał się upewnić:

– Przez jaki czas będę musiał tak leżeć? 

– Jutro rano powinno już być w porządku. Maść się sama wchłonie, a Ty się nie przykrywaj. Kołdra może przenieść maść na zdrowe części ciała. Rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające, żebyś nie zmarzł. Połóż się posmaruję gdzie trzeba. – Poinstruowała kobieta zakładając rękawiczki, a on posłusznie się położył odsuwając kołdrę na bok. Pielęgniarka otworzyła słoiczek z medykamentem, a nos Arena przeszył nieprzyjemny zapach, który spowodował, że chłopak aż się wzdrygnął z obrzydzenia, co nie uszło uwadze kobiety. Nie omieszkała tego faktu skomentować: – No niestety, tak to już jest z magicznymi środkami, najczęściej ślicznie nie pachną. Za jakiś czas, kiedy maść wejdzie już w reakcję z Twoją skórą i oparzelinami, zapach się ulotni, a Ty zdążysz się przyzwyczaić. – Chwilę trwało nakładanie specyfiku, a na koniec szkolna magomedyk machnęła różdżką rzucając zaklęcie ogrzewające i oznajmiła z uśmiechem: – Gotowe! Poinformuję Toma, że jesteś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, by się nie martwił. – Ostatnie zdanie wzburzyło Arena. Tego też nie przewidział w swoich planach. Pomijając fakt, że słowa „Tom” i „martwienie się” ewidentnie do siebie nie pasowały, była i inna przyczyna jego niezadowolenia. Nie chciał, by ten dupek dowiedział się o jego obecnym stanie. Dlatego zareagował impulsywnie:

– Tylko nie to! – Na ten okrzyk pielęgniarka skrzywiła się z dezaprobatą i skomentowała jego reakcję cierpko:

– Arenie, ktoś musi wiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj. Skoro nie chcesz, by Twój opiekun się dowiedział o tym incydencie, musi wiedzieć prefekt Waszego domu. To oczywiste i nie podlega dyskusji. – Aren pokornie przyjął krytykę, mając świadomość, że kobieta ma rację. Nie bardzo miał jakieś wyjście. Skinął więc głową na zgodę w milczeniu. Ciężko było mu z myślą, że może mieć u Riddle'a jakikolwiek dług wdzięczności, ale w sumie sam się wplątał w tą całą sytuację z wizją łazienki w tle. Okazywało się, że chyba nie do końca przeanalizował swój plan, zanim przeszedł do realizacji. Teraz już trudno. Musiał wypić piwo, którego nawarzył.

Grupa Toma wróciła z Hogsmeade dwie godziny przed kolacją. Tom po powrocie kontrolnie penetrował wzrokiem mijany rejon zamku, a później pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, rejestrując obecność rozmaitych Ślizgonów, ale nie zauważył nigdzie Greya. Jego uwagę zwrócił Abraxas, który wyraźnie chyba miał jakąś sprawę do Arena. Szukał chłopaka przez jakiś czas, ale jego poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Toma doszły strzępki jego rozmowy z Blackiem i spekulacje, gdzie nowy Ślizgon się podziewa. Orion skwitował to krótko i po swojemu, mówiąc: „... wróci pewnie na kolację ...”. Tom wszystkie oznaki braku Arena przyjął spokojnie wychodząc z założenia, że dopóki ten nie będzie się znowu wymykał po godzinach z pokoju wspólnego, a tym bardziej z zamku, nie bardzo go obchodziło czym się zajmuje. Swego rodzaju rozproszenie przekonało go jednak po pewnym czasie, że nie może się skupić na niczym i gdzieś głęboko w podświadomości zastanawia się, gdzie też Aren się znajduje i co robi. Uświadomił sobie też, że miałby ochotę na jakąkolwiek konfrontację z tym intrygującym chłopakiem. Ostatnia ich potyczka była interesująca.   
Uwagę Toma zwrócił szczególnie umysł chłopaka. Do dziś niezbyt pamiętał co się wówczas wydarzyło. Jednego był pewien. Udało mu się wtargnąć do głowy Arena. Pamiętał też jak jakaś siła odepchnęła go niezwykle mocno. Nie bardzo był w stanie uświadomić sobie co działo się między tymi dwoma wydarzeniami. Luka w pamięci była irytująca, ale świadczyła, że obrona umysłu zielonookiego Ślizgona była doskonała. Chłopak musiał mieć sporo do ukrycia skoro on lub ktokolwiek inny zadbał, by nic nie dało się z jego umysłu wyciągnąć. Tom nie lubił niewiadomych, zawsze starał się dociec wszystkich niuansów i składowych każdego zjawiska, dlatego czuł się wręcz zafascynowany nowym uczniem. Poczuł się tak, jakby wyszedł z pewnej stagnacji, w którą popadł już od dawna. Sprawa z Przeznaczonym w dalszym ciągu nie dawała mu spokoju. Pisał w pamiętniku dwukrotnie po tamtym, pamiętnym zdarzeniu. Niestety, mimo że minął miesiąc, nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Był zawiedziony, jednak w tym wypadku nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Zresztą istniała też możliwość, że ten drugi już nie żył. Tom pamiętał własne odczucia z tamtego czasu, a ten drugi musiał je przeżywać dużo bardziej intensywnie. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Ból był przecież straszliwy, rozdzierający … Dlatego też Riddle postanowił przynajmniej część swojej frustracji i zainteresowania przenieść na nowy obiekt, a Aren był do tego doskonały. Prefekt Ślizgonów chciał, po prostu chciał mieć jeszcze raz możliwość porozmawiania z Arenem. Tymczasem po tamtym nocnym zdarzeniu chłopak go unikał. Oczywiście Tom nie wątpił, że prędzej czy później i tak dojdzie do jakiegoś ich spotkania. To była kwestia czasu, ale oczywiście cierpliwość nie była mocną stroną Riddle'a. 

Nie przypuszczał, że szansa na ponowną konfrontację z Grey'em przyjdzie dosłownie z góry. Podczas kolacji na jego talerz spadł niespodziewanie list. Tom zaskoczony faktem, że ktokolwiek do niego napisał, obejrzał uważnie kopertę, na której widniało: Tom Riddle Prefekt Slytherinu. To właściwie nie pozostawiało żadnej wątpliwości, że wiadomość jest do niego, dlatego też bez dalszej zwłoki rozerwał kopertę i zaczął analizować treść:

Informuję, że wskutek wypadku na Eliksirach   
uczeń Aren Grey zostanie na dzisiejszą noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
Na prośbę ucznia zgodziłam się nie powiadamiać Profesora Slughorna.

Holly Pomfrey 

Tom po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości. Skoro Aren nie chciał, by został o tym poinformowany Slughorn to znaczy, że ewidentnie zrobił coś wbrew zasadom. To dawało całkiem sporo możliwości i okazji do wykorzystania … musiał się na tym zastanowić, ale … Riddle przerwał wątek tak przyjemnych rozmyślań. Zauważył bowiem, że jego grupa przygląda mu się z niemym pytaniem w oczach, więc oznajmił krótko:

– Aren dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie spał w dormitorium. Znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. – Po tym oznajmieniu rzucił ostre spojrzenie na Malfoya, który chciał zadać pytanie. Abraxas błyskawicznie zamknął usta. Po chwili widocznie podjął jakąś decyzję, bo szybko skończył posiłek i wyszedł z sali. Tom nawet nie musiał się domyślać dokąd poszedł.

Abraxas do połowy drogi wiodącej w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego szedł w miarę spokojnie. Później jednak nie wytrzymał i zaczął biec. Domyślał się, że cokolwiek stało się Arenowi, nie było zbyt straszne, ale jednak niepokój kazał mu się pośpieszyć. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że martwił się o zielonookiego chłopaka. W końcu przecież miał u Greya naprawdę duży dług wdzięczności. Przed wejściem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zatrzymał się na chwilę, uspokoił oddech i dopiero wtedy zapukał lekko i wszedł do środka. Pielęgniarka wyjrzała natychmiast ze swojego gabinetu, po czym bez słowa wskazała jedyne zajęte w tej chwili łóżko, co Abraxas odebrał jako zgodę na odwiedziny i z czego nie omieszkał skorzystać. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Greya. Odgłos kroków zwrócił uwagę chorego, który jednak zareagował jedynie skinieniem głowy na powitanie. Im bliżej był Malfoy, tym bardziej czuł intensywny i raczej niemiły zapach, ewidentnie jakiegoś medykamentu. Jakikolwiek komentarz odwiedzającego uprzedził Aren informacją:

– Nie mogę się ruszyć dopóki mam to paskudztwo na sobie.

– Co się stało? – Zapytał Abraxas, przyglądając się miejscom, które były pokryte fioletową maścią, źródłem niezbyt przyjemnego zapachu.

– Mały wypadek podczas warzenia eliksirów. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tutaj jestem?

– Tom dostał wiadomość od Holly, że dzisiaj noc spędzisz tutaj. – Abraxas bez wielkiej wnikliwości mógł zauważyć, że Grey nie był zadowolony z tej informacji. Ciężkie westchnienie tylko to potwierdziło. Trwało to jednak krótko i maska chłopaka wróciła na swoje miejsce.

– Kim jest Holly?

– Pielęgniarką, która Cię leczy oczywiście. Jest naprawdę miła w obejściu i można na nią liczyć. Wielu uczniów mówi jej po imieniu, czego ona nie lubi, ale „Pani Pomfrey” jest zbyt poważne jak na nią i jakoś większości z nas nie może przejść przez gardło.

Na tą informację w głowie Arena natychmiast pojawiło się stwierdzenie, że skoro pomiędzy pielęgniarką z jego czasów, a tutejszą jest taka zbieżność nazwisk, to ponownie trafił na przodka kogoś z jego przeszłości. Między obydwiema kobietami z pewnością jest jakieś pokrewieństwo. Może Poppy jest przyszłą wnuczką Holly? Tymczasem Abraxas usiadł na krześle przy jego łóżku i przyglądał się wyczekująco. Należało coś powiedzieć, więc Aren wrócił do interesującej go sprawy: 

– Jak zareagował Riddle na tą wiadomość? 

– On ... – Abraxas zawahał się, co nie uszło uwadze Arena, po czym dokończył: – Uśmiechał się ...

– Rozumiem ... – Mruknął w odpowiedzi chory, a w duchu stwierdził, że uśmiech raczej nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego dla niego. Postanowił jednak podpytać Malfoya: – Dlaczego powiedziałeś to z wahaniem? 

– Widzisz Tom ... On się nie uśmiecha. Dlatego … sam nie wierzę, że musiałem taką rzecz o nim powiedzieć. – Widząc podniesione brwi Grey'a sprecyzował: – Nie, no uśmiecha się oczywiście, ale nie w ten sposób. To znaczy teraz uśmiechał się rzeczywiście, prawdziwie, a nie w sposób ... wystudiowany, fałszywy. Zauważyłem zresztą, że gdy chodzi o Ciebie jego uśmiech jest inny niż te, które znam od sześciu lat – Malfoy miał nadzieję, że tym wyznaniem nieco zapunktuje, poza tym był również ciekawy reakcji Arena na takie wiadomości. Spotkał go jednak zawód. Żadna emocja nie wypłynęła na twarz chorego. Jego maska wciąż była na swoim miejscu. Po chwili milczenia Aren poprosił zmieniając temat:

– Czy mógłbyś otworzyć okno? Ten zapach doprowadza mnie do szału. – Wzdychając lekko Abraxas skinął głową na jego prośbę. Wstał, uchylił okno i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce. Znowu zapanowała niezręczna cisza, a Aren zaczął się czuć trochę winny, że tak go zbył. Usilnie zastanawiał się nad jakimś luźnym, niezobowiązującym tematem. Musiało to być coś, co by nie miało nic wspólnego z polityką, ani w tych, ani w jego czasach … Wzrok Greya powędrował nieświadomie w stronę okna i tu Aren odnalazł natchnienie. Obręcze do quidditch'a. Ten temat wydawał się być idealny. Zadał więc pierwsze pytanie: 

– Grasz w quidditch'a? – Widząc zadowoloną minę Malfoya wiedział, że to był dobry krok.

– Gram na pozycji obrońcy. – Odpowiedział dumnie Abraxas. – Lastrange i Avery są pałkarzami i przysięgam, że gdybyśmy nie byli w tej samej drużynie, to non stop moje życie byłoby zagrożone. Rudolf fantastycznie to robi. Tłuczki trafiają tam gdzie chce z wielką siłą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie ćwiczy podczas treningu swoich umiejętności na mnie. To z kolei powoduje, że ja muszę wykazać się moimi, by uniknąć tłuczków. Generalnie więc treningi mamy nad wyraz widowiskowe, efektywne i wyczerpujące. Bardziej niż mecze. – Malfoy roześmiał się lekko ciesząc się w duchu, że Aren odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Naprawdę wyglądał ładnie, gdy się uśmiechał i chyba do tej pory to właśnie Abraxas był jedynym, który mógł zobaczyć ten wyraz twarzy u ich nowego kolegi. Grey był stosunkowo drobny. Jednak teraz, gdy leżał bez górnej części ubioru widać było, że wcale nie był chuderlawy. Na jego brzuchu i ramionach kształtował się lekki zarys mięśni. Blondwłosy Ślizgon musiał przyznać, że uroda Arena była naprawdę zachwycająca i gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak nosił piętno bycia „charłakiem”, pewnie już dawno miałby wianuszek uganiających się za nim dziewcząt. Zresztą, nawet męska część Slytherinu była nim zainteresowana. Nie uszło uwadze Abraxasa, jak czasem niektórzy błądzą za zielonookim nieświadomie wzrokiem, chociaż leżący tutaj sprawca ogólnego poruszenia, zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać.

– Dlaczego Lastrange aż tak bardzo Cię nienawidzi? – Malfoya wyrwało z zamyślenia pytanie Arena.

– Cóż, to nie jest zupełnie moja wina. Osobiście nic mu nie zrobiłem, poza odpieraniem jego ataków. – Usprawiedliwił się, widząc jednak powątpiewające spojrzenie drugiego Ślizgona.

– Trochę ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, W końcu odkąd tu jestem, a to zaledwie miesiąc, byłem świadkiem naprawdę wielu waszych potyczek. To zdumiewające. Pozwól, że zapytam … jeśli nie chcesz, to po prostu nie odpowiadaj, ale … od kiedy to się zaczęło? – Abraxas na tak bezpośrednio zadane pytanie przez chwilę milczał i Aren myślał już, że jednak nie odpowie. Po pewnym czasie jednak blondwłosy Ślizgon westchnął i zaczął z wahaniem:

– Odkąd tylko pamiętam. Choć zanim nie poszedłem do Hogwartu, nie obnosił się ze swoją nienawiścią aż tak otwarcie. W pierwszej klasie, już pierwszego dnia dane mi było poczuć jego całą agresję. Wtedy wylądowałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia.

– Jak to? Co się wtedy stało? 

– To było na korytarzu. Wracałem z gabinetu dyrektora i dostałem w plecy zaklęciem, a później zostałem pobity i skopany. – Mówiąc to, Abraxas wzruszył ramionami. – Od tamtej pory miałem się na baczności. Stąd te ciągłe potyczki. On próbuje, a ja się bronię.

– Może jakbyś go zignorował ... – Zaczął niepewnie Aren, ale przerwał mu śmiech Abraxasa, który po chwili spoważniał i odpowiedział:

– Na początku próbowałem, ale wytrzymałość ma jednak swoje granice. Im bardziej odpuszczałem, tym więcej było ataków na moją osobę, a nie mogłem pozwolić, by członek rodziny Malfoy pozwalał sobą pomiatać.

– Skoro trwa to już od Twojego dzieciństwa ... to nie mógł być jakiś wybryk dzieciaków, czy też sprzeczka. To coś więcej, prawda? – Trafna analiza trochę poruszyła Abraxasa. Nie wątpił przecież w inteligencję leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku Ślizgona, ale takiej dociekliwości … a właściwie spodziewał się, ale czy chciał odpowiedzieć? 

Abraxas kalkulował wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy dotąd nie opowiadał tej historii nikomu. Właściwie nie musiał. W końcu każdy znał ją z plotek, opowieści, a przynajmniej z gazet i tylko na ich podstawie oceniano jego samego i jego rodzinę. Czyżby Aren nie znał całej sprawy? Skąd więc się wziął? Abraxas spojrzał w oczy Arenowi, spodziewając się w nich znaleźć kpinę, jakąś nieszczerość, chęć podpuszczenia do zwierzeń. Nie znalazł nic z tych rzeczy, za to widział w nich szczere zainteresowanie oraz ... troskę. To go zaskoczyło, ale i wbrew wszystkiemu zrobiło mu się ciepło gdzieś w okolicy serca. Sam nie wiedział jak to określić. W końcu przecież nikt nigdy nie okazywał mu troski. Wahał się jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu poczuł, że chce, by Aren zrozumiał. Westchnął ciężko i zaczął opowiadać:

– Skoro pytasz, to najwyraźniej tego nie wiesz … W zasadzie cała afera dotyczy naszych rodzin, a dokładniej mówiąc to naszych ojców. Rodzina Lastrange została zhańbiona w najgorszy sposób. tracąc powoli pozycję, majątek i ziemie. Oczywiście za przyczyną mojej rodziny. Mój ojciec, powinien … a właściwie powiem inaczej … po moich narodzinach ojciec został wdowcem. Miał poślubić ciotkę Rudolfa, która zastępowała temu ostatniemu matkę. Biologiczna matka Rudolfa kompletnie się nim nie interesowała, właściwie od zawsze. Jednak ta ciotka już po magicznych zaręczanych, które są praktycznie wiążące, zdradziła mojego ojca z ... kobietą. W naszym świecie jak wiesz, homoseksualne, są najgorszym przewinieniem. Takie postępowanie nie daje życia nowym magom. Zważając na to, że nasza populacja sukcesywnie się zmniejsza, waga takiego przewinienia jest olbrzymia … ale ... wracając do rzeczy... zrobiono im zdjęcia. Mój ojciec dostał te zdjęcia i poczuł się znieważony jawną zdradą. Wysłał dowody do prasy, powodując ogromny skandal na wielką skalę. Rodzina Rudolfa zaczęła się coraz bardziej pogrążać. Wszyscy bez wyjątku zostali wykluczeni z grona czystokrwistych w sprawach politycznych i zawodowych. Zaręczyny oczywiście zostały zerwane. Ciotka Rudolfa próbowała się bronić. Twierdziła, że była pod wpływem imperiusa i zarzekała się, że kocha tylko mojego ojca, jednak jej słowo przeciwko słowu ojca nic nie znaczyło. Niedługo potem, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim, popełniła samobójstwo wieszając się w głównej rezydencji rodziny Lastrange.

Aren słuchał w milczeniu, a kiedy Abraxas już umilkł milczał nadal, bo właściwie zabrakło mu chwilowo słów na jakikolwiek komentarz. Zresztą widział, że Malfoy nie czuł się komfortowo opowiadając o tym wszystkim. Grey w jakiś sposób poczuł, że kłopoty opowiadającego w pewien sposób ich do siebie zbliżają. Do złudzenia przypominały mu jego doświadczenia ze Snape'm, który nienawidził go i gnębił za to, że tak bardzo przypominał mu jego szkolnego dręczyciela James'a Potter'a. Aren żałował, że nie mógł jakoś pocieszyć Abraxasa, ale w tym wypadku żadne słowa nie oddałyby tego, co chciał powiedzieć. W końcu jednak zebrał myśli i zdecydował się zadać nurtujące go pytanie:

– A jednak to nielogiczne. Rudolf nie powinien obwiniać Ciebie o to, co stało się z jego krewną. To jest sprawa między waszymi ojcami i … W zasadzie jaki związek ma z tym wszystkim jego ojciec?

– Ma. Po jej śmierci znaleziono list, w którym napisała, że nawet nie pamięta tamtego dnia, ani nie zna tamtej drugiej kobiety ze zdjęcia. Podejrzewała, że musiała być pod wpływem Imperiusa, albo przynajmniej amortencji. Pisała raz za razem, że to nie jej wina. Zarzucała też mojemu ojcu, że nigdy nie chciał tego aranżowanego małżeństwa. Media jednak zinterpretowały jej samobójstwo po swojemu, tak żeby wszystko pasowało do narracji, czyli samobójstwa na tle wstydu i poczucia winy. Ojciec Rudolfa chciał zemsty. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaatakował mojego ojca podczas ślubu z moją obecną macochą. Oskarżał go przy tym, że wszystko co się stało z jego krewną zaplanował, by tylko nie dopuścić do połączenia poprzez małżeństwo naszych rodzin. Przez ten atak tata Rudolfa przesiedział w Azkabanie kilka lat. Musisz wiedzieć, że ślub mojego ojca i ciotki Rudolfa był już zaplanowany i ustalony od dawna, gdy oboje byli dziećmi. Było to ustalenie na wypadek śmierci pierwszej małżonki mojego ojca, gdyby nastąpiła do takiego, a takiego wieku. Takie zabezpieczenia często się stosuje, a niestety tym razem okazało się potrzebne. Wracając jednak do sprawy … podczas gdy Malfoy'owie zaczęli zdobywać coraz większe wpływy i bogactwa, rodzina Lastrange stała w miejscu. Nie podobało się to mojemu dziadkowi i ojcu, jednak słowo dane wcześniej było wiążące i nie można było zbyt wiele zrobić. Potem wyszła ta cała sprawa ze zdradą … – Abraxas znowu umilkł, a Aren z wahaniem na niego spoglądając zdecydował się zadać kolejne pytanie:

– Co sądzisz o tej sprawie z jego ciocią? Czy uważasz, że Twój ojciec naprawdę mógł doprowadzić do tej intrygi po to, by nie musieć żenić się z nieodpowiednią w tym momencie dla niego kobietą? – Malfoy w widoczny sposób nie mógł zdecydować się na odpowiedź. Co chwila zamykał i otwierał usta. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie:

– Nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę wiele myślałem o tej sprawie i wnioski jakie wysnułem były różne. Właściwie to wręcz sprzeczne. Pomijając jednak to i wracając do mnie i Rudolfa. On nie przestanie mnie obwiniać o to co się stało mimo, że nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Jego rodzina zaszczepia w kolejnych pokoleniach nienawiść do mojej rodziny i szczerze wątpię, by to miało ulec zmianie przez długi czas. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się zmieni. – Kroki zbliżającej się pielęgniarki przerwały ich rozmowę. Holly podeszła i zwróciła się do Abraxasa:

– Kochanieńki, zaraz będzie cisza nocna, musisz już wyjść. – Malfoy skinął głową na zgodę i wstał, a czarownica usatysfakcjonowana tym odeszła do siebie. 

– Życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia Aren.

– Myślę, że jutro już będzie w porządku, powinienem być na śniadaniu. – Abraxas przytaknął i wyszedł ze szpitala pogrążony we własnych myślach. Tak naprawdę podejrzewał ojca, że miał coś wspólnego ze zdjęciami i istnym piekłem rozpętanym przez prasę. W końcu potem, po całym skandalu, ożenił się z najlepszą dla rodziny partią. Dzięki temu małżeństwu Malfoyowie stali się jedną z najbardziej potężnych i wpływowych rodzin w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Co z tego, skoro prawdopodobnie było to dojście na szczyt po trupach. Abraxas tak właśnie myślał, ale nie śmiał zapytać o to swojego ojca, bojąc się skutków takiego pytania. Bał się też prawdy, która mogła być dla niego nie do zniesienia. Zastanawiał się dlaczego powiedział o tym wszystkim Arenowi. Mógł powiedzieć równie dobrze skróconą wersję, wygodną dla niego, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Chciał wierzyć, że Aren nie będzie go oceniał przez pryzmat tego co zrobił, albo i nie zrobił jego ojciec. Miał nadal nadzieję, że Grey to potrafi. Z pewnością z czasem okaże się, czy jego nadzieja nie jest płonna.

Po wyjściu Abraxasa ze szpitala, Aren miał sporo do przemyślenia. To wszystko co powiedział mu Malfoy było co najmniej okropne. Wiedział również, że cała sprawa absolutnie nie dotyczyła młodego Malfoya. Był wtedy przecież maleńkim dzieckiem, właściwie niemowlęciem. Jego słowa brzmiały tak, jakby wbrew sobie podejrzewał jednak o knowania własną rodzinę, choć starał się być wobec niej lojalny. Nawet w tej rozmowie starał się, na ile się dało, to zamaskować. Aren wiedział co Abraxas czuje. To oczywiście nie było sprawiedliwe, że postrzegano młodego Malfoya przez pryzmat noszonego przez niego nazwiska nie zauważając, że nie jest swoim ojcem, ani dziadkiem. Aren wiedział jak to smakuje, jak człowiek czuje się w podobnej sytuacji. Przecież w końcu sam też to przeżył. Zachowanie dziadka i ojca młodego Malfoya przypominało mu zachowanie Lucjusza kiedy ... Przeszywający ból głowy przerwał rozmyślania. Aren odruchowo chciał złapać się za głowę, jednak w porę powstrzymał ręce od tego gestu. Kiedy ból minął, Grey uspokoił oddech i zastanowił się o co mogło chodzić. Najwyraźniej próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, coś mu się skojarzyło, ale przerwał mu ból. Sprawa dotyczyła chyba jego przeszłości, dlatego też po krótkiej chwili Aren parsknął cicho ze zniecierpliwieniem i stwierdził, że przypominanie sobie czegokolwiek z tamtego czasu nie ma sensu. Skupił się na teraźniejszości i starał powrócić do przerwanej myśli, ale ta mu wciąż umykała. Był pewien, że to było coś ważnego, nie znalazł jednak tego przerwanego wątku. Jakiś czas później przyszła do niego pielęgniarka, by zbadać postępy gojenia się oparzeń, a kiedy zobaczyła, że nie śpi, przyniosła mu niewielką dawkę eliksiru nasennego. Grey chętnie ją przyjął i chwilkę potem zasnął.

Tom wyczekiwał nocy i początku patrolowania korytarzy wyjątkowo niecierpliwie. Do chwili rozpoczęcia ciszy nocnej zdążył zupełnie zszokować prefekta Puchonów, proponując mu zastępstwo na tę noc. Propozycja została przedstawiona nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, a właściwie mniej przypominała propozycję, a bardziej oznajmienie, czy nawet rozkaz. Puchon zaskoczony i wstrząśnięty nie śmiał odmówić i przystał na zamianę. Riddle wiedział, że pielęgniarka zostawała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na noc jedynie wówczas, kiedy miała ciężkie i trudne przypadki. W innym razie wracała do swoich komnat, które znajdowały się obok szkolnego szpitala i pojawiała się jedynie w razie alarmu, no i rano, kiedy należało skontrolować delikwenta i odesłać go na śniadanie, czy też zajęcia, albo też zdecydować, czy ma zostać dłużej. Skoro w informacji od niej widniało wyraźnie, że Grey ma zostać w szpitalu na noc, to widocznie nie jest z nim tragicznie i Tom miał nadzieję, a właściwie był pewien, że Holly pójdzie do siebie. Przekonywało go o tym również zachowanie Abraxasa, który po powrocie od Arena zachowywał się spokojnie. Był co prawda nieco zamyślony i jakby nieobecny, ale to już Riddle'a nie obchodziło. Zrobił standardowy przyśpieszony patrol omijając kilka miejsc, po czym skierował kroki w stronę szpitala, na długo oczekiwaną rozmowę. Zaklęcie chroniące wejście było dosyć trudne, ale nie na tyle by go powstrzymać. Już po chwili wymruczawszy przeciwzaklęcie wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Grey spoczywał na jednym z łóżek pod oknami. Tom ruszył cicho w tamtą stronę i zatrzymał się dopiero tuż przy celu swojej wędrówki. Chłopak zdawał się spać. Riddle rzucił małe Lumos, by przyjrzeć się obrażeniom. Po oględzinach stwierdził, że rzeczywiście, wyglądało to na wypadek na lekcjach Eliksirów. Dosyć bolesny zresztą. Oczywiście znał również maść, której zanikający zapach wyczuwał. Zrozumiał teraz dlaczego chłopak nie jest przykryty. Korzystając z okazji, że Aren spał nadal, Tom przyjrzał się z bliska jego twarzy, tak spokojnej i rozluźnionej podczas snu. Zielonooki chłopak wyglądał teraz naprawdę niewinnie i w związku z tym Riddle poczuł nagle coś dziwnego obserwując Greya. Nie umiał znowu określić tego uczucia. Podobne prześladowało go zawsze, kiedy miał do czynienia z Przeznaczonym. Leżący chłopak zadrżał, a Tom wyczuł na nim zanikające zaklęcie ocieplające. Zareagował natychmiast i odruchowo: odnowił zaklęcie i zamknął okno, siadając na brzegu łóżka Arena Spojrzał znowu na twarz chorego akurat na czas, by zauważyć jak powieki Grey'a powoli się otwierają. Sekundę później oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku kiedy zorientował się kto przy nim siedzi. Tom postanowił uprzedzić wszelkie pytania i powiedział: 

– Przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się czujesz. – Uważnie obserwował mimikę fascynującej go twarzy Greya.

– Jak widzisz czuję się dobrze. Jutro powinienem z samego rana wyjść. – Aren usilnie starał się pozbyć się Riddle'a na tyle ostrożnie, by go nie rozdrażnić. Tom wydawał się być jednak zupełnie spokojny. Nie owijał też niczego w bawełnę:

– Dlaczego, chcesz to zataić przed Slughornem?

No tak, Aren w duchu westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i przeklął własny pomysł, który miał przynieść tylko korzyść w postaci łazienki, a napytał mu najwyraźniej biedy. Mógł się spodziewać, że Riddle nie przyszedł tutaj z powodu rzekomego zmartwienia. Zdecydowanie coś knuł. Trzeba było coś odpowiedzieć i to szybko. Aren postanowił trzymać się wersji, którą usłyszała pielęgniarka. Tak było łatwiej i nie groziło mu, że zagmatwa się we własnych zeznaniach: 

– Bo w sumie to ja zawiniłem. Po dodatkowych zajęciach ze Slughornem, zamiast posprzątać pracownię, próbowałem uwarzyć coś na własną rękę i skończyło się tym co widzisz. Nie chciałem, by profesor miał kłopoty. To wszystko. Nie stało się nic takiego co wymagałoby Twojego węszenia. – Nie mógł sobie darować tej kąśliwej uwagi, którą Tom przyjął uśmiechem, zaskakując go tym zupełnie. Abraxas wyraźnie miał rację. Uśmiech był szczery i pogodny. Bardzo różnił się od tych, które widział na twarzy Toma na co dzień. Tymczasem Riddle zaczął rozmowę z innej strony.

– Pewnie masz rację, że jesteś na mnie zły za wtargnięcie do Twojego umysłu. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć czegoś o Twoich relacjach, kontaktach z Grindelwaldem. Nikt nic nie wie. – Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie leżącego dodał wyjaśniając: – Mam informatorów wśród nauczycieli, a byłeś tak „gorącym” tematem powakacyjnym, że nie dało się czegoś nie usłyszeć nawet nie pytając. Nie obawiaj się, nie rozpowszechniałem tej wiadomości i nadal nie zamierzam.

– Niech zgadnę, chcesz coś w zamian? A co jeśli się nie zgodzę? Rozpowiesz wszystkim, że jestem ścigany przez groźnego czarnoksiężnika? – Skomentował wypowiedź Riddle'a na pozór spokojnie Aren, ale pewne napięcie dało się wyczuć w jego głosie.

– Nie miałem tego nawet w planach. – Odpowiedział oschle Tom, ucinając dyskusję w zarodku. Był wyraźnie urażony podejrzeniami chorego. Ta złość zaskoczyła Arena. Kompletnie nie potrafił nadążyć za zmianami nastroju Riddle'a i nie potrafił go rozpracować. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że podobne odczucia miał wobec niego Tom. Leżący chłopak jakiś czas milczał, a później odpowiedział:

– Więc? Co teraz? Ani myślę wyjawiać Ci tego, co mnie łączy z Gellertem i radzę Ci ponownie nie próbować Legilimencji. Po ostatniej próbie wydawałeś się mocno osłabiony. Ledwo stałeś na nogach prawdę mówiąc. – Tom w myślach przyznał Arenowi punkt za spostrzegawczość, proponując:

– Myślę, że możemy się wymienić informacjami. Jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy w jakiejś sprawie. Decyzję pozostawiam Tobie. – Po tych słowach powoli wstał, widocznie zbierając się do wyjścia.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie. Sadzę jednak, że Twoja pomoc nie będzie mi potrzebna.

– Czas pokaże Arenie. Nie będę dłużej zabierał Ci chwil, które powinieneś przeznaczyć na sen. Następnym razem postaraj się nie nadużywać belladonny w swoich eliksirach ... – Poradził Tom, planując już wyjść, ale coś podszepnęło mu, że ma jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję dotknąć tego fascynującego chłopaka bez zbędnych świadków i właściwie zupełnie potrzebnie. Pochylił się szybko nagle i odgarnął niesforny kosmyk włosów, który niemalże wpadał choremu do oka. Na ten gest Aren oblizał nerwowo wargi i widać było, że nie czuł się komfortowo. Tom, chcąc wykorzystać okazję jak tylko się dało, wciąż pochylony patrzył z bliska Arenowi w oczy. Chwila ta przedłużała się ponad miarę, aż wreszcie Riddle stwierdził przyciszonym głosem: – Wiesz ... Twoje oczy są zachwycające ... mają wspaniałą barwę. Można w nich zatonąć ... – Po tym Tom zamrugał szybko, jakby zaskoczony tym co chwilkę wcześniej powiedział. Wyprostował się powoli, znowu czując w środku to nienazwane uczucie. Po czym już normalnym tonem dodał na odchodne: – Widzimy się jutro: – i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Po jego wyjściu Aren zamrugał kilka razy jakby do końca nie wierzył w to, co się przed chwilą działo. Kiedy w końcu dotarły do niego wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut, poczuł rozlewające się ciepło na policzkach. Po chwili zbeształ się mentalnie. Przecież Tom odgarnął mu tylko włosy z czoła, nie było powodu do takich reakcji. Niestety jego podświadomość nie zareagowała na ten argument, a rumieniec nie znikał. Aren wysunął więc w myślach kolejne powody, które miały mu ułatwić uspokojenie się. Przecież, prawdę mówiąc często to samo robiła Hermiona. Przytulała, głaskała po włosach, odsuwała z czoła niesforne kosmyki, a on nie reagował na jej dotyk tak dziwnie. Fakt, znał ją od lat, a Riddle był mu właściwie obcy, jest to jakiś tam powód do wzburzenia, ale … policzki ku zgrozie zielonookiego chłopaka zaczęły pałać gorącem jakby jeszcze bardziej, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że ku własnemu zawstydzeniu jakoś nie pamiętał, by bronił się przed dotykiem Toma. Pamiętał za to jego fascynujące oczy, od których sam nie był w stanie oderwać spojrzenia. Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją, ta wewnętrzna dyskusja rozbudziła go zupełnie. Po pewnym czasie skonstatował, że jest mu wciąż ciepło, mimo że od zaklęcia pielęgniarki minęło już wiele godzin i miało prawo osłabnąć. Domyślił się więc, że Riddle musiał rzucić na niego kolejne zaklęcie ogrzewające i wyrwało mu się ciche mruknięcie:. 

– Cholerny dupek Riddle. – Po chwili milczenia Aren zachichotał cicho, bo dotarł do niego fakt, że takie określenie Toma chyba mu się już utrwali. W końcu zupełnie niedawno też tak go nazwał.

Wyjście ze szpitala zainaugurowało rozpoczęcie nowego tygodnia i tym samym kolejnego miesiąca, grudnia. Aren szedł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i zastanawiał się, jak ma się zachować w stosunku do Toma. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że spotka go na posiłku i co … Ma zagadać, a może zignorować, a może jeszcze lepiej, po prostu zachowywać się jak zazwyczaj i tyle …? Dylematy Greya przerwał widok czekającego w okolicy wejścia do Wielkiej Sali Abraxasa. Pomachał mu ręką na przywitanie, uśmiechając się lekko, więc widocznie czekał właśnie na niego. Inni uczniowie, będący akurat w zasięgu wzroku, byli w widoczny sposób poruszeni zachowaniem blondyna, jednak ten skutecznie zgasił ich zainteresowanie chłodnym, wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Kiedy Aren zrównał się z nim, skinąwszy na powitanie głową, Abraxas oderwał się od ściany i ruszył wraz z nim do jadalni. To właściwie Malfoy zasugerował, by zajęli miejsca z dala od grupy Riddle'a, a Grey nie protestował, ciesząc się w duchu na takie rozwiązanie. Z wiadomych powodów. Kiedy już usiedli, Abraxas zapytał, równocześnie sięgając po dzbanek napełniony sokiem dyniowym: 

– Jak się czujesz?

– Pani Pomfrey, szybko mnie poskładała. Jak widzisz po poparzeniach nie ma ani śladu. – Odpowiedział Aren zupełnie bez zastanowienia, dopiero po niewczasie, a właściwie po komentarzu Abraxasa orientując się co powiedział. Tymczasem blondwłosy Ślizgon z uśmiechem stwierdził:

– Holly byłaby zachwycona słysząc, jak ktoś nazywa ją Panią Pomfrey. – Aren w duchu podziękował wszystkim czuwającym nad nim mocom za to, że przynajmniej nazwisko obu szkolnych pielęgniarek, tej z jego czasów i obecnej się zgadzało. Inaczej musiałby znowu kłamać i grubo się tłumaczyć, a tak wystarczyło powiedzieć:

– Muszę się przyzwyczaić, wiesz … nowa osoba, nowa sytuacja ... Jakie dziś mamy zajęcia?

– Niestety mamy zastępstwo na Zaklęciach, będzie Transmutacja, a później kolejne dwie lekcje tego samego, czyli ogółem mamy dziś trzy Transmutacje a na koniec Zielarstwo. Nie będzie więc łatwo, ale trzeba jakoś wytrwać. – Stwierdził posępnie Abraxas z ciężkim westchnieniem jasno wskazującym, że nie są to jego ulubione przedmioty. Aren natychmiast to wyczuł i skomentował:

– Zdaje się, ze nie lubisz tych przedmiotów? 

– Zielarstwo jak Cię mogę, ale Transmutacja, no cóż … do przedmiotu naprawdę nic nie mam. Za to bardzo wiele uwag miałbym w stosunku do człowieka, który jej naucza. Wiem, że wydaje się on przemiłym nauczycielem, gotowym na poświęcenie dla ucznia, ale niech Cię nie zwiedzie ta jego dobrotliwa maska. Tak naprawdę jest podstępnym manipulatorem. Stara się uśpić czujność wybranej ofiary po to, by dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej. Zbiera, magazynuje tą wiedzę o każdym, po czym, kiedy mu potrzeba, atakuje. Oczywiście trafnie, bo wie to i owo. – Kiedy Malfoy opowiadał, Aren odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego przy stole nauczycieli Dumbledore'a, a kiedy Abraxas skończył, Grey skrzywił się i cierpko z dużą dozą niechęci, a może nawet obrzydzenia w głosie skwitował krótko:

– Jest dokładnie taki jak powiedziałeś ... – Takie podsumowanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło Abraxasa, ale Aren nie bardzo się nad tym zastanawiał, opuszczając wzrok na talerz. Czuł na sobie wzrok Abraxasa z jednej strony, a Albusa, który najwidoczniej zauważył, że był obserwowany z drugiej. Po chwili Malfoy zajął się jedzeniem, ale kiedy Aren zerknął na niego po chwili zauważył, że blondyn rozmyśla nad czymś intensywnie. Zielonooki chłopak był bardzo zadowolony, że Malfoy poznał się na podchodach i sposobach Dumbledore'a. Ron z Hermioną tego nie potrafili. Do końca śniadania czuł się obserwowany, ale zgrabnie ignorował to odczucie. Miał przecież w przeszłości w tej sprawie niemałe doświadczenie.

Po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali rozdzielili się z Malfoyem. Abraxas od razu poszedł w stronę sali, gdzie mieli mieć zajęcia, a Aren musiał wrócić do dormitorium po podręcznik do Transmutacji. Na miejscu szybko znalazł potrzebną książkę i wrzucił ją do torby. Kiedy miał już wychodzić, odruchowo spojrzał na łazienkę. Nic nie stało w zasadzie na przeszkodzie, by sprawdzić czy zaklęcie nie pozwalające mu do niej wejść ustało. Nacisnął klamkę łazienkowych drzwi i od razu poczuł bariery. Najwyraźniej w tej sprawie nic się nie zmieniło i czekał go dalszy ciąg kombinacji w tym temacie. Zamknął oczy, by się uspokoić, niestety, niewiele to pomogło, więc by odreagować kopnął przeklęte drzwi. Przez to nie usłyszał, że ktoś otworzył drzwi wejściowe do dormitorium i wszedł do środka. Uświadomiły mu to dopiero słowa:

– A ja się ostatnio zastanawiałem, czy te drzwi nie zaczęły wyglądać gorzej. I proszę, miałem rację. – Aren drgnął zaskoczony i obejrzał się szybko. Na widok Oriona rozluźnił się nieco i obserwował, jak ten podchodzi do swojego łóżka i zabiera coś z szuflady szafki nocnej. Black schował niewielki przedmiot do torby i podszedł do Greya pytając: – Co one Ci zrobiły?

– To ... nic takiego ... – Aren zażenowany faktem, że został nakryty na tak nieopanowanym zachowaniu, nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się zachować. Orion jednak nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć:

– Hmmm ... Czyżby? – Podszedł do drzwi łazienki, otworzył je i spokojnym krokiem wszedł do środka przytrzymując drzwi, by się nie zamknęły. Po chwili opuścił pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą wejście i stanął przed Arenem uśmiechając się chytrze. Ten uśmiech zdecydowanie nie spodobał się Greyowi. Zanim jednak zorientował się w zamiarach tego drugiego, Black chwycił go za rękę i pchnął w stronę łazienki. Efektem było bolesne zderzenie zielonookiego Ślizgona z barierami nałożonymi na drzwi łazienki i stłuczony policzek. Rozdrażniony Aren warknął: 

– Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– A więc o to w tym chodzi ... – Powiedział do siebie Black, ignorując pytanie. – Myślałem, że skoro się już zakumplowaliście z Malfoyem, to ściągnął tą barierę.

– O czym Ty mówisz? – Aren postarał się, by nie pokazać po sobie zaskoczenia spowodowanego informacją o udziale Malfoya w zablokowaniu łazienki.

– Oh ... a więc nie wiesz ... W takim razie udaj, że nic nie słyszałeś. – Orion, jak na Ślizgona przystało, najwyraźniej próbował w jakiś sposób obrócić tą sytuację na swoją korzyść, ale Grey nie miał zamiaru zabawiać się w jego gierki:

– Jako, że dzięki Tobie mam obity policzek myślę, że należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia odnośnie jak te przeklęte drzwi zostały zaczarowane i dlaczego.

– W sumie racja. Trochę ucierpiałeś przeze mnie. Dobrze, powiem. Obiecaj mi jednak, że nie zdradzisz od kogo to wyszło, a najlepiej nic z tym nie rób. W zamian postaram się ściągnąć tą barierę. – Aren w milczeniu kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Orion przez chwilę czekał, ale widząc, że nic więcej nie uzyska zaczął: – Jakiś czas temu postawił ją Abraxas chcąc udowodnić mi, że zacząłeś na nim polegać. Był przekonany, że poprosisz go o pomoc w ściągnięciu tego zaklęcia. Najwidoczniej tak się nie stało. Trochę niezręczna sytuacja.

– Trochę ... – Potwierdził oszczędnie Grey, przypominając sobie własne kombinacje, które już ponad tydzień stosował, by skorzystać z łazienki. To nie było przyjemne, ale z drugiej strony był wśród Ślizgonów. Pamiętał również jak ignorował Malfoya i jak tamten starał się nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt. Pomysł z łazienką był doprawdy typowo ślizgoński i Aren, mimo wszystkich kłopotów jakie mu przysporzył, rozumiał o co chodziło Abraxasowi. Niemniej postanowił sobie, że w sprzyjającym momencie postara się to z Malfoyem wyjaśnić. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Blacka:

– Gotowe! Możesz już bez problemu tutaj wejść. – Grey zerknął na Oriona trochę niedowierzająco, ale widząc zachęcający gest, wszedł ostrożnie do dawno nie odwiedzanej dormitoriowej łazienki. Tym razem nie poczuł żadnej magii, żadnej bariery, za to sporą ulgę, że nie będzie musiał już szukać po nocy ratunku w publicznej łazience, albo stosować drastycznych środków jak ten obmyślony ostatnio. Podziękował Blackowi za pomoc i nie czekając na niego wyszedł z pokoju kierując się na lekcję Transmutacji. Przedzieranie się przez masy uczniów nie było łatwym zajęciem, Aren posuwał się jednak dość szybko przed siebie do chwili, kiedy silne szturchnięcie spowodowało, że spadła mu z ramienia torba. Wstrząs spowodował, że wysunęły się z niej dwie książki. Grey nie sprawdzając kto był sprawcą tego incydentu, schylił się po jeden podręcznik, wsunął go z powrotem do torby, po czym rozejrzał się za drugą publikacją. Zauważył ją tuż przed sobą w wyciągniętej dłoni jakiegoś Krukona i uniósł w zdumieniu brwi, ale nie skomentował tego, tylko uchwycił podawaną książkę, chcąc ją odebrać. Krukon jednak nie puścił i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym Aren usłyszał: 

– Przyglądając się Tobie z bliska stwierdziłem, że jesteś jeszcze ładniejszy niż przypuszczałem. Nie dziwię się, że Malfoy obrał sobie Ciebie jako swój kolejny cel. Dziwne że charłaka, ale widać uroda robi swoje. Oprócz wyglądu nie masz nic, czym warto się zainteresować.

– Czego chcesz? – Grey energicznie wyrwał z jego rąk podręcznik, nie starając się nawet być delikatnym.

– Po prostu ostrzegam Cię przed Abraxasem. Za tą przystojną buźką kryje się nikczemność godna samego Riddle'a.

– A mówisz mi to bo? Szukasz jakiejś zemsty? – Aren zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, bo przez te wszystkie informacje, pokazujące Abraxasa w raczej ciemnych barwach, kończył mu się czas, jaki miał do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Nie uzyskał jednak jasnej odpowiedzi:

– Naprawdę nie mam nic do Ciebie. Co z tym zrobisz to Twoja sprawa. I wiesz co? Powinieneś coś zrobić z tym spojrzeniem ... aż człowieka ciarki przechodzą, gdy patrzysz na niego jak na jakąś ofiarę. Miło było poznać. – Krukon odwrócił się i odszedł, a Aren szybkim już teraz krokiem, bo po pustym korytarzu, ruszył na Transmutację.

Spóźnił się dziesięć minut. Na szczęście, dzięki temu, że było to jego pierwsze spóźnienie, nie odjęto mu punktów. Usiadł jak zwykle w ławce na końcu, by innym nie przeszkadzać w praktycznej części zajęć. Dziś ćwiczono przemianę kielicha w kruka. Było to dla niego nader irytujące, ponieważ przywodziło na myśl niedawną rozmowę z nieznanym Krukonem. Mimo to Aren starał się skupić na lekcji, a szczególnie na uwagach i radach kierowanych przez nauczyciela do innych. Riddle oczywiście wykonał zadanie bezbłędnie za pierwszym razem. Parę minut po min zrobili to Abraxas i Orion. Aren zamyślił się na chwilkę. Doskonale wiedział, że Abraxas jest klasycznym Ślizgonem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest też Malfoyem, więc z zasady jest dumny, nosi typową Malfoyowską maskę. Widział go już w kilku różnych wydaniach i nie dziwił się temu. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że Abraxas zaufał mu na tyle, że odkrył swoją prawdziwą twarz. To było widać. Jakie były istotne zamiary Malfoya tego Aren nie wiedział, ale oczywiście zamierzał do tego dojść. Sam czuł z Abraxasem pewną więź, ale wiedząc w jakich kręgach się obraca, póki co miał do niego mocno ograniczone zaufanie ...

– Panie Grey, zadałem Panu pytanie. – Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Dumbledore'a. Aren drgnął niespokojnie i przeniósł spojrzenie na nauczyciela i poprosił na pozór grzecznie:

– Przepraszam, ale mógłby profesor powtórzyć?

– Chciałbym, byś wskazał swojemu koledze Rudolfowi błąd, który robi podczas próby transmutacji. Przyjrzyj się proszę jak rzuca zaklęcie. Panie Lastrange jeszcze raz. – Polecił nauczyciel pozornie spokojnie. Aren przeniósł z konieczności wzrok na Lastrange. Rudolf niemalże gotował się ze złości, ale nie miał wyjścia i rzucił ponownie wymagane zaklęcie. Nadal nieskutecznie. Jego kielich zyskał dodatkowe atrybuty w formie dziobu i upierzenia. 

– Wydaje mi się, że Rudolf pod koniec za szybko wykonuje obrót różdżką i za krótko wymawia ostatnią głoskę zaklęcia. – Skomentował wysiłki Lastrange'a Grey. Rudolf był bliski furii, ale milczał, mierząc jedynie Arena morderczym wzrokiem:

– Zgodzę się z Panem częściowo Arenie. Co do ruchu różdżki ma Pan rację, jednak dwie ostatnie głoski powinny być dłużej wymawiane. Jesteś naprawdę spostrzegawczy, Slytherin otrzymuje pięć punktów. Tym razem przymknę oko na Twoje rozkojarzenie podczas moich zajęć. Każdy musi zawsze dostać szansę. 

Na to oświadczenie Dumbledore'a Grey miał ochotę roześmiać się drwiąco, ale oczywiście powstrzymał się siłą woli od podobnego posunięcia. Jeżeli chciał Albusa utrzymać z dala od swojej osoby w tych czasach, najbezpieczniej było się nie wychylać. Rudolfowi do końca lekcji nie udało się poprawnie wykonać transmutacji głównie dlatego, że jakby na przekór starał się absolutnie nie stosować do tego, co powiedział Aren. Tymczasem Grey starał się do końca lekcji skupiać na zajęciach, by ponownie nie podpaść Dumbledore'owi. 

Po męczących trzech zajęciach z Transmutacji i raczej przyjemnych dla niego z Zielarstwa, Aren udał się do biblioteki rezygnując z obiadu. Biblioteka była otwarta, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Grey stwierdził, że nie ma w niej nikogo, nawet bibliotekarki. Musiała gdzieś wyjść na jakiś czas. Taki stan rzeczy miał swoje dobre strony. Aren mógł w spokoju przeanalizować dzisiejsze zdarzenia i odrobić zadaną przez profesora pracę domową na Transmutację. Wybrał sobie stolik, wyciągnął z torby pergamin i pióra, poszedł do odpowiedniego regału po książki i nagle usłyszał znajomy dźwięk dochodzący z Zakazanego Działu. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się niedowierzająco, ale w końcu zdecydował się sprawdzić, czy ma rację. Wszedł ostrożnie do Zakazanego Działu i niemal od razu usłyszał warknięcie, a po chwili charakterystyczne szurnięcia zbliżające się w jego kierunku. Teraz nie miał wątpliwości. Jego podejrzenia okazały się słuszne. Moment później zresztą potwierdził je naocznie, ponieważ ujrzał kłapiącą szczękami księgę, która systematycznie zbliżała się do niego. W pierwszej chwili chciał ją przywitać jak dobrą znajomą, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że to przecież nie jego czasy. Nie mogła go znać. Pamiętał jednak co lubi i w jaki sposób ją obłaskawić. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że czeka go również niemała porcja bólu. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie, ale pokonując opór usiadł na podłodze i wyciągając ręce powiedział:

– Chodź Agresjo, miejmy to za sobą. – Uśmiechnął się życzliwie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że przecież księga nie podsiada oczu. Pamiętał jednak, że w swoich czasach, kiedy miał z tą publikacją do czynienia, jakimś cudem zawsze doskonale odczytywała jego nastroje. Tomiszcze zbliżyło się i przystanęło przed nim warcząc i jeszcze bardziej obnażając zęby. Aren przyjrzał się uważnie księdze z bliska i stwierdził, że wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż w jego czasach. Tomiszcze wąchało go długo i dokładnie, by po chwili zaczepnie ugryźć go w rękę i szybko się oddalić. Zadowolone pomruki wydawały się być dobrym sygnałem. Aren czuł jednak, że księdze o coś chodzi, nie do końca jednak wiedział o co, dlatego nie zareagował. Książka zawróciła, znowu go szczypnęła, okrążyła, szczypnęła i oddaliła się, jakby na coś czekając. Grey uśmiechnął się wesoło i zapytał: – Jesteś książką czy psem? Ale skoro tak chcesz się bawić to proszę bardzo. – Niewiele się zastanawiając nad logicznością swojego postępowania, Aren rzucił się w pościg za książką, która zręcznie omijała go, gdy tylko próbował ją pochwycić. Czasem pozwalała się musnąć, niekiedy podgryzała go w nogi albo w ręce. Grey, który spodziewał się takiego traktowania, przyjmował te wątpliwe dowody zadowolenia ze stoickim spokojem, kontynuując zabawę. Na koniec zastawił pułapkę na księgę. Ściągnął swoją pelerynę i zaczaił się za rogiem jednego z regałów. Kiedy usłyszał znajome szuranie wyskoczył zza niego i zarzucił na tomiszcze szatę. Korzystając z chwilowej dezorientacji księgi, zawinął ją tak, by nie mogła się wydostać po czym podniósł ją w górę i stwierdził triumfalnie:

– Mam cię! – Nie przewidział jednak tego, że Agresja po prostu przegryzie się przez materiał i wyląduje grzbietem na jego czole, nokautując go. Aren padł lekko zamroczony i leżał zasapany odpoczywając. Na koniec powiedział: – Nie wierzę, znowu wygrałaś. – Usłyszał zadowolony pomruk i zarejestrował fakt, że tomiszcze wdrapuje się na jego klatkę piersiową, po czym tam nieruchomieje. Aren roześmiał się i odwrócił na bok pozwalając, by księga zsunęła się z niego na podłogę. Ta w odpowiedzi polizała go po policzku. To spowodowało, że ból poprzednich ugryzień minął jak ręką odjął, a księga wślizgnęła się pod rękę chłopaka, domagając się głaskania. Oczywiście nie żałował jej tego mówiąc: – Przynajmniej Ty pozostajesz wciąż taka sama. – Chwilę później Aren usłyszał, że drzwi biblioteki otwierają się. Znieruchomiał, nie chcąc nikogo powiadomić o swojej obecności. Nie trwało to długo, bo chwilę później usłyszał głos Abraxasa:

–Aren? Jesteś gdzieś tu? – Nie było szansy, by widząc jego rzeczy przy jednym ze stolików odpuścił, dlatego Grey postanowił, że wyjdzie do niego: 

– Wrócę po Ciebie, ale teraz wracaj do siebie. – Pożegnał się szeptem z Agresją, która ruszyła w głąb Zakazanego Działu. Aren bezszelestnie wyszedł z niego, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi i czmychnął między regały, po czym od tamtej strony ruszył w stronę zajmowanego przez siebie stolika. Po kilku krokach, wychodząc spoza jednej z półek wpadł dosłownie na Abraxasa:

– Tutaj jesteś szukałem Ci ... – Oniemiały ze zdumienia Malfoy przerwał, mierząc Arena wzrokiem. Grey spojrzał po sobie i w duchu stwierdził, że nie dziwi się Abraxasowi. Miał ubrania w strzępach, podziurawioną szatę trzymał w ręce i dyszał jakby przebiegł kilka mil. Po chwili Malfoy odzyskał głos i zapytał: – Na Merlina, co Ci się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś stoczył jakąś walkę, albo uprawiał naprawdę ostry seks! – Na takie dictum, Aren postanowił trochę zabawić się kosztem Abraxasa i odpowiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem:

– Druga opcja jest jak najbardziej prawidłowa, ale zatrzymaj to proszę w sekrecie. – Po raz drugi Malfoy wyglądał, jakby zapomniał jak używa się strun głosowych. Widząc tą reakcję Aren nie wytrzymał i parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Abraxas oczywiście od razu zorientował się, że był to żart, ale równocześnie z zadowoleniem podziwiał śmiejącego się Arena. Widok był przyjemny dla oka. Po pewnym czasie postanowił, że czas przerwać tą radość zielonookiemu, bo nigdy nie dowie się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i z uśmiechem zapytał:

– Dobra, koniec tego dobrego, powiedz co się stało?

– Dobrała się do mnie pewna książka z Zakazanego Działu i tyle. – Grey tradycyjnie postawił na prawdę, równocześnie próbując wysondować, czy grupa Riddle'a wie o księdze. Było przecież możliwe, że to właśnie oni, próbując uzyskać jakieś informacje, doprowadzili tomiszcze do stanu, w jakim było w jego czasach:

– Pomiot diabła. – Warknięcie Abraxas'a i skrzywienie twarzy wyrażające niechęć, było wskazówką, że istotnie ten magiczny przedmiot nie jest Malfoyowi obcy: – A więc tutaj wróciła? Próbowaliśmy z Tomem ją otworzyć. Nie tutaj, w innym miejscu, ale to wyjątkowo zacięta bestia. Radzę Ci na nią uważać, Nie pogryzła Cię zbyt mocno? – Zapytał zmartwionym głosem. Pytanie zabrzmiało szczerze i Aren postanowił tak je potraktować:

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. Jakby jednak udało Ci się naprawić moje ubrania byłbym wdzięczny. Raczej nie chciałbym wychodzić na korytarz w takim stroju. Wzbudziłbym niemałą sensację. Gdzie próbowaliście ją otworzyć? – Grey nawiązał do wcześniejszego wątku rozmowy, autentycznie zaciekawiony. Miał nadzieję, że coś więcej uda mu się dowiedzieć o tajemniczym przedmiocie, a może również o działaniach grupy Riddle'a:

– Robiliśmy to w klasie, ale jak już mówiłem nic z tego nie wyszło. – Stwierdził krótko Malfoy, równocześnie kilkoma zaklęciami doprowadzając ubiór Arena do poprzedniego stanu: 

– Dziękuję. Jak udało Wam się ją wynieść poza bibliotekę? Da się to zrobić bez zgody bibliotekarki? Książkę z Zakazanego Działu?

– Potrzebujesz jakąś wynieść? Może być z tym problem. Co prawda Tom wymyślił zaklęcie, które pozwala mu bez żadnych przeszkód wynosić księgi, ale żaden z nas go nie zna. To skomplikowana inkantacja i zaawansowana magia. Chciałbym Ci pomóc, ale nie jestem w stanie niestety.

– Rozumiem. Chyba wrócę do dormitorium wziąć prysznic. Jestem spocony jak mysz przez tą przygodę z książką. – Oznajmił Aren chytrze, uważnie obserwując reakcję Abraxas'a:

– Nie dziwię Ci się, to dobry pomysł. Chociaż miałem nadzieję wspólnie odrobić dzisiejsze zadanie z Transmutacji. – Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast, była wypowiedziana szczerym tonem i zupełnie nie sugerowała, żeby Malfoy miał cokolwiek na sumieniu. Co prawda bez wątpienia Abraxas był zaprawiony w intrygach, ale jednak chyba aż tak wytrawnym aktorem nie był. Aren znał go już na tyle. Coś było nie tak. Aren zaczął podejrzewać, że za kwestią łazienki kryła się zupełnie inna osoba, a może rozkaz. Postanowił na razie nie poruszać tematu blokady łazienkowej i tego, co sugerował Krukon. Zdecydował, że zanim cokolwiek przedsięweźmie, najpierw poobserwuje i zastanowi się, a dopiero później zadziała. Udał, że się zastanawia, po czym niby uległ propozycji Abraxasa:

– No dobrze, skoro przypuszczasz, że nie padniesz przy mnie z nadmiaru atrakcji węchowych to myślę, że odrobienie zadania już dziś jest dobrym pomysłem. Właściwie również po to pojawiłem się w bibliotece. A swoją drogą, skoro jesteśmy razem, to zapytam jeszcze o coś dotyczącego run, bo mam wątpliwości. – Usiedli tymczasem przy stoliku i Abraxas wyjął pióro, pergaminy i podręcznik mówiąc równocześnie:

– Nie ma sprawy, może od tego pytania zaczniemy? – W efekcie omówienie kwestii run rzeczywiście nie zajęło im wiele czasu. Później zabrali się za Transmutację. Aren skończył zadanie pierwszy i obserwował piszącego ostatnie zdania na swoim pergaminie Malfoya. Ponownie dostrzegł na jego dłoni blizny zadane bez wątpienia krwawym piórem. Przez chwilę się na nie zapatrzył, równocześnie wspominając różową wariatkę ze swoich czasów. Jego zamyślenie przerwał głos Abraxasa, który najwyraźniej również już skończył odrabiać lekcje:

– Wybierasz się gdzieś na święta? W przyszłym tygodniu większość uczniów wyjeżdża.

– Nie, zostaję w zamku. Spędzę miło czas na nauce i nadrabianiu zaległości. – Zażartował Aren, ale wzbudził raczej współczucie takim stwierdzeniem:

– Ugh ... straszne. – Skrzywił się teatralnie Abraxas, a Grey tylko się roześmiał.

Reszta dnia minęła im w przyjemnej atmosferze. Poszli oglądać trening Puchonów na boisko quiddlitch'a, komentując niektóre ich zagrywki. Aren musiał kilka razy powstrzymywać napad śmiechu, który go ogarniał w momentach, gdy Abraxas na każdą ich zagrywkę znajdował sposób. Pomysły były przebiegłe i obmyślane tak, aby sędzia i kibice nie mogli tego dostrzec. Sam nawet podrzucił kilka, co Malfoy z uznaniem kwitował słowem „genialne”. Na takich rozrywkach minęło im całe popołudnie i błyskawicznie nadeszła pora kolacji. Aren od dawna tak dobrze się nie bawił. Tym razem Abraxas nie musiał nalegać, by dosiadł się do ich grupy. Zgodził się po pierwszym pytaniu. Kiedy pojawili się obaj na miejscu, Grey skinął głową w niemym powitaniu i zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na Riddle'u. Usiadł ignorując oburzenie Lastrange, szybko uciszone sugestywnym spojrzeniem Toma. Zdążył nalać sobie soku dyniowego do szklanki, kiedy usłyszał wzmocniony zaklęciem Sonorus głos Dyrektora:

– Drodzy uczniowie. Jak wiecie, zbliżają się święta i czas wolny. Jednak nim rozpoczną się Wasze przygotowania do wyjazdu, chciałbym coś ogłosić. Na początku przyszłego roku odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny ... – Efekt tych słów był natychmiastowy i piorunujący. Zewsząd dobiegały podniecone szepty oraz głosy, harmider zdawał się wzrastać. Dyrektor spokojnie kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, dokładnie słyszalną mimo szumu podekscytowanych głosów: – W obecnych czasach musimy się zjednoczyć z innymi szkołami i Turniej ma w tym pomóc. Wybór kandydatów do Turnieju będzie odbywał się w każdej szkole oddzielnie, za pomocą Czary Ognia. Pamiętajcie, że gdy zawodnik raz zostanie wybrany przez Czarę nie ma odwrotu. Decyzję tego magicznego artefaktu traktuje się jak podpisany kontrakt magiczny. W każdej szkole wybrany zostanie jeden zawodnik, który będzie reprezentował ją podczas Turnieju w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang. Ponieważ to brzemienna w skutki decyzja, a Turniej nie jest zupełnie bezpieczny chcę, byście skonsultowali ewentualną kandydaturę do niego, ze swoimi rodzicami podczas przerwy świątecznej. W pierwszym tygodniu stycznia, każdy kto będzie miał pozwolenie, szansę, możliwość, ochotę na uczestnictwo, będzie mógł wrzucić kartkę ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem do Czary Ognia. To wszystkie informacje, które chciałem Wam przekazać, a teraz jedzcie i pijcie. – Dyrektor Dippet zakończył swoją przemowę niwelując zaklęcie wzmacniające głos i powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy z profesorem Beery'm.

– To niesamowite prawda Aren? – Malfoy z ożywieniem odwrócił się w stronę Greya, by przedyskutować najnowsze wiadomości, ale niemal natychmiast umilkł na widok, jaki w tej chwili przedstawiał sobą Grey: – Aren? Słyszysz mnie Aren?

Pobladła twarz i nieprzytomne oczy patrzące przed siebie, a na czole kropelki potu, przyspieszony oddech. Taki widok widzieli inni. Natomiast umysł Arena odtwarzał wydarzenia z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, w którym już kiedyś uczestniczył. Przeskakiwał z jednego obrazu na drugi, a w końcu zobaczył odrodzenie Voldemorta, śmierć Cedrika, słowa Czarnego Pana „... Zabij niepotrzebnego ...”, błysk zielonego światła, gasnące oczy Diggory'ego. Niemal białe, zdrętwiałe usta Grey'a jak mantrę, bez udziału jego świadomości zaczęły powtarzać:

– Zabij niepotrzebnego ... zabij ... zabij ... 

Tom obserwował Arena od chwili, gdy Dippet zaczął swoją przemowę. Kiedy padły słowa „Turniej Trójmagiczny” Grey pobladł jak ściana i stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Abraxas starał się go wybudzić z transu, ale żadne próby nie przynosiły póki co rezultatów. W pewnym momencie z ust zielonookiego chłopaka padły słowa, które były co najmniej niepokojące. Nie było na razie czasu, by je analizować, bo chłopak zaczął hiperwentylować. Generalnie oprócz jego grupy tylko kilku najbliżej siedzących Ślizgonów zauważyło co się dzieje. Inni uczniowie byli zbyt zajęci nowinami i dyskusją nad nimi, by zauważyć. Riddle zastanowił się chwilę, przeanalizował możliwości i szybkim ruchem sięgnął za pazuchę. Zawsze nosił ze sobą fiolkę tej eliksiru uspokajającego na wypadek, gdyby była mu potrzebna. Dziś przyda się Arenowi. Po chwili trzymał w dłoni fiolkę z eliksirem, pochylił się błyskawicznie przez stół w stronę Arena i wlał mu miksturę wprost do otwartych, chwytających spazmatycznie powietrze ust. Aren odruchowo przełknął. Tom opadł na swoje miejsce, przytrzymywanie Greya pozostawiając Malfoyowi i obserwował, jak niemal natychmiast mające nieprzytomny wyraz zielone oczy chłopaka odzyskują blask i ostrość widzenia. Po chwili wzrok Arena spoczął na nim z pytającym wyrazem. Jedno mrugnięcie, drugie i nagle oczy Greya rozszerzyły się w szoku. Chłopak najwyraźniej zorientował się mniej więcej co się stało. Szybko rozejrzał się wkoło. Widząc, że niemal wszyscy uczniowie zajęci są żywymi dyskusjami na temat Turnieju odetchnął głęboko, spojrzał po twarzach uczniów należących do grupy Riddle'a, na końcu spojrzał znowu w oczy Toma i nic nie mówiąc zerwał się z miejsca, szybkim krokiem wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.


	22. Rozdział 21: Rozmowa w kąpieli

Rozdział 21: Rozmowa w kąpieli

Po wyjściu Arena z Wielkiej Sali w grupie Riddle'a zapanowała chwilowa cisza. Właściwie każdy z tego grona z Tomem włącznie odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem, po czym prefekt Slytherinu przeniósł spojrzenie na stół w zamyśleniu, a reszta towarzystwa skierowała wzrok na niego, wyraźnie czekając na jego reakcję. 

Tom miał przez chwilę ochotę pójść za Greyem, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Taki ruch zwróciłby niepotrzebną uwagę i pobudził do zbędnych spekulacji nawet jego grupę o innych nie wspominając. Poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się dlaczego zielonooki Ślizgon zareagował tak nerwowo na słowa dyrektora. Riddle, odkąd dowiedział się o zamyśle wznowienia Turnieju, uważał to za pomysł chybiony i mocno podejrzany. Nie mógł właściwie znaleźć żadnego sensownego powodu, jakiegokolwiek argumentu, który mógłby w tym momencie uzasadnić przywrócenie idei Turnieju. Teraz natomiast zaświtał mu pomysł, że Aren miał dużo większe pojęcie o co tu chodziło niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Większe nawet niż mieli nauczyciele, jak sugerowały informacje Toma, dotyczące tego szacownego grona. Według Riddle'a istniała możliwość, że nerwowa reakcja Greya wynikała z jego wiedzy o związku między wznowieniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a działaniami Grindelwalda. W związku z tym wszystkim Tom poczuł, że musi się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć jakie jest powiązanie Arena z Czarnym Panem. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos Oriona, który tym sposobem przełamał panującą w grupie ciszę:

– To było nieco dziwne ... – Na to stwierdzenie Tom zareagował błyskawicznie, postanawiając uprzedzić ewentualne, niepotrzebne szkody, jakie mogły spowodować plotki i dywagacje. Spokojnie rozejrzał się, sięgając wzrokiem również Ślizgonów spoza swojej grupy, którzy widzieli co się działo i oznajmił głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, na tyle głośno, by tamci też usłyszeli:

– Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was rozpowie o tym co się przed chwilą stało, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby przez najbliższy miesiąc miał zarezerwowane łóżko w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Czy to jasne? – Należący do grupy Toma bez słowa skinęli zgodnie głowami, a ci spoza grupy powtórzyli szybko ten gest, okraszając go rozmaitymi nerwowymi reakcjami: lekkim poblednięciem, dreszczami, głośnym przełykaniem. Tuż po tym, jakby na hasło, osoby spoza grupy zajęły się pilnie swoimi posiłkami. Po chwili ciszy zdecydował się odezwać Rudolf, którego wyraźnie nurtowała sprawa Greya:

– Wybacz moją śmiałość, ale dlaczego tak bardzo interesujesz się tym char ... nowym? – Tom zdecydował, że warto nieco uchylić rąbka tajemnicy, by uzasadnić jakoś swoje postępowanie:

– Jest w posiadaniu pewnych informacji, które mogą być dla nas bardzo istotne w przyszłości. – Tym razem Avery po chwili wahania zaryzykował pytanie, a raczej sugestię: 

– Czy nie istnieje sposób, który mógłby przyspieszyć uzyskanie tych informacji? – Każdy z grupy wiedział, że chodziło o legilimencję. Przecież Tom był bez wątpienia uzdolniony w tej dziedzinie. Riddle zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Zdecydował, że konieczne jest przyznanie, że w tym wyjątkowym przypadku nie jest w stanie osiągnąć tego, czego chciał. Nie lubił przyznawać się do porażki, uznał jednak, że tym razem zrobi wyjątek:.

– Umysł chłopaka jest chroniony przez potężne zaklęcie. Nie ma do niego dostępu, a to oczywiście tylko podkreśla wagę tych informacji ... 

– Więc pozostają inne sposoby, by wydobyć z niego potrzebne wiadomości. – Zasugerował Lastrange uśmiechając się nikczemnie, ale na to z kolei zareagował groźnym szeptem Abraxas:

– Radzę nie próbować tych twoich sposobów na Arenie, inaczej gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Rudolf wzruszył ramionami i przeniósł wzrok na Toma, który jednak ograniczył się do obserwowania tej konfrontacji. Wątpił by Lastrange w jakiś znaczący sposób zaszkodził Greyowi. Wiedział co go czeka, jeśli bez wyraźnego rozkazu przesadzi. Co do Abraxasa to Riddle zauważył, że bardzo, może aż za bardzo wczuł się w swoją rolę, która polegać miała na zdobyciu zaufania Arena. Widział to, ale zdecydował, że dopóki będzie miał z tego korzyści, pozwoli Malfoyowi na kontynuowanie i pogłębianie tej znajomości. Mogą z tego wyniknąć same plusy. Jego myśli przeskoczyły na Turniej Trójmagiczny i ewentualnych uczestników. Riddle założył, że swój udział w Turnieju zgłoszą Abraxas bądź Orion, albo obydwaj. Pod względem mocy oraz zdolności wybijali się w jego grupie. Oczywiście nie dorównywali jemu samemu, ale w Turnieju powinno wystarczyć to co sobą reprezentowali. Kolacja zaczęła się ponad miarę przedłużać i Tom zaczynał się nudzić, dlatego postanowił wypytać Abraxasa o nowe wieści w kwestii Arena. Nie spodziewał się żadnych rewelacji, sam przecież też trochę się w tym czasie dowiedział, ale nie zamierzał z tego powodu rozluźniać smyczy Malfoyowi. Jasne było, że jeżeli wiadomości będą bezużyteczne, albo jeżeli Abraxas nie zdobył żadnej, Tom zadba o to, by Malfoy odczuł jego niezadowolenie i postarał się bardziej. Dlatego też zapytał:

– Jakieś nowe informacje Abraxasie? – Blondyn, który chyba przeczuwał jaki może być wynik tej wymiany zdań, najpierw spiął się nerwowo, co nie uszło uwadze Toma, ale po chwili zastanowienia odpowiedział:

– Dziś miał małe starcie z tą dziwną księgą w bibliotece. Pytał też czy jest jakieś zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby mu wynieść książkę z Zakazanego Działu. Na święta zostaje w zamku.

– Dobra robota Abraxasie. – Usłyszał Malfoy w odpowiedzi, co go trochę zdziwiło. Relacja, którą zdał Tomowi nie wydawała mu się jakoś szczególnie istotna i wiele wnosząca, ale Riddle najwyraźniej był zadowolony. Humor mu się poprawił, za to samopoczucie Malfoya pogorszyło się zdecydowanie. Źle się poczuł z tym, że był zmuszony przekazywać wieści dotyczące Arena. Nie pocieszało go nawet to, że bez wątpienia Grey zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że on, Abraxas, należy do grupy Toma i że z tej racji może być zmuszony do wykonywania rozmaitych poleceń.

***

Aren musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z zamku na świeże powietrze. Liczył na to, że cisza i rześki chłód pozwolą mu odgonić demony przeszłości, które go nawiedzały od momentu ogłoszenia tego nieszczęsnego Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Na dworze panował już mrok, ale nie powstrzymało to Arena przed szybką wędrówką. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed pomostem, oddychając ciężko i starając się za wszelką cenę opanować. W końcu ruszył dalej. Doszedł na sam koniec pomostu i tam stanął, wpatrując się w wodę, która połyskiwała srebrzystymi smugami w świetle księżyca. Zamknął oczy starając się uspokoić umysł. Zimne powietrze i plusk wody wydatnie w tym pomagały. Na koniec całkowicie się opanował i dopiero wówczas zdecydował się zastanowić nad wydarzeniami w Wielkiej Sali. Nie powinien reagować tak emocjonalnie. Fakt, że akurat ta reakcja nie bardzo od niego zależała i wypłynęła sama jakoś tak z głębi niego, nie poprawiał mu humoru. Miał nadzieję, że nie wzbudził powszechnej sensacji. Po odzyskaniu świadomości wydawało mu się raczej, że ludzie byli tak zaaferowani wiadomością o Turnieju, że nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Przecież gdyby jego zachowanie zwróciło powszechną uwagę nie obyłoby się bez szeptów, wpatrzonych w niego oczu i wytykania palcami. Co do tego miał w przeszłości wystarczająco dużo szans na obserwację. Zdarzało mu się wzbudzać podobne reakcje na tyle często, że właściwie patrzył pod tym względem z nadzieją na dalszą egzystencję tutaj. Wydawało się, że niezbyt wielu ludzi widziało jego kryzys i pomoc Toma. Oczywiście oprócz samego Riddle'a i jego grupy, ale nad nimi Tom jako przywódca, według Greya potrafił zapanować. Co gorsza Aren uświadomił sobie właśnie w tej chwili, że ma kolejny dług u Toma, Tym razem był to spory dług wdzięczności. Kiedy Aren ustalił wreszcie, że dzięki Riddle'owi uniknął sensacji i plotek, uspokoił się właściwie zupełnie. To pozwoliło mu też wrócić myślą do innego problemu. Dlaczego Turniej został wznowiony właśnie teraz? W 1994 roku, gdy sam był uczestnikiem tego wydarzenia mówiono im wyraźnie, że zostało wznowione po ponad dwustu latach przerwy. Nie cofnął się w czasie o dwieście lat. Tego Turnieju nie powinno być, a jednak … Musiała być jakaś konkretna przyczyna takiego działania. Może warto napisać o tym Kasandrze? Pewnie dowie się i tak w jutrzejszym porannym Proroku, ale czuł że powinien. Kiedy Aren podjął już tą decyzję, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę sowiarni, równocześnie zastanawiając się co i jak przekazać wieszczce. Jedno było pewne, musiał ująć sprawę oględnie. W sowiarni wyjął pergamin, pióro i kałamarz z torby i przysiadł pod oknem próbując w świetle księżyca ułożyć list:

Droga Kasandro.   
Być może już usłyszałaś o wznowieniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
Jeżeli jeszcze nie, to z pewnością przeczytasz o tym w porannym Proroku.  
My dowiedzieliśmy się podczas kolacji. Jestem zaskoczony tą informacją.  
Nie sądziłem, że zostanie przywrócony.  
W szkole wszystko w porządku. Nie wychylam się i staram się  
nie zwracać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi.  
Przez moją małą przypadłość, to nie stanowi problemu, choć prefekt  
mojego domu zdaje się mieć mnie na oku.  
Aren 

Przeczytał całość dwa razy i stwierdził, że jakby ktoś postronny przejął ten list, to nic specjalnego by z niego nie wywnioskował. Ot, zwykły list koleżeński, informujący znajomą o rozmaitych szkolnych przypadkach. Nieistotne informacje, które były prawdą, a równocześnie dla kogoś, kto nie wiedział o Signum Temporis i związanych z tym wydarzeniach w życiu Arena, nie brzmiały podejrzanie i nie wnosiły nic interesującego. Pozwoliły ukryć w treści cały jego niepokój. Grey skinął głową sam do siebie i rozejrzał się za jakąś sową. Oczywiście w tym pomieszczeniu było ich wiele, ale którąś musiał wybrać. Jedna z nich zdawała się być aż nader aktywna: stroszyła i otrzepywała pióra, pohukiwała i skrzeczała. Przywołał ją i podał list głaszcząc po beżowych piórach. Była jedyną uszatką z tego co zauważył i wyglądała bardzo osobliwie. Zresztą niezbyt długo miał okazję ją podziwiać. Pogłaskana zahukała w odpowiedzi i poderwała się do lotu znikając po chwili w ciemnościach. Aren przeciągnął się, schował do torby swoje rzeczy i szybkim krokiem udał się w drogę powrotną do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wchodząc do środka odruchowo rzucił okiem na stałe miejsce zajmowane przez grupę Riddle'a i zdziwił się niepomiernie nie widząc tam nikogo. Zaskoczony omiótł wzrokiem cały pokój wspólny i napotkał zdecydowanie nieprzyjazne spojrzenie Rudolfa, który już po chwili podszedł i pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę celując w niego różdżką. Grey nie zamierzał dawać napastnikowi satysfakcji i obronnie zakpił, przy okazji nawiązując do wypadku Abraxasa: 

– Zdaje się, że uwielbiasz atakować nie uzbrojonych ludzi. Pewnie również nie masz skrupułów, by atakować znienacka, najlepiej celując w plecy przeciwnika. – Widok szerokiego uśmiechu Lastrenge potwierdził jedynie jego domysły. Rudolf w odpowiedzi powiedział przyciszonym głosem:

– Słuchaj cholerny charłaku. Może Tom jest Tobą chwilowo zainteresowany, ale bądź pewien, że gdy już osiągnie swój cel, staniesz się na powrót niewidzialny … i zbędny. Ostrzegam Grey, mam Cię na oku i radzę byś okazywał mu należny szacunek, bo jeśli nie ...

– To co? Rzucisz na mnie Cruciatusa? Proszę bardzo, ale ciekawe co Riddle by na to powiedział. – Aren zdawał sobie sprawę, że grał w ryzykowna grę. Powoływał się na Toma, a przecież nie wiedział, czy Rudolf nie robi tego wszystkiego na jego rozkaz. Z drugiej strony nie zamierzał dawać sobą pomiatać, a nie bardzo jak miał się bronić: 

– Pożałujesz tego. Naciesz się tym ulotnym zainteresowaniem. Tak samo zresztą jak tą śmieszną znajomością z Malfoyem. Oh ... to zdecydowanie zabawne. Myślę jednak, że tą rozrywkę zaplanuję sobie na inny raz. – Wycedził napastnik opuszczając różdżkę, a chwilę później także pomieszczenie. Grey lekko wzruszył ramionami i spokojnym krokiem udał się do swojego dormitorium. Tam napotkał pozostałych współlokatorów. Musiał kilkukrotnie upewnić Abraxasa, że na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku. Powiedział, że go trochę boli głowa i chce się wcześniej położyć. W efekcie otrzymał eliksir na ból głowy, który zażył chętnie, bo faktycznie głowa go rozbolała od tego wszystkiego. 

***

Kasandra zaskoczona była szkolną sową, która zaczęła dobijać się do jej okna podczas kolacji, wydając z siebie głośne skrzeki. Wpuszczona do środka nie zaprzestała swojego „koncertu”, ani przed oddaniem listu, ani też po jego odebraniu przez wieszczkę. Kasandra zirytowała się wreszcie i zastosowała ostateczne środki, wyrzucając ptaka za okno i zdecydowanym ruchem zamykając je. Otworzyła list i szybko zerknęła na podpis. Bardzo szybko ustaliła, że list napisał Aren. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i szybko przeczytała treść wiadomości. Zanim zdążyła się głębiej nad nią zastanowić, usłyszała ponownie głośny skrzek za oknem. Zerknęła w tamtą stronę i stwierdziła, że sowa nie dość, że nie odleciała, to jeszcze okazywała najwyższe niezadowolenie, że usunięto ją z domu. Ptak był wyraźnie rozjuszony i patrzył na nią przez szybę wręcz złowrogo. Kasandra z uśmiechem podeszła do okna i pokazała sowie w odpowiedzi język, zasłaniając kotary. Zanim odwróciła się od okna usłyszała za sobą głos: 

– Oh jakie to dziecinne moja droga.

– Mieliśmy umowę, złamałeś ją! – Wieszczka zdecydowała się nie owijać niczego w bawełnę i od razu przejść do sedna sprawy. Odkąd przeczytała list Arena wiedziała, że to właśnie temu osobnikowi z tą jego nieodłączną laską i cylindrem, można przypisać sprawę Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Mężczyzna tylko zacmokał z dezaprobatą, sięgając do torby i wyciągając z niej butelkę wina.

– Przyniosłem wino. – Oświadczył i podszedł do barku po otwieracz i dwa kieliszki. Po chwili oba zapełnił rubinowym płynem, rozsiadając się w fotelu. Upił łyk zamykając oczy z przyjemnością i wyraźnie rozkoszując się smakiem alkoholu. Po chwili spojrzał na Kasandrę, która wydawała się być o krok od furii. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odpowiedział cytatem na jej oskarżenie – Tak, tak wiem, mieliśmy umowę, która brzmiała: „Pamiętaj, że masz nie ingerować w Hogwarcie w stosunki między Tomem, a Harry'm. Zakład obejmował tylko ścieżki i tego mamy się trzymać.” Tak to brzmiało. Powiedz mi teraz wobec tego, gdzie według Ciebie ingeruję w ich stosunki?

– Włączając Hogwart w Turniej naruszyłeś tą zasadę. – Sapnęła rozdrażniona wieszczka i wyciągnęła rękę po swój kieliszek. Wypiła zawartość szybko do dna, spoglądając w oczy mężczyzny wyzywająco.

– Naprawdę. Taki brak wyczucia i taktu przy tak doskonałym roczniku. Miałem nadzieję, że docenisz fakt, że tym razem postarałem się i to ja dostarczyłem alkohol. Gdybym wiedział, że tak potraktujesz mój prezent przyniósłbym po prostu Ognistą. – Po tym oświadczeniu skrzywił się na samą nazwę alkoholu i ponownie nalał sobie wina, tym razem jednak pozostawiając kieliszek Kasandry pusty. Po chwili wymownego milczenia, mężczyzna powrócił do głównego wątku rozmowy: – Nie ingeruję w ich stosunki. Przecież nie każę im brać udziału w Turnieju. Zresztą Twój chłopak nie jest nawet w stanie w nim uczestniczyć. Dlaczego zawsze oskarżasz mnie o jakieś niecne plany? – Na koniec wypowiedzi mężczyzna przybrał smutną minę i westchnął teatralnie choć uśmieszek, który niemal natychmiast po tym pojawił się na jego twarzy, zepsuł cały efekt.

– Wiem, że coś knujesz. Jeszcze nie wiem co. Widzę jednak, że bardzo dobrze się bawisz. Nie sądzisz, że posuwasz się trochę za daleko ze swoimi gierkami? – Mówiąc to, Kasandra usiadła naprzeciwko swojego rozmówcy, sięgając po butelkę. Nie udało jej się jednak napełnić kieliszka, bo z podziwu godnym refleksem, mężczyzna zabrał błyskawicznie trunek z zasięgu jej ręki, stawiając butelkę za sobą i mówiąc wyjaśniająco:

– Mogłaś wcześniej docenić mój dar. – W odpowiedzi rozzłoszczona Kasandra prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i prawie warknęła: 

– Skoro to wszystko, to zabieraj się do siebie.

– Nie mogę pozwolić byś była sama, skoro tak dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Noc jeszcze młoda, a jak wiesz ja mam zawsze dużo czasu. – Usłyszał tylko dźwięk frustracji z jej ust, na który uśmiechnął się szeroko zupełnie nie zrażony.

***

Abraxas obudził się słysząc jakiś jęk. Otworzył oczy nasłuchując, ale po dłuższej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że musiało mu się coś przyśnić. Przymknął oczy zamierzając powrócić do krainy snu, ale w tym samym momencie znowu dobiegło go zduszone jęknięcie i odgłos wskazujący na miotanie się po łóżku. Wszystko to dobiegało bez wątpienia od strony łóżka Arena. Co się działo? Malfoy zerwał się szybko i chwytając swoją różczkę, rzucił słabe Lumos, by oświetlić łóżko Greya. Aren spał, ale kręcił się w pościeli i rzucał głową, co bardzo wyraźnie wskazywało na koszmary. Abraxas nie zastanawiając się długo rozciągnął zaklęcie wyciszające również na łóżko zielonookiego nowego Ślizgona. Po tym pochylił się nad Greyem zamierzając obudzić go z męczących snów, gdy usłyszał słowa:

– Cedrik ... przepraszam ... przepraszam, że Cię nie uratowałam. – Z kącików zamkniętych oczu śpiącego chłopaka popłynęły łzy, a Malfoy poświęcił sekundę na myśl „.. Cedrik? Kto to jest Cedrik? ...”. Po chwili jednak stwierdził, że zastanawianie się nad tym nie ma sensu, a ważniejsze jest obudzenie Arena choćby po to, by już się nie dręczył. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ramienia Greya i w tej samej chwili poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim. Zadziałał błyskawicznie i instynktownie, obracając się i wbijając koniec różdżki w gardło stojącej za nim osoby. Przez moment trwała cisza, po czym zaatakowana osoba wolno uniosła ręce w górę w geście poddania i stwierdziła:

– Niezły refleks Abraxasie, ale zabierz już tę różdżkę, bo zaczynam się czuć nieswojo. – Tak głos, jak i światło różdżki pozwoliło na zidentyfikowanie intruza, którym okazał się Black. Abraxas zmrużył oczy w namyśle. Był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Oriona. Znalazł się w zasięgu zaklęcia wyciszającego niepostrzeżenie i jeszcze zdołał jego, Abraxasa zajść od tyłu. Istna myszka. Nie podobało się blondynowi to, że Black uważnie obserwował Arena, który wciąż był w świecie koszmarów. Na koniec Malfoy zdecydował: opuścił różdżkę, ale pozostał czujny. Należało jakoś rozwiązać tą patową sytuację, więc zapytał:

– Czego chcesz? – W tej samej jednak chwili Aren zaczął krzyczeć głosem pełnym bólu i desperacji i tak Abraxas, jak i Orion drgnęli zaskoczeni, wbijając wzrok w śpiącego. Malfoy zrobił ruch, jakby chciał zbliżyć się do Greya z pewnością w celu obudzenia go, ale Black powstrzymał go zdecydowanie. Rzucił wokół nich zaklęcie prywatności tak na wszelki wypadek i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział:

– Próbuję uchronić Cię przed błędem, który właśnie chcesz zrobić. – Blondwłosy Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, po czym zerknął na Arena i znowu na Blacka, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. Orion podjął więc dalej: – Masz świetną okazję, by się dowiedzieć co nieco o naszym nowym, tajemniczym koledze. Wcześniej wymówił czyjeś imię. Może wyjawi coś więcej? Jestem pewien, że Tom będzie zachwycony z tych informacji, a Ty próbujesz zaprzepaścić taką szansę ... – Abraxas zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział zdecydowanie:

– Powiedz mi, że żartujesz … mam pozwolić, by tkwił w tym koszmarze tylko po to, by zaspokoić Jego ciekawość?! Nie obchodzi mnie w tej chwili co i w jaki sposób chciałby uzyskać Riddle. Daj spokój Orionie i daj mi do podejść do Arena. Muszę go obudzić.

– Ty ... to zaszło już za daleko. Dlaczego nagle zaczęło Ci na kimkolwiek zależeć? Wcześniej wszyscy byli tylko zabawkami i pionkami w Twoich gierkach. Co się zmieniło? Nie rozumiem Twojego postępowania wobec Greya. Wytłumacz mi to. – Teraz na Oriona przyszedł czas jeśli chodziło o niedowierzający wyraz twarzy. Malfoy rzeczywiście postępował wobec Arena zupełnie inaczej. Jak nie on. Abraxas zerknął na rzucającego się we śnie Greya i odpowiedział z przejęciem w głosie:

– Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego. On ... on jest inny. Nie patrzy na mnie tak jak wszyscy pozostali ludzie, którzy widzą jedynie nazwisko, własne ewentualne korzyści ze znajomości, pozycję społeczną mojej rodziny, albo pieniądze. Aren patrzy na prawdziwego mnie. Przy nim nie muszę używać tych wszystkich masek, które na co dzień przyodziewam. Właściwie … nawet jak używam przy nim maski, to on jakimś sposobem i tak doskonale widzi to, co jest pod nią. To wynika z jego zachowania, czy też aluzji słownych. Nie wiem jak to robi, ale zawsze mnie przejrzy. – Black słuchając tłumaczeń Abraxasa był wstrząśnięty. Rozumiał co Malfoy chce przez to wszystko powiedzieć, ale równocześnie wiedział, że z Tomem nie wolno zadzierać, ani pogrywać. Stawka była zbyt wysoka. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Dlatego zdecydował, że spróbuje sprowadzić Abraxasa na ziemię, odwiedzie go od tych sentymentalnych bzdur i pogłębiającego się dążenia do przyjaźni z Greyem:

– Posłuchaj siebie! Co by powiedział Twój ojciec gdyby słyszał ten żałosny bełkot wychodzący z Twoich ust! Otrząśnij się! Aren jest tylko tymczasowym celem naszego Pana, a Ty utrudniając Riddle'owi dostęp do informacji tylko się pogrążasz. Wyobrażasz sobie co się będzie działo, gdy On się o tym dowie? 

– Nie dowie się o ile mu nie powiesz. Jeśli powiesz natomiast, to rzeczywiście przekonam się o tym na własnej skórze. Odczuję to boleśnie, a może nawet zginę, ale to Ty będziesz miał moją krew na rękach. Jak widzisz doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę co robię i jakie konsekwencje poniosę gdyby co do czego. A teraz daj mi wreszcie obudzić Arena z tego koszmaru.

Po tej przemowie Orion zrozumiał, że nic nie wskóra. Malfoy wiedział doskonale co i dlaczego robi. W swoich działaniach nie był ani zaślepiony, ani zaczarowany, ani zakochany. Po prostu postanowił się zaprzyjaźnić i tyle. Black odczuł słowa Abraxasa jako szantaż, a po lekkim, przebiegłym uśmiechu jaki pojawił się na twarzy blondyna poznał, że tak było w istocie. Westchnął zrezygnowany, a uśmiech Malfoya się poszerzył, kiedy ten zrozumiał, że wygrał. Mimo, że od zawsze właściwie ze sobą rywalizowali, to równocześnie od tak samo dawna chronili się wzajemnie przed gniewem Toma. W tym samym momencie, kiedy Black zrezygnował z walki, Aren zaczął krzyczeć przez sen:

– Kości ojca … dana nieświadomie ... Przestań! Ciało sługi ... Błagam niech się to utopi! ... Krew wroga ... Niech to umrze … niech umrze! … Nie!!! ...

– Zachowaj to dla siebie Orion. Idź do łóżka, niech Cię nie widzi kiedy go obudzę. I ani słowa Riddle'owi!

– Jesteś głupcem Abraxasie. Pożałujesz tego przywiązania. Wiesz o tym, że ujawniasz w ten sposób swoją słabość? – Abraxas nie skomentował tej wypowiedzi stając nad Greyem i wyczekująco patrząc na Oriona. Ten widząc, że nic więcej nie wskóra wyszedł z zasięgu zaklęcia wyciszającego, a po chwili położył się na własnym łóżku, odwracając się plecami do tamtej dwójki. Nie był w stanie na razie zasnąć, więc myślał nad tym co się wydarzyło. Abraxas grał w bardzo niebezpieczną grę, a on sam kryjąc Malfoya również się narażał. Nie zamierzał jednak wydać tamtych dwóch, a Abraxas doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego faktu. Rozmyślania zmęczyły Blacka i wreszcie usnął.

Abraxas próbował delikatnie obudzić Arena, lekko potrząsając go za ramię, ale bardzo szybko przekonał się, że to na nic. Grey zbyt głęboko pogrążony był w koszmarze. Wciąż rzucał się na łóżku i miotał głową, a z zaciśniętych oczu płynęły mu łzy. Nie było wyjścia. Malfoy stanowczo chwycił leżącego za ramiona i silnie nim potrząsnął. To dało oczekiwany rezultat i już po chwili ujrzał otwierające się zszokowane, zielone oczy. Grey zamrugał nieprzytomnie dysząc ciężko, jak po długim i forsownym biegu. Nagle poderwał się do siadu rozglądając z prawdziwym przerażeniem. Moment później jego wzrok spoczął na Abraxasie i zielonooki chłopak znieruchomiał, widocznie uświadamiając sobie, że nic mu nie grozi. Przymknął oczy z widocznym wysiłkiem starając się zapanować nad oddechem. Kiedy już przynajmniej po części mu się udało, na powrót spojrzał na stojącego przy nim spokojnie, milczącego Malfoya. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej, jakby dopiero dotarło do niego kim jest będący tuż przy nim człowiek, przetarł twarz, objął się ciasno ramionami próbując zapanować nad drżeniem ciała. Po długiej ciszy Aren zdecydował się zapytać:

– Czy kogoś jeszcze obudziłem? – Głos miał schrypnięty, ale już opanowany.

– Nie, kiedy tylko Cię usłyszałem, rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające na obydwa nasze łóżka. – Malfoy posłużył się częściową prawdą, nie chcąc ujawniać wcześniejszej obecności Blacka. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Grey i tak nie czuł się w tym momencie komfortowo, było to widać. Pewnie wolałby, żeby nikt nie widział tego co się z nim działo w czasie snu. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, po czym Aren zapytał:

– Czy ... coś mówiłem? – W pierwszej chwili Abraxas chciał zaprzeczyć, ale przemknęło mu przez myśl, że być może imię, które usłyszał jest dla Arena jakoś ważne. Może kiedyś będzie chciał o tamtym człowieku porozmawiać. Malfoya zaskoczyło, ale też i bardzo zainteresowało to, co usłyszał później razem z Orionem. Miał nadzieję, że może i do tego w rozmowach z Greyem uda mu się wrócić, dlatego zmienił zamiar i niepewnie poinformował:

– Padło imię. Cedrik. Przepraszałeś go kilka razy za to, że go nie uratowałeś, ale nic więcej. Padły też słowa, które brzmiały jak ... jakiś rytuał. Czarnomagiczny rytuał … – Aren drgnął wyraźnie, przygryzł lekko wargi, a po chwili powiedział:

– Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłem ... i dziękuję. – Po tych słowach smutno uśmiechnął się do Malfoya, ponownie przecierając wciąż jeszcze lśniące od nie do końca osuszonych łez oczy, a Abraxas nie zastanawiał się długo, spontanicznie pochylił się i objął go w geście pocieszenia ku własnemu zaskoczeniu. Nie miał zwyczaju, ani tendencji do takich reakcji. Grey nie odsunął się. Siedział jednak sztywno, jakby nie wiedział jak zareagować, co mówiło samo za siebie i było dla Abraxasa zupełnie jasne. Zielonooki chłopak podobnie jak on sam nie przywykł do przytulania. Pod tym względem mieli najwyraźniej podobne doświadczenia. Abraxas nie do końca rozumiał własne postępowanie, ale postanowił nie rezygnować tym bardziej, że Grey wsparł się o niego przyjmując w końcu taki gest pocieszenia. Blondyn przysiadł więc przy nim, poprawił chwyt i czekał, aż tamten się uspokoi, przestanie dygotać, a najlepiej zaśnie. Dość długo trwało nim bliskość drugiego człowieka wpłynęła uspokajająco na Arena, ale wreszcie przestał drżeć i zaczął przysypiać. Malfoy wstał wtedy, pozwalając Greyowi się ułożyć i dopilnował, by chłopak się przykrył, po czym wrócił na swoje posłanie i zasnął głęboko.

Rano Aren obudził się, a raczej został obudzony przez Abraxsasa trochę niewyspany po nocnych przejściach. Początkowo czuł się zażenowany, ale Malfoy ani słowem, ani zachowaniem nie wykazywał, że cokolwiek się w nocy wydarzyło, za co Aren był mu niepomiernie wdzięczny. Takie postawienie sprawy przez blondyna, pozwoliło Greyowi dość szybko wrócić do równowagi i przygotować się do wyjścia na śniadanie. Do Wielkiej Sali wyruszyli razem, ale tuż przed drzwiami zielonooki Ślizgon zaproponował, by siedli z dala od Toma i reszty, co zostało przez blondwłosego chłopaka zaakceptowane. Aren nie czuł się bowiem na siłach po nocnych niepokojach, by wystawić się dobrowolnie na ogień dociekliwych, wnikliwych pytań Toma i reszty na temat wczorajszej utraty świadomości przy stole. Nie wątpił, że takie pytania by padły, a na razie nie chciał wracać myślami do Turnieju Trójmagicznego w swoich czasach i tragicznych wydarzeń z nim związanych. Posiłek jadł pozornie spokojnie, ale równocześnie rozglądał się po sali, jak mu się wydawało, dyskretnie. Nikt nie rzucał mu jakiś dziwnych spojrzeń, ani nie obgadywał za plecami. Właściwie to absolutnie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ku jego uldze. Doszedł więc do niezwykle pozytywnego wniosku, że jego niedyspozycja nie została powszechnie zauważona. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Pozostawała jeszcze oczywiście kwestia grupy Riddle'a. Grey nie był w stanie zapanować nad wzrokiem, który jakby bez udziału jego woli poszybował w stronę Toma i otaczających go uczniów. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu napotkał uważne i skupione spojrzenie Oriona, który przez moment na niego patrzył, po czym spokojnie powrócił do rozmowy z Avery'm. Okazało się, że te jego manewry nie pozostały nie zauważone, bo nagle usłyszał głos Abraxasa: 

– Nie przejmuj się tak Aren i daj już spokój temu rozglądaniu się. W końcu zwrócisz tym na siebie uwagę i ktoś gotów dojść do wniosku, że coś kombinujesz. To dopiero będzie podejrzane. Zachowuj się jak zwykle. – Grey przyjął tą łagodną krytykę, a zarazem naukę spokojnie:

– Masz rację, straciłem trochę kontrolę nad sobą, ale już wszystko w porządku. – Po tych słowach odetchnął głęboko i powrócił do posiłku, ale po chwili, pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami wrócił do nurtującej go sprawy: – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wczoraj. Mam też prośbę, czy mógłbyś o tym nikomu nie wspominać? – Zadał to pytanie tak na wszelki wypadek, chociaż właściwie przeczuwał, że blondyn dochowa jego tajemnicy:

– Masz moje słowo. Możesz mi zaufać. – Abraxas uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Aren uwierzył w to zapewnienie.

***

Popołudniowe zajęcia odbywały się w cieplarni profesora Beery'ego, który był dziś w wyjątkowo ponurym nastroju. Stojący obok Malfoy szepnął na ten widok Arenowi, by się nie wychylał pod żadnym pozorem, bo profesor przy takim nastawieniu bywał nieprzyjemny w obyciu. Oczywiście Grey przyjął to ostrzeżenie z wdzięcznością i wziął sobie radę do serca. Z przykrego doświadczenia wiedział jacy mało przyjemni, a wręcz dokuczliwi potrafią być „nieprzyjemni w obyciu” nauczyciele.   
Dzisiejsze zajęcia polegały na nawożeniu kłaposkrzeczek, które po dodaniu zbyt dużej ilości nawozu zaczynały się wić i skrzeczeć z niezadowolenia ogłuszająco. Paru uczniów już zdążyło przedawkować nawóz, co kosztowało ich utratę punktów. Aren pracował pilnie i równocześnie dyskretnie obserwował nauczyciela, który rzeczywiście miał minę jak chmura gradowa i jak się zdawało, podobny humor. Chłopak zastanawiał się, co mogło wpłynąć na nastrój profesora. Grey polubił Beery'ego od pierwszych zajęć. Ocenił go jako świetnego nauczyciela, który wiedzę na temat magicznych i nie magicznych roślin miał opanowaną doskonale, a przede wszystkim widać było, że to co robi, wykonuje z prawdziwą pasją. Zielarstwo traktuje nie tylko jako pracę, ale i hobby. Przede wszystkim zaś umie o swoim zajęciu opowiadać niezwykle zajmująco. Mimo to byli uczniowie, do których taki sposób przekazu nie docierał i próbowali okazać to na swój sposób. Aren doskonale widział jak kątem oka profesor obserwował uczniów, którzy okazywali całkowite znużenie, lekceważąc przedmiot. W takich momentach Barry przypominał mu trochę Hagrida podczas zajęć.

W pewnym momencie przypomniał sobie, jak zdarzyło mu się zostać po lekcjach po to, by zapytać nauczyciela odnośnie tej, czy innej rośliny. Za pierwszym razem profesor był tak zaskoczony jego zainteresowaniem, a chyba przede wszystkim faktem, że ktoś został po lekcjach, by uzyskać wiedzę, że chwila minęła zanim zebrał myśli. Kiedy jednak ochłonął ze zdumienia, zrobił Greyowi naprawdę wyczerpujący wykład. Aren przypomniał sobie na przykład szeroką demonstrację nauczyciela na temat właściwości i różnic pomiędzy tak prozaicznymi wydawałoby roślinami jak pietruszka i trybula. Ich zielone części okazały się być do złudzenia podobne, ale właściwości jednak miały inne. I to nie tylko właściwości w mugolskim rozumieniu tego słowa, czyli przyprawowe i ziołolecznicze. W eliksirach, w połączeniu z niektórymi magicznymi składnikami, działanie obu roślin diametralnie się zmieniało, a natka pietruszki w pewnych specyficznych warunkach wykazywała nawet działanie silnie trujące. Nie była co prawda w stanie zabić, ale doprowadzić człowieka do silnych torsji owszem, mogła. Aren otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i zabrał do pracy, robiąc miejsce przy „swoich” czterech doniczkach. Stojący obok Malfoy już był w trakcie dodawania nawozu, stopniowo dostarczając go jednej ze swoich uciążliwych roślin, która w pewnym momencie zaczęła cicho kwilić. Abraxas czujnie przestał sypać, ale kiedy kwilenie nie cichło, szybko zagarnął garść ziemi, dosypał do doniczki i roślina zamilkła. Najwyraźniej w ten sposób kryzys został zażegnany. Grey, uważnie obserwujący poczynania Abraxasa skinął głową z uznaniem i postanowił pójść za jego przykładem.

Rudolf obserwował z oddali Greya, Malfoya i ich wzajemne relacje na co dzień uważnie. Znał Malfoya na tyle długo by wiedzieć, że tak jak przy tym nowym nie zachowywał się nigdy. Nie uśmiechał się delikatnie i zdecydowanie nie pokazywał tej strony siebie. Czy to oznaczało, że Malfoyowi zaczęło na kimś zależeć? Rudolf początkowo ignorował te sygnały, ale im dłużej je widział, tym bardziej zaczynały go intrygować. Przez lata szukał słabego punktu Abraxasa, ale nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że będzie nim ktoś taki jak ten charłak. Nie było mowy o pomyłce! Dzisiaj też zerkał na tą dwójkę co jakiś czas. Widział jak na początku lekcji rozmawiali cicho między sobą, a później każdy z nich zajął się swoimi roślinami, ale to wystarczyło, by rozdrażnić Lestrange'a. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści co nie uszło uwadze Mulcibera, który spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Początkowo Rudolf go zignorował obmyślając niecny plan, który wykluł mu się w umyśle. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu wyszukując osoby i przedmioty, które mogły by mu się przydać i dopiero wtedy odezwał się cicho do Mulcibera: 

– Pamiętasz Albercie, że wciąż jesteś mi winien przysługę? – Mówiąc to przeniósł wzrok na Malfoya i Greya, wskazując zagadniętemu cele. Stojący obok Albert najpierw przyjrzał mu się, a następnie podążył wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku i zapytał:

– Co mam robić? – Rudolf lekko się na to uśmiechnął. Lubił w Mulciberze właśnie to, że niezależnie o co go poprosił, Albert nigdy nie pytał o powód, choć pewnie się domyślał. Wystarczyło wyjaśnić co się chciało, a on po prostu przechodził do realizacji. Tak jak teraz:

– Zrób zamieszanie, by przyciągnąć uwagę wszystkich z Beery'm włącznie. Najlepiej zrób to tak, by wina spadła na kogoś innego. A jeszcze lepiej byłoby, żeby dało się obwinić na przykład charłaka.

Albert skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi potwierdzając, że usłyszał i skupił się na obmyślaniu sposobu realizacji zlecenia. Po chwili już wiedział co i jak zrobi. Musiał tylko wybrać odpowiednią chwilę. Długo nie musiał czekać na okazję. Nadarzyła się, gdy Aren poszedł po kolejną porcję nawozu. Mulciber ruszył za nim pod tym samym pretekstem. Zaproponował Greyowi pomoc w przesypaniu go z worka do wiadra. Aren przyjął pomoc skinięciem głowy, więc Albert przeszedł do czynu, specjalnie napełniając wiadro do pełna. Domyślał się, że Grey tego nie skomentuje i nie skrytykuje. Tak było w istocie. Aren w milczeniu skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu, chwycił ciężkie wiadro i zaczął wracać do swojego stanowiska pracy. Mulciber szedł za nim, bo pracował z Lestrange kilka stanowisk dalej, więc teoretycznie jego intencje były szczere. Oczywiście jedynie pozornie. Kiedy Grey był już właściwie przy swoim stanowisku i stawiał wiadro przy roślinach, Albert udał potknięcie i wpadł na niego „niechcący” z rozmachem, powodując że cała zawartość wiadra wysypała się na Greya i Malfoya kłaposkrzeczki. Oczywiście rośliny momentalnie zaczęły przeraźliwie skrzeczeć i nadmiernie rosnąć oraz wić się w każdym kierunku, powodując ogólny zamęt i harmider. Mulciber w tym całym zamieszaniu postarał się w miarę dyskretnie wycofać mając świadomość, że Aren i tak doskonale będzie zdawał sobie sprawę komu zawdzięcza cały ten chaos i niewątpliwą karę, nadciągającą wraz z osobą nauczyciela.

Lastrange był pod wrażeniem rezultatu poczynań Alberta. Nawet gdyby w tej chwili rozebrał się do naga nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Kłaposkrzeczki Greya i Malfoya były zbyt absorbujące i ogłuszające. Nie tracił czasu i korzystając z zamieszania szybko podbiegł do rogu szklarni, gdzie rosła mała, niepozorna roślinka. Szybko za pomocą magi uciął jedną gałązkę i zabezpieczając ją magicznie schował do swojej torby, po czym prędko wrócił do swojego stanowiska. Był na to najwyższy czas. Wystarczyło teraz udać zainteresowanie spektaklem rozgrywającym się przy stanowisku Greya i Malfoya, by nie odstawać od reszty klasy. Tymczasem do dwu pechowych Ślizgonów zdążył podejść profesor Beery, szybko niwelując skutki nadmiaru nawozu za pomocą magii i dodając coś do ich doniczek. Rośliny prawie natychmiast się uspokoiły. Rudolf pogratulował sobie w myślach szybkości. Chwila spóźnienia i mógłby podpaść nauczycielowi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy usłyszał rozwścieczony głos profesora, który nieomal warknął w stronę obu jego zdaniem winowajców:

– Kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten cały bałagan! – Aren lekko się wzdrygnął na te słowa, ale nieznacznym ruchem powstrzymując Abraxasa przed odezwaniem się, odpowiedział z odpowiednią dozą skruchy w głosie:

– Przepraszam profesorze to moja wina. Byłem nieuważny. – Oczywiście doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to Albert na niego wpadł, ale trudno byłoby udowodnić, że zrobił to celowo. Aren zresztą miał nadzieję, że był to jednak przypadek. Jeśli nie, to cała rzecz byłaby przeprowadzona tak zgrabnie, że należałoby może ją i podziwiać, gdyby nie skutkowała niechybną karą. Westchnął w duchu z pewną rezygnacją, widząc cień zaskoczenia na twarzy nauczyciela, który jednak szybko doszedł do siebie i zaordynował:

– Szlaban dziś o dwudziestej. Masz się tutaj zjawić i nie radze się spóźnić choćby sekundy, zrozumiano? – Aren skinął głową twierdząco, a Berry rzucił już do całej klasy: – Koniec lekcji! Wynoście się! – Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach po tak rzuconym rozkazie, nawet nie pomyślał o tym by się ociągać, czy też zostać.

***

Aren udał się do biblioteki, by w spokoju przeczekać tam do obiadu. Właściwie zdążył wybrać książkę, zająć miejsce przy stoliku i ledwo napocząć tekst, kiedy dołączył do niego Malfoy, który bez słowa przysiadł się do stolika. Wyciągnął książkę do transmutacji i zaczął czytać, od czasu do czasu notując. Pomimo, że Abraxas nie był ani hałaśliwy, ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób dokuczliwy, Aren nie mógł się skupić na nauce i w końcu zamknął własną książkę. Wyprostował się, wygodnie rozparł na krześle i trochę bezmyślnie zaczął śledzić poczynania blondyna. Malfoy tymczasem chyba nawet nie zarejestrował, że stał się obiektem obserwacji, bo nadal pisał coś zawzięcie ledwie na chwilę odrywając się od pergaminu, by pomyśleć. Grey zauważył u niego osobliwy i trochę zabawny obyczaj przygryzania lekko końcówki pióra podczas rozmyślań. Po dobrej chwili na twarz Abraxasa wypłynął lekki uśmiech, po czym blondwłosy Ślizgon odłożył pióro i z widocznym triumfem zwinął pergamin. Kiedy zauważył wpatrzone w siebie zielone oczy zamarł na moment, nareszcie zdając sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany: 

– Coś nie tak?

– W zasadzie to nie. – Wymijająco odpowiedział Aren przyłapany na gapieniu się i momentalnie uwolnił Malfoya od swojego spojrzenia. Starał się szybko wymyślić jakiś pretekst, który wyjaśniłby jego zachowanie i po chwili wpadł na pomysł: – Właściwie, to się zamyśliłem nad tym szlabanem. Jak myślisz, co będzie moją karą? – Abraxas przyjął takie wytłumaczenie, rozluźnił się w widoczny sposób i odpowiedział:

– Cóż, ciężko stwierdzić, ale skoro to Zielarstwo to pewnie coś z roślinami. No tak, nie bardzo Ci pomogłem, bo tyle pewnie i sam wymyśliłeś. Z drugiej strony słyszałem, że w zeszłym roku ktoś mocno podpadł Beery'emu i za karę musiał zbierać odchody testrali, potrzebne podobno jako składnik do autorskiego nawozu naszego szanownego nauczyciela Zielarstwa. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że w Twoim przypadku nie będzie tak źle. Chociaż dziś był cholernie ponury i prawdę mówiąc trudno stwierdzić co wymyśli.

– Nie pomagasz. – Westchnął ciężko Aren, po czym zgrabnie, choć dość drastycznie zmienił temat: – Co sądzisz o Turnieju? – Zaskoczenie na twarzy Abraxasa było zupełnie szczere, a odpowiedź ostrożna:

– Myślę, że chciałbym wziąć w nim udział. – Grey nie wątpił, że ta ostrożność związana jest z tym, że Abraxas nie bardzo wiedział w jaki sposób Aren związany jest z kwestią Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Blondwłosy Ślizgon bez wątpienia był przekonany, że jakiś związek tu zachodzi. Słusznie wnioskował o tym po reakcji zielonookiego chłopaka, jaka nastąpiła po ogłoszeniu reaktywacji Turnieju, stąd ostrożność. Aren to rozumiał, dlatego postanowił nieco złagodzić obawy Malfoya: 

– Już dobrze, nie musisz uważać na to co mówisz Abraxasie. – Po usłyszeniu tego Malfoy wyraźnie poczuł się zakłopotany, na co Aren uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował spokojnie: – . Po prostu jeśli o mnie chodzi samo wydarzenie, to znaczy Turniej, jest z czymś powiązany i ... i to po prostu ... nie jest dobre wspomnienie. To znaczy od tamtej pory miewam koszmary, ale daję sobie radę. Po prostu powróciły przykre wspomnienia i gdyby ... – Aren nagle przerwał i zbeształ się w myśli. Sam zaczął już się gubić we własnym bełkocie, a co dopiero ktoś, kto nie wiedział co działo się podczas pamiętnego Turnieju w przyszłości. Tymczasem Abraxas wyraźnie otrząsnął się z chwilowego zakłopotania i odpowiedział uspokajająco:

– Jeżeli nie czujesz się komfortowo, jeżeli trudno Ci o tym mówić, nie zmuszaj się. Naprawdę doceniam, że pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć na tyle, byśmy mogli swobodnie rozmawiać. To rzadkość. Sądzę, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie tylko przy Tobie nie przybieram ostatnio żadnej maski. – Malfoy odpowiedź zakończył uśmiechem, który Aren odwzajemnił. Po chwili jednak powrócił do pierwotnego tematu:

–Jesteś pewien, że chciałbyś zgłosić swoją kandydaturę do Turnieju? Czytałem o tym i wiem, że to naprawdę nie są ani żarty, ani przelewki. To niebezpieczna gra, w trakcie której można stracić zdrowie, a nawet życie. – Aren nie zamierzał póki co uchylać rąbka tajemnicy i powoływać się na własne uczestnictwo i doświadczenia. Trudno byłoby przedstawić sprawę tak, by nie ujawnić, że rzecz działa się w przyszłości. Właściwie było to niemożliwe, więc ograniczył się do swojej teoretycznej wiedzy, niby pozyskanej właśnie w czytelni. Chciał ostrzec Abraxasa, bo właściwie, ku własnemu zdziwieniu naprawdę się o niego martwił. W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z ryzyka. Są jednak spore plusy. Samo uczestnictwo znacznie zwiększa możliwości przyszłych propozycji zatrudnienia. Już po szkole, rozumiesz. Nie muszę być zwycięzcą. Wystarczy, że Czara Ognia mnie wybierze. Uczestników jest zaledwie trzech, więc ich nazwiska będą znane powszechnie i zapamiętane, a przecież Czara nie wybrałaby spośród tylu propozycji byle kogo. Jakiegoś słabego maga. Zainteresowanie Turniejem i jego uczestnikami będzie duże, ponieważ jak wiesz został wznowiony po tylu latach. Oczywiście zdaję sobie również sprawę z tego, że nie jest pewne, czy zostanę wybrany. Może wcale nie, ale mimo to chcę spróbować. – Abraxas pominął oczywiście kwestię wymagań rodzinnych z jednej strony i nakazu Toma z drugiej. Ojciec blondwłosego Ślizgona nigdy by mu nie darował, gdyby chociaż nie spróbował wystartować w Turnieju. Abraxas był o tym przekonany. Sława, którą pozyskałby, gdyby został wybrany, rzutowałaby na nazwisko Malfoy i promieniowałaby na całą rodzinę, a takiej okazji jego ojciec nie przepuściłby za nic. Pod taką presją Abraxas przewidywał już z góry, że właściwie nie będzie miał wyjścia i złoży swoją propozycję uczestnictwa. Czy zostanie wylosowany, to już inna kwestia.

Aren doskonale rozumiał pobudki, które kierowały Abraxasem, ale nie zmieniło to w żaden sposób jego podejścia do tej sprawy. Wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się obaw. Wiedział jednak, że siedzący przed nim Ślizgon dogłębnie wszystko już sobie przeanalizował i nie było sensu próbować go od przyszłej decyzji odwodzić. Pokiwał więc jedynie w zamyśleniu głową do swoich myśli, po czym pod wpływem nagłego olśnienia, znieruchomiał i niepewnie zerknął na blondyna. Tak właściwie, jeżeli chciał się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć na ten konkretny temat, to nie było innej osoby, którą mógłby o rzecz całą zapytać, tylko Abraxas. Aren lekko odchrząknął, po czym zaczął: 

– Czy ... – Malfoy cierpliwie czekał, aż Grey zdecyduje się wyartykułować pytanie, co szło mu z trudem i tym bardziej ciekawiło Abraxasa: – Czy ... Riddle chce wziąć również udział w Turnieju? – No tak, teraz już Malfoy nie dziwił się wahaniu zielonookiego rozmówcy, za to miał niepowtarzalną okazję przyjrzeć mu się w momencie, gdy ten był skrępowany. Taka reakcja trochę zaskoczyła Abraxasa, dlatego do swojej odpowiedzi wplótł także odpowiednie pytanie:

– Z tego co mi wiadomo, to Tom nie zamierza brać w nim udziału. Dlaczego pytasz? – Malfoy z zaciekawieniem czekał na komentarz Arena. Zielonooki chłopak praktycznie nigdy nie wspominał o Riddle'u, dlatego teraz Abraxas po prostu płonął z ciekawości, co też chodzi Greyowi po głowie:

– Po prostu wydaje się być najbardziej odpowiednią osobą, jeżeli chodzi o udział w tym wydarzeniu. I wiesz, to nie tak, że uważam, że jesteś słaby czy coś … To takie stwierdzenie wynikłe z … właściwie to z obserwacji. Po prostu Riddle ma w sobie coś takiego ... Nie wiem jak to określić nawet ...

– Taaa ... nie wysilaj się, wiem o czym mówisz. Jest dosyć charyzmatyczną osobą, za którą chce się podążać. – Abraxas nagle umilkł, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Spojrzał szybko na Arena, ale ten zupełnie nie zareagował na niebaczne słowa. Za to wydawał się być zainteresowany czymś, co działo się gdzieś z boku. Abraxas powiódł wzrokiem w kierunku, w którym spoglądał Grey i zauważył, że z bibliotekarką rozmawia obiekt ich niedawnej rozmowy, czyli Riddle. Malfoy wrócił wzrokiem do Arena, ale ten nadal wnikliwie obserwował Toma. Abraxas stwierdził, że powinien odciągnąć uwagę Greya od Riddle'a, dlatego cicho odchrząknął, co przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. Aren drgnął i po chwili znów skupił uwagę na nim:

– Oh, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. – Abraxas skinął głową na zgodę, ale w środku skręcał się cały z ciekawości. Chciałby wiedzieć o czym zielonooki myślał patrząc na Toma, że tak go to pochłonęło. Po chwili jednak uniósł lekko brew w zdziwieniu obserwując poczynania chłopaka. Tymczasem Aren bez zastanowienia, nie wracając póki co do rozmowy spuścił wzrok na leżącą przed nim publikację, otworzył ją na dowolnej stronie i szybko chwycił za pióro, wracając pozornie do nauki. Jakoś przeczuwał, że tak będzie lepiej, zwłaszcza dla Abraxasa. Malfoy jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego, po czym spojrzał w stronę Toma. Bibliotekarki już przy nim nie było, a Riddle właśnie umieszczał w torbie jakieś dwie książki. Kiedy skończył, nagle odwrócił się w kierunku ich stolika, co trochę zmartwiło Abraxasa. Tom skupił jednak póki co uwagę wyłącznie na Greyu, który nadal pisał coś na pergaminie, sprawiając wrażenie pochłoniętego do reszty pracą. Malfoy obserwujący na wszelki wypadek Riddle'a zauważył, że ten patrząc na Arena ma jakiś specyficzny, trudny w jego wypadku do zinterpretowania wyraz twarzy. Kojarzyło się to Abraxasowi z zachłannością, zaborczością. Tak przynajmniej zinterpretował by podobny wyraz twarzy u innych, ale u Toma takie emocje w związku z drugim człowiekiem właściwie jak dotąd się nie pojawiały. To po raz kolejny było niezwykle zdumiewające. Abraxas nie miał jednak czasu, by dogłębnie przemyśleć sytuację, bo nagle wzrok Toma przesunął się na niego i spojrzenie oraz twarz prawie natychmiast się zmieniło. Po kręgosłupie Malfoya przebiegł dreszcz przerażenia, tak intensywnie i niemal fizycznie odczuł ostrość tego wzroku. Nie wytrzymał długo jego naporu i odwrócił oczy od swojego Pana. Kiedy po chwili kontrolnie i niepewnie zerknął w tamtym kierunku Toma już nie było. Wyszedł.

***

W drodze na obiad Aren rozważał spory dylemat. Z jednej strony wypadało podziękować wreszcie Riddle'owi za wcześniejszą pomoc, ale z drugiej nie chciał tego robić przy całej jego świcie. Dlatego też podjął decyzję i usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu z dala od grupy Toma. Abraxas musiał porozmawiać z Blackiem więc podszedł do grupy, ale nie usiadł razem, tylko odwołał Oriona w inne miejsce z dala od Toma i reszty. Tym sposobem Grey został sam, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Przynajmniej miał czas pomyśleć. Spojrzał na magiczne płomienie Czary Ognia, która od niedawna stała się dodatkowym wyposażeniem tej sali, podziwiając ich niezwykłą barwę i zamyślił się głęboko nad przeszłością. Miał świadomość, że roztrząsanie przeszłości jest bezsensowne, ale nie potrafił nie myśleć. Zwłaszcza o Cedriku. Czara nasunęła mu wspomnienie wydarzenia, które analizował już niezliczoną ilość razy: co by się stało gdyby nie zaproponował Cedrikowi wspólnego chwycenia za puchar. Jedno wydawało się być pewne. Puchon na pewno by przeżył. Aren nieodmiennie dochodził do wniosku, że ta śmierć była jego winą nawet jeśli nie uświadomioną i że już zawsze będzie mieć krew Cedrika na rękach. Westchnął niecierpliwie i oderwał myśli od smutnych wspomnień, mimochodem kierując wzrok na Abraxasa i Blacka. Sądząc po ich minach nie prowadzili przyjemnej rozmowy. Zdawali się wręcz o coś kłócić. Nie zauważył wcześniej jakichś tarć między nimi, dlatego zdziwił go ten spór, który obserwował. Z zamyślenia wyrwał Arena dźwięk spadającej przed nim koperty. Zamrugał szybko zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, jednak szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież była w tej rzeczywistości jedna osoba, która znała jego sytuację i jak najbardziej mogła do niego napisać. Prawdę mówiąc sam przecież tą wymianę korespondencji zapoczątkował. Rozerwał kopertę wyciągając list, zerknął najpierw na podpis przekonując się, że faktycznie był to list od Kasandry, po czym zajął się czytaniem: 

Kochany Arenie.  
Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo zaskoczyła, ale i ucieszyła mnie Twoja   
wiadomość. Ostatnio, czyli od wczorajszego wieczora w gazetach nie   
piszą o niczym innym tylko o Turnieju Trójmagicznym, to istna sensacja.  
Myślę, że jednak, że nie masz czym się martwić.   
Pamiętaj tylko, by trzymać się z dala od tego wydarzenia!   
Cieszę się, że się zaadaptowałeś i dostosowałeś jakoś do braku magii.  
Z pewnością jest to dokuczliwy i denerwujący stan.   
Zdaję sobie sprawę jak może być Ci ciężko.   
Nie przypominam sobie jednak bym kazała Ci nie wychylać się  
czy też nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie jesteś niewidzialny.  
Nie jesteś też szarą, nie zwracającą na siebie uwagi myszką.  
Takie rzeczy zawsze się zdarzają, a ja chciałabym,  
byś nareszcie zaczął żyć po swojemu, przestrzegając tylko naszej   
małej tajemnicy. Wydaje mi się, że coś musiałeś przeskrobać skoro  
Prefekt Twojego domu ma Ciebie na oku ... 

Ps: Sowa, którą do mnie wysłałeś była jakaś nawiedzona! Słowo  
daję! Pierwszy raz w życiu bałam się sowy!

Ps2: List spłonie chwilę po przeczytaniu.  
Kasandra 

Kiedy Grey skończył czytać, list faktycznie stanął w płomieniach zaskakując kilka najbliższych osób. Na ich spojrzenia Aren wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do posiłku. Uśmiechnął się lekko przypominając sobie co pisała Tralawney o sowie. Faktycznie, akurat ten ptak wydawał się trochę narwany i pewnie dlatego zwrócił na siebie uwagę w sowiarni. Najważniejsze jednak, że dotarł tam gdzie trzeba i dostarczył przesyłkę. Zastanowił się nad pozostałą częścią listu. Na pewno zamierzał trzymać się jak najdalej od Turnieju. Kasandra miała rację, że być może za bardzo się spinał. W końcu przecież, dopóki sam nic nie powie o swoim pochodzeniu, ta informacja nie ma prawa wypłynąć. Dziękował w duchu Kasandrze za to, że zapieczętowała jego umysł. Cała wiedza w nim zawarta mogłaby wpaść w bardzo niepowołane ręce Riddle'a. Przecież już próbował. Mimochodem spojrzał w stronę Prefekta Ślizgonów, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego miejsce było puste. Rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył, że ten właśnie przechodzi przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali i to bez żadnego członka świty. Była to idealna okazja, by podziękować bez świadków. Dlatego też Grey nie bardzo się zastanawiając, wstał szybko od stołu i szybkim krokiem podążył za Tomem.

Tom nie miał dziś humoru i sam do końca nie znał powodu takiego stanu rzeczy. Na szczęście członkowie jego świty byli na tyle wyczuleni, że również to zauważyli i trzymali się z daleka od niego, na tyle na ile było to możliwe. Podczas obiadu nikt go nie zaczepiał, z czego Riddle był zadowolony. Z Wielkiej Sali wyszedł jako jeden z pierwszych, by wykorzystać czas na przemyślenie pewnych rzeczy. Szedł niespiesznie i rozmyślał. Zauważył, że Abraxas znacząco zbliżył się do Arena na tyle, że obaj wydawali się być w swoim towarzystwie dość zrelaksowani. W zasadzie tego właśnie oczekiwał w nadziei, że dzięki temu Malfoy będzie w stanie uzyskać dla niego więcej informacji. Z drugiej jednak strony jakoś irytował go widok tej dwójki. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że nie drażni go sam fakt przyjaźni, ale osoba Abraxasa obok Arena. Czyżby dopadła go tak trywialna przypadłość jak zazdrość? Tom potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli, po czym zastanawiał się dalej. Ucieszyło go w zasadzie, że Grey ma dziś szlaban z Beery'm. Przynajmniej nie będzie rozglądał się za Abraxasem i może innymi, gdy pójdą na spotkanie z nim, Tomem. Tak, czekał na to zebranie niecierpliwie. Zamierzał dziś wyładować trochę frustracji. Dawno tego nie robił. Może zainicjuje jakiś pojedynek, za który karą będzie przyjęcie paru opracowanych przez niego klątw. Tom zdecydował w myśli, że to doskonały pomysł, który wymagał jednak kilku przygotowań. Jego myśli podryfowały dalej i znowu dotarły do osoby nowego Ślizgona. Oczywiście nie uszło uwadze Toma, że Grey dostał dziś list, a zwłaszcza fakt, że list ten po przeczytaniu spłonął. Byle wiadomość nie byłaby obwarowywana takimi zabezpieczeniami, dlatego można było przyjąć, że zawierał interesujące i wymagające tajemnicy wieści. Niestety, wraz z samounicestwieniem listu, wiadomości były nie do uzyskania, bo umysł chłopaka był, jak na własnej skórze odczuł Tom, doskonale chroniony. Była to wielka szkoda. Na pewno wśród informacji zawartych w liście znalazłoby się coś, co mógłby w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. I jeszcze feralnie dla całej sprawy, Malfoy nie siedział w czasie obiadu przy Arenie, więc na bieżąco nie mógł o nic pytać.   
Podczas rozmyślań, Tom stopniowo posuwał się po korytarzach Hogwartu, zbliżając się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Właśnie skręcił w korytarz, który doprowadziłby go wprost do drzwi salonu, kiedy usłyszał za sobą pospieszne kroki. Poczuł rozdrażnienie i szybko odwrócił się z zamiarem przeklęcia delikwenta przeszkadzającego mu w myśleniu. Do klątwy jednak nie doszło, bo za sobą zobaczył nieco zdyszanego pośpieszną wędrówką Arena. Zielonooki chłopak zatrzymał się przed nim, wyraźnie mając jakąś sprawę. Riddle przyglądał się przez chwilę chłopakowi, czekając aż zdradzi z czym do niego przyszedł. Aren też chwilę milczał uspokajając oddech, po czym zaczął:

– Powinienem to zrobić wcześniej, ale jakoś nie było okazji. – Tom podniósł wymownie brew. Nie bardzo rozumiał na razie o co chodzi zielonookiemu, ale postanowił nie przerywać mu, domyślając się, że powoli dojdzie do sedna: – No dobra, może okazja była, ale nie chciałem za bardzo przy świadkach. A chodzi o to, że chciałem podziękować za to co zrobiłeś wtedy, podczas kolacji. Naprawdę to doceniam. – Aren wyrzucił z siebie te słowa jednym tchem, a jego twarz wyrażała prawdziwą wdzięczność, co Tom obserwował z zadowoleniem, zastanawiając się równocześnie, czy Grey świadomie pozwolił opaść z twarzy masce. Riddle poczuł, że humor mu się troszkę poprawia pod wpływem tego widoku. Nie chciał jeszcze kończyć tej rozmowy, więc postanowił odpowiedzieć w nieco inny sposób niż miał w zwyczaju:

– Proszę bardzo. Czujesz się już lepiej? – Grey zdawał się być zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, ale szybko się opanował i odpowiedział:

– Tak. Wszystko gra. 

– Przyznam, że w związku z tym miałbym ochotę zapytać Cię teraz o sporo rzeczy, ale podejrzewam, że nie odpowiesz na moje pytania. – Na twarz Arena powróciła maska, kiedy obronnym tonem stwierdził:

– Podejrzewam, że nie. I nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałem o tym co próbowałeś zrobić jakiś czas temu. – Tom oczywiście spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, więc tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Widział w zielonych oczach, że chłopak chciał go jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale postanowił na razie zakończyć rozmowę na tym etapie. Sam był ciekawy, co jeszcze może chcieć Aren, ale gra musiała się toczyć i stwierdził, że jego celom lepiej posłuży jeśli poczeka, aż Grey znowu do niego przyjdzie na rozmowę. Dlatego też nie ociągając się dłużej odwrócił się i po prostu odszedł, pozostawiając Arena w korytarzu.

***

Grey zjawił się przed cieplarnią kilka minut przed dwudziestą. Zapukał i wszedł do środka, ale okazało się, że profesora jeszcze nie było. Nie pozostało nic innego jak poczekać, dlatego zajął jedno z krzeseł i z braku zajęcia zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Widać było, że profesor Beery uwielbia przedmiot, którego naucza. Neville byłby zachwycony jakby zobaczył to co i w jaki sposób było tu robione. Po tej myśli Aren potrząsnął ze zniecierpliwieniem głową, mentalnie przywołując się do porządku. Tamto życie już nie istniało. W końcu miał okazję odzyskać utraconą kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Mógł je poprowadzić tak jak chciał, bez Czarnego Pana czyhającego na każdym kroku na niego. Oczywiście teoretycznie i oficjalnie w tych czasach również ściga go czarnoksiężnik, ale to na szczęście tylko przykrywka. Czytał trochę o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie i prawdę mówiąc nie rozumiał jego działań. Gazety pisały, że próbuje ujawnić magiczny świat przed mugolami oraz chce doprowadzić do tego, że to oni, mugole, będą się ukrywać. To było bez sensu, tym bardziej, że czyny raczej przeczyły tej teorii. Dlatego Aren nadal nie miał wyrobionej opinii o teraźniejszym czarnoksiężniku. Czuł jednak przez skórę, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Arena zastanawiało też co innego. Stawiał sobie po cichu pytanie dlaczego Dumbledore, potężny przecież mag, będzie czekał jeszcze aż dwa lata, by pokonać ostatecznie Gellerta. To było właściwie nielogiczne. Rozmyślania ucznia przerwał wchodzący do cieplarni profesor Beery, który podając mu płaszcz zaordynował:

– Widzę że jesteś punktualnie. Doskonale. Ubierz się, bo wychodzimy. – Po tym stwierdzeniu nauczyciel na moment wszedł do jednego ze składzików, niewątpliwie po jakieś potrzebne mu akcesoria.

Aren nie protestował i posłusznie ubrał nieco za duży płaszcz. Profesor po chwili powrócił ze sporej wielkości torbą i wyszli obaj na zewnątrz. Grey szedł za nauczycielem, zastanawiając się, co też można o tej porze roku robić na dworze w kwestii zielarstwa. Była w końcu zima. Po drodze natknęli się na woźnego, którego Beery poinformował o szlabanie Arena oraz o fakcie, że jego wykonywanie może się przedłużyć, tak że trudno określić o której wrócą do zamku, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz. Panował już zmrok, więc Beery wręczył Greyowi lampę i ruszyli przed siebie. Aren nie wytrzymał długo i zapytał: 

– Co będziemy robić profesorze?

– Pójdziemy kawałek w głąb Zakazanego Lasu. Rośnie tam pewna roślina, którą chcę zdobyć. Ponieważ zmuszony byłem dać Ci szlaban na dzisiaj, pójdziemy razem. Właściwie traktuję Twoją obecność jako pomoc, a nie karę, ale przecież nie mogłem próbować tłumaczyć tego woźnemu, więc … – Aren z lekkim zdumieniem zauważył uśmiech na twarzy profesora, który kontynuował: – Pan Carpe jest bardzo zasadniczy i wątpię, by nie poinformował dyrektora o moich nocnych eskapadach z uczniami, które byłyby innymi rodzajami spotkań niż szlaban. – Uczeń przyjął słowa nauczyciela trochę z niedowierzaniem, a trochę i z ulgą. Wyraźnie Beery był w lepszym humorze niż za dnia. To chyba ogólnie dobrze wróżyło tej wyprawie. Przynajmniej nie musiał obawiać się jakiegoś nagłego wybuchu i kolejnej kary. Dlatego też postanowił wrócić do meritum sprawy:

– Gdzie rośnie ta roślina profesorze i co to jest? 

– Szukamy ciemiernika. Rosną nieopodal małego jeziorka w Zakazanym Lesie. Będziemy zbierać liście, a jeżeli jeszcze będą, to i owoce, czyli takie długie, wielonasienne mieszki. Owoce trzeba zbierać o tej porze delikatnie, żeby ich nie naruszyć. Pęknięte nie nadają się do użycia, przynajmniej dla nas. Natomiast co do liści, to staraj się ich przy zbieraniu nie przełamać. Mają niezwykle intensywny, ostry zapach. Na dłuższą metę nie do zniesienia. No i ze złamanych liści wycieka sok, a glikozydy w nim zawarte, nie przetworzone i w większej ilości mogą być trujące także dla nas, magów. Oczywiście na wszelki wypadek mam odtrutkę, ale lepiej byśmy nie musieli jej stosować. Zabrałem Cię ze sobą, ponieważ zamierzam zebrać więcej tego surowca. Potrzebny jest mi do badań. Przyznam, że w wersji pierwotnej zamierzałem poprosić Cię o przysługę któregoś dnia i zaprosić do nocnej współpracy. No, ale wyszło jak wyszło i na koniec dał znać o sobie mój temperament. Skończyło się na szlabanie. Nie miej mi tego za złe. W sumie na jedno wyszło zresztą. – Wyjaśnił Beery uśmiechając się do Arena, na co chłopak odpowiedział:

– Oczywiście, że nie mam Panu tego za złe. Opanowanie kłaposkrzeczek jest problematyczne. Postaram się następnym razem być bardziej uważny. – Aren wciąż jeszcze miał wątpliwości, czy to co zrobił Mulciber było wypadkiem. Faktem było, że tamten Ślizgon czasem wydawał się nieobecny duchem, jakby żył we własnym świecie. Nie zamierzał jednak roztrząsać tego zdarzenia przy profesorze, więc skupił się na pokonywaniu trasy.

Okazało się, że jeziorko w lesie było tym samym nad którym Aren ratował w swoich czasach graniana. Dlatego też obudziły się w nim te wspomnienia. Brakowało mu w tych czasach różnych zaprzyjaźnionych stworzeń. Choćby granianów, czy Pogina. Co do tego ostatniego, to miał nadzieję, że w końcu zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szpilką. W tym momencie jego melancholię rozproszyła gałąź świerka, która litościwie pacnęła go w policzek. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył szybszym krokiem za profesorem, który właśnie zatrzymał się przy jakiejś roślinie. To musiała być ta, której szukali. Zresztą, kiedy Aren rozejrzał się wzdłuż brzegu, ujrzał przynajmniej jeszcze kilkanaście egzemplarzy sporych, prawie metrowych krzewów o grubych liściach. Profesor wyjął z torby pojemnik i ostry nożyk i zgrabnym, pewnym ruchem naciął liść tuż u nasady, tak, że oddzielił go od łodygi, ale nie uszkodził. Po chwili to samo zrobił z drugim i trzecim, po czym spojrzał pytająco na Arena, który skinieniem potwierdził, że wie już w czym rzecz, po czym sięgnął po kolejny pojemnik i jeszcze jeden nożyk, przeniósł się do drugiego krzewu i zaczął zbierać liście. Początkowo nie szło mu to zbyt sprawnie, a jeden z liści nawet naciął zbyt wysoko i miał okazję zapoznać się z zapachem wydzielanym przez sok tych roślin, ale z czasem zbiór wychodził mu coraz lepiej. Po pewnym czasie obydwa pojemniki były pełne, a profesor zdążył zebrać ostrożnie kilkanaście owoców ciemiernika i wprost promieniował zadowoleniem. Zabezpieczył wszystkie zdobycze przed zgnieceniem i umieścił w torbie, którą zarzucił na ramię. Aren obserwował te działania w milczeniu, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał o coś, co gnębiło go już przy zbiorze: 

– Dlaczego akurat w nocy chciał Pan zbierać te rośliny? – Beery trochę się zawahał zanim odpowiedział:

– Te rośliny ... prawdę mówiąc są zakazane przez Ministerstwo. W czystej postaci surowce z nich pobierane są silnie trujące. Przez to służą do tworzenia trucizn, trujących eliksirów. Podczas badań naukowych prowadzonych nad tą rośliną było wiele wypadków w tym jeden śmiertelny i to dlatego zakazano używania tej rośliny. Uważam jednak, że to błędne postępowanie. Co prawda tworzenie eliksirów mnie nie interesuje, ale zamierzam w innym kierunku skierować swoją uwagę, na przykład na tworzenie płynów chroniących rośliny przed niektórymi szkodnikami. Sądzę też, chociaż tego nie sprawdzono dotąd, że po odpowiednim przetworzeniu i przygotowaniu można by tą roślinę wykorzystywać przy dezynfekcji, ale to już oczywiście kwestia eliksirów. Wszystko to na razie jest teorią i podlega jedynie moim niesformalizowanym badaniom, ale mam nadzieję przynajmniej pierwszą hipotezę sprawdzić. – Aren słuchał w milczeniu, idąc obok profesora w stronę zamku. Rozumiał fascynację nauczyciela, ale postanowił zahaczyć go o zupełnie inną kwestię, która nasunęła mu się na myśl:

– Profesorze, skoro ta roślina jest nielegalna, dlaczego mnie Pan zaprosił do jej zbioru? Nie uważa Pan, że lepiej byłoby to zrobić po cichu samemu? Dlaczego Pan sądzi, że nie zgłoszę tego dyrektorowi? – Ku zdumnieniu Greya Beery najpierw spojrzał na niego, a później zaczął się cicho śmiać. Na koniec zaś oznajmił:

– Myślę, że tego nie zrobisz. Różnisz się od uczniów z Twojego domu, mimo że typowe ślizgońskie cechy również posiadasz. Jesteś typem eksperymentatora. A skąd o tym wiem? Widzisz, ściśle współpracuję z profesorem Slughornem i uwierz mi, że właściwie za każdym razem kiedy się z nim widzę po dłuższym, czy też krótszym czasie wypływa temat Twojej osoby. Oh, nie masz się czego wstydzić! – Berry widząc zmieszanie na twarzy ucznia widocznie postanowił go uspokoić, a później kontynuował: – Wypowiada się w Tobie tylko w pochlebny sposób i Merlin mi świadkiem, że czasem aż sam jestem ciekawy niektórych zastosowań roślin. Wasze dyskusje są intrygujące, fascynujące wręcz. I powiem szczerze, że słuchając o nich robię się zazdrosny. – To oświadczenie było zdumiewające i prawdę mówiąc Aren nie spodziewał się tego typu stwierdzeń po tym profesorze. Trochę skrępowany zdecydował się zapytać:

– Nie rozumiem za bardzo ... Dlaczego Pan miałby być zazdrosny? 

– Masz naprawdę bardzo przejrzysty, a zarazem analityczny, dociekliwy umysł i kompletnie inne podejście do nauki. My ze Slughornem jesteśmy w stanie zauważyć to i docenić, bo znamy to z autopsji. Zauważyliśmy tą cechę niezależnie, ja na przykład podczas naszych pozalekcyjnych rozmów, podczas których pytałeś o niektóre rośliny. Wtedy zorientowałem się dlaczego Horacy jest tobą taki podekscytowany. Ostatnio stwierdziłem, że chciałbym również nieco z Tobą podyskutować w nadziei, że odświeży to mój umysł i spowoduje, że kilka projektów badawczych, z którymi stoję w miejscu, ruszy do przodu. Może zainspirujesz mnie jakimś nowym pomysłem, albo choćby zasugerujesz coś, o czym nie pomyślałem. Oczywiście współpraca ze mną będzie się wiązała z pewnymi korzyściami. Tak dla równowagi. Widzisz, nie chcę się chwalić, ale mam naprawdę bardzo dobrą rękę do roślin, co chyba nie powinno dziwić. Faktem jest, że czasem udaje mi się wyhodować jakiś nowy gatunek, czy odmianę. Zyskiem dla Ciebie byłoby to, że miałbyś dostęp do tych roślin, a właściwie wszystkich roślin, które posiadamy w cieplarni. Daję Ci nie tylko możliwość korzystania z mojej pracy i autorskich roślin, ale również być może bardziej efektywnego eksperymentowania podczas warzenia eliksirów. W końcu odkrywanie zastosowań roślin i rozmaitych interakcji powinno Ciebie, mnie, a także Horacego interesować. Korzyści będą wzajemne. 

Aren nie odpowiedział na tą propozycję, ale czuł, że przemawia ona do niego pełnym głosem. Już w tej chwili chciałby wiedzieć co to za autorskie rośliny profesor wyhodował. Na pierwszy rzut oka ta współpraca naprawdę przyniosłaby im wszystkim wiele korzyści. Ale wolał póki co wstrzymać się z decyzją i przeanalizować tą propozycję na spokojnie. Dlatego też zaczął z nieco innej beczki: 

– Teraz trochę lepiej rozumiem dlaczego chciał Pan, żebym uczestniczył w łamaniu prawa. – Oznajmił niby poważnie Aren, uważnie przyglądając się widocznej w świetle latarni twarzy nauczyciela, całkiem jeszcze młodego człowieka o falowanych, sięgających ramion włosach, które od czasu do czasu odsuwał, gdy wpadały mu do oczu. Był szczupły, ale miał zwinne ruchy i wyglądał na wysportowanego. Na koniec Aren nie wytrzymał i zachichotał cicho, a profesor odpowiedział na to także uśmiechem. Kiedy chłopak opanował rozbawienie zapytał: – Czy nie był aby profesor Ślizgonem? – Na tak zadane pytanie uśmiech Beery'ego poszerzył się, ale odpowiedź trochę zaskoczyła Greya:

– Uczyłem się w Durmstrangu. Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd pracuję w Hogwarcie, czasem zastanawiam się w jakim domu bym wylądował, gdybym uczył się w tej szkole. Bardzo mnie niekiedy kusi, by zakraść się do gabinetu dyrektora i założyć Tiarę Przydziału. Sądzisz, że by mi odpowiedziała? – Ostatnie pytanie zostało zadane z pełną powagą, a Aren zaczął podejrzewać, że Tiara jednak mogłaby wskazać profesorowi Gryffindor. Włączył się do zabawy i z powagą odpowiedział:

– Być może. W końcu co ma robić biedny magiczny artefakt, który jest wyciągany tylko raz do roku. Przynajmniej miałby miłą odmianę. Nie prościej byłoby jednak po prostu zapytać dyrektora, czy nie udostępniłby na moment starego kapelusza?

– Wtedy całemu przedsięwzięciu nie towarzyszyła by żadna zabawa, ani dreszczyk emocji. – Odpowiedział konspiracyjnie nauczyciel. Na takiej dyskusji minęła im dość szybko droga i niedługo potem stanęli przed schodami prowadzącymi do głównego wejścia do zamku. Profesor zatrzymał się tam na chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym stwierdził: – Wejdę bocznym wejściem, będzie bliżej do cieplarni. Dziękuję za pomoc. Przemyśl sobie to co powiedziałem i daj znać, jaką decyzję podjąłeś. Aren w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

To wyraźnie wystarczyło nauczycielowi, bo nie przedłużając odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku drugiego wejścia. Aren także postanowił już wejść do zamku, bo mroźny wiatr dawał mu się we znaki, gdy z prawej strony zamigotało na błoniach, dość daleko, przy prawym narożniku budowli, małe światełko. Na początku myślał, że to po prostu mu się przywidziało, ale dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się nic nie zmieniło. Światełko wciąż tam błyszczało. Grey zawahał się przez chwilę, czy warto podejmować ryzyko, ale jakiś cień jego gryfońskiej przeszłości musiał tu zadziałać, bo w rezultacie ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła i poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Im bliżej był plamki światła tym stawała się wyraźniejsza. Kiedy dotarł dostatecznie blisko, by zobaczyć trochę więcej, zauważył w tym świetle zarys sylwetki kobiety, która po chwili zniknęła, a światełko pojawiło się chwilkę później i dużo dalej. Arenowi ta sylwetka coś przypominała, ale nie był do końca pewien, dlatego nie zastanawiając się wiele zaczął biec w stronę oddalającej się poświaty. Kiedy zamajaczyło przed nim ogromne drzewo właściwie był już pewien, że ma rację i kobietą, którą ujrzał w świetle była driada. Tak bardzo chciał odnowić tą znajomość, że nie pomyślał o otoczeniu. Wyszło mu z głowy, że nawet w jego czasach wielkie drzewo okalało bagno, które miejscami przemieniało się w stawek. Dlatego też wbiegł z rozpędu na ten grząski i zdecydowanie podmokły teren, zamaskowany teraz śniegiem i lodem. Dopiero chrzęst pękającego lodu przywrócił mu pamięć, niestety trochę zbyt późno. Wpadł w wodę do pasa i dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że usłyszał w tym momencie znajomy chichot dobiegający od strony siedziby driady. Niezbyt o tej porze roku przyjemna przygoda ostudziła Arena w zamiarach i zmusiła do odwrotu. Kiedy starał się wydobyć z wody, oczywiście nie obyło się bez zamoczenia i reszty ubrania. Pozostawał mu już tylko szybki powrót do zamku, bo mroźny powiew powodował, że przemoknięta odzież nieprzyjemnie ocierała się i ziębiła ciało. Chłopak w połowie drogi, mimo że biegł, zaczął szczękać z zimna zębami. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do drzwi głównych zamku, był siny z zimna, skostniały i prawie stracił czucie w dłoniach i stopach. Przeklinał w duchu swoją głupotę i ciekawość.

Mokry i zmarznięty Aren z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe do zamku, odcinając się w ten sposób od przejmującego wiatru. Na szczęście nie trafił na woźnego. Za to kiedy był w drodze do swojego pokoju wspólnego, natknął się na prefekta Krukonów. Rozpoznał w nim tego samego chłopaka, z którym niedawno miał mało przyjemną pogawędkę odnośnie Abraxasa. 

– Co tutaj robisz o tej godzinie? Już dawno jest po rozpoczęciu ciszy nocnej. Wszyscy uczniowie powinni już być w pokojach wspólnych. – Takie oczywistości rozzłościły Arena, ale powstrzymał się na razie od ostrej odpowiedzi. Nie umniejszało to faktu, że miał ochotę przekląć tego bufona zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mokre ubranie nie poprawiało jego samopoczucia, a zgrabiałe z zimna ciało powoli zaczynało przypominać sopel lodu. Przemówił jednak spokojnie:

– Wracam ze szlabanu z profesorem Beery'm. Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz sam go zapytaj. Powinien być w tej chwili nadal w cieplarni. Jeżeli to wszystko to pozwól, że już sobie pójdę. Muszę się przebrać. – Po tym oświadczeniu Aren chciał wyminąć rozmówcę, ale zatrzymało go stanowcze pchnięcie, a później słowa:

– Widzę, że nie wziąłeś do siebie moich słów odnośnie Malfoya. Jak możesz być takim głupcem? Widać gołym okiem, że manipuluje Tobą i … – Grey teraz już nie wytrzymał. Było mu lodowato zimno, był mokry, a ten tu zamiast jak na prefekta przystało pomóc woli ględzić, urządzać sobie długie dysputy i jeszcze obrażać ludzi. Warknął więc ostro w odpowiedzi:

– Nawet jeśli, to nie jest twoja pieprzona sprawa! Odwal się i daj mi wreszcie przejść! 

– Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu za obrażanie prefekta. – Oznajmił sucho, ale z pewną satysfakcją w głosie Krukon, nie przesuwając się nawet o milimetr. Greya nie poruszyła zupełnie utrata punktów, ale drażnił go ten człowiek do tego stopnia, że był gotów, jeśli ten tam nie przepuści go natychmiast, przejść do rękoczynów. Już zamierzał ponownie przejść do ofensywy, gdy usłyszał zza pleców Krukona jedwabisty głos Toma:

– Czy nie sądzisz, że za bardzo naprzykrzasz się mojemu domownikowi? – Słowa zostały wypowiedziane niemalże szeptem, ale efekt był taki jakby Riddle ryknął Krukonowi do ucha. Chłopak wzdrygnął się na sam dźwięk tego głosu i zrobił krok w bok, równocześnie odwracając się do mówiącego. Odsłonił w ten sposób przed wzrokiem Arena postać Toma, który wciąż mierzył różdżką w stronę prefekta Ravenclawu. Krukon zbladł tymczasem jak ściana. Riddle niewzruszony kontynuował tym samym tonem: – Chłopak Ci wszystko wyjaśnił, więc dlaczego wciąż go zatrzymujesz? Radzę, byś w tej chwili opuścił to miejsce. Natychmiast. Drugiej szansy nie będzie.

Krukonowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Kiedy tylko Tom opuścił różdżkę, prefekt Ravenclawu odwrócił się i bez słowa czym prędzej odszedł, nawet się nie oglądając. Aren uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją i bez udziału woli zaszczękał pokazowo zębami z zimna. Widząc to Tom, również się uśmiechnął przyglądając mu się uważnie. Zielonooki chłopak dygotał właściwie cały czas i był siny z zimna. Riddle postanowił działać. Nie pytając o nic wziął nagle Greya za rękę i zaczął iść szybkim krokiem wzdłuż korytarzy, a wkrótce potem również po schodach. Aren przez pewien czas szedł bezwolnie, bo ruch rozgrzewał go trochę, a ręka Toma była ciepła i przyjemnie promieniowała na skostniałą dłoń. Poza tym zaskoczenie nie pozwoliło mu na wykrztuszenie słowa przez jakiś czas. W końcu jednak ochłonął i rzucił:

– Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? Dormitorium jest zgoła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Tom pominął pytanie milczeniem, bo doszedł do wniosku, że ich cel nie był już daleko, więc Grey sam się wkrótce przekona o co chodziło. Riddle w czasie całej wędrówki po korytarzach z Greyem w formie pakunku, zastanawiał się co też musiał robić ten intrygujący zielonooki Ślizgon, że skończył w takim stanie? Oczywiście Tom nie zamierzał zapomnieć prefektowi Krukonów z kim zadarł. Nie miał w zwyczaju zapominać, ale „wypłata” mogła poczekać. Wreszcie osiągnęli piąte piętro i minęli posąg Borysa Szalonego. Po skręcie w lewo Tom odliczył czwarte drzwi i wymawiając krótkie hasło „ Zimowe rozgrzanie” otworzył wejście, które ukazało łazienkę prefektów. Obaj wraz z Arenem przekroczyli jej próg.

Aren znał tą łazienkę. Było to kolejne miejsce, które przypominało mu Cedrika. W tych czasach łazienka była nieco inna na szczęście, więc skojarzenie nie uderzyło Greya aż tak mocno. Gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia woda zaczęła od razu napełniać basen, lejąc się strumieniami ze złotych kranów. Aren spojrzał na Toma trochę niepewnie, bo właściwie marzył o tym by znaleźć się w tej gorącej wodzie, ale nie przy nim. Nie zamierzał się rozbierać przy Riddle'u, tego byłoby już zbyt wiele. Prefekt Ślizgonów spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu, a wreszcie wręcz rozkazał spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, równocześnie siadając na ławce obok szafek ze szlafrokami i ręcznikami:

– Rozbieraj się, chyba że naprawdę masz zamiar sterczeć tutaj i trząść się z zimna przez całą noc. – Aren zerknął tęsknie na wodę, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Riddle'a i zaczął trochę niepewnie: 

– Czy naprawdę konieczne jest żebyś tutaj był? Nie możesz po prostu udać się ... gdziekolwiek? Naprawdę doceniam Twoją pomoc, ale ... – Grey przerwał widząc jak Riddle wywraca oczami w zniecierpliwieniu. Po chwili usłyszał z jego strony propozycję:

– Może powinienem ci pomóc? – To mówiąc Tom wstał płynnym ruchem z ławki i zaczął wolno podchodzić do Arena, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Zielonooki chłopak odruchowo zaczął się cofać, a po kilku krokach wyrzucił z siebie:

– Nie podchodź bliżej! Inaczej ... inaczej … – Nawet w jego uszach ta groźba nie zabrzmiała przekonywająco. Na Tomie oczywiście nie zrobiła najmniejszego wrażenia:

– Zastanówmy się. Pomijając już ewidentny brak magii, porównajmy nasze sylwetki. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jeśli chodzi o siłę fizyczną również nad Tobą góruję. – Podczas tej przemowy Riddle nie przerywał swojego powolnego marszu w stronę Arena do czasu, aż Grey znalazł się na skraju basenu. Nie mając już możliwości się wycofać, stanął obserwując zbliżającego się prefekta. Tom widząc obawę w oczach adwersarza, tylko uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i po prostu pchnął go wody. Aren wpadł do niej z pluskiem, zanurzając się w całości. Po chwili jednak wypłynął na powierzchnię i spojrzał na Riddle'a z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Tom usatysfakcjonowany wrócił na swoje miejsce na ławce z tą różnicą, że teraz odwrócił się plecami do basenu i oznajmił: – Teraz, możesz przestać się krępować.

Aren spojrzał nieco nieufanie na jego plecy, ale ten z oczywistych powodów nie mógł tego widzieć. Minęła chwila nim zielonooki chłopak zdecydował się wreszcie i zaczął zdejmować z siebie mokre ubrania, odkładając poszczególne części garderoby na brzeg basenu. Ciepła woda przyjemnie opływała jego ciało. Niestety mniej przyjemne były efekty powracającego w dłoniach i stopach czucia. Bolało, ale był to ból do zniesienia. Kiedy wreszcie kryzys minął na tyle, że był w stanie dłońmi coś zrobić, wyciągnął rękę i odkręcił jeden z kranów. W jego czasach ten kran przewodził płyn do kąpieli o lawendowym zapachu. Miał nadzieję, że w tych czasach było tak samo. Już po chwili widok fioletowej cieczy i roznoszący się wokół przyjemny zapach uspokoiły go i upewniły, że się nie pomylił. Po chwili zakręcił kran i oparł się o brzeg basenu przymykając oczy i starając się zrelaksować. Przeszkadzała mu w tym trochę świadomość obecności prefekta Slytherinu, ale kiedy uchylił powieki i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie siedział Tom okazało się, że Riddle zajął się czytaniem książki. Grey przez moment zastanawiał się skąd Tom ją wziął, ale na koniec wzruszył na swoje myśli ramionami i skupił się na cieple i odprężającym działaniu kąpieli. Po dłuższej chwili idealnej niemal ciszy, przerywanej jedynie dźwiękami lekko pluskającej wody i szelestem przewracanych kartek książki, Aren zdecydował się podziękować krótko Riddle'owi za pomoc i rzucił w przestrzeń:

– Dziękuję. – Tom nie drgnął nawet, ale spokojnym głosem odpowiedział:

– Kiedy rozmawialiśmy ostatnio, słyszałem dokładnie to samo. Zastanawiam się jednak, czy ktoś kiedyś zwrócił Ci uwagę, że zaczynasz rozmowę nie z tej strony z której powinieneś. – Aren słysząc to stwierdził nagle, że otwiera się przed nim furtka, by trochę dowiedzieć się o Tomie od niego samego. Jakoś nie miał ochoty wypytywać Abraxasa. Niestety wiązało się to bez wątpienia z uchyleniem rąbka tajemnicy na własny temat. Postanowił jednak, że troszeczkę może i odpowiedział:

– To nie tak, że ciągle tak mam. Po prostu zaczynam w ten sposób mówić, gdy jestem zdenerwowany.

– Denerwuje Cię rozmowa ze mną? Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tamtym? – Zapytał Tom, a Aren poczuł się lekko zdeprymowany, bo nie bardzo wiedział co Riddle ma namyśli mówiąc o „tamtym”. Pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl to wspomnienie pochylającego się nad nim Toma w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i jego niesamowite oczy. Grey nie mógł w żaden sposób odpędzić tej wizji. Poza tym poczuł momentalnie palenie policzków. Cichy śmiech od strony, gdzie siedział Riddle podpowiadał, że z pewnością na twarzy ma rumieńce. Otworzył oczy i zerknął na Toma. No oczywiście, prefekt Slytherinu co prawda siedział odwrócony plecami do basenu, ale w tej chwili patrzył na niego przez ramię, najwyraźniej sprawdzając efekt swoich słów. Aren na powrót zamknął oczy starając się zapanować nad emocjami, ale po chwili stwierdził, że ma na to zbyt bujną wyobraźnię. Postanowił wobec tego zmienić temat rozmowy na jego zdaniem bezpieczniejszy. Przynajmniej pod tym szczególnym względem:

– Dlaczego interesuje Cię Grindelwald ? – Tom powoli wstał, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią i usiadł znowu, ale tym razem już przodem w stronę basenu. Aren szybko kontrolnie zerknął na wodę wokół siebie, ale wszędzie była piana, więc przestał się tym przejmować i wrócił wzrokiem do Riddle'a, który tymczasem zebrał myśli i odpowiedział:

– Jest potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Chcę wiedzieć jak wielka jest jego potęga.

– Do czego jest Ci potrzebna ta wiedza? Jesteś silnym magiem, nawet bardzo silnym. Chyba nie zamierzasz się z nim zmierzyć? Gellert bez wątpienia jest potężny, ale przypuszczam, że być może jego potęga może być trochę przeceniana. Wyolbrzymiona przez strach, który zasiał w sercach czarodziejów. Nie należy go nie doceniać, ale … i na niego w końcu przyjdzie pora. – Tom skinął w zamyśleniu głową po czym zaczął filozoficznie:

– Widzisz wiedza to potężna broń. A ja zawsze wykazywałem może nawet nadmierne zainteresowanie wiedzą. Skutek jest taki, że to co jest w Hogwarcie już mi nie wystarcza. Dlatego Twoje pojawienie się, a zwłaszcza tajemnicze powiązanie z Grindelwald'em zainteresowało mnie tak bardzo. Pomyśl, samo zaklęcie, które spowodowało zanik Twojej magii jest wyjątkowym majstersztykiem. Nigdy o takim nie słyszałem. Powiem więcej, nawet nie znalazłem żadnej informacji na ten temat. Owszem, są wzmianki na temat klątw, bądź eliksirów pozwalających na krótkotrwałe, kilkugodzinne, czy nawet kilkunastogodzinne pozbawianie mocy czarodzieja, ale na tak długo? A jednak Grindelwald znalazł sposób. Twój przypadek jest naprawdę intrygujący. Zastanawia mnie jakim byłeś magiem przed tą klątwą?

– Nie pomogę Ci jeśli chodzi o samą naturę tamtego zaklęcia. Nie rozumiem jej. – Odpowiedział Aren myśląc oczywiście o Signum temporis. Po czym krótko zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią na ostatnie pytanie Toma i postanowił jednak za bardzo się nie odkrywać: – Jeżeli natomiast chodzi o moje zdolności przed tą czasową, ale jednak długotrwałą utratą magii to sądzę, że nie byłem raczej zbyt potężnym magiem.

– Ale jednak masz w sobie coś co zainteresowało Czarnego Pana. Nie możesz być aż tak przeciętny jak sugerujesz.

– Najwidoczniej mam w sobie coś co przyciąga do mnie Czarnych Panów. – Spróbował zażartować Grey, ale Riddle spojrzał w niego w jakiś dziwny sposób i Arena zastanowiło, czy słusznie wysilił się na tego typu żart. Spojrzenie Toma przylgnęło do twarzy kąpiącego się chłopaka i nie schodziło z niej bardzo długo. W międzyczasie Riddle stwierdził tylko: 

– W rzeczy samej. – Po czym kontynuował wnikliwą obserwację. Aren natomiast stwierdził, że sam nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku od prefekta Ślizgonów. Znowu zaczął się czuć niezręcznie i przez krótką chwilę zaczął się nawet zastanawiać co z nim jest nie tak. Po długim czasie Tom rzucił pytanie dotyczące czego innego: – Jak to się stało, że byłeś w takim stanie?

– Mały wypadek. Przez przypadek wpadłem do wody. – Grey posłużył się właściwie prawdą, choć nie wnikał w okoliczności, które doprowadziły do tego wypadku i miał nadzieję, że Riddle nie będzie drążył tej sprawy, bo znowu musiałby skłamać. Na twarzy Toma zagościło rozbawienie, kiedy skwitował:

– Zdążyłem zauważyć, że masz dziwne skłonności do wpadania w rozmaite kłopoty i tendencje do przeróżnych „wypadków”. 

– To nie tak, że jakoś specjalnie ich szukam. Same mi się trafiają. Ciągną do mnie stadami. Muszę też przyznać, że zdarzyło mi się już słyszeć podobne uwagi do Twojej. – Tom zakończył swoją długotrwałą kontemplację kąpiącego się chłopaka i podniósł się mówiąc: 

– Zostawię Cię teraz, byś bez stresu mógł się ubrać. Jak będziesz gotowy wyjdź, będę czekać za drzwiami. – Po tym oznajmieniu po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając Arena samego. Zielonooki chłopak westchnął z ulgą, bo prawdę mówiąc zastanawiał się już jak tu zakończyć kąpiel bez wystawiania się na spojrzenia Toma. Nie czekając dłużej wyszedł z basenu i skierował się do szafek z ręcznikami. Wybrał jeden z nich i zaczął się wycierać energicznie, krzywiąc się równocześnie na myśl o założeniu mokrego ubrania i chłodu panującego na korytarzach. Przez głowę przemknęła mu niechętna myśl, że znowu zmarznie. Nie było jednak wyjścia, więc zaczął szukać wzrokiem swojej odzieży. Kiedy nie odkrył jej tam, gdzie ją zostawił zmarszczył brwi i uważnie rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Ubrania leżały na ławce obok miejsca, które zajmował Riddle. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że są suche. Buty stały przy ławce i też wyglądały na wysuszone. Aren zamrugał zdziwiony. Nie zauważył kiedy Tom zdążył to wszystko zrobić. Mimo woli poczuł do niego wdzięczność i uśmiechnął się radośnie. Najwyraźniej ten dzień nie należał jednak do najgorszych.

Tymczasem Tom, kiedy był już za drzwiami łazienki, odetchnął głęboko opierając czoło o zimną kamienną ścianę. Coś z nim wyraźnie było nie tak. Nie umiał nawet nazwać tych wszystkich emocji, które odczuwał. Pewnie też dlatego, że jak dotąd nigdy podobnych nie miał. Westchnął jeszcze raz próbując zapanować nad sobą, starając się uspokoić, wrócić do równowagi. Doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko co wcześniej próbował zamknąć gdzieś głęboko w sobie po prostu wyszło, wypłynęło na wierzch, kiedy Aren się nieco otworzył. To było … zaskakujące, chociaż w sumie był zadowolony, że udało mu się zbliżyć do Greya na tyle, by przeprowadzić z nim dłuższą rozmowę. Tym bardziej był zadowolony, że znowu, mógł patrzeć w jego piękne oczy z bliska. To było dużo lepsze, przyjemniejsze niż obserwacja z ukrycia. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że podobało mu się to, że Aren jako jedyny nie pozostawał mu dłużny i patrzył śmiało na niego nie uciekając ze wzrokiem i nie wzdrygając się nerwowo. Jakimś cudem w jego spojrzeniu widział własne emocje. Identyczne. To było zaskakujące. Takie inne. Tom czuł z tego powodu istny chaos w duszy. Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę co to mogło znaczyć.


	23. Rozdział 22: Przyczyny i skutki

Rozdział 22: Przyczyny i skutki

Abraxas wspominał wczorajsze spotkanie z Tomem i całą grupą. Riddle naprawdę dał im popalić, jednak wyjątkowo obyło się bez karania i bolesnych klątw. Za to wynieśli z tego spotkania ciekawą lekcję czarnej magii. Tom miał naturalny talent do posługiwania się, a przede wszystkim do nauczania tej dziedziny magii. Malfoy czasem żałował, że jest to nielegalna forma czarowania. Była czasem tak pomocna.

Przeniósł zamyślone spojrzenie na Greya, który spał w najlepsze. Od nocy, podczas której przyśnił się zielonookiemu Ślizgonowi tamten koszmar, Malfoy dbał o to, by upewnić się czy rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające również na łóżko Greya. Nie chciał ryzykować, powtórnej przygody z Orionem, a tym bardziej z kimkolwiek innym. Na szczęście po tamtym zdarzeniu nie przyśnił się Arenowi kolejny koszmar, przynajmniej na razie i Abraxas nie musiał interweniować. Malfoy zmarszczył czoło i zerknął na zegar. Był najwyższy czas, by obudzić śpiocha jeśli mieli zdążyć na śniadanie. Podszedł do łóżka Arena i potrząsnął go lekko za ramię. Grey otworzył leniwie oczy, rozglądając się po pokoju. Byli sami, co go trochę zdezorientowało, ale w końcu zebrał wszystkie siły i zmusił się do wstania. Nie czuł się dobrze. Pojawiły się oznaki przeziębienia. Zaczynało go boleć gardło. Postanowił jednak, że nie podda się tak łatwo chorobie. Rozejrzał się ponownie po pokoju i zapytał

– Gdzie pozostali? Która godzina?

– Udali się już na śniadanie. Rzadko zdarza się byś spał dłużej niż którykolwiek z nas więc pomyślałem, że Beery musiał dać Ci wczoraj nieźle w kość. Nie reagowałeś na wcześniejsze budzenie. Pozwoliłem Ci trochę dłużej odpocząć, ale jednak wolałbym w końcu trafić na śniadanie, dlatego zbieraj się i ruszajmy coś zjeść. 

Aren poczuł głód na samą wzmiankę o śniadaniu zwłaszcza, że wczoraj ominęła go kolacja. Nie oponował więc, ubrał się pospiesznie pakując kilka potrzebnych książek i pergaminów do torby. W międzyczasie przypomniał sobie i zapisał w pamięci, że miał dziś zamiar porozmawiać z Beery'm odnośnie jego propozycji. Zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna, będzie miał dużo wolnego czasu, dlatego zamierzał trochę poeksperymentować. Wciąż pozostawała nie rozwiązana sprawa Agresji i problem wyniesienia jej z biblioteki. Oczywiście mógł mu w tym pomóc Tom, ale Aren doskonale pamiętał co Riddle mówił o wymianie informacji. 

Śniadanie już trwało, gdy weszli wraz z Malfoyem do Wielkiej Sali. Tym razem Aren nie optował za odosobnieniem i dosiedli się do Toma i jego grupy. Aren chwycił za dzbanek z gorącą herbatą i nalał sobie hojnie do filiżanki, pozostawiając miejsce na cukier. Gardło wciąż go bolało co nie było przyjemne i miał nadzieję, że ciepłe picie tu pomoże. Odstawił dzbanek, sięgnął po szczypce do cukru i wrzucił do filiżanki dwie kostki, by po namyśle dorzucić jeszcze trzecią. Kiedy miał już odkładać szczypce, zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, po czym sięgnął po czwartą kostkę i umieścił ją w filiżance. 

– Na Merlina to wciąż jeszcze herbata?! – Wypalił nagle Avery obserwując z pewną fascynacją działania Arena. Grey spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem i skwitował krótko

– Lubię słodką herbatę. – Nie dodał już jednak, że pije taką, a nie inną, ponieważ bardzo różni się od tej gorzkiej, którą dostawał od wujostwa w swoich czasach.

– Avery, ty chyba nigdy nie widziałeś ile Tom słodzi – wtrącił Orion, a po chwili dodał jeszcze wyjaśniająco – Sądzę, że jego herbata dorównuje słodkością tej, którą przygotował sobie Aren, a może nawet jest słodsza.

Na te słowa w Greya wstąpił jakby duch przekory. Oczywiście widział już wcześniej, że Riddle słodzi swoje gorące napoje, ale nigdy wnikliwie nie śledził ile cukru Tom używa. Skusiło go więc, by sprowokować … cokolwiek, dlatego przeniósł wzrok na Riddle'a i rzucił

– Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić naszego prefekta „słodzącego” – Nieco złośliwy komentarz spowodował, że członkowie grupy Toma nagle znieruchomieli, a Aren odniósł nawet wrażenie, że wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Nie przejął się za bardzo tą gwałtowną reakcją, bo w oczach Riddle'a zobaczył autentyczne rozbawienie. Po chwili natomiast we wzroku Toma błysnęło wyzwanie. Prefekt spokojnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem przesunął swoją filiżankę w stronę Greya i zaproponował z cieniem uśmiechu.

– Sam oceń. – Aren był takim obrotem spraw trochę zaskoczony. Stwierdził jednak, że po pierwsze doskonale się bawi, a po drugie teraz już nie może się wycofać. Pewnym ruchem ujął filiżankę Toma i upił spory łyk czując na języku słodycz napoju. Przełknął i skomentował

– Oh ... faktycznie słodka. – Tymczasem Tom sięgnął po jego filiżankę, bez pytania przywłaszczając ją sobie i w milczeniu unosząc do ust. Panującą dotąd w grupie idealną ciszę przerwał komentarz Edgara:

– Uuuu ... pośredni pocałunek! – Niespodziewanie rzucony żart spowodował, że Aren, akurat przełykający herbatę, zakrztusił się. Na pomoc przyszedł mu Abraxas, poklepując po plecach. Kiedy kryzys minął, Aren wyprostował się i z zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że Tom ze stoickim spokojem go obserwuje. Rozejrzał się szybko i zarejestrował morderczy wręcz wzrok Rudolfa, w którym zauważył też jakiś cień szaleństwa. Nie zdążył dokładnie zidentyfikować tego spojrzenia, bo po krótkiej chwili Lastrange przeniósł spojrzenie na Riddle'a i nagle mu przeszło. Zmienił się na twarzy, oklapł, zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a po chwili wrócił do spożywanego posiłku. Wszystko to odbyło się w ciszy, a Aren poświęcił chwilkę na zastanowienie się co też Rudolf mógł ujrzeć w oczach Toma, że tak go to utemperowało. Grey uniósł do ust filiżankę z herbatą i omiótł wzrokiem pozostałych członków grupy Toma. Patrzyli na niego z jakimś dziwnym, nie do końca zrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. Aren wzruszył lekko ramionami i spokojnie upił łyk z trzymanego w dłoniach naczynia.

***

Na Obronie przed Czarną Magią Abraxas zajął swoje stałe miejsce koło Blacka. Aren jak zwykle zajmował miejsce z tyłu, by nie przeszkadzać w praktycznej części zajęć. Malfoy rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Tom akurat pomagał w czymś profesorowi, przyodziewając swoją maskę wybitnego ucznia. Obaj byli pochłonięci tym zajęciem na tyle, że jak ocenił Abraxas, była to najlepsza okazja na konieczną rozmowę z Orionem, który był właściwie jedyną osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać o swoich obserwacjach na temat zmian w zachowaniu Toma i Arena. Zresztą od śniadania widział, że Black też obserwuje te zmiany. Abraxas zastanawiał się właśnie od czego zacząć rozmowę, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał:

– Wydajesz się być nieco rozkojarzony. – Okazało się, że Orion był równie zainteresowany rozmową co i on sam, dlatego nie marnując czasu Abraxas odpowiedział

– Jak pozostali. W tym Twoja osoba – podkreślił

– Wydaje mi się, że za bardzo skupiasz się na Arenie nie dostrzegając jeszcze jednej rzeczy, która wydaje się się kluczowa w zachowaniu tej dwójki. Myślę, że to zachowanie Toma. Zauważ, że uległo pewnej zmianie odkąd pojawił się Aren. Dziś nastąpił jak sądzę przełom, bo wszyscy byliśmy świadkami tego, że traktuje Greya inaczej niż pozostałych ludzi. To zdumiewające i zastanawiające.

– Po prostu interesują go informacje jakie może wydobyć z Arena odnośnie ... – Abraxas urwał gwałtownie wypowiedź przeklinając nieuwagę. Nie był przecież pewien, czy Black wiedział cokolwiek o powiązaniach Greya z Grindelwaldem. Jeżeli nie, to nie widział potrzeby, by Orion zdobył tą informację właśnie od niego. Z tego też powodu zakończył myśl w inny sposób – Grey jest jedyną osobą, która zdaje się być w posiadaniu cennej wiedzy potrzebnej Riddle'owi.

– Nawet jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą nie wyjaśnia podstawowej sprawy. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to wciąż jest ten sam Tom. Obaj znamy bardzo dobrze jego metody i sposoby zdobywania wiadomości. Wiemy, że mógłby posunąć się dalej niż legilimencja. Nie wahałby się, gdyby chciał dosłownie wydusić interesujące go informacje z Greya. A jednak w tym jednym jedynym przypadku postanowił zachowywać się po ludzku. Abraxas, On się uśmiecha i żartuje nie widzisz tego? Oczywiście na tyle na ile pozwala mu jego natura, ale jednak. Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne? – Black okazał się jak zwykle doskonałym obserwatorem i wyciągnął odpowiednie wnioski. Malfoy poczuł się w obowiązku trochę zamydlić mu oczy, by zwątpił w swoje racje choćby częściowo. Niestety nie był przygotowany na taką konfrontację i według niego nie do końca wyszło jak zamierzał

– To ... nic nie znaczy ... Aren bywa uparty i być może Tom zdaje sobie sprawę, że „tradycyjne” metody by na niego nie zadziałały. Wydaje się być przekonany, że więcej ugra zachowując się tak jak obecnie. 

– Nie znam wszystkich informacji. Widzę jednak, że Ty wiesz o wiele więcej niż ja i być może rzeczywiście lepiej dzięki temu oceniasz sytuację. Niemniej widzę, ze Riddle jest ... jakby to określić ... łagodniejszy jeżeli chodzi o Arena. O ile to stwierdzenie nie pasuje do kogoś takiego, to jednak nie potrafię inaczej opisać podobnego zachowania, gdy w grę wchodzi On.

Abraxas nie potwierdził głośno tego co powiedział Orion, ale w głębi duszy zgodził się z tym co Black mówił. Tym bardziej, że miał na tą sprawę szerszy ogląd od Oriona. Znał przecież kilka szczegółów i wydarzeń, o których tamten nie miał pojęcia. Sam nie raz już, odkąd pojawił się Aren, obserwował szokująco odmienne reakcje Toma na tego nowego chłopaka. Ich wzajemne relacje przypominały bardziej jakąś fascynację. Nie pierwszy raz Abraxas zdumiewał się nad tym faktem, ponieważ jak dotąd Riddle wykazywał takie pogłębione uczucia jedynie do czarnomagicznych książek, nigdy do ludzi. Coś się jednak zmieniło i jak widać zauważył to także Orion. Zresztą nie tylko Riddle wykazywał zainteresowanie Greyem, ale i odwrotnie. Malfoy po cichu zaczął podejrzewać, że ta obustronna fascynacja to coś więcej ze strony Toma niż chęć przejęcia informacji. Za bardzo się angażował. Lepiej było jednak głośno tego wszystkiego nie wyłuszczać, dlatego też nie ciągnął już dalej rozmowy z Orionem. Po chwili zresztą na miejsce obok niego powrócił Tom, który zakończył już pomaganie nauczycielowi, więc tym bardziej nie było jak kontynuować dywagacji. Abraxas rozglądając się zauważył zapatrzonego w Toma Arena. Po chwili Grey zamrugał i przeniósł spojrzenie na Malfoya, uśmiechnął się lekko, a blondwłosy Ślizgon poczuł wypełniającą go radość i jakieś dziwne, szybsze bicie serca. Odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem i wrócił wzrokiem do swojego podręcznika. 

***

Ostatnimi zajęciami tego dnia była transmutacja z Dumbledore'em, na której uczyli się przemieniać lusterko w świecę. Aren zastanawiał się podczas zajęć, po co przez siedem lat uczą się tego przedmiotu. Wydawał mu się średnio istotny. W końcu to ile razy użył transmutacji w codziennym życiu, mógłby policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. No może dwóch rąk. Akurat sytuację kiedy mogłaby zaistnieć potrzeba rozjaśnienia ciemności świecą Aren potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Może nie koniecznie akurat lusterko by w nią przemienił, pewnie rzadko który chłopak miałby jako niezbędny przedmiot w kieszeni lusterko, ale cokolwiek innego owszem. Jednak czasem uczyli się przemieniać rzeczy absurdalne w jeszcze bardziej dziwaczne. Arena ten przedmiot ogólnie rzecz ujmując nudził, nawet jeśli widział jakąś tam okazjonalną przydatność tych umiejętności. Musiał jednak udawać zainteresowanie, a przynajmniej zaangażowanie, bo Dumbledore obserwował nieomal przez cały czas jego poczynania. Pod uważnym spojrzeniem nauczyciela Aren rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na ucieczkę myślami w inne tematy, na przykład rozmyślania nad rozmaitymi zastosowaniami różnych części ciemiernika w eliksirach, interakcjami tego składnika z innymi substancjami i innymi tym podobnymi przyjemnościami. W innych sytuacjach niekiedy pozwalał się sobie zanurzyć w takich przemyśleniach i skrupulatnie notował swoje wnioski i przypuszczenia, ale nie na transmutacji. Tutaj musiał skupić się na lekcji i notowaniu uwag profesora tym bardziej, że Dumbledore lubił go często odpytywać. Właściwie to zadawał pytania na każdej lekcji czasem rzucając podchwytliwe problemy, dlatego Aren starał się jednak nie odpływać myślami na przyjemniejsze tematy. Dziś doczekał się końca zajęć, szybko chwycił torbę z zamiarem spakowania swoich rzeczy, gdy usłyszał głos nauczyciela:

– Arenie, chłopcze możesz zostać przez chwilę? Chciałbym z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać. – Grey westchnął w duchu i przez chwilę zastanowił się o co może chodzić, po czym schował do torby rzeczy i spokojnie odczekał, by inni uczniowie wyszli. Ostatni opuścili salę członkowie grupy Riddle'a. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Aren powoli podszedł do biurka profesora i zainicjował rozmowę, chcąc ją jak najszybciej zakończyć

– W czym mogę profesorowi pomóc? – Uważne spojrzenie bynajmniej nie zdeprymowało Greya, przyzwyczajonego przecież do rozmów z Dumbledore'm.

– Zauważyłem, że ostatnio spędzasz coraz więcej czasu z Panem Malfoyem. Spożywasz nawet posiłki z grupą uczniów, z którą sympatyzuje pan Malfoy … – Nauczyciel sugestywnie zawiesił głos, najwyraźniej oczekując odpowiedzi, a Aren w duchu przeklinał go za to, że jak zwykle wtrącał się do nie swoich spraw i węszył. Na zewnątrz nie okazał jednak wzburzenia i spokojnie odpowiedział:

– Tak. Czy to jakiś problem?

– Nie miej mi tego za złe Arenie. Pragnę tylko twojego dobra zwłaszcza po tym, co cię spotkało ze strony Grindelwalda. Z osobami, z którymi się zadajesz ... Obawiam się, że to nie jest właściwe towarzystwo dla ciebie. Może jeszcze tego nie widzisz, ale ja się martwię chłopcze. – Gdyby Gray nie wiedział jaki Dumbledore jest naprawdę, gdyby nie znał go z przyszłości to naprawdę by uwierzył, że się martwi. Profesor grał doprawdy wspaniale, ale rozdrażnił tym Arena, który nie dał rady powstrzymać złości.

– Myślę, że to ja ocenię z kim warto się zadawać, a z kim nie profesorze.

– Obawiam się, że Tom może chcieć Cię wykorzystać. Riddle może i na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale radzę na niego uważać. Czy powiedziałeś mu coś więcej o Twoim związku z Grindelwaldem?

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale uważam, że to nie pańska sprawa profesorze. – Już kiedy zaczynał tą kwestię, Aren poczuł pokusę posunięcia się dużo dalej w swoich sugestiach i zablefował – Zresztą patrząc w tych kategoriach, właściwie z Panem też nie powinienem rozmawiać na osobności. Przecież Pan ma również sporo powiązań z Gellertem. – W oczach Dumbledore'a błysnęło zaskoczenie i Grey już wiedział, że trafił. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że w jego czasach Dumbledore był już dużo bardziej doświadczony i starszy, dlatego nie dawał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Nie miał jednak kiedy roztrząsać tej kwestii, bo nauczyciel bez cienia dobroci i łagodności w głosie warknął:

– Jak wiele wiesz? – Aren kątem oka zauważył szybki ruch i zerknął w tamtą stronę. W ręce nauczyciela pojawiła się różdżka. Zaczynało się robić niebezpiecznie i chłopak trochę pożałował, że sprowokował przyszłego dyrektora. Teraz musiał jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji zwłaszcza, że był na z góry przegranej pozycji.

– Niewiele, a właściwie to tyle ile już powiedziałem. Niczego nie zdradzę. Wszystko co dotyczy Grindelwalda jest moją osobistą sprawą. Obiecuje jednak dodatkowo, że nikomu nie zdradzę niczego co dotyczyłoby tego tematu Profesorze. Czy mogę już iść?

– Arenie, chłopcze nie mogę ryzykować, by Twoja wiedza odnośnie mnie i Gellerta wyszła na jaw. – Po tych słowach Albus wycelował w niego różdżkę, a oczy Greya rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wiedział doskonale, że Dumbledore kiedy musi nie cofa się przed niczym, ale żeby zaatakować ucznia legilimencją … tego się nie spodziewał. Popełnił błąd, bo spojrzał w oczy starszemu czarodziejowi. Zachwiał się na moment, gdy wspomnienia zaczęły napływać. Właściwie to nawet poczuł przez moment zaskoczenie, bo jakimś cudem tych wspomnień nie znał. To nie było możliwe, ale jednak było … obserwował. Obraz dużo starszego Albusa, celującego w niego różdżką. Nie poznawał miejsca, w którym się to działo. Było tam ciemno, słyszał szum wody. Obok leżało coś długiego i dużego. Nie miał czasu na zastanowienie się co to takiego. Starszy Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie, wtedy on poczuł przeraźliwy ból i zaczął krzyczeć. Bolało, dlaczego wtedy tak bolało? Nie pamiętał. W umyśle pojawiło się nowe znane/nieznane wspomnienie. Krwawy napis na ścianie, mówiący o jakimś dziedzicu. Aren zaczął się powoli cofać i w trakcie tego ruchu wpadł na ławkę, uderzając się mocno o jej kant, co go nieco otrzeźwiło. Próbował powstrzymać nacisk wołając

– Jesteś profesorem nie masz prawa! – Nic to jednak nie dało. Dumbledore natarł z jeszcze większą siłą na jego umysł. Ból był niewyobrażalny, choć krótki. Aren poczuł poruszenie w swoim umyśle, które odrzuciło go aż na kamienną ścianę. Poczuł się tak, jakby odbił się od umysłu profesora próbując uciec. Oczywiście niewiele to dało, bo nauczyciel znowu zbliżał się do niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Aren zauważył, że jego wzrok staje się coraz bardziej zamglony i zdał sobie sprawę, że za moment niechybnie straci przytomność. Nie, nie mógł jej stracić, musiał być czujny. Próbował ze wszystkich sił się skupić i nagle, tuż na skraju świadomości usłyszał własny spokojny głos, mówiący: „... Ja się tym zajmę. Odpocznij ...”. Później nie pamiętał już nic.

Albus otrząsnął się z szoku po odrzuceniu z umysłu chłopaka i spojrzał z przerażeniem na ucznia leżącego niczym kukiełka przy ścianie. Teraz kiedy ochłonął, wyrzucał sobie jak mógł stracić kontrolę?! Nic nie usprawiedliwiało tego co właśnie zrobił. Spojrzał z niepokojem na stróżkę krwi, która ciekła po skroni młodego Ślizgona. i poczuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Zadał sobie pytanie podstawowe, które samo jakby pojawiło mu się w myśli „Czym się teraz różnił od Gellerta?”. Jak to się stało, że stracił zimną krew, zamiast zniwelować słownie ewentualne zagrożenie. Strach, że wiedza o powiązaniu z Grindelwaldem wyjdzie na jaw przyćmiła zupełnie jego zdrowy rozsądek. Widział to teraz, ale oczywiście było już za późno. Był cały obolały po tym, jak zupełnie niespodziewanie chłopak gwałtownie, z wielką siłą odparł jego atak. Nie bardzo miał czas zastanowić się jak do tego doszło. Nie zamierzał już kontynuować swoich nierozumnych działań. Miał zamiar podejść do Greya i pomóc. Kiedy jednak pochylił się nad Arenem i wyciągnął rękę by odgarnąć włosy i obejrzeć ranę na głowie, jego ręka została gwałtownie odepchnięta i padły słowa powiedziane stanowczym i bardzo, ale to bardzo zimnym głosem.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – Dumbledore zawahał się i odsunął nieznacznie, widząc jak Aren niezgrabnie próbuje wstać. Kiedy wreszcie chłopcu udało się stanąć pewnie na nogi i utrzymać równowagę Albus spojrzał mu w oczy i widząc ich wyraz poczuł dreszcz strachu. Próbował się wytłumaczyć

– Chcę tylko pomóc chłopcze.

– Pomóc? To naprawdę interesujące profesorze. Zapewne każdego Pan traktuje Legilimens, gdy coś nie idzie po pańskiej myśli? Doprawdy podziwu godne zachowanie. Czy przypadkiem obowiązkiem nauczyciela nie jest ochrona uczniów? – Aren ewidentnie szydził uśmiechając się przy tym okrutnie. Dumbledore zauważył, że było teraz w Greyu coś dziwnego. Wydawał się jakby odmieniony i Albus nie poznawał młodego Ślizgona, którego przecież znał i obserwował od chwili jego przybycia do szkoły.

– Pozwól mi chociaż uleczyć tą ranę. Obiecuję, że nic więcej nie zrobię. – Starał się przekonać młodzieńca do swoich dobrych tym razem intencji, ale nie ruszył się nawet o pół kroku bez zezwolenia, bo odnosił wrażenie jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś niezwykle niebezpiecznym stworzeniem, które rozjuszył. Na zdrowy rozum odczucie to było irracjonalne. Nie wyczuwał od Arena ani krzty magii, ale wbrew temu instynkt kazał mu mieć się na baczności. Obserwował chłopca szeroko otwartymi oczami, a mściwy i złośliwy uśmieszek przejmował go lodowatym dreszczem wędrującym wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jego samopoczucia nie poprawiła groźba, którą usłyszał z ust Greya na pożegnanie

– Nigdy więcej już się mi nie naprzykrzaj profesorze. Znam teraz Twoje metody, więc nawet nie planuj wtargnąć do mojego umysłu. Jak już się pewnie zorientowałeś jest to zupełnie bezcelowe. Nic co tu się stało nie zostanie przeze mnie ujawnione, ale radzę Ci, nigdy więcej nie próbuj na mnie swoich brudnych sztuczek. Gorzko tego pożałujesz. – Po tych słowach chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i powoli wyszedł z klasy.

Albus jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował drzwi, za którymi znikł Aren. To co zobaczył było niezwykle niepokojące. Wydawało się w tym momencie jasne, albo niemal jasne, dlaczego Grindelwald zwrócił swoją uwagę na tego chłopca. Było w nim coś więcej niż na co dzień okazywał. Kim był Aren Grey?! Jak wiele wie i jaki ma to związek z Gellertem?! Czy przez zainicjowanie turnieju Grindelwald chcę się dostać do chłopca? Kolejne pytania przebiegały przez pracowity umysł nauczyciela łącząc się w mniej czy bardziej jasne wnioski przyczynowo skutkowe. Na koniec doszedł do tego, że musi dopilnować jednego: żeby Grey nie udał się jakimś cudem wraz z uczestnikiem Turnieju z Hogwartu do Dumstrangu. Tego należało się wystrzegać, by nie ułatwiać Gellertowi dostania się do tego chłopca.

***

Drugi Aren, spętany w umyśle chłopaka powoli wyprowadził ciało swojego nieprzytomnego oryginału na korytarz. Kosztowało go to mnóstwo wysiłku. W pewnym sensie był zadowolony, że nie uszkodził nauczyciela, choć miał na to wielką ochotę. Był pewien, że gdyby posiadali wraz z oryginalnym Greyem magię, trudniej byłoby mu utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Doskonale wiedział, ile obaj wycierpieli przez tego starego capa. Przecież między innymi przez Dumbledora został uwięziony w swoim własnym umyśle. Jednak i na Albusa przyjdzie pora. Tak, za jakiś czas przyjdzie. Pewnie już niedługo, gdy tylko się połączą z Tym drugim Arenem dzięki magii Przeznaczonych. Myślowy Aren był niemalże pewien, że to co zostało oddzielone, ponownie stanie się całością. Wierzył w to i czekał na to cierpliwie dzień po dniu. Rozmyślania przerwały mu zawroty głowy. Najwyraźniej biedne, zmaltretowane ciało było już u kresu sił. Zresztą on sam też już znacznie osłabł. Istniała obawa, że zemdleje na korytarzu, a tego nie chciał. Riddle nie powinien wiedzieć o tym co zaszło w klasie, a łatwo by się tego domyślił. Każdy przecież wiedział kto ich zatrzymał, więc to było proste jak dodanie dwa do dwóch. Musieli, po prostu musieli dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale poruszali się niestety coraz wolniej i bardziej niezdarnie. Tracił siły i on i prowadzone ciało. Doszedł wreszcie opierając się o ścianę do schodów, spojrzał w górę z rezygnacją. Ta przeszkoda wydawała się nie do pokonania. Nagle za sobą usłyszał znajomy głos.

– Aren? Co tutaj robisz?

Drgnął niespokojnie i odwrócił się powoli, potwierdzając naocznie, że jest to rzeczywiście Orion Black. Osobiście niewiele wiedział o tym chłopcu, ale jego drugie ja wydawało się go lubić, a we wspomnieniach nie wydawał się być nadto dokuczliwy. Widmowy Aren odetchnął z ulgą mimo, że Orion obserwował poczynania prowadzonego przez niego ciała czujnie i z jakimś chyba niedowierzaniem. Musiało wyglądać okropnie. Nie miał już siły utrzymywać go w ruchu, dlatego wyszeptał tylko instrukcje i pozwolił ciału osunąć się po ścianie rezygnując już z kontroli nad nim. Nie miał więcej siły.

– Skrzydło Szpitalne. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. – Usłyszał jeszcze Orion, zanim Aren ostatecznie stracił przytomność, ale nie zdążył nawet podbiec, by podtrzymać chłopaka. Zaskoczenie odebrało mu po prostu refleks. 

Młodego Blacka rzadko udawało się zaskoczyć, ale to co zobaczył i usłyszał wprawiło go w osłupienie. Podstawą szoku był tragiczny wygląd Greya, który słaniał się na nogach, próbując wcześniej iść naprzód. Orion był tu przez przypadek. Po prostu wszedł do łazienki, a kiedy z niej wyszedł, zobaczył plecy ledwo radzącego sobie z chodzeniem Arena. Wołał za nim kilka razy, ale Grey skupiony na drodze zupełnie go nie słyszał. Orion podszedł więc bliżej, ale kiedy zielonooki Ślizgon wreszcie go usłyszał i się do niego odwrócił, jego widok zaparł po prostu dech Blackowi. Stan Arena był co najmniej zastanawiający. W końcu nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu od końca lekcji. Orion pamiętał przecież jednak, że to Dumbledore poprosił Greya o pozostanie po zajęciach. Czy to możliwe...? Grey był mu do teraz obojętny, zwłaszcza od momentu gdy Abraxas zwariował z tym jego durnym „przywiązaniem” a on sam narażał się Tomowi w ukrywaniu informacji o nim. Szybko jednak w jego głowie narodził się mały plan. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej podniósł Arena za pomocą magii i skierował się do skrzydła szpitalnego. 

– Holly! Potrzebuję pomocy! – Krzyknął głośno wchodząc do Skrzydła i umieszczając Arena na jednym z łóżek.

– Dla Ciebie Pani Pomfrey! Ile razy muszę wam to powt ... – Pielęgniarka nie skończyła swojego zrzędzenia na widok ciała spoczywającego na łóżku. Szybko podbiegła od razu rozpoczynając badanie, ale w międzyczasie zapytała: – Na Merlina co mu się stało?! – W tym momencie zaczęły powracać wyniki, na widok których otworzyła szeroko oczy i zaordynowała ostro – Przynieś mi szybko cztery fiolki eliksiru energetycznego i jedną regenerującego inaczej może zaraz zapaść w śpiączkę!

Black nawet nie miał czasu przetworzyć tej informacji, tylko automatycznie pobiegł do składziku pielęgniarki po wskazane eliksiry, po czym równie szybko wrócił. Kolejno odkorkowywał jeden za drugim i podawał Holly, która wlewała mikstury do ust Arena zmuszając go do przełykania. Dopiero teraz, kiedy miał na to chwilę czasu Orion zauważył, że Grey był potwornie blady i miał brzydką ranę w okolicy skroni, przez co poczuł małe ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że się nieco ociągał z dostarczeniem go tutaj. Ostatnim lekiem jaki podała Arenowi pielęgniarka, był eliksir słodkich snów. Dopiero wtedy kobieta odetchnęła ciężko, ocierając pojedynczą stróżkę potu z czoła, po czym spojrzała na Blacka srogo.

– Orionie, wiesz że mam do Ciebie słabość, ale masz mi natychmiast wytłumaczyć dlaczego Aren jest tak bardzo wyczerpany magicznie? Zdajesz sobie pewnie sprawę, że nie może korzystać z magii, bo jej pokłady są obecnie na bardzo niskim poziomie. Jak do tego doszło, że nadwyrężył nawet te rezerwy? – Black pamiętając prośbę Greya miał już gotową historyjkę, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się logiczna.

– Doszło między nami do sprzeczki i ja użyłem magii. – Powiedział skruszonym głosem pełnym winy, którą po części czuł choć nie był odpowiedzialny za stan kolegi.

– Ty głupcze! Nie spodziewałam się po Tobie czegoś takiego! Zwłaszcza po Tobie – Podkreśliła dosadnie Holly kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.

– Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro Pani Pomfrey. – Orion przebiegle użył oficjalnego zwrotu w nadziei, że takie traktowanie choć trochę udobrucha kobietę. Po chwili zastanowienia zadał pytanie, które go gnębiło – Pani Pomfrey, dlaczego Aren jest wyczerpany magicznie skoro nie może używać magii?

– Niektórych czarodziejów magia broni sama, gdy są w niebezpieczeństwie. Z reguły tak się dzieje u silnych czarodziejów, a jako, że on ma znikomą ilość magii, to przeciążył swój organizm. Powiedz o co wam poszło? Nie jesteś osobą, która tak się zachowuje – Orion błyskawicznie zapisał sobie w pamięci istotną informację, że Aren jest jak wskazują na to ostatnie wydarzenia i słowa Holly, silnym czarodziejem i zaczął brnąć dalej w swoje kłamstwo.

– To prywatna sprawa. Chciałbym skorzystać ze swojej szansy proszę Pani. Jeszcze ani razu odkąd przybyłem do Hogwartu nie skorzystałem z niej. Chciałbym, aby Pani zachowała ten wypadek dla siebie i nikomu o nim nie powiedziała.

– Prosisz o wiele mój drogi zwłaszcza, że to bardzo nierówna wymiana. Oczywiście wiesz, że ta szansa, o którą prosisz jest wyłącznie aktem mojej dobrej woli. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe względem Arena, który przez Ciebie tutaj leży.

– Jestem pewien, że Aren również by nie chciał nagłośniania tego incydentu. Niech się Pani postawi w jego sytuacji. I tak jest już kozłem ofiarnym ze względu na brak magii, a to co zrobiłem było niewybaczalne. Mogłoby popchnąć innych do działania, a wbrew pozorom ja tego nie chcę.

Ich rozmowę przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i niespodziewanie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wszedł profesor Beery, niosąc w ręku kilka pustych fiolek. Black wstrzymał oddech. Było za późno na jakiekolwiek działanie. Wzrok nauczyciela na moment spoczął na Orionie, a w chwilę później ześlizgnął się na leżącego na łóżku Arena i na twarzy profesora pojawiło się autentyczne zmartwienie. Troska, której Black kompletnie nie rozumiał, bo nie zauważył nigdy, żeby Aren jakoś szczególnie współpracował z nauczycielem Zielarstwa. Nie miał jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, bo z ust profesora padło pytanie, którego w tej sytuacji właściwie należało się spodziewać

– Holly, co mu się stało?

– Mała bójka między chłopcami ... Sam wiesz jak to czasem jest. – Lekko odrzekła pielęgniarka, jakby na przekór temu jak wyglądał Aren, choć trzeba było przyznać, że po wyleczeniu rany na głowie i podaniu eliksirów chory Ślizgon i tak wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż na samym początku pobytu w skrzydle.

– To Twoja sprawka? – Pytanie zostało wyraźnie skierowane do Oriona. Zadane zostało niby normalnym głosem, ale chłopak wyłowił w tonie nauczyciela cień złowrogiej nuty. Black był tym zaskoczony, a przez myśl mu przemknęło pytanie: „... Co do cholery jest z tymi ludźmi, że wszyscy, nawet nauczyciele, lgną do tego chłopaka? ...”. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie spróbował wykorzystać słabości profesora do Greya, dlatego odpowiedział

– Tak. I jest mi z tego powodu niezmiernie przykro jak już mówiłem Pani Pomfrey. To sprawa między mną i Arenem. Już właściwie załatwiona, dlatego mogę obiecać, że taka sytuacja się już więcej nie powtórzy. Jednak chciałbym mieć pewność proszę Pana, że ten incydent nie zostanie nigdzie zgłoszony. Nie chodzi o to, że chcę uniknąć konsekwencji, ale jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, to co się między nami stało może skłonić innych do ataku na niego. Dlatego przede wszystkim proszę również Pana profesorze o dyskrecję. Mogę nawet mieć szlaban jeśli zdecyduje Pan, że to konieczne – Berry przyglądał się Orionowi w trakcie tej przemowy z podejrzliwością. Chwilę pomilczał, a na koniec stwierdził: 

– Jak się obudzi to porozmawiamy o Twoim szlabanie. Przychylę się do Twojej prośby, choć duże znaczenie będzie miało to, co powie sam Aren. Teraz nie trać więcej czasu i wracaj na lekcję, bo pewnie jakąś masz.

– Em ... profesorze? Czy mógłbym jeszcze o coś prosić? Nasza sprzeczka wybuchła w momencie, kiedy Aren wracał z rozmowy z profesorem Dumbledore'm, a ja akurat wychodziłem z łazienki. Przyznam, że potrzebuję usprawiedliwienia dla siebie. Czy mógłby Pan ...

– To dość bezczelna prośba, niemniej … jeśli jakiś nauczyciel zapyta o powód Twojej nieobecności powiedz, że to ja Cię zatrzymałem. Zapytany potwierdzę taką wersję wydarzeń. A teraz zmiataj już, żebym nie stracił cierpliwości – zakończył rozmowę nauczyciel, a pielęgniarka dodała od siebie, podając równocześnie Orionowi karteczkę z pośpiesznie nakreślonymi kilkoma słowami usprawiedliwienia.

– Wróć wieczorem. Powinien być już przytomny. Potem zastanowię się co z wami począć. A to daj nauczycielowi, z którym macie teraz lekcje. To zwolnienie Arena z zajęć. – Black skinął głową i wziąwszy pergamin wyszedł pospiesznym krokiem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego na korytarzu przyspieszając do biegu. Zamierzał pojawić się na lekcji mimo, że ta niedługo miała się już skończyć. Cały czas klecił sobie w głowie solidne kłamstwo na temat swojej nieobecności. Wyhamował tuż przed wejściem do sali Wróżbiarstwa, odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, by uspokoić oddech i wślizgnął się do środka. Westchnął z ulgą gdy zobaczył, że nauczycielka Wróżbiarstwa była tak skupiona na kryształowej kuli, że nie zauważała nic poza tym. Zazwyczaj taka sesja bezsensownego patrzenia w jakoby mistyczny przedmiot trwała około pół lekcji. Wydawało się więc, że niedługo powinna się zakończyć, ale póki co trwała i Orion szybko, bez skrupułów zajął jakby nigdy nic swoje miejsce obok Toma, który oczywiście odmiennie niż Pani profesor był całkowicie przytomny i faktu dużego spóźnienia członka swojej grupy nie przeoczył.

– Długo Cię nie było. – Komentarz wydawał się być obojętny. Rzucony został przez Riddle'a od niechcenia, ale wzrok, którym ten zlustrował Blacka był przenikliwy. Oczywiście nie należało ukrytego w stwierdzeniu pytania pozostawiać bez odpowiedzi, dlatego Orion pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

– Napotkałem na pewien problem. Beery mnie zatrzymał i wymusił na mnie pomoc. Jak widać nawet nie potrzebuję usprawiedliwienia, bo ona jak zwykle jest w swoim świecie. – Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie Black wskazał wymownie spojrzeniem kogo ma na myśli, po czym równie wymownie wzruszył ramionami sugerując co myśli o takim zachowaniu nauczyciela. W duchu był oczywiście zadowolony z transu nauczycielki, bo uchroniło go to od podawania usprawiedliwienia Arena i tłumaczenia skąd i dlaczego je ma. To była ostatnia lekcja, niezbyt interesująca, dlatego Black uznał, że nic się nie stanie jeśli Aren będzie na niej nieobecny i nieusprawiedliwiony. Może nawet jego nieobecność nie zostanie odnotowana, a on sam, Orion uniknie w ten sposób niewygodnych pytań ze strony Riddle'a. Wydawało się przez moment, że Tom zamierza jeszcze o coś zapytać, jednak w ostateczności nic więcej nie wyszło z jego ust.

***

Holly Pomfrey przechodziła dzisiejszego dnia istne oblężenie swojego małego sanktuarium. Wcześniej Herbert Beery podsunął jej pomysł, żeby Arena przenieść do jej prywatnych kwater, gdzie będzie miał większy spokój do czasu ocknięcia się i teraz była z tego bardzo zadowolona. Kolejne osoby, które pojawiały się w okolicach szpitala sprawiły, że zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym co powiedział Orion. Co ciekawsze zaczęła wątpić w jego wersję wydarzeń. 

Najpierw odwiedził ją Dumbledore, który pozornie przyszedł po eliksir spokoju, ale nie uszedł jej czujnemu oku fakt, że rozglądał się po łóżkach Skrzydła Szpitalnego uważnie, jakby spodziewał się tam kogoś konkretnego zobaczyć. Na koniec wizyty zapytał jakich dziś uczniów gościła u siebie. Opowiedziała krótko o dzisiejszych pacjentach, pomijając zgrabnie Arena. Jakoś miała przeczucie, że tak powinna zrobić. Odniosła wrażenie, jakby był trochę zdziwiony, trochę zaniepokojony i nieusatysfakcjonowany jej opowiadaniem, dlatego nabrała niemal pewności, że właśnie o Greya mogło mu jednak chodzić. 

Następnym gościem był Abraxas Malfoy, który również jak tylko wszedł zlustrował łóżka nawet się z tym nie kryjąc i zapytał otwarcie właśnie o Arena. Na jego twarzy pielęgniarka zobaczyła zmartwienie, ale utrzymała swoje kłamstwo zastanawiając się kto jeszcze ją dzisiaj odwiedzi. Zaniepokojenie i smutek, którym Abraxas zareagował na jej odpowiedź spowodowały, że poczuła się nieco winna, że i jego okłamała. Nie zamierzała jednak rezygnować z ukrywania obecności Arena, ponieważ coraz bardziej pewna była, że historia dolegliwości zielonookiego Ślizgona ma zupełnie inne podłoże niż mówił Orion. Dziwnym trafem nabrała podejrzeń, że w tle tej całej afery majaczy cień Dumbledore'a. 

Kolejną osobą, która przyszła dla odmiany tylko na oględziny łóżek, był Rudolf Lastrange. Ta wizyta była nad podziw krótka. Rzeczony Ślizgon wszedł, spojrzał na łóżka i natychmiast wyszedł. Ostatnią osobą, która dzisiejszego dnia przewinęła się co najmniej kilkukrotnie w okolicy Skrzydła Szpitalnego był Tom Riddle. Pani Pomfrey widziała go na korytarzu już chyba ze trzy razy, co było co najmniej dziwne zwłaszcza w ciągu dnia. Oczywiście Tom jak to Tom zachowywał się uprzejmie, powściągliwie i dyskretnie, ale Holly już dziś widziała zbyt wiele dziwnych zachowań by nie wyczuć, że on również rozgląda się tu za kimś i to najpewniej za Arenem. Co prawda tutaj akurat miała pewną wątpliwość, bo Riddle był specyficznym człowiekiem, który nigdy nikogo w szpitalu nie odwiedzał i nie szukał, ale mimo wszystko nie wykluczała, że tym razem było inaczej. Po raz czwarty zobaczyła go akurat w momencie, kiedy wieczorem zamykała skrzydło, by udać się do prywatnych kwater. Przechodził obok niby zupełnym przypadkiem, ale Holly już tym razem nie wytrzymała i wesoło rzuciła

– Szukasz czegoś? 

– Nie Pani Pomfrey, po prostu tędy przechodziłem. – Odpowiedział Tom spokojnie, a pielęgniarka nie zamierzała go naciskać w celu szukania innej odpowiedzi, więc z racji pełnionej funkcji pouczyła go jedynie, może trochę uszczypliwie

– Oh w takim razie spokojnej nocy i nie przemęczaj się z tymi patrolami. Wiem, jesteś prefektem, ale obowiązkowość też powinna mieć jakieś granice – Na takie dictum chłopak tylko skinął głową i poszedł dalej równym krokiem nie oglądając się za siebie.

Pomfrey weszła do swojej kwatery i od razu podeszła do leżącego tam pacjenta. Zbadała go i po potwierdzeniu, że już nic nie zagraża odetchnęła z ulgą. Na pewno nie ominą go pewne dolegliwości, które pojawiają się zawsze po wyczerpaniu magicznym, ale było to już właściwie nic. Przez parę następnych dni mógł czuć się nieco słabo i sennie i tyle. Drganie powiek i ruchy gałek ocznych pod nimi sugerowały, że chłopak może się za moment obudzić, dlatego pielęgniarka przysiadła na stojącym przy łóżku krześle czekając. Za chwilę rzeczywiście powieki się uchyliły i zielone oczy, jeszcze mało przytomne zaczęły wędrować po otoczeniu. Droga spojrzenia chłopaka zakończyła się na kobiecie. Przez dłuższy czas patrzył na nią bez zrozumienia, później zamrugał szybko, wzrok nabrał ostrości, a oczy lekko rozszerzyły się w rozpoznaniu.

– Gdzie ja jestem? 

– Z pewnych przyczyn jesteś w moich prywatnych kwaterach. Pamiętasz co się stało?

– Niezupełnie ... – Stwierdził chłopiec słabym głosem marszcząc czoło w skupieniu i pocierając je lekko dłonią, co wyraźnie wskazywało, że należy podać mu środek na ból głowy. Po chwili zmiana na twarzy i lekkie przymrużenie oczu wskazało Holly, że coś sobie jednak przypomniał. Nic nie mówił, a ona na razie nie pytała. W pewnym momencie obydwoje drgnęli, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Pomfrey zanim wstała żeby otworzyć, dotknęła lekko ramienia Arena uspokajając go słowami:

– Nic na siłę. Im bardziej się wysilasz, tym bardziej będzie bolała głowa. Z czasem przypomni się samo. – Po tych słowach pielęgniarka wstała i podeszła do drzwi otwierając je. Aren usłyszał znajomy głos Oriona i po chwili Black był już przy jego łóżku. Grey na jego widok zyskał natychmiast pewność, że to właśnie jego spotkał na korytarzu. Gorzej, że nie bardzo póki co wiedział co było potem.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym Black chwycił najbliższe krzesło i usiadł przy łóżku. Holly obserwowała wszystko z pewnej odległości. Zauważyła, że Aren na widok Oriona wydawał się być trochę zdezorientowany. Wciąż marszczył czoło, jakby próbując usilnie wytężać pamięć. Oczywiście nie działało to dobrze na jego głowę, którą czasami bezwiednie pocierał. Pewnie wciąż bolała. Po chwili Grey podjął dość niezdarne próby, by usiąść wyżej na łóżku inaczej opierając się o poduszki. Szło to opornie, ale Black nie zaproponował pomocy, obserwując jedynie usilne wysiłki kolegi, któremu wyraźnie drżały dłonie. Na koniec Grey uznał widocznie, że nic więcej nie osiągnie, bo zaprzestał walki z upartymi ciałem i poduszką. Westchnął ciężko i ponownie zwrócił wzrok na Oriona. Ten widząc, że czas na rozmowę, pamiętając o zbędnym na razie słuchaczu w osobie pielęgniarki, ale mając świadomość, że to są jej kwatery postanowił jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji i poprosić ją o pozwolenie na rozmowę w cztery oczy z Arenem. Dlatego też po chwili zastanowienia zapytał:

– Pani Pomfrey, mam nadzieję, że nie ma Pani nic przeciwko, że chciałbym porozmawiać z Arenem na osobności? 

– Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale nie męcz za bardzo pacjenta, mam na was oko. Pamiętaj – Odpowiedziała kobieta, po czym przeszła spokojnie do biurka i zajęła się leżącymi na nim papierami.

Black korzystając z tego przyzwolenia rzucił silne zaklęcia wyciszające wokół siebie i chorego i przystąpił do rzeczy bez żadnych wstępów:

– Pamiętasz co się stało na korytarzu? Wtedy, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. 

– Nie zupełnie. Pamiętam, że Cię spotkałam, ale czy coś mówiłem tego nie wiem. Film mi się urwał po tym, jak wyszedłem z klasy. Później mam tylko jakieś mętne migawki w głowie. 

– Wobec tego wyjaśnię, że nie powiedziałeś wiele. Pozwól, że zacytuję „... Skrzydło szpitalne. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć ...„ To było w zasadzie tyle. Od razu dodam, że nie było łatwo wypełnić Twoją prośbę. Musiałem naprawdę nieźle się nagimnastykować, by nikt nie wiedział o tym, że skończyłeś w takim stanie po rozmowie z wielbicielem dropsów. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez nieprzewidzianych kłopotów, ale o tym później – Na wspomnienie o nauczycielu Transmutacji w oczach Arena Orion zauważył zmieszanie i tym sposobem upewnił się w podejrzeniach, że miał rację co do swoich podejrzeń w tej sprawie.

– Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny – Aren ograniczył się do podziękowań, pomijając sprawę profesora. Przynajmniej na razie. Black nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie wyciągnął jakichś korzyści z tego zamieszania tym bardziej, że faktycznie nadstawił karku w sprawie Greya choćby jeśli chodziło o nauczyciela Zielarstwa. Postanowił przedstawić swój punkt widzenia wprost, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję leżącego Ślizgona. 

– Nie zrobiłem tego z dobrej woli oczywiście, jesteś mi teraz coś winny – Aren tylko się roześmiał, po czym lekko uśmiechnął i odpowiedział:

– Cóż, jesteśmy w Slytherinie i jest to raczej zrozumiałe. Co byś chciał w zamian za Twoją pomoc? 

– Chcę paru informacji, które tylko Ty jesteś w stanie mi dostarczyć. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Wiem, że Tom jest Tobą zaintrygowany ze względu na informacje, które posiadasz. Tom pewnie wie więcej, ja jednak nie do końca się orientuję o co może chodzić. Bez wątpienia jest to coś niezwykle istotnego, ponieważ Riddle okazuje jakiekolwiek emocje tylko i wyłącznie w momencie gdy zdobywa, bądź przyswaja nową wiedzę.

Aren przetrawiał zasłyszane wiadomości powoli, nie spiesząc się i przy okazji analizując. Najwyraźniej to co powiedział Tom, że tylko on i nauczyciele wiedzą o domniemanym powiązaniu Greya z Grindelwaldem było prawdą. Była to miła wiadomość. Z drugiej strony Aren nie miał pewności, czy i na ile mógł zaufać Orionowi. Zwyczajnie nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać po Blacku. Chłopak był dla Arena sporą tajemnicą. Jedno było pewne z jakichś nie do końca zrozumiałych przyczyn Black od czasu do czasu mu pomagał i to bardzo. Dlatego Grey postanowił trochę rzeczy ujawnić, ale wcześniej wolał się w paru kwestiach upewnić licząc na szczerą odpowiedź:

– Dla kogo jest to informacja i czy nie wykorzystasz jej potem przeciwko mnie?

– Informacja jest dla mnie. Chcę ją zdobyć po to, bym wiedział na czym obecnie stoję. Otwarcie powiem, że nie mogę obiecać, czy kiedyś nie wykorzystam jej przeciwko Tobie. Wszystko zależy od tego co przyniesie przyszłość. – Arena zaskoczyła całkowita szczerość ze strony Oriona. Docenił to i zgodnie z postanowieniem zaczął:

– Zakładam, że Riddle jest mną zainteresowany ze względu na moje jakieś tam powiązanie z Czarnym Panem. – Jak dotąd Aren powiedział w sumie prawdę, choć Orion nie musiał wiedzieć, że to była jedna wielka intryga uknuta z Kasandrą. Spojrzał na Blacka, który zdawał się zastanawiając nad tym co powiedział. Aren milczał, czekając na reakcję i nie zawiódł się. Ta przyszła w postaci pytania.

– Dlaczego Czarny Pan Cię ściga?

– Pokrzyżowałem mu przez przypadek całkiem istotne plany. – Tym razem Grey też trzymał się prawdy, choć miał na myśli właściwie Voldemorta. Zauważył, że Orion nie jest zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi, ale powstrzymuje się od ostrego komentarza.

– Czy to on odpowiada za Twój brak magii?

– Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie... – Tym razem Aren pomyślał o niezrozumiałym dla niego zaklęciu Signum Temporis.

– Doprawdy, twoje informacje są niezbyt wiele warte. I niewiele wnoszą do zasobu wiadomości, które już posiadam. Jednak coś w Tobie musi być. W końcu nie na co dzień nauczyciel Transmutacji atakuje ucznia. Musiał mieć istotny powód. Tutaj nadmienię przy okazji, że winę za Twój stan wziąłem na siebie, przez co Holly patrzy na mnie nieprzychylnym okiem i istnieje spora szansa, że dostanę szlaban od Beery'ego. Jak widzisz nasza wymiana jest wyjątkowo nierówna. – Na wzmiankę o nauczycielu Zielarstwa oczy Arena rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. 

– Skąd Beery wie o tym wypadku? 

– To był zwykły niefortunny przypadek. W momencie, kiedy obaj byliśmy jeszcze w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wszedł do środka. Oczywiście jako wyjaśnienie otrzymał wersję taką co i Pomfrey, choć wydawał się być nieco bardziej podejrzliwy.

– Wiem! Pomóż mi wynieść gryzącą książkę z Zakazanego Działu!– Okrzyk Grey'a zaskoczył Blacka zupełnie i wybił go z myślenia. Dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi natomiast na moment odebrał mu mowę, chociaż Orion dość szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Aren tymczasem odkrył, że być może przy okazji uda mu się upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i nie zamierzał poniechać swojego pomysłu. Po chwili ciszy Orion z niedowierzaniem zapytał:

– Słucham? – Przedłużająca się cisza pozwoliła mu przemyśleć propozycję Grey'a. Zastanowiło go przede wszystkim dlaczego właśnie ten pomiot diabła Aren chce wynieść. Po co? Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, że istnieje szansa, że zielonooki znalazł jakiś sposób na tą księgę, na który oni nie wpadli. W tym świetle propozycja zaczęła być kusząca, a nawet obiecywać zyski na przyszłość. Na koniec stwierdził, że warto podjąć to ryzyko. Najwyżej na koniec uzna rzecz całą za niewystarczającą zapłatę i tyle. Podniósł wzrok na Grey'a, który jak się okazało cały czas go obserwował i odpowiedział – Zgoda. Dopilnuję by księga znalazła się w Twoich rękach, choć osobiście nie radzę jej dotykać. Pójdę już. Nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń. Sugeruję jednak, żebyś jeszcze dziś pokazał się w dormitorium. Inaczej inni zaczną coś podejrzewać – Zakończywszy tą dobrą radą Orion wstał, zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające i pożegnał się krótko z pielęgniarką.

Po wyjściu Oriona Aren zamyślił się nad ich rozmową. Zdziwiło go, że Black w przeciwieństwie do Abraxasa nie widział żadnych problemów by wynieść Agresję z biblioteki. Czyżby wiedział również jak to zrobić? Być może sam Tom go wtajemniczył? Ciężko było to stwierdzić. Orion Black tak bardzo różnił się od Syriusza. Aren trochę się rozmarzył. Chciałby teraz zapytać swojego ojca chrzestnego o to jaki był jego ojciec. Może wtedy udałoby się lepiej zrozumieć poczynania Oriona. Wreszcie Grey westchnął ciężko, otrząsnął się z myśli i powoli wstał. 

***

Ciężko było przekonać Holly o tym, że czuje się dobrze i chce wrócić do dormitorium. Pielęgniarka próbowała obstawać przy tym żeby został do rana, ale w końcu uprosił ją jakoś. Wcześniej otrzymał eliksir na ból głowy, który musiał wypić na jej oczach. Nie bronił się, bo bez wątpienia głowa go bolała i był kobiecie za jej troskę wdzięczny. Wyszedł z komnat Pani Pomfrey kierując się w stronę swojego dormitorium obmyślając po drodze jakąś spójną historię, którą mógłby opowiedzieć na temat swojej nieobecności. Był pewien, że Abraxas na pewno o to zapyta. Niestety, jakoś nic co wymyślił nie brzmiało do końca wiarygodnie. Kiedy wędrował niedaleko przejścia w stronę cieplarni, na myśl przyszedł mu Beery i kwestia współpracy, o której mieli dzisiaj porozmawiać. Właściwie co stało na przeszkodzie, by załatwić to teraz jeśli będzie taka szansa? Skręcił w stronę szklarni i kiedy już ją widział zauważył, że w środku pali się światło. Istniała wielka szansa, że nauczyciel jest w środku, bo kto o tej porze robiłby cokolwiek w cieplarni. Aren wszedł do pomieszczenia dostrzegając Beery'ego, który właśnie przycinał gałązki jednemu z krzewów. Grey zamierzał przyjrzeć się jego pracy, kiedy nagle nauczyciel zniknął mu z pola widzenia dezorientując na moment. Zanim Grey zdołał się ruszyć poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność i ostrze nożyc na gardle. Zaskoczony głos i zwolnienie ucisku narzędzia były reakcją profesora na rozpoznanie jego osoby.

– Oh, Aren ... nie strasz mnie tak nigdy więcej, dobrze?

– Polemizowałbym z tym kto kogo nastraszył profesorze. Jak Pan to zrobił? Dosłownie zniknął mi Pan z oczu.

– Stare przyzwyczajenia się we mnie odezwały. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogę za wiele o tym mówić. Naprawdę przepraszam i na przyszłość proszę, byś nigdy mnie tak nie zaskakiwał. Zwłaszcza w godzinach nocnych. – Beery mówił na pozór spokojnie, ale Aren dostrzegł, że jego sylwetka była wciąż jeszcze spięta. Profesor w widoczny sposób nie chciał mówić o swojej przeszłości, dlatego chłopak porzucił ten temat. Tym bardziej, że sam miał do ukrycia niejedno. Lepiej było nie przekraczać wyznaczonych granic i nie prowokować, a przede wszystkim mieć się na baczności, bo najwyraźniej nauczyciel Zielarstwa miał sporo do ukrycia i nie wiadomo było do końca czego się po nim spodziewać. Grey ochłonął wreszcie i spokojnie przedstawił sprawę, z którą przyszedł.

– Właściwie chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że zgadzam się na pańską propozycję i chętnie podejmę współpracę. Miałem zamiar przekazać tą wiadomość wcześniej, ale jak profesor wie miałem mały wypadek.

– Tak, słyszałem. Blacka nie ominą z tego powodu konsekwencje. Proszę, nic więcej na ten temat nie mów, bo nie zmienię swojego zdania. Tym bardziej, że winowajca sam wyszedł z propozycją kary, a przyda mi się pomoc w pewnej sprawie. 

– Mogę liczyć profesorze, że to co zaszło między mną i Orionem zostanie tajemnicą? – Wolał upewnić się Aren i w odpowiedzi usłyszał

– Oczywiście, masz moje słowo, a teraz wracaj do dormitorium. Sporo osób dziś się za Tobą rozglądało, więc radzę znaleźć dobrą wymówkę. Wpadnij do mnie w weekend. Chcę Ci pokazać efekty moich badań nad ciemiernikami. Jestem pewien, że Cię zainteresują. Do tego czasu sporo odpoczywaj. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Wychodząc z cieplarni, poczuł się strasznie zmęczony. Zbyt wiele rzeczy zdarzyło się jak na jeden dzień, ale im bliżej był dormitorium Slytherinu, tym bardziej czuł ulgę, że jeszcze tylko czeka go wyjaśnienie nieobecności i będzie mógł znaleźć się w łóżku i odpocząć. Czuł się kompletnie wykończony mimo że przecież do niedawna spał. Wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego od razu poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. 

***

Tom spojrzał po raz kolejny na zegar. Grey dosłownie zapadł się pod ziemię po rozmowie ze starym manipulantem. To było wysoce niepokojące, że rozmowa z nauczycielem przyniosła takie, a nie inne skutki. Nie zarządził żadnych poszukiwań zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Abraxas już dawno przetrząsnął każdy dostępny mu skrawek szkoły, a nawet posunął się do proszenia o pomoc Blacka, co było dosyć zastanawiające. Tom nie miał jednak czasu analizować przyczyn tego nagłego sojuszu, bo wciąż czuł niepokój, który nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Niezwykle irytował go brak magii Grey'a. Gdyby nie ten fakt, wystarczyłoby pewne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie i sprawa byłaby jasna. Okazałoby się przynajmniej, czy Aren jest na terenie szkoły. Tom był rozdrażniony. Black wrócił już ponad godzinę temu, zdał relację ze swoich bezowocnych poszukiwań, po czym udał się do dormitorium. On sam został wraz z Abraxasem, który siedział zamyślony. 

Riddle postanowił, że jeżeli jego zguba nie znajdzie się do jutra rana, sam na własną rękę rozpocznie poszukiwania i z pewnością go znajdzie. Jego przemyślenia przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi do pokoju wspólnego, zza których wyłonił się Aren. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, jednak po chwili Grey odwrócił wzrok, by przenieść go na Abraxasa. Ten gest nieco wytrącił Toma z równowagi, ale zapomniał o tym niemal natychmiast, gdy skupił się na wyglądzie zielonookiego Ślizgona. Chłopak wyglądał po prostu źle. Nie zamierzał się na razie o nic dopytywać, zresztą nie miałby szans z Abraxasem. Postanowił, że póki co wsłucha się w rozmowę Arena z Malfoyem i w razie potrzeby dorzuci coś od siebie. Tymczasem Abraxas poderwał się jak sprężyna z zajmowanego miejsca i podszedł do Arena równocześnie mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem

– Aren na Merlina! Szukałem Cię już chyba wszędzie! Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Coś się stało? Gdzie byłeś?

– Wybacz. Miałem mały wypadek i musiałem nieco odpocząć – Czujnemu oku Toma nie uszło, że nagle Aren schował obie ręce w kieszenie spodni i uśmiechnął się do Abraxasa kontynuując rozmowę – Naprawdę czuję się zmęczony. Czy możemy tą rozmowę przełożyć na inny termin, choćby do jutra? Doceniam Twoje starania, ale teraz naprawdę nie mam na to sił Abraxasie – Tom doskonale widział na twarzy Malfoya konsternację. Obiecał sobie w myśli, że jeżeli Abraxas teraz da sobie spokój z indagowaniem Arena to spotka go kara. Odbierze karę podwójną, bo Grey śmiał jego, Riddle'a zignorować. Ślizgon miał rozmawiać i już. Miał rozmawiać tutaj i miał wyciągnąć z Arena informację co się u licha stało. Tom zauważył trochę spłoszone, szybkie zerknięcie Abraxasa w swoją stronę i usłyszał słowa blondyna skierowane do Greya:

– Oczywiście, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, tylko powiedz mi jedno, co chciał od Ciebie Dumbledore? Dosyć długo Cię trzymał, a w końcu przecież nawet nie doszedłeś na resztę zajęć.

– Nic takiego. Upewniał się tylko, czy aby na pewno wszystko rozumiem z jego zajęć. W końcu Transmutacja jest w głównej mierze praktycznym przedmiotem. Kiedy rozwiałem jego wątpliwości dał mi spokój. To w sumie wszystko jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a. To co idziemy spać? 

– Emmm … jasne … pójdziemy. – Odpowiedział bardzo niepewnie, ponownie nerwowo zerkając na Toma, gdy Aren nie patrzył. Właściwie z czystym sumieniem mógł zerkać nawet, kiedy Aren patrzył. Chłopak był w takim stanie, że ledwo widział na oczy i faktycznie wyglądał jakby miał się za moment przewrócić i zasnąć. Widząc jego stan Malfoy pożegnał się z Tomem krótkim skinieniem głowy i zaczął wraz z Arenem iść w kierunku dormitorium, kiedy zatrzymał ich głos Riddle'a, który postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i upewnić się co do pewnego podejrzenia.

– Muszę z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać Aren, Abraxasie zostaw nas samych. – Instrukcje były jasne, przekazane spokojnym, ale nie pozostawiającym żadnego miejsca na sprzeciw głosem. Malfoy spojrzał krótko na Greya i szybko się oddalił, a Aren westchnął ciężko, ale podszedł do kanapy zajmowanej przez Riddle'a powoli. Tom rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie wyciszające po czym zwrócił się do stojącego obok Ślizgona – Usiądź, bo nie jestem pewien ile będziesz w stanie ustać.

– Miałem nadzieję, że nie zajmie to wiele czasu. – Mruknął zmęczonym głosem zielonooki, ale jednak spełnił prośbę i zajął miejsce na kanapie – Tak więc w czym mogę Ci pomóc? Zdaje się, że powiedziałem wszystko co zamierzałem na temat mojej nieobecności.

– Pokaż mi swoje dłonie. – Padło krótkie polecenie, a raczej rozkaz. Aren byłby się może oburzył, gdyby miał na to siłę. Niestety nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet małej złości. Niemniej był w stanie przeklinać w myśli swoje ręce na czym świat stoi, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyczerpanie magiczne spowodowało, że cały czas drżały i nie dało się tego póki co opanować. Holly oceniała, że ten skutek uboczny powinien zaniknąć do rana, ale na razie nic nie dało się z tym zrobić. O ile Malfoya udało się zwieść, to z Riddle'm mogło nie pójdzie tak łatwo i Aren to sobie uświadomił. Nie było jednak sensu się wymigiwać więc skupił się, by choć przez chwilę powstrzymać drżenie w nadziei, że zdąży wycofać ręce zanim efekt uboczny powróci. Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie i przez moment trzymał w takiej pozycji. Kiedy poczuł, że drżenie powraca miał zamiar zabrać ręce, ale Riddle błyskawicznie uchwycił jego dłonie we własne i przytrzymał po chwili stwierdzając: 

– Tak myślałem. Na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko było to stwierdzić, ale teraz jestem pewien, że masz typowe objawy magicznego wyczerpania. Jest to zaskakujące ze względu na Twój obecny stan, czyli teoretyczny brak magii, ale najwyraźniej takie są realia. Co się stało podczas Twojej nieobecności?

Aren przetwarzał zadane pytanie i zastanawiał się ile i jak powiedzieć. Nie szło mu to sprawnie nie tylko ze względu na zmęczenie, ale i dlatego, że rozpraszał go dotyk dłoni Toma. To było przyjemne i bardzo wzmacniające uczucie. To dziwne, ale kiedy tylko ich ręce się zetknęły, Aren poczuł jakby wstąpiło w niego trochę siły. Nie czuł się tak bardzo wyczerpany jak wcześniej. Instynktownie jego ciało zbliżyło się do źródła energii, po działaniu której czuł się lepiej. Odruchowo splótł swoje palce z palcami Riddle'a wzdychając lekko. Gdzieś na skraju myśli zauważył, że Tom na moment wstrzymał oddech. To było takie dobre uczucie. Takie inne niż kiedykolwiek czuł. Żaden z nich nie wiedział ile trwali w takim stanie. Aren po prostu zamknął oczy i chłonął bliskość Toma, nagle poczuł mocniejszy uścisk dłoni Riddle'a, który go jakby obudził. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i znieruchomiał na moment w szoku. Jego twarz była bardzo blisko twarzy Riddle'a. Zamrugał szybko i starał się odsunąć.

– Ja przepraszam! – Tom przytrzymał Arena za ręce, by mu nie uciekł i się nie odsunął. Przyjrzał się z lekkim uśmiechem jego skonsternowanej, zawstydzonej twarzy, później spuścił wzrok na jego dłonie i i skonstatował:

– Przestały drżeć – Po tym wolno wypuścił ręce Greya i pogładził jego policzek w delikatnej pieszczocie czując ciepło pod swoimi palcami. Aren wyglądał naprawdę przeuroczo gdy był zawstydzony. A Tom wyjątkowo lubił ten widok, lubił też jego wyzywające spojrzenie. Gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu Riddle'a pojawiła się myśl, że ten zielonooki chłopak jest naprawdę piękny. 

– Czy Ty też ...? – Padło niedokończone pytanie z ust Arena. Tom nie bardzo wiedział czego mogłoby dotyczyć. Początek brzmiał interesująco, więc postanowił poczekać na ciąg dalszy, Aren miał niepewny wyraz twarzy, widać było, że stara się dobrać słowa, by wyrazić to co chciałby powiedzieć. Na koniec jednak westchnął ciężko, uśmiechnął się leciutko i dokończył z pewnością inaczej niż zamierzał. – To nic takiego ... Chciałem się tylko o czymś przekonać. Taki mały eksperyment ... nie chcę się jednak zgłębiać w szczegóły … jeśli pozwolisz.

– W porządku. Lepiej idź i odpocznij, bo mimo wszystko jutro mamy zajęcia, a wyglądasz jak cień samego siebie. Dobranoc Arenie. – Skomentował Tom, wolno wstając ze swojego miejsca. Grey skinął głową na potwierdzenie i w milczeniu obserwował oddalającego się w stronę własnej sypialni Riddle'a.

Tom dotarł do pokoju spokojnym krokiem, ale tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł w fotelu starając się uspokoić lawinę myśli, które kotłowały mu się w głowie. Czuł przyśpieszone bicie serca, które nie chciało się za nic uspokoić. Na twarz zupełnie bezwiednie wypłynął mu delikatny uśmiech.

Gdy tylko Tom opuścił pokój wspólny, Aren poczuł dziwną pustkę, której nie umiał w żaden sposób sobie wytłumaczyć. Zastanawiał się jeszcze dobrą chwilę, dlaczego tak bardzo intensywnie odczuwał obecność czerwonookiego Ślizgona i dlaczego ponownie zaczął czuć się gorzej, gdy tylko ten odszedł. W końcu zmęczyły go te myśli tym bardziej, że nie wnosiły niczego, a tylko dezorientowały. Skierował je więc na coś bardziej miłego. Dotknął swojego policzka, który wcześniej musnął Tom, uśmiechnął się lekko i zmobilizował siły by dotrzeć do dormitorium. Kiedy już wylądował we własnym łóżku, zasnął zanim przyłożył głowę do poduszki.

***

Kolejne dwa dni były dla Arena katorgą. Nadal odczuwał skutki wyczerpania magicznego i przez większość lekcji skupiał się jedynie nad tym, by nie zasnąć. Było trudno. Bywało też, że przegrywał i oko mu się przymykało. W takich wypadkach ratował go Abraxas, rozbudzając z drzemki. Malfoy na początku pytał o powód nadmiernego zmęczenia, ale kiedy Grey ominął raz czy drugi jego pytanie milczeniem, przestał pytać. Na pewno miał jakieś swoje przypuszczenia, ale milczał. To między innymi Aren cenił w Abraxasie, dyskrecję i cierpliwe oczekiwanie do czasu, aż on sam będzie gotowy by się zwierzyć. Nie stosował jak Ron, czy też Hermiona rozmaitych form nacisku byleby z niego wydusić o co chodziło, co miało w rzeczywistości odwrotny skutek, ale oczywiście tych dwojga to nie zrażało.

Plusem całego zajścia było, że Dumbledore póki co dał Arenowi spokój. Oczywiście Grey wciąż, kiedy tylko był w zasięgu nauczyciela, czuł na sobie jego taksujące spojrzenie, ale na tym się kończyło. I to było całkiem przyjemne. Tyle był w stanie znieść. 

Dziś był piątek i Aren robił sobie plany na weekend. Opierały się wyłącznie na tym by odpoczywać i odzyskiwać siły. Dodatkowe zajęcia z Eliksirów tym razem były smętnym wydarzeniem. Grey nie nadawał się do niczego, przynajmniej przy zajęciach praktycznych, gdzie trzeba było włożyć wysiłek i w stanie i w przygotowywanie składników. Problemem było też jego przeziębienie, a konkretnie zatkany nos. Nie czuł żadnych lub prawie żadnych zapachów, a to oczywiście stanowiło problem. Teorię miał opanowaną i radził sobie śpiewająco nawet w stanie permanentnego zmęczenia. Slughorn zakończył więc zajęcia szybciej i odesłał Arena do Pani Pomfrey, ale chłopak nie chciał ponownie do niej iść.i postawił na doraźne eliksiry lecznicze, które dostał od Malfoya. Po zajęciach ze Slughornem, Grey udał się do biblioteki z zamiarem odrobienia pracy domowej, ale kiedy był mniej więcej w połowie ponownie poczuł senność. Przez moment walczył z tym odczuciem, jednak poddał się po chwili, opierając głowę na przedramionach.

Obudziło go energiczne potrząsanie za ramię. Poderwał głowę i zerknął na budzącego. Zaskoczył go widok Avery'ego, który stał nad nim patrząc z ciekawością, jakby był jakimś dziwnym nowym gatunkiem, który warto obserwować. Po chwili zdecydował widać, że Grey wygląda na wystarczająco przytomnego, bo zapytał z uśmiechem:

– Hej, nie chciałem Cię budzić, ale się zastanawiałem czy nie wybrałbyś się może jutro z nami do Hogsmeade?

Edgar był chyba jedyną osobą z grupy Toma, która swobodnie wyrażała swoje emocje. Aren to sobie cenił, choć ubolewał nad faktem, że ten sam Edgar trzymał niestety z Lastrange. To oczywiście powodowało, że kontakty Arena i Avery'ego ograniczały się tylko do zwrotów grzecznościowych, bądź od czasu do czasu krótkiej, niezobowiązującej pogawędki, ale tylko jeżeli był przy tym obecny Abraxas. Edgar sam nigdy dotąd do niego nie zagadywał, dlatego Grey czuł się zaskoczony, że to właśnie on w tej chwili stał tutaj i z nim rozmawiał.

– Myślę, że sobie odpuszczę. Widzisz, nie czuję się najlepiej jak zresztą widzisz.

– Hmmm ... faktycznie nie wyglądasz dobrze dlatego sądziłem, że gorące kremowe piwo nieco Cię rozgrzeje i poprawi nastrój. Byleś kiedykolwiek w Hogsmeade? Zimą jest tam naprawdę niesamowicie, zwłaszcza przed świętami, choć już teraz wioska powinna być przystrojona przeróżnymi ozdobami. Nie daj się prosić Aren. To w zasadzie ostatnia okazja do wspólnego wypadu w tym roku. Potem większość osób wyjeżdża do swoich domów.

Aren wahał się wbrew sobie. Właściwie miał przecież inne plany, ale argumenty które przedstawiał Avery były dosyć solidne. Brakowało mu trochę jakiejkolwiek rozrywki i ta kolejna zresztą już dziś propozycja jakoś mu się spodobała. Kolejna, bo już wcześniej zapraszał go Abraxas, ale mu odmówił. No i był jeszcze jeden argument, którego żaden z tych dwu nie wyłuszczył, bo o nim nie wiedział. Aren był co prawda wciąż onieśmielony po swojej ostatniej rozmowie z Tomem, ale równocześnie nieodmiennie lepiej się czuł w jego pobliżu i to chyba przeważyło ostatecznie szalę. 

– Zgoda – Taka odpowiedź wywołała autentyczną radość ze strony pytającego, który na odchodne rzucił. 

– Świetnie! To na razie, szczegóły omówimy podczas kolacji.

Aren odprowadził wzrokiem odchodzącego Edgara, następnie skupił się na dokończeniu pracy domowej. Zastawiał się jak będzie wyglądać spotkanie w takim gronie. Rudolf przecież ewidentnie go nie znosił, choć do końca nie wiadomo było z jakiego powodu. Czy w tej niechęci głównym powodem był brak magii, czy też mieszana krew. A może powód był jeszcze inny. Aren zauważył, że istną wściekłość Lastrange'a budzi fakt, że zaczął dogadywać się z Riddle'm. Rudolf reagował z tego powodu dosyć ... intensywnie. Generalnie, niezależnie od wszystkiego spotkanie z grupą Toma i nim samym w dodatku Grey przewidywał jako całkiem interesujące wydarzenie. Wyszedł z biblioteki i skierował się do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, wpadając po drodze na Malfoya ubranego w strój do quiddlitcha, który z uśmiechem zagadnął:

– Niech zgadnę, byłeś w bibliotece?

– Tak. Widzę, że wybierasz się na trening.

– Taaa ... Co prawda nie mam za bardzo na to ochoty zwłaszcza zimą, ale ostatni już odpuściłem. Jakbym teraz ponownie to zrobił, Avery nie byłby zadowolony. Wiesz, w końcu jest kapitanem.

– Chętnie bym się z Tobą zamienił. Wiele bym oddał za to, by móc ponownie polatać, uczestniczyć w treningu, grać na meczach. – Rozmarzył się Aren na chwilę, pamiętając własne treningi i uczucie wolności, gdy był na miotle. To było naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie, choć ostatecznie Umbridge nawet i to mu zabrała. Otrząsnął się szybko z niechcianych wspomnień i westchnął smętnie. Tymczasem Abraxas na podstawie tego co mówił Aren wywnioskował, że chłopak musiał dawniej grać w quiddlitcha ze znajomymi, czy też w szkole, dlatego zaproponował z łobuzerskim uśmiechem:

– W takim razie może pójdziesz ze mną? Rzucę na Ciebie zaklęcie ogrzewające więc nie zmarzniesz. Poza tym będziesz świadkiem tego, jak Rudolf tłuczkiem robi zamach na moje życie.

– No tak, tego nie mogę przegapić, pójdę tylko odłożyć swoje rzeczy – Stwierdził z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

***

Trening drużyny Slytherinu okazał się być naprawdę niesamowity. Aren obserwował go z zajęciem. Sporo się nauczył o ich sztuczkach i technikach, dzięki którym mimo oczywistych fauli sędzia nie był w stanie dostrzec uchybień. Było to wręcz genialne! Oczywiste było, że mimo rozmaitych sztuczek drużyna była naprawdę silna i nie dziwiło go, że Slytherin przodował w Pucharze. W tym roku jak Aren wiedział z rozmów w rozgrywkach będzie małe zamieszanie i prawdopodobnie nie zostaną do końca przeprowadzone, ponieważ wyprze je Turniej Trójmagiczny. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak drużynom ćwiczyć, choćby dla własnej przyjemności. Abraxas był niesamowitym obrońcą. Aren był zaskoczony, że nie oberwał ani jednym tłuczkiem z ogromnej serii jaką posłał w jego stronę w ciągu gry Rudolf. Wiele z nich Malfoy odbił, niektóre mijały go o włos, ale ogólnie wszystkie, mimo tytanicznych wysiłków Lastrange'a nie tknęły Abraxasa. Na Rudolfa zupełnie nie działały upomnienia Avery'ego, który wciąż przypominał mu, że wszyscy na boisku są jedną drużyną. Aren podejrzewał jednak, że gdyby Edgar rzeczywiście chciał wymusić na Rudolfie spokojniejszą grę, mógłby być bardziej stanowczy. Wynikało z tego, że nie chciał i Grey po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że wie dlaczego. Dzięki podchodom, zabiegom i atakom Lastrange'a, Malfoy był świetnym obrońcą. 

W połowie tego jakże ciekawego widowiska zaklęcie ogrzewające rzucone przez Abraxasa zaczęło stopniowo słabnąć, aż wreszcie całkiem zniknęło na kilka minut przed końcem treningu. Zdecydował, że mimo to poczeka. Kiedy zorientował się, że uczestnicy gry zaczynają powoli szybować ku ziemi, opatulił się bardziej szalikiem i zaczął schodzić z trybun na boisko. Dotarł na dół w momencie, gdy wszyscy znajdowali się się już na ziemi, trzymając w dłoniach swoje miotły. Avery opowiadał o jakiejś strategii, którą muszą następnym razem przećwiczyć. Malfoy zauważył Arena i pomachał do niego, by podszedł bliżej. Idąc, Grey zauważył kilka zgorszonych spojrzeń, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Przywykł. Kiedy zrównał się z Malfoyem, Edgar go dostrzegł i zapytał znienacka: 

– I co sądzisz? 

– Jesteście naprawdę świetną drużyną. Jestem pełen uznania. – Stwierdził bez wahania.

– Też tak sądzę. Wiem jednak, że może być lepiej. Prawdę mówiąc mamy problem z szukającym. Jedna z najważniejszych osób w składzie jest jednocześnie naszym słabym punktem. Peter naprawdę się stara, ale słabo mu to wychodzi. Prawdę mówiąc jest szukającym tylko dlatego, by zapełnić lukę. Uwierzysz, że wygrywamy głównie dlatego, że sami zdobywamy masę punktów? Mamy ich wiele nawet jeśli przeciwna drużyna zdobędzie znicz? Peter ma też jedną zaletę. Skutecznie powstrzymuje szukających innych drużyn.

– To naprawdę spory problem. – Potwierdził Aren, zagryzając lekko wargę. Pomyślał równocześnie, że ten kłopot dałoby się rozwiązać od ręki, gdyby tylko miał magię. Przemilczał jednak ten fakt. Kątem oka za to dostrzegł, że Lastrenge mówi o czymś z Mulciberem patrząc na Malfoya. Chwilę po tym Rudolf uwolnił tłuczka i odbił go z całej siły w stronę Abraxasa. To był moment. Aren zareagował instynktownie. Wyrywał pałkę z rąk zaskoczonego Edgara, odepchnął Malfoya z linii lotu tłuczka, odbijając go z powrotem do Lestrange'a. Na twarzy Rudolfa malowało się absolutne zaskoczenie i to go zgubiło. Nie miał szansy tak szybko zareagować, więc odbity tłuczek trafił go prosto w brzuch. Po tym ciosie zgiął się w pół, a z ust popłynęła mu żółć. Ślizgoni zaczęli się śmiać, gdy po chwili zwymiotował, a Aren przez chwilę poczuł mściwą satysfakcję. Kiedy w końcu Rudolf wstał i doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby móc jakoś zareagować, zaczął szarżować na Greya z różdżką w dłoni. Nic z tego nie wyszło, bo przed Arenem stanął Malfoy i ku zaskoczeniu chyba wielu, Avery, który stanowczo zarządził: 

– Wystarczy Rudolfie. Sam zacząłeś, więc nie powinieneś winić Arena za swoją porażkę. Wszyscy do przebieralni! Koniec przedstawienia! – Cała drużyna bez słowa protestu zareagowała na to żądanie, a Aren w myśli stwierdził, że miał rację kiedy przypuszczał, że Edgar jeśli chce, potrafi być konkretny i przekonywający.

Mijając Greya, Rudolf nie mógł się powstrzymać. Trącił go ramieniem mówiąc cicho: 

– Zapłacisz mi za to charłaku. Zniszczę Cię i będziesz żałować, że śmiałeś ze mną zadrzeć. Radzę Ci mieć się na baczności.

Avery westchnął ciężko, chowając pozostały sprzęt do skrzyń i zamykając je dokładnie. Odbierając od Arena pałkę skomentował: 

– To było świetne odbicie! Grałeś kiedyś? Masz świetny refleks.

– Kiedyś grałem, ale to było dosyć dawno temu. Raczej wyszedłem z formy. 

– Jeśli tak wygląda osoba, która wyszła z formy, to chciałbym zobaczyć ją w formie! – Wtrącił z podziwem w głosie Malfoy – Swoją drogą, to dzięki za wcześniej. Gdyby nie ty, raczej bym tego nie uniknął. Mówiłeś, że grałeś w quiddlitcha. Na jakiej pozycji? – Tak bezpośrednio zadane pytanie nie pozostawiało miejsca na uniki, a wcześniej przecież Aren nie planował się zdradzać. Dlatego teraz trochę go zatkało, kiedy próbował z siebie wydusić:

– … kający.

– Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć?

– Byłem szukającym – Powiedział z niejakim rozgoryczeniem pytany, a Abraxas z Edgarem momentalnie zrozumieli powód nagłego pogorszenia humoru Greya, ale nie zamierzali do niego dołączać. Zwłaszcza Edgar, który z podnieceniem klepnął Arena po plecach i krzyknął:

– Świetnie! Więc w przyszłym roku mamy w końcu kogoś kompetentnego na to miejsce! Rany, to naprawdę niesamowity zbieg okoliczności. Właśnie Ciebie potrzebowaliśmy!

– Ale ja przecież ... 

– Mamy czas. Zobaczymy co będzie, niemniej nie licz, że się wywiniesz!

Po tym niespodziewanym oświadczeniu Aren poczuł radość. Naprawdę chciałby zagrać wraz z innymi i miał nadzieję, że wreszcie odzyska w zupełności swoją magię. Regeneracja miała trwać kilka miesięcy, więc była na to szansa. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że musi unikać Dumbledore'a, bo z jego uprzejmą pomocą zasoby jego magii wróciły do punktu wyjścia. Znowu czuł się zmęczony. Chwilowy przypływ adrenaliny nieco stłumił to uczucie, ale teraz wszystko wróciło do normy. Aren postanowił się jednak nie poddawać i skupił się na Malfoyu, który coś najwyraźniej analizował, po czym się ożywił i wykrzyknął nagle:

– Polatajmy! – Wykrzyknął nagle, na co, spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, lecz widząc poważną minę Abraxasa wiedział, że ten nie żartował 

– Jesteś pewien, że potrafisz panować nad miotłą gdy znajdują się na niej dwie osoby? – Propozycja była tak bardzo kusząca, ale musiał się upewnić odnośnie tego szczegółu, zwłaszcza, że w tych czasach miotły były o wiele gorszej jakości, niż te na których przyszło mu w przyszłości latać po raz pierwszy

– Ze mną nic się nie stanie a przynajmniej będziesz miał okazję wzbić się w powietrze. Może nie będziemy zwrotni i zwinni, ale trochę polatamy, no chodź!

Dwa razy nie musiał powtarzać. Grey ostrożnie usiadł za Malfoyem, trzymając go za ramiona. Abraxas bez brawury, delikatnie odbił się od ziemi i wznieśli się w powietrze. Arenowi zaparło dech w piersi. Tak dawno nie miał okazji odczuwać tej szczególnej radości z latania. Oczywiście było nieco inaczej dlatego, że lecieli we dwóch, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Aren czuł się teraz naprawdę wolny. Poprosił Abraxasa by ten przyśpieszył i od czasu do czasu wykonał parę skrętów. Nie były to może specjalnie zgrabne i szybkie wiraże, ale wystarczyło. Powolność i niezgrabność komentowali między sobą żartobliwie, ale lecieli i to było dla Greya najważniejsze. 

Tom wracał z Blackiem z pustej, od dawna nieużywanej klasy, gdzie ćwiczyli zaklęcia niewerbalne. Orion ograniczał się póki co do podstawowych. Samo utrzymanie zaklęcia było bardzo wyczerpujące. Ćwiczył jednak uparcie i widział już pewne, jeszcze nieznaczne osiągnięcia. Tom jak zawsze był o kilka kroków przed nimi wszystkimi i takie zaklęcia nie stanowiły dla niego problemu. Czasem Black zastanawiał się jaki jest jego limit, jak długo byłby w stanie to czy inne zaklęcie utrzymać, ile ich rzucić jednego dnia, ale oczywiście tylko o tym myślał. Nie śmiałby zapytać. Sam potrafił rzucić zaledwie dwa poprawne zaklęcia podczas ćwiczeń, a z każdym kolejnym odczuwał zmęczenie oraz miał trudności z utrzymaniem koncentracji. Kiedy tak szli korytarzem, za oknem mignął Orionowi jakiś dziwny kształt. Przystanął na chwile, by się mu przyjrzeć. Ktoś latał na miotle. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się stwierdził, że była to dwójka ludzi. Jeszcze chwila i miał pewność, że obu siedzących na miotle doskonale rozpoznaje. Chciał ruszyć dalej w nadziei, że Tom tego nie dostrzeże, jednak było już za późno. Oczywiście po samej twarzy Toma nie było widać nic, żadnej reakcji, ale malutkie pęknięcia, które zaczęły tworzyć się na pobliskich szybach, tworząc niemalże artstyczne wzory były aż nadto oczywiste. Tom był bardzo zły.


	24. Rozdział 23: Zemsta Lestrange'a

Rozdział 23: Zemsta Lestrange'a

Wspólny lot nie trwał zbyt długo głównie ze względu na stan Arena. Kiedy już szli w stronę szatni, widać było po Abraxasie, że był dumny ze swojego pomysłu tym bardziej, że czuł i widział radość Greya. Malfoy zaproponował zielonookiemu Ślizgonowi, że kiedy odzyska już sprawność i siły, mogą częściej powtarzać takie loty, co Aren przyjął z entuzjazmem. W szatni Grey przysiadł na ławce pod ścianą, by trochę odpocząć, a Abraxas poszedł pod prysznic. Po szybkiej kąpieli i przebraniu się w codzienne ubrania dołączył do Greya i razem ruszyli w stronę lochów. Abraxas co chwilę zerkał po drodze na Arena, który po zniknięciu rumieńców wywołanych wysiłkiem włożonym w utrzymanie się na miotle i samym lotem, okazał się blady jak ściana. Malfoya martwiło to bardzo i w końcu nie wytrzymał, wspomniał o swoich obawach Arenowi, który machnął tylko na to ręką twierdząc, że jutro odpocznie. Po prostu będzie spać do południa korzystając z weekendu i w ten sposób niewątpliwie odzyska siły. Zielonooki nie mówił tego na wyrost. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak będzie, bo póki co jego stan nie poprawiał się w widoczny sposób. Postanowił jednak i oznajmił to również Abraxasowi, który naciskał na wizytę u szkolnej pielęgniarki, że poczeka do niedzieli i jeśli nie będzie zmian, to pójdzie do niej po pomoc. 

Na takich rozmowach szybko minęła im droga i wkrótce stanęli przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Kiedy tylko weszli Abraxas odruchowo zdwoił czujność, bo w salonie panowała dość niezwykła jak na piątek wieczór cisza. To nie było normalne. Szybki rzut oka wokół pozwolił mu ustalić, że bez wątpienia źródłem ciężkiej, przytłaczającej atmosfery jest znany powszechnie osobnik rezydujący na kanapie przy kominku i czytający książkę z kamienną twarzą. Oczywiście chodziło o Toma, wokół którego siedziała reszta jego grupy z grobowymi minami, zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Spojrzenie Abraxasa pochwyciło na moment wzrok Blacka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, co nie było zbyt pomocne w zidentyfikowaniu powodu nastroju Riddle'a. Ponure towarzystwo nie zachęcało do dołączenia, dlatego Malfoy zamierzał zaproponować Arenowi, by udali się od razu do dormitorium. Odwrócił się w stronę zielonookiego chłopaka i mrugnął zaskoczony. Arena przy nim nie było. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył z niejakim przerażeniem, że ten idzie w kierunku miejsca, gdzie siedzi Tom ponury i w bardzo złym humorze, a to połączenie jak wiadomo było skrajnie niebezpieczne. Było już jednak za późno na jakiekolwiek ostrzeżenia i Abraxasowi pozostało jedynie ruszyć w ślad za Greyem. 

Tymczasem Aren, kiedy tylko weszli wraz z Malfoyem do pokoju wspólnego, wyczuł przytłaczającą atmosferę bijącą z grupy skupionej w okolicy kominka. Próbował uchwycić spojrzenie Riddle'a, ale nie powiodło mu się, bo Tom nie oderwał wzroku od książki, którą czytał. Zielonooki chłopak był zawiedziony i jakby na przekór poczuł nieodpartą ochotę zbliżenia się do niego. Właściwie to nie tylko z przekory, ale też dlatego, że z nie do końca ustalonej przyczyny bliskość Toma, jak pamiętał, działała na niego wzmacniająco, pokrzepiająco. Po prostu czuł się przy nim lepiej. Zanim podjął świadomą decyzję skonstatował, że nogi same, prawie bez udziału woli, skierowały go w stronę kanapy zajmowanej przez Prefekta Slytherinu. Minęła zaledwie chwila i z pewnym zadowoleniem zajął miejsce na drugim końcu kanapy, na której rezydował Riddle. Niedługo później Abraxas zajął fotel po prawej stronie od Toma. Aren oczywiście już wcześniej zauważył pewien stały porządek w zajmowaniu miejsc wokół siedziska Riddle'a: Malfoy po prawej stronie, Black po lewej, a naprzeciwko Lestrange, Mulciber i Avery. Kiedy Grey dowędrował wzrokiem do tej trójki z niejakim zdziwieniem zauważył wbity w siebie wzrok Rudolfa, który patrzył na niego najpierw z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili z wściekłością. Grey spokojnie przeniósł wzrok na Toma, ale ten zupełnie nie zareagował na jego obecność. Z godnym podziwu zacięciem pogrążony był w lekturze. Cisza się przedłużała, ale wreszcie zdecydował się ją przerwać Avery, który jako jedyny sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego.

– Co robiliście? Dosyć późno wróciliście. – Pytanie spowodowało, że Abraxas spiął się i zawahał, dlatego Aren postanowił wziąć odpowiedź na siebie.

– Po treningu dałem się namówić Abraxasowi na przejażdżkę na miotle. Od wieków tego nie robiłem i naprawdę brakowało mi związanych z tym odczuć.

– Teraz rozumiem dlaczego zostaliście na boisku. Czyli polecieliście we dwóch na jednej miotle. Lot we dwójkę wydaje się być dosyć mało stabilny. Miotły nie są przystosowane do lotu w parach jak wiadomo. Skoro jednak dotarliście tutaj bez żadnego złamania, to najwidoczniej udało się Wam to osiągnąć. Gratulacje – Grey uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, wciąż jeszcze podekscytowany lotem i skomentował.

– Oh, były w trakcie tego lotu i oczywiste usterki, i niedoskonałości połączone z możliwością, że zaraz się rozbijemy. Daliśmy jednak radę. Oczywiście jeśli uwzględni się to, że nie chodziło o lot szybki, czysty i doskonały technicznie, a tylko o sam fakt unoszenia się w powietrzu i czerpanej z tego przyjemności, to poszło nam świetnie. Trzeba było uważać zwłaszcza na zakrętach i synchronizować ruchy. Bez wątpienia gorzej było z prędkością, a właściwie to zupełnie marnie, ale przecież nie to było celem. Zresztą niech Malfoy Ci opowie.

Avery miał ochotę roześmiać się widząc twarz Abraxasa po tej propozycji. Wydawało się, że Aren kompletnie nie pojmował w jakim położeniu stawiał blondyna. Zresztą od początku zachowywał się tak, jakby nie zauważał, że siedział obok rozjuszonej bestii gotowej w każdej chwili do ataku. Edgar obserwował całą trójkę z ciekawością i zastanawiał się, czy Grey jest aż takim ignorantem, czy też ryzykantem. Na oko wydawało się, że zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na humor Toma i czuje się nad podziw swobodnie. To było intrygujące. Sam Avery miał pełną świadomość, że ryzykował prowokując tą dyskusję. Grał w niebezpieczną grę, ale taką miał naturę. Nie lubił, gdy wszyscy siedzieli sztywno i prawie bali się oddychać. Zagrożenie rosło wraz z przedłużaniem tej konwersacji, ale Edgar świadomie postanowił ją kontynuować i w tym celu z całym spokojem na jaki było go stać zwrócił się do blondwłosego Ślizgona:

– Wobec tego powiedz mi Abraxasie na czym polegała, potrzebna w wypadku dwóch osób na miotle, synchronizacja? Jestem niezwykle ciekaw dlatego, że kiedyś próbowałam polecieć w ten sposób z Dianą. Niestety nie wyszło. To było kompletne nieporozumienie i skończyło się połamanymi kończynami. Na szczęście nie moimi, ale jednak – Abraxas wbił w Edgara morderczy wzrok, ale nie miał wyjścia, musiał odpowiedzieć.

– To nic wielkiego. Wystarczyło wiedzieć, w którym kierunku chcemy lecieć, a następnie podczas zakrętu, przy wznoszeniu czy opadaniu odpowiednio reagować na miotle. Ważne było, by pochylać się w tym samym czasie i w wystarczający dla zmiany kierunku sposób. 

– Oh! To może zademonstrujecie – Avery kiedy już rzucił propozycję uświadomił sobie, że być może jednak przesadził tym razem w zabawie, ale słowo się rzekło. Trudno. Już nieraz bywało, że w trakcie swoich prowokacji stawał się nieobliczalny i niekiedy za to płacił. Odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na siedzącą na przeciwległej kanapie parę i uderzył go rzucający się w oczy kontrast. Tom wciąż udawał pogrążonego w lekturze, choć zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta wskazywały, że doskonale orientuje się w temacie rozmowy, a obok Aren spokojny i zrelaksowany. Edgar aż się na moment zagapił, a przez myśl przemknęło mu, że to nie jest normalne. Myśli przerwała mu jednak krótka i ostra odpowiedź Malfoya.

– Nie! 

– Skoro nie chcesz pokazać to narysuję – Ogłosił Edgar, szarżując coraz bardziej. Nie zważając na przerażony wzrok Abraxasa przywołał zaklęciem pergamin i pióro po czym kilkoma ruchami różdżki naszkicował dwie postacie na miotle. Kiedy skończył szkicować ułożył rysunek na stoliku i czarem sprawił, że narysowane osoby zaczęły „latać” wokół po pergaminie.

Zaciekawiony Aren obserwował co też Edgar narysował, ale niewiele widział ze swojego miejsca. Było po prostu za daleko. Postanowił więc upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i zbliżyć się do Toma. W ten sposób nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń mógł dyskretnie zmniejszyć odległość do źródła dającego mu lepsze samopoczucie, a przy okazji mógłby z bliska obejrzeć rysunek Avery'ego. Potrzebował do tego jeszcze jakiegoś słownego pretekstu, więc czekał z niecierpliwością na niewielką choćby okazję. Pojawiła się szybko.

– To nie ma sensu Abraxasie – ogłosił z pretensją Avery, obserwując swoje dzieło – To co tu widzę nie różni się w zasadzie niczym od mojego lotu z Dianą. Też staraliśmy się na komendę w odpowiedni sposób dostosować położenie naszych ciał, a jednak ...

– W zasadzie na tym rysunku jest błąd – Aren Bez wahania wykorzystał okazję, dostrzegając szansę na realizację planu. Przysiadł się dużo bliżej Toma i prawie westchnął z ulgi. Od razu poczuł wielką zmianę na lepsze w samopoczuciu. Opanował się jednak i pochylił nad stołem udając, że całkiem pochłonęła go ta dyskusja.

– Tak sądzisz? Powiedz gdzie.

– Na początku owszem, trzymałem Abraxasa za ramiona, ale taka pozycja okazała się nieefektywna. Raz, że krępowała nam ruchy, dwa nie wyczuwałem dość szybko położenia, czy też stopnia pochylenia ciała Abraxasa. To nie było dobre, bo nasz lot zaczął być chwiejny i niebezpieczny. Dlatego zdecydowałem się na inny układ. Siadłem bliżej i zacząłem trzymać go za biodra. To poprawiło synchronizację – Avery szybko zlikwidował poprzedni rysunek i zgrabnie naszkicował kolejny, prezentujący nowy sposób dosiadania miotły przez dwie postacie. Kiedy skończył, zaklęciem sprawił, że rysunek ożył i przez moment go obserwował, po czym ogłosił:

– To ma sens! Kiedy przylgnąłeś do ciała Abraxasa zmniejszył się opór powietrza i jak zgaduję, znacznie polepszyła się dynamika, a także tak jak wspomniałeś, synchronizacja. Będąc tak blisko można łatwo zareagować na ruch drugiej osoby – Edgar spojrzał na Arena i skinął mu głową z uznaniem i nagle w tej samej niemal chwili poczuł dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wyczuł równocześnie złowrogą aurę, którą mógł emanować jedynie Tom. Zdarzało się to tylko wtedy, gdy był absolutnie wściekły. Najwyraźniej ich przywódca osiągnął kres wytrzymałości. Edgar z lękiem przeniósł wzrok na Riddle'a i stwierdził, że ten morderczym wzrokiem wpatruje się w jego obrazek. Wyraźnie wizualizacja nie była najlepszym pomysłem, ale oczywiście było już za późno. Rozejrzał się po swoich towarzyszach. Po twarzach i spięciu widać było, że doskonale czują co się święci.

Edgar rozejrzał się więc po pokoju wspólnym i zarejestrował, że emanację aury Toma odczuli także inni, co objawiło się stopniowym, ale systematycznym opuszczaniem tego pomieszczenia. Instynkt samozachowawczy Ślizgonów działał bezbłędnie i Avery pozazdrościł im tego, że mogą po prostu swobodnie sobie wyjść, czując co się może stać. Edgar obserwował kolejnych Ślizgonów udających się do dormitoriów i nagle błysnęła mu myśl, że bardzo współczuje Arenowi, który siedział przecież tuż przy ich Panu, więc musiał tą aurę odczuwać niezwykle intensywnie. Wrócił wzrokiem do Greya spodziewając się zobaczyć na jego twarzy przerażenie, a przynajmniej dyskomfort i znieruchomiał z zaskoczenia otwierając ze zdumienia usta. Może i było to nieodpowiednie dla osoby z jego statusem krwi i pochodzenia, ale ... Aren wyglądał na najbardziej zadowolonego czarodzieja na świecie. Zupełnie nie przejmował się, że siedzi koło naprawdę wściekłej bestii. To było niewiarygodne. Nie uwierzyłby, gdyby nie widział na własne oczy. Kiedy już doszedł do siebie, popadł w kolejne zdumienie wywołane myślą „... dlaczego Tom przy takim poziomie rozdrażnienia jeszcze nie zaczął rzucać klątwami ...”. Kolejną chwilę zajęło mu dojście do wniosku, że to Aren był pewnego rodzaju buforem, który powstrzymywał Riddle'a przed rzucaniem klątw. Bez wątpienia każdy z nich powinien być zielonookiemu chłopakowi wdzięczny. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiadomo było na jak długo Riddle'owi starczy samokontroli. Ogólne napięcie przerwał Aren kontynuując rozmowę jakby nigdy nic. 

– Myślę, że dużą rolę odgrywają umiejętności. Abraxas jest zawodnikiem od lat, ja również byłem graczem, dlatego obaj mieliśmy większe pojęcie co należy, a czego nie wolno robić siedząc na miotle. Jak należy reagować przy wznoszeniu, jak przy skręcie łagodnym, jak przy ciaśniejszym i tak dalej. No i zaufanie też chyba dużo dało. Z Abraxasem praktycznie nie musieliśmy używać zbyt wielu słów. Świetnie rozumieliśmy się bez nich. 

– Tak, pewnie masz rację ... – Oszczędnie powiedział Edgar starając się zapanować nad drżącym głosem, ale nie rozwijając tematu. Wolał nie ryzykować i nie przerywać szczęścia, które im dotąd dopisywało. Aura Toma była wyjątkowo paskudna i ciężko było siedzieć blisko niego, nie czując przytłaczającego uczucia. Avery poczuł pewnego rodzaju uznanie dla Greya zastanawiając się dlaczego ten nie reagował tak jak wszyscy inni. Nagle zauważył, że chłopak dyskretnie rozejrzał się po nich, widocznie orientując się, że coś jest nie tak.

Aren od jakiegoś czasu wyczuwał napięcie i zmiany w atmosferze panującej w grupie. Nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że przyczyną powszechnego dyskomfortu był Tom, a przede wszystkim pogarszanie się jego humoru i zmiany w magii. Oczywiście Aren to czuł, ale w jego przypadku powodowało to jedynie polepszenie kondycji. W końcu jednak drastyczna zmiana w aurze Riddle'a i ogólne przerażenie, które zgromadzeni wokół Toma starali się pokryć maską zwróciło jego uwagę. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Zarejestrował powszechną bladość na twarzach, stróżkę potu spływającą po skroni Abraxasa, który wyglądał na chorego i zdecydował, że powinien coś spróbować zrobić. Nie liczył na spektakularne efekty, ale skoro sam tak dobrze się czuł przy Tomie to może i … To było warte przetestowania. Ciekawość popchnęła go do tego, że wstał wsparł się kolanem na stole i sięgając przez narożnik położył Malfoy'owi dłoń na czole, pozornie po to, by sprawdzić czy nie ma gorączki. Czoło było wręcz zimne, co też nie było normalne, więc Aren konsekwentnie dążąc do celu i wykorzystując nadarzającą się okazję powiedział zmartwionym głosem, wprawiając wszystkich w zdumienie i wywołując pewną konsternację.

– Może lepiej się położysz Abraxasie? Obawiam się, że mogłem Cię zarazić tym moim przeziębieniem – Kiedy Grey dotknął Malfoya, atmosfera stała się jeszcze bardziej okropna niż była. Malfoy nie miał odwagi przeciągać struny odzywając się, więc odpowiedział jedynie oszczędnym ruchem głowy.

Obserwujący wszystko czujnym okiem i w milczeniu Black stwierdził w duchu, że oczywiście wszystkiemu bez wątpienia winny jest Avery, który jak zwykle przesadził i doprowadził wydarzenia na skraj przepaści. Mały błąd i skupi się na nich wszystkich. Polecą w otwartą czeluść i odpokutują za jego brawurę. Teraz wzrok Oriona spoczął na Arenie, ale kątem oka zauważył, że jego Pan także obserwuje zielonookiego chłopaka. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego przerażającego wzroku u Riddle'a. Podejrzewał, że za moment cała wściekłość Riddle'a skupi się na Abraxasie i nie chciałby być teraz w skórze Malfoya. Napięcie wciąż rosło, atmosfera gęstniała tak, że ciężko było oddychać. Ciężkie przyspieszone oddechy wszystkich, wyraźnie odbiegały od zachowania Greya, które było wręcz niepojęte. Orionowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może on po prostu nie wyczuwał tego co się działo. Może powodem był brak magii. Już chwilkę potem Orion odrzucił własną koncepcję. Widział już przecież mugoli, którzy doskonale wyczuwali przerażającą aurę Riddle'a, czyli to nie było to. 

Rudolf zazdrościł charłakowi odwagi, kiedy ten nie zwracając uwagi na zły humor Riddle'a po prostu sobie przy nim usiadł. Kiedy mimo takiej bezczelności nic się nie stało, Tom nie zareagował, Lestrange poczuł wściekłość i zazdrość, że to właśnie takie nic jest inaczej niż oni wszyscy traktowane przez ich Pana. Stopniowo jednak, w miarę wydarzeń, jego gniew skierował się również w inną stronę. Był wściekły na Avery'ego za to, że znowu grał w te swoje prowokatorskie gierki. Były dobre, kiedy ich Pana nie było w pobliżu, a przede wszystkim kiedy był w lepszym humorze. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej samopoczucie Toma nie było najlepsze i z każdą chwilą było gorzej. Kiedy Riddle niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie Rudolf zbladł z przerażenia wściekły równocześnie na Edgara za to, że tak ryzykował. Za to, że bawił się ich kosztem. Za to, że oddalił się od Alberta i niego, wyraźnie oscylując w stronę charłaka. Był wściekły na tego przeklętego półkrwi charłaka, który wyglądał jakby jemu aura ich Pana nie przysparzała kłopotów w oddychaniu. Jak to jest, że on swobodnie sobie siedzi przy Tomie. Taki rozluźniony. Czyżby był tak bardzo pewny, że to na nich skupi się gniew ich Pana? Właściwie … dlaczego Tom dotąd nie rzuca klątw? To znowu ten charłak o nieczystej krwi. Jak on śmie … Rudolf z napięciem wpatrywał się w Riddle'a, ledwie rejestrując poczynania Greya, kiedy nagle nastąpił przełom.

Aren przyjął skąpą odpowiedź Abraxasa spokojnie i jakby nigdy nic wrócił na swoje miejsce. Pozornie na swoje. Z rozmysłem bowiem, realizując swój plan, skorzystał z okazji i usiadł dużo bliżej Toma niż poprzednio. Celowo pozwolił, by ich uda otarły się o siebie. W tym samym momencie cała ponura aura Toma i gęsta atmosfera dosłownie zniknęły niczym zły sen. Aren w myśli się uśmiechnął, ale nie pokazał po sobie satysfakcji, którą odczuł. Miał rację. Nie tylko on czuł się w towarzystwie Toma lepiej. To działało również na odwrót. Zmianę nastroju potwierdziło lekkie, ale gremialne westchnienie ulgi, które objęło pozostałych. Mogli już najwyraźniej normalnie oddychać. Grey był zadowolony, że udało mu się zaoszczędzić im bólu.

Napięcie powoli opuściło ciało Oriona, który równocześnie obserwował podobne zachowania u innych. Wniosek był jeden. Grey nie był głupi, ani nieuważny. Widział co się działo i znalazł sposób by temu zaradzić. Wyraźnie zdawał sobie sprawę z własnego wpływu na Toma, albo też testował dopiero swoje możliwości. Nie było to właściwie dla Oriona ważne, ale jedno było pewne, mieli być za co Arenowi wdzięczni.

– To było naprawdę pouczające. – Stwierdził nagle znienacka Edgar jakby zupełnie od rzeczy. Nie rozwijał jednak poprzedniego tematu, zmieniając jakby nigdy nic kierunek rozmowy – To co, może omówimy kwestię jutrzejszego wypadu do Hogsmeade skoro jesteśmy wszyscy?

– To jednak idziesz? – Wtrącił mimochodem wciąż jeszcze lekko schrypniętym ze stresu głosem Malfoy, który z napięcia i przerażenia był nieprzeciętnie blady. Aren zerknął na niego zdawałoby się niefrasobliwie i spokojnie odpowiedział:

– Mhm ... Avery potrafi być dosyć przekonujący.

– By nie powiedzieć upierdliwy. – Dopowiedział usłużnie Black, na co Edgar zareagował z właściwą sobie werwą, zakładając ręce na piersiach w geście oburzenia:

– Ej! Ja tu jestem! 

Rozmowa potoczyła się wokół bezpiecznego tematu, a tymczasem Tom uspokajał się powoli. Bliskość Arena pomagała mu opanować nerwy. Zauważył moment kiedy odczuł nagłą zmianę w samopoczuciu. Swego rodzaju ulgę. Stało się to w chwili, kiedy Aren naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą. Kiedy go dotknął. Nie czuł już potrzeby torturowania Abraxasa tak długo, by błagał o śmierć. Nie marzył już tylko o tym, by leczyć go po to, by znowu torturować i tak bez końca. Wszystko dlatego, by nigdy, przenigdy nie zbliżał się już do Arena. On był jego i nikt nie miał prawa go dotykać. To podpowiadała mu natura … po chwili sam przed sobą przyznał w duchu, że podpowiadała mu to najwyraźniej zazdrość. A jednak mimo to zauważył, że Malfoy wywiązał się ze swojego zadania pozyskując zaufanie Greya. Doceniał ten wysiłek, choć sam fakt wyjątkowo działał mu na nerwy. Minęła chwila, zanim był w stanie śledzić toczącą się rozmowę i obserwować spokojnie otoczenie i wyciągać wnioski. 

Jedno było pewne w jego grupie dały się zauważyć wyraźne zmiany. Black prawie nigdy nie brał udziału w takich rozmowach i trzymał się z boku. Tym razem uczestniczył w rozmowie, a to odbiegało od normy. Coś w tym musiało być. Uwagę Toma zwrócił też Avery, który najwyraźniej zaczął lekko alienować się od Rudolfa i Mulcibera, których dotąd się trzymał. Po chwili obserwacji Riddle doszedł do wniosku, że obydwaj zaczęli ciążyć w kierunku Arena. Do tej trójki należało dodać oczywiście Abraxasa. Aren w ich towarzystwie wydawał się być rozluźniony. Stopniowo opadała jego maska. Tom skonstatował, że bez tego zabezpieczenia zielonooki chłopak okazywał się być jeszcze bardziej czarujący niż na początku znajomości. To było niezwykle absorbujące odczucie. Chwilę po tym, jak Tom doszedł do takiego wniosku, Aren opadł na oparcie kanapy, równocześnie delikatnie ocierając się przez chwilę o jego ramię i nie przerywając rozmowy. Riddle nie był pewien czy to było świadome działanie, czy też zwyczajny przypadek. Poświęcił chwilę, by szybko przeanalizować postępowanie Arena od chwili pojawienia się go w pokoju wspólnym i doszedł do wniosku, że musi docenić kunszt chłopaka. 

Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że zielonooki Ślizgon od początku zaplanował stopniowe zbliżanie się do niego. Oczywiście robił to niby przypadkowo, subtelnie, ale konsekwentnie dążył do celu. Takie systematyczne realizowanie planu można było tylko podziwiać i Tom, ku własnemu zdumieniu odczuł dumę. Ta myśl w jakiś sposób ogrzewała jego serce i było to zdumiewające. A ta myśl w jakiś sposób ogrzewała jego serce. Gdy był obok czuł, jakby to miejsce od zawsze było jego, to była stosunkowo dziwna myśl, ale nie mógł wyrzucić jej z głowy. Nie chciał zdradzić się ze swoimi myślami, dlatego wrócił wzrokiem do książki, słuchając jednocześnie jednym uchem przebiegu rozmowy, która od jakiegoś czasu była zwykłą pogawędką krążącą wokół wydarzeń jutrzejszego dnia. Minęła około godzina, kiedy Tom usłyszał u swojego boku stłumione ziewnięcie, które sugerowało, że Aren już zbyt długo nie przetrwa i powędruje spać. Riddle poczuł żal, bo całkiem przyjemnie było czuć go tak blisko siebie. Nie zareagował jednak w żaden sposób, a jedynie przewrócił kolejną kartkę czytanej publikacji. Niedługo potem niespodziewanie poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciężar. Nie przerwał czytania i nie pokazał po sobie zaskoczenia, ale szybkim, krótkim rzutem oka sprawdził co się stało. Okazało się, że Aren ostatecznie zasnął sobie smacznie, obierając jego ramię za poduszkę. Tom zanotował sobie w pamięci, że musi poinstruować Greya na przyszłość. Nie powinien zasypiać w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Przy nim nic mu nie grozi jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, ale jeśli jego, Toma nie będzie w pobliżu, taka drzemka mogłaby się skończyć nieciekawie. Po co tak ryzykować. 

– Jak on śmie... – Wycedził Rudolf jakby na potwierdzenie myśli Toma. Patrzył na Arena jakby był czymś obrzydliwym.

– Przysnęło mu się tylko, obudźmy go – Zaproponował Avery, podnosząc się z miejsca i wyciągając rękę, by potrząsnąć Arena za ramię. Tom nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić, więc ogłosił nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

– Sam go obudzę, jesteście wolni.

Takie postawienie sprawy nie pozostawiało miejsca na żadne dyskusje. Wszyscy potulnie wstali z miejsc i bez dalszych dyskusji udali się w kierunku sypialni. Abraxas zawahał się przez chwilę, ale po namyśle nic nie powiedział i oddalił się tak jak i inni. Tom usiadł wygodniej i zaczął przyglądać się spokojnej, rozluźnionej twarzy śpiącego Arena. Wciąż jeszcze nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że znalazł się człowiek, który w jego towarzystwie czuł się na tyle komfortowo i spokojnie, żeby zmniejszyć czujność do tego stopnia, by zasnąć. Gdyby ktoś próbował go przekonać, że ufa mu do tego stopnia, to bez pardonu wyśmiałby go, a może i ukarał jakąś klątwą za bezczelność i nieśmieszny żart. A jednak życie zaskoczyło Toma. Pojawił się Aren Grey tajemniczy czarodziej pozbawiony mocy z dyszącym w jego kark czarnoksiężnikiem ... Zaiste ekscytujące połączenie. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął delikatnie gładzić po głowie nieświadomego niczego, śpiącego chłopaka. Jego wzrok błądził w zamyśleniu po pokoju wspólnym i w pewnym momencie natrafił na pozostawiony na stole rysunek przedstawiający dwóch czarodziejów na miotle wyglądających, jakby się do siebie przytulali. Riddle nie wytrzymał i ruchem dłoni sprawił, że obrazek strawił ogień pozostawiając jedynie popiół.

***

Abraxas obudził się około czwartej nad ranem. Po chwili oprzytomniał i kontrolnie zerknął na łóżko Arena. Było puste. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie zaskoczony. Pomyślał, że pewnie Grey wyszedł na moment do łazienki, ale po chwili stało się jasne, że coś za długo to trwa. Malfoy zaniepokoił się i wstał podchodząc do sąsiedniego łóżka. Kontrolnie dotknął pościeli, ale ta była zimna, czyli Aren jeszcze się nie kładł. Abraxas zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie lekkich stóp, by nie hałasować i ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego, by rozejrzeć się za zaginionym. W salonie panował półmrok rozświetlony jedynie płomieniami trawiącymi drewno w kominku. Abraxas nie musiał szukać długo. Wystarczyło, że skierował wzrok na kanapę przy kominku. Tom nadal czytał, chociaż stosik publikacji wskazywał, że to nie jest wciąż ta sama książka, a Aren spał w najlepsze wsparty o Riddle'a. Uwagę Malfoya zwrócił specyficzny jak na Toma wyraz twarzy. Tak bardzo inny od tego, który można było zobaczyć u niego na co dzień, zupełnie nieznany, łagodny. Zszokowany blondyn nie śmiał się poruszyć, by nie zostać odkrytym. Obserwował twarz ich Pana, jak i wolno, z czułością, przesuwającą się w geście pieszczoty po włosach, a czasem i po twarzy Arena rękę. Malfoy nie podejrzewałby nawet Riddle'a o umiejętność czułego zachowania, dlatego teraz patrzył z pewną fascynacją, nie śmiąc nawet drgnąć. Patrzył bardzo długo zanim się wycofał wypędzony śmiechem Toma i nie zauważony przez tamtą dwójkę.

Śpiący chłopak zaczął się chyba budzić, bo zamruczał coś niezrozumiale przez sen. Wtulił się bardziej w Toma i westchnął. Riddle spojrzał na niego czujnie, choć z lekkim uśmiechem i przestał go głaskać, na co od strony zielonookiego dobiegł nieco bardziej artykułowany protest:

– Mmm ... nie przestawaj, to takie przyjemne ... – Kiedy dłoń Toma powróciła do głaskania Grey przeciągnął się, ponownie wtulił w Riddle'a i westchnął okazując zadowolenie. Chwilę trwało uspokajające gładzenie, po czym tuż przy uchu usłyszał niezbyt głośny, dobrze mu znany, choć w tej chwili brzmiący rozbawieniem głos:

– Przypominasz teraz kota. Jeszcze troszkę tego głaskania, a zaczniesz mruczeć z przyjemności.

Efekt był piorunujący. Aren momentalnie odskoczył od Toma zaskoczony zapominając, że są na kanapie. Oczywiście spadł z niej i klapnął ciężko na podłogę obijając sobie boleśnie tyłek i przy okazji uderzając tyłem głowy o brzeg stołu. Dopiero teraz oprzytomniał, rozejrzał się szybko, a po chwili, rejestrując ból przyłożył dłoń do tyłu głowy. Bolało. Nawet nie zdążył sprawdzić, czy nie krwawi, kiedy usłyszał propozycję Riddle'a. 

– Pokaż, uleczę to. – Dłoń Arena została odsunięta, a zaklęcie leczące zakończyło tą nieprzyjemną przygodę. Oczywiście pozostało bolące siedzenie, ale o tym drobnym niuansie Grey wolał już nie wspominać. Tom powrócił na swoje miejsce, a zielonookiemu pozostało tylko powiedzieć:

– Dziękuję. – Sam też wstał z podłogi, otrzepał spodnie i wrócił z westchnieniem na kanapę. Usiadł na wyciągnięcie ręki od Riddle'a, ale z zawstydzenia nie śmiał na niego spojrzeć.. Czuł jak palą go policzki. Podejrzewał, że płoną czerwienią. Sytuacji nie poprawiał czujny wzrok Toma, który czuł na sobie. Trzeba było się otrząsnąć i porozmawiać. Aren nie bardzo wiedział   
jak zacząć, więc niepewnie zapytał z nadzieją, że zostanie zrozumiany:

– Jak długo ...?

– Kilka godzin. – Stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem Tom, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Zielonooki zaskoczony uniósł wzrok na niego, patrząc z niedowierzaniem, na co Riddle uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami wskazując wzrokiem zegar, który wskazywał czwartą nad ranem. Grey zamrugał zaskoczony. Czyli Tom nie żartował. Przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok, który wciąż mu się przyglądał, a później na leżący na stole stosik książek. Doszedł do wniosku, że Tom przez ten czas najwidoczniej czytał. Kolejny raz zwrócił wzrok na Riddle'a, próbując dostrzec na jego twarzy oznaki zmęczenia. Niczego podobnego nie zobaczył, co go na krótko zdumiało. Nie trwało to długo, bo już chwilę później zrozumiał. Zareagował spontanicznie. Przemieścił się szybko w stronę Toma i ujął jego twarz w dłonie mówiąc nakazująco:

– Ściągaj je! – Tom rozbawiony żywiołową reakcją adwersarza i tym, że chłopak najwyraźniej nie zwrócił w zapale uwagi na to, że właściwie niemalże usiadł mu na kolanach, wciąż spokojnie stwierdził:

– Aren, mówiłem Ci już jak powinieneś zaczynać rozmowę.

– Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o glamour.

– Oh, proszę bardzo. – Krótko odpowiedział Tom, zdejmując z twarzy zaklęcie. Wiedział, że po jednej zarwanej nocy może mieć co najwyżej cienie pod oczami, a i to niewielkie. Zastanawiał się o co chodzi Arenowi, że uparł się na zobaczenie jego twarzy. Widząc skupiony wzrok zielonookiego chłopaka studiujący jego twarz z tak bliska, nie zamierzał narzekać. Czekał na konkluzję, przy okazji korzystając z przyjemnej bliskości. Grey wpatrywał się w jego twarz, lekko gładził kciukami miejsca pod oczami, gdzie prawdopodobnie zauważył cienie. Dotknięcie było delikatne, ale posłało do kręgosłupa Toma całą serię przyjemnych dreszczy. Nie poruszył się jednak, nie chcąc spłoszyć Arena, który w tej samej chwili zażartował:

– Następnym razem po prostu mnie obudź. Właściwie, to istnieje jeszcze jedna opcja, pozostaw mnie śpiącego na pożarcie straszliwym Ślizgonom, którzy tylko czekają na to, by przelać moją krew.

Kiedy Tom to usłyszał nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Najwidoczniej Aren nie był ani naiwny, ani głupi. Najwidoczniej miał pełną świadomość, że spanie w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Postanowił wobec tego wstrzymać się z pouczeniami, ale dla odmiany zarejestrował, że Aren zaczął się na niego wręcz gapić. Uniósł pytająco brwi i usłyszał w odpowiedzi:

– Jednak potrafisz się szczerze śmiać. Mój dowcip widocznie nie jest taki tragiczny jak sądziłem – Grey mówiąc to uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Tom zdecydował się odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą.

– Uznaj, że dla Ciebie robię wyjątek. To co, gotowy na pożarcie przez Ślizgona, który tylko na to czekał przez kilka godzin? – Pytanie zostało zadane z pełną powagą, równocześnie Tom płynnym ruchem zamyknął talię Greya w uścisku tak, że teraz faktycznie chłopak wylądował na jego kolanach. Riddle był jak zwykle oczarowany zażenowaniem jakie zagościło na twarzy Arena. Tymczasem zielonooki chłopak powoli miał dość tego swojego zawstydzenia. Skonstatował, że odkąd się obudził, policzki płoną mu z emocji. Tymczasem Tom najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił. Ta jego cholerna pewność siebie deprymowała. Trudno było wyczuć o co dokładnie mu chodzi, a Grey nie zamierzał czekać. Spróbował się uwolnić, ale trzymany był w żelaznym uścisku. Potrzebował więc planu na tyle skutecznego, by osiągnąć cel. Musiał się przede wszystkim uspokoić, dlatego zamknął oczy i wziął parę głębokich oddechów.

Riddle przeczuwał podstęp, ale postanowił spokojnie poczekać na to, co Aren wymyślił. Domyślał się już, że Grey nie pozostanie mu dłużny. Z pewnym podziwem obserwował, jak chłopak opanowuje nerwy. Kiedy otworzył oczy nie był już zawstydzonym nastolatkiem. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i opadł całym ciałem na Riddle'a, zaskakując go takim postępkiem. Tom odruchowo na moment rozluźnił uścisk, co zostało natychmiast wykorzystane przez Arena, który wyślizgnął się z rąk czerwonookiego pokazując mu w trochę dziecinnej reakcji język. Tom roześmiał się szczerze na taki pokaz zwinności, a Grey triumfował, trzymając się przebiegle poza zasięgiem jego rąk.

– A widzisz, „posiłek” zdążył Ci uciec – Tom był w wyśmienitym humorze i nie zamierzał go sobie psuć, dlatego stwierdził:

– Oh, co się odwlecze to nie uciecze. Tym razem pozwolę Ci umknąć. Nie zamierzam jednak zapewniać, że tak będzie zawsze – Po tych słowach i kolejnym uśmiechu wstał zabierając swoje książki. Już po chwili wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, zostawiając Greya samego.

Aren ociągał się z powrotem do dormitorium, leżąc na kanapie, którą jeszcze niedawno zajmowali wraz z Riddle'm. Czuł się doskonale. Oczywiście wciąż jeszcze był przeziębiony, ale jakoś nie odczuwał skutków wyczerpania magicznego, co było dziwne. Najwyraźniej miało to coś wspólnego z bliskim kontaktem z Tomem. Aren przyznał sam przed sobą, że dziś chyba pobił jakiś rekord przebywania tuż przy Riddle'u. Dotykanie go i bycie dotykanym przez niego było tak przyjemne. Od tego doznania nie mógł i nie chciał uciec. Właściwie to nie czuł potrzeby uciekania z uścisku Toma. Zrobił to wyłącznie z przekory, bo nie z przekonania. To było dość niepokojące.

***

Na śniadaniu do Abraxasa dosiedli się tylko Avery oraz Black. Reszta dalej koczowała w dormitorium, próbując się wybrać, a Aren spał w najlepsze. Malfoy zanim wyszedł, przezornie rzucił na łóżko Greya zaklęcie ochrony w razie, gdyby Lestrange wpadł na jakiś głupi pomysł. Jedząc analizował to, co widział w nocy. Był zbyt daleko od kanapy, by słyszeć rozmowę, a zza oparcia mebla widział jedynie głowy i ramiona siedzących. Nie zamierzał ryzykować wykrycia tym bardziej, że dość już się wczoraj naraził Tomowi i wolał nie sprawdzać, czy jego nerwy wytrzymają kolejny raz. Zresztą, kara i tak mogła go dosięgnąć po pewnym czasie, choć miał wielką nadzieję, że odsunięta została na stałe. Wczoraj obserwował wszystko do czasu, kiedy Tom się roześmiał szczerze i z radością. Ten śmiech zszokował blondyna i wygnał go do dormitorium. Zszokował go dlatego, że … był niepojęty. Tom nie śmiał się w ten sposób nigdy. Nigdy było tu kluczowym słowem. A jednak przy Arenie wszelkie zasady co do zachowania się Riddle'a przestawały obowiązywać. Riddle zachowywał się jakby był ... Abraxasowi to słowo jakoś nie chciało się nawet pojawić w umyśle w zestawieniu z osobą Toma, a coś w środku nie chciało nawet rozważać takiej opcji. Nagle zobaczył coś przed oczami, a przy uchu usłyszał:

– Ziemia do Abraxasa! – Okazało się, że to Avery machał mu dłonią przed twarzą, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę.

– Zamyśliłem się, możesz powtórzyć?

– Rozmawialiśmy o wczorajszej sytuacji. Upiekło nam się. A już myślałem, że przyjdzie mi się kurować do końca weekendu. Zresztą nam wszystkim. Ostatnio był tak zdenerwowany jak zapytałam o tamten przełom, pamiętacie? – I Black i Malfoy zgodnym ruchem przytaknęli. Ciężko było o tym zapomnieć. Bolało i to bardzo. Skutki zdenerwowania ich Pana utrzymywały się przez dobrych kilka dni. Teraz wiele zawdzięczali Arenowi i właściwie każdy z nich w duchu, oddzielnie, doszedł do tego wniosku.

Abraxas zamyślił się ponownie, choć na trochę inny temat. Ciekawe jak by wyglądała teraz sytuacja z Greyem, gdyby doszło do spotkania Toma z Przeznaczonym. W końcu do niedawna ich Pan nie szczędził sił, by odnaleźć tego całego Przeznaczonego. Może to byłoby lepsze dla nich, dla Arena. Gdyby nie wpadł na beznadziejny pomysł i nie zabrał tego przeklętego dziennika Przeznaczony by po niego wrócił i nawiązał kontakt z Tomem. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Tom skupiłby się na nim i po wyduszeniu informacji z Greya zostawiłby go w spokoju. A wtedy mógłby ... W zasadzie co? Myśli Abraxasa zatrzymały się w tej chwili, a on sam poczuł się trochę zaskoczony kierunkiem w jakim płynęły. Przecież gdyby Tom nie zlecił mu zbierania informacji o Arenie i zdobycia jego zaufania był pewien, że pomimo niewątpliwej urody zielonookiego chłopaka, nie zainteresowałby się czarodziejem bez możliwości rzucania zaklęć. A jednak na dzień dzisiejszy, kiedy poznał go bliżej, przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Zostali przyjaciółmi i Abraxas nie bał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia dla całości sprawy i nie było sensu roztrząsać co by było gdyby. Powrócił myślą do tematu rozmowy i do śniadania. Biorąc do ust kęs pożywienia odpowiedział Avery'emu:

– Pamiętam, tak jak pewnie każdy z naszej grupy. Mam też świadomość, że było to spowodowane jak zwykle tym, że nie potrafisz się oprzeć i trzymać jęzora za zębami. Jesteś jakimś masochistą Edgar?

– Nie, nie lubuję się w bólu. Jednak chciałbym wiedzieć nieco więcej o Tomie. Naprawdę go podziwiam i szanuję. Jego moc jest niesamowita i jestem pewien, że dokona wielkich czynów. Z taką charyzmą z jaką potrafi oczarować każdego nie powinno być to trudne.

– Cóż Abraxasie. Sądzę, że nie powinieneś obwiniać Edgara. Sam nie jesteś lepszy – stwierdził oschle Orion. – Obaj powinniście się trzymać od Arena Greya jak najdalej. Dla własnego i nas wszystkich bezpieczeństwa.

– Daj spokój. Gdyby wczoraj Arena nie było, to dobrze wiem jakby się to skończyło. A tak Tom po raz pierwszy powstrzymał się od rzucania klątw na prawo i lewo. Dlatego myślę, że właśnie bezpieczniej jest się trzymać blisko Greya – Stwierdził z pełną powagą Avery. 

Orion miał już dość przekomarzania się. Nie miał ochoty tego ciągnąć. Wstał z miejsca, dopijając kawę, ale od odejścia powstrzymała go ręka Edgara. Natychmiast ją odepchnął patrząc wilkiem, jednak oczywiście na Averym nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.

– O co Ci chodzi Orionie? Serio, gdybyś jaśniej wyrażał swoje myśli, być może byłbyś dla innych przyjemniejszy w obyciu i nie odstraszał swoją osobą.

– Oh w porządku, nie mam ochoty siedzieć z kretynem, do którego najwidoczniej dołączył drugi. Nie chcę zarazić się waszym idiotyzmem. Skoro jesteście tacy ślepi proszę bardzo, spoufalajcie się z Greyem, ale potem nie przychodźcie ze skargami. Nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałem.

Po tym oświadczeniu Orion po prostu odszedł. Abraxas zgadzał się z nim właściwie, że niebezpiecznie jest tworzyć jakąkolwiek więź z Arenem. Uważał jednak, że Black za bardzo skupia się na samym Tomie i tym co może ich spotkać z tej strony. A przecież trzeba zwrócić uwagę na Arena. On Toma nie zna. W końcu jednak dostrzeże jaki naprawdę jest Riddle. Jak rozwiązuje wszelkie niedogodności. Kiedy wreszcie pozna jego osobowość, powinno go to odepchnąć od Riddle'a. Abraxas ku własnemu zdumieniu zauważył, że byłby w stanie nawet się poświęcić po to, by Aren mógł poznać prawdziwe oblicze ich Pana. 

***

Pod wieczór zebrali się wszyscy i razem udali do Hogsmeade. Aren czuł się wypoczęty, choć ponownie zaczął odczuwać w pewnym stopniu wyczerpanie magiczne. Nie było to tak przemożne uczucie jak wcześniej, a bardziej jako dokuczliwa niedogodność. Obiecał sobie jednak, że jutro pójdzie do Pomfrey i rozprawi się z przeziębieniem, które za nic nie chciało ustąpić. Podzielił się tą informacją z Malfoyem, który poparł go niezwykle entuzjastycznie, a nawet zobowiązał się zaprowadzić go pod sam gabinet, bo do końca nie ufał mu w tej kwestii. Aren nie mógł się nawet przed tym zarzutem bronić, bo zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z faktu, że od początku swojego pobytu tutaj bagatelizował trochę zdrowie. 

Już wczoraj zostało ustalone, że od razu udają się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami i tak też zrobili. Abraxas ruszył zająć stolik, a inni poszli złożyć zamówienie. Kiedy Grey zakupił już co należało i poszukał wzrokiem Malfoya, miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Siedział dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które zajął w poprzednich czasach Arena Draco, gdy się spotkali. Może to jakiś specjalny stół rodu Malfoyów? Ta myśl spowodowała, że Aren nie wytrzymał i głośno zachichotał, równocześnie zajmując miejsce na jednym z końców wygodnej kanapy w kształcie podkowy, przy Abraxasie. Tym razem nie chciał siadać koło Toma. Zdecydowanie co za dużo wrażeń to nie zdrowo. Niestety miejsce, które zajął wypadło naprzeciwko Rudolfa, który o dziwo przynajmniej na razie nie zabijał go wzrokiem. 

– Co ci tak wesoło? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Abraxas.

– Oh przypominałem sobie zdarzenie z przeszłości.

– Ooo ... uwielbiam historyjki z przeszłości. Opowiedz! – Wręcz zażądał Avery, a jego oczy błyszczały ciekawością, co sugerowało, że nie odpuści. Zresztą po krótkim rzucie oka wokół, Aren przekonał się, że wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Aren stwierdził, że po ominięciu i przemilczeniu kilku szczegółów może podzielić się z nimi opowieścią o Draco, dlatego też po chwili zaczął:

– Przypomniałem sobie pewnego chłopaka, z którym chodziłem do szkoły... 

– Niech zgadnę byliście przyjaciółmi? – zainteresował się Abraxas.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Spotkałem go w sklepie z szatami, gdy zaczynałem pierwszy rok nauki. Od tego spotkania, wręcz się nie znosiliśmy i byliśmy zaciekłymi wrogami. Potrafiliśmy rozmawiać tylko poprzez wymianę zaklęć. Oczywiście rękoczyny również wchodziły w grę, na przykład w czasie, gdy nasze różdżki zostały odebrane przez nauczyciela. Zdecydowanie ten chłopak działał mi na nerwy. Najbardziej nie lubiłem, kiedy nazywał moją bliską przyjaciółkę „szlamą”. Widziałem jak ona początkowo to przeżywała, więc za każdym razem jak tylko otwierał usta, by to powiedzieć wyciągałem różdżkę. Oczywiście wówczas, kiedy był daleko. Jeśli był blisko, używałem najpierw pięści – Zaśmiał się niewesoło i wzruszył ramionami na użytek słuchaczy. W duchu pomyślał jakie to wszystko teraz wydawało się głupie. W końcu Hermiona okazała się bardziej wyrachowana niż przypuszczał i wszystkie obelgi jakie wylał na nią Draco okazały się słuszne. Westchnął, omiatając towarzystwo wzrokiem. Czekali chyba na ciąg dalszy, ale tym, który nie wytrzymał był oczywiście Edgar. 

– Na Merlina! Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Arenem! Jakby powiedział mi to ktoś inny w życiu bym nie uwierzył.

– A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Abraxas, któremu nie bardzo spodobało się, że został porównany do wroga Arena.

– Przypadkowo poznałem drugą stronę tamtego chłopaka i po tym nie umiałem już go nienawidzić. Rozumiałem powody, dla których zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej. Jego postępowanie zaczęło być dla mnie zrozumiałe. Okazało się, że wszystko co musiał mówić i robić oficjalnie, było kłamstwami i mistyfikacją. Prawdziwy on był zupełnie inny. Masz z nim Abraxasie kilka wspólnych cech. Najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy jest kolor włosów. To w sumie tyle, jak widzicie nic ciekawego.

Temat zapoczątkowany przez Greya wyraźnie odpowiadał zebranym, bo został podchwycony. Zaczęły się mniej, bądź bardziej rozwinięte opowieści jak to pozostali obecni się poznali. Wyszło na jaw, że jedyną osobą, która nie miała z nikim problemu był Mulciber. Wszyscy jednak zgodnie stwierdzili, że Albert był zawsze dosyć spokojny i zgodny, nie robił nikomu problemu Sam zainteresowany wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Ku zdziwieniu Arena okazało się, że największy problem z dostosowaniem się do grupy miał Edgar, który był dosyć buntowniczo nastawiony generalnie do wszystkich. Najwięcej zatargów miał z Blackiem i Malfoyem. Nagle stało się jasne skąd taki, a nie inny podział w grupie Toma i dlaczego Edgar trzymał z Rudolfem i Albertem. Do ogólnej rozmowy o dziwo włączył się nawet Lestrange. Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Arena, wymienili nawet kilka spostrzeżeń między sobą. Normalnie świat oszalał. 

W pewnym momencie podszedł do ich stolika jakiś czarodziej wyglądający bardzo podejrzanie i skrzyżował swój wzrok z Riddle'm, który w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową. Na ten widok przybysz opuścił lokal, aportując się z cichym trzaskiem. Tom dopił swoje wino i oznajmiając, że wróci za jakiś czas również się aportował. 

Rudolf obserwował aportację Riddle'a z zadowoleniem. To była jego szansa. Niechęć do charłaka rosła w nim odkąd tylko Grey pojawił się w szkole. Lestrange uważał, że chłopak wprowadza tylko zamieszanie w ich od dawna uporządkowaną grupę. Zagarnął Avery'ego, ich Pan poświęcał mu wielką uwagę, traktował go dużo lepiej niż ich wszystkich. Rudolfa już choćby z tego powodu drażniła jego obecność, ale były też inne powody. Na tym półkrwi charłaku zależało Abraxasowi, a to wystarczyłoby, żeby podjudzić Lestrange'a do zrobienia wszystkiego, byleby mu dopiec. Do tego dołożyły się ostatnie wydarzenia na boisku. Grey ośmieszył go przy całej drużynie. Może ktoś by uważał, że stało się to przypadkowo, ale stało się i już. I do tego charłak obronił Malfoya. To wszystko gotowało się w Rudolfie podczas całego spotkania. Ostatnią kroplą, która przeważyła szalę i pokonała jego lekkie wahanie była informacja, że Grey przyjaźnił się ze szlamą. Miał nadzieję, że Tom zostanie na jakiś czas odwołany. Często tak bywało. Tym razem też się tak stało, ku radości Rudolfa. Teraz, bez czujnego oka przywódcy, mógł zrealizować swój plan i ukarać tego … półkrwi charłaka. Dlatego też nie przedłużając zaoferował:

– To co, następna kolejka? Ja stawiam! – Towarzystwo zgodziło się chętnie i Rudolf podszedł do lady by zamówić drinki, a dla Greya kremowe. Musiał poczekać aż barman skompletuje całe zamówienie na tacy. Był weekend i pub przeżywał prawdziwe oblężenie. Pierwsze pojawiło się piwo dla Arena. Lestrange miał okazję przeprowadzić to co zamierzał. Oparł się o blat w ten sposób, by zasłonić swoje poczynania, wyjął małą fiolkę z fioletową cieczą, odkorkował i wlał do piwa kilka kropel. Miał nadzieję, że domieszka nie zmieni koloru trunku. Po chwili było już jasne, że barwa się utrzyma ku cichej radości Rudolfa. Po jakimś czasie zamówienie zostało skompletowane i Lestrange wrócił z tacą do stolika. Rozdał napoje i zajął swoje miejsce. Abraxas jako jedyny rzucił na swojego drinka zaklęcie wykrywające substancje trujące i tym razem, feralnie nie pomyślał o zrobieniu tego samego dla Arena. Rudolf z zadowoleniem obserwował Greya, który właśnie upijał łyk swojego piwa z „małym” dodatkiem.

– Dokąd on się udał? – Zapytał Aren, zaciekawiony nagłym zniknięciem Riddle'a.

– Tom interesuje się różnymi magicznymi artefaktami. Zdobywa je, a później bada – Wyjaśnił spokojnie Orion po dłuższej chwili powszechnej ciszy.

To była ciekawa informacja. Aren natychmiast zapisał ją sobie w pamięci. Rzadko ktokolwiek w tej grupie mówił cokolwiek o Riddle'u, dlatego każda taka kropelka wiedzy była pilnie zbierana przez Greya. Chciał wiedzieć więcej o Tomie, a przecież nie zamierzał, jak ten drań, posuwać się do legilimancji. Skrzywił się odruchowo na wspomnienie tego samego ze strony Dumbledore'a, po czym chwycił za swój kufel i wypił jego zawartość jednym haustem. Kiedy już przełknął,przez myśl mu przemknęło, że kremowe w tych czasach jakoś inaczej smakuje. To delikatna odmienność, ale jest. Właściwie jest smaczniejsze niż to, które pijał w swoich czasach. Istniała przecież możliwość, że były jakieś różnice w recepturze. Zastanawiając się nad tym, Aren podniósł wzrok i napotkał zdziwione spojrzenie Rudolfa. Nie wiedział o co mu mogło chodzić, dlatego zapytał: 

– Coś nie tak?

– Nie, nie ... po prostu narzuciłeś ostre tempo. – Stwierdził na pozór spokojnie Lestrange, choć w środku jego myśli wręcz szalały. Z niecierpliwością czekał na rezultaty zaaplikowania specyfiku ofierze. Powinno zadziałać jakieś parę minut po spożyciu, a minęło już dobre pół godziny i nic. Żadnych objawów. Rudolf zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie podał zbyt małej dawki, ale po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko zrobił jak należy. To jak zwykle z Greyem jest coś nie tak, może jego organizm potrzebuje więcej czasu. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach napięcie w Lestrange'u osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny i nerwy go poniosły. Zaproponował następną kolejkę na swój koszt i tym razem wlał do piwa Arena wszystko, co jeszcze miał w fiolce. Przemyślał sobie wcześniej wszystko i doszedł do wniosku, że nie mógł popełnić błędu w pozyskiwaniu substancji trującej z tej rośliny, którą ukradł na lekcjach zielarstwa. Najwyraźniej więc problem leżał w zbyt małej dawce.

Tom wracał do pubu pieszo, rozmyślając nad zdobyczą i wydarzeniami. Nie znosił Chefsiby Smith. Ta kobieta reprezentowała wszystko czego nie lubił u kobiet i tak samo jak inne zdawała się mieć do niego słabość. Oczywiście to wykorzystywał. Zależało mu na artefakcie, który kobieta posiadała, ale jeszcze niestety mu nie przekazała. Chodziło o czarkę Helgi Hufflepuff. Smith zdradziła mu w wielkiej tajemnicy, że ma czarkę. Zrobiła to pewnie po to, by mu się przypodobać. Był to oczywiście wielki błąd z jej strony, bo nie wiedziała kto się kryję ze maską dobrego chłopca, ale oczywiście Tom nie zamierzał jej w tym uświadamiać. Na razie zdobył pewien pierścień, a nad problemem naczynka jeszcze popracuje. Tymczasem dotarł do wejścia do pubu i już po chwili znalazł się w środku. Jego grupa właśnie się z czegoś głośno śmiała. Aren, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność zerknął w stronę wejścia. Tom już zauważył, że obaj tak mają. Wyczuwają kiedy pojawi się w jakimś pomieszczeniu ten drugi. Riddle lawirując między ludźmi i stołami dotarł do swojego towarzystwa. Lestrange, który chwilę wcześniej go zauważył przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce. Dzięki temu Tom, ku własnemu zadowoleniu siedział aktualnie naprzeciw Greya. Nie próbował nawiązywać z chłopakiem rozmowy, bo podejrzewał, że wciąż jeszcze zielonooki czuje się zażenowany. Tomowi wystarczył jednak sam widok Arena. 

***

W drodze powrotnej do zamku, Riddle zauważył, że Grey wciąż na przemian kicha i kaszle. Padający śnieg i zimny wiatr raczej nie pomagały. Słyszał już wcześniej przy stole, ze ten planuje jutro udać się ze swoim przeziębieniem do Pomfrey, więc nie komentował tych objawów. Kiedy jednak po raz kolejny Arena chwycił atak kaszlu nie wytrzymał i rzucił na niego niewerbalne zaklęcie ocieplające. Nie spodziewający się niczego Grey aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia, poślizgnął się i upadł. Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem, ale potem Abraxas pomógł mu wstać. Kiedy Aren otrzepywał się jeszcze ze śniegu minął go Tom, na którego chłopak zerknął podejrzliwie. Tom lekko się uśmiechnął, puszczając mu oczko, co Grey skomentował cichym: 

– Dziękuję, ale następnym razem mnie uprzedź.

Dalsza droga minęła już bez przygód i po pewnym czasie byli w zamku. Kiedy szli głównym korytarzem usłyszeli, że ktoś woła za nimi imię Arena. Grey obejrzał się i zauważył nauczyciela Zielarstwa, który już po chwili do nich podszedł lustrując wzrokiem całe towarzystwo i zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio:

– Masz chwilę Aren? 

– Myślę, że tak. Wrócę później – Poinformował pozostałych. Zanim odeszli profesor dodał jeszcze:

– Black, jutro widzę Cię na szlabanie po obiedzie. Skończył mi się nawóz z łajna testrali. Wierzę, że wiesz co to znaczy – Po tym oświadczeniu wraz z Arenem oddalił się w kierunku cieplarni. Kiedy byli już dostatecznie daleko od Ślizgonów Beery roześmiał się cicho i skomentował reakcję Oriona – Widziałeś jego minę? – Aren lekko się uśmiechnął i zapytał:

– Żartował profesor z tą karą prawda? 

– Nie żartowałam. Naprawdę tego potrzebuję, a Orionowi nic się nie stanie jak splami swoje czystokrwiste rączki odrobiną pracy. Uprzedzając jakikolwiek Twój komentarz dodam, że nie odwołam tej kary, więc szkoda wysiłku. A teraz chodź, dokonałem wspaniałego odkrycia. Jak sądzę spodoba się również i Tobie. 

Aren musiał przyznać, że i jemu zaczęła się udzielać radość profesora. Zastanawiał się co to za odkrycie. Niespodziewanie poczuł uderzenie gorąca w okolicach brzucha, co było dziwnym odczuciem. Złożył to jednak na karb nadmiaru alkoholu. Uczucie gorąca w żołądku pojawiło się jeszcze raz, kiedy doszli do cieplarni, ale nie bardzo zwróciło jego uwagę. Nie było dokuczliwe, nie był to ból. Tymczasem Beery skierował kroki do swoich prywatnych kwater, więc Aren podążył za nim, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Było tu przytulnie. Salonik był okrągły, na środku stały dwa fotele, a pomiędzy nimi stolik. Poza tym były tu półki na książki i dwie mini szklarnie z jakimiś roślinami. Oczywiście ciekawość zwyciężyła i chłopak podszedł bliżej, żeby obejrzeć rośliny.

– Uważaj tylko na tą koło półki, różnie reaguje na nowe zapachy – usłyszał za sobą głos Beery'ego.

– Te wszystkie rośliny... Pan je wyhodował? Nie poznaję żadnej z nich.

– Cóż, żadna z nich nie została zatwierdzona przez Ministerstwo – odpowiedział z przekąsem nauczyciel. – Uważają, że moje eksperymenty są niebezpieczne i zupełnie niepotrzebne. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Za każdym razem kiedy próbuję wprowadzić nowość, odsyłają mnie z kwitkiem!

– Teraz rozumiem. Gdyby udało mi się stworzyć jakiś naprawdę pożyteczny eliksir używając tych nowych odmian, wówczas Panu udałoby się przekonać ich do rejestracji nowych roślin.

– Czytasz mi w myślach Aren. Zatem, pokażę Ci efekty moich badań nad ciemiernikiem. Posłuchaj. Pamiętasz z pewnością, że liście zawierają toksyczne soki, ale po wielu eksperymentach udało mi się jeden z ciemierników połączyć z miodnikiem olbrzymim i otrzymałem roślinę o zdumiewających walorach. Wyczuwa zapachy, a na nieprzyjemne dla siebie reaguje wyrzutem miodu. Miód, podobnie jak u miodownika magazynuje w gruczołach umieszczonych na liściach. Przyjrzyj się, widzisz te pomarańczowe wypustki? To właśnie miododajne gruczoły. Można je również rozcinać, by pozyskać miód. I teraz najważniejsze. Ten miód nie nadaje się do jedzenia na co dzień. Mam jednak nadzieję, że znajdziesz dla niego zastosowanie w eliksirach.

– Dlaczego nie nadaje się do jedzenia?

– Ponieważ jest toksyczny. Zawiera w sobie mieszankę miodu i soków liściowych ciemiernika. Właściwie bardziej przypomina miód obłędu pochodzący od rododendronów. Spożywany w czystej postaci powoduje obniżenie częstotliwości skurczów serca, zmniejszenie ciśnienia tętniczego, nudności, wymioty i zaburzenia świadomości.

– Rzeczywiście lepiej go nie spożywać.

– Ano lepiej, ale powtarzam mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się znaleźć dla niego zastosowanie w eliksirach. A tu mamy ciemiernik biały, który udało mi się połączyć z kalinówką błyszczącą, co złagodziło toksyczność soków zawartych w liściach ciemiernika.

– Złagodziło? Do jakiego stopnia?

– Właściwie jedynym objawem zatrucia jest ból głowy, nic poza tym.

– To faktycznie niewiele. 

***

Rudolf spoglądał z niepokojem na zegar siedząc z całą grupą w pokoju wspólnym. Minęły już ponad trzy godziny odkąd podał truciznę Arenowi. Czuł coraz większy niepokój. Wszystkie negatywne emocje zdążyły go już opuścić i teraz czuł jedynie strach, że skrzywdził człowieka. Chciał jedynie charłaka nastraszyć, zadać lekki ból, doprowadzić do wymiotów, czy rozwolnienia i tyle. Nawet miał przy sobie odtrutkę, ale ta działała tylko przy pierwszych objawach. Beery popsuł mu wszystko, zabierając chłopaka. Teraz nie był w stanie kontrolować postępów zatrucia i się denerwował. Martwił się tym, że podał Arenowi całą fiolkę silnej przecież trucizny. Co go podkusiło. Przecież charłak mógł umrzeć … dobrze, mała dawka na niego nie podziałała, a duża też nie bardzo nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale przecież skumulowana trucizna mogła uderzyć z opóźnieniem ze zdwojoną siłą. Rudolf miał już teraz najbardziej czarne wizje. Co gorsza w tle majaczyła mu wizja własnej śmierci. Jeśli Tom dowie się, że to on podał Greyowi truciznę, a domyśli się bez wątpienia ... wyrzucenie ze szkoły wydawało mu się w tym momencie błogosławieństwem i Lestrange nie wątpił, że decyzja o nim przyjdzie zbyt późno już po jego śmierci. Żałował, że zrealizował ten cały plan. Mógł to rozegrać w inny sposób, ale teraz było już za późno. Pocieszał się, że Aren był w tej chwili z nauczycielem, który bez wątpienia mu pomoże jeśli jego stan się pogorszy, ale cierpliwość zaczęła mu się już kończyć. To jednak już zbyt długo trwało. Kilka minut później Tom opuścił pokój wspólny i udał się do swojej sypialni, a Rudolf ponownie spojrzał na zegar. 

– Czekasz na coś Rudolfie? – Zagaił Edgar patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

– Nie twoja sprawa, odwal się! – Odwarknął odruchowo Lestrange, bo w tej samej chwili podjął decyzję, że pójdzie do cieplarni i wydostanie stamtąd charłaka po to, by nawet siłą zaaplikować mu antidotum. Nie mógł dłużej czekać, a i tak nie wiadomo co zastanie na miejscu.

– Ej to nie było miłe! – Mruknął zdenerwowany Avery, chwytając Rudolfa za ramię i próbując go zatrzymać. W rezultacie strącił mu z ramienia torbę, z której wysypała się większość rzeczy.

– Ty głupcze! – Warknął nerwowo Rudolf schylając się by pozbierać dobytek. Już po chwili zorientował się z przerażeniem, że nigdzie nie było pustej buteleczki po toksynie. Szybko rozejrzał się i serce mu zamarło na widok Oriona przyglądającego się fiolce w skupieniu. Bez słowa wyciągnął do niego rękę w czytelnym żądaniu, ale Black postąpił po swojemu.

– Wydajesz się dosyć nerwowy Rudolfie. Czy to ta rzecz jest przyczyną? – Po tych słowach odkorkował fiolkę i powąchał jej zawartość. Jego spokój momentalnie zniknął, gdy zidentyfikował specyfik. Oczy Oriona rozszerzyły się w szoku. Spojrzał na Rudolfa z niedowierzaniem, a gdy Lestrange spuścił wzrok nie potrafiąc wytrzymać jego oceniającego spojrzenia uzyskał pewność. Reakcja Oriona zwróciła uwagę Abraxasa, który podszedł do kolegi i zapytał:

– Co to? 

– Trucizna z jadowitej tentakuli, a raczej tylko pozostałości po niej. Pusta fiolka. Rudolf idioto, tylko mi nie mów, że jej użyłeś – Mózg Blacka pracował na najwyższych obrotach i już po chwili stało się jasne komu Lestrange mógł podać truciznę. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Trzeba było się szybko upewnić w podejrzeniach i zacząć działać – Do diabła gadaj Lestrange! Expelliarmus! – Krzyknął widząc, że Rudolf dobywa różdżki. Reszty dopełnił Malfoy, który przyszpil winowajcę do ściany celując różdżką w jego klatkę piersiową. Orion nie wątpił w inteligencję Abraxasa, a po jego reakcji domyślił się, że ten również już wie kto był ofiarą Rudolfa. 

– Ile mu podałeś tej toksyny?! – Zapytał na pozór spokojnie Malfoy jednak jego oczy były teraz wypełnione bezgraniczną nienawiścią do Rudolfa.

– Boisz się, ze Twój cenny przyjaciel wykituje? A może właśnie już jest jedną noga w grobie? – Zaśmiał się okrutnie Lestrange i splunął na Malfoya uśmiechając się szyderczo. Tym samym potwierdził przypuszczenia komu podał truciznę. W duchu Rudolf czuł ulgę, że nie musi już sam borykać się ze swoim problemem, ale nie potrafił inaczej reagować dlatego atakował.

– Zapomniałem, że takich jak Ty od razu trzeba sprowadzić do parteru. – Wyszeptał Abraxas, wycierając rękawem z policzka ślinę. Kiedy skończył, nagle rzucił – Crucio! – Krzyk Rudolfa był dla niego niczym melodia. Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i powtórzył – Crucio... – Niech cierpi ... Jak śmiał skrzywdzić jedyną osobę, która nie powinna ... – Crucio.

– Dość Abraxasie! Jak zemdleje nie dowiesz się ile podał trucizny – Usłyszał jak przez mgłę głos Blcka i natychmiast przerwał zaklęcie uznając słuszność argumentów. Black podszedł do jęczącego na podłodze Rudolfa i pochylił się mówiąc szeptem by nikt inny nie słyszał:

– Jeżeli w tej chwili nie powiesz ile tego było i ile czasu upłynęło, to jak myślisz co zrobi Tom na wieść, że śmiałeś czyhać na życie jego cennego źródła informacji?

– Cała fiolka. Cztery godziny temu – Wyjęczał Rudolf w odpowiedzi.

Informacja zmroziła im krew w żyłach. Abraxas, poruszając się biegiem co nie było normalną reakcją, pomknął do dormitorium. Już w chwilę później był z powrotem i wraz z Orionem wybiegli z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz zdążając do cieplarni. Mulciber z Averym podeszli do leżącego Rudolfa pomagając mu wstać i przenieść się na kanapę. Z początku rzucali niespokojne spojrzenia w stronę sypialni Toma, ale najwyraźniej Riddle wyciszył swój pokój bo nie pojawił się, choć przecież Lestrange krzyczał bardzo głośno. Obaj niezależnie doszli do wniosku, że Rudolf miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Mulciber wyszedł po eliksir łagodzący skutki po cruciatusie, a Avery dotrzymywał towarzystwa poszkodowanemu. Polegało to głównie na pilnowaniu, by nie zleciał z siedziska więc poświęcił ten czas zastanawianiu się nad tym co się stało. Pierwszy raz widział tak potężny atak zadany przez Abraxasa. Musiał być wściekły. Sam Edgar nie pobiegł do Greya z tamtymi dwoma tylko dlatego, że wykalkulował, że ktoś musi zostać by odpowiednio przedstawić sprawę Tomowi, gdyby się pojawił. Wziął na siebie niewdzięczną misję, ale trudno. Ktoś musiał. Na szczęście Toma póki co nie było. Miał nadzieję, że mimo dawki i upływu czasu obaj ratownicy dotrą z pomocą wystarczająco szybko. Marna to była nadzieja, ale jakoś nie mógł z tego kierunku myślenia zrezygnować. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jęk Rudolfa, ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do współczucia. 

– Jesteś takim głupcem Rudolfie.

***

Droga do cieplarni zdawała się trwać wieczność. Orion chciał wrócić się po odtrutkę do Lestrange'a, którą widział w jego torbie, ale Abraxas kategorycznie odmówił podania Arenowi jakiegokolwiek specyfiku od tamtego śmiecia. Sam miał sporo odtrutek z zaufanych źródeł, więc był przygotowany na takie wypadki. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pomyślał, by sprawdzić piwo Greya. Nigdy by nie przyszło by mu do głowy, że Aren znajdzie się na celowniku Rudolfa. Wpadli dysząc ciężko do cieplarni, ale ta była pusta.

– Może w gabinecie Beery'ego? – Rzucił Orion pokazując na drzwi, za którymi znajdowały się prywatne kwatery nauczyciela. Malfoy podbiegł do nich i zaczął dosłownie w nie walić pięściami, nie zważając na konwenanse. 

– Profesorze! Proszę natychmiast otworzyć! – Krzyczał dobijając się coraz głośniej. Kiedy drzwi się uchyliły zobaczył w progu zaskoczonego nauczyciela, który zmierzył ich obu wzrokiem i zapytał:

– Panie Malfoy, panie Black … co was tutaj sprowadza o tej porze i dlaczego próbujecie wyłamać mi drzwi?

-Aren. Gdzie jest Aren?! – To była teraz jedyna kwestia jaka obchodziła Abraxasa. Co prawda widział całkowite zaskoczenie na twarzy nauczyciela z czego wywnioskował, że raczej nic się nie stało, ale przecież Grey mógł już wyjść i być gdzieś na drodze do lochów. 

– Jest w środku, jeżeli chcecie to mogę ... – Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć, a Malfoy po prostu go wyminął i wszedł do wnętrza – Taaaaa ... Oczywiście zapraszam – Powiedział nieco posępnie i przesunął się, by Black, nieco bardziej opanowany, również mógł wejść.

Malfoy ułamkiem świadomości zarejestrował, że zachował się bardzo niegrzecznie, ale nie było czasu na wyjaśnianie wszystkiego zwłaszcza, że czas działał tutaj tylko na niekorzyść. Mijając dosyć długi przedpokój wszedł szybkim krokiem do salonu natrafiając na dosyć osobliwy widok, którego raczej się nie spodziewał. Aren siedział na jednym z dwóch foteli popijając herbatę i jedząc ciastko. Grey, kiedy ujrzał Abraxasa, a tuż za nim Oriona uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi i zapytał:

– Oh ... co Was tutaj sprowadza? Coś się stało?

Obaj przybyli spojrzeli na siebie kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc. W zasadzie wszyscy obecni wyglądali na zaskoczonych, choć powody oczywiście były różne. Abraxas postanowił zapytać wprost, bo krążenie wokół tematu tylko zabierało czas.

– Nic Ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz? 

– Czuję się dobrze. Skąd to pytanie i dlaczego wyglądasz na tak roztrzęsionego Abraxasie? – Obaj przybyli zamarli patrząc na siebie, ale Aren wyczuł, że jest coś o czym nie chcą mówić przy nauczycielu dlatego postanowił się już pożegnać. Zresztą właściwie skończyli tą zajmującą dyskusję, więc niewiele to zmieniało. – Dziękuję za pouczający wykład profesorze, ale będę się już zbierał. – W momencie gdy to powiedział poczuł, że coś spłynęło mu po brodzie, więc odruchowo sięgnął do niej ręką by obetrzeć. Zerknął na dłoń i zobaczył trochę krwi. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Postarał się jednak zachować spokój i poprosił – Mogę jeszcze tylko prosić o chusteczkę profesorze?

– Aren wypij to. – Abraxas momentalnie przeszedł do ataku i wręczył natychmiast Greyowi eliksir zamiast chusteczki. Aren zmarszczył brwi przyjął od Beery'ego podawaną chusteczkę lekko kłaniając się na pożegnanie, a od Malfoya przyjął fiolkę i ruszył do wyjścia z pokoi prywatnych profesora. Za nim podążyli obaj Ślizgoni. Szli przez chwilę dość szybko, a później Aren skręcił do nieużywanej klasy i poczekał aż zamkną za sobą drzwi po czym zapytał:

– Możecie mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi? Wątpię byście przychodzili do Beery'ego gdyby nie zaszła jakaś naprawdę pilna potrzeba i co to za eliksir?

– Posłuchaj. Istnieje podejrzenie, że Rudolf podczas naszej wizyty w Trzech Miotłach otruł Cię jadowitą tentakulą. Oczywiście wiesz, że to niebezpieczny i śmiertelny środek. Z tego co udało nam się ustalić podał Ci solidną dawkę, po której praktycznie powinieneś już nie żyć. Zwłaszcza, że zażyłeś ją już cztery godziny temu.

– Jak widzicie nadal tu stoję. Chociaż mam kilka niepokojących objawów, ale żyję. 

– Skoro masz wątpliwości wypij ten eliksir. – Abraxas był widocznie skarbnicą odtrutek, bo podał Arenowi kolejną fiolkę wyciągniętą z zanadrza. Black widząc co podaje uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Grey ujął fiolkę, ale zanim zapytał, Malfoy odpowiedział – To mikstura, która potrafi rozpoznać truciznę. Wystarczy tylko odrobina trucizny, by ją wykryć. Po wypiciu poczujesz zimno, a gdy zaaplikujemy Ci kroplę na dłoń tego co podał Lestrange i zmieni to coś barwę, będziemy wiedzieć na czym stoimy.

– Co ma barwa do wykrycia trucizny?

– Jeżeli toksyny nie ma w twoim ciele, powinna przybrać kolor biały. Im większa dawka, tym bardziej intensywny kolor. Jasne odcienie to małe zawartości niegroźne dla organizmu, jednak gdy kolor przechodzi w ciemne barwy, wtedy trzeba zacząć się martwić. Czarny oznacza śmierć. Dlatego proszę sprawdźmy chociażby to Aren – Desperacja w głosie Malfoya wskazywała na to, że jest pewny swego. Aren podejrzewał, że dwaj Ślizgoni nie biegaliby po korytarzach, gdyby nie sprawdzili, że toksyna rzeczywiście została mu podana. Po wyjaśnieniach Aren kiwnął głową i wypił bezbarwny eliksir, czując posmak anyżu na języku oraz małą nutę wyciągu z liści mandragory. Nie miał czasu skupiać się nad składem, bo nagle poczuł zimno w całym ciele. 

– Działa? – Dopytywał się Abraxas.

– Aż za dobrze. Zdecydowanie czuję zimno – Odsunął rękaw pokazując gęsią skórkę na ręce. Zauważył, małą fiolkę w dłoni Oriona i podejrzewając, że to właśnie może być przyczyna całego zamieszania poprosił – Mogę? – Wyciągnął rękę po buteleczkę, otworzył i powąchał. Tak, to było to co czuł w swoim piwie. Bez wątpienia. Uśmiechnął się niewesoło i skomentował:

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że kremowe z trutką może tak dobrze smakować – Zakorkował i oddał fiolkę w ręce Oriona, który ponownie ją otworzył i przechylił w kierunku jego ręki. Kropelka spadła na skórę, przywarła do niej i zmieniła kolor na ciemno czerwony, który po chwili stał się czarny. Aren i pozostali patrzyli na to jak urzeczeni, po czym Grey niepewnie zapytał – Emmm ... Więc nie żyję?

– Na Merlina! Co jest z Tobą do cholery nie tak?! – Wykrzyknął Black tracąc na moment swoje opanowanie i zaskakując ich obu. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, a zarazem rozumiał tą chorą fascynację Greyem, którą widział u ich Pana. Jeżeli chciał mieć dowód dlaczego i skąd to zainteresowanie, miał właśnie jeden solidny argument przed oczami. Po tym chwilowym wybuchu postarał się opanować i myśleć trzeźwo choć okoliczności nie pomagały. Westchnął ciężko patrząc na Arena i widząc jego zakłopotanie. „ … Myśl Orionie ... dlaczego trucizna nie zadziałała, a raczej zadziałała tylko bez żadnych szkód dla samego Greya … Jak to możliwe ...”. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł i powiedział głośno – Czy Ty... czy miałeś kiedyś do czynienia z jakąś silną substancją trującą, która jest mocniejsza od tej podanej przez Rudolfa? 

– W zasadzie to tak ... Wydaje mi się, że chyba jest silniejsza. – Stwierdził Aren przygryzając wargę. Zastanawiał się czy podzielić się tą informacją. Po krótkim przemyśleniu sprawy zdecydował, że powie im o toksynie, ale nie będzie opowiadał o szczegółach w jaki sposób miał do czynienia z jadem Aragoga. 

– Co to było? – Zapytał Black, przeglądając w pamięci silniejsze substancje od tej z jadowitej tentakuli.

– Dwukrotnie jad akromantuli – powiedział z powagą Aren – Jednak nie wyjawię w jakich okolicznościach miałem z nim do czniania …

– Tak, to może być przyczyna.

Abraxas z Orionem czuli, że chłopak nie kłamał chociaż to co powiedział wydawało się być absurdalne. Malfoy postanowił za wszelką cenę wcisnąć w Arena odtrutkę mimo, że nie wyglądało by ten jej potrzebował. Orion był w wielkim szoku, że Abraxas poświęcił tak bardzo cenną miksturę dla Greya. Uchodziła za jedną z bardzo rzadkich i cholernie trudno dostępnych. Oczywiście Abraxas był jednym z Malfoyów więc musiał mieć swoje dojścia, ale jednak ... Gdy Grey przełknął kolejny eliksir Abraxas rozluźnił się i odetchnął z ulgą wyglądając, jakby ktoś zdjął z niego wielki ciężar. Black pomyślał sobie, że teraz już nie dziwi się Gridelwaldowi, że ściga tego chłopaka. Musi mieć solidny powód, a odmienności jest jak widać w Arenie wiele. Po zażyciu przez Greya odtrutki chłopcy wyszli z pustej klasy, podążając do lochów.

Gdy klasa opustoszała obok miejsca, w którym chłopcy stali pojawił się Herbert Beery ściągając z siebie zaklęcie maskujące. To co usłyszał i co widział było bardzo fascynujące. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tematu w jaki sposób i kiedy Gellert poznał Arena i co on takiego ma w sobie, że się chłopakiem zainteresował. To musiało być coś nieprzeciętnego, bo czarnoksiężnik nie zwrócił by uwagi na byle nastolatka. Beery zamyślił się głębiej. Minęły trzy lata odkąd kontaktował się z Gellertem, może warto by to zmienić?


	25. Rozdział 24: Odwet

Rozdział 24: Odwet

Wędrówka do pokoju wspólnego minęła w ciszy. Każdy z chłopców był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Arenowi to nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz był wdzięczny, że pozostali nie drążą tematu. Rozmyślał nad tym co skłoniło Lestrange do próby morderstwa. Jakoś nie mogło mu się to pomieścić w głowie. Na razie nie widział, naprawdę nie widział żadnego powodu do aż takiej reakcji. Owszem wiedział, że Rudolf go nie znosi. To było oczywiste i bardzo widoczne. Jednak niechęć odczuwana do drugiego człowieka jest marną wymówką do dokonywania zamachu na jego życie. To zdecydowanie gruba przesada. Aren nie miał zamiaru tego tak zostawić. Musiał wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Podejrzewał Rudolfa o mylne przekonanie, że on Aren jest słaby. A jest słaby dlatego, że nie może póki co posługiwać się magią. Grey doszedł do wniosku, że powinien wykazać Lestrange'owi jak bardzo się myli. Właściwie miał umiejętności, z których zdał sobie sprawę zupełnie niedawno dzięki Slughornowi. Tworzenie eliksirów, modyfikacje, eksperymenty, to właśnie go fascynowało. Dostęp do rozmaitych ingrediencji i możliwość wykonania, czy uzyskania eliksirów to był atut, którego chyba na przykład Lestrange nie wziął pod uwagę. A przecież wystarczyła by jedna mała kropelka jadu akromantuli żeby się odegrać. Aren ocenił jednak, że na takiego Rudolfa szkoda marnować cenny składnik ofiarowany mu przez Aragoga. Tym bardziej, że w trakcie swoich doświadczeń odkrył kilka przydatnych i zaskakujących właściwości jadu. Żałował nawet, że nie będzie mógł się nimi podzielić z właścicielem wydzieliny. Był pewien, że Aragog byłby zainteresowany tym, do czego może posłużyć jego jad. 

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do dormitorium, Grey z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na swoje łóżko i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego uwagę zwróciły zaciągnięte kotary wokół łóżka, które należało do Rudolfa. Abraxas podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się dość nikczemnie mówiąc: 

– Szybko raczej nie wstanie. Sam o to zadbałem.

– Co mu zrobiłeś? 

– Nie chciał powiedzieć co Ci podał. Zamierzał zataić ile zaaplikował Ci tej trucizny. Nie było wyjścia. Kilka cruciatusów pomogło mu odświeżyć pamięć i przywróciło dar mowy – Po tej przemowie Abraxas nagle umilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że trochę się zagalopował. Aren tak wtopił się w ich grupę, że Malfoy zapomniał, że nie koniecznie musi być pozytywnie nastawiony do zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Teraz było za późno, więc w napięciu czekał na reakcję zielonookiego. Grey jednak wydawał się być zmęczony i pogrążony we własnych myślach. W odpowiedzi ograniczył się jedynie do:

– Ah tak ... – po czym próbował usilnie stłumić ziewnięcie, co nie do końca mu wyszło. Chwilę później wstał ociężale i zaczął się przebierać w piżamę. Kiedy już tego dokonał ziewnął ponownie i natychmiast położył się do łóżka otulając kołdrą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby było mu bardzo zimno.

Aren wtulił się w poduszkę, szczelnie owinął przykryciem i napotkał zdziwiony wzrok Abraxasa. W dormitorium faktycznie nie było przecież zimno, ale on wciąż we wnętrzu odczuwał chłód spowodowany działaniem mikstury wykazującej ilość toksyny zawartej w ciele otrutego, zaaplikowanej mu przez Malfoya. Aren żałował w duchu, że nie skupił się podczas jej picia na próbie identyfikacji smaku i zapachu, a co za tym idzie składu eliksiru. Jakoś wtedy o tym nie pomyślał zafascynowany tym, że w ogóle taki specyfik istnieje. W duchu postanowił, że zapyta o to Slughorna na dodatkowych lekcjach. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, kiedy zagarnął go sen.

***

Obudził się wypoczęty i rozejrzał ze zdziwieniem po pokoju. Było zbyt cicho i już po chwili wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu był w dormitorium sam. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał na zegar. Okazało się, że niedługo będzie pora obiadu. Czas było wstawać. Przeciągnął się ponownie, odrzucił kołdrę, usiadł i pociągnął nosem. No tak, ten jeden szczegół mógł okazać się dokuczliwy. Katar nie odpuszczał i wyraźnie czekała go wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie spieszył się. Wziął gorący prysznic, ubrał się i ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego, spodziewając się spotkać tam kogoś z pozostałych współmieszkańców. Nie zawiódł się. Przy kominku na stałym miejscu w fotelu siedział Abraxas, czytając coś w skupieniu. Aren podszedł do niego i zerknął przez ramię na trzymaną pracę konstatując po krótkiej chwili, że był to esej na eliksiry. Następnie z niewinną miną spokojnie usiadł na zwyczajowym miejscu Toma. Abraxas na moment oderwał oczy od wypracowania zerkając na przybyłego i uśmiechnął się lekko na powitanie. 

– Wyglądasz naprawdę nieźle. Nie to co wczoraj – Skomentował widok zielonookiego. Nie dodał nic więcej, a przecież miałby wiele do powiedzenia, bo sam spał niespokojnie. Podświadomie wciąż martwił się o Arena, więc kiedy się budził, a budził się wiele razy, rzucał na niego zaklęcie monitorujące stan zdrowia. Odczytywał pozytywne wyniki i zasypiał, a za jakiś czas wszystko powtarzało się od początku. Grey musiał być wykończony, bo ani razu nawet nie mruknął kiedy rzucano na niego zaklęcie, a było ich pewnie kilkanaście. Badanie chłopaka na szczęście nie wykazywało pogarszającej się kondycji, a obecny doskonały wygląd tylko potwierdzał wyśmienite samopoczucie. Odpowiedź Arena tylko potwierdziła tą obserwację: 

– Tak się też czuję Jest jeden minus. Przeziębienie mnie nie opuściło. To natomiast oznacza, że mój dzienny program obejmuje punkt Pomfrey. Mam dość tego uciążliwego kataru.

– Daj mi chwilę, tylko skończę ten nieszczęsny esej. Prawdę mówiąc odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że Slughorn zaczął kłaść nacisk na nasze prace domowe. Jest doskonałym nauczycielem, ale dotąd dość lekko traktował wypracowania. Teraz zadaje je co chwila. Przyznam, że mam już kompletny zamęt w głowie pisząc to tutaj – Wskazał na pergamin, który znacznie przekroczył już zadaną minimalną ilość tekstu, Aren skinął w milczeniu głową potwierdzając wywody Abraxasa i bez słowa wziął od niego esej z zamiarem przeczytania i sprawdzenia pracy. Po chwili pochylił się w stronę autora tekstu i wskazał miejsce, którego dotyczyła jego uwaga:

– Tutaj masz błąd Abraxasie. Mirra zdecydowanie tak nie działa na ten eliksir. Jeżeli najpierw nie oczyścisz korzeni i delikatnie nie zmoczysz ich w czystej wodzie, eliksir się nie uda. Właściwie myślę, że lepiej byłoby nawet zostawić korzenie na dłuższy czas w czystej wodzie ... przypuszczam, że efekt byłby lepszy. Tak to być może nawet wzmocniło by jego moc. Na tym zresztą jak sądzę się nie kończy, bo korzeń to przecież życiodajna część rośliny. Pewnie więc zwiększenie jego mocy przynajmniej lekko oddziałuje na całą roślinę. Tak, to zastanawiające dlaczego nikt tego dotąd nie zbadał. Nigdzie na wzmianki o takich badaniach nie natrafiłem przynajmniej. Zresztą nadal odrzuca się pozostałe części mirry, wykorzystując jedynie jej korzenie. To przecież marnotrawstwo. Może młode listki, czy gałązki na coś by się nadały, tylko … Oj, wybacz chyba za bardzo się wczułem – Zaskoczona i zagubiona trochę mina Abraxasa wskazywała wyraźnie, że chyba nie do końca nadąża za tokiem myślenia Arena. Po chwili ciszy z uznaniem w głosie podsumował:

– Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś tak dobry w Eliksirach – Po tym stwierdzeniu Malfoy westchnął ciężko, ujął esej w dłonie, usunął z niego część, w której był błąd i z pomocą Arena dokończył pracę domową. Doceniał to wsparcie, bo pomoc Greya spowodowała, że wszystko poszło sprawniej i szybciej. Poza tym dzięki niemu zrozumiał popełniony błąd, a to oznaczało, że w przyszłości będzie w stanie go uniknąć. 

***

Malfoy odniósł materiały dotyczące Eliksirów do dormitorium i wraz z Arenem udali się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, by rozprawić się z przeziębieniem zielonookiego chłopaka. Grey musiał wysłuchać kilkuminutowej reprymendy Holly, która nie była zadowolona z faktu, że chłopak chodził z tym przeziębieniem kilka dni i trafił do niej dopiero teraz. Abraxasowi aż żal się zrobiło biedaka, ale nie interweniował. Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że Aren był sam sobie winien. Pielęgniarka tym razem wyjątkowo nie szczędziła słów, ale kiedy zauważyła w postawie Greya skruchę i zawstydzenie umilkła. Na chwilę cofnęła się do gabinetu i po chwili wróciła z dwoma eliksirami. Nakazała Arenowi je zażyć, a kiedy to uczynił rzuciła na niego silne zaklęcie lecznicze. Wszystkie objawy przeziębienia natychmiast zniknęły, jakby ich nigdy nie było. Chłopak przez moment wyglądał na zupełnie zaskoczonego, a później zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. Głupio mu się zrobiło na myśl, że chodził z objawami choroby tak długo. Wyszło na to, że robił to chyba wyłącznie z uporu, skoro wystarczyło ledwie kilka sekund, by przywrócić zdrowie. Bez wątpienia Pomfrey z tych czasów była niezmiernie zdolną magomedyczką. Słyszał zresztą plotki, które przemknęły mu teraz przez głowę. Podobno szkolna pielęgniarka kilkukrotnie w roku musiała odmawiać propozycjom przeniesienia się do Munga czy też innych specjalistycznych placówek medycznych. Pomimo, że wiedźma nie wyrażała na to zgody, ponawiano zaproszenia rok w rok. Dlatego też teraz Aren czuł się trochę zdeprymowany własnym uporem, ale szybko zebrał się w sobie. Mimo to żegnając pielęgniarkę przeprosił ją po raz kolejny i wraz z Abraxasem opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne. Kiedy już zamknęli za sobą drzwi Aren odetchnął z ulgą, co Malfoy skrytykował nieco kąśliwie, choć z lekkim uśmiechem:

– Mówiłem, że trzeba było się wybrać wcześniej, ale Ty musiałeś się uprzeć.

– Gdybym wiedział, że wystarczą dwa eliksiry i zaklęcie, już dawno bym tam poszedł. Następnym razem jak znowu wymyślę coś tak głupiego, rzuć na mnie drętwotę i dostarcz do Pomfrey.

– Masz to jak w banku – Natychmiast potwierdził blondyn, wyobrażając sobie równocześnie tą scenę. Do porządku przywołało go lekkie uderzenie w ramię w wykonaniu Arena, który zdawał się wiedzieć o czym Malfoy myśli. Obaj roześmiali się i poszli do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. 

Sala była już w znacznej części wypełniona posilającymi się uczniami i nauczycielami. Aren natychmiast odszukał wzrokiem Toma spodziewając się, że jak to ostatnio bywało ten wyczuje jego obecność i spojrzy w tą stronę. Rzeczywiście parę sekund później tak właśnie się stało. Było to tylko krótkie spojrzenie, ale poprawiło Greyowi humor. Obaj z Abraxasem podeszli do swoich stałych miejsc przy grupie Riddle'a i usiedli. Aren muskając wzrokiem Toma, przeniósł spojrzenie na Rudolfa, który pomimo warstw glamour nie wyglądał najlepiej. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały i Grey ujrzał w oczach Lestrange'a czystą pogardę. Na tym się jednak skończyło i bez złośliwych komentarzy Rudolf powrócił do swojego posiłku ku zaskoczeniu Arena. Grey powiódł wzrokiem dalej i napotkał spojrzenie Avery'ego, który spoglądał na niego dla odmiany z uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to, że niemal wszyscy obecni zdają sobie sprawę z wczorajszych wydarzeń. Wszyscy oprócz … no tak, jedyną nieświadomą niczego osobą był Tom. Aren dotarł wzrokiem do Riddle'a. W tym samym momencie zauważył dyskretny, ale nader wymowny gest Edgara, który niby przypadkiem przesunął palcem po szyi i lekko pokręcił głową. Arenowi więcej nie trzeba było, by wszystko zrozumieć. Grey wrócił więc do swojego posiłku. Cisza się przedłużała, co nie było normalne i dlatego zwracało uwagę. Przerwał ją Avery pytając: 

– Co robiliście wczoraj z Beery'm? 

– Czasem mu pomagam. Tym razem też mnie o to poprosił – wyjaśnił bardzo oszczędnie Aren. Nie chciał rozwijać tego tematu, bo profesor Zielarstwa wyraźnie prosił o dyskrecję. Nie dotrzymanie tej umowy mogło zablokować mu dostęp do gatunków roślin wyhodowanych przez nauczyciela, a do tego nie chciał dopuścić.

– Nuuuda – skwitował Edgar i zmienił natychmiast temat, szukając takiego, który pozwoliłby na szerszą wymianę zdań – A na święta? Planujesz coś?

– Zostaję w Hogwarcie. Wy o ile się nie mylę w piątek wieczorem wyjeżdżacie, prawda? 

– Owszem. Nie mogę się doczekać słodkiego lenistwa w domu. Dlaczego zostajesz w Hogwarcie? Nie byłoby lepiej pojechać do domu? – Wypalił Avery jak zwykle bez wyczucia i prawie natychmiast krzyknął z bólu, trafiony celnym kopniakiem przez Abraxasa. Malfoy zadziałał błyskawicznie, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała niczego. Ze stoickim spokojem kontynuował posiłek, nie przerwał krojenia steku na swoim talerzu nie reagując ani na okrzyk, ani na sfrustrowane spojrzenie poszkodowanego. 

– Z pewnością, ale obecnie raczej nie mogę się stąd ruszyć ... zresztą ogólnie bardzo lubię Hogwart jako taki. Choćby z tego względu spędzanie tutaj wolnego czasu nie jest takie złe. Mogę się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że to przyjemność. 

– Oh, jakbym słyszał naszego prefekta. On też przecież zawsze zostaje na święta, prawda Tom? – Riddle tylko kiwnął twierdząco głową, nie włączając się do rozmowy, ale śledząc ją pilnie. Edgar zaś kontynuował – widzisz, przynajmniej nie zostaniesz sam na święta. Zresztą spodziewaj się sowy ode mnie!

Arenowi zrobiło się bardzo ciepło na sercu na taką deklarację. Jednocześnie czuł dziwną ekscytację związaną z tym, że przez całe święta będą w Slytherinie tylko on i Tom. Naprawdę chciałby go lepiej poznać. W duchu zdążył się już pogodzić z dziwną fascynacją związaną z osobą Riddle'a, która z dnia na dzień się pogłębiała. Tom był tymczasem dla niego swoistą zagadką. Grey widział jak inni na niego spoglądają, jak bardzo jest szanowany, a może i wręcz uwielbiany. Równocześnie zaobserwował też inne zachowania, które mogły dziwić: strach, trwogę, przerażenie. Dlaczego? Wątpił żeby Abraxas zdecydował się cokolwiek wyjawić. Tym bardziej pozostali. Dlatego zamierzał dowiedzieć tego na własną rękę. Jego myśli przerwała południowa sowia poczta, a raczej mały liścik, który wylądował wraz z niosącym go ptakiem nieomal w zupie Oriona. Black zmarszczył brwi, przejął przesyłkę i rozwinął ją czytając, List był krótki. W miarę czytania twarz Oriona pochmurniała za to Avery'ego, który czytał przez ramię kolegi coraz bardziej pogodniała. Kiedy Orion bez słowa zwinął wiadomość, Edgar oczywiście nie wytrzymał i po swojemu skomentował:

– To miło ze strony Beery'ego, że przypomina Ci o szlabanie. Zamieścił nawet szczegółowe instrukcje! Bardzo współczuję, że musisz napełnić cały zbiornik stojący w stajni testrali. Do tego musisz złożyć różdżkę przed rozpoczęciem pracy. Nieciekawie.

– Jeżeli naprawdę tak Ci żal, to możesz dołączyć – zaproponował Orion, nie mając zamiaru grać w głupie gierki Edgara. Cisza, która zapadła po tym oświadczeniu była aż nazbyt wymowna.

Po skończonym posiłku Black wstał od stołu i bez słowa ruszył w stronę grona nauczycielskiego. Kiedy tam dotarł wyjął różdżkę i podał profesorowi Zielarstwa. Nauczyciel przyjął jego różdżkę w milczeniu, ale kiedy uczeń już się odwracał, krótko poinstruował, że po pracy ma przyjść do jego gabinetu. Orion skinął w odpowiedzi głową, ale w duchu warknął na profesora za takie oczywistości. Był coraz bardziej zły. Nie znosił być bez różdżki. Idąc bez niej przez Wielką Salę czuł się nagi i odsłonięty. Miał wrażenie, że jest teraz słaby i bezbronny, a to wszystko nie były miłe odczucia. Mijając Greya skłonił się ku refleksji o tym jak on musi się czuć nie mogąc używać magii przez tak długi okres czasu. To nie było komfortowe i przyjemne nawet przez kilka godzin, a co dopiero przez parę dni, czy też miesięcy. Po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali skierował się w stronę lochów. Musiał się przebrać. Po drodze rozmyślał nadal o Arenie. Chciał się koniecznie dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o nim i Grindelwaldzie. Włożył w to już pewien wysiłek. Postarał się o to, by przygotować teren dla wydostania z biblioteki tej okropnej, przeklętej księgi, o którą prosił Grey. Całe przedsięwzięcie nie było łatwe Wręcz bardzo kłopotliwe jednak Orion wierzył, że to czego się dowie przyniesie mu zyski, czyli się opłaci. Miał nadzieję, że zdobyte wiadomości uda mu się w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. 

Na takich rozmyślaniach minęła mu szybko droga i nim się obejrzał, stał przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, a w chwilę później był już w dormitorium. Sprawnie wyszukał jakieś mniej lubiane ubrania, których nie żal byłoby mu wyrzucić po szlabanie i szybko się w nie przebrał. Śnieg, który padał na dworze, a który widział za oknami na wyższych poziomach zamku, nie zachęcał do wychodzenia na zewnątrz i wędrówki po błoniach. Orion jak wszyscy wolałby w niedzielne popołudnie wypoczywać, odrabiać lekcje, czy też spędzać czas na zabawie. Niestety, na własne życzenie będzie musiał babrać się w odchodach testrali. Trudno, nie było sensu przedłużać wyjścia stąd. Black ciężko westchnął i ruszył do swojego miejsca pracy.

Kiedy wyszedł z zamku opatulił się szczelnie szalikiem i mugolskim płaszczem. Zimno szczypało go w policzki, więc odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę, której oczywiście nie znalazł. Skonstatował więc tylko z ciężkim westchnieniem, że z zaklęcia rozgrzewającego nici, przeklął w myśli profesora Zielarstwa i ruszył w stronę stajni testrali zostawiając za sobą głębokie ślady w śniegu. Po kilkunastominutowej przeprawie, która wiosną zajęłaby może z dziesięć minut, dotarł na miejsce. Wejście było od szczytu budynku. Wślizgnął się do środka i zamknął za sobą szczelnie wierzeje, po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Tu było zdecydowanie cieplej. I to chyba były wszystkie plusy tego miejsca, bo unoszące się zapachy skłoniłyby go do szybkiej ucieczki, gdyby tylko było to możliwe. Wolał jednak nie sprawdzać co gorszego wymyśliłby dla niego Beery, gdyby nie wykonał tego zadania. Dlatego rozejrzał się uważnie po najbliższej okolicy, szukając wzrokiem narzędzi i pojemnika, który miał napełnić. Pojemnika nie musiał długo szukać, był niedaleko drzwi i miał sporą objętość, co nie napawało optymizmem. Już po chwili odkrył również cały zestaw sprzętów: łopaty, miotły, widły, wiadra, a nawet taczkę. Niechętnie ruszył w ich kierunku zabierając się za najbardziej nieprzyjemny szlaban jaki miał kiedykolwiek. Testrale trzymane były luzem w czterech sporych zagrodach. Na ścianach budynku przymocowane były żłoby, w których było siano. Poniżej koryta z zastanawiającymi pozostałościami pożywienia i poidła. Kiedy Orion ze sprzętami zbliżył się do wejścia do pierwszej zagrody, znajdujące się tam zwierzęta zbiły się w gromadę w jednym kącie, pozwalając mu pracować. 

Po niespełna godzinie miał już serdecznie dosyć tej uciążliwej pracy. Nie przyzwyczajone do takiego zajęcia plecy i ręce już go bolały, a zbiornik nawet w połowie nie był pełen. Orion próbował nawet zdziałać coś za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej, ale jego starania skończyły się na niepotrzebnej utracie sił. Otarł pot z czoła i postanowił chwilę odpocząć. Oparł się o ścianę i spojrzał na jedyne obiekty, które warte były w tym pomieszczeniu uwagi, czyli na mieszkające tu zwierzęta. Testrale łypały na niego nieprzyjaźnie oczami, a on sam nie czuł do nich za grosz sympatii. Po pierwsze przywodziły mu na myśl nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, a po drugie nie grzeszyły urodą. Obserwował je już dłuższą chwilę, kiedy nagle wszystkie zwierzęta jak na komendę odwróciły łby w stronę wejścia do stajni, od którego powiało chłodem. Orionowi przemknęło przez myśl, że ktoś wszedł do środka i pierwszym, o którym pomyślał był nauczyciel Zielarstwa. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zorientował się, że do stajni wszedł Grey cały zarumieniony od chłodu. Przybyły rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i podszedł do niego, biorąc po drodze potrzebne sprzęty. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Oriona swobodnie oznajmił: 

– Cześć. Wybacz, że tak późno, ale nigdy jeszcze tutaj nie byłem, a Twoje ślady już były prawie zasypane. Musiałem zapytać woźnego o wskazówki jak tu dotrzeć. Z zewnątrz ten budynek wydaje się znacznie mniejszy niż jest w rzeczywistości – Black słuchał tego zdumiony i kiedy już Aren skończył niepewnie powiedział:

– Co Ty tu robisz? Chcesz mi pomóc? 

– W zasadzie siedzimy w tym razem. Prawdę mówiąc czuję się po części odpowiedzialny za Twoją karę. Dlatego tu jestem. We dwójkę pójdzie nam szybciej.

– Nie myśl sobie, że pomagając mi coś ugrasz. Nie zapomnę też o tym co mówiłeś.

– Tak, tak. Wiem doskonale i pamiętam, a teraz weźmy się za robotę, bo sama się nie zrobi. – Ponaglił Aren, zabierając się za pracę z energią, a Orion z westchnieniem do niego dołączył w myślach przyznając mu rację. Równocześnie niespodziewanie dla siebie samego poczuł wdzięczność i nadzieję, że nie będzie tu siedział do późnych godzin nocnych jak się obawiał.

Po dłuższym czasie, kiedy odchody testrali zapełniły już ponad połowę pojemnika, obaj chłopcy postanowili na moment odpocząć. Zgodnie usiedli na stercie słomy i wzdychając wycierali pot z czoła. Orion nie przywykł do tak ciężkiej pracy fizycznej. Już w trakcie pracy czuł jak mięśnie rąk i pleców odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, jednak nie chciał pokazać Greyowi, że już po prostu nie daje rady. Teraz, kiedy odpoczywali czuł w tych częściach ciała nieznośne pulsowanie. Black spojrzał na Arena kątem oka i poczuł swego rodzaju podziw. Widać było, że zielonooki chłopak był zmęczony, ale nie aż tak wyczerpany jak on sam. Orion wysnuł z tego wniosek, że albo Grey był od niego niestety sprawniejszy fizycznie, co raniło jego dumę, albo też chłopak w jakiś sposób był przyzwyczajony do pracy fizycznej. Druga opcja jakoś mniej dokuczała Orionowi, dlatego postanowił przy niej zostać. Jego myśli zboczyły w innym jeszcze kierunku. Odkąd w stajni pojawił się Grey, zwierzęta bardzo się ożywiły. Nie przeszkadzały właściwie w pracy, ale co jakiś czas któryś testral w danej zagrodzie podchodził do zielonookiego upominając się o głaskanie. Aren natomiast uśmiechał się do takiego zwierzaka i głaskał kilka razy, co najwyraźniej wystarczało, bo zwierzę odchodziło. Teraz, kiedy siedzieli na stercie słomy między dwoma zagrodami, zwierzęta w obu stały w pobliżu ogrodzenia. Jedno ze zwierząt po stronie Greya położyło się tuż przy zagrodzie, przesunęło łeb między belkami i położyło mu pysk na kolanach domagając się więcej głaskania. Aren oczywiście testralowi nie odmówił, a Orion patrzył na to z odrazą, ale nic nie mówił. Właściwie to Black nie bardzo wiedział o czym mógłby rozmawiać z Greyem. Nie mieli jakichś wspólnych spraw, czy też wspomnień, o których mogliby rozprawiać. Orion nie widział właściwie żadnego punktu zaczepienia jeśli chodziło o początek rozmowy z Arenem. Cisza między nimi zaczynała mu już ciążyć i dokuczać i nagle przerwał ją zielonooki:

– Jak myślisz lubią cukier? 

– Nie mam pojęcia nie znam się na magicznych stworzeniach. – Właściwie na tym pewnie by się ich wymiana zdań skończyła, ale Black postanowił się wysilić i podtrzymać dyskusję w nadziei pozyskania jakichś informacji, czy chociaż poszlak. Dlatego zapytał ciekawie – Dlaczego właśnie cukier? 

– Mugole czasem dają hodowanym przez siebie koniom cukier w kostkach. Pomyślałem więc, że skoro testrale są z tej samej rodziny zwierząt to być może i one go lubią. Spróbuję w najbliższym czasie. Może wybierzesz się ze mną? Może uda Ci się wkupić w ich łaski. 

– Zbędna troska. Nie potrzebuję ich sympatii. Testrale nie przedstawiają sobą niczego miłego, sam ich wygląd skutecznie odstrasza. Nie mam pojęcia po co je tu trzymają. Powozy mogłyby jeździć same, bez ich pomocy. Wystarczy małe zaklęcie, by wprawić je w ruch. A Ty jak uważasz?

– Sądzę, że wtedy zniknął by cały urok … – Aren przerwał nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że stracił czujność i to pytanie było podstępem. Postanowił w duchu, że musi zdwoić uwagę w rozmowach z tym chłopakiem. Był pod wrażeniem jego zdolności do wyciągania informacji w niewinny sposób. Uśmiechnął się trochę do siebie, a trochę do rozmówcy i szybko ułożył w głowie plan kontrataku. Black tymczasem zauważył, że został odkryty, ale nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Zanim zmienił taktykę, usłyszał od strony Arena – zauważyłem, że od czasu do czasu całą grupą gdzieś znikacie wraz z Riddle'm ...

– Tak. Dziwię się, że dopiero teraz zacząłeś to dostrzegać. Jesteś niekiedy doprawdy mało spostrzegawczy. Zastanawiam się kiedy byś zaczął zauważać hierarchię, gdybym Ci o niej nie powiedział – Odpowiedział Orion uszczypliwie i z satysfakcją zauważył oburzenie na twarzy Greya. Delikatne rumieńce zażenowania powiedziały mu, że trafił w czuły punkt. Po chwili usłyszał:

– To nie tak, że nie zauważałem niczego. Prawda jest taka, że chciałem się trzymać od tego z daleka. Jednak Slytherin jest domem, w którym nie da się na dłuższą metę stać z boku i jedynie obserwować. Kto jak kto, ale Ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Przyznam jednak, że w jakimś stopniu jestem Ci wdzięczny za wskazówki.

– Hmm ... Dobry ruch, ale jednak nie powiem Ci w jakim celu się spotykamy. Sam się tego dowiesz. Wiem, że dasz radę. Od razu mówię, że zapewne będzie to dla Ciebie sporym zaskoczeniem. – Orion celowo uchylił rąbka tajemnicy, by podsycić ciekawość Arena. Zastanawiał się jak chłopak zareagowałby na wieść, że praktykują czarną magię w szkole. Jak zachowałby się na wiadomość, że Tom absolutnie nie jest taką osobą, którą widzi na co dzień. Pomimo, że wyraził głośno wiarę w możliwości Greya Black wątpił, by zielonooki Ślizgon doszedł do tego gdzie się spotykają i co robią. Chłopak przecież nie był w stanie posłużyć się magią, a bez jej pomocy Orion nie wyobrażał sobie sposobu na ich odkrycie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szelest słomy i zniecierpliwione sapnięcie, a później słowa:

– Czy Ty zawsze musisz się doszukiwać drugiego dna? Jestem pewien, że gdybyś nie szukał na siłę w ludziach drugiej strony, twoje życie byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze. – Po tych słowach zielonooki chłopak chwycił swoje sprzęty i już bez słowa ruszył do pracy. Orionowi nie pozostało nic innego jak zaciąć zęby i mimo dolegliwości zrobić to samo.

Udało im się się zapełnić cały zbiornik jeszcze przed kolacją z czego obaj byli zadowoleni. W drodze powrotnej Orion był tak rozgrzany, że nawet nie przeszkadzało mu już szczypanie mrozu w policzki. Jego mięśnie boleśnie wołały o jakiś eliksir wzmacniający i odżywczy, żeby się zregenerować. Długi gorący prysznic również był na liście rzeczy, o których marzył. Weszli obaj do zamku słysząc na górze gwar, który sugerował, że uczniowie zbierali się w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji.

– Najpierw pójdę po moją różdżkę, a później poczekamy jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut nim pójdziemy do lochów. – Ogłosił Black, wskazując Arenowi ławkę stojącą w pobliżu zbroi. Grey usiadł, ale zaoponował.

– Dlaczego mamy czekać? 

– Pomyśl, jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Nie wypada nam pokazać się innym w takim żałosnym stanie, jaki obecnie sobą reprezentujemy. Nie możemy zhańbić w ten sposób domu Salazara i przy okazji dać innym możliwość do szydzenia. Być może Tobie jest wszystko jedno ... – Jedna z brwi Greya powędrowała w górę po tych słowach, ale Black kontynuował – … jednak Blackom nie wypada się tak pokazywać.

– No co Ty nie powiesz. Dobra, rozumiem. Poczekam – Orion wszedł do pustego korytarza prowadzącego w kierunku cieplarni i gabinetu Beery'ego. Po chwili wrócił z różdżką w dłoni, przysiadł koło Arena, schował różdżkę i znieruchomiał czekając. 

Kiedy hałas na korytarzach ucichł, obaj natychmiast poderwali się z ławki i ruszyli ku lochom. W drodze Aren miał wiele okazji do podśmiewania się z Blacka, który często nerwowo rozglądał się, by być pewnym, że nikogo w pobliżu nie ma. Na szczęście nie było i dotarli bez żadnego problemu do pokoju wspólnego, co Orion zaznaczył cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Pokój wspólny wydawał się być pusty, więc obaj zgodnie skierowali się w stronę dormitorium i w tym właśnie momencie na ich ramionach zawisł Avery, zaskakując obu. 

– No co tam! Czekałem na Ciebie Orionie, chodź nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz w towarzystwie Arena i … – Przerwał nagle pociągając nosem po czym gwałtownie się odsunął z komentarzem – Obrzydlistwo! Fuj, mam nadzieję, że moje ubrania nie zdążyły nasiąknąć waszym odorem! 

– Skoro tak Ci to przeszkadza to zjeżdżaj na kolację – warknął w odpowiedzi Black wyraźnie niezbyt zadowolony, że trafili właśnie na Edgara. Znał Avery'ego. Wiedział, że ten będzie mu to często wypominał. 

– Nie wierzę, że mu pomogłeś Aren! Kto by wytrzymał w jego towarzystwie więcej niż godzinę. On jest okropnym gburem – Edgar zupełnie zignorował wcześniejsze słowa Oriona zwracając się tym razem do Arena.

– Akurat miałem wolną chwilę ... – stwierdził oględnie Grey, w którego głowie zaczął już powstawać zarys małej nauczki skierowanej do Edgara. Avery uwielbiał drażnić towarzystwo i świetnie się przy tym bawił. Oczywiście nie zawsze było to zabawne dla osób, których sprawa dotyczyła – Avery! Nie zgadniesz co zrobił Black! Myślałem, że padnę ze śmiechu jak tylko to zobaczyłem. Chodź bliżej nie będę trąbił na cały salon bo ktoś może usłyszeć, ale zapewniam, że jak Ci powiem też będziesz umierał ze śmiechu – Aren uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i konspiracyjnie. Równocześnie zarejestrował lekką dezorientację Oriona. Nie zamierzał jednak przerywać realizacji swojego planu licząc na to, że w trakcie Black się połapie o co chodzi i dołączy. Tymczasem zyskał pełne skupienie Edgara, który wiedziony ciekawością zbliżył się do Arena wymownie wachlując się dłonią. Grey odczekał, aż jego nieświadoma niczego ofiara dotrze dostatecznie blisko i nagle przylgnął do Avery'ego przytrzymując go mocno. W międzyczasie błyskawicznie wyrwał swej ofierze różdżkę i rzucił ją w stronę Blacka, który pomimo zaskoczenia pochwycił ją zgrabnie.

– Hej! Oddaj! – Edgar w pierwszej chwili pomyślał wyłącznie o różdżce. W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Drętwota – wypowiedziane przez Blacka. Zaklęcie unieruchomiło Avery'ego, ale ten nie upadł podtrzymany przez Arena, który zaproponował:

– Przenieśmy go do naszego dorimitorium.

Zaintrygowany Black, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca pojmując plan Greya, postanowił współpracować i rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji. Zielonooki holował za rękę Edgara, który rzucał im obu złowrogie spojrzenia. W dormitorium Aren powędrował od razu w stronę łóżka Avery'ego i położył na nim unieruchomionego właściciela, samemu też siadając na krawędzi i mówiąc: 

– Orionie, myślę że możemy jeszcze poczekać z dziesięć minut z prysznicem skoro nasze nosy przyzwyczaiły się do tego osobliwego zapachu. Pozwólmy Edgarowi powdychać ten specyficzny aromat, żeby mógł się poczuć jakby był w naszej skórze. Z pewnością po pewnym czasie doceni nasze poświęcenie.

Błysk zrozumienia pojawił się w oczach Oriona, a wargi zadrżały mu, gdy próbował powstrzymać śmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta. W porę go jednak opanował i usiadł przy Arenie wzmagając tym sposobem wątpliwe walory zapachowe i spojrzał na Avery'ego. Chłopak wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zwymiotować. Black poczuł satysfakcję. Dla takiego efektu warto było odwlec nieco prysznic. Był pod wrażeniem pomysłowości Greya. Okazało się, że kiedy chciał myślał po Ślizgońsku. Przecież przy okazji była to idealna pułapka, która zamknie usta Edgarowi. Na pewno trzy razy się zastanowi nim w żartach wspomni o zapachowych efektach szlabanu i stanie obu w nim uczestniczących. Po dobrej chwili Orion zdecydował, że czas zwolnić zaklęcie i w duchu przygotował się na żale, oskarżenia i marudzenie. Wstał, a na ten widok Aren podniósł się także, lekko skinąwszy głową. Orion uwolnił Edgara spod zaklęcia i nie zdziwił się, gdy pierwsze słowa Avery skierował do Greya. 

– To było okrutne Aren! Wykorzystałeś niecnie moje zaufanie.

– Daj spokój. Pomyśl jak zabawnie będzie o tym opowiadać – Wyszczerzył się niewinnie zielonooki chłopak.

– Zrozumiałem aluzję. – Mruknął Edgar z posępnym wyrazem twarzy, ale po chwili się rozpogodził i kontynuował – podziwiam jednak Twój kunszt. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak mnie załatwisz. W dodatku udało Ci się dokonać niemożliwego. Orion i poczucie humoru to zupełnie dwie różne bajki. To, że udało Ci się go nakłonić do żartu to niezły wyczyn. A teraz zarządzam natychmiastowy prysznic. Mam zdecydowanie dość tego smrodu.

Jako pierwszy skorzystał z łazienki Orion, później Aren, a na końcu Avery, który oczywiście nie omieszkał narzekać na niesprawiedliwość losu. W końcu jednak doprowadzili się do porządku, a brudne rzeczy zrzucone do kosza zniknęły z pewnością zabrane przez skrzaty domowe. Edgar z Orionem kilkoma ruchami różdżką usunęli specyficzne zapachy wciąż unoszące się w pokoju i łazience, po czym wszyscy trzej ruszyli na kolację.

***

Kolejne trzy dni minęły Arenowi bardzo szybko. Cały czas był zajęty nauką i pracami domowymi, ponieważ profesorowie zadawali takie ilości zadań domowych, jakby święta i czas przedświąteczny służyły wyłącznie do ich wykonywania. Większość Ślizgonów równie pilnie pracowała z myślą, że lepiej odrobić zadania i święta mieć wolne. Grey również wychodził z podobnego założenia zwłaszcza, że chciał zrealizować sporo eksperymentów dotyczących tworzenia eliksirów. Lestrange od pamiętnego zdarzenia ignorował go zupełnie i taki stan rzeczy Arenowi odpowiadał. Za to wciąż dręczyła go ciekawość po co spotyka się w tajemnicy grupa Toma wraz z nim samym. Wczoraj znowu zauważył zniknięcie całej gromadki, ale oczywiście zbyt późno, by przedsięwziąć cokolwiek w kierunku odkrycia gdzie i po co się spotykają. Dzisiaj natomiast ostatnimi zajęciami były Eliksiry, po których wraz z profesorem udawali się na dodatkowe zajęcia. 

Obaj z nauczycielem weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie Aren ćwiczył i eksperymentował. Grey od razu podszedł do dwóch czekających na niego kociołków, przyglądając się ich zawartości. Miały dojrzewać przez kilkanaście godzin i wydawało się, że jak najbardziej wszystko było z obydwoma eliksirami w porządku. Na tym etapie do jednego z nich musiał dodać suszone i sproszkowane ziele pokrzywy. Musiał je rozsypać równomiernie po całej powierzchni i nie mieszając pozostawić miksturę do dalszego dojrzewania. Drugi eliksir wymagał rozgrzania, a później pozostawienia na małym ogniu pod przykryciem. 

– Jak tam Twoje eliksiry? – Zapytał profesor z uśmiechem obserwując ucznia.

– Myślę, że jutro eliksir niewidzialności powinien być gotowy. Za to wielosokowy dopiero po świętach, jeśli się uda.

– Oczywiście, że się uda Arenie. Jeżeli nie eksperymentujesz, trzymasz się listy składników i ogólnie przepisu, to nie popełniasz żadnych błędów. Wiem oczywiście, że niekiedy modyfikujesz przepisy, ale dopóki za bardzo Cię nie poniesie wyobraźnia wychodzi to na dobre tworzonemu eliksirowi. Co innego jeśli się zapomnisz i rozwiniesz skrzydła. Kończy się to często wybuchającym kociołkiem, małą eksplozją, nieprzyjemnymi oparami, niewielkim pożarem … – wyliczał nauczyciel wciąż się uśmiechając. Dobrze, że kazałem Warrenowi natychmiast mnie powiadamiać w razie takich wypadków. Musisz przyznać, że czasami moja pomoc bywała przydatna.

– Cóż. Nad niektórymi rzeczami muszę wciąż jeszcze popracować. Ma Pan rację. Zgadzam się również co do tego, że był Pan niekiedy wręcz niezbędny przy ratowaniu sytuacji – Aren tymczasem skończył regulować ogień pod kociołkiem. Nakrył go i sięgnął w bok otwierając jedną z szuflad. Miał w niej zabezpieczone fiolki z eliksirami zleconymi mu jakiś czas temu do wykonania przez Slughorna. Były wśród nich trudne, ale legalne eliksiry medyczne i kilka trochę mniej legalnych, nie koniecznie medycznych. Panowała niepisana umowa: nauczyciel składał zamówienie nie mówiąc do czego i dla kogo potrzebuje mikstur, a także za ile zamierza sprzedać eliksiry, a Aren nie pyta o to wszystko. Po prostu wykonuje swoją pracę, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc i zdobywając coraz większe doświadczenie i umiejętności. Chłopak wyjął z szuflady mikstury i postawił je w stojaku na stoliku, zajmując miejsce w fotelu i czekając na werdykt.

– Za każdym razem kiedy patrzę na te małe dzieła sztuki, rozpiera mnie duma chłopcze. Gratuluję. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że przynajmniej dwa eliksiry są klasy S. Pozostałe to A bez wątpienia, a jedynie ten sklasyfikowałbym nieco niżej. Według mnie podchodzi pod B, chociaż wciąż jest dobry. – Mówiąc to profesor wskazał na eliksir zamętu.

– Profesorze czy mógłby mi Pan wytłumaczyć jedną rzecz? Nie bardzo rozumiem co ma Pan na myśli klasyfikując tak, a nie inaczej eliksiry. 

– To bardzo proste chłopcze. Klasy podpowiadają nam jakiej jakości są dane eliksiry. Z reguły powszechnie uzyskuje się klasę C. Właśnie takie mikstury zazwyczaj warzą uczniowie Hogwartu. Oczywiście mówimy o tych poprawnie uwarzonych. Zdolniejsi uczniowie tworzą już także mikstury klasy B, które są dużo lepsze. Należy zaznaczyć, że Mistrzowie Eliksirów warzą specyfiki klasy A i co najwyżej B. Klasa S to najwyższa w skali jakość. Mikstury tej klasy cechują się najlepszą jakością, największą wydajnością i szybkim działaniem. Eliksiry najwyższej kategorii potrafią wykonać nieliczni warzyciele. Ci najlepsi. To naprawdę wielkie osiągnięcie, stąd mój zachwyt nad Twoimi tworami.

– Dziękuję profesorze. Właściwie nie zdawałem sobie jak dotąd sprawy z reguł klasyfikacji. Czy mógłby Pan mi jeszcze wytłumaczyć po czym Pan rozpoznaje jakiej klasy są eliksiry? 

– Wystarczy spojrzeć na połysk mikstury – profesor wziął do ręki dwie fiolki popatrzył na nie i przekazał Arenowi – Przyjrzyj się. Zwróć uwagę na takie małe, pojedyncze, lśniące niteczki. Im więcej tych niteczek, tym lepszy eliksir – Grey przyjrzał się uważnie trzymanym fiolkom, a tymczasem nauczyciel zaczął sortować pozostałe pojemniczki według sobie znanego schematu, a na końcu odebrał chłopakowi mikstury i dołożył do pozostałych mówiąc – poukładałem eliksiry według klas. Nie mamy tu klasy C, ale tutaj widzisz B, dalej A, a tam S. Przyjrzyj im się uważnie, a będziesz wiedział o co chodzi. Grey stopniowo, po kolei przeglądał fiolki i na koniec doszedł do wniosku, że chyba wie już na czym rzecz polega. Stwierdził więc:

– Myślę, że już rozumiem. Zrobię kolejną porcję eliksiru zamętu. Tym razem bardziej się postaram.

– Daj spokój chłopcze, masz bardzo wysokie ambicje. Klasa B jest bardzo dobra. Zdajesz sobie sprawę Arenie, że jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem w tej dziedzinie? Jak własną matkę kocham nigdy nie widziałem tylu rewelacyjnie uwarzonych przez ucznia eliksirów. Nie wspomnę już o tym, że nie widziałem ucznia, który umiałby stworzyć eliksiry najwyższej jakości. Nie pozwól jednak, żeby woda sodowa uderzyła Ci do głowy chłopcze. To może tylko zaszkodzić.

– Proszę się o to nie martwić profesorze. Póki co tylko Pan jest świadom mojego talentu i wolę żeby tak pozostało. Eliksiry są fascynujące. Nawet nie ma Pan pojęcia jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za naukę i umożliwienie mi warzenia mimo braku magii. Mam wielki dług u profesora.

– Jaki tam dług Arenie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę po ile można sprzedać Twoje eliksiry klasy S? – Slughorn zachichotał i pokręcił głową. Aren postanowił wytłumaczyć o co mu chodzi, bo najwyraźniej myśli nauczyciela powędrowały zupełnie inną ścieżką.

– Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze. Jest Pan jedyną osobą, która naprawdę we mnie wierzy. Jedyną, która zauważyła we mnie jakikolwiek potencjał i zadała sobie trud, by mnie uczyć i pozwolić rozwijać umiejętności. Wcześniej nikt dla mnie tego nie zrobił. Dlatego postaram się być jeszcze lepszy w tym co robię. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla Pana, który pokłada we mnie nadzieję.

Słysząc takie wyznanie ze strony ucznia, Horacy poczuł wzruszenie. Bardzo polubił Arena. Ambitnego i inteligentnego ucznia. Uważał go za istny nieoszlifowany diament. Jednak umiejętności to nie było wszystko. Zauważył też, choć nie umiał się do tego otwarcie przyznać, że traktuje tego chłopca jak syna. Nie miał już żadnej rodziny, wszyscy jego bliscy nie żyli, a Grey zapełnił tą pustą przestrzeń w jego sercu. Teraz, kiedy do tego doszło, Slughorn wstydził się swoich wcześniejszych zamiarów, by osiągnąć maksymalne zyski z talentu chłopaka. Dlatego nie informując o tym Greya, lwią część pieniędzy zarobionych ze sprzedaży wykonanych przez niego eliksirów odkładał w swojej skrytce dla chłopaka na czarną godzinę. Przecież życie toczyło się do przodu i istniała możliwość, że Aren będzie kiedyś tych pieniędzy potrzebował. Z całej puli Slughorn odbierał dla siebie jedynie kwoty za wykorzystane składniki co nie stanowiło zbyt wielkiej sumy pieniędzy. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos ucznia:

– Profesorze? Przypomniałem sobie, że miałem Pana o coś zapytać.

-Tak chłopcze? 

– Ostatnio rozmawiałem z Abraxasem o pewnym eliksirze. Nigdy dotąd nie natknąłem się na niego w żadnej publikacji dlatego postanowiłem zapytać Pana. Z tego co Malfoy opowiadał mikstura ma specyficzne właściwości. Polegają one na tym, że za jej pomocą można określić ilość trucizny wchłoniętej przez organizm. Słyszał Pan o takim eliksirze? Mógłby Pan mi go przybliżyć?

– Nie dziwię się, że o tym specyfiku nie słyszałeś. To eliksir odkrycia. Jego receptura jest owiana tajemnicą i znana zaledwie jednej osobie. Tą osobą jest anonimowy twórca receptury. Cena mikstury sięga ponad sto galeonów za porcję. Zostało już jednak zauważone, że eliksir wystawiany jest na sprzedaż raz na cztery lata, co stanowi pewną ciekawostkę. Z pewnością przyczyna tkwi albo w procesie tworzenia, albo w składnikach.

– S ... stu galeonów?! – Aren zająknął się przy pytaniu, ponieważ zszokował go fakt, że Abraxas poświęcił dla niego tak cenny eliksir. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał wyraz zaskoczenia, jaki ujrzał w tamtej chwili na twarzy Blacka. Mając taką wiedzę jak w tej chwili żałował tylko jednego, że nie skupił się bardziej na smaku i zapachu mikstury. Może przynajmniej w części odkryłby skład specyfiku. Niestety, było już na to za późno. 

– Nie dziwię się, Twojej reakcji. Cena jest rzeczywiście szokująca. Nie każdy może sobie na tą miksturę pozwolić, ale bez wątpienia eliksir może uratować człowiekowi życie. Każde Ministerstwo Magii posiada na składzie co najmniej jedną fiolkę specyfiku na wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował otruć Ministra.

 

– Rozumiem. Dziękuję profesorze za informacje na temat tego eliksiru. Mam teraz zupełnie inne pytanie do Pana. Wybiera się Pan gdzieś na święta? 

– Moi dawni uczniowie z Klubu Ślimaka zaprosili mnie do siebie. Oboje są bardzo zdolni, a co najważniejsze poznali się właśnie dzięki mojemu Klubowi – odparł z pewną dumą Slughorn. Zapadła na moment cisza, którą ponownie przerwał profesor – Byłbym zapomniał. Poprosiłem jednego ze skrzatów domowych, by podczas mojej nieobecności pojawiał się w pracowni, kiedy będziesz tu przebywał. Tak na wszelki wypadek. 

– Dziękuję Panu, to będzie bardzo pomocne Profesorze – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Aren i umilkł. Zagryzł lekko wargę i pokręcił się chwilę na fotelu nie wiedząc jak zacząć temat, który chciałby jeszcze poruszyć. W końcu zebrał myśli i zadał dręczące go pytanie – Jak Pan myśli, kto będzie uczestnikiem Turnieju?

– Oczywiście Czara zadecyduje. Przyznam jednak, że bardzo bym chciał, żeby był to jeden z moich węży. Musiałaby to być osoba roztropna i silna. Wtedy mniej bym się martwił. W końcu mowa o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Na początku myślałem o Tomie, jednak ten kategorycznie odmówił. Nie zamierza brać udziału w Turnieju. Wielka szkoda. Jestem pewien, że gdyby był to on Hogwart miałby realną szansę na wygraną. Są jednak i inni. Młody Malfoy i Black są także potężnymi czarodziejami. Mają wspaniałą prezencję. Avery, Mulciber i Lestrange również się wyróżniają. Oczywiście mówiłem tylko o Slytherinie, a przecież są tez inne domy … 

– Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego wokół Czary Ognia nie ustawiono żadnych zabezpieczeń. Co jeśli ktoś będzie chciał zgłosić kogoś innego, kto niekoniecznie będzie zamierzał uczestniczyć w Turnieju? – Do tego pytania popchnęło Arena własne doświadczenie, ale profesor wydawał się być nim zdumiony.

– Chłopcze, co Ci też przyszło do głowy. Zapewniam, że jakieś zabezpieczenie tam jest, ale z drugiej strony dlaczego ktoś miałby tak postąpić. Przecież uczestnictwo to chwała dla szkoły i rodziny wybranego ucznia. Czara Ognia jest bardzo potężnym magicznym artefaktem i jej wybór jest zawsze najlepszy. Swoją drogą, skoro już o tym mówimy to … Arenie wolałbym, żebyś na czas Turnieju został w Hogwarcie – Aren, który miał cichy plan dołączenia do grupki publiczności jaka z pewnością z Hogwartu uda się na Turniej, poczuł się życzeniem profesora zaskoczony, dlatego zapytał:

– Słucham? Dlaczego? 

-Wiem, ze to bardzo ważne wydarzenie, ale Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze. Istnieje możliwość, że Grindelwald będzie się kręcił w pobliżu. Dla Ciebie to niebezpieczne. Przecież wiesz.

-Oh ... – Arena było stać jedynie na taką odpowiedź. Aktualnie uknute przez Kasandrę kłamstwo spreparowane po to, by został przyjęty do Hogwartu zaczynało działać na jego niekorzyść. Nie zamierzał jednak go demaskować, ponieważ doceniał pracę wieszczki i nie chciał jej niszczyć. Chcąc przerwać dyskusję wstał mówiąc – Ma Pan rację. Wracam do warzenia jeśli profesor pozwoli – to powiedziawszy podszedł do swojego stanowiska pracy, czyli dwóch kociołków z zawartością. Zajrzał pod pokrywę powoli gotującego się eliksiru oceniając jego stan, kiedy usłyszał za sobą:

– Coś nowego Arenie? 

-Nie jestem w zasadzie pewien. Eliksir stworzyli moi dawni znajomi. Jest niezwykle przydatny, ale ma kilka wad. Podobnie antidotum. Dostałem później kolejną wersję tego specyfiku, ale nie zdążyłem go już wypróbować. Teraz będę miał sporo czasu na to, żeby go ulepszyć. – Aren zerknął w stronę zajmowanego przez Slughorna miejsca i zauważył, że profesor ułożył koło siebie stertę wypracowań. Niewątpliwie w celu ich sprawdzenia. Nauczyciel westchnął ciężko i zaordynował:

– W takim razie do roboty! Mam zamiar przy okazji przebić się przez tą stertę wypracowań. Jeżeli uda Ci się skończyć wcześniej będę wdzięczny za pomoc.

Grey oczywiście zgodził się na to bez szemrania. Tylko raz na początku zaproponował swoją pomoc w sprawdzaniu prac domowych pierwszych i drugich roczników. Zamierzał w ten sposób upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i sprawdzić własną wiedzę, a może też podpatrzeć pomysły innych. Wiedzę sprawdził. Za to pomysły w większości były tak absurdalne, że porzucił myśl o zastosowaniu któregokolwiek. Z drugiej strony kiedy przypomniał sobie jakie pomysły sam miewał w pierwszej i drugiej klasie, łapał się za głowę. Tak Aren, jak i Horacy Slughorn bawili się setnie czytając te prace. Bardzo rzadko zdarzały się interesujące pomysły uczniów, które warte były przeanalizowania. Wtedy dyskutowali zawzięcie, co poszerzało wiedzę Arena. Grey zdążył dojść do wniosku, że nie wyobraża sobie podobnego podejścia do nauczania ze strony Snape'a. Jego ponury, warkliwy, porywczy były nauczyciel ziejący złośliwościami i jadowitymi komentarzami odstraszał i paraliżował samą obecnością. Grey doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy by się od niego tylu rzeczy nie nauczył. Po kilku tygodniach Horacy zaczął podsuwać chłopcu wypracowania starszych roczników. Jeżeli Aren miał wątpliwości, czy czegoś nie wiedział konsultował z profesorem. Slughorn zaś wyraźnie widział duże postępy w zdobywaniu w ten sposób wiedzy przez chłopaka. Dzisiaj było podobnie. Aren skończył swoje działania przy eliksirze, wziął jakąś paczuszkę z drugiej szuflady, gdzie przechowywał swoje eliksiry i usiadł na drugim fotelu, by wspomóc nauczyciela. Skończyli wieczorem rozchodząc się każdy w swoją stronę. 

Do pokoju wspólnego Aren dotarł niedługo potem i od razu skierował się do dormitorium w poszukiwaniu Malfoya. Abraxas był akurat w trakcie pakowania i akurat był sam. Reszta widocznie poszła już na kolację, bo w salonie również ich nie było. Grey przysiadł na swoim łóżku i obserwował poczynania Malfoya. Rosnąca sterta ubrań do spakowania zastanowiła go i trochę rozbawiła, dlatego zapytał. 

– Naprawdę potrzebujesz aż tylu ubrań w domu?

– Niekoniecznie, ale chciałbym trochę wymienić swoją dotychczasową garderobę skoro już tam będę. – Wyjaśnił Abraxas i jednym machnięciem różdżki złożył odzież w zgrabne kostki. 

– Jak wyglądają święta w domach czystokrwistych czarodziejów? – Zainteresował się Aren, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak na chwilę odwrócić uwagę kolegi po to, żeby podrzucić mu do walizki prezent w postaci eliksiru. Długo myślał nad tym co mógłby dać na święta blondwłosemu Ślizgonowi. Na pomysł wpadł podczas obiadu kiedy zauważył, że Abraxas zawsze próbuje przysłonić rękawem bliznę po krwawym piórze. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że była czymś w rodzaju skazy na ciele i dumie czarodzieja. Aren uważał, że wciąż jeszcze było zbyt wcześnie, aby pytać jak blizna powstała. Zamierzał jednak pomóc Abraxasowi pozbyć się jej pamiętając jaką radość sprawiło to jemu samemu. W mniemaniu Greya była to także forma podziękowania za poświęcony mu cenny eliksir odkrycia. 

– Nic właściwie ciekawego. Powiedziałbym, że to kolejna okazja by zaprezentować swoją władzę i bogactwo. Nic co się widuje w zwykłych domach. W skrócie mówiąc. Przed Nowym Rokiem zawsze jest organizowany bal. Na nim zbierają się wszyscy z rodzin czystokrwistych. Widzisz, to taka forma prezentacji swojej pozycji. Do bólu napuszona uroczystość. Mało na niej zabawy, a dużo polityki. – Powiedziane to zostało ponurym głosem z nutką goryczy. Grey jakoś się temu nie dziwił. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie święta. Myślał raczej o miłej i radosnej atmosferze. Taką właśnie widział u Dursley'ów. Oczywiście nie wliczał swojego udziału. Praktycznie zawsze kończył w zamknięciu i po wszystkim dostawał jakieś tam resztki ze stołu do zjedzenia. Pomyślał, że pozostali mieszkańcy dormitorium musieli spędzać święta podobnie jak Malfoy. W końcu też pochodzili z czystokrwistych rodzin. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Abraxasa, który diametralnie zmienił temat. – Hmmm … Pomożesz mi przed wyjazdem uporać się z esejem na eliksiry? Odwdzięczę się w zakresie Run. Obiecuję. 

– Jestem za. Szata upadła Ci na podłogę. – Odpowiedział Aren wstając i podchodząc do leżącego na podłodze ubrania. Dla niego była to oczekiwana okazja do podłożenia prezentu wraz z doczepionym listem. Zgrabnie wsunął paczuszkę do kieszeni szaty, złożył ubranie i odłożył je do walizki Abraxasa. 

-Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością właściciel szaty i zaproponował – to jak idziemy na kolację? 

– Tak, tylko muszę jeszcze zajść do cieplarni, odebrać kilka pudełek roślin od Beery'ego i zanieść do pracowni Slughorna.

– Pomogę Ci.

Harry chętnie przystał na pomoc Malfoya. Miał do przeniesienia kilka skrzynek zawierających sporą ilość sadzonek. Wczoraj z niewielką pomocą Beery'ego przesadził je do skrzynek, aby służyły mu jako podstawa do eksperymentów. 

Abraxas nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy Aren kategorycznie zabronił mu używania magii przy przenoszeniu roślin. Oczywiście rozumiał powody dlaczego tak musiało być, ale jak stwierdził musiał trochę pomarudzić, bo mu to po prostu pomagało. Aren już jakiś czas temu i teraz również zauważył, że tylko przy nim Malfoy bywał tak swobodny i rozluźniony. Bardzo to sobie cenił. 

Obaj chłopcy obładowani pojemnikami zeszli z powrotem do lochów zmierzając do pracowni Slughorna. Na jednym z zakrętów musieli się jednak gwałtownie zatrzymać. O mały włos wpadli bowiem na Mulcibera i Lestrange'a. Aren poczekał chwilę z nadzieją, że przepuszczą ich z tym obciążeniem. W końcu byli bardziej mobilni. Tak się jednak nie stało. 

– Zjeżdżaj Rudolf, mało Ci po ostatnim razie? – Odezwał się jako pierwszy Abraxas. Aren uznał to za zły krok zwłaszcza, że to oni byli w tym gorszym położeniu, bo objuczeni skrzynkami.

Lestrange zmrużył oczy łypiąc najpierw krótko na Arena, ale zatrzymując wzrok na Malfoyu. Jego nienawiść do Abraxasa była naprawdę potężna. Grey widywał czasem we wzorku Rudolfa przebłyski szaleństwa, które likwidował najczęściej Tom. Ostatnio na Riddle'a nie było co liczyć, bo był przed przerwą świąteczną dosłownie rozchwytywany przez nauczycieli. Aren zauważył, że ostatnio jedynie krótko się witają, co powodowało spory niedobór odczuwania obecności tego drugiego. Przynajmniej w jego wypadku. Chociaż podejrzewał, zważywszy na poszukujący wzrok i lekkie otarcia w przejściach, czy też na korytarzach, że Tom odczuwa podobnie. Nie był to jednak dobry czas na rozpamiętywanie tych zdarzeń, dlatego Grey skupił się ponownie na Albercie i Rudolfie, którzy po chwili wahania jednak ich wyminęli. Aren odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, ale już po chwili wiadomo było, że zrobił to przedwcześnie, bo za plecami usłyszeli:

– Bombarda!

Zaklęcie nie trafiło w Greya, ani w Abraxasa, tylko w jedną ze skrzyń. Siła wybuchu spowodowała, że Aren został odepchnięty i wpadł na Abraxasa. Razem runęli na ziemię. Grey spojrzał najpierw z przerażaniem na rośliny, które nie miały szans z tym zaklęciem. Później przeniósł wzrok na Lestrange, kompletnie ignorując jego zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy. Był tak wściekły, że stracił panowanie nad sobą, wrzeszcząc:

– Jaki Ty masz kurwa problem!? I dlaczego znowu ja?! Nie obchodzą mnie Wasze prywatne porachunki! Załatwiajcie je między sobą!

– To nie było ... – Próbował coś wytłumaczyć Rudolf, ale wściekły Aren nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Jeszcze raz wejdziesz mi w drogę i przysięgam, że zapłacisz mi za to! – Zagroził, po czym natychmiast, nie zważając na ewentualne tłumaczenia poszedł w głąb lochów. Nie oglądał się za siebie, a złość powodowała, że nie dostrzegał nawet podążającego za nim Abraxasa.

Tymczasem Rudolf stał przez chwilę zdeprymowany obserwując korytarz, w którym zniknął Malfoy z Greyem. Później westchnął lekko spojrzał na podłogę, na której leżały przemieszane pozostałości po katastrofie w postaci połamanych drewnianych skrzynek, fragmentów roślin i pokrywającej sporą część korytarza ziemi. Wyjął różdżkę i jednym ruchem usunął ten chaos zagryzając wargę. 

– Pójdę do Greya wyjaśnić – Zaproponował niepewnie Albert.

– Raczej nic to nie zmieni. Na jego miejscu również bym nie chciał słuchać żadnych tłumaczeń. Przynajmniej na razie. Jego groźby to i tak czcze gadanie, bo co on może mi zrobić bez magii? Może kiedy indziej jak się uspokoi.

– A jak powie Tomowi co się wtedy stało? Wiesz, że jak Riddle o tym usłyszy możesz mieć naprawdę ogromne kłopoty. 

– Coś mi mówi, że Grey tego nie zrobi.

Mulciber nie był tego pewien, jednak przemilczał tą kwestię. Rudolf od czasu pamiętnej przygody przycichł. co było trochę dziwne i niepokojące. Często chodził zamyślony, jednak wciąż darł koty z Abraxasem. Greya zostawił w spokoju. Albert kiedy to wszystko przemyślał zaczął żałować, że głupio się wtrącił i rzucił zaklęcie na skrzynię z roślinami niesioną przez Malfoya. Rudolf próbował go powstrzymać i tym sposobem, niefortunnie Bombarda trafiła w Arena. Niepotrzebnie zaostrzył konflikt, który i tak sięgał już chyba zenitu. Co prawda jeśli chodziło o otrucie Greya panowała w grupie powszechna zmowa milczenia i tylko dzięki temu winowajca uszedł ze zdrowiem, a może nawet i życiem. Jednak nigdy nie wiadomo czy komuś nie puszczą nerwy i sprawa nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Mulciber zadrżał na samą myśl o reakcji Toma w momencie, kiedy się dowie. Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że Riddle się nie dowie, ale przeczucie i doświadczenie mówiło mu, że to bardzo złudne marzenia. 

Tymczasem wściekły Aren parł przed siebie nie bardzo zdając sobie nawet sprawę z kierunku w jakim podąża. Na koniec stanął nagle orientując się, że nie ma już powodu iść do pracowni Slughorna. Nie miał roślin, na których zamierzał prowadzić badania. Wziął parę uspokajających, głębokich oddechów i rozejrzał się powoli. Ze zdumieniem zauważył uważnie przyglądającego mu się Abraxasa. 

– Rudolf jak wiesz jest dupkiem. Nie martw się, odpłacę mu za ten numer – Oznajmił blondwłosy Ślizgon z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. 

– Nie, jeżeli jeszcze raz użyje na mnie tych swoich brudnych sztuczek sam o to zadbam, by więcej tego nie robił. Wracajmy na kolację. Powinniśmy zdążyć.

Wieczorny posiłek trwał już w najlepsze. Parę osób zwróciło na nich uwagę, gdy z lekkim skrzypnięciem otworzyli jedno ze skrzydeł wrót do Wielkiej Sali. Aren od razu skierował się w stronę, gdzie siedzieli pozostali z ich dormitorium. Nie zdziwił go brak Toma. Abraxas zresztą już wcześniej mu wyjaśnił, że przed świętami to było normalne. Greyowi jednak zaczęło trochę brakować przelotnych spojrzeń, a nawet samej świadomości, że Tom jest obok. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta dziwna tęsknota jest irracjonalna, ale z nią nie walczył i czekał na zakończenie uciążliwego dla niego czasu. Usiadł obok Abraxasa, nalał sobie herbaty i wrzucił do niej cztery kostki cukru. Mimochodem zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że Orion zapatrzył się na cukiernicę zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Aren po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie zastanawia się nad tym o czym mówili w stajni testrali. Black nagle uniósł wzrok i zorientował się, że jest obserwowany. Wyraźnie się speszył i szybko wrócił do jedzenia. Aren także zajął się posiłkiem. Ogólną ciszę przerwał Abraxas. 

– Aren pójdziesz ze mną po kolacji do Czary Ognia?

– Więc jednak chcesz się zgłosić. – Stwierdził zielonooki chłopak z lekką goryczą w głosie co spowodowało, że Malfoy stracił trochę entuzjazmu, ale mimo to potwierdził.

– Tak zamierzam.

– I tak dosyć długo zwlekałeś Abraxasie. Właściwie do ostatniej chwili. – Powiedział Edgar wskazując blondwłosego Ślizgona widelcem.

– Znając Ciebie od razu po ogłoszeniu wrzuciłeś swoje nazwisko do Czary – odgryzł się Abraxas.

– Oczywiście! Nie ma co czekać. Skoro Tom nie bierze udziału w losowaniu jest większa szansa, że któryś z nas zostanie reprezentantem Hogwartu w Turnieju. Jeżeli będę nim ja, postaram się poprowadzić naszą szkołę ku pierwszemu miejscu! – Wykrzyknął Avery unosząc tym razem nóż ku górze w geście zwycięstwa.

– Chyba od końca. – Rzucił od niechcenia Mulciber, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem na ten komentarz. 

– Tak, śmiejcie się! Jeszcze zobaczycie! A wtedy będziecie mnie błagać o autografy!

– Wystarczą mi Twoje bohomazy w podręczniku od historii magii. – Podsumował Orion, ku uciesze kolegów.

Po tym komentarzu Avery oznajmił wszystkim, że ma ich dość i po prostu wyszedł zabierając w serwetkę kilka ciastek. Chwilę po nim część towarzystwa także opuściła Wielką Salę. Zostali tylko Aren z Abraxasem. Stół domu Salazara opustoszał. Uczniowie z innych domów też kończyli już widocznie kolację, bo coraz więcej z nich wychodziło. Kiedy już bardzo się przerzedziło Abraxas spojrzał na Arena, wstał i poszedł w kierunku Czary. Grey niechętnie ruszył za nim, starając się zignorować napływające wspomnienia. Stanęli przed magicznym artefaktem. Aren odruchowo się skrzywił z niechęcią i pomyślał, że znowu ma wątpliwą przyjemność przyglądać się Czarze. Niebiesko-białe płomienie wyglądały jakby tańczyły i wyglądało to wbrew pozorom pięknie. Tymczasem Abraxas wyciągnął skrawek pergaminu z wcześniej napisanym swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Złożył karteczkę i podszedł bliżej artefaktu. Kiedy już wyciągał rękę poczuł na niej silny uchwyt i zerknął w bok. To był Aren, który z wielką powagą powiedział. 

– Jesteś pewien w stu procentach Abraxasie? Pamiętaj,że gdy już wrzucisz swoje nazwisko nie będzie odwrotu. Od razu powiem, że nie dlatego mówię o tym, że myślę, że nie dasz sobie rady. Po prostu chcę Cię ostrzec.

– Naprawdę długo o tym myślałam i na pewno chcę to zrobić – uspokoił go Abraxas, równocześnie czując jakieś ciepło w sercu na myśl, że ktokolwiek się o niego martwi. Równocześnie w duchu dopowiedział sobie, że właściwie i tak nie ma innego wyjścia. Musiał zgłosić swoją kandydaturę. Wymagali tego od niego i rodzina i Tom. Rozmowę chłopców przerwał głos Herberta Beery'ego dobiegający zza ich pleców.

– Oh! A to ciekawe!

– Co profesor ma na myśli? – Zapytał od razu Aren.

– Teoretycznie nie powinno być możliwe byście stali razem koło Czary. Jest nałożone ograniczenie mówiące, że tylko jedna osoba może znajdować się przy Czarze w danej chwili. Jesteście jak widać wyjątkiem od tej reguły. To zastanawiające. Pozwólcie, że wykonam mały test. Arenie odejdź proszę trochę do tyłu. – Grey posłusznie się oddalił, a Beery zaczął się zbliżać do Czary Ognia i Abraxasa. Kiedy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki od Malfoya poczuł silny opór magiczny, który uniemożliwił mu dalsze zbliżanie się do Czary. Naparł na przeszkodę bardziej i magia odepchnęła go zdecydowanie, aż do miejsca gdzie stał Aren. Chłopcy obserwowali ten pokaz ze zdumieniem, dlatego Herbert skierował pytanie do Arena. – Już rozumiesz?

– Hmm ... – Zielonooki chłopak zamyślił się głęboko po czym spokojnie ruszył znowu w stronę Abraxasa. Nic go nie zatrzymało, nic nie odepchnęło i po chwili stał obok kolegi przy Czarze Ognia. Obejrzał się na profesora, który obserwował wszystko z pewną fascynacją – Może dlatego się tak dzieje, że nie wyczuwa ode mnie magii? W końcu to artefakt stworzony na potrzeby czarodziejów.

– To ma sens. Być może. – Stwierdził w zamyśleniu Beery, po czym przeniósł wzrok na obserwującego wszystko w milczeniu Malfoya – Powodzenia Abraxasie. A my się Arenie widzimy w weekend – Po tym oświadczeniu profesor odwrócił się energicznie i szybkim krokiem wyszedł nie czekając na ewentualne dalsze dywagacje. Chłopcy odczekali, aż zniknął z ich pola widzenia i dopiero wtedy Abraxas skonstatował.

– Jakoś wydaje się bardziej ożywiony odkąd się pojawiłeś w szkole. Wcześniej jedyną emocją jaką można było od niego wyczuć było totalne, absolutne znudzenie. – Aren westchnął, a Malfoy odwrócił się i wreszcie umieścił swój pergamin w magicznych płomieniach Czary. Obaj skierowali się do wyjścia, a Grey wrócił do wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Malfoya. 

– To chyba dobrze. Dzięki temu wykazuje większe zaangażowanie w swój przedmiot.

– Pomaga mu pewnie fakt, że jesteś na zajęciach. Ma pewność, że ktokolwiek go słucha podczas lekcji – Abraxas okrasił uśmiechem swoją nieco złośliwą wypowiedź w zamian obrywając lekkiego kuksańca w ramię.

***

W piątek żaden z uczniów Hogwartu nie mógł się do końca skupić na zajęciach. Nauczyciele oczywiście zdawali sobie sprawę z powodu ich stanu, dlatego też wyjątkowo w tym dniu ignorowali roztargnienie uczniów. Gdyby nie ta celowa pobłażliwość każdy z domów straciłby sporą ilość punktów do końca dnia. Arenowi również udzieliła się ta atmosfera, choć jego powody były zupełnie inne. Cieszył się na myśl, że w końcu będzie mógł spędzić czas bez gromady ludzi w okolicy. Tylko z Tomem, o którym miał nadzieję trochę się w tym czasie dowiedzieć. Próby dyskretnego podpytania Abraxasa od początku były skazane na porażkę. Malfoy nie chciał na ten temat rozmawiać i Aren po kilku próbach zrezygnował. Pamiętał jednak na przykład słowa Blacka o jakichś spotkaniach i czuł jak głęboko w nim schowany Gryfon za wszelką cenę chce się dowiedzieć w jakim celu się spotykają. Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej niż przypuszczał. 

– To co, ostatnia rundka do biblioteki nim wyjedziesz? – Zaproponował Grey Malfoyowi, kiedy skończyli już na dziś zajęcia.

– Hmm chyba nie zdążę. – Odpowiedział wymijająco Abraxas. Aren szybko zorientował się co to oznacza i poczuł iście gryfońską dziką ekscytację. Miał nadzieję w jakiś sposób dowiedzieć się więcej o tajemniczych spotkaniach. Udało mu się jednak zachować na twarzy maskę spokoju. Kiwnął w zrozumieniu głową i z westchnieniem dodał:

– No to wykorzystam czas Slughorna i zadam mu parę dodatkowych pytań nim wyjedzie.

– Trochę przeraża mnie czas jaki spędzasz w pracowni na warzeniu eliksirów. Nie jestem zły z tego tytułu, ale jakoś nie potrafię zrozumieć fascynacji miksturami zwłaszcza, że te wszystkie opary, krojenie, miażdżenie, ucieranie i w ogóle … ciężka praca … no nie ważne. W sumie dopóki mam świetną pomoc zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o wypracowania, to w zasadzie nie powinienem narzekać.

– Właściwie to podobnie myślę o Tobie i Starożytnych Runach. Z tego względu rozumiem co czujesz. Czyli widzimy się na kolacji? Chyba, że jakoś wcześniej uda mi się wydostać ...

– W to akurat wątpię. Zupełnie tracisz poczucie czasu kiedy zajmujesz się eliksirami. W takim razie do zobaczenia.

Pożegnali się i Aren szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pracowni. Kiedy był już pewien, że Abraxas go nie zobaczy pobiegł. Spieszył się, by zdążyć wziąć uszaty eliksir bliźniaków i wrócić na czas. Przechowywał eliksir w pracowni, bo przynajmniej miał pewność, że tam nikt się do niego nie dorwie. Przy okazji udało mu się trochę ulepszyć miksturę. Myśląc o tych eliksirach nie mógł choć przez chwilkę nie poświęcić myśli ich twórcom. Bliźniacy tworzyli naprawdę innowacyjne mikstury, mimo że w większości służyły one do robienia dowcipów. Przy okazji poczuł niewielką gorycz przypominając sobie ich zdradę. Ciężko było zapomnieć o tym jak spiskowali przeciwko niemu i bratali się z Dumbledore'em. W międzyczasie dopadł wejścia do pracowni, otworzył je, wyszukał obydwa eliksiry i pomknął z powrotem zamierzając od razu udać się na drugie piętro, bo jak zaobserwował to tam najczęściej znikali całą grupą śledzeni Ślizgoni. Kiedy już tam dotarł wypił pierwszy eliksir i chwilę później poczuł jak wyrastają mu dodatkowe uszy. Lekkie muśnięcie dłonią przekonało go, że to kocie uszy. Niedługo potem uzyskał doskonały słuch niczym nie różniący się od tego, jaki miał w swojej animagicznej formie. Słyszał doskonale każdy głos, kroki, śmiech, szelest a nawet śmiejącego się gdzieś w oddali Irytka i przeklinającego woźnego. Mógł nawet określić mniej więcej odległość od źródła dźwięku. Teraz nastąpiła najbardziej trudna część całego przedsięwzięcia, czyli wyselekcjonowanie z całej kakofonii dźwięków tych, które go interesowały. Musiał się na nich skupić. Wtedy stawały się wyraźniejsze. Dobrą chwilę zajęła mu selekcja i skupienie, ale wreszcie całkiem niedaleko usłyszał głos Oriona: 

– Spotkanie odwołane. Tom został zgarnięty przez nauczycielkę Numerologii, Mamy poczekać w pokoju wspólnym aż wróci. Ma dla nas jakieś zadania – przekazał reszcie Black.

– Wiesz coś więcej? – Dopytywał się Edgar.

– Nie. Nauczycielka była już tuż obok nas, gdy mi to przekazywał. 

– Czasem nie znoszę tego, że jest prefektem. Ostatnio był w dobrym humorze i poprzednia lekcja na temat klątwy pętającej była naprawdę niesamowita. – Ponownie rozbrzmiał głos Avery'ego.

– Samo zmodyfikowanie zaklęcia tak, by dodatkowo cięło ofiarę podczas pętania było genialne. Bodziec w postaci bólu powoduje u ofiary panikę. Człowiek przestaje logicznie myśleć. – Dodał Lestrange z podziwem.

– To co zbieramy się do lochów. Nie ma tu na co czekać. – Wybił się głos Abraxasa, z którym zgodził się Orion mówiąc.

– Taaa nie ma co czekać. A lepiej być obecnym kiedy nasz Pan skończy to co ma zrobić dla nauczycielki.

Aren usłyszał kroki. Najwyraźniej cała grupka ruszyła ku wyjściu skądś, dlatego czym prędzej pobiegł piętro wyżej. Wiedział, że idą do pokoju wspólnego i nie musiał ich śledzić. Zastanawiał się tymczasem nad tym co dotąd usłyszał. Był to zaledwie niewielki strzępek informacji, ale za to dość niepokojący. Wynikało z niego, że grupa spotykała się w celu praktykowania czarnej magii. Aren co prawda mógł to podejrzewać już choćby z niektórych uwag i wzmianek Abraxasa, ale i tak poczuł się zaskoczony. Zastanawiał się jak zakwalifikować tą wiadomość. Nie łudził się, że było to coś do końca dobrego. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że zaklęcia czarnomagiczne nie zawsze muszą być używane w złym celu. Sam przecież tego doświadczył. W swoich czasach, kiedy rzucał Avadę na graniana czuł, że robi dobrze. Martwiło go jednak jeszcze co innego. Dlaczego Black nazywał Toma Panem? Niepokój w jego sercu zaczął coraz bardziej narastać, ale postanowił kontynuować swoje małe dochodzenie. Powoli ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego, gdzie jak wiedział grupa Toma miała zamiar czekać na prefekta. Na koniec zatrzymał się w pobliżu wejścia do dormitorium doskonale wszystko słysząc. Usiadł na ziemnej, kamiennej podłodze, podciągając kaput na głowę w razie gdyby ktoś go jednak zauważył i skupił się na głosach. 

W pokoju wspólnym Abraxas rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu wyciągając podręczniki do Starożytnych Run. Skoro miał czas postanowił wywiązać się z obietnicy i pomóc Arenowi z pracą zadaną na święta. Właściwie to zamierzał wykonać ją za Greya, który nie powinien zbyt głośno oponować. W końcu nadal nie przepadał za tym przedmiotem, chociaż sporo już umiał. Abraxas za to lubił Runy i pisanie na ten temat nie sprawiało mu większych problemów. Dokładnie odwrotnie było z Eliksirami. W międzyczasie Malfoy zastanawiał się czego może chcieć od nich przed wyjazdem Tom. Może chodziło o jakieś magiczne artefakty? W końcu w ich domach można było znaleźć wiele magicznych przedmiotów. Miał taką nadzieję.

– Myślałem, że już skończyłeś Runy – powiedział Orion poznając podręczniki oraz zwitki pergaminu.

– Bo skończyłem. Teraz robię coś innego. – Nie miał zamiaru przyznawać, że odrabiał za Greya jego pracę domową.

– Może to dla Arena? Wszyscy widzimy jak beznadziejny jest w Runach. Z innymi przedmiotami radzi sobie świetnie, ale z Runami wyraźnie nie za bardzo. Zawsze gdzieś się potknie – bezpardonowo podsumował osiągnięcia Arena na Starożytnych Runach Avery.

Malfoy nie skomentował tego, choć Edgar trafił w dziesiątkę. Nie chciał mu dać powodów, by mu to w przyszłości wypominał. Obrał najbezpieczniejszą drogę, czyli milczenie. Niestety trwało ono krótko, bo po chwili usłyszał śmiech Lestrange'a.

– Coś Ci bardzo wesoło Rudolfie – wycedził Abraxas patrząc się na niego chłodno.

– Po prostu naprawdę bawi mnie Twoja troska o Arena. Nie sądziłem, że będzie ci tak bardzo zależeć – szyderstwo było słyszalne nawet w głosie Rudolfa.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Wykonuję tylko swoje zadanie, nic poza tym. A jeżeli sądzisz, że naprawdę się z nim przyjaźnię, to mogę wysnuć tylko jeden wniosek. Musisz być wielkim głupcem. – Oznajmił Abraxas z całą pewnością siebie, jaką zdołał zmobilizować w głosie. W duchu ponownie przeklinał całe to cholerne zadanie, ale Lestrange nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że mu zależy na tej przyjaźni. Mógłby ponownie czyhać na życie Greya, a tego Malfoy by sobie nie wybaczył.

– Widzę, że bardzo rzetelnie wykonujesz swoje zadanie donosząc mu to o czym się dowiedziałeś od samego źródła. Powiedz, jakie to uczucie wiedzieć, że charłak zaczął Ci ufać, a Ty go okłamujesz. Kłamiesz tylko z powodu Jego rozkazu – Rudolf wiedział, że zapędził Malfoya w kozi róg. Miał nad nim sporą przewagę. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, że zapewnienia Abraxasa nie były prawdą. Musiałby być ślepy i głuchy, żeby tego nie widzieć.

– To tylko zadanie, nic więcej. Poza jego wykonaniem nic mnie nie obchodzi. Jeszcze słowo, a Riddle dowie się, że chciałeś otruć jego cenne źródło informacji. Wówczas jedyne co Ci pozostanie to modlenie się do samego Merlina, aby Cruciatus był jedynym zaklęciem, którego doświadczysz. Wszak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że w zakresie klątw nasz Pan bywa bardzo kreatywny.

– Zrób to tylko, a dowie się o koszmarach Greya, które razem z Blackiem ukrywacie. – Odpalił Rudolf nie mając zamiaru dać się zastraszyć.

– Skąd Ty ... – Abraxas zaczął powoli czuć jak traci grunt pod nogami. W porę się jednak opanował i postanowił ratować co się da – To, że nie powiedziałem dotąd nie znaczy, że nie zrobiłbym tego w odpowiednim momencie. Potrzebowałem ...

– Wystarczy! – przerwał mu nagle Black. – Wasza rozmowa jak zwykle do niczego nie prowadzi i obydwaj zachowacie milczenie. Zwłaszcza, że każdy z nas jest w to zamieszany. Dla własnego dobra jak na Ślizgonów przystało po prostu zachowajcie to dla siebie.

Po tych słowach obaj oponenci zamilkli i wrócili do swoich spraw. Edgar patrzył raz na jednego raz na drugiego i głęboko się zastanawiał. Sytuacja była gorsza niż na początku zakładał. Okazało się, że dowiedział się o czymś o czym wcześniej nie wiedział. Grey miał koszmary? Ciekawiło go jakiego rodzaju i o czym one były. Kolejny sekret przed Riddle'm napawał go strachem. Nie było innego wyjścia. Po raz pierwszy musieli współpracować, by ich wspólne tajemnice nie wyszły na jaw. 

Aren słuchał tej rozmowy z odczuciem, że to już się kiedyś działo. Siedział jak sparaliżowany. Nie chciał kolejny raz przechodzić tego bólu i okropnego zawodu. Z trudem docierało do niego, że znowu dał się nabrać i zaufał nieodpowiednim osobom. Jak mógł być taki głupi?! Był przecież w Slytherinie. Już samo to powinno sprawić, żeby stał się bardziej ostrożny. Początkowo gorzko żałował, że gryfońska ciekawość popchnęła go do podsłuchiwania. Ostatecznie jednak stwierdził, że chyba lepiej, że już teraz dowiedział się wszystkiego. Im dłużej trwałyby fałszywe przyjaźnie, tym bardziej by bolało. Miał wrażenie, że zdradę Abraxasa odczuł bardziej niż Rona, czy Hermiony. W swojej głupocie upatrywał w nim prawdziwego przyjaciela, na którego mógł liczyć i z czasem opowiedzieć o wszystkim co go dręczy. Okazało się, że każde jego słowo prędzej czy później trafiłoby do uszu Riddle'a. 

– Aren? Dlaczego tutaj siedzisz, a nie w środku? Zapomniałeś hasła?

Usłyszał nad sobą głos osoby, której w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć. Przyjazny ton głosu Toma spowodował w sercu Grey'a ogromny ból. Podniósł się z podłogi i lekko odsunął. Na ten widok Tom zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu i zaczął się wolno zbliżać. Bliskość spowodowała, że Grey zapomniał jak się oddycha i tylko bezsilnie obserwował rękę zbliżającą się do kaptura. Okrycie głowy zostało delikatnie zdjęte.

– A to ciekawe. Zdradzisz mi sekret skąd dodatkowa paru uszu? Muszę przyznać, że czuję się zaintrygowany. Całkiem gustowne są te uszka i pasują do Ciebie – Tom delikatnie dotknął jednego z kocich uszu, ale tego było już zbyt wiele dla Arena. Odepchnął głaszczącą rękę z okrzykiem:

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – Odsunął się nieco i wpatrzył w czerwone oczy Riddle'a, w których dostrzegł najpierw dezorientację, później szok, a na koniec powagę. Nie chciał się nawet domyślać co Tom zaobserwował w jego oczach. Czuł jak emocje w nim szaleją. Przez moment walczył, żeby je opanować i nie pokazać bólu, żalu i zranienia zwłaszcza temu czerwonookiemu Ślizgonowi.

– Wyjaśnisz skąd ta ... żywa reakcja?

– Pewnie każdy byłby zaskoczony dowiadując się paru ciekawych rzeczy odnośnie swoich szkolnych kolegów.

– Więc podziel się swoją wiedzą. Jestem ciekaw czego się dowiedziałeś.

– Jesteś pewien o Panie? – Aren specjalnie użył podsłuchanego tytułu. Rozszerzające się w zaskoczeniu źrenice oczu Toma potwierdziły, że trafił w czuły punkt. Dokończył więc spokojnie – A może fakt, że praktykujecie tutaj czarną magię doprowadził mnie do tego stanu? Kto wie?

Poczuł na skórze magię Toma, która najwidoczniej zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli. Nie przejął się tym jednak wyciągając fiolkę z antidotum i przełykając jej zawartość. W tym czasie ukryte w ścianie wejście do pokoju wspólnego odsunęło się i pojawili się członkowie grupy Toma, wywołani pewnie przez falę magii Riddle'a. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż mieli zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzach. Abraxas patrzył na Arena z niemym pytaniem. Zimny wzrok, który ujrzał w odpowiedzi zdeprymował go zupełnie. 

– Kto Ci o tym powiedział? – Zapytał na pozór spokojnie Tom.

– Sam usłyszałem, za pomocą tych oto miłych dla oka uszu. – W tym momencie Grey poczuł jak antidotum zaczyna działać i kocie uszy zaczynają go mrowić, a po chwili zanikają. Był pewien, że zniknęły, bo słyszał już tylko zwyczajne dla ludzkich uszu dźwięki. Bez tej mnogości, dokładności. Spokojnie kontynuował wypowiedź – Ich zasięg jest imponujący. Udało mi się podsłuchać całą rozmowę w tajemnym pomieszczeniu, w którym praktykujecie czarna magię. Słyszałem też rozmowę w pokoju wspólnym. – Mówiąc to spojrzał ponownie na Abraxasa, który po tych słowach zbladł strasznie – Nie chcę mieć z Wami nic wspólnego. Idźcie wszyscy do diabła! – Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w stronę pracowni. Tam mógł się zaszyć i nikt był w stanie go nagabywać. Wyhamował tuż przed portretem centaura i tu dopadł go Abraxas, krzycząc zdesperowanym głosem:

– Zaczekaj Aren! Pozwól mi wyjaśnić!

– W takim razie proszę bardzo, zaprzecz Abraxasie! Powiedz mi prosto w oczy, że nie szpiegowałeś mnie dla Riddle'a! Naprawdę zacząłem Ci ufać! Wykorzystałeś mnie! Nie zaprzeczysz, bo to prawda ... – po tych słowach jego głos odmówił posłuszeństwa, więc umilkł i ruszył w stronę otwierającego się przejścia. 

– Owszem tak było, ale tylko na początku! Zaczekaj! – Wołał za nim rozdygotany Malfoy, ale nie zdążył dopaść przejścia zanim się zamknęło. Stał chwilę przed litą ścianą w bezruchu próbując zapanować nad sobą. Kiedy mu się to wreszcie udało rozkazał Warrenowi – Wpuść mnie! – Ten jednak pozostał nieugięty na prośby, groźby, a nawet późniejsze błagania.

Malfoy uderzył ze złości pięścią w kamienną ścianę, przegryzając mocno wargę. Rozluźnił zęby dopiero kiedy poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi na języku. Oczywiście wiedział, że centaur na obrazie nie ulegnie, dlatego zrezygnował z westchnieniem. Czuł się tak bardzo podle. Aren za nic mu nie uwierzy, że mówił tak bo musiał. Nie da wiary, że chciał go chronić. Jednocześnie miał świadomość, że wszystko zaczęło się od rozkazu. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Czuł się jak śmieć. Widział jak bardzo zranił Arena i to go bolało. Tym bardziej, że Grey był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałby zranić. Czuł, że Aren mu tego nie wybaczy. Takiej zdrady się nie wybacza. Tak rozdygotany nie mógł pojawić się w pokoju wspólnym. Musiał się opanować za wszelką cenę. Parę głębokich oddechów później Abraxas ruszył w stronę salonu Slytherinu rozmyślając o tym skąd Rudolf mógł wiedzieć o koszmarach Arena. Czyżby ktoś jeszcze wówczas udawał sen? A może sam Lestrange? Oczywiście powoli wszystko stanie się jasne. Póki co ich tajemnice wyszły na wierzch. Aren wie już jaki naprawdę jest Tom. Oni wszyscy natomiast wiedzą już, że nie docenili Greya. Abraxas czuł wielki ból w sercu z powodu zielonookiego chłopaka i wiedział, że tego nie przebije żaden inny ból. Nawet taki, który prawdopodobnie zada mu Tom. Był już niedaleko wejścia do pokoju wspólnego dlatego przystanął, by ponownie zapanować nad emocjami po czym podszedł do wejścia. W salonie od razu poczuł wszechogarniającą mroczną aurę Toma. Cała ich grupa siedziała oczywiście przy kominku wokół Riddle'a. Krótki ruch dłoni tego ostatniego, sprowadził Abraxasa na jego stałe miejsce w fotelu. Usiadł sztywno czekając na rozwój wypadków.

– Słucham zatem. Chcecie mi coś powiedzieć? – Zagaił na pozór spokojnie ich Pan, ale każdy ze świty wiedział, że jeden zły ruch i bestia zaatakuje. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się Black. Abraxas słuchał go z podziwem oceniając, że ma nerwy ze stali. Miał co prawda zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie, ale spokojnie patrzył w oczy Toma.

– Czekając na Ciebie Panie w sali na drugim piętrze rozmawialiśmy o ostatnich zajęciach i o klątwie tnącej. Podczas tej rozmowy nazwałem Cię Panem. Zakładam więc, że to moja wina, że Aren dowiedział się o naszej tajemnicy.

– Podczas kłótni tutaj, czyli w pokoju wspólnym, wyszło na jaw zadanie, które mi zleciłeś Panie i wtedy ... 

– Legilimens – Wypowiedź Abraxasa przerwało nagle zaklęcie, na które nie był przygotowany. W duchu przeklinał bezróżdżkową magię Toma równocześnie mobilizując siły, by odeprzeć potężny atak. Już po chwili wiedział, że nie da rady. Skupił więc wszystkie siły na tym, aby nie dopuścić Toma do wspomnień o pamiętnej rozmowie i o koszmarach Arena. Obiecywał mu, że to pozostanie między nimi i postanowił przyrzeczenia dotrzymać za wszelką cenę. Po minutach, które dla niego były wiecznością, Tom wycofał się z jego umysłu. Dowiedział się dużo, ale Abraxasowi udało się zachować dla siebie to co najcenniejsze: koszmary Arena, pomoc i rozmowę w łazience, kilka innych rozmów, które przeprowadzili i które ich zbliżyły. Nie udało mu się natomiast ukryć wspomnień dotyczących otrucia Greya przez Rudolfa. Były zbyt wyeksponowane, by Tom zaraz na początku się na nie nie natknął. Malfoy nie śmiał nawet westchnąć z ulgą. Po czole i skroniach płynęły mu stróżki potu, a w głowie pulsował ból. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Riddle na dziś z nim skończył. Drugiego ataku już by nie przetrzymał. Obserwował czujnie ich Pana, który siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo najwyraźniej analizując to czego się dowiedział. Po chwili Riddle wolno odwrócił się do Lestrange'a mówiąc:

– Zdawać by się mogło, że masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu Rudolfie. Gdyby Twój plan się powiódł Grey byłby teraz trupem, a Twoje członki byłyby porozrzucane po całym jeziorze. Myślę też, że pewnie długie dni minęłyby nim pozwoliłbym Ci umrzeć – Uśmiechnął się podle widząc przerażenie na twarzy Lestrange'a i kontynuował – Jest jednak również plus Twojej głupiej akcji. Dowiedziałem się dzięki niej czegoś zdumiewającego o Greyu. Wierzę, że zrozumiecie Waszą karę. Od tamtego dnia widziałem, że coś przede mną ukrywacie. Miałem nadzieję, że któryś z Was przyjdzie do mnie i mi o tym opowie. Jestem głęboko zawiedziony, że tak się nie stało. Zacznę od Ciebie Rudolfie. Oczywiście masz świadomość, że zawiniłeś. Crucio …

***

Aren leżał skulony na kanapie. Miał zamiar przeczekać tutaj aż do momentu, gdy po kolacji wszyscy wyjadą do domów. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że podczas przerwy świątecznej może natknąć się niestety na Toma, ale marzył o tym, by stało się to jak najpóźniej. W zaistniałej sytuacji perspektywa spędzenia okresu świątecznego w towarzystwie Toma wydawała mu się najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Jeszcze tak niedawno niecierpliwie wyczekiwał tego czasu, a teraz dziękował Merlinowi, że miał miejsce, w którym mógł się zaszyć wiedząc, że nikt tu nie wejdzie. Eliksir spokoju, który zażył kiedy tylko wszedł do tego pomieszczenia pozwolił mu utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Dzięki temu nie pogrążył się w depresji. Starał się zapanować nad sobą, co dość dobrze mu wychodziło. Nie mógł się pojawić w stanie całkowitego rozklekotania nerwów w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Co prawda miał nadzieję, że nie spotka tam dziś Riddle'a, ale z drugiej strony ... znając jego szczęście. Dlatego musiał nad sobą panować. Nie mógł pokazać jak bardzo zabolało go to wszystko co się stało. Również zdrada Toma. Przecież wybaczył mu ten atak na siebie za pomocą Legilimencji, a jednak Riddle kazał szpiegować go Malfoyowi. A on głupi zaufał Abraxasowi, a mógł się wycofać. Nie raz zresztą … Aren niespodziewanie poczuł jak po policzku spływa mu łza, później następna. Starł je natychmiast głęboko oddychając. 

Dochodziła północ. Z pewnością wszyscy, którzy mieli wyjechać, wyjechali. Był już najwyższy czas udać się do dormitorium spać. Aren wciąż miał cichą nadzieję, że nie spotka Riddle'a. Oczywiście była to płonna nadzieja. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego, wyczuł znajomą obecność Toma. Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości wpatrzone w niego czerwone oczy rozwiałyby wszystkie. Zignorował Riddle'a i ruszył od razu w kierunku dormitorium z nadzieją, że ten się nie odezwie, ale naturalnie tutaj też zawiodło go szczęście.. 

– Porozmawiajmy. – Aren zawahał się, ale jednak zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę rozmówcy. Żeby nie wyjść na tchórza podszedł bliżej Toma i wpatrzył w piękne oczy, które tak uwielbiał. Czuł równocześnie żal i ucisk w sercu, ale hardo stwierdził.

– Zdaje się, że już wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko. Jest coś co chciałbyś dodać?

– Nie będę się bronić. Tak jak powiedziałeś prawda wyszła na jaw i nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać.

– Cel uświęca środki jak widzę. Doprawdy jesteś rewelacyjnym aktorem. Obiecywałem sobie, że drugi raz nie dam się zdradzić, a tu proszę. Okazuje się, że odkąd postawiłem tutaj stopę już byłem częścią Twojego planu. Chodziło bez wątpienia o to, by jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o Czarnym Panu. Jestem niepoprawny. Naprawdę uwierzyłem w tą twarz, którą mi pokazywałeś, gdy byliśmy sami. Okazała się fałszywa. Kłamstwem była tak moja przyjaźń z Abraxasem jak i polepszające się relacje z pozostałymi.

– Kiedy byliśmy sami nigdy nie udawałem. Przypomnij sobie, że nawet w momencie kiedy byliśmy z innymi traktowałem Cię tak samo, czyli zupełnie inaczej niż pozostałych. Jesteś teraz zbyt zaślepiony złością, żeby to dostrzec. Pozostali naprawdę Cię polubili z małym wyjątkiem w osobie Rudolfa. Nie wydawało Ci się.

– Nie próbuj mi po raz kolejny mydlić oczy Riddle – syknął ostro Aren mrużąc wściekle oczy. – Skończyłem już z Tobą i Wami wszystkimi. Wyczekuję momentu, aż wyjedziecie z reprezentantem Hogwartu do Durmstrangu i będę mieć spokój od … tego wszystkiego. – Przerwał tą tyradę nagły ruch ze strony Riddle'a, który chwycił rękę Arena w mocny uścisk. Zielonooki chłopak próbował ją wyrwać, jednak nie dał rady. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to rzucać wściekłe spojrzenia na rozmówcę, który po chwili powiedział:

– Jeżeli choć przez chwilę myślałeś, że uwolnisz się ode mnie … pozwól mój drogi, że od razu wyprowadzę Cię z błędu. Turniej nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ty natomiast wzbudziłeś moje zainteresowanie, które pogłębia się za każdym razem kiedy coś nowego się o Tobie dowiaduję. Nigdy nie pozwolę Ci umknąć z moich rąk. Nawet jeżeli mnie teraz nienawidzisz nie pozwolę Ci ode mnie odejść.

– Jeszcze się przekonamy. Pewnego dnia możesz pożałować tych słów. Bądź pewien, że nie będę stał biernie. Kiedy tylko odzyskam magię ...

– Czekam na ten dzień z niecierpliwością. – Przerwał mu Tom i puścił trzymaną w żelaznym uścisku rękę. Nie odsunął się jednak pozostając blisko. Po chwili pochylił się ku Arenowi szepcząc – Wierzę, że pewnego dnia zrozumiesz motywy, którymi się kieruję. – Po tych słowach Tom odszedł do swojego pokoju zostawiając Greya samego.

***

Kolejne dwa dni były istną katorgą. Aren nie czuł na sobie wzroku Riddle'a tylko wówczas, kiedy przebywał w pracowni. To było tak deprymujące, że zaczął nawet omijać posiłki byle uniknąć kontaktu z prefektem Ślizgonów. Przeklinał tradycję siedzenia przy jednym stole uczniów, którzy zostawali w zamku w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Ten obyczaj powodował, że chcąc nie chcąc wciąż był blisko Toma. Na domiar złego następnego dnia wyjeżdżał również Beery. W zamku zostawał tylko dyrektor, woźny, kilkoro nauczycieli i paru uczniów, a w tym Tom. Nerwy Arena były napięte do ostateczności. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go delikatne potrząśnięcie za ramię przez Beery'ego.

– Arenie, słyszysz mnie?

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się profesorze.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć. Nie miałbyś ochoty pomóc mi z choinką po kolacji? Zauważyłem, że od momentu ścięcia jej kondycja znacznie się pogorszyła, dlatego przygotowałem specjalną odżywkę. Pomoże jej się zregenerować. Dobrze byłoby, gdyby zdołała wytrwać do Nowego Roku. 

– Chętnie pomogę. – Zaoferował chętnie Aren kalkulując, że w ten sposób uda mu się uwolnić od wszędobylskiego wzroku Toma.

Po kolacji zostali w Wielkiej Sali we dwóch z profesorem. Po kolei i systematycznie opryskiwali ogromną choinkę. Aren zauważył, że faktycznie nauczyciel miał rację. Drzewko wyglądało gorzej niż na początku, kiedy zostało tutaj umieszczone. Zajęcie było żmudne i wymagało skupienia. Trzeba było uważa-ć, żeby nie ominąć żadnej gałązki i dobrze wykonać polecone zadanie. Aren był z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie miał kiedy rozmyślać o swoich kłopotach. Idyllę przerwało pytanie profesora.

– Widzę, że ostatnio jesteś nie w sosie. Coś się stało? Odnoszę wrażenie, że odkąd zaczęły się święta nie jesteś sobą.

– Aż tak widać? – Wyrwało się Greyowi niebacznie. 

– Pewnie dla wielu uczniów zachowujesz się tak jak zwykle. Miałem jednak okazję poznać Cię lepiej i dostrzegam, że masz jakiś poważny zatarg z Tomem.

– To nic takiego. Po prostu dostałem kolejną lekcję życia nic więcej. – Odpowiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale chwilowe spięcie ciała sporo powiedziało Herbertowi. Czekał na to, że chłopak rozwinie temat, jednak Aren umilkł. Beery nie nalegał i na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. 

Po ponad godzinie byli już praktycznie przy końcu pracy. Oczywiście jak to w życiu bywa w tym newralgicznym momencie skończyła się im odżywka. Beery kazał mu chwilę poczekać i wyszedł do cieplarni po więcej. Aren zszedł z drabiny i usiadł przy stole dopijając swoją herbatę. Tym razem na przekór nie wiadomo komu pił gorzką. Nie lubił takiej, ale przynajmniej nie przypominała mu Toma podmieniającego ich napoje. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie Riddle'a. Nie mógł jakoś przestać myśleć o tym cholernym dupku, przeklętym manipulatorze. Tak rozmyślając zapatrzył się na Czarę Ognia, w której błękitno-białe płomienie żyły i poruszały się podkreślając magiczny klimat artefaktu. Arena zastanowiło, czy magiczny ogień parzy i pchnięty impulsem ciekawości zbliżył się do Czary. Zamierzał to sprawdzić. Przesunął dłoń między płomieniami i okazało się, że ten ogień nie parzy, ale jakby łaskocze. Grey w duchu stwierdził, że właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać. Tak jak może się spodziewać, że Tom zrealizuje swoją obietnicę i nie odpuści. Znał go już na tyle, że nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Gdyby tylko udało mu się jakoś go pozbyć ... nie permanentnie, ale do czasu odzyskania magii. Spojrzenie Greya powędrowało w kierunku Czary, a w głowie zakiełkował pomysł. Wrócił do swojego miejsca przy stole, wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu, pióro, kałamarz i napisał krótkie:

Tom Riddle

Wrócił do Czary, lekko się zawahał, ale sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i zdecydowanym ruchem wrzucił zwitek pergaminu w płomienie magicznego artefaktu oczekując podświadomie, że ten natychmiast go odrzuci. Tak się jednak nie stało. Zwitek zniknął w Czarze, a Aren uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją.


	26. Rozdział 25: Wybór Czary Ognia

Rozdział 25: Wybór Czary Ognia

Tom rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim stałym miejscu w pokoju wspólnym i otworzył w odpowiednim miejscu książkę. Właściwie mógłby czytać ją w swoim pokoju, ale … wolał być tutaj. Przynajmniej mógł tym sposobem obserwować, kiedy Aren wróci. Starał się skupić na treści publikacji, ale nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Myśli wciąż uciekały w kierunku zaskakująco pasjonującej postaci Arena Greya. 

To było niepojęte i trzeba przyznać uciążliwe. Zakrawało na jakąś manię polegającą na tym, że Tom musiał… po prostu musiał wiedzieć gdzie jest i co robi Grey. Gdyby sprawy się nie posypały, gdyby rozmawiali świąteczny pobyt w szkole wyglądałby pewnie inaczej. Byłby przyjemniejszy. Wydarzenia sprzed świąt zepsuły wszystko. To było … niewygodne. Nie wymieniali spojrzeń, ani słów, ani… za to Aren obrzucał jego, Riddle'a morderczymi spojrzeniami, a ostatnio traktował jak powietrze. Tom wahał się między dwoma odczuciami. Z jednej strony żałował zapaści w kontaktach z zielonookim, ale z drugiej strony każde wydarzenie odsłaniało kolejne, nowe informacje o Arenie. Choćby taka legilimencja. Reakcja zielonookiego Ślizgona powiedziała mu bardzo wiele. Wniosek z tego, że niby podobne wydarzenia przynosiły zyski, ale jednak uważał, że to jak aktualnie wyglądały relacje z Greyem było niezwykle dokuczliwe.

Ostatnio jednak Riddle zauważył, że Aren chyba ochłonął z pierwszego wzburzenia, bo był w lepszym nastroju. Cokolwiek ten dobry nastrój spowodowało sam fakt był pozytywny. Tom miał świadomość, że nie będzie łatwo skłonić zielonookiego chłopaka do powrotu do wcześniejszego układu. Zdecydował jednak w duchu, że będzie do tego dążył. Właściwie trudno mu było określić jednoznacznie dlaczego. Było mu to potrzebne i tyle.

Nadal starał się czytać trzymaną książkę, ale myśli o Greyu wciąż na nowo go rozpraszały. Przypomniał sobie na przykład jak o mało nie zabił Rudolfa kiedy dowiedział się, że ten prawie otruł jego własność. Na widok tego wspomnienia w myślach Abraxasa poczuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera, a później lodowacieje. Wiedział oczywiście, że Aren jest cały i zdrowy. Sama myśl jednak, że mógłby przez tego kretyna Lestrange'a umrzeć powodowała bolesny skurcz serca. Tom nie do końca rozumiał taką właśnie reakcję swojego organizmu i czuł się nią lekko zaskoczony, ale nie powstrzymało go to od wymierzenia odpowiedniej kary winowajcy. Wspomnienie odpłynęło i myśli Riddle'a powróciły do aktualnych spraw dotyczących zielonookiego, który ostatnio zajmował sporo miejsca w jego myślach, żeby nie powiedzieć, że je zdominował. 

Tom praktycznie zawsze wiedział co Aren robi w danej chwili. Zielonooki Ślizgon trzymał się pewnego planu zajęć co znacznie ułatwiało obserwację. Rano po śniadaniu Grey udawał się do cieplarni. Tom dowiedział się, że działo się to na prośbę Berry'ego, który zlecił chłopakowi opiekę nad roślinami podczas swojej nieobecności. Później Aren wracał do dormitorium, następnie szedł do Wielkiej Sali na obiad i udawał się do pracowni eliksirów. Wieczorem jadł kolację i wracał do dormitorium. Od czasu do czasu wybierał się na spacer po błoniach. Niekiedy zaglądał do stajni testrali. Tom roześmiał się w duchu na myśl o swoim postępowaniu. Zachowywał się trochę jak jakiś nawiedzony prześladowca. Nie był jednak w stanie dać sobie z tym spokój. Aren był niezwykle interesującym obiektem obserwacji. Poza tym Tomowi ewidentnie brakowało jego obecności, do czego przyznawał się przed samym sobą, więc musiał sobie czymś zrekompensować tą niedogodność. 

Usłyszał odgłos otwierającego się przejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i uniósł głowę znad książki. Do środka wszedł oczywiście Aren. Żadna niespodzianka, ale widok chłopaka spowodował, że Riddle poczuł coś ciepłego w okolicy serca. Dziś znowu zielonooki chłopak nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem i udał się spokojnym krokiem prosto do dormitorium. Tom westchnął niecierpliwie. Miał ochotę kogoś przekląć, a wokoło nie było żadnej żywej duszy zdatnej do tego. Westchnął po raz drugi, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie na płomień w kominku, który przybrał postać węża. Kilka następnych płomyków zmieniło się w króliki, które rozproszyły się w różnych kierunkach. Tom lawirował powoli różdżką poruszając ognistym wężem, który stopniowo dopadał i pożerał króliki jednego po drugim. W końcu nie było żadnego futrzastego zwierzątka, ale Tom nie czuł się jeszcze usatysfakcjonowany, dlatego wyczarował ptaki, które podzieliły los wcześniejszych zwierząt. Wciąż było mu mało, dlatego tym razem utworzył z płomieni kota, który nastroszył futro widząc czyhającego na niego węża. Wąż zasyczał w odpowiedzi ostrzegawczo, ale kot się nie uląkł. Skoczył na węża wgryzając się w jego ciało. Gad szarpał się i wił, starając się strząsnąć napastnika, jednak ten był wyjątkowo uparty. Jedyną możliwością było ukąszenie kota, do czego po jakimś czasie doszło, ale ten nadal nie odpuszczał. Aż w końcu obydwaj przeciwnicy w tym samym momencie padli spleceni ze sobą zmieniając się z powrotem w zwykłe płomienie. Tom zmarszczył brwi na ten dziwny rezultat, trochę złowieszczy, ale w końcu wzruszył lekko ramionami i wrócił do czytanej książki. Przed nim leżał stosik innych, które dostał jako prezenty dzisiejszego wieczora. Co roku otrzymywał w formie podarunków świątecznych książki, choć sam nigdy się nie fatygował, by odpłacać darczyńcom tym samym. Czytał przez chwilę, ale nagle poczuł, że powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć. Zawahał się, ale po chwili zdecydował, że prześpi się tutaj. W końcu nic mu teraz nie groziło. Był co prawda Aren, ale Tom zdecydował, że zaryzykuje. Zresztą, gdyby Grey zechciał coś mu zrobić byłaby to miła odmiana po obojętności, którą prezentował. Ridlle położył się wygodnie na kanapie opierając głowę na podłokietniku i zamykając oczy. Sen nadszedł niemal natychmiast. 

***

Tom śnił o swoim dzieciństwie...

Po wypadku na wycieczce, zarządzono natychmiastowy powrót do sierocińca. Amy i Dennis pozostali w szpitalu bez żadnej nadziei na powrót do równowagi. Mały Tom czuł dziwną pustkę odkąd tylko odzyskał świadomość. Nie potrafił sobie jednak w żaden sposób wyjaśnić skąd wzięło się to odczucie.. Pamiętał wydarzenia z Luisem i Hubertem aż do momentu, gdy wrócił do pozostałej dwójki biorącej udział w teście na odwagę. A potem? Co było potem? Denerwowała go ta luka w pamięci. Wiedział przecież, że w jaskini był razem z Amy i Dennisem. Dlatego też zastanawiał się dlaczego tylko oni skończyli jako warzywa? Tyle niewiadomych wytrącało go z równowagi. Cieszył się, że niedługo wyjeżdża do szkoły. Jeszcze tylko cztery dni dzieliło go od wyjazdu do Hagwartu. Nie był zadowolony, że przyjedzie po niego mężczyzna, którego poznał wcześniej i który powiedział mu, że jest czarodziejem. Był bardzo podejrzany w ocenie Toma z tym swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem. Była to jednak zaledwie mała niedogodność. Ważne, że w końcu uwolni się od tego miejsca i jego wszystkich mieszkańców. Odkąd wrócili z nieszczęsnej wycieczki wszyscy zachowywali wobec niego rezerwę, jakby byli przekonani, że wypadek dwojga wychowanków był w jakimś stopniu jego winą. Tom czuł się pokrzywdzony, bo właściwie przecież nie wiedział co się działo w jaskini. Przyjmował więc te podejrzliwe spojrzenia w milczeniu i czekał niecierpliwie na wyjazd.   
Teraz leżał na swoim łóżku w pokoju i przeglądał podręcznik z Transmutacji, który dostał wraz z innymi książkami i narzędziami potrzebnymi mu w szkole. Książki które dostał, przeczytał już wszystkie. Wchłaniał wiedzę, która była w nich zawarta jak sucha gąbka wilgoć. Obiecano mu, że za dwa dni pojawi się nauczyciel, który zabierze go w celu zakupienia odpowiedniej różdżki. Jak mu powiedziano będzie to jedyna rzecz, która będzie naprawdę należeć do niego. Nie mógł się wręcz doczekać tego zakupu. Usłyszał głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi do pokoju. Uniósł wzrok znad książki i zobaczył stojącego w nich Huberta, który patrzył na niego z paniką w oczach. Po chwili milczenia przerażony chłopak wślizgnął się do pokoju zamykając drzwi i z drżeniem w głosie powiedział wyciągając w stronę małego Toma rękę, w której trzymał kredkę w zielonym kolorze: 

– Emm... Tom... Jjjja to znalazłem jak p... prosiłeś... wwwięc przyjmij t..to... – Tom ukrył zdumienie, odłożył czytaną książkę. Wstał i wziął od drżącego Huberta kredkę, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Po chwili z lekką dezorientacją zapytał:

– Po co mi to? 

– W... wcześniej mówiłeś, ż...że zielony to bardzo ważny k... kolor i... i rozkazałeś mi z... zdobyć następną kredkę, bbbo tamta już się s... skończyła. – Chłopak mówiąc to powoli wycofywał się na swoją stronę pokoju, a Tom starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy zapytał dociekliwie, bo trzeba przyznać, że tego też nie pamiętał:

– Co ja robiłem z tą kredką? 

– Rysowałeś zawsze w swoim z… zeszycie... potrzebowałeś tylko czarnego i zielonego koloru... Tak m… mówiłeś.

– Po co? 

– Jjja n… nie wiem! Ppprzysięgam! Nie wiem!

– Wiesz chociaż co rysowałem? Radzę, zastanów się dobrze. Znasz konsekwencje złej odpowiedzi. – Tom wciąż marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu zdecydował się trochę zmobilizować Huberta do myślenia i z zadowoleniem usłyszał:

– J... jakąś ciemną postać... z… zawsze miała zielone o… oczy! Błagam nie krzywdź mnie więcej!

Tym razem Hubert się nie powstrzymywał i jawnie się rozpłakał doprowadzając Toma nieomal do furii. Riddle zdecydował jednak, że zostawi go w spokoju. Był użyteczny i dlatego zasługiwał na nagrodę. Nic więcej nie mówiąc wyszedł, kierując się na plac zabaw. Tam usiadł na starej huśtawce i się zamyślił. Gdy usłyszał o ciemnej postaci z zielonymi oczami poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu. Zastanawiał się o jaki zeszyt mogło chodzić. Nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy i wśród nich na pewno nie było żadnego zeszytu z rysunkami. Czyżby go zgubił? Może podczas tej wycieczki? Jak ma sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć … może mógłby się skupić na zielonych oczach, o których mówił Hubert? Zamknął powieki, starając się sobie wyobrazić zielone oczy. Skupiał się na tym z wielkim wysiłkiem, aż w pewnym momencie błysnęło mu w myślach zielone spojrzenie czyichś oczu. To był naprawdę niesamowity kolor. Najpiękniejszy jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Wywoływał w nim tak wiele emocji: bezpieczeństwo, wsparcie, dobro, miłość. To ostatnie nawet nie wiedział dlaczego przyszło mu do głowy, ale zdecydowanie czuł, że to należyte słowo.   
W piaskownicy obok od jakiegoś czasu bawiło się kilkoro młodszych dzieci. Tom się na nie zapatrzył, ale już po chwili ocknął się ze strachem. Znowu nie mógł sobie tego czegoś przypomnieć. Miał wrażenie, że znowu mu coś umknęło. Poczuł nagłą panikę. Ścisnął dłonie w pięści i poczuł, że ściska coś w prawej ręce. Spojrzał zdumiony i ujrzał zieloną kredkę. Przygryzł boleśnie wargę czując nagłą pustkę w głowie.   
Rozproszył go płacz jednej z dziewczynek. Spojrzał zdezorientowany w jej kierunku. Najwidoczniej mała spadła ze ślizgawki, a inne dzieci pocieszały ją jak umiały. Spojrzała na niego przez chwilę swoimi zielonymi, załzawionymi oczami wciąż chlipiąc. Tom nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi ruszył w jej kierunku sprawiając, że pozostałe dzieci uciekły z krzykiem prócz poszkodowanej, która momentalnie przestała płakać patrząc na niego ze strachem. Nie zwracał na to uwagi. Chwycił ją mocno za ramiona ignorując cichy okrzyk strachu i wpatrzył się uważnie w jej oczy. Po chwili z jego ust padły pełne rezygnacji i żalu słowa, które zaskoczyły nawet jego samego:

– To nie ten kolor... nie jego. – Puścił dziecko, które natychmiast uciekło z krzykiem.

Pani Cole oczywiście musiała go ukarać po tym, jak młodsze dzieci poskarżyły się na jego zachowanie, chociaż w zasadzie niczego nie zrobił. Nie buntował się jednak. Kara w postaci zamknięcia w pokoju nie była dla niego karą i wychowawczyni dobrze to wiedziała. Nie śmiała jednak stosować takich napomnień jak dawniej. Zdała sobie bowiem sprawę, że mogłoby to mieć to dla niej opłakane skutki. A przecież nie było sensu, ani powodu się narażać. Tom miał niedługo wyjechać i wszyscy mieli pozbyć się kłopotu. Riddle odbywając „karę” w pokoju ponownie zanurzył się w lekturze podręczników szkolnych, starając się zrozumieć informacje w nich zawarte. Został wypuszczony na kolację. W stołówce siedział samotnie przy małym stoliku, a nie przy wspólnym stole, przy którym spożywał posiłki personel i wszystkie inne dzieci. Tak było od czasu powrotu z wycieczki. Tom podejrzewał, że to znowu efekt strachu, ale nie narzekał. Miał przynajmniej spokój. Uwagę Riddle'a przykuły dwie osoby siedzące przy głównym stole, prawie naprzeciw niego. Chłopak starszy od niego o dwa lata i dziewczyna, której imienia nie pamiętał. Właściwie nie oni interesowali małego Toma, ale kolor ich oczu. Oboje mieli zielone oczy. Niestety o kolorze znacznie odbiegającym od poszukiwanego. Kiedy opuszczał jadalnię, usłyszał za sobą nerwowe szepty i właściwie nawet nie musiał się wysilać, żeby dojść do tego kogo dotyczą. Zignorował je i wrócił spokojnie do pokoju. Usiadł przy biurku wyciągając kartkę oraz kredkę, z którą się nie rozstawał odkąd ją dostał. Było to głupie i doskonale o tym wiedział, ale czuł że pomaga mu ona w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób zachować równowagę. Narysował zielone oczy, ale wciąż mu czegoś brakowało. Poczuł samotność patrząc na swój rysunek.

Na wyprawę po różdżkę przysłano nauczycielkę Starożytnych Run, która zabrała Toma na ulicę Pokątną. Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli oczarowało małego Riddle'a. Robił wszystko, żeby nie zagapiać się i nie podbiegać do kolejnych witryn sklepowych, aby przypatrzyć się asortymentowi. Wiele dzieci w jego wieku, które widział na ulicy tak właśnie robiło. Nie zamierzał ich naśladować. Nauczycielka nie była rozmowna, co Tomowi nie przeszkadzało. Po jakimś czasie stanęli oboje przed jednym ze sklepów, na którym wisiał sporej wielkości napis ” Różdżki Ollivandera”. Tom poczuł ekscytację wchodząc do środka. Ujrzał przy ladzie starszego czarodzieja z brązowymi, sięgającymi ramion włosami, który właśnie podawał różdżkę chłopcu tak na oko w wieku Toma. Riddle spojrzał na blondwłosego chłopca chowającego cenny przedmiot do torby i na jego ojca. Obaj znacznie wyróżniali się na tle innych czarodziejów, których widział. Na ich twarzach można było zauważyć chłodną obojętność i skryte emocje. Ukłonili się lekko i wyszli ledwie zahaczając o niego spojrzeniem. Chód tego starszego wręcz emanował pewnością siebie i wytwornością. Młodszy wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił tak dobrze panować nad twarzą. 

– Dziękuję za zakup Panie Malfoy! – Powiedział na odchodne sprzedawca, a Tom mimochodem zapamiętał nazwisko bo ocenił, że warto. Kiedy za ojcem i synem zamknęły się drzwi, sprzedawca przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na nauczycielkę i Toma mówiąc:

– Ah, no i mamy kolejnego pierwszorocznego! Witaj młodzieńcze. Coś czuję, że z Tobą nie pójdzie mi tak łatwo jak z Panem Abraxasem zwłaszcza, że różdżki tamtej rodziny znam od pokoleń. Pomyślmy ... – sprzedawca zamyślił się na moment, po czym sięgnął po jedno z licznych pudełek na najniższej półce najbliższego regału i ogłosił: – dziesięć cali, grusza, włos z ogona jednorożca, dosyć giętka. – Podał Tomowi przedmiot, krótko go instruując – musisz machnąć, byśmy się mogli dowiedzieć czy ta pasuje.

Riddle jakoś czuł wewnętrznie, że to na pewno nie była ta, ale zrobił lekki zamach powodując pęknięcie lady, którą właściciel naprawił jednym machnięciem własnej różdżki, po czym zastanowił się krótko, sięgnął na inną półkę i podał kolejną referując: 

– Dwanaście cali, dąb, włókno ze smoczego serca średnio twarda. – Tym razem, gdy Tom się zamachnął wybuchł najbliższy wazon, zalewając półkę i fragment podłogi wodą. Szkoda ponownie została naprawiona, a sprzedawca podał Tomowi następną różdżkę.

Jakieś piętnaście różdżek później, właściciel sklepu zamyślił się poważnie. Znużona nauczycielka poinformowała tymczasem Toma, że będzie w sklepie naprzeciwko i poinstruowała, że ma tam podejść gdy zostanie mu dobrana różdżka, po czym wyszła. Riddle odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do sprzedawcy, który zdawał się traktować jego przypadek jako swoiste wyzwanie. Zastanawiał się na głos nad kolejnym egzemplarzem, komentował też nieudane testy. Kolejnych pięć różdżek zostało przebadanych i następne zniszczenia naprawione. Wreszcie właściciel sklepu przyjrzał mu się uważnie i zaordynował:

– Wejdź chłopcze za ladę, a teraz wyciągnij przed siebie prawą rękę, myśl o swojej różdżce i idź między regałami. Kiedy coś poczujesz, jakieś wezwanie, potrzebę, sięgnij po zapakowaną różdżkę. Rozumiesz? – Widząc skinięcie ze strony chłopca dodał – to doskonale, wejdź i ruszaj powoli naprzód.

Tom zgodnie z pouczeniem szedł wolno przed siebie, mijając kolejne sterty zapakowanych, poukładanych na półkach różdżek. Powędrował do końca długiej półki, wrócił wzdłuż kolejnej i nie poczuł nic. Dopiero, gdy miał przejść na drugą stronę regału nagle wyczuł wezwanie, ale nie od strony regałów, a od biurka sprzedawcy. Chłopiec zatrzymał się nagle, odwrócił do biurka i niepewnie spojrzał na właściciela sklepu, który zachęcająco skinął mu głową. Jedenastolatek zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, po czym wysunął najniższą szufladę biurka. Leżały w niej dwa pudełka. Ujął jedno z nich, wyłożył na biurko, ale po chwili sięgnął po drugie i także je wyjął. Właściciel obserwował te poczynania ze zdumieniem na twarzy i po chwili ciszy zapytał:

– Wybrałeś obie ... Dlaczego chłopcze?

– Po prostu poczułem coś gdy wziąłem jedno pudełko, ale później poczułem, że różdżka w drugim także mnie wzywa, więc wyjąłem i ją. Tyle, że z pierwszego pudełka to wezwanie jest silniejsze – wyjaśnił z pewnym przejęciem, chociaż spokojnym głosem Tom. Olivander skinął na taką odpowiedź głową, sięgnął po pierwsze pudełko, rozpakował różdżkę i podał ją chłopcu. Riddle już przy pierwszym dotknięciu wiedział, że to jest właśnie to. 

– Trzynaście i pół cala, cis i pióro feniksa ... fascynujące. Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się znaleźć czarodzieja, który będzie pasował do tej różdżki. A jednak ... – skomentował to wydarzenie właściciel sklepu bardziej mówiąc do siebie niż do przyszłego ucznia Hogwartu, ale z pełną świadomością, że jest słyszany przez klienta. Resztę komentarza pozostawił dla siebie. Nie powiedział już głośno tego, że różdżki z tego drewna należą do rzadszych i mają szczególnie mroczną i przerażającą reputację zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o pojedynki i wszystkie rodzaje przekleństw. 

Olivander był doświadczonym producentem różdżek, wyczulonym na aurę czarodziejów. Musiał być, jeśli chciał pracować w tym zawodzie i być dobrym w tym co robi. Wyczuwał doskonale od tego małego chłopca lekko mroczną magię, której nie powinno mieć właściwie żadne dziecko w wieku tego malca. Był to zaledwie zalążek, ale był i mógł się rozwinąć. To było niepokojące, ale do niego, jako sprzedawcy różdżek obowiązków należało dobrać chłopcu narzędzie, którym będzie się posługiwał w czasie swojego życia. To się dokonało i na tym rola Olivandera się kończyła. Spostrzeżenia i niepokoje dotyczące chłopca zachował dla siebie. Tymczasem Tom bawił się swoją różdżką obracając ją między palcami i napawając się otuchą jaką wyczuwał od strony tego niewielkiego drewienka. Po chwili jednak zerknął na drugie pudełko leżące na biurku i zapytał:

– A co z tą różdżką? – Właściciel sklepu ciekawy rezultatu spokojnie otworzył opakowanie, wyjął leżącą w nim różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i podał małemu klientowi. Tom odłożył na moment swoją różdżkę i ujął drugą:

– I co czujesz? 

Tom poczuł nagle zawroty głowy. Musiał się przytrzymać blatu, by nie upaść. Poczuł, a właściwie przestał nagle czuć pustkę w sobie. Czuł teraz ulgę i radość... Do jego głowy napłynął niewyraźny obraz jakiejś postaci ... mężczyzny. Zbliżał się do niego patrząc oszałamiająco zielonymi oczyma i zbliżając rękę do jego policzka w pieszczotliwym geście. Tom mógłby przysiąc, że ten człowiek się uśmiecha, choć nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy. Sam również uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi ... 

Sen trwał, a tymczasem ...

***

Aren wrócił do swojego dormitorium pozwalając sobie na głośne westchnienie. Było mu bardzo ciężko unikać Toma. Zawziął się i starał się dotrzymać słowa danego sobie, ale wiele razy o mało się nie przełamał i nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Wstyd było przyznać, ale nawet teraz po tym wszystkim, brakowało mu Riddle'a. To było dość dziwne, niemniej nie zamierzał kolejny raz dać się ponieść tej głupiej naiwności. W końcu ile razy można się nabierać na to samo. Jako pomoc w opanowaniu nerwów już któryś raz z rzędu stosował eliksir spokoju, ale postanowił, że czas najwyższy skończyć go zażywać. Doskonale znał przecież negatywne skutki zbyt częstego używania tej mikstury. Slughorn postarał się, by wbić mu je skutecznie do głowy. Dlatego dziś już go nie wypił. Pewnie między innymi dlatego wiele sił kosztowało go przejście przez głupi salon tak, by nawet nie zerknąć na Toma. Kiedy dotarł wreszcie tutaj, do swojego azylu, bystrym okiem zauważył mały stosik z prezentami. To go zaskoczyło i niespodziewanie odegnało na moment złe myśli. Nie spodziewał się podarunków, bo niby od kogo, ale jednak je dostał. Ujął pierwszy z prezentów zapakowany w czerwony papier. Rozpakował go powoli i wydobył eleganckie, czerwone pióro oraz zestaw do listów. Otworzył mały liścik zastanawiając się od kogo to: 

Kochany Arenie.  
Wesołych świąt! Nie wiedziałam co mogłabym Ci podarować, dlatego   
zdecydowałam się na coś praktycznego. Nie mogłam się oprzeć  
wrażeniu, że lubisz ten kolor, stąd wybór takiej, a nie innej barwy.  
Niech Ci w spokoju upłynie czas wolny.  
Oczekuję kolejnej sowy od Ciebie. 

Kasandra 

Zielonooki chłopiec uśmiechnął się ciepło do listu, chociaż równocześnie odczuł wstyd, bo nie spodziewał się od wieszczki prezentu .Z tej przyczyny nie pomyślał o niczym dla niej. Teraz zastanawiał się nawet skąd takie myśli, bo przecież Kasandra, mimo że obca dla niego, pomogła mu w tym świecie w momencie, kiedy tej pomocy potrzebował najbardziej. Będzie musiał ją przeprosić i z opóźnieniem, ale jakoś się zrewanżować. Spojrzał na piękne pióro, którego lotka była zabarwiona na krwistą czerwień. Oczywiście zamiast pomyśleć o Gryffindorze, pomyślał o oczach Toma. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na własną niepoprawność i sięgnął po kolejny prezent zapakowany w niebieski papier. Nie był wielki, a gdy Aren go otworzył nagle coś z niego wyleciało. Szybko odszukał wzrokiem to coś i okazało się, że po dormitorium lata złoty znicz robiąc różne dziwne slalomy wkoło pomieszczenia. Miał pewne podejrzenia odnośnie nadawcy tego prezentu. Otworzył z pewnym wahaniem list i przeczytał:

Podoba ci się znicz? To deklaracja, że dołączysz do naszej  
drużyny, gdy tylko odzyskasz magię. Głupia sytuacja wyszła.  
Nie tak miało być ... Szukałem Cię, ale aż do wyjazdu   
nie odkryłem żadnego śladu, ani wskazówki, gdzie mógłbyś być.  
Przepraszam i ... 

Aren złożył szybko list nie czytając dalszego ciągu. Domyślał się co Edgar tam napisał, bo oczywiście był to prezent od niego. Grey domyślił się tego po wstępie listu. Zerknął niepewnie na pozostałe trzy paczki, lekko przygryzł wargi i sięgnął po następną. Tym razem niepotrzebnie się martwił. Był to prezent od Slughorna, w którym profesor przekazał mu rzadkie składniki mikstur. Aż sapnął z wrażenia widząc niektóre. Oczywiście momentalnie pojawiły mu się w głowie pomysły na kolejne eliksiry. Jeśli chodziło o nauczyciela Eliksirów, to Aren pomyślał o prezencie dla niego. Wykonał zestaw dosyć zaawansowanych mikstur leczniczych. Do paczki od profesora był dołączony krótki list, jednak gdy zielonooki chłopak rozwinął go w całości okazało się, że z pakietu wyleciała druga koperta, która była zaadresowana Tom Riddle. Odłożył ją póki co na bok zagłębiając się w wiadomość. Pod koniec listu Slughorn napisał:

… Arenie, jeżeli to nie problem, chciałbym poprosić o dostarczenie tego listu  
Tomowi. Niestety moja sowa z powodów mi nieznanych za każdym razem wraca   
z listem. Będę zobowiązany. Zauważyłem, że nieco zbliżyliście się z Tomem do siebie więc przypominam dyskretnie, że trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia Riddle ma  
urodziny, a skoro jesteście razem w zamku można coś zorganizować. 

Horacy Slughorn 

Aren po przeczytaniu końcowej wiadomości jakoś nie umiał się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to była kolejna   
sztuczka Toma. Pewnie tym sposobem chciał doprowadzić do konfrontacji ich obu. Zielonooki nie miał jednak zamiaru grać tak jak mu zagrają. Postanowił, że list owszem odda, ale bez słowa. Po chwili wymyślił jeszcze inny sposób. Stwierdził, że przecież nikogo w Slytherinie nie ma, dlatego może położyć przesyłkę zwyczajnie na stole w pokoju wspólnym przy miejscu, gdzie Riddle zwyczajowo przebywa. Tak to był najlepszy pomysł. Zostawił dwa nieodpakowane prezenty na potem i ruszył na dół w celu spełnienia swojego zamiaru. Schodząc po schodach nie zauważył nikogo dlatego pomyślał, że Tom już wrócił do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do stołu koło kominka kładąc na jego blacie kopertę i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł Riddle'a leżącego na kanapie. Odruchowo chciał się odwrócić i pójść sobie jednak zauważył, że prefekt Slytherinu najwyraźniej śpi. Długo walczył z pokusą, ale w końcu uległ i usiadł na „fotelu Abraxasa” obserwując spokojną, rozluźnioną we śnie twarz czerwonookiego chłopaka. Mógł się bezkarnie gapić nie łamiąc swojego postanowienia o ignorowaniu jego osoby, bo przecież Tom nie był świadomy jego obecności, więc to nie powinno się liczyć. Przynajmniej tak starał się siebie usprawiedliwiać. Trudno było to przyznać, ale naprawdę tęsknił. Wyglądał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, nawet takiej bliskości. Westchnął przybliżając się i siadając na podłodze koło kanapy, na której leżał Tom. Było to co prawda głupie, ale w momencie gdy zobaczył tak odsłoniętego Riddle'a stracił zdrowy rozsądek. Obserwował z bliska spokojną twarz śpiącego chłopaka, na której jednak od czasu do czasu zaczął pojawiać się niewielki grymas. Widać było, że o czymś śnił i to niezbyt miłym, bo nagle spiął się cały, a na czole pojawiły mu się krople potu. Grey zawahał się w tym momencie. Coś w nim nie chciało widzieć Riddle'a w takim stanie. Aren wolno wyciągnął rękę i lekko potrząsnął Toma za ramię. Nie poskutkowało, więc powtórzył gest i cicho zawołał:

– Tom ... – Poczuł się w tym momencie trochę nieswojo, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do czerwonookiego chłopaka bezpośrednio po imieniu. Po chwili jednak ponowił próbę obudzenia i zawołał trochę głośniej – Tom!

***

Sen Riddle'a w tym czasie trwał...

Trzymając różdżkę z ostrokrzewu młodszy Tom dotknął niepewnie swojego policzka, gdzie przed chwilą wręcz czuł delikatny dotyk tamtego zielonookiego mężczyzny... Kim była ta osoba? Dlaczego znowu odczuwał tą pustkę? Ponownie zaczął odczuwać panikę. Odwrócił się w stronę Olivandera, który patrzył na niego z widocznym zmartwieniem w oczach. Chłopiec to zignorował rozglądając się gorączkowo po pomieszczeniu. Nie zarejestrował nawet kiedy różdżka z jego dłoni została delikatnie odebrana. Dopiero pytanie sprzedawcy nieco go otrzeźwiało, chociaż nie do końca: 

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Gdzie on jest? – Tom wciąż rozkojarzony nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, skierował intensywne spojrzenie na sprzedawcę, który lekko drgnął pod jego wzrokiem mówiąc:

– Chłopcze, nie wiem o kim mówisz, cały czas jesteśmy tutaj tylko my dwaj.

– Słucham? 

– Pytałeś o jakąś osobę. Odpowiedziałem, ze nikogo tutaj nie było...

– Pytałem? – mały Tom zamrugał w roztargnieniu, jakby budził się z transu. Patrząc na zdumionego sprzedawcę domyślił się, że znowu to się stało. Nic nie pamiętał. Było to bardzo niepokojące, jednak już nic więcej nie powiedział nie chcąc wzbudzać sensacji. Odebrał swoją różdżkę i bez słowa wyszedł ze sklepu. Ponownie w podświadomości mignął mu obraz zielonych oczu oraz odczucie ciepłego dotyku. Drgnął, ale obraz szybko zniknął i Tom widział już tylko witrynę sklepu naprzeciwko, gdzie miał spotkać się z nauczycielką. Zapomniał o zielonookim i ruszył w kierunku przeciwległego sklepu.

***

Aren porzucił łagodne metody budzenia, jednak jakby na przekór temu co robił Tom nadal śnił niespokojny sen. Chłopak westchnął ciężko czując, że nie potrafiłby zostawić Riddle'a tak po prostu. Walczył ze sobą przez chwilę, ale jak na złość zauważył strużkę potu płynącą po skroni śpiącego i starł ją dłonią zatrzymując ją na policzku Toma, delikatnie przesuwając po miękkiej skórze palcami. Po chwili zauważył, ruch powiek. Oczy czerwonookiego Ślizgona powoli się uchyliły, chociaż widać było, że Tom wciąż jeszcze jest półprzytomny i nie do końca rozbudzony. Zaniepokojony Aren pochylił się ku niemu, żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie zachowywał się normalnie. Ponieważ nic się nie zmieniło, Grey zawołał go ponownie po imieniu. To odniosło skutek. Riddle drgnął, spojrzał na zielonookiego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco szczerze. Arenowi na ten widok przyspieszyło serce, bo był to chyba najbardziej łagodny uśmiech, jaki dotąd widział u Toma. Widać było, że Riddle wciąż jeszcze jest półprzytomny, ale mimo to Aren poczuł się wręcz zszokowany, gdy prefekt Slytherinu nagle usiadł i po prostu przytulił go trzymając w kurczowym uścisku, jakby miał za chwilę zniknąć, Po pewnym czasie z jego ust padły słowa: 

– To ciebie szukałem...

Serce Greya, pracujące na najwyższych obrotach prawie nie wytrzymało po tych słowach. Miał świadomość, że ta idylla pewnie niedługo się skończy, że powinien być szybszy i odepchnąć Toma. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Powinien kazać mu się odczepić, ale jakoś nie potrafił tego zrobić. Czuł, że Riddle właśnie tego teraz potrzebuje, choć nadal nie do końca się rozbudził. Aren niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk, czując się z tym dziwnie, ale skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie czerpał z tego przyjemności. Ignorował umyślnie wszystkie alarmujące sygnały, które pojawiały mu się w głowie, dając się ponieść chwili. Po paru minutach postanowił jednak przerwać miłe chwile w przekonaniu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi sam, to Tom zrobi to po swojemu. 

– Wystarczy – powiedział spokojnie i spróbował się odsunąć, ale Riddle jeszcze bardziej do niego przylgnął. Po chwili zaskoczyło go pytanie zadane głosem jakby zupełnie nie należącym do Toma:

– Znowu chcesz mnie zostawić? Dlaczego?

Aren wciąż zdumiony odsunął się tym razem bardziej stanowczo patrząc uważnie w oczy Toma, które nagle przybrały zupełnie przytomny wyraz. Ridle zamrugał szybko i rozejrzał wokół. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale po chwili opanował się zupełnie i przybrał zwyczajny dla niego wyraz twarzy. Od razu też przeszedł do konkretów:

– Więc? Co Cię tutaj sprowadza? Myślałem, że postanowiłeś mnie ignorować. – Takie postawienie sprawy wytrąciło Arena z równowagi. Spodziewał się jakichś wyjaśnień dziwnych słów i gestów, a tu od razu taka zmiana. Zdecydował się więc na pytanie. 

– Może najpierw wyjaśnisz o co chodziło z tym co wcześniej mówiłeś? – Grey podniósł się z podłogi i na powrót zajął miejsce we wcześniej zagarniętym fotelu patrząc na Toma wyczekująco.

– Wcześniej? Nasza ostatnia rozmowa miała miejsce w zeszły piątek. Nie rozumiem co chcesz wyjaśniać skoro sam stwierdziłeś, że wiesz już wszystko – odparł Riddle spokojnie. Chwila obserwacji Arena wystarczyła mu jednak, by doszedł do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Zmarszczył brwi i poważnie się zastanowił. Ostatnie co pamiętał to to, że zasnął. Nie pamiętał kiedy się obudził ani żadnej rozmowy z Arenem. Kojarzył przecież jednak, że zielonooki był tutaj tuż przy nim, a wcześniej nawet bardzo blisko niego. Coś było na rzeczy. Ból głowy dał o sobie znać, gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia krok po kroku. Grey wydawał się być dosyć poruszony. Ocenił więc, że to co mu umykało, musiało być zatem czymś ważnym. Tylko dlaczego za nic nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co to było?

Aren obserwował na pozór spokojną twarz Riddle'a, na której co jakiś czas pojawiał się niewielki grymas. Widać było na niej wysiłek. W pewnym momencie Tom sięgnął ręką do skroni i ją sobie rozmasował gestem jednoznacznie sugerującym ból głowy. Śledzący to wszystko czujnym wzrokiem chłopak doznał nagle olśnienia. Zachowanie Riddle'a przypominało mu siebie samego tak dokładnie, jakby widział się w lustrze próbującego sobie przypomnieć wspomnienia, których nie pamiętał. Był ciekawy do czego dojdzie Tom, bo i łagodny wyraz twarzy, i słowa, i gesty były dla zielonookiego Ślizgona bardzo interesujące. Ciekaw był do kogo były one skierowane. Szczerze wątpił by do niego. W końcu z tego co zrozumiał Tom we śnie szukał kogoś, kto odszedł zostawiając go. Kiedy Aren o tym pomyślał poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu na myśl, że Tom ma kogoś takiego kto potrafi u niego wywołać tak odmienne emocje. Natłok nieprzyjemnych myśli przerwał mu Tom mówiąc:

– Będę z Tobą szczery. Nie pamiętam nic do momentu kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie siedzącego obok mnie i trzymającego mnie za ramiona. Czasem zdarza mi się, że nie pamiętam pewnych wspomnień. Próby przypomnienia sobie ich powodują tylko ból głowy nasilający się z każdą kolejną myślą. To powoduje, że nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie. Możesz mi powtórzyć co takiego powiedziałem? – Zapytał Riddle spokojnym głosem, mając nadzieję na jakieś informacje. Przecież tym razem miał świadka tego co mówił. Istniała szansa, że dzięki temu przypomni sobie cokolwiek. 

– Mówiłeś... – Aren przerwał nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nie chce mu o tym mówić. To było bardzo miłe wspomnienie. Ból w środku ponownie dał o sobie znać gdy tylko pomyślał o tej ważnej dla Toma osobie, która budziła w tym zasadniczym, szorstkim chłopaku tkliwe odczucia. Grey wstał gwałtownie chcąc jak najszybciej stąd uciec i trochę niezgrabnie dokończył: – To nic takiego, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia... – To powiedziawszy szybko próbował przemknąć koło Toma, który wykazując się refleksem złapał go za rękę mówiąc:

– Dla mnie ma to znaczenie ... – Na takie dictum Aren przez chwilę zwątpił w swoje wcześniejsze postanowienie zignorowania sprawy. Nieomal zdecydował się powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się wycofał. Wyrwał rękę z dłoni Toma mówiąc chłodnym tonem:

– Nie widzę powodu bym musiał Ci o tym mówić. A może zechcesz mnie zmusić do mówienia? – Oczekiwał ostrej odpowiedzi, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Riddle nie zareagował na insynuację. Grey nie czekając dłużej odwrócił się na pięcie w kierunku swojego dormitorium, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się, przypominając sobie podstawowy powód pojawienia się tutaj. – Na stole masz list od Slughorna. Prosił abym Ci go przekazał. – Po tych słowach Odszedł do siebie. 

Riddle odprowadził wzrokiem Arena, a gdy chłopak zniknął mu z zasięgu wzroku spojrzał na leżący list. Otworzył go, przeczytał szybko i zdecydowanym ruchem wrzucił do kominka. Nie było w nim nic ważnego. Nie zasługiwał więc na przechowywanie. Jedno w tym wszystkim było dobre. Miał okazję porozmawiać dzięki temu z Arenem. Może nie była to taka rozmowa jaką chciałby przeprowadzić, ale przynajmniej zaistniała. Po głowie wciąż mu chodziło to o czym wspomniał Grey. Musiało to być coś szczególnego, ważnego. Ten szczególny Ślizgon mógł upierać się, że go to nie obchodzi i próbować mu robić na złość, ale jego oczy nie umiały kłamać. Był przejęty. Tom za długo obserwował Greya i za dobrze znał, by nie odróżniał na jego twarzy wielu emocji. Dlatego teraz też zauważył, że zielonooki chłopak był mocno przejęty. Zarazem jednak był jakby rozdarty między jakimiś odczuciami, czego Tom do końca nie był w stanie pojąć. Postanowił jednak nie naciskać. Głównie dlatego, że chciałby w końcu móc się pogodzić. Wiedział, że nie będzie to proste i nie pójdzie szybko tym bardziej, że Grey był uparty i zawzięty jak się okazywało, ale Tom zdecydował, że okaże równie duży upór i cierpliwość. 

***

Abraxas opierając się dyskretnie o ścianę obserwował ze zwykłym wyrazem twarzy, ale znużeniem w duszy, pary tańczące na parkiecie sali balowej. Sala ociekała nadmiernym przepychem dekoracji. Tańczący zresztą podobnie. Czarodziejki ubrane w najdroższe suknie i obwieszone biżuterią nie zawsze wyglądały estetycznie, ale z pewnością zaznaczały i podkreślały możliwości finansowe danej rodziny. Czarodzieje odziani w szaty z najlepszych materiałów przyozdobionych rozmaitymi wzorami wykonanymi złotą, bądź srebrną nicią i obowiązkowo wyszytym herbem rodu wyglądali szykownie. Na dłoni każdego z nich pysznił się rodowy pierścień, symbol przynależności do czystokrwistej rodziny. Za każdym razem wyglądało to wszystko podobnie i młody Malfoy nie widział już w tym niczego pasjonującego. Czuł się zmęczony i gdyby mógł, najchętniej już by stąd wyszedł. Oczywiście nie wchodziło to w grę, dlatego zajmował sobie czas obserwacją. Poszukał wzrokiem swojego ojca. Znalazł go po przeciwnej stronie sali, jak zwykle otoczonego wianuszkiem najbardziej majętnych i wpływowych osobistości. Takich, które pozwoliłyby jeszcze bardziej podnieść prestiż rodziny Malfoy. Abraxas rozumiał dlaczego ojciec tak postępuje. Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że sam też będzie kiedyś zmuszony tak działać dla dobra rodu, ale w tej chwili czuł zmęczenie od samego patrzenia. 

– Widzę, że nie przepadasz za tymi przyjęciami Abraxasie. – Zamyślenie przerwał mu Orion, który niespodziewanie znalazł się tuż przy nim trzymając w dłoni kieliszek z szampanem.

– Lubię je tak samo jak Ty. Zdążyłem zresztą usłyszeć, że trwają rozmowy na temat Twojej potencjalnej narzeczonej. Hmm… jak jej było? Chyba Walburga. – Twarz Blacka powoli spochmurniała, a po chwili Orion pochylił się, by wyszeptać:

– To nie tak, że ty również nie masz przesądzonej przyszłości. O ile ja mogę się z tym jeszcze jakoś pogodzić, to ty będziesz miał problem ze względu na swoje szczególne upodobania. Nawet żadna kochanka nie wchodzi w grę, choć to norma w naszych rodach. Norma tak, ale pod warunkiem, że jest kobietą.

– Zawsze mnie bawiła świadomość do jakiego stopnia moje życie jest zaplanowane. – Odpowiedział również szeptem Abraxas i roześmiał się już swobodnie i bardziej na pokaz. Nie próbował zaprzeczać słowom Blacka. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Orion znał go od dawna. Zresztą przyszła żona Malfoya prawdopodobnie będzie właśnie z rodu Blacków. Niesnaski spowodowałyby, że obaj by na tym stracili. Abraxas miał ochotę porozmawiać z Orionem, ale sala balowa nie była raczej dobrym miejscem. Zaklęcia wyciszające, prywatności i im podobne uważane były za obraźliwe postępowanie, a nawet za zniewagę. Dlatego też młody Malfoy lekko odbił się od ściany i zerknąwszy na Oriona ruszył w stronę wyjścia na ogrody mając nadzieję, że Black pójdzie wraz z nim. Już po chwili jasnym było, że Orion zrozumiał jego zamiar i dołączył. Idąc w stronę jednej z altan, Abraxas rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające, zresztą Orion zrobił chwilę wcześniej to samo. Chwilę później Malfoy bez pytania otoczył ich obu zaklęciem prywatności mając nadzieję na rozmowę, ale sam milczał ponuro.

– Widzę, że Twój czarny humor przybrał na sile odkąd wyszła sprawa z Arenem. – Zaczął Black obserwując uważnie Abraxasa. Tymczasem doszli do altany, szybko zaklęciami przystosowali ją do swoich potrzeb i usiedli. Dopiero wówczas Malfoy odpowiedział spokojnie, ale z goryczą pobrzmiewającą w słowach:

– Ta przyjaźń od początku była skazana na porażkę. Nie można niczego zbudować opierając fundamenty więzi na kłamstwie. Dostałem to na co zasłużyłem. Należało mi się. Miałem całkiem sporo czasu na myślenie o tej sytuacji. Ojciec oczywiście ubarwił mi pobyt w rezydencji, ale leżąc po stoczonym z nim pojedynku zamiast myśleć o bólu, miałem… mogłem myśleć o Arenie. To głupie nie sądzisz? – Orion milczał. Zresztą wydawało się, że Abraxas nie oczekuje od niego reakcji, bo kontynuował. – Nie mogę zapomnieć tego zranionego wyrazu twarzy Arena. Prześladuje mnie codziennie odkąd dotarłem do domu. Nic nie pomaga. Doszedłem do tego, że starałem się wymyślić jakieś plusy tej sytuacji. Jedynym, który przyszedł mi do głowy jest fakt, że Aren poznał prawdziwą twarz Riddle'a. Oddałbym teraz wszystko żeby cofnąć czas i zmienić swoje postępowanie. – Malfoy umilkł i siedział nie kryjąc przygnębienia. Orion obserwował go analizując. Abraxas był szczery i już samo to było wstrząsające. Wniosek nasuwał się jeden, ale Black starał się nie dopuszczać nawet takiej myśli. Nie było dobrze.

– Rozmawiałem niedawno z Averym. Ponoć napisał do Greya list dołączony do świątecznego prezentu. Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Czego w zasadzie się spodziewał. Nie sądziłem, że Edgarowi może zależeć.

– To naprawdę niesamowite jak Aren potrafi zjednać sobie ludzi nie sądzisz? Ma do tego naturalny talent. Pomimo tego, że na początku starał się izolować to nie potrafił zignorować osoby w potrzebie. – Myśli Malfoya pobiegły ku zdarzeniom w łazience, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny, a Aren opiekował się nim, trzymał jego głowę na kolanach i delikatne przeczesywał palcami długie pasma włosów. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na samo wspomnienie. Było to jedno z tych, które udało mu się uchronić przed Tomem. Było dla niego zbyt cenne i osobiste, by chciał się nim z kimkolwiek podzielić. Zwłaszcza z Riddle'm.

– Nie doceniliśmy go najwyraźniej. Żaden z nas. Ten eliksir, który pozwolił mu na wyhodowanie zwierzęcych uszu ... To było naprawdę niesamowite. Zastanawiałem się w domu nad jego składem, a nawet eksperymentowałem. Nic z tego. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem Greya o taki talent do eliksirów.

– Wiedziałem o tym, że lubi eliksiry, lubi nad nimi pracować. Jednak mnie również zaskoczył. Aren ma naprawdę niesamowity talent oraz wiedzę o eliksirach. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile razy podczas pomagania mi w wypracowaniach wybiegał myślą naprzód, dywagował, ulepszał w myśli i modyfikował mikstury. Niektóre jego pomysły były szalone, wręcz absurdalne jak dla mnie, ale on brnął w ten pomysł, obracał go na różne strony, ekscytował się nim. – Nagle, na jakieś wspomnienie Abraxas roześmiał się, zaskakując trochę Blacka.

Orion obserwował w milczeniu ekspresję Abraxasa wzdychając w duchu. Myślał, że ostatnie zdarzenie z Tomem i odkrycie ich kłamstw było najgorsze. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie do czego dojdzie, gdy ten kretyn, który przy nim siedział zda sobie sprawę co czuje. To będzie katastrofa. Widział gołym okiem jak bardzo Malfoy się zmienia mówiąc o Greyu. Orion czuł się tym poruszony, bo był to pierwszy raz kiedy jego kolega otwarcie mówił o uczuciach do kogokolwiek. Black doskonale wiedział, że Malfoy był gejem chociaż Abraxas nie szczędził wysiłków by to ukryć. Udawało mu się jak dotąd. Jak dotąd … Dziś nawet nie zaprzeczył, gdy Orion celowo o tym wspomniał. To był poważny błąd, ale zdawało się, że Abraxas tego nie zauważył. Jakby jego życie nie było już wystarczająco skomplikowane. Ojciec tyran i manipulant, a z drugiej strony Tom. Tom, któremu również z jakiegoś dziwnego i niejasnego powodu zależy na Arenie. Czyste szaleństwo! Przecież moment, w którym Malfoy uświadomi sobie, że Aren jest dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, będzie równocześnie oznaczał zdradę Riddle'a. To nie będzie mogło się dobrze skończyć. Tom jest zaskakująco zaborczy jeżeli chodzi o Arena. Orion westchnął głośno zwracając na siebie uwagę blondyna. Nie chciał póki co zdradzać tematu swoich przemyśleń, dlatego zapytał.

– Kontaktowałeś się w jakiś sposób z Arenem?

– Przez jakiś czas o tym myślałem, ale znając Arena mój list pewnie wylądowałby w koszu. Postanowiłem wobec tego przeczekać przerwę świąteczną. Wtedy rozmówię się z nim w cztery oczy. Oczywiście już na starcie będzie to trudne. Aren jest naprawdę niesamowicie uparty. Czasami sądzę, że jest jakąś hybrydą Ślizgońsko–Gryfońską. Oczywiście z przewagą tego pierwszego.

– Mhm ... Nie można zaprzeczyć. Zdradzę Ci, że przygotowałem się na tyle, by mieć pewność, że Grey przeczyta mój list z załączoną przesyłką. Nie będzie miał wyjścia. – Orion uśmiechnął się triumfująco wyobrażając sobie minę Arena, gdy ten odkryje jego pułapkę. Na pewno reakcja nie będzie jednoznaczna. Ten chłopak ma skomplikowany charakter. Pewnie złość, ale i ciekawość.

– Hmm ... przyznam, że mnie zaciekawiłeś. Znam Cię jednak na tyle i widzę zresztą po Twojej minie, że za nic nie zdradzisz jak to zrobiłeś.

– Widzisz mam z Arenem pewne niedokończone sprawy. – Widząc uniesioną brew Abraxasa uśmiechnął się lekko i kontynuował – nie tylko Ty z nim miałeś kontakt. To nic takiego, ale w pewnym momencie sprawy Arena i moje zbiegły się i wymagały swego rodzaju współpracy. Dzięki temu mam teraz szansę zmusić go, by przeczytał to co napisałem. Przy okazji postanowiłem pewną sprawę sprostować. Dało mi to okazję do pomocy Tobie. Może niewielka to pomoc, ale trochę oczyściłem Twoje imię. Niestety cała reszta będzie zależeć tylko od Ciebie i nie myśl sobie, że robię to z dobroci serca. Po prostu mam w tym interes nic poza tym. – Podkreślił z naciskiem Orion głównie po to, by nie wypaść z roli. Prawdę mówiąc żal mu było Abraxasa i tyle. 

– Nie śmiałbym myśleć inaczej. – Potwierdził tylko blondyn, ale nie umiał ukryć lekkiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Nie wiedział co prawda co Orion napisał, ale jeżeli miałoby to pomóc, miał zamiar z tego skorzystać. Cokolwiek to nie było.

– Myślę, że czas kończyć. Chyba to co najważniejsze omówiliśmy. Czas wracać. W końcu zaczną się za nami rozglądać a ja nie mam zamiaru być przesłuchiwany z tego co robię przez waszych wścibskich gości.

– Nie zapominaj, że jesteś jednym z nich. – Zripostował Abraxas, jednak bez żadnej złośliwości w głosie.

***

Kolejne trzy dni minęły Arenowi dosyć szybko. W tym czasie rozpakował bowiem dość pokaźną paczkę od Berry'ego i zajął się analizą dość długiego listu – instrukcji. 

Nauczyciel przysłał mu trzy około dziesięcioletnie mandragory specyficznej odmiany, wraz z szerokim opisem wykazującym różnice między mandragorą lekarską, a tą zmodyfikowaną. Obydwie były roślinami dorastającymi do około 30 centymetrów wysokości o podługowato jajowatych, karbowanych liściach i grubym, mięsistym, brązowym, człekokształtnym korzeniu. Kwiaty obydwu roślin wyrastały pojedynczo na długich szypułkach, a owocami były duże kuliste jagody. Na tym podobieństwa się kończyły.   
Podczas, gdy korzeń mandragory leczniczej w małych, kontrolowanych ilościach mógł być wykorzystywany jak nazwa rośliny wskazywała jako lekarstwo, zmodyfikowana mandragora była niebezpieczna. Dużo bardziej toksyczna i to w całości. Liście mandragory lekarskiej miały ciemnozielony kolor, a zmodyfikowanej ciemnopurpurowo zielonkawy. Kwiaty tej pierwszej rośliny miały jasnofioletową barwę natomiast tej, którą Aren otrzymał od profesora bordowoczarną. Już same kolory sugerowały raczej mało przyjazne właściwości.   
Jedna z trzech otrzymanych roślin owocowała i jej owoce były o połowę mniejsze niż mandragory lekarskiej, za to liczniejsze o jasnobrązowej barwie i kilku solidnych kolcach na skórce. Barry podkreślał w liście, żeby bez rękawic ochronnych, chroniącej twarz maski i okularów osłaniających oczy nie próbować ich zrywać, bo mają nieprzyjemny obyczaj strzelać sokiem w twarz. Sok był niezwykle zjadliwy i nie pomagało zmywanie go wodą. Wręcz odwrotnie. Woda powodowała wzrost toksyczności. Żeby było śmieszniej, należało zmywać go sokiem jabłkowym, bo tylko ten wpływał alkalizująco na tą toksynę. Nauczyciel ostrzegał, że kiedy obrywa się owoce, roślina wydaje nieprzyjemnie brzmiące jęki i piski. To nie było jednak wszystko.  
Kolce miały niemiły zwyczaj ukruszania się przy odrywaniu owoców i wbijania się w dłoń. Nie koniec na tym. Należało być niezwykle ostrożnym, bo wbite w kontakcie z krwią ludzką, zaczynały żyć własnym życiem i z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy przewiercały się przez zainfekowany organizm w kierunku serca. Właściwie jak dotąd nie odkryto skutecznej metody powstrzymania kolców. Kiedy docierały na koniec do serca uwalniały w nim toksynę, która powodowała martwicę mięśnia sercowego. Śmierć w takim wypadku następowała błyskawicznie, bo już po około dobie.   
Równie niebezpieczne było korzystanie z liści tej rośliny, a raczej pozyskiwanie warstewki bezbarwnego śluzu pokrywającego wierzch liści. Sam śluz niebezpieczny nie był, ale żeby go odkleić od liścia, trzeba było potraktować go roztworem z ciemiężycy, jadu skorpiona tęczowego i wody. To natomiast była silnie toksyczna mikstura. Śluz potraktowany nią nie zmieniał właściwości, a po umieszczeniu w naczyniu i odstaniu się, po około dwu dniach następowało rozdzielenie się śluzu, który twardniał, stawał się gumowaty i opadał na dno roztworu. Trującą mieszankę, która miała płynną postać należało odlać. Po odlaniu pozostały w naczyniu śluz trzeba było co najmniej czterokrotnie spłukać wodą.   
Silnie trujący był również korzeń tej rośliny, ale Aren póki co pominął ten akapit. Nie chciał przecież niszczyć otrzymanych roślin, więc nie zamierzał pozyskiwać żadnych substancji z korzenia, ani wykorzystywać jego części.

Po tym szczegółowym opisie i wskazówkach następował kolejny, w którym profesor zawarł informacje co do wykazywanych właściwości poszczególnych substancji i części zmodyfikowanej mandragory. Śluz wykazywał o dziwo działanie pozytywne, emanował energią leczniczą, wzmacniającą działanie eliksirów leczących depresję, bezpłodność i znieczulających.   
Każdy owoc tej mandragory zawierał dwa nasiona. Należało je pozyskać, pokroić na plasterki, wysuszyć, rozkruszyć i przechowywać w szczelnym pojemniku. To była niebezpieczna substancja. Sama w sobie nie szkodziła, ale odrobina dodana do eliksirów zawierających tak przecież pozytywne ingrediencje jak włos, czy krew jednorożca, owoc jarzębiny, sok brzozy i wiele innych, zmieniała ich bieguny.  
Nie do końca wiadomo było, czy jeszcze coś można było uzyskać z tej rośliny i jak te substancje wykorzystać. Nauczyciel zachęcał Arena do eksperymentowania, ale niezwykle ostrożnego. Zalecał rozsądek i wzmożoną uwagę.

Aren na analizę listu poświęcił prawie półtora dnia. Zawarte tam wskazówki zasugerowały mu kilka pomysłów, które należało sprawdzić w pracowni. Tam też umieścił te specyficzne rośliny głównie dlatego, żeby samemu przez zwykłą nieuwagę nie narazić się na nieprzyjemności, a nawet śmierć jeśli zetknąłby się z „miłymi” kolcami.   
Rośliny wymagały pewnej opieki. Co najmniej co dwa dni musiał spryskiwać liście odżywką i sprawdzać, czy nie trzeba dosypać mandragorom ziemi. Jeśli jej ubywało, dosypywać. Nauczyciel nie pisał gdzie podziewała się znikająca ziemia, toteż Aren nie miał jak zaspokoić swojej ciekawości. Napisał nawet zapytanie na ten temat do profesora, ale sowa wróciła wraz z nie dostarczonym listem. Widocznie Berry był w miejscu niedostępnym dla sów i nie była w stanie dostarczyć przesyłki. Postanowił więc po prostu codziennie sprawdzać i w miarę potrzeby uzupełniać braki, a z pytaniami wstrzymać się do czasu spotkania się z nauczycielem Zielarstwa.

***

Od konfrontacji z Tomem minęły już trzy dni. W tym czasie Aren przestał widywać Riddle'a. Było tak, jakby Tom zapadł się pod ziemię. Grey czuł się z tym nieswojo tym bardziej, że wcześniej wyczuwał na sobie jego przeszywające spojrzenie niemal na każdym kroku. Teraz nie czuł kompletnie nic. W tej chwili Aren zmierzał z pracowni eliksirów na kolację i jak zwykle jego myśli wędrowały wokół Toma, bądź wokół Abraxasa. Została mu jeszcze jedna paczka, którą dostał na święta. Nie była podpisana i dlatego wahał się, czy ją otworzyć. Obawiał się, że przysłał ją Abraxas. Mandragory pochłonęły go tak, że o tamtym pakunku właściwie zapomniał. Tak rozmyślając dotarł na kolację, zajął swoje miejsce i jedząc dyskretnie się rozglądał. Riddle dzisiaj również najwyraźniej zrezygnował z posiłku. Nie to, żeby na niego czekał, ale jednak odnotował w pamięci ten fakt. Dokończył swoje jedzenie dopijając sok dyniowy i udał się do kwater Slytherinu. 

W swoim pokoju skierował się do kufra, do którego włożył paczkę. Po drodze zdecydował, że jednak ją otworzy, dlatego też teraz bez wahania rozerwał ozdobny papier. Jego oczom ukazała się gruba księga obłożona przynajmniej czterema zwojami pieczętującymi. Gdy przyjrzał jej się bliżej oniemiał ze zdumienia. Ciężko było rozpoznać Agresję, gdy ta nie warczała, nie kłapała i nie wydawała innych dźwięków, które u niejednego wzbudzały trwogę. Była cicha i wydawało się jakby spała. Oczywiście od razu stało się jasne od kogo była przesyłka. Pierwsze próby ściągnięcia z tomiszcza pieczęci okazały się oczywiście daremne. Nie pozostało nic innego jak sięgnąć po list i przeczytać go uważnie w nadziei na wskazówki. 

Zgodnie z umową oddaję w Twoje ręce książkę, o którą prosiłeś.  
Sporo czasu zajęło mi przygotowanie wszystkiego, by móc ją przechwycić  
i zabezpieczyć. Miałem Ci ją oddać przed wyjazdem, jednak wyszła  
tamta sytuacja i nie było już takiej możliwości. Nie myśl sobie jednak, by   
pominąć jakiś fragment tego listu, bo właściwie cała treść jest wskazówką   
jak złamać pieczęcie. Skoro wszystko stało się jasne zagrajmy w otwarte karty. Pieczęcie są powiązane z żywiołami. Wystarczy w odpowiedniej kolejności postępować i te w końcu ustąpią. Kiedy wszystkie zostaną zdjęte, księga   
sama się obudzi, więc przy okazji radzę uważać, ale zapewne   
znasz możliwości tego tomiszcza. Pierwsza żółta pieczęć jest powiązana z wiatrem.   
Założę się, że nigdy nie słyszałeś o tej dziecinie magii. Pamiętaj, by  
postępować zgodnie z moimi instrukcjami i w tej kolejności jaką opiszę.   
Wróćmy jednak do zwierzeń. Pamiętasz barierę w łazience? Osobą   
odpowiedzialną za jej stworzenie byłem ja. Zrobiłem to tak zręcznie,  
by nikt inny nie mógł jej zauważyć. Pewnie się zastanawiasz co było   
powodem mojego działania. Przy okazji drugą pieczęcią jest ziemia, kolor  
niebieski. Wracając do tamtej sprawy, zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, by nieco  
popchnąć do przodu wasze relacje z Abraxasem. Miałem nadzieję, że zwrócisz się do niego o pomoc. Oczywiście byłeś zbyt uparty by to zrobić, więc gdy przyłapałem Cię na wyładowaniu frustracji na drzwiach, postanowiłem zrzucić winę na   
Malfoya. Przyznam, że zrobiłem to z czystej złośliwości. Niestety nawet wówczas  
ku mojemu rozczarowaniu postąpiłeś inaczej i nic mu o tym nie  
wspomniałeś. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego reagujesz tak, a nie inaczej.  
Faktem jest, że dzięki temu ciężko przewidzieć twoje zachowanie.   
Trzecia pieczęć, fioletowa to ogień. W zasadzie to wszystko co powinieneś wiedzieć. Zwłaszcza że wciąż jestem powiernikiem jednego z Twoich sekretów   
i bądź pewien, że nawet On o tym nie wie. Chciałbym jeszcze dodać, że   
Abraxas zmienił się przez ciebie. Nigdy nie znałem go od tej strony,  
którą tobie pokazał, a znam go w zasadzie od dziecka.   
Wbrew pozorom przy tobie nie potrafi udawać. To wszystko w tym temacie. Ostatnia pieczęć, zielona należy do wody.

Ps: Zapewne nie wiesz zbyt wiele o magii żywiołów. W końcu ogólnie się   
ich nie uczy. Będziesz musiał poszukać w bibliotece. Ostatnia osoba,   
która była w posiadaniu książki temu poświęconej to Tom.   
Wesołych Świąt

Orion Black.

Ten list, a raczej jego nadawca zrobił na Arenie spore wrażenie. Udało mu się zmusić czytelnika do analizy całej wiadomości. Do tego słusznie zauważył, że Aren z pewnością ma niewielkie pojęcie o magii żywiołów. To było niedomówienie. Nie miał żadnego pojęcia, ale doceniał kunszt Oriona. Nie zwlekając postanowił udać się do biblioteki, by sprawdzi, czy nie uda mu się uzyskać jednak książki o magii żywiołów bez konieczności kontaktowania się z prefektem Slytherinu. 

Po drodze zastanawiał się nad treścią przeczytanej wiadomości. Teraz już wiedział dlaczego Abraxas nie reagował, gdy próbował go podpuszczać. Po prostu nie wiedział o blokadzie i tyle. Zachowanie Malfoya i to o czym pisał Orion pokrywały się ze sobą w sensowny sposób. Wciąż jednak było kilka niewiadomych. Ciężko było mu przed sobą przyznać, że był zawiedziony brakiem listu od Abraxasa. To wzbudziło w nim złość. Najwyraźniej po wykonaniu części zadania nie miał mu już nic do powiedzenia i nie zamierzał podtrzymywać ich przyjaźni. Westchnął wchodząc do biblioteki i uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi na powitalny uśmiech bibliotekarki:

– W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała zamykając czytaną książkę.

– Szukam informacji o magii żywiołów. – Bibliotekarka przez chwilę się zastanowiła, po czym potwierdziła obawy Arena.

– Niestety, wszystkie trzy książki jakie posiadamy w swoich zbiorach zostały wypożyczone. Jednak nic straconego. Obecnie są w rekach waszego prefekta. Jeżeli go poprosisz, myślę że nie powinien robić problemu. W końcu to miły chłopak i dobry uczeń. 

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, pożegnał uprzejmie i wyszedł z biblioteki myśląc o tym, że kobieta byłaby przerażona, gdyby wiedziała jak bardzo myliła się w ocenie charakteru Riddle'a. Już w korytarzu zaczął się jednak martwić swoją sytuacją. Najgorszy scenariusz się ziścił i musi udać się po książki do Toma. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale równocześnie nie chciał już dłużej czekać ze sprawą Agresji. Kwestię tomiszcza trzeba było załatwić przed rozpoczęciem semestru, a to oznaczało, że wizyty u Riddle'a nie da się odkładać w nieskończoność. Najlepiej załatwić to od ręki. Z tym postanowieniem przekroczył próg pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i skierował się prosto w stronę drzwi do pokoju Toma. Przez chwilę po prostu koczował przed wejściem nie mogąc się zebrać na odwagę. W końcu po paru minutach wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał głośno. Gdy usłyszał kroki porzucił myśl, że Riddle'a nie ma w środku. Po chwili wejście stanęło otworem i oczom Arena ukazał się Tom we własnej osobie z lekko uniesionymi w zdumieniu brwiami. 

– Chyba jesteś ostatnią osobą, której bym się tutaj spodziewał.

– Potrzebuję książek o magii żywiołów. Podobno je wypożyczyłeś. – Powiedział na jednym wydechu Aren, równocześnie zauważając cienie pod oczami Toma.

– Faktycznie je mam. Wejdź zaraz znajdę i Ci je przekażę – oznajmił Tom, otworzył szerzej drzwi, odwrócił się i wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia.

Aren wahał się przez moment tkwiąc na progu. Wejście do pokoju Riddle'a można było porównać do wkroczenia do jaskini lwa. Ostrożność nakazywała poczekać pod drzwiami, a ciekawość pchała go do środka. Zastanawiał się jak też może wyglądać jego pokój. W końcu oczywiście ciekawość zwyciężyła i Aren, przeklinając w myślach tą przeklętą Gryfońską cechę i głupią odwagę, której jakoś nie mógł się pozbyć wszedł do pokoju Toma. Gospodarz czekał spokojnie na niego wnikliwie obserwując. Grey rozejrzał się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu, które zajmowała wszak jedna osoba. Pomyślał, że to duży plus bycia prefektem, chociaż nie pamiętał ze swoich czasów, by prefekci mieli aż takie luksusy. Może to zależało od domu? W końcu większość uczniów Slytherinu należała do czystokrwistych rodów, więc i standardy mieli wyższe. Jakby to nie wyglądało zauważył jedno: pokój Toma nie krzyczał przepychem, był urządzony ze smakiem i całkiem przytulnie. Biblioteczka robiła spore wrażenie. Niewielki stolik z dwoma fotelami wprost zapraszał do zajęcia miejsc przy kominku. Co prawda Aren wątpił, by Tom kiedykolwiek zapraszał kogoś do rozmowy przy kominku, ale tak właśnie ocenił ten kąt pokoju. Przesunął wzrokiem po dużym łóżku dostrzegając na nim kilka książek oraz stertę porozrzucanych pergaminów. Podszedł bliżej zastanawiając się nad czym tak usilnie pracował Tom przez ostatnie dni, a skoro Ślizgon nie oponował postanowił to wykorzystać. Większości książek nie rozpoznał. Po tytułach doszedł jednak do wniosku, że wszystkie w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu dotyczą magii umysłu. Niektóre z nich wręcz krzyczały tytułem, że należą do nurtu ksiąg czarnomagicznych. Grey właściwie nie musiał się domyślać czego Tom szuka w tych publikacjach. Co gorsza miał świadomość, że jego samego gnębiły podobne problemy i poczuł w jakiś sposób jedność z czerwonookim chłopakiem. To było dziwne, a zarazem przyjemne odczucie. Przeniósł wzrok na Toma i skonstatował krótko przerywając przedłużającą się i niezręczną ciszę: 

– Więc to tym zajmowałeś się przez ostatnie dni.

– Byłem pewny, że nie zauważysz mojej nieobecności. To miło, że się martwiłeś i zwróciłeś uwagę na brak mojej osoby. – Zakpił Tom uśmiechając się lekko i równocześnie podając Arenowi poszukiwane książki. Grey przyjął je, ale żachnął się na słowa wypowiedziane przez Toma:

– Nic nie wspominałem o martwieniu się. Gdybym nie potrzebował tych książek, raczej bym się tutaj nie znalazł. Nie obchodzi mnie co tu robisz i ile czasu tu spędzasz.

– Odniosłem inne wrażenie. Wyraźnie zainteresowały Cię leżące na łóżku książki i zwoje. Jak myślisz, przez kogo muszę teraz przedzierać się przez te treści? A może postanowiłeś zmienić zdanie i podzielić się ze mną tym co ukrywasz? A właściwie, dlaczego kiedy tylko o tym wspomnę masz ten specyficzny wyraz twarzy – to powiedziawszy Tom ujął Arena za podbródek, uniósł jego twarz lekko w górę i wpatrzył się prosto w oczy. Nie umiał określić uczuć, które widział w oczach zielonookiego chłopaka. Kiedy tak próbował je nazwać czuł się zagubiony, bo właściwie nigdy nie przejmował się uczuciami innych. Intensywnie zastanawiał się o co też może Arenowi chodzić i na moment skierował wzrok na rozrzucone po łóżku pergaminy i książki. Aren odruchowo zrobił to samo, więc Riddle wrócił wzrokiem do jego twarzy skupiając się na niej. Znowu to zauważył. To chyba był po prostu smutek. Ale dlaczego? Zielonooki Ślizgon w tej chwili odsunął się od niego, przyciskając kurczowo do siebie zdobyte książki. Nie odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane przez Riddle'a pytania, tylko wycofując się w stronę wyjścia krótko oznajmił: 

– Przeczytam i oddam Ci je wkrótce.

– Znowu uciekasz? Ostatnim razem zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo.

– Myśl sobie co chcesz. Wolno Ci.

Zimny ton jaki usłyszał w głosie Arena przez sekundę zaskoczył Toma, który jednak skutecznie to ukrył. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Grey jest tak samo biegły w czytaniu emocji z twarzy jak on sam w sytuacji odwrotnej. Doprawdy zmiany nastrojów tego chłopaka były zdumiewające. W mniemaniu Toma Aren był też okropnie uparty, ale Riddle postanowił sobie w duchu, że na razie póki sprawa z odkryciem sekretu ich grupy jest świeża, pozwoli się trochę poboczyć chłopakowi. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku i bez wprowadzania własnych zasad. Patrzył jakiś czas w ciszy na Arena, później lekko się uśmiechnął, podszedł do bałaganu na łóżku, zebrał kilka pergaminów i księgę, którą czytał zanim zielonooki go odwiedził i przemieścił się na fotel przy kominku. Dokumenty rozłożył na stoliku, księgę otworzył w zaznaczonym miejscu i wrócił do pracy, celowo ignorując Greya. Aren ze zdumieniem obserwował jego zachowanie. Na koniec, kiedy widać już było, że Riddle nie będzie prowadził z nim żadnej dyskusji nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się energicznie i wyszedł trochę zbyt głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tom roześmiał się po jego wyjściu dochodząc do przyjemnego wniosku, że drażnienie Arena nigdy mu się nie znudzi. 

„Cholerny dupek Riddle!” powtarzał jak mantrę Aren przez całą drogę do swojego dormitorium. Kiedy już wreszcie tam dotarł rzucił księgi na biurko i usiadł przy nim na krześle fukając z frustracją. Riddle czasem doprowadzał go do szału tym swoim spokojem. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem zaskoczony Tom okaże jakieś emocje, a tu nic. Znowu. Jeszcze ten jego cholerny uśmieszek. To oburzające. Najgorsze jednak było to co czuł, gdy Riddle był w pobliżu. A właściwie nie, bo najgorsze było to co odczuwał, kiedy tego czerwonookiego chłopaka nie było w okolicy. Wkurzające. Właściwie, to jak to się stało, że z rezultacie Tom jego ignorował, bo przecież założenie było takie, że to on, Aren miał ignorować Riddle'a. Jak ten dupek mógł tak sprytnie wszystko odwrócić.

Grey jeszcze przez jakiś czas się zżymał, ale w końcu stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu i musi czymś zająć myśli. Czymś innym niż osoba prefekta Slytherinu. Spojrzał na zapieczętowaną Agresję i stwierdził, że to doskonałe zajęcie. Sięgnął po pierwszą księgę z tych przyniesionych od Toma i zabrał się z westchnieniem za jej studiowanie. 

***

Do nowego roku pozostały trzy dni, a Abraxas marzył już o tym, by uciec z własnego domu. Odkąd tutaj przyjechał nie miał szansy wypocząć. Jego ojciec był pewien, że to on, Abraxas zostanie wybrany przez Czarę Ognia do Turnieju. Dlatego też nie szczędził wysiłków, by podszkolić syna w zakresie pojedynków czy czarno magicznych klątw. Malfoy senior był wybitnym czarodziejem, bardzo potężnym magicznie, jednak jego metody wychowawcze pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. W tej dziedzinie wybitny, ani nawet dobry zdecydowanie nie był. Nie traktował syna jak swoje dziecko, ale raczej jak niewolnika, którego można karać za każdy najdrobniejszy błąd. Doszło do tego, że Abraxas już od dawna bał się zwyczajnie własnego ojca. Drżeniem przejmowała go myśl, że nie uda mu się spełnić wysokich oczekiwań rodziciela. Doskonale przecież znał konsekwencje swoich błędów. Przede wszystkim z tych powodów dusił się we własnym domu, gdzie musiał mieć szczelnie nałożoną maskę obojętności, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Męczyło go to, a w środku wręcz krzyczał z rozpaczy i bezsilności, ale oczywiście nie śmiał tego okazać. Zresztą nic by to nie dało. Jego ojciec nigdy go nie oszczędzał, nawet gdy był dzieckiem. 

Po całym kolejnym już dniu walki o przetrwanie, Abraxas skulił się we własnym łóżku czując pulsujący ból mięśni. Wrażenie było takie, jakby były rozrywane i łączone z powrotem na przemian. Bolało. Nie mógł tego pokazać w czasie dnia, ale bardzo źle znosił ból. Już dawno temu jego ojciec okazał jasno co myśli na temat niemożności wytrzymania odrobiny, jak to określił, bólu. Po tej wyrazistej lekcji młody Malfoy przestał się skarżyć cierpiąc w milczeniu. Dzisiaj był już na granicy snu, gdy usłyszał ciche nawoływanie. 

– Paniczu Abraxasie? Paniczu Abraxasie … Zmiotka przeprasza, że Panicza budzi jednak znalazła coś w kieszeni w jednej z pańskich szat.

Nie wiedział o co chodzi tej skrzatce, ale postanowił wstać i sprawdzić. Otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że świeca na stoliku nocnym jest zapalona. Z trudem podniósł się z łóżka siadając na jego brzegu po czym spojrzał wyczekująco na kulącą się, przerażoną istotę. Wiedział doskonale skąd ten strach w oczach stworzenia. Jego ojciec w takim wypadku zmierzyłby to maleństwo tym swoim specyficznym, lodowatym spojrzeniem i jeśli coś nie byłoby po jego myśli zaczęłyby się kary. Gdy był młodszy próbował kiedyś porozmawiać z jednym ze skrzatów. Ten błąd popełnił tylko raz. Kiedy ojciec się o tym dowiedział, Abraxas spędził w lochu cztery dni za karę. Od tamtego momentu po prostu ignorował skrzaty i pozwalał robić to co do nich należy. Zmiotka podeszła do niego z paczuszką i drżącą ręką podała mu kłaniając się głęboko i usuwając się w kąt. Abraxas spojrzał na pakunek w zamyśleniu. Jego niepewność nie trwała długo. Na paczuszce widniało jego imię i nazwisko napisane znajomym pismem Arena. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej i otworzył niewielki pakunek odkrywając w środku małą ozdobną buteleczkę z eliksirem oraz złożoną kartkę papieru. Po chwili zastanowienia domyślił się, że do jego rzeczy Grey podrzucił ten prezent jeszcze przed kłótnią. Lekko drżącymi z nerwów rękoma rozłożył list i zagłębił się w jego treść. 

Wesołych świąt Abraxasie!  
Piszę ten list i zastanawiam się jak Ci go podrzucić.  
Chciałbym to zrobić tak, żebyś się nie zorientował.   
Co to za niespodzianka bez ekscytującego elementu zaskoczenia.   
Mam nadzieję, że mi się udało.

Czytając wstęp, Abraxas roześmiał się lekko. Oczywiście był zaskoczony. Tym bardziej, że nie spodziewał się prezentu po tej kłótni, która wszystko popsuła. Dlatego tym bardziej utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Grey podrzucił mu paczuszkę przed awanturą. Pewnie w momencie pakowania kufra. Abraxas przypomniał sobie teraz, że jedna z szat mu upadła i Aren mu ją podał. To pewnie wtedy ... 

Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo miałem ochotę Cię udusić, gdy Slughorn  
opowiedział mi o tym eliksirze, który mi podałeś, żeby sprawdzić jakie  
stężenie osiągnęła trucizna w moim ciele. Gdybym wiedział, że jest tak cenny  
celebrowałbym każdy łyk, by dowiedzieć się maksymalnie dużo o jego składzie.

Oh, Abraxas w to nie wątpił, jednak wtedy raczej o tym nie myślał. W końcu sytuacja była dosyć niebezpieczna i nie obchodziło go wtedy, że podaje tak cenny eliksir Arenowi. Liczyło się przede wszystkim jego zdrowie i życie nic więcej. 

Rozumiem jednak Twoje motywy i naprawdę chciałbym podziękować  
raz jeszcze za to co zrobiłeś. Długo myślałem nad tym jak mógłbym  
się odwdzięczyć. Nie tylko ze względu na eliksir, ale również za to, że  
byłeś tak bardzo nieustępliwy, gdy próbowałeś przełamać pierwsze lody.  
Trochę to trwało i pewnie nie było łatwe, ale przynajmniej będziemy   
mogli się z tego w przyszłości śmiać. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłem,  
ale całkiem niedawno, nim się przeniosłem do Hogwartu, zostałem zdradzony  
przez dwójkę najbliższych mi osób. Oni byli moimi pierwszymi prawdziwymi  
przyjaciółmi. Niestety po pięciu latach dowiedziałem się, że to wszystko  
było zwykłą farsą. Niczym więcej niż mydleniem mi oczu. To tak  
bardzo bolało. Obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie pozwolę  
zbliżyć się na tyle żadnej osobie. Nie chcę tego przeżywać ponownie.  
Z czasem jednak, im bardziej zaczynałem ciebie poznawać, moje postanowienie   
zaczynało się kruszyć i zacząłem uważać cię za prawdziwego przyjaciela,  
na którym mogę polegać. Mamy przed sobą kilka tajemnic,   
dlatego postanowiłem wykonać pierwszy krok i powiedzieć coś więcej o sobie.   
Na początek wypada przecież wyjaśnić, dlaczego początkowo nie byłym Ci zbyt  
przychylny. Im dłużej miałem okazję Cię obserwować, tym bardziej jasne stawało się, że mi ufasz. W końcu postanowiłem również Tobie zaufać.   
Tym razem naprawdę uważam, że się nie pomyliłem w ocenie Twojej osoby... 

Kilka mokrych kropel spadło na pergamin natychmiast wsiąkając w list. Abraxas szybko odsunął go od siebie, by go nie uszkodzić. Chciał czytać dalej, ale oczy zaszły mu łzami i nie był na razie w stanie. Zaszlochał cicho ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo bolało. Teraz zrozumiał wiele ze słów Arena. Stało się jasne co musiał czuć zielonooki chłopak, gdy się dowiedział ... Jak on, Abraxas mógł mu to zrobić! Jak mógł być takim tchórzem. Ciężko mu było się pozbierać po tym co przeczytał. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło mu się płakać. Właściwie to pamiętał. Spojrzał odruchowo na rękę i na wyżłobiony na niej napis „ Łzy są oznaką słabości”. Jako dziecko pisał to wiele razy, gdy zdarzyło mu się płakać po lekcjach z ojcem. Rana nie nadążała się goić i znów była otwierana. Pozostała po niej szkaradna blizna. Wziął kilka głębszych, uspokajających oddechów nieobyczajnie ocierając wierzchem dłoni łzy. Skupił się w sobie, jeszcze raz odetchnął i wrócił do czytania.

Pamiętasz naszą wspólną przygodę w łazience? Leżałeś tam  
nieprzytomny. Naprawdę mnie to przeraziło. To wtedy zauważyłem   
ten okropny napis na Twojej dłoni. Nie chciałem o tym rozmawiać,  
bo wiem po sobie, że to nie są dobre wspomnienia ... poza tym  
wtedy jeszcze nie uważałem cię za przyjaciela. Teraz też zresztą   
nie zapytam skąd i jak powstała ta blizna po krwawym piórze.   
Gdy będziesz gotowy sam mi o tym opowiesz.   
Jak widzisz wiem jak powstają takie blizny.  
I tutaj przechodzimy do części prezentowej! Mam dla Ciebie eliksir!  
Taaa... już sobie wyobrażam Twoją minę. Jak sądzę zero  
zaskoczenia skoro jesteś świadomy, że jestem z nich dobry.

Młody Malfoy nie był w stanie powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który mimo wciąż wilgotnych oczu jakimś sposobem pojawił się na jego twarzy. Widział oczami wyobraźni jak Aren się w tym momencie uśmiechał pisząc list. Miał rację ... we wszystkim co napisał miał rację. 

Instrukcja obsługi jest stosunkowo prosta. Odkręć buteleczkę i polej   
miksturą bliznę na ręce. To tyle! Wyczekuję Twojego powrotu. Nie wiem czemu,   
ale bycie przez tak długi czas tylko z Riddle'm w   
Slytherinie jest dosyć przytłaczające.  
Aren. 

Abraxas ujął w dłoń ozdobną fiolkę ze złotym eliksirem, przypatrując mu się z pewną fascynacją. Po chwili dostrzegł wiele lśniących niteczek w kolorze bardziej intensywnego złota oraz kilka pasm srebra. Był to ewidentny dowód, że eliksir był klasy S. Blondwłosy chłopak był pod wielkim wrażeniem , że Aren potrafił stworzyć eliksir tej jakości. Zdawał sobie co prawda sprawę, że zielonooki chłopak kochał eliksiry i pasjonował się ich tworzeniem, ale nie sądził, że osiągnął taki poziom. Grey nigdy mu nie opowiadał o swoich osiągnięciach. Żałował teraz, że się tym nie zainteresował wcześniej, że nie pytał. Czuł, że chciałby wiedzieć więcej. Westchnął i otworzył fiolkę. Obejrzał ją ponownie, powąchał miksturę, ale nie rozpoznawał zapachu. Postanowił jednak zaufać umiejętnościom i wiedzy Arena i nie zastanawiając się już dłużej po prostu wylał całą zawartość na dłoń oszpeconą blizną. 

Na początku nic się nie działo. Nagle jednak poczuł magię, która na pewno nie należała do niego. Po chwili skonstatował, że zna ją bardzo dobrze i wzdrygnął się odruchowo. To była magia Toma. Chociaż nie … była trochę inna. To było dziwne. Magia Toma była ostra, dusząca i agresywna. Ta, którą czuł na skórze była spokojna, łagodna, kojąca, a przecież wyczuwał podobieństwa. To tak, jakby stanowiły przeciwieństwo, albo też jakby się wzajemnie uzupełniały. Niespodziewanie poczuł jak ta magia go otula i rozluźnił się pod jej wpływem. Ku własnemu zdumieniu przestał nawet odczuwać skutki wcześniejszego spotkania z ojcem. Zdumienie zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Co to był do diabła za eliksir? Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i przez chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha. Nie było na niej nawet śladu po szpecącej bliźnie. Z niedowierzaniem dotknął w tym miejscu skóry, ale nie poczuł nic oprócz zdrowej, gładkiej dłoni. Poczuł wzruszenie. Przez tyle lat nosił tą skazę … łzy popłynęły znowu i nie powstrzymywał ich. Ta magia była tak bardzo pocieszająca. Skoro nie należała do Toma, to do kogo? Czyżby do twórcy eliksiru, czyli Arena? To byłby najbardziej logiczny wniosek. Zresztą pasowała do niego. Abraxas wyczuł, że działanie eliksiru i tej przyjemnej magii jest coraz słabsze i odruchowo westchnął czując coraz słabsze działanie mikstury.

***

Lektura ksiąg zdobytych od Riddle'a zajęła Arenowi więcej czasu niż myślał. Musiał się naprawdę skupić na tym co czytał, bo kompletnie nie orientował się w temacie, a nie chciał niczego przegapić. Niestety jego myśli często biegły w zupełnie innym kierunku. 

Pierwsza publikacja wyjaśniała ogólne podstawy magii żywiołów. Nakreślała zarys historii jej twórców oraz najczęściej używane zaklęcia. Nic jednak nie wnosiła w sprawę pieczęci zastosowanych na Agresji. Druga była już ciekawsza. Po jakimś czasie ocenił zresztą, że mimo iż poprzednia książka była stosunkowo trudną lekturą, to po jej przeczytaniu rozumiał większość pojęć zawartych w obecnie czytanej. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę, jakim był ignorantem. Miał spore braki i musiał przyznać Hermionie rację w jednym: słusznie próbowała przekonać tak jego samego jak i Rona, by przeczytali więcej niż tylko rozdział zadany w ramach pracy domowej. Ta rzeczywistość zmusiła go do tego. Brak magii był przeszkodą do ocenienia jego postępów w nauce z większości przedmiotów, dlatego musiał się wykazywać rozległą książkową wiedzą. Tym bardziej, że większość profesorów wymagała od niego znacznie większej ilości informacji niż podstawowa, wyniesiona z lekcji. Rozumiał to, a z czasem docenił. Zresztą nie dziwił im się. Przecież na jakiejś podstawie musieli go oceniać, a dużą częścią wiedzy wyniesionej z lekcji były umiejętności praktyczne. 

Tak bardzo za tęsknił za magią. Niby można było się przyzwyczaić do życia bez niej. W końcu egzystował bez używania czarów wcześniej przez tyle lat. Oczywiście nie licząc paru magicznych incydentów z czasów dzieciństwa. Niestety wciąż jeszcze musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo najwyraźniej regeneracja rdzenia magicznego wymagała jeszcze więcej czasu. Aren otrząsnął się z tych bezproduktywnych rozmyślań i wrócił do rzeczywistości i zabrał się do przeglądania ostatniej publikacji dotyczącej magii żywiołów.

Ten tom był właśnie tym czego szukał. Początkowo poczuł z tego powodu złość na stratę czasu poświęconego wcześniej czytanym książkom. W trakcie analizy treści przestał jednak żałować wcześniejszej lektury, gdyż ta okazała się naprawdę pomocna. Stanowiła po prostu doskonały wstęp, pomagający zrozumieć zawiłe meandry magii żywiołów.

Po przeczytaniu ostatniej strony i odłożeniu trzeciej książki na biurko, Aren zastanowił się nad całością wiedzy, którą posiadł przy ich pomocy i był zaskoczony zrozumiałością, logiką i oczywistością zasad magii żywiołów. Z drugiej strony pewnie chwilę by mu zajęło ustalenie kolejności zdejmowania pieczęci z Agresji, gdyby Orion mu jej nie podpowiedział. Wbrew sobie poczuł z tego powodu wdzięczność, bo jak się dowiedział z publikacji nakładaniem i zdejmowaniem pieczęci żywiołów rządziło kilka praw. Podstawowe mówiło o tym, że kilkukrotna pomyłka w procedurze rozwiązywania pieczęci powodowała, że cały węzeł blokował się i wówczas zdjąć mógł go jedynie twórca. Okazało się również, że dzięki podpowiedziom Oriona, który zastosował do oznaczania pieczęci przypadkowo dobrane kolory, nie musiał bawić się w identyfikowanie kolejnych pieczęci. Zresztą, bez magii nie mógłby tego dokonać, więc Orion wyświadczył mu właściwie przysługę. Teraz pozostało zebrać potrzebne materiały i zabrać się do pracy.

Żółta pieczęć powiązana z powietrzem, wiatrem była w zasadzie najprostsza do zdjęcia. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i podmuchał w kawałek pergaminu, który zalśnił i po prostu odpadł. Niebieska pieczęć powiązana z ziemią wymagała zastosowanie gleby, bądź części rośliny. Aren pracujący ostatnio przy roślinach nie miał tu zbyt wielkich trudności i zdecydował się na liść mandragory. Odwrócił Agresję grzbietem do góry, bo tam pieczęć ziemi była najlepiej widoczna i położył na nim wspomniany liść. Efekt był taki sam jak poprzednio. Fioletowa pieczęć związana z magią ognia była według Arena najtrudniejszą do zdjęcia. W końcu to nieprzewidywalny żywioł, a pracował nad książką, która jakby nie było stanowiła materiał łatwopalny. Wspomniana pieczęć najbardziej dostępna i widoczna była na okładce z tyłu książki. Grey westchnął, zapalił zapałkę i zbliżył ją do tylnej okładki tomiszcza. Na szczęście obyło się bez tragicznych wydarzeń. Pieczęć rozbłysła pod wpływem ognia, zapłonęła fioletowym płomieniem i zgasła zanikając. Ostatnia zielona pieczęć, związana z wodą nie przerażała już Arena, ale okazało się, że to właśnie ona zrobiła mu niezbyt miłego psikusa. Wymagała zastosowania wody, więc Grey zmoczył w niej rękę i przesunął po zielonej pieczęci i tu spotkała go niespodzianka. Ręka zapulsowała bólem, jakby przeszył ją prąd i chłopak zaskoczony upuścił Agresją na podłogę. Po chwili ból zanikł i zielonooki Ślizgon podniósł tomiszcze odkładając je na biurko, a równocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak się stało. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że powinien spróbować skropić pieczęć odrobiną wody. To powinno wypełnić wymóg zastosowania wody. Poszedł do łazienki, nalał do kubka troszkę wody i wrócił do biurka. Przewidująco położył wielki tom na ziemi i nie zastanawiając się już dłużej wylał tę niewielką ilość cieczy na ostatnią pieczęć, która go wręcz oślepiła blaskiem zanikając. Zanim przejrzał, usłyszał szerokie ziewanie, a kiedy już przejrzał na oczy, warczenie. Najwyraźniej Agresja doszła do siebie po śnie.

– Daj spokój! Nawet nie wiesz przez co musiałem przejść, żeby Cię zdobyć moja droga księgo tajemnic. – Powiedział na dzień dobry Aren uśmiechając się, gdy księga zareagowała na jego głos i przybliżyła się do jego stóp. Schylił się po nią i wziął ją w ręce czując jak ta zaczyna lizać jego rękę. – Miło widzieć kogoś kto naprawdę się cieszy, że mnie widzi. – Powiedział na to chłopak, przytulając książkę do siebie.

Resztę dnia spędził w bibliotece na odrabianiu świątecznej pracy domowej ze Starożytnych Run. Usiadł w najbardziej oddalonym kącie biblioteki, chowając się przed wzrokiem bibliotekarki i zaczął pracę. Agresja jak zwykle okazała się wspaniałym kompanem, bardzo pomocnym przy wyszukiwaniu informacji, bezbłędnie wskazując mu publikacje, które zawierały potrzebne mu wiadomości. W rezultacie dość szybko posuwał się do przodu. Oczywiście względnie szybko, bo samo wyszukiwanie informacji to była połowa sukcesu. Wolniej szło zrozumienie rozmaitych zagadnień. Czytając Aren naprawdę zaczynał tęsknić za Abraxasem. Jak to możliwe, ze potrafił przedstawić te problemy w tak przejrzysty i zrozumiały sposób? Czas mijał, a Grey zanurzony w te wszystkie znaki, obliczenia i zależności poczuł, że zaczynała go już boleć głowa. Zmusił się jednak do skończenia tego, co zaczął, ale na koniec czuł się już wyczerpany do cna. 

Wrócił do dormitorium, odłożył Agresję na swoje łóżko przemawiając do niej i w nadziei, że księga zastosuje się do jego prośby, by tam poleżała i poczekała na niego, poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce konstatując, że Toma znowu nie ma. Co prawda wiedział, że ten próbuje pewnie zgłębiać nadal kwestie magii umysłu, ale równocześnie trochę się zmartwił. W końcu podczas wizyty w pokoju prefekta widział, że ten nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, chociaż szybko to zamaskował. Od tamtego czasu minął przecież już tydzień. Zielonooki chłopak przez ten czas zdążył pogodzić się z faktem, że martwi się o tego dupka. Co prawda wydało się mu to normalne, skoro mieszkają w jednym domu, ale z kolei trochę go oburzało własne postępowanie. W końcu przecież Riddle nieustająco go denerwował, ale z drugiej strony … nie chciałby, żeby Riddle padł w swoim pokoju z głodu i zmęczenia. Dylematy spowodowały, że Aren zjadł niewiele i dość szybko opuścił Wielką Salę planując jak by tu rozwiązać kwestię, która go zamęczała. W końcu wpadł na odpowiedni pomysł.

Stał dobre dziesięć minut przed kuchnią rozmyślając gorączkowo. Szalę przeważyła myśl, że Tom miał jutro urodziny. Jakoś tak pojawiła się w umyśle Arena i nie chciała z niego wylecieć. W końcu chłopak zdecydował się na wejście do kuchni.

W pomieszczeniu jak zawsze wrzała praca. Skrzaty niezwykle zaaferowane zajmowały się swoją pracą. Aren podszedł do jednego z nich prosząc:

– Czy mógłbym prosić o zapakowanie kolacji?

Skrzat spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, choć Aren nie rozumiał dlaczego. Jednak pokiwał bardzo żarliwie głową. I po chwili zawołał kilka innych stworzeń wydając wszystkim, polecenia. Do Greya miał tylko jedno pytanie:

– Dla ilu osób?

Aren przez chwilę się zawahał. Riddle był cholernym dupkiem, ale zielonooki chłopak jakoś źle się czuł z tym, że tamten miałby spędzić samotnie urodziny. Co prawda podejrzewał, że nie było dobrym pomysłem mierzyć Toma własną miarą, ale jakoś sumienie mu nie pozwalało, a umysł podstępnie podsuwał myśli o smutnych urodzinach w domu wujostwa. Westchnął ciężko i w końcu odpowiedział na zadane pytanie:

– Dla dwóch.

Skrzat kiwnął głową i z pomocą pobratymców zabrał się za pakowanie wiktuałów do kosza, rzucając na te, które tego wymagały zaklęcia stałego ciepła, świeżości , a na koniec, na całość zaklęcie lekkości. Aren grzecznie podziękował i wyszedł.

Najpierw udał się jeszcze do pracowni eliksirów, gdzie sprawdził i dodał odpowiednie składniki do dwu bulgoczących raźno eliksirów, poświęcając każdemu z nich konieczny czas. Trzy inne były w różnych stadiach warzenia, polegających na odstaniu się, odpowiednim zamieszaniu, bądź stygnięciu. Jeden z nich będzie jutro wymagał dokończenia. Był to lekko udoskonalony eliksir leczniczy. Po wykonaniu tych wszystkich prac, Aren sprawdził ilość ziemi u mandragor, dosypał im jej spryskał im liście wodą. Wziął z jednej z szuflad kilka fiolek eliksirów i kiedy na zegarze wybiła dwudziesta trzecia zdecydował się zakończyć te wszystkie prace i ruszać do domu. Przez moment znowu wahał się, czy warto zaczepiać Toma, później zastanawiał się, czy nie jest za późno już dziś na odwiedziny, ale na koniec zdecydowanie przeciął wszystkie swoje wątpliwości, ujął w rękę kosz z jedzeniem i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się pod drzwiami pokoju Toma nie czuł już żadnego wahania i zapukał głośno. Usłyszał znajome kroki i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Tom wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Twarz wypoczęta, bez cieni pod oczami, ale Aren doskonale czuł, że to naprawdę świetnie rzucone zaklęcia maskujące. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego jest tego taki pewien. Po prostu to wiedział.

– Oh jednak jeszcze żyjesz? Wolałem się upewnić czy aby w Twojej sypialni nie zastanę trupa – rzucił zuchwale, nie pytając nawet o zgodę na wejście. Trochę bezczelnie wkroczył do pokoju jak do swojego i bez pytania zasiadł w jednym z foteli, ustawiając miło pachnący koszyk na stole. Gospodarz wydawał się jego zachowaniem dość zdezorientowany i chwilę trwało nim zebrał się na odpowiedź i doszedł do siebie.

– Doceniam troskę, jak widzisz wciąż żyję i mam się świetnie. Nie sądziłem jednak, że będziesz się tak martwić i postanowisz mnie nakarmić.

– Tak? Myślę, że uwierzę dopiero wówczas, kiedy zdejmiesz z twarzy wszystkie zaklęcia maskujące i powiesz mi to ponownie. – Odparł ironicznie Aren wyjmując stopniowo z kosza najpierw talerze, filiżanki, sztućce, dzbanek z herbatą, a później inne dania. 

Tom nie komentując już niczego usiadł na drugim fotelu obserwując zielonookiego chłopaka z osobliwym wyrazem twarzy. Grey postanowił nie dociekać, czy to szczera twarz, czy tylko jedna z masek. Zdecydował, że skoro już postanowił się tutaj pofatygować to przynajmniej ma zamiar zaspokoić głód. W końcu te wszystkie konflikty wewnętrzne nie pozwoliły mu na zjedzenie kolacji. Nalał sobie i Riddle'owi herbaty i zabrał się za jedzenie. Zauważył, że Tom również zabrał się bez słowa za jedzenie. To zdecydowania poprawiło mu humor. Przynajmniej nie będzie mieć drania na sumieniu. Chwycił za kubek upijając łyk, ale po chwili się skrzywił. Nie była gorzka, ale mimo to miała zbyt mało słodyczy w sobie. Spojrzał niepewnie na Riddle'a, który jadł swój posiłek w zamyśleniu. Po chwili on również złapał za kubek, upił, po czym zmarszczył lekko brwi odstawiając go, wstał i wyciągnął z jednej z szafek cukiernicę wrzucając sobie do kubka od razu cztery dodatkowe kostki. Spojrzał na Arena i nie pytając jemu również zaserwował taką samą ilość. Cisza pomiędzy nimi trwała aż do końca posiłku. Kiedy na stole pozostała tylko herbata, zegar zaczął bić północ.

– W … wszystkiego najlepszego – lekko się zacinając powiedział Aren, a Tom uniósł na niego zdumione spojrzenie. 

Ta noc stała się wyjątkowo zaskakująca dla Toma. Najpierw nagłe pojawienie się Arena, który w zasadzie wprosił się do jego pokoju, kolacja, a teraz to. Tom zapomniał, że dzisiaj ma urodziny. Nigdy nikt nie składał mu osobiście życzeń urodzinowych. W końcu w sierocińcu nikogo to nie obchodziło, a w Hogwarcie nawet nikt nie wiedział kiedy je ma. Teraz sam już nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Siedzący naprzeciw niego Ślizgon wydawał się być bardziej skrepowany niż zwykle. A Tom poczuł, że w środku rozlewa się jakieś ciepłe uczucie i uśmiechnął się lekko, zaskakując tym Arena. 

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – Zapytał zaciekawiony.

– Slughorn – powiedział krótko Grey, wyciągając z koszyka świąteczny pudding. Po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni, postawił przed Tomem dwie fiolki z eliksirami i dodał – uznaj to za prezent.

Riddle podniósł brwi rozbawiony widząc eliksir wzmacniający i słodkiego snu. Po chwili jednak zwrócił uwagę na coś więcej. Były to mikstury najwyższej klasy, a takich nie oddaje się ot tak. Aren jednak nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego tym faktem, szukając czegoś w koszu. Tom ujął w dłoń fiolkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym i odkorkował wąchając. Mikstura pachniała zaskakująco przyjemnie, a tak bez dwóch zdań nie powinno być. Kiedy zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tym usłyszał od strony swojego gościa: 

– Spokojnie gdybym chciał Cię otruć zrobiłbym to w bardziej spektakularny sposób. Udoskonaliłem nieco ten eliksir i pozwoliłem sobie poeksperymentować nad jego smakiem i zapachem. Wyszło naprawdę nieźle. Sam byłem zaskoczony. Po testowaniu na sobie wiem, że jest całkowicie bezpieczny, a równocześnie spełnia swoją rolę.

Po tych słowach Riddle nie zadał już pytania, które cisnęło mu się na usta, to znaczy skąd Grey wziął te specyfiki. Co prawda Abraxas wspominał, że Aren jest dobry w eliksirach, ale Tom chyba tych zdolności nie docenił. Co prawda powinien już choćby po eliksirze zwierzęcych uszu, który zastosował zielonooki chłopak. Grey nieświadomie sprawiał, że zainteresowanie jego osobą ze strony Toma rosło coraz bardziej. Wrócił do studiowania eliksiru. Lekko przechylił fiolkę zauważając, że specyfik jest nieco bardziej gęsty od oryginału. Strącił jedną małą kroplę na czubek palca i po chwili zlizał. Zauważył, że Aren obserwuje go uważnie, ale kiedy podniósł na niego wzrok, chłopak speszył się odwracając spojrzenie. Eliksir był słodki i miał nieco miodowy posmak. Riddle nie zastanawiając się już dłużej wypił całą fiolkę i momentalnie poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Jakby ktoś zdjął z jego ramion ogromny ciężar. Efekty podkreślały tylko jakość eliksiru. Bez dwóch zdań, to była mikstura klasy S. Riddle w duchu ocenił z podziwem, że Aren jest bez wątpienia geniuszem w tej dziedzinie, natomiast głośno skomentował: 

– Po raz pierwszy w życiu jakiś eliksir mi smakował. Gdyby udało Ci się zmienić większość smaków tych podstawowych mikstur, to już na tym mógłbyś zbić niezłą fortunę.

– To nie takie proste. W tym wypadku udało mi się w zasadzie fuksem, przez błąd jaki popełniłem jeszcze w trzeciej klasie. – Przyznał Aren po chwili, a następnie dodał, równocześnie zdradzając czego tak ofiarnie szukał w koszu przed chwilą. – Hmm ... chyba zapomnieli o jeszcze jednej łyżeczce do ciasta. Nie masz może jakiejś dodatkowej?

– Obawiam się, że nie. Nie szkodzi jednak. Wystarczy jedna. – Tom uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Aren odruchowo zdwoił ostrożność. Jakoś nigdy do końca nie był w stanie ocenić na jaki pomysł Riddle może wpaść. 

– Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek z czystokrwistej rodziny chciałby jeść jedną łyżeczką. W końcu istnieje etykieta, maniery i w ogóle te wszystkie mało istotne sprawy, które normalnych osób by raczej nie obchodziły. W końcu moja krew w waszym mniemaniu w jakiejś części jest brudna. – Zakpił Grey, na co niespodziewanie usłyszał:

– W takim razie to nie problem. Tym bardziej, że nasza krew jest taka sama. – Tom oznajmił to biorąc łyżeczkę i nabierając sobie ciasta bezpośrednio z formy, po czym włożył ją do ust. Po chwili odłożył ją z powrotem, równocześnie spokojnie obserwując reakcję Arena..

Aren tymczasem aż otworzył lekko usta z zaskoczenia, kiedy usłyszał z ust Toma rewelacje o jego pochodzeniu. Riddle był półkrwi? Grey przypuszczał dotąd, że czerwonooki był czystokrwistym czarodziejem jak pozostali z jego grupy. To było niebywałe. Porzucił jednak tę myśl patrząc na ciasto, które wyglądało naprawdę nieźle i chciał go spróbować. Jeżeli chodziło o słodycze był naprawdę łasuchem. Nie wahając się ani chwili chwycił za wspólny sztuciec, nabierając sporą porcję, która po chwili wylądowała w jego buzi. Po chwili odłożył łyżeczkę, którą przejął znowu Tom, rozkoszując się słodyczą wypieku. W dosyć krótkim czasie udało im się opróżnić sporej wielkości formę. Ostatnia porcja należała do Arena, kiedy chciał ją już zjeść, jego ręka została zatrzymana przez Toma, który bezczelnie skierował ją do swoich ust i pożarł ten kawałek z jego ręki. 

– Hej! To było moje! – Powiedział na pozór obrażony Grey, zaskoczony tym niecodziennym zachowaniem Riddle'a.

– Potraktuj to jako przywilej solenizanta. – Ogłosił Tom oblizując lekko usta, na których mimochodem Aren zawiesił na chwilę wzrok. 

– Dziś Ci odpuszczam tylko dlatego, że masz urodziny. – Mruknął trochę speszony.

– Hmm ... zatem gdy tylko stąd wyjdziesz wracamy do punktu wyjścia? Szkoda.

– Nie wiem dlaczego myślałeś inaczej. Uważam, że nie powinno się spędzać urodzin w samotności i tyle – skłamał gładko Aren w nadziei, że brzmiało to szczerze.

– Więc to była tylko litość? – Zapytał Tom i Aren wyczuł coś dziwnego w jego głosie.

– O … oczywiście, że ... – głos Arena zawisł w ciszy. Mógł go teraz zranić. Powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodzi i była to tylko litość nic więcej. Jednak kiedy pomyślał, że to może faktycznie zaboleć Riddle'a sam poczuł ból i zrezygnował. – Nie ... – dokończył słabo i wstał z fotela patrząc na zegar, który wskazywał już drugą w nocy. – Już późno będę się zbierać. 

Aren zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, a Tom siedząc nadal w fotelu walczył ze sobą. Kiedy jego gość już otwierał drzwi, zdołał wreszcie powiedzieć zupełnie szczerze:

– Dziękuję.

Aren się nie odwrócił, ale delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i uśmiechając się wrócił do swojego dormitorium. 

Tom po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że powinien przeprosić Arena. Jednak było to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie tego krótkiego słowa. Nie znosił tego słówka, bo przypominało mu czasy, gdy był dzieckiem i inne starsze dzieci próbowały wymuszać na nim przeprosiny za wszystko. Nawet za to że żył, że istniał. Westchnął ciężko. To było trudne. Jednak ciepło, które czuł odkąd przyszedł Aren wciąż w nim się tliło i było naprawdę przyjemne. Pierwszy raz coś takiego czuł i po raz pierwszy cieszył się ze swoich urodzin.

Za dwa dni wracali inni uczniowie i zostanie wybrany uczestnik Turnieju. Do tego czasu Tom podejrzewał, że uda mu się skończyć to, nad czym pracował od wielu dni. Spojrzał na pierścień leżący na nocnym stole koło łóżka. Dziś jednak pozwoli sobie na sen, skoro ktoś postanowił o niego chociaż raz zadbać. Przygotował sobie łóżko, dokonał niezbędnych ablucji i upił pół buteleczki eliksiru słodkiego snu. Już po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen. 

***

W końcu nadszedł dzień wyczekiwany przez Abraxasa. Stanął przed bramą Hogwartu. Hol zamku był przepełniony wracającymi po świętach do szkoły uczniami. To oczywiście utrudniało mu przemieszczanie się ku pokojowi wspólnemu Slytherinu i niepomiernie irytowało, ale w końcu się przedarł przez te nieznośne tłumy i teraz ruszył już szybciej. W pokoju wspólnym było dosyć głośno. Trwały wszechobecne rozmowy, relacje z pobytu w domu. Nie zamierzał brać w nich udziału i skierował się prosto do dormitorium. W pokoju byli oczywiście wszyscy, oprócz jednej osoby i to tej, na której mu najbardziej zależało. Przeklął w myśli Arena. Był pewien, że chłopak zaszył się w tej cholernej pracowni eliksirów. Tam nie mógł wejść, ale miał nadzieję, że Grey z niej wyjdzie na obiad i tam się zobaczą. Spotkał go zawód. Za to Tom wydawał się w podejrzanie dobrym nastroju. Było to dziwne. Jednak Abraxas zaprzątnięty swoim problemem nie bardzo miał ochotę zgłębiać powody dobrego humoru ich Pana. W pewnym momencie Malfoy doszedł nawet do wniosku, że Riddle jest właściwie jedyną osobą, która na dzień dzisiejszy mogłaby cokolwiek wiedzieć o aktualnym miejscu pobyto Greya, ale równocześnie była to ostatnia osoba, którą Abraxas zamierzał pytać o cokolwiek, a o Arena w szczególności. Wolał nie ryzykować, że zepsuje Tomowi nastrój i przysporzy sobie bólu. Był zmęczony. Ojciec na koniec pobytu w domu dał mu porządnie popalić. Właściwie to nie zamierzał teraz o tym myśleć. Aktualnie jego priorytetem był Aren. Postarał się jak najszybciej ukończyć posiłek i udał się na poszukiwania. 

Zawędrował nawet pod obraz przedstawiający centaura i zapytał go o to, czy poszukiwanego Ślizgona nie ma przypadkiem w środku. W odpowiedzi otrzymał stanowcze zaprzeczenie, które wbrew pozorom go ucieszyło. Miał z głowy jedno miejsce. Arena nie było również w bibliotece, którą Malfoy dokładnie przeszukał pod tym kątem. Na tym skończyły mu się pomysły i postanowił wrócić do dormitorium, rozpakować się i trochę odpocząć. Wyszedł z założenia, że Aren prędzej, czy później wróci do pokoju. Opróżnił swój kufer i rozmieścił rzeczy. W tym czasie wrócili inni, ale oczywiście oprócz Arena. Spać mu się na razie nie chciało, więc położył się na łóżku, wybrał książkę i zaczął ją czytać. To zajęcie okazało się nad wyraz nużące i oczy prawie mu się zamknęły, kiedy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Abraxas przeniósł wzrok na wchodzącego Arena, który wyraźnie wracał z zewnątrz. Miał na sobie długi, zimowy płaszcz, zarumienione od mrozu policzki. Malfoy westchnął w duchu zrezygnowany. Szukania na zewnątrz właściwie nie brał pod uwagę.  
Na pojawienie się Greya pierwszy zareagował Edgar. Ruszył w jego stronę z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy mówiąc:

– Aren! Gdzie się podziewałeś? Jak spędziłeś czas wolny? – Spojrzenie Arena spowodowało, że się zatrzymał i dodał już mniej entuzjastycznie z niepewnym uśmiechem – nadal się gniewasz? Myślałem, że zrozumiesz po tym co napisałem.

– Nie przeczytałem, więc nie wiem – oznajmił zielonooki Ślizgon rozbierając się z okrycia wierzchniego. Edgar sposępniał niemal natychmiast i wrócił do siebie.

Abraxas natomiast, obserwując to co się działo zwątpił nieco w swoje zamierzenia. Myślał że Aren przez przerwę świąteczną trochę ochłonie, jednak wcale na to nie wyglądało. Grey wyraźnie go ignorował. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku co nie wróżyło dobrze. Malfoy zdecydował, że wobec takiego dictum poczeka z rozmową aż będą sami. Nie zamierzał narażać się na odepchnięcie. Westchnął i przez przypadek uchwycił spojrzenie uważnie obserwującego go Oriona. Pewnie domyślał się, że podejmie próbę odzyskania zaufania u Arena i z pewnością podobnie jak on sam wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe. Nie będzie też przyjemne, przynajmniej na początku. Przekonała Abraxasa o tym już kolacja. Aren zajął w Wielkiej Sali swoje dawne miejsce odsunięte od wszystkich. Kiedy Malfoy spróbował się do niego przysiąść, został powitany wzrokiem tak pełnym złości, że od razu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu w grupie Toma. Inni mieszkańcy domu węża natychmiast zauważyli tą nagłą zmianę. Malfoy dostrzegł na ich twarzach szydercze uśmiechy. Podejrzewał kłopoty i zaczynało go to martwić. Od pewnego czasu, czyli odkąd grupa Toma uznała go za „swojego”, nikt nie odważył się otwarcie gnębić Greya. Teraz mogło się to zmienić, a tego nie chciał. Musiał załatwić to z Arenem jak najszybciej.

***

Kolejny dzień był w pewnym sensie dniem historycznym, bo to właśnie dziś miał zostać wybrany uczestnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Mimo podekscytowania Abraxas przez cały dzień starał się rozmówić z Arenem, który zgrabnie i sprytnie tego unikał. Zdążył jednak przez ten czas zauważyć, że z dłoni Malfoya zniknęła niesławna blizna. Ucieszyło go to i zupełnie nagle poczuł, że żałuje tego co napisał w liście. Wtedy naprawdę tak, a nie inaczej uważał. Teraz, po przemyśleniu wszystkiego niektóre sprawy oceniłby jednak inaczej, ale póki co słowo się rzekło i listu nie da się zniwelować.  
Grey zdążył zauważyć, że cała reszta domu Slytherina widocznie uznała, że został wyrzucony z grupy Toma, do której de facto nigdy nie należał. Ślizgoni dali mu to do zrozumienia w specyficzny sposób, wracając do etapu poszturchiwania, popychania i komentarzy, z których dowiedział się przynajmniej o co chodzi. Tak minął mu dzień. Po południu do Hogwartu zaczęli napływać goście, którzy mieli uczestniczyć w uroczystości wyboru, którego miała dokonać Czara Ognia. Pojawili się wytypowani pracownicy ze wszystkich szkół uczestniczących w Turnieju, by nadzorować wybór. Nie mogło się oczywiście obyć bez wszędobylskiej prasy, której przedstawiciele byli tu po to, aby zrelacjonować społeczeństwu przebieg tego wydarzenia. Już przed dwudziestą w Wielkiej Sali, bogato ozdobionej na tę uroczystość sztandarami, girlandami i rzęsiście oświetlonej setkami świec, było tłoczno i gwarno. Uczniowie szeptali wciąż do siebie czekając na aktywację Czary. Napięcie wzrastało. Parę minut przed wielką chwilą głos zabrał dyrektor Dippet witając i przedstawiając gości i dając krótki rys historyczny tradycji Turniejów Trójmagicznych.

Aren czuł zrozumiałą dla siebie awersję do Czary Ognia, dlatego nie próbował nawet siadać jak najbliżej, by wszystko widzieć. Wolał siedzieć sobie spokojnie z tyłu ciesząc się z przestrzeni i swobody. Kiedy dyrektor zaczął swoją przemowę, Aren skwapliwie się wyłączył i zanurzył we własne myśli. Cieszyło go, że prawdopodobnie większość uczniów starszych roczników wyjedzie wraz z wybranym przedstawicielem na Turniej do Dumstrangu. Dawało mu to szansę na spokojne przetrwanie drugiego semestru. Miał wielką nadzieję, że Czara go nie zawiedzie i wybierze Toma. To by go uwolniło od Riddle'a na dłuższy czas. Tok jego myśli został przerwany przez równomierne, rytmiczne wybijanie godziny dwudziestej przez specjalnie przygotowany do tego zegar. Dyrektor skończył już wyraźnie przemowę, bo w tej chwili obserwował spokojnie Czarę Ognia, Reporterzy skierowali wszystkie swoje pomoce i sprzęty również na nią, a wśród licznej publiczności zaległa idealna cisza, zdumiewająca w tak licznym zgromadzeniu. Kiedy zegar skończył Dyrektor spokojnym krokiem zbliżył się do Czary i aktywował ją na chwilę przykładając do niej różdżkę. Błękitne płomienie magicznego artefaktu zaczęły wirować i kotłować się w środku, a po chwili wystrzeliły w górę i wyrzuciły z wnętrza kawałek pergaminu, który chwilę później opadł na podłogę. Dippet obserwowany przez dziesiątki oczu podniósł go, rozłożył i zmarszczył brwi jakby w zdumieniu. Chwilę milczał jakby się zastanawiając, a audytorium czekające w napięciu milczało i przypominało bardziej wystrój sali niż żywych ludzi. W końcu Dyrektor oderwał wzrok od trzymanego skrawka pergaminu i zaczął:

– Mam przyjemność oznajmić, że głównym reprezentantem Hogwartu na Turniej Trójmagiczny został ... Tom Riddle! – Po tym oświadczeniu w zamarłej publiczności nic się nie zmieniło, jedynie goście Hogwartu rozglądali się trochę zdeprymowani zachowaniem gospodarzy. Cisza i bezruch sugerowały, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy pierwszy szok minął, uczniowie systematycznie zaczęli odwracać się w stronę, gdzie siedział Tom czekając na jego reakcję, ale wciąż zachowując ciszę. Podobnie zareagowali nauczyciele. Zdezorientowani goście i reporterzy rozglądali się nadal niespokojnie nie bardzo rozumiejąc w czym rzecz, ale wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak.

Tom początkowo był pewny, że się przesłyszał dlatego jego reakcja przyszła z opóźnieniem. Nabrał pewności, że jednak słuch go nie mylił dopiero wówczas, gdy spoczęły na nim rozliczne spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli. Cała szkoła nie mogła się przesłyszeć. Pierwszym odruchem naturalnie był gniew, który go wypełnił. Prefekt Slytherinu poczuł jak próbuje się gwałtem wydostać na zewnątrz, więc szybko spuścił oczy, skupił się na wewnętrznej walce i na utrzymaniu wyrazu twarzy przykładnego ucznia. Siłą postarał się zapanować nad sobą, ale oczywiście najbliżej siedzące osoby odczuły jego aurę. Nie mógł uwolnić swojej magii tutaj, publicznie, przy tych wszystkich ludziach, a zwłaszcza przy mediach. Uznał, że chwila, którą na to poświęcił może być uznana za moment zaskoczenia i kiedy tylko był pewien, że nie „wybuchnie” wstał z przyklejonym do twarzy uprzejmym uśmiechem i ruszył w stronę Dippeta. Dopiero teraz rozległy się oklaski. Początkowo trochę nieśmiałe i głównie ze strony gości, ale później już bardziej zdecydowane, choć nikt nie śmiał wiwatować. Riddle wciąż walczący z przepełniającą go wściekłością, ale uśmiechnięty podszedł spokojnie do obserwującego go, dość sztucznie uśmiechniętego dyrektora i wymienił z nim uścisk ręki. Dopiero wtedy oklaski stały się bardziej szumne. 

Tymczasem w Riddle'u kłębiły się oprócz wściekłości myśli. Zastanawiał się kto śmiał oszukać Czarę Ognia, kto śmiał oszukać i wrobić w uczestnictwo w tym zakichanym Turnieju jego?! Kto mógł być tak bezczelny?! Stał teraz przed całym audytorium, więc postanowił skupić się na twarzach. Zdecydował się wykorzystać tą okazję i rozejrzeć się po tych wszystkich ludziach. Zabije, zabije po długich męczarniach głupca, idiotę, który to zrobił. Rzucił mu wyzwanie, jak śmiał. Oczy Toma przeszukiwały szybko tłum, ale póki co widział na twarzach jedynie różne stopnie radości, a czasem odrobinę trwogi. Dopiero, kiedy jego wzrok sięgnął odległych tyłów przy stole Slytherinu na jednej twarzy odnalazł emocje, które jak latarnia odbijały się od powszechnego tła. Riddle wiedział już, że znalazł winowajcę. Wściekłość zakotłowała się w nim z nową siłą, a oczy zwężyły od złości, ale panował nad sobą … prawie. Strumyczki mrocznej magii wymykały się czasem spod jego kontroli, choć walczył o ich powstrzymanie. Dippet w pewnym momencie spojrzał na niego czujnie, dlatego Tom zdwoił wysiłki i skupił się na twarzy Arena, na której widniał radosny uśmiech satysfakcji, a zielone ślepka iskrzyły się i błyszczały. Miał ochotę zgasić ten uśmiech, mimo że tak piękny i zobaczyć ból w tych oczach, chociaż teraz właściwie były śliczne i przypominały błyszczące klejnoty. Walkę w duszy Toma przerwał spokojny głos dyrektora, który oznajmił. 

– Proszę o ciszę … dziękuję … Pragnę zakomunikować, że w zasadach reaktywowanego Turnieju Trójmagicznego za zgodą wszystkich zaangażowanych stron wprowadzona została pewna zmiana. Jak prawdopodobnie większość z Was wie, jedna z naszych społeczności jest w stanie wojny z pewnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Dlatego też, by zagwarantować maksymalne bezpieczeństwo i zminimalizować możliwość kłopotów związanych z tą właśnie sprawą, wprowadziliśmy pewną zmianę. Każdy z głównych reprezentantów może wybrać spośród wszystkich uczniów danej szkoły dwóch sekundantów. Osoby te będą miały także szansę wypróbować swoje siły w Turnieju. Przygotowane bowiem będą zadania grupowe. Informowani jesteście o tym fakcie dopiero teraz, ponieważ uznaliśmy, że należy utrzymać go w tajemnicy do czasu, aż zostanie wybrany główny reprezentant. To gwarantowało indywidualną decyzję i możliwość swobodnego wyboru ze strony wybranego przez Czarę Ognia ucznia. Zniwelowało również wszelkie ewentualne zakulisowe działania, które mogły zaważyć na decyzji głównego reprezentanta. Skoro już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione … Tom, czy możesz wybrać dodatkowe dwie osoby do swojej drużyny?

Aren słuchając przemowy dyrektora przeżył swoisty szok. Uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się niepewny, a oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia i straciły sporo z bijącego od nich blasku. Do serca zakradł mu się też niepokój zwłaszcza na widok zmian następujących na twarzy Toma.  
Podczas przemowy Dippeta twarz Riddle'a maska grzecznego ucznia z przyklejonym dość sztucznym uśmiechem, ewoluowała w twarz grzecznego ucznia okraszoną lekkim, perfidnym uśmieszkiem triumfu. To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego, ale Aren nie zdążył się nawet przestraszyć, kiedy z ust Riddle'a padły nazwiska:

– Abraxas Malfoy i Aren Grey – Na audytorium ponownie wybuchły oklaski, ale też głośne dyskusje nawet wśród nauczycieli. Z tego co wyłapało czujne ucho Toma, rozmowy dotyczyły wątpliwości wokół wybrania przez niego czarodzieja nie mogącego używać swojej magii. Jego samego to nie obchodziło. Aren chciał się go pozbyć, tak? No to miał dużego pecha. Mógł słuchać co się do niego mówi. Obiecywał przecież, że Grey ma się przygotować na to, że nie ma przed nim ucieczki. Jego perfidny uśmiech się poszerzył, gdy napotkał wzrokiem wściekłe spojrzenie w kolorze Avady.


	27. Rozdział 26: Czarowna zieleń

Rozdział 26: Czarowna zieleń

Czara Ognia wytypowała Toma i Aren przeżywał chwilę radości, że tym sposobem pozbędzie się na jakiś czas Riddle'a. Płonący wzrok prefekta Slytherinu z pewnością by zabił uradowanego spiskowca, gdyby tylko mógł. 

Tą wesołą chwilę zważył Greyowi dyrektor Dippet, ogłaszając decyzję o poszerzeniu zespołu uczestników o kolejne dwie osoby. W tym samym momencie w oczach Toma dało się dojrzeć podejrzany błysk satysfakcji. Zielonooki chłopak momentalnie zaczął przeczuwać kłopoty. Miał tylko nadzieję, że czerwonooki wykaże się rozsądkiem, ale oczywiście się przeliczył. Głos Toma ogłaszający nazwisko Abraksasa i jego spowodował, że Aren zamarł w niedowierzaniu. To nie mogło dziać się znowu. Już raz to przechodził. Chwilę trwało nim otrząsnął się z umysłowego odrętwienia i zerwał jak pchnięty sprężyną, oznajmiając donośnym głosem:

– Nie zgadzam się na uczestnictwo w Turnieju.

Zielonooki chłopak zauważył, że Riddle nie bardzo przejął się jego protestem, a wręcz wydawał się być zadowolony. Tymczasem sam miał ogromną ochotę zmazać mu uśmiech z twarzy choćby uderzeniem. W Sali po tym oświadczeniu zawrzało. Przedstawiciele prasy byli szczęśliwi, a ich samopiszące pióra wręcz śmigały po pergaminach notując wieści o niesamowitej sensacji jaką był młody uczestnik Turnieju nie wyrażający zgody na udział. Uczniowie natomiast byli oburzeni i wyrażali to odczucie w dziwaczny sposób, czyli obrzucając go obelgami. Najłagodniejsze z nich mówiły o tym jaki to on jest niewdzięczny i jak to nie zasługuje na zaszczyt, który go spotkał. Chaos opanował dyrektor przerywając głośnym:

– Cisza! Arenie, Abraxasie możecie tutaj do nas podejść?

Brzmiało to jak grzeczna propozycja, ale twardy głos nie pozostawiał miejsca na sprzeciw. Aren ruszył więc w stronę centrum wydarzeń starając się ominąć wszystkie pułapki, jakie napotykał po drodze. Przykładem mogło być kilka podstawionych mu przez współdomowników nóg. Zadowolenie na twarzy Riddle'a obserwującego jak pokonuje ten tor przeszkód podrażniło Greya. Zareagował przekorą i z premedytacją nadepnął na wystawioną nogę jakiegoś siódmoklasisty ze Slytherinu. Zupełnie nie przejął się ani jękiem bólu, ani złymi życzeniami z ust poszkodowanego. Dalsza wędrówka nie nastręczała już takich trudności i w końcu doszedł do dyrektora, który zarządził w tym momencie pół godziny przerwy na naradę, po czym skinięciem głowy w kierunku przedstawicieli Ilvermorny i Durmstrangu zaprosił ich na nią. Aren zauważył, że Beery i Slughorn również wstali ze swoich miejsc podchodząc do dyrektora i coś szepcząc. Widocznie przekonali Dippeta do swoich racji, bo odwrócił się w kierunku trójki uczestników ze słowami: 

– Najpierw naradzimy się we własnym gronie w moim gabinecie. a gdy już dojdziemy do porozumienia zawołamy was byście dołączyli. 

Do gabinetu dyrektora dotarli w ciszy. Każdy z pewnością myślał o tym samym, ale nikt nie przerwał milczenia. Armando również analizował w myśli zaistniałą sytuację. Już sam wybór Toma przez Czarę Ognia wydawał się zaskakujący. Przecież chłopak głośno wyrażał już od dawna brak zainteresowania Turniejem. Jego zaskoczenie po ogłoszeniu uczestnictwa było wyraźne i to było dziwne. Może w przypadku gorszego ucznia Dippet dochodziłby prawdy. Co prawda niewiele by to zmieniło, bo kontrakt byłby już zawarty, ale przynajmniej odkryłby spiskowca, który oszukał Czarę. W Riddle'a wierzył. Wiedział, że młodzieniec da sobie radę. Od dawna zresztą żałował, że Tom nie zamierza startować z ramienia Hogwartu. Natomiast w zdumienie wprawiła go nierozwaga Toma w wyborze współuczestników zawodów. Wybór Arena nastręczał wielu kłopotów z czego, jak się wydawało, Grey zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę. Stąd jego ostry sprzeciw, któremu Armando absolutnie się nie dziwił. Z drugiej strony wzburzenie Riddle'a i jego decyzja mogły wskazywać na winowajcę. Zemsta prefekta Slytherinu wydała się jednak Dippetowi zbyt okrutna. Niestety, sam dyrektor Hogwartu był pomysłodawcą rozszerzenia grupy uczestników Turnieju, dlatego teraz poczuł się w obowiązku próbować rozwikłać ten problem. Przed wejściem do gabinetu bez słowa skinął na trójkę uczniów by zostali i zaczekali, po czym gestem zaprosił pozostałych do środka. 

– Nie możemy Arena dopuścić do Turnieju Armando! – wypalił zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi Horacy, nie przejmując się zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy dwójki przedstawicieli z innych szkół.

– Dyrektorze Dippet, czy może nam Pan wyjaśnić dlaczego wybuchło takie... zamieszanie? – zapytała kobieta, która była przedstawicielką Ilvermorny

– Właśnie! Również chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć – poparł ją mężczyzna reprezentujący Durmstrang. – Swoją drogą uważam, że to jakaś kpina z tradycji Turnieju Trójmagicznego! To skandal! Jak wasz uczeń śmiał odmówić udziału w tak wzniosłym wydarzeniu! – Tyradę przerwał Beery, który uprzedzając ewentualną reakcję dyrektora stwierdził:

– To proste do wyjaśnienia. Aren nie może używać magii. – Odpowiedź zupełnie zaskoczyła oboje obcych, a nauczyciel Zielarstwa kontynuował – chłopak jest ofiarą pewnej klątwy. Dopóki jego rdzeń magiczny się nie zregeneruje nie jest w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia. Problematyczne jest nawet zwykłe Lumos. Stąd to poruszenie i kontrowersje wokół decyzji Toma. Przecież doskonale wiemy jaka jest historia tych zawodów. Wiemy też, że Turniej nie jest spacerkiem po łące, ani sielanką. To zdecydowanie niebezpieczne wydarzenie, a my w tej chwili mamy rozstrzygnąć, czy dopuścić do udziału czarodzieja, który nie ma dostępu do własnej magii i przez to jest właściwie bezbronny. Od razu powiem, że osobiście jestem temu przeciwny. Dyrektorze, chłopak może umrzeć podczas tych zawodów! Mieliśmy go chronić, a nie posyłać na pewną śmierć! 

W czasie tej przemowy przedstawiciel Durmstrangu ochłonął widocznie z pierwszego zaskoczenia, bo teraz oświadczył z absolutną pewnością siebie:

– Zapominacie chyba o jednej ważnej rzeczy. W zasadach Turnieju, które wszak razem negocjowaliśmy jest jasno określone, że wybór pozostałej dwójki członków drużyny szkoły przez głównego uczestnika jest niepodważalna. Zastanawiam się jak niby chcecie to ominąć? Uważam, że po to uzgadnia się zasady, by się ich trzymać. Nikt z nas nie jest winien, że najwidoczniej główny reprezentant tej szkoły był bezmyślny. Wyznaczając kolegę bez magii ściągnął sobie na głowę dodatkowy problem. Trudno. Nie widzę powodu, by ratować go od kuli u nogi, którą sam sobie wybrał. 

– Jak śmiesz ty... – nie wytrzymał tej gadaniny profesor Eliksirów, ale Dippet czujnie uniósł rękę, by uciszyć jego protesty tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie wyrażały absolutną pogardę dla wysłannika Durmstrangu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przerwała przedstawicielka Ilvermorny:

– Może porozmawiajmy o jakimś ugodowym wyjściu z tej niecodziennej sytuacji? Skoro chłopiec faktycznie nie może używać magii, to nie dziwię się, że nie wyraża zgody na uczestnictwo w Turnieju. Właściwie należałoby podziwiać odwagę z jaką swoje zdanie wyraził. Zastanawiam się i mam nadzieję, że panowie mnie w tym poprzecie, czy nie udałoby się przekonać waszego uczestnika by zmienił tą kandydaturę. 

– Nonsens. Dlaczego mielibyśmy iść na rękę Hogwartowi? Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, więc nie widzę powodu byśmy mieli zmieniać decyzję tutejszego głównego uczestnika – pełnomocnik Durmstrangu był nieustępliwy. Jego wypowiedź wywołała złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy Beery'ego i komentarz:

– Oh przyznaj się... po prostu obawiacie się konkurencji.

– Konkurencji?! Ha! Mielibyśmy się obawiać czarodzieja, który jest praktycznie szlamą!? 

– Co takiego? Ależ to zwykła dyskryminacja! Jak możesz coś takiego mówić?! – Tym razem podniosła głos kobieta równocześnie wstając z krzesła i mierząc przedmówcę ostrym spojrzeniem. Zanosiło się na większą awanturę, ale starcie przerwał spokojnym,   
zdecydowanym głosem dyrektor Hogwartu:

– Wystarczy moi drodzy... Proponuję dwa wyjścia...

***

Tymczasem trzej chłopcy czekający na korytarzu przed wejściem do gabinetu dyrektora milczeli jak zaklęci. Napięcie było tu tak gęste i wyczuwalne, że można je było kroić nożem, gdyby ktokolwiek wpadł na taki pomysł. 

Abraxas przyglądał się cichej konfrontacji między Arenem i Tomem, którzy zdawali się próbować wzajemnie zabić wzrokiem. Był pełen uznania dla zielonookiego. Grey zdawał się być odporny na wzrok Riddle'a. Właściwie we wszystkich innych budził on trwogę, a przynajmniej duży niepokój, ale oczywiście zupełnie nie działał na tego specyficznego chłopaka. Malfoy obserwował i czekał. Wiedział, że wreszcie któryś z nich nie wytrzyma i jakoś odreaguje. W jego głowie wciąż jeszcze tkwiło i kotłowało się wspomnienie z Wielkiej Sali. Prawdę mówiąc nie musiał zgadywać kto maczał palce w tym, że kartka z nazwiskiem Riddle'a znalazła się w Czarze Ognia. Podziwiał odwagę Arena. Gdyby nie zmiana organizacji Turnieju, zielonookiemu chłopakowi udałoby się pozbyć na dłuższy czas swojego nemezis. Zauważył jak Aren wciąż mierzący się wzrokiem z Tomem zagryza wargę. Wyglądało na to, że był już u kresu wytrzymałości. Abraxas jeszcze nie widział go tak bardzo wytrąconego z równowagi jak teraz. Nagle niemal podskoczył zaskoczony okrzykiem: 

– Riddle! Ty cholerny dupku! Jak mogłeś?! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę co właśnie zrobiłeś?! 

Słysząc te słowa Abraxas na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Jeszcze nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek zwrócił się w taki sposób do Toma. Odruchowo ścisnął różdżkę w kieszeni na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było ratować Arena przed wściekłością jego Pana. Widział jak wzrok Riddle'a ciemnieje, ale czerwonooki spokojnie odpowiedział: 

– Ty byłeś tym, który rzucił mi wyzwanie. Jedyna osoba, którą możesz teraz winić, to ty sam. nie wiem czego oczekiwałeś wrzucając do Czary moje nazwisko i jakim sposobem magiczny artefakt to zaakceptował. Wiem natomiast, że w ten sposób dałeś mi niespodziewanie możliwość wyboru, którego dokonałem.

– Czego oczekiwałem? Myślę, że to oczywiste. Chciałem się ciebie pozbyć Riddle. Byłeś od początku i jesteś nadal przyczyną moich problemów. Wraz z twoim zniknięciem, zniknęłaby również większość kłopotów.

Słysząc te słowa Tom jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. Najwyraźniej wydarzenia rozwijały się w inną stronę niż zamierzał. Miał nadzieję, że w ciągu najbliższego czasu uda mu się w jakiś sposób pogodzić z Greyem, jednak nie docenił Arena. Znowu. Nowa zasada w Turnieju dała mu co prawda możliwość wybrnięcia z sytuacji. Nie pozwolił się zielonookiemu Ślizgonowi odseparować, ale oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było to wyjście idealne. Grey będzie zagrożony. Nie zamierzał dać mu zginąć, ale fakt był faktem. Tom nie był zadowolony. Miał ochotę kogoś przekląć. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco do swojego pięknookiego przeciwnika, który zawrzał pod jego spojrzeniem z gniewu, ale nie spuścił, ani nie odwrócił wzroku. Riddle postanowił dodać coś jeszcze do tego co powiedział: 

– Jak widzisz mój drogi nie igra się z ogniem. Łatwo można się przy tej zabawie poparzyć. Miałeś okazję się o tym przekonać. Postanowiłem jednak, że o czymś ci przypomnę. Widocznie zapomniałeś, albo też mi nie dowierzałeś. Mówiłem przecież już kiedyś, że nigdy nie pozwolę ci umknąć z moich rąk. Nawet jeżeli mnie teraz nienawidzisz, nie pozwolę ci ode mnie odejść. Turniej jest przeszkodą to prawda, jednak jeżeli wciąż będziesz obok to nic co z nim związane: problemy, zagrożenie, niebezpieczeństwo nie mają znaczenia.

Słowa płynące z ust Toma wprawiły Abraxasa w nieme zdumienie. Malfoy nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Przecież to brzmiało jak ... wyznanie … Irytujące ukłucie w sercu dało nagle o sobie znać i blondyn siłą zdusił je w sobie. Spojrzał najpierw na swojego Pana, a następnie na Arena. Żaden z nich nie zmienił postawy, miny, spojrzenia. To było dziwne. Czyżby żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że tak przedstawiona deklaracja może być dwojako zrozumiana?Najwyraźniej nie, bo wciąż kontynuowali starcie na spojrzenia, a Malfoy jako milczący świadek przyglądał się ich konfrontacji. Po chwili Aren zebrał się na odpowiedź: 

– Chrzań się Riddle. Nie myśl sobie, że będę grać tak jak mi zagrasz, bo nie zamierzam brać udziału w Turnieju. Wierz mi, zrobię wszystko żeby się od ciebie uwolnić. Nawet jeżeli będę musiał udawać prześladowanego przez los, biednego ucznia bez magii. Litość innych ludzi jest lepsza, niż kolejne miesiące z tobą! Naprawdę przypuszczasz, że uda ci się ucznia bez magii zmusić do udziału w Turnieju? 

– Oh tak sądzisz? Zastanów się mocno nad faktem, że oszukałeś Czarę Ognia. Podłożyłeś moje nazwisko bez mojej wiedzy i zgody. Chętnie podzielę się wspomnieniem, w którym to przyznałeś. Jak myślisz, jakie to może mieć dla ciebie skutki? W końcu ewidentna manipulacja takim artefaktem nie jest błahym czynem. Nie jest też drobnym przewinieniem zgłaszanie do Turnieju ucznia, który nie chciał brać w nim udziału. Jesteś tutaj przeniesiony z pewnych ważnych powodów ... Nie powinieneś się wychylać, a jednak to zrobiłeś. Swoim postępowaniem nie tylko przysporzyłeś kłopotów sobie, ale i innym. Skoro jednak jesteś pewien, że możesz wypić piwo którego nawarzyłeś, proszę bardzo. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby została podjęta decyzja o wydaleniu cię z tej szkoły. 

Tom mówił to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem, ale Aren widział w jego oczach, że nie żartował. Zielonooki chłopak po raz kolejny przeklinał swoją głupotę. Sam zapędził się w tą matnię. Cholerny dupek miał rację. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby Kasandra miała jakiekolwiek: małe, średnie, duże kłopoty. A jego głupota mogłaby do tego doprowadzić. Zrobiła dla niego tak dużo, że nie miałby sumienia tak postąpić. Żałosne, szczeniackie akty zemsty dokonywane bez zastanowienia najwyraźniej mu nie służyły. Nie mógł dopuścić do wydalenia z Hogwartu. Bez wykształcenia nie miał w życiu żadnych perspektyw. Aren po zastanowieniu zakwalifikował to wydarzenie, a raczej mizerne skutki, jako nauczkę na przyszłość. Pod warunkiem, że przetrwa Turniej. Miał bowiem złe przeczucia co do toczącej się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu narady. Zagryzł lekko wargę czując, że tą walkę przegrał. Riddle na pewno nie wstawi się za nim. Nagle usłyszał głos Abraxasa, o którym kompletnie zapomniał: 

– Tom, pomyśl logicznie. Aren biorąc udział w Turnieju będzie narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Dobrze wiesz, że te zawody to nie przelewki i mają swoją mroczną stronę.

– Nie uważam tego za problem. Pomoc naszemu zielonookiemu koledze nie powinna stanowić kłopotu. Poza tym nie pozwolę, by tak otwarcie sobie ze mnie kpił. 

– Tak, bo pewnie wszyscy podejrzewają mnie, „szlamę” o wrzucenie twojego nazwiska do Czary – skwitował z ironią w głosie Grey, który poczuł wdzięczność do Abraxasa, choć jej nie okazał. 

– A co sądzisz o Orionie? Jeżeli ... – Malfoy przerwał nagle swoją propozycję widząc ostry, ostrzegawczy wzrok Toma, ale nie dał się zastraszyć i chciał kontynuować. Nie zdążył, bo w tym momencie otworzyło się wejście do gabinetu. Zza drzwi wyłonił się Beery z posępnym wyrazem twarzy i zarządził, zatrzymując na dłużej wzrok na Arenie:

– Zapraszam całą trójkę do gabinetu. Po dosyć ostrych dyskusjach doszliśmy mniej więcej do porozumienia. 

Zielonookiemu chłopakowi nie podobał się wzrok profesora Zielarstwa. Czuł, że to co zaraz usłyszy skaże go na coś, czego wcale nie chce. Oczywiście nie miał wyjścia. Jego myśli przepełniały czarne scenariusze. Plątała się tam też wciąż powracająca, całkiem skuteczna groźba Riddle'a. Wszedł do środka i fizycznie poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych osób. Spojrzał na dyrektora, który uśmiechnął się pocieszająco nim przemówił: 

– Niestety, podczas zmian zasad Turnieju nie przewidzieliśmy, że jakiś uczeń może odmówić udziału w tym wydarzeniu. Dlatego teraz, rozwiązanie tego problemu wymagało dłuższych negocjacji. W rezultacie powstały dwa projekty. Według jednego z nich Tom mógłby zrezygnować z członkostwa Arena w Turnieju i dokonać ponownego wyboru innego ucznia o ile ten wyrazi na to zgodę. Tom, czy zgadzasz się na tą opcję? 

– Nie dyrektorze. Wolałbym nie zmieniać swojego wyboru. – Odpowiedział pewnie prefekt Slytherinu nie patrząc jednak na dyrektora Hogwartu tylko na Greya, który zacisnął dłonie w pięści po tej deklaracji. 

– Tom, przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Aren nie może korzystać z magii. Proszę przemyśl jeszcze raz swój wybór – poprosił Slughorn. Niestety nic nie osiągnął i głos zabrał znowu Dippet: 

– Skoro Tom nie chce współpracować, nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak przedstawić drugą propozycję. Pozostawimy wybór Czarze Ognia, ale pod warunkiem, że Aren wrzuci tam swoje nazwisko. Będzie to uczciwa opcja tak dla Toma jak i dla Arena. Przyznam, że właśnie ta propozycja cieszyła się większym poparciem i nie wzbudziła tylu protestów wśród obecnych tu nauczycieli. Co powiesz na to Arenie? 

– Ja ... wolałbym ... – Grey zaczął niepewnie, ale przerwał widząc jak Tom podchodzi nonszalancko do znajdującej się na jednej z półek myślodsiewni, niby tylko w celu przyjrzenia się temu obiektowi. Wiadomo jednak było jaki jest ukryty za tym ruchem przekaz i Aren bezbłędnie go odczytał. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i powoli je wypuścił, by opanować nerwy. Na koniec oświadczył przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Przystaję na opcję drugą. 

Jego decyzja wyraźnie zaskoczyła Slughorna i Beery'ego, którzy nie spodziewali się takiej decyzji z jego strony. Chłopak nie dziwił im się, bo sam nie umiał się z nią pogodzić. Z drugiej strony, liczył po cichu na to, że Czara go nie wybierze i ta myśl dawała mu nadzieję.

Idąc z całą grupą osób obecnych w gabinecie dyrektora do Wielkiej Sali, Aren czuł jak coraz szybciej bije mu serce. Pocieszający był dla niego fakt, ze Riddle też nie był w humorze, ale niestety nie mógł już kwestionować tej decyzji. Grey idąc zastanawiał się nad swoimi szansami. Wiedział, że do Turnieju zgłosiło się całkiem sporo osób z Hogwartu więc była szansa, że zostanie wybrany ktoś inny. Był pewny, że Tom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Samopoczucie Arena mimo tych wniosków popsuło się, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, a wzrok wszystkich obecnych tu ludzi spoczął na nim. Niby był przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji ludzi na swoją osobę, ale nie poprawiło mu to nastroju. Jeszcze gorzej się poczuł, kiedy jego wzrok sięgnął Czary Ognia. Nie znosił tego magicznego artefaktu z oczywistych przyczyn. Kiedy w końcu doszli w pobliże Czary dyrektor kazał innym zostać na uboczu i zagarnął Arena ramieniem, kierując w ten sposób chłopca w stronę artefaktu, po czym zabrał głos wyjaśniając publiczności: 

– Podczas przerwy przeprowadziliśmy z przedstawicielami innych szkół rozmowy i w wyniku tych dyskusji doszliśmy do porozumienia. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że w związku z tymczasowym brakiem magii, Aren miał prawo wyrazić wątpliwość co do swojego udziału w Turnieju. Równocześnie Tom Riddle miał prawo dokonać wyboru uczestników spośród wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu. Dlatego w drodze ugody postanowiliśmy rozwiązać ten problem pozwalając, by trzeciego uczestnika wybrała Czara Ognia. – W Wielkiej Sali panowała niemal idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie szmerem, który powodowały samopiszące pióra dziennikarzy. Dyrektor odwrócił się teraz w stronę Arena, lekko pochylił i cicho zaordynował:

– Będę musiał cię prosić byś wrzucając pergamin w ogień Czary uwolnił odrobinę swojej magii. Wiem, że to cię bardzo wyczerpuje, ale muszę cię o to prosić. Będę tuż obok.

Po tych słowach Grey otrzymał od Dippeta kawałek pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz. Przyjął je bez słowa. Szybko podszedł do najbliższego stołu i napisał swoje imię i nazwisko. Idąc z powrotem w stronę Dippeta zupełnie nagle pomyślał, że najbardziej zabawne będzie jeśli Czara odrzuci jego kartkę. On sam niby czuł się już w pełni Arenem Greyem, ale magiczny artefakt może wyczuć, że dawniej był kimś innym. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu na roztrząsanie tej kwestii, bo dyrektor jednym stuknięciem różdżki ponownie uruchomił artefakt. Zielonooki chłopak prawie nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam z własnej woli ryzykuje po raz drugi wybór do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Co prawda co do własnej woli to miał jednak wątpliwości. Przecież zmusił go do tego Riddle swoim podłym szantażem. Jakby tego nie nazwać na ten moment nie miał wyboru więc podszedł do Czary i skupił się, by wyzwolić trochę magii. Kiedy poczuł, że mu się udało wrzucił swoje nazwisko w niebieskie płomienie. Już chwilę później było jasne, że Czara przyjęła jego kandydaturę. Dyrektor skinął głową potwierdzając prawidłowość czynności i stuknął końcem różdżki pobudzając magiczny artefakt do dokonania wyboru. Płomienie natychmiast wystrzeliły w górę wyrzucając zwitek pergaminu, który wylądował u stóp Arena. Chłopak podniósł go lekko drżącą ręką i podał dyrektorowi, który uśmiechnął się kojąco do niego. 

Armando widział zdenerwowanie w oczach Greya. Nie dziwił się chłopcu. W końcu został wplątany w niebezpieczną grę. W pamięci mignęło mu wspomnienie z dyskusji w gabinecie. Nie udało się przekonać przedstawiciela Durmstrangu do tego, żeby odsunąć Arena od Turnieju odgórnym zarządzeniem. Czara była jedyną opcją i dyrektor miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda się pomóc chłopcu. Sięgnął po podawany przez Greya pergamin i rozłożył karteczkę, by przeczytać imię trzeciego uczestnika. Spojrzał na jej treść i na chwilę zamarł. Najwyraźniej Grey nie miał dziś szczęśliwego dnia. Westchnął lekko i opanowując emocje spokojnie ogłosił:

– Proszę Państwa, trzecim uczestnikiem Turnieju Trójmagicznego jest ... Aren Grey!

Po tych słowach zielonooki Ślizgon stojący obok Armando Dippeta zbladł i wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Widać było, że stara się nad sobą zapanować. Bardzo szybko zebrał się w sobie i przywrócił na twarz obojętną maskę. 

Sala zareagowała specyficznie. Oklasków i wiwatów nie było. Za to prawie natychmiast rozszumiały się szepty, bo zebrani w Wielkiej Sali jak jeden mąż zaczęli wymieniać między sobą spostrzeżenia. 

Grey niewiele pamiętał po tym jak jego nazwisko zostało wyczytane. Jak za mgłą jawił mu się moment, gdy został zmuszony do grupowego zdjęcia ze swoją „drużyną”. Za to doskonale przypominał sobie cały ciąg odmów, które musiał zastosować wobec namolnych i wysoce uciążliwych reporterów. Kiedy wreszcie wyrwał się z tego całego zamieszania, niemal bez udziału woli pomknął w stronę swojego azylu, czyli pracowni eliksirów. 

Najpierw odsiedział dobrą chwilę na kanapie, próbując opanować nerwy. Kiedy miał już pewność, że z powodu drżących dłoni nie popełni jakiegoś głupiego błędu, zabrał się za pracę w nadziei, że zajmie mu myśli i tym sposobem przestanie dumać o Turnieju. Jak się okazało była to złudna nadzieja, ale konieczność skupienia się nad kwestią przygotowania składników, kolejności i sposobu ich dodawania, panowania nad wielkością ognia i metodą mieszania powodowały, że sprawa Turnieju Trójmagicznego zeszła na plan dalszy. To sprawiło Arenowi niemałą ulgę. Względną harmonię zachwiał nieco profesor Slughorn, pojawiając się w pracowni z bardzo zafrasowaną miną. Nic nie mówił, ale wymownie wpatrywał się w miażdżone przez zielonookiego Ślizgona pancerzyki chrabąszczy. Robił to bardzo sugestywnie i Aren dość szybko zorientował się, że pancerzyki, które miały być lekko zgniecione mają już formę miałkiego proszku. Westchnął smętnie, odstawił moździerz z zawartościąi sięgnął po inny. Odmierzył kolejną porcję pancerzyków i odprowadził wzrokiem zasmuconego profesora, który zmierzał już do wyjścia. Grey został znowu sam, co jak się okazało nie było najlepszym sposobem na poradzenie sobie z tym problemem. Myśli o Turnieju zintensyfikowały się. Aren z lekką paniką zastanawiał się jak poradzi sobie bez magii. Nie chciał pomocy Toma, ani Abraxasa, ale równocześnie miał świadomość, że prawdopodobnie będzie takiej pomocy potrzebował. Wątpił, by się bez niej obyło. Po długich przemyśleniach i kilku na szczęście drobnych błędach warzelniczych chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że jednak jest w stanie trochę sobie pomóc korzystając z wiedzy i umiejętności. Musi się oczywiście zastanowić nad tym czego może potrzebować. Pomysł pomógł mu się uspokoić i energicznie zabrać za pracę.

***

Kasandra, siedziała w swoim pokoju czekając na męża, który musiał zostać dłużej w pracy w związku z odbywającym się w Hogwarcie wyborem uczestnika Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Sama był ciekawa kto nim został. Czekała niecierpliwie na specjalne wydanie „Proroka Codziennego” z tą informacją, ale póki co sowy z gazetą nie było widać. Jakoś się wszystko opóźniało. Wieszczka w oczekiwaniu na wiadomości nalała sobie lampkę czerwonego wina, ale gdy już miała wziąć do ust pierwszy łyk, usłyszała stukanie w szybę. Wstała i otworzyła okno, przez które wleciała sowa upuszczając gazetę na łóżko. Kasandra zapłaciła jej i zamknęła za ptakiem okno. Rozsiadła się wygodnie w swoim ulubionym fotelu i przeczytała nagłówek: 

Turniej Trójmagiczny nieoczekiwanie został zorganizowany dla drużyn! 

Zaintrygowana wieszczka zaglebiła się w artykuł wyjaśniający skąd taki pomysł. Przeczytała ten fragment tekstu bardzo uważnie i stwierdziła, że zgadza się z przytoczonymi argumentami. Jeżeli uczestnicy będą współpracować ze sobą, to być może uda się uniknąć przykrych wypadków podobnych do tych, jakie miały miejsce w przeszłości. Intuicja podpowiadała Kasandrze, że w wymyśleniu podobnej zasady mógł maczać palce Armando. Zawsze bardzo się martwił o uczniów i ich bezpieczeństwo. Tak rozmyślając kobieta przewróciła stronę i z wrażenia upuściła trzymany w lewej dłoni kieliszek rozlewając wino na biały dywanik pod stołem. Z umieszczonego w gazecie zdjęcia patrzyły na nią trzy znajome twarze młodych uczestników Turnieju. Zamrugała w niedowierzaniu, ale nic nie chciało się zmienić. W oczy wciskał się też olbrzymi tytuł nad kolejnym artykułem:

Niecodzienny trzeci uczestnik Turnieju!

Dziś w każdej z trzech szkół, które zgłosiły akces do Turnieju Trójmagicznego  
o tej samej porze zostali wybrani reprezentanci, którzy będą brali udział w tym wydarzeniu. O ile w Durmstragnu i w Ilvermorny wybór nastąpił  
bez żadnych przeszkód, to w Hogwarcie zaistniały pewne komplikacje. Jeden z wybranych uczestników, Aren Grey wyraźnie sprzeciwił się swojemu udziałowi   
w rzeczonych zawodach. Jego nazwisko padło z ust Toma Riddle'a – głównego uczestnika Turnieju ze strony Hogwartu. Kłopot powstał w związku z tym, że w regulaminie nie przewidziano odmowy jednego z wybranych, więc dyrektor   
i osoby sprawujące nadzór nad ceremonią wyboru, musieli we własnym gronie omówić tę sprawę. Wynik narady spotkał się z naszym zaskoczeniem,  
gdyż w drodze porozumienia z Tomem i Arenem ponowne użyto Czary Ognia.  
Najpierw jednak Aren Grey wrzucił do niej swoje nazwisko.   
Od innych uczniów udało nam się dowiedzieć, że wybór Riddle'a   
wzbudził wielkie emocje wśród uczniów i nauczycieli oraz sprzeciw Greya dlatego,   
że uczestnik ten, ku naszemu zaskoczeniu, nie może korzystać ze swojej magii. Wyobraźcie sobie nasz wyraz twarzy po takiej rewelacji!   
Przyczyna takiego stanu Arena Greya nie była znana nikomu z pytanych.  
Podobno wiedzą o niej nauczyciele, ale nikt z nich nie chciał   
podzielić się z nami tą wiadomością. Zapewniono nas jednak solennie, że Pan Grey z pewnością nie jest charłakiem, co wzbudziło naszą dodatkową ciekawość!   
W związku z tym nasunęły się nam kolejne pytania. Na przykład   
dlaczego Tom Riddle, najwybitniejszy uczeń Hogwartu tych czasów,  
wybrał Arena Greya? Postanowiliśmy zapytać o to kilku uczniów. Z ich słów wynika, że Aren pozostawał w konflikcie z Tomem. Czy w takim razie   
możemy mówić o zemście? To pytanie pozostawimy jednak bez odpowiedzi, ponieważ główni zainteresowani nie wyrażali chęci rozmowy na ten temat.   
Wróćmy jednak do przebiegu wyboru trzeciego uczestnika,   
którego dokonała Czara Ognia. Z zapartym tchem obserwowaliśmy to wydarzenie. Wyobraźcie sobie jednak drodzy czytelnicy nasz szok na informację,   
że wybranym uczestnikiem został nie kto inny, a sam ... AREN GREY!   
Czara oficjalnie wybrała tego samego ucznia co Riddle! Czy zatem  
można mówić tutaj o przeznaczeniu?   
Turniej jeszcze oficjalnie się nawet nie rozpoczął, a już wzbudził takie emocje!   
W tabeli obok przedstawiamy wam profile oficjalnych uczestników czwartego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, czyli Toma Riddle'a, Abraxasa Malfoya   
oraz Arena Greya.   
Jak będzie wyglądać współpraca tych uczniów podczas tego historycznego wydarzenia? Dowiemy się już na początku lutego! 

Kasandra czytała te rewelacje z niemałym zdumieniem. Rzuciła szybko okiem na tabelę, w której w skrócie przedstawiono opisy i osiągnięcia tej trójki. Najwięcej miejsca zajęła informacja o Malfoyu. Niewątpliwie dlatego, że jego rodzina była bardzo wpływowa, bogata i sławna. Toma przedstawiono jako wybitnego ucznia, mającego niebywałe osiągnięcia w wielu dziedzinach magii. Za to o Arenie nie napisano zbyt wiele. Ograniczono się do tego, że ma dobre oceny z teorii magii. Wieszczka spojrzała ponownie na zdjęcie chłopców, mając bardzo złe przeczucia. Widać było gołym okiem, że relacje pomiędzy tą trójką są skomplikowane i pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Każdy z nich zdawał się być pogrążony we własnych myślach. Przyjrzała się Arenowi, który wyglądał bardzo posępnie, rzucając od czasu do czasu złe spojrzenia na Toma. Malfoy natomiast zerkał z niepokojem na Greya, a od Toma wyraźnie się dystansował. To wszystko nie wyglądało najlepiej. Gorsze jednak było odczucie, że pośrednio przyczyniła się do obecnych, dużych problemów chłopca. Miała nadzieję, że wysłanie Arena do Hogwartu pomoże poznać się Przeznaczonym i będzie wsparciem dla „przyszłości”. Czyżby się pomyliła? Jak to mogło się stać?! Nagle poczuła w pokoju czyjąś obecność. Nie wątpiła kto mógł się tutaj tak nagle pojawić, toteż nie zastanawiając się wiele chwyciła butelkę z winem i rzuciła nią w stronę przybysza z okrzykiem:

– Ty podły kłamco! Przyznaj się, maczałeś w tym palce! 

Mężczyzna w porę zwinnie uchylił się przed nadlatującym pociskiem. Butelka rozbiła się o ścianę, rozsiewając wokół szkło i kropelki czerwonego wina. Kilka z nich zabrudziło nieskazitelny, czysty garnitur jej gościa. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się tym przejęty. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i odpowiedział:

– Jak zawsze jesteś zbyt gwałtowna moja droga ... Lubię wino, choć niekoniecznie w formie artystycznej. Ten wzór posiada co prawda swoistą ekspresję i niewątpliwie udałoby się wydobyć z jego zarysu jakąś głębię przekazu, ale nie warto na to tracić czasu. Co do interesujących nas wydarzeń natomiast … przyznam, że sam byłem zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw. Trochę pomieszało mi to szyki. 

– Jak to? Nie wiedziałeś o tym?! Ty?! Drwisz sobie!

– Kasandro, to nie miało się wydarzyć... Nie mógłbym aż tak ingerować. Maleńkie zmiany w przyszłości zawsze uchodziły mi płazem. Były tolerowane jeżeli przestrzegałem zasady, by nie wkraczać w Jego sprawy... W tym wypadku też tego pilnowałem. Nie wiem dlaczego do tego doszło. Turniej i twoi Przeznaczeni nie powinni się razem spotkać... To miały być osobne zabawy... Dwie oddzielne ścieżki – powiedział z powagą mężczyzna i widać było, że rzeczywiście mówi prawdę i jest przejęty.

– Czy ty mówisz o … Nim? – Kasandra w szoku otworzyła szeroko oczy, wypatrując w twarzy gościa oznak żartu. Niestety nic podobnego nie wypatrzyła. 

– Nie inaczej. Opowiadałem ci przecież o tym. Jedno wiem na pewno. Jeżeli On zacznie ingerować w te wydarzenia, wtedy dobrze się to nie skończy. Turniej zaistniał już na kartach historii i ja nie mogę niczego w nim zmieniać, czy dodawać. Mam nadzieję, że i On tym razem zostanie bierny. Tobie również radzę mieć taką nadzieję. W końcu to dotyczy każdego z nas. Niestety, ten typ nie ma poczucia humoru. Z nim nie można iść na kompromis. – Westchnął ciężko siadając na sąsiednim fotelu. 

Kasandra jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Czuła, że sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Nie mogła czekać. Wstała po pergamin i pióro, po czym szybko zaczęła pisać list do Arena. Musiała znać przyczyny tego co wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie, a najlepszym źródłem informacji był właśnie Grey. Nie przejmowała się, że mężczyzna czytał to co pisała. Przywołała swoją sowę, która siedziała na żerdzi i podała jej list wypuszczając za okno. Odwróciła się w stronę pokoju i spojrzała niezadowolona na rzucające się w oczy plamy czerwieni i drobinki szkła. Ujęła w dłoń różdżkę i pozbyła się śladów swojej frustracji ze ściany, podłogi i dywanu. Podeszła do kredensu wyciągając Ognistą i dwie szklanki, a następnie zajęła swoje miejsce napełniając naczynia. Jej gość chwycił pojemniczek wypełniony alkoholem z lekką desperacją, opróżniając szybko do dna i odstawiając hałaśliwie na stolik z komentarzem:

– Obrzydliwe, jednak w zaistniałych okolicznościach idealne. 

– Aż tak źle będzie? – zapytała przerywając dłuższą ciszę.

– Kasandro, znasz zasady. I nie patrz się tak na mnie. Reguły obowiązują wszystkich. Nawet mnie.. Bądź tak miła i polej jeszcze. Skoro jesteśmy wspólnikami musimy się wspierać. W razie czego będziesz mnie kryć.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz! Ja ciebie? To da się przed Nim uciec? 

– W końcu i tak mnie znajdzie. To nie znaczy, że mam mu to ułatwić. Sama rozumiesz. – Mówiąc to mężczyzna obserwował dopełnianą przez Kasandrę szklankę, po czym ujął ją i bez zastanowienia wypił. Odstawił naczynie, wstrząsnął się lekko i stwierdził krótko – doprawdy wstrętne. 

***

Zbliżała się cisza nocna i był czas najwyższy na opuszczenie pracowni eliksirów. Aren uspokoił się już właściwie i przemyślał całą sprawę jeszcze raz. Postanowił stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu i nie poddawać się, mimo że sytuacja nie wyglądała ciekawie. W końcu sam na siebie sprowadził problemy rzucając wyzwanie Riddle'owi. W odwrotnej sytuacji zachowałby się identycznie. Był tego pewien. Faktem było jednak, że Tom posłał w ten sposób na Turniej Trójmagiczny osobę bez magii. Pocieszające było, że on, Aren odkrył swoją szansę w wielu przydatnych eliksirach i składnikach. Nie czuł się już tak bardzo bezbronny i odsłonięty. Bawiła go też myśl, że dupek Riddle znowu go nie docenił. Postanowił własne plany zachować dla siebie i z tą myślą wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. 

Kiedy tylko pojawił się w wejściu, wszystkie oczy spoczęły na nim. Spodziewał się tego. Idąc przez pomieszczenie dziwił się, że nikt go nie potrącał, ani nie zaczepiał. Po kilku krokach doszedł do wniosku, że Ślizgoni po wydarzeniach w Wielkiej Sali byli po prostu w rozterce i nie wiedzieli jak mają reagować, dlatego wybrali bierność. Nagle usłyszał głos Oriona: 

– Dobrze, że już jesteś. Widzisz, mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę. Chodź do dormitorium.

Aren bez słowa podążył za Blackiem zastając dosyć nieoczekiwany widok. Wszyscy mieszkańcy jego pokoju stali przed drzwiami dormitorium z mało zadowolonymi minami. Przez chwilę nie rozumiał o co może chodzić, ale jego niepewność nie trwała długo. Wystarczyło przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Zauważył na nodze Mulcibera kilka ugryzień, na rękach Avery'ego i Blacka ślady zębów i natychmiast zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy byli na korytarzu. Spojrzał na Malfoya i w duchu niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odetchnął z ulgą nie widząc żadnego uszczerbku na jego ciele. Abraxas zauważył, że Aren mu się przygląda i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Grey jednak odwrócił się szybko stwierdzając krótko:

– Zaraz się tym zajmę.

Wszedł do dormitorium i natychmiast spostrzegł sprawczynię całego zamieszania. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze księgi. Natychmiast usłyszał warczenie i uśmiechnął się lekko mówiąc:

– Agresjo, myślę że już wystarczająco się pobawiłaś. Mimo wszystko nie mieszkam tutaj sam – po tych słowach przykucnął i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Księga słysząc jego głos przestała warczeć i zaczęła sunąć po podłodze w kierunku Arena. Wziął ją na ręce odwracając się do pozostałych z lekkim uśmieszkiem. – Już wszystko w porządku. Postaram się trzymać ją z dala od was.

Zielonooki chłopak miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos na widok niedowierzania wypisanego na wszystkich twarzach stojących przed nim chłopaków. Utrzymał jednak powagę równocześnie leciutko gładząc Agresję po grzbiecie.

– Czy ty ... oswoiłeś tą księgę? – zapytał Orion wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widział. Nie spodziewał się takich efektów dając Greyowi to opasłe, piekielne tomiszcze. 

– Można tak powiedzieć. Agresja ma po prostu specyficzny sposób okazywania chęci do zabawy. Naprawdę nie jest zła. Bywa tylko nieco ... zawzięta. Zwłaszcza, kiedy spotyka się z niezrozumieniem.

– Czekaj! – krzyknął nagle Avery otwierając szeroko oczy. – Czy ty powiedziałeś, że to coś ma imię? Agresja?! W sumie pasuje ... ty ją tak nazwałeś?

Po tej serii pytań wyciągnął rękę chcąc dotknąć cichej teraz i spokojnej księgi, ale daremnie. Tomiszcze było czujne i natychmiast zaczęło warczeć, a nawet próbowało go ugryźć. Aren interweniował, bardziej przytulając księgę do siebie i odpowiedział krótko, odwracając się równocześnie i ruszając w kierunku swojego łóżka: 

– Nie, nie ja ją nazwałem. Zakładam, że jej twórca. 

Wyczuwał na sobie spojrzenia całej piątki. Pewnie chcieli by mu zadać jeszcze mnóstwo pytań. Usiadł na łóżku, a obok siebie ułożył Agresję, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po grzbiecie. Niedługo potrwało i tomiszcze zaczęło wydawać z siebie dźwięki do złudzenia przypominające zadowolonego, szczęśliwego kota. Księga mruczała z przyjemności. Na sąsiednim łóżku usiadł Abraxas przyglądając się zdumiewającemu woluminowi z uwagą. Po chwili powiedział nie patrząc na Arena: 

– Wcześniej przypominała bardziej trójgłowego psa. Teraz, kiedy nie próbuje nikogo zagryźć, kota. 

– Pomyślałem coś podobnego kiedy udało mi się ją mniej więcej okiełznać i ... – chciał coś jeszcze mówić, ale zagryzł wargę i umilkł nagle. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko westchnienie Malfoya. Sam też miałby ochotę z kimś porozmawiać, wyrzucić z siebie wątpliwości i obawy. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego przed każdym. Z tego grona tylko Abraxas wchodził by w grę, ale miał mu za złe, że podczas ferii nie napisał. Aktualnie tylko to mu pamiętał i właściwie był bardzo zadowolony, że blondyn też jest uczestnikiem Turnieju. Jemu bardziej ufał niż Riddle'owi.

***

Na śniadanie Aren przyszedł dopiero w połowie czasu przeznaczonego na poranny posiłek. Kiedy pojawił się w progu Wielkiej Sali odruchowo powędrował wzrokiem do miejsca, które standardowo zajmował Tom. Riddle w tej samej chwili uniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jak zwykle. Zielonookiego to drażniło, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic z tym nie może zrobić. Usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu przy drzwiach wejściowych, nakładając jajka na bekonie na talerz. Zaczął jeść, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś go drażni. Już po chwili zastanowienia wiedział co to jest. Uczniowie z innych domów szeptali do siebie wcale nie ściszonym szeptem. Robili to na tyle mało dyskretnie, że nie patrząc na nich, bo mając ich za plecami, bez większego wysiłku zdołał usłyszeć o kim mówili. Wbrew sobie zupełnie nagle docenił otwartość Ślizgonów z premedytacją, ale za to wprost mówiących co myślą. Zerknął w bok i zauważył, że całkiem niedaleko leży „Prorok”. Domyslał się, że go zostawili ludzie z grupki, która niedawno wyszła. Sięgnął po gazetę i już na pierwszej stronie rzuciły mu się w oczy informacje dotyczące Turnieju. Dalej też były i Aren zagłębił się w te treści. O dziwo były jasne i uczciwie, no i przyzwoicie napisane. Dzięki Merlinowi najwidoczniej nie było tutaj dziennikarzy pokroju Rity Skeeter. Jeszcze tego by brakowało. Analizę tekstu przerwał mu list spadający nagle z góry. Tylko jedna osoba mogła napisać do niego. Trochę obawiał się co też wieszczka ma do powiedzenia, ale nie zamierzał ignorować jej listu. Sięgnął po niego i otworzył. To była bardzo krótka wiadomość: 

Spotkajmy się dziś o godzinie 18.00. Tam gdzie cię znalazłam. 

Westchnął ciężko. Zapowiadało się na to, że będzie musiał nielegalnie wyjść z zamku. To nie była żadna nowość, a czuł wewnętrznie, że jest winien Kasandrze wyjaśnienia. Westchnął jeszcze raz i powrócił do śniadania. Nie było mu jednak dane delektować się posiłkiem, bo nagle ktoś opadł na krzesło naprzeciw niego. Aren uniósł kontrolnie wzrok i na widok prefekta Slytherinu westchnął po raz trzeci, ale tym razem cierpiętniczo. Nie przerwał jedzenia i pomiędzy kęsami spojrzał na Toma wyczekująco. Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Riddle spokojnie obserwował poczynania zielonookiego chłopaka, ale wreszcie zdecydował się przekazać informację, którą przyniósł. 

– Po Transmutacji mamy udać się w trójkę do gabinetu dyrektora i ustalić jakieś szczegóły odnośnie Turnieju. Widzę, że nieco ochłonąłeś. To dobrze. Kiedy jesteś rozemocjonowany ciężko się z tobą dogadać. 

– Wezmę sobie twoje słowa do serca. Coś jeszcze? – Aren miał nadzieję w ten sposób jak najszybciej pozbyć się osoby prefekta, jednak Riddle nie zdradzał najmniejszej ochoty na opuszczenie miejsca. Co gorsza ostentacyjnie nalał sobie herbaty, upijając mały łyk i nadal asystował Greyowi w posiłku. Na pytające spojrzenie tego ostatniego Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział: 

– Nie spieszy mi się. Zresztą rozmowa z tobą to czysta przyjemność – niedowierzający wzrok Arena spowodował jedynie nieco bardziej wyraźny uśmiech i dodatkowy komentarz. – Widzisz, wczoraj kiedy Czara mnie wybrała naprawdę chciałem rzucić na ciebie jakąś paskudną klątwę. Doceniam formę zemsty. Zapewniam. Ostatecznie jednak szczęście uśmiechnęło się do mnie. 

– Fakt. Na klątwach i czarnej magii znasz się jak mało kto – odpalił Aren cichym głosem, by nikt oprócz nich nie mógł słyszeć jego wypowiedzi.

– Jestem jak widzisz człowiekiem wielu talentów. Muszę też zwrócić twoją uwagę na to, że nie dzielę magii na białą i czarną. Magia jest jedna, ale ludzie mogą wybrać do czego chcą ją zastosować. Swoją drogą muszę przyznać, że uwielbiam kolor jaki wyłania się z różdżki po rzuceniu Avady. Jest hipnotyzujący. Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że znajdę cokolwiek o jeszcze piękniejszej barwie. Mam szczęście oglądać je codziennie. Podziwiać całą gamę różnorakich emocji odbijających się w nich. – Tom mówił to wszystko po cichu, równocześnie obserwując reakcję Arena. Niestety, chłopak wydawał się zupełnie nie pojmować aluzji. Odpowiedź również o tym świadczyła:

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś używał Avady w praktyce.

– Kto wie ... Pomijając jednak tą kwestię. Może zechcesz mi opowiedzieć o pewnym egzemplarzu bibliotecznym, który znajduje się obecnie w twoim posiadaniu?

– Trzeba przyznać, że szybcy są. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedy mnie oszukiwali przed świętami równie skutecznie i w krótkim czasie dostawałeś o mnie informacje? – Zaszydził w odpowiedzi Grey i dopijając sok zakończył posiłek. Zerknął jeszcze raz na Toma i po prostu wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. 

***

Pod koniec zajęć z Eliksirów Aren zastanawiał się o co mogło chodzić Riddle'owi podczas ich krótkiej pogawędki. Nie mógł jakoś dojść do sedna. Przez zamyślenie popełnił błąd i wylał sobie na rękę sok z glistnika. Odruchowo próbował go zetrzeć, ale niewiele to dało. Tylko rozmazał żółtopomarańczową ciecz na większej powierzchni dłoni. Przez moment podziwiał charakterystyczną barwę na swojej skórze i nawet zaczął się martwić, że zacznie go piec, albo boleć ręka, ale po dłuższej chwili stało się jasne, że jak zwykle specyficznie reaguje na toksyny i sok glistnika mu nie szkodzi. Teraz wystarczyło doczekać do końca zajęć. Ze skóry sok glistnika usunąć można przy odrobinie wysiłku za pomocą wody i zwykłego mydła, więc tym się nie martwił. Po lekcji ruszył do najbliższej łazienki by zmyć barwnik z rąk. Wszedł do pomieszczenia zauważając przy jednym ze zlewów prefekta Krukonów, z którym miał swego czasu wątpliwą przyjemność rozmawiać. Zignorował jego obecność zajmując miejsce przy innym zlewie i zabierając się energicznie za mycie. Krukon jakoś nie zamierzał wyjść z łazienki, ale Aren uparcie nie zwracał na niego uwagi dopóki nie usłyszał: 

– Zaobserwowałem jakieś dość gwałtowne zamieszanie w waszej grupie. Czyżbyś już poznał się na Malfoyu?

– Jak widać – odwarknął Grey szorując jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie swoje dłonie. Nie zamierzał drążyć tego tematu, ale rozmówca najwyraźniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo kontynuował.

– Ciekaw jestem ile w twoim przypadku to trwało? Może chcesz wymienić się doświadczeniami? 

W tym momencie Aren pomyślał, że to jakiś dziwaczny dzień, w którym wszyscy mówią do niego albo za pomocą filozoficznych frazesów, albo też jakichś głupich, niezrozumiałych tekstów. Nie zamierzał jednak dać się spacyfikować i odwracając się w kierunku adwersarza zmierzył go ostrym wzrokiem pytając:

– O czym ty do diabła mówisz? O jakie doświadczenia ci chodzi? Jeśli masz z nim jakiś problem załatw to sam. Mnie w to nie mieszaj. 

Krukon pod wpływem zielonego spojrzenia skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, ale nie zrezygnował z rozmowy.

– Interesujące. Pozwól, że ponownie powtórzę to o czym już kiedyś wspominałem. Lepiej żebyś tak intensywnie nie wpatrywał się w nikogo tym swoim zielonym wzrokiem. Jest naprawdę nieprzyjemny. Kolor Avady nikomu się nie podoba. Przywodzi na myśl zaklęcie uśmiercające. 

– Słucham? – Zielonooki Ślizgon doznał nagle olśnienia w kwestii swojej porannej rozmowy z Riddle'm. Jego rozmówca w zacietrzewieniu jeszcze przez chwilę tego nie zauważył i kontynuował:

– Twoje przeklęte oczy w kolorze Avady. Nie dociera? Patrzysz nimi tak intensywnie, jakbyś próbował przewiercić człowieka na wylot. O ile sam jesteś całkiem ładniutki to te oczy...

Prefekt Krukonów przerwał nagle zaskoczony widząc jak Ślizgona oblewają intensywne, śliczne rumieńce. Był to uroczy i niezwykle pociągający widok. Do tego stopnia, że chłopak na chwilę zapomniał co chciał jeszcze powiedzieć. Zresztą miał dość czasu, by się do syta napatrzeć, bo zielonooki zdawał się myśleć o zupełnie czym innym. Krukon postanowił utrwalić sobie ten widok, korzystając z roztargnienia drugiego chłopaka i dyskretnie wyjął z torby magiczny aparat, który pożyczył na czas wyboru uczestników Turnieju. Nie pytając o nic i nie zastanawiając się zrobił Arenowi zdjęcie wybijając go z zamyślenia. Grey zamrugał szybko i podejrzliwie przyjrzał się stojącemu naprzeciw, dostrzegając chowany do torby aparat i próbował oponować: 

– Hej! Czy ty właśnie ... – nie zdążył nawet zakończyć zdania. Krukon szybko odwrócił się i po prostu wyszedł. 

Aren przez chwilę za nim spoglądał nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi. W zdumieniu spojrzał na własne odbicie w lustrze. Widział w swoich oczach rozmaite emocje, których nie potrafił ukryć. Zaróżowione policzki pałały gorącem i chłopak nic nie mogąc na to poradzić ukrył twarz w dłoniach, bezsilnie przeklinając:

– Cholerny dupek Riddle …

***

Transmutacja minęła bez rewelacji, a po niej trójka uczestników Turnieju udała się do gabinetu dyrektora. Aren szedł obok Toma jak na ścięcie. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na twarz prefekta, by nie przypomnieć sobie jego słów. Dlatego też starał się ze wszystkich sił nie patrzeć. Nie jest powiedziane, że to pomagało. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego w tamtym momencie Riddle wyglądał na zawiedzionego brakiem reakcji na swoje słowa, ale z drugiej strony był szczęśliwy ze swojej ignorancji. Przynajmniej Tomowi nie udało się w nim wywołać zażenowania. Grey żałował, że nie istnieje eliksir podwyższający odporność na wskazanego człowieka. Byłoby to bardzo przydatne, a on sam miałby całą tą huśtawkę emocjonalną, którą odczuwał będąc w pobliżu Riddle'a z głowy. 

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu oprócz gospodarza czekali również Slughorn i ku zaskoczeniu Arena, Beery. Było to zastanawiające. Nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu na przemyślenia, bo Dippet zaczął: 

– Witajcie moi drodzy. Chciałbym was zaznajomić z tym w jaki sposób i kiedy udamy się na Turniej, a także z pewnymi przepisami obowiązującymi w Instytucie Magii w Durmstrangu. Osobiście zabiorę was i waszego opiekuna do tamtej szkoły za pomocą aportacji. Reszta uczniów będzie mogła dołączyć tradycyjnymi środkami magicznego transportu. Na miejscu zostaną sprawdzone wasze różdżki. Organizatorzy zamierzają się w ten sposób przekonać, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Zostaniecie też sprawdzeni pod kątem noszenia przeklętych rzeczy. Uprzedzając pytania informuję, że pozostałych uczestników czeka dokładnie to samo. Wspólnie z innymi nauczycielami, a zwłaszcza w porozumieniu z profesorem Slughornem postanowiliśmy, że waszym tymczasowym opiekunem na czas Turnieju zostanie Herbert Beery. Profesor Beery jest absolwentem tej szkoły i jak nikt inny może wam pomóc tam na miejscu. Jeżeli traficie na jakiekolwiek problemy musicie koniecznie mu to zgłosić. Ja jako osoba zasiadająca wśród sędziów, po przekroczeniu progu Durmstrangu nie mogę udzielać wam rad, ani spieszyć z pomocą. Kolejną sprawą niezwykle ważną jest brak magii Arena. Przede wszystkim najważniejsze jest jego bezpieczeństwo i wy dwaj musicie o to zadbać. 

Dyrektor zwrócił twarz w stronę Abraxasa i Toma, a oni obaj wyjątkowo zgodnie i zdecydowanie skinęli głowami. Dippet na ten widok uśmiechnął się lekko i zapytał:

– Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Czy jest już dostępny regulamin Turnieju? Chciałbym go przeczytać. 

– Owszem, jestem w jego posiadaniu i chętnie go udostępnię. – Dippet nie mówił tego na wiatr. Sięgnął do jednej z szuflad biurka i wydobył pokaźnych rozmiarów księgę z uśmiechem wręczając ją Arenowi. – Jeżeli nie macie więcej pytań to pamiętajcie o jednym. Za dwa tygodnie w południe zabiorę was i profesora Beery'ego do Durmstrangu. Pamiętajcie, by każdy napotkany problem konsultować z profesorem Zielarstwa. 

Po krótkim spotkaniu z Armando Dippetem Aren skonstatował, że musi jak najszybciej wyrobić się ze sprawami w zamku, ponieważ o osiemnastej miał spotkanie z Kasandrą. Był tak tym zaabsorbowany, że nie żegnając się z Malfoyem i Riddle'm odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. W pracowni eliksirów skontrolował kilka mikstur w różnym stadium produkcji i zamyślonym wzrokiem spojrzał na zmodyfikowane mandragory. Dziś postanowił zrobić pierwszy krok w kierunku zdobywania owoców tej rośliny. Pomny na uwagi Beery'ego zaopatrzył się i ubrał w fartuch i rękawice ze smoczej skóry, a oczy przesłonił szczelnie przylegającymi do twarzy okularami. Tak uzbrojony przystąpił do działania. Zrywał niewielkie owoce tak jak była mowa w instrukcji w odpowiednich odstępach czasu, by nie pobudzić kolców do wzmożonej aktywności. Nie chciał przecież zostać zabity w tak głupi sposób. Kilka razy kolce złapały go za palce, jednak rękawice dobrze się sprawowały i wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zdobyć kilkadziesiąt sztuk, mógł przystąpić do eksperymentowania. Podzielił owoce na na kilka kupek, zamierzając pracować nad nimi w rozmaity sposób. 

Owoce z pierwszej stertki zgniótł i wymieszał z wodą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to połączenie jest toksyczne. Całość przybrała od razu brązową barwę. Chłopak pozostawił roztwór na kilka minut i obserwował z fascynacją jak z każdą chwilą ciemnieje. Od momentu, kiedy mikstura była już bardzo ciemna, zaczęła wydzielać delikatny opar. Grey przezornie nakrył pokrywą naczynie, w którym dokonywał eksperymentu, by wyziewy nie wydostawały się na zewnątrz. Nie wiedział przecież, czy one też nie są trujące. Kolor roztworu zmieniał się do czasu, aż osiągnął głęboką czerń. Na tym etapie postanowił roztwór pozostawić, póki nie oceni stopnia jego toksyczności. Dopiero wówczas mógł zastanawiać się nad jego wykorzystaniem.

Drugą stertkę owoców odłożył w całości. Pozostawił je bez obróbki, ponieważ planował zastosować je jako jeden ze składników eliksiru halucynacji, który właśnie dochodził pod przykryciem i jutro będzie wymagał wykończenia. Aren miał zamiar wzbogacić go o owoce mandragory, choć zastanawiał się jakie to da efekty. Mogło nic nie zmienić, a mogło wzmóc działanie eliksiru. W najgorszym wypadku, chociaż nie sądził by mogło do tego dojść, owoce mogły zniwelować działanie innych składowych mikstury i uzyskałby po prostu placebo. Zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć, ale to dopiero jutro.

Dzisiaj natomiast chciał jeszcze poddać obróbce cieplnej trzecią stertkę owoców. Postanowił potraktować je jak owoce przeznaczone na powidła to znaczy rozgotować, odparować wodę do maksimum, a następnie uzyskaną masę zasuszyć i rozdrobnić na proszek. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że bez wody miąższ nie powinien być trujący. Przecież to właśnie woda powodowała jego toksyczność. Ale czy tylko? To należało sprawdzić i właśnie to chciał zrobić. Wrzucił owoce do małego kociołka i postawił na ogniu, odpowiednio go regulując w różnych fazach rozgotowywania owoców. Żeby masa się nie przypaliła, musiał ją wciąż mieszać. Zresztą to ułatwiało odparowywanie wody. Po pewnym czasie znad kociołka zaczął unosić się zapach. Ku zdziwieniu Arena bardzo ładny i niezwykle kuszący. Poczuł chęć sprawdzenia smaku mikstury, ale powstrzymał się od tego przynajmniej na tym etapie. Może za jakiś czas jak porządnie odparuje, to pozwoli sobie na to. Teraz może to być niebezpieczne. Aren już od czasu dwukrotnego przetrwania działania jadu akromantuli zauważył u siebie niebezpieczne upodobanie do stosowania podczas eksperymentów niewielkich dawek rozmaitych toksyn. Bardzo często okazywało się, że rezultaty są zaskakujące. Wszystko co uwarzył testował na sobie, choć Slughorn zawsze mu powtarzał, by poprosił skrzaty o myszy. Nie odmawiał wprost, ale i tak nie spełniał tej prośby. Zawsze miał obawy, że aplikowany eliksir inaczej będzie działał na myszy, a inaczej na człowieka. Tym sposobem osobiście sprawdzał każdy specyfik. Na takich rozmyślaniach szybko minął mu czas i dobrze wysmażone powidła z owoców mandragory twarde już i prawie nie parujące, należało przełożyć do innego naczynia do wystygnięcia, a kociołek umyć. Szybko wyłożył masę drewnianą łyżką do szklanego pojemnika i odstawił do swoich zapasów, których profesor nie dotykał zdając sobie sprawę, że znajdują się tam liczne efekty eksperymentów. 

Po wykonaniu zamierzonej pracy Aren zabrał kociołek i łyżkę z zamiarem ich umycia, równocześnie pozwalając myślom błądzić wokół spotkania z Kasandrą. Zastanawiał się o czym będzie mowa i zupełnie bezmyślnie polizał łyżkę trzymaną w ręku. Zorientował się natychmiast i przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę natychmiast wypluł masę do zlewu. Zdążył jednak zauważyć, że powidła mają nie tylko ładny zapach, ale i bardzo przyjemny, słodki smak. Nie czuł żadnej goryczy, żadnego pieczenia nawet lekkiego. Odczekał cierpliwie kilka dobrych minut dając owocom czas na ewentualne działanie na jego organizm, ale nie wyczuwał nic. Spojrzał więc na łyżkę i kociołek z większym zainteresowaniem. Z pełną świadomością oblizał z apetytem łyżkę, a później na ile się dało ścianki kociołka. Mikstura była pyszna i na oko nie dawała żadnych efektów. Grey jednak nie wiedział, że pod wpływem owoców coś jednak się w nim zmieniło i na kilka sekund jego okrągłe źrenice stały się pionowe i zaczęły intensywnie lśnić. Chwilę później wróciły do normalności. Teraz zabrał się za mycie warzelniczych utensyliów, a po zakończeniu tej pracy wyszedł z pracowni zmierzając zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę cieplarni. Zamierzał załatwić sobie alibi na czas spotkania z Kasandrą. Zdecydował się na takie zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby ktoś go szukał. Przy okazji jednak planował załatwić zupełnie inną sprawę.

Profesora Zielarstwa odnalazł przy muchołówkach. Te rośliny i kilka innych nauczyciel przywiózł ze sobą jako „łupy” zdobyte podczas przerwy świątecznej. Zielonooki chłopak pamiętając niemiłą przygodę, którą przeżył zaskakując nauczyciela, już z daleka głośno się przywitał:

– Dzień dobry profesorze!

– Aren, co cię do mnie sprowadza? Jakiś problem z mandragorami? 

– Nie, profesorze. Rosną świetnie, ale wciąż się waham odnośnie korzeni. Nie mam przecież zamiaru ich zabijać. Mam pewne spostrzeżenie, którym mogę się z panem podzielić. Zauważyłem, że liście tej mandragory są jędrniejsze, a nawet większe i pięknie błyszczą kiedy do wody dodaję odrobinkę eliksiru spokoju. Ma to dodatkowy efekt, jak sądzę bardzo pozytywny. Roślina jest łagodniejsza i nie próbuje mnie zabić – mówiąc to chłopak uśmiechnął się do nauczyciela, który odpowiedział tym samym stwierdzając:

– A to ciekawe. Jeszcze nigdy nie poiłem roślin żadnymi eliksirami. Sądzę, że muszę wdrożyć to do moich eksperymentów. Może uda mi się ... a raczej nam coś przełomowego! Co do korzeni natomiast, to każda moja próba kończyła się porażką. Po odcięciu fragmentu korzeni rośliny obumierały. Nie wiem dlaczego, dlatego ich po kilku próbach nie ruszałem. Te trzy egzemplarze udało mi się fuksem znaleźć w moim rodzinnym domu w piwnicy. Uwierzysz, że przez ten cały czas zimowały? Ponieważ moje eksperymenty z nimi nie bardzo wychodziły, dlatego podarowałem je tobie w nadziei, że coś z nich wygenerujesz.

– Naprawdę to doceniam. A jakieś tam efekty moich doświadczeń już mam. Ostatnio udało mi się zdecydowanie poprawić działanie tego marnie funkcjonującego eliksiru leczniczego, który teoretycznie powinien wzmagać apetyt. Sprawiło mi to trochę kłopotu, bo żeby uzyskać zadowalający efekt musiałem zmienić kolejność dodawania składników, ale uzyskałem to co sobie założyłem. Użyłem owoców tej specyficznej, wyhodowanej przez Pana kłoci, która rośnie niższa niż oryginalna, ale za to ma sporej wielkości orzeszki. Do składu dodałem też kłącze dzwonka jednostronnego, czy też jak tam Pan zamierza nazwać tą roślinę, która dzięki Pana modyfikacjom straciła chyba na urodzie. Te zielono–liliowe kwiaty nie są już tak ładne według mnie, za to zyskała na masie kłącza. Muszę Panu powiedzieć, że to kłącze ma całkiem dobry smak … nie wiem jak to określić … piernikowy. Przypuszczam, że teraz mógłby nawet służyć za pożywienie, ale to pomijając. W efekcie eliksir uzyskał granatowo–srebrny odcień i całkiem miły piernikowy smak. Cynamonowo–cytrynowy zapach również jest przyjemny. Muszę też powiedzieć Panu, że używając jako podstawy zmodyfikowanego przez Pana podagrycznika, a także liści i kory dzikiej jabłoni udało mi się osiągnąć bardzo silny eliksir gojący rany. Dezynfekuje i goi nawet głębokie skaleczenia. Nie miałem okazji wypróbować go na jakichś zastarzałych ranach, ale myślę, że mógłby i takie zaleczać. Może nawet rany po trądzie. Wiem, wiem, troszkę się rozpędziłem. A właśnie ... dodałem też do tej mikstury odrobinę pociętych w paski liści tego co Pan nazywa mirtopon koronkowy, a mnie kojarzy się z wieloma rzeczami, ale z pewnością nie z koronką. Nie do końca jeszcze wiem dlaczego, ale wzmacnia działanie mikstur leczniczych ... – Grey wreszcie stracił oddech, a tym samym rozpęd i Beery mógł się włączyć:

– Nie mogę doczekać się kolejnych wspaniałych wyników naszej współpracy – oznajmił z entuzjazmem profesor, ale chwilę później zamilkł i uważnie wpatrzył się w Arena. Wyglądało jakby się wahał. Widocznie doszedł jednak do wniosku, że powinien zadać nurtujące go pytanie, bo ostrożnie zaczął: – Pozwól, że zapytam skoro jesteśmy sami ... dlaczego nie oponowałeś i zgodziłeś się na drugą opcję w kwestii wyborów turniejowych?

– Cóż, to dosyć skomplikowane ... właściwie to jestem sam sobie winien ... – zielonooki chłopak nie zamierzał właściwie szerzej omawiać w czym zawinił i miał nadzieję, że Beery to pojmie.

Nauczyciel westchnął ciężko i widać było, że ta sprawa go dręczy, ale nie zmuszał chłopaka do zwierzeń. Zaobserwował już, że Grey nie obdarzał nikogo nadmierną ufnością. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak ma też wyrobioną inną cechę, a mianowicie czujność. To było bardzo ważne w Durmstrangu. Myśli profesora Zielarstwa powędrowały w stronę Gallerta. Nie udało mu się odkryć jego obecnej kryjówki chociaż podświadomie wiedział, że był już całkiem blisko. Niestety podczas przerwy świątecznej zabrakło mu czasu. Podejrzewał, że Grindelwald będzie obecny na Turnieju. Uwielbiał takiego rodzaju rozrywki. Beery wciąż jednak nie potrafił wymyślić co takiego spowodowało, że Gellert i Grey w jakiś sposób byli ze sobą związani. Dlaczego czarnoksiężnik zwrócił na chłopca uwagę? Co go zainteresowało w tym nastolatku? Musiało to być coś wyjątkowego, specyficznego, bo Grindelwalda raczej ciężko czymkolwiek zaciekawić. Ocknął się z zamyślenia i skonstatował, że Aren zaczął się lekko kręcić w miejscu. Oznaczało to, że chłopak chce o coś poprosić. Miał co do tego pewność, bo już jakiś czas temu zauważył tą nieświadomą reakcję zielonookiego Ślizgona. Grey bardzo rzadko ujawniał jakiekolwiek emocje, dlatego dla profesora nawet tak drobna obserwacja była bardzo pomocna. Postanowił trochę pomóc chłopakowi i dlatego zapytał: 

– Czy coś jeszcze sprowadziło cię do mnie? 

– Prawdę mówiąc tak, chociaż nie wiem czy Pan się zgodzi … potrzebuję alibi na parę godzin. Nie będę wyczyniał niczego szczególnego, ale nie chciałbym by ktokolwiek się martwił ... – Aren miał zamiar postarać się tak uzasadnić swoją prośbę, by zasugerować jakąś pracę przy eliksirach, ale nie zdążył, bo usłyszał niemal natychmiast:

– Jasne nie ma sprawy. – Beery zareagował spontanicznie, co najwyraźniej skonsternowało Ślizgona. Przyglądał się długi czas nauczycielowi z najwyższą podejrzliwością, co wywołało na twarzy Herberta lekki uśmiech, a w głowie myśl: „Ślizgoni … zawsze muszą doszukiwać się drugiego dna. Doprawdy, co za nieufne węże...”. W rezultacie Aren doszedł chyba do wniosku, że profesor nie żartuje, bo zdecydował się na słowa:

– W takim razie będę wdzięczny. W zasadzie, skoro już pana widzę, to mam jeszcze jedną sprawę, a raczej pytanie. Chciałbym zabrać na Turniej kilka składników i substancji, które mogą być na nim pomocne. Parę z nich będzie pochodziło, albo zawierało składniki z wyhodowanych, bądź dostarczonych mi przez pana roślin. Podczas sprawdzania mogłyby pojawić się problemy. Zastanawiam się jak to przeskoczyć.

– Tu faktycznie może być kłopot. Myślę jednak, że wybrniemy z tego. Jeżeli dasz mi cały zestaw wcześniej to zadbam, żeby komplet dotarł do Ciebie już na miejscu w Durmstrangu, po przydzieleniu wam pokoi. Będę musiał co prawda trochę się nad tym nagimnastykować i nagiąć kilka ... przepisów, ale w zasadzie to nic nowego. Nie ma czym się martwić.

***  
Aren biegł w kierunku posągu Jednookiej Wiedźmy spiesząc na spotkanie z Kasandrą. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zorientował się, że ktoś nadchodzi i znienacka wpadł na tego kogoś z impetem. Stracił równowagę, ale spodziewany nieprzyjemny upadek został uniemożliwiony. Ten ktoś stanowczo złapał Greya za rękę przyciągając do siebie. 

– Wszystko w porządku Aren?

Zielonooki spojrzał w górę i skonstatował, że widzi znajome, błękitne oczy Abraxasa. Blondyn miał bardzo niepewne spojrzenie. Po chwili jego policzki lekko się zarumieniły, co było dosyć widoczne przy tak jasnej cerze. Dopiero to zastanowiło Greya i zwrócił uwagę na aktualną sytuację. Od razu zorientował się, że stoją bardzo blisko siebie. Praktycznie stykają się torsami, a Malfoy nadal trzyma go za nadgarstek. Aren chwilę patrzył na tą dłoń, która powstrzymała go przed upadkiem, a później podniósł wzrok na twarz Abraxasa. Była bardzo, naprawdę bardzo blisko. To go speszyło i natychmiast odsunął się od blondyna odpowiadając konwencjonalnie: 

– T … tak wszystko w porządku dziękuję. – Próbował wyminąć Abraxasa i odejść, ale został ponownie zatrzymany przez Ślizgona, który patrząc mu w oczy żarliwie poprosił:

– Aren, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. To jest naprawdę ważne. Wcześniej nie było takiej okazji, a chciałbym to zrobić osobiście i na osobności. Muszę parę rzeczy wytłumaczyć. Daj mi proszę szansę.

– Później. Nie mogę teraz – rzucił krótko i pospiesznie Grey wyszarpując swoją dłoń. Poczuł ukłucie winy kiedy rzucił spojrzenie na twarz Malfoya. Abraxas miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę, ale Aren nie mógł mu poświęcić ani chwili dłużej. Nawet gdyby chciał. Miał świadomość, że będzie musiał większość drogi na spotkanie z Kasandrą przebiec, a i tak się prawdopodobnie spóźni. Ruszył ostro w stronę posągu i wyjścia z zamku.

Tajne przejście okazało się być używane i to pewnie często. Aren doszedł do takiego wniosku, kiedy tylko tam wszedł. Nie było pajęczyn, których oczekiwał, ani warstwy kurzu. To ułatwiło mu drogę i przebył ją szybko poświęcając w międzyczasie chwilę na rozmyślania kto też może korzystać z tego tunelu. Pokonał trasę biegiem i dlatego dość sprawnie i przedarł się do wyjścia. Na ulicy znów przyspieszył, a nawet chwilę biegł, bo czas mijał nieubłaganie. Tak jak przewidywał był już spóźniony. Kiedy dopadł umówionego miejsca był zasapany. Kasandra czekała już na niego ze zniecierpliwionym wyrazem twarzy, który jednak niemal natychmiast jak tylko go zobaczyła zmienił się w radosny uśmiech. Kobieta na powitanie objęła go, czym Aren poczuł się zaskoczony i dość niepewnie oddał uścisk. Najpierw poczuł się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć dlaczego nie pojawił się o umówionym czasie: 

– Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać. Napotkałem po drodze na niewielkie komplikacje, ale już wszystko w porządku.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie będzie problemów? W końcu namówiłam cię na nielegalne wyjście. Swoją drogą wspaniale wyglądasz. Dobrze znowu cię zobaczyć.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku i zapewniam, że nie jest to moje pierwsze nieuprawnione wyjście z Hogwartu. Co prawda tamte były w innym czasie, ale były. Dlatego teraz wiedziałem doskonale gdzie szukać przejścia. – Na te słowa Kasandra uśmiechnęła się i skomentowała:

– Prawdziwy recydywista.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Pewnie też zaczniesz podejrzewać mnie o wieszcze zdolności jeśli powiem, że chyba wiem o czym zechcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

– Zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś nie wiedział. Przyznam, że byłam zaskoczona czytając „Proroka”. Kiedy zobaczyłam ciebie na zdjęciu przeżyłam prawdziwy szok. Opowiesz mi jak to się stało? – W trakcie mówienia Kasandra rzuciła na Arena czar ocieplający, zmieniła leżący w pobliżu kawałek drewna w ławkę i wskazała ją chłopcu zapraszająco sama zajmując miejsce. Grey usiadł obok i niepewnie stwierdził:

– Oczywiście wytłumaczę, ale to dłuższa i nieco zawiła historia. Prawdę mówiąc to nie wiem od czego mam zacząć. 

– Najlepiej od początku mój drogi. 

Aren westchnął, zastanowił się przez moment i zaczął opowiadać. O trudnych początkach w Slytherinie i o tym jak ciężko mu było uczestniczyć w lekcjach bez możliwości używania magii. O tym jak wiele nowego materiału musiał przyswoić, bo jednak rok zaległości to dużo. Wspomniał wolno rozwijającą się przyjaźń z Abraxasem, choć pominął incydent łazienkowy. Nie uważał za wskazane dzielić się tym wydarzeniem. Opowiadał dość szeroko o najbardziej istotnym elemencie swojej historii, czyli prefekcie Slytherinu, pomijając jednak część wątków bardziej osobistych. Za to nie omieszkał poskarżyć się, że Tom chciał na nim użyć Legilimencji. Powędrował z opowieścią w stronę pracowni eliksirów i Horacego Slughorna. Podkreślił, że nauczyciel Eliksirów od początku bardzo go wspierał i pomógł mu odnaleźć w sobie talent do tej dziedziny. Później jednak jakoś tak znowu wrócił z opowieścią do Toma Riddle'a i do marudzenia na niego. Na koniec przedstawił całą sytuację z eliksirem zwierzęcych uszu. Krótko omówił czego się dzięki temu dowiedział. Przyznał się do swojego durnego pomysłu i głupiej zemsty, polegającej na wrzuceniu nazwiska Toma do Czary Ognia. Zakończył natomiast relacją z rozmowy z Riddlem, który zastosował wobec niego szantaż, w wyniku którego zgodził się umieścić swoje nazwisko w magicznym artefakcie przed losowaniem trzeciego uczestnika Turnieju.

Kasandra słuchała go w milczeniu nie przerywając. Czasem kiwała jedynie głową w zrozumieniu, czasem uśmiechała się, ale była to jej jedyna aktywność. Chłopak skończył wreszcie opowieść i nastała cisza. Wieszczka zdawała się być zatopiona we własnych myślach, a Aren postanowił jej nie przerywać. Po dłuższym czasie kobieta ocknęła się z zamyślenia i skomentowała: 

– Oh ... teraz rozumiem. Faktycznie postąpiłeś mało rozważnie, ale nie ma sensu drążyć tej sprawy, bo przecież jak zauważyłam sam o tym wiesz najlepiej. Niemniej, martwi mnie twój udział w Turnieju. Masz jakiś plan? 

– Mniej więcej. Postaram się mieć parę asów w rękawie. Będę też zmuszony do współdziałania z nimi obydwoma, choć współpraca z tym cholernym dupkiem mi się nie uśmiecha. Aktualnie najbardziej denerwujące jest to, że wszyscy traktują mnie jak jakąś pannę w opałach, którą trzeba chronić. Irytujące! Wiem, że w tej sytuacji konieczne. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że póki co nie mogę korzystać z magii. Przypuszczam jednak, że gdyby Dumbledore się nie wtrącił to ... – zamilkł nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież nie opowiedział Kasandrze o tym przykrym incydencie. Wieszczka z oburzeniem warknęła:

– A więc i Albus postanowił po raz kolejny wtykać pozornie dobrotliwy nochal w nie swoje sprawy. Co ten łajdak ci zrobił?

– Chwila... znasz go? 

– Swego czasu przekazałam mu pewną przepowiednię. Zignorował ją jednak i mimo tego, że mógł, nie zrobił w tej sprawie kompletnie nic. Nie podjął działań chociaż znał konsekwencje. Co ciekawsze z jakiegoś powodu obwiniał mnie częściowo o to zaniechanie. Kiedy zarzucił mi to wprost, postanowiłam dać sobie z tą sprawą spokój i nie okazywać frustracji. To go rozjuszyło i rozstaliśmy się w mało przyjemnych okolicznościach.

Aren zastanowił się na moment nad wypowiedzią Kasandry i nad tym, co usłyszał od Dumbledora. Doszedł do własnych wniosków i postanowił zapytać wieszczkę o to, czy są słuszne:

– Czy ta przepowiednia dotyczyła Grindelwalda? Dumbledore zaatakował mnie Legilimencją w brutalny sposób, kiedy blefowałem na temat kontaktów jego i Gellerta. Czy to możliwe że...

– Wybacz kochanie, ale nie mogę mówić o innych przepowiedniach. To nie zależy ode mnie. Taka jest po prostu zasada, dlatego niestety muszę cię zostawić z domysłami. Bez wątpienia jednak Albus zachował się skandalicznie. Zaatakował przecież ucznia. Doprawdy wydawał się zawsze dość rozgarnięty by wiedzieć, że uczniów należy chronić, a nie atakować. Wobec tego jednak pozwól, że sprawdzimy twój rdzeń magiczny. Zerknę w jakiej jest kondycji. – Aren bez słowa skinął twierdząco głową, więc Kasandra ujęła jego dłonie i skupiła się działaniu. Niedługo później wiedziała już, że główny rdzeń chłopca wygląda troszkę lepiej, ale wciąż jeszcze jest na zbyt niskim poziomie, by Grey mógł z niego korzystać. Nie wątpiła, że gdyby nie wybryk Albusa byłoby o wiele lepiej i Aren mógłby stosować magię do najprostszych zaklęć pomocnych w codziennym życiu. Na razie jednak młody Ślizgon wciąż jeszcze będzie musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo na tym etapie wydatkowanie magii byłoby wciąż jeszcze zbyt ryzykowne. Mogłoby zagrozić jego zdrowiu, a nawet i życiu. Uwagę Kasandry przykuły jednak dwa dodatkowe rdzenie, które chłopiec posiadał. Tutaj dla odmiany zmieniło się dużo. Obydwa wyraźnie wzmocniły się od czasu, kiedy widziała je ostatnio. Trudno było wyrokować co wpłynęło na ich rozwój, ale różnica była bardzo wyraźna. Wieszczka poczyniwszy te ustalenia delikatnie się wycofała i skonstatowała, że młody człowiek patrzy na nią z napięciem i nadzieją. Westchnęła i smutno powiedziała: – Przykro mi Arenie, wciąż jeszcze nie możesz używać magii bez poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, nawet do słabych zaklęć. Jest dużo lepiej niż na początku, ale jak słusznie zauważyłeś ingerencja profesora Transmutacji zakłóciła regenerację i nadwyrężyła Twój i tak słaby rdzeń. 

– Świetnie! Głupi... ale chwila, dlaczego w takim razie nie czułem się źle, gdy Tom... to znaczy... Riddle użył Legilimencji?

– Niestety nie wiem – skłamała gładko Kasandra. Nie mogła niestety ingerować w sprawy tego duetu. Obowiązywały ją zasady. Oczywiście doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę dlaczego tak się stało. Tom nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić Arena. Obaj chłopcy mieli taką samą sygnaturę magiczną, dlatego magia Greya nie zakwalifikowała Riddle'a jako wroga i nie próbowała go zwalczać. Aren nie odczuł wówczas żadnych skutków wtargnięcia do umysłu. Kasandra jednak była ciekawa co Riddle zobaczył w umyśle zielonookiego chłopca. Pamiętała swoją ostatnią wizytę w tym miejscu i bez dwóch zdań zaliczała ją do swoich najbardziej przerażających przeżyć. Nie sądziła jednak, że kiedykolwiek tego się dowie. Zabezpieczenie jakie nałożyła na umysł Arena było perfekcyjne i Riddle już tego nie pamiętał. Zerknęła na siedzącego obok chłopca, który wydawał się być pogrążony w myślach, ale za chwilę usłyszała z jego strony:

– Do tej pory ciężko mi uwierzyć, że Czara Ognia rzeczywiście mnie wybrała ... naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się wywinąć z tej kabały. Czasem jakoś tak czuję, jakbym miał być skazany na towarzystwo tego dupka od siedmiu boleści ... 

– Kto wie ... – odpowiedziała Kasandra zagadkowo. Znowu nie mogła nic więcej powiedzieć młodzieńcowi, ale sama wiedziała, że Aren był oczywistym wyborem Czary. Toma przecież wybrała na głównego reprezentanta. Któż inny niż jego Przeznaczony o tej samej sygnaturze nadawałby się na kolejnego członka drużyny? To było jasne, logiczne, oczywiste, ale trzeba było wiedzieć to, co wiedziała ona. Obaj byli niejako skazani na ten wybór, skoro już ich nazwiska trafiły do Czary Ognia.

Główne sprawy zostały omówione, dlatego dalsze rozmowy toczyły się na bardziej ogólne i przyziemne tematy do czasu, gdy Kasandra rzuciła Tempus i okazało się, że jest już dziewiąta. Musieli wobec tego kończyć spotkanie, bo Aren powinien zdążyć dotrzeć do zamku przed ciszą nocną. Na pożegnanie wieszczka ponownie serdecznie go przytuliła i pocałowała w oba policzki. Polubiła tego chłopca i postanowiła dać mu małą wskazówkę, która być może będzie pomocna w czasie Turnieju:

– Pisz do mnie czasem Arenie. Cieszę się bardzo z dzisiejszego spotkania. I wiesz co … powiem jeszcze jedno … nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale oprócz swojego głównego magicznego rdzenia masz jeszcze coś więcej. Widziałam je w twoim wnętrzu. Radzę poszukać wiadomości w bibliotece. Są tam, wiem to na pewno. 

Aren spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Informacja była niepełna i zawoalowana więc doszedł do wniosku, że to pewnie jest znowu coś o czym wieszczka nie może więcej powiedzieć. Sądził jednak, że tyle wystarczy. Wiadomość była na tyle wyraźna, że po głębszym zastanowieniu na pewno dojdzie czego ma szukać. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Podziękował, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę Hogsmeade i Miodowego Królestwa. Kasandra obserwowała go do czasu, aż zniknął jej z oczu, a później ponownie usiadła na ławce zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszała. Opowiadanie tylko utwierdziło ją, że słusznie postąpiła w sprawie Arena. Dla niego zdecydowała się tak wiele zaryzykować. Dała się przekląć temu cholernemu alkoholikowi, który co rusz wchodzi do jej domu jak do siebie i wypija najlepsze wina. 

Rozmowa z chłopcem unaoczniła Kasandrze, że niepotrzebnie martwiła się, czy Tom zwróci uwagę na osobę bez magii. Zwrócił i to intensywną. Najwyraźniej w byciu Przeznaczonym nie chodzi jedynie o magię … doprawdy fascynujące. Była przekonana, że Aren nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Wnioskowała to po rumieńcach, które niekiedy wykwitały mu na policzkach, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. Kontekst wypowiedzi w tym momencie nie sugerował powodów do czerwienienia się, czyli musiało to być coś czego młody Ślizgon nie wyartykułował. Z pewnością jednak pąsy dotyczyły Riddle'a, bo Grey mówił o nim dużo i często. Czasem zaczynał inny temat, zagłębiał się w niego i nagle zawracał znowu do Toma. Ten temat go przyciągał. Kiedy mówił o prefekcie Slytherinu jego oczy błyszczały podejrzanie, a styl wypowiedzi był niezwykle emocjonalny. Kasandra zwróciła na to uwagę, ale zdecydowała, że nie będzie chłopaka peszyć podobnymi uwagami. 

Drugą, wciąż ważną dla Arena osobą był Abraxas. Kasandra widziała go w swojej wizji. Z rozmowy z zielonookim chłopcem wiedziała, że Malfoy bardzo zawiódł Greya, który boleśnie to przeżył, ale nadal o nim opowiadał z zajęciem. Czuć było, że wciąż jeszcze mu na nim zależy i waha się, czy zaryzykować i dać mu drugą szansę.

***

Abraxas siedział w pokoju wspólnym mając nadzieję, że tym razem na pewno uda mu się złapać Greya. Nie zamierzał dać się spławić jak ostatnio. Był już wystarczająco cierpliwy i po prostu tęsknił za jego towarzystwem. Miał też świadomość, że tylko w obecności tego specyficznego Ślizgona mógł być sobą i niczym mu to nie groziło. Dlatego też jego determinacja wzrosła i zdecydował, że jeżeli znowu Grey będzie chciał się wywinąć z rozmowy, rzuci na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące i zaciągnie do jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca. Na przykład do łazienki, która budziła tyle wspomnień i była stosunkowo blisko. Wtedy przynajmniej zielonooki Ślizgon nie będzie miał innego wyjścia i będzie musiał wysłuchać wszystkiego co on, Abraxas ma do powiedzenia. A było tego całkiem sporo. Co prawda widział potencjalny problem w tym, że jak dotąd nigdy nikomu otwarcie o sobie nie mówił, Nie miał normalnego dzieciństwa, ani normalnej rodziny, ale... zamierzał to zrobić. Wiedział, że Aren to zrozumie i nie potraktuje go tak jak inni w podobnym wypadku by zrobili. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk otwierającego się wejścia, więc uniósł wzrok z nadzieją. Niemal natychmiast skrzywił się lekko widząc, że to tylko Orion. Black podszedł do niego z posępnym wyrazem twarzy co spowodowało, że blondyn wzmocnił czujność. 

– Musiałem cię rozczarować. Jestem pewien, że z pewnością nie na mnie czekałeś. Niestety, mam wiadomość, która zepsuje ci humor – powiedział przybyły siadając na swoim stałym miejscu:

– To jest coś gorszego od świadomości, że Aren zdaje się mną coraz bardziej pogardzać i nie chce poświecić mi chwili swojego czasu? Nawet nie mogę położyć listu na jego łóżku, kufrze, czy też biurku. Ta przeklęta księga skutecznie pilnuje, by nikt nie zbliżył się do jego rzeczy. Ostatnio próbowałem położyć list na jego biurko i wyobraź sobie, że został po chwili po prostu zżarty. Zrobiła to perfidnie i jestem w stu procentach pewien, że była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona! Pomrukiwała z ewidentną satysfakcją.

– Skoro te rzeczy są teraz najgorsze to myślę, że to co mam do powiedzenia nie przybije cię w żaden sposób. Do Hogwartu przybył Brutus Malfoy. Twój ojciec spodziewa się spotkać ciebie pod gabinetem dyrektora, bo chciałby porozmawiać po tym, jak zamieni słowo z Dippetem.

Oriona zupełnie nie zdziwiła nagła bladość, która powlekła twarz kolegi. Abraxas lekko westchnął, wstał i mruknął cicho wędrując koło Oriona w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego:

– Oh... mogłem się w zasadzie tego spodziewać. Dziwne, że jakoś o tym nie pomyślałem... 

Black współczuł blondynowi spotkania z ojcem. Sam nie znosił tego człowieka, który piął się po trupach do celu. Rodzina Blacków co prawda nie była lepsza, jednak żadne z jego rodziców nigdy nie podniosło na niego ręki. Żadne też nie karało go w taki sposób jak to robił Malfoy senior. 

Kiedyś podsłuchał rozmowę swoich rodziców. Jego ojciec stwierdził, że nie popiera metod wychowawczych Brutusa, a gdy opowiedział o tym co się tam dzieje, po plecach małego jeszcze wówczas Oriona przeszły dreszcze. Po tamtych podsłuchanych opowieściach zaczął inaczej patrzeć na Abraxasa, gdy zdarzało im się spotykać na różnych przyjęciach. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem jego nieskazitelnej maski. Gdyby nie miał pokątnie zdobytych informacji, za nic by nie pomyślał, że ten dostojny chłopiec został w taki sposób wychowany. Do tej pory dziwił się w duchu jak bardzo Abraxas różni się charakterem od swoich obojga rodziców. Stanowił właściwie ich przeciwieństwo. Orion jednak cieszył się, że młody Malfoy jest taki, a nie inny. Gdyby był młodszą kopią swojego ojca nie chciałby z nim utrzymywać kontaktu. Black co prawda widział, że tresura przynosi przynajmniej zewnętrznie spore efekty. Abraxas oficjalnie z zachowania łudząco przypominał Brutusa. Chciał o tym z młodym Malfoyem nieraz porozmawiać, ale ten nigdy nie otworzył się przed nim Zresztą przez długi czas nie otworzył się przed nikim. Dopiero Aren tego dokonał. Orion nagle stwierdził, że Abraxas wciąż wewnątrz jest tym samym chłopcem absolutnie odmiennym od własnych rodziców. Doznał też swoistego szoku kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że miłość musi być jednak potężnym uczuciem. Młody Black doceniał to, że dzięki Greyowi Abraxas nie zatracił swojej wrodzonej osobowości, ale widział też zagrożenia układu, w którym znalazł się jego blondwłosy kolega.

***

Aren niezbyt szybkim krokiem wracał tajnym przejściem do Hogwartu. Musiał trochę odpocząć po wcześniejszym biegu. Zziajany i spocony wyglądałby na korytarzach szkoły trochę dziwnie i nader podejrzanie. Był już tuż przy wyjściu, kiedy musiał się zatrzymać i poczekać. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, po rzadko uczęszczanym korytarzu, na który za moment miał wyjść, ktoś szedł. Stał czekając, aż kroki ucichną dopiero wówczas wyszedł zza posągu i ruszył w odpowiednią stronę. Już po kilku krokach, niespodziewanie usłyszał zza rogu korytarza męski głos. Grey nie rozpoznał go, więc z ciekawości podszedł do narożnika i ostrożnie wyjrzał. Ku swojemu zdumieniu ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę o krótkich jasnych włosach i bardzo srogim wyrazie twarzy. Człowiek ten ubrany był w elegancką szatę ze zdobionymi złotymi wstawkami, a naprzeciw niego stał nie kto inny jak Abraxas. Aren chciał się już wycofać, gdy usłyszał:

–... Ojcze, tak jak chciałeś udało mi się dostać do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. 

Aren drgnął zaskoczony, bo głos jakim przemówił młody Malfoy zupełnie nie przypominał brzmienia Abraxasa. Był zupełnie wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji i Grey jakoś się temu nie dziwił. Sam też starałby się ukryć swoje odczucia, gdyby miał rozmawiać z tym … osobnikiem, którego postać wysyłała nawet na taką odległość intensywne sygnały ostrzegawcze. Początkowo zamierzał odejść, ale ta groźna aura, jaką odczuł od starszego Malfoya zdecydowała, że został. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Abraxas potrzebował pomocy po tym spotkaniu. Aren podziwiał młodego blondyna, że potrafi z takim spokojem stać naprzeciw ojca, który w zielonookim chłopaku wzbudzał dreszcze niepokoju. 

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że miejsce sekundanta mnie zadowoli? Wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno. Miałeś być głównym uczestnikiem. Nawet tego nie potrafiłeś zrobić dobrze! W dodatku ten wasz prefekt śmiał zbrukać tradycję Turnieju wybierając na trzeciego uczestnika charłaka! Ten Turniej to w tym momencie nic innego jak godna pożałowania farsa.

– Nie mogłem mieć przecież żadnego wpływu na Czarę Ognia.

– Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś! Jasne było, że ten artefakt wybierze tylko godnego uczestnika Turnieju. Dla mnie to jasny sygnał, że byłeś, jesteś i będziesz zapewne, nic nie wartym absolutnym beztalenciem. Nigdy niczego nie potrafiłeś zrobić odpowiednio! Mogłeś przynieść chwałę naszemu rodowi. Doprawdy, po raz kolejny przynosisz jedynie wstyd. Czyż nie mam racji?

– Wybacz ojcze. Obiecuję wyróżnić się na Turnieju i ... – starszy Malfoy uniósł rękę uciszając syna niemal wpół słowa.

Abraxas widząc uniesioną rękę wiedział co nadchodzi. Oczekiwał tego już od dawna. To była normalna i łagodna kara, więc przyjął siarczysty policzek z kamiennym spokojem, chociaż ból spowodował odrętwienie całej tej części twarzy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może okazać nawet cienia bólu, bo zachęci tym tylko ojca do dalszych działań. Starał się więc usilnie myśleć o czymś miłym, przyjemnym... a para oczu o ślicznej zielonej barwie była wręcz idealna. Cisza nie trwała długo. Nie widząc reakcji na twarzy, ani w postawie syna Malfoy senior zdecydował się kontynuować swoją tyradę. 

– To oczywiste, że musisz się wyróżnić na tle wszystkich uczestników. Póki co nasze nazwisko zostało przyćmione przez płotki, które nawet nie powinny się znaleźć w tym Turnieju. Masz wybić się ponad wszystkich. Nie ma od tego odwołania, słyszysz?! Jeśli nie, to znasz doskonale konsekwencje. Podejrzewam, że nie muszę Cię co do tego upewniać. W razie gdybyś jednak zapomniał pamiętaj: Malfoyowie nie wybaczają takich błędów. Nawet nie waż się splamić naszego nazwiska! Dla pewności dodam, że masz ignorować tego charłaka. Dociera to do ciebie? Trzymaj się od nieodpowiednich osób z daleka. Ostrzegam. 

Aren słuchając tego wszystkiego nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek może w ten sposób traktować własne dziecko. Jak można mówić mu takie rzeczy. Tak deptać i miażdżyć jego osobowość. Kiedy usłyszał głośne plaśnięcie jednoznacznie świadczące o wymierzonym policzku zamarł ze zdumienia i wściekłości. Jak ten bydlak śmiał krzywdzić w ten sposób Abraxasa. Miał ochotę wyjść ze swojego ukrycia i … no właśnie, gdyby miał pewność, że mógłby cokolwiek wskórać to być może by tak postąpił. Na dzień dzisiejszy musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że tylko pogorszyłby sytuację i w milczeniu próbować opanować nerwy. Dopiero, kiedy rozbolały go dłonie zorientował się, że wbił sobie w ich wnętrze paznokcie. Ten ból pozwolił mu wrócić do względnej równowagi, choć poczucie własnej słabości i bezsilności go nie opuściło. Prawie się uspokoił, gdy nagle usłyszał z ust Abraxasa coś, co sprawiło, że na moment przestał oddychać: 

– Aren jest moim przyjacielem ojcze i nie będę go ignorować. Nie jest też żadnym charłakiem. Jego obecny stan jest tylko tymczasowy! 

Młody Malfoy powiedział to z pełnym przekonaniem i serce zielonookiego chłopca aż podskoczyło na to wyznanie. Po chwili jednak się skurczyło ze strachu, kiedy Aren uświadomił sobie co zaraz może nastąpić. Kolejny odgłos uderzenia w policzek i jakaś klątwa nie pozostawiły złudzeń.

Abraxas po swoim odważnym wystąpieniu spodziewał się kary, a mimo wszystko zdecydował się na oświadczenie. Ponowne uderzenie w twarz było niczym w porównaniu z klątwą przecinającą mięśnie, która rzuciła go na kolana. Jakby tego było mało ojciec lodowatym tonem oświadczył, wyjmując z zanadrza fiolkę z ciemnofioletową substancją:

– Najwidoczniej za bardzo cię oszczędzałem. Po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłem masz czelność pyskować szczeniaku?! Już ja cię nauczę szacunku. Już nigdy więcej nie odważysz się sprzeciwić. Wypij to!

– A … ale to jest ... – Abraxas nie dowierzał własnym oczom. Równocześnie przeklinał się w duchu za to zająknięcie. Był zszokowany faktem, że ojciec podaje mu właśnie ten eliksir, ale miał też świadomość, że jego rodziciel nie zmieni zdania. Okrutne spojrzenie, które ponaglało go do czynu jednoznacznie wskazywało, że jeśli nie wypije eliksiru natychmiast, to zostanie do tego przymuszony. Wziął więc drżącą dłonią feralną miksturę, ale nie był w stanie unieść go do ust, nawet słysząc wyraźny rozkaz. Po chwili ojciec zniecierpliwiony wyrwał fiolkę z jego rąk, odkorkował, chwycił go za włosy i siłą odchylił głowę. Przyłożył flakon do ust, czekając aż je otworzy. Abraxas wiedział, że musi to zrobić więc uchylił usta i po chwili przełknął spływającą mu do gardła miksturę. Senior rodu Malfoyów bez słowa zakorkował i schował fiolkę po czym ostrym głosem zarządził:

– Wstawaj i pożegnaj należycie swojego ojca.

Abraxas wstał z trudem, opierając się o ścianę i starając się powstrzymać lekkie drżenie, które było wynikiem wcześniej rzuconej na mięśnie klątwy. Wciąż bolało, jednak zmusił się i pokłonił ojcu, który spojrzał na niego z pogardą i wyższością, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Młody Malfoy wiedział doskonale, że nie wolno mu się wyprostować dopóki ojciec nie zniknie mu z oczu. To już też przerabiali. Zbyt wczesne zakończenie pokłonu z jego strony, rzut oka przez ramię ze strony ojca i seria bolesnych klątw. Wolał teraz tego nie przechodzić, dlatego trwał w pokornym ukłonie do chwili, gdy jego rodzic zniknął za zakrętem. Później westchnął, wyprostował się i ciężko oparł o ścianę. Wiedział doskonale, że sam był sobie winien, ale nie dał już rady wysłuchiwać jak ojciec obraża Arena. Nawet jeśli Greya tu nie było, to nie mógł pozwolić na takie słowa. Zielonooki chłopak był dla niego… zbyt ważny. Syknął z bólu za bardzo rozbity, by próbować bez potrzeby panować nad podobnymi odruchami i zaczął przemawiać do siebie, co robił już od dziecka, powtarzając frazę jak mantrę. To pomagało mu przywrócić wewnętrzną równowagę i opanować rozpacz: 

– To nic takiego. Spokojnie Abraxasie ... spokojnie ... Skup się teraz na Arenie. Postaraj się by ci wybaczył. Ojciec nie jest istotny. – Po kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu i kilku uspokajających głębokich oddechach, Malfoy junior poczuł, że teraz da radę iść dalej. Zanim wyruszył postarał się przybrać na twarz swoją zwyczajową, beznamiętna maskę. Żeby zamaskować ślady po uderzeniach nałożył glamour i poszedł. 

Aren był przerażony tym co usłyszał z ust biednego Abraxasa. Miał ochotę wyjść z ukrycia. Czuł jednak, że blondwłosy chłopak w tym momencie wolałby nie być widziany. Ten moment słabości zbyt go obnażał. Najgorsze było to, że Grey nie wiedział co Malfoy musiał wypić. Co prawda jak dyskretnie zaobserwował nie widać było w tej chwili jakichkolwiek skutków działania mikstury to jednak był pewien, że nadejdą. Wskazówką było chociażby przerażenie na twarzy chłopaka, gdy ojciec zmuszał go do zażycia specyfiku. Te przemyślenia zajęły Greyowi chwilę i kiedy ruszył za Abraxasem, ten zdążył już zniknąć mu z horyzontu. Kiedy natomiast go zauważył okazało się, że Malfoy natknął się po drodze na prefekta Krukonów. Aren pamiętał swoją przygodę z tym typem i podejrzewał, że Abraxas straci za moment kilka punktów za wędrowanie w czasie ciszy nocnej, ale niespodziewanie Krukon uśmiechnął się ciepło do blondyna. Wymielili ze sobą kilka zdań szeptem, po czym razem udali się w drogę. Jak się po chwili okazało zdążali na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Aren dyskretnie deptał im po piętach, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość. Szedł wolniej od nich i nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają, chociaż o rozmowie świadczył szelest niewyraźnych, ściszonych głosów. Jakoś nie mógł porzucić Abraxasa, bo martwił się ciągle opóźnionymi efektami nieznanego mu eliksiru.

Tymczasem idący przodem chłopcy trochę rozmawiali, choć raczej skupiali się na wędrówce w górę. Przynajmniej Abraxas. Właściwie nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z tym Krukonem, ale zdecydował, że pójdzie z nim choćby po to, by wyjaśnić parę kwestii. Kiedy byli już dość wysoko nagle poczuł, że idący za nim Krukon delikatnie chwyta długie pasmo jego włosów, a po chwili usłyszał:

– Wydajesz się w nie humorze Abraxasie. Zdziwiłem się właściwie, że zechciałeś się ze mną ponownie spotkać. Czyżbyś bardziej tęsknił niż zamierzałeś przyznać?

– Lepiej będzie jeżeli dasz sobie wreszcie spokój ze złudzeniami. Nie jestem tobą zainteresowany. Przypomnij sobie, że od początku stawiałem sprawę jasno. Był to tylko układ.

– Znalazłeś sobie nowy obiekt zainteresowań? No tak, racja. Zapomniałem, że nastąpił rozłam w waszej małej grupce. Muszę przyznać, że Aren jest naprawdę piękny, a nawet udało mi się zdobyć coś całkiem unikatowego. Raczej ciężko zobaczyć go z innym wyrazem twarzy niż kompletne znudzenie, obojętność, czy lekceważenie. Muszę przyznać, że kiedy go takim zobaczyłem na moment szybciej zabiło mi serce.

– Co masz na myśli? – Abraxas nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek Grey miał jakiś bliższy kontakt z Albertem. Czyżby się pomylił? 

– Lepiej będzie jak sam zobaczysz – mówiąc to Krukon umieścił mu przed oczami zdjęcie Arena zdobyte podstępem. Było to tym łatwiejsze, że chwilę temu osiągnęli szczyt Wieży i teraz stali naprzeciw siebie na jednym poziomie. Albert brał pod uwagę, że Abraxas może mu ten egzemplarz zniszczyć, dlatego też w kieszeni miał drugą identyczną fotografię. Malfoy dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się zdjęciowemu wizerunkowi zielonookiego Ślizgona. Grey był na tym zdjęciu uroczo zarumieniony i Abraxas zachodził w głowę dlaczego. Widok był wyjątkowo pociągający i jego serce przyspieszyło. 

– Kiedy ty ...

– Wiesz, twój wyraz twarzy jest wyjątkowo irytujący. Gotowy jestem pomyśleć, że naprawdę się w nim zakochałeś, a obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś zdolny do takich uczuć, czyż nie? Pewnie dlatego się od siebie odsunęliście. Porzuciłeś go jak mnie i innych przede mną. To bystra i przebiegła sztuka. Nawet wówczas, kiedy próbowałem z niego wyciągnąć cokolwiek o waszym związku, całkiem wiarygodnie kłamał. Twierdził, że nie wie o co mi chodzi. 

– Powiedziałeś mu!?

– Nic otwarcie. Nic co by było oczywiste ... hej co ty robisz! – Albert krzyknął na widok Malfoya zdecydowanym ruchem sięgającego po aparat z jego torby i jednym zaklęciem niszczącego znajdujące się w nim fotografie. Na koniec wcisnął go na miejsce i groźnym głosem, udatnie naśladującym głos własnego ojca powiedział:

– Zapamiętaj, bo powtórzę to tylko raz. Jeżeli jeszcze raz zbliżysz się do Arena, na własnej skórze poczujesz do czego jestem zdolny ... Uwierz mi, wiem jak bardzo kreatywni potrafią być Malfoyowie jeżeli chodzi o klątwy. – Po tych słowach zbliżył się o krok do Alberta, który lekko zbladł, gdy poczuł na sobie muśnięcie mrocznej magii . – A tą fotografię wezmę sobie na wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy coś głupiego. 

– Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu. W czym on jest lepszy ode mnie!? – krzyknął Albert, przewracając ze złością najbliżej stojący teleskop, który runął z głuchym łoskotem.

Malfoy przeklinając w myślach kretyna, który niepotrzebnie zachowywał się głośno, zastosował jedyną szybką i skuteczną metodę uciszenia go. Wpił się w jego wargi własnymi ustami, brutalnie wdzierając się w głąb jego ust. Nie było w tym pocałunku żadnego uczucia i wiedział, że Krukon również to czuł. 

Krzyk i rumor dobiegające z góry spowodowały, że Aren nie zważając już na nic przyspieszył kroku. Nie miał tym razem zamiaru bawić się w dyskrecję, a gotowy był nawet na rękoczyny jeśli będzie to konieczne. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by znowu ktoś krzywdził Abraxasa. Spodziewając się bójki wpadł z impetem na podest Wieży Astronomicznej i wyhamował ostro zamierając. Widok dwóch mężczyzn całujących się intensywnie sprawił, że nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Wpatrywał się w chłopaków z pewną fascynacją i nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. 

Malfoy przerwał pocałunek, zastanawiając się co do diabła robi. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że prostu odreagowuje swoją dzisiejszą frustrację. Spojrzał na przewrócony teleskop i z przerażeniem zorientował się, że nie byli sami. Znajome, piękne oczy w kolorze zieleni wydawały się być wypełnione mieszaniną zdumienia i fascynacji. Abraxas poczuł, jak w żołądku robi mu się nieprzyjemny supeł. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął się od Alberta, patrząc tylko na Greya. 

– J … ja ... przepraszam. Usłyszałem krzyki, hałas i myślałem, że... że coś się stało – wyjąkał w końcu Aren próbując jednocześnie patrzyć wszędzie, byle nie na Abraxasa. To powiedziawszy zaczął wycofywać się stopniowo w stronę wyjścia z Wieży. Kiedy poczuł pod nogą pierwszy stopień odwrócił się błyskawicznie i pobiegł w dół. Na policzkach czuł intensywne rumieńce. Próbował opanować emocje, a równocześnie zastanawiał się skąd taka reakcja. To nie byli przecież pierwsi całujący się ludzie, których widział. W końcu zdarzało mu się przyłapać na całowaniu Rona z Hermioną czy też innych mieszkańców Gryffindoru. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że różnica była jedna. Teraz widział w tej sytuacji dwóch mężczyzn. Męczyło go, dlaczego tym razem tak intensywnie odczuł ten widok. Biegł przed siebie, a serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Pędem wbiegł w korytarz i nie myśląc o tym, że jest tu nieuprawnionym użytkownikiem, bo jest już po ciszy nocnej, ruszył z impetem w stronę lochów. Oczywiście pokonując w takim tempie zakręt nie był nawet w stanie zauważyć, że ktoś tam jest. Uderzył z całą siłą rozpędzonego ciała w idącą naprzeciw osobę i obaj runęli na podłogę korytarza. 

Aren z godnym podziwu refleksem próbował zamortyzować upadek dłońmi, co troszkę pomogło, ale skończyło się obdartym naskórkiem rąk. Syknął potrząsając lekko dłońmi i nagle dotarło do niego, że na kimś leży. Pokonując ból wsparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy przewróconego nieszczęśnika i uniósł głowę z jego torsu. Jego serce na moment zamarło, kiedy ujrzał krwistoczerwone spojrzenie wpatrujące się w niego uważnie. Zielonooki chłopak poczuł, że gorąco wraca na jego policzki, a serce przyspiesza. Twarz Toma była tak blisko … spojrzał na jego usta i momentalnie wróciła do niego niedawno widziana scena pocałunku. 

– Twoje serce bije naprawdę szybko ... – usłyszał szept leżącego pod nim, niemalże przy uchu. Owiewający policzek i ucho oddech spowodował, że Aren poczuł dreszcze przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. To go trochę otrzeźwiło i chciał się szybko podnieść, ale nie zdążył, bo powstrzymały go silne ramiona Toma, które nagle objęły go nie pozwalając się odsunąć. Riddle dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym zapytał: – Co się stało?

– N … nic.

– Czyli mam uwierzyć, że bez powodu biegałeś sobie po korytarzach z tym specyficznym wyrazem twarzy? I ... – przerwał nagle marszcząc lekko brwi, po czym spokojnym ruchem sięgnął do szaty Arena przy twarzy i trochę ją odsunął zbliżając nos do szyi chłopaka wciągając głęboko powietrze. Poczuł na jego skórze damskie perfumy, a gdzieś w środku niespodziewanie dla samego siebie gorycz. Nie okazał tego na zewnątrz, a tylko zapytał: – Czyżby spotkanie towarzyskie? 

– Słucham?! Oczywiście, że nie! – wyrzucił z siebie z oburzeniem Aren, co trochę uspokoiło Toma, bo wyglądało na spontaniczne i szczere. 

Grey ponownie próbował się poderwać, ale Riddle zdecydowanie wzmocnił uścisk przyciągając go do siebie. Spoglądali sobie w oczy oceniając nawzajem. Tom widział, że Aren nie kłamał odnośnie tych perfum, ale nadal go to denerwowało, bo przecież w jakiś sposób dostały się na skórę jego szyi. Bez wątpienia jakaś kobieta go przytuliła. Dlaczego? Spojrzał na wciąż odsłoniętą szyję Greya. Kusiła. Czuł rozlewające się w środku ciepło i przyjemny ciężar ciała drugiego Ślizogna na sobie. 

Zielonooki chłopak nie mógł zmusić się, żeby przestać zerkać na usta leżącego pod nim Ślizgona. Były tak blisko. Wystarczyło … jego serce jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyło, ale po chwili skonstatował, że jego szybki rytm jest dziwacznie podwójny. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to nie tylko jego serce bije tak intensywnie. Opanowało go jakieś błogie, miłe uczucie. W tym samym momencie spojrzeli na siebie i … zagapili się po prostu. Powoli, bardzo powoli ich twarze zbliżały się ... obaj widzieli w oczach towarzysza rozmaite uczucia, których nie byli w tej sytuacji w stanie przed sobą ukryć. Tom wolno uniósł dłoń do policzka Arena i delikatnie go pogłaskał, jeszcze bardziej przybliżając twarz. Ich usta były już bardzo blisko i...

Nagle usłyszeli kroki przybliżające się do nich zza zakrętu i obaj drgnęli budząc się z jakiegoś dziwnego zamroczenia. Za obopólnym milczącym przyzwoleniem szybko zebrali się z podłogi i odsunęli od siebie. Niedługo potrwało, gdy zza rogu korytarza wyłonił się Albert, prefekt Krukonów, który na widok Toma wyraźnie zwolnił. Po chwili widocznie zebrał się na odwagę, bo podszedł. Grey jednak nie miał już sił na kolejną potyczkę. Miał dość atrakcji jak na jeden dzień i po prostu powoli się wycofał, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Tomowi. Nie starał się już nigdzie zbaczać i ruszył najkrótszą drogą do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Tom zdwoił czujność. Odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że między tą dwójką coś musiało zajść. Nie wiedział co, ale na wszelki wypadek musiał usunąć tego szkodnika z zasięgu swojej własności. 

Grey odszedł, a Albert zaskoczony tym faktem, że został ot tak sobie wypuszczony przez Riddle'a postanowił również się oddalić. Skoro zielonooki poszedł, to nie miał tu już nic do roboty. Próbował wyminąć prefekta Slytherinu bez słowa, ale zatrzymała go magia tego drugiego. Próbował się uwolnić, ale nie dano mu tej szansy. Do przodu nie mógł iść, dlatego odwrócił się i tuż za sobą natknął się na Toma, który z jadowitym uśmiechem zapytał pozornie spokojnie: 

– Zastanawia mnie jedno ... to już drugi raz gdy zauważyłem, że kręcisz się wokół Arena. Tym razem odniosłem nieodparte wrażenie, że to właśnie jego szukałeś. Dlaczego? 

– Mam do niego pewną sprawę, nic poza tym. Jeżeli to wszystko to pozwolisz, że już odejdę.

Bez ostrzeżenia poczuł jak magia Ślizgona ponownie zaczyna go oplątywać, wręcz pochłaniać. Poczuł się zagrożony i odruchowo chwycił za różdżkę. To był bez wątpienia największy błąd jaki popełnił. 

– Expelliarmus – prefekt Ślizgonów załatwił sprawę krótko, łapiąc w locie różdżkę Krukona równocześnie zauważając, że na podłogę upadło jeszcze coś, co należało do przeciwnika. Pomiędzy nimi leżała fotografia. Tom bez słowa sprawił, że uniosła się w powietrzu i trafiła do jego ręki. Ze zdjęcia patrzył na niego uroczo zaróżowiony Aren. Oczy Toma zwężyły się niebezpiecznie, a na ten widok Krukon jęknął i jakoś tak skurczył patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy. 

– Skąd masz to zdjęcie? – zapytał Riddle nie oczekując właściwie odpowiedzi, ale zamierzając skorzystać z Legilimencji. Wywołanie wspomnienia i obejrzenie go było najszybszym i najskuteczniejszym sposobem odkrycia szczerej odpowiedzi na pytanie. Natychmiast wyłapał wspomnienie rozmowy Arena z Albertem. Zobaczył też dlaczego i po jakich słowach Grey tak ślicznie się zarumienił. Chciał się dowiedzieć tylko tego. Opuścił umysł chłopaka, rzucając mu pod nogi różdżkę i bez słowa odszedł. 

Siadając w jednym z foteli w swoim pokoju, Tom wyjął fotografię zabraną Albertowi. Był to naprawdę unikalny skarb ze względu na emocje wypisane na twarzy Arena. Poczuł teraz satysfakcję, że Grey jednak zareagował na jego słowa, być może z opóźnieniem, ale jednak. Riddle ze skupieniem obserwował Ślizgona zastanawiając się co też te piękne zielone oczy starają się wyrazić. Zupełnie nagle przypomniał sobie przyjemny wypadek w korytarzu i jego serce przyspieszyło. Gdyby im nie przeszkodzono czy... ponownie spojrzał na fotografię, na której Aren patrzył na niego zarumieniony z błyszczącymi oczami tak bardzo pociągający. Nie wiele się zastanawiając zbliżył fotografię do siebie i złożył na niej lekki pocałunek.


	28. Rozdział 27: Cena zaufania

Rozdział 27: Cena zaufania

Abraxas nie miał spokojnej nocy. Próbował na wszelkie sposoby usnąć, ale nie był w stanie. Czuł niepokój. Leżał wpatrując się w plecy spoczywającego na drugim łóżku Greya, a po głowie tłukły mu się rozmaite myśli nie poprawiające nastroju. Wzdychał co jakiś czas po cichu przeklinając okropnego pecha, który wyraźnie ostatnio go prześladował, a miał związek z Arenem i z Malfoyem seniorem. 

Co do tego co zrobił ojciec, Abraxas podchodził z pewnym fatalizmem i wielkim strachem. Miał pełną świadomość, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim. Widział ludzi, których napojono eliksirem zaaplikowanym mu przez ojca i miał wątpliwą przyjemność obserwować na nich skutki. Nawet patrzenie nie było miłe. Cały czas czujnie wsłuchiwał się w swój organizm. Nie miał jeszcze objawów, ale jak wiedział pierwsze pojawią się z pewnością niedługo. Ujawniały się po rozmaitym czasie od podania. Zależało to jak się zdaje od predyspozycji organizmu. Wszystko jeszcze było przed nim. 

Westchnął ponownie i w duchu podsumował swoje obawy. Bał się skutków tego eliksiru i bał się, że Aren źle o nim myśli po tym co zobaczył na Wieży Astronomicznej. Nie chciał go stracić. I tak bolało go, że Grey odsunął się po przedświątecznej awanturze. Dość już się chyba nadenerwował z tego powodu. Gdyby teraz zielonooki chłopak definitywnie się od niego odwrócił to Abraxas czuł, że załamałby się zupełnie. Prześladowało go wspomnienie zszokowanego zielonego spojrzenia i ucieczki jego posiadacza. Co będzie dalej? Jak się zachowa? Czy go potępi? A może będzie chciał się zemścić i opowie co zobaczył? Abraxasowi wydawało się, że o ile znał Ślizgona, to ten tak nie postąpi, ale czy go znał na tyle dobrze? Przecież nie podejrzewał go o tak wielką odwagę, by rzucić otwarcie, na forum publicznym, wyzwanie Tomowi. Zaobserwował, że ostatnio o czym by nie myślał, to jego umysł wciąż nawracał do jednego, a mianowicie do Greya. Zdawało się, że jakoś tak krążył wokół zielonookiego chłopaka i wciąż, i wciąż, i wciąż.

W tym momencie poczuł zawroty głowy. Na razie niezbyt silne, ale wiedział, że zaczęło się to czego bardzo się obawiał. Pojawiły się pierwsze objawy eliksiru, które stopniowo będą się nasilać. Postanowił, że rano zje śniadanie, a później znajdzie jakąś kryjówkę, by przetrwać tam najgorsze. Jedno było pewne. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. 

Rano wstał wcześnie i na poranny posiłek ruszył jako pierwszy ze Ślizgonów. Podejrzewał, że trudno mu będzie cokolwiek przełknąć, ale postanowił się do tego zmusić. Musiał mieć siłę do walki z objawami eliksiru. W Wielkiej Sali było jeszcze prawie pusto. Przy stołach siedziało jedynie kilkoro Gryfonów i Puchonów. Nalał sobie soku pomarańczowego, który natychmiast wypił i wziął się za śniadanie. Kątem oka zarejestrował kogoś idącego w jego stronę i zerknął, by przekonać się kto to taki. Okazało się, że to Albert, ale jakoś tak słabo i niepewnie wyglądający. Młody Mafloy niemal natychmiast skojarzył, że musiało mieć to związek z czymś, co wydarzyło się kiedy tamten szukał wczoraj Greya. Krukon usiadł przy swoim stole plecami do Abraxasa co pozwalało spokojnie porozmawiać, ale nie dawało podstaw podejrzeniom o bliższą znajomość. Cichej rozmowy nikt z obecnych w sali nie mógł usłyszeć, dlatego Abraxas zagaił rozmowę:

– Wyglądasz fatalnie, czyżby poszukiwania Greya nie poszły tak dobrze jak oczekiwałeś? 

– Obaj i ty i Riddle jesteście nienormalni. Macie jakąś pieprzoną obsesję na punkcie tego chłopaka. Nie mam zamiaru ponownie stać się celem waszego prefekta. Ty jednak upewnij się, że charłak nie rozpowie wszystkim o tym kim jesteśmy naprawdę. Nie wątpię, że masz świadomość, że ma nas obu w garści. Może zechcieć się na tobie zemścić. Ma świetny argument. Niestety przy okazji ja dostanę rykoszetem, a to mi się nie uśmiecha. – Brwi Malfoya uniosły się w zdumieniu. Nie przypuszczał, że Albert natknie się na Toma. Co do Arena miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zielonooki chłopak nie wykorzysta zdobytej wiedzy, chociaż… nie mógł być tego zupełnie pewien dlatego z wahaniem zaczął:

– Nie zrobi tego… ale pomijając tą kwestię, powiedz jakim cudem natknąłeś się na Toma? Co zaszło?

– Widzę, że co do Greya sam nie masz pewności. Dlatego radzę, jak najszybciej to załatw. A na Riddle'a natknąłem się za jednym z zakrętów. Był z Greyem, który oczywiście znowu mi uciekł. Miał do tego doskonałą okazję, bo wasz prefekt zajął się mną. To nie było przyjemne. Zdecydowałem, że więcej nie będę się wtrącać. Jeszcze mi życie miłe.

Z przemowy Alberta Malfoy wyłowił tylko jedno. Aren był z Tomem. Gorzej już chyba być nie mogło. To go tak zaabsorbowało, że wypalił z pytaniami: 

– Dlaczego oni byli razem? Co robili? Jak się Aren zachowywał? 

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś? Skąd do cholery mam wiedzieć. Wyszedłem zza zakrętu, a oni byli tuż za nim. Nie miałem okazji im się przyglądać. Pozwól jednak dać sobie małą radę Malfoy. Z Riddle'm nie wygrasz choćbyś nie wiem jak się starał. Jesteś na straconej pozycji. Myślę, że sam wiesz to najlepiej. 

– O czym ty do diabła mówisz? – Abraxas z niepokojem obserwował kolejnych pojawiających się w Wielkiej Sali uczniów. Czas było kończyć tą pogawędkę, tymczasem prefekt Krukonów ściszając głos, bo przy stole zaczęli się pojawiać jego domownicy stwierdził:. 

– A więc jednak się nie zmieniłeś. A już myślałem, że ktoś potrafił poruszyć twoje kamienne serce. Chyba nic z tego. Ty wciąż traktujesz związki jak rozrywkę. Niemożliwe, żebyś naprawdę zakochał się w Arenie – po tym stwierdzeniu Albert wstał i spokojnie przeniósł się do swoich kolegów, którzy właśnie zajmowali miejsca przy stole.

Słysząc ostatnie słowa Krukona Abraxas stwierdził w duchu, że Albert jak zwykle widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Grey przecież jest, a raczej był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Co prawda nie wyjaśnili sobie jeszcze niczego, a dodatkowo Aren przez przypadek poznał jego seksualne preferencje, ale Malfoy wbrew wszystkiemu wierzył, że zielonooki Ślizgon zrozumie. Tok myśli przerwały mu kolejne zawroty głowy, które powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Starał się utrzymać spokojny wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy Wielka Sala zdawała się falować dość mocno, a momentami nawet wirować. Cieszył się, że siedział. Wątpliwe było, by się utrzymał na nogach. To zdecydowanie zwróciłoby uwagę wszystkich obecnych z nauczycielami włącznie. Po dłuższej chwili atak minął i Abraxas zabrał się za spożywanie swojego śniadania. 

Już chwilę później ocenił, że zajął się tym w porę, bo dołączyła do niego reszta grupki wraz z Tomem. Malfoy zerknął na niego krótko i powróciła do niego ciekawość, co też zaszło między Riddle'm, a Arenem. Ostatnio przecież głównie skakali sobie do gardeł. Nawet krótki rzut oka wystarczył, by blond włosy Ślizgon skonstatował, że Tom wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Jego zachowanie przy stole tylko to potwierdziło. Nie uczestniczył w rozmowach i wyraźnie o czymś intensywnie myślał jedząc. Tylko raz oderwał się od posiłku i spojrzał w kierunku wrót Wielkiej Sali. Abraxas obserwujący go kątem oka zauważył to natychmiast i sam też tam zerknął dostrzegając wchodzącego Arena. Grey sięgnął wzrokiem ich grupy i najpierw spojrzał na Toma, a potem na niego. Po tym szybko odwrócił wzrok i usiadł na początku stołu od strony wejścia. Reakcja zielonookiego chłopaka wydała się Malfoyowi trochę dziwna i niepokojąca. Do jego serca zakradła się obawa. Nie chciał doprowadzić do tego, żeby Aren całkiem go znienawidził. Najpierw ta przedświąteczna awantura, a teraz wydarzenie na Wieży Astronomicznej. Po chwili zbeształ się w myśli, bo właściwie martwienie się o to ostatnie było zupełnie irracjonalne. Nie miał pojęcia jakie poglądy w tej kwestii ma zielonooki Ślizgon. Zadręczanie się zanim pozna jego zdanie na ten temat nie miało sensu. Powoli dokończył swój posiłek, podziękował towarzystwu i ruszył do wyjścia z zamiarem zaszycia się w jakimś odosobnieniu na czas przewidywanych wątpliwych atrakcji, jakich dostarczył mu rodzic pojąc eliksirem.

Już w korytarzu dopadł go jednak Orion i zapytał wprost: 

– Co się z tobą dzieje? Zamyślony Tom to właściwie normalny widok, ale ty nieobecny duchem do tego stopnia, że nie słyszysz nawet co się do ciebie mówi to już inna sprawa. Coś poszło nie tak podczas spotkania z ojcem?

– Właściwie… nie był zadowolony, że jestem tylko sekundantem. Żadna niespodzianka. Spodziewałem się tego. Oczywiście postawił żądania. Muszę się wykazać i okryć chlubą swoje nazwisko, inaczej postara się bym pożałował niesubordynacji. Tak wyglądało to spotkanie w ogólnym skrócie. – Black wyglądał na zaskoczonego otwartością wypowiedzi, przyglądając się Abraxasowi podejrzliwie. Ten ostatni jednak miał twarz jak wykutą z kamienia, z której nic nie można było wywnioskować. Tak było zawsze po spotkaniach z seniorem Malfoyem. Abraxas przywoływał na twarz nieprzeniknioną maskę i przez jakiś czas ją utrzymywał. Tym razem jednak Orion odnosił wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie do końca jednak mógł uchwycić dlaczego ma takie przeświadczenie, dlatego spróbował się upewnić:

– W sumie to do niego podobne. Na pewno wszystko gra?

– Tak, muszę iść do biblioteki i przejrzeć parę publikacji. Czas zacząć przygotowywać się na Turniej. W końcu muszę bronić nie tylko siebie. Pewnie przydałoby się również podejść do Slughorna i zapytać czy nie ma jakichś przydatnych książek w swoich prywatnych zbiorach.

Plany i szczery uśmiech trochę uspokoiły Oriona, który w duchu stwierdził jednak, że od czego by nie zaczynali rozmowy to i tak na pierwszy plan prędzej, czy później wypływała osoba Greya. Wniosek był jeden. Chyba powinien się do tego zacząć przyzwyczajać. Stwierdził zresztą, że stojący przed nim blondyn i tak szybko otrząsnął się po zetknięciu z ojcem. Przypuszczał, że stało się tak właśnie dzięki Arenowi. Zazwyczaj przez kilka dni, a nawet tydzień młody Malfoy bywał milczący i ponury. Najwyraźniej chęć poprawy stosunków z Arenem pomagała Abraxasowi przezwyciężyć to wszystko. Inną sprawą było, czy ta nadzieja i dobre chęci nie zostaną zgaszone przez zielonookiego Ślizgona. Orion rozumiał dlaczego i jego kolegę, i Toma tak bardzo interesował Grey. Był tajemniczą osobą. Ukrywał niejeden sekret. Black do tej pory zastanawiał się, dlaczego kiedy natknął się na Arena wędrującego korytarzem po spotkaniu z Dumbledore'em czuł, jakby przez chwilę zanim zielonooki zemdlał rozmawiał z zupełnie obcą osobą. Musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że osobiście również poczuł do Greya nić sympatii. 

Do puli tajemniczych wydarzeń dołączyć można było również fakt oswojenia przez zielonookiego chłopaka tej potwornej księgi. Orion zdawał sobie sprawę, że trzeba będzie zapytać o to Greya, ale jak na razie nie było ku temu sprzyjającej okazji. Oczywiście nie mógł też mieć pewności, że otrzyma od niego szczerą odpowiedź. Na razie jednak szedł wraz z Abraxasem w stronę biblioteki. Sam zdążał do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu na umówione spotkanie z Riddlem, który miał do niego dołączyć. Black nie wiedział do końca czego chce od niego jego Pan, ale czuł przez skórę, że będzie to związane z pewnym, czasowo upośledzonym magicznie Ślizgonem. 

***

Aren szybko zjadł coś tam na śniadanie nie bardzo skupiając się nad doborem dań, po czym zaszył się w bibliotece. Postanowił bezzwłocznie dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o rdzeniach magicznych, które w sobie posiadał. 

Po przemyśleniu sprawy dość szybko doszedł do prawidłowej konkluzji, na temat tego co chciała mu przekazać w zawoalowany sposób Kasandra. Z jej wskazówek wywnioskował, że rdzenie w jakichś sposób mogą mu być pomocne podczas Turnieju i nie zamierzał przegapić tych możliwości. Doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko co może mu pomóc będzie cenne. W ten sposób nie będzie musiał liczyć jedynie na Abraxasa i Toma. W tym momencie błysnęła mu myśl, że sam siebie oszukuje, ale podziałała ona mobilizująco. Właściwie nie musiał nad tym siedzieć już dziś, ale chciał zająć czymś głowę, bo wciąż tłukło się w niej wspomnienie wczorajszych wydarzeń. Czuł się nimi przytłoczony, rozkojarzony. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy ani Abraxasowi, ani też Tomowi. Postanowił wobec tego zanurzyć się w poszukiwaniach w nadziei, że pomogą mu one odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę, opanować emocje i w rezultacie dadzą siły do poradzenia sobie z tym co przeżył i czego się dowiedział. 

Biblioteka była prawie pusta. Wybrał sobie miejsce do pracy, położył na jednym z krzeseł torbę i ruszył w stronę półek. Zaczął od wyszukania i przytargania na stolik wszystkich książek jakie znalazł, traktujących o rdzeniach magicznych. Nie było ich bardzo wiele, ale osiem znalazł. Usiadł, westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po pierwszą publikację. Ogólnie wyjaśniała istotę rdzeni magicznych co samo w sobie było przydatne. Niewiele jednak wniosła do jego poszukiwań oprócz uwagi, że czarodzieje z większą ilością niż dwa rdzenie należą do rzadkości. Na szczęście autor widocznie pomyślał o takich czytelnikach, którzy zechcą sięgnąć po wiedzę na ten temat, bo w przypisach odsyłał zainteresowanych do kolejnej książki. Aren szybko zerknął na zebrane publikacje i skonstatował, że tom o tym tytule leży na jego stoliku i będzie mógł przejrzeć go od razu. Nie zastanawiając się otworzył tą publikację i zagłębił w treść. Okazało się, że było zaledwie kilka możliwości wytworzenia się, albo wytworzenia w sobie, bo i taka szansa była, trzeciego rdzenia magicznego. Każdy rodzaj został na kartach książki zilustrowany i dokładnie opisany. Nie było ich wiele.

Pierwszym zaprezentowanym rdzeniem był taki, który powstaje w chwili, gdy intensywnie praktykuje się czarną magię. W pewnym momencie część tego właśnie aspektu magii w danym czarodzieju odrywa się od głównego rdzenia i zaczyna tworzyć swój własny. Aren skonstatował, że to właściwie wyjaśniałoby siłę czarnoksiężników. Przy opisie umieszczono ilustrację przedstawiającą rdzeń w formie grubej stalowo–szaro–srebrnej nici, którą oplatały czarne cienie, poruszające się wzdłuż niej. Opis i obrazek wyglądały intrygująco, ale zielonooki chłopak wątpił, by ten typ rdzenia wytworzył się właśnie w nim. 

Skupił się na kolejnym opisie, który zdecydowanie nie dotyczył jego samego, ale za to kogoś, kogo znał. Rozdział traktował o rdzeniu powiązanym z jasnowidzeniem i zdolnościami wieszczymi. Kasandrę przytoczono jako przykład jedynej w Europie osoby posiadającej tego typu dodatkowy rdzeń magiczny. Obok zaprezentowano wizerunek błękitnego rdzenia otoczonego iskrzącymi się iskierkami. Widok był śliczny i wywołał na twarzy Arena uśmiech.

Kolejny rdzeń był powiązany z magią krwi i na obrazku wyglądał wręcz przerażająco. Krwistoczerwona nić, po której niejako spływały co jakiś czas krople krwi nie wyglądała zachęcająco, ani nawet ładnie. W publikacji zaznaczono, że potrzeba naprawdę dużego opanowania i umiejętności, by zmusić swój główny rdzeń magiczny do wyodrębnienia tej nici. W tym wypadku połączenie rdzenia i sygnatury tworzyło aurę, co miało być niebywale niebezpieczne. Ostrzegano, że większość prób kończy się tragicznie dla czarodziejów. Zaznaczano, że nie każdy czarodziej, który praktykuje magię krwi jest w stanie wygenerować podobne połączenie, a co za tym idzie specyficzną aurę. Czytając ten fragment Aren zupełnie niespodziewanie przypomniał sobie, że o tym słyszał już kiedyś od Wiliama. Na krótko zamyślił się nad przyszłymi czasami, z których uciekł. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie żałuje tego co zrobił. Po chwili westchnął i odepchnął myśli o dawnym życiu wracając do czytanej księgi.

Kolejny rozdział zatytułowany był „ Animagia” i Grey na ten widok doznał olśnienia. To z pewnością był jeden z posiadanych przez niego rdzeni. Na wypadek gdyby mu się przywidziało zacisnął powieki i po chwili otworzył je znowu, ale napis nie chciał zniknąć z oglądanej strony. Zielonooki chłopiec uśmiechnął się do książki i do swoich myśli. Po chwili zaczął czytać dalej. Dodatkowy rdzeń wykształcał się sam. W nici rdzenia ujawniała się postać zwierzęcia, w które przemieniał się dany człowiek. Ikonografia ukazywała sowę wyzierającą spośród lśnienia rdzenia. Widok był doprawdy piękny. Przy odrobinie wysiłku i skupieniu można było swój rdzeń animagiczny zobaczyć i podano w publikacji wskazówki jak to zrobić. Aren zamierzał to uczynić w wolnej chwili. Był podekscytowany faktem, że może tego dokonać. Właściwie to odkąd przeniósł się w te czasy nie próbował przybrać swojej animagicznej formy. Oczywiście musiałby znaleźć jakieś zamknięte, bezpieczne pomieszczenie, bo wciąż miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem kontroli nad tą postacią i nie zatraceniu się w myślach i instynktach zwierzęcych. 

To było wszystko co wyszukał na ten temat. Pozostałe książki okazały się być mniej przydatne. Powtarzały to co już wyczytał, albo też nawiązywały do przedtem przeglądanych publikacji, dlatego chłopak postanowił zakończyć swoje badania i zabrał się za odkładanie książek na miejsce. Kiedy już kończył, usłyszał nagle głos Abraxasa mówiący krótkie „ dzień dobry” na powitanie. Na chwilę zamarł z przekonaniem, że to do niego, ale okazało się, że jednak nie. Dyskretnie spojrzał w kierunku skąd usłyszał Malfoya i zobaczył go tuż przy drzwiach. Blondyn nie rozglądał się i nie wchodził w głąb biblioteki tylko stał w okolicy drzwi spięty i skupiony. Wyglądało jakby chciał coś przeczekać. Na koniec ku zaskoczeniu obserwującego go Arena odwrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych z zamiarem odejścia, ale nagle zachwiał się i oparł obiema rękami o ścianę. Najwyraźniej pozornie bez przyczyny stracił równowagę. Po chwili chyba poczuł się lepiej, bo szybko rozejrzał się wokół sprawdzając, czy nikt nie zwrócił na jego dziwne zachowanie uwagi, oderwał się od ściany i wyszedł na korytarz. 

Aren błyskawicznie połączył fakty. Malfoy mógł się tak czuć tylko z jednego powodu. Przyczyną musiała być mikstura wmuszona w niego wczoraj przez ojca. Zielonooki Ślizgon doszedł do wniosku, że Abraxas zdecydowanie nie powinien teraz zostać sam. Mógł potrzebować pomocy. Grey stwierdził poza tym, że gdyby znał skład tego specyfiku to może udałoby mu się zniwelować jego działanie. W optymistycznej wersji zupełnie, a w ostrożnej przynajmniej w części. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wyszedł szybkim krokiem z biblioteki z zamiarem dogonienia Abraxasa. W głowie kołatała mu się jednak dość kłopotliwa myśl. Będzie musiał wyjawić, że przez przypadek podsłuchał jego rozmowę z ojcem. Nie zamierzał jednak zrezygnować z pomocy licząc na to, że aktualnie Malfoy będzie miał większe zmartwienia niż opędzanie się od niego. Niestety odszedł niezbyt daleko, gdy za sobą usłyszał głos Beery'ego: 

– Aren! Szukałem Cię. Potrzebuję zamienić z tobą słówko w moim gabinecie. Dotyczy to sprawy, o której ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. 

– Czy mogłoby to chwilę poczekać profesorze? Obiecuję, że za jakiś czas do pana dotrę.

– Przykro mi, ale to nagła sprawa. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej puszczę cię wolno.

Aren nie miał wyboru wobec takich nacisków. Zerknął jedynie z żalem w stronę, gdzie jeszcze niedawno zniknął Abraxas i w milczeniu ruszył wraz z profesorem. 

Jakiś czas później doszli do biura Herberta i nauczyciel zaprosił gestem Greya do środka. Aren zajął zwyczajowe miejsce i w ciszy czekał na słowa profesora. Beery jednak kazał mu jedynie chwilkę poczekać i ruszył w głąb swoich kwater. 

Zielonooki Ślizgon westchnął ciężko na takie postępowanie i rozejrzał z ciekawością po gabinecie. Za każdym razem kiedy tu był widział inne rośliny. Tym razem jego uwagę przykuła znana mu skądinąd jadowita tentakula. Przyjrzał się jej czerwonym liściom i kolcom podchodząc. Spowodowało to oczywiście reakcję. Roślina zaczęła się lekko poruszać. Każdy inny cofnąłby się i nie próbował analizować zachowania rośliny, ale Aren oczywiście postąpił inaczej. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy liście także zawierają tak silną truciznę jak kolce. Na rozmyślaniach nie poprzestał. Wysunął rękę i lekko dotknął liścia. Niemal natychmiast aktywność kolców zmalała, co było niezwykle interesującą obserwacją i popchnęło chłopca do kolejnego eksperymentu. Zdecydował, że warto sprawdzić jak roślina zareaguje na lekkie muśnięcie dłonią łodygi. Obserwując wciąż kolce przesunął rękę i dotknął łodyżki na co roślina zareagowała błyskawicznie. Nie zdążył właściwie nic zrobić. Kilkanaście pobliskich kolców wbiło mu się w dłoń przytrzymując rękę, a następnie cała ta część tentakuli owinęła się wokół niej i w żaden sposób nie dało się jej odsunąć. Uwięziony w ten sposób Aren próbował się uwolnić, ale paskudne zielsko trzymało go uparcie. Nawet nie zauważył, że wrócił Beery. Profesor widząc co się dzieje chwycił sekator i szybkim, precyzyjnym ruchem odciął agresywną część łodygi, która w tej samej chwili przestała się ruszać, wyprostowała, odczepiła od dłoni i upadła na podłogę. Aren spojrzał na swoją dłoń przyozdobioną teraz całą gamą mniejszych i większych dziurek podkreślonych wokół zaczerwienioną skórą i potrząsnął nią odruchowo. Nauczyciel przyjrzał się chłopcu uważnie, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, po czym skomentował krótko: 

– Doprawdy, nie można cię nawet na chwilę zostawić samego. 

– Przepraszam profesorze, ale byłem ciekawy i posunąłem się trochę za daleko. To było głupie. 

– Radzenie sobie z roślinami zostaw mnie, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o jadowite tentakule. Dlaczego nie wziąłeś rękawic ze smoczej skóry. Przecież leżą na wierzchu. Jak się czujesz? 

– W porządku, tylko te ukłucia bolą – Beery znowu przyjrzał mu się wnikliwie, ale nic nie powiedział. Wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie leczące. Ranki natychmiast się zasklepiły, ręka przestała boleć, a Grey odetchnął z ulgą. 

– A teraz jak się czujesz?

– O niebo lepiej, ale było to pouczające doświadczenie.

– Kompletnie nic? Naprawdę? Osłabienie, zawroty głowy … nic? – Chłopiec zamrugał szybko zaskoczony tymi dociekliwymi pytaniami, ale odpowiedział ponownie z całkowitym przekonaniem w głosie:

– Naprawdę nie odczuwam żadnych skutków tego wydarzenia. Powiedziałbym, gdyby było inaczej profesorze.

Beery w skupieniu obserwował ucznia i w duchu stwierdził, że gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy, to chyba by nie uwierzył. Każdy inny czarodziej, również dorosły, tuż po złapaniu przez macki z kolcami powinien paść na ziemię rzucany drgawkami i męczony halucynacjami. Ten chłopak natomiast stał sobie niczym okaz zdrowia i nie widać było po nim nawet śladu efektu zatrucia. Choćby drobnych dreszczy, potu … po prostu nic. To było niepojęte. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że być może odkrył przyczynę zainteresowania Gellerta tym młodzieńcem. To była niesamowita zdolność. Wcześniej był przecież świadkiem próby otrucia Arena. Eliksir zastosowany przez Malfoya wykazał śmiertelną dawkę trucizny i nic. Zero traumatycznych przeżyć ze strony organizmu Arena. Grey wspominał też kolegom o dwukrotnym zatruciu jadem akromantuli. Herbert znał kilka osób, którym udało się przeżyć jad tego pająka, ale każda z nich odczuwała nawet po latach jakieś skutki tego wydarzenia. Uszczerbek na zdrowiu wydawał się być nieodłącznym efektem w takim wypadku. U Arena nie stwierdził jednak absolutnie nic. W myśli profesora pojawił się pomysł, że może warto byłoby to jeszcze sprawdzić. Rozmyślania przerwał mu głos zielonookiego chłopaka:

– Profesorze przepraszam, ale naprawdę się śpieszę.

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się nieco. Wracając do twojej prośby związanej z Turniejem. Jest konieczne, byś najdalej dzisiaj wieczorem przyniósł mi wszystko, co mogłoby okazać się trudne do zabrania ze sobą oficjalnie. Uruchomiłem swoje kontakty i udało mi się tyle załatwić. Druga sprawa, którą chciałem poruszyć również dotyczy Turnieju. Powiedz mi, czy przyjrzałeś się innym uczestnikom zawodów? Oczywiście nie mam na myśli twoich kolegów. – Po minie Arena widać było, że tego nie zrobił, dlatego Herbert kontynuował: – radzę dokładnie przeanalizować ich profile zawarte w gazetach. Już z tych doniesień wiele można wywnioskować. Postaram się, na ile to będzie możliwe, dowiedzieć się o nich więcej.

Aren uśmiechnął się lekko, bardziej do siebie niż do profesora w duchu przyznając mu rację. Analiza wydarzeń, precyzja i planowanie były wyraźnie mocną stroną nauczyciela, dlatego chłopak stwierdził na głos równocześnie schylając się po leżący na podłodze fragment tentakuli: 

– Czasami sądzę, że powinien pan być aurorem, albo no nie wiem... szpiegiem. Wydaje mi się, że z pańską rozwagą i chłodnym, analitycznym umysłem trochę się pan tutaj marnuje. Czy mogę to wziąć?

Kiedy Aren wspomniał o szpiegu w oczach Beery'ego pojawił się jakiś błysk, który nauczyciel szybko opanował. Było mu tym łatwiej, że Grey nie patrzył na niego schylając się po odciętą łodygę. Teraz, gdy chłopiec był już wyprostowany i spoglądał na niego, Herbert już spokojny i z uśmiechem mógł odpowiedzieć:

– Oczywiście, że możesz ją zabrać. I tak wylądowałaby na kompostowniku po usunięciu do końca jadu. Pozwól jednak, że to zabezpieczę. Wrzucimy ją do tej paczki, o tak i utwardzimy torebkę, by nikt nie nadział się na kolce. Nikt włącznie z tobą. Myślę, że jedna przygoda z tentakulą na dzień wystarczy – mówiąc to profesor równocześnie wykonywał wszystkie konieczne czynności i na koniec wręczył Arenowi już zapakowaną roślinę. Później spojrzał na chłopaka i dodał: – Co do tego o czym mówiłeś wcześniej przyznam, że był moment kiedy chciałem zrezygnować z tej pracy, ale teraz zmieniłem zdanie. 

– Co pana do tego skłoniło profesorze? Oczywiście jeśli zechce pan o tym powiedzieć.

– Dzięki pewnemu uczniowi poszerzam znacznie swoją wiedzę o roślinach. Okazuje się, że moje eksperymenty nie są działaniami szaleńca i marzyciela jak określali to ludzie z zielarskiej branży, których próbowałem przekonać do swoich roślin. Dzięki tobie Arenie i twoim odkryciom niedługo będę mógł przedstawić komisji dowody, że to jednak ja miałem rację, a oni się mylili odrzucając moje twierdzenia. Tak sobie myślę, że gdybyś był starszy i próbował swoje prace zaprezentować podobnej komisji pewnie spotkałbyś się z identycznym osądem. 

– Nie ma geniuszu bez ziarna szaleństwa proszę pana – skomentował wypowiedź nauczyciela Grey.

– I właśnie za to cię uwielbiam! W końcu trafiłem na swojego. Trzymajmy się razem, a czeka nas świetlana przyszłość. Tak swoją drogą jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą chciałbym poruszyć – zakończył poważniejąc, co w widoczny sposób spowodowało, że chłopak wzmógł czujność. Beery w duchu docenił taką reakcję.

– O co chodzi profesorze? 

– Wydaje mi się, że jesteś niezwykle odporny na działanie trucizn. Wypadek sprzed paru minut dowiódł tego niezbicie. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że każdy młody, bądź dorosły czarodziej w tym zamku po zaaplikowaniu mu takiej dawki jadu tentakuli wylądowałby z halucynacjami i w drgawkach w skrzydle szpitalnym u Holly. Ty jednak stoisz tu jak gdyby nigdy nic i zachowujesz się jakby incydent z kolcami nie miał miejsca. 

– Oh... – wymsknęło się Arenowi po tym co usłyszał. Właściwie dopiero teraz zaczął zastanawiać się głębiej nad swoimi przygodami z truciznami i dość szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma tu mowy o szczęśliwych przypadkach. Z zastosowanych na nim toksyn jedynie jad akromantuli zadziałał nieprzyjemnie powodując potworny ból, ale nawet z tego wydarzenia wyszedł w rezultacie zupełnie zdrowy. To musiało coś znaczyć. Tylko co? W tym momencie błysnęło mu przypomnienie głosu Aragoga, który z niezmąconą pewnością twierdził, że on, Aren przeżyje odpowiednią dawkę jadu. Skąd wiedział trudno było zgadnąć. Myśli przerwał mu profesor: 

– Widzę, że dobrze wiesz o co może mi chodzić. To może być naprawdę przełomowe odkrycie. Przypuszczam, że sam również chciałbyś dojść do sedna... ale przyznam, że nauczony doświadczeniem wolałbym upewnić się co do tych podejrzeń. Wiem, że to trochę dziwne z mojej strony, ale mam propozycję. Oczywiście niczego nie zrobię bez twojej zgody. Czy moglibyśmy przetestować kilka rodzajów trujących substancji? Zaczniemy od tych słabszych powoli zwiększając ich dawkę. Później przeszlibyśmy do silniejszych… – zamilkł zaskoczony szczerym, głośnym śmiechem chłopaka, który po chwili uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł odpowiedzieć:

– Przepraszam profesorze, ale to jest tak bardzo absurdalne, że aż śmieszne. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że ktokolwiek zaproponuje mi spożywanie trucizn za moją zgodą. W dodatku nauczyciel! 

– Cóż, myślę że dyscyplinarne zwolnienie to byłby szczyt szczęścia w tym wypadku. Podejrzewam jednak, że Azkaban byłby odpowiedniejszy – skomentował Beery z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku, podzielając ironiczny humor Greya. – Chciałem podkreślić z całą stanowczością, że to luźna propozycja. Nie musisz się na to zgadzać. Mam jednak obawy, że prędzej, czy później sam odkryłbyś swoją specyficzną reakcję na toksyny, a raczej jej brak. Znając ciebie zacząłbyś testować swój organizm. Dlatego zaproponowałem takie rozwiązanie. Takie rzeczy lepiej robić przy kimś. Przynajmniej będę mógł pomóc, gdyby coś poszło nie tak jak się spodziewamy.

– Cóż, czasem zdarzało się, że myślałem o… toksynach. Jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego, żeby je testować, ale pewnie bym na to wpadł. Słusznie pan podejrzewa. Tak sobie myślę… chętnie się przekonam jak na nie reaguję. Być może kiedyś okaże się to przydatne. 

– Oby nigdy nie przydała ci się ta wiedza. Prawdą jest jednak, że nawet sam proces wytwarzania eliksirów wystawia cię na niebezpieczeństwo rozmaitych toksyn, więc z pewnością taki test się przyda. A tak przy okazji dziś rano odkryłem, że roślina którą ci niedawno przekazałem, a która wydawała mi się zupełnie bezpieczna, okazała się trująca. Wczoraj wspomniałeś, że jesteś w trakcie robienia z niej jakiegoś eliksiru, więc wolałem nie czekać z tą rozmową.

– Dziękuję za tą informację. To zaskakujące, bo przecież żadna z połączonych przez pana roślin nie jest w naturze toksyczna. Swoją drogą nie mam pojęcia jak udało się panu zespolić tak różne rośliny jak brzoza karłowata i palusznik krwawy. Efekt jest przeuroczy wizualnie. Ma też interesujące właściwości magiczne, ale o tym opowiem, jak będę wiedział już więcej.

Zielonooki Ślizgon nie chciał na razie zdradzać czegoś, co odkrył zupełnie przypadkowo niosąc roślinę do pracowni eliksirów. Po drodze mijał grupkę Krukonów dyskutujących o czymś zawzięcie i otoczonych czarami wyciszenia i dyskrecji. Akurat przy nich mijał się z dwójką uczniów i musnął przypadkowo brzeg zasięgu zaklęć. Obydwa zostały momentalnie zniesione. Na szczęście Krukoni byli na tyle zajęci, że nie zwrócili uwagi na niego, ani na to, że ich czary nie działają. To było fascynujące odkrycie i choć nie miał okazji bardziej przetestować tej rośliny, to jednak postanowił na jej podstawie uwarzyć miksturę, którą roboczo nazywał sobie eliksirem ujawnienia. Zresztą miał zamiar zabrać na Turniej jeśli nie już uwarzoną substancję, to przynajmniej gałązki tej brzozy utrwalone czarem świeżości. Miał nadzieję, że sama roślina, a także eliksir okażą się przydatne do jeszcze czegoś o czym na razie nie wie, ale zamierza zbadać. Profesor widząc, że chłopiec nie ma ochoty zdradzić nic więcej skinął jedynie głową i zaproponował: 

– Dobrze, wobec tego pomyślę do jutrzejszego wieczora nad tym testem. Nad proporcjami, dawkami i toksynami, które chciałbym sprawdzić. Przyjdź do mnie jutro wieczorem, a przedstawię ci plan i przeprowadzimy eksperyment. W zależności jak będziesz reagował na te trucizny, będziemy modyfikować i zmieniać to co trzeba będzie. Pamiętaj jednak o jednym, to co będziemy robili jest niebezpieczne. Konieczna jest absolutna szczerość z twojej strony. Musisz na bieżąco referować jak się czujesz, co się dzieje. Nie możesz niczego ukrywać na temat twojego zdrowia i samopoczucia. Mam nadzieję, że to dla ciebie jasne. Ostrzegam jednak, że zamierzam zastosować czar monitorujący funkcje organizmu. Tak na wypadek, gdyby coś umknęło twojej uwadze. 

– Oczywiście profesorze. Obiecuję, że jeżeli zacznie się dziać coś podejrzanego, niezwłocznie o tym pana poinformuję.

– Doskonale. Zapraszam wobec tego dzisiaj z rzeczami na Turniej, a jutro do gabinetu tym bardziej, że o ile pamięć mnie nie myli spieszyłeś się dokądś – rzucił niby obojętnym tonem, ale zachichotał, kiedy Aren nagle skojarzył co zamierzał zrobić zanim nauczyciel go zawołał i nie żegnając się nawet wybiegł w dzikim pośpiechu. 

Beery usiadł w fotelu wzdychając ciężko. Rozbawienie już minęło, ale pozostała troska. Naprawdę bardzo polubił Arena. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w najbliższej przyszłości będzie musiał podjąć kilka ciężkich dla niego decyzji i dokonać trudnych wyborów. Właściwie już w tej chwili wiedział, że nie chce, aby Gellert skrzywdził Arena. To byłaby wielka strata dla czarodziejskiego świata. Chłopak miał fascynujący umył i pomysły. Herbert był pewien, że dzięki Greyowi czarodziejski świat zmieni się, chociaż jeszcze nie było do końca wiadomo w jaki sposób. Nauczyciel był świadomy, że pierwszy wybór, którego dokonał jakiś czas temu już wydawał owoce. Zainspirował bowiem chłopca proponując współpracę i podsuwając kolejne rośliny. Efekty przeszły jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Chłopak był geniuszem. Teraz priorytetem musi być zdobycie podstawowej informacji. Dlaczego ten Ślizgon zwrócił uwagę Gellerta. Czym mu podpadł. Dopiero po osiągnięciu tej kluczowej wiedzy będzie mógł podjąć kolejne decyzje. 

***

Aren wypadł z gabinetu profesora jak z procy. Na korytarzu zwolnił, ale pospiesznym krokiem udał się najpierw do dormitorium. Niestety nie zastał tu Abraxasa, co go właściwie nie zdziwiło. Podejrzewał, że Malfoy wybrał odosobnienie. Kiedy przechodził ponownie przez pokój wspólny, kątem oka zarejestrował Toma siedzącego na zwykłym miejscu. Na korytarzu zawahał się, a później szybko ruszył na Wieżę Astronomiczną, ale tu również nie było poszukiwanego. Pudłem okazała się biblioteka i boisko do quiddlicha, a nawet pokój życzeń. Zajrzał do kilku nieużywanych klas i do paru łazienek na piętrach. Posunął się nawet do tego, że zapytał mijanego akurat woźnego czy nie widział Abraxasa wychodzącego z zamku. Otrzymał stanowczą, przeczącą odpowiedź i zwątpił. Po niemal godzinie poszukiwań nie znalazł Malfoya. 

Westchnął ciężko i wolnym dla odmiany krokiem ruszył w stronę lochów intensywnie zastanawiając się co pominął. W konsekwencji doszedł do smutnej konkluzji. Źle o nim świadczy to, że nie wie gdzie szukać kolegi. Abraxas zawsze wiedział, gdzie może go znaleźć, zawsze był obok, nie zmieniło się to nawet po ich kłótni. Natomiast on sam nie wiedział gdzie Malfoy lubił przebywać, gdzie mógł się schować w razie problemów, gdzie mógł mieć swój azyl… 

Rozwiązanie nasunęło mu się nagle i niespodziewanie. Umysł podsunął mu wizję łazienki, w której znalazł nieprzytomnego blondyna i już wiedział, gdzie ma szukać. Teraz wydało mu się to tak oczywiste, że aż się sobie dziwił. Nie przyspieszył kroku, by nie przykuwać jeszcze większej uwagi choć skonstatował, że i tak wcześniej wiele osób musiało zwrócić uwagę na jego pospieszne przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce. Szedł spokojnym, choć energicznym krokiem zwracając baczną uwagę na to, czy nikt go nie śledzi i za nim nie idzie. Czasami udawał, że skręca, albo zatrzymywał się pod jakimś pretekstem kiedy miał podejrzenia. Na koniec skręcił w korytarz, gdzie znajdowała się rzeczona łazienka i po dotarciu do odpowiednich drzwi nacisnął klamkę. Niestety nie ustąpiła co mógł przewidzieć. Pewnie Abraxas rzucił zaklęcie zamykające. Aren przyłożył ucho do drzwi, ale tak jak się spodziewał wyciszające również zostało zastosowane. Przeklął w myślach zastanawiając się nad możliwymi opcjami. Oczywiście nie zamierzał się poddawać i już po chwili wiedział co zrobi. 

Wycofał się ponownie do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i nie zwracając uwagi na obecnych przemierzył go zdążając do dormitorium. Tam podszedł do swojego kufra, gdzie drzemała Agresja pilnująca jego rzeczy. Kiedy lekko uchylił wieko usłyszał warczenie czujnej księgi, która ucichła natychmiast, gdy usłyszała jego głos. Przez cały czas kiedy manewrował w kufrze, by wyjąć kilka fiolek z eliksirami i parę składników, tomiszcze lizało jego rękę. Zanim zamknął na powrót kufer przez krótką chwilę głaskał wielką księgę po grzbiecie w podziękowaniu zastanawiając się nad tym, czy nie zabrać jej ze sobą. Już nie raz pomagała mu w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Na koniec podjął decyzję i włożył Agresję do torby wraz z innymi zabranymi przedmiotami i opuścił wieko kufra. Zdecydował, że musi jeszcze zahaczyć o pracownię eliksirów, żeby uzupełnić asortyment rzeczy, które mogą być mu potrzebne i ruszył znowu w stronę pokoju wspólnego i wyjścia na korytarz. Kolejny raz zignorował kompletnie obecnych tam Ślizgonów z wnikliwie obserwującą go za każdym razem czerwoną parą oczu włącznie. Ledwo osiągnął korytarz został schwytany za rękę i pociągnięty do tyłu. Uderzył plecami o czyjeś ciało, ale zanim przedsięwziął jakieś środki zaradcze usłyszał głos Riddle'a:

– W co się tym razem wpakowałeś? 

– Czy zawsze muszę się w coś pakować?

– O ile się nie mylę, dość dużo incydentów było ostatnio twoim udziałem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że od rana biegasz po całym zamku, Merlin jeden wie po co. Myślałeś, że tego nie widać?

– Spokojnie prefekcie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Jeżeli pozwolisz to już pójdę. – Aren chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę, bo opóźniała ratunek, który zamierzał nieść Malfoyowi. Odsunął się więc od Toma, odwrócił i chciał go wyminąć, ale znowu został chwycony za rękę, na co sapnął już trochę zniecierpliwiony. 

– W takim razie powiedz mi kto tak bardzo zajmuje twoją uwagę? – zapytał Tom z pozoru neutralnym tonem. Pytanie spowodowało, że Grey miał ochotę zdzielić czerwonookiego chłopaka swoją ciężką torbą po głowie. Odpowiedział krótko i sucho:

– To z kim się spotykam nie powinno cię obchodzić Riddle. 

– Z twojego tonu wnioskuję, że jest to ktoś ważny.

– Oczywiście, że ważny! Nie przeszkadzaj mi! – warknął w odpowiedzi Aren wyrywając równocześnie dłoń z uchwytu Toma i puszczając się biegiem w stronę pracowni. 

Po usłyszanych słowach Tom zamarł. Czyżby coś przeoczył? Starał się obserwować Arena od czasu do czasu, ale nie zauważył, by się do kogoś zbliżył. A jednak... mógł czegoś nie wiedzieć. Dobrym przykładem był prefekt Krukonów. W dodatku te perfumy, które wówczas wyczuł na szyi Arena... 

Grey wydawał się być przed chwilą bardzo poruszony i to najbardziej go denerwowało. Z niepokojem skonstatował, że na myśl, że Aren może być z kimś blisko czuje coś dziwnego. To nie mogła być prawda. Grey był jego i tylko jego. Tak postanowił. Tylko czy… Wątpliwości powodowały, że miał ochotę zamordować każdego kto śmiałby przekroczyć granicę przez niego postawioną. Spojrzał w stronę, gdzie niedawno zniknął Ślizgon. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do prawdy, ale na razie miał ważniejsze sprawy. Zawrócił do pokoju wspólnego i wszedł w zasięg zaklęcia wyciszającego, powracając do przerwanej rozmowy z Blackiem.

Orion notował coś zawzięcie, ale kiedy Tom wrócił, zaryzykował zerknięcie na niego. Domyślił się, że ich Pan rozmawiał z Arenem, bo przecież to za nim wyszedł. Przed tym spotkaniem Riddle miał wyśmienity humor, ale teraz wyraźnie go stracił. To był minus dla Blacka, bo wiedział, że będzie musiał uważać i ważyć słowa Nie zamierzał rozjuszyć tego szczególnego węża. Zaryzykował jednak pytanie: 

– Jakiś problem? 

– To nic takiego. Wracając do naszej przerwanej rozmowy. W Durmstrangu jest nałożonych wiele zabezpieczeń. Udało mi się uzyskać kilka informacji od byłych absolwentów i dowiedziałem się o paru faktach, których nie było w publikacjach. 

– Mały spacer po Śmiertelnym Nokturnie jak widzę – stwierdził z oszczędnym uśmiechem Orion, potwierdzając to co było oczywiste. Nie od dziś wiedział przecież, że Riddle jest wyśmienitym legilimentą. – Co udało ci się Panie dowiedzieć? 

– Tak jak wcześniej podejrzewałem, posiadają dwie biblioteki z czego jedna jest naprawdę solidnie zabezpieczona. Jeżeli komuś uda się zdobyć do niej dostęp, ma prawo do woli korzystać ze zbiorów. To taka forma nagrody. Jeżeli jakiekolwiek zaklęcie wykryje go, czy obezwładni dostaje karę, a w zabezpieczeniach umieszczane jest kolejne, dodatkowe zaklęcie. 

– To ma sens. Jednak skoro po każdej porażce dodawane jest kolejne zaklęcie, to ilość pieczęci musi być naprawdę imponująca – Orion nie mógł ukryć swojego entuzjazmu na myśl o tym, że zobaczy wszystkie zaklęcia w tamtym miejscu. To musiał być niesamowity widok. Jego podejrzenia potwierdził Riddle mówiąc:

– Dlatego tym się zajmiesz. Jesteś najlepszy jeżeli chodzi o magiczne pieczęcie i wrażliwość na magię. Zresztą w związku z tym mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno zadanie. Gdybyś dostrzegł jakieś anomalia w pomieszczeniach, których będziemy używać, albo w takich, w których będziemy bywać, natychmiast mnie o tym powiadom. 

– Tak zrobię... mogę o coś zapytać? – Orion zdecydował, że trochę zaryzykuje i poruszy sprawę, która go bardzo nurtowała. Tom bez słowa skupił na nim uwagę, więc nie czekając dłużej zaczął: – Dlaczego Aren? Nie sądzisz Panie, że to zbyt duże ryzyko? W końcu to Durmstrang, a jak obaj wiemy Grey ma na głowie czarnoksiężnika. Nie możemy przecież wykluczyć, że ktoś z podwładnych, a może i sam Gellert będzie na Turnieju. Właściwie nagła inicjatywa wznowienia tej imprezy powinna chyba wydać się podejrzana tym bardziej, że jak zauważyłem Grindelwald zaprzestał ataków. Sądzę, że jedno z drugim może mieć jakiś związek. Trzeba będzie na wszelki wypadek dokładnie przyjrzeć się wszystkim podejrzanym osobom podczas pobytu w Durmstrangu. Jak sądzę trzeba będzie też zachować czujność i mieć oczy jak to się mówi dookoła głowy. Będziemy na obcym, nieznanym terenie. Należałoby chyba zważać na słowa. W dodatku z informacji jakie dostarczył mi na twój rozkaz Mulciber wynika, że topografia terenu w okolicy tamtej szkoły może być sporym problemem. Z wiadomości, które udało się wydostać z Ministerstwa Magii wyciągnąłem wniosek, że Durmstrang otoczony jest niezwykle silnymi barierami, ale to akurat było do przewidzenia. Jest również chroniony potężnymi zaklęciami uniemożliwiającymi zdobycie zbyt wielu informacji od zewnątrz. Ta ilość zabezpieczeń, barier i tym podobnej ochrony zakrawa na jakąś dziwaczną obsesję. Kłopotliwe jest poza tym to, że szkoła otoczona jest górzystymi terenami, a także dość dużym lasem. Las przypomina trochę nasz Zakazany i nie cieszy się dobrą sławą. Nie zapuszcza się tam nikt, kto nie musi. Gdzieś w okolicach szkoły znajduje się wielkie urwisko, ale niestety Albertowi nie udało się ustalić gdzie dokładnie jest ono położone. Wydaje się, że w pobliżu Durmstrangu, ale w jakiej odległości i po której stronie szkoły nie wiemy. To właściwie wszystkie informacje, jakie udało nam się zdobyć do tej pory. Warto jak sądzę przyjrzeć się Czarnej Magii, która jest tam nauczana. Przypuszczam jednak, że na czas Turnieju zachowają pozory i zaprzestaną tych lekcji, albo w jakiś sposób ukryją fakt nauczania tego przedmiotu. Głównie dlatego, że tak Hogwart jak i Ilvermorny są przeciwko kształceniu czarodziejów w tym kierunku. 

Cisza, która zapadła po tej analizie była bardzo brzemienna w przemyślenia i zupełnie pozbawiona napięcia. Obaj rozmówcy zamyślili się głęboko. 

Tom jak zawsze był pod wrażeniem wnikliwego, chłodnego umysłu Oriona. Jeżeli chodziło o zdobywanie i analizowanie informacji nie miał sobie równych. Doskonale wyczuł i wskazał słaby punkt w ich drużynie. Oczywiście chodziło o Arena. Riddle podobnie jak Black zdawał sobie sprawę z tego problemu i może właśnie dlatego nie rozdrażniło go pośrednie wytknięcie mu błędu. Już jakiś czas temu, a od wczorajszego wydarzenia na korytarzu w szczególności, wyrzucał sobie wybór Arena. To go zdumiewało i trochę rozstrajało. Zazwyczaj nie miewał takich skrupułów. Do momentu pojawienia się w Hogwarcie zielonookiego chłopaka nikt nie był w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Riddle skonstatował ostatnio, że odkąd przybył Grey, odczuł w różnym czasie i stopniu tyle emocji często zupełnie nieznanych i do końca nie nazwanych, że trudno to było zliczyć. Na dzień dzisiejszy, kiedy uspokoił się i był w stanie logicznie myśleć jasne dla niego było, że furia i wściekłość spowodowane myślą, że ten bezczelny, zielonooki Ślizgon śmiał mu się sprzeciwić, a przede wszystkim, że starał się go pozbyć doprowadziła go do pochopnego działania. Jego upór sprawił, że Aren musiał poddać się wyborowi Czary. Jedynym plusem było to, że Czara go wybrała. Nie dlatego, że miał udać się na Turniej, bo to akurat był minus niestety. Za to dlatego, że artefakt wskazał wyraźnie, że Aren nie jest słabym charłakiem, ale z pewnością silnym magicznie czarodziejem. Co prawda póki co nie może korzystać z zasobów swojego rdzenia, ale jednak. Tom czuł się tym dodatkowo podekscytowany. 

Sam przed sobą przyznał, że pociągnął zielonookiego chłopaka do Turnieju, bo nie chciał się z nim rozstać. To było jak na niego bardzo dziwne zachowanie i sam siebie obserwował z niemałym zdumieniem. Jak dotąd nie miewał tak zaborczych myśli wobec nikogo i było mu z tym jakoś tak … odmiennie... dziwnie… dobrze. Nazwanie odczuć po imieniu i przyznanie się do nich sporo go kosztowało i na kilka sekund poczuł się tak, jakby jego mózg się wyłączył. Później pojawiła się gdzieś w środku spokojna radość. 

Tom zszokowany swoimi reakcjami drgnął z zaskoczenia, a jego racjonalny umysł warknął, że to niebezpieczne. Nie powinien ulegać tej fascynacji, bo to go osłabia. Tu w Hogwarcie nikt nie ośmieliłby się wykorzystać tej słabości, ale w Durmstrangu ten kto ją zauważy nie zawaha się przed niczym. Tom czuł jakby w jego życie wkroczył tajfun, który przemieszał wszystko. Nie podobało mu się to, a równocześnie wbrew sobie był zadowolony. Zawsze cenił sobie niezależność. Teraz jednak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że nie zamierza pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zranił, bądź w jakiś inny sposób skrzywdził Greya. To go ograniczało, denerwowało, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zrobi wszystko by do tego nie doszło. 

Ta myśl przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na Blacka, który najwidoczniej cierpliwie czekał na jego reakcję i oświadczył:

– Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, by zdobyć więcej informacji. Zleciłem już Lestrange wywiad w sprawie miasteczka, które znajduje się niedaleko tamtej szkoły. Avery ma zająć się szukaniem wiadomości na temat członków jury Turnieju. Mulciber natomiast w dalszym ciągu ma za zadanie wyciągnąć ile da radę z Ministerstwa – mówiąc to wszystko Riddle zwracał baczną uwagę na twarz Oriona i w pewnym momencie zauważył na niej ledwo widoczny grymas. Domyślał się, że dotyczył braku jego reakcji na podstawowy problem. Nie miał jednak zamiaru dzielić się z Blackiem swoimi przemyśleniami na temat Greya. Nie uważał również za konieczne przyznać otwarcie, że cała sprawa z Turniejem po prostu wymknęła się spod kontroli. To by niczego nie zmieniło. Teraz już nie było odwrotu i musiał po prostu dołożyć wszelkich starań, by jak najlepiej przygotować się do tego co miało nadejść. Dodatkowy wysiłek musiał włożyć w znalezienie sposobu na to, aby Grey wyszedł z Turnieju bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Po chwili ciszy Orion lekko przygryzł wargę wyraźnie się wahając, ale po chwili jednak zdecydował się zapytać:

– Co zrobimy jeżeli faktycznie Grindelwald się pojawi?

– Gellert byłby głupcem gdyby nie przyjechał na Turniej. Przybędzie na pewno.

– A jeżeli zaatakuje w jakiś sposób Greya? 

– Nie zrobi tego podczas zawodów.

– Skąd ta pewność? – naciskał Black z pełną świadomością, że zaczyna się już trochę za daleko posuwać w swojej dociekliwości. Nie potrafił jednak zrozumieć spokoju Riddle'a i chciał pojąć podstawy, na których ten opierał swoją niewzruszoną postawę. Tom dłuższy czas patrzył mu w oczy wzmagając tym tylko niepokój, a na końcu z zupełnym spokojem zaczął:

– To proste. Na jego miejscu poczekałbym z jakimkolwiek działaniem do finału. Dopiero wtedy kiedy już wiedziałbym w którą stronę toczy się gra, znałbym siłę i umiejętności zawodników, rozejrzałbym się wśród obecnych kibiców, zacząłbym planować. Zresztą nie jest powiedziane, że Gellert zamierza zrobić cokolwiek zawodnikom. Przecież na Turniej bez wątpienia wybiera się cała śmietanka towarzyska. Będzie miał wszystkich w jednym miejscu. To daje szerokie pole do popisu. Z drugiej strony jestem niemal pewien, że Grindelwald nie zrobi nic co by zwróciło uwagę na jego osobę. Możliwe więc, że nawet jeśli coś się wydarzy nie zobaczymy go. Ale to tylko taka możliwość. Ostatecznie jednak zgadzam się z poglądem, że coś szykuje. Zaprzestał ataków w momencie, kiedy ogłoszono zawody. To musi się jakoś wiązać…

– Turniej Trójmagiczny... 

– Otóż to. W rezultacie jedyne co możemy zrobić, to mieć na oku Greya. Po zakończeniu Turnieju musimy natychmiast wrócić do Hogwartu. Konieczne jest, by nastąpiło to zanim Gellert wprowadzi swój plan w życie, abstrahując już od tego jaki to plan. To wszystko – zakończył gwałtownie wypowiedź Riddle i wstał z miejsca. Nie żegnając się odszedł w stronę swojego pokoju, zostawiając Blacka z kolejnymi pytaniami. 

Orion przez chwilę patrzył na puste miejsce Riddle'a. Wciąż męczyło go pytanie podstawowe, na które właściwie nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zastanawiało go dlaczego ich Pan ryzykował życiem Arena? Przez myśl przemknęło mu przypuszczenie, że być może pomylił się w ocenie ich relacji? Już chwilę po tym jak o tym pomyślał pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu. Nie to nie miało sensu. Tom był jedną z nielicznych osób, których motywów nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby od początku traktował podchody do Arena jako wyrafinowaną grę, mającą na celu jedynie wyduszenie, wyłowienie, czy też wyłudzenie informacji. Jakiekolwiek by te informacje nie były. Z drugiej strony Black znał Toma od kilku lat i wiedział doskonale, że ten nigdy dotąd w nic się nie angażował aż tak bardzo jak w tą sprawę. 

Trudno było czegokolwiek dociec w tej zagmatwanej sprawie, dlatego Orion postanowił, że póki co zajmie się czym innym. Miał zamiar odebrać dług jaki Aren u niego zaciągnął. Informacja o tym czym jest to opasłe, agresywne tomiszcze pozwoliłaby mu oderwać myśli od tych nieodpowiednich rozważań o Tomie. Energicznie wstał z miejsca i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego z zamiarem odnalezienia Greya. 

***

W tym samym czasie w ukrytej pracowni eliksirów Aren męczył się nad odtworzeniem preparatu, który jeszcze z Ronem uzyskali na skutek błędu. Pomysł pojawił się, kiedy próbował otworzyć drzwi do łazienki gdzie zamknął się Abraxas. Grey postanowił otworzyć je przy użyciu jakiejś żrącej substancji, a najbardziej żrącą jaką znał, był właśnie ten wadliwie uwarzony eliksir.

Pierwszy, który wykonał starając się odtworzyć tamto specyficzne dzieło nie miał ani właściwego koloru, ani zapachu. Aren sapnął ze zniecierpliwienia, bo czas leciał, a on nie miał jak dostać się do Malfoya. Działanie pod presją nie pomagało skupieniu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje z Abraxasem. W jakim jest obecnie stanie. Właściwie nie miał czasu, by tutaj siedzieć, a równocześnie wiedział, że musi. Nie było innego wyjścia.

Skupił się ponownie i od początku starał się sobie przypomnieć jak najwięcej szczegółów z tamtej lekcji. Równocześnie, żeby nie tracić czasu przygotował kolejne trzy kociołki, zamierzając próbować do skutku. Pamiętał, że to miał być eliksir na złagodzenie skutków oparzeń. W zamian stworzyli substancję, która po dodaniu pazurów gryfa stała się tak bardzo żrąca, że wypaliła dno kociołka, który przecież był dostosowany do przyrządzania w nim silnych mikstur. Ten, w którym z Ronem pracowali nadawał się po ich działaniach najwyżej na doniczkę. Eliksir uwarzony przez nich z pewnością spowodowałby wręcz odwrotny do zamierzonego skutek i przysporzyłby biednemu poparzonemu dotkliwych, dodatkowych ran, ale do pokonania solidnego metalowego zamka przydałby się doskonale.

Zielonooki chłopak westchnął, zagryzł wargę i ponownie zaczął kolekcjonować składniki, które pozwoliłyby mu wykonać trzy eliksiry na złagodzenie skutków oparzeń. Oczywiście zamierzał w każdym wypadku trochę zmieniać recepturę zgodnie z tym co pamiętał, a raczej co mu się wydawało, że robili. Zebrane surowce podzielił na trzy odpowiednio odmierzone części i poukładał przy trzech kociołkach. Po tej pracy zamyślił się krótko. Na tamtej lekcji to Ron poszedł po składniki, więc Aren nie był pewien czy wziął prawidłowe. Istniała możliwość, że wziął jakieś, które wyglądały dla niego na odpowiednie, a były zaledwie podobne wizualnie. Postanowił jednak, że na razie nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiał i będzie pracował z tym, co zmagazynował. W razie czego wyłożył tylko kilka składników, które wydały mu się ewentualnie przydatne i wrócił do pierwszego kociołka. 

Najgorsze było to, że nie bardzo kojarzył jakie dokładnie błędy wówczas popełnili. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co obaj standardowo robili źle. Wysilając pamięć w pewnym momencie zachichotał rozbawiony myślą, że Snape dostałby palpitacji serca, gdyby dowiedział się, że świadomie chce odtworzyć warzelniczą porażkę. Dobry humor przeszedł mu szybko, kiedy tylko wrócił myślą do biednego Abraxasa. 

Na początek wziął na warsztat otwornice, które zaczął podobnie jak na ówczesnych lekcjach siekać niechlujnie na różnej wielkości kawałki. Kiedy skończył pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem nad swoimi osiągami i zabrał się za muchy siatkoskrzydłe. Włożył je na dno kociołka i podpalił palnik, by je nieco podprażyć. Następnym krokiem było zalanie much odstaną wodą w temperaturze pokojowej, ale wątpił żeby Ron zwrócił uwagę na ten drobny, a jakże istotny szczegół. Dlatego też teraz świadomie zalał muchy zwykłą zimną wodą prosto z kranu. I w tym momencie zaczynały się problemy. Następny w kolejce do dodania był lekko zmiażdżony kwiat, a raczej płatki kwiatu cykorii podróżnik, ale ten kwiat już testował, na wszelki wypadek wypróbował dwa inne, które od biedy można było uznać za podobne, czyli płatki chabru bławatka i kurzyśladu polnego. Każdy gatunek płatków lekko przygniatał w moździerzu, ale to i tak nic nie dało. Kłopot w tym, że żaden z tych kwiatów nie spowodował odpowiedniej reakcji i wyglądu eliksiru na tym etapie warzenia. Po dodaniu płatków powinien uzyskać pewien odcień niebieskiego koloru, a tymczasem miał w kociołkach trzy substancje o trzech rozmaitych barwach, ale żadna nawet nie zbliżyła się do niebieskiego. Coś było nie tak. Coś ewidentnie przeoczył. Najwyraźniej o czymś zapomniał. O jakimś drobnym, a istotnym do jego celów szczególe. Aren nastawił kolejny kociołek i doprowadził miksturę do momentu, w którym powinien dodać płatki kwiatu cykorii i wysilił umysł. 

Pamiętał, że to było wtedy, gdy przez donos Draco, Hardodziób został skazany na śmierć. Malfoy przechwalał się tym na lekcji Snape'a na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszał Aren, czy raczej jeszcze wtedy Harry, czyli on. Oczywiście Snape w żaden sposób nie zareagował co było normalne i... zielonooki chłopak nagle poczuł ból dłoni i z zaskoczeniem zerknął w dół. Myśląc o niesprawiedliwości jaka go wtedy spotkała odruchowo zaciskał pięści. Kiedy teraz sobie o tym myślał doszedł do wniosku, że miał taki obyczaj i wówczas. Jego wzrok powędrował do płatków cykorii. Czyżby to właśnie był ten brakujący element? Ściskanie było raczej innym sposobem miażdżenia delikatnej części rośliny. Nie było tu nacisku mechanicznego jak w moździerzu. Co prawda po kilku próbach okazało się, że w zależności od tego jak mocno zaciskał pięści płatki były mniej, albo bardziej zgniecione, ale miał już teorię. Był pewien, że wtedy, na tamtej lekcji zaciskał pięści z całej siły nie zwracając uwagi na trzymane w prawej dłoni płatki, a później bez ceregieli wrzucił je do mikstury. Teraz zrobił dokładnie to samo i z niemałą satysfakcją patrzył jak substancja pod wpływem mieszania osiąga barwę niebieską. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco notując w myślach, żeby wprowadzić ten sposób miażdżenia do swoich eksperymentów i odetchnął z ulgą. Wreszcie osiągnął cel i mógł posunąć się z warzeniem dalej.

Dodał kolejne składniki, starannie trzymając się receptury, choć umysł podpowiadał różne dziwne wariacje. Na przykład kiedy dodał wyciąg z rechotka, mikstura w kociołku zaczęła się momentalnie pienić. Tak miało być, ale Aren miał przemożną ochotę próbować uśmierzyć te „nerwy” eliksiru odrobiną waleriany, czyli wyciągiem z kozłka lekarskiego tylko po to, by sprawdzić rezultat. Teoretycznie powinno się wszystko uciszyć tak na logikę, ale Grey wiedział doskonale, że w tym momencie nie może sobie pozwolić na eksperymenty. Przecież nawet kropla waleriany może diametralnie zmienić działanie substancji, a już dość czasu zmitrężył na nieudane próby. 

Na koniec nadeszła chwila prawdy, czyli czas na dodanie ostatniego składnika. Chłopak wyłączył płomień pod kociołkiem i spojrzał na pazur gryfa. Poprzednio, w tamtym życiu, dopiero po dodaniu tego składnika mikstura stała się bardzo silnie żrąca. Pazur wymagał spreparowania, dlatego Grey wrzucił go do moździerza i uderzył w niego kilka razy trzonkiem powodując, że na powierzchni powstały mikropęknięcia. Oczywiście należało postąpić zupełnie inaczej, a mianowicie zanurzyć pazur na krótko w żółci glisty olbrzymiej, a następnie lekko opukać o blat stołu, ale obaj z Ronem przeoczyli tą uwagę zawartą w książce. Pamiętał jak głowili się jak to zrobić. W rezultacie rudzielec użył moździerza i obaj byli święcie przekonani, że postępują słusznie. Teraz w zasadzie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by Aren wykonał poprawne zmiękczanie, ale nie śmiał tego uczynić. A nóż miałoby to wpływ na efekt końcowy i całą pracę musiałby zaczynać na nowo. Przez chwilę zapatrzył się na kłopotliwy surowiec i w myślach przywoływał powody, dla których należało pazur rozszczelnić. Tym sposobem umożliwiało się wydostanie na zewnątrz nagromadzonych w nim enzymów, powodujących trudno gojące się rany. Wystarczyło się lekko drasnąć takim pazurem, a drapnięcie po kilku minutach rozszerzało się w sporą, ślimaczącą się i sączącą ranę. Zaleczyć ją można było wyłącznie za pomocą zaawansowanych eliksirów, ale czas leczenia był dość długi i trwał około trzech tygodni. Zanim osiągnęło się pełne wyleczenie trzeba było obchodzić się ze skaleczeniem ostrożnie i uważać na całe mnóstwo czynników, które mogły zaszkodzić gojeniu się rany. Aren skrzywił się lekko i zdecydowanym ruchem wrzucił składnik do kociołka obserwując z satysfakcją jak eliksir stopniowo przybiera rdzawą barwę. Kiedy kolor się utrwalił, chłopak skonstatował, że wreszcie osiągnął to co zamierzał. 

Natychmiast zajął się przelewaniem mikstury do fiolek, które otrzymał od profesora na szczególnie zjadliwe mikstury. Naczynka same w sobie były solidne, ale dodatkowo zabezpieczono je wieloma zaklęciami w tym również przed zbiciem. Spieszył się z tym zajęciem, bo sugestywne syczenie i bulgotanie mikstury wskazywało wyraźnie, że już zaczęła pracować nad kociołkiem. Na szczęście wszystko szło sprawnie i dość szybko ukończył przelewanie. Spakował i odłożył resztę fiolek, chowając jedną do torby. Chwilę potem sięgnął do szafki, gdzie miał odłożone to, co chciałby zabrać do Durmstrangu, przełożył rzeczy do torby. Zastanowił się chwilę i dobrał parę fiolek, po czym nie czekając już na nic i nie sprzątając całego bałaganu który zrobił, szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pracowni kierując się ponownie do łazienki, w której cierpiał Abraxas. 

Całą drogę pokonał bardzo szybko, a ostatnią prostą właściwie biegiem. Dopiero pod samymi drzwiami rozejrzał się uważnie i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wydawało się, że w zasięgu wzroku, ani słuchu nie ma nikogo. Mógł zacząć rozprawiać się z wejściem. Wyciągnął z torby swoją tajną broń przeciw zamkom, sztabom i innym tego typu zaporom modląc się do Merlina, by skuteczność mikstury nie okazała się jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. Odkorkował sprawnie fiolkę i wylał całą zawartość wprost na zamek, odsuwając się przezornie. Już po chwili wiadomo było, że substancja doskonale spełnia swoją rolę. Aren obserwował z dziką satysfakcją jak solidny, metalowy mechanizm ustępuje pod siłą jego warzelniczej porażki. Kiedy tak patrzył doszedł do wniosku, że Snape był jednak krótkowzroczny oceniając tą miksturę jako kompletnie beznadziejną i bezużyteczną. Była niezwykle przydatna jak widać. Właśnie kończyła swoją pracę, a metal syczał, topił się i żarzył. Aren odczekał chwilkę, a kiedy zamek przestał pryskać kroplami metalu pchnął drzwi. Te uchyliły się bezszelestnie i wsunął się do środka przedostając w zasięg zaklęcia wyciszającego, które ku jego radości wciąż było aktywne. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, by nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi i zaniepokojony rozejrzał się wokół. Wydawało się, że pomieszczenie jest puste. Po chwili jednak dotarł do niego odgłos ciężkiego, przerywanego, nierównego oddechu. Dobiegał gdzieś zza kabin, dlatego chłopak nie zastanawiając się ruszył w tamtą stronę i już po chwili wiedział dlaczego wcześniej nie widział Abraxasa. Za rzędem widocznych od drzwi wejściowych kabin należało skręcić w prawo, gdzie były jeszcze trzy. I tam właśnie pod ścianą, plecami do niego leżał Malfoy. Nie ruszał się, ale wciąż słychać było jego wysilony, urywany i świszczący oddech jakby ta podstawowa czynność sprawiała mu wielką trudność. Zielonooki chłopak podszedł do leżącego i delikatnie chwycił go za ramię z zamiarem odwrócenia go ku sobie. Bezwładny i jak się wydawało nieprzytomny blondyn zareagował na dotyk dość gwałtownie, uciekając przed nim. Trochę się przesunął i na ile mógł odwrócił się w stronę Arena, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko z zaskoczenia. 

Grey patrzył na niego z grozą. Zazwyczaj estetyczny i elegancki chłopak teraz wyglądał tragicznie. Spocony, rozpalony, roztrzepany z krwią zastygłą w kącikach warg, w brudnych, pomiętych ubraniach przedstawiał sobą okropny widok. Spojrzenie miał przestraszone i nieufne. Kiedy się ruszył odsłonił straszny skutek działania eliksiru od ojca w postaci wymiocin z krwią To wyjaśniło co prawda Arenowi skąd krew na jego ustach brodzie i odzieży, ale nie poprawiło humoru. Blondyn był niby przytomny, ale jakoś jednak oderwany od rzeczywistości, bo nie bardzo reagował na ciche standardowe pytania. Zielonooki Ślizgon postanowił wobec tego znowu podejść do niego, ale nie zdążył i zamarł zaskoczony. Abraxas bowiem cicho się roześmiał i z wysiłkiem, pomiędzy kolejnymi bolesnymi, krótkimi oddechami z rozpaczą w głosie i bolesnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział:

– Najpierw ojciec, później macocha, a teraz ty? Ktoś tam, gdzieś ma chyba popieprzone poczucie humoru. Najwidoczniej kolejną osobą, która faktycznie może mnie skrzywdzić jesteś ty. Dobry dowcip. To straszne. 

Na te gorzkie słowa Aren poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu, biorąc je oczywiście do siebie. Abraxas był taki bezradny i odsłonięty, że Grey nie mógł pomylić się co do jego intencji, a przynajmniej tak mu się w tamtym momencie wydawało. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Malfoy uprzedził go i słabym głosem kontynuował z wysiłkiem:

– Tym razem jednak dla odmiany czuję, że naprawdę na to zasłużyłem – leżący na podłodze cierpiący w widoczny sposób chłopak zmusił się do wysiłku i przesunął tak, by wesprzeć głowę o kafelki na ścianie i móc patrzeć wprost na Arena. Wykorzystał swoją nową pozycję i wpatrzył się stojącemu nad nim zielonookiemu chłopakowi prosto w oczy kontynuując: – Jak na halucynację całkiem mało mówisz. A może po prostu boję się tego co możesz mi powiedzieć. Tak, to pewnie to...

Dopiero teraz Grey zrozumiał, że umęczony umysł blondwłosego Ślizgona nie rozróżnia rzeczywistości od ułudy. To przywróciło mu równowagę. Przykucnął przed kolegą i postanowił przekonać go, że nie jest wyobrażeniem jego umysłu. Oczywiście o ile to było możliwe, bo eliksir mógł okazać się silniejszy:

– Nie jestem halucynacją Abraxasie. To naprawdę ja. Postaraj się skupić, dobrze? Powiedz mi co podał ci ojciec. Muszę to wiedzieć, żeby pomóc! Proszę podaj mi jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Cokolwiek będzie pomocne, żebym mógł wymyślić antidotum. Nawet źdźbło informacji.

– Ojciec? Skąd możesz o nim wiedzieć? Czyżby ulepszył ten eliksir i teraz przenosi on ofiary do jakiejś formy życia? Moja wyobraźnia płata mi naprawdę ciekawe figle... Aren nie mógłby o tym wiedzieć... – mruczał na pół przytomny Abraxas bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. Jego monolog przerwał nagle atak rozdzierającego kaszlu. Chłopak przesłonił usta dłonią, ale już po chwili pomiędzy palcami zaczęła przeciekać mu krew. Kiedy atak trochę ustał, między świszczącymi oddechami Malfoy wydusił z siebie kontynuując: – Skoro tutaj jesteś, nawet jeśli w mojej wyobraźni to nic. Jest naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym powiedzieć prawdziwemu Greyowi. Powiem tobie... – po policzkach leżącego zaczęły spływać nie kontrolowane łzy.

– Ja jestem prawdziwy! Proszę Abraxasie… proszę… jaki to eliksir? 

– Przepraszam... tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Już wcześniej żałowałem, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy. Bałem się... bałem się, że się ode mnie odwrócisz. To było głupie, bo od początku skazane na porażkę. Chciałem jednak dalej kontynuować tą przyjaźń... znaczysz dla mnie naprawdę bardzo wiele. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą chciałbym skrzywdzić. Ja... – zmaltretowany skutkami eliksiru chłopak nie dokończył myśli osuwając się z powrotem na podłogę w konwulsjach, które raz za razem wstrząsały jego osłabionym ciałem. Tego Aren nie wiedział, ale Abraxas ostatkiem świadomości zarejestrował nikły cień magii, którą wyczuł w domu w czasie ferii używając eliksiru do zniwelowania napisu po krwawym piórze. Taką otulającą, uspokajającą. To było tyle. Chwilę później zwyczajnie zemdlał. 

Aren starał się jak najbardziej delikatnie ułożyć blondyna wygodnie na podłodze. Przy tej pracy zauważył, że każdy dotyk powoduje u nieprzytomnego skurcz mięśni. Najwyraźniej ciało Abraxasa odruchowo reagowało na ból. Grey westchnął ciężko i postarał się ograniczyć swoje zabiegi do niezbędnego minimum. Na koniec zmoczył chusteczkę i otarł pot oraz krew z twarzy chłopaka mając nadzieję, że chociaż w drobnym stopniu mu ulżył. 

Odłożył brudną chusteczkę na najbliższy zlew i usiadł przy blondynie. Otworzył torbę wyciągając Agresję i kładąc ją na podłodze. Księga wyczuwając płaską powierzchnię wyraźnie się ożywiła krążąc wokół Malfoya i jakby zapoznając się z sytuacją. Aren na razie zignorował jej działania. Zajął się wyciąganiem kilkunastu różnych fiolek z kolorową zawartością. Chwilę zastanawiał się co może podać nie znając ani nazwy, ani tym bardziej składu mikstury zaaplikowanej poszkodowanemu przez ojca. Zdecydował się na początek wypróbować bardzo zaawansowany eliksir przeciwbólowy. Postanowił jednak zastosować zasadę podawaną przy niemal każdej miksturze w spisach i podręcznikach, i najpierw zaaplikować kilka kropel na język chorego, by sprawdzić czy nie wystąpi reakcja alergiczna. Po piętnastu minutach, jeżeli przeciwwskazań nie będzie, można zaaplikować całą dawkę eliksiru. Z podawaniem mikstur nieprzytomnemu nie miał problemu. Już widział jak się to robi. 

Czekając przepisowe piętnaście minut Aren zastanawiał się co jeszcze na początek byłoby niezbędne i doszedł do wniosku, że coś wzmacniającego i uzupełniającego krew. Kłopotliwe nadal wydawało się podawanie Malfoyowi czegokolwiek w formie eliksirów. Każdy z nich był związany ze sporym ryzykiem skoro nie wiedział co podał mu ten bydlak, który określał się mianem jego ojca. Przy okazji tej myśli Aren postanowił sobie, że jeżeli będzie mu dane spotkać starszego Malfoya, a był pewien, że podczas Turnieju na pewno go zobaczy, wówczas postara się, żeby zapłacił za to co musiał teraz przechodzić jego syn. 

Minęło prawie dziesięć minut, kiedy nagle Grey doszedł do wniosku, że w takim wypadku bezpieczniejsze byłby maści. Miał ich kilka. Niewiele ich wykonał, ale działały równie dobrze jak eliksiry. Niestety nie miał ich przy sobie. Spoczywały w kufrze w dormitorium. Musiałby po nie pójść i na jakiś czas zostawić Abraxasa. Nie miał na to ochoty, ale lekarstwa same tu nie przyjdą, więc po wahaniach i wewnętrznym monologu zdecydował, że jednak pójdzie.

Tymczasem minęło oczekiwane piętnaście minut i nie było widać żadnych objawów alergii, dlatego zielonooki zdecydował, że czas zaaplikować choremu przeciwbólową miksturę. Przemieścił się, uchylił usta Malfoya i wlał w nie eliksir masując mu gardło i zmuszając tym sposobem do przełknięcia. Abraxas przełknął i nawet się nie zakrztusił ku zadowoleniu Greya. Nie odzyskał jednak przytomności, choć jego ciało w widoczny sposób się rozluźniło. Aren z radością doszedł do wniosku, że wyraźnie mu pomógł. Teraz musiał ruszać po inne leki. Zerknął uważnie na wielkie tomiszcze spoczywające aktualnie w pobliżu, jakby obserwujące całą scenę i postanowił je wykorzystać. Zresztą nie bardzo mógł liczyć na kogoś innego:

– Agresjo! – Księga tylko czekała na to wezwanie. Zareagowała zadowolonym pomrukiem i przybliżyła się do niego. – Muszę na moment wyjść po lekarstwa dla niego. Zostań tutaj i przypilnuj go, dobrze? Nikt poza mną i nim nie ma prawa tutaj przebywać. Jeżeli ktokolwiek będzie próbować się tutaj dostać, możesz użyć wszelkich swoich sposobów, by się go pozbyć. Opiekuj się nim.

Przemawiał do Agresji nie raz, ale wciąż jeszcze czuł się dziwnie prowadząc jednostronny dialog z przedmiotem. Określał swoje monologi dialogiem bo czuł, że wielka książka rozumie wszystko co chce jej przekazać. Zresztą za każdym razem to okazywała i zachowywała się zgodnie z jego prośbami i poleceniami. Teraz też na koniec polizała porozumiewawczo jego dłoń, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Aren uśmiechnął się do niej, pogłaskał po grzbiecie i zajął się opróżnianiem torby, by mieć miejsce na kolejne rzeczy. Zostawił w niej tylko to, co zabrał z pracowni i zamierzał przekazać dziś Beery'emu. Kiedy skończył sortowanie torbowych zasobów ruszył do drzwi. Zanim je otworzył przywołał na twarz swoją zwykłą minę i dopiero wtedy wyszedł na korytarz.

Szybko dotarł do pokoju wspólnego, który minął nie rozglądając się nawet i wszedł do dormitorium. Otworzył swój kufer wyciągając i pakując do torby dodatkową szatę i kilka maści. Wziął również parę składników, które mogłyby być pomocne i eliksir spokoju. Wyciągnął też pokaźnych rozmiarów worek zawierający już co nieco i umieścił w nim przyniesione rzeczy, które miał zamiar oddać profesorowi Zielarstwa. Pogrzebał w kufrze jeszcze chwilę i dodał do worka sporo składników, paczuszek, pojemniczków i całość wsunął ostrożnie do swojej pojemnej torby, która nagle stała się całkiem pękata i ciężka. Myśląc gorączkowo co jeszcze mogłoby się przydać nie zarejestrował, że nie jest sam w dormitorium, dlatego zaskoczyły go słowa: 

– Wybierasz się gdzieś Aren? 

Drgnął wyraźnie i odwrócił zauważając Edgara, który obserwował go z pewnym zainteresowaniem, ale również wahaniem w oczach. Grey wyprostował się przeklinając w myślach swoją nieostrożność i mając nadzieję, że być może Avery nie sprawi mu licznych kłopotów. Zawsze był przyjaźnie nastawiony, nawet po tej całej awanturze. Zielonooki szybko opanował mimikę twarzy i już ze zwykłym wyrazem odparł pozornie obojętnie:

– To nic takiego – na te słowa Avery westchnął ciężko, zagryzł lekko wargę i z wahaniem zaczął:

– Skoro jesteśmy tutaj sami… słuchaj Aren. Wiem, że to co zrobiliśmy było okropne i w zasadzie czuję się trochę winny. Wiedziałem przecież o całej sytuacji. Jednak mimo wszystko jesteśmy Ślizgonami i nie ufamy byle komu. No właśnie. Nie byle komu, dlatego chciałbym zacząć wszystko od początku. Tym bardziej, że teraz masz jasność. Wiesz jak gramy i jakich sztuczek używamy. W dodatku aktualnie tworzysz drużynę z Tomem i Abraxasem. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie będzie łatwo. Możesz nawet stracić życie. Nie musisz nam ufać, ale możesz na nas liczyć. Chciałem żebyś to wiedział. My z Orionem staramy się zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo podczas Turnieju. Zdobywamy informacje skąd tylko się da. Również z tych mniej legalnych źródeł. Wiadomości o przeciwnikach, o szkole, o terenach wokół niej. To samo robi Rudolf, chociaż nie wiem jak tam z nim jest. Pewnie po prostu wypełnia wolę Toma… ale wciąż współpracuje.

Aren spojrzał zaskoczony na stojącego przed nim Ślizgona. Avery zawsze był otwartą osobą i nie potrafił zbyt dobrze ukrywać swoich uczuć. Teraz też widział, że Edgar po prostu się o niego martwi. Tego prawdę mówiąc się nie spodziewał. Stojący przed nim Ślizgon wydawał się mówić szczerze. Grey po chwili zastanowienia postanowił trochę odpuścić i nieco złagodził wyraz swojej twarzy mówiąc: 

– Masz rację jak sądzę i obiecuję do Turnieju załatwić wszystkie sprawy z wami, ale jeszcze nie dziś. Nie tak od razu. Nie jestem na to gotowy. Teraz nie mogę dłużej zostać. Śpieszę się i byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś nie mówił, co tutaj robiłem. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. 

– Oh... jasne. Będę milczał jak zaklęty obiecuję. Jednak chciałbym zwrócić twoją uwagę na fakt, że szukało cię już dziś kilka osób i pewnie szuka nadal.

– Kto?

– Tom, a później też Orion. Chwilę temu natomiast przyszedł jeszcze nasz opiekun prosząc, byś udał się do jego gabinetu jak tylko wrócisz. Chce przekazać ci pewne wiadomości. To wszystko chyba trochę krzyżuje ci plany jak sądzę. Potrzebujesz może w czymś pomocy? 

Grey przeklinał w duchu raz za razem zagryzając mocno wargę. Liczba spraw do załatwienia w dniu dzisiejszym rosła lawinowo. Na ten moment najważniejszy był Beery, któremu musiał dziś dostarczyć rzeczy na Turniej, a tuż potem plasował się Abraxas. Cała reszta mogła na razie poczekać, ale trzeba było jakoś wybrnąć z galimatiasu, dlatego Aren myślał gorączkowo jak to wszystko załatwić. Wpadł wreszcie na bardzo ryzykowny pomysł, który wymagał zaufania do stojącego przed nim Ślizgona. Dużego zaufania. Niebezpieczne wydało mu się też wciąganie w plany Oriona, ale był to kolejny Ślizgon, wobec którego Grey byłby skłonny podjąć ten krok. Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale kiedy pomyślał o Abraxasie, o tym jak tam leży sam i cierpi zdecydował, że raz kozie śmierć i powiedział:

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jeśli teraz mnie wesprzesz zapomnę o tamtym incydencie i rzeczywiście zaczniemy na nowo. To co za chwilę powiem musi pozostać w tajemnicy, inaczej nie tylko ja, ale również i ty będziesz miał bardzo duże kłopoty. 

– Powiedz co mam robić – oświadczył pewnym głosem Avery z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że zależało mu na odnowieniu znajomości z Greyem. 

– Najpierw... – tłumaczenia były zawiłe i wymagały przewidzenia różnych wersji wydarzeń. Były jednak zrozumiałe dla Edgara, który potakiwał, a niekiedy nawet podsuwał całkiem przydatne propozycje. Na koniec Aren poprosił by po wszystkim, kiedy uda mu się załatwić to co uzgodnili, przyszedł do nieużywanej klasy na parterze. Tam się spotkają. 

Po zakończeniu narady Aren złapał swoją torbę i wyszedł z dormitorium pierwszy, zgodnie z planem. Od razu skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Nikt go na szczęście nie zaczepił, więc szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę cieplarni. Miał zamiar zrealizować pierwszy punkt z rzeczy pilnych i oddać Beery'emu zgromadzone przedmioty potrzebne w Durmstrangu. Profesora zauważył kiedy tylko wszedł do szklarni. Jak zwykle pracował przy jakiejś roślinie przypominającej winorośl z owocami o żółto–zielonym kolorze i niemal seledynowymi liśćmi z czerwonymi plamkami. Miał ochotę zapytać co to za roślina, ale zdusił w sobie tą chęć i głośno powitał nauczyciela: 

– Profesorze przyniosłem panu wszystko co chciałbym zabrać – mówiąc to sięgnął do torby i ostrożnie wysunął z niej przygotowany, ciężki worek. Nauczyciel przejął go, zważył w ręce i szybkim ruchem różdżki rzucił na niego zaklęcie lekkości, po czym dla pewności zapytał:

– To na pewno wszystko Arenie?

– Myślę, że tak profesorze. Jutro wieczorem pojawię się w celu przeprowadzenia naszego eksperymentu, a za dwa dni wprowadzę pańskie mandragory w stan uśpienia na czas Turnieju. Nie będę mógł się nimi zajmować, więc lepiej niech przez ten czas hibernują. Przepraszam, ale jutro porozmawiamy dłużej. Dzisiaj naprawdę muszę już iść. Właściwie, to jeszcze jedna rzecz... czy mógłby profesor przekazać profesorowi Slughornowi, że wpadnę do niego nieco później? Być może nawet dopiero jutro. Pracuję nad czymś bardzo ważnym i zabiera to mnóstwo czasu. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. – Aren stopniowo cofał się do wyjścia. Wysłuchał jeszcze odpowiedzi profesora, który zapewnił, że nie będzie to dla niego żaden kłopot, bo i tak zamierzał odwiedzić Horacego i zniknął za drzwiami cieplarni, pozostawiając wewnątrz trochę zaskoczonego jego postępowaniem Beery'ego.

Kiedy tylko Grey odwrócił się w stronę korytarza, ujrzał na horyzoncie Riddle'a wraz z Orionem zmierzających w jego kierunku. Co prawda spodziewał się Toma, ale jednak nie aż tak szybko i nie w towarzystwie. Miał nadzieję, że Avery go nie zawiedzie i będzie postępował zgodnie z planem. Wtedy wszystko się uda. Obecność Oriona ułatwi Edgarowi sprawę. Teraz póki co musiał grać na czas, by dać Avery'emu szansę na pojawienie się. Wszystko musiało wyglądać naturalnie. Przybrał swój zwyczajny wyraz twarzy i wolnym krokiem poszedł w ich kierunku. 

– Czas, który spędzasz w cieplarni przekracza wszystkie normy. Niezależnie od tego cieszę się, że dzięki temu łatwiej można cię znaleźć. Jest kilka spraw, które musimy przedyskutować odnośnie Turnieju. Właściwie to w trójkę, wraz z Malfoyem. O ile Abraxas większość rzeczy wie, to jeśli chodzi o ciebie, myślę że masz braki. Obawiam się, że twoja wiedza w tym zakresie jest niewielka. Skoro jesteś teraz wolny, to chodź do biblioteki. Przedstawię ci wszystkie szczegóły jakich potrzebujesz – oznajmił spokojnym tonem Riddle, obserwując Arena czujnie. Zauważył, że zielonooki chłopak ma dziś na twarzy perfekcyjną maskę, która nie pozwalała na ujawnienie się żadnej emocji. To było zaskakujące. Wyglądało na to, że Grey coś chciał ukryć. 

– Wolałbym jednak żeby to... – odpowiedź Arena przerwał znajomy, oczekiwany głos:

– Aren! Tutaj jesteś! – Avery minął pospiesznym krokiem odległy narożnik wpadając do korytarza, w którym się znajdowali i zbliżając się szybko – Slughorn prosił, żebyś udał się do jego gabinetu. Ponoć to niezwykle pilne i wymaga natychmiastowego załatwienia – wyrzucił ustaloną wiadomość na jednym wydechu grając doskonale i przerzucając niby zaskoczony wzrok to na niego, to na Riddle'a z Orionem.

– Już idę... – westchnął teatralnie Grey i stwierdził lekko przepraszającym tonem w stronę Toma, który wciąż przyglądał mu się wnikliwie: – Wybacz, ale musimy przełożyć nasze spotkanie.

– Na to wygląda. Przyjdź później do mojego pokoju. Orionie to wszystko – oznajmił na odchodne Tom opuszczając ich spacerowym krokiem. Aren odszedł w odwrotną stronę, kierując się póki co dla pozoru w stronę gabinetu nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Orion natomiast nie był do końca zadowolony. Co prawda zdobył kilka nowych, ciekawych informacji o Ilvermorny, które przekazał już Tomowi, ale za to kolejny raz nie miał okazji odebrać swojego długu od Greya. Aren dziś jakoś strasznie się miotał. Za każdym razem, kiedy Blackowi wydawało się, że już już uda mu się go złapać, ten niemal dosłownie „rozpływał się w powietrzu”. Było to bardzo frustrujące. 

Spojrzał krótko na Avery'ego i zaczął się odwracać by odejść, ale Edgar zastąpił mu drogę. Oriona zaskoczył jego zacięty wyraz twarzy, więc nie odezwał się i mimo irytacji czekał cierpliwie. Avery najpierw rozejrzał się dyskretnie i kiedy stwierdził, że są na korytarzu sami rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. To wyostrzyło tylko uwagę Blacka, ale tego co usłyszał nie spodziewał się zupełnie: 

– Aren potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Jest to bardzo ryzykowane, ale konieczne. Jeżeli zgodzisz się współpracować, wtajemniczy nas w resztę planu. W tym celu będziemy musieli udać się do nieużywanej klasy na parterze. Tam przekaże nam szczegóły. 

– Dlaczego miałby nam zaufać? Proszenie o cokolwiek również nie jest w jego stylu. – stwierdził podejrzliwie Orion, myśląc równocześnie o tym jak bardzo takie zachowanie nie pasuje do Greya. 

– Nie wiem, ale wygląda na to, że sprawa jest dosyć ważna skoro postanowił zwrócić się o to do nas. Nie znam jeszcze szczegółów jak wspominałem, ale wyraz jego twarzy… kiedy zdecydował się do mnie odezwać był naprawdę poważny. Poza tym osobiście chciałbym, by było jak dawniej. Jak w czasach sprzed tamtego feralnego wydarzenia. 

Orion patrzył początkowo bardzo podejrzliwie na Edgara. Po dłuższej chwili doszedł jednak do wniosku, że kolega jest przekonany do tego o czym mówi. Poświęcił myśl temu, dlaczego właśnie im obu Aren postanowił odrobinę zaufać? W końcu jakby nie patrzeć Malfoy byłby lepszym wyborem. Znali się lepiej, chociaż po tym jak się wszystko pokomplikowało to kto wie. Na koniec skonstatował, że Grey pewnie po prostu nie miał wyboru, bo przecież on sam też nie widział blondyna od śniadania. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że to co powie Aren będzie oznaczało spore kłopoty. 

***

Aren chodził nerwowo po klasie czekając na Edgara i rozmyślając nad tym, czy uda mu się ściągnąć tutaj Oriona. Oby, chociaż miał też świadomość, że Avery może mieć trudności. Pokładał nadzieję w tym, że Black zechce przyjść chociażby po to, by poznać motywy które kierują nim, czyli Arenem. Takie postępowanie było do niego podobne. 

Grey czekał, ale równocześnie wciąż jeszcze wahał się odnośnie tego co planował zrobić, bo wiązało się to ze sporym ryzykiem i niebezpieczeństwem dla nich wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla tamtej dwójki. Sam też ryzykował. Paradoksalnie, dla niego bardziej niepewna była sytuacja, gdyby obaj mający przybyć Ślizgoni zgodzili się mu pomóc. Przecież nie mógł być pewien czy nie wykorzystają zdobytych informacji przeciwko niemu. Musiał jednak im zaufać, choć nader niechętnie. 

Abraxas na dzień dzisiejszy był najważniejszy. Trzeba więc było zabezpieczyć sobie alibi na czas opieki nad nim. Trochę się martwił i niecierpliwił, bo nie wiedział czy stan blondyna nie pogarsza się i czy Agresja daje sobie radę. O tak, miał wielki żal do Malfoya za zdradę jakiej się dopuścił. To bolało tym bardziej, że obdarzył go sporym zaufaniem i zwyczajnie polubił. Pod wpływem halucynacji Abraxas wyznał, że czuł podobnie. Słowa, które wówczas Aren usłyszał wciąż krążyły w jego pamięci. Myśląc tyle o młodym Mafoyu zaczął łączyć i przypominać sobie drobne fakty. Skojarzył na przykład, że Abraxas niekiedy zadawał mu jakieś pytania, czy kilka pytań na konkretny temat. Niekiedy, zwłaszcza gdy interesował się nim samym i jego przeszłością miał bardzo specyficzny wyraz twarzy. Ta mina rzucała się w oczy, ale Aren wcześniej nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować. Teraz już wiedział. Było to poczucie winy. Zielonooki chłopak postanowił sobie, że kiedy tylko blondyn będzie na tyle w formie, by przeprowadzić szczerą rozmowę, nie zignoruje go. Wysłucha wszystkiego co ma mu do powiedzenia. 

Jego wzrok padł na leżącą na jednej z ławek torbę i myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół zabranych do niej rzeczy. Miał chyba wszystko co mogło być przydatne, a nawet więcej i mógł jedynie wierzyć, że to wystarczy. 

Natomiast kiedy przypadkiem musnął dłonią lewą kieszeń szaty, wyczuł w kieszeni fiolki. Wiedział, że to cztery buteleczki, które mają mu pomóc. Więcej nie zdążył pomyśleć, bo w tym momencie drzwi klasy zaczęły się otwierać i wkrótce przeszli przez nie obaj oczekiwani Ślizgoni. Black spojrzał na Arena, wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, co Grey docenił i za co podziękował oszczędnym skinięciem głową. Nie czekał na ich pytania, tylko sam rozpoczął rozmowę. Nawet dla niewprawnego ucha jasne było, że robi to niechętnie. A obaj przybyli byli wytrawnymi słuchaczami:

– Dziękuję wam obu, że postanowiliście przyjść. Moja prośba może wydać się wam dziwna, niebezpieczna, szalona czy tez absurdalna, ale jest to coś z czym nie dam rady uporać się sam – już po tych słowach stało się jasne skąd u Greya taka niechęć do przedstawiania swojej sprawy. Zaraz na wstępie musiał przyznać się do swojej bezradności. Obaj słuchający docenili również to, co Aren zrobił po chwili jasno wykładając swoje intencje na Ślizgoński sposób. Bez dalszych dywagacji wyjął z kieszeni jedną z czterech fiolek i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, by przybyli mogli się bardzo dokładnie przyjrzeć i ocenić co to za eliksir. Black zrobił krok naprzód, przejął fiolkę, przyjrzał się jej uważnie pod światło, po czym spojrzał spokojnie na Arena i podsumował:

– To... eliksir wielosokowy… doskonale wykonany – mówiący wciąż był spokojny, ale Grey wydawał się być na skraju wytrzymałości. Ledwo udawało mu się utrzymać swój zwyczajny wyraz twarzy. Był zaniepokojony. Orion dla odmiany poczuł się zaintrygowany. Jeszcze nie do końca pojmował co planuje zielonooki, ale miał swoje podejrzenia. Na ten moment postanowił pozostawić je w spokoju spodziewając się, że wkrótce upewni się co do swoich myśli. Na razie zdecydował się zapytać: – Wytłumacz dlaczego chcesz, żebyśmy podszywali się pod ciebie, bo o to chyba chodzi jak rozumiem. 

– Nie do końca. Prośba dotyczy tego, żebyście pod wpływem eliksiru udawali przez pewien czas mnie i Abraxasa – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu Aren, obserwując zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy Blacka i Avery'ego 

– Malfoya? A co on ma z tym wspólnego? – nie wytrzymał Edgar i zadał pytanie, które nurtowało chyba i jego i Oriona.

– Wybaczcie, ale nie mogę powiedzieć. Jednak jest to sprawa bardzo ważna. Wiem, że proszę o wiele nie zdradzając zbyt licznych informacji, ale proszę pomóżcie mi. 

– Zgoda, przez jaki czas?

Aren z zaskoczenia zamarł i przez dłuższą chwilę stać go było tylko na mruganie powiekami. Tak szybkiej decyzji ze strony Oriona nie spodziewał się absolutnie. Po chwili ochłonął i przeniósł wzrok na Edgara, który tylko w milczeniu skinął potwierdzająco głową wyrażając zgodę. Miał przy tym osobliwy wyraz twarzy, ale Grey postanowił nie rozdrabniać się i nie zastanawiać się nad tym. Musiał skupić się na tym co najważniejsze w tej chwili. Odebrał od Blacka fiolkę, wyjął z kieszeni pozostałe trzy i podszedł do najbliższego stolika. Położył tam mikstury, wydobył kolejną fiolkę zawierającą kilka blond włosów. Wyjął jeden, odkorkował fiolkę z eliksirem, wsunął tam jasny włos, zakorkował i energicznie potrząsnął pojemniczkiem, by pobudzić reakcję. Podobnie zrobił z drugą fiolką, po czym odłożył obie na bok. Do kolejnych dwóch wsunął własny włos wyrwany na bieżąco. Obydwie fiolki ze swoim włosem Aren podał Orionowi, który według niego lepiej potrafił panować nad emocjami i łatwiej według Greya był w stanie wybrnąć z kryzysowych sytuacji. Fiolki z włosami Abraxasa podał Edgarowi wychodząc z założenia, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie musiał przechodzić tylu stresujących wydarzeń, a jakby nawet, to zna Malfoya na tyle dobrze, że będzie doskonale go udawał.

– Orion świetnie zidentyfikował eliksir wielosokowy, ale jest to wersja trochę ulepszona. Przemiana trwa po jego zażyciu o dwie godziny dłużej. Daję wam po dwie fiolki, bo nie wiem jak długo będzie trwała potrzeba ich zażywania. Nie wiem czy uda mi się wrócić na noc dzisiejszego wieczora. Jeżeli do północy nie wrócę, proszę byście jakoś to zatuszowali. Jest jednak większy problem, który dotknie głównie ciebie Orionie. Jak słyszałeś wcześniej na korytarzu, muszę spotkać się z Riddle'm. Wiem, że wymagam od ciebie wiele, ale nie mam wyjścia. 

– Mówiąc w skrócie, chcesz żebym go oszukał? – powiedział na pozór spokojnie Black, choć w środku czuł jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać co zrobi z nim Riddle jeśli odkryje, że to mistyfikacja. Była jednak i druga strona medalu. Jeżeli udałoby mu się zagrać doskonale rolę Greya, uzyskałby z pewnością kilka cennych informacji. To kusiło, ale świadomość olbrzymiego ryzyka trochę chłodziła ten zapał. 

– Wiem, że proszę o wiele. Nie mam wyjścia. To konieczne, ale jak wcześniej wspominałem nie mogę póki co powiedzieć więcej. 

– Wystarczy. Nic już nie mów. Lepiej już niczego nie tłumacz, bo zacznę myśleć i mogę się nie zgodzić na ten absurdalny pomysł – przerwał mu Orion masując skronie. Czuł zbliżający się ból głowy. Bez dalszej dyskusji schował wręczone mu fiolki do torby i zerknął na Edgara, który jeszcze zapytał, również chowając eliksir do własnej torby: 

– Jeżeli dziś nie wrócisz to co z jutrem? 

– Po kolacji bądźcie już pod własną postacią. Myślę, że do tego czasu wszystko wróci do normy. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania? 

– Nie, możesz już iść, bo jak widzimy raczej ci się spieszy. Wyjdziemy parę minut po tobie dla niepoznaki. Zanim jednak odejdziesz… – Black obserwowany ciekawie przez Avery'ego pochylił się do ucha zielonookiego chłopaka szepcząc kilka słów, na co Aren skinął twierdząco głową i wyszedł w pośpiechu. 

Ciszę jaka nastała po wyjściu Greya można było kroić. Edgar patrzył podejrzliwie na Oriona. W najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie spodziewał się, że ten właściwie bez jakiejś szczególnej namowy zgodzi się na pomoc Arenowi. Nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań, nie drążył jak zazwyczaj każdego elementu składającego się na ten bardzo chwiejny plan. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Aren i Abraxas wpakowali się w coś dużego, co nie powinno zostać wykryte, ale było bardzo ważne. Na tyle ważne, że Aren, zawsze starający się sam własne sprawy załatwiać i nie prosić nikogo o pomoc, czy też przysługi, tym razem złamał tą żelazną zasadę i prawie błagał. Edgar to zauważył i niewątpliwie Orion też. Zachowywał się bowiem w tej sprawie w sposób zupełnie odbiegający od jego zwykłego zachowania. Avery dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Blackowi, ale wreszcie nie wytrzymał i stwierdził: 

– To do Ciebie niepodobne zgadzać się na coś tak niebezpiecznego.

– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – westchnął cierpiętniczo Orion dodając po chwili: – Zdziwiło mnie jednak twoje zachowanie. Zgodziłeś się bez mrugnięcia okiem. Najwidoczniej nie tylko Aren ma dzień zachowywania się kompletnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj.

– Lubię Arena. Poza tym kiedy był przez chwilę w naszej grupie było jakiś czas inaczej. Tom wydawał się... powiedzmy bardziej ludzki i przystępny niż kiedykolwiek odkąd go poznałem. Było lepiej i można było swobodniej oddychać. Nie wiem czy wiesz o co mi chodzi, ale tak właśnie wtedy się czułem. Może w zamian wyjaśnisz mi skąd ta nagła chęć współpracy u ciebie, bo wciąż nie pojmuję.

– Być może masz rację jeżeli chodzi o naszego Pana. Co do Arena... zadziałałem pod wpływem chwili. Miło było patrzeć jak na ten jeden jedyny moment jego maska opadła. W jego twarzy było tyle desperacji, niepewności, goryczy, smutku i nie wiem nawet czego jeszcze. W jakiś sposób wstrząsnęło to mną.

– Miałem właściwie podobnie kiedy na niego patrzyłem – mruknął Avery w odpowiedzi wspominając swoje odczucie w chwili, gdy Aren prosił go o pomoc. Pamiętał, że sam był w tak wielkim szoku, że zgodziłby się chyba na wszystko w tamtym momencie. Dopiero później, a właściwie dopiero teraz zaczął myśleć o skutkach swojej decyzji. – Co planujesz zrobić z Riddle'm? Jak spotka cię w postaci Arena z pewnością nie odpuści. Będzie chciał porozmawiać.

– Póki co zamierzam go unikać tak długo jak tylko się da. Jeżeli jednak natknę się na niego i dojdzie do tego, że będę musiał z nim rozmawiać to… cóż, przyjdzie mi odegrać rolę życia – roześmiał się gorzko Black potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem nad własną głupotą. Westchnął ciężko przymykając na moment oczy. Zmartwień miał więcej. Na przykład Abraxas... od rana zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie i Orion czuł o niego niepokój łącząc to z jego spotkaniem z ojcem. Później młody Malfoy zniknął, a Orion zagarnięty do pracy z Tomem nie miał szans próbować go odszukać. Teraz wiedział już, że zrobił to Aren, że planował zająć się Abraxasem i był mu za to wdzięczny. Trochę go podziwiał, bo przecież Grey po przedświątecznej awanturze mógł Malfoya zignorować. Mógł udawać, że niczego nie zauważa, a jednak stać go było na wzniesienie się ponad to. Cokolwiek Aren planował robić w sprawie Abraxasa Orion wierzył, że będzie to działanie na dobro Malfoya. Grey był zbyt szczery w swoich prośbach, by mogło być inaczej i Black zamierzał mu pomóc na tyle na ile był w stanie ufając, że w ten sposób wspomoże ich obu.

***

Droga powrotna do zapomnianej łazienki minęła zielonookiemu chłopakowi szybko i na szczęście bez przeszkód. Przyjął to z wielką ulgą. Dość miał już na dziś stresów, rewelacji i wyczynów, a to przecież nie koniec. Był już jednak spokojniejszy ufając, że Avery i Black zadbają o to, by nikt nie zorientował się, że obaj z Abraxasem zniknęli. 

Przed wejściem do łazienki stał chwilę uważnie nasłuchując odgłosów z korytarza, ale wokół panowała cisza miał więc nadzieję, że nikt go nie obserwował. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zamknął je za sobą rejestrując jakiś ponury pomruk. Oczywiście była to Agresja, która na dźwięk jego głosu ucichła i wysunęła się zza rogu. Aren krótko pogłaskał ją mijając w drodze do Abraxasa. Blondyn leżał nieruchomo i jak się zdawało, odkąd Grey go opuścił nie odzyskał przytomności. Za to miał niepokojące objawy. Był rozpalony i znowu reagował na dotyk tak, jakby odczuwał ból. Nie powinno tak być po miksturze jaką mu zaserwował, ale było. Aren wyjął z torby niewielki ręcznik, zmoczył go zimną wodą i położył na czole chorego. Malfoy wciąż miał trudności z oddychaniem, a ślady na twarzy, odzieży i podłodze wskazywały, że po raz kolejny miał krwotok. Grey otarł mu na ile się dało ręcznikiem twarz i ubrania z krwi, po czym sięgnął ponownie do torby. Wyjął z niej na początek maść chłodzącą i obniżającą gorączkę, którą naniósł na czoło i kark leżącego chłopaka. Następnie przełożył to co wcześniej zostawił na zlewie do torby, by mieć wszystko w jednym miejscu. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach wydobył ze swojej przepastnej torby ten sam eliksir przeciwbólowy, który już wcześniej zaaplikował blondynowi i ponownie otworzył usta nieprzytomnemu. Wlał w nie miksturę obserwując jak ciało Abraxasa rozluźnia się stopniowo. 

Po chwili Arenowi przyszło do głowy, że blondynowi łatwiej byłoby, gdyby miał coś pod głową. Nie bardzo miał mu co podłożyć, dlatego ponownie użył swoich nóg jako poduszki. Przez chwilę siedział oparty o ścianę zastanawiając się co jeszcze mógłby zaaplikować Abraxasowi, by mu ulżyć. Wsłuchiwał się w jego wytężony, chrapliwy oddech i odpowiedź przyszła sama. Znów sięgnął do torby, wyjął maść ułatwiającą oddech i rozsmarował ją na gardle, oraz na górnej wardze i skrzydełkach nosa blondyna. Efekty może nie były spektakularne, ale za to oddechy stały się w widoczny sposób głębsze, co też z pewnością można było zapisać na plus. 

Osiągnąwszy tyle, Aren postanowił trochę posortować przyniesione preparaty bo zauważył, że ma w nich spory bałagan. Stopniowo wyjmował i układał eliksiry, maści i składniki eliksirów według ewentualnej, możliwej przydatności. Zajęcie przerwało mu znajome mlaskanie rozlegające się niezbyt daleko od niego. Nie czuł Agresji blisko siebie, dlatego przezornie poszukał jej wzrokiem. Była cała skupiona na ręce Abraxasa, którą gryzła i lizała na zmianę. Zaskoczony Aren wychylił się w jej stronę zdecydowanym ruchem odpychając od blondyna i nie zważając na groźne warczenie krzyknął z wyrzutem: 

– Co ty wyprawiasz! – spanikowany wrócił spojrzeniem do ręki Malfoya, na której właśnie zaczęły goić się rany zadane przez wielkie tomiszcze. Aren patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem, ale później doznał olśnienia. Przecież kiedy tylko poznał Agresję, przy pierwszym spotkaniu pogryzła go dotkliwie. Jednak rany tak jak i tutaj zagoiły się błyskawicznie i bez śladu. Zerknął ponownie na księgę. Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobiła. Teraz też nie zachowywała się jak zazwyczaj. Zastygła i wyglądała bardziej jak pomnik księgi. Zaniepokojony Grey zawołał ją kilka razy, ale nie zareagowała. Nie rozumiał tego.

Nie miał jednak czasu zastanowić się nad tym, bo nagle ciało Abraxasa wygięło się w łuk, oczy blondyna otworzyły się szeroko, poszukując i omiatając otoczenie, zatrzymały spojrzenie na nim. Blondyn z trudem, bardzo niezgrabnie poderwał się i odsunął jak najdalej mógł od Greya kaszląc krwią. Najwyraźniej dość szybki ruch nie wpłynął na niego zbyt dobrze. Aren przytomnie chwycił eliksir uzupełniający krew, by jak najszybciej mu go podać. Kalkulował słusznie, że lepiej aplikować go w miarę przytomnej osobie niż wlewać w ciało bez świadomości. Niestety, kiedy skupił się na twarzy Abraxasa okazało się, że ciało może i reagowało, ale przytomność była jedynie pozorna. Najwyraźniej blondyna znów dręczyły halucynacje. Mimo to Grey postanowił wmusić w niego eliksir i w tym celu wstał, zbliżając się do siedzącego chorego. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaatakowany przez Abraxasa. 

Malfoy rzucił się na niego, popychając na podłogę i chwytając za szyję zaczął go dusić. Zszokowany Aren próbował się bronić, a przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl, skąd ten wymęczony chłopak znalazł w sobie tyle siły. Próbował go odepchnąć, ale blondyn okazał się silniejszy od niego. Grey szarpał się i desperacko próbował zdjąć zaciskające się dłonie ze swojej szyi czując, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Nie miał zamiaru się poddać podejrzewając, że to wszystko powodował cholerny eliksir Malfoya seniora. Tym bardziej, że Abraxas zupełnie nie wyglądał na świadomego tego co robił. Aren wykorzystał to, że miał wolne ręce i z całej siły uderzył blondyna w żebra. Było to może brutalne, ale wykalkulował, że martwy na nic się nie przyda. Abraxas na chwilę stracił oddech i odruchowo puścił ściskaną szyję, co Grey błyskawicznie wykorzystał wyrywając się spod niego kaszląc, krztusząc się i starając odsunąć. Malfoy jednak szybciej się pozbierał i z podziwu godnym refleksem chwycił go za kostkę, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Aren ponownie starał się wyrwać i w trakcie tej walki usłyszał: nagle głos: 

– Nie uciekniesz mi. Zapłacisz za wszystko co mi uczyniłeś ojcze... Zabiję cię! Słyszysz?! Zabiję!

– Nie jestem twoim popieprzonym ojcem! Ocknij się do cholery Abraxasie, to ja Aren! Jesteś silniejszy od tego eliksiru! Na pewno silniejszy! Opanuj się, to ja Aren, słyszysz?!

Grey również krzyczał próbując przebić się do otumanionej świadomości blondwłosego Ślizgona, równocześnie odpychając jego ręce i starając się odpełznąć z ich zasięgu. Nie było to proste, bo Abraxas zachowywał się tak, jakby był w jakimś amoku i miał siłę, zupełnie zdrowego człowieka. Greyowi przyszedł na koniec do głowy jedyny chyba sposób, by jakoś rozwiązać tą sytuację i przeżyć. Rzucił się do przodu i przywarł w mocnym uścisku do torsu Abraxasa. Teraz miał jedynie za zadanie walczyć o to, by nie dać się oderwać od niego. Plan wydawał się dobry, ale zaciętość blondyna była przerażająca. W pewnym momencie Aren poczuł, że tamten mocno ugryzł go w ramię. Syknął z bólu, ale się nie odsunął. Niestety ciągła walka zaczęła wyczerpywać jego siły, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o Abraxasie. Trzeba było coś zrobić. Agresja wywoływała agresję, dlatego Grey postanowił zadziałać inaczej w nadziei, że coś wreszcie do biednego Malfoya dotrze. Rozluźnił uścisk, wciąż jednak tuląc się do niego, ale z delikatnością i zaczął przeczesywać palcami jego włosy mówiąc uspokajająco: 

– Spokojnie Abraxasie, spokojnie... to tylko eliksir. Obudź się proszę. Wiem, że to boli, ale im więcej sił teraz zużyjesz tym gorzej może być później. Twój ojciec jest bydlakiem, ale ty jesteś inny... wiem o tym, tylko proszę wróć tutaj. Nie jesteś sam... jestem z tobą i zostanę. Już cię nie opuszczę... dlatego proszę, daj sobie pomóc...

Po tych słowach blondwłosy Ślizgon zamarł, przestał się szamotać, wstrzymał na moment oddech, a później osunął się bezwładnie zawisając na ramieniu Arena. Później czuć było jak się rozluźnia, a jego oddech wraca do dostępnej mu póki co normy, czyli nierównego, chrapliwego dyszenia. Na szczęście oddechy były nadal dość głębokie dzięki zastosowanej maści. Grey dźwigał cały ciężar Malfoya na sobie, ale póki co nie kończył jeszcze uspokajających działań, by nie stracić tego, co już uzyskał. Bolało go wszystko od tej walki o życie, ale świadomość, że to nie była wina Abraxasa tylko jego ojca powodowała, że nie miał za złe młodemu Malfoyowi tego ataku. 

Powolne głaskanie działało uspokajająco i na blondyna i na zielonookiego chłopaka, który tymczasem starał się prześledzić wszystkie znane mu eliksiry, które powodowały napady agresji. Po chwili porzucił taki kierunek poszukiwań, bo okazało się, że takich mikstur sam zna sporo. Należałoby je ograniczyć o kolejne kryteria, czyli krwotoki, wymioty, halucynacje itp. Takich było mniej. Oczywiście przy założeniu, że nie był to jakiś specjalny, autorski produkt stworzony na potrzeby wyrafinowanych tortur. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył tego, że blondyn ponownie zastygł w bezruchu. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go dopiero wysilony szept: 

–A... ren? Co ty tu... 

– Postaraj się za wiele nie mówić... później wszystko wyjaśnię. Rozpoznałeś mnie, czy tylko tak mówisz?

– Poznaję cię, nie majaczę.

– Nareszcie. A teraz powiedz mi co to była za mikstura. Ta, którą ci podano. Może mógłbym pomóc, ale nie mam żadnych wskazówek. Mój najsilniejszy eliksir przeciwbólowy działa tylko doraźnie i bardzo krótko jak na twoje potrzeby. 

– Skąd ty... – Malfoy przerwał czując się nagle coraz słabszym i jednocześnie bardzo szczęśliwym. Na krótko. Zupełnie nagle wróciła do niego świadomość, że Arena nie powinno tu być, bo grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony. Nie miał zbyt wiele sił, ale starał się wyrazić o co mu chodziło: – Aren, proszę... musisz stąd odejść... ten eliksir... jest powiązany z magią krwi. Po zażyciu ludzie nie są w stanie się kontrolować… napady szału... 

– Zauważyłem, ale to nic... – to powiedziawszy Grey westchnął z ulgą. Malfoy wyraźnie póki co wrócił do pełni zmysłów. Trzeba było to czym prędzej wykorzystać. Pomógł blondynowi oprzeć się o ścianę, a sam wstał i poszedł po leżący pod ścianą upuszczony przez niego w czasie szamotaniny eliksir uzupełniający krew. Później podszedł do gamy preparatów zmagazynowanych pod umywalkami i wyszukał eliksir wzmacniający oraz spokoju. Trochę ryzykował, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o skład eliksiru spokoju, ale zdecydował, że warto. Może uda mu się wreszcie wypytać Malfoya o skład tej piekielnej mikstury, którą wmusił w niego jego ojciec. Po podaniu specyfików chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Abraxas przymknął oczy, widocznie wyczerpany. Aren zaś myślał na głos analizując to co już wiedział: 

– Magia krwi... Z tego co czytałem to jest tak, że krwi używa się, by spowodować wzmocnienie jakiejś mikstury. Pod działaniem krwi staje się ona potężniejsza, bo wszystkie użyte składniki nawet te niemagiczne nabierają magicznych walorów. Tak się zastanawiam... pierwsze objawy przypominają mi eliksir zamętu. Oczywiście działanie nie powinno być tak długotrwałe... no i zdecydowanie nie powoduje on ataków agresji... – wysilony, cichy szept ze strony blondyna wyraźnie wskazywał, że chłopak jest przytomny, słucha i sam również myśli:

– Nie wiem dokładnie... ten eliksir zdobył w jakiś sposób ojciec kilka lat temu. Używał go na swoich wrogach i przeciwnikach. To była taka nauczka, że z Malfoyami się nie zadziera... mikstura powoduje ból całego ciała, krwotoki i inne takie. Najgorsze jest to, że czerpie siłę z magii potraktowanego nim nieszczęśnika... kiedy źródło się wyczerpie, eliksir ulega neutralizacji. To trwa zazwyczaj ponad dobę... napady agresji są skutkiem ubocznym. Powinieneś jak najszybciej stąd odejść... nie dam rady ich kontrolować. Wiem to. 

– Oh... to brzmi znajomo. Różnicą jest czerpanie mocy z rdzenia magicznego. To naprawdę niebezpieczne... – Aren umilkł, bo zupełnie nagle przypomniał sobie jak sam się czuł, gdy jego i tak już słaba magia została ponownie nadwyrężona. Chciał kontynuować rozmowę, więc rzucił: – czy możesz mi powiedzieć... – ale szybko dał sobie spokój, bo zerknąwszy na Abraxasa zauważył, że ten znowu zemdlał. 

To było niepokojące. Na szczęście póki co nie zaszła żadna reakcja alergiczna, ale i tak jego eliksiry działały na Malfoya zastanawiająco krótko. Zużywane w tym tempie skończą się zbyt szybko. Abraxas twierdził, że symptomy będą się utrzymywać co najmniej do następnego dnia... Grey uwzględniając tą wiadomość starał się przeliczyć ilość przyniesionych mikstur by rozłożyć je odpowiednio w czasie. Wydawało się, że jest ich zbyt mało. Co prawda były jeszcze składniki i kilkadziesiąt innych mikstur. Jedne bardziej inne mniej pomocne, ale musiał sobie radzić z tym co miał. Nie było czasu na warzenie tych najbardziej potrzebnych. 

Przysiadł obok Malfoya pozwalając by jego głowa spoczęła mu na ramieniu. Musieli obaj odpocząć, by dać radę przetrwać kolejne godziny. Aren obserwował Agresję, która tymczasem wróciła do swojego zwykłego stanu i w duchu zżymał się na ojca Abraxasa. Ten bydlak z pewnością nie zamierzał uśmiercić syna przed Turniejem. Jednakże Grey nie był w stanie zaakceptować metod zastosowanych przez Malfoya seniora. Dyscyplinowanie przez ból i strach nie było przecież odpowiednią metodą wychowawczą. Aren czuł się tym bardziej źle, że sam był przyczyną nałożenia tej kary. Przecież to jego Abraxas bronił. 

***

Orion z Edgarem systematycznie, zgodnie z ustaleniami przeprowadzali plan Arena. Orion dziwnie się czuł w nie swoim ciele. Okazało się jednak dość szybko, że odgrywanie Arena wobec innych uczniów było dość prostą sprawą. Grey na jego szczęście nie spoufalał z nikim i zawsze miał obojętny wyraz twarzy. To było bardzo pomocne. Nadszedł czas kolacji i Black w Wielkiej Sali zajął zwyczajowe miejsce Arena, czyli odosobniony koniec stołu od strony wejścia. Jedząc doszedł do wniosku, że obserwując człowieka niewiele można się o nim dowiedzieć. Dużo lepiej poznaje się motywy jego działań wkładając jego skórę. Niestety nie zawsze jest to zabawne i przyjemne. 

Grey mnóstwo czasu spędzał w samotności. Dla Blacka nie był to zwyczajny stan. W krótkim czasie przekonał się, że uczniowie nie ułatwiali Arenowi życia. Orion nabrał szacunku dla opanowania zielonookiego Ślizgona, bo sam w myślach zdążył już wielokrotnie przekląć sporą ilość uczniów, którzy szydzili z niego otwarcie czy też za jego placami. Raz nawet złapał już w rękę różdżkę, by skutecznie uciszyć pewnego Gryfona. Na szczęście nie wyjął jej i dzięki temu to potknięcie w odgrywaniu roli nie zostało jak ocenił przez nikogo zauważone, włącznie z prowokatorem, który na szczęście krótko potem się oddalił. 

Po posiłku Black wybrał najbezpieczniejszą według niego opcję i udał się do biblioteki w celu odrobienia pracy domowej. Pokonując trasę do przybytku wiedzy Orion wciąż analizował życie Greya. Musiało być mu bardzo trudno, widział po sobie. Kiedy człowiek przyzwyczai się do używania magii i później nagle nie może jej stosować, czuje się jakby ktoś odciął go od dostępu do niezwykle ważnego życiowego organu. Orion skonstatował, że i tak był w dużo lepszej sytuacji bo wiedział, że kiedy skończy się działanie eliksiru i powróci do własnej postaci, może używać magii do woli. Czuł ją w sobie, ale musiał kontrolować na tyle, żeby nie wyczuł jej nikt inny. Pomagała mu w tym zdolność wyczuwania i umiejętność łamania pieczęci i rozwiązywania magicznych węzłów... zwłaszcza pieczęci. Uważał, że największym niebezpieczeństwem było to, co mógł zrobić nieświadomie. Jakieś drobne tiki, gesty, czy też przyzwyczajenia. Z tego też powodu starał się skupić na takich właśnie szczegółach. 

Czas spędzony w bibliotece uważał za owocny, udany i zdumiewająco spokojny. Wybrał stolik ukryty między regałami i odosobniony, co pozwoliło mu na zminimalizowanie wykrycia i na skupienie. Kiedy nadszedł czas na opuszczenie biblioteki i powrót do pokoju wspólnego, do Oriona wróciły problemy i rozterki związane z jego obecną postacią. Zanim wstał od stolika dopił resztę pierwszej fiolki eliksiru, zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył do wyjścia. Przeczuwał, że wraz ze zbliżaniem się do pokoju wspólnego nadciąga jego główny kłopot. Podczas wieczornego posiłku czuł na sobie cały czas, no może z drobnymi przerwami, wzrok Riddle'a. Dziwna wydała mu się ta stała, czujna obserwacja. Miał nadzieję, że jakoś przemknie się do dormitorium, ale oczywiście była to nadzieja złudna. Minął przejście do pokoju wspólnego i od razu poczuł na sobie wzrok Toma, który widocznie na niego czekał. Wróć... nie czekał na niego, ale na Arena, ale w istniejących warunkach było to jedno i to samo. Przy nim na swoich miejscach siedzieli Avery i Mulciber. Riddle wstał i podszedł do niego mówiąc:

– Żeby nie przedłużać niepotrzebnie, zapraszam. Załatwmy to o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy – po tych słowach Tom skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, a Blackowi nie pozostało nic innego jak ruszyć za nim. Zanim się odwrócił w odpowiednim kierunku zarejestrował zmartwiony wzrok Avery'ego. Nie było jednak odwrotu. Musiał zmierzyć się z tym problemem i jak wcześniej to określił, odegrać rolę swojego życia najlepiej jak potrafił.

Wszedł do pokoju prefekta niedługo za nim. Tom zostawił dla niego uchylone drzwi. Zamknął je za sobą i zgodnie z gestem dłoni gospodarza zajął jeden z dwóch foteli stojących przy stoliku. Bardzo rzadko miał okazję tutaj bywać. Skorzystał więc z tego, że Tom zajęty był napełnianiem wrzątkiem filiżanek z herbatą i rozejrzał się dyskretnie choć szybko. Stwierdził, że jest to miejsce zaskakująco przytulnie urządzone. Nie raził nawet widoczny, rzucający się w oczy minimalizm w wyposażeniu. Na tym zakończył oględziny dziękując skinieniem głowy za postawioną przed nim herbatę. Był zdumiony, bo nie pamiętał, żeby ktokolwiek z ich grupy był przyjmowany tutaj choćby wodą. 

Tymczasem Tom zajął drugi fotel i otworzył cukiernicę, a biedny Orion z rosnącym w duchu przerażeniem, choć utrzymujący zwyczajny dla Arena wyraz twarzy, obserwował jak Riddle wrzuca do jego filiżanki kolejne kostki cukru. Black skonstatował, że to on będzie musiał wypić to coś, co już w żadnym wypadu nie przypominało herbaty. Był to już tylko obrzydliwie słodki ulepek. Zdał sobie też sprawę z tego, że nie dość, że będzie musiał to pić, to jeszcze zmuszony był spożyć tą obrzydliwość z udawaną przyjemnością. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na popełnienie w tej kwestii błędu. Nie mógł pojąć jak Riddle i Aren mogą pić tak przesłodzoną herbatę z uwielbieniem. Zachował jednak stoicki spokój kiwając głową w podziękowaniu, gdy Tom dopełnił obowiązku gościnnego poczęstunku. 

– Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że od samego rana coś kombinujesz – słowa Toma nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tego, że nie będzie to łatwa rozmowa.

– Kto wie… zapewniam jednak, że ciebie to nie dotyczy – odpowiedział Orion starając się ze spokojem jaki obserwował u Arena, wytrzymać palący wzrok Riddle'a. Było to niezwykle trudne, bo równocześnie musiał zachować zimną krew, by nie zdradzić się jakimś głupstwem. Niestety odpowiedź wyraźnie zirytowała adwersarza:

– Skoro już tutaj jesteś to pragnę cię poinformować, że twoje sprawy ostatnio dosyć często mnie dotyczą. Możesz się zapierać i zaprzeczać, ale musisz mnie w swoich planach uwzględniać. Teraz tylko pojawia się pytanie o co chodzi. Co zamierzasz. Zastanawiam się czy przypadkiem nie planujesz znowu jakiejś sztuczki przeciwko mnie. Na pewno starasz się robić wszystko, bym się nie dowiedział czym się zajmujesz. To akurat nie ulega wątpliwości. 

Black struchlał w duchu i przez moment myślał, że ich plan został odkryty. Wiedział, że nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia i z pewnością jego oczy zdradziły ten stan ducha, ale równocześnie stwierdził, że to akurat było zachowanie dopuszczalne w tym momencie rozmowy. 

Spodziewał się właściwie, że Tom odkryje dziwne zachowanie Arena, jego znikanie i jakieś poszukiwania. Nie sądził jednak, że rozmówca wyrazi to w tak bezpośredni sposób. Nie przypuszczał też, choć nie wątpił w doskonały zmysł obserwacji Riddle'a, że trafi w samo sedno. Trzeba było mieć jednak nadzieję, że nie podejrzewał Arena o zaufanie komuś, kto go oszukał. Współpraca z Edgarem i nim samym była mistrzowskim posunięciem i dzięki temu jak na razie byli o krok przed Riddle'm. Orion miał nadzieję, że Tom podobnie jak on sam początkowo, znając Arena, po prostu odrzuci ten wariant wydarzeń. 

Black spuścił wzrok siłą opanowując strach. Zdusił drżenie rąk i pewnie uniósł filiżankę do ust. Musiał grać dalej i zachować pozory. Z udawaną przyjemnością przełknął łyk obrzydliwie słodkiego, przeklętego napoju, który dawał mu chwilę wytchnienia przed wnikliwym spojrzeniem czerwonookiego Ślizgona. Odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek mając świadomość, że musi odpowiedzieć. Postanowił zagrać sposobem zielonookiego, który przecież często rzucał prefektowi Slytherinu wyzwanie z całą bezczelnością. Jakoś mu to uchodziło płazem, dlatego Orion miał nadzieję, że jemu też będzie wybaczone. Musiał to zrobić i to szybko. Podniósł wzrok znad filiżanki i patrząc Tomowi w oczy rzucił:

– Być może masz rację. I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? 

– Zależy od tego co kombinujesz. Zależy też od tego jakie będą skutki twojego postępowania. Póki co jednak będę się przyglądał – stwierdził Riddle uśmiechając się złośliwie. Black wiedział, że Aren nie dał by się zastraszyć, więc powiedział lekceważącym tonem: 

– Jakbyś tego ciągle nie robił.

– Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie mój drogi – odciął się Tom, a Oriona zaskoczyła końcówka tego zdania, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Właściwie, to czuł się zdeprymowany kierunkiem w którym biegła ta rozmowa. Atmosfera była zupełnie inna niż kiedy Tom rozmawiał z Greyem na forum publicznym. Black troszkę się zgubił i nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować, dlatego spróbował jak najszybciej zakończyć tą rozmowę.

– Przejdźmy więc do rzeczy.

– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy – zapowiedział Riddle spokojnym tonem, po czym przeszedł do meritum sprawy. – Głównym powodem naszego spotkania są profile pozostałych uczestników Turnieju. Czy znasz je? 

– Wiem to, co napisali w gazecie. Planowałem się w końcu tym zająć, ale... – próbował bronić Arena Orion podejrzewając, że zielonooki Ślizgon rzeczywiście nie miał kiedy i zapewne nie miał też jak pogłębić swoich wiadomości w tej kwestii. Powątpiewający wzrok czerwonookiego Ślizgona wyraźnie wskazywał, że prefekt Slytherinu nie wierzy, by Grey kiedykolwiek zabrał się za zbieranie wiadomości o przeciwnikach. Bez słowa wstał podchodząc do biurka i biorąc z niego kilka arkuszy pergaminu, po czym wrócił podając mu je. Orion dla pozoru przebiegł wzrokiem po znajomych mu już informacjach dotyczących sześciu uczestników Turnieju. Na koniec westchnął ciężko i zaczął zgłębiać pierwszy tekst mówiący o głównym reprezentancie Durmstrangu. Westchnięcie wyraźnie zwróciło na niego uwagę Riddle'a, który zapytał:

– Jakiś problem? 

– Czy analiza zawartych tu treści może poczekać do jutra? Chciałbym się nad tym zastanowić, przemyśleć – poprosił Black licząc na wyrozumiałość swojego Pana. Stwierdził bowiem, że do tego co już od siebie powiedział na temat tych uczestników nie byłby w stanie niczego dodać. Powtórzyć tych uwag nie mógł, bo zdradziłby swoją tożsamość, a nie chciał tworzyć jakiś niewyważonych uwag na koszt Greya. Aren mu zaufał i nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Dlatego zaryzykował czekając w napięciu na wynik. Nie był pewien efektu,bo wyczuł, że Tom zrobił się nagle zły:

– Dobrze, ale nie czekaj zbyt długo, bo zastanie cię początek Turnieju.

– Tylko do jutra.

– Wygląda na to, że ponownie się gdzieś spieszysz. Zastanawia mnie kto jest aż tak ważny...

Humor Toma jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył, a Orion zastanawiał się co poszło nie tak. Wydawało mu się, że prowadził w miarę bezpieczną rozmowę. Musiał czegoś nie wiedzieć. Grey miałby się gdzieś, kiedyś z kimś spotykać? Sam był ciekawy kto to mógł być, ale nie było czasu na takie rozważania. I co teraz? Co miałby odpowiedzieć? W tym momencie, kiedy ścisnęło mu się ze strachu serce i już widział klęskę całej intrygi, jakby na zamówienie rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Tom zmarszczył lekko brwi wstając i podchodząc do wejścia, by je otworzyć. Orion pozwolił sobie na cichutkie westchnienie ulgi, kiedy usłyszał głos Avery'ego: 

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Profesor Beery czeka na Arena. Kazał go natychmiast do siebie przyprowadzić, dlatego przyszedłem.

– Jak nie Slughorn to Beery... ale jutro spodziewam się dłuższej rozmowy.

– Dobrze – krotko rzucił Black osłabły wręcz z ulgi.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca chowając do torby otrzymane materiały i pozornie spokojnym krokiem kierując się do drzwi. W duchu dziękował Edgarowi, że pomyślał o czymś takim, choć ryzykowne było stosowanie tej samej sztuczki dwa razy. Samopoczucie mu się trochę pogorszyło kiedy skonstatował, że Tom ruszył tuż za nim. Jego obawa, że zostaną odkryci wzrosła, ale nie mógł póki się da wypaść z roli. Skierował się spokojnym krokiem w kierunku wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego z czającym się tuż tuż specyficznym wężem. W głowie robił przegląd możliwych scenariuszy i tłumaczeń, ale wszystko to rozpierzchło się momentalnie, a napięcie opadło, gdy tylko minęli wyjście na korytarz. Powodem nagłej ulgi był Beery wsparty o ścianę tuż przy nim:

– Aren! Wybacz, że tak późno cię wywołuję, ale mam ważną sprawę, która nie może czekać. Obiecuję, że nie zajmie mi to zbyt wiele czasu. 

– Nie szkodzi profesorze. O co chodzi?

– Chodźmy do cieplarni, nie da się tego wytłumaczyć bez ilustracji.

– Rozumiem – oszczędnie skwitował Black wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Zerknął krótko na Toma, ale ten tylko przyjrzał się im obu, skłonił lekko głowę przed Beery'm na pożegnanie i ruszył w głąb korytarza, zapewne na obchód przed ciszą nocną. Orion przeniósł wzrok na Avery'ego, który wyszczerzył się wesoło, zapewne domyślając się jak wielką ulgę odczuwał teraz kolega. Nie było póki co możliwości komentowania tego co się stało, dlatego kiedy tylko profesor Zielarstwa ruszył w stronę cieplarni, Black poszedł za nim w milczeniu. Wiedział, że Grey wiele czasu spędza z Beery'm. Nie orientował się co prawda czym się zajmowali, nie bardzo interesowały go rośliny, ale miał nadzieję na uzyskanie od nauczyciela jakichś informacji co do Arena. Nie mógł liczyć na uzyskanie jakichkolwiek wiadomości od Toma, bo ten był piekielnie spostrzegawczy i szybko odkryłby mistyfikację. Nauczyciel był według oceny Oriona łatwiejszym celem, dlatego też szedł z nim bez protestów.

Do cieplarni doszli dość szybko. Kiedy byli już wewnątrz, Beery poprowadził domniemanego Arena w głąb tego rozległego pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się przy jednej z roślin, popatrzył na nią w zamyśleniu, a w końcu odwrócił się do chłopaka i zaczął:

– Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę?

– Profesorze poruszaliśmy ostatnio bardzo wiele kwestii i nie wiem o którą może panu chodzić. – Orion powiedział to swobodnym tonem licząc, że nauczyciel podobnie jak robił to na lekcjach, zacznie opowiadać o jakichś roślinach. Opowieści te były wysłuchiwane uważnie głównie przez Arena, dlatego Orion szykował się teraz wewnętrznie na wykład o czymś, co nie bardzo go pasjonowało. 

– Mówię o listownicy czerwonej. Wtedy niestety nam przerwano, ale teraz mamy więcej czasu. Powiedz mi co odkryłeś w związku z tą rośliną, a z pewnością pomoże mi to przy jej pielęgnacji. Zresztą... pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o milinie różyczkowatym, albo o zastosowaniu płonnika pospolitego? Wziąłem sobie do serca twoje poprzednie słowa, a równocześnie chętnie skonsultuję kolejne spostrzeżenia. – Beery rzucał coraz to nowe nazwy, a Black poczuł nagle, że porusza się po bardzo niepewnym i grząskim gruncie, o którego miąższości i strukturze nie ma bladego pojęcia. Nie znał żadnej z tych nazw. Nie wiedział nawet, że takie rośliny istnieją. Poczuł się tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że przestał się na moment kontrolować i na jego twarzy pojawiła się dezorientacja. Szybko się opanował, ale było już za późno. Nauczyciel zaczął nagle chichotać, co do reszty zdeprymowało stojącego przed nim ucznia. 

– Co Pana tak rozbawiło? – zapytał zbity z tropu, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał coś, czego absolutnie się nie spodziewał.

– Doprawdy, skończmy tą farsę. Przede mną nie ukryjesz faktu, że podszywasz się pod Arena. Myślę, że dzieje się tak od dzisiejszej kolacji. Wiem nawet kim jesteś... panie Black, nie jest ładnie tak węszyć. Zakładam jednak, że robisz to na wyraźną prośbę Arena. Muszę dodać, że w ramach interesujących obserwacji zauważyłem, że w przedstawieniu uczestniczysz ty i Edgar. 

– Skąd Pan... – Orion z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nauczyciel Zielarstwa okazał się być sprytnym i podstępnym graczem, czego nie widać było na lekcjach. Najwyraźniej go nie docenił. Zupełnie nagle wyczuł narastające zagrożenie i wysuwające się macki magii. Próbował odsunąć się choć trochę sięgając po różdżkę. Mierzył nią w profesora ze smutną świadomością, że był na straconej pozycji. Beery nie wydobył nawet swojej różdżki. Patrzył na chłopaka z nonszalancją, chociaż też ze skupieniem, a Blackowi coś podpowiadało, że gdyby przyszło do walki nie miałby żadnych szans. Cisza się przedłużała. Nacisk magii zelżał, a profesor spokojnie powiedział:

– Nie ma potrzeby tak się unosić. Nic ci z mojej strony nie grozi. 

– Czyżby?

– To było tylko małe ostrzeżenie. Podoba mi się, że pomagasz Arenowi, ale nie lubię kiedy ktoś węszy i próbuje zdobywać informacje. Tak przy okazji... wydaje mi się, że trochę ci pomogłem. Myślę, że niewiele już brakowało, byś został odkryty przez waszego prefekta... a może powinienem powiedzieć Pana?

Słowa nauczyciela zawisły w powietrzu, a przeszywające, oceniające spojrzenie do złudzenia przypominało to, którym mierzył go Riddle. Orion wzburzony i spięty, czując mętlik w głowie wysyczał:

– Kim do diabła jesteś? 

– Jestem po prostu zwykłym nauczycielem Zielarstwa. W zasadzie nikim wartym uwagi. Radzę jednak nie informować waszego prefekta, że być może jest inaczej. W takim wypadku przypuszczam, że Riddle dowie się o waszym małym spisku. Co prawda nie chciałbym do tego dopuścić przez wzgląd na Arena, który ufa mi i słusznie, ale jeśli będę musiał... możesz już odejść.

Orion wstrząśnięty do głębi podążał do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Nie miał pojęcia co teraz ma zrobić, chociaż właściwie nie bardzo miał jakieś pole manewru. Zastanawiał się usilnie jak Beery dowiedział się tego wszystkiego. Był pewien, że mieli naprawdę solidne zabezpieczenia, o które w zasadzie dbał sam Tom. Najwyraźniej nie były wystarczające.


	29. Rozdział 28: Rosnące uczucia

Rozdział 28: Rosnące uczucia

Abraxas nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich napadów szału. Już po drugim Aren odkrył pewną prawidłowość. Kiedy po usilnych staraniach udało mu się wreszcie objąć i przytulić Malfoya, atak po niedługiej chwili ustąpił. Niestety o tą bliskość Grey musiał zawsze walczyć, co było za każdym razem niebezpieczne i wymagało włożenia wielkiego wysiłku. Musiał poskromić agresywnego chłopaka siłą po to, by próbować uciszyć atak w jedyny sposób, który jak się okazało był skuteczny, czyli przytulić go i nie dać się odrzucić. 

Aren przeżył takich ataków jeszcze kilka i po każdym wyglądał gorzej. Kiedy po kolejnym zerknął w jedno z luster stwierdził, że powoli zaczyna wyglądać jak ofiara przemocy domowej. W jego głowie pojawiło się po pewnym czasie kolejne porównanie. Jego pożałowania godny wygląd zewnętrzny równie dobrze mógł spowodować Dudley z kolegami, gdyby postanowili zrobić sobie z niego worek treningowy. W porównywalny sposób czuł się też obolały. W końcu pamiętał te chwile, kiedy nie zdołał im na czas uciec. Grey westchnął ciężko i postarał się choć trochę doprowadzić strój do porządku. Po chwili z kolejnym westchnieniem dał sobie spokój. Niewiele to dało. 

Obejrzał się na nieprzytomnego Abraxasa. Pomimo posiadania całkiem pokaźnego zaplecza medycznego, jak na razie niewiele środków zastosował, głównie ze względu na możliwe, trudne do przewidzenia niekorzystne interakcje z nadal mu nieznanymi składnikami zastosowanego na Malfoyu eliksiru. Dlatego bardzo go cieszyło, że przytulanie blondwłosego chłopaka dawało tak zbawienne skutki. 

Zielonooki Ślizgon potrząsnął głową i na powrót zajął swoje miejsce przy chorym, wzdychając ciężko ze zmęczenia. Przetarł oczy i twarz żeby się trochę rozbudzić i pomyślał, że jak tylko Malfoy dojdzie do siebie nie podaruje mu. Będzie musiał się odwdzięczyć. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wiedział już co wymusi na Abraxasie. Zaciągnie go do pomocy w eliksirach. Będzie musiał robić te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, których on, Aren nie lubi. O tak, będzie przygotowywał i odmierzał śluzy płazów i kroił oślizgłe płazy i robaki. Tego zielonooki nie znosił najbardziej i uważał za najlepszy sposób na odebranie długu. Już wyobrażał sobie reakcje Malfoya, na które oczywiście nie zamierzał zwracać najmniejszej uwagi. Te wszystkie narzekania, marudzenia, krzywienia się i słowa obrzydzenia... zamierzał je ignorować. Nie wątpił też, że po niezbędnej i w mniemaniu Abraxasa koniecznej porcji ostentacyjnych narzekań, blondyn wykona co będzie musiał. 

Aren kontrolnie zerknął na nieprzytomnego i stwierdził, że w jego stanie nic się nie zmieniło. Zanurzył się więc w rozmyślania. Martwił go fakt, że rdzeń magiczny blondwłosego Ślizgona stopniowo się wyczerpywał. Jak wiedział z własnego doświadczenia było to niebezpieczne. Poza tym zbliżał się Turniej i młody Malfoy musiał mieć czas, by zregenerować swój rdzeń. Już drugi, albo i trzeci raz Grey dochodził do tego punktu w swoich przemyśleniach zastanawiając się jak zatrzymać proces ubywania magii Abraxasa, ale jakoś póki co nie był w stanie niczego sensownego wymyślić. Frustrowało go też, że jedynie w nikłym stopniu może pomóc Malfoyowi w niwelowaniu bólu fizycznego. O bólu psychicznym i halucynacjach nie wspominając. Odkąd dowiedział się, że w trakcie tworzenia tego piekielnego eliksiru posłużono się magią krwi, poczuł się bezsilny, ale nie powstrzymywało go to przed intensywnym rozmyślaniem.

Poczuł jak oczy powoli mu się zamykają ze zmęczenia, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Wstał i podniósł ręcznik, którym obmywał chorego, zmoczył go i zaczął przecierać twarz i szyję blondyna. Przy tej czynności ze smutkiem stwierdził, że Malfoy wygląda coraz gorzej. Jego jasna karnacja jeszcze bardziej pojaśniała. Był przeraźliwie blady, prawie przezroczysty z zapadłymi policzkami i zmęczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. I ten jego rzężący, nierówny oddech... brzmiał okropnie. Bez wątpienia wszystko to było skutkiem wyczerpania magicznego. Szczególnie niepokojące były wahania temperatury, jakie dotykały Abraxasa. Raz był rozpalony do tego stopnia, że gorąco z niego buchało, a innym razem trząsł się z zimna. Aren musiał być czujny i obserwować te zmiany, by na czas zdążyć z odpowiednimi maściami. Niestety brak odpoczynku zaczął odbijać się na ratowniku, stąd zamykające się oczy, ciężkie i szczypiące powieki. Aren skończył pomagać Malfoyowi i znowu przy nim usiadł. Nie miał w tej chwili już nic do roboty, więc zamyślił się głęboko... Musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo obudził go kaszel Abraxasa. Jak zwykle kaszlał krwią. Grey szybko zaczął stosować opracowane już na taki moment środki zaradcze. Kiedy kaszel ucichł podał eliksir wspomagający i pobudzający organizm do produkcji krwi, później zastosował maść ułatwiającą oddychanie i to było wszystko co mógł zrobić. Uważał swoją pomoc za kroplę w morzu potrzeb, ale przynosiła ona choremu jakąś tam ulgę, dlatego z niej nie rezygnował. Na koniec westchnął ciężko, przysiadł przy blondynie i nawet nie wiedział kiedy oczy mu się znowu zamknęły. 

Ze snu wybił go ostry ból dłoni i głęboki, choć cichy pomruk. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale już w następnej zorientował się co to było. Agresja zakradła się do niego i mocno ugryzła do krwi, pewnie z myślą o obudzeniu go. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Niedługo jednak trwało zanim księga wyprowadziła go z błędu. Zatrzymała się na wyciągnięcie ręki od chłopaka i nagle rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. Zaskoczony i oślepiony Aren przymknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, aż wstrzymał oddech. Agresja była otwarta. Grey zastanowił się krótko, po czym wyciągnął ręce i wziął tomiszcze na kolana. Na otwartej stronie powoli pojawiła się znana mu już wcześniej strona tytułowa: 

Agresja: Księga Tajemnic 

Myślał, że to było wszystko co księga miała mu do zaoferowania, ale już po chwili zorientował się, że nie. Poniżej tytułu zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne słowa:

„Tylko wybrana krew pozwala odkryć moje tajemnice”

Nicolas Grey.

Aren zamrugał szybko z niedowierzaniem. Poczuł coś dziwnego w środku na widok nazwiska. Poza tym zwrot magia krwi i wspomnienie ugryzienia przez tomiszcze jakoś tak połączyły mu się teraz w jedno. Zerknął szybko na dłoń, ale okazało się, że rana zdążyła się już zagoić. Czyżby ten Nicolas... jęk bólu ze strony Abraxasa spowodował, że zielonooki chłopak rozproszył się i myśl uciekła mu z głowy, za to on sam z niepokojem przeniósł wzrok na chorego. Blondyn wciąż był nieprzytomny. 

Kiedy powrócił wzrokiem do Agresji okazało się, że ta wciąż otwarta była na stronie tytułowej. Aren wyciągnął rękę i chciał odwrócić stronę, ale nie dał rady. Kartki sprawiały wrażenie litej skały. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło w skupieniu rozmyślając jak to zrobić i po chwili jego wzrok padł na wers poniżej tytułu. Niedługo później wstał, podszedł do swojej torby, wyciągnął z niej niewielki nożyk do cięcia ziół i wrócił na miejsce. Przeczytał jeszcze raz sformułowanie „rodowa krew” i westchnął ciężko. Zamierzał sprawdzić, czy jego krew zostanie uznana za odpowiednią, by przeczytać cokolwiek więcej z tej dziwnej książki. Przesunął lewą dłoń nad Agresję i naciął ją trzymanym nożykiem. Dobrą chwilę patrzył jak jego krew plami lekko żółtawe strony. Po pewnym czasie okazało się, że tomiszcze wchłonęło czerwone krople jak gąbka i pobrudzone strony znowu były czyste, a wielka księga mruknęła cicho i kartki zaczęły się szybko przekręcać. Znieruchomiały odsłaniając znany już Arenowi skądinąd obrazek prezentujący niezbyt ładny rdzeń magiczny charakterystyczny dla magii krwi. Poniżej był tekst, który chłopak zaczął czytać:  
Magia Krwi 

Długo się zastanawiałem, czy umieścić tutaj tą informację.   
Było nie było jest to moja specjalizacja, która spowodowała,   
że zostałem odrzucony przez społeczeństwo magiczne.  
Badania nad tą dziedziną magi bardzo często kończyły się źle.   
Moja rodzina jednakże, zdawała się mieć do magii krwi szczególne zdolności.  
Umiejętności pozwalały nam zgłębiać możliwości jakie dawała ta dziedzina magii.  
Nigdy jednak, żaden z przodków nie śmiał badać tego co ja.   
Kiedy zorientowali się czym się zajmuję... ich reakcja była do przewidzenia.  
Brałem ją pod uwagę i dlatego nie poczułem się zszokowany.  
Zostałem wydziedziczony i przybrałem nowe nazwisko – Grey.

Uważam, że magia krwi nie musi być kojarzona tylko z czarną magią.   
Lata badań pozwoliły mi dojść do zgoła innych wniosków. Efekty doświadczeń   
dały mi nie raz szansę na uratowanie życia mojej drugiej połowie, którą pociągały   
różne dziwne, czarnomagiczne, niezbadane przedmioty i zaklęcia.   
Jej badania dawały czasem marne efekty, najczęściej mało przyjemne   
i trzeba było idąc na ratunek działać błyskawicznie.   
Rdzeń, który widzisz powyżej czytelniku, należy do mnie.  
Przyznaję, nie jest najpiękniejszy, jednak jest to część mojej osoby.   
Czytając uznasz go pewnie za przekleństwo, jednak uwierz mi, tak nie jest.  
Powinieneś uznać to za dar, który uczynił mnie i Ciebie też uczyni, silniejszym. 

Agresja została zaklęta tak, by móc pomagać moim następcom,   
którzy tutaj zajrzą. Ma wspierać ich w trudnościach.   
Trudnościach, przez które sam przechodziłem.   
Borykałem się z nimi przez większość mojego życia, ale pokonywałem je.   
Z drugiej strony modlę się do Merlina, by nie musieli oni przechodzić przez to co ja.   
Od razu muszę oznajmić, że nie mogę opisać każdego aspektu tego rodzaju magii  
i tego kierunku, w którym w jej ramach poszedłem, ponieważ ta odnoga rdzenia, która  
tworzy się wewnątrz maga jest u każdego inna i bywa nieco nieobliczalna.  
Jedno jest pewne. Żeby ułatwić sobie życie postaraj się, ty który to czytasz,  
zaakceptować zmiany i możliwości, które dzięki nim osiągasz.   
Przyjmij je jako swoisty dar i ścieżkę rozwoju.  
Tak będzie dużo łatwiej i nie będziesz musiał tracić sił i czasu   
na walkę z własnym rdzeniem magii krwi. Chcesz się o tym przekonać?  
Wystarczy zajrzeć w głąb siebie. Od razu to dostrzeżesz... 

Tekst nagle się urwał i Aren poczuł, że autor zachęca go do tego o czym pisał. Rozmyślał jednak aktualnie nad czym innym. Owszem, Kasandra mówiąc o tym co widziała wewnątrz niego dała wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że ma kilka rdzeni magicznych. Domyślił się już tego, który był związany z animagią, ale zaskoczyła go możliwość, że ma w sobie rdzeń związany z magią krwi. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i jeszcze raz przeczytał sobie tekst z Agresji. Upewnił się dzięki temu, że faktycznie tak może być. Przekonać się o tym mógł tylko w jeden sposób, a mianowicie stosując się do instrukcji wynotowanych z książek o rdzeniach magicznych.

Wstał, znowu podszedł do swojej torby i wydobył z niej zwój z tymi informacjami i swoją różdżkę, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Uważnie przeczytał tekst na zwoju, ujął w dłoń różdżkę z dziwnym uczuciem, bo nie robił tego przecież bardzo dawna. Wskazania jednak były bardzo wyraźne. Różdżka powinna stanowić pewien bufor pomiędzy jego magią pierwotną, a magią tworzenia. Musiał się skupić, więc zamknął oczy starając się poczuć swoją magię. Po chwili już było wiadomo, że najpierw musi oczyścić umysł, bo rozmaite myśli przelatywały mu chaotycznie przez głowę notorycznie go rozpraszając. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami postarał się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, ale zupełnie nagle okazało się, że widzi coś więcej niż ciemność. Na początek trochę niepewnie rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy i upewnił, że faktycznie ma przed sobą magiczne rdzenie. Widział je przecież już wcześniej na obrazkach książek. Nie mógł się mylić. Ustaliwszy to, zwrócił wzrok na największy rdzeń. To był jego rdzeń główny i niestety nadal nie wyglądał najlepiej. Miał bardzo przytłumiony blask. Właściwie to ledwo się tlił złocistym kolorem. Zielonooki dopiero teraz, kiedy naocznie przekonał się w jakiej kondycji znajduje się jego rdzeń główny uwierzył w pełni, że przyjdzie mu jeszcze długi czas poczekać, aż jego magia się zregeneruje. 

Od głównego rdzenia odchodziła gruba nić, która lśniła niesamowitym, pełnym migotliwych iskierek blaskiem. Bez wątpienia ten rdzeń odpowiadał za animagię. Niewiele się zastanawiając, Aren udał się w jego kierunku, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Wewnątrz widać było piękne zwierzę, w które przemieniał się podczas praktykowania tej dziedziny magii i którego instynktów odczuwanych w trakcie przemiany wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił opanować. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć zamkniętego w rdzeniu zwierzęcia, ale ono nagle skurczyło się i zwyczajnie uciekło przed dotykiem. Grey patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem, a na końcu stwierdził z pewnym fatalizmem, że w jego przypadku oczywiście nic nie mogło przebiegać podręcznikowo. Zawsze musiały wystąpić jakieś anomalia. Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że kiedy próbował przemian wszystko odbywało się tak jak należy, więc chyba nie było tak źle. Obiecał też sobie przy okazji, że wznowi ćwiczenia ze szczególnym naciskiem na konieczność ujarzmienia zwierzęcia w sobie i zachowania jasności umysłu w kosmatym ciele. 

Skończył kontemplować bijący jasnością rdzeń i powrócił przed przytłumione, złote światło głównego pnia. Nie musiał się bardzo wysilać, by po drugiej stronie zauważyć kolejną nić. Nie była tak gruba jak animagiczna, ale była. Zielonooki chłopak uważnie się jej przyjrzał i odetchnął z pewną ulgą, kiedy nie zauważył na niej spływających kropli krwi. Nić wyglądała na niedawno powstałą i jeszcze nie do końca wykształconą, ale nawet ona była jaśniejsza od jego głównego rdzenia. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ona również bez dwóch zdań odbiegała od książkowego wizerunku. Aren był skonfundowany jej widokiem, a raczej tego, co tą nić oplatało. Były to kolczaste gałązki pnących róż z pączkami kwiatami. Kiedy chłopak powodowany ciekawością zbliżył się, próbując dotknąć jednego z kwiatów, najbliższa łodyżka błyskawicznie oplotła jego rękę wbijając się w nią kolcami. Chłopak oczekiwał bólu, ale ten nie nadszedł, choć widział spływające stróżki krwi. Kiedy krew dotarła do jednego z pąków, ten lekko rozchylił swoje płatki. Jeśli Grey miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy ten oryginalny rdzeń jest aby na pewno związany z magią krwi, to właśnie teraz otrzymał odpowiedź. Miał już pewność. 

Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową bo zrozumiał, że skoro wykształcił się u niego tego rodzaju rdzeń, to musiał użyć kiedyś przynajmniej raz magii krwi... Nie przypominał sobie takiego faktu, choć poświęcił dobrą chwilę na rozmyślania. 

Próby dojścia do sedna sprawy zostały gwałtownie przerwane i Aren nagle wrócił do realnego świata, przywołany silnym uderzeniem, które zafundował mu w kolejnym ataku szału Malfoy. Zanim Grey na dobre rozejrzał się w sytuacji, Agresja dopadła Abraxasa i mocno ugryzła go w rękę odciągając jego uwagę. Blondyn próbował ją schwytać, ale zgrabnie wyślizgiwała mu się z rąk prowokacyjnie powarkując i kłapiąc na postrach zębami. Wyglądała tak, jakby się świetnie bawiła, ale Aren nie mógł jej nie doceniać. Dała mu dość czasu by doszedł do siebie i przedsięwziął środki zaradcze. Oczywiście zdecydował się na to, co przynajmniej doraźnie pomagało, czyli na przytulenie. Nauczony doświadczeniem zaszedł Malfoya od tyłu i zamknął w uścisku przywierając do jego pleców i czekając, aż sposób zacznie działać. Zanim to nastąpiło musiał kurczowo się trzymać, bo blondyn miotał się strasznie. Nie obyło się też bez tego, by Aren dostał w chwili nieuwagi cios w żebra. W końcu jednak Abraxas ucichł i opadł całym ciężarem na podtrzymującego go Greya. 

Zielonooki chłopak przyjął to z wielką ulgą. Dotaszczył blondwłosego Ślizgona do ściany i ułożył go pod nią. Nie było łatwo. Nie istniało już chyba miejsce na jego ciele, w którym nie czułby bólu. Siniaki, otarcia i stłuczenia powodowały, że coraz trudniej było mu się swobodnie poruszać, ale nadal walczył. Zresztą Abraxas wyglądał dużo gorzej od niego. Właściwie to wyglądał coraz gorzej i aktualnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby doraźna pomoc już mu nie wystarczała. Aren obserwował to wszystko z pewnym niepokojem mając tylko nadzieję, że Malfoy senior się nie przeliczył i nie doprowadzi do przedwczesnej śmierci syna. 

Na bladej twarzy Abraxasa pojawiły się krople potu i Aren już wiedział, że z pewnością znowu gorączkuje. Dotknął lekko policzka chorego i stwierdził, że rzeczywiście był rozgrzany. Wziął więc ręcznik służący do przemywania twarzy, podniósł się ciężko i zmoczył go zimną wodą, później otarł twarz blondyna i położył zimny okład na jego czole. Po tym ciężko westchnął i usiadł obok opierając się o ścianę. Jego wzrok padł na Agresję, która jakby tylko czekała na taki sygnał, bo mruknęła i zawierciła się w miejscu. Grey wyciągnął do niej rękę przyzywającym gestem i księga ruszyła w jego stronę, przewracając kartki. Kiedy stanęła na jej otwartych stronach widniała dalsza część tekstu:

… Skoro doczytałeś aż dotąd, nie ulega wątpliwości, że masz to w sobie.   
Warto więc bym przekazał niezwykle, jak sądzę, istotną informację.  
Agresja została tak zaczarowana, by móc pomagać ci w momentach, w których  
uzna to za konieczne. W takich chwilach ujawni ci moją wiedzę na dany temat.

Magia Krwi jest dziedziną, którą tak naprawdę można wykorzystać   
w dowolny sposób jak już sugerowałem. Dowolny, czyli i dobry i zły.   
Istota tej magii powoduje jednak, że najczęściej interesują się nią   
osoby parające się Czarną Magią. Takie wykorzystanie magii krwi   
nie jest oczywiście dla tych ludzi bezpieczne i bezobjawowe. Niesie ze sobą   
rozmaite skutki, które dla nich są najczęściej niekorzystne. Stąd właśnie powstało  
przeświadczenie, że ta magia jest zła. Nie jest tak, ale czuję się w obowiązku   
ostrzec cię przed konsekwencjami, które niewątpliwie wystąpią, kiedy już raz   
zdecydujesz się na jej użycie. Jak wiadomo wielka moc zawsze kusi i może być  
zgubna dla używającego. Zawsze trzeba o tej prawdzie pamiętać.   
Sam miałem okazję się o tym fakcie przekonać i chciałbym cię przed tym uchronić.

Będę tu dla ciebie, gdy będziesz tego naprawdę potrzebować. 

Skończył czytać tekst i księga ponownie się zamknęła. Nie odsunęła się jednak, ale zaczęła lizać jego dłoń. Zamyślony Aren odruchowo zaczął głaskać ją po grzbiecie tak jak lubiła, słysząc już po chwili znajome mruczenie. Wywołało ono na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech. Poczuł w dłoni, którą niedawno naciął mrowienie i spojrzał na nią z niepokojem, ale nie musiał się martwić. Agresja znowu spowodowała, że rana zanikała, choć krew na ubraniu została. Musiał się nią pochlapać, kiedy walczył z blondynem.

Kiedy tak zapatrzył się na tomiszcze i swoją dłoń, różne myśli zaczęły przechodzić mu przez głowę. Wahał się i zastanawiał, ale kiedy przeniósł wzrok na kruchą i bezwładną postać Abraxasa wszelakie opory zniknęły. Zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, by postawić Malfoya na nogi, a przynajmniej ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Niestety, wymagało to znowu działań eksperymentalnych, ale prawdę mówiąc cała ta akcja ratownicza była jednym wielkim eksperymentem, więc pomysł, który mu się nasunął nie bardzo odbiegałby od dotychczasowego trendu. 

Podciągnął rękawy, szykując się do pracy. Wyszukał pośród przyniesionych roślin i ingrediencji kilka związanych z poprawą pracy układu krwionośnego i wpływających na polepszenie składu i jakości krwi. Postanowił uwarzyć z nich eliksir, do którego dodałby na koniec swojej krwi. Tak, zamierzał użyć magii krwi, by zwalczyć efekty innego tworu magii krwi. Na logikę biorąc jego czyste intencje, polegające na pomocy wyniszczanemu przez truciznę organizmowi powinny spowodować, że blondyn odzyska siły i równowagę. Może też szybciej zregeneruje się jego magia, jeśli mikstura wyeliminuje to, co pochłaniało ją z jego rdzenia magicznego. Kto wie? 

Zamierzał się o tym przekonać, ale póki co miał przed sobą do pokonania rozliczne trudności. Po prostu brakowało mu podstawowych przedmiotów. Co prawda miał deskę do krojenia roślin i nożyk, ale nie miał palnika, ani kociołka za pomocą których mógłby uwarzyć miksturę. Musiał improwizować.

Miał zapałki, a to już było dużo. Był w stanie uzyskać ogień. Miał puste fiolki, czyli odporne laboratoryjne pojemniczki, które mógł podgrzewać. Miał też materiał łatwopalny w postaci podręczników. Co prawda podejrzewał, że to będzie za mało, ale już po chwili znalazł rozwiązanie. Postanowił, że ogień będzie podtrzymywał spalając kolejne kawałki swojego swetra. Inną sprawą było, że nie bardzo na razie widział miejsce, w którym mógłby rozpalić ognisko. Na koniec jego wzrok powędrował w stronę ceramicznych, niepalnych zlewów. To był niezły, a właściwie jedyny pomysł, który przyszedł mu do głowy. 

Zebrał w sąsiednim zlewie wszystkie potrzebne mu materiały, zdjął i nożykiem pociął na większe i mniejsze kawałki swój sweter, a na koniec obejrzał się na leżącego Malfoya, który teraz dla odmiany zaczął drżeć z zimna. Trzeba było temu zaradzić, zanim zajmie się tworzeniem eliksiru. Wziął maść rozgrzewającą i rozsmarował ją na widocznych częściach ciała Abraxasa, po czym wziął swoją szatę i otulił nią chłopaka. To musiało wystarczyć. 

Najpierw przygotował sobie wszystkie składniki. Musiały być ich niewielkie ilości, bo miał warzyć dosłownie 2 fiolki eliksiru. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji tworzyć mikstury w takich ilościach, więc bardzo uważnie dobierał proporcje. Z roślin wybrał ziele miłka wiosennego głównie dlatego, że wzmacnia pracę mięśnia sercowego, a serce Abraxasa tego zdecydowanie potrzebowało. Zamierzał też dodać nasiona kozieradki będące naturalnym aktywizatorem procesu wytwarzania krwinek, ponieważ krwi biedny Malfoy tracił mnóstwo i mimo regulacji za pomocą eliksiru, który swoją drogą już się Arenowi skończył, potrzebował tego wsparcia. Do tego postanowił dorzucić odrobinę janowca, który również wzmacnia serce, ale też reguluje ciśnienie tętnicze oraz konwalię majową, która z kolei pomaga przy trudnościach z oddychaniem wynikających z niewydolności serca, a takie jak przypuszczał Grey również dręczyły blondyna. Do tych ziół dodał także pokrzywę o działaniu przeciwzapalnym i przeciwkrwotocznym. Miłek i pokrzywa wymagały pokrojenia w paski i Aren nieźle się namęczył, żeby tak małą ilość surowca odpowiednio pokroić. Gorzej było z konwalią. Nie miał moździerza, a preparat wymagał zgniecenia. Ponieważ jednak ta roślina miała być dodana na końcu, chłopak zdecydował się w trakcie warzenia przemyśleć ten kłopot. 

Kiedy skończył już wydzielać dawki składników i je przygotowywać, postanowił nie przedłużać i bez ociągania podpalił zgniecione kartki jednej z książek podrzucając po chwili jeszcze kilka kart i na to kładąc fragment swetra. Kiedy było już wiadomo, że ogień nie zgaśnie sięgnął po jedną rękawicę ze smoczej skóry, nałożył na lewą rękę i ujął w nią fiolki z odpowiednią ilością wcześniej wlanej tam wody. Przeniósł fiolki nad ogień i zaczął je podgrzewać do odpowiedniej temperatury. Nadszedł czas na wsypanie nasion kozieradki i mieszanie wąskim końcem łyżeczki wewnątrz najpierw jednej, a chwilę później drugiej fiolki. Jako kolejny wrzucony został miłek. Teraz konieczne było przemieszanie dwa razy w kierunku odwrotnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, a następnie lekkie przestudzenie fiolek. 

Półsurowiec eliksiru stygł, a Aren głowił się nad problemem konwalii, bo powoli, ale jednak, nadchodził czas jej dodania. Na szczęście żar jego małego ogniska nie wygasł do końca, dlatego w nadziei, że go rozpali wrzucił tam parę zgniecionych kartek i zaczął dmuchać. Kilka iskier ze swetra przeskoczyło na pergamin i ogień znów zapłonął. Po chwili mógł się już żywić kolejnym fragmentem swetra Greya. Do letniego eliksiru musiał wrzucić janowiec, a kiedy mikstura będzie niemal wrząca pokrzywę. Janowiec sam miał się rozchodzić w preparacie pod wpływem stopniowego rozgrzewania, ale pokrzywę trzeba było pomieszać osiem razy. Kiedy wyrywał kolejne kartki z jednego z podręczników mimochodem rzucił mu się w oczy jakiś ruch. To Agresja na ten widok wolno wycofała się poza zasięg jego rąk. W duchu uśmiechnął się na to. Widocznie wolała nie ryzykować, że ją spotka to samo. Nie szczerzyła zębów, nie chcąc go pewnie drażnić, ale widok jej paszczy nasunął Arenowi niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie kwestii konwalii. Liście konwalii postanowił zmiażdżyć w zębach. 

Tymczasem fiolki się rozgrzały i nadszedł czas na dodanie pokrzywy i mieszanie. Kiedy skończył, włożył sobie potrzebną ilość konwalii do ust i zaczął żuć myśląc równocześnie o tym, że ślina, która w lwiej części składa się z wody nie powinna zaszkodzić eliksirowi. Kiedy ocenił, że należycie zgryzł liście wypluł je delikatnie na końcówkę uchwytu łyżeczki i zanurzył w jednej z fiolek, po czym zakorkował ją i odłożył do powolnego podstygnięcia. To samo powtórzył z drugim pojemniczkiem. Obserwował zmiany zachodzące pod wpływem asymilowania się konwalii i starał się zignorować goryczkę, jaka pozostała mu w ustach po rozgryzaniu liści tej rośliny. Potrząsnął teraz obydwoma fiolkami, by konwalia wymieszała się zresztą zawartości. Teraz musiał odczekać aż w obydwu pojemniczkach mikstury się rozwarstwią, nie dopuszczając równocześnie by temperatura za bardzo się obniżyła. To była prawdziwa ekwilibrystyka pochłaniająca niestety jego z trudem zdobyty opał.

***

Przed wyjściem na śniadanie Orion z Averym wymienili wymowne spojrzenia. Bezgłośne porozumienie zostało zawarte i Edgar wszedł do łazienki, a Black sam udał się w drogę do Wielkiej Sali. Zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Niedługo później naprzeciw niego opadł na siedzisko Avery w postaci Malfoya. Byli przy stole pierwsi z ich grupy, ale mieli niewiele czasu, bo reszta z pewnością niedługo się pojawi, dlatego też Edgar zaczął bez zwłoki przyciszoną rozmowę: 

\- Jak przebiegło wczorajsze spotkanie z nim? - Avery zamierzał poruszyć kwestię spotkania z Tomem już wczoraj, ale Orion sprawiał wrażenie tak złego na cały świat, że dał sobie spokój.

\- W porządku, choć nie było łatwo. Przez chwilę nawet sądziłem, że zostałem nakryty. Na szczęście wizyta Beery'ego pozwoliła utrzymać pozory. Na dłuższą metę nie wie wiem czy udałoby mi się wcielać w skórę Arena w jego obecności – przyznał Orion całkiem szczerze widząc jak Edgar kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Podziwiam. Ja już dawno zostałbym zdemaskowany. Ciężko przy Tomie zachować zimną krew. Na szczęście wizyta profesora wybawiła nas z opresji. Nie chcę wiedzieć jakby zareagował Riddle gdyby wszystko się nagle wydało. Swoją drogą czego chciał o tej porze Beery?

\- Porozmawiać o jakiś roślinach. Nie bardzo rozumiałem o co mu chodzi, gdy zaczął wymieniać dziwne nazwy, o których nigdy nie słyszałem. Nie wiem co Arena pociąga w Zielarstwie. Jakoś udało mi się wybrnąć, a właściwie odsunąć w czasie decyzje co do tych roślin.

Bez udziału woli wzrok Oriona powędrował w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego i rzeczonego nauczyciela. W duchu wciąż czuł złość, kiedy tylko pomyślał o wczorajszym spotkaniu. Jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Beery'ego, który widocznie również akurat w tym momencie spojrzał w ich kierunku. Profesor uśmiechnął się miło wracając do rozmowy ze Slughornem, ale Black wiedział już teraz więcej i nie dał się zwieść tym uśmiechem. Zawsze myślał, że to Dumbledore jest mistrzem manipulacji, jednak teraz doszedł do wniosku, że przy profesorze Zielarstwa tamten był wręcz nieszkodliwy. Beery był mistrzem. Zdecydowanie przodował. Zwodził ich przez tyle lat i nikt go nigdy nie podejrzewał o to, że pod maską znudzenia ukrywa jakąś inną twarz. Było to wyraźnie widoczne. Wcześniej był znudzony, a jego zapał do nauczania zgasł. Stało się to już po trzech latach ignorowania jego wysiłków przez uczniów. Zielarstwo nigdy nie było uważane za jakiś przydatny, ciekawy przedmiot. Tak było do przybycia Greya. Kiedy w szkole pojawił się Aren, Beery odzyskał dawny wigor i humor. Orion to wszystko zauważał, ale po wczorajszym spotkaniu nasuwało mu się pytanie, które było w zasadzie sednem całej sprawy. Nie wiedział czy profesor chce zaszkodzić, czy też pomóc Greyowi. Na pewno dbał o to, by tajemnice Arena nimi pozostały. 

Black przeklął w myślach. Nie lubił tego uczucia gdy miał świadomość, że ktoś ma go w garści. To poczucie bezradności go rozstrajało, ale oczywiście nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Aren zdawał się ufać nauczycielowi Zielarstwa, więc chyba nie było tragicznie. Z kolei to czego Orion się dowiedział sprawiło, że on sam wzmógł czujność wobec profesora i wszystkiego co się z nim wiązało. Widać w tym było pewną równowagę i tylko to było lekko optymistyczne.

W tym momencie do sali wszedł Tom w towarzystwie Mulcibera i Lestrange i rozmyślania na temat powiązań Arena z Beerym zostały przerwane.

Orion nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak wzrok Riddle'a automatycznie przesuwa się po pustym miejscu, które zwykł zajmować Aren. Sam na moment przeniósł ponownie spojrzenie na Beery'ego, który jednak wciąż był zajęty rozmową i chyba nie zwrócił uwagi na przybyłych. Już miał odwrócić wzrok kiedy zauważył, że nauczyciel Zielarstwa spojrzał przelotnie na Toma uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, po czym natychmiast wrócił do dialogu z Horacym. Orion postanowił, że zdecydowanie musi mieć się bardziej na baczności jeśli chodzi o tego profesora, a przede wszystkim stwierdził, że powinien uświadomić Arena z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Widzieliście może Greya? - niespodziewane pytanie Riddle'a spowodowało, że wyrwany ze swoich myśli Black lekko drgnął. Zanim zebrał się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, usłyszał spokojny głos Avery'ego-Malfoya:

\- Ostatnio widziałem go wieczorem jak kładł się spać, zapewne jest teraz znowu w pracowni eliksirów.

\- Tak? To dziwne, bo jak obudziłem się w nocy to twoje łóżko i charł... Greya były puste – powiedział nagle Rudolf mierząc wzrokiem blondyna. Serce Oriona na moment zamarło i pewnie podobnie było z Edgarem, ale obaj nie dali po sobie poznać wrażenia, a Avery-Malfoy odpowiedział trochę zagubionym głosem, jakby sam nie dowierzał w to co słyszy: 

\- Było puste? 

\- Nie wiem dlaczego wyglądasz na takiego zaskoczonego – ciągnął dalej Lestrange. – Czyżby nadal panował rozłam w waszej pożal się Merlinie „przyjaźni”?

\- Radzę ci zważać na słowa... - zagroził Edgar-Abraxas, a Orion obserwował z niemałym podziwem jego grę. Gdyby nie wiedział, że siedzi przed nim Edgar, mógłby dać sobie rękę odciąć, że to młody Malfoy.

Za to Riddle przyglądał się całej scenie z rosnącą irytacją. Widocznie nie miał nastroju na znoszenie kolejnej sprzeczki między tą dwójką. Kiedy Rudolf nabrał tchu, by coś odpowiedzieć Riddle uniósł dłoń przerywając tą bezsensowną kłótnię, która nigdy do niczego nie prowadziła. Lestrange momentalnie stracił rozpęd i zrezygnował z tego co chciał powiedzieć, a Tom zapytał blondyna dociekliwie i na pozór spokojnie:

\- Dlaczego nie było was obu w tym samym czasie?

\- Aren obudził mnie próbując się wymknąć z dormitorium... kiedy zapytałem dokąd idzie stwierdził, że to nie moja sprawa i że zaraz wróci... - Edgar-Abraxas na tym skończył, a Tom zamyślił się głęboko i na dobrą chwilę. Jakiekolwiek były jego myśli nie spowodowały poprawy humoru. Wręcz odwrotnie. Po jakimś czasie Tom z pozoru spokojnie zabrał się za swój posiłek, ale jego magia delikatnie i podstępnie zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli sięgając najbliżej siedzących osób i powodując u nich dyskomfort. Oczywiście osoby te momentalnie zorientowały się w czym rzecz wyczuwając kłopoty. Ich prefekt wyraźnie był w podłym, wybuchowym nastroju i lepiej było nie wchodzić mu w drogę.

***

Przed zajęciami Orion miał pewną zagwozdkę. Rozmyślał poważnie nad tym jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Tom stawał się wobec sprawy Arena nad wyraz podejrzliwy i pewnie obserwował wnikliwie jego obecność, czy też nieobecność. W tym właśnie tkwił problem Black'a. Zastanawiał się jak ukryć fakt, że on we własnej osobie i Aren pojawiają się na zajęciach i na terenie szkoły naprzemiennie. Wczoraj to jakoś przeszło, ale sytuacja się zmieniła od porannego śniadania. Słowa Toma wyraźnie wskazywały, że jego czujność wzrosła, wzrosło więc też zagrożenie prowadzenia tej szarady. Avery wyraźnie czuł podobnie, bo zdążył już sobie załatwić pobyt u pielęgniarki. Wdał się po prostu w mały pojedynek z jednym z Gryfonów i pozwolił się trafić zaklęciem żądlibąka. Było oczywiście niegroźne, ale Edgar zawsze umiał owinąć sobie pielęgniarkę wokół palca. Teraz było podobnie i ta wystawiła mu bez problemu zwolnienie z dzisiejszych zajęć. Z pełną swobodą mógł więc występować w roli Abraxasa, bo przecież wątpliwym było, żeby Tom zainteresował się, czy rzeczywiście przebywa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. 

Westchnął ciężko i po raz kolejny tego dnia rzucił zaklęcie czasu, które wskazywało, że za niecałe pół godziny musi się udać na zajęcia. Zazdrościł Edgarowi, że z taką łatwością udało mu się odgrywać zadaną rolę. Jego sytuacja nie była taka łatwa. Musiał uważać przy Tomie bardziej niż Edgar. I do tego doszedł jeszcze Beery, który przejrzał ich wszystkich i całą ich grę. On jeden miał świadomość ich wysiłków, a Orion właściwie nie wiedział czego może się po nim spodziewać.

Zagryzł lekko wargi i zdecydował, że nie da się inaczej i musi zażyć eliksir wielosokowy, bo jednak nieobecność Arena byłby teraz bardzo niepożądana. Będzie musiał dokładnie przemyśleć co powiedzieć Tomowi w razie zapytania o swoją osobę. Wymówka będzie musiała być dobra na tyle, by Riddle przyjął ją bez zastrzeżeń. Orion kolejny raz westchnął i sięgnął do torby po ostatnią już buteleczkę z eliksirem, wchodząc do jednej z kabin by w spokoju zmienić się w Arena. Zanim uniósł fiolkę do ust, zupełnie nagle poczuł poczuł na gardle koniec różdżki i drgnął zaskoczony. Nikogo nie widział i nie wyczuwał, a to już nie było normalne. Jego nieświadomość skończyła się wraz ze zrzuceniem zaklęcia kameleona przez nauczyciela Zielarstwa, który nagle się przed nim zmaterializował jako ten, który trzymał rzeczoną różdżkę. Profesor uśmiechnął się do niego, opuścił różdżkę i zaczął dość pokrętnie, choć z pogodnym uśmiechem tłumaczyć: 

\- To nie wypali Orionie. Jeżeli teraz zmienisz się w Arena, on z pewnością się domyśli waszego małego spisku i sądzę, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Pewnie to dlatego tyle czasu się wahałeś. Przepraszam, że tak cię zaskoczyłem, ale obawiałem się, że możesz nie być zadowolony, a może nawet zareagujesz gwałtownie kiedy się przekonasz, że nie owijając w bawełnę śledzę cię od śniadania.

Black zamarł gdy dotarło do jego świadomości to co właśnie usłyszał. Kompletnie niczego nie zauważył, a przecież w grupie Toma nie miał sobie równych jeżeli chodziło o wyczuwanie magii i zdobywanie informacji... Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że potężnie zranił jego dumę fakt, że tym razem zawiódł na całej linii. Co prawda wie o tym jedynie nauczyciel i on sam, ale i tak bolało. Profesor tak dobrze zamaskował swoją magię i obecność, że kompletnie niczego nie poczuł. Dobrą chwilę wpatrywał się w uśmiechnięte oblicze Beery'ego czując coraz większą złość. Nauczyciel zdecydowanie pogrywał sobie z nim bawiąc się przy tym przednio. Odkrył jednak jednocześnie olbrzymi problem i Orion przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może widzi jakieś wyjście, którego on nie dostrzega, czy też jedynie chciał się z niego naigrawać.

\- Zadał sobie pan sporo trudu profesorze ze śledzeniem mnie przez tak długi czas. Czyżby tak bardzo się pan nudził? 

\- Czemu wy Ślizgoni zawsze musicie dostrzegać w drugiej osobie potencjalnego wroga? - westchnął teatralnie Beery wzruszając ramionami. – Mam propozycję, która z pewnością pomoże tobie osobiście, ale pozwoli też zachować wasz mały sekret w tajemnicy przed prefektem - zaskoczenie w oczach Blacka i chwilowe spięcie mięśni powiedziało nauczycielowi, że chłopak nie spodziewał się z jego strony pomocy. Ewentualnie wskazywało, że nie dowierza w dobre intencje. Potwierdziły to słowa:

\- Dlaczego pan sądzi, że ze wszystkich osób w tym zamku zaufam właśnie panu w tak ważnej sprawie? Pominę fakt, że jeszcze przed chwilą mierzył Profesor we mnie różdżką, a wczoraj zwyczajnie groził. Nie mam żadnej podstawy, by obdarzyć pana nawet najmniejszym zaufaniem. 

\- Tak, tak... wszystko to prawda, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że masz kłopot. Ujmę to inaczej skoro wciąż jeszcze masz jakieś wątpliwości. Chcę żebyś oddał mi eliksir wielosokowy, który trzymasz w dłoni. Wypiję go i wcielę się w Arena. W ten sposób Grey będzie obecny na zajęciach, ty będziesz miał czyste konto, bo też na nich będziesz i Riddle nie będzie cię podejrzewać. W tym tkwił twój problem prawda? Właśnie zamierzam go rozwiązać i to z własnej woli. Swoją drogą muszę przyznać, że byłem naprawdę zaskoczony kiedy odkryłem kto kryje się pod postacią Arena. To do ciebie nie pasuje Orionie, dlatego podziwiam twoją determinację. A teraz bardzo grzecznie proszę byś oddał mi ten eliksir. Jeśli nie wyrazisz zgody, będę zmuszony odebrać go już nie całkiem po dobroci, więc jak? Będziemy współpracować?

Profesor powiedział to wszystko swoim zwyczajowym tonem, którego używał na lekcjach. Przeczucie mówiło jednak Blackowi, że nie ma z Beery'm szans. To z kolei spotęgowało w nim odczucie beznadziejności w stosunku do tego konkretnego nauczyciela. Czuł się jak zaszczuty pies. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że z drugiej strony nie wyczuwał od niego złych intencji. Co do cholery było nie tak? Orion ściskał w dłoni kurczowo fiolkę i wciąż się wahał, aż w końcu zdecydował zapytać wprost:

\- Dlaczego tak desperacko próbuje pan pomóc Arenowi? Ciężko mi uwierzyć w pana bezinteresowne zainteresowanie jego osobą. 

\- Oh... Aren jest drogim mi przyjacielem oraz wspólnikiem... Więcej jednak nie musisz wiedzieć, bo wiesz jak to mówią: nadmiar wiedzy może być twoim przekleństwem. Jeżeli to cię uspokoi to dodam, że Aren dowie się o moim włączeniu się do waszego spisku. Myślę, że to dobra decyzja, bo na dłuższą metę nie dałoby się ukryć tej szarady przed Riddle'm.

Młody Ślizgon w duchu właściwie się już zdecydował. Zdawał sobie przecież sprawę, że to doskonały pomysł. Tom był świetny w łączeniu faktów i było niemal pewne, że dzisiejszego dnia odkryje cały podstęp. Oczywiście wszystko skrupiłoby się na nim, a znał przecież sposoby Toma i wolałby uniknąć niepotrzebnego bólu. Dlatego bez dalszego zastanawiania się, zdecydowanym ruchem wręczył nauczycielowi fiolkę z eliksirem mówiąc równocześnie: 

\- Jeżeli spróbuje pan cokolwiek przedsiębrać przeciwko nam niech będzie pan pewien, że zapłaci mi za to. Postaram się o to i nic mnie nie obchodzi, że jest pan profesorem w tej szkole. Mam zresztą atut. Zawsze mam w zanadrzu wspomnienia o tym jak mi pan grozi, czy też mierzy we mnie różdżką. Zwolnienie dyscyplinarne nie będzie jedynym pana zmartwieniem kiedy je ujawnię. Jestem Blackiem. Z nami się nie zadziera. Kimkolwiek pan jest profesorze radzę od teraz mieć się na baczności, gdyż zamierzam mieć pana na oku.

Po tym oświadczeniu Orion wyszedł szybkim krokiem z łazienki zmierzając na zajęcia z Transmutacji. Pozostawiony w ten sposób samemu sobie Herbert na chwilę oniemiał ze zdumienia po czym wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem ścierając z kącika oka łzę. Doprawdy, najwidoczniej źle ocenił najbliższe towarzystwo Greya. Nawet jeżeli nikt by ich o to nie posądzał, dbali o siebie wzajemnie. Chociażby taki Black... zdawał się w jakiś sposób martwić o Arena, choć pewnie gdyby został o to wprost zapytany z pewnością by zaprzeczył. Ślizgoni są tacy nieszczerzy jeżeli chodzi o uczucia... 

Nie było jednak zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się jeśli chciał zdążyć na najbliższe zajęcia Arena, czyli na Transmutację, dlatego odkorkował fiolkę i wypił całą jej zawartość, która według jego obliczeń powinna wystarczyć do wieczora. Pamiętał te dane z niedawno przeprowadzonej z Arenem rozmowy na temat eliksiru wielosokowego. Grey opowiadał czym i w jaki sposób go udoskonalił. Rozpoczął się proces przemiany i Beery w lustrze obserwował jak jego ciało stopniowo się kurczy i zmienia. Po chwili patrzył już w znajome oczy zielonej barwy i uśmiechnął się do tego aktualnie własnego odbicia. Ujął w dłoń różdżkę i zmienił swoje ubrania w uczniowską szatę i dokładnie obejrzał się z każdej strony sprawdzając, czy przemiana była kompletna. Na koniec podniósł z podłogi torbę przypominającą do złudzenia tą noszoną przez Arena, zawierającą odpowiednie na dziś podręczniki i inne potrzebne uczniom akcesoria i opuścił szybkim krokiem łazienkę zmierzając na lekcję.

***

Orion kręcił się na swoim miejscu w klasie Transumtacji niecierpliwie, właściwie sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, bo wszystko doskonale się układało póki co. Kiedy wszedł do sali we własnej osobie Edgar-Abraxas posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Oczywiście nie mogli zamienić ze sobą słowa, bo Tom już tutaj był. Czas płynął, a Beery'ego-Arena nie było widać i mimo że zajęcia się przecież jeszcze nie zaczęły, Orionowi czas dłużył się jakby wieki mijały. Doszedł nawet do tego, że zaczął obmyślać jakiś pozór, by wyruszyć na poszukiwania Herberta. Okazało się to jednak niepotrzebne, bo w tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Grey. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili przed rozpoczęciem się zajęć. Orion wiedział, że to nie on we własnej osobie, ale mimo to odczuł ulgę. Przeniósł wzrok na Avey'ego-Malfoya i omal się nie roześmiał widząc jego osobliwą minę. Po chwili Edgar przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na niego, więc delikatnie przecząco pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając oryginalności Arena. Zauważył, że źrenice Edgara-Malfoya poszerzają się w zdumieniu i chłopak odwraca szybko wzrok, by nie wzbudzić zainteresowania Riddle'a. Black jednak doskonale wiedział, że Avery zastanawia się w tym momencie bardzo intensywnie kto też jeszcze dołączył do ich spisku. 

Tom odprowadził wzrokiem Greya aż do jego stałego miejsca z tyłu. Aren nie zaszczycił go nawet jednym spojrzeniem, otworzył podręcznik i wyciągnął kilka pergaminów oraz pióro. Chwilę później rozpoczęła się lekcja i musiał skupić się na tym co Dumbledore mówił, a po chwili również demonstrował. Riddle zacisnął pięści czując nieco irracjonalną złość, którą musiał czym prędzej opanować. Nie mógł sobie tutaj pozwolić na rozluźnienie kontroli nad magią. Miłośnik dropsów świadomie, czy też nieświadomie akurat w tej chwili skierował do niego prośbę o próbę przemiany książki w gałązkę jesionu ze świeżymi liśćmi i Tom wykonał potężny wysiłek by się opanować. Przybrał swoją zwyczajową skopioną minę pilnego ucznia i wykonując odpowiedni gest różdżką dokonał prawidłowej transmutacji zyskując punkty dla swojego domu. Podczas gdy profesor sprawdzał postępy innych i doradzał jak można poprawić zaklęcie, Tom ponownie obejrzał się w stronę Arena obserwując jak ten zawzięcie coś notuje. I tak do końca lekcji. Za każdym razem, kiedy Tom zerkał na niego, ten pisał i pisał. Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca, ale zanim Riddle zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Grey zebrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił klasę. Kiedy Tom znalazł się w korytarzu zielonookiego nie było już widać i nie był w stanie odkryć gdzie ten poszedł. 

Sytuacja powtarzała się po każdej skończonej lekcji, powodując u czerwonookiego jeszcze większe rozdrażnienie, które coraz trudniej było mu ukrywać. Po zachowaniu swoich popleczników widział, że to odczuwali w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu. Tak trwało do obiadu. Podczas tego posiłku postanowił jednak nad swoją magią zapanować. Zebrał się w sobie i już po chwili zauważył, że najbliższe otoczenie westchnęło z ulgi. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco na tą reakcję. Bawiło go to, że prawie wszyscy zachowywali się tak samo. Prawie wszyscy, bo był jeden i tylko jeden wyjątek, który najwidoczniej postanowił zrezygnować dziś z obiadu. Przeklął w myślach siebie za to, że wciąż wraca myślami do Greya, który pewnie siedział w tej chwili w pracowni eliksirów i coś sobie warzył. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, choć przeczucie mu mówiło, że może być inaczej. Ta wątpliwość spowodowała, że ponownie musiał opanowywać swoją magię, która znów wyrwała się spod kontroli. Tom uspokoił się wreszcie i postanowił, że daje sobie czas do wieczora, powiedzmy do ciszy nocnej. Aren tym razem się nie wywinie i choćby paliło się i waliło nie wypuści go ze swojego pokoju nim nie uzyska odpowiedzi na pytania. Zwłaszcza, że do Turnieju zostało tak naprawdę niewiele czasu, a Grey jest do tyłu z przygotowaniami. 

***

Warzenie eliksiru w dwóch fiolkach trwało dłużej niżby mógł przypuszczać. Oczywiście wszystkiemu winna była totalna prowizorka, którą musiał stosować. Rosnące zmęczenie też nie pomagało. Na szczęście i nieszczęście jednocześnie, Abraxas już się powtórnie nie obudził. Aren co prawda nie tęsknił za jego napadami szału, ale jednak zaczynało go to poważnie martwić. Miał ochotę sprawdzić jego stan z bliska, ale nie mógł teraz przerwać warzenia w obawie, że to co do tej pory osiągnął zniszczeje i nie da rady uratować mikstur. Z daleka widać było, że klatka piersiowa Abraxasa porusza się w oddechu, więc póki co było nie najgorzej. Inna sprawa, że nie był to głęboki oddech i raczej niewielki ruch, więc należało się spieszyć z pomocą. 

Po dłuższym czasie wreszcie doczekał się rozwarstwienia mikstur i mógł posuwać się dalej w swoich wysiłkach. Teraz trzeba było całość w obu fiolkach ponownie doprowadzić do wrzenia. Problem był w tym, że powoli kończyły mu się rzeczy do spalenia. Szybko zdjął swoje skarpetki i podłożył do ognia przygasającego na resztce swetra, który wykorzystał wcześniej. Miał nadzieję, że skarpetki wystarczą, bo nie zamierzał pozbawiać się koszuli. W łazience panował bowiem chłód, a szatę już oddał Abraxasowi. Niby miał dodatkowy komplet ubrań w torbie, ale planował zatrzymać je dla Malfoya gdy już się stąd wydostaną .

Na szczęście obyło się bez poświęcania dodatkowej garderoby. Obie mikstury już zaczynały wrzeć i pozostało dodać ostatni składnik, czyli jego krew. Aren był wyjątkowo skupiony nad tym co robił, bo prawdę mówiąc nie czuł się pewny w pracy nad tym eliksirem. Głównie dlatego, że działał na mało znanym terenie magii krwi. Wyselekcjonował i użył roślin, które wspomagały produkcję czerwonych krwinek, wspomagały przepływ krwi, wzmacniały naczynia krwionośne, wszystko kręciło się wokół układu krwionośnego. Podstawowy kłopot polegał na tym, że musiał swoim eliksirem zwalczyć działanie innego, również powiązanego z czyjąś krwią. Miał tylko nadzieję, że mu się uda, bo inaczej obawiał się, że z Abraxasem będzie źle. Nie było czasu na wahania. Wziął ponownie nożyk do ziół i zrobił nacięcie na ręce upuszczając po kilka kropli krwi do każdej z fiolek. Czuł jakby jego magia ożyła. Było to inne odczucie niż przy używaniu różdżki, dlatego był pewien, że to rdzeń magii krwi się uaktywnił. Było to dziwne uczucie, ale nie było nieprzyjemne. Równocześnie obserwował z uwagą zachowanie swojego eliksiru, widząc jak zachodzą w nim zmiany. Teraz należało szybko ostudzić preparat, wobec tego Aren odkręcił zimną wodę i wsunął pod nią gorące fiolki, które po chwili mógł już zakorkować obserwując miksturę. W obydwu naczynkach w środku mikstur powstały maleńkie wiry, które się coraz bardziej zwiększały. Wcześniejsza niebiesko – zielona barwa stopniowo zmieniała się na czerwono-czarną. Po pewnym czasie mikstura się uspokoiła i wówczas dostrzegł coś co już widział wcześniej. Delikatne, srebrzyste pasma, które przy tak ciemnej barwie wyraźnie się odznaczały. Były inne od niteczek przy eliksirach klasy S i do tej pory widział takie tylko raz, w uwarzonym w przyszłości eliksirze spokoju. 

Nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. Dogasił do końca swoje małe palenisko. Ściągnął rękawicę ze smoczej skóry, wziął obie fiolki i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Abraxasa. Nie przemyślał jednak tego do końca. Ogólne osłabienie mu nie pomogło. W głowie mu się zakręciło zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami i upadł. Dopiero dźwięk tłuczonego szkła przywrócił mu trochę zmysłów, ale chwilę zajęło mu zebranie się w sobie. Usiadł i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Trzymał w nich tylko jedną fiolkę. Rozejrzał się i tuż obok siebie z przerażeniem zobaczył rozbitą drugą. Planował jedną miksturę wypić sam, by przekonać się, czy nie otruje Abraxasa i jak to ogólnie działa, ale w takim wypadku nie było na to szans. Trudno, musiał zaryzykować i bez testowania podać eliksir choremu. Tym razem powoli, nie ufając swoim siłom, podszedł na czworakach do nieprzytomnego wciąż Malfoya. Dotknął jego przeraźliwie zimnego policzka. Wciąż czuć było w nim życie, klatka piersiowa poruszała się lekko. Gdyby nie ten szczegół optowałby raczej za tym, że młody Malfoy jest martwy

Aren się wahał. Ściskał eliksir w dłoni i bał się go podać. Z drugiej strony bał się tego co jeszcze może nadejść. Odkąd znalazł się w tej łazience musiał dokonać naprawdę wiele ciężkich wyborów, ale ten przy poprzednich wydawał się być najtrudniejszy. Co jeżeli eliksir nie zadziała? A jeżeli zadziała, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż oczekiwał? Najbardziej obawiał się tego drugiego... Przeklinał teraz swoje słabe ciało i to, że stłukł tą przeklętą fiolkę... Zacisnął pięści z bezsilności i pochylił się ku blondynowi patrząc na jego twarz. Tak bardzo się bał tego co chciał zrobić. Ciążyło mu brzemię odpowiedzialności.

Nagle usłyszał cichy kaszel ze strony blondyna i natychmiast całą uwagę skupił na nim. Okazało się, że może być gorzej. Abraxas dusił się i krztusił. Próbował złapać powietrze, charczał, dławił się i znów desperacko próbował. Rzucał się przy tym po podłodze. Aren dopadł go i pomógł podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej opierając o ścianę w nadziei, że to pomoże. Niestety niewiele to dało. Malfoy miał szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy, szarpał ubranie pod szyją i zwyczajnie się dusił. Jeżeli Aren wcześniej się wahał, to teraz został postawiony pod ścianą. Zdecydowanym ruchem odkorkował fiolkę i przez chwilę próbował namówić Abraxasa do wypicia jej, ale widać było, że do blondyna nic nie dociera, a jego gwałtowne, nieopanowane ruchy nie pozwalały na wlanie mu mikstury do ust. Było tylko jedno wyjście. 

Wlał zawartość fiolki sobie do ust, usiadł Malfoyowi na nogach, by ograniczyć mu ruchy chwycił jego głowę, przywarł wargami do jego ust i przelał do nich eliksir. Przez chwilę trwał tak bojąc się, że mikstura zostanie wypluta, ale kiedy tylko był pewien, że blondyn przełknął, odsunął od niego głowę i wypatrywał efektu. Ten pojawił się niemal natychmiast. Abraxas zrobił duży swobodny wdech. 

W pierwszej chwili Aren poczuł radość, ale już w następnej zapomniał o świecie wokół skupiając się na własnym bólu, który nagle w nim wybuchł. Czuł się tak, jakby krew wrzała mu w żyłach. Zacisnął zęby, ale ból się wzmagał z niesamowitą szybkością paraliżując go. Stracił czucie w ciele i zdolność widzenia. Próbował krzyczeć, ale nie wiedział czy mu to wyszło, bo słuch również utracił i po chwili bezwładnie opadł na Abraxasa. 

***

Herbert Beery czuł się całkiem dobrze w ciele Arena. Traktował to co robił jako swoiste, ciekawe doświadczenie. Równocześnie Ślizgoni zamieszani w spisek bawili go swoim zachowaniem. Wydawało się, że ciągle mieli go na oku. Zwłaszcza młody Orion Black, który widocznie nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Herbert zauważył również, że Aren jest pod stałą obserwacją innych Ślizgonów. Nie była to obserwacja nachalna, ale krótkie spojrzenia monitorujące co i jak robi. Wisienką na torcie był jednak zdecydowanie prefekt Slytherinu. Tom odkąd Beery go pamiętał był bardzo opanowaną osobą nie wyrażającą zbyt wielu emocji. Z obserwacji wynikało, że ten charyzmatyczny, potężny magicznie nastolatek ma zadatki na kolejnego Czarnego Pana i Herberta trochę bawiło, że w niedługiej przyszłości Gellert pozna swojego konkurenta, ale na razie... zaskoczyło go zachowanie Riddle'a wobec Arena. Poświęcał osobie Greya mnóstwo uwagi. Była to niemal obsesja. Beery niemal nieustannie czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Wiedział, że gdyby podniósł oczy na pewno napotkałby czerwone spojrzenie tamtego i miał świadomość, że nie może odwzajemnić tego spojrzenia, bo mógłby się odkryć. Oczywiście bardzo kusiło go, by nawiązać z Tomem kontakt wzrokowy. Jego ciekawość i wyobraźnia podsuwały najróżniejsze wersje wydarzeń, ale powstrzymał się przed tym. Nie wiedział czym to się może skończyć, a nie chciał wpędzać Arena, którego ciało przecież nosił w jakieś kłopoty. Miał pomagać, a nie szkodzić chłopakowi. Nie mógł sobie jednak odmówić swoistej zabawy w kotka i myszkę z Tomem. 

Unikanie Riddle'a po każdej lekcji Herbert traktował jak wyzwanie. Jasnym jednak stało się dla niego, że wraz z kolejnymi zajęciami było coraz trudniej się wymykać. Teoretycznie mógł się nawet skusić na rozmowę z Tomem choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć inną twarz tego Ślizgona. Właściwie dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak Riddle reaguje na Arena. Trudno to było zauważyć obserwując go z boku. Widocznie czerwonooki Ślizgon pilnował się dość dobrze, ale w skórze Arena łatwo to było zaobserwować. Było to naprawdę intrygujące... Beery chętnie poszedłby tym tropem, ale niestety nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. W tej chwili bardziej zależało mu na pozyskaniu zaufania Arena, niż na zdobywaniu informacji o Riddle'u, dlatego nie mógł pozwolić sobie na błąd. Zaufanie zielonookiego chłopaka wiązało się ze zbyt wieloma korzyściami w przyszłości i Herberta nie stać było na zaprzepaszczenie tego. 

Ostatnią lekcję postanowił sobie darować wierząc, że Aren nie będzie miał mu tego za złe. Miał jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że na koniec zajęć Riddle przygotuje się lepiej do przechwycenia i wreszcie go dorwie, a tego nie chciał. Wypadało się teraz jakoś ukryć i po krótkim namyśle zdecydował się na pracownię eliksirów, którą najczęściej okupował Aren. Tam przynajmniej nikt go nie będzie próbował szukać i spokojnie będzie mógł doczekać do wieczora i do końca działania eliksiru. Slughorn dawno temu udostępnił mu to pomieszczenie, ale później chyba o tym zapomniał, więc wątpliwym było, by w razie gdyby potrzebował czegoś od niego pomyślał o tym miejscu. 

Kiedy przekroczył próg pracowni jego uwagę zwrócił nieopisany bałagan jaki panował wokół. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu. Widać było, że Aren, który jak wiedział bardzo często tu bywał, gdzieś się spieszył kiedy ostatnio korzystał z pracowni i nie zawracał sobie głowy sprzątaniem. Kilka fiolek było stłuczonych, te ostrożnie ominął. Na stole walało się parę porzuconych przez właściciela eliksirów. Beery'ego zainteresowała jedna fiolka, zawierająca miksturę o niezwykłej ciemnozielonej, głębokiej barwie z jaskrawopomarańczowymi i srebrnymi nitkami. Odkorkował nawet tą fiolkę, ale nie rozpoznał po zapachu co też to mogłoby być. Podejrzewał, że była to jakaś autorska, eksperymentalna mikstura, więc czym prędzej uszczelnił pojemniczek, odkładając na blat. Zastanowił się na chwilę, po czym ujął różdżkę i rzucił na wszystkie widoczne fiolki zaklęcie nietłukące. Była to standardowa procedura wśród tych, którzy warzyli eliksiry, ale oczywiście niedostępna póki co Arenowi. Pewnie Horacy, kiedy czasem odwiedza tu Greya pomaga mu w podobnych kwestiach, ale... nie zaszkodziło pomóc. Na wiszącym regaliku Aren trzymał rośliny, które otrzymywał od niego. Te żywe i takie, których miał jedynie części, ale potraktowane zaklęciem świeżości. Obok była szafka, w której jak Herbert stwierdził po zajrzeniu do środka, przechowywane były preparaty, koncentraty, wyciągi, napary, maści, półsurowce, albo ingrediencje pozyskane z eksperymentalnych roślin. Wszystko co tu się znajdowało było opisane jakimś dziwnym szyfrem i zaintrygowany Herbert postanowił z nudów zagłębić się w te opisy. Miał przecież czas, a czuł przemożną ciekawość, którą zamierzał zaspokoić.

Po dłuższym czasie musiał się jednak poddać i zrezygnować z pomysłu. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił tego odcyfrować. Jak dotąd nie miał z deszyfracją rozmaitych tekstów kłopotów i jeżeli już się za to brał, to zawsze udawało mu się złamać dany szyfr, a tu proszę. Taka niespodzianka. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie stwierdził, że Aren ma się bardziej na baczności niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. To podniosło znacznie wyżej jego ocenę w stosunku do zielonookiego chłopaka. Zamknął tą szafkę i rozejrzał się wokół. Było tu jeszcze kilka szafek, dwa kredensy i wiele szuflad, które mógł obejrzeć, ale równocześnie w oddalonym od miejsca intensywnej pracy narożniku pomieszczenia, na niewielkim stoliku stały donice z trzema mandragorami, które podarował Greyowi na święta. Wyglądały doskonale, były zadbane i jędrne. Herbert westchnął i ponownie się rozejrzał szukając sobie jakiegokolwiek zajęcia. 

Przez chwilę jego myśli powędrowały do tematu co właściwie teraz robi Aren i jaki ma to związek z młodym potomkiem Malfoy'ów. Ostatnio obaj nie byli w dobrych stosunkach, czego nie dało się nie zauważyć. Był to też niezwykle drażliwy temat i dlatego w rozmowach z Greyem go nie poruszał po tym, jak został o to wprost poproszony przez zielonookiego ucznia. 

Na koniec westchnął i znów rozejrzał, po czym już bez wahania zabrał się za porządkowanie pracowni. Skończył niedługo przed kolacją. Pod koniec pracował już pod własną postacią, bo skończyło się działanie eliksiru wielosokowego, dlatego też na posiłek udał się już we własnej osobie. 

***

Abraxas powoli otwierał oczy. Wokół panował półmrok. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już w miarę do otoczenia rozejrzał się powoli. Tak jak pamiętał był w zapomnianej łazience, tylko w odległym zaułku i dlatego było tu tak mrocznie. W części z oknami było jasno, co widział nawet stąd. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że czuje na sobie jakiś ciężar, więc skupił wzrok na tym co na nim leżało i ku własnemu zdumieniu rozpoznał znajomą twarz Arena. Przez moment zapomniał jak się oddycha. Wydawało mu się jakoś, że obecność Greya tutaj było wytworem jego otumanionej eliksirem wyobraźni, że chłopaka tu nie ma. Przecież był na niego obrażony... A jednak Aren był tutaj. Widział go przecież i czuł na sobie. Inną kwestią było jak to się stało, że leżał akurat w takim miejscu, ale to Abraxas postanowił przemyśleć później. Jedno było pewne. Żył, bo oddychał miarowo, ale nie reagował na głos, ani dotknięcie, czyli chyba był nieprzytomny. Ze swojej pozycji i w półmroku młody Malfoy niewiele więcej mógł zobaczyć. Postanowił rozjaśnić sobie teren, ale do tego potrzebował różdżki. Pamiętał, że miał ją, kiedy wchodził do tej łazienki. Według niego powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu, dlatego po omacku zaczął szukać jej dłońmi wkoło siebie, starając się jednak niewiele ruszać, by nie zrzucić Arena. Niestety nie przyniosło to efektów. Różdżki nie znalazł. 

Zaprzestał więc na razie wszelkich prób i wsłuchał się z pewną obawą w swój organizm. Po dobrej chwili ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że czuje się świetnie, co go trochę zdezorientowało. Jakimś cudem nie był osłabiony fizycznie, nic go nie bolało, umysł miał jasny i przede wszystkim nie był wyczerpany magicznie. Ze zdumieniem skonstatował, że właściwie czuje się tak, jakby nigdy nie został otruty przez ojca. To nie powinno mieć miejsca, bo przecież słabo, ale jednak pamiętał migawki z tego co się z nim działo odkąd tutaj przybył. Krwawe wymioty, brak powietrza i potworny ból chociażby. Jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na Arenie i Abraxas poważnie się zastanowił jak udało się temu chłopakowi bez magii sforsować wejście do łazienki, które przecież solidnie zablokował. Odsunął na razie od siebie te myśli i skupił się na jeszcze czym innym. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie wiedział gdzie jest jego różdżka. Podłoga i ściana chłodziły coraz bardziej, dlatego mimo całej przyjemności trzymania Arena tak blisko siebie trzeba było wstać i zacząć coś robić. 

Zmobilizował się, delikatnie zsunął z siebie Arena i ułożył go pod ścianą wstając powoli. Wyprostował się i przeciągnął nie odczuwając żadnego bólu co go znowu zdumiało. Zrobił krok i ze zdumieniem usłyszał dziwnie znajome warczenie oraz sunięcie po podłodze. Dobrze pamiętał te odgłosy. Tylko jeden przedmiot jaki znał wydawał tak charakterystyczne dźwięki. Blondwłosy Ślizgon zupełnie odruchowo wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o wielkiej, napastliwej księdze. Zanim się zastanowił, był już mentalnie przygotowany na gryzienie, ale tomiszcze zatrzymało się tuż przy nim, wydając z siebie inny dźwięk niż zazwyczaj. Mógłby przysiąc, że było to coś na kształt zniecierpliwionego cmoknięcia. Czyżby księga chciała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę? Abraxas chwilę stał nieruchomo, ale później zdecydował się jednak na działanie. Nie wierząc w to co robi i nie ufając do końca księdze schylił się, by przyjrzeć się jej z bliska i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. W zębiskach książki tkwiła jego różdżka. Powoli, niepewnie wyciągnął po nią rękę spodziewając się ataku, ale tomiszcze nie drgnęło, a kiedy Abraxas ujął w dłoń swoją różdżkę, rozchyliło zęby, by bez przeszkód mógł ją odebrać. Zdumiony młody Malfoy zupełnie bezwiednie wyraził swoją wdzięczność:

\- Dziękuję – co zostało przez tomiszcze przyjęte zadowolonym pomrukiem.

Po tej wymianie grzeczności wielka księga znieruchomiała i ucichła, a Abraxas stwierdził, że na początek musi ten zaułek rozjaśnić, dlatego wyciągnął różdżkę i szepnął: 

\- Lumos.

Blask wydobył z cienia mieszaninę bałaganu, chaosu, rozgardiaszu i krwawych śladów, czyli w skrócie istne pandemonium. Cały kąt w okolicy umywalek był po prostu zawalony rozmaitymi słoiczkami, puzderkami, fiolkami i spakowanymi, albo też rozpakowanymi najróżniejszymi składnikami do eliksirów. Obok leżała deska do krojenia, ale nigdzie nie było widać noża. W tym chaosie czuć było pośpiech. Abraxas przeniósł wzrok na umywalki i zobaczył, że jedna z nich musiała być używana. Podszedł do niej i ze zdumieniem ujrzał zwęglone pozostałości odzieży i porzucony nóż do krojenia roślin z okrwawionym ostrzem, odłożoną na bok rękawicę ze smoczej skóry, ale przede wszystkim krew, która barwiła biały przedmiot swoją czerwienią. Kropelki krwi zauważył też na posadzce, kiedy opuścił na nią oczy. Doprowadziły jego wzrok do rozbitej fiolki i rozlanego wokół niej jakiegoś eliksiru i dalej aż do Arena. Dopiero teraz zauważył rozcięcie na dłoni zielonookiego chłopaka. Przez moment zaskoczony i przerażony tylko patrzył na niego mrugając, ale później wzrok młodego Malfoya zaczął przeskakiwać na zlew, na składniki, na krew i na Arena, aż jego umysł połączył to wszystko w jedno. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w szoku kiedy nagle zrozumiał, że Aren pomógł mu używając magii krwi. 

Przy okazji rozglądania się zauważył na ścianie powyżej kilka przygotowanych pochodni, które rozpalił ruchem różdżki. Zrobiło się zdecydowanie jaśniej. Lepiej też mógł ogarnąć cały obraz tego zaułka. Wyglądało to jak krajobraz po jakiejś rzezi. Tam gdzie jeszcze do niedawna leżał on sam było mnóstwo krwi rozmazanej i w kałużach, na ścianie i na podłodze. Leżący na podłodze Aren wyglądał tragicznie. Umazany był krwią przypuszczalnie trochę swoją, ale w większości Abraxasa, niekompletnie ubrany, blady i zmęczony, a nawet wycieńczony na twarzy. Blondyn doskonale wiedział jak kończą się nieudane eksperymenty z magią krwi i miał tylko nadzieję, że Grey nie zapłaci najwyższej ceny. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że większość oznak zmęczenia na jego twarzy, to tylko i wyłącznie brak snu i stresy. Miał nadzieję, ale czy tak było? Zdesperowany pochylił się nad zielonookim chłopakiem położył mu delikatnie rękę na ramieniu i zdesperowanym głosem wyszeptał:

\- Aren... coś ty do diabła zrobił... - drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy ciało pod jego dłonią się poruszyło i z ust Arena padło cokolwiek niewyraźnie:

\- ...xasie...

Zielone oczy powoli się otworzyły i spojrzały przytomnie, a na twarz ich właściciela wypłynął pogodny, a nawet wręcz radosny uśmiech. Młody Malfoy patrzył na niego urzeczony, a serce mu przyspieszyło. Nigdy dotąd nie widział u Arena takiego uśmiechu. Był nim bardzo poruszony. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że z oczu zielonookiego chłopaka mimo wciąż trwającego uśmiechu zaczynają płynąć łzy. Abraxas był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie zarejestrował nawet tego, że Aren podniósł się z podłogi i kurczowo objął go ramionami. Drgnął nerwowo, ale zrozumiał intencje kiedy usłyszał:

\- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... Żyjesz Abraxasie... 

Początkowo trochę niepewnie, ale po chwili już mocno, blondyn odwzajemnił ten nagły uścisk. Czuł się zakłopotany takim nagłym wybuchem emocji ze strony Greya. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji, ani ze strony otoczenia, ani z własnej. Życie nauczyło go, że trzeba ukrywać to co się czuje i myśli, dlatego zawsze unikał uzewnętrzniania uczuć i emocji, a tym bardziej pokazywania słabości. Tym razem sytuacja jednak była zupełnie inna. Koszmary i eliksir ojca odarły go z samokontroli i powściągliwości. Aren widział i słyszał każdą chyba wstydliwą rzecz, którą zazwyczaj młody Malfoy starał się zamaskować, nie pokazać, przecierpieć w samotności, by nie podsuwać innym argumentów, nie odkryć się, nie ułatwiać ataków. Aren był inny. Nie wytykał mu słabości, nie wykorzystywał swojej wiedzy... Zanim Malfoy pomyślał o czymkolwiek więcej zorientował się, że uścisk Arena znacząco zelżał. Natychmiast odwrócił się ku niemu kontrolnie, ale zielone spojrzenie wciąż było na szczęście przytomne. 

\- Wybacz, jeszcze chyba jestem osłabiony. Ostatnie godziny były dosyć stresujące... – usiedli obaj pod ścianą, a blondyn przyglądając się wciąż źle wyglądającemu, noszącemu ślady zadrapań i licznych siniaków Arenowi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ślady, które widział i pewnie wiele innych na ciele chłopaka to jego sprawka. Ta świadomość powodowała, że serce mu się ściskało. Chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o wydarzeniach z okresu swojej nieświadomości, ale sam nie wiedział jak wyrazić pytanie. Dlatego pewnie wyszło to tak niezbornie:

\- Ty... jak... co się tutaj stało? 

\- Domyślam się, że masz sporo pytań. Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie? 

\- Em... odkąd się tutaj znalazłem to raczej niewiele... Pamiętam chyba, że słyszałem twój głos... Przepraszam to raczej nie jest zbyt pomocne... 

\- To faktycznie niewiele. Zanim jednak wyjaśnię jak się tutaj znalazłem, chciałbym zapytać o podstawową rzecz. Jak się czujesz? Może masz jakieś niepokojące dolegliwości? Może mdłości, ból, jakąś anomalię, cokolwiek? 

\- Myślę, że wszystko w porządku... w zasadzie dawno nie czułem się tak wyśmienicie. To mnie zdumiewa, bo zazwyczaj po tej truciźnie dłużej dochodzi się do siebie... Właściwie skąd ty... - starał się zadać jakieś pytanie, ale przerwał gdy Aren uniósł dłoń. Po chwili zielonooki chłopak zaczął mówić: 

\- Już wyjaśniam. Pewnego dnia wracałem z niezbyt legalnej wizyty z Hogsmeade i niechcący podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z ojcem – rozszerzone w szoku źrenice blondyna wskazywały wyraźnie, że nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że ktokolwiek był świadkiem tego spotkania. Nie przerwał jednak opowieści, dlatego Aren spokojnie kontynuował: – Byłem za narożnikiem korytarza. Chciałem przeczekać, bo jak oceniłem wyjście do was nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem. Wybacz, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić oprócz bezczynnego stania, choć byłem po prostu wściekły słysząc i trochę przyznam widząc jak... on cię traktuje. Wtedy też widziałem, że podał ci eliksir. Kiedy poszedł chciałem do ciebie podejść. Stwierdziłem jednak, że w tamtym momencie nie chciałbyś tego. Mimo to martwiłem się i postanowiłem cię śledzić w razie gdyby coś się stało i potrzebowałbyś pomocy. A resztę już w zasadzie znasz. Przepraszam, że podsłuchałem tą rozmowę, ale naprawdę to był tylko przypadek. - Abraxas opuścił głowę i schował twarz w dłonie z zażenowania, a Aren poczuł jak na policzki wypływa mu rumieniec wstydu, mimo że naprawdę zrobił to co zrobił niechcący. Po chwili blondyn zebrał się w sobie i opuścił dłonie mówiąc: 

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna mnie teraz przepraszać. Widziałeś mnie już chyba w każdej wstydliwej sytuacji, jaka mogła się wydarzyć. - Obaj wyczuli wzrastające wokół nich napięcie i obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że jest jeszcze parę rzeczy do omówienia.

\- Jestem pewien, że w przyszłości coś jeszcze dopiszemy do tej listy. - mruknął w odpowiedzi Aren, a młody Malfoy drgnął zaskoczony wpatrując się w drugiego chłopaka, na którego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. W odpowiedzi Abraxas też się uśmiechnął i usiadł wygodniej odpowiadając pozornie lekko:

\- To pocieszające. Umieśćmy na tej liście jednak również ciebie, by moje nazwisko nie wisiało tam samotnie.

\- Jestem pewny, że da się to zrobić. W końcu czeka mnie Turniej Trójmagiczny. Coś musi pójść nie tak, gdy bierze w nim udział uczeń bez magii. No i można do tego jeszcze dodać mój główny atut pakowania się w kłopoty. Ta umiejętność również tam jak sądzę mnie nie zawiedzie - po tym oświadczeniu obydwaj zamilkli wpatrując się przed siebie. Minęła dłuższa chwila ciszy. W końcu Abraxas westchnął i poprosił:

\- Proszę, opowiedz mi co się działo odkąd tutaj jesteś. Nie omijaj niczego. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. 

Grey pokiwał powoli głową i zaczął opowieść o tym jak go szukał, jak w końcu wpadł na pomysł, że może być w tej łazience. Przy okazji skruszonym tonem przeprosił, że zajęło mu to tak dużo czasu. Wspomniał o pakcie, który musiał zawrzeć z Orionem i Avery'm, by nieobecność ich obu nie została zauważona. Później opowiedział o swoim pomyśle na otworzenie drzwi i o wysiłkach prowadzących do odtworzenia dawnej warzelniczej porażki, która okazała się być wysoce przydatna. Pozwoliła mu się tutaj dostać bez użycia magii. Abraxas w tym momencie spojrzał na Greya z wielkim uznaniem co spowodowało, że Aren poczuł dumę ze swojego postępku. Nie przerwał jednak relacji mówiąc o tym co zastał, gdy już się tutaj znalazł. Nie ukrywał zgodnie z prośbą niczego, nawet treści majaków Malfoya, na które blondyn reagował szokiem zastygając w bezruchu, albo drżąc z napięcia. Nie przerywał jednak Arenowi, który spokojnie kontynuował opowiadając o kolejnych napadach szału, krwawych wymiotach, atakach duszności i gorączki. O własnych wysiłkach by jakoś temu zaradzić bez informacji o składzie podanego blondynowi przez ojca eliksiru. Doszedł wreszcie do momentu, kiedy zdecydował się na uwarzenie eliksiru z dodatkiem swojej krwi. Wyjaśnił, że wcześniejsze próby pomocy zwyczajnie były mało efektywne i pomagały na bardzo krótko, a stan jego, Abraxasa systematycznie się pogarszał. Opowiedział o tym eksperymentalnym eliksirze i spalaniu kolejnych podręczników i części garderoby o omdleniu i zbiciu jednej z fiolek. Wyjaśnił dlaczego ta strata była taka ważna i na koniec przeszedł do potwornego ataku duszności, który pchnął go do podania nie sprawdzonego, eksperymentalnego eliksiru. Przepraszał za to Abraxasa przynajmniej trzy razy.

Malfoy wysłuchał wszystkiego prezentując na zewnątrz spokój, ale w środku czuł zamęt i drżał jak osika z nerwów. To co zrobił dla niego Aren przekraczało niemal jego zdolności pojmowania. Miałby wszelkie prawo zignorować go, nie szukać, nie ratować kogoś, kto w taki sposób zdradził. Tymczasem nie dość, że postarał się go znaleźć, to jeszcze naraził własne życie. To było prawie nie do pojęcia. Abraxas przetrawiał to wszystko w sobie i po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że przecież Grey uratował mu życie. Wszystkie stadia efektów podanego przez ojca eliksiru jakie Aren opisywał wskazywały na to, że jego organizm sobie nie radził z toksyną. Słabł wyraźnie i przegrywał walkę. W końcu by umarł i to już niedługo jak wynikało z opowieści. Wiedział to doskonale, bo przecież widział już to wszystko na innych. Był zmuszony obserwować już kilku nieszczęśników, których jego ojciec tak potraktował. Nie wszyscy przeżyli. Organizmy dwóch nie wytrzymały. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ojciec po raz kolejny się przeliczył. Tym razem naprawdę o mało co nie wpędził do grobu własnego syna. Abraxas jasno widział, że żyje tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pomocy i poświęceniu zielonookiego. Uświadomił sobie jeszcze coś. Nikt nigdy dla niego nie zrobił tyle co Aren. To była absolutna nowość i blondynem targały teraz skrajne i sprzeczne emocje, które starał się ze wszystkich sił okiełznać. Przemyślenia doprowadziły go do wniosku, że odkąd Grey pojawił się w szkole potrafił wykrzesać z niego, Abraxasa prawdziwą przychylność i sympatię. Zresztą nie tylko z niego. Aren był po prostu inny i to nie dlatego, że nie mógł obecnie posługiwać się magią. Jego magią była umiejętność zmieniania najbliższego otoczenia, ludzi będących wokół. Przy czym wyglądało na to, że zielonooki chłopak robił to spontanicznie i zupełnie nieświadomie. 

Młody Malfoy opanował w końcu emocje, na moment przymknął oczy, po czym spojrzał na Arena i z pełnym przekonaniem starał się ubrać w słowa to o czym myślał: 

\- Dziękuję z całego serca za twoje poświęcenie. Zadałeś sobie wiele trudu próbując mi pomóc. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę i przysięgam, że zawsze...

\- Daj spokój Abraxasie – przerwał mu stanowczo Aren. – Nie zrobiłem tego by mieć jakiekolwiek korzyści. Pomagałem, bo chciałem to zrobić. Naprawdę tęskniłem za twoim towarzystwem i brakowało mi ciebie przez ten cały czas. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jesteś obok. Muszę przyznać, że to co zrobiłeś naprawdę mnie zraniło. Po przemyśleniu sprawy trochę rozumiem motywy jakie tobą kierowały. Jesteście wierni Tomowi i mogę to zrozumieć. Widzę przecież, że pomijając to jaki ma charakter i sposób zachowania jest osobą, za którą można chcieć podążać. Nie spodobał mi się sposób w jaki mnie potraktowaliście. Wszyscy w zasadzie. Czasu już nie cofniemy... 

\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę. W pewnym momencie chciałem się z tego wycofać, ale to trwało już zbyt długo. Już wtedy było za późno, a im bardziej w to wchodziłem tym było trudniej. Poz tym napędzał mnie strach... że mógłbym cię stracić. To głupie, bo przecież wiadomo było praktycznie od samego początku, że tak się właśnie stanie kiedy tylko się dowiesz. Naprawdę przepraszam...

\- Daj spokój. Wybaczam ci. Jednak jeżeli jeszcze raz coś podobnego odstawisz to przysięgam, że stworzę eliksir który sprawi, że bezpowrotnie wyłysiejesz. Zapewniam, że żaden specyfik ci wówczas nie pomoże. I nie jest to czcza groźba. Jestem w stanie to zrobić. - ogłosił pół żartem pół serio Aren, ale jakimś sposobem blondyn czuł, że wszystko co mówi zamierza zrealizować gdyby co do czego przyszło. 

\- Brzmi groźnie i chyba nie chciałbym doprowadzać cię do takiej ostateczności. Obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobię nic przeciwko tobie. Jednak od razu powiem dla jasności. Nie mogę zapewnić, że będę mógł mówić o wszystkim i... 

\- Zawrzyjmy układ Abraxasie. Obaj mamy tajemnice i to jest oczywiste, a nawet powiedziałbym, że normalne. Ustalmy więc, że jeżeli nie będziemy chcieli o czymś opowiedzieć to informujemy o tym otwarcie. Wtedy nie będą potrzebne żadne podchody, a tajemnice pozostaną tajemnicami bez urazy u żadnego z nas. Czy to ci odpowiada? 

\- W naszym wypadku to najlepsza opcja. Wobec tego pozwól mi zacząć raz jeszcze – uśmiech Abraxasa był zupełnie szczery, kiedy wyciągnął do Arena rękę i powiedział: – Cześć jestem Abraxas Malfoy. Moja rodzina jest totalnie i zdecydowanie nienormalna, pociąga mnie czarna magia i faceci, uwielbiam numerologię i dobre jedzenie, nie znoszę obrzydliwych rzeczy i Rudolfa. W sumie na jedno wychodzi... 

Aren zaśmiał się szczerze na tą deklarację, po czym ujął jego dłoń w swoją odpowiadając: 

\- Cześć, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Aren Grey i uważają mnie za charłaka. Mam na ogonie Czarnego Pana. Pasjonują mnie eliksiry oraz rośliny. Uwielbiam słodycze i słodką herbatę. Nie lubię Dumbledore'a, Rudolfa i numerologii. Liczę na owocną współpracę w najbliższej przyszłości. Zwłaszcza w trakcie zbliżającego się nieuchronnie Turnieju.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć. Mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie? 

\- Hm? 

\- Naprawdę ci nie przeszkadza, że jestem gejem? - zapytał krótko zagryzając nieświadomie wargę z nerwów.

\- To nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. To wciąż ty Abraxasie i mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz. Owszem wolisz swoją własną płeć, ale to twój wybór choć przyznam, że zaskoczyłeś mnie wtedy na Wieży. Dosłownie wrosłem w ziemię w szoku. Był to w pewien sposób hipnotyzujący widok - stwierdził zamyślony Grey nie dostrzegając zaskoczonego spojrzenia Malfoya, który zatrzymał na nim wzrok na dłuższą chwilę. 

\- Mówisz o tym jakby to rzeczywiście nie miało żadnego znaczenia – powtórzył blondyn kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- A ma? - zapytał autentycznie zaskoczony Aren, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w czym problem. Abraxas uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, ale kontynuował wyjaśniając: 

\- Zakładam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę jak w naszej społeczności traktuje się związki homoseksualne. Nie mają prawa bytu i każdy preferujący własną płeć kończy w aranżowanym małżeństwie. Przede wszystkim dzieje się tak w rodzinach czystokrwistych. Wielką hańbą dla rodu jest posiadanie wśród swoich członków kogokolwiek z odmienną orientacją seksualną. Jeśli już taki ktoś się trafi, a nie jest wystarczająco ostrożny, to po prostu jest wydziedziczany i szykanowany przez rodzinę, ale nie tylko przez nią. Jeśli sprawa ujrzy światło dzienne szykanuje takiego kogoś całe społeczeństwo. Nie może znaleźć żadnej pracy ani uzyskać pomocy. Nikt nie chce mieć z takim kimś kontaktu z obawy, że jego samego też może to spotkać. 

\- Oh... to okropne... - tym sposobem Aren zdradził się w pewien sposób ze swoją nieświadomością, ale zamyślony Abraxas chyba tego nie zauważył. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie jednocześnie, że Ron faktycznie coś o tym wspominał. Mówił, że kiedyś związki homoseksualne były nie do pomyślenia i były ostro piętnowane. To by się zgadzało z tym o czym mówił teraz Abraxas. Postanowił dopytać się więc o jedną kwestię, która nagle stała się dla niego jasna i dziwiło go, że nie pojął tego kiedy odbywał te dziwne rozmowy z prefektem Krukonów: - Em... więc ten Krukon to twój chłopak? 

\- Co?! Nie! Nigdy nie byliśmy razem. To raczej było coś w stylu chwilowej odskoczni... przynajmniej z mojej strony, ale on to wiedział. Nic poza tym nie było i nie będzie.

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Bo na dłuższą metę to i tak nie miałoby sensu. Nawet jeżeli by tego chciały obie strony to po co się wiązać, skoro na końcu i tak zawsze pozostanie cierpnie. Trzeba będzie się rozstać ze względu na obowiązek poślubienia kobiety i spłodzenia potomków. Niestety tak wygląda rzeczywistość. Nie warto angażować się uczuciowo, dlatego większość osób szuka zwyczajowo chwilowej rozrywki i nic poza tym. 

\- Hmm... zawsze myślałem, że miłość to uczucie, którego nie da się kontrolować. Wychodzi na to, że chyba nie jestem dobrą osobą, by dawać jakiekolwiek porady w tym zakresie - zaśmiał się lekko Aren i ziewnął rozglądając się wokół i wracając do szarej rzeczywistości: – Wiesz która może być godzina?

Abraxas pokiwał w milczeniu głową rzucając krótkie tempus, które wykazało południe. W jego głowie tłukło się to co Aren powiedział o miłości. Słowa te w jakiś sposób go uderzyły. Spojrzał ponownie kątem oka na Greya widząc jego liczne siniaki i zadrapania. Był za nie bez wątpienia odpowiedzialny i sumienie mu nie pozwalało tego tak zostawić: 

\- Pozwól mi chociaż rzucić na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie leczące. Wyglądasz naprawdę okropnie. 

\- Cóż jeszcze do niedawna wyglądałeś gorzej – odciął się Grey, równocześnie skinąwszy przyzwalająco głową. 

Malfoy uniósł różdżkę rzucając podstawowe zaklęcie niwelujące siniaki. Kiedy trafiło w Arena jego ciało wygięło się niczym struna w proteście, a z nosa zaczęła cieknąć krew. Blondyn błyskawicznie cofnął zaklęcie w ostatniej chwili chroniąc chłopaka przed uderzeniem w podłogę. Z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy krzyknął pytająco: 

\- Aren! Co się dzieje! - Z bliska widać było, że zielone oczy jeszcze chwilę temu pełne blasku stały się matowe, a źrenice nienaturalnie powiększone. Trwało to dosłownie chwilę. Później wszystko wróciło do normy, a pozostał jedynie szybki oddech, który uspokoił się po paru minutach. 

\- To było... dosyć nieoczekiwane – skwitował całe wydarzenie Grey ponownie siadając i w myślach analizując dziwne odczucie, które pojawiło się gdy tylko zaklęcie zetknęło się z jego ciałem. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał ponownie, teraz już dużo spokojniej Abraxas zmartwionym głosem.

\- Sam do końca nie jestem pewien... Kiedy zaklęcie mnie trafiło poczułem jakby krew zaczęła się gotować. Podobne odczucie miałem, gdy podałem ci miksturę. Czyżby to był jakiś efekt tego, że użyłem magii krwi?

\- Ja... nie wiem Aren. Jednego możemy być pewni, nie mogę użyć na tobie żadnej magii. Nie wolno ryzykować, że powtórzy się to co przed chwilą. Rzeczywiście to może być jakiś efekt uboczny. 

\- Nie jestem teraz w stanie myśleć logicznie. Jestem zbyt wyczerpany i śpiący. 

Ziewnął po raz kolejny rozdzierająco i przetarł oczy, które piekły go niemiłosiernie. Powieki już tak bardzo mu ciążyły, że z trudem je utrzymywał. Ciepło płynące od Abraxasa uspokajało i kusiło. Wreszcie uległ. Zamknął oczy, opadł beztrosko na ramię Malfoya robiąc sobie z niego tymczasową poduszkę. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen. 

Abraxas spoglądał z bliska na twarz śpiącego Greya w milczeniu. Widać było gołym okiem jego wyczerpanie. Martwiło go, że nie jest w stanie mu pomóc, a przecież zielonooki jemu pomagał. Ponownie wrócił do swojej niedawnej gehenny. Im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej był pewien, że umarłby bez pomocy Arena. Dlatego teraz w duchu przysiągł sobie, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora odwdzięczy mu się za wszystko. Był co prawda pewien, że nawet nie mając u niego długu życia i tak by to zrobił, ale teraz czuł się po prostu jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany. Okazja z pewnością się nadarzy i to nie jedna, ponieważ Aren przejawiał skłonności do niebezpiecznych sytuacji. 

Miał też jeszcze jedno zmartwienie związane z Arenem. To, że zielonooki dla niego praktykował magię krwi. Niepokoiły go skutki posługiwania się tą dziedziną magii. Bał się możliwych efektów ubocznych i modlił się do Marlina by nie były długotrwałe. Sam nie odczuwał tak naprawdę żadnych skutków wcześniejszej trucizny. Było tak, jakby w ogóle nie została podana. Oparł się policzkiem o głowę Arena głęboko zamyślany i również po jakimś czasie zapadł w sen. 

Malfoy obudził się jako pierwszy spoglądając na Arena, który wciąż spał na jego ramieniu. Rzucił ponownie zaklęcie czasu i okazało się, że dochodziła już pora kolacji. Przed ciszą nocną powinni znaleźć się w swoim dormitorium. Musieli to zrobić choćby po to, żeby uwolnić Oriona i Avery'ego. Aren wciąż nie wyglądał dobrze, jednak dużo lepiej niż zanim zasnęli. Widać było, że trochę wypoczął, ale wciąż nosił ślady siniaków i zadrapań. Nie miał serca go budzić, ale odsunął go od swojego ramienia i wstał żeby zająć się sprzątaniem. Zaklęcia sprzątające nie sprawiały mu kłopotu, choć gdyby Avery to zobaczył pewnie nie umiałby wyjść z szoku, że ktokolwiek z rodziny Malfoy zna takie. Musiał się z nimi zapoznać z bardzo niemiłego powodu. I tu znowu wracał myślą do swojego rodziciela. Jeżeli nie chciał siedzieć we własnych wymiocinach czy krwi podczas odbywania rozmaitych kar we dworze, musiał się nauczyć jak je usunąć, bo ojciec zakazywał udzielać mu jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Oczywiście nigdy nie uważał tego rodzaju czynności za coś hańbiącego. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważał zaklęcia czyszczące za bardzo użyteczne. Sprzątanie tego niewielkiego obszaru zajęło mu dobrą chwilę i kiedy skończył, poczuł spływającą po skroni strużkę potu, którą natychmiast starł ruchem ręki. Nadszedł czas na obudzenie śpiocha: 

\- Aren, obudź się jest już wieczór.

\- Mhm... 

Blondwłosy Ślizgon zachichotał słysząc niemrawą odpowiedź i widząc szczere ziewnięcie. Aren przeciągnął się lekko krzywiąc z bólu, który nie umknął czujnemu oku Abraxasa. 

\- Coś cię boli? 

\- Zastanawiam się czy istnieje część ciała, która mnie nie boli – odpowiedział szczerze Grey. – Proszę Abraxasie, nie patrz na mnie z takim poczuciem winy. Jedyną osobą, którą można o to wszystko oskarżać jest tylko i wyłącznie twój ojciec – zielonooki chłopak podjął wysiłek stanięcia na nogi i po chwili tego dokonał, choć z widocznym trudem. Zrobił kilka kroków i zrezygnował z chodzenia siadając ponownie na podłodze. Po chwili zaryzykował znowu, wstał i skrzywił się niemiłosiernie z bólu. Postawił parę kroków w jedną stronę, później w drugą i bez słowa opadł na podłogę. Odsapnął, rozejrzał się uważnie i skomentował: - Widzę, że miałeś zajęcie kiedy spałem. Przynajmniej to pomieszczenie nie przypomina już sceny z horroru. 

\- Czym jest „horror”? - zmarszczył brwi Abraxas na to nieznane sobie określenie. 

\- Oh no tak... to mugolskie określenie scen grozy, gdzie reakcja czytelnika czy też widza opiera się głównie na strachu – wytłumaczył prędko Aren, widząc jak kolega powoli kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. 

\- Jak myślisz, co z tych rzeczy mogłoby ci pomóc? - zastanowił się Abraxas patrząc na mnogość słoiczków i fiolek oraz rożnych roślin i ingrediencji, które tworzyły całkiem sporej ilości zaplecze medyczne. Już wcześniej je oglądał, ale wiele ze zmagazynowanych tu preparatów nie było mu znanych, dlatego wolał jednak zapytać niż próbować samemu działać. 

\- W zasadzie eliksiry wzmacnia magia samych składników po odpowiedniej obróbce... różni się od naszej własnej. Wydaje mi się, że powinno być wszystko w porządku, ale jest inny kłopot. Nie mam już żadnej leczniczej mikstury przy sobie. 

\- To kiepsko, bo w takim stanie chyba nie dasz rady dotrzeć niezauważonym do dormitorium. Oczywiście mógłbym cię ponieść, jednak to by wywołało zbyt dużą sensację. Zwłaszcza, że zależy nam na dyskrecji.

Tutaj musiał się zgodzić z Malfoyem. Drobnym szczegółem było to, że cała dyskrecja była związana tylko i wyłączenie z pewnym prefektem. Gdyby nie on, cała ta szopka nie byłaby potrzebna. Choć żaden z nich nie wypowiedział tego na głos, obaj myśleli tak samo. Siedzieli zamyśleni na podłodze starając się wyjść jakoś z tej opresji, kiedy Aren doznał nagle olśnienia: 

\- Maści! Mam przecież maści lecznicze! Na siniaki, obrzęki i małe rany powinna zadziałać – krzyknął nagle sprawiając, że Abraxas lekko podskoczył. 

\- Które to są? - Zapytał Malfoy bez ociągania podchodząc do zbiorowiska skarbów Greya.

\- Niebieski słoik.

Blondyn szybko odnalazł potrzebne opakowanie podchodząc z nim do Arena, który wziął je od niego odkręcając i sprawdzając konsystencję i zapach. Pokiwał głową informując, że wszystko w porządku. Odstawił pojemniczek na podłogę, po czym zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę guzik po guziku. 

Abraxas czuł, że się gapi przełykając ślinę, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzorku. Dopiero gdy zauważył liczne siniaki na ciele zielonookiego Ślizgona, ponownie poczuł to duszące poczucie winy i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Wziął jeden ze słoików usiadł za plecami Arena i gdy ten już ściągnął koszulę zabrał się za wcieranie maści w liczne obrażenia, które zdobiły bladą skórę. Na szczęście w tym wypadku nie doszło do podobnych zdarzeń jak w przypadku użycia magii, więc odetchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą. W każde obrażenie które widział z wielką dokładnością i starannością wmasowywał maść tak, by dobrze się wchłonęła. Siniaki stopniowo, kolejno bladły i dawały nadzieję na zaniknięcie, dlatego nie ustawał w pracy. Gdy doszedł do ramienia i szyi chłopaka sapnął zaskoczony widząc siny i przekrwiony, sprej wielkości ślad. 

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony Aren. Blondyn obwiódł palcem cały siny ślad i zapytał:

\- To tutaj. Jak powstało?

\- Hmm... to było podczas twojego pierwszego ataku. Ugryzłeś mnie – odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Aren Brzmiało to tak, jakby mówił o pogodzie, ale na Malfoya podziałało jak zimny prysznic. Nieświadomie zaczął ściskać z całej siły słoik z maścią przymykając oczy. a po chwili zajął się ponownie swoją pracą. Nabrał porcję preparatu, nałożył na sine, opuchnięte miejsce z nabiegłymi zaschłą krwią śladami zębów i delikatnie małymi okrężnymi ruchami zaczął ją wcierać. Zielonooki chłopak w trakcie wszystkich zabiegów siedział cierpliwie i w ogóle się nie skarżył. Ślad na ramieniu nie zachował się jak inne i nie zniknął. Owszem, zbladł i przypominał teraz bardziej malinkę niż bolesne ugryzienie, ale jednak został. Abraxas westchnął i przeniósł się na ręce Arena, robiąc z nimi to samo. Po jakimś czasie skończył i przeniósł się na tors Greya, powtarzając zabiegi. W pewnym momencie przyszło mu coś do głowy i zaczął: 

\- Tak teraz się zastanawiam... mówiłeś, że jedną porcję eliksiru z twoją krwią stłukłeś. Jak to się stało, że mikstura również na ciebie oddziałuje, skoro go nie piłeś? - ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że policzki Arena się zaróżowiły zanim odpowiedział:

\- Widocznie troszkę go połknąłem zanim ci go wlałem. 

\- Wlałeś? Były z tym jakieś problemy? - Malfoy zaintrygowany reakcją Arena postanowił drążyć temat.

\- Dusiłeś się i rzucałeś. Niemożliwym było wlanie mikstury do twoich ust bezpośrednio z fiolki, więc musiałem znaleźć inny sposób. - stwierdził zielonooki spuszczając wzrok ku rękom blondyna, które właśnie błądziły w okolicach jego żeber, również nadwyrężonych w trakcie siłowania się w czasie choroby. 

\- To interesujące. A jaki to był sposób?

\- Dałbyś sobie spokój z tym dociekaniem... wziąłem eliksir do ust, a potem trzymając twoją twarz przelałem w twoje usta... - wymamrotał Grey z mocno bijącym z zażenowania sercem. Usilnie obserwował z udawanym zainteresowaniem podłogę i ręce Malfoya spoczywające wciąż na jego torsie. Nagle z bolesną pewnością pomyślał, że wobec tego Abraxas wie jak mocno bije mu serce. Dotyka go przecież. Jego ręce zatrzymały się dokładnie tam. Po chwili Aren ostro skarcił się w myślach za podobne pomysły i westchnął ciężko.

Blondwłosy Ślizgon znieruchomiał tymczasem i patrzył na Greya z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Oczywiście Aren tego nie widział, bo pilnie śledził wszystkie nierówności podłogi, ale płonące policzki i uszy mówiły same za siebie. Łomotanie jego serca też było wymowne i serce Abraxasa przyspieszyło. Zabrał szybko dłonie z torsu leczonego chłopaka i zagryzł wargę. Musiał się opanować. Musiał spowodować, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy, żeby Aren nie czuł się tak przy nim. Dlatego westchnął również, przywrócił neutralny wyraz twarzy i skierował rozmowę na trochę inny tor: 

\- Oh... nie było wyjścia. Byłem nieprzytomny, a sytuacja tego wymagała. Dobrze, że tak szybko działałeś. Naprawdę podziwiam twoją jasność umysłu. - kiedy słowa wybrzmiały młody Malfoy pogratulował sobie w myśli, bo Aren w widoczny sposób się rozluźnił, a rumieńce troszkę mu przybladły. Widocznie wracał do równowagi. Po chwili powiedział: 

\- Masz rację, to była jedyna rzecz, którą mogłem zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

\- Okej to kończmy tutaj, bo zaczyna nam się powoli czas wyczerpywać. Jak się teraz czujesz po tym jak zużyłem na ciebie większą ilość maści? - z tymi słowami wrócił do przerwanej czynności ciesząc się, że widocznie Aren nie zauważył lekkiego drżenia jego dłoni, kiedy te przeniosły się na jego lekko umięśniony brzuch.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej. Muszę przyznać, że twoje dłonie są cudowne. Zdecydowanie wiesz jak się opiekować innymi, robiłeś to już kiedyś? 

\- Nie. Jesteś pierwszą osobą. Jak w ogóle poradziłeś sobie warząc w zlewie eliksir?! – zapytał Abraxas, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć i nie pozwolić się Greyowi skupiać na jego dłoniach. Pytanie o eliksir oczywiście zadziałało i Aren zagłębił się w szeroką opowieść o kolejnych etapach warzenia zaskakując blondyna swoją pomysłowością. To wszystko pozwoliło jednak bezkolizyjnie zakończyć zabiegi.

Nareszcie Aren mógł bez bólu stanąć na nogi, bo o dziwo jego nogi najmniej ucierpiały. Nadal był trochę blady i miał cienie pod oczami, ale nie słaniał się już tak jak wcześniej. Tutaj jednak mógł pomóc jedyne spokojny, długi sen. Zielonooki chłopak wyjął ze swojej torby komplet ubrań, które właściwie zabrał z myślą o blondynie, ale w tej chwili okazało się, że sam potrzebuje ich bardziej. Na koniec ustalili, że przyniesione części odzieży ubierze Aren, bo swoją garderobę po prostu spalił warząc eliksir, a Abraxas naprawi swoje ubrania za pomocą magii. Kiedy skończyli obaj z doprowadzaniem się do porządku, Aren zaczął pakować torbę w czym czynnie pomagał mu Malfoy, który musiał też dbać o to, by Grey nie przysnął ze zmęczenia. 

Pakowanie chwilę trwało i kiedy zostało ostatecznie ukończone ostatnim akcentem, czyli wsunięciem do torby Agresji, blondyn znów sprawdził godzinę. Okazało się, że mieli jeszcze godzinę do ciszy nocnej. Nie było co przewlekać pobytu w tej łazience, dlatego obaj ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Otworzyli drzwi i ostrożnie rozejrzeli się na boki. Nikogo nie było widać ani słychać, więc wyszli zamykając za sobą przejście i ramię w ramię podążyli w stronę wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Mieli już wchodzić do domu kiedy usłyszeli za sobą szybkie kroki i już po chwili zobaczyli ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Oriona i Avery'ego. Black pierwszy wyskoczył z bardzo konkretnym pytaniem: 

\- Kiedy wróciliście?

\- W zasadzie w tej chwili – z uśmiechem odparł Grey.

\- Wpadliście na kogoś? - padło kolejne pytanie, a pytający zmierzył ich obu wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

\- Nie, wy jesteście pierwsi. Co to za przesłuchanie? - wtrącił Malfoy unosząc lekko brwi. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź:

\- Mamy małe problemy. Riddle cię szuka Aren. Strasznie jest przy tym uparty i powoli robi się podejrzliwy. Uwierz mi, lepiej żeby teraz cię nie dorwał, zwłaszcza w stanie w jakim jesteś aktualnie. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale jakimś cudem wyglądasz gorzej od Abraxasa. 

\- Oh... wydało się? - wyszeptał ze zgrozą Grey.

\- Nie. Jednak mam już awaryjny plan, by odwlec w czasie wasze spotkanie. Po drodze ci wszystko wyjaśnię a teraz chodź za mną póki Tom jest w gabinecie dyrektora. Avery tak jak mówiliśmy wcześniej wracaj z Malfoyem do dormitorium. Nic nie mów Abraxasie, Edgar wyjaśni ci wszystko. Chodźmy, bo czas nas goni! 

Grey z Malfoyem w mig zrozumieli powagę sytuacji i bez dyskusji pozwolili sobą dyrygować. Zerknęli tylko na siebie porozumiewawczo, co nie uszło uwadze Blacka. Zauważył widoczną poprawę w relacjach między nimi obydwoma i zrozumiał błyskawicznie, że musieli ze sobą poważnie porozmawiać i dojść do porozumienia. Nie miał jednak czasu, by dłużej o tym myśleć. Zagarnął ramieniem Arena, kierując go w głąb korytarza i tłumacząc mu równocześnie po drodze istotę swojego pomysłu: 

\- Dobrze, że wyglądasz tak źle. Przynajmniej będzie bardziej wiarygodnie. Idziemy do pielęgniarki. To najlepsze alibi i usprawiedliwienie twojej nieobecności i nieuchwytności. Gadanie zostaw mi. Tutaj masz list, w którym opisałem wszystko co się działo pod waszą nieobecność. Tym sposobem, kiedy już Tom cię schwyta nie popełnisz błędu. Jak przeczytasz, natychmiast go zniszcz. Najlepiej wrzuć go do kominka. Wtedy będzie pewne, że nikt choćby nawet przez czysty przypadek nie natknie się na niego. 

Z tymi słowami podał zielonookiemu chłopakowi pergamin, który ten natychmiast schował do kieszeni, kiwając głową z wdzięcznością. Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. Kiedy minęli wejście do Skrzydła Szpitalnego Aren nabrał już tchu, by zapytać o powód, ale powstrzymał się kiedy Orion zapukał do drzwi znajdujących się tuż obok. Nie czekając nawet na zaproszenie ze środka Black nacisnął klamkę wchodząc i od razu głośno anonsując: 

\- Holly mam tutaj ciężki przypadek. Możesz mi pomóc?

Wywołana tymi słowami z drugiego pomieszczenia pielęgniarka pojawiła się niemal natychmiast z oburzonym wyrazem twarzy i głośnym protestem na ustach:

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zapamiętacie, że nie możecie się do mnie zwracać jak do koleżanki! - w tym momencie wzrok kobiety spoczął na Arenie i jej twarz momentalnie się zmieniła na zatroskaną, kiedy wykrzyknęła: - Nie wierzę! Aren, w coś ty się znowu wpakował! Natychmiast na łóżko!

Głos, którym zarządziła był ostry i wskazywał wyraźnie, że nie chce słyszeć nawet słowa sprzeciwu. Oczywiście Grey nie zamierzał nawet protestować, dlatego też posłusznie klapnął na stojącą pod ścianą leżankę. Pomfrey zajęła miejsce na krześle stojącym obok zakładając nogę na nogę i wyczekująco, wymownie przyjrzała się obu chłopcom. Zgodnie z wcześniejszą umową Orion zaczął opowiadać, a Aren słuchał uważnie, by niczego nie przegapić i odpowiednio się zachowywać:

\- Przyprowadziłem go tutaj trochę siłą. Aren jest zbyt uparty, by sam poprosić o pomoc. Odkąd wynikła ta dziwaczna sytuacja z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, non stop siedzi w książkach zaniedbując posiłki i często zarywając noce. Studiuje coraz to nowe księgi. Nie mogliśmy już dłużej na to patrzeć. Przyznam uczciwie, że zagroziłem mu drętwotą jeżeli tutaj ze mną nie przyjdzie. 

Aren słysząc to natychmiast przybrał minę absolutnego oburzenia, by podkreślić co myśli o podobnym postępowaniu kolegi, a w duchu podziwiał zdolności Oriona do zmyślania całkiem prawdopodobnych bajek. Swoją drogą bezsprzecznym i coraz bardziej palącym problemem było teraz faktycznie jak najlepsze przygotowanie się do Turnieju. Pierwszy krok zrobił przekazując Beery'emu zestaw potrzebny mu w Durmstrangu, ale to było wciąż zbyt mało. Miał jeszcze mnóstwo do zrobienia, a czas dosłownie przeciekał mu między palcami. Aktualnie ważna była jednak rozmowa Oriona z Holly, dlatego wyrzucił z myśli inne sprawy i skupił się na niej: 

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś przyprowadzając go tutaj. Już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam. Mogłeś go jednak zaholować do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a nie od razu do moich prywatnych kwater Orionie. 

\- Holly... to znaczy pani Pomfrey – poprawił się szybko Black widząc wzrok kobiety - jesteśmy Ślizgonami i nie chcemy, żeby ktokolwiek widział w jakim stanie jest jeden z uczestników Hogwartu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak szybko powstają plotki. Chwila moment i już to będzie nagłośnione w gazetach, a lepiej by było tego uniknąć. Po co nam kolejne skandale. Proszę byś... by pani wytłumaczyła temu tutaj osobnikowi, że jak nie będzie dbał o siebie, wylądujemy już na starcie na straconej pozycji.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na obu chłopców, szukając oznak nieuczciwości, ale niczego podobnego nie wypatrzyła. Kiedy tak się zastanawiała, doszła do wniosku, że faktycznie ostatnio rzadko widywała Arena na posiłkach. Kiedy już to sobie uświadomiła poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Mogła sama się domyślić, że dla osoby nie mogącej swobodnie korzystać ze swojej magii wizja udziału w Turnieju musi być bardzo stresująca. Zielonooki Ślizgon wyglądał bardzo mizernie. Trudno jej było pojąć sposób rozumowania uczniów domu węża, ale tym razem bez wątpienia zgadzała się z nimi. W duchu przyznała im rację. Wstała, podeszła do szafy i wyjęła z niej piżamę, podała ją Greyowi i powiedziała; 

\- Dzisiejszą noc spędzisz tutaj. Wypuszczę cię dopiero wówczas, gdy będę pewna, że wyciągniesz jakieś wnioski z mojego wykładu. Z pewnością dopiero wtedy, gdy postawię cię na nogi. Orionie możesz już iść. Przekaż komu tam trzeba, gdzie znajduje się Aren. Jutro prawdopodobnie go wypuszczę. Dziękuję, że interweniowałeś. A nas drogi Arenie czeka długa rozmowa.

Orion szybko wyszedł z pokoju pielęgniarki. Na koniec jednak ujrzał lekko przerażoną minę Greya, który w ten sposób objawił wątpliwy entuzjazm co do przyszłej pogadanki. Black zdążając w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów westchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej tym razem nic nie pokrzyżowało mu planów. Aren będzie mieć czas, by przygotować się na spotkanie z Tomem i przyswoić sobie wszystkie informacje, co pozwoli im na bezbolesne przetrwanie. 

Żałował trochę, że nie będzie mógł obserwować Greya w momencie, gdy ten dotrze do akapitu, w którym opisał jak do spisku dołączył Beery. Ciekawy był jak zareaguje. Oczywiście nie zawarł w liście własnych przemyśleń na temat nauczyciela i uwag o braku zaufania, ale za to nawiązał do nader skutecznych uników stosowanych wobec Riddle'a, do złudzenia przypominających zabawę w kotka i myszkę. Uzupełnił tą relację stwierdzeniem, że takie postępowanie rozdrażniło Toma, który do końca dnia miał parszywy humor. Dlatego właśnie on, czyli Orion zadbał o to, żeby Grey nie musiał przeciwstawić się tej furii. Kto wie czego mógłby się Tom dopuścić w swojej wściekłości. Co prawda Riddle z stosunku do Arena zachowywał się inaczej, ale po co kusić licho. W myśli dodał sobie, że dobrze zrobił, bo jak zauważył, Grey był w marnym stanie. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a oczy to miał otwarte chyba z przyzwyczajenia. Lepiej, by do konfrontacji z prefektem podszedł w pełni sprawny i wypoczęty. Jeden błąd i będzie po nich. 

Do dormitorium Black dotarł szybko, nie napotykając po drodze nikogo z grupy, włącznie z Tomem. Zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni westchnął w duchu z ogromną ulgą i szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Avery, Lestrange i Mulciber wspólnie przeglądali jakąś książkę, szepcząc między sobą. Zauważył okładkę, ale ta niewiele mu powiedziała. Malfoy leżał na swoim łóżku również czytając książkę, ale na jego widok usiadł, czekając zapewne na wyjaśnienia jak się mają sprawy z Arenem. Zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego i rzucił czar wyciszający.

\- Uprzedzając pytania... z Arenem wszystko w porządku. Zajmuje się nim Holly. Zadbałem o to, by odpoczął w jej prywatnych komnatach. Będzie musiał pewnie wysłuchać długiego pouczenia, ale jestem pewien, że to niska cena w zamian za starcie ze wściekłym i zniecierpliwionym Tomem. Avery wszystko ci wyjaśnił mam nadzieję? - blondyn skinął potwierdzająco głową. Orion przyjął tą odpowiedź, ale równocześnie poczuł się trochę zirytowany. Nadstawiał w końcu karku, ryzykował, a tu cisza: – Nic więcej nie powiesz? Nie wytłumaczysz? Z Arenem póki co nie miałem czasu rozmawiać, zresztą na korytarzu nie byłoby to odpowiednie, a na zaciąganie go w jakieś mniej publiczne miejsce nie miałem czasu. I tak sporo szczęścia mieliśmy, że nie wpadliśmy na Riddle'a gdzieś po drodze. Pewnie jeszcze był u dyrektora.

Abraxas spuścił na moment wzrok przygryzając wargę, a potem spojrzał na Oriona w skupieniu i odpowiedział przepraszającym tonem:

\- Wybacz. Niewiele mogę ci powiedzieć... to zbyt osobiste by o tym rozmawiać. Nawet z tobą, a tym bardziej z Edgarem. Sprawa dotyczy... w jakiś sposób mojej rodziny. I to nie jest tak, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy co zrobiliście i na co się narażaliście. Naprawdę doceniam waszą pomoc, ale nie mogę zaspokoić ciekawości. Przykro mi.

Wcześniej Abraxas w podobnym stylu, tylko bez wzmianki o rodzinie odprawił Edgara. Odprawiony z kwitkiem Avery miał bardzo podobną minę jak w tej chwili Black. Obaj zrobili dla ochrony Arena i jego samego bardzo wiele i Malfoy wiedział o tym doskonale. Zdawał sobie też sprawę z tego, że Orion miał trudniejsze przejścia, bo narażony był na konfrontacje z Tomem jako Grey. Nie zamierzał się jednak dzielić swoimi przeżyciami z nikim więcej. Wiedział o nich Aren i on sam. To było i tak dużo. Wystarczyło. 

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy Black zmienił trochę temat, widocznie dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu, ani potrzeby naciskać na wyjawienie czegoś o czym Malfoy nie zamierza powiedzieć:

\- Zgaduję, że między wami już wszystko w porządku? 

\- Tak wybaczył mi... ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nota bene. Nigdy chyba nie zrozumiem jego sposobu myślenia. Bardzo mnie cieszy, że mogliśmy sobie wzajemnie sprawy wytłumaczyć. Zależy mi na tym, by do podobnych zdrad więcej nie doszło. Postanowiłem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, by go ponownie nie stracić.

\- Hmm... będziesz miał z pewnością niejedną okazję podczas Turnieju. Pewnie będzie potrzebował obrony nie raz i nie dwa. Doceniam jego pomysłowość, ale czy chce tego, czy też nie inni uczestnicy z pewnością będą starali się go wyeliminować, jako najsłabsze ogniwo w drużynie Hogwartu. Na pewno Tom również będzie mu pomagał, więc będziesz miał ułatwione zadanie. Z pewnością zauważyłeś, że Riddle traktuje Greya jakoś inaczej niż nas. 

\- Postaram się, żeby Aren nie ucierpiał. Zależy mi na tym. Muszę mu jakoś podziękować. Pokazać... no generalnie nie może doznać poważnego uszczerbku. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by mu pomóc. 

\- Hmm... Wcześniej nie byłeś aż tak zdeterminowany. Wiem, wiem i nie naciskam na żadne opowieści, chociaż nie powiem, przynajmniej jakiegoś ogólnego rysu chętnie bym wysłuchał. Prawdę mówiąc co wyście tam, gdziekolwiek to było robili tak długo na Merlina. Dlaczego ty wyglądasz kwitnąco, a Aren marnie? Rozumiem jednak, że nie możesz tego powiedzieć i jak wspomniałem nie zamierzam cię zmuszać. Cokolwiek się jednak zdarzyło cieszę się, że wróciłeś do siebie i jesteś zdrów...

Kiedy Orion mówił, Abraxas uśmiechnął się lekko, łagodnie i jakoś tak tajemniczo. Black, kiedy tylko zobaczył ten uśmiech zamilkł dość nagle i natychmiast zapomniał co miał jeszcze dodać. To mu się zazwyczaj nie zdarzało, ale okoliczności były też szczególne. Takiego wyrazu twarzy u młodego Malfoya jeszcze dotąd nie widział. Obserwował go jednak u innych ludzi i był w stanie bez problemu go zidentyfikować. Taki uśmiech miewał człowiek, który nie mówił i myślał o przyjacielu, ale zdecydowanie jak o kochanku...


	30. Rozdział 29: Potrzeba bliskości

Rozdział 29: Potrzeba bliskości

Ku rozpaczy Arena Holly Pomfrey miała dużo do powiedzenia na temat jego zaniedbywania zdrowia oraz ogólnej ignorancji w zakresie dbania o siebie. Szczególny nacisk kładła na notoryczne omijanie posiłków, przepracowywanie się oraz niedosypianie. Musiał ją powstrzymać przed rzucaniem na niego szeregu leczniczych zaklęć. Jakoś udało mu się ją przekonać, że eliksiry będą bardziej odpowiednie. Spora wiedza na temat mikstur i składników pomogła mu w argumentacji, chociaż musiał się nieźle napocić, żeby osiągnąć sukces. 

Pomfrey wydzieliła mu w końcu pięć eliksirów, które uznała za konieczne zaaplikować. Aren nie oponował. Potrzebował ich, by wspomóc regenerację organizmu. Nie było sensu temu zaprzeczać. Żaden z eliksirów, które otrzymał nie był jego. Chłopak musiał więc rozstać się ze swoją teorią, że mikstury, które robił i oddawał Slughornowi trafiały tutaj. Wypijane przez niego lekarstwa były z pewnością wykonane właśnie przez Horacego. 

Pielęgniarka wytrwale siedziała przy jego łóżku obserwując uważnie jak wypija kolejne mikstury. Wyraźnie chciała upewnić się, że przyjmie konieczne lekarstwa. Kiedy do zastosowania pozostał mu już tylko eliksir bezsennego snu Pomfrey zagarnęła puste fiolki, wstała i nie czekając już na wypicie tej mikstury życzyła mu spokojnego snu i wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Pozostawiony samemu sobie zielonooki chłopak odstawił fiolkę z eliksirem nasennym na stolik. Bynajmniej nie zamierzał go wylewać. Był mu potrzebny, ale najpierw musiał zapoznać się z listem i danymi dostarczonymi mu przez Oriona. Wymęczony i trochę zmięty pergamin oraz nieporządne pismo Black'a, który zazwyczaj pisał ładnie, wyraźnie i elegancko, wskazywały na pośpiech przy spisywaniu tego tekstu. Czas był na analizę treści:

Postanowiłem w zarysie opisać wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce   
pod twoją nieobecność. Istotne będzie to z pewnością w momencie,   
kiedy zetkniesz się z Tomem.  
Po tym jak się rozstaliśmy, zgodnie z planem wcieliłam się w ciebie,   
a Avery w Malfoya. Do kolacji wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem   
i nie ma potrzeby wgłębiać się w szczegóły. Problemy zaczęły się, kiedy  
pod twoją postacią złapał mnie Riddle. Chciał omówić kwestię  
uczestników Turnieju, a przede wszystkim usłyszeć uwagi na ich temat.  
Nie chciałem wypowiadać się w twoim imieniu. Udało mi się kupić trochę  
czasu. Od razu dodam dla jasności, że przy waszym następnym spotkaniu   
Tom tak łatwo nie odpuści. Dlatego radzę zapoznać się z sylwetkami  
uczestników przed waszym nieuniknionym zetknięciem.   
Zauważyłem, że Riddle wyraźnie przeczuwa, że coś przed nim ukrywasz.  
Wywnioskowałem z rozmowy z nim, że ma świadomość tego, że robisz   
wszystko byleby się tylko nie dowiedział. Jestem przekonany, że możesz  
spodziewać się swojego rodzaju gry, a może nawet przesłuchania, gdy tylko   
się spotkacie. Uważam, że powinienem cię przed tym ostrzec.   
Wracając do tematu. Moje spotkanie z Tomem trwało dość długo  
i pod koniec mało brakowało do tego byśmy zostali odkryci. Udało się utrzymać   
sekret tylko dzięki temu, że Beery mnie, a raczej ciebie wezwał.   
Tym sposobem umknąłem z pokoju Riddle'a.  
Co do Beery'ego to nasze spotkanie w cieplarni przebiegało dziwnie.   
Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedział o naszej całej maskaradzie. Jeszcze bardziej   
zaskoczył mnie jednak kolejnego dnia, kiedy zaproponował pomoc i przybrał  
twoją postać zamiast mnie. Jestem pewien, że to uratowało cały plan.   
Gdybym ciągnął dłużej żonglerkę twoją postacią Tom domyśliłby się wszystkiego.  
Wiesz przecież, że jest wytrawnym obserwatorem i potrafi kojarzyć fakty.   
Myślę, że więcej nie muszę na ten temat pisać. Zrozumiesz. Jak się domyślasz  
zgodziłem się na propozycję. Jedna rzecz nadal mnie jednak nurtuje. Jak Beery   
domyślił się wszystkiego? Mnie nie powiedział, ale istnieje szansa, że tobie powie.   
Dobrze byłoby się tego dowiedzieć jak sądzę. Wracając jednak do sprawy...   
Profesor, będąc w twojej postaci bardzo umiejętnie unikał Toma.   
Jak się domyślasz nie spotkało się to z wielkim entuzjazmem Riddle'a  
wzmagając jedynie jego frustrację. Obawiam się, że aktualnie sięgnęła ona zenitu.   
Dlatego powtórnie radzę ci, żebyś koniecznie zapoznał się z profilami   
uczestników Turnieju, bo rozmowa z Riddle'm cię nie minie. Najpewniej  
nie będzie przyjemna sądząc z aktualnego nastawienia Toma, ale to już wyłącznie   
twój problem. Czuj się ostrzeżony.   
Liczę na solidne wyjaśnienia dlaczego nadstawiałem karku. Mam też   
nadzieję, że pamiętasz o tym, że jesteś mi winien informacje na temat   
napastliwej, warczącej, kłapiącej zębiskami, gryzącej i wysoce agresywnej księgi,   
która w stosunku do ciebie tak się nie zachowuje. 

List był napisany ogólnikowo, ale to wystarczyło. Mógł z całym przekonaniem stwierdzić w duchu, że Avery i Orion zasłużyli na wybaczenie. 

W myślach zrobił przegląd tego, co ewentualnie mógłby wyjawić w ramach wyjaśnień i okazało się, że nie było tego zbyt wiele. Bez wątpienia niewiele więcej usłyszą od Abraxasa. Pewnie nie będą obaj zadowoleni, ale nie zamierzał zdradzać tak bardzo osobistych spraw Malfoya. 

Z listu wynikało, że Riddle jest wściekły i Aren docenił przenikliwy umysł Blacka po raz kolejny. Gdyby nie pomysł ukrycia go u Holly, musiałby się spotkać ze zdenerwowanym i zniecierpliwionym Tomem. To w jego aktualnym stanie nie byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji na samą myśl, że Riddle mógłby w tej konfrontacji nie utrzymać swojej maski prefekta i doskonałego ucznia. Po chwili jednak trzeźwo skonstatował, że było to wątpliwe. Tom nie pozwolił by sobie odkryć się tak bardzo przy szerszym audytorium. Co nie oznaczało oczywiście, że on Aren nie chciałby tego zobaczyć. W takich momentach czerwone oczy błyszczały tak fantastycznie i były pełne rozmaitych emocji. Co z tego, że byłaby to teraz złość, ale te rubinowe iskierki... 

Aren potrząsnął głową odganiając z niej myśli o Tomie. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że stęsknił się za ich małymi utarczkami, w których uwielbiał prowokować Riddle'a. Każde starcie traktował jak wyzwanie. Próbę doprowadzenia Toma do ostateczności. Jak dotąd zwycięstwa w tych drobnych bitwach należały do prefekta Slytherinu, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać, a już na pewno nie chciał z nich rezygnować. Zielonooki chłopak cicho zachichotał kiedy dotarło do niego, że znowu myśli nie o tym co trzeba i skupił się ponownie na treści wiadomości od Oriona. 

Najbardziej zaskoczony był postępowaniem Beery'ego. Jakim cudem odkrył spisek? Dlaczego zdecydował się do niego dołączyć? Black pewnie miał kilka teorii na ten temat, ale się nimi nie podzielił. Arenowi na razie nie chciało się na ten temat dywagować. Po chwili postanowił, że właściwie to nie będzie na to tracił czasu, tylko przy najbliższym spotkaniu zapyta nauczyciela o powody. Tak będzie i szybciej i łatwiej. Znał go już na tyle żeby odkryć, że był niezwykle skrytym człowiekiem mimo pozornej wylewności. Pod maską znudzonego profesora kryło się wiele tajemnic. 

Aren miał świadomość, że nauczyciel już kilka razy celowo odkrywał się przed nim tylko po to, by sprawdzić jego reakcję. Bez wątpienia próbował w ten sposób zbierać informacje. Po co? Tego póki co Grey nie wiedział, ale podjął tą grę i sam zachowywał się podobnie. Tym sposobem bardziej się poznali i zaczęli rozmawiać o eksperymentach coraz bardziej otwarcie. Doświadczenia, które przeprowadzali i planowali już dawno przestały być nieszkodliwe i bezpieczne. Rozumieli się doskonale. Mieli podobne podejście do nauki i eksperymentów. W tych kwestiach ufali sobie, choć obaj zachowywali czujność. 

Zielonooki chłopak westchnął, zwinął list od Oriona w kulkę i wrzucił go do palącego się kominka. Pergamin dość szybko zajął się ogniem i po chwili rozpadł na popiół. Grey obserwując proces spalania poczuł, że jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe. Zmobilizował się jednak do przeczytania informacji o uczestnikach Turnieju. Przejrzał je dwukrotnie, a później wypił eliksir słodkiego snu, położył się wygodnie i szybko zasnął.

***

Jeżeli ktoś sądził wczoraj, że złość Toma sięgnęła zenitu, to dzisiaj mógł się przekonać jak bardzo się pomylił. Cały Slytherin był zgodny co do tego, że lepiej omijać miejsca gdzie przebywa, bo aura jaka była w nich odczuwalna przerażała. Oczywiście grupa Toma nie miała tyle szczęścia. 

Aren nie pojawił się tego dnia na żadnym posiłku, co zaskoczyło spiskowców. Zakładali, że jeśli nie rano to w południe powinien już dotrzeć. Zbliżała się jednak cisza nocna, a Arena wciąż nie było. Magia Toma jeszcze nigdy nie była tak mroczna i nieprzyjemna jak teraz. Orion próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o stanie Greya od pielęgniarki, ale ta nie miała dla niego czasu. Spieszyła się do Świętego Munga, gdzie miała zostać do początku przyszłego tygodnia. Zapewniła jednak Blacka, że Aren wciąż odpoczywa i pod jej nieobecność ma zapewnioną tymczasową opiekę. Na koniec dodała, że jak tylko zielonooki chłopak się obudzi to do nich dołączy i mają się nie zamartwiać, tylko spokojnie czekać. To działo się jednak po śniadaniu. Po kolacji Orion podjął próbę dostania się do komnat Holly, by sprawdzić co się dzieje, ale nie udało mu się. Kwatery pielęgniarki były zamknięte i pilnowane przez obraz przedstawiający jednego z dawnych lekarzy Hogwartu. Nie było sensu próbować się tam dostać, a szkoda. Wolałby wiedzieć co z Greyem choćby po to, żeby uspokoić Malfoya, który denerwował się coraz bardziej. Widać to było zwłaszcza w momentach, kiedy nie było w pobliżu Toma. Nie było to dla niego normalne zachowanie, dlatego Black znowu powrócił do rozmyślań co też zaszło wówczas, kiedy ta dwójka przebywała razem. Nie bardzo miał jakieś punkty zaczepienia oprócz tego, że w jakiś sposób powiązane to było z rodziną Abraxasa. Już ten drobny fakt sugerował, że cokolwiek to było, na pewno było złe. Ponieważ nie doszedł do żadnych innych wniosków porzucił te rozważania. 

Teraz wszyscy, całą grupą siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Orion próbował czytać, ale mroczna, dusząca aura Toma nie bardzo pozwalała mu się skupić na treści. Ogólnie panowała ciężka atmosfera i nawet zwykle wygadany Avery przycichł i wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. 

Niespodziewanie przejście z korytarza do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu otworzyło się i aura Toma nagle się rozwiała. Widocznie zebrał się w sobie i opanował ją. Można mu było pogratulować refleksu, bo do pokoju weszli Slughorn wraz z profesorem Beerym. Orion odruchowo wzmógł czujność na widok tego ostatniego. Opiekun ich domu zwrócił się do Riddle'a, który miał już na twarzy maskę dobrego ucznia:

– Dobrze, że tutaj jesteś Tom. Prosiłeś o publikacje i przy pomocy profesora Beery'ego udało nam się je szybciej zebrać – wskazał na książki i pergaminy, które trzymał znajdujący się za nim nauczyciel zielarstwa. Beery uśmiechnął się lekko w ich stronę, patrząc wyczekująco.

Riddle wstał i podszedł po materiały kiwając lekko głową w podziękowaniu. Pobieżnie przejrzał je i wymienił kilka krótkich uwag na ich temat. Orion obserwował tymczasem Beery'ego, który wycofał się lekko i zachowywał tak, jakby go nie było. Właściwie należało go podziwiać, bo bardzo skutecznie „zniknął w tle” korzystając z okazji i rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem po Ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym. W pewnym momencie napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Blacka i lekko mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Orion nie zareagował, ale czekał na jego kolejny krok. Nie był spektakularny, ale zawierał w sobie sporo informacji: 

– Horacy. Pozwolisz, że będę się już zbierał. Zajrzę jeszcze tylko do Arena, a potem zajmę się obchodem, zgarniając wszystkich zakochanych z Wieży Astronomicznej i schowków na miotły. – Tyle wystarczyło, żeby zelektryzować Toma, który błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nauczycielu zielarstwa:

– Profesorze, coś się dzieje z Arenem?

– Jak to? To ty nie wiesz Tom? – dołączył do rozmowy Horacy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami: 

– O rany! Kompletnie wypadło mi z głowy! Wybacz Horacy! Zająłem się w południe moimi firletkami, a wiesz przecież ile pracy wymaga zapewnienie im odpowiednich warunków bytowania i kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Zapomniałem, że prosiłeś mnie żebym przekazał wiadomość Tomowi – tłumaczył pozornie skruszonym tonem Beery: – Aren jest obecnie pod opieką Holly i odpoczywa. Ostatnio za bardzo się nadwyrężył przygotowując się do Turnieju, więc musi bezwzględnie wypocząć. Ledwo zipał. Oddałem go pod opiekę pielęgniarki, bo byłem pewien, że gdybym odesłał go do dormitorium zlekceważyłby moje polecenia i nadal pracował. 

– Rozumiem profesorze. Dziękuję za informacje – potwierdził formalnie Tom, zachowując z wysiłkiem maskę ucznia i Beery wyszedł, a Slughorn jeszcze przez moment pozostał rozmawiając z Riddle'm. 

Orion był pewien, że ich Pan nie utrzyma nerwów na wodzy po wiadomościach uzyskanych od nauczyciela zielarstwa. Lekceważące potraktowanie przez profesora dolało oliwy do ognia i Black czekał na wybuch, który na szczęście nie nastąpił. Był jednak pewien, że Beery właśnie przeprowadził sobie jakiś test na Riddle'u. Zrobił to z premedytacją, choć Orion nie wiedział po co. Nadal nie znał motywów, które nim kierowały. Kiedy nauczyciel zielarstwa opuścił już pokój wspólny, Orion zerknął z ukosa na Abraxasa, który pozornie wyglądał jak zwykle, ale ściskał oparcie fotela tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Na pewno przejmował się tym, że Grey wciąż jeszcze wymaga opieki pielęgniarki. Black wyczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i przesunął spojrzenie po innych. To Avery obserwował go w skupieniu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Malfoya i zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji. Pewnie myślał sobie to samo co i on sam, że Abraxas musi się szybko pozbierać, dopóki ich Pan zajęty jest rozmową z opiekunem domu. 

W całym tym wydarzeniu Orion widział tylko jeden pocieszający fakt. Teraz, gdy Riddle wie już gdzie jest Aren, powinien być spokojniejszy. Zapewne złoży mu wizytę, a oni w końcu będą mogli odetchnąć. Inna sprawa, że lepiej byłoby, żeby Aren był już na nią przygotowany. 

***

Herbert Beery czuł, że jest w swoim żywiole. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że przy jego profesji nie uchodzi bawić się w takie gierki, ale równocześnie miał wielką ochotę zobaczyć Riddle'a wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Widział delikatne oznaki, że prawie mu się udało, ale było to tylko prawie. Tom utrzymał swoją maskę, a Herbert poczuł lekki zawód. Nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować. Był pewien, że prefekt Slytherinu będzie starał się wkrótce dostać do Skrzydła Szpitalnianego. Chciałby zobaczyć jego minę, gdy okaże się, że jest puste. Zachichotał pod nosem. Właściwie jednak ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić jak ta bryła lodu okazuje emocje, ale jest przecież człowiekiem, więc czasem musi je gdzieś uzewnętrzniać. Pewnie tylko w samotności. 

Stanął przed wejściem do kwater Pomfrey i został wpuszczony przez obraz. Pielęgniarka umożliwiła mu wstęp w momencie, kiedy zgłosił akces do doglądania Arena. Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Herberta chłopak wciąż jeszcze spał głęboko. Zwykłe próby budzenia nie przynosiły oczekiwanego efektu. To było niepokojące i Beery zaczął się zastanawiać co jest tego przyczyną. 

Próbując dojść do prawdy rzucił kilka rozmaitych zaklęć sprawdzających stan chłopaka. Każde z nich potwierdzało, że jego organizm ma się dobrze. Od Holly wiedział jakie podała mu eliksiry i nie widział w nich przyczyny przedłużającego się, bardzo głębokiego snu Arena. Usiadł na fotelu i wpatrując się w spokojną twarz Arena zamyślił się głęboko.

Pomfrey wspominała o bajeczce, którą opowiedział jej Black, a która dotyczyła wytłumaczenia stanu w jakim znajdował się Aren. Istniała szansa, że wyczerpanie chłopaka było większe niż przypuszczał. Jedno było pewne. Cokolwiek robił Aren nie było to bezpieczne i miało spory wpływ na jego ciało. Chłopak był geniuszem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale miał też niepokojące skłonności do poświęcania się. Podczas wizyty w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu zdążył zauważyć, że Malfoy jest przerażony. Z pewnością wie o co może chodzić. Co prawda blondwłosy Ślizgon skutecznie ukrywał swój stan, ale Herbert wyczuł jego aurę. Była bardzo rozchwiana i niestabilna. Musiały kłębić się w nim sprzeczne i bardzo silne emocje. 

Rozmyślania zajęły mu trochę czasu, ale w stanie Arena nic się nie zmieniło i w swoim zamyśleniu Herbert zwrócił się do chłopaka z prowadzonym półgłosem monologiem: 

– Hej śpiąca królewno! Nie sądzisz, że najwyższa pora się obudzić? Wkrótce pewien przyszły władca ciemności wyjdzie z siebie i będziesz miał na sumieniu sporą grupkę ludzi. Ciekaw jestem czy ty również tak intensywnie myślisz o nim, jak on zdaje się myśleć o tobie. To całkiem ciekawe nie sądzisz? Znam go odkąd tutaj uczę i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Zastanawiający jest fakt, że zainteresował się właśnie tobą. Przecież nie możesz rzucić nawet najprostszego zaklęcia. Oczywiście nie można ci zarzucić braku uroku osobistego. Zdecydowanie masz w sobie coś, czemu trudno się oprzeć. Nawet ktoś taki jak ja wpadł nieoczekiwanie w twoje sidła.

Oczywiście odpowiedziało mu milczenie ze strony śpiącego. Herbert umilkł i tylko rozmyślał nad czymś głęboko. W pewnym momencie wyprostował się szybko i zwiększył czujność. Wyczuł w pobliżu, prawdopodobnie z korytarza mroczną magię, która mogła należeć do jednego ucznia. Na twarz nauczyciela wypłynął pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Jego przewidywania okazały się słuszne. Tom krążył wokół Skrzydła Szpitalnego i kwater pielęgniarki w poszukiwaniu Arena. Oczywiście niczego nie znalazł. Jedno było pewne. Dziś w Slytherinie chyba nikt nie zaśnie spokojnie. Przy okazji podjął decyzję, że jeżeli Aren nie obudzi się w ciągu nocy, to lepiej dla niego, Herberta będzie, żeby jutro nie wychylał się z tego pomieszczenia. Pewien rozdrażniony Ślizgon, doprowadzony do ostateczności, może podjąć w końcu jakieś kroki.

***

Aren leżał w półśnie, delektując się ciszą i spokojem. Dziwił się, że Holly nie postanowiła go jeszcze obudzić. Zamierzał jednak korzystać z tego ile tylko się da, pozwalając sobie na leżenie w kusząco miękkiej pościeli. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydował jednak, że zaczyna być nudno i uchylił jedno oko. Zamierzał sprawdzić która jest godzina. Pierwsze co zauważył to księżyc za oknem. Później zarejestrował ciemność wokół, a na końcu fakt, że nie jest sam w pokoju. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że to pewnie pielęgniarka, dlatego zapytał kontrolnie:

– Pani Pomfrey? 

– W końcu! Oświadczam głośno i wyraźnie, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że ominąłem dziś trzy posiłki! Rozumiesz?! Trzy! – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi znajomy głoś Beery'ego i zdezorientowany aż cofnął się na łóżku z zaskoczenia. W odpowiedzi Herbert zapalił świece i w ich blasku Aren rozejrzał się szybko upewniając, że wciąż jest w kwaterach Holly.

– Profesorze? Co pan tutaj robi?

– Pilnuję cię. Przyznam jednak, że gdybym wiedział ile czasu zajmie ci odpoczynek, pewnie bym to sobie dokładniej przemyślał. Holly jest w Mungu. Ponoć jakiś ciężki przypadek. 

– Oh... nie spodziewałem się, że będę spał całą dobę – przyznał zielonooki chłopak lekko się przeciągając. W odpowiedzi usłyszał: 

– Hmm... myślę, że warto sprostować twój błąd. Dziś jest już... – Beery spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał drugą w nocy i spokojnie dokończył: – poniedziałek w zasadzie. Przespałeś pełne dwa dni. Nieźle mnie w pewnym momencie wystraszyłeś, gdy w ogóle nie reagowałeś na moje próby budzenia. Zaklęcia wskazywały jednak, że wszystko jest w porządku, dlatego cierpliwie czekałem.

Aren zbladł na tą informację, podniósł się i sięgnął po ubrania powtarzając z niedowierzaniem:

– Dwa dni? 

– Daj spokój. Chyba nie ma sensu o tej porze wracać do lochów. Jutro pójdziesz jak gdyby nigdy nic na śniadanie. Dodam, że przy okazji musisz trochę poskromić waszego prefekta. Jest w okropnym humorze, choć doskonale to maskuje. 

– Domyślam się... A co z pozostałymi?

– Wszystko z nimi w porządku. Tom nie powiązał ze sobą naszych wspólnych działań. Na szczęście w porę udało mi się przekonać Oriona, że chcę współpracować. 

– Skąd pan...

– Wiedział? – dokończył frazę Beery z szerokim uśmiechem: – To było przypadkowe spostrzeżenie. Pewnego dnia zauważyłem, że jesteś szykanowany. Byłem oczywiście przekonany, że to ty, ale w pewnym momencie zauważyłem u tej osoby odruch wyciągania różdżki. Ty już nie masz tego odruchu, dlatego wydało mi się to nader podejrzane. Postanowiłem tą osobę śledzić. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy osobnik ten jako ty wszedł do łazienki, a po chwili wyszedł z niej Black. Sprawdziłem później wnętrze tego pomieszczenia. Nikogo więcej tam nie było. Wniosek był oczywisty. To były właściwie jedyne wpadki Oriona. Potem, na szczęście, bardziej się pilnował.

– Ciężko mi uwierzyć żeby Orion nie zauważył, że jest śledzony – wyraził wątpliwość Aren, patrząc prosto w oczy profesora. W odpowiedzi usłyszał nonszalanckie: 

– Jestem człowiekiem wielu talentów.

– W to akurat nie wątpię – skwitował Grey, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. – Doceniam pana pomoc. Pozostali jak sądzę również. Gdyby nie pan, na pewno byśmy wpadli.

Podziękowanie z pewnością należało się profesorowi i Grey nie zamierzał się z nim ociągać. Inna sprawa, że już po raz kolejny jego mózg zaczął wysyłać intensywne sygnały ostrzegawcze w stosunku do tego człowieka. Zignorował je na razie, ponieważ jak dotąd Beery w żaden sposób go nie zawiódł i dużo mu pomógł. Nawet ryzykował w jego sprawach. Poza tym nigdy nie dopytywał o doświadczenia z przeszłości przyjmując tyle informacji ile Aren chciał mu dać. To zasługiwało na szacunek i zielonooki chłopak zamierzał utrzymać taki układ. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel także na takim etapie poprzestanie. Jeśli nie ze względu na koleżeństwo, to ze względu na korzyści jakie już, a także w przyszłości miałby uzyskać z eksperymentalnych zastosowań swoich roślin, odkrytych przez niego, czyli Arena. Jeżeli zauważy jakąś zmianę w nastawieniu profesora, zareaguje odpowiednio. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego decyzja jest słuszna. 

Beery zaczął coś opowiadać, a Aren jakoś nie mógł się na tej wypowiedzi skupić i po chwili poczuł, że powieki znowu mu opadają. Gdzieś w tle usłyszał jeszcze:

– … i nie uwierzysz co wtedy zrobił Slughorn... – później nie słyszał już nic, bo zasnął.

Tymczasem Herbert, słysząc spokojny oddech przerwał w pół słowa opowieść, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka. Znowu zasnął. Zerknął więc na zegar. Był środek nocy, więc pora sposobna do snu również dla niego. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i również pogrążył w krainie Morfeusza.

***

Obudziło go lekkie szturchanie ramienia. Aren niechętnie otworzył zaspane oczy i zamrugał szybko widząc nad sobą twarz Herberta. Zerknął szybko w okno. Tym razem było jasno. Westchnął z ulgą, choć była to irracjonalna reakcja. Teraz z kolei spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał, że za kwadrans będzie pora śniadania. Sama myśl o jedzeniu spowodowała burczenie w brzuchu. Nauczyciel zareagował na to śmiechem mówiąc:

– Zdecydowanie zgadzam się z twoim żołądkiem. Mój również urządza koncerty od siódmej. Nie jadłeś o wiele dłużej, dlatego twój głód musi być dużo większy.

– Marzę o czymkolwiek do jedzenia. Przyznam, że nawet perspektywa suchego chleba i wody wydaje się być niewyobrażalną ucztą. Czy jest tutaj jakiś prysznic? Muszę się odświeżyć.

– Myślę, że możemy skorzystać z prysznica w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie chciałbym nadużywać gościnności Holly.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził Aren ostrożnie wstając z łóżka. Wolał robić to powoli. Podejrzewał, że jego koordynacja ruchowa po tylu dniach leżenia może być zachwiana. Z westchnieniem zgarnął swoje nie najświeższe szaty ze stojącego przy łóżku krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia. Powstrzymał go głos Herberta: 

– Zaczekaj. Tędy będzie szybciej.

Nauczyciel podszedł do jednej ze ścian, wyjął różdżkę i odpowiednio w nią postukał. Już po chwili odsłoniło się przejście wprost do składziku z lekami i zaplecza Pomfrey w Skrzydle Szpitalnym 

– Oh, ma to w sumie sens – stwierdził jedynie z uśmiechem Aren przechodząc przez przejście i nieomylnie kierując się w stronę pryszniców. Rzucił ubrania niedbale na krzesło i nagle na moment znieruchomiał czując tak bardzo mu znaną magię. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Jakiś czas temu musiał tu być Tom. 

– Coś się stało? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Beery'ego, który obserwował go uważnie lekko się uśmiechając.

– Wszystko w porządku. Nie musi Pan na mnie czekać poradzę sobie, ale byłbym wdzięczny za jakieś zaklęcie świeżości na moje ubrania. Podejrzewam, że jeśli założę takie jakie tu leżą, prysznic nie będzie miał sensu.

– Zostaw to mnie. Idź już.

Chłopak zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, a Beery spełnił jego prośbę rzucając dwa zaklęcia na jego ubrania. Wciąż się uśmiechał, bo niespodziewanie zdobył kolejne drobne informacje. Kiedy tutaj weszli zaskoczyło go, że Grey nagle stanął jak wryty. Dopiero po paru chwilach zrozumiał dlaczego. Czuł magię Toma. Skoro aura utrzymywała się po tak długim czasie znaczyło, że jej właściciel miał w sobie solidne pokłady mocy. Mroczny koloryt tego śladu magii świadczył natomiast o buzującej złości. Aren wyczuł tą aurę niemal natychmiast i prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się uśmiechał. Te wnioski były bardzo interesujące. 

Po odświeżeniu ubrań chłopaka Herbert udał się do Wielkiej Sali i zajął miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim. Od razu wyczuł na sobie czyjeś intensywne spojrzenie. Przebiegł wzrokiem obecnych już uczniów i natrafił na krwistoczerwone tęczówki. Musiał przyznać, że to spojrzenie robiło wrażenie. Gdyby mogło zabijać, leżałby już trupem. 

***

Żołądek Arena wyprawiał dzikie harce, kiedy chłopak zdążał w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Mimo niewątpliwego głodu, zielonooki czuł także zdenerwowanie i podekscytowanie na myśl o spotkaniu z Tomem. Miał świadomość, że to dziwaczne, ale chciał go zobaczyć. Już! Teraz! Zaraz! Z nie do końca jasnego powodu potrzebował tego...

Z taką myślą wszedł do jadalni przez ogromne wrota konstatując, że jego miejsce przy końcu stołu jest zajęte. Zmarszczył brwi i powędrował wzrokiem wzdłuż całego stołu Ślizgonów. Konfiguracja zasiadających przy nim do posiłku uczniów była zadziwiająca. Węże oblegały końce stołu, gdzie zazwyczaj było pusto, za to centrum wyglądało na dziwnie opustoszałe. Królowała tam grupa Toma z nim samym na czele. Kiedy tylko Aren to zobaczył, wiedział już w czym rzecz. Sprawa nie wymagała wyjaśnień.

Z daleka wypatrzył, że grupa siedzi tak, że miejsce naprzeciw Riddle'a jest puste i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę nie przenosząc wzroku na czerwonookiego Ślizgona, którego wzrok czuł na sobie odkąd przekroczył próg Sali. Uczniowie Slytherinu obserwowali jego poczynania z napięciem, a Arenowi przemknęło przez myśl, że we własnych czasach w podobnej sytuacji z przerażeniem zastanawiałby się co takiego znowu napisała ta głupia Skeeter. Po chwili dotarł do wolnego miejsca i opadł na nie, podnosząc wzrok na Toma. Na Merlina! Poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa widząc w końcu jego spojrzenie. Nie zdradził się z tym jednak i rzucił krótko: 

– Cześć.

Cisza, która po tym powitaniu zapadła była tak gęsta i pełna rosnącego napięcia, że pewnie dałaby się kroić nożem. Abraxas wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, chociaż był też spięty. Black obserwował w ciszy i ograniczył się jedynie do lekkiego skinięcia głową na powitanie. W Avery'ego jakby wstąpiła nowa siła. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Mulciber również lekko skinął głową, a Lestrange zignorował jego obecność kontynuując posiłek. Riddle nic nie odpowiedział, ograniczając się do obserwacji. Aren zareagował na te wszystkie powitania uśmiechem i nie zwlekając nałożył sobie porcję jedzenia i nalał herbatę, odruchowo szukając cukiernicy. Kiedy ją w końcu dostrzegł sięgnął po nią w tym samym momencie co Tom. Ich dłonie zetknęły się i Aren natychmiast cofnął swoją z zamiarem poczekania. Riddle jednak ujął pojemniczek ze słodkimi kostkami i podsunął go Grey'owi, któremu pozostało jedynie powiedzieć: 

– Dziękuję. 

Zielonooki chłopak z przyjemnością wrzucał kolejne kostki do swojej filiżanki, zamieszał i upił łyk ulubionego napoju z ukontentowaniem. Następnie zaczął powoli spożywać posiłek. Cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenia wielu współdomowników, ale ignorował je skrupulatnie. Po długiej ciszy usłyszał pytanie Toma:

– Co robiłeś przez ostatni weekend? – słowa były spodziewane, ale na dźwięk tego głosu Aren niespodziewanie dla samego siebie zadrżał i to wcale nie ze strachu. Odpowiedział jednak spokojnie i z rozbrajającą szczerością:

– Spałem. Musiałem być bardziej zmęczony niż przypuszczałem – w wypowiedzi zawarł informację dla pozostałych spiskowców. Wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak długo nie był obecny. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że prawda z reguły najlepiej się sprawdzała w podobnych wypadkach.

– A czym byłeś tak zaabsorbowany przez ostatnie dni? – najwyraźniej Tom nie zamierzał odpuścić i drążył temat. 

Riddle właściwie miał ochotę zadać nieco inne pytanie zastępując słówko „czym” określeniem „z kim”, ale nie byli teraz sami i nie mógł tego zrobić. Potrzebował podstawowych informacji i nie zamierzał przy okazji aż tak się zdradzać. Na wszelki wypadek rzucił jednak wokół ostrzegawcze spojrzenie wszystkim, którzy się gapili osiągając bez wątpienia spektakularny sukces. Aren niemal od razu odczuł ulgę, bo przestał wyczuwać na sobie liczne spojrzenia i w duchu pogratulował Riddle'owi skuteczności. Gapie niemal natychmiast, jak jeden mąż wrócili do swoich spraw, a Grey tłumiąc niespodziewane ziewnięcie odpowiedział:

– Ćwiczyłem swoje umiejętności warzenia. Muszę przyznać, że jestem naprawdę zadowolony z efektów. Przerosły nawet moje oczekiwania i... muszę jeszcze co prawda parę rzeczy sprawdzić, albo doprowadzić do końca, ale to już bez pośpiechu – po tym stwierdzeniu uniósł filiżankę i upił z niej łyk herbaty. Tym razem również postawił na prawdę. Co prawda z licznymi niedopowiedzeniami, ale jednak. Na tym na razie indagacje Toma się skończyły.

Pozostały czas śniadania upłynął spokojnie. Riddle wyglądał na zamyślonego i spod oka obserwował Greya. Kiedy wreszcie Aren skończył jeść i uniósł się z miejsca, by udać się po potrzebne podręczniki, prefekt wstał również i ruszył wraz z nim. Nie rozmawiali, ale czerwonooki nie odstępował go na krok nie zważając na cierpiętnicze westchnienia. Aren miał nadzieję, że uwolni się od niego na lekcjach, ale już na pierwszej stało się jasne, że nic z tego. Zielonooki chłopak wszedł do klasy, gdzie miały się odbyć zajęcia ze Starożytnych Run i usiadł na swoim miejscu z tyłu. Chwilę później przy nim spoczął nie kto inny jak prefekt Slytherinu. Grey uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu, na co Tom odpowiedział wyjaśniająco:

– Ostatnio straciłeś sporo punktów, gdy cię przepytywano. Przymknąłbym oko, gdyby nie zdarzało się to nagminnie. Mimo wszystko jesteśmy w tym samym domu.

– Nie będę już wspominał czyja to była wina, że Abraxas nie udziela mi już korepetycji – warknął cicho w odpowiedzi Aren, starając się skupić na wykładzie. Odkąd przestał uczyć się z Malfoyem starożytne runy znowu zaczęły być dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiałe.

– Dlatego powinieneś docenić moją hojną ofertę pomocy. Patrząc na twoje notatki widzę absolutne niezrozumienie. Istny chaos, a to nie powinno mieć miejsca – podsumował Riddle cicho, uśmiechając się szyderczo, gdy Aren odruchowo zasłonił swoje zapiski. 

Na tym konwersacja się skończyła. Tom obserwował Arena kątem oka. Chłopak z uwagą słuchał wykładu i pozornie nie wyglądał na takiego, który nic z niego nie rozumie. Świadczyły o tym jednak bardzo subtelne sygnały mowy ciała, ale trzeba było obserwować chłopaka cały czas, by je wypatrzyć... lekkie przygarbienie, ściskanie pióra mocniej niż zwykle, delikatne puknięcia w blat drugą dłonią... Kolejne notatki zielonookiego chłopaka były wciąż nader chaotyczne i zupełnie pozbawione sensu. 

W międzyczasie Tom zdążył zauważyć, że domownicy od czasu do czasu rzucają im wyczekujące spojrzenia. Wyraźnie na coś czekali. Riddle zdawał sobie sprawę o co im chodziło, ale nie zamierzał ich satysfakcjonować. Planował załatwiać sprawy z Arenem na osobności. Miał mnóstwo pytań, sporo domysłów i żadnej odpowiedzi. Przez ostatnie dni jego frustracja rosła jak jeszcze nigdy. Zdążył dojść do wniosku, że to niebezpieczne, że stał się zbyt rozchwiany emocjonalnie. To było dla niego nowe, ekscytujące, ale również złe. Przecież zawsze uważał uczucia i wszystko co się z nimi wiązało za słabość. Z zaskoczeniem jednak skonstatował, że Aren takie właśnie odczucia w nim budzi. I niestety na chwilę obecną nie potrafił się zdystansować od Greya i działało mu to na nerwy. Niezbyt wesołe myśli przerwał mu nagły ruch po prawej stronie. Spojrzał szybko w bok widząc, że Aren... zasnął. 

To było niespodziewane. Tom lekko zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się na chwilę. Zaledwie moment wcześniej nic nie wskazywało na to, by zielonooki chłopak był zmęczony. Teraz ewidentnie spał. Chyba pierwszy raz czerwonooki chłopak widział kogoś, kto rzeczywiście zasnął na zajęciach Starożytnych Run. Złożoność tez i konieczne pełne skupienie do tego nie skłaniały. Wręcz nie sprzyjały senności. Surowość nauczycielki również nie zachęcała do takich ekscesów. A jednak nic z tych rzeczy nie przeszkodziło Greyowi w zaśnięciu. Tom zerknął w stronę kobiety prowadzącej zajęcia i zauważył, że ta zerknęła akurat w ich stronę. Widocznie jednak nie zauważyła postępowania Greya, bo nie zareagowała. Na razie. Miał jednak świadomość, że za moment może się to zmienić i Slytherin straci mnóstwo punktów jeżeli Aren zaraz się nie obudzi. Trzeba było działać. 

Lekko szturchnął śpiocha ręką w ramię, ale nie osiągnął żadnego rezultatu. Przezornie ustawił książkę pionowo przed złożoną na przedramionach twarzą Greya, by ją choć w ten sposób przesłonić. Wiedział jednak, że jeżeli chłopak będzie spał dalej, to ta prowizoryczna zasłona nie wystarczy. Pod koniec lekcji nauczycielka zawsze robiła obchód klasy sprawdzając pracę uczniów, a co za tym idzie kolejne etapy zrozumienia zasad. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Tak czy inaczej ucierpi Slytherin. Tom westchnął lekko biorąc w dłoń pergamin z wcześniejszymi notatkami Arena i uzupełnił je rozrysowując kolejne sekwencje run, nanosząc sporo poprawek, ale zostawiając kilka błędów dla niepoznaki. Kiedy skończył uzupełnił swoje notatki i ponowił próbę budzenia. Tym razem szturchnął zielonookiego mocniej, ale to również nic nie dało. To było niepokojące. Czas lekcji zbliżał się do końca i pani profesor już zaczęła w pierwszych ławkach sprawdzać postępy pracy uczniów. Nadeszła chwila na bardziej radykalne kroki. Tom pochylił się w stronę ucha Greya i szepnął prosto do niego:

– Aren, jeżeli w tej chwili się nie obudzisz, będę zmuszony użyć zaklęcia... – groźba została poparta lekkim dmuchnięciem w ucho i chwilę później czerwonooki z zadowoleniem obserwował jak zielonooki chłopak gwałtownie drgnął i natychmiast podniósł się z ławki, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po klasie. Widać było, że jest zdziwiony tym, że zasnął na lekcji. Chwilę później wzrok obudzonego spoczął na Tomie i padło ciche pytanie: 

– Jak długo...? 

– Większa połowa lekcji, zaraz kończymy... – dalej nie mógł mówić, bo właśnie podeszła do nich nauczycielka. Aren zesztywniał z nerwów ściskając pod ławką pięści, kiedy wzięła do ręki pergamin z jego pracą. Tom obserwujący go z boku domyślił się, że chłopak spodziewa się ostrej krytyki i odjęcia punktów. Nie ingerował, tylko spokojnie czekał na rozwój sytuacji.

– Widzę, że chyba jednak coś zaczynasz rozumieć. Nie jest idealnie, ale zdecydowanie to co tu ująłeś zdąża w dobrym kierunku. Musisz jeszcze popracować nad łączeniem dwóch różnych run. Pracy wymaga też łączenie sekwencji, ale dobieranie ich wychodzi ci już doskonale – z tymi słowami pani profesor odłożyła pracę Arena na ławkę i uśmiechnęła się lekko do wyraźnie zaskoczonego ucznia. Następnie podeszła do Toma, zerkając na jego pracę i bez komentarza odkładając ją przed niego. 

Przeszła do kolejnego rzędu ławek, a Aren wciąż jeszcze z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w swój pergamin. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie jego dzieło. Pamiętał to co napisał od początku lekcji. Nawet ten fragment został przemodelowany i wyglądał dużo lepiej. Nie wątpił w to, kto przyszedł mu z pomocą. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na Toma i skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na razie na bardziej otwarty gest. Byli na lekcji. 

Przeniósł wzrok znowu na ławkę, swoją pracę i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jego podręcznik stoi, a nie leży. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co chodzi, ale nagle doznał olśnienia. Tom uratował go również w tym wypadku przed czujnym okiem kobiety wykładającej Starożytne Runy. To było zdumiewające. Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewał się takiego gestu ze strony Riddle'a. Uśmiechnął się lekko na tą myśl. Właściwie to dopuszczał zupełnie odwrotną możliwość... przecież podobno Riddle był na niego niebotycznie wściekły.

*** 

Coś było nie w porządku. Taki wniosek wyciągnął niezależnie każdy z grupy Toma, a podsumowano go przy obiedzie. 

Aren zasypiał na każdych zajęciach, a to już nie było normalne. Na szczęście i Obrona przed Czarną Magią i Zaklęcia były w zasadzie praktycznymi przedmiotami, gdzie Aren siedział z tyłu i niewielu zauważyło jego niedyspozycję. Teraz zostało już tylko zielarstwo z Beery'm. 

Identyczne wrażenie odniósł również Rudolf. Z Greyem było coś nie tak. Co prawda z pewnym zdumieniem zauważył, że Aren znowu przebywa razem z nimi, więc ewidentnie coś mu umknęło. Stwierdził jednak bez wątpienia, że zielonooki zachowywał się jakoś inaczej. Był ospały, nieuważny i notorycznie zasypiał. Nawet na lekcjach. Nie był rozmowny. Właściwie odpowiadał tylko na pytania. Nie patrzył też na żadnego z nich tym swoim zimnym, zielonym wzrokiem. Nawet na niego. To było dziwne. Rudolf był dzisiaj trochę obolały po wczorajszych „zajęciach” z Czarnej Magii z Tomem. Połączenie złego Pana z nauczaniem nie było dobrym pomysłem. Prawdę mówiąc było w zasadzie samobójcze, ale nikt nie śmiał się sprzeciwiać. Dziś było zupełnie inaczej. Magia Toma uspokoiła się zupełnie. Wyraźnie wpłynęła na to obecność charłaka i Rudolf po raz nie wiadomo który zastanawiał się dlaczego. 

Co takiego posiadał Aren czego inni nie mieli? To pytanie gnębiło Lestrange'a odkąd Aren powrócił. Jakoś nie wierzył w to, że chodzi o informacje, które chłopak posiadał. Zresztą doświadczenia ostatnich dni wskazywały, że nawet on wolał, żeby charłak przebywał w pobliżu ich Pana. Nie był wbrew pozorom ignorantem i zdecydowanie nie miał skłonności samobójczych. Co prawda nie lubił zielonookiego chłopaka, ale jego obecność mniej bolała niż nieobecność, dlatego był w stanie ją obecnie tolerować. 

Rudolf uniósł niechętne spojrzenie na Arena i zauważył, że chłopak znowu zasypia. Z ręki zielonookiego wypadła łyżeczka i zadźwięczała o talerzyk, co go rozbudziło. Lestrange poczuł ruch gdzieś obok siebie i zerknął na Toma, który wyciągnął szybkim gestem różdżkę i wymierzył ją w Greya. Rudolf zdębiał. Co prawda spodziewał się jakiejś zemsty na charłaku, ale raczej nie przy świadkach... Dopiero kiedy usłyszał zaklęcie zrozumiał, że był w błędzie. Było to zaklęcie medyczne, monitorujące zdrowie. Dosyć skomplikowane jak zauważył. Grey nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, gdy został nim potraktowany, co było dość zastanawiające. Świadczyło też dobitnie o jego marnym stanie. Zazwyczaj był czujny. Za to Malfoy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał dostać zawału. To było dla odmiany dziwne. Abraxasa spacyfikował szybko Orion, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Lestrange doszedł do wniosku, że może warto byłoby się temu przyjrzeć bliżej. Nie zdążył zagłębić się w żadną analizę, ponieważ usłyszał przyciszony głos Edgara:

– Lepiej nie wnikaj Rudolfie, nie warto. Mało ostatnio mieliśmy problemów? Poza tym jestem pewien, że wkrótce Tom wymierzy stosowną karę Arenowi.

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy Avery. Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o tym cholernym charłaku – cicho mruknął w odpowiedzi Rudolf. W odpowiedzi Edgar uszczegółowił: 

– Tak, ale teraz lepszym pomysłem będzie zbieranie informacji o Turnieju niż robienie zasadzek na Malfoya czy Greya. Tym bardziej, że jak wiesz są w jednej drużynie. Powinieneś zauważyć, że wszelkie działania w takim wypadku obróciłyby się w końcu przeciw tobie. Zresztą, sabotowanie własnej drużny jest wysoce nie w porządku. Sądzę, że nawet Tom nie byłby ci skłonny drugi raz wybaczyć.

– Wiem o tym, nie jestem głupcem. Po prostu coś się zmieniło. Tylko jeszcze do końca nie jestem pewien co. 

***

Zielarstwo zapowiadało się interesująco po ciekawym wstępie Beery'ego, jednak skupienie Arena trwało krótko. Już po pięciu minutach poczuł, że jego umysł się wyłącza. To nie było normalne i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Starał się walczyć z tymi dziwnymi objawami wiedząc, że walka jest bardzo nie wyrównana. Spanie na stojąco prędzej czy później musiało się skończyć albo na podłodze, albo w sporych donicach z roślinami stojących w pobliżu. Żadna z tych opcji mu się nie podobała, dlatego szczypał się co chwilę na obudzenie. Niestety to też już chyba nie bardzo działało. Łapał się na tym, że trochę słów, lekcji, wydarzeń gdzieś mu uciekało. 

W pewnym momencie kątem oka zauważył, że Tom podszedł do profesora i chwilę z nim rozmawiał. Beery przerwał mu, rozdysponował zadania i zebrani uczniowie zajęli się ich wykonywaniem, po czym wrócił do wymiany zdań z Riddle'm. Arenowi moment instruowania uczniów co do zadań kompletnie umknął. Wydawało mu się też, że Abraxas coś przed chwilą mówił, ale to też jakoś przeoczył. Ponownie się uszczypnął, ale nie był pewien co powinien teraz robić. Chciał się rozejrzeć co robią inni i po prostu ich naśladować, ale zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i gdyby nie ramię Abraxasa obejmujące go wpół i przytrzymujące w pionie na pewno by upadł. Uniósł na moment wzrok i spojrzał prosto w zaniepokojone oczy Oriona. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując odzyskać równowagę i przytomność i znowu się uszczypnął. Zerknął na Abraxasa, który już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się nagle, a Grey rzuciwszy wokół okiem domyślił się dlaczego. W ich kierunku szedł Tom, nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem mierząc na przemian blondyna i jego rękę wciąż asekurującą jego, Arena. Na spojrzeniu się nie skończyło. Grey wyczuł strumień bardzo nieprzyjemnej magii, który popłynął w stronę Malfoya. Ten zaskoczony, natychmiast opuścił rękę, ale pozostał blisko zielonookiego na wypadek, gdyby miał upaść. Ryzykował z pełną świadomością. Na szczęście Tom postanowił skupić swoją uwagę na Arenie: 

– Rozmawiałem z profesorem. Jesteś zwolniony z tych zajęć – oznajmił, równocześnie chwytając i zarzucając sobie na ramię torbę Greya. Aren patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem i trochę niezrozumieniem, ale został zignorowany, ujęty za ramię i popchnięty w stronę wyjścia z cieplarni. Nie opierał się. I tak prawdopodobnie nie dotrwałby do końca lekcji, a to było dużo lepsze niż spektakularny upadek.

Już po chwili było jasne, że Tom holuje go w stronę lochów. Przypuszczał, że do dormitorium. Jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w tym momencie mózg zielonookiego chłopaka, pracując na bardzo zwolnionych obrotach wygenerował mu obraz podobnego zdarzenia z przeszłości i Aren zachichotał cicho. 

Tom zatrzymał się nagle, spoglądając na niego z jakąś dziwną emocją, której jak dotąd u niego nie widział. Co dziwniejsze Riddle nawet nie starał się jej maskować, gdy tak patrzyli na siebie. To było dość niepokojące dla Greya, więc żeby polepszyć humor Tomowi powiedział wyjaśniająco:

– Przypomniało mi się jak prowadziłeś mnie do łazienki prefektów przed świętami. Wiesz, wtedy gdy wracałem ze szlabanu. Tak samo wlokłeś mnie za sobą – wzrok Riddle'a stał się łagodniejszy, kiedy odpowiedział: 

– Jest w zasadzie różnica. – to powiedziawszy puścił ramię Greya, wziął go za rękę i poprowadził dalej bez słowa. 

Aren zamknął oczy dając sobą kierować. Czuł miłe, uspokajające ciepło promieniujące z dłoni drugiego chłopaka. W głowie powstało mu pytanie, dlaczego zawsze dotyk Toma wydawał mu się taki przyjemny i odprężający. Doszli wreszcie do pokoju wspólnego i minęli jego wejście. Zielonooki chłopak spodziewał się, że pójdą do dormitorium, ale Tom skierował się do swojego pokoju. Aren westchnął ciężko przeczuwając kłopoty. Owszem, miło byłoby porozmawiać, gdyby był w pełni sił, ale senność nie pozwalała mu się skupić, ani logicznie myśleć. Był co prawda przygotowany przez Oriona do tego, że do konfrontacji z Tomem musi dojść, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak jeszcze nie teraz. 

Kiedy Riddle puścił jego dłoń Aren poczuł chłód. Bez tej podpory poczuł się niepewnie i od razu poszedł do jednego z foteli siadając w nim z widoczną ulgą. Tom postawił przy zajętym przez Greya siedzisku jego torbę i opadł na fotel naprzeciw patrząc ostrym wzrokiem, którego Aren zdecydowanie nie lubił. Po chwili Riddle zadał pytanie: 

– Aren coś ty do diabła wyprawiał przez ten czas? 

– Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że ot tak zdradzę ci wszystko co robiłem przez te dni.

– Spałeś przez ostatnie dwa dni, co samo w sobie jest dosyć dziwne. Zauważ jednak, że ten długotrwały odpoczynek najwyraźniej niewiele dał. Z pewnością sam widzisz, że coś nadal nie jest w tobą w porządku. Nie jesteś w stanie się skupić, jesteś rozproszony, rozkojarzony i ciągle, nieustająco senny. Nad tą sennością zupełnie nie panujesz – Tom krótko przedstawił swoje obserwacje, a Aren w duchu przyznał mu punkt ze spostrzegawczość. Zielonooki chłopak postanowił jednak trochę się z nim podroczyć, dlatego lekko się uśmiechnął i stwierdził:

– Skąd pewność, że wtedy nie kłamałem? Równie dobrze mogłem robić coś innego w ten weekend.

– Potrafię rozpoznać kiedy kłamiesz. Owszem, nie było cię w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale podejrzewam, że byłeś w kwaterach Pomfrey nie wiadomo czemu. Zostawmy to jednak na później... Nie zasypiaj! – ostatnie zdanie zostało rzucone podniesionym głosem, bo nagle powieki Arena zaczęły opadać i stało się jasne, że za moment nie będzie z kim rozmawiać. Podziałało i zielone oczy znowu były przytomne. Przynajmniej przez pewien czas. Tom kontynuował: – Podczas obiadu, rzuciłem na ciebie zaklęcie monitorujące. Była to zaawansowana wersja tego czaru. Używają go magomedycy przy ciężkich przypadkach. Zwykłe zaklęcie wskazywało, że wszystko jest z tobą w porządku. Obaj jednak wiemy, że tak nie jest. 

– Co masz na myśli?

– Twój rdzeń magiczny... zaklęcie wykazało dziwne wahania mocy w twoim ciele. Początkowo przyjąłem, że to jakaś anomalia związana z regeneracją twojego głównego rdzenia magicznego i klątwą jaka została na ciebie rzucona. Zauważyłem jednak, że poziom aktywności rdzenia wciąż spada. Subtelnie, ale ciągle, a to już nie jest normalne, ani bezpieczne. Powinien się regenerować, a nie osiągać wartości krytyczne – słowa Toma spowodowały, że oczy Arena rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Zielonooki chłopak tego się nie spodziewał. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że senność może być związana ze zmianami w jego rdzeniach, a tym bardziej w rdzeniu głównym. Musiał to sprawdzić. Z tą myślą sięgnął do swojej torby wyciągając z niej różdżkę. Tym gestem zaskoczył Toma. Riddle w pierwszym momencie spiął się, ale w następnym rozluźnił się ponownie i tylko obserwował, jak Aren próbuje dostać się do swojego rdzenia. Niestety senność i spowodowana tym słabość powodowały, że dwa kolejne wysiłki spełzły na niczym i wreszcie Aren westchnął z rezygnacją i skomentował:

– Cholera, nie potrafię pozbierać myśli przez tą senność.

– Może pomóc? 

– Nie bardzo mam ochotę pokazywać ci jak wygląda ten aspekt mojego wnętrza. Nie ufam ci na tyle – przyznał zupełnie wprost. Riddle westchnął tylko z irytacją przewracając oczami, ale odpowiedział cierpliwie:

– Powinieneś nieco więcej poczytać. Ujrzę tylko to, co zechcesz bym widział. Nic poza tym. Oczywiście mógłbym siłą wedrzeć się w strefę, którą chcesz ukryć. Myślę, że w twoim stanie nie byłoby to zbyt trudne... 

– Dzięki, właśnie to chciałem w tym momencie usłyszeć – warknął Aren w odpowiedzi, ale Tom spokojnie kontynuował:

– Powinieneś docenić moją szczerość. Równie dobrze mogłem cię okłamać i wykorzystać okazję do zdobycia informacji. 

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż to możesz zrobić – sapnął zniecierpliwionym tonem zielonooki chłopak i na moment przymknął oczy. Szybko je jednak otworzył, bo automatycznie pojawiła się senność, a spać teraz nie chciał. Musiał zobaczyć dlaczego czuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem była pomoc Toma w tym procederze. Nie podobało mu się to. Miał związane z tym rozmaite obawy, ale równocześnie nie widział innego wyjścia. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w czerwone oczy znowu wyrażające tą tajemniczą emocję, której wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił nazwać. Westchnął ponownie, zagryzł wargę i powoli skinął głową na znak zgody. 

Tom widząc to skinięcie odetchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą. Trzeba było działać. Najpierw zaczął tłumaczyć Arenowi jak po kolei musieli postępować. Potrzebny był choćby niewielki fizyczny kontakt, żeby za pomocą Legilimencji nakierować myśli Arena na jego własny rdzeń. Mina zielonookiego chłopaka wyraźnie wskazywała co myśli o Legilimencji w wykonaniu Toma, dlatego ten szybko wyjaśnił, że to nie będzie pełna Legilimencja. Użyje tylko tego aspektu, który pozwoli mu popchnąć świadomość zielonookiego chłopaka w odpowiednią stronę. Zapewnił, że nie ma zamiaru ponownie zaglądać we wspomnienia Greya. Aren był sceptyczny, to było widać, ale w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy i jakoś tak... zmiękł nie wiadomo czemu. Wyglądało to podejrzanie, ale nie bardzo był czas na zastanawianie się nad tym. Tom zaproponował, żeby usiedli na łóżku, naprzeciw siebie i już po chwili tak się stało. Przez cały czas widać było, że Aren walczy z sennością i waha się przed rozpoczęciem procedury. Tom wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, czekając, aż zielonooki ją ujmie, by można było zacząć. Kiedy wahanie się przedłużało, Riddle przypomniał spokojnym głosem:

– Pamiętaj, że jesteś panem własnego ciała i umysłu. Nie zobaczę niczego na co mi nie pozwolisz. 

Aren czuł, że Tom mówi naprawdę szczerze. Miał jednak rozmaite wątpliwości i chyba słuszne. W końcu siedzący przed nim Ślizgon dał mu sporo powodów do nieufności. Miał świadomość, że tym razem nie różdżka, ale Tom miał być dla niego swoistym buforem. Żeby tak się stało musiał ująć jego dłoń. Właściwie miał niewielki wybór. Jedynie Tom mógł mu pomóc. Musiał zaryzykować. Wyciągnął rękę i ujął dłoń Toma. Nie tą wyciągniętą, tylko tą spoczywającą na kolanie. Po chwili zorientował się co zrobił i szybko uchwycił również drugą. Tom cicho się roześmiał, a Aren, który chciał ostro zareagować, kiedy uniósł wzrok z zaskoczeniem ujrzał łagodny wyraz twarzy i psotne iskierki w czerwonych oczach. To było coś co go kompletnie rozbroiło. Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się zachować, więc spuścił wzrok myśląc równocześnie, że czasami wolałby, żeby Tom postępował zawsze jak totalny dupek. Przynajmniej wiadomo było wtedy co zrobić. Ponownie spojrzał na niego tym razem z większą pewnością dostrzegając, że Tom splótł ich palce w mocniejszym uścisku. To było naprawdę niesamowite, kierowany instynktem przechylił się ku niemu czując, że Riddle zrobił to samo przez co ich czoła teraz się zetknęły. Uchylił powieki w tym samym momencie co on, by móc podziwiać ich barwę z naprawdę bliska. Były naprawdę piękne. 

– Gotowy?

Aren ograniczył się do lekkiego skinięcia głową. Dotykali się czołami, więc było to wyczuwalne. Przyjemność jaką sprawiała mu bliskość Toma zupełnie nie przeszkadzała. Wręcz odwrotnie, pomagała mu się skupić. Zamknął oczy i czekał na to co się stanie. Oczywiście szybsza była senność. Pojawiła się niemal natychmiast, ale moment później wyczuł też delikatną obecność Toma, która rozproszyła to otumanienie. To pomogło mu skupić się na rdzeniu. Odczucie było podobne jak to, które miał ćwicząc w łazience, jeszcze przy nieprzytomnym Abraxasie. Kiedy był już pewien, że zakotwiczył w odpowiednim miejscu, otworzył oczy.

Miał przed sobą swój główny rdzeń, ale... bardzo, ale to bardzo przytłumiony. Przyczyny nie musiał szukać daleko. Od dołu widać było znacznie grubszą niż ostatnio widział nić, odchodzącą od rdzenia związanego z magią krwi. Oplątywała główny rdzeń, czepiając się za pomocą cierni i jaśniała jasnoczerwonym blaskiem. Przybyło też pąków róż i czuć było od niej dużo większą moc. Grubość pnia rdzenia magii krwi zaczęła zbliżać się do rdzenia animagicznego. Jeszcze mu trochę do tamtego brakowało, ale rozrastał się szybko. Aren poczuł przypływ paniki. Zaczynał rozumieć co się dzieje, ale nie bardzo wiedział co z tym fantem zrobić. Skupił się na tym, by ukryć swój rdzeń animagii i kiedy był pewien, że nie jest już widoczny usunął bariery w umyśle, by pozwolić wejść drugiemu Ślizgonowi. 

Tom poczuł jak bariery blokujące mu dostęp do głównego rdzenia Arena znikają. Skonstatował, że Grey musi mu jednak bardziej ufać niż śmie przyznać. Naprawdę to doceniał. Pomyślał sobie jednak, że powinien go przestrzec przed wpuszczaniem tutaj jeszcze kogoś. To zawsze wiązało się z pewnym niebezpieczeństwem, a nawet śmiercią. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. Postać Arena stała koło sporej wielkości pnia rdzenia głównego, oplecionego przez nić innego rdzenia pulsującą czerwienią. Posługiwała się w swojej ekspansji kolczastymi gałęziami róż i właściwie do złudzenia przypominała tą właśnie roślinę. Tom przesunął się trochę i podszedł bliżej drugiego rdzenia, od którego odchodziła ta odnoga. Zafascynował go widok jaki ujrzał. Rdzeń przypominał bardziej pień drzewa różanego oplątany pędami z pąkami kwiatów, tyle, że całość była czerwona. Wyglądało to zdumiewająco i Riddle długą chwilę poświęcił na zastanawianie się jaką magię ten odmienny od innych rdzeń reprezentuje, bo dotąd takiego nie widział. Nawet w książkach. Chciał dotknąć kwiatu róży, ale powstrzymała go ręka Arena, który przestrzegł: 

– Nie rób tego. Nie jestem pewien czy nie chciałyby złapać cię w swoje sidła. 

– Mówisz z doświadczenia? – zapytał zaciekawiony Riddle i w odpowiedzi otrzymał twierdzące skinięcie głową. Kontynuował więc otwarcie: – To ciekawe... nigdy o takim zachowaniu magicznego rdzenia nie słyszałem. Patrzę na niego, ale nie potrafię go zidentyfikować.

– To jest... – zaczął Grey, ale przerwał zagryzając wargę. Zanim zdecydował czy chce, by Riddle się dowiedział, dostrzegł ruch z prawej strony. Jedna z gałązek wysunęła się w stronę Toma. Zareagował natychmiast wystawiając własną dłoń i odpychając czerwonookiego z zasięgu chwytliwych macek.

Tom z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się w czym rzecz. Aren uratował go przed podstępnymi zakusami czerwonego rdzenia. Jedna z gałęzi oplatała teraz coraz ciaśniej rękę Arena, wbijając kolce aż do krwi. Krew była wchłaniana przez pnącze. Pod jej wpływem pąki róż zaczęły się nagle rozwijać. Rozchylały coraz bardziej płatki. Grey zaczął walczyć z pnączem i po chwili uwolnił się z jego uścisku mówiąc: 

– Lepiej stąd chodźmy. Musimy wrócić do głównego rdzenia. 

Tom szedł za nim bez słowa, za to obserwując uważnie. Szli wzdłuż czerwonej nici, na której co chwila rozkwitały kolejne kwiaty. Riddle zauważył, że proces rozkwitu jest ściśle związany z mijającym je Arenem, jakby domagały się uwagi właściciela. Nie były tak intensywne jeśli chodziło o kolor jak te, które rozkwitły na pnączu trzymającym wcześniej dłoń Greya. 

Doszli do głównego rdzenia i Riddle stwierdził, że zaczyna rozumieć w czym był problem. Bez wątpienia kłopot był monstrualnie wielki. Teraz, kiedy wiedział już skąd te gałęzie, zaczął rozumieć więcej. Widać było wyraźnie, że kolczaste pnącza oplotły główny rdzeń Arena, prawie całkowicie pochłaniając jego złoty blask. Wyglądało to tak, jakby żywiły się energią tego rdzenia. Tyle informacji mu wystarczyło. Natychmiast zerwał połączenie, powracając do własnej świadomości. Chwilę trwało nim Aren także oprzytomniał. Odsunęli się od siebie, ale ich dłonie wciąż były złączone. Riddle nie czekał na żadne wywody, tylko zapytał:

– Wyjaśnisz mi skąd u ciebie tak wysoko rozwinięty trzon, odpowiadający za magię krwi?

– Ciężko powiedzieć... nie jestem pewien.

– To może inaczej, kiedy ostatnio posłużyłeś się tą dziedziną magii? – odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc zdecydował, że musi bardziej nacisnąć: – Jeżeli nie powiesz mi tego, nie będę mógł ci w żaden sposób pomóc. Myślę, że wiesz czym się to może skończyć. Zapadniesz za jakiś czas w magiczną śpiączkę, z której cię nie wybudzimy jeżeli ciernie wciąż będą oplatać twój główny rdzeń.

– To było trzy dni temu... – wydusił z siebie wreszcie Grey mając świadomość, że Tom ma rację co do śpiączki. Stłumił jęk zawodu, gdy Ślizgon nagle odsunął się od niego i rozłączył ich dłonie. Z uwagą śledził go w drodze do biblioteczki. Riddle najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. Po chwili padły kolejne pytania:

– Dlaczego osoba, która nie może używać magii, posunęła się do praktykowania magii krwi? Nie rozumiem tego? Chciałeś w jakiś sposób odzyskać swoją magię? Przyspieszyć regenerację, czy może był ku temu jakiś inny powód?

Zadając te pytania Tom wciąż wertował kolejne publikacje. Równocześnie z pewnym zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że Aren ma najwidoczniej predyspozycje do praktykowania magii krwi. Nie była to powszechnie wykorzystywana dziedzina magii. Czyżby to była przyczyna zainteresowania Grindelwalda?

– Nie użyłem krwi do zaklęć, tylko do eliksirów... – odpowiedział po dłuższym czasie Aren niemal szeptem. Tom z niedowierzaniem na twarzy powoli odwrócił się do niego. Grey był chyba pionierem używania własnej krwi do eliksirów. Czyżby właśnie ten fakt wpłynął na oryginalność wyglądu jego rdzenia odpowiadającego tej dziedzinie magii? Zazwyczaj stosowano tą magię do rytuałów i zaklęć by zwiększyć moc, a tutaj...

Tom dość szybko się opanował, przywrócił swojej twarzy zwykły wyraz i znowu zaczął wertować publikacje. Po chwili rzucił w przestrzeń pytanie:

– Czy był jakiś konkretny powód? – równocześnie odłożył jedną z ksiąg na bok, po czym schylił się ku dolnym szufladom wyciągając pergaminy oraz pióra.

– Tak, ale nie chcę o tym mówić... – Riddle jakby nie słysząc tego zebrał rzeczy i usiadł znowu na łóżku obok zielonookiego chłopaka, zabierając się do notowania czegoś. Aren przez chwilę przyglądał się uważnie, po czym zapytał: – Co robisz?

– Staram się uratować ci tyłek. Tymczasem postaraj się nie zasnąć, bo nie mamy pewności, że tym razem cię obudzę – krótko przedstawił sprawę Riddle i kontynuował swoją pracę. Kreślił jakieś skomplikowane wzory na pergaminie oraz inne dziwne znaki. W niektórych z nich Aren rozpoznał runy, chociaż bardzo zmienione. Pozostałe symbole były mu zupełnie obce. 

– To nadal są runy? Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałem. Po co te obliczenia? – pytał nie dlatego żeby zrozumieć, bo podejrzewał, że wymagałoby to dokładnych i długich objaśnień, ale dlatego, żeby nie zasnąć. Musiał zająć czymkolwiek umysł. 

– Muszę zrobić obliczenia, by nie popełnić pomyłki. Nie chcę cię przecież zabić. To nie są tylko runy. Są tutaj wplecione wezwania, symbole ochronne i starożytne zaklęcia. Na zajęciach głównie je odczytujemy. Właściwie nie stosujemy, a przecież dawniej było inaczej. Już od dawna nie praktykuje się tego typu magii, dlatego większość jest zapisana w grece. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, powinienem przerwać ten niekontrolowany pobór magii. – Tom odpowiadał nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu, który pokrył już zapiskami na kilka ładnych cali. Do zapisków doszły rysunki człowieka, na którym były umieszczone różne znaki oraz inkantacje. Niektóre Riddle przekreślał, zastępując je innymi, czasem zaglądał do książki, która była napisana w nieznanym Arenowi języku. Później znowu pisał coś w zawrotnym tempie. Cisza działała zgubnie i powieki zielonookiego chłopaka zaczęły powoli opadać. Chwilę później od strony Toma padło krótkie:

– Aquamenti

Strumień zimnej wody na twarzy podziałał orzeźwiająco. Aren rzucił okiem na zegar i stwierdził, że jakimś cudem zdołał nie zasnąć od ponad dwóch godzin. To był swoisty rekord tego dnia.

Kiedy powrócił wzrokiem do Toma zauważył, że ten ponownie sprawdza całą pracę, co jakiś czas wertując publikację, którą miał przy sobie. Na koniec odłożył pióro i oświadczył wprost:

– Teoretycznie powinno zadziałać. Nie dowiemy się jednak póki nie spróbujemy. Chciałbym to bardziej udoskonalić, jednak nie mamy czasu. Sam wiesz jak się czujesz. Dlatego bądź łaskaw i rozbieraj się. 

– C... co? Żartujesz? – początkowo Grey myślał, że się przesłyszał. Poważny wzrok Toma temu jednak przeczył. Przełknął ślinę, by pozbyć się guli, którą zupełnie nagle poczuł w gardle na myśl o rozbieraniu się przy Tomie. W końcu wydusił: – Dlaczego? 

– Muszę narysować na twoim ciele te znaki, które tutaj widzisz. Muszą się tam znaleźć, żeby się powiodło. Bez nich nie będziemy mogli zablokować przepływu magii. 

– Wszystkie...? – spłoszony Aren mierzył przestraszonym wzrokiem obrazki. Rysunki były według niego w zbyt wielu miejscach. 

– Wszystkie. Gdybym miał więcej czasu, byłoby tego więcej. Czasu jednak nam brakuje, więc ograniczyłem się do tych strategicznych i absolutnie niezbędnych. Nie marudź i zacznij wyskakiwać z ubrań. Zawsze istnieje opcja, że gdzieś mogłem popełnić błąd i będę musiał nanieść poprawki i... Nie zasypiaj! Unieś na chwilę do góry ręce.

Aren był tak zamroczony, że odruchowo spełnił tą prośbę. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Tom zgrabnie pozbawił go kamizelki. Następnie bez skrupułów zaczął poluźniać mu krawat. Poczuł jak zdradliwe rumieńce zaczynają wykwitać na policzkach. Chciał nawet odsunąć ręce Toma, ale ten jednym ruchem powstrzymał go przed tym spokojnym głosem, ale z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach informując: 

– W obecnym stanie nie dasz rady tego zrobić. Pomogę ci.

– Dobrze się bawisz? 

– Gdyby nie twoja sytuacja, pewnie bawiłbym się lepiej. Daj znać jeżeli będziesz chciał to ponownie powtórzyć w momencie, gdy będziesz w pełni sił. 

Mówiąc to Tom odrzucił krawat na inną część łóżka i zabrał się za guziki jego koszuli. Rozchylające się części odzieży stopniowo odsłaniały nagi tors Greya. W końcu Riddle ujął jedną jego rękę rozpinając mankiet, a później drugą i pomógł Arenowi zdjąć koszulę odkładając ją tam, gdzie wcześniej krawat. Zielonooki chłopak był bardzo spięty, ale nie miał siły cokolwiek zrobić. Nie czuł się nawet na tyle sprawny, żeby odepchnąć Riddle'a. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przez to piekielne osłabienie nie może nawet skutecznie ukryć własnej słabości. Jego przyspieszony oddech zdradzał co najmniej zdenerwowanie.

Tom tymczasem chłonął po prostu kątem oka urocze zażenowanie Arena. Nie chciał go bardziej peszyć niż to konieczne, więc udawał całkowicie pochłoniętego wykonywanymi czynnościami. Było to trudne tym bardziej, że dotyk aksamitnej skóry drugiego chłopaka nie pomagał. Niedopowiedzeniem roku byłoby twierdzenie, że nic nie czuł. Jakoś jednak sobie radził i wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, by jego maska nie runęła. Kiedy tak powoli go rozbierał, niespodziewanie coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Na początku zignorował to, ale spojrzenie z uporem wracało do miejsca na obojczyku, tuż u nasady szyi chłopaka. W końcu skupił się na nim i prawie wybuchł od fali zalewającej go wściekłości. To był czerwony i bardzo wymowny ślad. Krótko mówiąc malinka i tyle. Jego magia prawie wydostała się na zewnątrz w niekontrolowanym wybuchu, ale stłumił ją całym wysiłkiem woli. Starał się powstrzymać złość, ale Aren widocznie wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, bo zapytał: 

– Coś się stało? Odkładamy to na później?

– Nie. Runy wciąż aktualne. Widzę jednak, że całkiem przyjemnie spędzałeś czas, gdy tak bardzo starałaś się mnie unikać. A teraz powiedz mi kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał ostro Riddle, obwodząc mocno palcem czerwony, wyraźny ślad. 

Mówił na pozór spokojnie, ale jednak nie do końca potrafił utrzymać swoją magię w ryzach. Znowu burzyła się, szarpała i wyrywała na zewnątrz na myśl, że ktoś śmiał oznaczyć Arena w taki sposób... dotykać go w taki sposób... Miał ochotę wyjść i znaleźć tą osobę. Chciał ją torturować. Powoli doprowadzić do stanu, aż ofiara będzie sama błagała o śmierć. I już sobie wyobrażał tą dziką satysfakcję z faktu, że nie pozwoli temu człowiekowi tak łatwo umrzeć. Jak ten osobnik śmiał dotykać jedynej osoby którą on... 

Myśli Toma nagle się zatrzymały. W duchu ze zdziwieniem przyjął taki nagły wybuch i swoje myśli. Kim był dla niego Aren? Skąd się brało to wzburzenie i wściekłość? W końcu jakoś nigdy nie obchodziły go związki innych więc dlaczego teraz? Spojrzał ponownie na chłopaka. Ten wciąż widocznie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, bo milczał. Tom korzystając z okazji skupił się na cudownie zielonych oczach. Chciał znać prawdę... i nie chciał. Grey zebrał się wreszcie w sobie i zaczął:

– Tutaj wcześniej była rana, która nie chciała się do końca zasklepić. Nawet po użyciu maści leczniczej. Była bardzo głęboka i został jeszcze ślad. Powinno pewnie zejść za parę dni całkowicie. Mogłem wziąć jakiś eliksir leczniczy, ale zupełnie wypadło mi to z głowy. 

– Więc to nie była robota żadnej kochanki, ani kochanka? Ten ślad wygląda bardzo sugestywnie i przywodzi na myśl miłosne uniesienia.

– C... co?! Nie! Okoliczności powstania tej rany nie należały do miłych, ani tym bardziej przyjemnych. Tak szczerze, to wolałbym nawet o tym zapomnieć, a już z pewnością nie chciałbym po raz kolejny tego przeżywać. Uprzedzając jednak twoje pytanie, absolutnie nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać.

Tom widział w oczach Arena, że ten mówił prawdę. Ani razu nie odwrócił wzroku, nie zawahał się udzielając odpowiedzi. Czerwony ślad jednak wyraźnie go irytował. Denerwowało go również, że Aren nie chce do końca wszystkiego wyjaśnić, Musiał pozbyć się tego znaku, który do złudzenia przypominał malinkę, bo nie mógł się skupić. Skupienie natomiast było mu niezbędne przy realizacji leczniczego i niezmiernie skomplikowanego planu. Wziął więc swoją różdżkę i szepcząc inkantację zaklęcia leczącego przyłożył jej koniec w feralnym miejscu na skórze Greya. Po chwili nie było już widać żadnego śladu i sprawiło mu to pewną satysfakcję. Zanim zabrał się za dalszą pracę, pochylił się ku uchu zielonookiego Ślizgona i cicho wyszeptał:

– Pamiętaj... zabiję każdego, kto ośmieli się kiedykolwiek dotknąć cię w ten sposób – na koniec lekko dotknął ustami płatka ucha drugiego chłopaka czując, jak Aren na moment zamiera. Chwilę później Grey drgnął, a następnie się rozluźnił i uśmiechnął mówiąc: 

– Masz dosyć makabryczne poczucie humoru. Powinieneś nad nim trochę popracować.

– Zatem pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nigdy nie spełnię tej groźby – odparował z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku Riddle wracając do swojej przyjemnej pracy.

Pchnął Arena lekkim ruchem na łóżko, dostrzegając przez chwilę jego zszokowane spojrzenie. Następnie zajął się jego sprzączką od paska ignorując protesty Ślizgona i zapewnienia, że sobie poradzi. Odpinając guzik spodni i rozpinając rozporek, musnął lekko skórę na jego brzuchu, co posłało mu do kręgosłupa całe stado maleńkich mróweczek. Postarał się, żeby Grey niczego nie zauważył, rozpraszając go procesem zdejmowania spodni. Wsunął w nie dłonie na wysokości pasa chłopaka i przesuwając je po talii, biodrach, udach, doszedł do wysokości kolan. Tu po kolei wysuwał z nogawek każdą z nóg, przy okazji pozbawiając je skarpetek. Ciężki oddech Arena wskazywał, że zabiegi te nie są mu obojętne, co nie działało uspokajająco na niego samego. Widok zielonookiego chłopaka w samych bokserkach na łóżku, stanowił istną ucztę dla oczu. Toteż Riddle'owi chwilę zajęło opanowanie swojego wzroku i oderwanie go od tych urokliwych widoków. Pewne zauroczenie przerwał zadyszany i lekko schrypnięty głos Arena: 

– Na Merlina! Jak tylko odzyskam magię przysięgam, że pierwsze co zrobię to rzucę Oblivate na ciebie a potem na siebie! I ani mi się waż o tym jutro wspominać! A najlepiej nie wspominaj o... o tym... – Nakreślił ręką wzdłuż swojego ciała – Nigdy. Przenigdy! – Dodał dobitnie – Mam ochotę teraz zapaść się pod ziemię, lepiej zajmij się już tymi cholernymi runami inaczej umrę prędzej ze zawstydzenia niż wyczerpania magicznego

– Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, to absolutnie nie masz się czego wstydzić. – Odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Tom, co kosztowało go wiele wysiłku i opanowania. Grey leżał spokojnie i obserwował poczynania Toma spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Widok był tak... grzeszny, że Riddle nie wytrzymał i zamknął na moment oczy udając, że skupia się nad zadaniem. Kiedy był już pewien, że wrócił do względnej równowagi wypowiedział inauguracyjną inkantację, wzbudził magię w opuszkach palców i pochylił się nad ciałem Arena, by zabrać się za rysowanie.

Gorący ślad palców Toma na szyi powodował, że Arenowi ledwo udawało się opanować. Nie był pewien ile w tym dotyku było emocji, a ile magii, ale postanowił w to nie wnikać. Musiał to przetrwać. Zresztą nie było na co narzekać, może oprócz intensywności odczuć. Zrzucał to na swoją słabość. Żeby zrobić cokolwiek, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od elektryzujących doznań zaczął mówić, nawiązując do poprzedniej wypowiedzi Toma:

– Żartujesz sobie? Jestem stosunkowo niski i drobny jak na swój wiek. Moje oczy przypominają mordercze zaklęcie. Raczej nie mogę narzekać na powodzenie w kontaktach damsko–męskich... – dłonie wędrujące po szyi i kreślące tajemnicze znaki rozpraszały i to bardzo. Nie był w stanie nawet dokończyć myśli. Tom zatrzymał swoje ręce tuż przy jego twarzy i patrząc mu w oczy powiedział coś, co całkowicie zburzyło delikatną równowagę w Greyu. 

– Jesteś piękny... każdy cal twojego ciała. Twoje oczy są idealnym dopełnieniem tego wszystkiego. Avada Kedavra jest niewybaczalnym zaklęciem. Jednak nie sposób zapomnieć jej barwy i blasku, kiedy już się ją widzi. Jest wspaniała. Te wszystkie mieniące się w niej odcienie zieleni... Nie można jednak oczekiwać po głupcach, że docenią prawdziwe piękno – Powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy widząc w nich całą gamę emocji, którą uwielbiał widzieć, zatrzymując wzrok na języku Greya który oblizał nerwowo wargi. Odwrócił wzrok starając się ponownie skupić rysując kolejną runę na obojczyku i ramionach.

Dla Arena to było zbyt wiele. Odnosił nieodparte wrażenie, że jego serce już chyba nie zniesie więcej. Czuł jak szybko, bardzo szybko bije, a właściwie tłucze mu się w piersi. Rumieńce ani na moment nie schodziły mu z policzków, a dotyk Toma zdawał się jeszcze bardziej palić jego skórę. Miał ochotę wić się pod jego dłońmi, ale leżał w miarę nieruchomo, mając świadomość, że każdy błąd może mieć znaczenie katastroficzne. W tym momencie daleko mu było do uśnięcia. Zbyt wiele wrażeń i bodźców odczuwał. Na koniec stwierdził, że jego ciało ciało właśnie go zdradzało! Nie powinien tak intensywnie reagować na dotyk tego dupka, a jednak... te dreszcze i wszystko inne. 

Jak dotąd nikt go tak nie dotykał i to wszystko było nowe. No tak, był Abraxas, ale to było inne. Zupełnie inne. Dlaczego jeżeli chodziło o tego cholernego dupka zawsze wszystko było inne? Ręce Toma były teraz na jego klatce piersiowej, kreśląc kolejną cholerną runę. „Ile ich tam jeszcze było an tym rysunku?!” Starał się myśleć dosłownie o wszystkim byle nie od dłoniach na jego ciele, jednak z realizacją było o wiele gorzej. Gdy myślał o wywarze żywej śmierci i co mógłby w niej zmienić nagle jego ciało przeszedł prąd a z jego ust wyszedł krótki jęk. „Merlinie czy ten dźwięk wyszedł właśnie od niego?!” Gorączkowo myślał automatycznie zakrywając sobie usta, nie śmiąc teraz nawet patrzeć na Riddle'a. 

Tom czuł się nieco skrępowany, gdy musiał przejść z rysunkami na tors Arena. Emocje, które czuł teraz w sobie, pożerały go od środka, a jakiś złośliwy głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał, że chciałby dotykać więcej i więcej. Nie tylko w miejscach, gdzie musiały być nałożone runy. Starał się nie zerkać na twarz leżącego chłopaka i na lekko rozchylone usta, po których od czasu do czasu przesuwał się język. Zmuszał się do spokoju, kiedy czuł pod dłońmi dreszcze jakie przebiegały przez ciało Greya. Reakcje tego drobnego ciała były wspaniałe i coraz bardziej go pogrążały. Chciał szybciej skończyć, a z drugiej strony chciałby to jeszcze bardziej przeciągnąć. 

Kiedy tak walczył ze sobą pokrywając kolejne części leżącego przed nim ciała symbolami czas mijał i nagle okazało się, że pozostała na torsie do narysowania jedynie runa na prawej piersi. Zajął się tym niezwłocznie i chyba trochę nieuważnie, bo niebacznie trącił sutek leżącego chłopaka i jego uszy zostały nagrodzone naprawdę przyjemnym dźwiękiem. Drgnął silnie odczuwając niebywałe sensacje, a po kręgosłupie rozeszły mu się przyjemne dreszcze. Ku własnemu zdumieniu Tom poczuł ciepło na policzkach i wziął głęboki oddech starając się opanować. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek się rumienił. Przymknął na moment oczy, ponownie zbierając siły i przywołując strzępy opanowania. Nie zamierzał mówić zielonookiemu chłopakowi o tym jak na niego działa, bo z pewnością dodatkowo by go zestresował, a musieli to wszystko doprowadzić do końca. 

Postanowił przenieść swoje działania na stopy chłopaka. Kolejność nanoszenia symboli nie była istotna. Ważne było, by narysować je wszystkie. Rzeczywiście, to podziałało odprężająco na Arena, chociaż wciąż miał napięte mięśnie, ale też na niego samego. Emocje nieco opadły, a to właśnie było celem. Riddle przesunął się wyżej na łydki, a później na uda Greya. 

Kiedy skończył, zostały już tylko trzy rysunki na przodzie drobnego ciała, ale w najtrudniejszych miejscach. Miejscach, które rozbiją znowu spokój zielonookiego chłopaka i jego. Postanowił, zanim zacznie, uprzedzić Arena na wypadek, gdyby nie zauważył, albo zapomniał o tych miejscach. Łatwiej byłoby, gdyby chłopak zechciał współpracować chociaż trochę. Tom przywołał resztki opanowania, trochę dziwiąc się, że stać go jeszcze na spokój w głosie i powiedział, patrząc w śliczne zielone oczy:

– Z przodu zostały jeszcze tylko trzy symbole. Mam nadzieję, że trochę mi przy nich pomożesz. Będzie łatwiej i szybciej. – oczekiwał, że to co powiedział zabrzmiało wystarczająco zachęcająco, by zmobilizować Greya do współpracy. Chwycił pergamin i wskazał te trzy miejsca zielonookiemu obserwując, jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się w szoku. Ewidentnie zapomniał o tych miejscach. Było to widać. Znieruchomiał na moment przetrawiając informację, ale na koniec skinął głową na potwierdzenie, co Riddle skomentował pozornie lekko, by rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę: – Gdybyś zawsze tak współpracował życie byłoby zdecydowanie prostsze.

– Działa to w obie strony. Jednak odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że byłoby wtedy strasznie nudno. Błagam miejmy to już z głowy – westchnął ciężko Aren zginając nogę w kolanie, i unosząc ją lekko, by ułatwić Tomowi dostęp do wymaganej wewnętrznej części uda. 

Tom przysunął się bliżej, lądując właściwie między jego nogami i poczuł, że serce mu przyspiesza, a ubrania coraz bardziej zaczynają przeszkadzać. Odsunął na ile się dało te myśli i lekko przytrzymując łydkę, by ułatwić Arenowi utrzymywanie nogi w górze, drugą dłonią zaczął nakreślać znaki. Po chwili zorientował się, że Grey coś szepcze pod nosem, zaciskając mocno powieki. Niestety brzmiało to niezrozumiale, a mogło być interesujące. Tom nie czuł się jednak na razie na siłach mówić i wolał skupić się na rysowaniu. Po dłuższym czasie skończył z tej strony i dotykiem dał Arenowi znak, że czas na drugą nogę. Chwilę trwało, nim impuls dotarł do zielonookiego Ślizgona i niema prośba została wykonana. Tom zmienił nieco ułożenie własnego ciała, syknął, bo niewygoda trochę dokuczała, westchnął cierpiętniczo w duchu, chwilę zbierał strzępy opanowania znowu w zdumieniu stwierdzając, że wciąż jest co zbierać i dotknął ponownie miękkiej, ciepłej skóry skupiając się na zadaniu. Po chwili pracy pogratulował sobie, że w tej sytuacji jeszcze jest w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Właściwie to miał przemożną ochotę pocałować ten skrawek skóry, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zniszczyłby tym cały plan. Zniszczyłby też Arena. Przerwanie przepływu mocy jest przecież konieczne do tego, by przetrwał... dla niego. Pod koniec rysowania symbolu dotarły do uszu Riddle'a ponowne szepty, ale zmusił się żeby skończyć i dopiero wtedy zapytał: 

– O czym myślisz?

– O sklątkach tylnowybuchowych, eliksirach na czyraki i śluzie ślimaka.

Pierwsza nazwa kompletnie nic Tomowi nie mówiła. Ogólnie jednak trochę go ubodło, że Grey woli myśleć o tych wszystkich obrzydliwych z nazwy rzeczach, zamiast skupić się na jego dotyku. Miał ochotę dać mu małą nauczkę, która miała wskazać temu pięknookiemu impertynentowi, że nie warto tak go ignorować. Odsunął się na stosowną odległość, następnie złapał go szybko za obie kostki i pociągnął ku sobie słysząc zaskoczone sapnięcie. Nie czekając już na nic usiadł na kolanach Arena i chwycił lekko, ale zdecydowanym gestem za materiał bokserek chłopaka. Już zamierzał je pociągnąć, gdy Aren chwycił jego dłonie swoimi i drżącym głosem powiedział: 

– S... sam to zrobię! I nie musiałeś posuwać się do tego, żeby na mnie siedzieć. I tak nie mam jak uciec choć przysięgam, że gdyby nie sytuacja z rdzeniem pewnie już dawno by mnie tu nie było.

Aren mówił to, a równocześnie miał świadomość, że zwyczajnie kłamał w żywe oczy. Cała ta procedura i dotyk Riddle'a działały na niego jak narkotyk. Nie planował nawet ucieczki. Jakoś w kąt schowała się nawet świadomość, że ten dotyk wynikał z konieczności, że musiał go przyjąć, bo inaczej groziła mu śmierć. Nie zamierzał jednak tego ujawniać, ale prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział ile czasu jeszcze da radę utrzymać jakąkolwiek, choćby minimalną kontrolę. 

Mimo wszystko wciąż był nastolatkiem. Owszem, zajętym ratowaniem cholernego magicznego świata, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie miał swoich potrzeb cielesnych. Nigdy dotąd w zasadzie nie interesowały go takie rzeczy, a już zwłaszcza po czwartym roku. Teraz jednak chłonął dotyk jak gąbka. Jak dotąd. Teraz wstyd mu było obnażać się tak do końca, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że to konieczność. Przez chwilę leżał ciężko oddychając, a później zsunął bokserki, dając Tomowi dostęp do swojego podbrzusza. Kiedy poczuł na sobie jego place wstrzymał oddech i wyprężył się nieświadomie, a w myślach zaczął powtarzać swoją rozpaczliwą mantrę: „ myśl o sklątkach tylnowybuchowych, myśl o sklątkach tylnowybuchowych, są ohydne,wredne złośliwe i paskudne... myśl... ”. Sapnął rozpaczliwie czując palący, delikatny, rozkoszny, przyjemny dotyk. To było jednak nad wyraz wrażliwe miejsce. Biodra Arena uniosły się, wychodząc naprzeciw pieszczotom. 

Dłonie Riddle'a na moment zamarły i odsunęły się od chętnego ciała. Tom miał wrażenie, że za chwilę już nie da rady, nie powstrzyma się. Gdyby Aren teraz na niego patrzył, zauważyłby w oczach tylko pożądanie. Dobrze wobec tego, że nie patrzył, bo faktycznie by uciekł i cały wysiłek poszedłby na marne. Miał ochotę nie tylko muskać to ciało rysując symbole, ale zacząć pieścić je i... dość... stop... musi skończyć, żeby Aren przeżył... dla niego. 

Jego oddech przyspieszył, kiedy ponownie zbliżył dłonie do ciała zielonookiego chłopaka, próbując skupić myśli na symbolu, który musiał skończyć. W myślach gwałtownie przeklinał znajdującego się pod nim Ślizgona za bycie tak bardzo pociągającym, tak kuszącym. Zwłaszcza w tym momencie. To było w zasadzie zaskakujące. Nigdy nie interesowały go inne osoby, a tym bardziej jakikolwiek kontakt z nimi. Oczywiście okazało się, że był na świecie jeden wyjątek, który uwielbiał łamać wszystkie zasady. Tom czuł się rozchwiany, bo nigdy dotąd w całym swoim życiu nie przeżywał podobnych emocji tak intensywnie. 

Zmobilizował się na koniec ostatkiem rozsądku i ukończył rysowany symbol dysząc ciężko i nie panując już nad drżeniem rąk, ani nad kropelkami potu na czole. Później na chwilę znieruchomiał zbierając siły, zagryzł wargę i z wysiłkiem wstał odsuwając się od kuszącego ciała i przecierając dłońmi spoconą twarz. Oceniającym wzrokiem, kontrolnie sprawdził każdy ze znaków z zadowoleniem konstatując, że na szczęście nie trzeba będzie niczego poprawiać i uśmiechnął się lekko z zadowoleniem do wstającego również z łóżka zielonookiego mówiąc szeptem, bo nie do końca ufał swojemu głosowi: 

– Teraz tylko jeszcze dwa znaki na łopatkach i jeden duży na środku pleców.

– To powinno być łatwiejsze – zasapany i ochrypły głos Arena wskazywał na równie silne emocje.

Rysowanie znaków na plecach dostarczało miłych doznań, ale nie tak intensywnych, dlatego szło w miarę sprawnie i uspokoiło na szczęście wzburzone wody rozszalałych emocji. Kiedy ostatnia kreska została postawiona, a Tom po sprawdzeniu stwierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku, nadszedł czas na wytłumaczenie Arenowi co dalej:

– Wszystko jest gotowe. Teraz przejdziemy do dalszej części rytuału, bo właściwie można nazwać to w pewnym sensie rytuałem. Będę stał za tobą wypowiadając kolejne inkantacje. Jedną dłoń będę trzymał na twoim ramieniu, by ułatwić przepływ magii, a druga różdżką będzie dotykała tej dużej runy – mówiąc to nakreślił okrąg różdżką na plecach Arena, obwodząc nim największą runę. – Cały proces potrwa dość długo jak sądzę. Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to zachować pełną świadomość. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą dekoncentrację, a już na pewno nie na sen. 

– Postaram się. Z pewnością pomoże świadomość, że paraduję po twojej sypialni nago. Zresztą po twoich wcześniejszych zabiegach... utrzymanie z dala senności wydaje się nie być niczym szczególnym – słysząc te słowa Tom lekko się uśmiechnął. Miał ochotę odpowiedzieć równie otwarcie, ale z pełną świadomością powstrzymał się od tego. Teraz raczej nie byłoby wskazane wyprowadzanie Arena z równowagi. Dlatego też ograniczył się do sugestii, licząc na zrozumienie, albo przynajmniej podrzucenie pożywki dla przemyśleń:

– Cieszą mnie te słowa i widoki. W takim razie zaczynajmy. – Odparł słysząc ciche sapniecie zaskoczenia z ust Arena na jego słowa.

Riddle jak zapowiedział, stanął za Greyem różdżką dotykając dużego symbolu, i łapiąc lekko za ramię chłopaka. Chwilę trwała cisza, którą poświęcił na skupienie, po czym zaczął pierwszą inkantację. Aren nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu słysząc powolne i dokładne słowa Toma w nieznanej sobie mowie. Kolejne zaklęcia i inkantacje były równie precyzyjne, mimo że czas mijał i z pewnością narastało zmęczenie. Zauważył w pewnym momencie, że namalowane runy i symbole, przynajmniej te, które widział nabierają barwy. Tuż po narysowaniu były blade, a teraz stawały się coraz ciemniejsze. Zaczynały przypominać tatuaże. Aren miał jednak nadzieję, że po ukończeniu rytuału wszystkie te znaki i artystyczne dzieło Toma zniknie. Nie ważne jak egzotycznie wyglądały, nie chciał ich nosić dłużej niż to konieczne. Czuł w sobie magię Toma. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jakoś tak miał wrażenie, jakby znał ją od zawsze. Była przyjemna, uspokajająca. Głębiej wbita w ciało różdżka drugiego chłopaka z pewnością miała być znakiem, że powinien otrzeźwieć. Dopiero, kiedy otworzył oczy zrozumiał, że zwyczajnie zaczął odpływać i ingerencja Toma uratowała go przed zaśnięciem. Powtarzało się to jeszcze kilkukrotnie podczas całej procedury. Kolejne inkantacje i obserwowanie, jak rysunki stopniowo ciemnieją, aż do przybrania czarnego koloru miały usypiające działanie.

Dochodziła północ. Aren czuł, że powoli zbliżają się do końca. Wyczekiwał tego, bo powoli zaczynało mu brakować interesujących tematów do rozmyślań i coraz częściej musiał szczypać się w policzek, albo udo, by wybić się ze snu. Rozmyślał już o eliksirach i zielarstwie, a nawet o tym co działo się podczas rysowanie znaków. Toma nie widział, bo ten stał za jego plecami, ale domyślał się, że po tylu godzinach nieprzerwanego czarowania musiał być już wyczerpany. Grey nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z taką magią i zastanawiał się skąd Tom ją zna. Dotarło też do niego, że będzie miał u Riddle'a naprawdę spory dług wdzięczności jeżeli to się powiedzie. Chciał żeby się powiodło. 

Nagle zorientował się, że wszystkie znaki na jego ciele zaczynają coraz bardziej intensywnie lśnić fioletowym blaskiem, a on sam stopniowo zaczynał czuć się coraz lepiej. To było tak bardzo wyraźnie odczuwalnie, że westchnął z ulgi i zadowolenia. Symbole zaczęły się teraz powoli rozgrzewać, co było miłe, ale i kłopotliwe, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o symbol na podbrzuszu. Trwało to parę minut, po czym znaki jaskrawo błysnęły i zgasły. Tom w tym samym momencie puścił jego ramię i odsunął różdżkę od pleców.

Aren powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, obserwując jak siada na łóżku dysząc ciężko i starając się wyrównać i opanować oddech. Kiedy już trochę wszystko wróciło do normy, Riddle zerknął na Greya i posłał mu kąśliwy uśmiech, ale powiedział zupełnie poważnie:

– Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która widzi u mnie oznaki wyczerpania magicznego. Tak sobie myślę, że jesteś wyjątkiem. Inni pewnie by tego nie przeżyli.

– Oh, w to nie wątpię. – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Aren siadając obok niego. Zauważył na skroni Riddle'a stróżkę potu i bez zastanowienia wyciągnął dłoń by ją zetrzeć. Po fakcie zarumienił się lekko i onieśmielony spuścił na moment wzrok zbierając odwagę, a później szybko sięgnął po swoją koszulę, żeby czymś zająć ręce i zaczął się powoli ubierać ku cichemu żalowi Toma, który głośno stwierdził:

– Wygląda na to, że się udało. Jak się czujesz?

– Jakby to ująć... doskonale. Tak jak zawsze, zanim sięgnąłem po magię krwi. Co to w zasadzie było za zaklęcie? 

– Czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, powodujące niszczenie rdzenia magicznego – spokojnie oznajmił Tom, ale widząc zszokowane spojrzenie Arena dodał: – spokojnie twój rdzeń jest oczywiście cały. Ten odpowiadający za magię krwi również zresztą. Dzięki runom udało mi się ukierunkować zaklęcie tylko na nici oplatające główny rdzeń magiczny, jednak musiałem być bardzo ostrożny i odpowiednio, w takich samych odstępach czasu używać kolejnych inkantacji. To właśnie czas odgrywał tu główną rolę. Moja magia była silniejsza, dzięki czemu udało się odeprzeć te żarłoczne macki. Chcę jednak, żebyś jutro był czujny i obserwował, czy nic się nie zmienia.

Aren pomyślał sobie, że chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Tom jest potężny magicznie, to chyba i tak nie doceniał jego mocy. Szczerze wątpił by ktokolwiek z uczniów w szkole był w stanie przez tak długi czas nieprzerwanie czarować. W tej chwili zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że Riddle musiał mieć bardzo rozwinięty rdzeń magiczny odpowiadający za czarną magię. Te wszystkie myśli przemknęły Arenowi błyskawicznie przez głowę, po czym zebrał się na odpowiedź:

– Dziękuję za wszystko. Byłoby kiepsko, gdybym faktycznie zapadł w śpiączkę. 

– Cóż, jest pewna rzecz, którą możesz dla mnie wkrótce zrobić. – uśmiech na twarzy Toma wzbudził czujność Greya: 

– Co takiego? Jeżeli chodzi o jakiekolwiek informacje to zapomnij, nie mogę tego zrobić. 

– Odbiorę tę przysługę w Durmstrangu. Nie musisz teraz zawracać sobie tym głowy.

Brzmiało to co najmniej podejrzanie. Jednak Aren skinął głową, zastanawiając się dlaczego dopiero podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Nawet nie próbował o to pytać, domyślając się, że jasnej odpowiedzi i tak nie dostanie. Spojrzał na swoje bose stopy, widząc ciemne linie rysunków, które nie zniknęły. Marszcząc brwi dotknął ich czując pod skórą niewielkie wybrzuszenia. Nie zdążył jednak zadać pytania, bo Tom stwierdził: 

– Kiedy twoja magia całkowicie się ustabilizuje znikną. Choć muszę przyznać, że chyba będę żałował. Nawet ci pasują.

– Ile to się będzie utrzymywać? 

– Zakładając szybką poprawę, jutro nie powinno być po nich śladu. Będą stopniowo blaknąć. Nalegam jednak, żebyś tą noc spędził tutaj. To była bardzo skomplikowana magia i wolę mieć pewność, że nie wystąpią żadne anomalia.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne?

– Wolisz, by inni dowiedzieli się do czego tutaj doszło? Narazisz nie tylko siebie, ale również i mnie. W końcu ty praktykujesz magię krwi, a ja czarną. 

– Nie ważne. Nie było pytania – oznajmił spokojnie Aren, kładąc się na jednej części łóżka.

Obserwował jak Tom gasi światła, pozostawiając tylko dwa po obu stronach łóżka i zastanawiał się co powie jutro Abraxasowi. Prawdziwa wersja zdarzeń nie wchodziła w grę. Choćby ze względu na... odczucia. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, rumieńce wystąpiły mu na policzkach. Odwrócił się w stronę Toma, który akurat ściągał szatę i dalej w takiej samej kolejności jak jego rozbierał, systematycznie zdejmował kolejne ubrania. Na ten widok Arenowi zaschło w ustach. Nie potrafił jednak odwrócić wzroku. Ciało Toma było wspaniałe po prostu. Sprężyste, wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie, smukła sylwetka. Wyglądał dosyć mistycznie w panującym półmroku. Kiedy zielone spojrzenie dowędrowało do twarzy Toma okazało się, że oczy Riddle'a patrzą wprost na niego, a na ustach błąka się uśmieszek. Cichy głos podkreślał jedynie aurę tajemniczości i rosnącego napięcia, które Aren zupełnie niedawno poznał: 

– Podobają ci się widoki? 

– Co? – Odpowiedział zaskoczony słysząc cichy głos Riddle'a, który brzmiał dla niego naprawdę erotyczne, po chwili jednak się ogarnął i odwrócił wzrok ponownie zawstydzony nie mając śmiałości by ponownie obserwować. Choć słyszał szelest kolejnych ściąganych ubrań i kusiło niemiłosiernie. Dopiero gdy poczuł jak łóżko się ugina delikatnie pod ciężarem drugiego ciała spojrzał, widząc jak Tom wsparty na łokciu wyraźnie na coś czeka

– Mam ci znowu pomóc w rozbieraniu? Chyba nie zamierzasz spać w ubraniach? – kpiący uśmiech był obliczony wyraźnie na podrażnienie drugiego chłopaka, który po chwili wahania podjął to wyzwanie, ale poprosił: 

– Zasłoń oczy.

– Słucham?

– Prosiłem, żebyś zasłonił na moment oczy. 

– Naprawdę po tym wszystkim wciąż się wstydzisz? Widziałem prawie każdy cal twojego ciała i to w dodatku w pełnym świetle, mało tego... 

– Nie mów tego! Nie chcę więcej słyszeć! – Krzyknął spanikowany Aren, a Tom z irytującym uśmiechem na ustach, przesłonił sobie ramieniem oczy. 

Grey szybko wyskoczył z łóżka, błyskawicznie rozbierając się do bielizny. Kiedy wieszał ubrania na krześle usłyszał od strony łóżka chichot, który po chwili przerodził się w czysty, wesoły śmiech. Aren wsłuchał się w ten śmiech, który go po prostu oczarował. Jak dotąd nie było mu dane usłyszeć szczerego, miłego i radosnego śmiechu Toma. Dopiero po dobrej chwili   
dotarła do niego irracjonalność, zabawność sytuacji i sam zaczął się również śmiać. W końcu uspokoili się obaj i Aren położył się obok Riddle'a plecami do niego i na samym końcu łóżka. Milczeli obaj i właściwie nie wiadomo kiedy Grey wsłuchany w spokojny oddech Toma zasnął. 

Czerwonooki chłopak obserwował dłuższy czas plecy Arena, początkowo spięte jednak po jakimś czasie już rozluźnione co sugerowało, że najwidoczniej zielonooki chłopak zasnął. Mógł czuć się zmęczony. To był ciężki dzień. 

Pomimo zmęczenia Tom nie mógł zasnąć. Dlatego starał się uporządkować emocje, które się w nim gnieździły. Było to uciążliwe. Nie miał wprawy. Dotąd nie bardzo je zgłębiał i nie przejmował się nimi. Teraz jednak musiał rozprawić się z tym kłębiącym się siedliskiem myśli, bo inaczej wkrótce to wszystko obróci się przeciwko niemu. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Zbliżał się Turniej. Osoby, które były uczestnikami, będą silnymi przeciwnikami. Zwłaszcza pewna dwójka. Nie mógł pokazać żadnej słabości. Nie mógł popełnić żadnego błędu. A tymczasem Aren był... no właśnie kim? 

Pociąg do Greya od początku zdumiewał nawet samego Toma. Przekroczył już wszelkie normy, a na pewno ramy przewidziane dla zwykłego zainteresowania. Nie potrafił nie wodzić za nim wzrokiem, szukać informacji czy też zwyczajnie obserwować. A kiedy zaczął w końcu powoli nawiązywać z zielonookim chłopakiem bliższą relację, nawet z początku biegnącą w złą stronę, pociąg wzrósł. Kiedy Aren troszkę się przed nim odsłonił, to praktycznie... przepadł. A teraz... nie było już odwrotu jak zdał sobie sprawę. Aren stał się dla niego kimś więcej niż zwykłym współdomownikiem. Dużo więcej. Czuł to gdzieś tam w sobie. 

Zielonooki nie tylko był bystry i czarujący. Właściwie jedynie ten chłopak ze wszystkich ludzi dotąd napotkanych reagował na niego... tak intensywnie. Nie przywykł do tego. W tych zielonych oczach nigdy nie widział strachu, kiedy na niego patrzyły. Zawsze obserwował w nich ciekawość, zainteresowanie, a czasem nawet zachwyt. Aren był niepowtarzalny. W kontaktach z nim, w momentach, kiedy inni już dawno by uciekali, on zawsze stawiał mu czoła. Było to godne podziwu, bo przecież ten chłopak nie mógł korzystać z magii. Nie miał w sobie magii, ale się przed nim nigdy nie ugiął. Nie uginał się przed żadnym problemem, ani człowiekiem.

Na takich rozważaniach minął Tomowi długi czas. Aren w tym czasie odwrócił się we śnie na plecy. Riddle usiadł, przyglądając się jego spokojnej twarzy i nagiej klatce piersiowej wciąż ozdobionej runami. Na samo wspomnienie jak te znaki powstały czuł przyspieszone bicie serca. Był przekonany, że oczy mu błyszczą. Na twarzy miał lekki uśmiech, ale teraz, kiedy Aren spał, nie musiał tych wszystkich objawów maskować. Ponownie poczuł palenie policzków, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak Aren reagował na jego dotyk. Tym sposobem dotarł myślą do momentu, kiedy Grey powiedział mu o czym myśli i nagle doznał oświecenia. Był w błędzie. Już wiedział dlaczego zielonooki Ślizgon rozmyślał w takim momencie o tych wszystkich obrzydliwościach... 

Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się dużo szerszy, radosny uśmiech. Czyli jednak Aren intensywnie odczuwał jego dotyk. Doceniał jego działania. Szkoda tylko, że ponownie nie jęknął. To był bardzo pobudzający dźwięk w jego wykonaniu. 

Wzrok Toma zatrzymał się na lekko rozchylonych ustach Greya. Myślał już o nich wcześniej. Wtedy, kiedy wpadli na siebie na korytarzu. Dosyć często wracał do tego momentu myślami. Następnej okazji pewnie nie będzie, skoro w tym tygodniu wyruszają do Durmstrangu. Dlatego może jednak spróbować... lekko dotknął policzka śpiącego chłopaka namyślając się jeszcze przez chwilę. Widocznie jednak się zdecydował, bo w następnym momencie pochylił się nad Arenem i złożył na ustach śpiącego pocałunek. Początkowo miało to być tylko muśnięcie warg, ale przedłużyło się trochę. Pocałunek ujawnił czerwonookiemu Ślizgonowi, że wargi chłopaka były bardziej miękkie niż to sobie wyobrażał. Najbardziej zdumiało go, że kiedy tylko oderwał się od tych ust, pojawił się na nich słodki, delikatny uśmiech. Tom również się uśmiechnął wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do biurka. Wyciągnął z ukrytej skrytki myślodsiewnię i dziennik, w którym pisał ze swoim Przeznaczonym. Myślodsiewnię postawił na biurku, a nad dziennikiem chwilę się zastanowił. W końcu odłożył go do skrytki decydując, że nie będzie mu potrzebny w czasie Turnieju i zostanie w Hogwarcie. 

Wrócił do magicznego artefaktu, sięgnął do swojej głowy po wspomnienie tego całego procesu leczniczego włącznie z pocałunkiem i umieścił je w myślodsiewni. Łagodne spojrzenie jakim chwilę później obdarzył śpiącego na łóżku Greya zdumiałoby niejednego. Co prawda musiał to zrobić, ale równocześnie odczuł gdzieś w sercu żal z tego powodu.

***

Grey obudził się następnego dnia wypoczęty. Riddle'a nie było w pokoju, a na śniadaniu zachowywał się jak zwykle. Aren odczuł z tego powodu ulgę. Stwierdził, że widocznie tylko on przejmował się tak bardzo tym co działo się w trakcie przygotowań do leczenia. Może i byłby się przekonał do teorii, że to nic nie znaczyło, gdyby nie przeczucie, że jednak coś się zmieniło w jego postrzeganiu Toma i odwrotnie. 

Abraxas przez pierwsze dwa dni obserwował go czujnie. Kiedy wreszcie przekonał się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, dał sobie spokój. Poproszony przez Arena, żeby nie zadawał pytań o spotkanie z Tomem, zgodził się na to. Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że nie chciałby wiedzieć jak przebiegało wszystko w pokoju Toma. 

Do spotkania z Tomem poświęconego uczestnikom Turnieju doszło pewnego dnia w bibliotece. Rozmowa trwała dość długo. Aren dowiedział się wielu nowych rzeczy. Mniej o uczestnikach, a więcej o samym Durmstrangu. Generalnie Riddle nie był jak się zdaje zbyt zadowolony z tego, że nie potrafił wiele powiedzieć o przeciwnikach. Grey stwierdził bowiem, że musi po prostu ich zobaczyć, ocenić jak się zachowują, posłuchać jak mówią, poznać osobiście. Wtedy ich oceni. Według niego ciężko jest ocenić człowieka po opisie, ocenach, korzeniach rodziny, czy uwagach o tym z kim się przyjaźni. 

Z Abraxasem Aren spędzał w tamtych dniach niewiele czasu, bo blondyn bardzo często ćwiczył z Riddle'm zaklęcia i różne sposoby walki. Sam też miał sporo zajęć. Pracował nad eliksirami, spotykał się w celach naukowych i na sesjach trucicielskich z Beerym i ćwiczył animagię.

Wznowił swoje ćwiczenia animagiczne w Pokoju Życzeń. Właściwie musiał zaczynać wszystko na nowo. Za pierwszym razem nawet nie udało mu się przemienić. Kolejne dwa były porażką o tyle, że kiedy się obudził, niczego nie pamiętał, a wokół panował istny chaos. Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba musi popracować nad zachowaniem kontroli nad ciałem i umysłem jeszcze przed przemianą, by utrzymać je po niej. Był to dobry pomysł, chociaż realizacja była kulawa, bo Orion widocznie coś zaczął podejrzewać.

***

Nadszedł dzień, w którym mieli udać się wraz z dyrektorem do Durmstrangu. Od rana tak Aren, jak i Abraxas, a zapewne i Tom pakowali ostatnie rzeczy i sprawdzali, czy nic nie zostało zapomniane.

– Jak myślisz czego jeszcze nie zabrałem? – zapytał Abraxas obserwując to, co powinien jeszcze zmieścić w kufrze.

– Patrząc na tą stertę ubrań zastanawiam się, czy cokolwiek jeszcze zostało tutaj – zaśmiał się Aren, równocześnie wkładając do kufra Agresję, a później jeszcze kilka ubrań i parę innych przyborów oraz książek, które uznał za przydatne. 

– Nie będzie problemów z przewiezieniem tej książki? 

– Orion ją zapieczętował, więc nie powinna sprawiać problemów. Avery za to zbadał ją pod kątem przedmiotów czarnomagicznych. Nie wykazuje zupełnie nic. Dlatego postanowiłem, że jednak ją wezmę. Może się przydać.

Grey zamknął wreszcie kufer rzucając wokół kontrolnie okiem. Nie widać już było niczego, co powinien wziąć. Krótko się zastanowił, ale stwierdził, że nie powie Abraxasowi, że Orion zanim opieczętował wielkie tomiszcze wymusił na nim obietnicę, że w najbliższym czasie opowie mu o tej książce. Był przy tym bardzo zasadniczy i widać było, że cierpliwość mu się skończyła. Aren nie opierał się, ponieważ miał pełną świadomość jak wiele zawdzięcza Black'owi. Zresztą i tak długo już odwlekał tą chwilę. Miał już przygotowane co chciał opowiedzieć, a czego absolutnie nie. 

Kiedy chciał ogłosić, że już skończył usłyszał od strony drzwi wejściowych głos Edgara: 

– Aren, Beery cię szukał. Mówił, że jak cię spotkamy mamy przekazać, że czeka na ciebie w cieplarni. 

Zielonooki chłopak przyjął tą wiadomość lekkim skinieniem głowy i głośnym podziękowaniem. Doskonale wiedział po co profesor go wzywał. Od kilku już dni przeprowadzali „trucicielskie testy”. Efekt jak dotąd był zawsze taki sam. Trucizny nie działały. Z pewnością to wezwanie oznaczało kolejną toksynę do sprawdzenia. Aren w duchu przygotował swoje kubki smakowe na jakąś zapewne mało smaczną roślinę, czy też miksturę.

Po wyjściu Arena, Avery rozłożył się na łóżku i z zainteresowaniem zaczął obserwować wyczyny Malfoya, który za pomocą magii układał stertę ubrań pomniejszając większość z nich. Kiedy skończył z nimi zajął się książkami. Te potraktował również zaklęciem zmniejszającym. Na końcu zaczął wkładać arenowe półwytwory i ukończone eliksiry. Nie było tego dużo, ale zielonooki Ślizgon nie zmieścił ich już u siebie. Po pewnym czasie Edgar nie wytrzymał i zapytał:

– Przygotowany na Turniej? Ostatnio dosyć intensywnie trenowałeś z naszym Panem. Zakładam, że to musiało być trudne. 

– Nie koniecznie. Treningi były przeprowadzane na wypadek rozmaitych nieoczekiwanych zdarzeń, które zapewne nastąpią podczas Turnieju. Uznaliśmy, że musimy być na to gotowi. Obmyślaliśmy różne strategie na takie właśnie, zaskakujące sytuacje. Poza tym przemyśleliśmy i przeanalizowaliśmy kilka możliwych wariantów w jakich może odbywać się Turniej w systemie drużynowym. To było trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.

– Widzę, że wzięliście się za to bardzo poważnie. Tak sobie jednak myślę, że praca z Tomem w tych sprawach była pewnie łatwiejsza dla ciebie. Riddle musiał jak sądzę uwzględnić fakt, że nie może cię za bardzo skrzywdzić skoro tworzycie drużynę. 

– Taaa... zapewniam jednak, nie było prosto. Przecież wiesz jaki jest wymagający. To frustrujące. Zawsze kiedy myślę, że świetnie mi idzie, sprowadza mnie do parteru i bezlitośnie wytyka błędy.

– To do niego takie podobne. Oh to już pora obiadu. Idziesz? 

– Idź przodem. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, tylko uporam się do końca z tym pakowaniem.

Malfoy został sam w dormitorium i na moment przymknął oczy z ulgą, delektując się ciszą i samotnością. Ostatnie dni były intensywne. Starał się dokonać jak najwięcej, by jak najlepiej móc chronić Arena. Zaryzykował nawet i skierował prośbę do Toma o szkolenie pod jego nadzorem. Na pytanie o powód, jako argument podał chęć pomocy Greyowi. Kiedy tylko o tym wspomniał, zobaczył coś dziwnego w oczach ich Pana. Nie zdążył tego odczytać, ale podświadomie poczuł przez ułamek sekundy zagrożenie. To bardzo szybko minęło, ale był pewien, że się nie pomylił. W rezultacie jego argument został zaakceptowany, ale w czasie treningów, a raczej w międzyczasie został szczegółowo wypytany o nagłe ocieplenie się jego stosunków z Arenem. Nie wdając się w detale i nie opowiadając o szczególnych warunkach w jakich doszło do rozmowy wyjaśnił Tomowi, że w końcu udało mu się zmusić zielonookiego by wysłuchał jego wersji wydarzeń. Poinformował, że na końcu przeprosił, a Aren mu wybaczył. Po tak oszczędnym przedstawieniu sytuacji spodziewał się zalewu pytań, ale Tom tylko kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i nie wracając więcej do tego tematu zajął się tym po co on, Abraxas tam przyszedł, czyli treningiem. Sprawa zielonookiego Ślizgona nie wróciła już nigdy na forum dyskusji między nimi. 

Blondyn otworzył oczy, westchnął i rozejrzał się powoli. Wydawało się, że zabrał już wszystko czego potrzebował. Na wszelki wypadek przejrzał jeszcze raz wszystkie swoje skrytki zabezpieczone magicznie. Kiedy otwierał jedną z nich zdziwił go widok książki do mugoloznastwa. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Nie przypominał sobie, by ją tam chował. Nie bardzo też wiedział po co miałby to robić. To przecież tylko podręcznik i to nie najważniejszy. Pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową i sięgnął po niego, próbując otworzyć. Na próbowaniu się skończyło. Książka ani drgnęła. Dopiero ten fakt otworzył jakąś przegródkę w jego umyśle i nagle nadeszło zrozumienie co takiego trzyma w rękach. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym przeklętym dzienniku. Schował go dokładnie, ale na wszelki wypadek, gdyby komukolwiek przyszło na myśl grzebać w jego rzeczach, rzucił na niego zaklęcie maskujące. Jak mógł o nim zapomnieć. Minęło już tyle czasu... zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z faktu, że nie może go oddać teraz ot tak. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał poczuł ból, jaki z pewnością zadałby mu ich Pan. Kara byłaby dotkliwa. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić, ale zostawiać go tutaj też nie było bezpiecznie. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Abraxas sprawdził, czy dziennik nie reaguje na zaklęcia wykrywające czarną magię, po czym owinął go w jeden z szalików i schował w jednej z ukrytych w kufrze kieszeni, postanawiając, że najlepszym miejscem do pozbycia się tego ciężaru będzie zdecydowanie Durmstrang.


	31. Rozdział 30: Zagubiony w Atarium

Rozdział 30: Zagubiony w Atarium

Gdy Aren przekroczył próg cieplarni, zamknął za sobą drzwi i odwrócił się z zamiarem przywitania. Na tym skończyła się jego aktywność. Zielonooki chłopak zamarł w zdumieniu. Nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. Beery i Albus Dumbledore mierzyli do siebie różdżkami. Pojawienie się Arena przerwało konfrontację. Obaj opuścili broń, chociaż jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyli się dla odmiany wzrokiem. 

Na koniec nauczyciel transmutacji bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia. Mijając Greya uśmiechnął się niby na powitanie, choć wciąż nie udało mu się zapanować nad wzburzeniem widocznym w spojrzeniu. Pewnie dlatego szybko odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z cieplarni. Aren kontrolnie zerknął przez ramię i kiedy przekonał się, że Albus faktycznie opuścił to miejsce i zamknął za sobą drzwi, ruszył wolno w stronę Beery'ego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Kiedy cisza się przedłużała, postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę, chociaż bez nadziei, że dowie się co tu się stało: 

– Ominęła mnie chyba jakaś większa sprawa.

– Myślę, że można to ująć w taki sposób. Zostawmy to na razie. Jak się czujesz? Jakieś specyficzne odczucia po zjedzeniu owoców ostrokrzewu? Jak zachowywał się twój żołądek? A może inne objawy? – Beery bez wstępów przeszedł od razu do sedna tego po co przywołał Greya. Widać było, że stara się w ten sposób opanować poruszenie po starciu z Dumbledore. Ujął leżący w pobliżu dziennik, w którym zapisywał kolejne etapy testowanych na Arenie roślin i innych trujących substancji. Tak jak wcześniej obiecał zaczęli od tych mniej groźnych. Plan zakładał, że systematycznie będą sprawdzali coraz bardziej zjadliwe toksyny.

– Niczego nie odczułem. Tak się zastanawiam. Może sięgniemy po coś mocniejszego? Póki co ani ostrokrzew ani kruszyna na mnie nie wpłynęły. Czy jest wobec tego sens czekać tak długo na kolejny test?

Propozycja Arena wynikała z faktu, że Beery ustalił pewne zasady. Zawsze po podaniu trucizny mieli odczekać co najmniej dwie doby do zaaplikowania kolejnej. W tym czasie nauczyciel Zielarstwa rzucał na chłopaka wiele kontrolnych i monitorujących stan zdrowia zaklęć. Szczegółowo odpytywał go o ewentualne objawy zatrucia. Niecierpliwość i entuzjazm nie spotkały się jednak z pozytywnym przyjęciem profesora, który otwarcie je skrytykował: 

– Jesteś zbyt niecierpliwy i lekkomyślny. Wiesz przecież, że musimy dać organizmowi czas na usunięcie i zneutralizowanie trucizny w całości zanim podamy ewentualną następną. Absolutnie nie zgadzam się na żadne przyspieszenia. Przystałeś na moje warunki, wobec tego bądź tak miły i ich przestrzegaj. Nakładanie się na siebie rozmaitych toksyn może dać nieprzewidziane efekty, a niespodzianek przecież nie chcemy. Przypominam również, że uzgodniliśmy wspólnie i wyraziłeś zgodę na moją propozycję, że na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem zadania turniejowego zawieszamy eksperyment, żeby nie wydarzyło się podczas trwania zadania nic nieoczekiwanego. 

– Tak pamiętam. To co mamy dziś? 

– Kolejny punkt to ligustr pospolity. Z liści zrezygnujemy, ale podam ci owoce. Do złudzenia przypominają czarne jagody. Od razu ostrzegam, że są gorzkie w smaku. Zażyjesz większą ilość. Podejrzewam, że niewielkiej porcji twój organizm nawet nie zauważy. Co do większej też nie jest nic pewne, ale przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli, że powinien zareagować. Generalnie objawami zatrucia są nudności, gwałtowne wymioty i silne bóle brzucha, który staje się niezmiernie wrażliwy na dotyk. Występują silne wzdęcia, kolka i obfita, wodnista biegunka. Wszystkie objawy szybko doprowadzają do odwodnienia, drgawek i zapaści. Od razu jednak dodam, że dziś go nie dostaniesz. I nie rób takiej miny. Przecież czeka nas podróż. Uwierz mi, podróż świstoklikiem taki kawał drogi to nic dobrego dla żołądka. Tak przy okazji radzę, żebyś jadł dziś coś lekkiego.

Aren nie protestował na takie dictum. Wiedział doskonale, że nauczyciel ma rację, chociaż równocześnie czuł niecierpliwość. Poskromił ją jednak i podziękował za rady związane z jedzeniem przed aportacją. Znał już przecież ten sposób transportu. Chwilę zajęło im ustalenie, że organizm chłopaka nie reaguje zupełnie na kruszynę. Po zanotowaniu ostatnich uwag Beery odłożył dziennik, a Aren postanowił wrócić do tego co zobaczył, kiedy wszedł do cieplarni: 

– Profesorze, dlaczego Dumbledore... dlaczego mierzyliście do siebie różdżkami?

– To nie było nic takiego. Taka mała różnica zdań. W skrócie i bardzo ogólnie rzecz ujmując. Przedstawiłem naszemu dyrektorowi swoje stanowisko w sprawie Albusa. Uważam, że profesor Dumbledore powinien być obecny podczas ostatniej tury zadań turniejowych. Dyrektor zgodził się z moimi poglądami, ale Albus jak się wydaje nie był z tego zbyt zadowolony. Nie udało mu się przekonać Armando żeby zmienił zdanie, więc przyszedł do mnie. Nic z jego wizyty nie wyszło i nie będzie mógł dłużej unikać... – nauczyciel nie dokończył myśli, a Aren zorientował się, że nic więcej się na ten temat nie dowie, chociaż kwestia brzmiała nader interesująco. Postanowił jednak jeszcze nie rezygnować i obserwując twarz Beery'ego kontynuował:

– Kto by się spodziewał, że Albus Dumbledore może się czegokolwiek, czy też kogokolwiek obawiać... Tak sobie myślę, że chyba wymiana zdań była ostra i dotyczyła spraw, które was obu bardzo dotknęły. Jego trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi. Pana zresztą także... 

– Niezła próba Aren, jednak nic z tego. Trzymaj się od tej sprawy jak najdalej. Mówię poważnie. Znam już twoje zapędy do pakowania się w kłopoty. Choćby dlatego wolę cię uprzedzić. Zwłaszcza, że jeżeli chodzi o Albusa trzeba się mieć naprawdę na baczności i zachowywać stałą czujność. 

– Zapewniam profesorze, że z tego założenia wychodzi każdy Ślizgon, który ma głowę na karku. Dumbledore nie jest w naszym domu lubianym nauczycielem. Podstawowym powodem jest ewidentna niesprawiedliwość. Bez wątpienia faworyzuje Gryffindor... 

Zielonooki chłopak nagle zamilkł, bo dotarł do niego sens tego co właśnie powiedział. Stwierdzenie wydało mu się tak absurdalne, że zaczął się głośno śmiać. W przyszłości nawet nie przeszło by mu przez myśl coś podobnego. Przyjmował podejście Dumbledora jako normalne zachowanie. Teraz, kiedy był w Slytherinie odczuwał to zupełnie inaczej. Zresztą przecież w przyszłości dom Slytherina i tak miał być traktowany jeszcze gorzej, choćby ze względu na to, że Voldemort był Ślizgonem... 

W tym momencie zrobił ostry wdech, bo w głowie zaświtała mu zupełnie inna myśl. Skąd pomysł, a nawet jakaś wewnętrzna pewność, że Czarny Pan jego czasów był Ślizgonem? Niemal natychmiast okazało się, że to nie była bezpieczna myśl. Poczuł straszliwy ból głowy, który spowodował, że zatoczył się do tyłu. Nawet nie zarejestrował, że Beery go podtrzymał. Nie dotarło również do jego świadomości, że nauczyciel coś do niego mówi. Próbował zatrzymać w umyśle to, co pojawiło mu się przed napadem bólu. Czuł, że była to naprawdę ważna myśl, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Im bardziej walczył o jej zatrzymanie, tym bardziej ból się nasilał. W końcu nie był już w stanie kontynuować. Poddał się, pozwolił ulecieć tamtej myśli i ból od razu się zmniejszył. Wreszcie dotarły do niego impulsy z otoczenia, a zwłaszcza zdenerwowany, podniesiony głos Beery'ego: 

– Aren do diabła, odpowiedz mi!

– Wszystko w porządku. Już przeszło... 

– Czyżby to był jakiś skutek uboczny użycia kruszyny? Jak się czujesz? 

– Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z toksynami profesorze. To tylko... w zasadzie sam do końca nie wiem. Na szczęście przeszło, więc nie ma co się martwić. To przychodzi tylko w określonych momentach...

– Tylko w określonych momentach powiadasz. Brzmi to jak pewna klątwa jeżeli miałbym zgadywać. – stwierdził mężczyzna patrząc przenikliwie na Arena. – Dodam, że raczej z tych dawno zapomnianych. Nie będących już w użyciu. Powiem więcej. Próżno by szukać o niej informacji w szkolnej bibliotece, czy nawet w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych... – Beery uśmiechnął się widząc osobliwą minę Greya na te rewelacje: – Może opowiesz mi o niej coś więcej? 

– Może innym razem. W końcu czeka mnie jeszcze biblioteka Durmstrangu. Może tam znajdę odpowiedzi na kłopoty jakie mnie dotykają i pytania, na które nie znajduję odpowiedzi. Jestem pewien, że tamta szkoła ma więcej do zaoferowania niż się wydaje z zewnątrz. Niż sama chce pokazać. W końcu praktykuje się w niej czarną magię, prawda profesorze?

Grey zaczął się również uśmiechać. Dolegliwość przeszła i w tej chwili nie czuł nawet cienia bólu. Lubił gierki słowne z Beery'm. Czasami przypominały mu te, które prowadził z Riddle. Jego myśli na moment umknęły w kierunku prefekta Slytherinu. 

Od „incydentu”, jak Aren zwykł nazywać w myślach proces leczenia, nie rozmawiali z Tomem zbyt wiele. Prawdę mówiąc nie mieli czasu. Każdy z ich trójki na swój sposób dopinał wszystko na ostatni guzik, przygotowując się na Turniej. Wiedział, że Riddle ćwiczy z Abraxasem. Malfoy wracał po tych lekcjach zupełnie wykończony i zasypiał momentalnie. To zaczęło odbijać się na jego zdrowiu, więc Aren podsuwał mu eliksiry, które pomagały szybciej zregenerować siły. Abraxas docenił jego wysiłki i okazywał wielką wdzięczność. Pytany co wyrabiają na tych lekcjach, że wraca tak zmaltretowany nie chciał jednak odpowiadać. Właściwie to Aren zapytał tylko raz, a kiedy Malfoy wprost odpowiedział, że nie może o tym mówić, nie wracał do tej kwestii zgodnie z ich umową. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie był ciekawy. 

Rozmyślania pochłonęły go tak bardzo, że wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero w momencie, kiedy profesor zamachał mu ręką przed oczami. Zielonooki chłopak szybko zamrugał i skupił się na Beery'm, który nawiązał do jego wypowiedzi: 

– Odkrywanie tajemnic mojej dawnej szkoły wcale nie będzie takie proste jak myślisz. Nie będzie też bezpieczne. Sadzę, że podczas mojej edukacji nie odkryłem nawet połowy tego co może się tam znajdować. Swoją drogą coś sobie właśnie uświadomiłem. Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Jestem pewien, że gdy tylko usłyszysz kto tam teraz uczy, będziesz zachwycony. Od zeszłego roku naucza tam Eliksirów Lucas Bennet! Było to utrzymywane w tajemnicy, ale ze względu na Turniej musieli to ujawnić – Herbert mówił to wszystko z entuzjazmem, ale ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się zaledwie cień zainteresowania. Zupełnie zdetonowało go pytanie, które padło chwilę później:

– Kim jest ten cały Lucas Bennet? Oczywiście oprócz tego, że naucza Eliksirów w Durmstrangu.

– Żartujesz sobie?! Jesteś geniuszem w zakresie eliksirów, a nie wiesz kim jest ten człowiek?! – w głosie nauczyciela brzmiało niedowierzanie. Twarz Arena nie zmieniła się jednak i do Beery'ego dotarło, że jakby to dziwnie nie brzmiało, Aren nie miał pojęcia o kim mowa. Trzeba go było w tym uświadomić: – Doprawdy... dobrze, wobec tego w wielkim skrócie opowiem ci o tym człowieku. Jest najmłodszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w historii. Jeszcze kiedy się uczył, w czasie Mistrzostw Eliksirów Szkół Czarodziejskich, jego mikstury zgarnęły wszystkie trzy główne trofea. To ewenement podczas tego wydarzenia. Kiedy Bennet ukończył edukację, niemal wszystkie ministerstwa, szkoły i prywatne instytucje prześcigały się w wysiłkach by przekonać go, żeby pracował właśnie dla nich. Co prawda słyszałem kiedyś, że ostatecznie zdecydował się na Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, ale najwidoczniej musiało to ulec zmianie. Zapewne kojarzysz eliksir zapomnienia albo lakier przeciwko urokom?

– To on je wymyślił!? – krzyknął Aren czując, że zaczął mu się udzielać dobry humor nauczyciela. Ta opowieść wystarczyła.

– Oczywiście, są to jego najbardziej znane i najpopularniejsze twory, ale ma jeszcze co najmniej kilka innych. Niektóre z nich zapewne są ci znane. Widzę, że doceniłeś moje wysiłki uczynione w kierunku zaprezentowania sylwetki tego interesującego człowieka – uśmiech nauczyciela spowodował, że Aren odpowiedział mu tym samym i z dużo większym entuzjazmem powiedział:

– Na Merlina! Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy go poznam, a właściwie to lekcji z nim. Do tej pory miałam dwóch nauczycieli. Każdy z nich był inny. Ciekaw jestem metod nauczania tego Benneta. Muszę przyznać, że to chyba jedyna pozytywna rzecz w tym całym Turnieju. Zna go pan osobiście?

– Nie można tak tego nazwać. Co prawda widziałem go kilkukrotnie, ale nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Nie ta branża. Wydawał się jednak dosyć przystępny podczas rozmów z dziennikarzami. To jednak mogła być tylko maska na pokaz. Z pewnością całkiem niedługo będziesz miał okazję osobiście to ocenić. A teraz idź już, bo zaraz przegapisz obiad. Ja muszę dokończyć pracę tutaj. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby moje zastępstwo na czas Turnieju coś nieodpowiedniego tutaj odkryło.

Aren kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Trzeba przyznać, że Beery niespodziewanie polepszył mu humor. Nie przypuszczał, że wkopanie siebie w kolejny Turniej okaże się mieć jakieś dobre strony. Jakkolwiek miałoby się to wszystko skończyć, nie zamierzał zrezygnować z możliwości rozwoju swoich umiejętności w tworzeniu mikstur. Ciekawy był jakim człowiekiem jest ten cały Lucas Bennet. Miał nadzieję, że nie przypomina za bardzo Snape'a. Przyszło mu w pewnym momencie do głowy, że istniała jakaś szansa, że być może nawet Snape spojrzałby na niego innym okiem, gdyby miał okazję ocenić jego obecne umiejętności. To była jakaś tam możliwość, o ile ówczesny nauczyciel dałby sobie spokój z ewidentną niechęcią wynikającą z zupełnie czego innego. 

Tymczasem doszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Przy stole zasiadali tylko Abraxas i Tom, który coś czytał. Obaj jedli w milczeniu. Abraxas zdawał się nad czymś intensywnie myśleć. Wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego, jak zawsze po treningach z Riddle'm. Aren dotarł do swojego miejsca, usiadł i sięgnął do torby wyjmując dwa eliksiry. Położył je bez słowa przed Malfoyem, który drgnął zaskoczony, najwyraźniej dopiero zauważając czyjąkolwiek obecność. Jego słowa to tylko potwierdziły:

– Oh... wybacz, nie zauważyłem cię. Na Merlina, ratujesz mi tym życie tymi miksturami!

Od razu otworzył pierwszy eliksir i wypił bez wahania lekko się krzywiąc. Już chwilę później odkorkował drugi, wypił i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu mówiąc:

– Zmieniłeś coś w tym drugim? Nadal działa dobrze i rozbudza, ale smakuje trochę inaczej. 

– Próbowałem go poprawić, ale w ostateczności jedyne co udało mi się zmienić to właśnie smak. Przynajmniej nie jest już taki ostry. Pamiętaj jednak, że to tylko doraźna pomoc i nic nie działa lepiej niż sen.

– Tak, tak... przypominasz o tym za każdym razem. Trudno zapomnieć. Wydajesz się być w dobrym humorze. Stało się coś ciekawego? – kontynuował konwersację Abraxas, spoglądając kątem oka na Toma, który wciąż czytał i wydawał się być pochłonięty lekturą.

– Usłyszałem od Beery'ego, że Lucas Bennet naucza Eliksirów w Durmstrangu. Nie mogę się doczekać tych lekcji – Aren postanowił nie wspominać o tym, że do momentu przedstawienia mu sylwetki Benneta nie miał o tym człowieku i jego osiągnięciach najmniejszego pojęcia. 

– Hmm... widziałem go kilka razy podczas większych przyjęć organizowanych przez Ministerstwo. Byłem naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy go zobaczyłem na żywo. Słuchając o tym co zrobił, można zapomnieć, że ma dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata. Jestem jednak pewien, że znajdziecie wspólny język. W końcu ktoś zacznie cokolwiek rozumieć, kiedy będziesz opowiadać na temat eliksirów, składników, połączeń, niezgodności i tak dalej. 

– Hej! Zawsze myślałem, że rozumiesz o czym ci opowiadam. Miałeś taką mądrą minę.

– Oczywiście rozumiem... dopóki są to eliksiry, które występują w książkach. Kiedy zaczynasz mówić o jakichś zmianach, interakcjach, zasadach i połączeniach, to nagle wszystko zaczyna się gmatwać i traci cały sens. Wiesz, ty dostrzegasz w tym wszystkim ład i porządek, a przede wszystkim możliwości, a ja gubię się bardzo szybko. Mówił ci już ktoś kiedyś, że zaczynasz rozmowę nie z tej strony z której powinieneś? 

–Tak... słyszałem to już raz... 

Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać spojrzał na Toma. To przecież od niego słyszał podobne stwierdzenie. Wtedy, gdy brał kąpiel w łazience prefektów. Na samo wspomnienie zrobiło mu się gorąco. W tym samym momencie Riddle uniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Niedługo później Tom wrócił do lektury, a Aren musiał stłumić jęk zawodu. Uderzyło go jak bardzo brakowało mu tego spojrzenia. Zmusił się by odwrócić wzrok od czerwonookiego Ślizgona. Musiał się wreszcie zająć tym, po co przyszedł, czyli jedzeniem. Rozejrzał się po stole w poszukiwaniu dzbanka z sokiem dyniowym, ale było już późno i soku nie było. Abraxas widocznie domyślił się czego szuka, bo zaproponował:

– Możesz napić się z mojej.

Aren skinął z wdzięcznością głową, biorąc do ręki szklankę. Kiedy miał ją już przechylić do ust, ta niespodziewanie pękła mu w dłoni rozlewając na niego zawartość. Syknął lekko z bólu czując, że odłamek szkła przeciął skórę. Ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek przykładając do rany różdżkę i szepcząc zaklęcie medyczne, po którym rana natychmiast się zasklepiła. Kolejny ruch różdżki i sok dyniowy zniknął z jego odzieży. Dopiero kiedy było już po wszystkim Aren ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że pomógł mu Abraxas. Był pewien, że kiedy szklanka pękała, zarejestrował ruch po stronie Toma. Zerknął w jego stronę i stwierdził, że Riddle zamknął książkę i chowa ją właśnie do torby. Po chwili Tom wyszedł bez słowa z Wielkiej Sali. Zielonooki chłopak zwrócił się w stronę Malfoya i powiedział:

– Dziękuję, nie wiem co się stało... 

– Cóż... ja mam pewne podejrzenia – odpowiedział cicho Abraxas, również odprowadzając spojrzeniem prefekta ich domu. 

Tom podążał szybkim krokiem w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Z zewnątrz wyglądał tak jak zawsze, ale w środku czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. 

Dopadł swojego pokoju z ulgą. Opadł na jeden z foteli i starał się usilnie opanować rozszalałe emocje. Żeby to zrobić, postanowił przeanalizować to co usłyszał i zobaczył. Tak, zobaczył. Udawał tylko, że czyta, ale prawdę mówiąc odkąd przyszedł do stołu Aren nie przeczytał nawet kilku zdań. Chłonął zielonookiego chłopaka wzrokiem, chociaż robił to dyskretnie. 

Wiedział przecież, że Grey i Abraxas się pogodzili. Jasnym było, że rozmawiają ze sobą i jak zawsze pomagają sobie wzajemnie. Dopiero jednak dzisiaj uświadomił sobie, że ich relacja przeszła na jakiś nowy poziom. Aren wyglądał na zrelaksowanego przy Abraxasie i nawet nie starał się utrzymać przy nim swojej maski. Malfoy zresztą podobnie. Grey uśmiechał się do blondyna bez skrępowania, czy też kpiny. Tak zupełnie szczerze, a to już Toma denerwowało. Informacja o dyskusjach na temat eliksirów właściwie nie była odkrywcza. Aren z pewnością czasem o nich musiał mówić, ale wyglądało na to, że pomaga za ich sprawą Abraxasowi i to nie pierwszy raz, skoro mogli wymieniać uwagi o smaku mikstury. 

To wszystko co zobaczył i usłyszał rozstroiło go. Jego magia stała się niestabilna i szkło w rękach Arena po prostu pękło. Nie chciał go zranić. Zanim zdążył pospieszyć z pomocą, zrobił to Abraxas i Tom jak jeszcze nigdy miał ochotę go przekląć. Najbardziej jednak przeszkadzał mu fakt, że nie miał okazji dotknąć dłoni Arena.

***

Po uroczystej kolacji miało nastąpić przeniesienie się uczestników Turnieju do Durmstrangu. Aren wraz z Tomem i Abraxasem podeszli do stołu nauczycielskiego, zza którego podniósł się Beery i również do nich podszedł. Dyrektor Dippet skinął im lekko głową, po czym wstał zwracając się do pozostałych uczniów: 

– Drodzy uczniowie! Dziś nastał moment, w którym trzech uczestników Turnieju reprezentujących naszą szkołę uda się do Durmstrangu. Turniej Trójmagiczny oficjalnie rozpocznie się za tydzień. Wierzę, że cała trójka godnie będzie reprezentować Hogwart, przestrzegać określonych zasad i pomagać sobie nawzajem. Pozostałe osoby wybrane przez głównego uczestnika i nauczycieli dołączą do nich jutro. Przypominam, że udacie się tam po to, żeby zacieśniać więzi międzyszkolne. Liczę, że dzięki temu uda nam się zawiązać przyjaźnie i równocześnie lepiej wzajemnie zrozumieć. 

Po tym oświadczeniu rozległy się brawa i podekscytowane rozmowy między uczniami. Aren co jakiś czas wyłapywał nazwiska Malfoy, Riddle. Jeśli już usłyszał własne, to zabarwione kpiną lub współczuciem. Rozumiał w gruncie rzeczy takie, a nie inne podejście uczniów, ale współczucia nie chciał, dlatego zmusił się na skupieniu całej uwagi na zbliżającym się do nich dyrektorze. 

Dippet trzymał w dłoniach lunaskop. Można było przypuszczać, że był on świstoklikiem i stanowił dla całej ich piątki przepustkę do Durmstrangu. Domysły Arena potwierdził dyrektor, wyjaśniając na wszelki wypadek podstawowe zasady podróży świstoklikiem. Na koniec nakazał każdemu z nich chwycić trzymany przedmiot. Już chwilę później ruszyli. 

Nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka szybko przypomniało zielonookiemu chłopakowi, dlaczego nie znosi tego konkretnego sposobu podróży. W duchu ucieszył się, że zrezygnował z kolacji. Silne, szybkie wirowanie nie sprzyjałoby jej utrzymaniu w żołądku. I tak czuł mdłości. W pewnym momencie zarejestrował, że znacznie zwolnili i domyślił się, że było to spowodowane zbliżaniem się do celu. Ta myśl spowodowała, że odruchowo puścił świstoklik. Zaskoczone spojrzenie Abraxasa i błyskawicznie wyciągnięta w jego stronę ręka Toma przekonały go jednak, że odłączył się sekundy za wcześnie. Próbował schwytać rękę Riddle'a, ale zabrakło milimetrów, a chwilę potem nie widział już nikogo. 

Wylądował z głośnym hukiem na jakiejś skrzyni. Lądowanie nie było ani miękkie, ani przyjemne. Chwilę leżał bez ruchu zastanawiając się, czy jest w jednym kawałku, ale kontrolne ruchy kończynami i dotknięcia bolesnych części ciała przekonały go, że oprócz jakichś stłuczeń i pewnie siniaków nic mu nie dolega. Jęknął przeciągle wstając z niewygodnego przedmiotu i rozglądając się niespokojnie wokół. Na pewno był w jakiejś bocznej, opustoszałej uliczce. To go pocieszyło, bo przynajmniej miał pewność, że nikt nie widział jego spektakularnego przybycia. 

Priorytetem było teraz dowiedzieć się co to za miejscowość i jak daleko jest stąd do Durmstrangu. Jeśli byłaby to miejscowość mugolska to tym gorzej. Trudniej będzie odkryć kierunek, w którym powinien się udać. 

Takie myśli zaprzątały głowę Arena, gdy powoli i niepewnie ruszył w stronę po której, jak mu się wydało, zabudowa była nieco bardziej okazała. Zajęty próbą odkrycia jak trafić do bardziej ludnych okolic miejscowości nie zauważył, że z niezbyt dalekiego, głębokiego cienia śledzi go para żółtych, zaintrygowanych oczu. Kiedy Aren oddalił się od swojego miejsca lądowania z kryjówki wysunął się właściciel żółtych oczu i szybko, choć cicho ruszył za Greyem. 

Okazało się, że na podstawie dość marnych przesłanek, zagubiony przybysz z Hogwartu obrał dobrą drogę, docierając do centrum miasteczka. Był już pewny, że to czarodziejska miejscowość w stylu Hogsmeade. To go trochę pocieszyło. Mimo wszystko ułatwiało to poszukiwanie drogi nawet, jeśli sytuacja ogólnie wciąż nie była wesoła. Był już wieczór, na ulicach prawie nie było ludzi, mróz i śnieg nie poprawiały jego sytuacji. Musiał znaleźć albo drogę do Durmstrangu, albo jakieś schronienie. Jak najszybciej. 

„... Tendencja do pakowania się w kłopoty kiedyś mnie zabije ...” pomyślał Aren w przypływie pesymizmu. Zarzucił na głowę kaptur szaty, by choć trochę się osłonić od zimnych podmuchów wiatru i ruszył przed siebie. Po trzeciej próbie zaczepienia przechodniów zrezygnował z myślą, że panują tu jakieś dziwaczne obyczaje. Jego osoba i prośby o wyjaśnienie gdzie się znalazł i jak iść do Durmstrangu, spotkały się z kompletnym zignorowaniem ze strony pytanych. Jedyne co uzyskał to lekceważące machnięcie ręką, albo wzruszenie ramion. To go zupełnie zniechęciło do ponawiania prób. Tym sposobem doszedł do końca miejscowości od tej strony i zobaczył tabliczkę informacyjną z nazwą miasteczka: 

– Atarium... – przeczytał na głos i zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nazwa brzmiała dziwnie znajomo, ale jakoś nie mógł skojarzyć w tej chwili skąd ją zna. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy ochłonie trochę po stresujących przejściach, przypomni sobie.

Westchnął ciężko i z ust uniosła mu się smuga pary. Musiał się ruszać, żeby nie zmarznąć. Postanowił zawrócić i wejść do jakiegoś czynnego sklepu. Miał nadzieję, że sprzedawcy nie poskąpią mu informacji, które musiał zdobyć. Miał nadzieję, że ci będą bardziej przyjaźnie nastawieni i dostanie jakąś odpowiedź. 

Oczywiście przeliczył się. Szczęście mu nie dopisywało. Było już zbyt późno i sklepy były zamknięte. Żałował, że nie wpadł na ten pomysł wcześniej. Teraz mógł już tylko próbować znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym będzie mógł odpocząć. Tu znowu widział rozliczne problemy. Zauważył, że było już na tyle późno, że otwarte były tylko jakieś podejrzane lokale. To nie napawało optymizmem. Poza tym nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy, co nie mogło być pomocne. Zaczął wątpić, czy uda mu się cokolwiek załatwić, ale nie zamierzał nie spróbować.

Akurat mijał wejście do jednego z takich szemranych lokali. Głośne pijackie rozmowy, śmiechy oraz zapach mocnego alkoholu nie kusiły, ale zimno i brak informacji popędzały. Dlatego też Aren nasunął głębiej na twarz kaptur i z ociąganiem, wzdychając ciężko w duchu, udał się w tamtym kierunku.

Pierwsze co zarejestrował po wejściu do lokalu były odstręczające zapachy wymiocin, alkoholu i moczu. Skrzywił się, ale z determinacją wszedł głębiej. Było tu ciepło, a to podstawa. Zresztą im bardziej oddalał się od wejścia, a przybliżał do baru, tym mniej było czuć ten paskudny odór. Barman królujący na poczesnym miejscu nie wyglądał na osobę chętną do pomocy. Przysłonięte przepaską jedno oko, mocno przerzedzone siwe włosy okalające łysinę i niemiły grymas twarzy, którego nie zmieniał nawet wówczas, kiedy obsługiwał klientów sugerowały, że Aren nie powinien spodziewać się od niego wsparcia. Chłopak szybko rozejrzał się po lokalu w poszukiwaniu innych obsługujących. Dostrzegł kobietę w średnim wieku, z mocnym makijażem i ciasno opiętą gorsetem co pozwalało na wyeksponowanie piersi, która obsługiwała gości nieopodal. Wydała mu się o wiele lepszym wyborem. Poczekał aż odejdzie od głośnej klienteli, ruszył w jej kierunku i zanim zniknęła na zapleczu zawołał za nią, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę: 

– Przepraszam! Czy mogłaby mi Pani poświęcić chwilę? – westchnął z ulgą, gdy kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę. Spokojnie odstawiła na pobliski wolny stół tacę z pustymi butelkami i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym stwierdziła krótko i konkretnie: 

– Jeżeli chcesz dodatkowe usługi, musisz zapłacić podwójnie. – po tych słowach chwyciła tacę i odwróciła się od Greya.

W tej chwili Aren pożałował swojego wyboru stwierdzając, że chyba lepszy byłby jednak gburowaty barman. Już miał się również odwrócić, kiedy kobieta zawróciła. Znów odstawiła na bok tacę i podeszła krok bliżej schylając się, by spojrzeć na jego twarz pod kapturem. Uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby zaoferowano jej kawałek tortu urodzinowego, a na koniec oblizała znacząco wargi. Aren zamarł na ten widok, ale powstrzymał się przed natychmiastową ucieczką. Postanowił jeszcze zaczekać w nadziei uzyskania jakichś wiadomości w jego sprawach. W końcu przecież kobieta rozmawiała, co było jakąś tam odmianą po machaniu dłonią, czy wzruszaniu ramionami, czym jak dotąd kwitowano jego wysiłki nawiązywania rozmów. Zmobilizował się w duchu, przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym patrząc na kobietę i przybierając jak najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy zapytał o najważniejszą rzecz, którą musiał ustalić. 

– Co ta za miejsce? Nie jestem stąd. Prawdę mówiąc zgubiłem się. Czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć? – starał się brzmieć uprzejmie. Nie zmarszczył nawet swojego wrażliwego nosa, kiedy dotarł do niego mocny, nieprzyjemny zapach jej ciężkich perfum. 

– Jesteśmy w stodole – poinformowała go z kpiącym uśmiechem, powoli wysuwając dłoń i delikatnie gładząc brzeg kaptura zaproponowała: – No chłopczyku, pokaż swoją śliczną buźkę, a opowiem ci więcej.

Aren miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść natychmiast, ale rozsądek nakazywał mu zastanowić się nad tym, czy byłby to dobry ruch. Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu i ocenił, że wszyscy zajmują się swoimi sprawami nie zwracając na ich dwójkę uwagi. Odwrócił się tyłem do sali, a przodem do rozmówczyni i zdjął kaptur. 

Kobieta wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana. Chłonęła widok jego twarzy z lekkim uśmiechem i wreszcie stwierdziła: 

– No proszę, prawdziwa uczta dla oczu. Dawno nie mieliśmy tutaj ucznia. 

– Wywiązałem się ze swojej części umowy. Teraz twoja kolej – Aren postanowił sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwe tory.

– Stodoła to nazwa tego lokalu. Lokal natomiast jest usytuowany w Atarium, wiosce sąsiadującej z Instytutem Magii Durmstrang. Hmm... kiedy tak patrzę na ciebie... wydajesz się być znajomy. Nie zapominam takich słodkich twarzyczek jak twoja, czyli gdzieś, kiedyś musiałam ją widzieć – rozmówczyni zupełnie jawnie kokietowała Greya, ale chłopak ignorował to, starając się uzyskać jeszcze więcej informacji. Pojawiło się światełko w tunelu. Teraz już wiedział, gdzie widział nazwę tej miejscowości. Na planach, które pokazywał mu Tom. Wystarczyłaby jeszcze niewielka wskazówka i jakoś tam pewnie by sobie już poradził:

– Jak można się stąd dostać do Instytutu? W którą stronę powinienem się udać? 

– Teraz, nocą jest dosyć niebezpiecznie. Szkołę otaczają mgły, które mamią i utrudniają poruszanie się. Trzeba znać drogę. Jeden zły ruch i możesz trafić na Syczące Bagna. Rozciągają się w pobliżu szkoły. Z tamtego miejsca nie ma łatwego powrotu, zwłaszcza nocą. Jeżeli cenisz swoje życie radzę posłuchać i nie iść. Zaraz dochodzi północ, może wynajmiesz tutaj pokój? Koszt to tylko pięć sykli.

– Niestety, nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy. Nie mógłbym zapłacić. 

– Oh... w takim razie może spędzisz noc w moim pokoju? – rzuciła kobieta wyciągając dłoń i gładząc lekko policzek zielonookiego chłopaka kontynuując: – z reguły za taki zaszczyt trzeba słono zapłacić. Tobie jednak pozwolę spędzić czas ze mną za darmo, więc jak piękny chłopcze? 

Tym razem Arenowi nie udało się ukryć szoku po tak bezpośrednim zaproszeniu. Na ten widok na ustach kobiety pojawił się szerszy uśmiech. Chłopak momentalnie podjął decyzję. Póki co uzyskał bardzo dużo informacji. Zarzucił ponownie kaptur, skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu i pożegnaniu, odwrócił się szybko i wyszedł z lokalu.

Odwrót ślicznego ucznia bez wątpienia wyglądał na ucieczkę. Kobieta lekko się skrzywiła na tak jawne odrzucenie jej zalotów. Zduszony chichot od strony wydawałoby się pustego stolika, na którym postawiła wcześniej tacę z butelkami zaskoczył ją. Spojrzała ostro w tamtym kierunku dostrzegając chłopaka, który teraz jawnie roześmiał się na głos, nie potrafiąc opanować płynących z oczu łez rozbawienia. Starł je wierzchem dłoni, wciąż się uśmiechając. Kelnerka przez chwilę zamarła widząc z kim ma do czynienia i ciesząc się w duchu, że powstrzymała się od wulgarnego komentarza. Inni goście lokalu również zamilkli obserwując chłopaka z pewnym niepokojem: 

– Oh ta jego mina... wspaniała po prostu! Dobra! Koniec przedstawienia! Wracać do swoich trunków! I żeby było jasne, mnie tu nie było – ogłosił żółtooki wychodząc za obiektem swoich obserwacji.

***

Zimny wiatr momentalnie ostudził emocje Greya. Chłopak już po chwili marzył o ciepłym, wełnianym swetrze od pani Weasley. Objął się ramionami ruszając w stronę, gdzie paliło się w oddali jedno z niewielu już świateł w osadzie. Stanie w miejscu nie było najlepszym wyborem w tej sytuacji. Zapukał niepewnie czekając, aż ktoś mu otworzy i kryjąc się przed wiatrem we wnęce drzwi. Po dobrej minucie postanowił się poddać. Właśnie wtedy usłyszał, że boczne drzwi budynku otwierane są z głośnym hukiem. Nie poruszył się i tylko obserwował z nadzieją, że będzie miał okazję zapytać o nocleg, choćby na podłodze.

Z bocznych drzwi wyszło dwóch mężczyzn kłócąc się zawzięcie:

– Mówiłem ci tyle razy żebyś sprawdzał kilkukrotnie nim weźmiesz towar! Jak myślisz, kto teraz za to wszystko zapłaci?! – krzyczał przysadzisty mężczyzna do drugiego szczupłego i ubranego w ciemny płaszcz.

– Sprawdzałem! Jeszcze dwa dni temu wszystko było z nim w porządku! Jestem pewien, że śpiewał! Skąd mam wiedzieć dlaczego przestał?! 

– Zaklęcia nie kłamią. Zresztą nawet gołym okiem widać, że ma uszkodzoną krtań. Nawet nie można sprzedać jego piór. Wygląda jakby miał zaraz zdechnąć. Klienci nie są głupi. Momentalnie się połapią, że to pióra marnej jakości. Nie będę sprzedawał tak żałosnego towaru elicie. Pozbądź się go szybko, a potem spal. Nie chcę kłopotów i żadnych dowodów jego istnienia. Bądź pewien, że potracę ci to z pensji! – wrzasnąwszy ostatnie zdanie, przypuszczalny właściciel sklepu rzucił w swojego pracownika szarym workiem, który opadł na śnieg. 

– Załatwię to szybko. Nie myśl sobie jednak, że pozwolę się tak traktować. Pamiętaj komu zawdzięczasz te wszystkie wspaniałe towary. Towary, które zadowalają twoją „elitarną” klientelę. Jeżeli będziesz chciał się mnie pozbyć bądź pewien, że również ciebie pociągnę za sobą na samo dno – szepnął groźnym tonem pracownik, ale szept ten poniósł się aż do uszu Arena w ciszy nocy. Właściciel nie odpowiedział nic, ale głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, znikając w budynku. 

Aren obserwował całe zdarzenie ze swojej wnęki, tkwiąc tam w bezruchu. Odechciało mu się prosić właściciela budynku o nocleg. Nie znosił takich szumowin. W worku leżącym na śniegu coś się poruszyło. Zielonooki chłopak zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie za czymś, co mogłoby mu pomóc uratować biedne stworzenie. Dostrzegł leżącą gałązkę i przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, który uznał za bardzo, bardzo głupi, ale i tak zamierzał go przeprowadzić. 

Tymczasem mężczyzna wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z zamiarem wykonania tego, co mu polecono. Grey nie czekał. Chwycił w dłoń patyk, podkradł się najciszej jak umiał do odwróconego tyłem mężczyzny, przytknął koniec swojej „broni” do jego pleców i celowo zmienionym głosem, by nikt nie mógł go później rozpoznać powiedział cicho i powoli, ważąc każde słowo: 

– Jeżeli nie chcesz, by twoje godne pożałowania życie skończyło się od szybkiej Avady, masz w tym momencie odrzucić różdżkę jak najdalej od siebie – poczuł jak mężczyzna zamiera i tężeje.

– K.. kim jesteś? Kto cię przysłał?! – przerażony krzyk niósł się daleko, więc Aren dźgnął go bardziej, przywołując do porządku: 

– Cicho... ani słowa więcej. Radzę współpracować, a być może skończy się tylko na upomnieniu. Dobrze wiesz kto mnie przysłał, prawda? – blefował, ale dało się zauważyć, że przynosiło to doskonałe efekty póki co: 

– Jak się dowiedziała?! Śledziliście mnie? Błagam pozwól mi odejść. Już więcej nie będę nic robił za waszymi plecami... błagam! 

– Odrzuć różdżkę tak jak ci wcześniej powiedziałem. Już! – na to hasło mężczyzna posłusznie odrzucił swoją broń, dysząc ciężko z przerażenia.

Grey schylił się, żeby podnieść zawiniątko z ziemi. Nie zauważył, że człowiek, którego chwilę temu sterroryzował odwraca się powoli. Głośny wdech i niezrozumiałe warknięcie spowodowało, że Aren spojrzał na przemytnika. Już po chwili wiedział, że to była reakcja mężczyzny na widok „różdżki”, którą trzymał w dłoni. Nie było na co czekać. Musiał uciekać. Przycisnął do siebie worek ze stworzeniem i ruszył przed siebie po śniegu. Kilka cennych chwil zyskał dzięki temu, że wcześniej kazał swojej ofierze odrzucić różdżkę, ale i tak śnieg nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

Biegł na oślep po nieznanym terenie, rozglądając się za jakimś dogodnym miejscem na kryjówkę. Skręcał w coraz to nowe ulice, ale na razie nic takiego nie widział. Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną, a dodatkowo użył różdżki, rzucając za Arenem zaklęciami. Feralnie trafił chłopaka w ramię zaklęciem tnącym, co nie ułatwiało ucieczki. Ramię piekło i z pewnością krwawiło, ale Grey nie miał czasu się nim na razie zajmować. W biegu wykonywał rozmaite uniki, zakręty i skoki, by nie być zbyt łatwym celem. Nie zauważył, że z worka wydostała się na zewnątrz upierzona jaskrawozielonymi piórami główka. Oczy ptaka obserwowały Arena z wielkim skupieniem. 

Bieg sprawiał mu coraz większą trudność. Mężczyzna był zawzięty i wytrwały. Za pomocą zaklęć, zgrabnie odcinał chłopaka od miejsc, gdzie nie chciał żeby biegł. Tak właśnie uniemożliwił mu powrót do wcześniej odwiedzonego baru. Dlatego też Grey krążył po miasteczku, aż wreszcie zmęczony zapadł w kryjówkę za jakimiś śmietnikami w jednej z uliczek. Ryzykował, ale musiał odetchnąć choć przez chwilę. Dyszał ciężko, starając się usilnie, by nie robić tego zbyt głośno. Zastanawiał się też nad kierunkiem ucieczki. Powrót do centrum wydawał się być stratą czasu. Spojrzał w drugą stronę i skonstatował, że tam zaczyna się las. Ścigający zbliżał się powoli. Kiedy był już niezbyt daleko stanął i roześmiał się mówiąc: 

– Musiałeś mieć naprawdę kiepskie szkolenie. Nie nauczyli cię, że ślady krwi należy ukrywać? Już mi nie uciekniesz. Wiem gdzie jesteś.

Aren spojrzał skonsternowany na śnieg. Rzeczywiście plamki krwi prowadziły wprost do jego kryjówki, która w ten sposób przestała być kryjówką. Nie było sensu dłużej tu przebywać. Zebrał się w sobie i błyskawicznie wyskoczył zza pojemników kierując się w stronę lasu. Od razu na wstępie zgrabnie uniknął kolejnego zaklęcia. Mężczyzna był już wyraźnie również zmęczony i nie tak szybki i sprawny jak na początku pościgu. To pomagało, ale jeszcze bardziej pomogłaby magia, a tej niestety wciąż nie mógł używać. Grey biegł, kluczył i zmuszał się do myślenia. Musiało być jakieś wyjście. Musiał coś wymyślić. Zamyślony nadepnął na suchą gałąź, która pękła z głośnym trzaskiem i w tej samej chwili coś zatrzepotało w gałęziach pobliskiego drzewa. Ku niewysłowionej uldze zmęczonego uciekiniera była to tylko sowa, która wystraszyła się i odleciała. Aren przez moment pozazdrościł jej takiej szansy. 

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jednak ma jakieś tam możliwości. Zdecydował po chwili wątpliwości, że warto zaryzykować, bo nie zamierzał wpaść w łapy tego typka. Nie wiadomo co mógłby mu zrobić. Nie po to ratował tego biednego ptaka, żeby teraz pozwolić go zabić. 

Aren wyhamował, otarł spocone mimo mrozu czoło i zawiesił worek ze stworzeniem na drzewie, mówiąc do wpatrzonych w niego czarnych oczu: 

– Obiecuję, że po ciebie wrócę. Teraz jednak postaraj się nie ruszać, żeby się nie zdradzić. 

Kiedy już to załatwił, schował się za jednym z zaśnieżonych, niewielkich wzniesień. Problemem były znowu ślady na śniegu. W takim wypadku jedyną możliwą opcją była walka. Musiał ogłuszyć tego człowieka po to, żeby mieć czas na ucieczkę. 

Grey przymknął oczy i skupił się na swoim animagicznym rdzeniu. Nie mógł doprowadzić do całkowitej przemiany, bo nadal nie kontrolował zwierzęcych instynktów, ale postanowił zaryzykować częściową przemianę, która ułatwi mu walkę i umożliwi wygraną, jeśli mądrze wykorzysta uzyskane w ten sposób atuty. 

Najpierw skupił się na uszach. Już po chwili zaczął słyszeć wyraźniej. Docierały teraz do niego najlżejsze nawet szmery. Później przeniósł uwagę na oczy. Przymknął je na moment, a później otworzył powoli i skonstatował, że pomimo mroku widzi wyraźnie i dużo dalej niż normalnie. Dostrzegał każde drgnięcie gałęzi i poruszenia cieni. Poczuł przez chwilę, że zwierzę w nim walczy o wydostanie się na zewnątrz, ale na tym etapie przemiany nie miał trudności z poskromieniem tych pragnień. 

Ścigający był aktualnie po jego lewej stronie i zbliżał się powoli uważnie rozglądając. Aren ocenił, że teraz kiedy dokładnie widzi gdzie jest przeciwnik i co robi, łatwiej będzie go podejść, kryjąc się za pniami drzew. Ruszył w tamtą stronę powoli, czując że jego ciało dzięki częściowej przemianie zyskało na zwinności i płynności ruchu. Miękki chód powodował, że śnieg nie skrzypiał pod jego stopami. Poruszając się wolno od drzewa do drzewa i uważnie obserwując przeciwnika stopniowo, ale nieubłaganie zbliżał się do swojego celu po to, by w odpowiednim momencie zaatakować.

***

Czwórka gości z Hogwartu zakończyła podróż w gustownie urządzonej sali Durmstrangu. Tom zamknął na chwilę oczy, by opanować nerwy. Musiał to zrobić szybko i w miarę dyskretnie tym bardziej, że po prawej stronie dostrzegł sylwetki uczestników Turnieju z Ilvermorny i samego Durmstrangu, którzy obserwowali ich w milczeniu oceniająco. Jedno rzuciło mu się od razu w oczy. Wśród uczestników Durmstrangu brakowało jednego. 

To z pewnością coś oznaczało, ale Riddle nie miał aktualnie czasu, żeby roztrząsać ten problem. Miał dużo ważniejszy. Szybko analizował wydarzenia. Aren opuścił ich na sekundy przed celem. Wniosek był jeden. Nie mógł być daleko. Minusem było to, że był to obcy teren, a Grey nie mógł korzystać z magii i w razie czego się obronić. 

Tom miał ochotę natychmiast wyjść stąd i ruszyć na poszukiwania zielonookiego chłopaka. Walczył w duchu z tym odczuciem przeklinając je bezgłośnie. Postanowił sobie w duchu, że jak tylko znajdą Greya, dosłownie wbije mu do głowy zasady podróży świstoklikiem tak, że będzie je recytował niczym wiersz. Nawet w nocy, wyrwany ze snu.

Jego rozmyślania przerwały słowa dyrektora Hogwartu, który zaczął:

– W związku z pewnymi... nieoczekiwanymi wydarzeniami, muszę się udać na rozmowę z władzami tej szkoły, by jak najszybciej... – jego wypowiedź przerwało nagłe otworzenie się drzwi, przez które wkroczyła postać w czarnej szacie, przewiązanej w pasie złotym sznurem. Przybysz przyjrzał się im wnikliwie, na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na Herbercie. Na jego twarzy mignęło zdumienie, ale zniknęło błyskawicznie, a z ust padły słowa:

– Zostałem poproszony, żeby od razu po waszym przybyciu do tej szkoły, zaprowadzić dyrektora Hogwartu i opiekuna uczestników Turnieju z Hogwartu do sali audiencyjnej, gdzie musimy przedyskutować pewną nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę.

– Wyjął mi pan to z ust panie...

–Cadan Reid. Uczę w tej szkole... Obrony przed Czarną Magią. – ostatnie słowa z trudem przeszły temu człowiekowi przez gardło co sugerowało, że coś jest nie tak. Dippet zerknął na Beery'ego i zauważył na jego ustach kpiący uśmiech. To było wystarczającą wskazówką, że prawdopodobnie nauczyciel uczy raczej Czarnej Magii, a nie Obrony, ale przecież przewidywali taki rozwój sytuacji, więc nie zdradził się nawet drgnieniem powieki, że nie uwierzył.

W tym czasie Reid jeszcze raz przyjrzał się przybyłej grupce i zauważył, że brakuje w niej trzeciego uczestnika Turnieju. Zachowując jednak spokój zaordynował:

– Zapraszam do gabinetu, postaramy się wyjść naprzeciw zaistniałym... problemom. Proszę za mną dyrektorze oraz... profesorze Beery. Pozostałych uczestników prosimy o poczekanie do momentu aż wrócimy. Postaramy się załatwić sprawy jak najszybciej. 

Po tych słowach ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z sali, przepuszczając w wejściu nowo przybyłych gości. Poprowadził ich następnie wzdłuż korytarza w stronę gabinetu dyrektora Durmstrangu rozmyślając. 

Był zaskoczony faktem, że profesorem towarzyszącym uczestnikom Hogwartu jest właśnie Beery. Nie widział go od pewnego zdarzenia sprzed lat. Właściwie to i on sam i wielu innych ludzi było pewnych, że Herbert wówczas zmarł. Tymczasem ten nagle pojawił się jak gdyby nigdy nic z tym swoim irytującym uśmiechem. Reid znał jednak tego człowieka na tyle by wiedzieć, że zachowaniem stara się pokryć to co myśli i równocześnie wybadać teren. Interesujące było to, że zaryzykował i pojawił się znowu w Durmstrangu. Wychylił się ze swoich komyszy i wyszedł naprzeciw Gellerta. Ciekawym zagadnieniem było, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie było go tutaj od lat i wiele się przez ten czas zmieniło. Wiele zmieniło się również przez ten szmat czasu w szeregach Grindelwalda. Pojawiły się nowe cele i dążenia. Znając Beery'ego Cadan przypuszczał, że tamten miał to wszystko na uwadze, ale miło byłoby przekonać się o tym, że jednak zapomniał te elementy uwzględnić. 

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się pod drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora zwanego tutaj salą audiencyjną. Przewodnik wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką, po których drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie ukazując znajdujących się w środku ludzi. Przy owalnym stole zasiadali przedstawiciele dyrekcji Durmstrangu i Ilvermorny, a także dwoje innych znanych z gazet ludzi. Po przywitaniu się przybysze z Hogwartu wraz z mężczyzną, który ich tu przyprowadził zajęli miejsca. Dippet nie chciał jednak marnować czasu na wzajemne ocenianie się więc zaczął spokojnym tonem jako pierwszy: 

– Zanim dotrzemy do prawdziwego sedna problemu, ze względu na który musieliśmy się tu wszyscy zebrać, chciałbym prosić władze Durmstrangu o pomoc przy odnalezieniu naszego trzeciego uczestnika. Omyłkowo kilka sekund przed lądowaniem, odłączył się od naszej grupy. Sądzę, że jest gdzieś niedaleko szkoły.

Dyrektor Munter niemal natychmiast napisał krótką notatkę i wrzucił ją do kominka z komentarzem:

– Za chwilę kilka osób ruszy na poszukiwania. Przyznam, że po jednym z uczestników Turnieju spodziewałbym się większej rozwagi w tak prozaicznej sprawie jak podróż świstoklikiem... Nie muszę pewnie nawet zgadywać. Chodzi o tego niemagicznego? 

– Myślę, że powinienem trochę sprostować to co mówisz Harfangu... – odpowiedział spokojnie Dippet. – Już zostało wytłumaczone, dlaczego Aren nie może korzystać z magii i przypominam wszystkim tutaj zebranym, że okoliczności mają pozostać tajemnicą.

– Armando ma rację, nie powinieneś oceniać w ten sposób jednego z uczestników Hogwartu. – oznajmiła wysoka, lekko przysadzista kobieta z rudymi włosami upiętymi w kok. – Myślę zresztą, że tą sprawę na razie możemy uznać za załatwioną. Natomiast wciąż nie jest jasne dlaczego się tutaj zebraliśmy. Wytłumacz to proszę. 

– Przepraszam Armando... co do powodu spotkania natomiast... Do tej pory ukrywany był pewien fakt, który teraz musi ujrzeć światło dzienne. Jakiś tydzień temu nasz trzeci uczestnik uległ poważnemu wypadkowi. Okoliczności wypadku do tej pory nie zostały wyjaśnione, mimo intensywnego śledztwa ze strony Ministerstwa i naszych profesorów. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że w końcu się obudzi. Wczoraj jednak dostaliśmy zawiadomienie ze szpitala, że jego przebudzenie nie nastąpi tak szybko. Okazało się, że wykazuje dziwne symptomy kiedy poddawany jest działaniu leczniczych mikstur i zaklęć. Na chwilę obecną jest przetrzymywany w magicznej śpiączce. Nie możemy go z niej wybudzić, ponieważ przejawia wtedy skłonności autodestrukcyjne. 

– To jest... okropne! – sapnęła kobieta z rudym kokiem. – W takim razie jak Durmstrang ma zamiar wziąć udział w Turnieju, mając tylko dwóch uczestników?

– Dlatego zostaliście tutaj wszyscy zaproszeni. Pojawiła się propozycja wyboru trzeciego uczestnika za pomocą Czary Ognia. Tak jak wcześniej stało się to w Hogwarcie. Musimy się jednak wszyscy co do tego zgodzić. Taką przyjęliśmy zasadę w przypadku twojej szkoły Armando i tak powinno być tutaj. – po tych słowach zapadła cisza. W końcu głos zabrał mężczyzna, który jako jedyny stał w rogu pomieszczenia i obserwował całą rozmowę:

– Myślę, że w zaistniałej sytuacji wszyscy wyrażamy na to zgodę zwłaszcza, że oficjalne otwarcie Turnieju nie może się odbyć w niepełnych składach. Może jednak jest ktoś kto zgłasza sprzeciw? – po chwili ciszy mężczyzna kontynuował: – Przypuszczam, że tą decyzję należy ogłosić jak najszybciej, najlepiej jutro z samego rana. To pozwoli nam wieczorem dokonać oficjalnego wyboru za pomocą magicznego artefaktu. W tym czasie zajmę się prasą, sprzedając im jakąś bajeczkę o „nieszczęśliwym” wypadku waszego uczestnika i niefortunności całego zdarzenia. Wyjaśnię w ten sposób konieczność zastosowania Czary Ognia. Powołam się na przykład Hogwartu. Myślę, że to uśmierzy jakiekolwiek ewentualne swary i wątpliwości.

Kiedy mężczyzna umilkł, każdy z uczestników skinął głową na potwierdzenie i na tym się dyskusja skończyła. Po chwili zabrał więc głos dyrektor Durmstrangu jako gospodarz zebrania:

– Skoro wszystko zostało uzgodnione przypuszczam, że zakończymy to spotkanie. Skrzaty wskażą dyrektorom szkół drogę do komnat. Opiekunów proszę, by przekazali informacje uczestnikom, a potem profesor Reid wskaże im samym, oraz ich podopiecznym miejsca odpoczynku na czas trwania zawodów. Z tego co mi wiadomo wychowawca Ilvermorny przybędzie dopiero jutro, więc nasz profesor zadba o tych uczniów. Jeżeli będzie coś wiadomo w sprawie odnalezienia zguby z Hogwartu, niezwłocznie cię o tym zawiadomię Armando. Życzę wszystkim dobrej nocy.

***

Herbert podążał za swoim dawnym znajomym, nucąc cicho pod nosem. Sam również był zaskoczony, że ze wszystkich osób, które tu znał, jako pierwszego spotkał właśnie jego. Nie był zdziwiony tym, że Cadan uczył Czarnej Magii. Zawsze przejawiał nadzwyczajny talent w tej dziedzinie. Beery przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Reid nie wie czegoś na temat klątwy, którą potraktowano Arena, ale postanowił się wstrzymać z jakimikolwiek indagacjami na ten temat. To byłby błąd. Caden nie był głupi. Od razu domyśliłby się po co te pytania. Niestety znali się doskonale. 

– Jesteś milczący. Kiedyś byłeś o wiele bardziej zabawny i rozmowny – Herbert zaryzykował rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

– Ty za to jak na osobę, która została uznana za martwą, wydajesz się dosyć rześki. Jesteś głupcem wracając tutaj. Myślisz, że On nie weźmie tego pod uwagę? 

– Jestem o to absolutnie spokojny. Doceniam jednak troskę. To co, gdzie planujecie umieścić uczniów naszej szkoły? – Beery spróbował skierować rozmowę na inne tory.

– Naszą szkołę? Nie jesteś z Hogwartu. Nie wiem jak udało ci się tam znaleźć i ukryć swoją popieprzoną osobowość nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Musiałeś włożyć sporo pracy w ukrycie pokładów czarnej magii, które w sobie nosisz.

– Wyobraź sobie, że nauczam Zielarstwa. Tutaj nie ma tego przedmiotu. Jest połączony z Eliksirami. Zakładam wobec tego, że raczej nie zrozumiesz do czego może przydać się ta dziedzina nauki.

– Zielarstwa? Ty? – Reid stanął jak wryty z jawnym niedowierzaniem przyglądając się Beery'emu. – To robiłeś przez ten cały czas?! Uczyłeś czegoś tak bezwartościowego jak Zielarstwo?! Doprawdy...

– Uwierz mi... aż do tego roku, sam tak myślałem. Wszystko jednak uległo radykalnej zmianie w tym roku szkolnym. Pojawiła się osoba, dzięki której zacząłem na nowo odkrywać swoją pasję... i nie tylko. 

Cadan prychnął lekceważąco, a Beery w duchu zdziwił się, że niewielka może na razie informacja jaką przekazał, pozostała zupełnie nie zauważona. Podał mu wiadomość na tacy, a ten ją zignorował. Z drugiej strony czas pokaże. Może wcale nie zignorował, ale celowo udał, że nie zwraca na nią uwagi. To było do niego podobne.

Dalszą drogę pokonali w milczeniu, docierając w końcu do pomieszczenia gdzie przybywali uczniowie. Herbert rozejrzał się szybko, kiedy tylko tam wszedł i zauważył, że uczestnicy Turnieju wyraźnie trzymali się własnych kolegów. Powstały trzy oddalone od siebie grupki. Prawdę mówiąc nie bardzo się temu dziwił. Mieli być przeciwnikami. Trudno, żeby się bratali. Miał jednak nieodparte wrażenie, że gdyby był tutaj Aren, atmosfera w tym pomieszczeniu byłaby lżejsza. Pewnie zrobiłby coś głupiego i tym samym rozluźnił napięcie. Kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który tylko mu się poszerzył, kiedy zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie Cadana. 

***

Żółtooki uczeń szukał tego interesującego przybysza, za którym szedł od jakiegoś czasu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że go zgubił. Tym razem intuicja trochę go zawiodła, z czego nie był zadowolony. 

Zagubiony chłopak poruszał się po obcym terenie. Po omacku i bez planu. To czyniło z niego pozornie łatwy cel. Tym bardziej, że był ścigany. Z drugiej strony nieznajomość miejsca powodowała, że nie przemieszczał się po utartych szlakach i to utrudniało sprawę. Zamierzał mu pomóc, ale nie tak od razu. Ciekawił go ten chłopak pozornie tak bezbronny. Czuł w nim jakąś siłę. Był trochę zaskoczony własnym postępowaniem, bo z reguły nie zwracał większej uwagi na innych. Część nocy spędzał na bezcelowym włóczeniu się to tu, to tam. Tym razem już od początku jego wzrok przykuł przybysz i to wprowadziło pewien element zaskoczenia i celowości. 

W chłopaku, który pojawił się znikąd w zaułku Atarium, było sporo dziwnych elementów. Podsycały tylko coraz bardziej ciekawość szukającego. Był dziwnie ubrany. Zdecydowanie nie na tą porę roku. Był przystojny, a nawet wręcz ładny. Po takiej osobie można by spodziewać się zachowania godnego jakiegoś zakochanego w sobie kretyna, a okazał się dosyć nieśmiały. Żółtooki chłopak może by poprzestał jedynie na obserwacji, ale zmienił zdanie po tym, co zielonooki zrobił. 

Obserwował z ukrycia jak przybysz przygląda się kłótni dwóch mężczyzn i pod koniec zaciska pięści ze złości. Lwia część ludzi z pewnością nie zaryzykowałaby zdrowia, a może i życia dla ptaka. Ten natomiast nie zastanawiał się nad tym ani chwili. 

Tutaj pojawiła się kolejna rzecz warta zbadania. Chłopak nie używał magii. Może tylko zgubił swoją różdżkę, ale tak czy inaczej wzbudził szacunek tym, że pomagał mimo takiego problemu. 

Żółtooki szukał. Pociągnął nosem chcąc wyczuć zapach tamtej dwójki. Nie znosił zimy. O tej porze roku jego idealne zmysły były przytłumione. To zawsze utrudniało mu życie. Teraz też czuł się zbyt wolny i bardzo ograniczony. Pozostawały mu zwykłe metody szukania. Na koniec jednak trafił na poszukiwany trop i podążył szybko tam, gdzie prowadził. 

Zaniepokoiła go krew zielonookiego, którą wykrył na śniegu. Przystanął na chwilę rozproszony, bo poczuł gdzieś wewnątrz dziwną ekscytację i nostalgię czując ten zapach. Po chwili otrząsnął się z tych odczuć i ruszył dalej. Nie było czasu na analizowanie tych dziwnych doznań. Posuwając się po śladach stwierdził, że krwi nie było wiele, co dobrze wróżyło. Poza tym były i plusy. Dzięki ranie poszukiwany obcy stał się wolniejszy. Pojawiła się nadzieja, że szukający dotrze do niego wystarczająco szybko, by skutecznie pomóc. 

Ślady prowadziły wyraźnie w stronę lasu, a to nie było dla zielonookiego najlepsze rozwiązanie według niego. Przybyły nie znał tego zdradliwego i nie koniecznie bezpiecznego obszaru. Trzeba było się sprężać. Idący po śladach chłopak rzucił na siebie kilka zaklęć maskujących i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. 

Niedługo potem dotarł na tyle blisko, że widział już tajemniczego chłopaka w oddali. Ukrywał się aktualnie za jedną z zasp śnieżnych, co sugerowało, że po intensywnej ucieczce po prostu opadł z sił. Idący po tropach chłopak zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku ukrywającego się i zamarł w bezruchu ponownie zaskoczony osobą zielonookiego. Wyczuł, że atmosfera wokół tamtego chłopaka zmieniła się. To było zastanawiające i interesujące, bo wciąż nie miał w ręce różdżki. Postanowił wobec tego poczekać jeszcze chwilę z pomocą i zobaczyć jak sprawy będą się rozwijać. W razie konieczności był na tyle blisko zielonookiego, że był w stanie interweniować. 

Obserwował więc dalej i już niedługo potem ocenił, że było co oglądać. Okazało się bowiem, że role się odwróciły i ścigany zaczął polować na ścigającego go dotąd człowieka. Tak, było to wyraźnie polowanie. Widać to było w czających się, miękkich, wykonywanych z gracją ruchach... obserwujący to wszystko chłopak czuł, że to doskonałe określenie dla tego, co się tutaj działo.

***

Przyśpieszony oddech mężczyzny i szybko pulsująca krew w jego żyłach, brzmiały bardzo wyraźnie w przekształconych uszach Arena. To było wyjątkowe doznanie i zwierzę wewnątrz niego z lubością określiło tego człowieka jako wspaniałą ofiarę. Grey zdusił niechcianą świadomość w sobie i skierował swój wyostrzony przez częściową przemianę wzrok na rękę z różdżką trzymaną w pogotowiu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał do czynienia z wyszkolonym magiem, dla którego walka nie była pierwszyzną. 

Wyraźnie zauważył moment, w którym czarodziej uniósł nagle głowę znad analizowanych śladów, odkrywając widocznie kierunek ucieczki swojej ofiary. Nie było już na co czekać. Trzeba go było obezwładnić, żeby nie dorwał biednego ptaka i jego samego przy okazji. Zanim jednak zielonooki Ślizgon skoczył, dotarło do jego świadomości, że jest zbyt lekki i co za tym idzie za słaby, żeby znokautować dobrze zbudowanego i masywniejszego przeciwnika. Nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał dokonać głębszej przemiany i zrównoważyć te braki siłą mięśni, ścięgien i większą energią ataku. To niosło za sobą niebezpieczeństwo utraty kontroli nad formą animagiczną, ale nie było innej opcji.

Kiedy zielonooki chłopak uwolnił jeszcze troszeczkę swojej animagicznej magii, człowiek który go ścigał popełnił błąd, osłabiając tym samym swoją pozycję. Uklęknął, żeby rzucić na widniejące na śniegu ślady zaklęcie tropiące. To była szansa Arena. Wystartował ze swojego miejsca sprintem, uderzając z całej siły w ciało klęczącego, nie spodziewającego się ataku mężczyznę. Ten zaskoczony poleciał do przodu. Zielonooki chłopak zwinnie utrzymał się na nogach i błyskawicznie ocenił wynik akcji. 

Przeciwnik co prawda leżał, ale nie wypuścił z dłoni różdżki, co było kolejnym celem Greya. Musiał coś wobec tego zrobić i to szybko. Nie zastanawiając się doskoczył bliżej i z całej siły nadepnął na dłoń tego człowieka wbijając mu ją w śnieg. Niestety śnieg nie był udeptany, dlatego ręka zanurzyła się w nim, ale widocznie nacisk nie był na tyle skuteczny, żeby wypuściła trzymaną broń. Uchwyt przeciwnika jednak zelżał i Aren zobaczył w tym swoją nadzieję. Zdesperowany uderzył nogą trzy razy na zmaltretowanej dłoni i palce mężczyzny otworzyły się wreszcie uwalniając różdżkę. Grey schylił się po nią, ale nie docenił przeciwnika. Zaprawiony widocznie w bojach mag błyskawicznie schwytał go drugą ręką za nogę, próbując szarpnięciem przewrócić. W tym momencie Arenowi przydał się doskonały, zwierzęcy refleks. Wierzgnął, odkopując sięgającą do niego rękę, chwycił broń maga i odskoczył. Wszystko niemal w tym samym momencie. Mężczyzna nad podziw sprawnie poderwał się z ziemi.

Obaj stali przez chwilę naprzeciw siebie mierząc się spojrzeniami. Grey zdał sobie sprawę, że wobec masy i szybkości przeciwnika nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Mężczyzna zaś zdawał się na coś czekać w napięciu. Chwila minęła nim Aren skojarzył, że pewnie oczekuje, że użyje przeciw niemu jego własnej różdżki. Kiedy już to sobie uświadomił, poczuł jedynie cień żalu, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Na więcej nie miał czasu. Musiał się skupić, bo aktualnie sytuacja wyglądała na patową. Wyraźnie czuł, że człowiek naprzeciw niego kalkuluje kolejne ruchy w celu odzyskania broni. 

Adrenalina w ciele chłopaka sprawiała, że zwierzę wewnątrz niego coraz energiczniej domagało się uwolnienia swoich instynktów. W jego głowie tłukła się coraz bardziej wyrazista myśl, żeby zaatakować, zatopić kły w stojącym naprzeciw ciele. Ludzki rozsądek natomiast podpowiadał mu, że frontalny atak w tym momencie niczego nie rozwiąże. Potrzebny był już raczej jakiś fortel, który pozwoli usunąć z zasięgu rąk czarodzieja jego różdżkę i tym samym pozwoli na ucieczkę. Na ukrycie się przed serią klątw, którą Aren przeczuwał. Wewnętrzna walka dwóch świadomości spowodowała, że poczuł na czole kropelki potu i oblizał nerwowo wyschnięte wargi, słysząc jak serce mężczyzny nagle przyspiesza. Widocznie podjął jakąś decyzję co do ataku. 

W tym momencie zielonooki chłopak wbrew podszeptom świadomości ukrytego wewnątrz niego zwierza popełnił kolejny błąd i cofnął się lekko, wykazując wyraźnie wahanie. Natychmiast zostało to dostrzeżone przez czujnego przeciwnika i wykorzystane. Mężczyzna skoczył w stronę prawej ręki chłopaka, ściskającej różdżkę. Równocześnie wykonał zamach lewą ręką, udarzejąc nią w policzek zaskoczonego chłopaka. Tylko zwierzęcy instynkt i poczucie równowagi pozwoliło Greyowi utrzymać się w pionie, choć zachwiał się solidnie po tym ciosie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Był czas na jego ruch i zdecydowanie musiał to być ruch, który choć na krótką chwilę odciągnie uwagę tego zawziętego człowieka od jego osoby. W następnej sekundzie Aren wykonał krótki, gwałtowny rzut i różdżka napastnika poszybowała w zaspy. 

Mężczyzna odruchowo popatrzył za nią, a zielonooki mając świadomość tego, że wciąż są zbyt blisko siebie, by ucieczka była możliwa, poderwał nogę z zamiarem nokautującego kopniaka w krocze. Przeciwnik był jednak czujny i zablokował ten cios. W następnej chwili rzucił się całym ciałem na chłopaka zbijając go z nóg prosto w śnieg. 

Upadek był gwałtowny tym bardziej, że Grey wylądował na plecach przygwożdżony przez cięższe i masywniejsze od niego samego ciało. Próbował je odepchnąć, ale oczywiście bez skutku. W następnej sekundzie niespodziewanie poczuł na swojej szyi dłonie napastnika, które zaczęły zaciskać się na jego gardle bezlitośnie. Chłopak uchwycił te dłonie i próbował je odepchnąć, ale bez skutku. Napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie tego człowieka i zobaczył w nim wściekłość i żądzę mordu. Zaczęło brakować mu już powietrza. Szarpał się i walczył o każdy oddech czując, że to na nic. Fizycznie nie mógł się równać z oprawcą. W umyśle pojawiła mu się nagle rozpaczliwa myśl, że przecież tego właśnie chciał uniknąć, że mógł uciekać. 

Powietrza miał coraz mniej. Słabł i w desperacji zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą w tej sytuacji jeszcze mógł. Skupił się na swoim rdzeniu animagicznym i walcząc o życie, nie zważając już na to, że górę mogą wziąć zwierzęce instynkty, dokończył przemianę. 

Kiedy napastnik poczuł pod dłońmi zamiast szyi chłopca kark kosmatego, potężnego zwierzęcia wrzasnął krótko i natychmiast odtoczył się na bok. Nie wstawał, ale stopniowo, całkiem przytomnie jak na sytuację w jakiej się znalazł, cofał się w kierunku, gdzie wcześniej wylądowała jego różdżka. Zwierzę obserwowało to wszystko płonącymi oczami w kolorze Avady dysząc ciężko, ale szybko odzyskując siły. Mężczyzna wreszcie nie wytrzymał rosnącego napięcia i zerwał się, rzucając biegiem w stronę swojej broni. Był to z jego strony bardzo poważny błąd. Drapieżnik w ciele Arena zareagował natychmiast pościgiem. Mag zdążył jednak chwycić w ostatniej chwili swoją różdżkę, odwrócił się i zasypał atakujące go zwierzę gradem zaklęć. Trzeba było mu przyznać, że nie przebierał w ich sile i rzucał nawet niewybaczalne. Kosmate cielsko było jednak szybkie i zwinne. Wywijało się spod czarów sprawnie i co symptomatyczne stopniowo, ale konsekwentnie skracało dystans do swojej ofiary. 

Wewnątrz formy animagicznej trwała zawzięta walka. Zwierzę węszyło zapach strachu, napawało się widokiem ofiary i chciało posmakować jej krwi, a Aren walczył zawzięcie o to, żeby nie zabijać człowieka. Najwyżej uszkodzić, ale nie zabijać. Wynik tej walki był taki, że szczęki zwierza zamknęły się błyskawicznie na nodze atakującego maga, a po okolicy poniósł się krzyk bólu i przerażenia. 

Niegdysiejszy napastnik zebrał się jednak dość szybko w sobie i ponownie starał się rzucić jakąś klątwę, ale reakcja zwierzęcia była błyskawiczna. Schwyciło w pysk jego różdżkę i zwyczajnie przegryzło ją na pół. Następnie odsunęło się krok do tyłu i obserwowało swoimi zielonymi oczami czołgającego się w bolesnej, powolnej, dramatycznej ucieczce człowieka. Każdy zdobyty w tej drodze centymetr odległości od zagrożenia, mag znaczył krwią płynącą obficie ze zranionej nogi. Zwierz śledzący tą ucieczkę stał spokojnie, ale kiedy wydało mu się, że ofiara odeszła już zbyt daleko z oporami, prychając, zrobił krok do przodu. Po pewnym czasie drugi krok, również z widocznym wysiłkiem, ale też i zamiarem płonącym w oczach. Chciał już skończyć tą pogoń i zabić. Wykonał kolejny krok i otrząsnął się, bo Aren tkwiący gdzieś tam w środku, słabszy już, ale wciąż zdeterminowany walczył, żeby nie zabić.

***

Żółtooki obserwował z pewnym podziwem, jak zielonooki chłopak prowadzi swoje polowanie. Wszystko wyglądało nieźle do czasu, kiedy ewidentnie popełnił błąd. W efekcie doszło do tego, że został przygnieciony przez cięższego od siebie przeciwnika. W tym momencie obserwujący chłopak poderwał się na nogi, a w reakcji na kolejne wydarzenia zaczął biec w stronę walczących z nadzieją, że nie jest za daleko i zdąży ogłuszyć mężczyznę, zanim ten udusi przybysza. Szybko osiągnął odległość, z której mógł to zrobić, wycelował różdżkę i... nie zdążył. Ofiara zupełnie nagle stała się myśliwym, a do niego samego dopiero teraz dotarła świadomość, co takiego wyczuwał w aurze tego dziwnego chłopaka. Był zaskoczony tą przemianą i to spowodowało, że w milczeniu obserwował wydarzenia, które rozgrywały się przed jego oczami. 

Wstrzymał się z interwencją, choć był gotowy w każdej chwili zareagować. Widział wyraźnie, że zwierzę dąży do śmierci maga, że drażni się z nim, ale tylko w jednym celu, żeby na koniec go zabić. Widział też jednak, że zwierz waha się, opornie posuwa się naprzód, prycha i otrząsa, a to znaczyło, że świadomość chłopaka wewnątrz zwierzęcia walczy o to, by przeciwdziałać. Widocznie chłopak nie chciał śmierci tego człowieka, mimo że według żółtookiego należało się to jak najbardziej tej szumowinie. 

Obserwujący wydarzenia chłopak zawahał się. Mógł pomóc obcemu chłopakowi, chociaż wymagałoby to odkrycia przed nim swojej własnej natury. Właściwie nie powinien tego robić, ale z drugiej strony miał świadomość tego, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, mag za chwilę zginie, a zielonooki pogrąży się zapewne w wyrzutach sumienia. Zresztą... nie potrafił jeszcze tego ująć w słowa, ale odnosił wrażenie, że spotkał tego chłopaka nieprzypadkowo. Jeśli tak było, to istniała szansa, że to spotkanie coś zmieni w jego dotychczasowym życiu. Nie wiedział, czy to będzie zmiana na lepsze, czy też na gorsze, ale nie zamierzał rezygnować z tej szansy.

Skupił się w sobie i nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszył w stronę walczących. Już chwilę później zostawiał za sobą tylko ślady łap. Jego plan polegał na odciągnięciu uwagi zielonookiego od ofiary i skierowanie ją na siebie. Mężczyzna, kiedy zobaczył biegnącego w ich stronę drugiego zwierza zwyczajnie zemdlał. Według niego było to zrozumiałe. Nie na co dzień można zobaczyć takie dwa gatunki zwierząt naraz. 

Jego działania przyniosły doskonały efekt. Zwierz już go dostrzegł, ale póki co stał jedynie w miejscu, a dobrze byłoby, gdyby dało się go odciągnąć od zdobyczy. Westchnął w duchu i szybko obmyślił plan. Podbiegł bliżej, wyhamował w pewnej odległości od tamtego, ale na tyle blisko, żeby jego obecność była zachęcająca. Nie chciał bezpośredniego starcia, bo nie było takiej potrzeby, a poza tym wynik byłby niepewny. Oczywiście zielonooki mógł sądzić inaczej, a raczej jego zwierzęca forma. Jak się wydawało zdołała ona do tej pory w zupełności zdominować ludzką świadomość. 

Wrócił myślą do swojego planu. Teraz musiał jakoś odciągnąć obcego chłopaka od maga. Zaczął pomrukiwać, przestępować z łapy na łapę, po prostu zaczepiać i w krótkim czasie osiągnął swój cel. Tamten oczywiście bardzo szybko rozjuszył się i ruszył w jego stronę. Nie było na co czekać i pobiegł przed siebie klucząc. Miał przewagę. Jego maść pozwalała mu się idealnie wtapiać w zaśnieżony krajobraz, a poza tym to był jego teren i znał go doskonale. Musiał zmęczyć przeciwnika po to, żeby chłopak mógł wreszcie wrócić do własnej postaci. I tak był bardzo wytrzymały. Trzeba było coś obmyślić, bo samo bieganie nie pomagało. 

Postanowił wciągnąć obcego w pułapkę. Nie było daleko. Dobiegł tam po chwili i zwolnił, poruszając się dużo ostrożniej. Wolał nie stać się ofiarą własnej zasadzki. Zielonooki jednak zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać symptomatycznej zmiany w jego poruszaniu się i wbiegł na niebezpieczny obszar z impetem. Żółtooki zwolnił jeszcze bardziej posuwając się do przodu. Kiedy usłyszał pod łapami dźwięk pękającego lodu zawrócił i zrobił ze dwa kroki w stronę goniącego, by go zachęcić do ruchu w przód, po czym skręcił tuż przed nim unikając jego pazurów i kierując się ku bezpiecznemu brzegowi.

Trzask pękającego pod zwierzęciem lodu i plusk wody, kiedy wpadało w nią z głuchym warknięciem zaskoczenia, obserwował już z bezpiecznego stałego lądu. Przybysz zanurzył się w całości, ale po chwili pojawił się znów na powierzchni, ale nadal w zwierzęcej postaci. Jego wytrzymałość była rzeczywiście niebywała. Chwycił ostrymi pazurami za lód i powoli, stopniowo, pokonując metr po metrze zrywające się i łamiące lodowe tafle dotarł wreszcie do brzegu. Tam zawisł na łapach i dyszał ciężko nie mając na razie sił na wyjście na stały grunt. 

Zdecydował, że to już pewnie ostatnie chwile obcego pod tą postacią, dlatego przemienił się w swoją ludzką postać, ujął w dłoń różdżkę i zaklęciem wyciągnął go na brzeg. Kiedy już to zrobił zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu. Tamten chłopak wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskał ludzkiej postaci. Trochę długo to trwało. Ale nie chciał ryzykować przetrzymując go w lodowatej wodzie. Wyglądało na to, że już stracił przytomność, bo leżał nieruchomo rozciągnięty na całą długość zwierzęcego ciała i dyszał ciężko. Zbliżył się i pochylił niebacznie. To był błąd. Nagłe uderzenie łapą przeorało pazurami jego ramię sprawiając, że zaczęło krwawić. Natychmiast się wycofał z wyciągniętą różdżką, ale oczywiście było już za późno. Zwierzę próbowało wstać, ale nie dało rady. Upadło i wreszcie przemieniło się w człowieka. Pomagający chłopak odczuł na ten widok wielką ulgę. Nie miałby siły, żeby prowadzić podobne działania dalej. Ręka rwała go, przypominając o błędzie, który popełnił.

Ignorując ból podszedł do chłopaka rzucając na niego zaklęcie suszące i ocieplające. To powinno wystarczyć, żeby się nie rozchorował. Następnie zmierzył go wzrokiem oceniająco. Nie wyglądał na bardzo ciężkiego dlatego zdecydował, że weźmie go na barana. Musiał, czy też właściwie musieli jak najszybciej wrócić do przemytnika. Nie przypuszczał, by mężczyzna w stanie w jakim się znajdował dał radę oddalić się na jakąś znaczną odległość, ale należało go znaleźć i zniwelować niebezpieczeństwo jakie sobą przedstawiał. Widział zbyt dużo i dlatego był groźny tak dla zielonookiego, jak i dla niego. 

Wziął nieprzytomnego obcego na barana i ruszył do miejsca, gdzie opuścili rannego człowieka. Po drodze zboczył nieco i zabrał ze sobą torbę z ptakiem, o którego wybuchła ta mała wojna. Na ptaka także rzucił ocieplające zaklęcie. W końcu przecież to stworzenie żyło w dużo cieplejszym klimacie. 

Kiedy dotarł do celu przekonał się, że podejrzenia go nie myliły. Ślady krwi wyraźnie wskazywały, gdzie należy szukać maga. Nie zapełzł daleko. Wyraźnie było jednak widać, że zdąża w kierunku miasteczka. Wlókł za sobą poharataną nogę. Stwierdził, że nie czuje dla niego nawet odrobiny współczucia i choćby dlatego nie zamierza pomóc. Zresztą i tak niewiele by to dało. Był marny w zaklęciach leczniczych i bezpieczniej było z takowych w jego wykonaniu nie korzystać.

Nawet idąc z obciążeniem był szybszy od rannego. W pobliżu jakiegoś dość gęstego krzewu położył zielonookiego i ptaka, a sam ukrywając się za pniami drzew i zaspami zbliżył się do wlokącego się osobnika. Kiedy był już odpowiednio blisko, nie wychodząc z ukrycia wycelował w niego różdżkę i wyszeptał tylko jedno słowo: 

– Obliviate

Potem obserwował dobrą chwilę, jak zaskoczony mężczyzna patrzy na swój stan. Jak rozgląda się zdezorientowany wokół. Jak szuka nerwowo swojej różdżki, a na koniec podejmuje swoją powolną, bolesną wędrówkę w stronę miasteczka. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Wrócił do nieprzytomnego zielonookiego, ujął w jedną rękę torbę z ptakiem, a drugą chwycił ramię chłopaka i aportował się z lasu do swojego azylu.

***

Obudziło go ciche nucenie i dźwięk pióra skrobiącego po pergaminie. Zielone oczy otworzyły się powoli i szybko zlustrowały najbliższe otoczenie. W wyniku tej inspekcji Aren doszedł do wniosku, że znajduje się sam w pomieszczeniu, którego zupełnie nie rozpoznaje. Panował tu półmrok, a jedynym źródłem światła był płomień kominka. Przez chwilę leżał jeszcze, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazł i zupełnie nagle zalały go wspomnienia tego co się ostatnio wydarzyło, a przynajmniej tego co pamiętał. Nagłym ruchem zerwał się do siadu. Osoba, która nuciła ucichła. Z pewnością usłyszała szelest. Rozległy się kroki i w wejściu pojawił się jakiś człowiek, który spokojnie podszedł do łóżka zajmowanego przez Arena i usiadł na jego brzegu z ciekawością przypatrując się jemu samemu. Grey nie pozostawał mu dłużny, chociaż w jego wzroku dominowała raczej niepewność. 

Pierwsze co natychmiast rzuciło się zielonookiemu chłopakowi w oczy były włosy przybyłego. Miały niemal biały kolor z wyraźnym srebrnym połyskiem. Oczy nieznajomego połyskiwały złotem. Połączenie było zaskakujące, ale ku własnemu zaskoczeniu Aren poczuł z tym obcym jakiegoś rodzaju więź. To była niespodziewana myśl, bo był właściwie pewien, że podobnej istoty nie widział jak dotąd. 

Westchnął ciężko i nagle wyprostował się jak struna, bo wróciła do niego świadomość, że od czasu pełnej przemiany właściwie nic nie pamięta. Już miał zerwać się z łóżka, ale powstrzymała go dłoń obcego na ramieniu i słowa:

– Jeżeli jest jakiś powód, dla którego musisz stąd wyjść, to może mi go wyjaśnisz? Jesteś zmęczony, żeby nie powiedzieć wykończony, a ja nie jestem dobry w zaklęciach leczniczych, dlatego nie bardzo pomogłem w regeneracji. Eliksiry też nie są moją mocną stroną. Gdybym spodziewał się tak aktywnego wieczoru, to może bym jakieś wcześniej załatwił... no tak, widzę, że się martwisz. Pytaj o co chcesz. Jestem jedynym świadkiem wydarzeń tam w lesie. Postaram się zaspokoić twoją ciekawość.

– Czyli widziałeś jak ja... 

– Dokonałeś przemiany gdy ten drań cię dusił? Tak, widziałem. Była dosyć spektakularna. Rzadko można mnie zaskoczyć, ale na ten widok wrosłem w ziemię. 

– Czekaj... dlaczego mi nie pomogłeś! – wyrzucił z siebie oskarżycielskim tonem Aren.

– Chciałem to zrobić o wiele wcześniej, ale zwyczajnie zgubiłem was w pewnym momencie. Jeszcze w miasteczku. Kiedy wreszcie was odkryłem i dopędziłem, chciałem trafić na odpowiedni moment. Dosłownie sekundy przed twoją przemianą prawie rzuciłem zaklęcie ogłuszające na tego typka. Po prostu nie zdążyłem... 

– Oh... przepraszam... trochę przesadziłem z tymi pretensjami jak sądzę. – stwierdził ze skruchą Grey, wymierzając sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Powinien dziękować tej osobie, która go mimo wszystko, jak się zdaje uratowała, a nie ją atakować i wysuwać pretensje. Umilkł na chwilę, a później z wysiłkiem zadał pytanie, które go nurtowało: – Na Merlina co się stało z tym facetem! Nie żyje!? 

– Żyje... choć było blisko... Udało mi się w porę powstrzymać cię przed rozerwaniem go na strzępy. Nie było to łatwe, ale najważniejsze, że się udało. 

– Dziękuję. Dobrze, że jednak go nie zabiłem... czułem... walczyłem... i chciałem i nie chciałem tego zrobić... coś we mnie pragnęło bawić się z nim, widzieć jak życie powoli z niego wycieka. To okropne. – w tym momencie Aren znowu zesztywniał, bo przypomniał sobie główny powód tego całego zamieszania, który w jego mniemaniu został porzucony w kryjówce: – Świergotnik! Muszę go...

– Spokojnie, jego też mam. Jest tam – złotooki spokojnym gestem wskazał w stronę biurka, na którym stała klatka, a w niej przebywał ptak. Aren przez chwilę patrzył w tamtą stronę, ale zaczynała w nim rosnąć podejrzliwość, dlatego rzucił:

– Skąd wiedziałeś...? 

– Obserwowałem cię od momentu, gdy dosłownie spadłeś z nieba na te skrzynie w zaułku. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi

– Nie zauważyłem cię wtedy... zakładałem, że nikt mnie nie widział. Dlaczego za mną szedłeś? 

– Widzisz. W noc takie jak ta, a właściwie w wiele nocy, muszę jakoś sobie zorganizować czas. Nie jestem w stanie usiedzieć w Instytucie. Z reguły kręcę się po Atarium, albo lesie. Zimą wybieram miasto. Rzadko dzieje się wtedy coś ciekawego. Ludzie raczej szukają ciepła i dachu nad głową. Twoje przybycie było czymś nowym, niespotykanym i postanowiłem pójść za tobą. 

– Czyli wychodzi na to, że przez cały czas byłem śledzony. W tym barze też...?

– Tak. Twoja ucieczka przed tą kobietą była zabawna.

Aren czuł się dziwnie z tym chłopakiem, bo zdążył stwierdzić, że to młody człowiek mniej więcej w jego wieku. Odwykł już od przebywania z ludźmi tak bardzo otwartymi. Złotooki przed chwilą twierdził, że często wymykał się z Instytutu. Wniosek wydawał się być oczywisty. Był uczniem Durmstrangu. Aren pogratulował sobie w duchu, bo miał nadzieję dzięki niemu trafić wreszcie do celu swojej podróży. 

Zagapił się na srebrnowłosego i zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Zazwyczaj nie był tak spokojny i rozluźniony przy kimś zupełnie obcym. To było dziwne i trochę niepokojące. Z zapatrzenia wybiło go stwierdzenie chłopaka:

– Dziwnie się czuję jak tak się na mnie patrzysz. Twoje spojrzenie jest strasznie hipnotyzujące nawet teraz. A po przemianie... może mi nie uwierzysz, ale jeszcze bardziej przyciąga wzrok. To pewnie przez ten specyficzny kolor oczu.

– Emm... tak przy okazji pozwól, że zapytam. To twój naturalny kolor oczu i włosów?

– Nie do końca. Dzieje się tak po przemianie i przez kilka godzin utrzymuje. Później moje oczy i włosy wracają do swojej stałej barwy. Widzisz... jedna sprawa nie daje mi spokoju. W sumie może i nie jedna, ale... powiedz mi, czy ty jesteś nasz? W zasadzie nie jestem pewien, ale przeczucie mi mówi... Jeżeli to prawda... 

Aren przechylił lekko głowę w niezrozumieniu. Nie miał pojęcia o czym właściwie mówił nieznajomy. Widząc jego reakcję chłopak nagle się zmieszał, a na pytające spojrzenie Greya odpowiedział lekkim, przeczącym kręceniem głowy i słowami: 

– Wybacz, nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. W końcu to przecież niemożliwe... 

– Skoro nie chcesz, czy nie możesz o tym mówić, dajmy sobie spokój z tym tematem. Powiedz mi, jak udało ci się mnie powstrzymać? Wspominałeś coś o przemianie... 

– Niczego nie pamiętasz? Nic? Zero? Zastanów się, sięgnij do pamięci. Zapewniam, że sobie przypomnisz, choć może to chwilę potrwać. 

Grey po raz kolejny starał się przypomnieć sobie co się działo od momentu, kiedy pozwolił sobie na pełną przemianę. Rzeczywiście nie było to łatwe. Wszystko działo się jakby za mgłą. Nie bolała go jednak głowa przy myśleniu o tych wydarzeniach, więc miał nadzieję, że wreszcie widok się wyostrzy. Najwyraźniej były to wspomnienia jego zwierzęcej formy i musiał jakoś się do nich dostać. Za to bardzo wyraźnie przypominał sobie emocje i odczucia, które go przepełniały podczas tego co się działo: 

– Byłem zły... później złość zmieniła się w irytację. Ktoś wszedł mi w drogę. Potem pamiętam... zimno i znowu złość, a na końcu chyba jednak czułem satysfakcję. To dziwne. Chyba to nie ma sensu – stwierdził Aren powtarzając sobie w myśli to co przed chwilą powiedział.

– Doskonale udało ci się odtworzyć emocje. Zobaczysz, po pewnym czasie nauczysz się również odtwarzać w myśli wydarzenia, które toczyły się, kiedy byłeś w zwierzęcej postaci. Musisz jeszcze bardziej zapanować nad zwierzęciem. Walczyłeś. Było to widać po zachowaniu zwierza, ale jednak to byłoby zbyt mało. Wracając do tego co mówiłeś zapewniam, że było w tym bardzo dużo sensu. Nawet słowo satysfakcja idealnie odzwierciedla wydarzenia. Zapewniam. – chłopak roześmiał się, odruchowo dotykając zranionej ręki. Opatrunek był schowany pod swetrem, ale wciąż czuł w tym miejscu ból. – Co do mojej postaci... myślę, że wstrzymam się z jej określeniem do czasu, aż sam sobie przypomnisz. Być może to cię zmobilizuje do ćwiczeń nad kontrolą świadomości zwierzęcej. Na razie marnie sobie z tym radzisz i od razu mówię, że nie jest to żadna złośliwość.

Zielonooki chłopak miał ochotę głośno oponować, ale przemilczał krytykę, bo w duchu stwierdził, że srebrnowłosy ma przecież rację. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że tym sposobem ktoś z Durmstrangu dowiedział się o umiejętności, którą przecież zamierzał zachować na „czarną godzinę”. Jako uczeń tutejszej szkoły chłopak musiał przecież wiedzieć, że on, Aren jest uczestnikiem Turnieju. Co prawda nie wspomniał o tym wydarzeniu ani słowa, jakby nie miało się odbywać, albo też jakby zupełnie go nie obchodziło, ale Aren mimo wszystko zamierzał zachować pewien dystans. Musiał mieć się na baczności. Postanowił dopytać się z kim ma do czynienia, bo póki co otrzymał bardzo niejasne informacje.

– W zasadzie... możesz mi powiedzieć kim ty właściwie... – głośne ziewnięcie i energiczne przeciągnięcie się złotookiego przerwało Greyowi w pół słowa. Prośba, która padła po chwili zupełnie go skonsternowała i zdetonowała.

– Możesz się odrobinę przesunąć? – zapytał przez chwilę zbijając go z tropu, ale spełnił jego prośbę.  
– O tak idealnie – podsumował po czym położył się koło niego na boku odwracając się twarzą w jego stronę – Obiecuję, że jutro wszystko wyjaśnię dokładniej, jednak jest późno, noce takie jak ta nawet dla mnie bywają męczące zwłaszcza tak rozrywkowe... więc jutro... – powiedział półsennie, zapadając po chwili w głęboki sen. 

Ślizgon zamrugał kilka razy nie do końca mogą uwierzyć, że właśnie obca dla niego osoba jak gdyby nigdy nic zasypia sobie obok niego. A myślał że to on nie posiadał zmysłu samozachowawczego... Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę chcąc się upewnić czy aby ten na pewno śpi, bo jednak jeszcze do końca nie mógł sam w to uwierzyć. Wszystko jednak na to wskazywało, jego oddech był wolniejszy i spokojny a klatka piersiowa unosiła się lekko przy każdym oddechu. Patrząc na niego sam poczuł się nagle wyczerpany, wiele czasu ostatnio minęło odkąd dokonał pełnej przemiany. Jednak nie mógł być tak lekkomyślny jak on i zasnąć obok nieznanej mu osoby. W końcu wciąż nie wiedział o nim nic, no i był z Durmstrangu. To był z zasadzie główny powód dla którego nie powinien stracić czujności. Oczywiście na dobrych chęciach się skończyło. 

***

Obudziły go promienie słońca świecące prosto w oczy. Zerwał się gwałtownie i ze zdumieniem wpatrzył się w puste miejsce obok. Jęknął przeciągle z własnej głupoty. A miał przecież nie zasypiać! Mógł sobie z tamtym zdecydowanie podać dłoń jeżeli chodzi o lekkomyślność by nie powiedzieć głupotę. Nie było sensu rozpamiętywać tego błędu. Póki co nic się nie stało. Wstał z łóżka rozglądając się po pokoju. Był skromnie umeblowany. Stały tu tylko łóżko, biurko i jedna szafa. Na stoliku obok łóżka zauważył krótką notatkę, prawdopodobnie od tamtego chłopaka:

„ Wyszedłem załatwić nam coś do jedzenia.   
Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej.   
Przy okazji... rzuciłem zaklęcie czyszczące  
na twoją szatę. Była poplamiona krwią. 

Ps: Wyglądasz absolutnie uroczo śpiąc w takiej pozycji!” 

Westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem na widok tego dopisku. Nie lubił tego określenia w ogóle, a w stosunku do siebie w szczególności. Na chwilę obecną jednak, był w stanie tolerować to wyjątkowo irytujące słówko, bo tamten chłopak był jedyną osobą, która zdecydowała się mu pomóc. Niestety, żeby uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje musiał poczekać na gospodarza. 

Kiedy tak wędrował wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu zajęcia, dostrzegł zapomnianą klatkę ze świergotnikiem. Podszedł do niego bliżej. Właściwie nigdy nie widział żadnego przedstawiciela tego gatunku na żywo, dlatego zamierzał dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Bardzo szybko zauważył, że ptak ma na szyi sporą ranę, która nie wyglądała za dobrze... Stan piór również pozostawiał wiele do życzenia i wskazywał na marną kondycję stworzenia. Świergotnik obserwował każdy ruch Arena czujnym wzrokiem. Chłopak natomiast zastanawiał się na głos nad możliwymi sposobami pomocy. W tym miejscu niewiele mógł niestety zrobić. 

– W takim stanie nie jesteś w stanie jeść, ani śpiewać, prawda? Tak pewnie będzie, dopóki ta rana jest otwarta... Zastanawiam się... gdybym miał dostęp do eliksiru odkażającego sprawa byłaby dożo prostsza. Niestety nie mam. Nie można dopuścić do zakażenia. To jest póki co najważniejsze. Ranę trzeba mimo wszystko przemyć. Myślę, że doraźnie wystarczy zwykła woda... Zresztą nie bardzo mamy jakiś wybór.

Aren wyszedł na moment z pomieszczenia próbując znaleźć łazienkę. Nie musiał szukać długo. Wrócił wobec tego po klatkę i przeniósł ją do łazienki. Otworzył drzwiczki i tu zaczęły się schody. Ptak nawet nie drgnął, trzymając się kurczowo żerdzi. Grey wsunął rękę do środka, by wyjąć stworzenie, ale jedyne co uzyskał to uderzenie dziobem i ból palca. Skrzywił się lekko siadając na kafelkach. Po chwili wstał znowu, ponawiając próbę, ale rezultat był taki sam. Zielonooki chłopak westchnął ciężko, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że przed kolejną próbą spróbuje przedstawić swoje intencje. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to trudno. Da sobie spokój. Dlatego też zwrócił się do ptaka ze słowami: 

– Słuchaj... nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię skrzywdzić. Proszę jednak o minimum współpracy. Chcę ci pomóc. Jeżeli mi nie zaufasz twój stan się pogorszy. Nie bój się. Tylko przemyję tą ranę. Więc jak? – zakończył pytaniem patrząc w czarne ślepka i ponownie wyciągając rękę. Ptak obserwował ją wnikliwie i Aren przez chwilę myślał, że ponownie zostanie podziobany. Nagle zauważył jednak ruch zwierzęcia, które trochę niezdarnie przeniosło się na jego dłoń. 

Wyjął ptaka z klatki, podtrzymując go drugą ręką, żeby nie spadł. Ponownie zatęsknił za swoimi eliksirami, po czym zdecydowanie przeszedł do pracy z tym co miał pod ręką. Odkręcił wodę ustawiając jej temperaturę tak, żeby była letnia i równocześnie rozglądając się za czymś, co mogłoby posłużyć do obmycia rany. Zauważył w rogu małą apteczkę koło kosza na śmieci. Powoli odstawił ptaka na ręcznik, który rzucił na szafce koło zlewu, po czym podszedł do niej wyciągając gazę. Sprawdził, czy nie ma w niej nic do dezynfekcji, ale niestety. Miał się już odwrócić, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł kosz na śmieci, a raczej jego zawartość. Był w nim sporej wielkości kłąb bandaży i opatrunki wyraźnie nasiąknięte krwią. Zmarszczył brwi na ten widok. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że w tym domu mogła być tylko jedna osoba, która mogła zużyć te bandaże. Ta myśl go zaniepokoiła. Jakoś tak był niemal pewny, że to za jego przyczyną nieznajomy dorobił się tej rany. 

Zagryzł nerwowo wargę wracając do świergotnika. Skupił się, pochylił, namoczył gazę wodą i delikatnie zaczął przemywać ranę ptaka. Stworzenie było małe i Aren trochę obawiał się, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Przy okazji przyjrzał mu się jeszcze dokładniej. Świergotnik wyglądał na młodego osobnika. Ptak obserwował uważnie każdy jego ruch, ale pozwalał na wszystkie zabiegi, znosząc je cierpliwie. Rana była dziwna. Widać było, że została zadana jakimś sznurem, czy linką. Stworzenie miało wielkie szczęście, że w ogóle jeszcze żyło. Aren w duchu obiecał sobie, że musi znaleźć więcej informacji o świergotnikach, żeby lepiej się zająć tym ptakiem. Póki co skończył przemywanie i podstawił swoją dłoń. Ptak znowu przemieścił się na nią i pozwolił się tym sposobem przenieść do klatki. Na koniec Aren został znowu dziobnięty, ale delikatnie, jakby w podziękowaniu.

 

***

Odczekał około piętnastu minut, mając nadzieję, że jego gospodarz wróci. Po upływie tego czasu doszedł do wniosku, że trochę się o niego martwi. Chyba nawet bardziej niż śmiałby przypuszczać. W końcu jakby nie było chłopak uratował mu życie. Postanowił wobec tego wyjść z mieszkania, zapamiętać gdzie jest ono usytuowane i ruszyć na poszukiwania. 

Kiedy znalazł się już przed domem stwierdził, że zbudowany został na obrzeżach miasteczka. Postarał się zapisać w pamięci gdzie to jest i ruszył ku centrum miejscowości rozglądając się za nieznajomym. 

Dopiero na głównej ulicy doznał swoistego oświecenia. Szukał charakterystycznych srebrnych włosów, a przecież chłopak mówił, że będzie miał je jedynie kilka godzin po przemianie. Jak będzie wyglądał później nie zdradził. Czyli właściwie nie wiadomo czego powinno się szukać. Zielonooki zatrzymał się i przeklął pod nosem. Znowu zaczął działać zanim pomyślał. Chyba już nigdy nie nauczy się robić odwrotnie. Sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i postanowił wrócić. Właśnie miał zawrócić, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń i drgnął z zaskoczenia, prawie warknąwszy:

– Co do...! – przerwał jednak, kiedy został odwrócony w odpowiednią stronę i zobaczył znajomą twarz Beery'ego. – Profesorze...

– Aren do diabła gdzieś ty się podziewał! Przeczesałem niemal każdy możliwy zakamarek! Czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w kłopoty? Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie spędziłeś noc? Musimy natychmiast wracać do Durmstrangu. Inaczej Armando zacznie domagać się, by każdy członek kadry nauczycielskiej został zaangażowany w poszukiwania. Póki co poprosiłem, żeby się wstrzymał do śniadania. Zresztą potem mi opowiesz. Musimy teraz znaleźć Cadana... O! Tam jest. Chodź, idziemy!

Sterowany ręką spoczywającą nadal na ramieniu, Grey wraz z nauczycielem podeszli do mężczyzny, który obserwował ich ze znużeniem. Na oko wyglądał na człowieka w podobnym wieku co Beery. Był nieco niższy niż Herbert, za to szerszy w barkach. Szare oczy przyglądały się z jawnym politowaniem i czymś jeszcze, czego Aren nie zidentyfikował, ale co mu się do końca nie spodobało. Ciemne, niezbyt długie włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Ostre rysy twarzy i lekko haczykowaty nos dopełniały wizerunku. Jednym słowem człowiek ten nie sprawiał według zielonookiego chłopaka zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. 

– Pozwól Aren, że przedstawię ci mojego starego znajomego. Chodziliśmy kiedyś razem do jednej klasy. To Profesor Cadan Reid, naucza tutaj Czarn... Obrony przed Czarną Magią – Beery poprawił się bardzo szybko, ale Aren i tak dostrzegł zwężone w złości oczy tamtego. Poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się, czy profesor Zielarstwa rzeczywiście się pomylił, czy też w taki zgrabny, zawoalowany sposób przekazał mu bardzo istotną informację. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, ale oczywiście nie zrobił tego. Wolał nie podpadać tak z samego początku znajomości profesorowi, który miał go przecież tutaj uczyć. Lepiej było go do siebie nie zrażać. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie polubił tego człowieka. 

Swoją drogą ciekawy był jak będą wyglądać lekcje Obrony przed Czarną Magią w wykonaniu profesora, który zazwyczaj Czrnej Magii naucza. Mogą być interesujące. Ten człowiek wie przecież najlepiej, niejako z pierwszej ręki jak sobie radzić w określonych sytuacjach. Aren na koniec przemyśleń doszedł do wniosku, że nie musi tego mężczyzny lubić. Ważne było tylko to co on wie i w jaki sposób będzie swoją wiedzę przekazywał. 

– Skoro go znaleźliśmy nie ma powodu, by dłużej tu przybywać. Wracajmy – oznajmił krótko Reid, po czym nie czekając ujął Greya i Beery'ego za ramię, aportując się wraz z nimi do Durmstrangu. 

Znaleźli się po chwili w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Zza jednych drzwi było słychać gwar rozmów oraz stukania sztućcami. Aren domyślił się, że prowadzą pewnie do odpowiednika Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu. Tyle zdążył stwierdzić, kiedy rozmowy przycichły i dał się słyszeć czyjś pojedynczy głos. Wyraźnie wygłaszano jakieś krótkie przemówienie. Po nim nastąpiło znowu powszechne ożywienie. Zielonooki chłopak wsłuchując się w te odgłosy zastanawiał się o co mogło chodzić. Zerknął kontrolnie na Berry'ego z zamiarem dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek, ale ten pokręcił przecząco głową, wyraźnie wskazując, żeby na razie wstrzymał się z jakimikolwiek pytaniami. Reid i profesor Zielarstwa spojrzeli krótko na siebie, Herbert pochylił się i szepnął mu coś, po czym lekko pchnął Arena w stronę drugiego wyjścia, pozostawiając Cadana. Grey w duchu cieszył się jak nigdy, że będzie mógł uniknąć wielkiego wejścia. Nie znosił takich momentów i poczuł ulgę, kiedy okazało się, że tym razem mu tego oszczędzono.

Szedł w milczeniu po korytarzach Durmstrangu obok profesora, rozglądając się ciekawie i próbując zapamiętywać drogę. Wystrój był dosyć surowy. Obrazy ponure w barwach. Postacie śledzące z nich przechodzących mało zachęcające. Na koniec dotarli do spiralnych schodów, po których dostali się do okrągłego pomieszczenia, jakby przedsionka. Stąd kilkoro drzwi prowadziło... dokądś. Beery skierował Arena do pierwszych po lewej. Profesor przyłożył do nich otwartą dłoń, szepcząc inkantację zaklęcia. Następnie bez słowa ujął dłoń zielonookiego chłopaka i przyłożył ją w to samo miejsce. Pochylił się do ucha Greya i wyszeptał cicho hasło tak, że jedynie Aren mógł je usłyszeć. Grey wyczuł ciepło na swojej dłoni i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi. Obaj weszli do środka, a wejście natychmiast się za nimi zamknęło. Zielonooki z ciekawością rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, do którego weszli. Przypominało pokój wspólny z kilkoma kanapami, fotelami, stolikami, dywanami. Było tu dość przytulnie. Po prawej kilka schodków prowadziło na podest wzdłuż którego widniało czworo drzwi. Tymczasem profesor westchnął ciężko, usiadł na jednej z kanap i zaczął masować sobie skronie. Najwyraźniej odczuwał ból głowy. Po chwili spojrzał na wciąż stojącego Arena i zaczął: 

– Powtórzę to, co wcześniej mówiłem Abraxasowi i Tomowi. Tutaj możecie rozmawiać swobodnie i o wszystkim. Drzwi przepuszczą tylko was. Wiesz już jak masz tu wejść, więc tego nie będę powtarzać. Jeżeli będzie próbował tutaj wejść ktokolwiek bez waszej zgody i obecności, zostanę o tym natychmiast powiadomiony. Teraz kwestia, która dotyczy tylko ciebie Arenie. Zapamiętaj, że musisz być w tych murach bardzo ostrożny. Musisz ważyć słowa poza tym pomieszczeniem. Ważne sprawy omawiaj tylko tutaj. Wszelkie ważne sprawy i z każdym. To bardzo ważne. Teraz wrócę do sprawy, która cię zaciekawiła kiedy tutaj dotarliśmy. Ta wrzawa, którą wcześniej słyszałeś, dotyczyła ponownego uruchomienia Czary Ognia. Jeden z uczestników Durmstrangu uległ wypadkowi. Wciąż jeszcze nie może dojść do siebie. Jego stan jest wysoce niestabilny, a nawet trochę zagadkowy i dlatego zostanie wybrany w jego miejsce inny. Losowanie odbędzie się podczas kolacji. Poza tym tuż przed tym posiłkiem przybyli pozostali uczniowie Hogwartu, a podczas posiłku odbyło się oficjalne przedstawienie uczestników. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi za złe, że zadecydowałem za ciebie i postanowiłem, że nie będziesz w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie ograniczyć spektakularne wejścia. Cadan poinformował z pewnością naszego dyrektora o twoim powrocie, więc alarm w tej sprawie został odwołany po cichu. To wszystko, co zamierzałem ci powiedzieć. Opowiadaj wobec tego co się z tobą działo? – zapytał na koniec Herbert ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Aren poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Podejrzewał, że tak zmęczenie, jak i ból głowy profesora spowodowało jego zaginięcie. Nie zamierzał opowiadać wszystkiego, ale czuł się w obowiązku w ogólny sposób przedstawić wydarzenia w miasteczku. Przez głowę mu przemknęło, że skoro tamten chłopak uczył się w Durmstrangu, to bez wątpienia uda im się ze sobą skontaktować. Na dłuższe przemyślenia nie miał czasu, trzeba było podjąć opowieść:

– Wylądowałem w jakiejś uliczce Atarium. Potem błąkałem się po miejscowości, próbując uzyskać jakieś informacje. Głównie o tym gdzie jestem, jak daleko jest do Durmstrangu i jak się dostać do szkoły. Prawdę mówiąc zdążyłem to wszystko ustalić do późnego wieczora. Jasne było, że po ciemku nie ma co nawet próbować ruszać w drogę, dlatego pojawił się kolejny problem. Nie miałem pieniędzy na nocleg. Na szczęście dopisało mi szczęście i znalazłem osobę, która przenocowała mnie w swoim domu nie żądając zapłaty. To właściwie wszystko, bo kiedy rano wyszedłem z zamiarem podjęcia drogi tutaj, pan mnie znalazł. 

– Dosyć niewinnie wszystko się odbyło jak na ciebie – zauważył z pewną dozą wątpliwości w głosie profesor. Najwyraźniej podejrzewał, że chłopak nie mówi mu wszystkiego, ale nie naciskał. Przez chwilę się zastanowił i dodał jeszcze informację: – Widziałeś na zewnątrz jeszcze inne drzwi prawda? Na tym piętrze ogólnie umieszczono Hogwart. Tam będą mieszkali inni uczniowie z naszej szkoły, którzy jak wspominałem wcześniej dziś przyjechali. Dla nich nie przygotowałem takich zabezpieczeń. Jestem jednak pewien, że sami doskonale dadzą sobie radę i się tym zajmą. Moje kwatery zostały umieszczone w innym miejscu, chociaż niezbyt odległym. To jak, masz ochotę na śniadanie? 

– Nie bardzo. Poczekam aż wrócą pozostali. Gdzie są moje rzeczy?

– Drugie drzwi od prawej to twój pokój. Pierwsze od prawej to niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym będziesz mógł ważyć swoje eliksiry. Ja niestety muszę już iść, choć nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo nie mam na to ochoty. Wciąż jeszcze uczą tu profesorowie, którzy uczyli mnie. Jak im się zbierze na wspominki to przysięgam, że zażyję kruszynę, byle tylko się od nich uwolnić. Choć przyznam, że byłaby to specyficzna ucieczka. – rzucił na koniec żartobliwie Beery i żegnając się opuścił pomieszczenie. 

***

Żółtooki chłopak, siedząc przy stole przeznaczonym dla siódmego rocznika, niecierpliwił się i to bardzo. Zamierzał przecież wrócić jak najszybciej do tajemniczego przybysza, ale oczywiście gdy tylko wywlekli temat Turnieju, wszystko zaczęło się przedłużać. Nie interesował go fakt, że Czara Ognia wybierze kolejnego uczestnika z ich szkoły. Nie był też jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany oficjalnym przedstawieniem uczestników Turnieju, ale oczywiście musiał utrzymywać pozory. Nie brał udziału w dyskusjach, które prowadzili siedzący obok, ale postarał się zachomikować kilka babeczek, które zamierzał przekazać swojemu gościowi. Nudziły go już trochę ciągnące się dywagacje dotyczące Turnieju. Jak dla niego wszystko było jasne. Chodziło o to by wygrać i nie zostać po drodze zabitym. Sam nie był zainteresowany uczestnictwem ani przedtem, ani teraz, dlatego czekał z niecierpliwością na moment, kiedy będzie mógł już opuścić salę. 

Z braku innych zajęć spojrzał w stronę grup uczniów z innych szkół. Szaty uczniów z Ilvermorny w kolorach żurawiny i błękitu jaskrawo odbijały na tle pozostałych. Za to szaty uczniów Hagwartu wydały mu się dziwnie znajome. Kiedy tylko to sobie uświadomił, odstawił szklankę z sokiem dyniowym na stół i zamyślił się głęboko. Był już pewien, że zielonooki chłopak był z Hogwartu. Wciąż jednak nie bardzo był w stanie dojść jakim cudem znalazł się w Atarium. Po chwili stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo i tak nie dojdzie do sedna tej sprawy. 

Nadal czekając na koniec tych wszystkich uroczystości, zaczął przyglądać się nowym twarzom. Najpierw zaczął od Hogwartu. Z całej grupy wyróżniał się jeden chłopak, który ze stoickim spokojem obserwował wszystko wokół, uśmiechając się od czasu do czasu. Żółtooki czuł jednak nawet z tej odległości, że jest potężny. Najwidoczniej obaj uczestnicy z jego szkoły, z Durmstrangu, również zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, bo nie spuszczali z niego wzroku. Prawdę mówiąc Evan i Liam mieli spory kłopot. Ich wymarzona drużyna rozpadła się przez ten cały wypadek i teraz byli skazani na kogoś, kogo być może nie do końca by chcieli. Po tej dygresji, chłopak wrócił spojrzeniem do uczniów Hogwartu i skonstatował, że było w tej grupie sporo silnych magicznie osób, ale widać było wśród nich jakieś, na razie lekko zaznaczające się podziały. Właściwie chyba pierwszy raz żałował, że nie zechciało mu się nigdy poczytać, choćby gazetowej wzmianki dotyczącej uczestników Turnieju, albo skupić się w momencie, kiedy ich dziś przedstawiano. Tym sposobem, póki co nie wiedział kto należy do drużyny tej szkoły. Miał jednak podejrzenie, że głównym uczestnikiem może być ten czerwonooki, który tak rzucał się w oczy. 

Teraz skupił się na grupie z Ilvermorny. Tam także zebrało się sporo ciekawych, silnych magicznie osób. Zwracali uwagę swoim, jak na Durmstrang, intensywnym w barwach strojem, ale ogólnie rzecz ujmując zachowywali się spokojnie. W oczy rzucało się jednak to, że odmiennie niż Hogwardzka grupa, trzymali się razem. 

Po pewnym czasie stracił już zainteresowanie obserwacją przyjezdnych i wrócił myślami do swojej kryjówki. Ciekawiło go na przykład, do której z grupek przynależałby jego świeżo poznany znajomy o zielonych oczach. Nie miał już ochoty czekać na koniec. Jak dla niego wszystko przeciągało się już ponad miarę. Panowało akurat małe zamieszanie. Ktoś wstawał, inni zamieniali się miejscami, więc wstał również i wymknął się z sali. Miał świadomość, że nawet jeśli nikt inny tego nie zauważył, to z pewnością zorientował się jeden z profesorów, jednak był gotowy ponieść późniejsze konsekwencje. 

Poszedł na skróty przez las, żeby szybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Wieloletnie przemierzanie tutejszych ścieżek pomagało mu w znalezieniu bezpiecznej trasy. Dotarł do swojego azylu dość szybko. Przekonał się jednak, że jego znajomego nie ma w domu. Właściwie nie dziwił mu się. Wystarczyło zerknięcie na zegar. Trochę to wszystko trwało i widocznie chłopak się zniecierpliwił. 

Teraz, kiedy było jasne, że był to jeden z uczniów Hogwartu, można było podejrzewać, że się zgubił. Na pewno był poszukiwany i jeśli stąd wyszedł, to w miasteczku natknął się na szukających i zabrano go już do szkoły. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół i natknął się wzrokiem na świergotnika. Ptak wydał mu się jakiś inny, więc podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się uważniej. Rana na szyi wyglądała lepiej, piórka były lekko przygładzone. Nie sterczały już na wszystkie strony. Domyślił się, że jego gość od rana musiał zająć się tym ptakiem. Swoją drogą ciekaw był jak zielonooki tego dokonał. Kiedy sam zamierzał zrobić to samo, ptaszysko broniło się dzielnie i nie dopuściło do tego, żeby go dotknął. 

Chłopak zamyślił się głęboko. Zielonooki prawdopodobnie był już w szkole i nie było na co czekać, dlatego postanowił sam również wrócić. Musiał jednak jakoś przetransportować tam ptaka. Nie mógł go tu zostawić samego. Nie było to łatwe, ale się tym nie zniechęcał. Zmniejszył trochę klatkę i nakrył ją narzutą. Wolał, żeby nikt nie miał okazji dokładnie przyjrzeć się co tam trzyma. Westchnął ciężko na myśl, że znowu musi iść po lesie i ruszył w powrotną drogę do szkoły. 

 

***

Riddle był już naprawdę u kresu wytrzymałości i wiele wysiłku kosztowało go utrzymanie pozorów spokoju na zewnątrz. Nadal nic nie wiedział o Arenie. Cierpliwość mu się już wyczerpywała. Nie zamierzał zwlekać dłużej. W jego najbliższych planach była wyprawa poszukiwawcza. Na początek chciał udać się do pobliskiego miasteczka w nadziei, że zielonookie utrapienie tam dotarło. Wyrzucał sobie to opóźnienie. Powinien od początku wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. 

Teraz wraz z Abraxasem szli do ich miejsca zamieszkania w tej szkole, a niecierpliwość i niepokój poganiały Toma. Otworzył na koniec wejście do ich pokoju wspólnego, przekroczył je i zamarł. Aren spokojnie drzemał sobie na kanapie przykryty kocem. Riddle przez dobrą chwilę kontemplował ten widok, czując w środku ogromną ulgę. Usłyszał westchnięcie od strony Malfoya co znaczyło, że nie tylko on się... martwił. To było coś nowego, dlatego przyznanie się do tej emocji nawet w myśli zajęło mu chwilę. W tym czasie Abraxas podszedł do Greya i szturchając w ramię próbował obudzić śpiocha. Nic z tego nie wyszło i Tom przejął inicjatywę, trochę przy okazji odreagowując złość. Wysunął różdżkę i rzucił na zielonookiego Aquamenti. Strumień zimnej wody zdziałał cuda i efekt był natychmiastowy. Już po chwili miał okazję podziwiać zielone iskierki w błyszczących złością oczach, kiedy Aren warknął na niego: 

– Wystarczyło lekko szturchnąć, nie musiałeś się do tego posuwać.

– Lekkie szturchanie nie pomagało. Zresztą nie narzekaj. Potrafię być bardziej kreatywny jeżeli chodzi o wymierzanie kar. Aren, to co zrobiłeś było czystą głupotą. Powinieneś raczej unikać jakiegokolwiek rozgłosu. Czy ty naprawdę nie znasz podstaw przemieszczania się za pomocą świstoklików? Przez ignorancję sprawiłeś tylko kłopot. I to nie tylko nam, ale również innym. Jak myślisz, jak teraz wyglądamy w ich oczach? Wyobraź sobie co teraz myślą wiedząc, że nasz trzeci uczestnik nie potrafi nawet zastosować się do zasad używania świstoklika. 

– A co ty masz do mnie, żeby stosować wobec mnie kary? Co do reszty to przyznaję, moja wina. Właściwie to już posługiwałem się świstoklikiem, więc to był ewidentnie mój błąd. Więcej już tego nie zrobię, więc nie musisz być taki uszczypliwy – wycedził Aren, łypiąc na prefekta Slytherinu złym okiem.

– Tak twoja wina. Tym bardziej, że jesteś główną przyczyną tego, że w ogóle się tutaj znaleźliśmy. I jeszcze jedno. Nie wiem czy to jest dla ciebie jasne, dlatego zrobię najlepiej precyzując o co mi chodzi. Podejrzewam, że w innym razie mógłbyś znowu wpaść w kłopoty. Nawet nie myśl o tym, by nawiązywać z kimś tutaj jakiekolwiek relacje. Zwłaszcza dotyczy to uczniów tej szkoły. Jesteś zbyt naiwny i łatwowierny. Można tobą łatwo manipulować i... 

– Skończyłeś już? Jeżeli nie, to kończ, bo nie mam zamiaru słuchać tego bezsensownego bełkotu. Nie słuchałem cię wcześniej i nie wiem dlaczego sądzisz, że będę to robić właśnie teraz. To nie twoja cholerna sprawa! – zielonooki poderwał się z kanapy z zamiarem odejścia do swojego pokoju. Nie zrobił jednak nawet kroku, kiedy usłyszał:

– Drętwota

Zaklęcie trafiło bezbłędnie i Aren zamarł pod jego działaniem zaskoczony, ale i wściekły na Toma. Bezsilnie obserwował jak Riddle podchodzi do niego z zimnym wyrazem twarzy. Tom stanął tuż przed nim i zmierzył go wzrokiem jakim zazwyczaj obserwuje się jakiegoś żałosnego, niezdarnego robaka. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego takiego spojrzenia w stosunku do swojej osoby i poczuł się zwyczajnie źle, ale równocześnie był na Toma wściekły, więc postanowił, że nie podda się temu odczuciu. Odsunął je w najdalszy zakątek jaźni, pozwalając zwyciężyć złości. Oczywiście w jego obecnym stanie niewiele to zmieniało. Mógł najwyżej mordować oponenta wzrokiem. Tom tymczasem mówił: 

– Więc? Co teraz możesz mi zrobić? Rzuciłem zaledwie podstawowe zaklęcie. To wystarczyło. Zwyczajnie pokonałem cię. Jak sądzisz, nasi przeciwnicy będą na tyle łaskawi żeby cię zaledwie unieruchomić? Jesteś słaby. Wszystko co teraz musisz, to nie stawać mi na drodze, a poza tym... – Riddle urwał swoją przemowę, dopiero teraz zauważając na policzku Arena siniaka i niewielki obrzęk. 

Sięgnął ręką, by prześledzić uraz. Przepełniła go wściekłość kiedy zrozumiał, że jednak coś na zewnątrz musiało się stać. Zanim jednak zdążył dotknąć Greya, usłyszał głos Abraxasa, który wypowiedział przeciwzaklęcie uwalniając zielonookiego Ślizgona. Aren odepchnął dłoń Toma i odsunął się od niego. Prefekt Slytherinu widział go tak wzburzonego jedynie wtedy, kiedy użył na nim legilimencji w celu zdobycia informacji. Zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Aren uprzedził go warknąwszy: 

– Idź do diabła cholerny dupku!


	32. Rozdział 31: Uczestnicy turnieju

Rozdział 31: Uczestnicy Turnieju

Głośny trzask zamykających się za Arenem drzwi upewnił Toma, że prawdopodobnie trochę przesadził. Mógł upomnieć zielonookiego chłopaka delikatniej. Z drugiej jednak strony wyprowadzała go z równowagi kompletna niefrasobliwość Greya i ta jego łatwość popadania w tarapaty. 

Czerwonooki był pewien, że gdyby Aren ponownie wpakował się w kłopoty, postąpiłby tak samo. Nie miał zamiaru ignorować jego lekkomyślności i dawać mu przyzwolenie na to co robił. Szczególnie denerwujące było to, że Grey nie wyszedł tak do końca cało z całej tej afery związanej ze świstoklikiem. Ślady widoczne na policzku bez wątpienia na to wskazywały. 

Tom przez moment żałował, że w stosunku do Arena nie może użyć legilimencji. Mógłby wówczas niemal od razu dojść do tego, co zdarzyło się poza murami Instytutu. Bardzo szybko jednak wypędził z głowy podobne myśli dochodząc do wniosku, że zdecydowanie nie są odpowiednie. Niestety dedukcja pogłębiła jedynie jego złość. Stało się bowiem jasne, że po takim potraktowaniu, Aren na pewno nie zechce mu opowiedzieć skąd ślady poturbowania. Złość w nim buzowała. Zabiłby bez mrugnięcia okiem tego, kto śmiał to zrobić zielonookiemu utrapieniu. Choć z drugiej strony nie powinien karać nikogo przy Greyu. Tego był dziwnie pewnien. Z drugiej strony jeżeli tylko się dowie... cóż, będzie miał przynajmniej okazję, by odreagować. 

Zwalczył dość szybko starającą się wymknąć spod kontroli magię. Te ćwiczenia były w gruncie rzeczy bardzo przydatne. Wiedział już, że będzie potrzebował mnóstwa samokontroli, by utrzymać stoicki spokój i nerwy na wodzy. Nie mógł pokazać innym jak bardzo Aren na niego działa. Jak mu na nim... zależy. 

Spojrzał na Abraxasa, który obserwował go dyskretnie ze swojego miejsca. Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą należało załatwić od ręki, póki byli sami: 

– Tak na przyszłość Abraxasie... teraz puszczę ci płazem podobne zachowanie, jednak nigdy więcej nie ingeruj w sprawy między mną i Arenem. Czy to jasne? – Malfoy skinął potwierdzająco głową, ale jego słowa nie były szczególnie pokorne, a raczej ewidentnie prowokacyjne.

– Pozwól, że jednak się z tobą nie zgodzę... Panie. Również jestem uczestnikiem Turnieju i tak samo uważam, że Aren zachował się lekkomyślnie. Twoje sposoby sprawiają jednak, że sytuacja tylko się pogarsza. Obaj doskonale wiemy, że Grey ostro potraktowany będzie robił osobie, która to zrobiła na przekór. Zwłaszcza jeśli mu się takie postępowanie tego kogoś nie spodoba. Nie ugnie się. Raczej padnie niż się podda. – Abraxas wiedział doskonale, że ryzykuje i wewnętrznie przygotował się na ból widząc ciemniejące z wściekłości oczy Riddle'a, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwalać Tomowi robić co chciał w stosunku do Arena. Po chwili ciszy w odpowiedzi padły słowa:

– Być może masz trochę racji. On z reguły najpierw kieruje się emocjami, a dopiero później myśli. To sprawia, że przyciąga wszystkie kłopoty do siebie. Prawdopodobnie będę musiał znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście z tej mało wygodnej sytuacji. Niezależnie od tego pamiętaj o zadaniu jakie ci powierzyłem podczas naszej ostatniej lekcji. Właściwie tylko dlatego twoja ingerencja nie została ukarana. Zapewniam jednak, że taryfa ulgowa skończy się wraz z zakończeniem Turnieju. Po nim wszystko wróci do pierwotnego stanu. Mówię o tym na wypadek, gdybyś myślał inaczej, albo miał jakieś niepotrzebne złudzenia. 

Zaskoczony blondyn, który spodziewał się raczej bolesnej klątwy niż przemowy ponownie w milczeniu potwierdził skinięciem głowy, że przyjął słowa przywódcy do wiadomości. To zakończyło ich małą debatę.

Krótki moment milczenia jaki wkrótce nastąpił, młody Malfoy poświęcił na rozmyślania nad tym, że skoro dziś wieczorem jak obiecywano zostanie wybrany ostatni uczestnik, to prawdopodobnie termin wyznaczony na pierwsze zadanie nie ulegnie zmianie. Problemem było to, że o chorym uczestniku zebrali sporo wiadomości, natomiast trudno będzie dokonać tego samego w stosunku do osoby wylosowanej teraz. Nie zmienia to faktu, że podejmą wspólnie ten wysiłek. Trzeba było mieć nadzieję, że do pierwszego zadania sprawy między Tomem, a Arenem przynajmniej trochę się wygładzą... ciszę przerwało pukanie.

Tom uwolnił troszkę swojej magii i drzwi wejściowe nieznacznie się uchyliły ukazując resztę grupy. Krótki gest przywódcy spowodował, że cała trójka weszła do środka, momentalnie roztasowując się i zajmując miejsca w stałej konfiguracji. Orion siadając po lewej stronie Riddle'a zaczął: 

– Słyszałem od Beery'ego, że Aren się znalazł. 

Abraxas po niemal niezauważalnej chwili zawahania zajął swoje miejsce po prawej stronie Toma, wymierzając sobie w duchu kopniaka. Doprawdy sam nie wiedział dlaczego nagle poczuł się tutaj dziwnie nieswojo. Skąd to się wzięło? Przecież zawsze był dumny z faktu, że znajdował się w blisko Toma. Człowieka dysponującego potężną magią i będącego nad wyraz charyzmatyczną osobą. Dlaczego teraz się wahał? Kiedy uległo to zmianie? Jedno uświadomił sobie z przeraźliwą jasnością: gdyby w tej chwili miał wybierać między lojalnością w stosunku do Toma, a Arenem, wybrałby to drugie. To była dla niego nowa myśl, która naprawdę nim wstrząsnęła. Przecież do niedawna nic takiego nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy...

– A ty co o tym sądzisz Abraxasie? – usłyszał nagle głos Oriona zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wie kompletnie o czym była mowa. Na szczęście Black szybko zauważył jego rozkojarzenie i niby nic dodał: – Wypadek trzeciego uczestnika według mnie nie był jedynie przypadkiem. Myślę, że to było celowe działanie... – teraz, kiedy wiedział już o czym mowa, mógł włączyć się do dyskusji:

– Otwarcie nam tego nie powiedzą, ale zdecydowanie czuć w tym jakiś spisek... Ktoś doprowadził tego chłopaka do stanu, przez który żadną miarą nie będzie w stanie kontynuować uczestnictwa w Turnieju. Został skutecznie wyeliminowany. Pytanie brzmi dlaczego i po co? Tak sobie myślę, że warto wrócić do naszych informacji o nim i przeanalizować je ponownie pod kątem znanych nam wydarzeń. 

– Masz rację... dobrze, to od początku... – podjął sugestię Avery rozwijając pergamin z biogramami uczestników. – Logan Solberg, czystej krwi czarodziej. Obecnie jedyny dziedzic rodu. Wybitny uczeń z zakresu czarnej magii i transmutacji. Miał starszego brata, który zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach podczas pierwszych ataków Grindelwalda. Jego rodzina otwarcie sprzeciwiała się Gellertowi i jako jedna z nielicznych była na tyle odważna, by o tym głośno mówić... – w słowo wszedł mu Lestrange dokańczając: 

– Do czasu. Po tym jak zaginął główny dziedzic rodu nagle ucichli. Nie jest to niczym niezwykłym. Zdziwiłbym się gdyby nadal jawnie próbowali agitować przeciw Gellertowi. Zresztą nawet jeśli próbowali, to teraz skutecznie im zagrożono. Jedyny dziedzic w Merlin wie jakim stanie... według mnie dopóki nie wydobrzeje, nie podejmą żadnej próby.

– Pewnie masz rację. Wczoraj udało mi się zdobyć dodatkową informację. Logan zaczął uczęszczać do Durmstrangu dopiero od piątego roku. Wcześniej jego nauczaniem zajmowali się prywatni nauczyciele. Mimo, że zaczął później niż inni to bardzo szybko został zauważony i oceniony jako jeden z najlepszych uczniów. Co do jego charakteru plotki głoszą, że był dosyć wycofany i za bardzo nie wychylał się w towarzystwie. Prawdę mówiąc jest to w zasadzie zastanawiające, że został wybrany jako trzeci uczestnik Turnieju przez Evana Wrighta. Stanowią przeciwieństwa. Ten ostatni zresztą uważał podobno Solberga za rywala. 

– Gdyby faktycznie chciał mu coś zrobić, to chyba nie wybierałaby go do swojej drużyny. Poza tym nie wydawał się być zadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji kiedy go widzieliśmy – dodał Mulciber marszcząc lekko brwi. Umilkł na chwilę, po czym wolno dorzucił: – A może... myślicie, że to mogło być zaplanowane? W końcu fakt, że sam go wybrał odsuwa od niego podejrzenia...

– Tylko czy jest na tyle przebiegły, by na to wpaść? W końcu... – Orionowi tok myślenia przerwał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Oczy większości obecnych spoczęły na schodzącym po schodach Arenie, który obrzucił ich obojętnym wzrokiem, skinął głową na powitanie nowo przybyłym i bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia. 

Orion zdziwiony obserwował jak Abraxas wstaje z kanapy i spokojnym krokiem udaje się za Greyem. Spojrzał natychmiast na ich Pana czując, że ten zaraz zacznie rzucać klątwy. I tu przeżył wewnętrzny szok. Tom nie dość, że nie mierzył blondyna morderczym spojrzeniem, to jeszcze nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie po prostu czytał pergamin, który zabrał od Avery'ego. Co się tutaj do cholery wyprawiało!?

***

Szybko udało mu się dogonić Arena na krętych schodach tym bardziej, że ten zatrzymał się słysząc za sobą dźwięk kroków, po czym gwałtownie się odwrócił. Malfoy na moment stanął jak wryty napotykając ostre spojrzenie Greya, które jednak niemal natychmiast złagodniało, kiedy jego właściciel zidentyfikował kto za nim podąża. 

Aren nie pokazał po sobie, że jest trochę zawiedziony, że to nie Tom go dopędził. Miał ochotę się na nim wyżyć. Na Abraxasa nie zamierzał naskakiwać, dlatego też siłą woli opanował nerwy równocześnie po cichu marząc, by Beery jak najszybciej dostarczył mu komponenty i składniki do robienia eliksirów. Eliksirów, bądź czegokolwiek co zaabsorbowało by jego myśli i nie pozwalało rozważać tego jak został potraktowany... 

Doskonale pamiętał ten jeden jedyny raz w życiu, kiedy czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Był to moment odrodzenia Voldemorta. Ta bezsilność i bezradność, kiedy mógł jedynie patrzeć, obserwować, a nie był w stanie przeciwdziałać. Potrząsnął lekko głową, by odepchnąć niechciane myśli.

Zeszli już obaj na poziom głównego korytarza. Niemal natychmiast znaleźli się pod obstrzałem spojrzeń każdego z przechodzących w pobliżu uczniów. Aren nie spodziewał się tak otwartej obserwacji, dlatego czuł się nimi zdeprymowany. Był wdzięczny Abraxasowi za jego milczącą obecność. Skupił się na twarzach przechodzących starając się rozpoznać w którejś z nich osobę, która mu pomogła w Atarium. Po paru minutach podjął decyzję i ruszył kierując się na zachód. Abraxas w ciszy jak cień podążył za nim. 

Dość szybko Grey zauważył, że w tej szkole było znacznie mniej uczniów niż w Hogwarcie. Kolejnym faktem, który po jakimś czasie do niego dotarł było, że wszyscy wydawali się bardzo poważni, rozmawiali między sobą formalnie i Arena nagle zdjęła ciekawość jak zachowują się wobec siebie w swoich dormitoriach. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że uczniowie Instytutu przypominają w swoim działaniu Ślizgonów.

Wskazówką na to, że między sobą w zaciszu pokojów są prawdopodobnie sobą, było dla niego postępowanie poznanego w Atarium chłopaka. Już dawno nie spotkał tak bardzo otwartej osoby. To powodowało, że czuł się przy nim trochę niepewnie. Ten chłopak kompletnie nie pasował do tego co widział tutaj na korytarzach. Powinien go odszukać. Martwił się o świergotnika, który został w tamtym domu. Miał nadzieję, że jego znajomy zadbał o ptaka w jakiś sposób, bo sam nie miał szansy wydostać się stąd w najbliższym czasie. 

– Wydajesz się kogoś szukać... – drgnął słysząc nagle koło ucha przyciszony głos Abraxasa.

– W zasadzie tak właśnie jest. Niestety nie znamy tego miejsca i prawdę mówiąc jest to takie szukanie po omacku. 

– Przyznam się, że jestem zaskoczony. Kiedy zdążyłeś kogokolwiek tu poznać? Z drugiej strony nie wiem nic o tym co robiłeś zanim przeniosłeś się do Hogwartu. 

– Czasem sam się zastanawiam, na co ja właściwie zmarnowałem tyle czasu... Patrząc wstecz wydaje się to być teraz zupełnie pozbawione sensu i logiki. Czasu jednak nie cofnę... – zatrzymał się nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że w jego ustach te słowa brzmią absurdalnie. Abraxas jednak nie dostrzegł jego wyrazu twarzy patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń i wyraźnie intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając. Po chwili jakby rozbudził się, skierował spojrzenie na stojącego obok i wypalił bardzo wprost:

– Skoro tak mówisz... to pewnie tak było, ale... co masz zamiar zrobić z Riddle'm? 

– Nie wiem. Nie mogę jednak pozwolić, by zaczął mną dyrygować. Nie ma żadnego prawa mówić mi co mogę, a czego nie mogę robić. Nie jestem częścią jego... waszej grupy. Przeczucie mówi mi, że jeżeli pozwolę na to choć raz i zrobię to co on będzie chciał, będzie to równoznaczne z poddaniem się jego woli. Nie zamierzam do tego dopuścić. A co do tego nieszczęsnego incydentu ze świstoklikiem... to nie tak, że specjalnie puściłem ten głupi przedmiot. To był wypadek! Oh Abraxasie nie patrz tak na mnie! Wypadki się zdarzają i to był właśnie jeden z nich!

– Przepraszam, ale czasami sądzę, że kumulacja wszystkich „ wypadków” odkąd cię znam, znacznie przekroczyła wszelkie granice. Wygląda na to, że albo prześladuje cię jakiś pech, albo też powinieneś być bardziej uważny...

– Nie szukam kłopotów. To one mnie znajdują...!

– Więc co tym razem cię znalazło? Sądząc po tym, nie było to przyjazne spotkanie. – Abraxas delikatnie dotknął policzka Arena omijając jednak obrzęk, który wyglądał na dosyć bolesny. Przez chwilę bał się, że jego ręka zostanie odtrącona jak wcześniej Riddle'a, ale Aren tylko lekko się uśmiechnął odpowiadając krótko i oględnie: 

– Cóż... trafiłem na małą bójkę i... wiesz, nie lubię jak ludzie nas tak obserwują odkąd się tutaj znaleźliśmy...

Młody Malfoy natychmiast cofnął rękę w myślach strofując się za to, że zapomniał na moment, gdzie się znajdowali. Rozejrzał się szybko po północnym skrzydle, w którym teraz byli i po chwili wpadł na pomysł. Stali dosyć blisko miejsca, które postanowił pokazać Arenowi. Skinął lekko wskazując kierunek zielonookiemu i ruszył ku sporej wielkości wrotom, które wyglądały jakby były z kryształu. Podeszli do nich wspinając się po schodach. Ciekawość Arena rosła wraz ze zbliżaniem się do nich. Na koniec blondyn popchnął jedno skrzydło drzwi i oczom zielonookiego ukazał się obszerny taras, na który bez większego ociągania weszli obaj. 

Pierwsze co poczuł Aren to mroźny wiatr. Zadrżał z zimna, jednak po chwili poczuł na sobie zaklęcie rozgrzewające i skinieniem głowy podziękował za nie Malfoyowi. Teraz mógł skupić się na obserwacji otoczenia. Widok jaki się stąd rozpościerał był co najmniej zaskakujący. Kiedy patrzyło się wprost, widać było jedynie połyskujące w świetle dnia morze. Arena ten widok zaskoczył, bo jakoś nie spodziewał się widoku morza tak blisko szkoły. Podszedł bliżej barierki i zerknął w dół. Zamek znajdował się nad przepaścią. Skały tutaj opadały niemal pionowo w dół i sięgały pluszczących i rozpryskujących się fal. 

– Radzę uważać. Podobno nie ma tutaj żadnych zaklęć zabezpieczających – uprzedził Abraxas podchodząc bliżej Arena.

– Żartujesz? Przecież to szkoła. Chyba nie chcą ryzykować jakimś nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem albo... 

– I tym właśnie Durmstrang różni się od Hogwartu... – usłyszeli za sobą głos i niemal równocześnie odwrócili się przodem do adwersarza. W ich stronę szło dwóch miejscowych uczniów, w których Aren rozpoznał po chwili uczestników Turnieju. Nie wątpił w to, że Malfoy również ich zidentyfikował. Tymczasem tamci zbliżyli się na kilka kroków i przystanęli, a chłopak wyższy od Arena o głowę, dobrze zbudowany o krótkich, kręconych, czarnych włosach i szarych oczach z wymalowanym na twarzy przekonaniem o wyższości nad innymi i arogancją, kontynuował z szyderczym uśmieszkiem: – W Durmstrnagu istnieje coś takiego jak naturalna selekcja. Jeżeli ktoś nie daje sobie rady ma zazwyczaj dwa wyjścia. Przynosi wieczny wstyd swojej rodzinie, albo przychodzi tutaj i... dokonuje lepszego wyboru... mniej haniebnego.

– Zawsze myślałem, że samobójstwo jest najbardziej tchórzliwym wyjściem z sytuacji. Wybiera je ten, kto nie jest się w stanie sprostać problemom i decyduje się na łatwiejsze wyjście – stwierdził w odpowiedzi zielonooki przyglądając się dwójce przed nimi. Po chwili zdecydował się przedstawić i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie mówiąc: 

– Aren Grey, trzeci uczestnik Hogwartu, miło mi poznać – na ten wyraźny gest żaden ze stojących przed nim nie zareagował, dlatego po chwili opuścił rękę wspominając przy okazji, że sam kiedyś zachował się podobnie w stosunku do Draco. Dopiero teraz mógł stwierdzić, że takie totalne zignorowanie nie było zbyt przyjemnym uczuciem. Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że Draco w tamtej chwili zachował się jak komplety dupek. Tymczasem z drugiej strony padło:

– Evan Wright. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale naprawdę nie chcę mieć do czynienia więcej niż muszę z osobą, która jest niemalże charłakiem... Cieszę się, że jednak się odnalazłeś. Będzie świetna okazja, by potrenować nowe zaklęcia. Choć z drugiej strony mam nadzieję, że szybko uciekasz. Nudno byłoby tak po prostu rzucić jedno zaklęcie, po którym padniesz. Postaram się być nieco bardziej kreatywny... 

Grey zmrużył wściekle oczy patrząc na chłopaka przed nim. Według informacji był w ostatniej klasie. Jeden z najbardziej wybitnych uczniów, silny magicznie. Pochodził ze znanej, zasobnej rodziny. Wszystkie te atuty powodowały, że nie było w tej szkole nikogo, kto mógłby mu w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozić. Jednego był pewien, już go zdecydowanie nie znosił. Zanim jednak zebrał się do odpowiedzi usłyszał słowa wypowiadane głosem w najlepszym Malfoyowskim wydaniu:

– Oh... jesteś od Wrightów. Tak mi się wydawało, że gdzieś tam, kiedyś słyszałem to nazwisko... Tak, coś mi się tam kołacze, ale wybacz najwidoczniej nie było na tyle ważne, by pamiętać cokolwiek ponadto... Ojciec musi być z ciebie naprawdę dumny. Spośród przeciwników wybierasz sobie za cel osobę, która nie może używać magii... zaiste tylko podziwiać. Cóż za godny pożałowania czyn. A myślałem, że macie więcej honoru, o którym jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś. Musiałem się pomylić. Jednak skoro tak bardzo boisz się stawić czoło Tomowi, albo też mnie samemu, to jestem zupełnie spokojny o Arena. Nawet nie ma o czym mówić jeżeli chodzi o zagrożenie z twojej strony. Najwidoczniej takowe po prostu nie istnieje.

– Jak śmiesz! – wrzasnął Wright tracąc cały spokój i wyciągnął różdżkę mierząc nią w Malfoya. Aren zerknął na Abraxasa przekonując się, że ten miał już własną w dłoni. Milczący jak dotąd towarzysz Evana dyskretnie wysunął swoją broń i mierzył w Arena, który wskazał go blondynowi wzrokiem nie tracąc równocześnie spokoju na twarzy i w postawie.

Żaden z nich nie zdążył jednak zaatakować, ani zareagować, gdy nagle różdżki Evana i Abraxasa wyrwały się im z rąk ku zaskoczeniu adwersarzy i poszybowały prosto do ręki stojącego niedaleko od nich profesora Beery'ego. Cała czwórka uczniów była tak zaabsorbowana starciem, że nawet nie zauważyła momentu nadejścia nauczyciela. Herbert podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zlustrował wzrokiem zebranych. Dostrzegł kątem oka, że drugi uczestnik Durmstrangu dyskretnie chowa swoją broń. Zignorował jego działania, bo wyraźnie widział już wcześniej, że tylko Evan i Malfoy próbowali podjudzić się wzajemnie do walki. 

– Jesteście tu zaledwie dzień i już mierzycie w siebie różdżkami? Takie zachowanie nie godzi się uczestnikom. Jeżeli zamierzacie coś załatwić między sobą, możecie to zrobić później. Podczas zadań turniejowych. Trochę finezji panowie. Jak wiecie walki w szkole są zakazane. Zostałem jednak poinstruowany, by w razie takich wypadków zgłosić się do opiekuna danego ucznia, dlatego obydwaj pójdziecie ze mną do profesora Reida i wytłumaczycie nam jak doszło do tej sytuacji. Różdżki oddam wam już po wszystkim, a teraz za mną proszę – zarządził kierując się ku wyjściu. Blondyn odwrócił się trochę niepewnie do Arena, na co ten uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Abraxas na ten widok westchnął cicho i ruszył za Beery'm i Evanem. Na tarasie został Grey i drugi uczestnik Durmstrangu. 

Zielonooki przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony ten drugi jakoś nie szykował się do wyjścia, ale z drugiej strony niegrzeczne byłoby tak po prostu odejść... Wypadało chyba coś przynajmniej powiedzieć. Spojrzał w kierunku chłopaka, który również otwarcie mu się przyglądał, ale bez arogancji, wyższości, czy też złośliwości. 

Informacje dostarczone przez Avery'ego dowodziły, że chłopak chodził do szóstej klasy. Był smuklejszy od Evana, miał jasnozielone oczy, ale nie przypominały one Avady jak z odrobiną humoru skonstatował Aren. Lekko falowane, kasztanowe włosy do ramion, które połyskiwały złotymi refleksami były gęste i rozpuszczone. Grey zdążył zarejestrować na twarzy chłopaka jakąś nieokreśloną emocję. Nie zdążył jej zidentyfikować, kiedy tamten spokojnie podszedł do barierki, wszedł na nią i zaczął wędrować nad urwiskiem w tą i tamtą stronę, asekurując się lekko rozłożonymi ramionami. 

Aren obserwował to z rosnącym przerażeniem, nieświadomie podchodząc bliżej chłopaka. Nie bardzo rozumiał o co tamtemu chodziło, czym się kierował. Wiedział jedno: to co robił było niebezpieczne. Jeden niebaczny krok... i tyle. 

– Słuchaj... to trochę niebezpieczne, więc może jednak zszedłbyś tutaj? – zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem, ale został zignorowany.

Po kolejnych dwóch nawrotach chłopak zatrzymał się odwracając lekko głowę w jego stronę i widocznie nad czymś się zastanawiając zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Aren widział już podobny wzrok u Riddle'a, dlatego łatwo go zidentyfikował jako oceniający. Usta stojącego na barierce chłopaka lekko się poruszyły, ale wiatr zagłuszył ewentualne słowa jakie z nich padły. Chłopak zerknął w dół, później na Arena i znowu w dół, po czym rozłożył szeroko ręce i zaczął opadać w tył, w przepaść patrząc na Greya spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

W głowie Aren przez chwilę miał kompletną pustkę. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć jego ciało po prostu samo wyrwało się do przodu, a ręka gwałtownie wysunęła się, chwytając w ostatniej chwili jedną z dłoni chłopaka i trzymając ją w kurczowym uścisku. Sekundę później uchwycił trzymaną rękę także drugą dłonią i nagle stwierdził, że to wszystko co był w stanie zrobić. O ile mógł się pochwalić zwinnością i szybkością, to z siłą fizyczną było już zdecydowanie gorzej. Nie miał szans, żeby wyciągnąć chłopaka z powrotem, ale mógł go na razie trzymać w nadziei, że ktoś się pojawi tutaj i mu pomoże. 

Postanowił przetestować tego avadookiego, odmiennego od wszystkich choćby przez to, że nie posługującego się magią, ucznia Hogwartu. Jak dotąd jego spokój mógł zawstydzić, dlatego dla samego siebie, dla zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości zadecydował się go sprowokować. Kiedy balansował na barierce niewiele osiągnął. Tamten wciąż był spokojny, choć czujny. Starał się też być głosem rozsądku. Bardzo sensownie, ale dla niego samego oznaczało to, że musi posunąć się dalej, by maska z twarzy zielonookiego opadła i by okazał jakieś emocje. 

Świadomie przechylił się i pozwolił swojemu ciału opadać. Reakcja była błyskawiczna i już po chwili potężny uchwyt na ręce zatrzymał go w locie. Szarpnięcie było ostre i trochę bolesne, ale przecież był na nie przygotowany. Natomiast nie był przygotowany na wizje, które nagle pojawiły się w jego głowie w momencie, kiedy ich ręce się zetknęły. Obraz tego samego chłopaka, który teraz go utrzymywał nad przepaścią, klęczącego wśród kilkunastu trupów w nieznanym mu miejscu... Za nim stał on sam trzymając na ramieniu ucznia Hogwartu dłoń w geście wsparcia. Z niejakim zdumieniem odczytał na twarzy siebie z wizji wyraz pocieszenia i oddania. Po chwili ten obraz zamazał się i ukazał się na kilka sekund inny. On sam i ponownie Grey tym razem śmiejący się radośnie i pochylający się nad stołem zawalonym stertą pergaminów. Chwilkę później wszystkie obrazy zniknęły i uczeń Durmstrangu nagle wrócił do rzeczywistości. Na policzku poczuł coś mokrego, a po chwili kolejna kropla spadająca ze skroni trzymającego go chłopaka sprawiła, że zrozumiał co to za kropelka rozbudziła go z transu. 

Zamrugał szybko i nagle do jego świadomości przebił się pełen desperacji głos avadookiego. Nie starał się nawet zrozumieć co do niego krzyczy, ale w oczach tamtego ujrzał wielką siłę i całą gamę odczuć, których nigdy nie widział skierowanych przez kogoś do siebie. Dominowało pocieszenie, wsparcie i desperacka nadzieja. Ten widok zwyczajnie odebrał mu na jakiś czas mowę. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich emocji i po chwili poczuł w sobie jakiś opór. Zaczęły go irytować, bo nie wiedział jak ma na nie zareagować. Zresztą podejrzewał, że na końcu całej sprawy i tak będzie jak zawsze. Zostanie sam z problemami, których zresztą póki co nie miał przecież, bo był to jedynie test. Przez sekundę mignęły mu w pamięci tamte dwa obrazy z wizji i to trochę zamieszało w jego przekonaniach. 

Nie umiał jednak uwierzyć w szczerość intencji tamtego. Nie po doświadczeniach jakie zafundowało mu życie, dlatego postanowił jeszcze trochę bardziej wystawić Greya na próbę. Zaparł się stopami w skałę sugerując, że chce pomóc w wyciąganiu siebie, po czym celowo pozwolił ześlizgnąć się stopom i ponownie zawisł na rękach avadookiego z silnym szarpnięciem. W przewidywaniu, że chłopak może nie utrzymać go tym razem otworzył dłoń puszczając trzymającą go rękę i uchwycił zaskoczone, zszokowane spojrzenie tamtego. Przez moment ujrzał w oczach ucznia Hogwartu rezygnację i prawie ucieszył się z satysfakcją, że jednak miał rację w ocenie, ale już sekundę później musiał zweryfikować swój pogląd. Grey mocniej zacisnął na jego ręce dłonie i zaparł się bardziej, próbując mimo wszystko go utrzymać. Nie dał rady. Większy ciężar przeważył i chłopak zwyczajnie wypadł za barierkę, wciąż uczepiony jego dłoni. Lot był krótki. Uczeń Durmstrangu zapamiętał jeszcze zdziwione i zaskoczone spojrzenie avadookiego, kiedy obaj odbili się parę metrów niżej od bariery i zaczęli lecieć z powrotem na taras. 

Przy tej szybkości upadek musiałby być bolesny, a nawet niebezpieczny dla nich obu, dlatego szybko rzucił niewerbalnie zaklęcie amortyzujące, dzięki czemu opadli dosyć łagodnie na posadzkę. Cały czas obserwował Greya nie chcąc utracić żadnej jego reakcji. Kiedy wylądowali na tarasie, chłopak wydawał się być zdezorientowany. Pewnie szykował się na raczej twarde i bolesne lądowanie. Ciężko oddychał, leżał próbując wrócić do siebie po przejściach, a uczeń Durmstrangu dopiero po chwili poczuł, że tamten wciąż trzyma jego rękę, chociaż już teraz nie tak kurczowo. Wydawało się oczywiste, że Grey zwyczajnie nie zdaje sobie na razie z tego sprawy. 

Tymczasem testujący doszedł do niewygodniej i uwierającej go konkluzji, że pierwszy raz w życiu pomylił się w ocenie człowieka. Była to dla niego nowość. Nowym było dla niego również to, że w wizjach ujrzał siebie. Zawsze widział innych i wydarzenia wokół nich, ale nigdy siebie. Leżał analizując to wszystko, kiedy w pewnym momencie poczuł, że jego ręka została puszczona. Szelest obok sugerował, że avadooki wstaje, więc spojrzał na niego sprawdzając swoje przypuszczenia. Stał, a jakże i patrzył na niego wzburzonym wzrokiem. Uczeń Durmstrangu powoli usiadł nie spuszczając oczu z Greya. Jego umysł pracował gorączkowo próbując wrócić na znane tory po otrzymaniu tylu nowych impulsów. Pewnie dlatego to co powiedział, zupełnie odbiegało od tego co czuł i pociągnęło rozmowę nie w tym kierunku: 

– Czy ty jesteś idiotą? 

– I mówi to osoba, która postanowiła przechadzać się po barierce nad przepaścią? Skoro ja jestem idiotą, ty najwyraźniej musisz być jeszcze większym. 

– To nie ja rzucałem się na pomoc spadającemu i cięższemu od siebie. Zresztą widać przecież gołym okiem, że są tutaj ustawione zaklęcia ochronne na czas trwania Turnieju. Nomen omen właśnie po to, by przeciwdziałać takim wypadkom. Chociaż skoro nie znasz zasad przemieszczania się świetlikiem... – zamilkł nagle powstrzymując się od dokończenia. Widział drżenie rąk tamtego chłopaka. Niewątpliwie ze zmęczenia. W końcu przecież rzucił mu się na ratunek, choć nie musiał. Próbował utrzymać go, choć był słabszy. Oczywiście jednak powiedział co powiedział... 

– Tak, bo pierwsze o czym myślę widząc jak ktoś na moich oczach rzuca się w przepaść to sprawdzić, czy są wokół postawione bariery. Pomijając już wcześniejszą gadkę Wrighta, która zresztą jak widać okazała się kłamstwem i odsłoniła jego brak honoru – wycedził Aren wciąż będąc pod wpływem adrenaliny. Po chwili ciszy dorzucił: – Dlaczego do cholery w ogóle to zrobiłeś?

I znowu, mimo że chciał poprowadzić rozmowę inaczej mechanizm obronny spowodował, że odparł lekko i nie tak jak chciał:

– Z ciekawości. Chciałem zobaczyć jak działa bariera. Jak widać spisała się całkiem nieźle. 

– Ty...! – zaczął Aren, ale wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i dokończył: – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! A gdyby bariera nie była jednak dobrze wykonana i obaj byśmy spadli? 

– Jestem czarodziejem, poradziłbym sobie czego nie mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o konsekwencjach? Tylko skończony kretyn rzuciłby się na pomoc nieznajomej osobie narażając się na upadek z urwiska. Miałeś okazję pozbyć się ciężaru, ale postanowiłeś dalej ryzykować. Jak wielkim idiotą jesteś, by coś takiego robić?! – oczywiście znowu źle prowadził tą rozmowę zaskakując tym samego siebie. Zasługiwał na ostrą, dosadną odpowiedź, dlatego zdumiało go, że tamten nic nie powiedział. 

Spojrzał na Greya w oczekiwaniu reprymendy, ale ten przygryzł jedynie wargę, schował drżące dłonie do kieszeni szaty i odpowiedział tym swoim zielonym spojrzeniem. Po chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę kryształowych wrót. Uczeń Durmstrangu poczuł coś dziwnego w środku. Znowu wróciły do niego wizje o nich obu. Pamiętał co wówczas czuł. To nie były narzucone emocje. Były jego własne. Nigdy dotąd nie miał okazji do takich. Chciał, żeby to się zdarzyło. Miał świadomość, że to go osłabi. To był zły pomysł, ale równocześnie... nawet nie myśląc o tym co robi podbiegł do Greya chwytając go kurczowo za ramię i odnotowując lekki grymas bólu, który prawie natychmiast zniknął, kiedy avadooki spojrzał na niego spokojnie w pełni prezentując swoją szczelną maskę. Uczeń Durmstrangu nie zastanawiał się dłużej, nie próbował dobierać słów mając świadomość, że znowu na pewno zepsuje wszystko. Ujął w swoje ręce dłoń Greya i wydusił cicho:

– Liam... 

– Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć, bo nie dosłyszałem – zapytał Aren nieco pochylając się w jego stronę, zaskoczony tym nagłym obrotem spraw, ale nie odtrącając jego dłoni. 

– Liam Collins, drugi uczestnik Durmstrangu – powiedział tym razem nieco głośniej uczeń tutejszej szkoły, po czym dokończył speszony własnym zachowaniem już niemal szeptem: – Miło było cię... poznać. Już miał się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy zauważył na policzku tamtego niemały obrzęk, z pewnością bolesny. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę zielonookiego chłopaka. Lekkie, niespokojne drgnięcie zaznaczyło pewne zaniepokojenie, ale uczeń Hogwartu się nie odsunął. Liam powoli, delikatnie dotknął jego policzka i cicho wyszeptał inkantacje zaklęcia. Magia zalśniła pod jego palcami. Kiedy je zabrał, nie było już żadnego śladu urazu. 

Po tym heroicznym wysiłku zgrabnie wyminął Arena, ale kątem oka zauważył na twarzy zielonookiego lekki, delikatny uśmiech. To spowodowało, że poczuł w sobie jakieś ciepło. Idąc korytarzem czuł onieśmielenie swoim zachowaniem, jednak po raz pierwszy miał poczucie, że postąpił właściwie. I to nowe najbardziej go przerażało. 

Aren przez chwilę patrzył w zamyśleniu na zamknięte już kryształowe wrota do czasu, aż wstrząsnęło nim zimno. Najwyraźniej zaklęcie ogrzewające Abraxasa straciło swoją moc. Westchnął ciężko. To był zaledwie początek wizyty w tym zamku, a wydarzyło się tyle, że czuł się już zmęczony. Pokłócił się z Riddle'm. Abraxas przez to, że chciał go bronić dostał szlaban. Jakiś dziwny chłopak postanowił sobie z niego zadrwić udając samobójstwo. A pierwszy uczestnik Durmstrangu głośno oznajmił, że uważa go za jakieś mięso armatnie, ewentualnie tarczę ćwiczebną. Lepiej być nie mogło. Bolały go ręce. Właściwie to czuł ból w całym ciele. Dzisiejszy wysiłek nałożył się na wczorajsze ślady poturbowania, co nie podziałało zbyt dobrze na jego samopoczucie. Nawet nie zdążył wziąć żadnego eliksiru. Już zaczął tęsknić za swoją... a raczej Slughorna pracownią eliksirów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Beery jak najprędzej odda mu jego składniki i akcesoria. Warzenie mikstur pomogłoby mu przetrwać zwłaszcza bliskość Toma. 

Chłód stawał się coraz bardziej dojmujący, dlatego Aren ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Po dwóch krokach nagle kopnął jakiś przedmiot i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, rozglądając się po posadzce w poszukiwaniu tej przeszkody. Nie odturlał się daleko. Grey podniósł go i przyjrzał mu się uważnie i... wstrzymał oddech w zaskoczeniu. Nie miał wątpliwości co do właściciela tej rzeczy. To musiał być Collins. Tylko on miał okazję w tym miejscu zgubić to coś. Aren poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się w jaki sposób Liam mógł wejść w posiadanie przedmiotu, który w nieodpowiednich rękach mógł narobić wiele złego. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że to jałowe rozważania, wsunął tą rzecz głęboko do kieszeni i podjął swoją wędrówkę w cieplejsze rejony. 

Idąc już korytarzem wciąż rozmyślał o Liamie i całym wydarzeniu na tarasie. Collins zachowywał się dziwnie, prezentował całą gamę sprzeczności i Aren póki co nie miał pojęcia z czego mogłoby to wynikać. 

Pierwsze specyficzne zachowanie zaobserwował już w momencie, kiedy chwycił spadającego Liama za rękę. W tej samej chwili oczy chłopaka szeroko się otworzyły, znieruchomiały, stały się jakby szkliste i niewidzące. Wszystko to minęło po dłuższym czasie bez śladu, ale ogólnie przypominało jakiś trans. Później, kiedy już rozmawiali, Collins sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie do końca wiedział jak ma się zachować. Był zmieszany nawet w momencie kiedy mu ubliżał, a na końcu rozmowy Aren ewidentnie zauważył poczucie winy w jego oczach. To było zastanawiające i sam nie wiedział jak miałby odebrać całe to wydarzenie. Zważywszy na końcówkę, kiedy zupełnie nieoczekiwanie go uleczył. Wydawał się równie zaskoczony jak on sam. Jedno wydawało się pewne. To nie było ich ostatnie starcie, a już z pewnością nie ostatnie spotkanie. Oczywiście pomijając zadania turniejowe. Było pewne, że muszą się zetknąć choćby po to, żeby Aren mógł oddać Liamowi odnaleziony przedmiot. Nie była to rzecz, którą należałoby przekazać przez trzecie ręce. 

***

Ze względu na to, że było to pierwsze przewinienie Abraxasa odstąpiono od jego ukarania. Stało się to jednak po długich negocjacjach, ponieważ profesor Reid był raczej zasadniczy, nie uznawał kompromisów i uważał, że przynajmniej niewielka kara jednak byłaby na miejscu. Młody Malfoy wyraźnie widział, że między Beerym, a Reidem musiały być jakieś zaszłości. Widać było, że znają się od dawna i chyba nie przepadają za sobą, chociaż to akurat nie było zbyt wyraźne. 

Kiedy wreszcie wszystko się skończyło i Beery wraz z Abraxasem znaleźli się w korytarzu zdążając do kwater Hogwartu, młody Malfoy wciąż analizował w myślach to spotkanie. Doszedł wreszcie do wniosku, że coś specyficznego musiało być w zachowaniu obu profesorów, ponieważ nawet Wright w pewnym momencie wydawał się być zaskoczony czymś w działaniu Reida. Postanowił wobec tego zaryzykować i zadać jakieś niezobowiązujące pytanie w nadziei na choćby strzępek informacji: 

– Przepraszam profesorze, ale czy znaliście się wcześniej z profesorem Reidem?

– Znamy się jeszcze ze szkoły. Dawno temu byliśmy przyjaciółmi – usłyszał Malfoy w odpowiedzi, wypowiedziane głosem zupełnie wypranym z emocji i zdumiał się w duchu, bo raczej nie tego się spodziewał. Znajomość znajomością, tego akurat się domyślił, ale przyjaźń? Nie drążył jednak tematu. Raz dlatego, że nie byłoby to zbyt taktowne, a dwa dlatego, że dotarli właśnie do miejsca, gdzie mieli się rozstać, czyli do podnóża schodów prowadzących do kwater uczniów Hogwartu. Niemniej w duchu zdecydował, że trzeba będzie przyjrzeć się tej sprawie bliżej, bo coś mu w niej nie pasowało. Na początek głos, którym nauczyciel przekazał mu tą krótką informację, zupełnie nie przystawał do trochę znudzonego, żartobliwego człowieka jakim był w Hogwarcie. Na ten moment Abraxas jednak odsunął od siebie te wszystkie myśli, bo musiał się skupić. Beery zwrócił się bowiem do niego ze słowami: 

– Przekaż Arenowi, że wpadnę do niego, żeby dostarczyć mu parę rzeczy potrzebnych do warzenia. Jestem pewien, że będzie chciał je dostać jak najszybciej – Abraxas potwierdził krótko, że zrozumiał i skierował się na schody bez dalszej zwłoki. 

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego uczestników zauważając natychmiast, że Tom najwidoczniej nieco zmienił zabezpieczenia przy wejściu, bo drzwi otworzyły się przed nim błyskawicznie, kiedy tylko do nich podszedł i równie szybko zamknęły się za nim, kiedy je minął. W salonie nie było Riddle'a, za to Avery siedział wraz z Orionem przy stole. Ten pierwszy bawił się po prostu papierowym ptakiem wprawiając go w ruch za pomocą magii, a Orion pisał list. Krótki rzut oka na treść powiedział Malfoyowi, że Balck próbuje się dowiedzieć trochę więcej o uczestniku Durmstrangu przebywającym w szpitalu. Przede wszystkim o jego stanie. Usiadł obok niego wzdychając lekko. 

– Coś się stało? – zapytał czujnie Orion nie przerywając pisania. 

– Miałem małe starcie z Evanem Wrightem. Jest jeszcze większym draniem niż przypuszczałem. Choć z niechęcią muszę przyznać, że jest też silny magicznie.

– Co powiedział o Arenie? – rzucił obojętnym tonem Black, a Malfoy pomyślał, że dedukcja kolegi jest perfekcyjna, ale zdecydował, że powinien wydać się zaskoczony, dlatego zaczął:

– Skąd wiesz, że powiedział coś o Arenie? – pobłażliwy uśmiech był jedyną odpowiedzią. Tymczasem Edgar skończył swoją zabawę i również zaczął się uważnie przysłuchiwać. Abraxas jednak nie zamierzał ukrywać tego co się działo, dlatego kontynuował: – Po prostu mówił o nim jakby był jakąś zabawką, na której będzie mógł potrenować zaklęcia. Uważa się za lepszego od innych, więc musiałem trochę sprowadzić go do parteru. 

– Aren musiał być wściekły – stwierdził Avery, po czym dodał: – I co, pokazałeś mu gdzie jego miejsce? 

– Jeśli był zły, to całkiem nieźle to ukrył... A co do pokazywania czegokolwiek to nie zdążyłem. Przerwał nam Beery, ale może to i lepiej – ostatni fragment zdania dodał niemalże szeptem, by usłyszał je tylko Orion, wspominając równocześnie moment kiedy zauważył, że drugi uczestnik Durmstrangu mierzy różdżką w Greya.

– Aren jest po prostu bardziej wprawiony jeżeli chodzi o znoszenie obelg – stwierdził krótko Orion przypominając sobie własne doświadczenia, których doznał będąc w skórze Greya. – Zależy ci na nim więc to normalne, że reagujesz dosyć... emocjonalnie. Pozwól jednak dać sobie dobrą radę. Postaraj się... nie ingerować. Po prostu zignoruj to. Aren da sobie radę. Zrób tak, bo inaczej zostanie to wykorzystane przeciwko tobie. 

– Masz rację. Z drugiej strony jednak nie możemy tego tak do końca ignorować, bo zostanie to natychmiast zauważone. Kiedy ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że Aren nie ma żadnego wsparcia może być gorzej. Więc to też nie jest wyjście. – stwierdził Avery, a po chwili milczenia uzupełnił wypowiedź deklaracją: – Ja tam nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać jeżeli ktoś przy mnie postanowi powiedzieć cokolwiek złego na temat Greya. Myślę jednak, że ty Abraxasie jako uczestnik musisz bardziej trzymać nerwy na wodzy... 

– Merlinie... w życiu bym się nie spodziewał takich słów wychodzących z twoich ust. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Edgarem? – zażartował Malfoy, w duchu przyznając rację koledze i uśmiechając się lekko na udawane oburzenie Avery'ego. 

– Swoją drogą to gdzie jest Aren? – zapytał nagle Edgar, a Abraxas wyprostował się zaskoczony: 

– Nie wrócił? 

– Raczej byśmy zauważyli. Spodziewaliśmy się, że wróci razem z tobą, ale skoro musiałeś się udać z Beerym... co robił Grey kiedy wychodziliście? 

– Nic, po prostu został z Collinsem. Myślałem, że wyjdzie chwilę później i uda się wprost tutaj... 

Momentalnie się nachmurzył i stracił humor. Oczywiście było to niedorzeczne. Nie mógł ciągle przebywać z Greyem i go pilnować choćby dlatego, że Aren nie znosił bycia kontrolowanym. To wszystko było dla niego jasne, a równocześnie trudno mu było powstrzymać się przed tym, by ruszyć na poszukiwania. Niepokoił się, bo wiedział doskonale, że Aren naprawdę ma jakąś nadprzyrodzoną moc, która pcha go we wszystkie niebezpieczne sytuacje. Zerknął kontrolnie na zegar. Za godzinę miał rozpocząć się obiad. Zawahał się, ale po zastanowieniu podjął decyzję, że jeżeli do tego czasu Grey się nie znajdzie, ruszy na poszukiwania. Zauważył ruch od strony Oriona, który wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaproponował:

– Chodź. Pójdziemy do biblioteki. Chcę zobaczyć tą zapieczętowaną strefę. Avery, ty lepiej też się stąd rusz. Spotkamy się potem na obiedzie. Postaraj się załatwić do tego czasu to o co wcześniej prosiłem – zgarnął pergaminy do swojej torby, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i ruszył do wyjścia, a Abraxas za nim. Edgar westchnął i nie czekając wyszedł tuż za nimi z tym, że skierował się w swoją stronę. 

Według planu, który dostali biblioteka znajdowała się w zachodnim skrzydle. Orion dyskretnie obserwował Abraxasa i zauważył, że ten rozgląda się uważnie po korytarzach którymi szli do celu. Nie ingerował, bo w zasadzie taki był jego zamiar. Mieli się rozejrzeć. Poza tym zamierzał przenieść rozmowę z Abraxasem na inny teren. Nie to, że nie ufał Avery'emu, ale... Zresztą rzeczywiście chciał obejrzeć niesławną część blilioteki, a jak wiadomo blondyn był dobry w runach. Black przypuszczał, że bardzo mu się przyda pod warunkiem, że nie będzie za bardzo rozproszony myślami o pewnym zielonookim Ślizgonie. 

Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że Durmstrang bardzo różnił się od Hogwartu, gdzie zazwyczaj korytarze były przepełnione radosnym gwarem. Tutaj tego nie było. Było zdecydowanie mniej uczniów, spokojnie się przemieszczających i rozmawiających najwyżej półgłosem. Najwyraźniej musieli do tego przywyknąć. Taki widocznie był tutaj obyczaj. Irytująca była powszechna obserwacja, której oni, jako ludzie z zewnątrz, byli poddani. Do tego również jak się wydawało musieli się przyzwyczaić i przyjąć jako coś normalnego. 

Z rozmyśleń wyrwała Oriona rzecz tutaj niespotykana powszechnie i dlatego bardzo wybijająca się i zwracająca uwagę. Głośna rozmowa i śmiech kilka metrów dalej. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego co widział jak dotąd. Abraxas również to usłyszał i uniósł głowę, by przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku. Jaskrawe szaty w kolorze błękitu i żurawiny wyjaśniły im wszystko. Przed wejściem do biblioteki stały cztery dziewczyny z Ilvermorny. Dwie z nich były uczestniczkami Turnieju.

Black i Malfoy mieli nadzieję, że zostaną zignorowani i w spokoju wejdą do pomieszczenia biblioteki, ale stało się to cokolwiek wątpliwe w momencie, kiedy jedna z dziewcząt dostrzegła ich pokazując dyskretnie pierwszej uczestniczce. Ta uśmiechnęła się promiennie na ich widok. 

W opinii Oriona było to okropne. Poczuł się tak, jakby zbliżał się do gromady Gryfonów tylko z innej szkoły. Zerknął na Abraxasa i zauważył, że ten nieco zesztywniał. To go przekonało, że przyjaciel czuje dokładnie to samo. Taktyczny odwrót byłby teraz źle widziany i właściwie niemożliwy. Byli już zbyt blisko. Nie zatrzymując się skinęli lekko głowami na powitanie próbując przejść przez próg skarbnicy wiedzy. Mieli nadzieję, że im się uda, ale głos jednej z tej grupki rozwiał ich niewczesne rojenia: 

– Jesteś Abraxas Malfoy. Widziałam cię w gazecie – powiedziała średniego wzrostu blondynka z falowanymi włosami do łopatek, szarymi oczami i okrągłą twarzą. Uśmiechała się przy tym przyjaźnie nisko kłaniając się unosząc przy tym lekko szatę. Na koniec dorzuciła: – Nessa Watson. Główna uczestniczka Turnieju z Ilvermorny, ale to pewnie już wiesz – roześmiała się ponownie ukazując rząd białych zębów. 

– Rowena Owen, druga uczestniczka – oznajmiła krótko dziewczyna stojąca obok. Niższa o pół głowy od tej pierwszej o prostych, ciemnobrązowych włosach, które opadały jej na plecy, brązowych oczach i jasnej, porcelanowej cerze.

W swojej szkole musiała uchodzić za piękność z tym swoim azjatyckim typem urody. Orion obserwował, jak Malfoy z kamienną, maską na twarzy kłania się lekko w odpowiedzi mówiąc: 

– Masz rację, jestem Malfoyem, a to mój przyjaciel Orion Black – lekki, powitalny ukłon wynikał z grzeczności, ale Orion miał szczerą nadzieję, że na tym się ta konwersacja skończy. Niestety...

– Oh, zapewne z tych Blacków. Wasze rodziny są bardzo sławne nawet w naszym kraju. Wydaje mi się, że nawet widziałam was na jednym z przyjęć organizowanych w Ministerstwie. Oczywiście wtedy nie znaliśmy się, ale mam nadzieję, że teraz... 

– Merlinie zamknij się w końcu! Ich to zupełnie nie obchodzi. Ciebie zresztą także. Daruj sobie ten godny pożałowania teatrzyk – przerwał nagle dziewczynie donośny głos dochodzący z prawej strony, gdzie była czytelnia.

Wszystkie zebrane osoby odwróciły się w tamtym kierunku jak jeden mąż. Na końcu, przy stole siedział chłopak z książką w dłoni patrząc na nich obojętnie. Po chwili obserwacji spokojnie wrócił do lektury tak jakby wcześniej ich nie obraził. Blondynka wyraźnie się obruszyła ruszając czym prędzej w jego stronę i zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwała mu z ręki publikację, odrzucając ją na bok i patrząc na niego wyzywająco. Chłopak jednak zignorował ją, wstał i schylił się po książkę otrzepując jej grzbiet. Wyraźnie nic nie robił sobie z dziewczyny i świadomie jeszcze bardziej ją denerwował. 

– Będziesz się tak zachowywał przez cały okres trwania Turnieju James!? Odkąd się tutaj znaleźliśmy robisz wszystko kompletnie inaczej niż zwykle! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.

– Nie wiem czego oczekiwałaś wybierając mnie. Kierowałaś się tylko i wyłącznie moją mocą nie zwracając uwagi na to czy chcę tego, czy też nie. Nie powinnaś się tak unosić i pokazywać innym swojej gorszej strony, skoro nadal chcesz wyglądać w ich oczach doskonale – stwierdził krótko i dosadnie chłopak, patrząc na dziewczynę z godną podziwu obojętnością. 

– To nie ja kompromituję się teraz tylko ty. Zachowujesz się bezczelnie. Mieliśmy być drużyną, a ty nas po prostu obrażasz. Nas i osoby z innej szkoły. Powinieneś mi dziękować. Dzięki temu, że cię wybrałam, twoja rodzina ponownie stanie na nogi. Zachowujesz się po prostu okropnie. 

– Wypełnię swoje obowiązki jako trzeci uczestnik z Ilvermorny, jednak nie oczekuj, że będę się bawić w jakieś durne interakcje z innymi. A zwłaszcza z przeciwną drużyną. Od początku jest jasne, że każdy myśli tylko o tym jak skutecznie skoczyć sobie do gardeł nieprawdaż? A teraz pozwól, że opuszczę to miejsce, skoro nagle zrobiło się tutaj całkiem tłoczno.

Wychodząc rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na dwójkę uczniów z Hogwartu, przyglądając się im przez kilka sekund. Byli silni magicznie. Mógł to ocenić na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak bardzo dobrze się kryli. 

Oczywiście jeśli chodzi o grupę z Hogwartu to pierwszy uczestnik wybijał się ponad wszystkich i czuł, że może mieć z nim kłopot. Przykuł jego uwagę już na początku, tuż po wylądowaniu po podróży świstoklikiem. Był wtedy wzburzony, choć dość szybko umiejętnie to zamaskował. Normalnie nikt tego nie byłby w stanie zauważyć oprócz niego. Miał do tego predyspozycje i korzystał skwapliwie z tej umiejętności. 

W tamtym momencie maska pierwszego uczestnika z Hogwartu już po chwili była idealna, bez żadnej skazy. Doskonale utrzymywał swoją moc w ryzach. Nie była to osoba, którą można było zignorować. Później, znając już wydarzenia, James doszedł do wniosku, że złość tego chłopaka powodował fakt, że trzeci uczestnik nie dotarł z nimi na miejsce. Co do tego trzeciego, jego ocena była jednoznaczna, choć go przecież nie znał, ani nawet nie widział jak dotąd. Chłopak był po prostu żałosny.

Jeszcze z informacji dostarczonych przez gazety wiedział, że trzeci uczestnik Hogwartu został wybrany przez pierwszego. Do dziś nie był w stanie zrozumieć skąd ten wybór. Przecież tamten chłopak nie mógł posługiwać się magią. Nie potrafił jak się okazało dotrzeć na miejsce świstoklikiem. Wiadomym było od początku, że będzie dodatkową przeszkodą, utrudnieniem dla uczestników Hogwartu. Osobiście, kiedy tylko o tym przeczytał, postanowił po prostu zignorować tego chłopaka, bo jednak atakowanie osoby nie mogącej się bronić nie było w jego stylu. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że jeżeli będzie wymagać tego sytuacja nie zawaha się przed niczym. Miał do odegrania swoją rolę i musiał się jej trzymać. Oczywiście wciąż zastanawiał się jak Hogwart będzie chciał zapełnić tę lukę w drużynie. Uczestnicy Durmstrangu na przykład, nie będą mieć żadnych oporów by wykorzystać słabość, jaką był trzeci uczestnik Hogwartu. 

***

Nessa wciąż czuła, że jej policzki płoną ze wstydu, którego musiała się najeść przez Jamesa. Nie rozumiała dlaczego ten się tak diametralnie zmienił odkąd wyszła sprawa z Turniejem. Zagryzła lekko wargę patrząc na innych, którzy szeptali między sobą i nie miała jakoś sił by zareagować. Sprawę załatwiła Rowena. Jedno spojrzenie skutecznie uciszyło wszystkich wokół. Nessa skinęła jej lekko głową w podziękowaniu wracając spojrzeniem do Abraxasa i Oriona.

– Bardzo przepraszam za zachowanie Jamesa... Nie wiem co mu odbiło. Normalnie tak nie reaguje... 

– Nie musisz przepraszać. Nie jesteś za niego odpowiedzialna w żaden sposób. On sam odpowiada za swoje słowa i czyny – skomentował grzecznie całe wydarzenie Orion. Z zamieszania wyłowił jedną ważną informację, którą teraz zapisał sobie w pamięci, jako element do sprawdzenia. To była wiadomość dotycząca rodziny chłopaka. 

– Dziękuję za zrozumienie... – przerwała na chwilę pierwsza uczestniczka z Ilvermorny, ponieważ Rowena szepnęła jej coś do ucha, po czym nieznacznie się zarumieniła natychmiast odwracając głowę. Nessa chwilę się zastanowiła i zapytała neutralnym tonem głosu: – Czy coś wiadomo na temat waszego trzeciego uczestnika? – Orion momentalnie wyczuł coś szczególnego w jej wypowiedzi. Był ciekawy co wyniknie z dalszej rozmowy, dlatego spokojnie odpowiedział:

– Aren odnalazł się i wszystko z nim w porządku. 

– Będzie na obiedzie?

– Nie jestem pewien... wyszedł gdzieś i do tej pory nie wrócił. Czy macie do niego jakąś sprawę? 

– Chciałyśmy go poznać po prostu... zwłaszcza Rowena i... – przerwała jej dłoń drugiej dziewczyny, która zasłoniła jej usta, uniemożliwiając dalsze słowa: 

– Ness! – właścicielka dłoni krzyknęła nieco zbyt wysokim głosem, który wyraźnie wskazywał na jej przerażenie. Po chwili opanowała się i miłym tonem, wciąż trzymając przyjaciółkę i zasłaniając jej usta dopowiedziała: – Przepraszamy, musimy jeszcze coś załatwić przed posiłkiem. Dziękujemy za wyrozumiałość w sprawie Jamesa. – skłoniła głowę w pożegnalnym geście i pociągnęła za sobą blondynkę, która uwolniona już od kneblującej dłoni chichotała cicho, ale posłusznie szła za nią. Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny, milczący świadkowie całego zajścia, ruszyły za nimi szepcząc między sobą. 

Nastała błoga cisza z czego Orion był bardzo zadowolony. W duchu doszedł do wniosku, że zachowanie męskiego uczestnika z Ilvermorny zaskoczyło go. Według tego czego się dowiedzieli był osobą lubianą w szkole, nigdy nie sprawiał problemów. Oczywiście niezgoda w obozie przeciwnika była pozytywną okolicznością dla drużyny Hogwartu. Bez wątpienia również będzie musiał przekazać zdobytą informację o rodzinie Jamesa Hilla Rudolfowi, żeby ją sprawdził. Problemem mogła okazać się niestety Rowena, wyraźnie zainteresowana Arenem. Wzburzy Toma, ale także i Abraxasa. Chwilę temu Orion wyraźnie widział przez chwilę w oczach przyjaciela błysk czegoś, co wcześniej widywał tylko u Toma, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. To był jedynie krótki błysk, ale wiedział, że Malfoy ukrył to co myślał w sobie i emocja ta z pewnością wypłynie w swoim czasie.

Po chwili milczenia, którą każdy z nich spożytkował na własne przemyślenia Black postanowił przejść do rzeczy, czyli do tego po co tu przyszli i tym sposobem skierować myśli Abraxasa na inne tory, dlatego zasugerował:

– Przyjrzyjmy się tej słynnej blokadzie. Przyda mi się twoja pomoc. Zakładam, że i run tam nie zabranie. Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Sądzę jednak, że pierwszy rzut oka i tak nam już wiele powie. 

Blondyn skinął lekko głową na potwierdzenie i wszedł pomiędzy regały z książkami. Regały sięgały aż po sufit. Mijali kolejne szeregi, ale im dalej wchodzili, tym wyraźniej Orion czuł zbliżającą się blokadę. W końcu obydwaj poczuli opór, kiedy dotarli do słabo oświetlonej części biblioteki i wreszcie zobaczyli swój cel.

Bariera mieniła się feerią barw. Falowała i migotała tak bardzo, że przez chwilę zabrakło Blackowi oddechu w piersi. Kolejne zaklęcia nawarstwiały się na siebie... zaklęcia, klątwy, runy, skomplikowane pieczęcie. Zauważył, że Abraxas rozejrzał się równie uważnie jak on sam, po czym aż zagwizdał cicho na ten widok, co zdarzało mu się wyjątkowo rzadko. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że sforsowanie przeszkody będzie wymagało bardzo wiele czasu, wiedzy, energii i prawdę mówiąc na ten moment Orion sam nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Równocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie odpuści i czuł się podekscytowany zadaniem. Już wiedział gdzie będzie spędzać najwięcej czasu. Oczywiście jasno zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że sam sobie nie da ze wszystkim rady. Postanowił, że poprosi o pomoc w odszyfrowaniu łatwiejszych, podstawowych zaklęć. To znacznie przyspieszy pracę i pozwoli mu się skupić na trudniejszych. Malfoy przez chwilę studiował barierę dotykając ją dłonią. Kiedy użył troszkę więcej mocy zareagowała obronnie, więc skrzywił się lekko i odstąpił o krok podsumowując: 

– Sporo pracy przed tobą. Postaram się pomóc na ile będę mógł. 

– Byłoby to jak najbardziej wskazane. Zastanawiam się właściwie nad tym jak długo ta bariera już tutaj jest i jakie tajemnice skrywają tomiszcza za nią. Po części to starożytna magia. Jest wykonana perfekcyjnie. Nigdy nie czytałem o tego rodzaju barierze. Swoją drogą... jeśli uczniom wolno próbować się za nią dostać, to jak jest z nauczycielami? Przegroda jest ustawiona na każdego bez wyjątku... 

– Znamy tylko jedną osobę, która będzie w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Uczył się w tej szkole. Będzie wiedział więcej.

– Mówiłeś, że Beery później wpadnie do Arena? Myślę, że zaczekam na niego i spróbuję od razu czegoś się dowiedzieć. To jedna z ważniejszych kwestii i może się okazać naprawdę pomocna. To jak, idziemy do kwater? Być może Grey zdążył już wrócić.

Malfoy skinął tylko głową potwierdzająco i zawrócili do wyjścia. Orion w drodze dyskretnie obserwował Abraxasa i zauważył, że ten zdecydowanie więcej wysiłku wkładał w to, by jego wyraz twarzy pozostał nieczytelny. Z pewnością nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał i bez wątpienia tematem był Aren. Tylko takie rozmyślania mogły go rozstrajać do tego stopnia. Orion nie lubił tego widoku. Przyjaciel wyglądał wtedy tak, jak po rozmowach z ojcem. Maska Malfoya była praktycznie idealna i tylko dzięki temu, że Orion znał go doskonale mógł zauważyć zmiany. Postanowił troszkę zburzyć ten jego pozorny spokój i pozwolić skumulowanej energii wydostać się na zewnątrz. To pomoże Abraxasowi w opanowaniu się później. Zaczął niezwłocznie realizować swój plan:

– Jak myślisz, Rowena jest w typie Arena? Jakby nie patrzeć to prawdziwa piękność – siłą woli powstrzymał uśmiech satysfakcji, gdy nagle Abraxas stanął na środku korytarza jak wryty i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tym nagłym pytaniem. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby na sekundę nie zacisnął nieświadomie pięści. Tylko po tym Orion zrozumiał, że trafił. 

– Wątpię by była w jego typie... 

– Naprawdę? A jaki jest jego typ? – blondyn zacisnął tylko zęby nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie.

Orion wiedział jednak, że zasiał ziarno niepewności. Teraz będzie go to męczyć, choć znając blondyna i jego uczucia nie będzie wiedzieć jak zadać to pytanie Arenowi. Sam mógłby to zrobić chociażby dla świętego spokoju przyjaciela, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Postanowił jednak popchnąć tą sprawę do przodu z pomocą osoby, która nie zwraca uwagi na takie niuanse jak uczucia, czy zażenowanie. O tak, Avery był do tego idealny. 

***

Po powrocie do kwater Hogwartu rozeszli się do swoich pokojów. Black doskonale wiedział, że Abraxas chciał jak najszybciej sprawdzić czy Grey wrócił, choć nie przyznałby mu się do tego za nic. Orion natomiast udał się po jedną z przywiezionych ksiąg, kilka pergaminów i pióro. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu do posiłku, więc chciał przedstawić Tomowi to, co już zdążył zaobserwować w kwestii bariery. Równocześnie zamierzał na gorąco, póki pamiętał wszystko szczegółowo, spisać zaklęcia i klątwy, które rozpoznał już na pierwszy rzut oka. Zdjęcie ich nie powinno być większym problemem. Kłopotliwe natomiast będzie bez wątpienia odkrywanie i ściąganie kolejnych warstw blokady. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny podczas rozszyfrowywania całej tej wielkiej i skomplikowanej układanki. 

Wrócił do salonu uczestników i już po krótkim rzucie okiem na Abraxasa wiedział, że Aren z pewnością wrócił. Malfoy był spokojny i siedział sobie jakby nigdy nic na swoim miejscu. Edgar również był obecny, co było wielkim ułatwieniem. Mógł zacząć realizować swój plan: 

– Aren? – zapytał dla niepoznaki. Odpowiedział mu Avery, wsuwający akurat w usta kawałek czekoladowej żaby:

– W swoim pokoju. Wrócił kilka minut po tym jak wyszliście. Akurat miałem wychodzić kiedy się pojawił. Zaraz powinien wrócić. Poszedł się przebrać. 

Orion skwitował tą wypowiedź kiwnięciem głowy, siadając naprzeciwko Abraxasa, który wydawał się zamyślony. Właściwie nie musiał nawet zgadywać o czym blondyn myślał. Jedno było pewne Malfoy zupełnie przepadł jeżeli chodziło o uczucia jakie żywił do Arena. Nie było to dobre jak oceniał Orion, ale skoro już tak się stało, to może jednak na początek warto było mu udzielić odpowiedzi, nad którą tak bardzo się głowił. Spojrzał na Edgara oglądającego z pewnym znudzeniem kartę czarodzieja z opakowania po żabie i zaczął niewinnie i zdawałoby się na zupełnie inny temat: 

– Opowiadałeś mu o bibliotece? – Abraxas zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, za to Avery momentalnie zainteresował się nowym, prawdopodobnie ciekawym tematem.

Opowiedział więc w skrócie co odkryli. Edgar głośno zastanowił się ile czasu pomieszczenie jest niedostępne dla innych i chwilę poświęcili na rozważanie tego tematu, ale póki co nie doszli do żadnej konkluzji. Orion zgrabnie nawiązał do spotkania uczennic z Ilvermorny i Edgar natychmiast podchwycił tą kwestię zadając rozmaite pytania. O to właśnie chodziło. 

W swojej opowieści dotarł w pewnym momencie do wątku dotyczącego Roweny Owen i jej prawdopodobnego zainteresowania Arenem. Kontynuował relację, gdy nagle bez słowa i szelestu dosiadł się do nich Tom. Black przeklął w duchu ostro. Nie zauważył, że Tom wyszedł od siebie. Z pewnością słyszał przynajmniej większą część tego o czym mówił, a już z pewnością wszystko o Rowenie. Przypuszczał, że tym gorzej dla tej dziewczyny, ale postanowił kontynuować i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Przecież wciąż nie wiedział jaki stosunek ma Tom do Arena. To drobne wydarzenie powinno pomóc w rozszyfrowaniu tych intencji. Kiedy będzie to wiedział, będzie mógł w jakiś sposób interweniować. Kontynuował więc rozmowę z Averym jak gdyby nigdy nic. W pewnym momencie wtrącił się Edgar, z wielkim entuzjazmem i swobodą mówiąc: 

– Tak sobie myślę, że skoro dziewczyna interesuje się Arenem, mimo że w gazetach informowano o fakcie, że obecnie nie może używać magii, to widocznie jej to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie, to chyba dobrze o niej świadczy prawda? Z tego co mówisz Orion jest naprawdę śliczna! Zazdroszczę Arenowi, że się nim zainteresowała! 

Ten moment wybrał sobie Aren, by wyjść ze swojego pokoju. Siedzące w saloniku małe zgromadzenie spowodowało, że westchnął w duchu. Widok Toma pobudził go do łypnięcia złym okiem. Niestety miał pełną świadomość, że skoro mieszkają tu razem, musi pogodzić się z faktem, że będzie się na Riddle'a natykał często. Ponownie westchnął w duchu ze zniecierpliwieniem i ignorując osobnika, którego póki co nie chciał widzieć, zapytał Abraxasa: 

– Idziemy na obiad? – blondyn w milczeniu skinął głową i wstał. Pozostali postąpili podobnie i ruszyli za nimi. Aren nie miał zamiaru przejmować się Riddle'm. Nie chciał pozwolić, żeby jego osoba powodowała konieczność separowania się od grupy. W końcu lubił spędzać czas z Edgarem i Orionem. 

Podążając za Abraxasem, bo przecież nie wiedział gdzie jest jadalnia, zwrócił uwagę na specyficzne zachowanie Edgara. Chłopak non stop rzucał mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. Zanim jednak zdążył wyartykułować o co mu chodzi dołączyli do nich Mulciber z Rudolfem. To wyraźnie rozproszyło na razie Avery'ego. Rozmowa potoczyła się w kierunku omawiania osoby jednego z nauczycieli. Po chwili okazało się, że był to profesor nauczający tutaj Starożytnych Run. Ku zdziwieniu Arena Malfoy nie dołączył do rozmowy. To było dość dziwne, bo przecież starożytne runy to był jego konik. Był milczący, mocno zamyślony, pewnie nawet nie wiedział czego dotyczy rozmowa. Aren orientował się przecież, że blondwłosy Ślizgon uniknął kary, dlatego dziwiło go jego zachowanie. 

Musiał porozmawiać z Malfoyem na osobności. Chciał jeszcze raz usłyszeć informacje jakie zebrali o Collinsie. Wcześniej nie przeglądał i nie słuchał ich zbyt uważnie i teraz niewiele był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Ocena zachowania chłopaka i sam fakt posiadania przedmiotu, który znalazł na tarasie wymagały pogłębionej wiedzy i dokładniejszej analizy.

Jadalnia wyglądała podobnie jak w Hogwarcie. Zasadnicza różnica tkwiła w wielkości pomieszczenia. Tutejsze było mniejsze, bo miało za zadanie pomieścić dużo mniej osób. 

Aren pamiętał z czasów hogwardzkiego Turnieju, że goście mogli wybrać miejsce przy stole dowolnego domu. To była ich decyzja. Tutaj każda ze szkół miała wyznaczony stół. Przez głowę Greya przemknęła myśl, że nie bardzo będzie to sprzyjało jakimkolwiek bliższym znajomościom i integracji. Usiadł koło Abraxasa, który zajął miejsce tyłem do innych stołów i trochę w bok od Toma. Grey był mu za to niepomiernie wdzięczny. Nie miałby aktualnie ochoty siedzieć bezpośrednio naprzeciw Riddle'a. Czuł, że Malfoy zrobił to specjalnie po to, by ułatwić mu nieco życie. 

Był głodny. Właściwie przecież nie jadł już prawie dobę i jego żołądek stanowczo dopominał się posiłku. Kiedy tylko pojawiły się potrawy zabrał się za jedzenie ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Avery'ego, kiedy porcja klopsików z surówką zniknęły błyskawicznie z talerza, a Aren sięgnął po rybę. 

– Merlinie, głodzili cię czy co? – nie wytrzymał po chwili Avery.

Nie zauważył, że widelec pytanego zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę w połowie drogi do ust. Aren pomyślał, że Edgar nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jak blisko był prawdy. Tym razem oczywiście nikt go nie utrzymywał w głodzie, a po prostu splot przypadków spowodował, że ominął parę posiłków. Potrzebę zasilenia organizmu wzmagała wzmożona aktywność fizyczna i przemiana animagiczna. Zużyły znaczące rezerwy energii w jego ciele. 

Grey uśmiechnął się lekko, spróbował ciemnofioletowego napoju, który okazał się sokiem z owoców leśnych, według niego dużo smaczniejszym niż hogwardzki sok dyniowy i odpowiedział na zadane pytanie sięgając po kolejną porcję jedzenia: 

– Cóż od wczorajszego obiadu nie miałem okazji wziąć nic do ust. – po chwili ciszy jaka zapadła po tym zdaniu Edgar wypalił z właściwym sobie taktem z pytaniem, które wytrąciło Arena trochę z równowagi:

– Jakie dziewczyny są w twoim typie? – chwilę trwało nim Grey zebrał się w sobie, ale wreszcie zmobilizował się do odpowiedzi. Zdecydował się na przekazania prawdy, wciąż rozmyślając nad tym skąd Edgarowi przyplątał się taki pomysł. 

– Nie wiem... nie myślałem nigdy o tym. W zasadzie jak się zakochasz to po prostu tak już jest i nie zwracasz uwagi na typy... 

– W sumie masz rację. Wnioskuję z twojej wypowiedzi, że był ktoś kto ci się kiedyś podobał prawda? 

Orion uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc bardzo bezpośrednie pytania, bezceremonialnie zadawane przez Edgara. Osobiście przywykł już do tego, ale najwidoczniej Aren potrzebował jeszcze trochę ćwiczeń pod tym względem. Rozejrzał się wokół spokojnie. Mulciber i Lestrange rozmawiali z innymi uczniami Hogwartu nie zwracając uwagi na toczącą się rozmowę, za to Abraxas udając zainteresowanie swoją zupą niemrawo poruszał łyżką, wyraźnie wsłuchując się w wymianę zdań między Edgarem, a Arenem. Tom zachowywał się i wyglądał jak zwykle. Wydawał się niewzruszony... ale do czasu. Ku cichej radości Blacka, odpowiedź Arena spowodowała, że dłoń w której Riddle trzymał łyżkę zacisnęła się nagle mocno aż pobielały kłykcie, co wyraźnie wskazywało, że słucha uważnie i mu zależy. Malfoy natomiast dla odmiany patrzył uparcie w swoją zupę zagryzając wargę:

– Tak był ktoś taki, jakiś czas temu... 

– Jakoś nie wiem czemu, ale ciężko mi było sobie wyobrazić ciebie zakochanego. Jaka była? Opiszesz ją? A może jest z naszej szkoły? Znamy ją?

– Czy to ważne? – Aren wyraźnie próbował się wykręcić od tych kłopotliwych pytań, ale niewiele osiągnął:

– Oczywiście, że ważne. W nagrodę opowiem ci o moich miłosnych podbojach, a nawet więcej... wspomnę nawet o tych Abraxasa... – ostatnie słowa powiedział cichutko. Na tyle cicho, że Aren nie wiedział nawet czy dobrze usłyszał. Z tego co pamiętał, Abraxas nikomu nie zdradził się ze swoją orientacją, dlatego ciekaw był co też planuje powiedzieć mu Edgar na ten temat. Ceną była mało istotna wiedza z przyszłości. Grey doszedł do wniosku, że może zdradzić tych kilka szczegółów:

– Była urocza. Pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę to był jej śmiech. Taki naprawdę miły dla ucha. Potem zobaczyłem jak się uśmiecha i chyba wtedy się zakochałem. Była troszkę wyższa ode mnie, ale nieznacznie. Miała długie, czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Widać było, że miała azjatyckie korzenie. Była naprawdę świetną szukającą w quidditchu. Pamiętam jak podczas meczu goniła mnie i... – urwał nagle stwierdzając, że to już zbyt wiele informacji. Postanowił zakończyć na tym i rzucił: – Nie jest z naszej szkoły, więc nie mieliście okazji jej poznać. Znałem ją wcześniej. – zaaferowanie i lekkie zdumienie na twarzy Avery'ego troszkę zaniepokoiły Arena. Po chwili usłyszał:

– A ja myślałem, że przeznaczenie to tylko bujda. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale ten opis to w ogólnym zarysie osoba, która... – nagły ból w placach stopy nie pozwolił dokończyć Edgarowi. Oczywiście winowajcą był Orion, który z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy przydepnął mu nogę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy on, Edgar mówił coś czego nie powinien. Tym razem nie było jasne o co Blackowi chodzi, dlatego Avery łypnął na niego złym okiem. 

Black zdążył pożałować swojego pomysłu na uspokojenie wątpliwości Abraxasa. Najwyraźniej osiągnął odwrotny efekt. Blondyn jeszcze bardziej zamknął się w sobie, starając się ukryć swoje uczucia. Wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze. Miał przecież dobry trening w kontaktach z własnym ojcem. Nie to jednak było celem. Nie znał przeszłości Arena i nie mógł przewidzieć takiego feralnego rozwoju wypadków. Druga uczestniczka Turnieju z Ilvermorny była według opisu łudząco podobna do dawnej miłości Greya. Oczywiście wątpił, by to właśnie o niej Aren mówił. Widział ją przecież wcześniej na zdjęciach i nie rozpoznawał. Na pewno zauważył jednak podobieństwo do swojej dawnej sympatii, chociaż nie było tego po nim widać. Teraz w czasie opowiadania też jakoś do tego nie nawiązał. Można było to przypisać chyba jedynie jego roztargnieniu i pewnie też nie skupieniu się na przekazywanych informacjach o uczestnikach Turnieju. To było do Arena podobne. Było też jeszcze inne wyjaśnienie. Jak dało się zauważyć Grey był doskonały w odczytywaniu emocji u innych. W stosunku do siebie miał z tym wielkie problemy. Zakochanie mógł wobec tego pomylić z mniej wzniosłym uczuciem. 

Orion przyjrzał się Arenowi, ale ten wciąż jakoś nie wyglądał na zorientowanego w czym rzecz. Za to Tom, mimo że panował nad wyrazem twarzy doskonale, mierzył nieszczęsną Rowenę takim wzrokiem, że gdyby tylko mógł, dziewczyna z pewnością padłaby bez życia. Black szczerze współczuł drugiej uczestniczce z Ilvermorny. Całkiem nieświadomie weszła w drogę osobom, które nie lubią dzielić się Arenem. 

– Która...? Co miałeś na myśli? – zapytał Aren nieświadom zamieszania jakie spowodował swoim oszczędnym w słowa opowiadaniem, kontynuując posiłek z wielkim apetytem. 

– Która co? Właściwie... co ja chciałem powiedzieć? Nie pamiętam jakoś... – Edgar starał się wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji, wciąż nie do końca pojmując o co chodziło Orionowi. 

– Mnie nie pytaj – rzucił w odpowiedzi Aren podnosząc się z miejsca, by sięgnąć po dzbanek z tym pysznym sokiem. Żeby go dosięgnąć, musiał lekko pochylić się nad Averym. Szyja Greya znalazła się jakoś na wysokości spojrzenia i Edgar zauważył mimochodem na niej szary cień:

– Aren chyba jesteś tutaj troszkę ubrudzony.

Stwierdził głośno, odsuwając lekko kołnierzyk jego koszuli, by dotknięciem wskazać konkretne miejsce. Już chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie było zabrudzenie tylko ewidentny siniak. Dalej pod kołnierzykiem zauważył odciśnięte ślady dłoni na szyi zielonookiego chłopaka. Spojrzał szybko na boki zasłaniając feralne miejsce, ale uspokoił się niemal natychmiast. Nikt z siedzących nie zauważył tego co on. Co ciekawsze wyglądało na to, że Aren nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nosi ślady po duszeniu. 

Najwyraźniej była to pozostałość po wydarzeniach do jakich doszło między puszczeniem świstoklika, a pojawieniem się Greya w Instytucie. Edgar nie dał nic po sobie poznać i postanowił dla odmiany milczeć póki co na ten temat. Zamierzał szepnąć słówko Abraxasowi na osobności, ale nie planował informować Toma, który z dużym prawdopodobieństwem użyłby raczej zbyt drastycznych metod, żeby dowiedzieć się co się stało. 

– Później się wykąpię – odpowiedział zielonooki nalewając sobie soku.

***

Jakoś udało mu się niepostrzeżenie przemknąć wraz ze świergotnikiem do pokoju. Na szczęście miał osobny pokój dla siebie, dzięki czemu obyło się bez żadnych tłumaczeń innym. Docenił tym razem ten fakt. Wędrowanie w obie strony do miasteczka i z powrotem sprawiło, że opuścił jeszcze dwie lekcje, ale obmyślił już sposób na wytłumaczenie nieobecności. Plan powinien się powieść. Profesor raczej przyjmie takie wyjaśnienia. Pozostało teraz tylko znaleźć zielonookiego. Musiał mu jak najszybciej przekazać świergotnika, a po drugie pojawił się jeszcze inny powód, nawet bardziej istotny. Z tą sprawą nie powinien zwlekać. Rana na ramieniu zaczynała go niepokoić. Zażył już potrzebne eliksiry i zastosował odpowiednie maści, ale rana wyglądała coraz gorzej i zaczęła boleć. To nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Nie mógł iść po fachową pomoc medyczną, bo spowodowałoby to pytania, a tych zdecydowanie wolał uniknąć. 

Poświęcił jakąś godzinę na poszukiwania nieznajomego. Widział kilku uczniów z Hogwartu, ale niestety nie natknął się na tą konkretną osobę. Po drodze słyszał również plotki o jakiejś akcji w bibliotece, ale kiedy dotarł na miejsce ku jego rozczarowaniu już nikogo tam nie było. Za to miał okazję przyjrzeć się dokładnie wszystkim chyba gościom z Ilvermorny w tym trzem uczestnikom Turnieju z tej szkoły. Kłębili się i dość żywo dyskutowali między sobą na korytarzu w okolicy wejścia do biblioteki. Jego uwagę przykuł pewien chłopak. Z rozmów i szeptów dowiedział się, że to trzeci uczestnik z tej szkoły. Było w nim coś dziwnego, jeszcze nie wiedział co, ale warto było mieć się przy nim na baczności. Jego intuicja tak podpowiadała, a jeszcze nigdy go nie zmyliła. Nie miał póki co w tej części Instytutu nic więcej do roboty, dlatego ruszył dalej na poszukiwania zielonookiego chłopaka. 

Po drodze doszedł do wniosku, że zamiast chodzić po korytarzach w nadziei na spotkanie, lepiej udać się w miejsce, gdzie każdy przychodzi. Ruszył więc do jadalni na obiad z nadzieją, że tym sposobem uczyni przełom w swoich poszukiwaniach. W drodze do swojego stołu przeliczył spojrzeniem uczniów Hogwartu i wyszło mu, że siedzi tam jedna osoba więcej niż wczoraj. Znaczyło to bez wątpienia, że szukana przez niego osoba jest na obiedzie. Zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce mając doskonały widok na wszystkich. Po krótkiej obserwacji rozpoznał szukanego po posturze. Teraz, kiedy już wiedział gdzie siedzi skupił się na jego zapachu i po dobrej chwili pochwycił go. Był zaburzony i rozmyty wonią innych przebywających w pomieszczeniu ludzi, ale był, potwierdzając domysły żółtookiego. Teraz musiał tylko poczekać aż skończy się uczta, cel jego poszukiwań wstanie i wówczas podążyć za nim. To powinno być proste, a potem... 

– W czasie pierwszego zadania zajmiesz się najpierw eliminacją tamtego charłaka. Kiedy już to zrobimy, przejdziemy do pozostałej dwójki. Jeśli zostanie wybrana kolejna osoba, to załatwimy to tak jak zwykle.

Głos Wrighta przerwał mu rozmyślania. Siedział dwa miejsca dalej, ale mimo że mówił półgłosem, słyszał go doskonale. Jak dotąd Turniej go nie interesował, ale słowo charłak sprawiło, że poczuł zaciekawienie i rozmową, i Turniejem, a przede wszystkim Hogwartem i nowo poznanym chłopakiem. Chciałby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym wszystkim w przewidywaniu, że to mu się przyda. 

Pochylił się w stronę Wrighta, na co ten zareagował typowo, jak wszyscy inni, czyli odsunął się nagle jak oparzony. Chłopak spojrzał na niego pogardliwie, ale zignorował zachowanie i zadał pytanie na interesujący go temat:

– Usłyszałem waszą rozmowę. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej na temat ludzi z Hogwartu. Którzy z nich są uczestnikami i co o nich wiecie? 

– To nie twoja sprawa i lepiej się w to nie mieszaj – warknął w odpowiedzi Evan mierząc go wzrokiem. 

– Wystarczą mi podstawowe informacje. Póki jestem miły radziłbym byś stał się bardziej rozmowny. Rozpuść język, bo możesz bardzo łatwo go stracić...

– Jak to możliwe, że nic nie wiesz o Turnieju? – zapytał zdziwiony Collins, ale chłopak zignorował go jak zwykle. Nie znosił go przez skórę. 

– Więc? 

– Wszystkie podstawowe informacje ostatnio powtórzyła gazeta. Jeżeli ją przeczytasz, powinieneś zdobyć to czego szukasz, plus jakieś tam wzmianki o zamku Hogwart i ogólnie tamtejszej szkole.

– To powinno mi rzeczywiście wystarczyć. Daj mi ją – odparł wyciągając rękę. Evan kiwnął lekko głową do Collinsa i ten wyciągnął z torby czasopismo podając mu je w milczeniu. 

– Doceniam pomoc, ale nie odchodźcie jeszcze, bo może będę miał kilka pytań – zarządził otwierając gazetę, ale Evan z Collinsem wstali i oddalili się bez słowa. Właściwie przewidywał, że tak się stanie, ale nie szkodziło spróbować. 

Na rozkładówce poświęconej Hogwartowi zobaczył zdjęcie uczestników. Bardzo znajome, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego, przy okazji rzucając osobie obok wrogie spojrzenia. Przez chwilę patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to zdjęcie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce! To był ten chłopak, którego wczoraj śledził... Aren Grey... Powtórzył kilka razy w głowie imię, żeby je dobrze zapamiętać, po czym zagłębił się w artykuł relacjonujący przebieg wyboru uczestników w Hogwarcie. 

Po przeczytaniu wszystkich dotyczących sprawy wzmianek i artykułów uznał, że znalazł kilka odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Jednym z głównych było: dlaczego Aren nie używał magii. Teraz wiedział, że po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Wartość zielonookiego w jego oczach wzrosła znacznie. Musiał być niezwykle odważny skoro ze świadomością, że nie jest w pełni sprawnym czarodziejem, pospieszył na ratunek świergotnika. Ten chłopak był naprawdę niesamowity. Do tej pory przechodziły go dreszcze, gdy przypominał sobie jego przemianę. To było wyjątkowe widowisko! Miał talent. I choćby dlatego chciał go poznać bardziej. Czuł bowiem, że to co widział i wiedział, stanowiło zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. 

Nie mógł się też powstrzymać przed ostrym spojrzeniem w stronę ucznia, który był pierwszym uczestnikiem Hogwartu. Tamten akurat również spojrzał w tą stronę i ich oczy się spotkały. Żółtooki nie lubił go. Tyle mógł stwierdzić już na wstępie. Powody były chyba zrozumiałe: naraził zielonookiego na coś tak niebezpiecznego jak Turniej Trójmagiczny. Było to okrutne i nie mógł się nie zastanawiać co między nimi zaszło, że wątpliwej jakości efektem stał się wybór Greya na trzeciego uczestnika.

Żółtooki poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się na tym, czy ktoś z otoczenia Arena wie o jego małej tajemnicy. Pamiętał jak bardzo chłopak był spięty, gdy opowiadał mu o swoich możliwościach. Prawdę mówiąc napięcie mogło wynikać także z tego, że póki co zielonooki zupełnie nie kontrolował zwierzęcia po przemianie. 

Obserwował grupę Hogwartu od wczoraj i zauważył, że ten cały Riddle im przewodził. Robił to dyskretnie, to trzeba było mu przyznać. Nie było tego widać na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak jego aparycja i moc przyciągały innych niczym ćmy do ognia. Żółtooki zastanowił się przez moment gdzie w tym wszystkim umieścić jego wczoraj poznanego znajomego. Czy był sam, czy też miał kogoś po swojej stronie. Znów przeniósł spojrzenie na stół Hogwartu akurat na czas, żeby zauważyć ich opiekuna, który podszedł do jednego z uczniów. Był to zresztą ten sam chłopak, co do którego miał podejrzenia, że to właśnie jest jego wczorajszy znajomy. Uczeń wstał również i już razem zmierzali w stronę drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył chłopaka z przodu, był już pewien, że znalazł swoją zgubę. 

Zdecydował, że póki ma go na celowniku nie ma co zwlekać. Wstał ze swojego miejsca udając się czym prędzej za nimi. Usłyszał, że ktoś go woła, ale zignorował tego kogoś i ruszył do wyjścia. Już na korytarzu zorientował się, że gonieni znikają właśnie za zakrętem, więc czym prędzej ruszył w tamtym kierunku i nawet za bardzo się nie zastanawiając zawołał chłopaka:

–Aren! Zaczekaj! 

Zielonooki zatrzymał się słysząc swoje imię i odwrócił powoli. Dopiero kiedy napotkał żółte spojrzenie w jego oczach błysnęło rozpoznanie i radość. Wydawał się być bardzo zaaferowany jasnobrązowymi włosami wołającego chłopaka tak innymi od tych, które miał po przemianie. Obcy podbiegł i ze znajomym uśmiechem, który Aren odwzajemnił rzucił:

– Szukałem cię.

Kiedy tylko stwierdzenie przebrzmiało obaj w zdumieniu zamrugali, po czym roześmiali się radośnie, bo okazało się, że obaj powiedzieli dokładnie to samo w tym samym momencie. Aren z zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że czuje się przy tym obcym dziwnie swobodnie. To nie było jak dla niego normalne zachowanie, ale postanowił martwić się tym dopiero wtedy, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś problemy z tym związane, albo wynikające z tego faktu. Zupełnie nagle skonstatował, że świadkiem ich spotkania jest przecież Beery, który swoim sposobem stał z boku i starał się być niewidzialny. Trzeba było jakoś zgrabnie wybrnąć z sytuacji i wytłumaczyć... cokolwiek. Grey spojrzał na profesora, który przyglądał się im z pewnym zaintrygowaniem. Zanim zielonooki Ślizgon cokolwiek powiedział, nauczyciel rzucił krótko i jakby zachęcając do wyjaśnień:

– Aren? 

Przez chwilę Grey poczuł pustkę w głowie. Jakoś nie był w stanie nic wydumać. Widząc to obcy przejął inicjatywę i oznajmił krótko:

– Przepraszam proszę pana, ale czy mogę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Arenem? Mam nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę. Tylko na moment. Nie wiedzieliśmy się dosłownie wieki i musi mi kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić – po tej przemowie chłopak rzucił Arenowi doskonale udawane karcące spojrzenie. Pytanie profesora było właściwie oczywiste, a zadane zostało zaskoczonym tonem:

– Znacie się z panem Greyem?

Beery nie spodziewał się, że Aren może tutaj trafić na kogoś znajomego. Musiał to być jakiś bliski i dobrze znajomy Arenowi człowiek, bo chłopak zachowywał się przy nim bardzo swobodnie, a Herbert znał go już na tyle, że wiedział o jego zdystansowanym i ostrożnym podejściu do obcych. Cała sytuacja była niezwykle intrygująca, a stała się jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca po słowach żółtookiego chłopaka: 

– Oczywiście, że się znamy. W końcu jesteśmy od lat najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez tak długi czas nie pisałeś. Wiesz jak się poczułem, gdy zobaczyłem twoje zdjęcie w gazecie?! Merlinie, dlaczego ty zawsze wpadasz we wszystkie najgorsze kłopoty!

Aren tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w odpowiedzi, w duchu podziwiając kunszt aktorski obcego chłopaka. Wszystko co mówił brzmiało wiarygodnie. Czas było jakoś zareagować, bo cały wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Zwrócił się więc do Beery'ego: 

– Moglibyśmy zamienić kilka słów? Obiecuję, że za chwilkę do pana dołączę. 

Beery wyraził zgodę. Podkreślił jednak, że za parę minut chce go widzieć i poszedł dalej wzdłuż korytarza spokojnym krokiem. Nie przyspieszał, bo miał nadzieję, że uda mu się usłyszeć jakiś strzęp rozmowy chłopców. Niedługo się łudził. Kiedy zrobił ledwo cztery kroki, wyczuł zaklęcie wyciszające. Był pod wrażeniem, bo kiedy obejrzał się za siebie okazało się, że obcy chłopak nie wyciągnął nawet różdżki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i w duchu doszedł do wniosku, że istnieje szansa na to, że niepotrzebnie martwił się o Arena. Nie bez przyczyny zostawił go również sam na sam z Liamem... Co prawda nie miał szansy niczego podsłuchać, ale miał nadzieję, że później w rozmowie uda mu się osiągnąć jakieś wieści o tej znajomości.

Obcy chłopak śledził przez chwilę profil Arena, kiedy ten obserwował swojego profesora aż do momentu, gdy zniknął za zakrętem. Wówczas zielonooki zwrócił się w jego stronę z jawnym zainteresowaniem, ale już chwilę później jego twarz zmieniła się nagle na przestraszoną i wypalił: 

– Świergotnik...!

– Cały i zdrowy w moim pokoju – Aren przyjął to z ulgą, a chłopak uśmiechnął się na tą ekspresję i dodał: – Mam tylko problem z podaniem mu czegokolwiek. Nie pozwala się do siebie zbliżyć. 

–Taaak to dosyć uparty osobnik... Ostatnio jednak udało mi się wreszcie go przekonać. Może i tym razem się uda. 

– Czy przewidujesz jakiś problem z jego przetrzymywaniem? Wolałbym w miarę szybko przekazać go tobie. Niestety nie mogę go mieć zbyt długo, bo od czasu do czasu mój pokój musi być udostępniony do kontroli – widział na twarzy zielonookiego, że miał ochotę o coś zapytać. Pewnie o powody kontroli. W ostateczności jednak powstrzymał się przed indagacjami i odpowiedział tylko: 

– Żeby nie powodować zbędnych spięć zapytam najpierw Beery'ego. Myślę jednak, że nie powinno być z tym problemu... – w duchu Aren dodał, że przecież są w posiadaniu znacznie gorszych rzeczy niż małe magiczne stworzenie. 

– To by było pomocne. Zresztą jakimś cudem lepiej poszło ci dogadanie się z tym stworzeniem. Dlatego sądzę, że twoja kuratela nad jego procesem leczenia da dobre efekty. Swoją drogą, jeżeli chodzi o leczenie, to mam pewien problem od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Widzisz... o cholera Bennet! Spotkajmy się po kolacji Aren, teraz muszę jak najszybciej się ukryć! – Tak nagłe zakończenie rozmowy i dziwny kontrapunkt na koniec zaskoczyły zupełnie Greya.

Wciąż nie znał nawet imienia swojego „najlepszego przyjaciela”. To był pewien problem, bo był pewien, że Beery o niego zapyta. Widział przecież, że sprawa zaintrygowała nauczyciela. Nie było na co czekać. Ruszył w stronę kwater, mijając po drodze mocno wzburzonego mężczyznę. Wyglądał jakby miał zamiar za chwilę kogoś zabić i prawdopodobnie tym kimś był jego nowy znajomy. Grey już teraz nie dziwił się tamtemu chłopakowi, że uciekł. 

Dopiero na krętych schodach wiodących do kwater Aren przypomniał sobie skąd znał nazwisko mężczyzny widzianego w korytarzu. Był to ów sławny nauczyciel Eliksirów, Lucas Bennet. Grey sapnął na swoją nieuwagę ze zniecierpliwieniem. Mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się profesorowi. Miał na to szansę. 

***

Wszedł do salonu uczestników i od razu skierował się do pracowni. Przez chwilę stanął zaskoczony w progu na widok bałaganu jaki tu aktualnie panował. Fiolki, kociołki, łyżki rośliny i inne potrzebne akcesoria zapełniały blaty i półki regałów bez ładu i składu. Pośród tego wszystkiego Beery ze stoickim spokojem wydobywał kolejne pomniejszone rzeczy, przywracając ich normalną wielkość. Po chwili obserwacji tego pandemonium, Aren zrobił krok i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na siebie uwagę zapracowanego nauczyciela, który skomentował panujący w pomieszczeniu rozgardiasz nie przerywając pracy:

– Zrobiłem trochę bałaganu, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie jeżeli sam ułożysz wszystko tak, żeby tobie było wygodnie i żebyś wiedział gdzie co jest. W końcu podejrzewam, że to tutaj będziesz spędzał większość czasu.

– Dziękuję, ale czy są tu również rzeczy, które miał pan w swojej pieczy?

– Te akurat radziłbym ci trzymać w swoim pokoju. Z tego pomieszczenia mogą swobodnie korzystać również Abraxas i Tom. Pomyślałem w związku z tym, że warto zainstalować u ciebie odpowiednią szafę, gdzie mógłbyś trzymać te składniki i komponenty. Przy okazji... mam roślinkę, którą udało mi się ostatnio zdobyć. Lubuje się w ciemności, dlatego szafa powinna być dla niej doskonałym miejscem.

– Mógł pan od razu powiedzieć, że po prostu nie ma pan już u siebie miejsca – ze śmiechem stwierdził w odpowiedzi Aren, a Beery udając oburzenie faktem odkrycia jego niecnego planu, łypnął na niego złym spojrzeniem. Chwilę później nie mogąc powstrzymać kpiącego uśmieszku, próbował coś powiedzieć, ale udało mu się dopiero za drugim razem i wyrzucił z siebie pseudo obrażonym tonem:

– Na początku było z tobą więcej zabawy. To chyba już wszystko do wyładowania tutaj – zakończył po chwili rozglądając się wokół z uwagą. Aren także obrzucił cały chaos spojrzeniem i stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty tego wszystkiego teraz porządkować. Postanowił również, że do tej pracy zaprosi Abraxasa, który na koniec będzie mógł posprzątać swoimi niezwykle pomocnymi zaklęciami sprzątającymi. W międzyczasie odpowiedział:

– Po prostu zdążyłem już nieco Pana poznać.

– Niestety, jak widać są również złe strony dłuższych znajomości. To co, teraz obieramy kierunek do twojego pokoju. Zobaczysz tam kilka nowych rzeczy, które już podrzuciłem. Zwłaszcza cudeńko, które udało mi się zdobyć w miasteczku, gdy cię szukaliśmy. Kiedyś już takie miałem, ale niestety nie pożyło zbyt długo. To było wieki temu, a przede wszystkim trochę inna odmiana. 

– Nie próżnował Pan jak widzę – po tych słowach wraz z nauczycielem wyszli z pracowni i już po chwili zamknęli za sobą drzwi pokoju Arena. Już chwilkę później Beery wyjął z kieszeni niewielki słoik z otworami na wieczku i podając Arenowi do obejrzenia rzekł:

– Sam zobacz.

Podczas, gdy chłopak oglądał roślinę, Herbert zajął się rozwiniętą formą transmutacji, dzięki której po pewnym czasie w okolicy łóżka Arena stanęła sporej wielkości szafa. 

Tymczasem Grey najpierw przez szkło przyglądał się roślince, a później odkręcił wieczko i zajrzał do środka, obserwując uważnie i komentując głośno to co widzi:

– Wygląda bardzo ładnie. Jest jeszcze młoda. Przypomina mi jakoś tak diabelskie sidła, ale jeszcze mocno wiotkie... i te liście, a także ta... jak to nazwać... jakby rozgwiazda w środku do sideł nie pasują.

– Bardzo dobrze, to faktycznie jest odmiana diabelskich sideł. Co jeszcze widzisz?

– Kiedyś już chyba w jakiejś książce widziałem tą roślinę. Nie pamiętam. Nie ważne. Kiedy zajrzałem do środka i ramiona rozgwiazdy i pnącza drgnęły, jakby miały zamiar do mnie sięgnąć. Jakoś tak dziwnie liście, które porastają pnącza przypominają mi potrójne listki trującego bluszczu. Mają ładny, ciemnozielony kolor. Pnącza wydają cię póki co delikatne, ale jak roślina podrośnie podejrzewam, że urosną i one i będą giętkie i chwytliwe skoro to jakieś tam diabelskie sidła. Zastanawiam się tylko po co tej roślinie ta rozgwiazda w środku. Jakoś dziwnie kojarzy mi się z no nie wiem, na przykład rosiczką. Zaraz sobie przypomnę chyba Droseria broomensis. Tak samo ma króciutkie, dłuższe, jeszcze dłuższe i bardzo długie ramiona, jasnozielone i pokryte rzęskami, parzydełkami, czy jak to nazwać. Czyżby była toksyczna?

– Większość z tego co powiedziałeś jest poprawna. Roślina nosi nazwę parzące sidła. Nie wyrasta do rozmiarów diabelskich sideł, ale to też wystarcza, żeby dorosły egzemplarz był w stanie pochwycić człowieka, czy całkiem pokaźnej wielkości zwierzę. Na razie będzie żywiła się nawozem, później owadami, a następnie większymi stworzeniami, ale to za jakiś czas. Póki co wystarczy im woda z odpowiednim organicznym nawozem, który stoi już w szafie. Starczy na parę miesięcy. Gorsze jest to, że faktycznie jest to roślina toksyczna, a im dłuższy ma się z nią kontakt cielesny, tym gorzej dla ofiary. Może nawet doprowadzić do śmierci, ale to dopiero po dobie działania. Lubi ciemność, wtedy barwy ma bardzo nasycone, ale może rosnąć również w półcieniu. Wtedy liście stają się zielonopurpurowe i wydzielają oleistą ciecz, a to co nazwałeś rozgwiazdą, czyli kwiat, pokrywa błyszczący, złocisty olejek. Pędy, podobnie jak diabelskie sidła chwytają ofiarę. Liście zawierają olejek eteryczny, który wnika w ciało, powodując podobnie jak przy kontakcie z trującym bluszczem swędzące oparzenia. Ofiara kręci się, stara się drapać, a to pobudza pnącza do kurczenia się i stopniowego przybliżania łupu do kwiatu, który zaczyna produkować swój oleisty, lepki płyn zawierający środek usypiający i paraliżujący układ nerwowy. Parzydełka przysysają się w końcu do ofiary i powodują ranki i powolne wyciekanie krwi. Na tym etapie roślina przez parzydełka dostarcza do organizmu łupu, a raczej do jego krwi środek rozrzedzający ją i zapobiegający krzepnięciu. Oczywiście, jeśli ofierze nie uda się wyrwać, albo ktoś jej nie uratuje, to w końcu umiera z upływu krwi. Do eliksirów, ale nie pamiętam do jakich używa się oleju z kwiatu oraz parzącej substancji ukrytej w blaszkach liściowych,

Aren słuchał z uwagą, równocześnie podziwiając pojemną, przestronną szafę. Profesor skończył wykład, wyjął z kieszeni pomniejszoną, drewnianą skrzynię i machnięciem ręki przywołał do siebie Arena. Odebrał z jego rąk słoik z rośliną, zgrabnym ruchem umieszczając ją w mroku szafy, a wręczając mu w zamian skrzynkę z pytaniem: 

– Wiesz co to jest? 

– Jakiś magiczny przedmiot? Czuję wyraźnie magię.

– Istotnie. Widzisz, jakiś czas temu dostałem w całkiem pokaźnej ilości pewien składnik, za którego posiadanie można spędzić kilka lat w Azkabanie. Wiesz o czym mówię? – zapytał Beery, a Aren zamyślił się głęboko na moment. 

– Sporo było takich rzeczy... mniej lub bardziej niebezpieczne – po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, kiedy doszedł co to mogło być. Na wszelki wypadek, żeby się upewnić, zapytał: – Czy chodzi Panu o jad akromantuli?

– No właśnie. Ciekawi mnie jakim cudem wszedłeś w posiadanie tak dużej ilości jadu. Ta ilość może zabić wszystkich czarodziejów w pobliskim miasteczku. Ten składnik osiąga zawrotną cenę na czarnym rynku, dlatego pozwoliłem sobie trzy fiolki tegoż zamienić na na ten oto niezwykle przydatny przedmiot, by móc bezpiecznie przetransportować resztę jadu i inne twoje mikstury do tej szkoły. Wierzę, że to nie będzie problem. A teraz wyjaśnię na czym polega specyfika tego czarnomagicznego przedmiotu.

– Nie, to żaden problem. Dziękuję, że pan o tym pomyślał. Przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jad akromantuli jest aż tak bardzo cenny i wiąże się z takim ryzykiem podczas transportu – przyznał z poczuciem winy Grey.

– To nic takiego. Wierz mi, gorsze rzeczy przechodziły przez moje ręce. 

Przyznał zagadkowo jak zawsze nauczyciel, machając lekceważąco dłonią. Oczywiście Aren nie zamierzał się dopytywać. Wiedział już z doświadczenia, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Należało czekać i zbierać strzępki informacji rzucanych to tu, to tam jakby mimochodem. W końcu przyjdzie taki dzień, że z tych strzępków będzie mógł poskładać całość, a przynajmniej jakiś w miarę jasny obraz. 

– Co to jest? 

– Przedmiot stworzony dawno temu. Praktycznie niezniszczalny. Chroni go magia krwi użytkownika. Jak pewnie się domyślasz wszystko co jest związane z magią krwi jest w pewien sposób pomocne, ale też i niebezpieczne. Akurat w tym przypadku tak nie jest. Skrzynka ma za zadanie chronić cenniejsze rzeczy. Jedyny minus jest taki, że jednak trzeba przelać trochę własnej krwi, by móc z niej korzystać. Sądzę jednak, że to mała cena zważywszy na fakt, że dzięki temu twoje tajemnice pozostaną nimi. 

– A co się stanie z osobą, która będzie próbowała siłą się dostać do skrzynki?

– Dostanie zaklęciem obronnym. Jak już wspominałem tylko ty możesz używać tego przedmiotu bezkarnie. W końcu każdy czarodziej ma swoją własną, indywidualną sygnaturę magiczną i aurę. Twoja krew zawiera w sobie te części magii i po nich przedmiot cię rozpozna. Widzisz ten bezbarwny klejnot? Musisz na niego wylać swoją krew, którą kamień będzie pochłaniać i w momencie kiedy stanie się czerwony, będziesz mógł korzystać ze skrzynki w pełni. Przyznam, że nie jestem pewien, czy nie trzeba będzie tego odnawiać od czasu do czasu, ale rzecz jest przydatna.

– A jeżeli ktoś posiada Przeznaczonego? Ta osoba również byłaby w stanie to otworzyć jak sądzę... – powiedział w zamyśleniu Aren, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję Beery'ego.

– Słuszna uwaga. Najpierw jednak ktoś taki musiał by istnieć i to nie tylko w bajkach. Pamiętaj, żeby użyć tej skrzynki dopiero jak będziesz w lepszej formie. Widzę, że wycieczka do Atarium była dosyć intensywna i obfitowała chyba w różne wydarzenia.

– O czym Pan mówi? – zapytał Grey zwiększając swoją czujność i starając się nie pokazać po sobie napięcia. 

– Jak to o czym? Na przykład twój apetyt podczas obiadu wiele mi powiedział. A tak z innej beczki, co sądzisz o Collinsie? – Aren poczuł się zaskoczony tą zmianą tematu. Wydawało się, że nie ma ona sensu, ale Beery zawsze miał w działaniu jakiś sens.

– Zna go Pan?

– W sumie nie do końca. Opiekuje się nim jednak mój dawny znajomy. Ostatnio go widziałem jak był jeszcze dzieckiem, ale wyglądał niemal tak samo jak teraz. Oczywiście teraz jest starszy. Nawet wyraz twarzy ma ten sam. Dlatego jestem ciekaw jak się zachował, co i jak powiedział, kiedy cię z nim zostawiłem. 

– Cóż... w zasadzie nasza rozmowa zakończyła się na wymianie zwrotów grzecznościowych. Nic poza tym – wyjaśnił powoli Aren, starając się dociec jakie drugie dno, które w tej sprawie wyczuwał, ukrywają pytania profesora. Przez chwilę zobaczył w oczach Beery'ego coś na kształt zawodu i w duchu zadał sobie pytanie dlaczego? 

– W sumie myślę, że to już wszystko co od ciebie chciałem. Pamiętaj, by w ciągu najbliższych dni, powiedzmy w ciągu tygodnia, przesadzić parzące sidła do ziemi. Lubią torfiastą, mokrą glebę. Dlatego, kiedy je podlewasz, rób to obficie. Najlepiej w doniczce umieść długą, pionową rurkę i przez nią wlewaj wodę, ewentualnie lej ją zwyczajnie z góry. Roślinie to nie zaszkodzi. Kiedy już będą w ziemi, przez dwa kolejne tygodnie rozpuszczaj raz na tydzień w wodzie miarkę nawozu. Nie rozpuści się, ale utworzy się taka zawiesina i nią podlej roślinę. W trzecim tygodniu już zasyp sidła nawozem. Dosłownie syp go na wierzch. Roślina sobie z nim poradzi. Już po godzinie będzie błyszczała jak nowa, a nawóz będzie leżał wokół niej w donicy, zgrabnie odsunięty. Myślę, że to już wszystko co chciałem. Oczywiście nadal będziemy w kontakcie. Abraxas pokaże ci gdzie są moje komnaty, tymczasem chyba Orion chce coś pilnie ode mnie. Aż tutaj czuję jaki jest zniecierpliwiony. 

– Profesorze! Jest jedna rzecz! – Aren przypomniał sobie naglę prośbę swojego „ przyjaciela” i postanowił załatwić tą sprawę od ręki, póki jest tu profesor. – Czy będzie problemem, jeżeli będę trzymać w swoim pokoju magiczne stworzenie? – zapytał, zauważając zaskoczone spojrzenie nauczyciela.

– O jakim magicznym stworzeniu mowa?

– Świergotnik na przykład? – zielonooki chłopak uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Beery, przymknął na chwilę powieki, by zebrać myśli, po czym wolno zaczął mówić:. 

– Aren. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to stworzenie jest niebezpieczne? Co prawda jest piękne, ale możesz przez nie oszaleć. To przez jego śpiew. Skąd w ogóle masz tego ptaka? Czekaj, niech zgadnę. Twój przyjaciel? 

– Tylko na jakiś czas. On nie może teraz śpiewać, bo ma uszkodzone gardło. Ogólnie jest w złym stanie. Wczoraj uratowaliśmy go razem. Jak stworzenie wyzdrowieje obiecuję, że je odstawimy tam, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Bardzo, bardzo proszę... – w tym momencie Aren zniżył lekko głos, patrząc na Beery'ego prosząco tymi swoimi wielkimi oczyma i przybliżając się nieznacznie. 

– Merlinie, nigdy tego nie rób przy kobietach. Aż serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej – powiedział nauczyciel żartobliwie. Nie zamierzał zdradzać, że tak było rzeczywiście. Aren nie musiał tego wiedzieć. – Zgoda. Jednak ma to zostać tajemnicą. Inaczej będę musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć. Czy to jasne? 

– Oczywiście! Dziękuję!

Aren cały się rozpromienił, a Herbert wyjął różdżkę i zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające, z którego istnienia chłopak nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Po krótkim pożegnaniu Beery wyszedł myśląc, że chyba za bardzo dał się chłopakowi owinąć wokół palca. Nie mógł jednak po tak uroczym proszeniu nie ulec. Ta mało znana strona Greya. Była potężną bronią, jak stwierdził po sobie. Chłopak prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. 

Ogólnie Beery był po części zadowolony z tej rozmowy. Dostał jakieś informacje o tym, jak Grey spędził noc w Atarium. To tam musiał spotkać swojego przyjaciela. Inna sprawa, co tamten chłopak robił w miasteczku o takiej porze. Kolejne pytanie, to skąd wzięły się na szyi Arena sine ślady? Zobaczył je przez czysty przypadek. Akurat zbliżał się do stołu Hogwartu w jadalni i zauważył, że Avery odsuwa kołnierzyk z szyi Arena. Był już blisko i to od dobrej strony, spojrzał na nią i wtedy to zobaczył. Noc w Atarium musiała być faktycznie niezwykle burzliwa i należało być zadowolonym, że Aren spotkał tam tego drugiego chłopaka i że dotrwał do rana cały i zdrowy. Niemniej było to wysoce niepokojące. 

Orion czekał na niego w jednym z foteli, a Beery ze zwyczajowym już wyrazem twarzy podszedł do niego, domyślając się czego może dotyczyć ta rozmowa.

*** 

Większość popołudnia Aren spędził z Abraxasem i Averym, który zaoferował swoją pomoc przy porządkowaniu pracowni. Praca szła sprawnie, ale Grey zauważył, że z niewiadomych powodów Edgar rzuca mu co jakiś czas tajemnicze, choć nieokreślone spojrzenia. Za którymś razem zielonookiemu chłopakowi wydało się, że być może jest to zmartwienie. Zdziwiło go to, bo nie widział powodu do zmartwień jeśli chodziło o Avery'ego. Z reguły był lekkoduchem i raczej nie miał tendencji do zamartwiania się czymkolwiek. Miał zapytać o tą sprawę Edgara, ale praca na tyle go pochłonęła, że potem o tym po prostu zapomniał. 

Skupił się zwłaszcza na osobistym ustawianiu fiolek, prosząc co jakiś czas o rzucenie na tą czy inną zaklęcia zapobiegającego stłuczeniu. Kiedy wreszcie zniecierpliwiony trochę Abraxas zapytał czemu nie pozwoli nałożyć tego zaklęcia na wszystkie fiolki, obaj z Edgarem usłyszeli wykład, jak to nie wolno tak robić, bo w niektórych miksturach znajdują się składniki, które mogłyby wejść z zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi w interakcje. Obaj Ślizgoni przyglądali się mówiącemu jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa z czego wywnioskował, że najwidoczniej o tym nie wiedzieli. On sam po tylu rozmaitych eksperymentach zwracał uwagę na naprawdę maleńkie detale. A ten, to była właściwie podstawa.

Uporali się z porządkowaniem pracowni w niespełna dwie godziny. Aren z czystym sumieniem musiał przyznać, że bez magii z pewnością robiłby to przez cały dzień. Mimo wszystko było to męczące zajęcie i poczuł straszną senność, która przyszła zupełnie nagle. Odrzucił zaproszenie, by obejrzeć bibliotekę, o której mu opowiedzieli przy sprzątaniu. Głośno oznajmił, że przyda mu się drzemka przed kolacją, a biblioteka nieważne jak ciekawa musi poczekać na swoją kolej. Wolał ją obejrzeć, gdy nie będzie zasypiał na stojąco. Obiecał, że spotkają się na wieczornej uczcie i rozeszli się do swoich zajęć.

Kiedy Grey został już sam, wrócił do swojego pokoju i dosłownie opadł na łóżko ciesząc się, że jest duże i może się na nim wyciągnąć na całą długość. Spojrzał na skrzynkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym i w myśli porównał ją sobie do zgubionego dziennika. Westchnął ciężko zastanawiając się co by było, gdyby faktycznie poznał tożsamość swojego Przeznaczonego. Wciąż czuł się źle na myśl, że zapodział dziennik. To była chyba jedyna droga, która mogła go do tej osoby doprowadzić, choć nawet nie wiedział czy istnieje w tych czasach. Niekiedy lubił sobie wyobrażać tą osobę i siebie razem, dzielących tą samą moc. To wciąż była bardzo miła wizja. Uśmiechając się pod nosem zapadł po chwili w głęboki sen. 

***

Kolacja trwała w najlepsze i wszędzie można był usłyszeć podekscytowane szepty, nawet wśród uczniów Durmstrangu. Żółtooki jednak jakoś nie potrafił się tym wszystkim ekscytować. Zwyczajnie się martwił. Równocześnie po raz kolejny wyrzucał sobie, że to irracjonalne tak bardzo troszczyć się o osobę, którą ledwie się znało. Jego przypadek jednak właśnie udowadniał, że może się tak dziać. 

Różne dziwne pomysły przychodziły mu do głowy, a najgorsze było to, że za nic nie potrafił ich odpędzić. Spojrzał w kierunku stołu Hogwartu na puste miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował Aren i poważnie zastanawiał się, gdzie zielonooki się podziewał. Spojrzał po chwili na pierwszego uczestnika Hogwartu, którego widok sprawiał, że normalnie gotowało się w nim wszystko w środku. Nie znosił tego osobnika. Był niebezpieczny. Narażał Greya. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że jest szczególnym zagrożeniem i musi się wobec niego mieć na baczności. I pomyśleć, że koło kogoś takiego był Aren... 

Po chwili tamten najwyraźniej wyczuł, że jest intensywnie obserwowany i odszukał żółtookiego wzrokiem. Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. Był pod wrażeniem siły tych czerwonych tęczówek, jednak on też nie był słaby i nie zamierzał ugiąć się pod tym wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej był to jakiegoś rodzaju test, bo został w jakiś sposób doceniony przez tamtego nieokreślonym uśmiechem. Zacisnął z frustracji ręce pod stołem, ale zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. 

Tymczasem na podium wszedł dyrektor Durmstrangu Harfang Munter, który zwrócił się do czyhających na informacje reporterów i innych gości spoza szkoły, opowiadając w ogólny sposób dlaczego musi dojść do dodatkowego naboru na uczestnika Turnieju z tej szkoły. Żółtooki spojrzał uważnie na Czarę Ognia, która przyciągała spojrzenia wszystkich wokół. Dyrektor powoli kończył swoje przemówienie. Kiedy wyczuł ruch przy stole Hogwartu zerknął tam i zauważył, że Tom Riddle wstaje i opuszcza salę. Ponownie spojrzał na Czarę i dyrektora, który zaczął iść w jej kierunku. To była ostatnia chwila na decyzję i niech go piekło pochłonie on naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić!

– Proszę jeszcze chwilkę zaczekać! – powiedział donośnym głosem wstając ze swojego miejsca i skupiając na sobie uwagę innych. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli sięgnął szybko po pióro i na serwetce, nakreślił swoje imię i nazwisko. Następnie wstał z miejsca i zaczął iść w stronę podium. Widział po drodze coraz więcej niedowierzających spojrzeń. Nie dziwił się w zasadzie tym ludziom, bo sam nie do końca wierzył w to co robi. Zdecydowanie miał wielkie wejście, ale warto było dla tych wszystkich durnych wyrazów twarzy uczniów z jego szkoły i jednego zabijającego wzroku po stronie nauczycieli. Tamtego spojrzenia tylko się domyślał i póki co nie śmiał nawet spoglądać w tamtym kierunku.

Podszedł do Czary, wrzucił swoje nazwisko, które po chwili strawił błękitny płomień. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego zawsze podpowiadające prawdę przeczucie i tym razem się nie myliło. W większe bagno już chyba nie mógł wdepnąć. To było największe jak do tej pory w całej jego karierze uczniowskiej. 

***

Aren podskoczył na łóżku rozbudzony nagłym, donośnym dźwiękiem otwieranych drzwi, które uderzyły dodatkowo w ścianę z łoskotem. Do pokoju z impetem wmaszerował nie kto inny jak cholerny dupek Riddle, który oczywiście znowu miał jakiś problem jak stwierdził po samym wyrazie jego twarzy Grey. Wstał z łóżka, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i w duchu przygotował się na kolejną potyczkę słowną z czerwonookim Ślizgonem. Zanim jednak tamten cokolwiek powiedział, spojrzał na zegar i z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy krzyknął: 

– O cholera! Wybory!

– Przynajmniej unikniemy tracenia cennego czasu, na tłumaczenie ci dlaczego tutaj jestem. Czy w twoim słowniku istnieje słowo odpowiedzialność? Dlaczego ciągle pogrążasz naszą szkołę swoim zachowaniem. Wystawiasz samego siebie na coraz większe pośmiewisko – Tom mówił niby spokojnie, ale można było wyczuć, że jest zły.

Aren tylko zagryzł wargę, starając się doprowadzić swoje pomięte ubranie do porządku. Oczywiście efekt był mizerny. Po chwili przyglądania się Riddle machnął różdżką, uzyskując dużo więcej. Grey szykując się do wyjścia zastanowił się nad tym, że chyba jednak warto było pomyśleć o jakimś zabezpieczeniu tych cholernych drzwi, by nikt samowolnie nie mógł tutaj wejść. Musiał zapytać o tą kwestię Abraxasa. Bez słowa wyszedł tuż za Tomem. Normalnie pewnie by przeprosił, bo tym razem to była faktycznie jego wina, ale zaciął się w sobie i postanowił, że dopóki ten drań nie zrobi tego pierwszy nie ma zamiaru go przepraszać za nic. Wybrał zatem po prostu milczące podążanie przed siebie. 

Na miejscu okazało się, że już było po wszystkim, a przy stołach nie było uczestników Turnieju w tym Abraxasa. W oczy rzucało się zastanawiające zachowanie uczniów z Durmstrangu. Byli wyraźnie wzburzeni. Wyglądało to tak jak przy jego, Arena wyborze. To było ciekawe. Kogo wybrała Czara Ognia? Nagle zauważył, że profesor Beery wskazuje, by poszli w jego kierunku, co też uczynili. Poprowadził ich do bocznej sali. Zanim tam doszli, Aren zapytał: 

– Kogo wybrała Czara?

– Cóż... myślę, że nawet ty będziesz zaskoczony. Ten uczestnik wrzucił swoje nazwisko dosłownie sekundy przed końcem czasu – powiedział tajemniczo Herbert, przepuszczając ich przodem przez drzwi.

– Faktycznie interesujące... – podsumował Grey napiętą atmosferę i idealną ciszę, jaka powitała ich w tym pomieszczeniu.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy już komplet, włączając w to naszą wieczną zgubę – powiedział złośliwie profesor Reid patrząc w stronę Arena.

– Oh daj spokój Cadanie. Mówisz tak, jakby to było faktycznie ważne – skwitował lekceważąco Beery. Najwyraźniej było to zbyt lekkie podejście jak na gusta profesora z Durmstrangu. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagłą ciszę przerwał donośny głos: 

– Aren! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! 

Grey nawet nie zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, gdy jego osoba została zamknięta w kurczowym uścisku. Przez sekundę widział totalne zdumienie na twarzy Toma, nim przysłoniły mu cały obraz ramiona ściskającego go chłopaka.

– Udusisz mnie... – wysapał, trochę zażenowany.

– Oh wybacz, byłem strasznie podekscytowany. Nie mogłem się już doczekać aż tutaj dotrzesz – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco żółtooki „przyjaciel”, na co Aren stwierdził:

– Co ty tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że mieliśmy się spotkać później i... – przerwał nagle, czując na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Zerknął kontrolnie i okazało się, że to ręka Riddle'a, odciągająca go od żółtookiego w stronę jego i Abraxasa. Kiedy Tom uznał, że odległość jest już satysfakcjonująca, zadał pytanie, które go nurtowało:

– Skąd znasz Arena? 

– Nie wiem dlaczego właśnie mnie zadajesz to pytanie. Wyobraź sobie, że Aren też tutaj jest. – odciął się żółtooki, nieoczekiwanie zyskując dodatkowe punkty w oczach Greya i nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Tymczasem „przyjaciel” kontynuował: – Jeżeli będzie chciał się podzielić z tobą tym, jakie relacje nas łączą, to dobrze. Powtarzam, według mnie to pytanie powinieneś zadać jemu.

– A więc kim ty jesteś i dlaczego obściskujesz naszego trzeciego uczestnika? – Zmienił styl pytania Riddle, starając się zapanować nad emocjami, które zaczęły go rozsadzać od środka szukając ujścia. Użył całej swojej siły woli, by tak się nie stało. 

– Dlaczego go przytuliłem? To proste, bo mogłem – powiedział bezczelnie żółtooki, ponownie przyciągając Arena do siebie jednym ramieniem, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Riddle'a. Oparł brodę na drugim z ramion zaskoczonego Greya i spokojnie kontynuował: – A kim jestem? Pozwól, że się przedstawię, bo będę częstym gościem w waszych szeregach. Samuel Relin, trzeci uczestnik Durmstrangu oraz najlepszy przyjaciel Arena.


	33. Rozdział 32: Igrając w wężem - cześć pierwsza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA: Ten rozdział został wyjątkowo podzielony na dwie części z przyczyn osobistych mojej bety. Druga połowa powinna być w połowie września. Przy tej długości aż poczułam nostalgię i powrót do korzeni podczas pisania początkowych rozdziałów, choć wciąż jest nieco dłuższe :) Miłego czytania!

Rozdział 32: Igrając z wężem - część pierwsza

W Tomie zagotowało się od emocji, jednak starał się niczego po sobie nie pokazać. Do głowy przebojem wdarła mu się uciążliwa, niezwykle dokuczliwa myśl, której jakoś nie mógł się przez dłuższy czas pozbyć. Było to właściwie pytanie: czy zabicie jednego z uczestników kilka minut po jego wybraniu byłoby naprawdę złym pomysłem? Chłodna, logiczna część umysłu podpowiadała mu, że to zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie. Jego zdumiewająco emocjonalna cząstka, której obecność niespodzianie w sobie odkrył, chciała śmierci tego impertynenta tak bezprecedensowo postępującego z jego... z Arenem. 

Sprzeczne odczucia i natłok niezwyczajnych myśli powodowały, że Tom nie do końca był w stanie zdecydować jak powinien zareagować i taki stan przedłużał się według niego ponad miarę. Apogeum osiągnął, kiedy ten obcy chłopak objął Arena. Brak reakcji ze strony zielonookiego tylko podsycał ogień i Riddle z pewnym zdumieniem stwierdził, że czuje w żołądku coś nieprzyjemnego. Był pewien, że gdyby sam zrobił coś podobnego w stosunku do Greya, chłopak zapewne by odskoczył, albo starał się wyrwać. Ta myśl nie pomogła i Tom poczuł nagle, że jest bardzo blisko uwolnienia swoich mocy i rzucenia jakiejś adekwatnej do sytuacji, potężnej klątwy. Na przykład Avady... Nie, to było za mało... zbyt szybkie i praktycznie bezbolesne. Zbyt łaskawe... 

Zabijanie w myślach żółtookiego trochę pomagało, choć niezbyt wiele. Powtarzał więc ten proces wielokrotnie i na różne sposoby w nadziei, że... 

Nagle poruszenie wśród uczestników Ilvermorny odwróciło na moment uwagę Riddle'a od jego podstawowego problemu. Reprezentujący tą szkołę chłopak klęczał na podłodze oddychając ciężko. Zanim Tom skupił się na powodach, które mogły do tego doprowadzić, zauważył kątem oka ruch od strony Arena. Błyskawicznie zareagował, łapiąc go za ramię i powstrzymując od interwencji. 

Oczywiście został nagrodzony złym spojrzeniem i natychmiast skonstatował, że odkąd się tu znaleźli Aren obrzuca go prawie cały czas takim wzrokiem. Nie zamierzał się jednak teraz wycofywać ze swojego dążenia do powstrzymania zielonookiego. Musiał ukrócić jego dziwne zapędy do ratowania biednych, poszkodowanych i uciśnionych. Nie rozumiał takich działań to raz, a poza tym dość już było zamieszania. Wystarczająco irytujący był fakt, że Grey miał tutaj kogoś kogo znał w przeszłości. Kogoś, kto sporo o nim wiedział. Więcej niż ktokolwiek z Hogwartu. Ta myśl ponownie obudziła nieprzyjemne uczucie w środku. Tom nie pozwolił mu się zdominować. Bezlitośnie je zdusił i skupił się na zielonych tęczówkach wpatrujących się właśnie w jego twarz mówiąc: 

– Nie mieszaj się w to – zielone oczy zwęziły się, a ramię szarpnięciem uwolniło się z chwytu Riddle'a. Tom z zaskoczeniem ujrzał na twarzy Arena wyraz bólu. To go zastanowiło. Nie użył przecież właściwie żadnej siły, skąd więc taka reakcja?

Nie miał jednak czasu nad tym się skupiać, bo jego wzrok powędrował nieco wyżej i napotkał bardzo czujne, uważne spojrzenie żółtych oczu obserwujące każdy jego ruch. Nie zdążył nawet zinterpretować tego spojrzenia, kiedy jego uwagę rozproszył Abraxas. Podszedł do Arena i pochylił się nad nim lekko, coś szepcząc do ucha. Zielonooki niemal natychmiast się rozluźnił, co było ogólnie rzecz ujmując pozytywne. Mniej zadowalające było, że Grey obdarzył blondyna lekkim uśmiechem. Na szczęście w efekcie cel został osiągnięty i Aren tylko obserwował z daleka co działo się wśród uczestników z Ilvermorny. Riddle również tam przeniósł swoją uwagę.

Do chłopaka z Ilvermorny podeszli obecni w pomieszczeniu nauczyciele, ale odmówił przyjęcia jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Nie podzielił się też tym co mu się stało. Po dłuższej chwili podniósł się z podłogi sprawnie, jakby wcześniejszy incydent nie miał miejsca z zupełnie nieczytelną maską na twarzy i na tym się wszystko skończyło. 

Tom obserwując wszystkich wokół doszedł do wniosku, że w strukturze każdej z grupek uczestników widać było podobny schemat. Wszędzie trzeci uczestnik dystansował się od dwóch pierwszych. To rzucało się w oczy. Kiedy Riddle wrócił spojrzeniem do Relina i Arena okazało się, że ze sobą po cichu rozmawiają. Żółtooki pochylił się lekko i uważnie słuchał co zielonooki ma mu do powiedzenia, a Riddle widząc to poczuł wzbierającą na nowo falę irytacji. 

Chłopcy zamienili kilka zdań i żółtooki odszedł w pobliże swojej grupy wyraźnie jednak się od pozostałych separując. Tom zamyślił się głęboko. Mógł już nad czymkolwiek myśleć i analizować, bo jego emocje uspokoiły się, a buzująca magia ustabilizowała, odkąd żółtooki odsunął się od Arena. Zastanawiało go czym kierował się Relin wrzucając w ostatniej chwili swoje nazwisko do Czary. 

Przesunął wzrok na grupę z Ilvermorny. Watson i Owen, mówiły coś do chłopaka, który wcześniej zasłabł, ale ten kompletnie je ignorował. W pewnym momencie rzucił im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że przestały zwracać na niego uwagę, skupiając się na innych. Oczywiście wzrok Roweny powędrował do Arena, czego Tom nie omieszkał nie zauważyć. Na szczęście Grey był zajęty rozmową z blondynem i nie zwrócił uwagi na dziewczynę. Riddle ocenił w duchu, że na jej szczęście. Z satysfakcją również stwierdził, a to poprawiło mu humor, że Rowena nie potrafiła przyciągnąć spojrzenia Grey'a. On, Tom mógł to zrobić. 

Sam sobie i ewentualnym wszystkim wokół, jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby to widzieć pokaże, że tak jest. Mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili. Nawet jeżeli Aren był na niego wściekły. Proszę bardzo. Przeniósł spojrzenie na zielonookiego chłopaka jednocześnie odliczając sekundy... jedna, druga, trzecia i już. Ostre i podejrzliwe spojrzenie spotkało się z jego wzrokiem i uspokoiło wzburzone myśli Toma. 

W tym momencie podszedł do nich Beery z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, co wskazywało na zamyślenie, czy też może zaniepokojenie. Po chwili jednak opanował ten grymas i przywołał swój zwyczajowy uśmiech. Nie nawiązując do wcześniejszych wydarzeń ogłosił: 

– Za kilka dni dowiecie się więcej o nadchodzącym zadaniu. Udało mi się zdobyć dla was plany zajęć, na które będziecie uczęszczać od poniedziałku. Mam również listę zakazów jakie obowiązują w tej szkole... – w tym momencie jego wzrok mimochodem powędrował ku Arenowi. Abraxas i Tom w tym samym momencie zerknęli na zielonookiego chłopaka, który zareagował zniecierpliwionym warknięciem: 

– Tak, tak... upewnię się, że przeczytam dokładnie tą listę.

– Byłoby to wysoce wskazane – stwierdził Beery próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Nadąsana mina Arena powodowała, że sam cisnął mu się na usta. Nie wypadało jednak w tym momencie się śmiać, ani tym bardziej chichotać. Sytuacja wymagała powagi, dlatego poskromił drgające wargi i już miał się odwrócić, kiedy zatrzymało go pytanie Arena: 

– Profesorze, czy mogę teraz załatwić sprawę, o której rozmawialiśmy wcześniej? Wolałbym zrobić to jak najszybciej.

– Możesz, ale wróć przed ciszą nocną – oznajmił Herbert spokojnym głosem, równocześnie obserwując kątem oka na Toma. Niezmiennie starał się testować jego reakcje i odczytywać je z twarzy i postawy tego intrygującego Ślizgona. Teraz też wyglądał przez kilka sekund na zainteresowanego kwestią, ale szybko udało mu się to ukryć. Na bardzo krótko. Kiedy Aren skinął w stronę swojego znajomego z Durmstrangu, który widocznie tylko na to czekał, bo natychmiast pojawił się obok, Beery dostrzegł na twarzy Toma lekkie drgnięcie mięśni. Już wcześniej zauważył, że ani Tom, ani Abraxas nie mieli pojęcia, że Grey ma tutaj kogoś znajomego. Dla nich przeszłość Arena również była tajemnicą.

Tajemnice wokół zielonookiego chłopaka narastały w tempie lawinowym. Symptomatyczne było jednak to, że póki co pojawiła się mizerna ilość wyjaśnień i odpowiedzi w jego sprawie. Kiedy tak Herbert obserwował teraz hogwardzką trójkę uczniów zauważył, że Malfoy jest spięty. Zastanowiło go to, bo widział przecież wcześniej, że odkąd pogodzili się z Greyem blondyn był wyraźnie radośniejszy i żywszy. Aktualny stan Malfoya związany był wobec tego w jakiś sposób z przynależnością do grupy Riddle'a. Żeby to sprawdzić rzucił w stronę Arena: 

– Uważam, że w drodze powrotnej przyda ci się pomoc pana Malfoya.

– Oh... faktycznie tak będzie łatwiej. Chodźmy Abraxasie – przyznał Aren po krótkim wahaniu. Widocznie również doszedł do wniosku, że bez magii trudno mu będzie niepostrzeżenie przenieść świergotnika. 

Podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań Beery uważnie śledził reakcje Abraxasa i zorientował się, że trafił ze swoimi domysłami w dziesiątkę. Po jego sugestii i przyjęciu propozycji przez zielonookiego ucznia Hogwartu, blondyn rozluźnił się trochę, jakby mu ulżyło. Wciąż był czujny, ale już nie tak spięty. Kiedy podszedł do tamtej dwójki, Aren uśmiechnął się do niego, a Herbert pomyślał, że chłopak jest zupełnie zdumiewający. Doskonale potrafi odczytywać uczucia i emocje innych, ale o swoim oddziaływaniu na ludzi wokół ma niewielkie pojęcie. Właściwie wygląda na to, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak otaczające go osoby na niego reagują. Doprawdy niepojęte. 

Swoim bystrym okiem nauczyciel zauważył jeszcze jedno. Kiedy zaproponował pomoc blondyna Tom jakby nieznacznie drgnął, a później chyba się nieco rozluźnił. Nie było to do końca wyraźne, ale takie można by odnieść wrażenie przy uważnej obserwacji. Jedno było pewne. Riddle nie był spokojny. Doprawdy interesujące. W momencie gdy trójka kłopotliwych uczniów już zniknęła za drzwiami Beery postanowił zająć czymś prefekta Ślizgonów, a równocześnie kontynuować swoje drobne testy wobec niego:

– Panie Riddle chciałbym z panem porozmawiać w moim gabinecie. Mogę zająć trochę twojego czasu? – zapytał swobodnym tonem, ale jasnym było, że to jedynie przez grzeczność. Tom pojął to od razu i bez dyskusji kiwnął w potwierdzeniu głową. 

Ruszyli w stronę gabinetu profesora. Beery w drodze próbował zagaić rozmowę, ale Riddle nie bardzo starał się ją podtrzymywać. Pytany odpowiadał, ale nie zgłębiał się w żaden temat. Trzymał się roli dobrego ucznia. Był taki jak zawsze, choć Herbert wiedział już swoje. Widział w nim różne oblicza i cechy, które w efekcie przyciągały do tego człowieka innych ludzi: idealny uczeń, niesamowicie uzdolniony czarodziej, aparycja, charyzma i pewność siebie. Podejrzewał jednak, że to nie jest wszystko i chciał odkryć kim tak naprawdę jest Tom Riddle. Jak dotąd szło mu to o dziwo dość opornie. Teraz też nawiązanie rozmowy z Riddle nie było łatwe i wreszcie Beery zahaczył o temat, który w jego mniemaniu powinien zadziałać:

– Zaskoczyło mnie, że Aren ma przyjaciela tutaj w Durmstrangu. Nigdy o nim nie wspominał. Muszą być ze sobą bardzo zaprzyjaźnieni, bo z reguły Grey jest niezwykle ostrożny i nieufny w stosunku do innych ludzi, a jak zauważyłem przy tym chłopaku od razu był rozluźniony i pozytywnie nastawiony. Widziałem ich pierwsze spotkanie tutaj. Najbardziej zabawny był moment, kiedy obaj powiedzieli dokładnie to samo w tym samym czasie? – chwila ciszy trwała dość długo i nauczyciel zaczął tracić już nadzieję, że chwyt zadziała. Kiedy wreszcie od strony Toma padło pytanie zadane niby neutralnym tonem, Herbert poczuł satysfakcję.

– Co takiego powiedzieli profesorze? 

– Szukałem cię! Popisali się idealną synchronizacją. Mam jednak pewne podejrzenia co do tych dwóch. Myślę, że spotkali się już wcześniej. Poza Instytutem. Przypuszczam, że to właśnie ten chłopak uratował Arena... – ostatnia fraza została obliczona na poddenerwowanie Riddle'a i wymuszenie na nim jakiejś reakcji. W tym czasie dotarli przed drzwi gabinetu, które Beery odblokował dyskretnie i przepuścił do środka Toma. Uczeń zajął miejsce przed biurkiem, a po chwili Herbert usiadł na swoim w milczeniu.

Czekał na reakcję czerwonookiego Ślizgona. Zamierzał wydusić z niego jakąkolwiek ludzką, zwyczajną reakcję. Ta kamienna fasada nie była naturalna i to było właściwie oczywiste. Nawet Gellert przejawiał ludzkie słabości i między innymi z tego powodu przyciągał innych do siebie. Tom działał zupełnie odwrotnie. Przyciągał do siebie swoją potęgą i podkreślaniem, że jest kimś więcej niż zwykłym czarodziejem. I to o dziwo również działało. Nie pokazywał niczego poza własną siłą, a inni nie wahali się iść za nim. Widzieli jego stronę jako jedynie słuszną i wygraną. To było niebezpieczne... 

Kiedy cisza trwała, Beery postanowił troszkę podkręcić atmosferę. Był pewien, że Tom usłyszał to co powiedział na końcu. Najwyraźniej jednak czekał na dalszy ciąg relacji i profesor postanowił podrzucić mu jeszcze kilka informacji:

– Aren nie powiedział mi za wiele o tym jak spędził noc w Atarium. Jak wspominałem jednak, mam co do tego podejrzenia. Myślę, że pomógł mu Samuel Relin. Jednocześnie jestem zaniepokojony. Wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale dziś na obiedzie dostrzegłem na szyi Greya sporej wielkości siniaki... – urwał na moment, przeżywając mały wybuch triumfu na widok Toma zaciskającego mocniej dłoń na kolanie. To była jedyna, ale bardzo wyrazista przy kamiennej twarzy reakcja. Po chwili padła odpowiedź:

– Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za jego rany profesorze. To była jego wina, że nie potrafił zastosować się do zasad podróży świstoklikiem – głos był na pozór spokojny, ale na moment przymrużone oczy i wciąż zaciśnięta na kolanie dłoń przeczyły temu spokojowi. 

– Oczywiście nie obwiniam cię Tom! Chciałem jednak prosić, byś po prostu zajął się jego siniakami i ewentualnymi ranami. Na pewno wiesz doskonale, że Grey jest zbyt uparty, by poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Swoją drogą nie ulega przecież wątpliwości, że Aren znalazł się tutaj dzięki tobie, dlatego w pewnym sensie jesteś osobą odpowiedzialną za niego. Sądzę, że w momencie kiedy go wybierałeś nie było dla ciebie tajemnicą, że nie może korzystać z magii – na to stwierdzenie oczy Riddle'a pociemniały i Beery zdecydował, że nie powinien bardziej naciskać, więc dodał pojednawczo: – Nie chcę oceniać twoich wyborów, ale jednak...

– Rozumiem, zajmę się obrażeniami Arena kiedy tylko wróci od swojego... znajomego.

– Będę wdzięczny. Postarajcie się współpracować, a ja dołożę wszelkich starań, by jak najbardziej ułatwić wam życie. Być może uda mi się szybciej dowiedzieć paru rzeczy. Nie zapomnij przekazać reszcie planów zajęć i całej reszty – zakończył spotkanie Herbert, zadowolony ze swoich małych osiągnięć.

Tom skinął głową potwierdzająco, pożegnał się grzecznie i wyszedł, myśląc intensywnie. Po słowach Beery'ego błyskawicznie powiązał ze sobą fakty. Skrzywienie na twarzy Arena w momencie kiedy złapał go za ramię, ślad na policzku, teraz profesor wspomniał coś o siniakach na szyi... Jak dużo tego było? Jedno wydawało się być pewne. To nie mogła być zwyczajna, mała bójka...

Po wyjściu ucznia, korzystając z chwili prywatności, Herbert odchylił się na krześle kładąc nogi na biurku i analizując w myśli to co zaobserwował. Co prawda było tego na razie naprawdę mało i trudno na tej podstawie wiele wywnioskować, a tym bardziej uzyskać spójny obraz, ale miał podejrzenia, że Riddle'owi Aren nie jest obojętny. Zaciśnięta dłoń o tym świadczyła wymownie. Swoją drogą miał wielką nadzieję, że Aren nie będzie zły, że nasłał na niego tego Ślizgona. To dla jego dobra. Zresztą podejrzewał, że Tom rozegra to po swojemu i nie powie skąd zdobył informacje o zauważonych urazach, a Aren nie będzie pytał zbyt zajęty ukrywaniem skąd znalazły się te siniaki na jego ciele. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Po jakimś czasie Herbert doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał w swoich badaniach osobowości Toma wykazać trochę więcej finezji. Póki co okazało się bowiem, że bodźce przez niego zastosowane były zbyt efemeryczne, by popchnąć Riddle'a do zrobienia czegoś, co nie było w jego stylu. 

***

Pokój Samuela był nieduży i dość spartańsko wyposażony. Łóżko, małe biurko z krzesłem i kufer. Nic więcej. Nie było tutaj niczego co mogłoby powiedzieć coś o osobowości zajmującej to pomieszczenie osoby. Aren rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył koło biurka znajomą klatkę ze świergotnikiem patrzącym groźnie na nowo przybyłych. 

Miał do swojego nowego znajomego wiele pytań, ale nie mógł ich zadać ze względu na obecność Abraxasa. Musieli przecież utrzymywać iluzję, że są z Samuelem przyjaciółmi. Widać było, że blondyn nie czuje się dobrze w tej sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł, ale nie zamierza wyjść. Największą obawą zielonookiego było, żeby Relin nie zdradził faktu, że jest animagiem. Zamierzał utrzymać tą swoją tajemnicę tak długo jak tylko się da. Póki co podszedł do klatki z ptakiem przyglądając się stworzeniu uważnie. Po chwili usiadł obok niej na podłodze. Samuel usiadł obok, mówiąc swobodnie:

– Wygląda na to, że postanowił napić się wody. Trochę jej ubyło. Zastanawiałem się nad podaniem mu jakiegoś eliksiru, ale wolałem nie ryzykować i najpierw skonsultować się z tobą. Mimo wszystko sądzę, że masz rękę do magicznych stworzeń.

– Myślę, że najpierw spróbuję nałożyć maści na jego rany. Będą łagodniejsze w działaniu niż eliksiry, a efekt będzie ten sam. Łatwiej też będzie kontrolować postępy w leczeniu. Poza tym ze względu na uszkodzoną szyję na pewno byłyby problemy z podawaniem eliksirów, które przecież ani zachęcająco nie pachną, ani nie smakują. Tym bardziej, że wydaje się problematyczne przekonanie go, że te wszystkie zabiegi i mikstury byłyby podawane dla jego dobra. Rano sporo się natrudziłem z przekonaniem go do napicia się wody. 

– Nie mogę się nie zgodzić z tym co mówisz. – Po tych słowach Samuel zwrócił się żartobliwie wprost do świergotnika: – Powinieneś być kolego bardziej wdzięczny osobom, które cię uratowały – ptak na te słowa spojrzał na niego ostro i rozprostował skrzydła. Na taką reakcję Relin oznajmił: – I o tym właśnie mówię. Widziałeś jak mnie podziobał? – żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa podsunął przed oczy Arena swoje dłonie, noszące ślady licznych ranek, niewątpliwie spowodowanych ptasim dziobem.

– Maść na skaleczenia w kilka minut ci pomoże. I dla pewności coś odkażającego. 

– Cóż... powinno samo się zagoić... 

– Abraxasie, jak sądzisz, jak będzie najlepiej go przetransportować niezauważenie do naszej kwatery? 

– Dobrze byłoby wyjść kilka minut przed ciszą nocną by mieć pewność, że większość uczniów z Durmstrangu będzie w swoich miejscach zamieszkania. Przydatne będzie zaklęcie kameleona. Oczywiście musisz uważać, by na nikogo nie wpaść. Będziesz szedł za mną z klatką. 

– Powinno zadziałać. – zgodził się Relin, po czym obrzucił wzrokiem wciąż stojącego Abraxasa i zapytał z charakterystyczną dla siebie bezpośredniością, zapewne bazując na fakcie, że mają uchodzić w oczach innych za przyjaciół: – Aren, powiesz mi w końcu kto to jest i kim ta osoba jest dla ciebie?

Aren powstrzymał siłą woli niedowierzające sapnięcie. Zdecydowanie to już była przesada, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji musiał brnąć dalej w kłamstwo o tej przyjaźni. Z drugiej strony nie chciał okłamywać Abraxasa i postanowił, że kiedy tylko będzie to już możliwe, powie mu prawdę. Spojrzał na wyczekującą twarz żółtookiego, czując w sobie wewnętrzny sprzeciw na jego metody i zachowanie:

– To jest Abraxas Malfoy, drugi uczestnik Turnieju i mój przyjaciel.

– Ufasz mu...? 

– Byłbym skłonny powierzyć mu własne życie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą Aren, widząc jak blondyn odwraca się w jego stronę z oniemiałym wyrazem twarzy. 

– Rozumiem. W takim razie postaram się to zaakceptować. Jednak chciałbym poinformować, że podczas Turnieju będziemy przeciwnikami i nie będzie żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Zgłosiłem się do tej nikomu niepotrzebnej imprezy tylko dlatego by mieć pewność, że osoby z mojej szkoły nie skrzywdzą w żaden sposób Arena. To w zasadzie tyle – słowa Samuela spowodowały, że Grey drgnął zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się takiej deklaracji. Nie powiedział jednak nic, ponieważ uprzedził go Abraxas:

– Nie liczę na żadną taryfę ulgową z twojej strony i byłbym zawiedziony gdybyś sądził inaczej.

– Irytujące jest to, że z góry zakładacie, że nie dam sobie rady – warknął Aren nie wytrzymując już napięcia. Na takie dictum odpowiedział Relin, nawiązując do zdolności animagicznych zielonookiego i powodując, że ten na moment spiął się z obawy, że zostanie wydany:

– Cóż, gdybyś miał możliwość korzystać z magii i mógł użyć swoich dodatkowych atutów... w twojej sytuacji jednak nie powinieneś odtrącać mojej pomocy. Właściwie to żadnej pomocy. O ile mogę mieć oko na osoby z własnej drużyny, to jednak najbardziej mnie niepokoi twoja. Ufasz temu tutaj, ale ja nie. Głównie ze względu na to, że wydaje się być blisko z tym... jak mu tam jest... Riddle'm! Jest podejrzany! 

Aren jak nigdy wcześniej miał ochotę krzyknąć, że ze wszystkich ludzi w tym zamku to właśnie on, Samuel wydaje się być najbardziej podejrzany. Powstrzymał się jednak siłą woli. Należało utrzymać pozory, a taki wybuch by temu nie posłużył. Postanowił jednak, że musi porozmawiać z Relinem na osobności, ale później. Teraz priorytetem był świergotnik. 

Skupił się, ignorując pozostałych obecnych w pokoju i uchylił lekko drzwiczki klatki, delikatnie wsuwając do niej dłoń. Czekał aż stworzenie samo zdecyduje się do niego zbliżyć. Minęło kilka dobrych minut zanim zauważył lekkie przechylenie głowy ptaka. Po chwili stworzenie powoli zaczęło zbliżać się do jego dłoni. Było już bardzo blisko, kiedy nagle z tyłu rozległa się ostra wymiana zdań i spłoszony ptak dziobnął go odskakując. Aren syknął z bólu wyjmując rękę, po której płynęła mała stróżka krwi. Głośna utarczka momentalnie ustała, więc korzystając z ciszy ogłosił:

– Będzie lepiej jak już stąd pójdziemy. Denerwujecie go tą swoją... dyskusją. Co prawda można by jeszcze trochę poczekać, ale kilka minut nie powinno zrobić jakiejś różnicy – obydwaj adwersarze wydawali się być troszkę zmieszani rozwojem sytuacji. Chwilę później Abraxas zaproponował:

– W porządku. Weź klatkę, a ja rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie kameleona i może dodatkowo lekkich stóp, żeby nie było słychać twoich kroków.

Po chwili wszystko było gotowe i Malfoy poczuł na ramieniu lekkie dotknięcie dłoni Arena i usłyszał obok siebie jego głos:

– Jestem gotowy Abraxasie, możesz iść przodem.

W odpowiedzi skinął lekko głową po czym skierował się ku drzwiom. Usłyszał jeszcze jakieś ciche pytanie Relina, którego nie dosłyszał i twierdzącą, spokojną odpowiedź Greya. Nie zaniepokoiło go to jednak. Wierzył, że kimkolwiek ten żółtooki chłopak był nie skrzywdzi Arena, a to już było dużo. Przypuszczał, że Grey opowie mu trochę więcej o tej znajomości, ale w sprzyjających okolicznościach. Nie zamierzał jednak naciskać, bo efekt byłby prawdopodobnie przeciwny. Oczywiście mogło to spowodować jakieś reperkusje i niezadowolenie ze strony Toma, ale to był stały i spodziewany problem. 

***

Na korytarzu nie było już zbyt wielu uczniów dzięki czemu przeprawa do kwatery Hogwartu obyła się bez większych zgrzytów. Co jakiś czas Abraxas zwalniał tempo jakby do końca nie był pewny czy Aren nadąża, dlatego też ten od czasu do czasu lekkim dotknięciem dłoni dawał znać blondynowi, że wciąż przy nim idzie. 

Niedługo później z ulgą dotarli do drzwi wejściowych i przekroczyli próg salonu. Aren z ulgą stwierdził, że pokój wspólny uczestników jest pusty, bo prawdę mówiąc mentalnie przygotował się na potyczkę z Tomem. Nie żeby oczekiwał tego dupka, ale po tym co się stało wcześniej było wręcz dziwne, że nie czekał tutaj w celu wyduszenia z niego jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień odnośnie Samuela. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, Abraxas myślał prawdopodobnie. 

Blondyn nie ociągając się dłużej zdjął zaklęcia, a Aren z pewnym niepokojem zerknął na stworzenie rezydujące w klatce, które świdrowało go wzrokiem, ale wydawało się całe i zdrowe. Przeniósł wzrok na blondyna i stwierdził: 

– Dziękuję za pomoc Abraxasie. Pójdę do siebie, by zaaplikować pierwsze maści – uśmiechnął się w stronę Malfoya, który odpowiedział uśmiechem po czym ruszył w stronę wejścia do swojego pokoju. Zatrzymały go jednak słowa Arena: – Miałbym właściwie jeszcze jedną prośbę. Czy mógłbyś przynieść mi trochę jedzenia ze śniadania? 

– Owszem, pod warunkiem, że wytłumaczysz dlaczego.

– Nic wielkiego w zasadzie. Mam zamiar po prostu spać do południa i w końcu odpocząć. Obudź mnie jeżeli to będzie absolutnie konieczne, ale na jutro nie planuję nic poza wypoczynkiem i ewentualnym warzeniem dla relaksu. – na te słowa uśmiech Malfoya stał się szerszy i po chwili blondyn żartobliwie skomentował:

– Masz jakieś dziwne pojęcie relaksu. Chyba te opary zaczęły poważnie działać ci na głowę... – w odpowiedzi otrzymał uśmiech i obaj ruszyli w stronę swoich pokojów.

Grey zauważył oczywiście w którym wejściu zniknął Abraxas i doszedł do wniosku, że drzwi znajdujące się obok jego pokoju muszą prowadzić do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Toma. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co też może porabiać teraz Riddle, ale po chwili wstrząsnął głową opędzając się od tych dziwacznych myśli. Właściwie to co go to mogło obchodzić. Zdecydowanie chwycił za klamkę drzwi własnego pokoju, wszedł do środka i postawił na podłodze klatkę ze świergotnikiem. Następnie podszedł do kufra i zaczął poszukiwania maści. Trochę to trwało, bo jeszcze nie zdążył uporządkować swoich zasobów, ale w końcu znalazł odpowiedni słoiczek. Odwrócił się w stronę stworzenia i zamarł zaskoczony, napotkawszy wzrokiem parę czerwonych tęczówek. Tom siedział sobie w jednym z foteli stojących koło małej komody jakby nigdy nic i obserwował uważnie jego poczynania. 

– Co ty... kiedy ty tu...

– To proste. Byłem tutaj przed tobą. To ty mnie nie zauważyłeś. Byłeś bardzo zaabsorbowany tym stworzeniem. Przy okazji... skąd je masz?

– Profesor wyraził zgodę na trzymanie go tutaj do czasu, aż go wyleczę – odpowiedział obronnie Aren, zgrabnie omijając kwestię w jaki sposób znalazł się w posiadaniu świergotnika. Od razu też zadbał o skierowanie rozmowy na troszkę inne tory: – A jesteś tutaj bo...? Przypominam, że to jest mój pokój i nie wyrażam zgody na to, żebyś wchodził tu kiedy chcesz. 

– Przyszedłem tutaj na polecenie Beery'ego – odparł spokojnie Tom, notując niedowierzające spojrzenie Arena.

– Czy może to poczekać do jutra? Chciałbym najpierw zaaplikować maść temu biednemu stworzeniu. Prawdę mówiąc nie mam teraz dla ciebie czasu.

– Nie krępuj się. Poczekam – rzucił lekko Riddle, machnąwszy dłonią na podkreślenie swoich słów. Aren zmrużył wściekle oczy na ten gest z jego strony, ale powstrzymał się od reakcji pamiętając, że ostre starcia denerwują świergotnika, a przecież zamierzał go opatrzyć. 

Bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę ptaka siadając przed klatką. Czuł na sobie skupione, palące spojrzenie Riddle'a, ale zignorował je i spokojnym ruchem otworzył klatkę, tym razem czekając aż świergotnik sam postanowi wyjść. W oczekiwaniu na reakcję stworzenia Aren otworzył słoiczek z maścią regenerującą tkankę i gojącą, a także przygotował gazę, by najpierw oczyścić ranę eliksirem odkażającym, którego fiolkę postawił obok. Po pewnym czasie ptak dotarł już do drzwiczek klatki, więc Grey powoli wyciągnął rękę zachęcając go do wejścia na nią. Po kilku minutach osiągnął sukces. Teraz zaczynało się najtrudniejsze. Trzeba było zacząć przemywać ranę. Ptak nieufnie odnosił się do tych zabiegów, które zresztą z samej swojej natury do przyjemnych nie należały. Odkażanie rany szczypało i tak musiało być. Nie dało się tego efektu ominąć, ani uniknąć, a ranę oczyścić należało. I tak ptak chodził z nią już długo. Po kilku próbach i ugodzeniach dziobem Aren osiągnął wreszcie swoje i dotarł z gazą do rany, przyciskając do niej lekarstwo. Przytrzymał lekko ptaka, żeby móc utrzymać opatrunek przez trzy minuty. Nie spotkało się to ze zbytnim zadowoleniem świergotnika, który trochę się kręcił, ale Grey nie ustępował.

Czekając na wchłonięcie się substancji doszedł do konkluzji, że niedługo sam na sobie będzie musiał dokonać podobnych zabiegów. Czuł się zmęczony, obolały i zły. Do tej pory nie miał czasu by zająć się sobą, bo zawsze wyskakiwało coś innego. Marzyło mu się teraz łóżko i eliksir słodkiego snu. Wyrzucał sobie brak przewidywania, a nawet bezmyślność z tego powodu, że postanowił zostawić w Hogwarcie lecznicze eliksiry. Wydawało mu się to wtedy sensowne. Zamierzał uwarzyć te mikstury tutaj na miejscu. Wszystko dobrze, ale okazało się, że przydałyby się już teraz, a nie za jakiś czas. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Riddle'a. Aren słysząc go aż drgnął niespokojnie, bo zdążył zupełnie zapomnieć, że prefekt Slytherinu tutaj jest:

– Sądzę, że czas aplikacji eliksiru już upłynął.

– Oh, słuszna uwaga – odsunął gazę od rany ptaka, który wyprostował się, łypnął na niego nieżyczliwym okiem i otrząsnął się lekko, ale o dziwo nie zaatakował. Najwyraźniej docenił jednak starania chłopaka.

Zielonooki sięgnął po słoiczek z intensywnie pachnącą maścią z babki lancetowatej, krwawnika i ruty wykonanej na bazie bobrzego sadła i dziegciu. Zmarszczył nos podrażniony zapachem i pomyślał, że to niewątpliwy minus posiadania wrażliwego węchu. Świergotnik zdawał się chyba podzielać jego zdanie, ponieważ troszkę odsunął się w stronę klatki, ale pozostał na jego ręce, więc można było przyjąć, że była to jedynie drobna manifestacja niezadowolenia z wydobywającego się ze słoiczka aromatu. Grey stwierdził na to:

– Daj spokój. Wiem, że nie pachnie najlepiej, ale pomaga. Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, będę czuć ten zapach przez całą noc, więc siedzimy w tym razem – nabrał na palec warstwę brązowego specyfiku, nałożył delikatnie na szyję ptaka. Następną porcję rozprowadził w kilku innych miejscach, gdzie widoczne były drobne obtarcia.

Tym razem świergotnik zdawał się być przekonany o konieczności przeprowadzenia tych zabiegów, choć nie spuszczał z niego nieufnego spojrzenia. Było to dla Arena zrozumiałe i nie zamierzał niczego zmieniać, ani przyspieszać. Był pewien, że zdobędzie zaufanie tego stworzenia, ale powoli. Kiedy tak przyglądał się poczynaniom ptaka, ten w pewnym momencie rozłożył skrzydła i zatrzepotał nimi. Po chwili się uspokoił, a zielonooki chłopak poświęcił chwilę na zastanowienie się, co to mogło znaczyć. Nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku, więc zaczął podziwiać ubarwienie świergotnika, który pokryty był piórami prezentującymi całą gamę zieleni. W tej chwili nie wyglądał zbyt imponująco, bo piórka miał miejscami nastroszone, przykurzone, a miejscami zlepione krwią i maścią, ale widać było, że kiedy wyzdrowieje będzie wyglądał ślicznie. Chłopak w zamyśleniu zaczął głaskać stworzenie mówiąc:

– Co sądzisz o tym, by cię jakoś nazwać? Ja jestem Aren i pewnie spędzimy trochę czasu razem. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby postawić cię na nogi i być może w ramach podziękowania pozwolisz mi usłyszeć swój zapewne piękny śpiew? – przez myśl przemknęło mu wspomnienie Beery'ego, który mówił coś o negatywnych skutkach śpiewu świergotnika, ale Aren był pewien, że odrobina świergotu nie zaszkodzi. 

Tom przyglądał się scenom, które rozgrywały się przed nim z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Był pewien, że zaabsorbowany Aren znowu zapomniał o jego obecności. Nie narzekał jednak. Dzięki temu mógł zobaczyć zachwycające oblicze zielonookiego. Jego zupełnie inną stronę. 

Zastanawiał się czy Grey zawsze tak się zachowuje opiekując się kimś w czasie choroby. Istniała przecież możliwość, że podobne zachowania są zarezerwowane dla magicznych stworzeń. Tom był zaskoczony, że świergotnik tak dobrze znosił wszystkie zabiegi Arena i skończyło się tylko na kilku uszczypnięciach dziobem. Z tego co wiedział o tych ptakach wynikało, że nie da się im zaaplikować niczego, bez zastosowania kilku zaklęć. Oczywiście zielonooki chłopak łamał wszelkie zasady i udało mu się ominąć nawet tą.

Riddle pomyślał, że teraz przydałyby mu się jakieś obserwacje z lekcji Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, ale prawdę mówiąc nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek by ich potrzebował i nie starał się ich uzyskać. Z drugiej strony nie miał też i zbyt wielu okazji do takowych, bo Grey generalnie trzymał się na tych lekcjach z boku. 

W pewnym momencie Aren zaczął mówić do stworzenia i Tom miał niepowtarzalną okazję zobaczyć twarz chłopaka bez żadnej maski, zrelaksowaną i spokojną. Zielonooki śledził zachowanie ptaka z wielkim skupieniem i wykazując ogromne zainteresowanie. Riddle'a zaintrygowała jednak inna sprawa. Niekonwencjonalne zachowanie stworzenia skierowane wyłącznie w jego kierunku. 

W momencie kiedy Grey aplikował świergotnikowi maść, wzrok ptaka spoczął na Tomie. Stworzenie obserwowało go przez chwilę, następnie zbliżyło się jeszcze bardziej do Arena w dosyć zaborczym geście. Riddle odruchowo uwolnił nieco swojej magii, by skłonić ptaka do wycofania się i nastąpiła kolejna zaskakująca reakcja. Świergotnik rozłożył skrzydła takim gestem jakby chciał osłonić Greya, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo. Było to naprawdę zdumiewające. Pytanie tylko dlaczego tak się zachowywał? Skąd ta ewidentna troska i opiekuńczość w tak młodym i niewielkim stworzeniu? Oczywiście Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że niemal pochłaniał, a może lepiej byłoby stwierdzić, że pożerał Arena wzrokiem, ale bez przesady.

Grey zastanawiał się nad imieniem dla ptaka i jakoś nie mógł się na żadne zdecydować, więc Tom zdecydował się pomóc. Spojrzał na stworzenie krytycznym okiem. Nie był może zbyt wprawny w nadawaniu imion, ale wyobraźnię miał żywą. Ptak był nieduży, pierze miał w różnych odcieniach zieleni i... 

– Kolorem przypomina limonkę.

– Masz rację! – wykrzyknął Aren z uśmiechem odwracając się trochę stronę Riddle'a, rejestrując lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie Toma. Po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do ptaka i zaproponował:

– Lime! Co sądzisz? Podoba ci się? – zapytał, właściwie nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Otrzymał ją jednak ku własnemu zdumieniu, bo został zupełnie przyjaźnie trącony dziobem w klatkę piersiową. Uśmiechnął się i skomentował: – Uznam to za znak zgody.

Przysunął lekko rękę do klatki sugerując, żeby ptak wrócił do niej, co też nastąpiło po chwili. Zamknął klatkę i westchnął w duchu z ulgą. To miał już za sobą. Teraz pozostało spławić w jakiś sposób Riddle'a i wreszcie będzie mógł odpocząć. Czuł zmęczenie i podejrzewał, że kiedy tylko przyłoży głowę do poduszki natychmiast zaśnie. 

Wstał zmuszając swoje obolałe ciało do wysiłku, ale zrobił to najwidoczniej zbyt gwałtownie. Zachwiał się, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i mentalnie przygotował się do upadku, ale już po chwili poczuł, że jego ramiona są delikatnie podtrzymywane, a głowa opiera się na ramieniu Toma. Przerażony tą nagłą bliskością chciał odskoczyć, jednak silniejszy uścisk dłoni powstrzymał go przed tym odruchem. W tym samym momencie tuż przy uchu usłyszał głos, który spowodował lekki dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa:

– Zwariowałeś? Nie szamocz się tak. Jesteś bliski omdlenia. Takie gwałtowne ruchy raczej ci nie pomogą. Dam ci wybór: albo zaniosę cię do łóżka, albo też dojdziesz tam z moją pomocą. Wybieraj. 

Ultimatum zostało postawione głosem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję i stał w rażącej opozycji do sytuacji w jakiej Aren się znajdował. Chłopak stwierdził, że gdyby czuł się lepiej i miał siły, to chętnie by się pospierał dla zasady, ale w jego aktualnej sytuacji to nie miało sensu. Westchnął więc cierpiętniczo i wybrał drugą opcję. Już po chwili jego policzki płonęły czerwienią, bo do listy żenujących zachowań w obecności Toma musiał dodać kolejne. Kiedy czerwonooki Ślizgon objął go ręką w talii z ust Arena wydostał się jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który próbował po chwili usprawiedliwić idąc z pomocą Toma w stronę łóżka:

– Z... zaskoczyłeś mnie... – po chwili próbując jakoś zatuszować potknięcie i zmienić temat dodał: – Po co Beery cię przysłał? 

– Profesor powiedział, że nie jesteś w najlepszym stanie i jak widać nie mylił się w tej kwestii. Jestem tutaj po to, żeby cię uleczyć. 

– To będzie faktycznie pomocne... Nie zdążyłem jeszcze uwarzyć żadnego eliksiru leczniczego, więc tym razem przyjmę twoją pomoc – ogłosił łaskawie Aren, chcąc jednocześnie przekazać Riddle'owi, że w przyszłości jego pomoc będzie zbędna.

– Pokaż mi gdzie i jakie masz obrażenia. Muszę wiedzieć na czym mam się skupić. Kiedy będę wiedział co mam leczyć, dobiorę odpowiednie zaklęcia i sposób działania. Sugeruję żebyś pozbył się koszuli – powiedział swobodnie Tom, obserwując rumieńce ponownie rozkwitające na policzkach Greya. 

– Merlinie. Jak to możliwe, że ostatnio zawsze kończę rozbierając się przed tobą.

– Zawsze? – czerwonooki zmarszczył brwi, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się niewyraźny obraz rysowania run na jakimś nieokreślonym podłożu. Pogratulował sobie w tej chwili pomysłu złożenia dokładnych wspomnień w myślodsiewni. To rzeczywiście pomagało mu zachować spokój, czego nie mógł jak powiedzieć o Greyu. – Chyba nie tak zawsze, ale jeżeli to cię pocieszy, nie będzie to długa procedura. Zajmie nam to tylko kilka minut, a z pewnością ci pomoże. To jak będzie, sam zdejmiesz koszulę, czy mam pomóc? 

– Nie, poradzę sobie!

Wykrzyknął gwałtownie Aren. Nie przedłużając sięgnął po krawat rozluźniając go i po chwili rzucając na oparcie łóżka. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Toma choć czuł, że ten go obserwuje. Przeklinał go za ten stoicki spokój, ale i trochę podziwiał. On sam po tej całej sesji z runami nie potrafił być tak obojętny. Odpiął już cały rząd guzików, zdjął i odłożył na bok koszulę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak kiepsko wygląda jego tors usiany siniakami różnej wielkości i o rozmaitych odcieniach, zadrapaniami, krwiakami i strupkami. Najgorzej wyglądało ramię potraktowane klątwą tnącą. Wcześniej, podczas kąpieli widział, że marnie to wygląda, ale teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Oczywiście był to proces naturalny, ale mimo to czuł się i wyglądał na solidnie zmaltretowanego. Spojrzał na Riddle'a i aż wstrzymał oddech widząc specyficzny wyraz twarzy wyrażający... nie zdążył sprawdzić czy mu się nie przywidziało, bo Tom zasłonił mu nagle oczy dłonią, na co sapnął zaskoczony i chwycił za nadgarstek przesłaniającej mu widok ręki: 

– Hej! Co ty wyprawiasz...

– Nie ruszaj się kiedy rzucam zaklęcia. Najlepiej przez jakiś czas w ogóle się nie ruszaj – powiedział cicho Riddle, wciąż dłonią przesłaniając oczy zielonookiego chłopaka. Już chwilkę później przytłumił światło w pomieszczeniu do tego stopnia, że panował tam półmrok, po czym opuścił dłoń.

– Świetnie Tom i całkiem miło. Mogłeś to jednak zrobić wcześniej, gdy się rozbierałem – rzucił oskarżycielsko w jego stronę Aren. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie cichy śmiech. 

Półmrok był przyjemny i bezpieczny. Riddle nie potrzebował już światła, bo doskonale zapamiętał rozmieszczenie obrażeń na ciele Greya. To akurat chciał dokładnie zapamiętać, by wiedzieć za co chce zabić osobnika, który je zadał kiedy wreszcie go odszuka. Jego lub ich. Póki co nadal nie do końca wiedział co działo się w Atarium. 

Musiał przyćmić światło, ponieważ widok ran i siniaków na ciele zielonookiego Ślizgona powodował, że chwiała się jego samokontrola, a magia się burzyła. Tak było dużo bezpieczniej. Kiedy skończył inkantację pierwszego zaklęcia większość drobnych urazów zniknęła, a z ust Arena wydobyło się lekkie westchnienie ulgi. Następnie zajął się ramieniem. Błyskawicznie zidentyfikował ten uraz jako ślad po klątwie tnącej. Zbliżył twarz do rany, by ocenić jej głębokość. Widać było, że kilkukrotnie otwierała się i zasklepiała. Musiał ustalić, czy to jedyna klątwa jaką oberwał Aren, czy też były inne. Musiał też dowiedzieć się, czy klątwa tnąca dosięgła chłopaka tylko w tym miejscu:

– Czy gdzieś jeszcze zostałeś zraniony tą klątwą, ewentualnie inną? – zapytał na pozór spokojnie.

– Nie, tylko tutaj. To jedyne zaklęcie jakim zostałem trafiony – odpowiedział poszkodowany obserwując dłoń Riddle'a na swoim ramieniu. Po chwili poczuł ciepło zaklęcia i usłyszał słowa inkantacji.

Słuchał ich jak urzeczony. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale głos Toma był miły dla ucha i bardzo melodyjny. Łatwość z jaką wymawiał słowa zaklęć była naprawdę niesamowita i godna podziwu. Magia była kojąca, przyjemna, pocieszająca i tak jakoś... bardzo nostalgiczna. Nie wiedział dlaczego akurat takie określenie przyszło mu do głowy. Ból wcześniej pulsujący w ramieniu i w całym ciele powoli zaczął zanikać i po paru minutach pozostało po nim jedynie wspomnienie. 

Rozluźnił się i zauważył, że Riddle czujnie zerknął na niego jakby sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku. Ta opiekuńczość, bo jak inaczej można było nazwać to co Tom teraz zrobił, była zaskakująca. Takiego Ślizgona chyba jeszcze nie znał. Szczerze wątpił, żeby afiszował się z tego typu zachowaniami. Podejrzewał, że był jedynym, który go takim widział. Zresztą Aren był niemal pewien, że to zazwyczaj Riddle był powodem czyjegoś bólu, a nie na odwrót. 

Niedługo potem Tom puścił ramię Arena, więc ten zerknął na nie chcąc się przekonać w jakim teraz jest stanie, bo jakoś nie czuł w nim ani bólu, ani żadnych ograniczeń. Spojrzał i okazało się, że po ranie nie ma nawet śladu. Wszędzie gładka, idealna skóra. Dotknął, żeby się upewnić i podniósł oczy na Toma. Miał przyspieszony oddech i wydawał się być trochę zmęczony, dlatego Aren zapytał: 

– Wszystko w porządku?

– To nic. Zanim jednak rzucę ostatnie zaklęcie... czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić skąd te rany? Zakładam, że ma to coś wspólnego ze świergotnikiem. Zmuszasz mnie do rzucania dosyć zaawansowanych zaklęć. Choćby z tego względu uważam, że należy mi się jakieś wytłumaczenie – powiedział niby spokojnie Riddle, ale z wyraźną premedytacją pobudzając u Arena wyrzuty sumienia. 

Grey przełknął ślinę przyznając Riddle'owi rację. Oczywiście doskonale wiedział, że nadal go nie przeprosił i podejrzewał pułapkę. Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że bez żadnych wątpliwości może stwierdzić, że to rzeczywiście pułapka i to skuteczna, bo dał się na nią złapać. Nie lubił mieć żadnych długów wobec innych, ale z drugiej strony... Szybko kalkulował zyski i straty. W ostateczności doszedł do wniosku, że ustąpi i powie część prawdy. Był już prawie zdecydowany, kiedy Tom zadziałał po swojemu delikatnie dotykając dłonią wciąż jeszcze poocieranej i posiniaczonej szyi. Aren wstrzymał oddech czując ten lekki, muskający dotyk. Spojrzał w twarz Toma i zauważył w niej tą samą emocję, którą widział na początku. W tym samym momencie Riddle pchnął go dłonią w pierś, kierując w stronę łóżka i znowu jego twarz zniknęła w półmroku. Zanim Grey zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, czy też zaprotestować usłyszał w ramach wyjaśnienia: 

– Będzie mi wygodniej jeżeli będziesz leżał.

Zielonooki chłopak przyjął to do wiadomości i skinął lekko głową w odpowiedzi, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że nie może być pewny, czy jego rozmówca to zauważył. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili zobaczył różdżkę zbliżającą się do gardła i spiął się odruchowo. W myśli pojawiła mu się scena z wydarzeń w lesie, kiedy musiał walczyć z tamtym człowiekiem. Wspomnienia były tak bardzo żywe, że zamknął oczy zanurzając się w nich. Zacisnął mocno pięści i w przepływie irracjonalnego strachu i paniki próbował się odsunąć szybko dysząc z podświadomie odczuwanego stresu. Na czoło wystąpił mu pot, chociaż czuł zimno gdzieś wewnątrz siebie. 

Tom natychmiast cofnął różdżkę, ale tego Grey oczywiście nie widział. Za to coraz bardziej zanurzał się w tym co działo się w jego myślach i zaczął się rzucać, próbując odepchnąć domniemanego napastnika. Trzeba było coś zrobić. Riddle po chwili zastanowienia odłożył różdżkę, ujął w dłonie twarz Greya delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie przytrzymując i stanowczym głosem powiedział, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę przerażonego chłopaka: 

– Patrz na mnie Aren! 

Pierwsze żądanie nie odniosło wielkiego skutku i chyba nie dotarło do świadomości zielonookiego. Tom z podziwu godną cierpliwością powtórzył je i widocznie przebił się przez strach Arena, ponieważ chłopak przestał się rzucać. Widząc pozytywne efekty swoich działań jeszcze raz powtórzył wezwanie i oczy Greya otworzyły się powoli szukając jego twarzy. Chłopak miał powiększone ze strachu źrenice, błędny wzrok i dyszał ciężko, ale kiedy już go rozpoznał, wyraźnie się rozluźnił odpoczywając i próbując ustabilizować oddech. Wciąż jednak spojrzenie miał trochę rozkojarzone, jakby widział jeszcze coś innego, co go rozstrajało:

– Już lepiej?

Pytanie było właściwie retoryczne, bo widać było, że chłopakowi przynajmniej po części wróciła świadomość gdzie jest i kto jest przy nim, ale Tom wolał się upewnić, żeby uniknąć niedomówień. Aren próbował odpowiedzieć, ale po dwóch próbach skinął tylko głową. Już nie oddychał tak ciężko i nie spinał się cały, więc Tom zabrał dłonie z jego twarzy, co zostało skwitowane lekkim rumieńcem. Riddle nie byłby sobą, żeby nie skomentować tego po swojemu:

– Najwyraźniej wróciła ci równowaga umysłu. Dobrze, wobec tego zrezygnuję z użycia różdżki i poprzestanę na magii bezróżdżkowej. Niemniej będę musiał dotknąć twojej szyi. Wiesz o tym.

Krótkie tak było jedyną odpowiedzią, ale Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może nic zrobić, dopóki zielonookie utrapienie się nie uspokoi. Jakoś musiał do tego doprowadzić. Zastanowił się przez moment, a później pochylił się nad leżącym opierając się rękoma po obu stronach jego głowy i wpatrzył się w zielone ślepka czekając na reakcję. Chwilę trwało, ale w końcu oczy Arena odzyskały dawny blask i ostrość spojrzenia. Wówczas Tom powiedział uprzedzając wszelkie pytania: 

– Nie odwracaj ode mnie wzroku. Poznajesz mnie prawda? Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. I nie patrz tak, bo sam słyszę jak bardzo irracjonalnie brzmi to w moich ustach – na te słowa w oczach Greya błysnął humor i jego ciało rozluźniło się stopniowo. Chłopak westchnął ciężko raz i drugi i ku cichemu zaskoczeniu Toma zaczął opowiadać:

– Wylądowałem w Atarium w jakiejś ciemniej uliczce. Upadłem z niezłym łomotem na skrzynie, które pewnie po części przyczyniły się do powstania wielu siniaków. Początkowo nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. Błąkałem się przez jakiś czas starając się uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje, ale czarodzieje w tej okolicy są strasznie gburowaci. Żaden nie udzielił mi potrzebnych wiadomości. Chciałem kogoś poprosić o nocleg. Poszedłem do jakiejś speluny zapytać o to i niemal skończyłem w jednym łóżku z napaloną kelnerką. Widocznie wpadłem jej w oko. Owszem byłoby za darmo, ale uznałem to za niezbyt odpowiadające moim potrzebom i wykonałem taktyczny odwrót. Jedynym plusem tej przygody było to, że wreszcie wiedziałem gdzie jestem. – Tom pogłaskał Arena po policzku kciukiem w uspokajającym geście i skomentował: 

– Jak to możliwe, że nie dostrzegasz swoich atutów i nie znasz siły własnego wdzięku? Co było dalej?

– Postanowiłem popytać o nocleg gdzie indziej. Może w domach prywatnych... i wtedy na jednej z uliczek zauważyłem, że ktoś chce zabić Lime. – krótko streścił rozmowę mężczyzn i kontynuował: – Kiedy ten na ulicy został sam, dostrzegłem okazję. Oczywiście nie mogło być tak łatwo jak zakładałem. Nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i potem musiałem uciekać. Wtedy powstały rany i kolejne siniaki. 

– Więc to wszystko sprawka tego przemytnika? – zapytał Riddle, ostrożnie muskając dłonią szyję zielonookiego chłopaka. Aren wzdrygnął się pod dotykiem zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze, ale stopniowo rozluźnił się ponownie wzdychając:

– W zasadzie tak. Potem na pomoc przyszedł mi Samuel i voila... jestem tutaj.

Riddle zmarszczył brwi na tak skrótowy opis. Nie naciskał jednak na uszczegółowienie, a zamiast tego postanowił skupić się na kwestii uzdrawiania. Zamyślił się nad tym problemem. Lepiej byłoby użyć różdżki. W procesie używania magii bezróżdżkowej musiałby ułożyć ręce na szyi Greya, a to bez wątpienia przypomni chłopakowi moment duszenia. Trzeba było jednak jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji. Tom podjął decyzję, a dodatkowo jeszcze zanim przeszedł do leczenia, obiecał sobie w duchu, że podczas wizyt w Atarium użyje Legilimencji na każdym przemytniku jakiego spotka. Będzie tak do czasu, aż dotrze do tego, który śmiał dotknąć kogoś, kto należał tylko do niego. Tymczasem Aren oddychał miarowo i przypatrywał się jego twarzy, co bynajmniej nie było niemiłe. Jasnym było jednak, że chłopak może wpaść w panikę jeśli nie powie mu co zamierza. Dlatego Tom wykazując się wyjątkową jak na niego empatią, zapytał: 

– Muszę dotknąć dłońmi twoich obrażeń na szyi. Pozwolisz mi? – głęboki wdech i potwierdzające skinięcie były jedyną odpowiedzią, ale przyjął je za dobrą monetę i przeszedł do realizacji zamierzeń.

Ułożył obie dłonie na szyi chłopaka, mrucząc cicho uspokajające słowa. Nerwowe drgnięcie i krótkie wahane w oczach były jedynymi sygnałami, że Aren odczuwa jakiś dyskomfort. Już po chwili miał spokojne spojrzenie i rozluźnione ciało. Można było kontynuować. Tom zaczął szeptać inkantację zaklęcia podziwiając w duchu mnogość emocji w oczach Arena. Równocześnie miał świadomość, że jemu samemu z pewnością nie uda się zatuszować większości własnych emocji, które z tej odległości będą doskonale czytelne. 

Czas płynął i w pewnym momencie Aren oblizał swoje, widocznie wyschnięte usta, a Riddle bezwiednie obserwował wykonujący tą czynność język chłopaka. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że usta Greya są na pewno niesamowicie miękkie i miłe w dotyku. Już po chwili skarcił się w duchu i poważnie zastanowił skąd taki pomysł. Mglisty, urwany cień obrazu podpowiedział mu, że wyjaśnienie z pewnością znalazłby w myślodsiewni. 

Pod koniec leczenia Riddle stwierdził, że magia niewerbalna wymagała zdecydowanie większych pokładów mocy niż dokonywana za pomocą różdżki. Zaczynał odczuwać lekkie objawy wyczerpania magicznego. Drżące dłonie zwróciły uwagę Arena, który zaczął przyglądać mu się z zaniepokojeniem. Pokręcił więc głową na znak, że wszystko w porządku. Wreszcie skończył i nagle poczuł się zmęczony. 

Właściwie niewielki wysiłek włożyłby w przeniesienie się na fotel, ale coś go podkusiło i po prostu opadł na Arena, lądując z głową na jego piersi. Oddech zielonookiego chłopaka zamarł na moment, a chwilę później Tom usłyszał przy swoim uchu zmartwiony głos:

– Tom, wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, wszystko dobrze. Muszę po prostu chwilę odpocząć, a nie mam siły przenieść się na fotel, więc bądź tak miły i zastąp mi na chwilę poduszkę. 

– Oh... skoro tak, to nie ma sprawy. Dziękuję za pomoc. Czuję się doskonale. Właściwie jak nowo narodzony, choć nadal czuję senność.

– Jest późno, a odkąd tu jesteśmy nie zaznałeś odpowiedniej ilości odpoczynku. To normalna reakcja organizmu.

– Pewnie masz rację. Zastanawia mnie jedno. Byłem dosyć często leczony i zazwyczaj trwało to kilkanaście godzin, a leczący, choćby Pomfrey, nie wyglądali na zmęczonych. Tobie jednak udało się to załatwić w zaledwie pół godziny. Jak to możliwe? 

– To proste. Nie mamy eliksirów, a należało szybko postawić cię na nogi. Podjąłem więc jedyną możliwą w tej sytuacji decyzję i wykorzystałem znacznie więcej swojej magii i odpowiednio dobrane zaklęcia. Holly leczy tak, by mieć rezerwy magii. Przecież w każdej chwili może być potrzebna kolejnemu pacjentowi. Wspomaga się również eliksirami. W dodatku w Hogwarcie można bez problemu odpocząć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, stopniowo odzyskując siły. Tutaj jednak nie mamy na to czasu. Musisz mieć energię, by być czujnym i móc w każdej chwili odeprzeć ewentualny atak. Rekonwalescencja musi zostać ograniczona do minimum. Nikt nie może zauważyć, że jesteś słaby. 

– Dzięki, już to mówiłeś – teraz głos Arena był raczej ponury. Zapadła między nimi cisza. Być może zielonooki szukał jakiejś odpowiednio ciętej riposty, ale Tom poczuł nagle, że ma ochotę tu zostać. Właśnie w takiej pozycji jak teraz, przytulony do Arena, czuł się doskonale i całkiem przyjemnie mu się wypoczywało. Coś go znowu podkusiło, a poza tym był zwyczajnie ciekawy jak zareaguje na jego działania Grey.

Aren zastanawiał się nad tym o czym mógłby bezpiecznie porozmawiać z Tomem, kiedy nagle okazało się, że oddech leżącego na nim chłopaka stał się miarowy i spokojny, a jego ciało się rozluźniło. Wydawało się, że Riddle zwyczajnie zasnął. Aren zamarł na moment zaskoczony. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jakim cudem ktoś taki jak Tom popełni taki kardynalny błąd. Przecież w ten sposób zupełnie się odsłonił. Ryzykował niespodziewany atak. To było do niego niepodobne, ale jednak... 

Aren pomyślał, że patrząc na to z drugiej strony, sam przecież przy Tomie nie raz postępował odmiennie niż wobec wszystkich innych ludzi i kompletnie nieprzewidywalnie, więc chyba nie powinien wypominać podobnego zachowania innym. Czuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar drugiego ciała, który jakoś tak mu nie przeszkadzał. Wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech Toma, przyjrzał się jego rozluźnionej twarzy, teraz lekko bladej ze zmęczenia i nagle zapragnął jej dotknąć. Początkowo sam przestraszył się tej dziwnej zachcianki, ale później postanowił, że zaufa instynktowi i zrobi to. 

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Riddle'a i dotknął leciutko jego policzka gładząc delikatnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że się uśmiecha. Taka okazja raczej nie powtórzy się zbyt szybko, a może i wcale, dlatego Aren ośmielił się pójść jeszcze krok dalej. Zaczął studiować opuszkami palców rysy twarzy Toma. Starał się to robić na tyle ostrożnie, żeby nie zbudzić śpiącego. Z pewną fascynacją śledził linię jego żuchwy, kości policzkowe, kształt brwi. Lekko dotknął miejsca pomiędzy brwiami, gdzie najczęściej pojawiały się zmarszczki, gdy coś zezłościło prefekta. Prawdę mówiąc bardzo często, przynajmniej ostatnio, przyczyną powstawania tych zmarszczek był on sam, więc delikatnie wygładził to miejsce. Później po linii nosa jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się na podbródek Toma. Aren nieświadomie wstrzymał na chwilkę oddech zawieszając wzrok na ustach Riddle'a. Miał ogromną ochotę ich dotknąć. Czuł się jednak onieśmielony swoim zachowaniem. Postanowił jednak, że nie zrezygnuje i zrobi to. 

Nakreślił najpierw zarys ust czerwonookiego Ślizgona, następnie przesunął palcami po lekko rozchylonych wargach, wyczuwając ich miękkość i delikatność. W jego głowie pojawiło się pewne zdumienie, że to właśnie z tych ust wychodzi ostra krytyka, żądania i niewątpliwie klątwy. Patrzył na nie jak urzeczony przez dłuższy czas. Dopiero po długiej chwili zorientował się, że nadal to robi ku własnemu zdumieniu i odsunął dłoń wzdychając ciężko i czując jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. To było zaskakujące odczucie. Grey miał nadzieję, że Riddle nie ocknie się nagle obudzony tym biciem serca, bo czułby się bardzo niezręcznie. Jak miałby niby to wyjaśnić? Musiał się opanować i to natychmiast. Przymknął oczy starając się wyciszyć swoje emocje. 

Myśli Arena powędrowały w inną nieco stronę. Dlaczego zawsze gdy postanawia być zły na Riddle'a, ten musi robić coś, co zakłóca realizację planu. Dodatkowo jak widać na załączonym obrazku przyprawia jego serce o jakieś nieokreślone, nienazwane palpitacje. Tom był tym razem jakiś inny, inaczej się zachowywał, o nic nie wypytywał. To było podejrzane. Owszem, z jednej strony to bardzo dobrze, ale z drugiej coś było nie tak i tyle. Tak przynajmniej czuł. Westchnął głęboko nieświadomie przeczesując włosy Toma. Głaskał je i przesypywał między palcami przez pewien czas i nagle zamarł, kiedy zorientował się co robi. Jęknął w duchu na swoje zachowanie, ukrywając własną twarz w dłoniach i zastanawiając się usilnie co z nim było nie tak. W tym samym momencie usłyszał słowa Toma i drgnął w zaskoczeniu: 

– Wszystko w porządku? Chyba zasnąłem na chwilę – Riddle podniósł się do siadu i rzucił zaklęcie czasu, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Aren spanikowany, że został przyłapany i nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować, rzucił niepewnie:

– Tak, wszystko w porządku – Tom skinął głową, zabrał i schował swoją różdżkę. Zachowywał się swobodnie i spokojnie, więc Grey po chwili odetchnął w duchu dochodząc do wniosku, że widocznie jego postępowanie nie zostało zauważone. Na jego szczęście. Prefekt Slytherinu podniósł się, przeciągnął i oznajmił:

– Będę już szedł. Postaraj się jutro jak najwięcej wypoczywać, bo od przyszłego tygodnia zaczynamy zajęcia. Radzę również odwiedzić bibliotekę. Jestem pewien, że tutejszy sposób nauczania będzie się różnił od hogwardzkiego. Może warto coś powtórzyć. To by było na tyle. Dobranoc – Po tych słowach Tom wyszedł, a Grey przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął. Jego serce znów przyspieszyło, ale tym razem z radości. Wydawało się bowiem, że Tom nie zauważył jego małych zabiegów. Gdyby był ich świadom, to z pewnością wykorzystałby jego zażenowanie, a nawet postarałby się je pogłębić jakimś odpowiednio dobranym komentarzem. Na razie wyglądało na to, że pożar został zażegnany. Aren spojrzał na świergotnika, który drzemał na żerdzi i nagle sam również poczuł senność. Przebrał się szybko w piżamę i wskoczył pod kołdrę. Ostatnie o czym pomyślał zanim zasnął spowodowało, że uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zastanawiał się bowiem przez moment, kiedy jego umysł był na pograniczu snu, jak by to było poczuć wargi Toma na swoich własnych.

***

Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Właśnie teraz Tom przekonał się ile w tym powiedzeniu było prawdy. Po raz pierwszy jego zainteresowanie obróciło się przeciwko niemu. 

Co gorsza zdarzyło się coś, czego dotąd nie doświadczał, a mianowicie nie wiedział nawet co go pchnęło do tego, by udawać, że śpi. Co w zasadzie chciał sobie udowodnić? To było naprawdę głupie. Sam spowodował, że aktualnie czuł w swoim sercu i umyśle niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Odpoczynek rzeczywiście był mu w tamtym momencie potrzebny, ale co go pchnęło do całej reszty? Do tego małego eksperymentu. 

Właściwie był zaskoczony dotykiem zielonookiego chłopaka, ale także zaintrygowany. Nie chciał, by Aren przestał, dlatego udawał sen. Dotyk dłoni był delikatny i... nawet... wygrzebał w głowie niemal zapomniane słowo... czuły. Tak, o dziwo to było właśnie słowo, którego poszukiwał. Zszokowany przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, ale rzeczywiście żadne inne określenie tu nie pasowało. Nigdy dotąd nie zaznał takiego odczucia, dlatego teraz z pewnym niepokojem starał się je w sobie gdzieś tam umieścić. 

Pamiętał też szybko bijące serce Arena, wskazujące na silne emocje. Pamiętał, że działo się to w czasie, kiedy chłopak gładził go po włosach. Silne emocje, czułość to znowu było coś nowego, co musiał w spokoju przetrawić, ale na razie nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Postanowił, że póki co powierzy te wszystkie wspomnienia i doznania myślodsiewni. 

Westchnął ciężko po tej decyzji, czując w środku ciepło uczuć wprowadzające zamęt w myśli. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, oblizał lekko wargi przypominając sobie dotyk palców Arena na ustach. Przypomniał sobie własne, bardzo silne odczucie wypływające gdzieś z głębi duszy, żeby to było coś więcej, a nie tylko chwilowa fanaberia. To była tak szokująca myśl, że prawie wypadł z roli, więc niemal z radością, chociaż też z jakimś zawodem przyjął fakt, że Aren przestał. Najbardziej jednak poruszyła go świadomość, że zielonooki nie był jednak tak obojętny wobec niego jakby się po jego zachowaniu mogło wydawać. To była przecież jego własna inicjatywa. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Tom poczuł się lepiej. Do tego stopnia, że nagle zobaczył w lustrze siebie uśmiechniętego, a to już nie było ani zwyczajne, ani też bezpieczne. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na te uczucia. Czyniły go słabym. I to właśnie Aren był jego słabością. To była jego własna i osobista słabość, o której nikt nie wiedział i nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. 

Podszedł do myślodsiewni, czując jak radość i euforia zaczynają przeobrażać się w pewnego rodzaju gorycz. To nie był czas na sentymenty. Przywołał wspominania niedawnych wydarzeń, ponownie odczuwając dziwną emocję, która pożerała go od środka, gdy zobaczył wielkie ślady rąk na szyi Arena. Wiedział, że ten kto je zostawił miał zamiar zabić, a gdy tylko pomyślał jak niewiele brakowało, by stracił swoje zielonookie utrapienie poczuł, że serce mu zamiera i staje się puste. Był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie potrafił tego ukryć. Ta emocja była zbyt silna. Nawet teraz. Wtedy też była i dlatego zasłonił Grey'owi oczy. Oczywiście było już za późno i Aren to dostrzegł. Nie chciał mu jednak dać możliwości dokładnego przestudiowania wyrazu oczu i ogólnie twarzy. 

Pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez chwile trwać we wspomnieniu, dotyku dłoni na twarzy i włosach, przyspieszonym rytmie serca Arena. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć sam przed sobą, że czuł wtedy nieopisaną radość, a nawet coś więcej... Coś czego jeszcze do końca nie potrafił sklasyfikować ale był pewien, że dotyczyło tylko zielonookiego utrapienia. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie wyrazu paniki jaki pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka, kiedy niby się obudził. Udawanie niewiedzy i obojętności było trudne, ale stwierdził, że tak będzie dużo lepiej. Musiał się wycofać, ale wspaniały widok uroczo zarumienionej twarzy Arena był dla niego niemałą nagrodą. Nie, musiał przyznać, że wybrał ucieczkę z jeszcze jednego powodu. Jego policzki zaczęły zachowywać się niepokojąco. Jakoś dziwacznie się rozgrzewały i groził im wygląd łudząco podobny do arenowego. Zdecydował się więc na taktyczny odwrót. 

Nadszedł czas na usunięcie z pamięci tych wspomnień. Zawsze przecież mógł do nich wrócić. Jedyne co sobie zostawił, to informacje o osobie, która skrzywdziła Greya. Planował dla tego przemytnika długą i bolesną śmierć. Zanim umrze pożałuje tego, co zrobił jego... utrapieniu. 

Sięgnął różdżką do swojej skroni wyciągając srebrzystą nić wspomnień i jakby nawlekając ją na różdżkę, po czym nakierował ją do wnętrza magicznego artefaktu. Nić opadła tam i już po chwili zaczęła wirować wraz z innymi. 

Uczucie szczęścia zniknęło wraz ze wspomnieniem, pozostawiając po sobie pewną pustkę. Zniknęło wcześniejsze ciepło, błyszczące oczy i uśmiech. Wróciła za to szczelna maska i czysty umysł. Tak było lepiej. To było mu w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebne.


	34. Rozdział 32: Igrając z wężem - część druga

Rozdział 32: Igrając z wężem – część druga 

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył oczy, przeciągnął się i podniósł ziewając, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony. Nie chciał by Abraxas długo czekał pod drzwiami. Był pewien, że puka Malfoy, bo przecież zdążył się przekonać o tym, że Riddle nic sobie nie robi z tego, że to był jego pokój i wchodzi tutaj jak do swojego. Otworzył drzwi. Uśmiechnięty Abraxas trzymał zgrabny pakunek, który musiał być jedzeniem. Aren odpowiedział uśmiechem i bez słowa przesunął się w drzwiach, równocześnie kolejny raz ziewając i przeciągając się. 

– Widzę, że odpoczynek dobrze ci zrobił. Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej niż wczoraj – zauważył blondyn siadając na fotelu, który wczoraj zajmował Riddle i kładąc na stole przyniesioną paczkę. 

– To było właśnie to czego potrzebowałem – stwierdził Aren wyciągając komplet ubrań i rozkładając je na łóżku oraz ręcznik: – Wracam za pięć minut. Jakbyś mógł otworzyć klatkę Lime, to bardzo cię proszę. Niech wie, że może w każdej chwili wyjść. 

– Lime? – powtórzył zaskoczony Malfoy patrząc na stworzenie.

– Tak nazwałem tego ptaka.

– W sumie całkiem urocze. Pasuje idealnie do upierzenia. Czemu się śmiejesz? Powiedziałem coś zabawnego? 

– Głównym pomysłodawcą był Riddle. Chciałbym zobaczyć jego reakcję na twój komentarz. Zwłaszcza na słówko „urocze”. Generalnie ptak skojarzył mu się całkiem słusznie z limonką. Na podstawie tego skleciłem imię. To właściwie cała historia wyboru imienia, więc póki co idę wziąć prysznic – zakończył przemowę Grey i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Abraxas nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Po chwili stwierdził, że może to i dobrze, bo właściwie nie wiedział jak zareagować. Riddle musiał tu przyjść po ich powrocie. Pytanie tylko dlaczego… Byli przecież z Greyem pokłóceni. Raczej można było spodziewać się po nich kilku dni ciszy, ewentualnego zabijania wzrokiem. Coś jednak musiało się zdarzyć, że przełamali ten etap. Aren był w lepszym humorze, więc można było założyć, że doszli do jakiegoś kompromisu. Ze względu na Turniej tak byłoby lepiej.

Doszedłszy do tego wniosku, Abraxas westchnął i pomyślał, że jedzenie to jedno, ale zamierzał również wyleczyć Arena. Avery przekazał mu na osobności, że zauważył sporej wielkości siniaki na szyi zielonookiego chłopaka. To było niepokojące, ale przecież tak prawdę mówiąc nie bardzo wiedzieli co wydarzyło się w Atarium. 

Wciąż myśląc o tych rozmaitych kłopotach, Abraxas podszedł do klatki Lime i otworzył drzwiczki. Stworzenie oczywiście łypnęło na niego niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem, więc po spełnieniu prośby Arena po prostu wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jego myśli uciekły znowu do dręczącej go sprawy. 

Po co ich Pan tutaj przyszedł… Mógł też również powiedzieć sobie, że odpoczynek dobrze zrobił Arenowi, ale wiedział dobrze, że zawsze gdy jakoś dojdzie do porozumienia z Riddle'm, co z jednej strony było dla niego niepojęte to jednak wstępuje w niego dosłownie jakaś nowa siła. Nie podobało mu się to. Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko o tym myślał, czuł złość. Jakoś nie wierzył, że Tomowi nie zależy na Arenie w sposób odmienny niż na innych ludziach. Nie był ślepy, jak czasami wydawało się Orionowi. Widział zmiany zachodzące w Tomie... Te zmiany pojawiły się wraz z jego zainteresowaniem Greyem. Jeśli ktoś znał Riddle'a, to bardzo rzucały się w oczy. Już choćby to, że był zbyt zaabsorbowany Arenem, by stosować swoje typowe metody kształcenia członków ich grupy. Nie żeby było na co narzekać, ale równocześnie te wszystkie zmiany były niepokojące. To nie było dobre. 

Idąc tym tropem Malfoy doszedł do wniosku, że kontakt z Greyem spowodował zmiany nie tylko w Tomie, ale również w większości z nich. Avery nigdy by się nie zbliżył do niego, Abraxasa, ani do Oriona, gdyby nie było Arena. Przyjaźń jego samego z Blackiem też jakby odżyła na nowo dzięki zielonookiemu Ślizgonowi. To sprawiło, że mógł być wobec Oriona nieco bardziej szczery. Wcześniej konkurował z nim o uwagę Riddle'a i ich stosunki uległy przez to pogorszeniu. Orion nigdy nie stawiał dobra innych nad swoje własne. Nigdy dotąd nie ryzykował. Zawsze oceniał na zimno szanse jakiegoś planu, zanim do niego przystąpił. Przystał jednak na szalony projekt Greya. To było co najmniej dziwne i zupełnie niepodobne do niego. 

Jedno też było pewne. Na czas Turnieju miał spokój od Rudolfa i jego śmiesznych zasadzek. Teraz był potrzebny zdrowy i w jednym kawałku, więc Lestrange póki co zaniechał swoich podchodów. 

Malfoy był tak zamyślony, że drgnął silnie, kiedy nagle usłyszał koło siebie trochę podniesiony głos Arena:

– Halo! Abraxasie! Wołam cię już chyba czwarty raz. 

– Wybacz, masz rację i... – Malfoy przeniósł wzrok na stojącego przy nim Greya i umilkł na moment, widząc go w samej bieliźnie, czując nagłą nerwowość. Szybko się jednak pozbierał, skupił wzrok na stojącej na stole paczce, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na Arena i zaproponował: – Może najpierw się ubierz, a ja w tym czasie wypakuję jedzenie. 

Aren kiwnął głową zgadzając się z nim i odszedł w stronę łóżka. Na chwilę zatrzymał się przy klatce świergotnika, który tymczasem wyszedł sobie z niej i pogłaskał kilkukrotnie ptaka. Kiedy stworzenie miało już dość pieszczot, lekko uszczypnęło go dziobem, więc Aren porzucił tą czynność i zaczął się ubierać. Ta chwila wystarczyła Abraxasowi, by mógł przyjrzeć się ciału Greya. Było miłe dla oka i co ważniejsze w żaden sposób nie było pokiereszowane. Ktoś musiał już Arena uzdrowić. Tutaj nasuwała się blondynowi na myśl tylko jedna osoba, Tom. Najwyraźniej to właśnie było celem jego niespodziewanej wizyty. Abraxas zamierzał się w tej sprawie upewnić, ale postanowił z tym cierpliwie poczekać do czasu, aż Aren się ubierze i nie będzie go rozpraszać swoim negliżem. Kiedy zielonooki zasiadł wreszcie do stołu, Malfoy przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy:

– Szczerze mówiąc przyszedłem cię również uleczyć, ale Tom najwidoczniej mnie ubiegł.

– Więc wiedziałeś o moich urazach? Kto jeszcze zauważył? 

– Powiedział mi to Avery. Nikomu więcej o tym nie wspomniał. Przyznam, że to on zasugerował, że powinienem cię uleczyć. Osobiście nic nie zauważyłem. Powiesz mi jak do tego doszło? – zapytał obserwując Greya. Ten przez chwilę się wahał, ale wreszcie odpowiedział: 

– Tak, ale nie mogę powiedzieć wszystkiego – Abraxas skinął w zrozumieniu głową. 

W przeciwieństwie do tego, co opowiedział Riddle'owi, Aren zrelacjonował Abraxasowi znacznie więcej szczegółów tułaczki po miasteczku. Blondyn wytłumaczył mu, dlaczego napotykani na ulicach ludzie zachowywali się w stosunku do niego tak a nie inaczej. Miało to związek z obyczajami czystokrwistych. Malfoy przypomniał mu, że w Durmstrangu uczą się uczniowie półkrwi i czystej krwi. Dlatego było ich tu tak niewielu w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu.

Opowiadanie trwało i Aren doszedł w nim do żenującej sceny w karczmie. Musiał opowiedzieć o tym ze wszystkimi zawstydzającymi szczegółami, które Abraxas z niego wydusił. Śmiali się obaj z niedorzecznej sytuacji, w której się wtedy znalazł. 

Kiedy przeszedł jednak do dalszych wydarzeń, przemytnika i późniejszego pościgu, przestało być zabawnie. Blondyn zdążył go zrugać kilka razy za decyzje, jednak ogólnie rzadko przerywał. Aren relacjonował wszystko dość dokładnie, opisywał walkę, ale oczywiście zgrabnie ominął fakt, że dokonał przemiany animagicznej. Nie wspomniał również o przemianie Samuela. Zauważył, że kiedy opisywał tą część wydarzeń, Abraxas siedział wyprostowany jak struna, zaciskając palce na swoich kolanach. Na koniec zapytał lekko drżącym głosem, nie ukrywając napięcia:

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby Relin się nie wtrącił, prawdopodobnie byłbyś już martwy? 

– Tak... przyznaję, że to było głupie, ale wtedy ten pomysł wydawał się być dobry i...

– Aren! To był głupi pomysł! – wykrzyczał zdenerwowany Abraxas, gwałtownie wstając: – Nie powinieneś zapominać o tym, że nie masz możliwości korzystania z magii! Ludzie tacy jak ten przemytnik są wyszkoleni do walki. Zwłaszcza ci dostarczający magiczne stworzenia! Zabiłby cię bez zastanowienia... Tak mało brakowało i... – Malfoyowi głos się załamał, więc zamknął usta przymykając powieki. Czuł, że musi się uspokoić zanim powie coś głupiego. 

Chciał… po prostu chciał znaleźć tamtego człowieka… i go zabić. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak palącej potrzeby zemsty. Malfoyowie byli kreatywni torturując swoje ofiary przed śmiercią. Miał w tym zakresie doskonały przykład. Był nim jego ojciec. Uczył go przecież tego, jak najbardziej skutecznie łamać wolę ofiary. W myśli widział rozmaite sceny z tego zakresu, wybierając sposoby, których chciałby użyć.

Podświadomie usłyszał, że Aren wstał i zbliżył się do niego. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze otwierać oczu. Wiedział, że miałby w tej chwili mordercze spojrzenie. Po chwili z zaskoczeniem poczuł, że obejmują go arenowe ramiona. Drgnął silnie, cicho, ale głęboko wciągając powietrze przesycone zapachem Greya, który w tym samym momencie powiedział: 

– Przepraszam Abraxasie... 

Dwa krótkie słowa spowodowały, że napięcie trochę zelżało i po części opuściło ciało blondyna. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi odwzajemnił uścisk tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało całe jego istnienie mówiąc:

– Pamiętaj… jeżeli odejdziesz wcześniej nim ci pozwolę, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. 

– O ile szybciej mnie osobiście nie udusisz. Zapamiętam Abraxasie. Zresztą podobnie myślę o tobie. 

– Sądzę, że to więcej niż bym mógł sobie życzyć... – odpowiedział Malfoy odzyskując równowagę psychiczną i mogąc już spojrzeć w oczy rozmówcy z uśmiechem i radością w spojrzeniu. W głowie kołatała mu się myśl, że chciałby zachować ten wyraz twarzy Arena już na zawsze. Błyszczące wesołością oczy i ten uśmiech… W tym momencie Grey przechylił lekko głowę w konsternacji, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, patrzył już zbyt długo. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż z bólem serca odsunąć się od promieniującego ciepłem ciała i zmienić temat rozmowy. Doskonałym obiektem okazał się świergotnik, który akurat zdecydował się spróbować wznieść w powietrze. Aren widząc jego zabiegi szybko zareagował, powstrzymując go przed tym i tłumacząc jak dziecku, że jeszcze za wcześnie na takie ekscesy. Po przemowie umieścił stworzenie w klatce, za co został dziobnięty do krwi. Grey nawet się tym nie przejął. Już po chwili zresztą skorzystał z pomocy Abraxasa i ranka zniknęła bezpowrotnie. Zielonooki zasiadł znowu do jedzenia, a Malfoy z niechęcią stwierdził:

– Muszę się spotkać z Lestrange i Avery'm. 

– Gromadzenia informacji ciąg dalszy jak rozumiem? 

– Owszem, nasi przeciwnicy zapewne robią to samo. Miej się na baczności.

– Wydaje mi się, że jestem ostatnią osobą, której by się obawiali i... Oh! To jest to Abraxasie! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany 

– Dlaczego czuję, że to co usłyszę nie spodoba mi się? 

– Nic nie usłyszysz, póki nie przemyślę dokładniej tego pomysłu – odparł z uśmiechem Grey. Wyraz jego twarzy nie do końca podobał się jednak Abraxasowi. Za bardzo przypominał Riddle'a w momencie, kiedy wymyślił coś naprawdę złego. Nie podzielił się jednak swoimi spostrzeżeniami, za to skomentował: 

– Dzięki ci Merlinie! Pozostaje mi się tylko cieszyć, że jednak to przemyślisz. 

– Drań! – Abraxas musiał się błyskawicznie uchylić przed lecącą w jego stronę poduszką.

Niedługo potem zdecydował, że czas na niego i pożegnał się wychodząc. Kiedy Malfoy wyszedł, Aren zjadł do końca i usiadł na łóżku patrząc na zegar. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do spotkania z Samuelem. Postanowił go spożytkować na uwarzenie przynajmniej bazy pod niektóre eliksiry lecznicze. Był najwyższy czas na rozpoczęcie tworzenia takich mikstur. Tym sposobem zamierzał też zająć swoje myśli, które jednak wracały do Abraxasa jak bumerang. Malfoy troszczył się o niego. To nie ulegało wątpliwości i było bardzo wzruszające. Był mu za to wdzięczny. 

W tamtej chwili przypomniał sobie, że zawsze kiedy Hermiona go przytulała, nawet jeśli było to fałszywe jak się później okazało, to pomagało mu to w złych chwilach. Teraz, w stosunku do Abraxasa też postanowił wykorzystać taki środek i jak widać pomogło. Zwyczajnie czuł, że blondyn właśnie tego potrzebuje. Kiedy go objął przekonał się jednak, że sam też za tym tęskni: za wsparciem i poczuciem, że ma na kogo liczyć. 

***

Rozmyślając, doprowadził robione przez siebie mikstury do etapu, kiedy musiały albo stygnąć, albo gotować się przez dłuższy czas na małym ogniu. Spojrzał na zegar obliczając ile ma względnie wolnego czasu, by przejść do następnego etapu. Już wcześniej zdecydował, że wykona mocniejsze wersje eliksirów, ale już sprawdzone, żeby nie błądzić i nie tracić czasu. Stwierdził, że potrzebują tych mikstur leczniczych jak najszybciej i nie czas teraz na eksperymenty. 

W efekcie rozmyślań doszedł do wniosku, że ma ponad dwie godziny wolnego czasu. To powinno wystarczyć na spotkanie z Samuelem. Świadomie umówił się z Relinem w trakcie obiadu, by nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. Mieli spotkać się w bibliotece, którą Aren naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, a to była doskonała okazja. 

Posługując się mapą, którą dostał od Beery'ego, dość szybko dotarł na miejsce. Biblioteka okazała się pomieszczeniem bogato wyposażonym i to nie tylko w książki. Meble również tchnęły przepychem. W powietrzu czuć było magię pochodzącą z przechowywanych tutaj ksiąg. Po chwili Aren wyczuł coś jeszcze. Emanującą skądś, silnie oddziałującą moc. Źródło magii znajdowało się gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia, więc chłopak skierował tam swoje kroki. Szedł między regałami dostrzegając w oddali jeden, bardzo charakterystyczny i odmienny, pochodzący chyba z zupełnie z innej epoki. Im bliżej podchodził tym wyraźniej czuł barierę, a obraz tajemniczego regału zaczynał się rozmazywać pochłonięty przez migotanie i zmienne kolory ściany zaklęć. Zbliżając się powoli, chłopak zastanawiał się jak blisko będzie mógł podejść i już po chwili było wiadomo, że trafił na końcówkę drogi. Silny opór jasno przekazywał, że dalej iść nie należy, a Aren nie zamierzał próbować co by się stało, gdyby zignorował ten zakaz. Stał więc sobie i podziwiał feerię barw do czasu, aż tuż za sobą usłyszał znajomy głos: 

– Robi wrażenie prawda? 

Aren nie dał po sobie poznać, że nie zauważył nadejścia Relina, pochłonięty podziwianiem bariery. Zresztą zauważył już, że Samuel porusza się niemal bezszelestnie, choć z gracją, więc trudno było go usłyszeć. Skinął tylko głową w potwierdzeniu i ruszył w stronę umówionego stolika przy kominku. Kiedy usiedli, Relin rzucił cztery zaklęcia z czego Grey rozpoznał tylko dwa. Kiedy zapadła cisza, Aren zdecydował się rozpocząć rozmowę: 

– Zakładam, że próbowałeś dostać się na drugą stronę bariery.

– Myślę, że nie ma w Instytucie ucznia, który by nie próbował. Trzeba jednak otwarcie przyznać, że co roku liczba śmiałków znacznie maleje. Próbować jednak wolno każdemu, więc może ktoś z Hogwartu, albo Ilvermorny będzie miał jakiś sposób na tą barierę. 

– Kto wie. Przyznam, że nasi już zaczęli coś w tej kwestii działać, choć nie znam żadnych szczegółów. Zmieniając jednak temat… to co się stało w lesie, a dokładniej nasza przemiana, chciałbym żeby pozostała tajemnicą. 

– Domyśliłem się. Rozumiem, że nikt nie zna cię pod tamtą postacią. W takim razie jestem farciarzem! To na pewno pomoże nam się lepiej poznać i zaprzyjaźnić! 

– Póki co czuję, że raczej trzymasz mnie w szachu. Masz wiedzę, którą zawsze możesz zechcieć się z kimś podzielić. To nie ma nic wspólnego z przyjaźnią... 

– Oh... to okropne, ile ich było? – padało ciche pytanie, a Aren zbity z tropu nie wiedział co ma o nim myśleć, dlatego zapytał:

– Słucham?

– Pytam ile było osób, z którymi byłeś blisko i które cię zawiodły, zraniły.

– To... skąd ty… ? To nie twoja sprawa! – rzucił zaskoczony Aren obronnie, starając się opanować. 

– Cóż... dojdziemy i do tego. Mamy czas. Dodam jednak, że nie jestem cierpliwą osobą. 

– Nie znam cię nawet!

– Taaa... rozumiem, że spotykając pierwszy raz Abraxasa, znałeś go na wylot – stwierdził z lekką kpiną Samuel, a po chwili dodał wyjaśniająco: – Daję ci możliwość poznać mnie i ja również tego chcę, więc w czym problem? 

– To jest dziwne... kto normalny widząc kogoś po raz pierwszy stwierdza: on będzie moim przyjacielem… 

– Cóż... Jeżeli mam być szczery, mnie samego również to zaskakuje. Osobiście uważam, że jest to dziwne, tym bardziej, że zazwyczaj tak się nie zachowuję, ale lojalnie ostrzegam, że nie zamierzam rezygnować. Wierz mi lub nie, z reguły trzymam ludzi na dystans... no dobra, sami się trzymają, ale to drobny szczegół. Mam w związku z tym pytanie. Nie masz takiego dziwnego odczucia, że jesteś w mojej obecności spokojniejszy? – rozszerzające się w zaskoczeniu oczy zielonookiego chłopaka wystarczyły Relinowi za odpowiedź, więc dokończył: – Zgaduję, że to działa w obie strony. 

– Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że obydwaj jesteśmy animagami? – zastanawiał się na głos Aren z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie zauważając osobliwego wyrazu twarzy Samuela, gdy to powiedział. Po chwili żółtooki odpowiedział zdecydowanym tonem:

– To coś więcej. Jestem tego pewien. Nie musisz mi od razu ufać. Wiem, że to wymaga czasu, ale chcę, byś dał mi szansę. 

– Zastanowię się. Pamiętaj jednak, że i tak musimy utrzymać ten cały teatrzyk, który zapoczątkowałeś. Nieformalnie jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi jak to określiłeś. 

– Mam nadzieję, że nieformalnymi do czasu, ale mamy już pierwszy krok za sobą.

– Wróćmy jednak do głównego powodu tego spotkania. Wspomniałeś wczoraj o pewnym problemie. Możesz uszczegółowić co miałeś na myśli?

– Sądzę, że łatwiej będzie jeżeli po prostu zademonstruję.

Mówiąc to Samuel rozpiął rząd złotych guzików wierzchniej szaty w kolorze krwi, wyciągnął prawe ramię z rękawa i Skrzywił się wymownie widząc, że kolejne bandaże przesiąkły krwią i ropą. Był to trochę niechlujny opatrunek, dlatego nie miał większego problemu, by go zdjąć. Kiedy już to zrobił odwrócił się tyłem, tak by tylko Aren mógł zobaczyć ranę w razie, gdyby ktoś jednak postanowił tu wejść. Grey w ciszy kontemplował brzydki uraz w postaci pięciu równoległych, paprzących się, głębokich rys. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądały naprawdę obrzydliwie. Samuel chyba ocenił, że wystarczy tego patrzenia, bo sięgnął do torby po czysty bandaż, ale powstrzymała go ręka Arena: 

– To moja wina, prawda?

– Daj spokój. To nie jest coś, za co byś musiał brać odpowiedzialność Aren. Znałem ryzyko i ewentualne konsekwencje. Wziąłem je na siebie. I tak dobrze, że skończyło się tylko na tym. Wierz mi, mogło być dużo gorzej. Chcę tylko zapytać, czy masz jakieś eliksiry, które mogłyby pomóc?

– Przykro mi, ale w tej chwili nie. Jestem dopiero w trakcie ich warzenia, ale mam kilka maści, które powinny póki co pomóc. Dlaczego jednak nie udasz się do szkolnej pielęgniarki po jakieś medykamenty?

– Tutaj w Durmstrangu nie mamy kogoś takiego. Magomedycy będą sprowadzani podczas zadań turniejowych dla uczestników innych szkół.

– Jak to? Kto w takim razie zajmuje się obrażeniami odniesionymi podczas zajęć? Powiedzmy w czasie Eliksirów? 

– Sami musimy sobie z tym poradzić. Ponoć to ma nas zdeterminować do przykładania większej uwagi do tego co robimy, zmusić do myślenia, a jeśli już jakiś wypadek nastąpi, oczekuje się od nas, że sami sobie poradzimy ze skutkami. Ma to szlifować nasze umiejętności leczenia, naprawiania błędów, ale również ma to być swoista nauczka na przyszłość. Rzeczywiście, najczęściej człowiek stara się nie powtarzać tego samego błędu. 

– To okropne... Nie podobają mi się takie metody nauczania, ale nie ważne. Wróćmy do twojej rany. Powiedz, co do tej pory stosowałeś, bo prawdę mówiąc wygląda tak, jakbyś nie używał zupełnie niczego. 

– Próbowałem eliksirów uwarzonych przez siebie... oraz kilku zaklęć. Wspominałem już jednak wcześniej, że nie jestem w nich dobry, dlatego efekt jest ogólnie rzecz ujmując mizerny. A tak przy okazji mówiłeś, że jesteś w trakcie tworzenia jakichś eliksirów leczniczych. Jesteś dobry w tworzeniu mikstur? 

– Myślę, że dobry na tyle żeby ci pomóc. – Aren postanowił, że nie wszystko od razu będzie przekazywał temu wciąż tajemniczemu, żółtookiemu chłopakowi. Po chwili zastanowienia podjął rozmowę: – Musisz mi zrelacjonować wszystkie objawy, jakie pojawiły się od czasu zranienia. Na oko sądząc, już wdało się tu zakażenie. Trzeba będzie dobrać odpowiednią maść. Mam na szczęście również eliksir odkażający. Bardzo się przyda. 

– Nie mam zamiaru narzekać, zwłaszcza jeżeli ktoś chce mi pomóc. Co do objawów, to najbardziej nasilają się w nocy. Mam podwyższoną temperaturę, pocę się, a rana boli, swędzi i szczypie. Z każdym dniem objawy się nasilają. Dziś pojawiło się coś nowego. Uczucie palenia w środku... Hmm, to chyba wszystko... Daj spokój, masz poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy! – po tych słowach Samuel wstał, obandażował ranę szybko i trochę nieporządnie i spojrzał na Arena w momencie, gdy ten z krytycznym wyrazem twarzy stwierdził:

– Przyniosę potrzebne rzeczy. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli spotkamy się w jakimś nieuczęszczanym, albo mało uczęszczanym pomieszczeniu. Tam opatrzę ci ranę i na nowo zabandażuję, bo nie obraź się, ale wychodzi ci to naprawdę kiepsko. W zasadzie… tak sobie myślę… nie wiem gdzie później będziesz chciał mnie zaprowadzić, a czas leci i szukanie się wzajemne działa na twoją niekorzyść. Dlatego dobrym pomysłem będzie, jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną do naszego skrzydła i poczekasz aż wezmę wszystkie medykamenty, a później zaprowadzisz mnie tam, gdzie zajmiemy się tą raną. 

Szli dobrą chwilę. Relin tryskał dobrym humorem. Nie dopuścił do chwili ciszy, znajdując coraz to inne tematy do rozmowy. Arenowi ciężko było pozbierać myśli. Wciąż był indagowany i o coś pytany. Dość szybko przekonał się, że odpowiadanie mruknięciami, czy też półsłówkami nie zniechęci Samuela. Chłopak nie zrażał się tym, kontynuując podjęty przez siebie temat z nie kończącą się energią. Zielonookiemu nie pozostało nic innego jak zrezygnować z biernej postawy w rozmowie. Właściwie było to dość łatwe, bo od jakiegoś czasu Relin maglował bardzo interesujące tematy dotyczące tutejszej szkoły i jej obyczajów. Grey zaangażował się nawet w rozmowę, dlatego zaskoczyło go właściwie, że nagle stanęli już przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego uczestników Hogwartu. Poprosił Samuela o poczekanie na zewnątrz i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Zebrał w torbę maści, eliksir odkażający i akcesoria potrzebne do opatrzenia rany po zabiegach i udał się do pracowni, żeby skontrolować postępy w tworzeniu mikstur. Wszystko okazało się być w porządku, więc wyszedł z pomieszczenia i stanął przez chwilę jak wryty na widok Samuela na środku salonu. 

– Jak ty tu... myślałem, że drzwi są odpowiednio zabezpieczone... – wyrzucił z siebie zaskoczony Grey schodząc po schodach. Na taką reakcję Relin odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem i słowami: 

– To prawda. Nie ma szans, żeby się tutaj dostać nie zaproszonym, ale jak widzisz da się ominąć tą przeszkodę. Wszystkie zaklęcia i zabezpieczenia są skierowane na ludzi. Nie obejmują zwierząt i stworzeń magicznych.

– Oh... czy mam rozumieć, że dokonałeś przemiany i... Do diabła, wychodzimy! Nie powinno cię tu być! – rzucił nagle spłoszony Aren, ciągnąc Samuela w stronę wyjścia. Zupełnie nagle dotarło do niego, że tutaj gdzie są, w każdej chwili może wejść Riddle. Relin łagodnie, ale zdecydowanie wyślizgnął się Arenowi i spokojnie, z uśmiechem na ustach, rozsiadł się na kanapie i zaczął się drażnić z nerwowym, zniecierpliwionym zielonookim chłopakiem:

– Już? Tak szybko? Nuuuuda! Mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić… 

– Jeżeli w tej chwili stąd nie wyjdziesz przysięgam, że to będzie nasza ostatnia rozmowa. Zresztą jest jasne, że moje kłopoty nie skończą się na tym, jeśli ktoś cię tu zobaczy. Idziemy!

– Tak, tak… oczywiście, ale ja tu jeszcze wrócę! 

– Może i tak, ale na własną odpowiedzialność – zakończył rozmowę Grey, ale już z uśmiechem, bo Samuel ruszył rzeczywiście w stronę wyjścia, nie przedłużając swojego pobytu. 

Relin znowu go zaskoczył, powstrzymując od otworzenia drzwi. Minął go i pierwszy energicznie podszedł do wejścia. Uważnie obserwujący go Grey zauważył nagłą zmianę w aurze żółtookiego chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na Arena, a wówczas zielonooki zorientował się, że oczy Samuela zmieniają barwę na znajomy mu już, złoty kolor. Relin uśmiechnął się i Grey skonstatował, że widzi w jego ustach całkiem pokaźne, ostre, zwierzęce kły. Aren szedł za nim w skupieniu obserwując i czekając na to co się stanie. Okazało się, że nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnego. Samuel po prostu przeszedł przez drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic i tyle. 

Kiedy Aren zamknął za sobą wejście do salonu i dołączył do Relina, ten nie nosił już żadnych śladów przemiany. Zielonooki chłopak z pewną zazdrością w sercu westchnął ciężko. Jego tutejszy znajomy najwyraźniej doskonale kontrolował swoją zwierzęcą postać i przemianę. Po krótkim wahaniu zdecydował się zapytać o parę szczegółów:

– Jak ci się to udaje? To przed chwilą...

– Może gdybyś był bardziej gościnny, byłbym skłonny podzielić się jakimiś tam informacjami... – drażnienie Arena stało się wyraźnie jakimś hobby Relina. Grey westchnął cierpiętniczo i nie zauważył bardzo krótkiego napięcia, które przemknęło przez twarz żółtookiego chłopaka. Tymczasem Samuel usłyszał w oddali coś, o czym Grey zdawał się nie wiedzieć. Uchwycił swoim czujnym słuchem zbliżające się znajome głosy. Jego uśmiech znacznie się poszerzył. Postanowił zająć Arena rozmową i poczekać na rozwój sytuacji. To mogło być naprawdę interesujące: 

– Jeżeli nie chcesz tego robić wystarczy powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty bawić się w twoje gierki.

– Jaki niecierpliwy... zbliż się, to zdradzę ci kilka wskazówek… 

Aren patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili ciekawość widocznie zwyciężyła, bo zrobił to o co Relin poprosił. Kiedy był już dość blisko, Samuel przejął inicjatywę i jeszcze bardziej skrócił dystans. Aren zesztywniał na moment, dlatego Relin, żeby go uspokoić zaczął mówić. To faktycznie podziałało, a tymczasem dla patrzących z zewnątrz musiało wyglądać na bardzo zażyłe i przyjacielskie stosunki. Teraz wystarczyło utrzymać uwagę Arena dostatecznie długo, żeby ci, o których chodziło, zobaczyli ich obu. Zaczął więc mówić szeptem: 

– To była częściowa przemiana... Nie zobaczyłeś jednak wszystkiego, bo nie mogłeś. Zewnętrzne cechy to było zbyt mało, by sforsować drzwi, dlatego musiałem rozbudzić kilka zwierzęcych cech, żeby wejście poczytało mnie za zwierzę i przepuściło. Takie zmiany wystarczyły, żeby mój główny rdzeń magiczny… jakby to wyrazić… przełączył się na ten odpowiadający za przemianę. To trudne, ale jak widziałeś możliwe do zrobienia. Musisz jednak mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad swoją postacią. Na razie więc nie jesteś w stanie tego dokonać, bo jak obaj wiemy, masz z tym duży problem. Mógłbym ci pomóc, a wtedy... Zdaje się, że mamy widownię – Ostatnie zdanie Samuel powiedział głośno, sprawiając że Aren drgnął zaskoczony i rozejrzał szybko, nie odsuwając się jednak od Relina. U podnóża schodów stali Tom i jego grupa:

– Co tutaj robi jeden z uczestników Durmstrangu? – padło pytanie z ust Riddle’a, ale zanim Aren zrobił cokolwiek, odpowiedział Samuel: 

– Aren musiał wrócić po coś do siebie, dlatego poszliśmy razem. Mamy kilka spraw, które musimy załatwić. Pozwólcie, że już się oddalimy. Miło było poznać! Chodź Aren! – żółtooki pociągnął zielonookiego chłopaka w dół schodów, napotykając chwilowy opór. Zauważył, że Aren mierzy się wzrokiem z Tomem. Po chwili Grey zdecydował się widocznie na odejście z tego miejsca, bo ruszy za nim. W tym momencie Riddle spokojnym głosem zapytał:

– Czy zastanawiałeś się nad tym, co w tej chwili robisz? 

– Nie sądziłeś chyba, że zastosuję się do twoich wcześniejszych słów? Sam jest moim przyjacielem. Nie mam zamiaru go ignorować i trzymać na dystans, bo ty tak chcesz. – kiedy Grey kończył ten komentarz, zauważył na twarzy Abraxasa lekkie skrzywienie i spore zainteresowanie pozostałych. Tom ponownie podjął:

– Przypominam ci, że on jest uczestnikiem z innej szkoły. Będziemy rywalizować. Nie możesz mu tak do końca ufać. Chyba nie wierzysz, że nie wykorzysta twojej słabości do własnych celów.

– Nie każdy postępuje tak jak ty byś postąpił – zjeżył się na te słowa Aren, ale nie dał rady nic już powiedzieć, ani zrobić, bo ponownie inicjatywę przejął Relin: 

– Jak sądzę, nadszedł doskonały moment, by głośno wyjaśnić moją kandydaturę do Turnieju. Nie chciałbym żadnych niepotrzebnych nieporozumień. Zgłosiłem swój udział tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na Arena. Chcę pomóc mu przetrwać w jednym kawałku do końca tej imprezy. Muszę, bo ktoś postanowił narazić jego życie na szwank, zmuszając do udziału w Turnieju. Wiem na co stać pozostałych uczestników rywalizacji i dzięki temu mogę postarać się, żeby Arena nie spotkała żadna przykra niespodzianka. Co do waszej dwójki zrobię wszystko, by wesprzeć grupę reprezentującą Instytut i wygrać, jednak Greyowi nie spadnie włos z głowy. Bądźcie pewni, że dopilnuję tego. Chodźmy już Aren, bo zrobiło się tutaj dosyć tłoczono – nie czekając na reakcję uczniów Hogwartu, Samuel złapał zielonookiego za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, szybko oddalając się poza zasięg słuchu całej grupy. 

***

Grey pozwolił prowadzić się do momentu, gdy odeszli odpowiednio daleko. Zauważył przy okazji, że wielu uczniów Instytutu obrzuca ich dwójkę, a szczególnie jego samego zaskoczonymi, niedowierzającymi spojrzeniami. Było to rzucające się w oczy zachowanie. Aren stwierdził wręcz, że jak dotąd była to chyba najbardziej żywa emocja, jaką wiedział na twarzach tutejszych uczniów. 

Szli dość długo, praktycznie na drugi koniec zamku. Był to odludny teren, bardziej zaniedbany. Zielonooki uczeń Hogwartu nie był nawet pewien, czy ten obszar budowli znajduje się na mapie, którą przekazał im Beery.

Relin zatrzymał się dość nagle naprzeciw dużego, wiszącego na ścianie poroża jakiegoś stworzenia. Wyciągnął rękę i przekręcił je w prawo. Na zdawałoby się pustej ścianie zarysowały się sporej wielkości wrota. Samuel zgiął się przed nimi w ukłonie mówiąc: 

– Czy będziecie tak łaskawe, miłe i otworzycie się przed nami? – trwał w ukłonie do czasu, aż drzwi nie stały się realne i nie otworzyły się na oścież. Aren obserwował to wszystko z uwagą, a kiedy już Relin się wyprostował, a wejście stało otworem stwierdził: 

– Nigdy bym nie wpadł na taki sposób otwierania drzwi. Jak to się stało, że znalazłeś to pomieszczenie? 

– Czysty przypadek. Najpierw odkryłem jak się domyślasz poroże. Dwa lata zajęło mi dojście do tego jak otworzyć wejście. To był szczęśliwy traf. Po jakiejś imprezie, pod wpływem alkoholu, szukałem cichego, spokojnego miejsca. Na trzeźwo nigdy nie próbowałbym błagać drzwi o to, żeby się otworzyły. Chodź, musimy wejść, bo za chwilkę znikną i trzeba będzie cały proces zaczynać od nowa. 

Po tych słowach żółtooki chłopak wszedł do środka, a za nim podążył Aren. Pomieszczenie do którego weszli było dość duże. Niemal na środku znajdował się sporej wielkości stół, który Grey w myślach określił jako ołtarz, bo jakoś tak właśnie mu się ten obiekt skojarzył. Za ołtarzem znajdował się posąg zakapturzonej postaci, trzymającej złoty kielich w kształcie czaszki w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej srebrny sztylet bogato zdobiony rubinami.

Przed ołtarzem stały dwa rzędy ławek. Między pierwszymi, a stołem ołtarzowym była około dwumetrowa przestrzeń. Tam właśnie, tuż przed ołtarzem, wyżłobiony był w posadzce kanał, biegnący od jednej ściany do drugiej. Tym rowkiem płynęła sobie spokojnym nurtem woda. Prawdopodobnie pochodziła z pobliskiego morza.

Aren chłonął to wszystko wzrokiem, analizując. Czuł delikatną magię unoszącą się w powietrzu. Było w niej coś plugawego i złego, a jednocześnie znajomego, niemal przyjaznego. To było dziwne doświadczenie i Grey nie wiedział co o tym sądzić. Podszedł wolno do jednej z ławek naprzeciw ołtarza, postanawiając najpierw zająć się podstawowym problemem, czyli opatrywaniem Samuela. Później zamierzał dać sobie czas na oglądanie i zastanawianie się nad tym co się tutaj znajdowało. 

Wyciągnął potrzebne medykamenty, ułożył je na wybranej ławce i spojrzał na Relina. Okazało się, że tamten tymczasem zdążył ściągnąć szatę i koszulę, a teraz próbował zdjąć opatrunek. Aren pomógł mu w tym mówiąc równocześnie: 

– Najpierw musimy ranę porządnie przemyć. Zakładam, że ta woda się nie nadaje, więc lepiej rzuć po prostu aquamenti. Mam tu niewielką miskę. Samuel bez zastanowienia wypełnił prośbę i Aren zajął się przemywaniem rany, a tymczasem Relin mówił:

– Niezbyt przyjemne miejsce co? Próbowałem się czegoś więcej o nim dowiedzieć, ale w dostępnej części biblioteki nie było żadnych wzmianek. Można się domyślić, że to pomieszczenie służyło do odprawiania jakichś rytuałów z zakresu magii krwi… 

– Magia krwi... – powtórzył szeptem Aren, a Samuel kontynuował spokojnie:

– Owszem. W najgorszym wydaniu. To zresztą czuć i widać po zaschniętych śladach krwi na ołtarzu. 

Aren skończył obmywanie rany i w zamyśleniu spojrzał na niepokojący ołtarz. Chwilę go obserwował, ale w końcu oderwał od niego wzrok i skupił uwagę na tym co robił. Osuszył ranę gazą, otworzył fiolkę z eliksirem odkażającym i przetarł nim ranę. Samuel ani pisnął, chociaż nie był to jak wiadomo przyjemny zabieg. 

Grey odkręcił słoiczek z wyciągiem z babki lancetowatej, lawendy i macierzanki i ponownie przemył ranę tym właśnie medykamentem. W połączeniu z maścią, którą chwilę później miał nałożyć, substancje czynne ziół zawartych w wyciągu, bardzo intensywnie powinny zniwelować zakażenie i pobudzić ranę do zabliźniania. Były to głębokie rany, dlatego Grey nie był pewien, czy jednorazowy zabieg będzie wystarczający i czy obędzie się bez leczniczych eliksirów, ale na dzień dzisiejszy musiało to wystarczyć. 

Pomyślał sobie, że gdyby miał świeże liście topoli czarnej i babki lancetowatej, mógłby zastosować je bezpośrednio na ranę jako okład. Efekt byłby z pewnością lepszy. Zwłaszcza liście topoli doskonale reagowały w połączeniu z maścią dziegciową. Niestety, nie dało się ich wkomponować w tą maść. Cała mikstura traciła właściwości i zupełnie niespodziewanie stawała się zwykłą brązową breją. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieje. Podejrzewał jakieś interakcje między bobrzym sadłem, a liśćmi czarnej topoli. Obydwa składniki miały interesujące magiczne właściwości i o ile go pamięć nie myliła, nigdy dotąd nie czytał, żeby były łączone. Nie do końca było dla niego jasne co stanowiło główną przyczynę, ale być może był to dobry czas, żeby tą sprawę zgłębić. Aren rozmyślał, a Samuel węszył intensywnie, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i powiedział: 

– Nigdy nie widziałem takiej metody leczenia. Bennet też nie wspominał o takich maściach. Sam też czytałem całkiem sporo książek o leczeniu i o eliksirach.

– Można powiedzieć, że to autorska metoda. Jest bezpieczna, testowałem na sobie. 

– To nie tak, że ci nie wierzę Aren. Po prostu jest to interesujące. Nie bandażujesz tego? 

– Jeszcze nie. Musimy odczekać parę minut, by zaszła reakcja. Następnie położę jeszcze jedną warstwę maści, tym razem z szałwii lekarskiej, piołunu i szyszek osiki na podłożu miodu wrzosowego i dopiero wtedy zabandażujemy całość. Dam ci jeszcze dwie maści. Jedną z wyciągów z kory kaliny koralowej, wierzby i brzozy, a drugą z lawendy, macierzanki i szałwii lekarskiej. Obydwie zastosuj na noc. Bliżej rany i na ranę nałóż maść z kory, a skórę wokół urazu posmaruj drugą maścią. Nie będzie to zbyt wygodne, bo ważne jest, żeby nie bandażować skaleczonego miejsca. Chodzi o dostęp powietrza. Będziesz musiał spać na brzuchu, przynajmniej tak długo jak dasz radę. Dam ci również eliksir słodkiego snu. Zakładam, że marnie spałeś od dwóch dni, czyli od czasu, kiedy cię zraniłem.

Samuel przyjrzał się podawanej fiolce i stwierdził:

– Ten eliksir nie przypomina kolorem eliksiru słodkiego snu.

– To prawda. Zmodyfikowałem go trochę. Ma o wiele lepszy smak. No chyba, że nie lubisz wanilii. Wtedy smak i zapach będzie dla ciebie równie obrzydliwy. Kiedy go warzyłem zauważyłem, że przyprawy korzenne znacznie łatwiej jest wkomponować w eliksir niż na przykład owoce, które często wchodzą w interakcje ze składnikami mikstury i niszczą cały wytwór. Zazwyczaj powodują zresztą mniejszy, bądź większy wybuch. Wciąż jednak próbuję. Mam też pewne efekty swoich eksperymentów. Zauważyłem na przykład, że jeżeli połączy się pestki jabłoni i jej liście, eliksir jest bardziej stabilny. Nie każdy, ale wiele z tych, które próbowałem w ten sposób pozbawić ohydnego smaku i zapachu. Uwierzysz, że przy działaniach z jabłonią nawet łyżka ma znaczenie?! Oczywiście materiał, z którego wykonany jest kociołek również. Te z cyny często bywają kapryśne, ale też... wybacz... czasami się zapominam – rozchylone w szoku usta Relina dużo mówiły o jego zdumieniu i przypomniały Arenowi, że nie wszyscy nadążają za jego eliksirowymi zabawami. Po chwili Samuel opanował emocje i z uśmiechem podsumował:

– Jestem teraz absolutnie spokojny oddając moje zdrowie w twoje ręce. Merlinie, nawet Bennet nigdy nie opowiadał o swoich miksturach z taką pasją i zaangażowaniem jak ty w tym momencie. Musisz być geniuszem. Innej opcji nie widzę. 

– Jaki on jest? Lucas Bennet. Czytałem, że jest niesamowity w…

– Patrząc na jego osiągnięcia, zapewne można odebrać takie wrażenie. Nikt nie może powiedzieć, że nie zna się na tym co robi, ale jako człowieka go nie lubię. Jest z niego kawał drania. Zakładam jednak, że odnajdziecie wspólny język. Może ktoś w końcu go zaskoczy kiedy okaże się, że nie jest jedynym wybitnym warzycielem. Jest dosyć specyficznym osobnikiem, choć mój osąd może być zachwiany przez fakt, że jest moim opiekunem. Jak sądzę obaj nad tym ubolewamy. 

Grey już wcześniej zauważył, że coś dziwnego jest w osobie Samuela. Co prawda zdradzał mu stopniowo coraz więcej sekretów dotyczących jego osoby, ale wciąż tajemnicą było, dlaczego ma osobny pokój, po co przeprowadzane są kontrole w jego pokoju, a teraz okazało się jeszcze, że ma osobę, która sprawuje nad nim pieczę. 

Arenowi przemknęło przez myśl, że zastanawiające było również zachowanie innych osób wobec Relina. To wszystko było dziwne i niejasne. Zielonooki chłopak był ciekawy odpowiedzi. Coś mu mówiło, że gdyby zapytał, dostałby wyczerpujące wyjaśnienie. Z drugiej strony miał ochotę sam dojść do sedna sprawy. Miał na to czas i jak przypuszczał z pewnością nie zabraknie mu okazji do obserwacji. Często będzie przecież przestawał z Samuelem. Aren zdążył zauważyć jedno – obecność żółtookiego chłopaka wzbudzała w nim pewną nostalgię, a żywiołowość i gadatliwość Relina była w pewien sposób miłą odmianą. 

Zakończył wreszcie nakładanie cienkiej warstwy ostatniej maści i zajął się bandażowaniem całości. Robił to powoli, by drugi chłopak mógł przyjrzeć się jak zrobić to prawidłowo. Na koniec poinstruował:

– Gotowe. Nie zapomnij zrobić przed snem tego, co ci powiedziałem. Rano powtórz nakładanie obu maści i zabandażuj, żeby nie pobrudzić ubrań. Wieczorem powinienem mieć już jeden z eliksirów wspomagających leczenie zakażonych ran, ale do tego czasu musi wystarczyć to co mamy. Jutro zaaplikujemy ci ten eliksir, ale na noc znowu zastosujesz maści. Tak dla pewności. Za dwa, trzy dni przyjdźmy tutaj i obejrzymy jak rana wygląda. Chyba, że wcześniej będzie się działo coś niepokojącego. W takim wypadku musisz mi o tym powiedzieć jak najszybciej. Coś zaradzimy. 

– Tak, dobrze. Wiesz, to zabawne. Więcej zrobiłeś dla mojego zdrowia w ciągu pół godziny, niż inni przez całe moje życie. Doprawdy, trafiłem na geniusza w dziedzinie eliksirów. Chyba zaznałem już zbyt dużo szczęścia. Oby limit mi się nie wyczerpał. Powinniśmy wracać? 

– Chciałbym się trochę bliżej przyjrzeć temu ołtarzowi. Czy będzie to problem? 

– Nie, skądże. Kiedy odkryłem to miejsce, sam również zbadałem je dosyć dokładnie. Proszę bardzo, rozejrzyj się. Może znajdziesz coś, czego ja nie odkryłem, a raczej coś o czym nie miałem z kim porozmawiać i przeanalizować. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą tutaj przyprowadziłem. I od razu prośba. Wolałbym zachować to miejsce w sekrecie. 

– Doceniam, że podzieliłeś się ze mną tą tajemnicą. Możesz być spokojny, nikomu nie zdradzę położenia tego miejsca, ani instrukcji jak się tutaj dostać. 

Po tych słowach Aren podszedł do ołtarza, przeszedł przez rynienkę z bieżącą wodą i zaczął obchodzić wokół ołtarz i posąg. Było tu jeszcze więcej starej, zakrzepłej i zaschniętej krwi. Stół ofiarny był kamienny. Na obrzeżach i blacie miał wyryte runy, na widok których Aren skrzywił się wewnętrznie przeklinając cholerne znaki, z którymi musiał obcować więcej niż by chciał. Równocześnie pojawił mu się w myśli wniosek, że runy okazywały się być zdumiewająco ważne, przydatne i potrzebne w nieoczekiwanych momentach. Przesunął po nich dłonią, śledząc wyryte żłobienia. Niechcący musnął ręką jedną z run, która była splamiona krwią. Poczuł nagły przypływ mocy w swoim ciele i uczucie ciepła w żyłach. Zaskoczony odsunął dłoń i wrażenie zniknęło. To było dziwne. Nie zamierzał jednak powtarzać tego doświadczenia, żeby nie wdepnąć w kolejne kłopoty. Tutaj nie było miejsca na nieprzemyślane próby. Odwrócił się w stronę spokojnie obserwującego go żółtookiego chłopaka i zapytał:

– Potrafisz odczytać te runy?

– Nie bardzo. Niestety są bardzo stare. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek potrafił je już teraz odczytać. Może nawet miałby z tym nie lada problem profesor Starożytnych Run.

Grey w milczeniu skinął głową, mając dziwne przeczucie, że być może zna jedną osobę, która mogłaby poradzić sobie z rozszyfrowaniem znaków. Oczywiście ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Postanowił teraz skupić się na posągu, który miał około siedmiu stóp wysokości. Obszedł go wokół, skupiając się na moment na wyrytym na szacie znaku. Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś już go widział. Starał się sobie przypomnieć, ale miał z tym pewne trudności. 

– Wiesz może co to oznacza? Wydaje mi się, że już wcześniej go widziałem... 

– Zakładam, że w Baśniach Barda Beedle'a, bądź na głównej ścianie Instytutu, którą ozdobił tym jakże osobliwym symbolem sam Grindelwald. Odpowiadając jednak na twoje pytanie… jest to znak Insygniów Śmierci. Trójkąt symbolizuje pelerynę niewidkę, okrąg kamień wskrzeszenia, a linia przecinająca je to czarna różdżka. 

– Pelerynę niewidkę? – Aren wyłapał od razu jedyną rzecz, która była mu znana: – Czy możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym coś więcej? 

– Zakładam, że nie znasz tej bajki…

Grey słuchał jak urzeczony opowieści o trzech braciach, zadając sporo pytań. Skończyło się na tym, że Samuel opowiedział mu jeszcze kilka innych bajek i podań z dawnych czasów, zahaczając nawet o pogańskie wierzenia dotyczące czarodziejskiego świata. Po każdym opowiadaniu komentowali zachowania bohaterów, które czasem wydawały się zupełnie nielogiczne. Po którejś z kolei dyskusji Aren skonstatował, że bawi się znacznie lepiej niż przypuszczał. Nie pamiętał kiedy czuł się tak bardzo odprężony. Mimo, że ufał Malfoyowi, zawsze podświadomie pamiętał, że jest on w grupie Riddle'a tak samo jak Orion czy Avery. Jeśli chodziło o Samuela, to jeszcze jedna rzecz wymagała sprostowania: 

– Jaki był naprawdę powód twojego akcesu do Turnieju? 

– Co? Dlaczego o to pytasz? Myślałem, że wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno przy twoich znajomych. 

– I naprawdę myślisz, że uwierzę w to wszystko? Niby dlaczego miałbyś pomagać i narażać się tak bardzo dla nowo poznanej osoby?

– A dlaczego nie? Zyskałeś dużo szacunku w moich oczach, który nota bene wciąż rośnie. Wcześniej nie byłem pewien czy robię dobrze, ale teraz już nie mam takich wahań. Nie zamierzam rezygnować. Przestań tak gorączkowo szukać drugiego dna i po prostu to zaakceptuj.

– Słuchaj Samuel... – zaczął Aren, ale szybko został uciszony ruchem ręki rozmówcy.

– Mów mi Sam. Wcześniej, rozmawiając ze swoimi znajomymi skróciłeś moje imię. Chcę żeby tak zostało. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił, więc można uznać to za następny krok ku naszej przyszłej przyjaźni. 

– Jesteś niereformowalny – pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową Grey z lekkim uśmiechem. Samuel na to uśmiechnął się szeroko i stwierdził z pewnością siebie:

– Uważasz, że się za bardzo narzucam? Przywykniesz! 

***

Odkąd Aren znalazł się w Hogwarcie, często przerabialiśmy podobne sceny jak teraz, stwierdził w duchu Orion, dyskretnie rozglądając się po siedzących wokół. Napięcie czuć było w powietrzu, choć każdy pozornie zajmował się swoimi sprawami w milczeniu. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. Atmosfera była gęsta i dosyć przerażająca. Mroczny nastrój udzielił się tym razem nawet Abraxasowi. Black w myśli przyznał, że to było dosyć nieoczekiwane zobaczyć osobę, która była zaprzyjaźniona z Arenem i z nim samym równocześnie. Nie było też szans wydobyć z blondyna informacji o Greyu. Jak Orion wiedział Malfoy nie był osobą, którą można było zmanipulować na tyle, by ujawnił sekrety Arena, a było kilka rzeczy, które chciał potwierdzić i jedyną osobą zdatną do tego był Abraxas. Trudno będzie go skłonić do ujawnienia tego czego Orion potrzebował, ale miał jedną rzecz, która powinna zmusić zielonookiego do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Zastanawiał się jednak kiedy Grey upomni się o swoją gryzącą książkę. Przeczuwał jednak, że wkrótce to nastąpi. 

– Czego się dowiedzieliście o Relinie? – przerwał ciszę Tom, odkładając jeden z raportów. 

– Więcej informacji można było znaleźć o jego rodzinie niż o nim samym. Ojciec jest przyjacielem obecnego dyrektora Instytutu oraz bardzo wpływowym politykiem. Relin ma dwóch starszych braci, którzy są wysokimi urzędnikami w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. W Durmstrangu byli bardzo dobrymi uczniami, czego nie można powiedzieć o ich młodszym bracie, który zalicza się do osób z przeciętnymi wynikami. Niestety nie udało mi się dostać do żadnych akt dotyczących jego samego, ze względu na to, gdzie pracują jego bracia. 

– Abraxasie, napisz do swojego ojca, by pomógł ci zinfiltrować Departament Przestrzegania Prawa oraz znalazł człowieka, którego można przekupić odpowiednia ilością galeonów. Najlepiej, by był to ktoś, kto będzie na tyle blisko jednego z tych dwóch braci, żeby dało się uzyskać informacje. Zależy mi szczególnie na wiadomościach dotyczących jego i Arena w przeszłości.

– Może warto też go obserwować? W końcu jest również na szóstym roku. Sporo można się dowiedzieć o człowieku, kiedy widzi się jak on sam zachowuje się wobec innych i otaczający go ludzie wobec niego. Przede wszystkim jednak trzeba charłakowi uświadomić, że nie może panoszyć się i prowadzać z trzecim uczestnikiem Durmstrangu – dodał Lestrange, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy nie została mu zwrócona uwaga na temat tego jak określił Greya. 

– Przesadzasz Rudolfie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że Aren wyjawi nasze plany, czy też strategie – zareagował obronnie Avery. 

– Co my w zasadzie o nim wiemy? Nic o jego przeszłości… to jest dziwne, że nikomu z nas nie udało się uzyskać żadnej informacji w Ministerstwie na temat Arena Greya. Nagle okazuje się, że ma tutaj przyjaciela, który jest równie podejrzany jak on sam i który twierdzi, że wziął udział w Turnieju tylko dla niego. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by na to nie poszedł. Panie, nie można ufać charłakowi – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Lestrange.

– Doskonale wszyscy wiemy, że nienawidzisz Greya. Nie masz jednak żadnych podstaw, by wydawać takie oskarżenia, które nie mają żadnego pokrycia w faktach – stwierdził sucho Abraxas, który od razu zorientował się do czego dążył Rudolf .

– Masz rację. Nie mam żadnych podstaw do uargumentowania swojej teorii, ale również nie możesz mi udowodnić, że się mylę. W końcu sam do tej pory nie wiedziałeś niczego o Relinie, a przecież przyjaźnisz się z Greyem. Przede wszystkim zależy mi na tym, by Hogwart wygrał Turniej. Przy naszym Panu nawet brak jednego z uczestników nie stanowi problemu. Jest po prostu silniejszy od pozostałych… o ile ktoś nie będzie sabotować naszych działań i ... 

– Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? To tylko i wyłącznie twoje chore wyobrażenia. Nie ma mowy, by Aren odwrócił się od nas, a tym bardziej sabotował nasze poczynania, czy też spiskował ze swoim przyjacielem przeciw nam.

– Tak sądzisz? Nie myślisz, że to dziwne, że wybrany początkowo trzeci uczestnik zostaje wykluczony z Turnieju z powodu nieznanego ataku, a jego miejsce zajmuje osoba, która zgłosiła się niemal w ostatniej chwili i utrzymuje bliskie stosunki z Greyem? W dodatku minęło całkiem sporo czasu odkąd go widzieliśmy. Nie pojawił się podczas obiadu. Spotkaliśmy ich razem przed naszymi kwaterami i od tamtej pory słuch po nich zaginął. Nie można ufać Greyowi. Takie jest moje zdanie. 

– Wybieramy się na kolację? – wtrącił Avery, zgodnie z obyczajem kompletnie ignorując atmosferę: – Jestem głodny jak diabli. Zakładam, że Aren już tam jest. 

Riddle przez chwilę analizował tą małą debatę. Był w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż wcześniej. Myślał, że po usunięciu kilku ostatnich wspomnień związanych z Arenem odzyska względny spokój, ale gdy zauważył Relina tak blisko niego, momentalnie miał różdżkę w dłoni. W porę się jednak opanował. 

Rozmowa z Arenem jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszyła. Grey wyraźnie się sprzeciwiał. Znowu. Tutaj musiał przyznać rację Rudolfowi. W takim wypadku nie można było ufać Greyowi. Tom zawsze cenił sobie taktykę ataku z zaskoczenia, gdy przeciwnik niczego się nie domyślał. Bliskie stosunki Arena z żółtookim chłopakiem mogły zaszkodzić tej strategii. Zielonooki miał dziwaczny charakter. Narażał swoje życie dla pomniejszego, magicznego stworzenia. Można jedynie przypuszczać, że jego działania w przypadku najlepszego przyjaciela, będą odpowiednio silniejsze. Wnioski z rozmyślań okazały się dla Toma irytujące, więc wstał postanawiając ponownie rozmówić się z tym uciążliwym zielonookim utrapieniem. Miał nadzieję, że dotarło ono rzeczywiście na kolację. 

***

Swoją zgubę zdążył znaleźć przed salą jadalną w towarzystwie obiektu wielu przekleństw, które chodziły mu po głowie. Ponownie uderzyło Toma jak bardzo swobodnie Aren zachowuje się wobec tego chłopaka. Wesoły śmiech tylko go w tym utwierdził. Relin opowiadał coś z pewnym przejęciem, a Grey żywo kiwał głową, dodając coś od siebie. Kiedy byli już dostatecznie blisko, Riddle usłyszał strzępek rozmowy, nim ich zauważyli: 

– ...Sądzę, że to szalony pomysł... z drugiej strony w tym szaleństwie jest coś, co przekonuje mnie do niego i sprawia, że chciałbym tego spróbować. Zakładam jednak, że dopiero po tym, gdy zajmiemy się twoim problemem, a wtedy... – Aren przerwał dostrzegając zbliżającą się znajomą grupę, po czym dodał: – Widzimy się na zajęciach – i podszedł spokojnym krokiem do Abraxasa.

– Co porabiałeś przez ten czas? – zapytał niezobowiązująco Malfoy. 

– Głównie rozmawialiśmy. Przy okazji udzieliłem małych korepetycji z mikstur leczących. Sam jest wybitnym antytalentem jeżeli chodzi o tą dziedzinę. Nie nadaje się do tego. Rozprasza się, zapomina, myli, a w rozmowie zbacza z tematu. To jest dosyć frustrujące – pożalił się Aren, ale bez żadnej pretensji w głosie. Tymczasem doszli do swojego stołu i roztasowali się na stałych miejscach. Jeszcze nie wszyscy uczniowie dotarli na posiłek.

– Może nie byłbym taki rozpraszający, gdybyś pisał do mnie z Hogwartu – usłyszał głos Samuela nad sobą. Obejrzał się i zauważył Relina, który wtrącił się bezpardonowo do rozmowy, uśmiechając się w ten sam sposób, jak przed wejściem do ich kwater. 

Aren zaczynał przeczuwać kłopoty. Był ich pewien, kiedy Relin spokojnie zajął miejsce obok niego. Musiał go w porę powstrzymać zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Nie chciał się ponownie spierać z Riddle'm. Co prawda nadał nie podobało mu się podejście Toma w kwestii maksymalnego ograniczania rozmów i kontaktów z uczniami spoza Hogwartu, ale doceniał fakt, że Riddle poprzednim razem nie zafundował mu przesłuchania, tylko pozwolił opowiedzieć wszystko własnymi słowami. Aren doceniał to i wolał utrzymać w miarę spokojne stosunki. Niestety, przeczuwał, że w obecnej sytuacji graniczyło to tylko z cudem. 

– Nie uważasz, że powinieneś być przy stole Instytutu? Wright wyraźnie zabija cię wzrokiem – skomentował ruch Samuela Aren, otrzymując w odpowiedzi lekki uśmiech i komentarz w trakcie nakładania jedzenia na talerz:

– Zignoruj go. Z Evanem poradzę sobie innym razem. Poza tym zacieśniam więzi międzyszkolne. Teoretycznie to jeden z celów Turnieju. Jak widzisz daję innym przykład i zrobiłem pierwszy krok. Nie macie nic przeciwko prawda? Zresztą, możecie mnie zignorować. Wystarczy mi tylko uwaga Arena.

– Myślisz, że kim ty jesteś żeby... – zaczął Rudolf, jednak powstrzymała go od dalszych słów ręka Riddle'a. Pozostali przyjęli to jako pewnego rodzaju zgodę na obecność nieoczekiwanego gościa.

Aren zdecydował w duchu, że musi sobie porządnie porozmawiać z Samuelem i upewnić się, że wybije mu z głowy podobne zachowania w przyszłości. Teraz jednak nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko zacisnąć zęby i upewnić się, że zje na tyle szybko, by nie doszło do żadnej konfrontacji. 

Zazdrościł Relinowi takiej swobody ducha, jednocześnie mając ochotę zaaplikować mu eliksir świądu, by dwa razy przemyślał to, co chce zrobić. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się nad tymi sprawami, oddzielając groszek od sałatki i odsuwając go na bok talerza. Po chwili od strony Relina usłyszał parsknięcie i stwierdzenie:

– Nie wierzę, że mając tyle lat wciąż to robisz. Daj to! – zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, włącznie z właścicielem talerza i zabranego z dłoni widelca, Samuel zebrał oddzielony groszek i włożył go sobie do ust. Przy stole Hogwartu nagle zapanowała absolutna cisza. Relin nie zwracając uwagi na ten drobny szczegół, jakby nigdy nic oddał Arenowi sztuciec, wracając do swojego posiłku.

– Dzięki wielkie za uratowanie mojej porcji od diabolicznego groszku – lekko zadrwił zielonooki chłopak, przewracając oczami. Relin dostał nagłego ataku śmiechu, ale po chwili uspokoił się i odpowiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem, ale na tyle głośno, by inni usłyszeli: 

– Polecam swoje usługi na przyszłość. Nie zapominaj, że za moje poświęcenie biorę zapłatę tylko w naturze – Samuel mrugnął przy tym do Arena okiem sprawiając, że zielonooki zakrztusił się jedzeniem, natychmiast chwytając za szklankę soku i biorąc spory łyk napoju. To pomogło i Grey mógł odpowiedzieć cierpkim głosem:

– Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz.

– Przepraszam Aren. Jesteś jednak zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy, a zawstydzony nawet bardziej niż na co dzień. Nikt nie jest w stanie ci dorównać, nawet gdy zabijasz mnie wzrokiem. Sprawiasz, że aż mi serce zaczyna szybciej bić i...

Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć, gdy przez ułamek sekundy przeszedł go niesamowity dreszcz. W tym momencie wyczuł na skórze dotyk mrocznej i niebezpiecznej magii. Z wielkim trudem powstrzymał swoją drugą naturę, by się nie uaktywniła pod tak dużym naciskiem i presją. Taka reakcja zdarzyła mu się dopiero raz w życiu. Teraz był drugi raz, ale poprzednie doświadczenie bardzo się przydało. Ataku jak się wydawało nie poczuł nikt inny, bo nikt w żaden sposób nie zareagował, a było pewne, że tak by się stało. Koło takiego zagrożenia i nacisku magii nie można było przejść obojętnie. 

Spojrzał na Toma Riddle'a z wyzwaniem w oczach. To co zobaczył w czerwonych oczach w odpowiedzi nie spodobało mu się zupełnie. Zresztą czuł też dyskomfort z innego powodu. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że był słabszy od tego chłopaka. Zanim jednak zdecydował się na kolejną konfrontację, ręka na jego ramieniu i znajomy głos powstrzymały go przed tym: 

– Relin, idziesz w tej chwili ze mną.

Oczywiście pojawił się jego opiekun. Wzdychając, Samuel wstał ze swojego miejsca i udał się za Bennetem, machając Arenowi na pożegnanie i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Riddle'owi. Nie zamierzał oczywiście zrezygnować z dalszych prób drażnienia Riddle’a. Jak się przekonał nie było to ani bezpieczne, ani przyjemne, ale nie powiedział jeszcze w tej sprawie ostatniego słowa. 

Gęsta atmosfera przy stole po odejściu Relina, była wręcz namacalna. Aren zastanawiał się jak mogło w ogóle do tego dojść. W myślach, w ramach kary dodał do eliksiru świądu kolejne dwa, równie mało przyjemne w efektach. Właściwie był tak zły, że sam nie wiedział, czy przypadkiem nie zrealizuje swoich myślowych gróźb. Gdyby miał te mikstury pod ręką z pewnością by to zrobił. Niestety, musiałby je dopiero wykonać.

Po tym co zrobił Samuel, Grey stracił apetyt i po kilku minutach po prostu wstał, informując Abraxasa, że wraca do swoich eliksirów. Dotarł już do wyjścia z jadalni, kiedy napotkał kolejną przeszkodę. Czekała na niego jedna z uczestniczek Ilvermorny. Chciał ją początkowo ominąć, ale powstrzymała go chwytając za ramię. 

Tom marzył wręcz o tym, żeby udać się do swojego pokoju. Miał serdecznie dosyć dzisiejszego dnia. Z pewną ulgą przyjął informację, że Grey zamierza być na miejscu, w kwaterze. Tam nie będzie żadnych irytujących, wkurzających i rzucających wyzwania uczniów Durmstrangu. Jego myśli przerwał widok co najmniej drażniący. Druga uczestniczka Ilvermorny, ta która była podobna do dziewczyny, która dawno temu była obiektem westchnień Arena, zaczepiła jego zielonookie utrapienie przy wyjściu. 

Tom miał już w tej chwili dość wszystkiego. Z pewnością zabicie dwójki uczestników Turnieju przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem imprezy było złym pomysłem, ale zaczynało go to coraz mniej obchodzić.


	35. Rozdział 33: Konflikt relacji

Rozdział 33: Konflikt relacji

Spodziewał się czego będzie dotyczyć rozmowa z Bennetem. Idąc za swoim opiekunem żółtooki chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że zwyczajnie zbyt długo unikał profesora, więc pewnie nie skończy się na ostrej pogadance jak zazwyczaj. Sporo się wydarzyło od ostatniego spotkania, a nie mógł już dłużej odwlekać tej konfrontacji. Nie było wyjścia, trzeba było chwycić byka za rogi tym bardziej, że jutro miały być zajęcia z Eliksirów. Gdyby czekał do jutra, katastrofa byłaby z pewnością jeszcze większa. Co prawda zaskoczył go fakt, że został zabrany wprost z kolacji, ale z pewną ulgą skonstatował, że przynajmniej będzie mieć to już za sobą. Miał przeczucie, że będzie to zapewne przełomowe i burzliwe spotkanie, ale nie zamierzał uciekać, ani się z niego wymigiwać.

Szli w kierunku sali do Eliksirów znajdującej się w głównej wieży północnej. W momencie kiedy tylko obaj przekroczyli próg, Samuel wyczuł sporą ilość zaklęć, którą nauczyciel nałożył na pomieszczenie. Od ich pierwszej „rozmowy”, którą właściwie należałoby określić starciem, było tak zawsze. Zapewne na wypadek kolejnej ostrej konfrontacji. To wtedy, właśnie za pierwszym razem, ustalili jakoś tam pewne zasady wzajemnego tolerowania się. Teraz, podobnie jak wtedy, profesor oparł się o stół nauczycielski, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył na ucznia z uwagą. Samuel spokojnie usiadł na jednej z pierwszych ławek czekając. Po chwili usłyszał: 

– Doszły mnie ostatnio ciekawe słuchy... 

– Ostatnio ogólnie dzieje się sporo nowych rzeczy profesorze. Ciekawy jestem o jakiej sprawie wobec tego pan mówi? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Relin z pełną świadomością, że to w żaden sposób nie zadziała na stojącego przed nim nauczyciela. 

– Zacznijmy może od najgłupszej rzeczy w twoim wykonaniu. Uwierz mi, zrobiłem naprawdę sporo by unieważnić twój akces do Turnieju Trójmagicznego... Nie udało mi się, ponieważ w regulaminie nie było niestety adnotacji do przypadków takich jak twój. To sprawiło, że ostatecznie musieliśmy przystać na twój udział... 

– Skłamałbym mówiąc, że jest mi z tego powodu przykro. Czy oprócz tej, wyjaśnionej już sprawy jest coś jeszcze?

– Owszem. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś uczniem Instytutu. Mam nadzieję, że o tym nie zapomnisz. Jeżeli jednak tak by się stało, nie ominą cię konsekwencje i chciałbym, byś miał tego świadomość. 

– Raczej niewiele może mi pan zrobić. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że to co zmierzam podczas zadań turniejowych to nie jest pana sprawą. Zakładam, że Wright zdążył się już na mnie poskarżyć. Niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Oświadczam głośno, że podczas zadań nie będę sabotować uczestników z własnej drużyny o ile nie zrobią czegoś... nieprawidłowego, co może mi się nie spodobać. 

– Jesteś głupcem Relin. Znam cię już na tyle, żeby zorientować się w jaki sposób myślisz… Sądzę jednak, że zapomniałeś o pewnym, dosyć istotnym szczególe. Ciekaw jestem jak długo zdołasz utrzymać swoją buntowniczą stronę na wodzy. Jest to jednak twój wybór i teraz już nie mogę w niego ingerować, dlatego pozwolę na to. Oby nie doszło do sytuacji, w której przekonasz się jaką cenę przyjdzie ci zapłacić... A wiesz, że ja nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr... To właściwie wszystko co chciałem powiedzieć. Możesz odejść. 

Samuel przez chwilę patrzył na nauczyciela podejrzliwie. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że cała rozprawa skończyła się tak szybko. Miał podejrzenia, że Bennet coś kombinował, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział co. Świadczył o tym chociażby iście lisi uśmiech, który wypłynął na twarz mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który nota bene niezwykle rzadko się uśmiechał, dlatego ten widok na każdego mógłby podziałać paraliżująco. Właściwie nie było sensu tego roztrząsać. Jeżeli wierzyć groźbom profesora, powinien się wkrótce przekonać o co chodziło. 

By podkreślić swoją niezależność wzruszył lekko ramionami w odpowiedzi na słowa nauczyciela i pomyślał, że doświadczenie kontaktów z tym człowiekiem uczy, by zaostrzyć czujność i wypatrywać ataku z zaskoczenia. Tymczasem spokojnie się pożegnał i wyszedł na korytarz, kierując się od razu do swojego pokoju i odtwarzając sobie w myśli instrukcje Arena, co do leczenia rany. Jak powinien ją smarować i czym, a przede wszystkim w jaki sposób zakładać opatrunek i kiedy.

Mimo nieprzyjemnej rozmowy sprzed chwili, zaliczał ten dzień do bardzo miłych. Dawno już takiego nie miał. Pewnie dlatego czuł się właściwie nawet… szczęśliwy. Przyjemnie było mieć świadomość, że jest ktoś, komu można bez obaw powierzyć swoje tajemnice. Sporo ryzykował przyprowadzając Arena do pomieszczenia z ołtarzem, ale nie żałował. 

***

Samuel obudził się wciąż jeszcze trochę zmęczony, mimo dobroczynnego działania eliksiru słodkiego snu. Najwyraźniej jego organizm potrzebował więcej wypoczynku po walce z zakażeniem. Ramię bolało mniej, rana wyglądała lepiej, za to opatrywanie jej, a zwłaszcza manewry z bandażem zajęły mu więcej czasu niż myślał. Starał się jednak z uporem postępować według wskazówek Arena i ogólnie ostateczny wynik nie był najgorszy. Niestety nie zdążył w efekcie na śniadanie, dlatego po tym jak spakował torbę, ruszył od razu w stronę klasy Eliksirów, które były pierwszymi zajęciami dzisiejszego dnia. 

Arenowi rzuciła się w oczy nieobecność Relina na śniadaniu, ale postanowił się tym na razie nie zamartwiać. Być może po zażyciu eliksiru Samuel zaspał. To było możliwe. Grey postanowił sobie, że zacznie się martwić dopiero wtedy, kiedy żółtooki nie pojawi się na żadnych zajęciach, ani kolacji. Kiedy pomyślał o kolacji dotarło do niego, że najpewniej zacznie denerwować się dużo wcześniej, ale póki co zamierzał dać Relinowi czas. 

Jedno było pozytywne. Samuel nie siedział przy ich stole i nie drażnił Toma. To akurat Ślizgon przyjął z pewną ulgą. Nie chciał się denerwować teraz, kiedy był podekscytowany zbliżającymi się zajęciami z Eliksirów ze znanym profesorem. Co chwilę wspominał Abraxasowi o tym fakcie. Blondyn z godnym podziwu spokojem, pobłażliwym uśmiechem kwitował te ataki entuzjazmu, ale Aren się tym nie zamierzał przejmować. Na myśl o tym ile nowych rzeczy może się na tych zajęciach nauczyć czuł ekscytację. 

W drodze na zajęcia zielonooki chłopak skonstatował z pewnym zdziwieniem, że Pracownia Eliksirów w Durmstrangu znajduje się w wieży, czyli ma pełne, jasne oświetlenie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o zajęciach odbywających się w lochach. Była to interesująca odmiana. Po wejściu do sali okazało się, że stanowiska pracy są jednoosobowe, co też było odmiennością dla hogwardzkich uczniów. 

W klasie Grey zwyczajowo już zajął miejsce z tyłu. Przed nim usiedli Abraxas, Tom, jego świta, a z przodu inni uczniowie Hogwartu. Nikt nie wyłamał się i nie zajął miejsca między uczniami Instytutu. Podział był jaskrawo widoczny. Chwilę później Aren poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i rozejrzał się uważnie. Już po chwili napotkał zielony wzrok Liama Collinsa, który przypomniał mu o zgubie tego ostatniego, która wciąż jeszcze była w jego posiadaniu. Na tą chwilę nie było nawet szans na podejście do chłopaka i zamienienie z nim choćby kilku słów, chociaż sytuacja pozornie była sprzyjająca. Liam siedział sam, bez asysty w osobie Wrighta, którego nie było na tej lekcji, ponieważ był w ostatniej klasie. Grey zastanowił się krótko i zdecydował, że spróbuje dyskretnie porozmawiać z Collinsem po tych zajęciach. 

Krótko przed rozpoczęciem lekcji do pomieszczenia dosłownie wpadł Samuel, lustrując najpierw biurko nauczycielskie i wzdychając lekko z ulgą. Nie trudno było dojść do wniosku, że najwyraźniej Bennet wymagał punktualności. Następnie żółtooki rozejrzał się po klasie, dostrzegł Arena i uśmiechnął się do niego. Po chwili znów rzucił okiem wokół i skrzywił widząc ewidentny podział między uczniami. Wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa zajął wolne miejsce z tyłu po stronie, gdzie siedzieli uczniowie Instytutu. Aren spojrzał na niego pytająco, Relin chwilę później zauważył jego spojrzenie i uniósł kciuk w górę pokazując, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zielonooki przyjął informację skinieniem głowy i na tym ich niema rozmowa się zakończyła. 

Szepty i rozmowy w klasie zostały przerwane przez ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, zza których wyłonił się profesor Eliksirów. Podszedł do swojego biurka odwracając się w stronę uczniów i Aren miał okazję obserwować go w całej okazałości. Teraz tym bardziej było widoczne w jak młodym wieku ten mężczyzna osiągnął tak wiele w dziedzinie eliksirów. Miał spokojną i skupioną twarz o ostrych rysach, które w połączeniu z szarymi oczami, nadawały mu dość surowy wygląd. Wizerunku dopełniały kręcone, czarne włosy. Jego bystre oczy uważnie obserwowały każdą nową twarz w klasie. Cisza się przeciągała, ale wreszcie dało się słyszeć:

– Nazywam się Lucas Bennet. Będę nauczać was Eliksirów. Jak już z pewnością zauważyliście, tutaj każdy sam pracuje nad swoim eliksirem. Duża część mikstur, które będziemy przerabiać, będzie wieloetapowych. Musicie nauczyć się zarządzać czasem, zasobami składników i uważnie obserwować każdą, najmniejszą nawet zmianę w wykonywanej miksturze i odpowiednio potrafić ją interpretować. Wymagam od was nie tylko umiejętności warzelniczych, ale również zastosowania odpowiednich zaklęć, po każdym zakończonym etapie pracy. Są one potrzebne po to, żeby nie dochodziło do nieuprawnionych, a nawet nieprzewidywalnych reakcji. Tylko nie zmieniony eliksir nadaje się do kontynuowania pracy w trakcie następnych zajęć. Będę oceniać każdy etap pracy, jednak oczywiście kluczowa będzie ocena końcowa. Głównym eliksirem, który będziecie starali się wykonać będzie Felix Felicis, zwane również płynnym szczęściem... 

Profesor zawiesił głos, by ocenić reakcje uczniów na swoje oświadczenie. Większość z nich miała zaskoczone, zszokowane, a nawet przerażone spojrzenia. Tylko jedno było... podekscytowane. Bennet nie był zadowolony, bo akurat w tym konkretnym uczniu zamierzał wywołać zgoła coś innego. To było interesujące. Póki co postanowił zignorować ten dosyć intrygujący szczegół, zamierzając kontynuować plan, mający pomóc mu utrzymać Relina w ryzach. Był pewien, że żółtooki chłopak nie spodziewa się po nim takiego ruchu, ale cały czas kątem oka czujnie go obserwował na wszelki wypadek. Podjął mowę na nowo: 

– Jak zapewne wiecie, płynne szczęście warzy się przez pół roku i to końcowa ocena będzie wiążąca, choć ważne będą również te pośrednie. Oczywiście to tylko jedna z mikstur, którymi będziemy się zajmować. Radzę się przyłożyć. Nie toleruję połowicznego działania. Mikstura musi mieć przynajmniej poziom C. Poniżej tego poziomu nie zaliczam efektów waszej pracy. Można ponawiać próby, aż do momentu poprawnego wykonania. Dziś zajmiemy się eliksirem wiggenowym, a na koniec zajęć poprowadzę wykład dotyczący Felix Felicis. Być może dzięki temu uda wam się uniknąć chociażby podstawowych błędów kiedy już zaczniecie go robić. Wracamy do dzisiejszego eliksiru. Składniki są na regałach. Wykaz składników i instrukcje do pracy widnieją na tablicy. Możecie się posiłkować podręcznikiem. Macie na warzenie trzy godziny. Zaczynajcie – zarządził zajmując swoje miejsce. 

Aren postanowił poczekać, aż kolejka po składniki trochę się zmniejszy. Tymczasem czytał listę składników eliksiru wiggenowego, dostrzegając subtelne niuanse i lekkie zmiany choćby w ilości tojadu, wody miodowej czy też soku z chrobotka. Jego ciekawość jeszcze bardziej wzrosła kiedy zabrał się za czytanie i analizowanie sposobu wykonania eliksiru, zapisanego na tablicy. Wyłapał jeszcze więcej zmian. W pewnym momencie zmarszczył lekko brwi, widząc proporcje kręgosłupów skorpeny ze śluzem gumochłona, które wchodziły przecież w dosyć mocną reakcję z krwią salamandry. Zwłaszcza dodane zbyt szybko. Już to przerabiał. Jakby nie podchodził do sprawy, każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Każda możliwa konfiguracja, zmiany w sposobie mieszania, odstępy dodawania, dobór kociołka, a nawet łyżki… wydawało się, że wypróbował każdy wariant i nic. Wtedy, kiedy z tym walczył, ledwo udało mu się uratować eliksir. Faktem było, że nie na długo, bo pod koniec i tak go zepsuł, ale wciąż pamiętał kolejne, następujące po sobie zapachy i reakcje. Później przeskoczył ten próg stosując kilka trików i zamienników.

Właściwie ten eliksir nie powinien sprawiać mu jakiegoś szczególnego problemu, często robił go dla Slughorna, ale zmodyfikowany przez siebie. Grey przez chwilę wahał się zastanawiając, czy trzymać się przepisu. Przeczucie i przeszłe doświadczenia mówiły mu, że stosując się do niego nie osiągnie celu. Z drugiej strony chyba nie wypadało ignorować wskazań uznanego Mistrza Eliksirów. Miał dylemat i to poważny. 

Przepisał wszystko z tablicy, żeby dokładniej przestudiować, dodając kilka swoich notek w miejscach, w których miał wątpliwości, albo też uwagi. W tym czasie zwolniło się miejsce przy regałach i wraz z grupą Toma i innymi hogwardczykami podeszli, by pobrać potrzebne do warzenia rzeczy. 

– Widzę, że się strasznie nakręciłeś – wyszeptał Malfoy, który sięgał akurat po gałązki mięty. 

– Oczywiście, jeszcze nigdy nie warzyłem Felix Felicis. Miałem zamiar, ale zawsze wyskakiwało mi coś nowego i nie było okazji... 

Wrócili na miejsce i Malfoy postawił po chwili na stoliku Arena zmniejszony mugolski palnik, przywracając mu oryginalny rozmiar, na co Grey skinął mu z wdzięcznością głową. 

Aren wciąż rozmyślał nad kwestią wersji jaką powinien wykonać. Slughorn tak często wymagał od niego eliksiru wiggenowego, że mógłby go sporządzić ze zamkniętymi oczami. Przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że ilość leczniczych mikstur, których wymagał od niego Horacy była dosyć przytłaczająca, ale domyślał się, że profesor robił to z czystej troski o niego. Przecież co chwila wpadał w jakieś nowe tarapaty. Naprawdę doceniał teraz te starania. 

Przeczytał jeszcze raz wszystko od góry do dołu porównując dla odmiany z podręcznikiem. Miał czas by to jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Analizował w głowie możliwe reakcje związane ze zmianami, które zostały nakreślone na tablicy. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że jeżeli będzie trzymał się przepisu, większość scenariuszy skończy się w marny sposób. Nie było innej opcji. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Zauważył, że większość osób zajęła się już obróbką surowców, albo też pracowała nad bulgoczącym już kociołkiem. Wyczuł zapach krwi salamandry i od razu pomyślał, że sam zacząłby raczej od naparu z mięty, który połączyłby z korą drzewa wiggenowego, wtedy dodana krew powinna się szybciej ustabilizować... problem jednak nastąpiłby w momencie konieczności dodania kręgosłupów skorpeny. Chociaż właściwie jest jeszcze coś, czego nie próbował. Gdyby tak zmniejszyć ich działanie uprzednio je nieco hartując? Wtedy ilość tego składnika podana na tablicy nawet by się zgadzała. Z drugiej strony co prawda śluz gumochłona zostałby zupełnie zneutralizowany co nie wyszłoby eliksirowi na dobre, ale dałoby się coś z tym zrobić. Zawsze można dodać go dopiero wówczas, gdy mikstura zacznie wchodzić w reakcję z dodanymi żądłami żądlibąka. To jednak wciąż wyglądało mu dość niepewnie. Nadal niestabilnie. 

Rozmyślania Arena przerwał nagle cień, który przesłonił światło, dlatego uniósł głowę i zobaczył stojącego tuż obok profesora Benneta z raczej niemiłym wyrazem twarzy. Nauczyciel stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym wskazał na mugolski palnik i ostro zapytał:

– Co to ma znaczyć?

– To mugolski wynalazek. Używam go do warzenia eliksirów, ponieważ niestety nie jestem w stanie pilnować ognia za pomocą magii profesorze. Proszę się jednak nie martwić, to w żaden sposób nie koliduje z szybkością, ani jakością wytwarzanej mikstury. Nie wpływa na jej właściwości. Zaraz rozpocznę pracę, tylko muszę jeszcze przemyśleć kilka rzeczy i... 

– Wyjdź.

– S... słucham? – odparł zaskoczony Aren, nie będąc pewnym czy aby się nie przesłyszał. Surowe spojrzenie profesora powiedziało mu, że nie. Nie był w stanie odnaleźć przyczyny takiej decyzji, dlatego zdecydował się zapytać: – Dlaczego? 

– W Durmstrangu uważamy za zniewagę przynoszenie przedmiotów mugolskiej produkcji. Znacie już przecież nasze zasady, otrzymaliście je do wglądu. W dodatku minęło już pół godziny, a ty nawet nie przygotowałeś składników. Choćby jednego. Przy tym tempie nie jest możliwe uwarzenie tego eliksiru o czasie. 

– Potrafię to zrobić, chciałem po prostu sprawdzić kilka rzeczy zanim... 

– A jak chcesz to zrobić bez użycia tego mugolskiego wynalazku? Czy masz może zamiar wciąż być na tyle bezczelnym, żeby go używać? 

– Ja... bez niego nie będę mógł pracować. – powiedział Aren starając się opanować narastającą złość. Za bardzo mu to zaczęło przypominać rozmowy ze Snape'em, w których nieważne jaki by zastosował argument i tak był na przegranej pozycji. 

– Wróć gdy będziesz mógł używać magii. W innym wypadku nie chcę cię widzieć w mojej klasie. 

Po tych słowach profesor odwrócił się odchodząc i nie zaszczycając go już ani jednym spojrzeniem. Grey już dawno nie czuł się tak okropnie upokorzony. To co się działo było jednak dużo gorsze niż starcia z Naczelnym Nietoperzem Hogwartu. Tam przynajmniej mógł coś udowodnić czy pokazać. Tutaj nie dostał nawet takiej szansy. Siłą powstrzymał się, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie później żałować. Powstrzymał też szybko Abraxasa, który już podnosił się ze swojego miejsca z zamiarem stanięcia w jego obronie, opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

Nie było sensu przedłużać tej całej farsy. Spakował swoje rzeczy pokazując Malfoyowi, by pomógł mu zmniejszyć palnik, po czym spakował go do torby. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych. Było to łudząco podobne do tego, co znał ze swojego poprzedniego życia, ale postanowił, że tutaj jednak nie będzie tak samo... udawał stoicki spokój sprzątając swoje stanowisko. Na koniec płynnym ruchem odłożył swoją książkę na ławkę Malfoya. Abraxas spojrzał na niego pytającym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. Aren przyjął to z ulgą, spojrzał na Lucasa Benneta nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, nie zauważając chwilowego poruszenia w klasie, po czym po prostu wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Po tym mało grzecznym i raczej dziecinnym ruchu poczuł się jednak lepiej, więc nie żałował braku opanowania.

Tom powstrzymał chwilową chęć pomocy Arenowi. Czuł złość na Benneta, ale przede wszystkim był zadowolony, że żaden z jego świty nie pospieszył z pomocą. Grey powstrzymał Abraxasa i Tom był z tego również zadowolony notując w pamięci, że musi blondynowi przypomnieć o powstrzymywaniu się od takich pochopnych działań. 

Był zły, bo pamiętał przecież radosne ożywienie Arena przed tymi zajęciami. Nauczyciel jednym słowem przeciął wszystko. Tom nie wątpił, że Grey na pewno próbował rozgryźć ten eliksir. Kiedy sam po raz pierwszy spojrzał na przepis wiedział, że jest on celowo, podstępnie napisany tak, by się na nim potknąć. Pytanie jednak dlaczego? Był niemal pewien, że Aren próbował jakoś przeskoczyć trudności, trzymając się równocześnie danych na tablicy. Horacy bardzo często podczas spotkań Klubu Ślimaka, oczywiście po odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu i małej perswazji, opowiadał o Greyu. Z jego słów biła duma, jakiej jeszcze nigdy u niego nie wiedział. To było symptomatyczne. Bardzo często w opowiadaniach padało słowo geniusz, ale mimo starań Riddle’a, Slughorn nigdy nie zdradzał nad czym dokładnie pracują. 

Pogrążony w myślach Tom przesunął wzrok na książkę, którą zostawił Aren. Zanim Abraxas ją otworzył, wyciągnął rękę z milczącym nakazem podania mu jej. Oczywiście Malfoy to zrobił, choć po maleńkiej chwili zawahania. Tom zignorował to jednak. Spory skrawek pergaminu zaznaczał stronę, na której w podręczniku opisany był wykonywany przez nich eliksir. Na pergaminie widniał spisany z tablicy przepis z licznymi uwagami, poprawkami i notatkami Arena. Riddle wczytał się w nie ze sporym zainteresowaniem i musiał przyznać, że sam nie wpadłby na połowę z tego, co tutaj zostało napisane. Niektóre notatki były wręcz innowacyjne. Po raz pierwszy poczuł podziw dla analitycznego umysłu Greya. Musiał w duchu przyznać, że niezaprzeczalnie posiadał wszystkie cechy, jakie powinien mieć Mistrz Eliksirów: kreatywność, wyobraźnię, a przede wszystkim odwagę przekraczania ustanowionych barier. Nie wątpił, że pomagał również upór Arena, a tego chłopak miał ponad wszelką miarę. 

Riddle zerknął ostatni raz na pergamin i włożył go z powrotem do książki oddając całość Abraxasowi, który po chwili również zajął się czytaniem z błąkającym się na twarzy uśmiechem. Tom zorientował się, że na pewno blondyn ma jakieś wspomnienia związane z Arenem i jego eliksirami, ale postanowił także to zignorować. Czas uciekał, a on musiał trochę zmienić w swojej miksturze. 

Pod koniec zajęć Bennet zaczął kontrolować pracę uczniów. Nie było z tym najlepiej. Oprócz Toma i Abraxasa żaden z uczniów nie osiągnął odpowiedniego do zaliczenia poziomu mikstury. Malfoy posiłkując się notatkami Arena wykonał dobry eliksir klasy C. Tom natomiast osiągnął nawet lepszy rezultat. Jego miksturze niewiele brakowało do klasy A. To wywołało widoczne zaskoczenie na twarzy nauczyciela, które jednak szybko zamaskował. Ku zaskoczeniu Riddle’a profesor po zakończeniu lekcji kazał mu po obiedzie przyjść do swojego gabinetu. Tom oczywiście potwierdził, że przyjął to do wiadomości podejrzewając, że ma to coś wspólnego z efektami jego pracy na zajęciach.

Miał pełną świadomość faktu, że mikstura stworzona na Eliksirach była w pełni zasługą Arena. Sam nie byłby w stanie wygenerować nic ponad to, co wyprodukowali inni. Grey, gdyby miał taką szansę, gdyby mu ją dano, z pewnością uwarzyłby dużo lepszy eliksir. Pewnie klasy A, a może i więcej. Chłopak miał talent. 

Riddle miał swoje podejrzenia, poparte zresztą przeczytanymi uwagami zielonookiego chłopaka. Coś w recepturze podanej przez profesora na tablicy było nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że to był podstęp, choć jeszcze nie do końca wiedział po co i w kogo wymierzony. Przeczuwał, że dowie się tego na spotkaniu z nauczycielem. Na razie nie zamierzał się zdradzać przed Bennetem. Musiał najpierw wyczuć jego intencje. 

*** 

Aren czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę wcześniej pokazanego mu przez Abraxasa tarasu. Miał nadzieję, że chłód pomoże mu ostudzić emocje, które wrzały w nim jak wulkaniczna lawa. Wypadł na zewnątrz i oddychał zimnym powietrzem w oczekiwaniu na poprawę. Nic z tego. Wciąż słyszał w głowie słowa profesora i gniew wrzał w nim nieodmiennie. Okazało się, że wszystkie jego wyobrażenia na temat tego człowieka były mylne, a plany rozpadły się w przeciągu zaledwie kilku chwil. Szacunek został zastąpiony złością i gorzkim rozczarowaniem. Wiązał z tym osobnikiem duże nadzieje, a wyszło jak zwykle. Czuł adrenalinę, która rozsadzała go od środka. Musiał ją jakoś rozładować, bo groziło to wszystko wybuchem. Schylił się po śnieg formując z niego kulkę, która po chwili zaczęła rosnąć do coraz większych rozmiarów. W ostateczności powstał po jakimś czasie bałwan o wielkości nieco ponad czterech stóp. Na górnej kuli napisał imię i nazwisko profesora Eliksirów, czując przy tym irracjonalną satysfakcję. Oddalił się kilka metrów i zaczął rzucać w głowę bałwana śnieżkami, wyładowując całą swoją frustrację. 

– To za to, że okazałeś się totalnym kretynem! – pierwsza śnieżka trafiła w głowę. – A to, że jesteś tak cholernie uprzedzony! – kolejna w to samo miejsce. – Co to niby miało znaczyć, że obrażam Durmstrang, przynosząc mugolskie wynalazki?! Nie mam szacunku?! Chyba kpisz sobie bałwanie! – następna kulka trafiła w wyznaczone miejsce. – Przysięgam, jeszcze zobaczysz i gorzko pożałujesz wyrzucenia mnie z klasy! Udowodnię ci, że stać mnie na dużo, dużo więcej! – kolejne kule trafiały w cel. – Uwarzę przeklęty Felix Felicis w krótszym czasie niż przypuszczasz. Mało tego, ulepszę go! Zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał ostatni! 

Jednostronny monolog pomagał. Wykrzyczenie całej złości również. W końcu Aren poczuł się zmęczony, ale nie udało mu się przeprowadzić tego co planował, czyli oderwać bałwanowi Bennetowi głowy. To byłoby idealnym dopełnieniem całości. Już miał to zrobić ręcznie, kiedy usłyszał za sobą zaklęcie, które przemknęło obok niego uderzając w głowę bałwana i roztrzaskując ją w pył. Aren odwrócił się zaskoczony, dostrzegając stojącego pod ścianą trzeciego uczestnika Turnieju z Ilvermorny Jamesa Hilla. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, zastanawiając się jak długo był tutaj i obserwował. Mentalnie przydzielił sobie kopniaka i ostre upomnienie, że powinien najpierw się rozglądać po nowym otoczeniu. Przecież już raz został podobnie zaskoczony w pokoju, przez Toma. To nie może się powtarzać, bo napyta sobie biedy. Hill oderwał się od swojego miejsca, podszedł do zdewastowanego bałwana, przyjrzał mu się, a po chwili odwrócił i powiedział: 

– Jesteś strasznie hałaśliwy. Twój głos działa mi na nerwy. 

– Nie przypominam sobie bym zmuszał cię do przebywania w tym miejscu wraz ze mną. A tak swoją drogą, to jak długo tu jesteś? 

– Hmm... pomyślmy... od początku w zasadzie. Byłem tutaj przed tobą. Kompletnie zignorowałeś moją obecność. Lepiej zmień swoje zachowanie, bo nie wróżę ci długiego życia podczas Turnieju, skoro tak łatwo można cię rozproszyć. 

– Świetnie. Dziękuję, wezmę to sobie do serca... Czy to już wszystko? Czy może mam dodać na moim bałwanie kolejne imię? – zapytał Aren wyzywająco, mając serdecznie dość tego dnia, który przecież ledwie się zaczął.

James przez chwilę wydawał się być zaskoczony tak bezpośrednim wyzwaniem, ale po chwili zaczął się śmiać lekko chrapliwym głosem, jakby dawno tego nie robił. Takie zachowanie kompletnie zbiło z tropu Greya. Hill opanował wesołość dość szybko, zbliżył się do Arena zatrzymując się metr od niego i przyjrzał mu się tym razem oceniająco. Po chwili odwrócił się i opuścił taras bez słowa. 

Aren przez chwilę patrzył na wrota, za którymi zniknął chłopak, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co mogło chodzić. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i zajął się niszczeniem do końca swojego śniegowego dzieła. Przez ten czas zdążył już ochłonąć, a pojawienie się uczestnika Ilvermorny skierowało jego myśli na inne tory. Przypomniało mu, że dziewczyna, która ostatnio mu się przedstawiła sprawiała całkowicie odmienne wrażenie niż Hill. Była naprawdę miła. Przez chwilę musiał poszukać w pamięci jej imienia, ale szybko skojarzył je z imieniem patronki Ravenclawu. Rowena Owen póki co jako jedyna zbliżyła się do niego nie wymagając niczego w zamian. Co prawda wszystko wyjdzie na jaw podczas zadań turniejowych i będzie musiał mieć się na baczności, ale na razie tak właśnie to wyglądało. 

***

Cadan Reid, zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Powinny trwać zajęcia, a jego własne wypadały za jakiś czas. Postanowił zignorować osobę za drzwiami, kontynuując przygotowania do własnej lekcji. Był zły, bo łatwiej by było po prostu poprowadzić zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, tymczasem musiał robić coś zgoła odwrotnego, co doprowadzało go do szału. Pukanie nie ustępowało przez dłuższy czas. Intruz był uparty. W momencie, gdy chciał już wstać i rozprawić się z tą osobą, nagle ustało. Przyjął to z lekkim westchnieniem ulgi i zajął pracą. Nie na długo. Nagle usłyszał, że drzwi ustępują pod zaklęciem i wyprostował się gwałtownie. W progu stanął nie kto inny, a obiekt jego ciągłych myśli we własnej osobie, czyli Beery. Spokojnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiadł naprzeciw niego i zagaił rozmowę:

– Nie wierzę, że wciąż używasz tej samej sekwencji zaklęć zabezpieczających, którą razem stworzyliśmy. Zawsze byłeś dosyć sentymentalny kiedy chodziło o rzeczy, które robiliśmy razem... w sumie to właśnie między innymi w tobie lubiłem. 

– Jaki jest cel twojej wizyty? – przeszedł do sedna Cadan, ignorując wcześniejsze uwagi. Czuł, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na ten rodzaj rozmowy.

– Naprawdę... kiedyś byłeś znacznie zabawniejszy. W porządku, przejdę więc od razu do sedna. Chcę żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił... Będzie to wymagać przedyskutowania z innymi nauczycielami z Durmstrangu. Z tego co zdążyłem się już dowiedzieć, jesteś tutaj naprawdę poważanym profesorem, więc nie będzie to jakimś wielkim wysiłkiem z twojej strony. Jesteś też opiekunem waszej drużyny turniejowej, co powinno tym bardziej ułatwić sprawę. 

– Do rzeczy. Nie mam czasu. Muszę się przygotować do zajęć.

– Mogę pomóc – sięgnął po pergaminy leżące przed Reidem, ale ten szybko ochłonął z zaskoczenia i bez pardonu odebrał mu je. Beery uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem na taką reakcję i powiedział: – Daj spokój. Jestem całkiem niezły z Obrony. Poza tym w Hogwarcie ten przedmiot jest rzeczywiście wykładany, więc mam o nim nieco większe pojęcie niż ty.

– Jeżeli w ciągu minuty nie wyjawisz powodu dla którego tu jesteś, będę zmuszony użyć siły żeby się ciebie pozbyć. Wiesz przecież, że jestem do tego zdolny. 

– Oh, to przypomina mi stare dobre czasy! Jesteś do tego zdolny. W to akurat nie wątpię. Zdarzyło mi się tego doświadczyć kilkanaście razy. Z pewnością pamiętasz. Powiedz mi, czy twój temperament nadal jest tak wybuchowy? Jeżeli tak to nie chciałbym być w skórze twoich uczniów.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś był inny. Przypominam ci, że to ty byłeś prawą ręką Grindelwalda w swoim czasie. Kiedy byłeś w szale, jakimś amoku, to ciężko było cię oderwać od ofiary. To powodowało, że nasze działania nie zawsze kończyły się tak jak zakładaliśmy.

– Hmm… cóż, wtedy wystarczyła twoja obecność tuż obok, by mnie powstrzymać, prawda? To zawsze działało. Do czasu... 

– Tak... do czasu... minuta minęła, streszczaj się.

– Chcę, by na wszystkich zajęciach uczniowie zostali podzieleni w pary międzyszkolne. Aż do zakończenia Turnieju. W zasadzie tylko o to chcę prosić.

– Co chcesz osiągnąć wprowadzając ten niepotrzebny zamęt? Na pewno masz jakiś cel. Zawsze go masz. 

– To irytujące, że tak szybko mnie przejrzałeś – westchnął teatralnie Beery, uśmiechając się jednak pod nosem. – Masz oczywiście rację. Mam na myśli konkretne osoby. Więc jak? Pomożesz? Oczywiście dotyczy to tylko zajęć z uczniami Durmstrangu, ale dla niepoznaki lepiej zastosować to również wobec innych. Jako argumentu zawsze można użyć słynnej i oklepanej bajeczki o nawiązywaniu i zacieśnieniu więzi międzyszkolnych. Prasa będzie zachwycona kiedy pokaże się jej, że to rzeczywiście tak działa i krwawy spektakl turniejowy nie jest jedynym celem tej całej szopki.

– Nie pomogę ci w realizacji planu, jakikolwiek on jest. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego choćby przez chwilę sądziłeś, że zechcę ci pomóc w tym całym absurdzie. Jeżeli to wszystko to wyjdź i nie waż się więcej tutaj przychodzić. 

– Nie. Jesteś mi coś winny Cadanie i w tej kwestii nie odpuszczę. Proszę cię tylko o to. O nic więcej. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić i to bez większego wysiłku.

– Nic nie jestem ci winien! Jak w ogóle śmiesz nawiązywać do tamtej sprawy! 

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie jesteś mi niczego winien? – twarz Beery’ego przez moment stała się napięta. Po chwili obaj wstali mierząc się wzrokiem. Herbert wreszcie zdecydował się przerwać ten cichy pojedynek i powiedział: – Spójrz mi w oczy i powtórz to co już wcześniej powiedziałeś Cadanie. Obaj doskonale wiemy, że to ty mnie zdradziłeś. Jeżeli jest inaczej, powiedz to głośno. 

Beery obserwował twarz przeciwnika w milczeniu i już po chwili zarejestrował w oczach tamtego poczucie winy. Mimo, że przewidywał również taki rozwój sytuacji, to jednak poczuł się mocno niepewnie. Spodziewał się raczej, że Reid natychmiast zaprzeczy. Zamiast tego cisza pomiędzy nimi zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej napięta. Widział, że Cadanem targają silne emocje. Dawniej Reid nie wytrzymałby naporu i rzucił się na niego. Teraz przymknął na chwilę oczy, jakby chciał zebrać myśli. To była pierwsza dostrzegalna różnica między osobą, którą Herbert znał kiedyś, a tą którą widział teraz. Pewnie różnic było więcej, ale równocześnie Cadan był też w dużej mierze człowiekiem, którego znał dawniej, dlatego miał nadzieję, że przychyli się mimo wszystko do tej nieszkodliwej prośby. Co prawda spodziewał się, że ta pierwsza długa rozmowa po latach będzie łatwiejsza, ale nie było już odwrotu. Musiał brnąć w nią dalej i wprowadzić w życie to co zamierzał.

W duchu przeklinał się za te wszystkie myśli, które przelatywały mu przez głowę, kiedy patrzył na tego zagubionego drania, który zrobił mu tyle złego. Nie mógł powstrzymać uczuć, które zaczęły napływać lawinowo budząc coś, co było zamknięte szczelnie przez lata. Lata, podczas których był zajęty hodowaniem nienawiści do całego świata z Gellertem i Cadanem na czele. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi. Pochylił się i złożył na ustach Reida lekki pocałunek. Natychmiast się odsunął, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie uczynił. Mina stojącego naprzeciw odzwierciadlała dokładnie te same emocje. Beery wykonał głęboki wdech, by się opanować i starając się brzmieć spokojnie, podał nazwiska uczniów, którzy chciałby, żeby siedzieli ze sobą. Krótko się pożegnał i natychmiast opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Po wyjściu intruza Cadan opadł na krzesło, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Jego ręka bezwiednie dotknęła ust, które przed chwilą musnął swoimi Herbert. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się zdarzyło i ogarnęła go wściekłość. Nie miał się na kim wyładować, więc ucierpiały dokumenty i księgi leżące na biurku. Jednym ruchem zgarnął je na podłogę, gdzie wylądowały z szelestem i łoskotem opraw. To nie miało tak wyglądać. Miał mu powiedzieć wprost w oczy, że nie jest mu nic winien. Nic z tego. Nie był w stanie. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Demony przeszłości powróciły wraz z przybyciem osoby, za której śmierć obwiniał się latami. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach starając się opanować, a po chwili wyszeptał cicho udręczonym głosem:

– Ty kretynie... po co wróciłeś... 

Herbert czując mętlik w duszy podjął decyzję, że jedynym lekarstwem w takim momencie może być praca. Wiedział doskonale, że nic innego nie potrafi mu skuteczniej zająć myśli niż jego ukochane rośliny. Tego właśnie w tej chwili potrzebował by odzyskać równowagę i stabilność. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Dał się ponieść jakiejś durnej chwili i wspomnieniom ich związku z Cadanem. Na szczęście gdzieś w podświadomości tkwiła wciąż zadra, czyli przypomnienie sobie tego jak się rozstali. Bardzo żywy i niezbyt przyjemny obraz, o którym zamierzał jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Nie chciał wspomnień z przeszłości. Tamten rozdział uważał dotąd za definitywnie zamknięty, a tu taka mało przyjemna niespodzianka. Niemiłe rozmyślania przerwał mu widok siedzącego pod drzwiami jego biura Arena. W duchu ucieszył się, bo widok chłopaka, mimo że sugerujący jakieś kłopoty zwiastował także pojawienie się innych spraw niż demony przeszłości, które go zaczęły gnębić. Kiedy zatrzymał się przy zielonookim chłopaku ten wstał i od razu rozpoczął:

– Profesorze, muszę z panem o czymś porozmawiać.

– Jak dobrze, że to ty. Mam nadzieję, że zajmiesz czymś moje myśli, bo mam zdecydowanie zły humor. Nic nie poprawia nastroju lepiej niż rzeczy, które obaj lubimy. Zapraszam – po tych słowach Beery odblokował drzwi i przepuścił Arena przodem. Poprowadził chłopaka do kwater prywatnych, które znajdowały się z tyłu, za oficjalnym biurem.

– Oh... nie sądziłem profesorze, że tak szybko uda się panu zrobić z tego miejsca dżunglę. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie przypominać pana kwatery w Hogwarcie. To jedyna rzecz stała i bardzo znajoma. Zły dzień? Wygląda pan... jakoś inaczej? Coś się stało? 

– Demony przeszłości Arenie, z którymi jak się okazało nie do końca się rozprawiłem – westchnął siadając na jednym z foteli i wskazując chłopakowi drugi ręką. Sprawdził godzinę, przyjrzał się uważniej uczniowi i zasugerował: – Nie powinieneś mieć teraz Eliksirów? 

– Cóż... to jeden z powodów, dla których tutaj jestem – odpowiedział chłopak momentalnie pochmurniejąc, co nie uszło uwadze Beery'ego. – Lucas Bennet okazał się totalnym bałwanem i wyrzucił mnie z klasy mówiąc, że mam wrócić dopiero gdy odzyskam magię. Stwierdził, że używanie mugolskiego sprzętu narusza zasady obowiązujące w tej szkole. Wyobraża pan to sobie? 

– To jest… zaskakujące... nauczyciele zostali powiadomieni o twojej przypadłości. To przykre. Myślałem, że odnajdziecie raczej łatwo platformę porozumienia, choćby z racji wspólnych zainteresowań i pasji. Jak to się w ogóle stało? Opowiedz mi wszystko. Muszę zrozumieć, żeby móc coś w tej sprawie zdziałać. 

Aren zgodnie z życzeniem Herberta opowiedział wydarzenia z lekcji Eliksirów z drobnymi szczegółami. Najwidoczniej gotowało się w nim jeszcze sporo negatywnych emocji, bo mówił z przejęciem i wielkim zaangażowaniem. Chłopaka pocieszył fakt, że Beery w całej rozciągłości podzielał jego wszystkie uczucia i był równie oburzony postępowaniem tutejszego profesora Eliksirów jak on sam. Właściwie reagował tak, jakby cała sprawa dotknęła go osobiście. Wyżalenie się i odnalezienie pełnego zrozumienia, wpłynęło na Arena uspokajająco i oczyszczająco. Buzujące w nim emocje ucichły i mógł zacząć myśleć logicznie.

– Porozmawiam osobiście z nauczycielem Eliksirów. Postaram się o to, żeby przywrócił cię do klasy. 

– Nie przekroczę progu tego pomieszczenia, dopóki ten bałwan mnie nie przeprosi. Skoro rzeczywiście wiedział, że nie mogę korzystać z magii, to dlaczego mnie tak potraktował? Niemniej głupio byłoby nie zaliczyć przez niego Eliksirów. Zamierzałem z tym przedmiotem związać swoją przyszłość. Nie mogę go oblać, a ten… 

– Hmm... To faktycznie byłoby co najmniej niedorzeczne zwłaszcza, że obaj z Horacym wiemy, że jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem w tej dziedzinie. Ani mi się waż teraz zaprzeczać – dodał widząc, że Aren otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Kiedy chłopak zrezygnował, Beery kontynuował: – Porozmawiam z Bennetem o innym sposobie zaliczenia przez ciebie tego przedmiotu. Muszę też ustalić skąd jego gwałtowna reakcja i jak wyobrażał sobie twoją pracę w klasie bez mugolskich pomocy już wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał o problemach z magią. Powinien już wówczas załatwić tą sprawę i przedyskutować własne obiekcje, a nie wyżywać się na tobie. To co zrobił było perfidne. Nie musisz się o to martwić Arenie, użyję wszystkich dostępnych mi sposobów, by tą sprawę rozwiązać ze skutkiem pozytywnym dla ciebie – po tych słowach Beery uśmiechnął się w dosyć mroczny sposób, a Grey przez moment poczuł się tak, jakby widział zupełnie innego człowieka. Odpowiedział jednak spokojnie, a nawet z nadzieją w głosie:

– Będę wdzięczny profesorze. Sam nic w tej sprawie nie jestem w stanie zdziałać. Obiecuję jednak, że postaram się udowodnić temu… Bennetowi, że mylił się co do mnie, Może nawet pożałuje swojej decyzji.

– Dobrze. Wobec tego tą sprawę uważam za omówioną. Czy miałeś do mnie jeszcze coś, bo odniosłem wrażenie, że to nie było wszystko? – zapytał nauczyciel stawiając na stoliku filiżanki pełne parującego naparu z melisy najwyraźniej uważając, że uspokajające działanie tego zioła przyda się im obu. Aren wziął głęboki oddech zaciągając się aromatem i uśmiechnął się wesoło, po czym wrócił do rozmowy: 

– Tak, mam prośbę. Przyszedłem po owoce ligustra pospolitego. Chciałbym kontynuować nasze testy z substancjami trującymi. Prawdę mówiąc chciałbym spróbować czegoś innego niż tylko rośliny.

– Właściwie moglibyśmy kontynuować w międzyczasie. Skłamałbym gdybym nie przyznał, że myślałem o jadzie zwierząt. Myślę jednak, że na to za wcześnie. I nie, nie każ mi powtarzać tego co mówiłem przed przybyciem tutaj.

– Doskonale to pamiętam profesorze. Z drugiej strony… w zaistniałych okolicznościach, muszę wykorzystać wszystko co mam podczas Turnieju. Prawda jest taka, że do dyspozycji pozostają mi tylko eliksiry i zielarstwo. Proszę chociaż o tym pomyśleć. Ja... – w tym momencie Aren zawahał się w widoczny sposób i lekko zagryzł wargę. Chwilę później podjął jednak decyzję i z pewną determinacją wypisaną na twarzy kontynuował: – udało mi się przeżyć dwa razy zatrucie jadem akromantuli. Po raz pierwszy została mi wstrzyknięta bezpośrednio przez pająka. Za drugim razem sam ją zażyłem przyjmując całą fiolkę... – szok na twarzy Herberta mówił dużo. Nauczyciel po chwili ciszy widocznie nie zebrał jeszcze do końca myśli, bo wyjąkał patrząc wciąż na ucznia:

– Całą... fiolkę? 

– Co prawda powaliło mnie to na ponad tydzień, ale jak widać przeżyłem. Nie mówię, że musimy od razu zaczynać od naprawdę groźnych trucizn, ale mimo wszystko zacznijmy. Przecież jadów, wbrew temu co się sądzi, nie wykorzystuje się tylko do tworzenia trucizn, ale przy odpowiednich dawkach, manewrach i proporcjach można z nich uzyskać mikstury działające pozytywnie. To jest właśnie to, czego potrzebuję. 

Beery wciąż jeszcze nie wyszedł z zaskoczenia, ale jego umysł działał już sprawnie. Gdzieś w środku trwało w nim zdumienie, że ten chłopak wciąż jeszcze przed nim stoi. Nawet przez chwilę nie starał się sobie wyobrażać jak doszło do tego, że akromantula zaserwowała Arenowi dawkę jadu. Jak on to przetrwał? Nie mieściło się to w głowie. Poczuł jednak również jakieś ciepłe uczucie, które po zastanowieniu połączył z faktem, że uczeń mu zaufał i podzielił się z nim bardzo osobistymi przeżyciami. Po takich rewelacjach nie było właściwie argumentów by się sprzeciwiać, ale nadal nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swoich obwarowań i zabezpieczeń podczas przeprowadzania testów:

– Muszę to przemyśleć. Jeżeli zdecyduję się na inne substancje niż roślinne, muszę zrobić rozpoznanie, gdzie i jak mogę się w nie zaopatrzyć. Jak wiesz nie jest to proste i chwilę może potrwać. W końcu większość jadów jest nielegalna... Zanim jednak wyrażę zgodę, chcę wiedzieć dlaczego zażyłeś jad akromantuli z własnej woli. Czy był to przypadek przy produkcji jakiegoś eliksiru? 

– Nie... zrobiłem to pod wpływem chwili. W ciągu kilku minut cały mój świat runął. Wszystko w co wierzyłem okazało się jedną wielką farsą. Chciałem o tym zapomnieć. Nie czuć bólu, który pożerał mnie od środka coraz bardziej i bardziej... 

Beery musiał na chwile przymknąć oczy. To co przeżywał Aren brzmiało bardzo znajomo. Kolejny demon przeszłości. W końcu przecież on sam w momencie kiedy został zdradzony, czuł podobnie. Co prawda był wtedy starszy niż Aren i może z tego powodu nie zamierzał popełniać samobójstwa, ale miewał takie myśli i nie dziwił się chłopcu. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał zmieszanie na twarzy zielonookiego chłopaka, więc zapytał: 

– Rozumiem, że w obecnej chwili nie myślisz o tym, by zrobić to ponownie? 

– Oczywiście, że nie. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jakkolwiek rzeczywiście bolesne i dołujące, to jednak te przeżycia nie były warte mojego istnienia. Wiem, że to co powiedziałem trochę źle zabrzmiało, ale pogodziłem się już z... tamtym – chłopak ujął w dłoń filiżankę z naparem, upił mały łyczek i zmarszczył brwi zadając zupełnie nie związane ze sprawą pytanie: – Profesorze, czy ma pan może cukier? 

To pytanie sprawiło, że Herbert uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wstał i po chwili podał Arenowi cukiernicę. Zapomniał przez to wszystko o cukrze, ale musiał przyznać, że już jakiś czas temu przestała go szokować ilość słodyczy, której Grey używał do poprawiania smaku swoich napojów. Przez długi czas ten fakt wydawał się Herbertowi niepojęty. Właściwie przed chwilą doszedł do wniosku, że z pewnością jest to jeden ze środków, które pozwalają temu uczniowi trwać mimo różnorakich przeciwności losu. 

Za każdym razem, kiedy Beery dowiadywał się czegoś o przeszłym życiu Arena jego zaskoczenie, a nawet przerażenie rosło. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem ten chłopak mimo wszystko pozostał sobą. Nawet te marne strzępki informacji przekonywały, że Grey nie miał słodkiego dzieciństwa. Łatwo mógł przeobrazić się pod wpływem tak drastycznych bodźców w zgoła inną osobę. Herbert skonstatował, że jego plany wobec chłopaka diametralnie się zmieniały, wraz z bliższym poznawaniem Arena. Wciąż jednak pozostawało pytanie zasadnicze… Co łączy Arena i Gellerta? I kolejne, które z tego wynikało. Jak zareagowałby Grey, gdyby dowiedział się co łączyło Grindelwalda i jego, Beery’ego. Nad tym należało zacząć pracować.

To właśnie był jeden z powodów, dla których on sam się tutaj znalazł. Innym, była zwyczajna chęć pomocy. Zdawał sobie sprawę z jednego. Po takich przejściach z pewnością trudno jest zdobyć i utrzymać zaufanie chłopaka. Teraz, kiedy już je uzyskał, przynajmniej na tyle na ile Grey zechciał mu go udzielić, musiał postępować ostrożnie i subtelnie. Inaczej bardzo łatwo może je stracić. Tego zdecydowanie nie chciał. Polubił chłopaka, świetnie się dogadywali. Młody był błyskotliwy i dzięki niemu Herbert widział, że sam naprawę się rozwijał.

Zamyślenie przerwał mu Aren: 

– Następne zajęcia mam z Cadanem Reidem. Na co muszę się przygotować profesorze? Znał go pan, więc może udzieli mi pan jakiejś podpowiedzi? Wolałbym nie wylatywać z każdej lekcji przez to, że nie mogę korzystać z magii.

– Nie sądzę, by inni profesorowie również nie dosłyszeli tej istotnej przecież informacji tak jak Bennet, ale oczywiście każda pomoc się przyda. Co do Reida… ostatnio widziałem go kilka lat temu. Był wtedy strasznie narwany i łatwo się denerwował. Mimo to był bardzo sumienny i jeżeli dążył do jakiegoś celu, nie było niczego ani nikogo kto mógł go powstrzymać. Sądzę, że możesz się od niego dużo nauczyć. Doradzam jednak panowanie nad językiem. Czasem warto niektóre rzeczy i sytuacje przemilczeć. 

– Rozumiem i dziękuję. To powinno być pomocne. Postaram się zastosować. A teraz, ponieważ jest jeszcze sporo czasu… mam ciekawe spostrzeżenia na temat parzących sideł które mi pan dostarczył... 

Temat, w którym obaj czuli się najlepiej i mogli na jakiś czas zapomnieć o dzisiejszych problemach, pochłonął ich do momentu, kiedy Aren musiał już iść na zajęcia. 

***

Ta lekcja również była z Hogwartem jak zauważył Collins sprawdzając plan na pergaminie i udając się do sali, w której wcześniej odbywały się zajęcia z czarnoksięstwa. Wciąż była pusta, ale spodziewał się tego, bo do rozpoczęcia pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie chciał wracać do swoich kwater, bo był tam na pewno Evan, a ostatnio bardzo źle działał na jego nerwy.

Od spotkania z trzecim uczestnikiem Hogwartu na tarasie, Liam źle sypiał. Za każdym razem gdy zapadał w sen śnił o czymś ważnym… istotnym. Męczyło go to, ale przez jakiś czas nie potrafił nawet określić czego rzecz dotyczyła. Z dzisiejszej nocy zapamiętał jednak jedną osobę, która pojawiała się w jego widzeniach za każdym razem. Tym człowiekiem był Aren Grey. Te przeklęte oczy w kolorze Avady zaczęły go prześladować od momentu, gdy ich dłonie się dotknęły i miał wizję. Jak widać na tamtej wizji się nie skończyło, co było ewenementem w jego doświadczeniach. 

To było coś nowego. Odkąd pamiętał, wizje dotyczyły osób postronnych. Po raz pierwszy widział siebie. W dodatku aż dwa razy w ciągu zaledwie chwili. Za każdym razem z tą samą osobą. To musiało coś znaczyć. Chciał ponownie poprosić Greya o kontakt fizyczny, choćby dotknięcie dłoni, ale napotkał niespodziewaną przeszkodę w postaci Samuela Relina. Prawdę mówiąc był zaskoczony, że byli z Arenem przyjaciółmi. Przez chwilę nawet w to wątpił. Przekonało go jednak o tym zachowanie Relina. Diametralnie różniło się od tego, co pokazywał od lat w Instytucie. Widział to praktycznie każdy. 

Kiedy Samuel został wybrany do Turnieju Wright był wściekły, ale bardzo szybko przemyślał sprawę, zresztą z pomocą jego samego i doszedł do wniosku, że atuty Relina da się wykorzystać. Collins zastanawiał się tylko co sprawiało, że za każdym razem kiedy tylko myślał o swojej pomocy Evanowi w tej sprawie, czuł się źle. Miał poczucie, że wykorzystuje osobę Greya. To nie było logiczne. Doszedł wreszcie do wniosku, że ta wizja wstrząsnęła nim bardziej niż przypuszczał. Pewnie dlatego, że nawet we własnych wyobrażeniach nigdy nie widział siebie tak bardzo szczerego i prawdziwego jak wtedy z Arenem... 

Westchnął kładąc głowę na przedramionach. Był tak bardzo zmęczony, a jeszcze czekała go Transmutacja. Co prawda tym razem tylko w gronie uczniów Ilvermorny, ale jednak. Dziś na Eliksirach był tak bardzo świadomy obecności zielonookiego, że w pewnym momencie naprawdę miał tego dość. Przeczuwał również, że Grey nie został wyrzucony z zajęć z powodu, który wymienił Bennet. To było właściwie oczywiste. Profesor w ten sposób wymierzył cios Samuelowi, który zdał sobie z tego sprawę ze sporym opóźnieniem. Grey już wtedy opuścił klasę.

Relin został po lekcji zapewne po to, żeby porozmawiać z profesorem i Liam wiedział doskonale, że nie stało się to przypadkowo. Miało ewidentnie związek z Greyem, bo innej przyczyny nie było. Na chwilę obecną to nie było jego zmartwienie. Miał wystarczająco dużo własnych. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się wyciszyć. Czuł jak powoli jego umysł ogarnia senność. Nie mógł jednak przecież tu zasnąć, otworzył więc oczy i wyczuł bardziej niż zobaczył ruch z lewej strony

– Expelliarmus! – rzucił odruchowo. Osoba, która tam stała błyskawicznie się uchyliła i zaklęcie ominęło ją dosłownie o cal. 

– Merlinie... Zwariowałeś! O mało nie oberwałem – wykrzyknął ten w kogo celował i Liam ze zdumieniem zidentyfikował w tej osobie Arena. 

– Sam jesteś sobie winny. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach zakrada się w taki sposób? – odciął się odruchowo, równocześnie wymierzając sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Znów zaczyna rozmowę nie tak jak trzeba. W ten sposób nie ma mowy, by mógł porozmawiać z Greyem na neutralnym gruncie. 

– Myślałem że śpisz. Nie chciałem cię obudzić. To wszystko. Czy wszyscy w Durmstrangu mają jakąś paranoję? Wydaje się wam, że każdy tylko czyha na wasze życie? 

– To nie Hogwart, gdzie jak widać obowiązują inne zasady. Tutaj wszystkie spory załatwiamy za pomocą różdżki, dlatego czujność jest w cenie. Cóż, ciebie to nie dotyczy jak sądzę – odparł bez śladu złośliwości, zupełnie normalnym tonem, ale ze zdumieniem zauważył, że to co powiedział zostało odebrane wyraźnie jako obelga. Błyszczące z gniewu zielone oczy tylko go w tym upewniły. 

– Nie lekceważ mnie tylko dlatego, że nie mogę w tej chwili używać magii. 

– To trudne zważywszy na fakt, że za każdym razem kiedy próbuję sobie wyobrazić, że możesz mi zaszkodzić, nie potrafię. Być może masz jakieś ukryte atuty, ale ja ich na chwilę obecną nie widzę – tym razem Liam postawił na szczerość, utrzymując jednak wcześniejszy ton. To też jednak nie podziałało pojednawczo, o czym przekonało go ciemniejące, zielone spojrzenie i znowu musiał się zastanowić, gdzie popełnił błąd. To było trudne. 

– Zawsze tak się odzywasz do nowo poznanych osób? Od początku tylko mnie obrażasz. Myślałem, że być może to się zmieni, gdy podałeś mi rękę, a nawet wyleczyłeś. Teraz widzę, że wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Nie wróżę ci w przyszłości zbyt wielu znajomych. 

– Czy ja cię teraz obrażałem? – zapytał Collins autentycznie zaskoczony, czym zdumiał w widoczny sposób adwersarza. Po chwili niepewnie, by znowu nie urazić zielonookiego spróbował dodać: – Nie miałem tego na myśli, myślałem że... – przerwał jednak zagryzając nerwowo wargę i gorączkowo zastanawiając się co powinien powiedzieć. W głowie miał pustkę. Nie przywykł do innych wypowiedzi, niż obrona własnej osoby, obojętność czy też odpowiadanie na ataki.

Aren nie wiedział co ma począć ze stojącym naprzeciw chłopakiem. On naprawdę był zaskoczony faktem, że odebrał jego wypowiedzi jako szyderstwo. Widać było, że zdziwienie jest autentyczne. Jak można kogoś obrażać nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy? Najwyraźniej można. Teraz Liam dla odmiany wyglądał na nieco zagubionego, jakby zastanawiał się co powinien powiedzieć. Aren po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że Collins ma poważny problem z komunikacją z innymi. Zachowywał się w rozmowie z nim tak, jakby miał ze sobą jakiś konflikt wewnętrzny. To było niepojęte. W końcu Liam widocznie doszedł do tego w jaki sposób chce przekazać to co myśli, bo ostrożnie rzucił:

– Myślałem, że jeżeli będę szczery to będzie w porządku. Być może nie przemyślałem tego zbyt dobrze... 

– Oh... być może zareagowałem zbyt emocjonalnie... – cisza po tych stwierdzeniach przedłużała się, aż wreszcie Liam zaproponował:

– Czy będzie dla ciebie problemem, jeżeli cię dotknę? Chciałbym coś sprawdzić, a wymaga to dotyku. Pozwolisz? 

– Czy to jakieś zaklęcie? – zapytał nieufnie Aren, patrząc na wyciągniętą dłoń i cofając się nieznacznie do tyłu.

– Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z magią. Nie mogę jednak tego wyjaśnić. Poczekaj, schowam różdżkę. – W momencie kiedy zamierzał już to zrobić, Aren usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos: 

– Expulso!

Pierwsze co poczuł to pchnięcie dłoni, która jeszcze chwilę temu była do niego wyciągnięta. Chwilę później zobaczył jak Liama trafia zaklęcie i chłopak uderza w ścianę z łoskotem. Dosyć szybko się pozbierał, mierząc różdżką w osobę, którą Grey już wcześniej, po głosie, zidentyfikował jako Samuela. Odwrócił się więc w stronę Relina. Żółtooki chłopak miał wyraz twarzy, którego jeszcze u niego nie widział. Widniało w niej pełne potępienie dla Collins'a. Pytanie było tylko dlaczego? Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić jego osoba została przysłonięta ciałem Samuela i padło pytanie:

– Co próbowałeś zrobić Arenowi? Myślisz, że skoro jesteśmy w jednej drużynie puszczę to płazem? – w głosie Relina pobrzmiewało prawdziwe warknięcie i Grey pomyślał, że Samuel musi być naprawdę wściekły.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę mierzył różdżką w osobę, która jest niemal charłakiem. A to co chciałem zrobić nie jest twoją pieprzoną sprawą. Nic mnie on nie obchodzi.

„… Widzę, że znowu wracamy do punktu wyjścia… ” pomyślał mimochodem Aren słysząc słowa Liama, ale równocześnie zdołał zauważyć istotną różnicę w tonie głosu chłopaka. Do niego mówił znacznie łagodniejszym tonem. Na tarasie niby brzmiał ostrzej, ale podobnie. To było interesujące. Aren stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie znalazł sposób, by odróżnić emocje i zamiary wyrażone głosem Collinsa. To było już dużo i pozwalało… 

Nie dokończył własnej myśli, ponieważ usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i w sali pojawił się profesor Reid. Nauczyciel przemierzał salę w ciszy, unosząc lekko brwi na widok dwójki uczniów Durmstrangu mierzących w siebie różdżkami. Jego wzrok przesunął się po całej scenie i spoczął na Greyu, niefortunnie stojącym pośrodku tego bałaganu. Nauczyciel skrzywił się znacząco, co raczej nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Już chwilę później zielonooki chłopak wiedział, że to nie koniec: 

– Aren? Na Merlina, co się dzieje?! – usłyszał od strony wejścia głos Avery’ego i kiedy tam zerknął ujrzał całą grupę, wraz z Tomem wchodzącą do klasy.

Kiedy spojrzenie Arena spotkało wzrok Riddle'a wiedział, że on tego tak nie zostawi. Niemal czuł zbliżającą się awanturę. Podobne odczucia miał, kiedy zerknął na Abraxasa. Mogło być tylko gorzej. Los uwielbiał sobie z niego kpić. 

Tom przez dłuższy czas jaki dzielił Eliksiry od zajęć Obrony nie widział Arena. Podejrzewał, że chłopakiem mocno wstrząsnęły wydarzenia na Eliksirach. Wcześniej był przecież mocno podekscytowany i radosny. Czekał na lekcje z Bennetem i właściwie o niczym innym nie mówił, choćby na śniadaniu w rozmowie z Abraxasem. Kiedy tak rozmyślał, zaczęło mu być nawet żal zielonookiego. A tu nagle niespodzianka. 

Weszli z grupą do sali, gdzie miały się odbyć zajęcia z Obrony i co zastali? Arena stojącego pośród starcia dwóch uczniów Instytutu. Tom nie martwiłby się zupełnie samą walką między uczestnikami Turnieju z Durmstrangu. Wewnętrzna niezgoda raczej działała na korzyść przeciwników, ale nie w momencie, kiedy wśród tego wszystkiego znajdował się Aren. Ponieważ jednym z walczących był Relin, można było przypuszczać, że wstawił się za zielonookim, czyli jak zawsze Grey wplątał się w kłopoty. 

Profesor ostro wypytywał Collinsa o powody walki. Liam starał się oględnie wyjaśnić jakoś sytuację, a Aren stojąc z boku przymknął na moment oczy i wyszeptał:

– Cholerne piekło... – z braku zajęcia wsłuchiwał się w głos Collinsa i automatycznie zauważył, że tym razem jego ton przypominał ten, jakim zwracał się do Wrighta. Neutralny, nie wyrażający kompletnie niczego. 

W tym czasie do klasy zaczęli przybywać pozostali uczniowie, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Reid nie pozwolił ich trójce zająć swoich miejsc, więc stali pośrodku, wzbudzając powszechne zainteresowanie. Aren przyjmował to z absolutnym spokojem. Miał już przecież praktykę w ignorowaniu spojrzeń. Wreszcie wszyscy uczniowie zajęli już swoje miejsca. Zielonooki chłopak zauważył, że usiedli w takiej samej konfiguracji jak na Eliksirach, choć tym razem ławki były podwójne. Kiedy ucichło, profesor zaczął powoli, obserwując jednak dokładnie każdego z uczniów: 

– Od dziś będziecie siadać i pracować w parach uczeń Hogwartu – uczeń Durmstrangu. Podobnie będzie na lekcjach z Ilvermorny. Ustaliliśmy to wraz z innymi opiekunami uczniów goszczących u nas i nauczycielami tej szkoły, widząc jak się od siebie dystansujecie. To nie robi dobrego wrażenia w oczach społeczności magicznej, która w obecnych czasach chce się zjednoczyć. W celu uniknięcia niepotrzebnego zamieszania pozostaniecie w parach jakie za chwilę ustalimy, na wszystkich wspólnie odbywanych zajęciach. W związku z tym… osoby z Hogwartu, które siedzą przy oknie z lewej przesiądą się do osób z Instytutu z prawej przy oknie. Środkowe rzędy będą siadały z osobami po sąsiedzku. Proszę bardzo, przesiadacie się. 

Wszyscy uczniowie, zaskoczeni tym obrotem spraw przez chwilę siedzieli nieruchomo jakby nie byli pewni, czy to nie jest jakiś żart. Po chwili coś zmieniło się w spojrzeniu profesora Reida. Na ten specyficzny błysk, czy też wyraz oczu, natychmiast zareagowali uczniowie z Durmstrangu. Widać było, że nikt nie był zadowolony z sytuacji, ale też nikt nie odważył się oponować.   
W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Doskonale. Jak już wspomniałem tak samo siedzicie na wszystkich innych zajęciach. A teraz wy. Relin, zajmiesz wolne miejsce z przodu z panem Malfoyem. Po lekcjach porozmawiamy o twojej karze. Collins, Grey wolna ławka z tyłu. 

– Dlaczego nie mogę siedzieć i pracować z Arenem? Zrobię to całkowicie dobrowolnie – próbował negocjować Relin, ale odniosło to mizerny skutek. 

– Potraktuj to jako część swojej kary za atakowanie osoby z własnej drużyny. Nie myśl sobie, że będę przymykać oko na twoje zachowanie. Hogwart to nie tylko Aren Grey. Są też inni uczniowie tej szkoły, których warto poznać. Na tym zakończymy jednak tą dyskusję. Zajmijcie swoje miejsca. Jeżeli usłyszę jeszcze słowo na ten temat zapewniam, że zaliczenie tego przedmiotu będzie dla was bardzo utrudnione. Więc? Jakieś kolejne obiekcje? Jak widzę nie ma żadnych i możemy zaczynać wobec tego zajęcia. 

Nauczyciel płynnie przeszedł do prowadzenia lekcji. Najpierw przedstawił siebie i krótko zarysował metodę prowadzenia zajęć. Mówił nie tylko do uczniów Hogwartu, ale i do swoich, którzy najlepiej orientowali się w tym jak bardzo zmienił sposób prowadzenia zajęć. W ten sposób dawał im również znać, że oni tak samo muszą się do tego dostosować. Następnie przeszedł do aktualnej lekcji.

Na początek postanowił poprowadzić zajęcia z użyciem zaklęcia tarczy. Był to doskonały sprawdzian potencjału bojowego i siły magicznej uczniów Hogwartu. Zastrzegł, że obowiązuje zakaz używania klątw. Oczywiście było to upomnienie zwrócone głównie do uczniów Instytutu. Niby powinni już o tym wiedzieć, bo omawiał z nimi te zasady dużo wcześniej, jeszcze przed przyjazdem gości z innych szkół, ale wolał im przypomnieć. Poza tym nie wiedział co kryją w sobie uczniowie Hogwartu. W większości byli to członkowie domu Slytherina, a jak się dowiedział, uczniowie tego domu byli łudząco podobni charakterowo i w sposobie zachowania do uczniów Durmstrangu. Ukryte atuty i umiejętności były więc jak najbardziej możliwe. Co prawda widział wśród nich pewien wyjątek, ale jak powszechnie wiadomo wyjątki potwierdzają regułę. 

Po krótkim wstępie nauczyciel nakazał przygotować klasę do ćwiczeń. Kiedy uczniowie to robili, jego wzrok mimochodem powędrował na tył klasy i spoczął na Arenie Greyu i Liamie Collinsie. Wciąż zastanawiało go dlaczego Herbert poprosił o sparowanie tej dwójki. Jak do tej pory nie mógł wpaść na żadną odpowiedź. Gorzej, bo nie znalazł nawet poszlaki co planuje Beery. Irytowało go to nawet bardziej niż fakt, że zgodził się brać udział w tym tajemniczym planie. Zdecydował się na to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że miał nadzieję na definitywny koniec powrotów myślami i w rozmowach do tamtego czasu. Do przeszłości. Miał nadzieję, że tak będzie rzeczywiście. Z drugiej jednak strony... Nie! Nie było drugiej strony! Te myśli nie były odpowiednie na obecną chwilę. 

Uczniowie rozpoczęli już nakazane ćwiczenia, więc było na czym skupić myśli. Już na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegł kilka interesujących osób. Wszystkie trzymały się blisko z głównym uczestnikiem Turnieju z Hogwartu Tomem Riddle'm. Sam Riddle wydawał się być dość znudzony, utrzymując przed sobą idealną tarczę, podczas gdy osoba z jego pary dwoiła się i troiła, by ją przebić. Czujnemu oku Reida nie umknęło, że w salwie uroków poleciało również kilka klątw, które zresztą w żaden sposób nie zachwiały obroną Riddle'a. Interesujące... Był pewien, że Gellert z pewnością zwróci uwagę na tego chłopaka, ale warto będzie obserwować go w trakcie zajęć, by móc zdać dokładny raport w razie zapytania. 

Tom zastanawiał się intensywnie nad faktem przetasowania uczniów i właściwie zmuszenia ich do współpracy międzyszkolnej. Oficjalnie podany powód był oczywiście możliwy do przyjęcia, ale jakoś podskórnie czuł, że jest w tym coś jeszcze. Utrzymywanie tarczy nie było dla niego jakimś większym wysiłkiem. Uczeń, który ją testował posuwał się do dość desperackich kroków i klątw, niewątpliwie zauważonych, ale pominiętych milczeniem przez nauczyciela. 

Myśli Riddle’a powędrowały ku jego zielonookiemu utrapieniu. Grey wylądował z drugim uczestnikiem Turnieju z Instytutu. To było kłopotliwe tym bardziej, że wcześniej przecież obaj uczestniczyli w jakimś starciu. Teraz jednak wydawali się współpracować całkiem znośnie, a raczej nie zamienili ze sobą żadnego słowa, czyli jakoś się chyba tolerowali. Było to pocieszające. Skupił się znowu na uczniu, który wciąż próbował pokonać jego tarczę, kiedy zauważył ruch Reida. 

Profesor ruszył przez salę obserwując i wymijając ćwiczące pary, a ostatecznie zmierzając do Greya i Collinsa, którzy siedzieli z niemrawymi minami obserwując innych. Kiedy dotarł do nich Liam podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, zgodnie z ustalonymi standardami, a po chwili dołączył do niego uczeń Hogwartu. Już wcześniej dyskutowali z nauczycielami w jaki sposób oceniać ucznia, który nie może posługiwać się magią. W końcu większość zajęć w szkole magii to zajęcia w całości, albo w części praktyczne. Beery zrelacjonował jak się to dzieje w Hogwarcie i zasugerował, żeby postępować podobnie. Tam Grey był przepytywany z materiału zawartego w podręczniku i lekturach dodatkowych. Materiał dotyczył samego na przykład zaklęcia, wymowy, ruchu ręki. Oczywiście chłopak nie był w stanie zaprezentować go w praktyce, dlatego ocena zawsze była obniżana o jeden stopień i tak miało być, aż do momentu odzyskania przez niego dostępu do magii. Tak miało być również w Durmstrangu. 

Zaczął przepytywanie od standardowych pytań, na które chłopak odpowiadał dobrze i rzeczowo. Wytłumaczył istotę zaklęcia tarczy, omówił jego odmiany i zastosowania, również te poboczne. To w zasadzie powinno wystarczyć, ale było coś w tym chłopaku co nad wyraz irytowało nauczyciela. Właściwie to nie, nie w samym uczniu. Nurtowała go prawdę mówiąc uwaga jaką skupiał na chłopaku Herbert. Właśnie to popchnęło Cadana do drążenia tematu i pogłębiania, aż zaczęli zahaczać o informacje spoza podstawowego kanonu ksiąg. Kiedy Reid wkroczył z pytaniem w obszar wiedzy, której chłopak nie byłby w stanie uzyskać w dostępnej części instytutowej biblioteki, oczy przepytywanego powiększyły się w zaskoczeniu, które można było odczytać również na twarzy stojącego w milczeniu obok Collinsa. Reid nie bardzo się tym przejął. Chciał pokazać uczniowi Hogwartu jak mało wie, ile jeszcze musi się nauczyć i to nie zawsze z dostępnych książek i do tego doprowadził. Poprzestał na tym. Kazał zielonookiemu chłopakowi znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, na które nie dał rady odpowiedzieć i poinstruował, że podobny system odpytywania będzie stosowany wobec niego na każdej kolejnej lekcji. 

Dopiero kiedy Cadan skończył już z Greyem zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się jak nie on. Właściwie we własnych oczach postąpił jak szczeniak wyżywając się na niczemu nie winnym chłopaku. Sam ocenił, że już dawno powinien wyrosnąć z takiego zachowania... Skoro jednak postawił tak wysoko poprzeczkę, to przynajmniej dla pozoru musiał teraz utrzymać ten standard, a jeżeli odpuszczać to w zawoalowany sposób. 

Z drugiej strony mógł to w pewien sposób wykorzystać. Beery'emu zależało, by ta dwójka się do siebie zbliżyła. Wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten człowiek rzadko robił coś bez wyraźniej przyczyny. Jeżeli ułatwi mu to jeszcze bardziej, być może uda mu się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat. Może nawet uzyska odpowiedź na podstawowe pytanie, dlaczego Herbert wrócił. Jego pojawienie się wprowadziło niemałe zamieszanie w szeregach Grindelwalda. Najbardziej było to wyczuwalne wśród osób, które były najbliżej Gellerta w czasach, gdy Beery był jego prawą ręką. Reid powstrzymał wędrujące myśli, wracając do rzeczywistości i dwóch uczniów wciąż karnie stojących przed nim. Należało uregulować jeszcze jedną sprawę:

– Collins, oczekuję od ciebie tych samych informacji. Pamiętaj, że pracujecie razem. Poinformuję Evana, że w wolnej chwili ma za zadanie przećwiczyć z tobą zaklęcia z lekcji. Radzę zanotować pytania, które wcześniej zadałem. Nie zamierzam się powtarzać. 

Po tych słowach nauczyciel odszedł i do końca lekcji nie wrócił do tej dwójki kłopotliwych uczniów. Nie wrócił, ale za to rozmyślał o nich sporo. O nich i o Herbercie. Musiał dowiedzieć się jak to się stało, że Beery żył i wrócił tutaj. To go męczyło i dręczyło najbardziej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Gellert mógł popełnić błąd. Coś tutaj nie pasowało, a on postanowił zrobić wszystko, by się dowiedzieć co to było. Czuł w głębi duszy, że to czego się dowie może znacząco wpłynąć na jego działania. To jednak później. Póki co musiał wysondować, dlaczego Herbert traktuje Arena Greya inaczej niż pozostałych uczniów. Dlaczego tak bardzo dba o tego chłopaka. Cadan zdawał sobie sprawę, że od czasów, kiedy znali się z Beery’m doskonale, stał się bardziej przebiegły i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dzięki temu, pośród tych wszystkich herbertowych planów zrealizować własny, który doprowadziłby go do szukanych odpowiedzi. 

Praca z Liamem była dosyć... milcząca. Atutem chłopaka była doskonała pamięć. Aren zdążył zapomnieć trzech pytań profesora. Collins obserwując jego wysiłki skierowane na zanotowanie tych danych, bez słowa wysunął mu pergamin z ręki i dopisał brakujące informacje, oddając po chwili uzupełnioną listę. Sobie również wynotował wszystkie pytania. Wspólnie starali się odpowiedzieć na tyle na ile potrafili od ręki, ale w zadowalający sposób udało im się wygenerować odpowiedzi na zaledwie dwa z dziesięciu. 

Dziwna to była współpraca. Collins bez słowa zapisał to co wiedział i podsunął Arenowi pergamin do uzupełnienia. Kiedy ten to zrobił skopiował całość dla siebie i tyle. Zapytany przez Greya, czy zna choćby fragmentaryczne odpowiedzi na pozostałe pytania zaprzeczył jedynie ruchem głowy. To było irytujące, ale Aren zauważył, że to chyba taka milkliwa maska tego chłopaka. Przy innych zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej cicho. Tak, jakby chciał się wtopić w otoczenie. Jak gdyby życie i wydarzenia toczyły się obok, a on w nich nie uczestniczył. Gdyby Grey nie spotkał go wcześniej na tarasie i nie przeżył tego co się tam wydarzyło, byłby z pewnością przekonany, że to co prezentuje Liam, to jego prawdziwa twarz i normalne zachowanie. Dzięki temu spotkaniu wiedział jednak, że tak nie było. Kiedy już stało się jasne, że obaj niczego więcej nie dopiszą do tego co mają, zajęli się obserwacją ćwiczeń. 

Cadan Reid okazał się naprawdę wymagającym nauczycielem. Aren ocenił, że Beery miał co do niego rację. Zauważył również, że uczniowie Durmstrangu o wiele lepiej radzą sobie z tarczami. Od tej reguły odbiegał Tom i reszta jego grupy, którzy dorównywali tym z Instytutu. 

Myśli Arena zaczęły krążyć wokół osoby prefekta Slytherinu i innych. Wiedział, że odkąd Relin dosiadł się do ich stołu na wczorajszej kolacji, Tom był zły. Avery przekazał mu na osobności, że Rowena stała się przyczyną dodatkowego pogorszenia humoru Riddle’a. Kiedy Aren zapytał o powód, Edgar tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Podobne pytanie Grey zadał Abraxasowi, ale ten wydawał się być nim rozdrażniony, co zdziwiło zielonookiego niepomiernie. Skłoniło go to do przemyśleń, co takiego druga uczestniczka Turnieju z Ilvermorny mogła mieć wspólnego z Riddle'm. Zachowanie Toma wobec Samuela wydawało mu się jasne i oczywiste, ale co do Roweny jakoś nie mógł doszukać się powiązań. Martwiło go to trochę, bo przeczuwał, że zły humor Toma jakimś cudem i tak odbije się w ostateczności na nim. 

*** 

Na szczęście po zajęciach Obrony nie było dłuższej przerwy. Niemal od razu trzeba było udać się na parter na kolejne lekcje. Pewnym pocieszeniem był dla Arena fakt, że drogę tą pokonał w towarzystwie Samuela, który opuścił go dopiero przed wejściem do sali lekcyjnej. Stanowił on rodzaj buforu między Greyem, a Tomem, a nawet Abraxasem. Nie cieszył się z tego powodu ich sympatią, ale zdawał się tym kompletnie nie przejmować. Aren w duchu stwierdził, że nie może nikogo zmusić do lubienia się, a ze względu na niego cała trójka plus reszta grupy muszą się tolerować i tyle. Nie zamierzał rezygnować ze znajomości z Samuelem w nadziei, że chłopak pomoże mu opanować animagię. Już sporo mu wytłumaczył w tej kwestii. Grey był gotów zaryzykować, nawet jeśli groziło to pogorszeniem stosunków z Tomem. Mimo tego postanowienia czuł się rozdarty. Zdecydował jednak, że w tym wypadku musiał pomyśleć o sobie, bo tak naprawdę nie był pewien kto będzie po jego stronie, gdy nadejdzie pora.

Kolejne zajęcia, Starożytne Runy, zapowiadały się dla odmiany spokojniej. O ile w Hogwarcie myśl o Starożytnych Runach przyprawiała Greya o dreszcze niczym Eliksiry z Snape'em, to tutaj był wdzięczny, że kilka zajęć będzie mieć tylko z Ilvermorny. Nie nastawiał się negatywnie do osoby, z którą przyjdzie mu współpracować na lekcjach. Uczniowie tej szkoły byli stosunkowo otwarci... Może za wyjątkiem trzeciego uczestnika Turnieju z Ilvermorny, z którym niestety zdążył się już zapoznać. Raczej nie odniósł co do niego dobrego wrażenia. Właściwie to mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że nie lubił Jamesa

Jak wszystkie sale lekcyjne, ta również wyposażona była z widocznym przepychem, co podkreślało rangę uczniów pobierających tutaj nauki. Nie przywykł do takich warunków, więc czuł się nieswojo i właściwie tak, jakby zupełnie nie pasował do otoczenia. Przezwyciężył jednak to głupie odczucie i zajął myśli czym innym. 

Zastanawiał się jak tym razem zostaną podzieleni. Z rozmów uczniów z Ilvermorny między sobą wynikało, że oni także już poznali te nowe, niecodzienne zasady. Zerknął na stojącego przy nim Abraxasa zamierzając zaproponować podejście do ławek, kiedy poczuł lekkie dotknięcie na ramieniu i usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos:

– Cześć Aren. Zakładam, że również zostaliście podzieleni. Przynajmniej tak można wywnioskować z dość ponurych min uczniów Hogwartu – stwierdziła Rowena z lekkim uśmiechem, krótko zerkając na Abraxasa i szybko wracając spojrzeniem do zielonookiego chłopaka.

– Jak widać. Na szczęście są też zajęcia, które mamy tylko we własnym gronie – odpowiedział niezobowiązująco Aren, czując na swoich plecach palące spojrzenie. Przypuszczał, że należy ono do Toma, ale nie starał się tego sprawdzać.

– Mam pewną teorię, jeżeli chodzi o ten nagły podział – zniżyła lekko głos. – Według mnie jest jeszcze inna przyczyna... 

– Jakieś inne powody od czysto politycznych zagrywek? Pewnie i tak jest, ale nie sądzę by w mojej sytuacji wskazane było zastanawiać się nad tym – odparł Aren nawiązując do swojego braku magii. Zamierzał właściwie na tym skończyć rozmowę, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i zapytał: – Co to za przyczyna? 

Twarz Roweny rozjaśnił uśmiech, dziewczyna rozejrzała się czy ich nikt nie podsłuchuje, nachyliła się do ucha Greya i wyszeptała: 

– Tu chodzi o czarną magię. Uczniowie z Durmstrangu muszą mieć osobno lekcje z tej dziedziny, by nie przerywać nauki o mrocznych sztukach. Integracja jest świetną wymówką, by odwrócić od tego uwagę. Jak sądzę pretekst jest wręcz doskonały. Słyszałam, że profesor Reid wyszedł z tym pomysłem. 

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to Reid był pomysłodawcą... Nie wiem, nie mam innych typów, ale nie pasuje mi to do niego... A tak swoją drogą, dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? 

– Już wcześniej o tym wspominałam. Chciałabym cię bliżej poznać. To, że jesteśmy z innych szkół nie oznacza, że poza Turniejem musimy ze sobą walczyć. Jak rywalizacja to tylko zdrowa i tylko podczas zadań.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ja, a nie na przykład Tom, czy Abraxas. 

– To jest... przepraszam Aren, ale to nie jest rozmowa, którą możemy przeprowadzić w tym miejscu – odpowiedziała niemal szeptem dziewczyna. Słowa padły tak cicho, że Grey musiał się zastanawiać, czy na pewno dobrze usłyszał. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Rowena odeszła w stronę Nessy, która stała niedaleko. Obie dziewczyny zamieniły kilka słów, Nessa się zarumieniła i opuściła klasę. 

Grey przez chwilę zastanawiał się o co mogło chodzić i dlaczego Nessa opuściła salę lekcyjną, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież była na ostatnim roku tak jak Evan, więc nie były to jej zajęcia. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, zielonooki chłopak odwrócił się do Abraxasa i zarejestrował na jego twarzy jakiś dziwny wyraz, którego nie potrafił odczytać. Jednego był pewien, że widział go coraz częściej. Spojrzał na Riddle'a, ale ten akurat był zajęty cichą rozmową z Orionem. Wcześniej, rozmawiając z Roweną mógłby przysiąc, że do momentu pożegnania czuł na sobie spojrzenie Toma. Czyżby miał paranoję? 

Nie miał już więcej czasu na przemyślenia, bo nauczyciel zaczął zajęcia. Postawił na swoim biurku jakąś przejrzystą skrzynkę z pozwijanymi kartkami pergaminu i powiedział: 

– Najpierw poproszę uczniów Ilvermorny o wylosowanie jednego z pergaminów i zajęcie miejsca w odpowiednich ławkach. W drugiej kolejności zrobią to samo uczniowie Hogwartu. Pergaminy zawierają numery. Ławki jak widzicie są także ponumerowane. Osoby o tym samym numerze, będą od dziś współpracowały ze sobą na zajęciach, które uczniowie waszych szkół będą mieli ze sobą. Nie ma możliwości zamiany. Zdacie się na los. Do dzieła! 

Obserwując uczniów Ilvermorny Aren zauważył, że Rowena po wyciągnięciu pergaminu rozwija go, a następnie szuka go wzrokiem pokazując numer osiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko nie bardzo wiedząc, co miał oznaczać ten gest do momentu, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Avery'ego: 

– Co ja bym dał, by wylosować ósemkę. Szkoda, że to nie moja osoba jest przez nią pożądana, wielka szkoda. Wciąż mam jednak szansę, nie sądzisz Aren? 

– Kto wie, być może ci się poszczęści. Mnie jest w sumie obojętne na kogo trafię. No, może prawie obojętne – spojrzał sugestywnie w stronę Hilla. 

– Taaa... ja tam sądzę, że najlepiej byłoby być w parze z jakąś śliczną uczennicą. Na Obronie trafił mi się jakiś dziwny typ, który cały czas się na mnie gapił, jakbym zabił co najmniej jego matkę. Miło było widzieć jego frustrację, gdy nie udało mu się przebić mojej tarczy.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć. Zdecydowanie wyprowadzałeś go z równowagi.

– A jak współpraca z Collinsem? Naprawdę niefortunnie, że musisz pracować z rywalem, ale jak zauważyłem dosyć milczący z niego typ i...

Edgar przerwał, ponieważ profesor wezwał teraz ich do losowania. Uczniowie Ilvermorny siedzieli już pojedynczo w ławkach, czekając na swoją parę. Aren ustawił się w kolejce zauważając, że Edgar stanął pierwszy w szeregu. Avery z uśmiechem mieszał zawzięcie w skrzynce. W końcu zdecydował się na jeden pergamin po chwili go rozwijając. Następnie odszukał wzrokiem odpowiednią ławkę i ruszył ku niej. Mijając Greya puścił mu oczko i po chwili przysiadł się do uczennicy w okularach o kręconych, brązowych włosach. 

Aren czekał na swoją kolej. Odruchowo zerknął na Rowenę. Miejsce obok niej wciąż było wolne. 

– Chciałbyś z nią pracować? 

Drgnął lekko słysząc nagle za sobą słowa, powiedziane wprost do ucha. Zerknął za siebie ze zdumieniem przekonując się, że powiedział je Abraxas. Był pewien, że zostały wyartykułowane przez zupełnie kogo innego, tak bardzo obcy wydał mu się ton głosu blondyna. Odruchowo stał się czujny, bo ten głos nie zwiastował niczego dobrego, a chwilę później rozluźnił się zdając sobie sprawę, że to przecież Malfoy. Odpowiedział spokojnie, obojętnym tonem:

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, jest miła.

– A może jest jakieś drugie dno...? 

– Drugie dno? Co masz na myśli Abraxasie? – zapytał zaskoczony, ale nie było już szans na odpowiedź, bo nadeszła jego kolej. W ostatnim momencie zauważył, że Malfoy wyszeptał coś bardzo cicho raczej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego i podszedł do skrzynki: 

Wybrał pierwszy lepszy zwitek pergaminu rozwijając go. Widniała na nim cyfra jedenaście. Aren rozejrzał się po klasie i już po chwili skrzyżował spojrzenie z osobą, która zajmowała stolik z tym właśnie numerem. Wylosował jedyną osobę, z którą nie chciałby współpracować – Jamesa Hilla. W duchu zaczął przeklinać swojego cholernego pecha. Los naprawdę uwielbiał sobie z nim pogrywać. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej? Pytanie było retoryczne, ale Grey w duchu odpowiedział sobie na nie. Oczywiście, że z jego szczęściem mogło być znacznie gorzej. Już po chwili oczywistym było, że jego przeklęty pech ma jakiś wątpliwej jakości okres dobrobytu. Przekonał go o tym widok Toma siadającego koło Roweny. Sam usiadł w ławce zajmowanej przez Jamesa i westchnął ciężko.

Kiedy Aren usiadł przy Jamesie Hillu Tom, który kątem oka obserwował zielonookiego stwierdził w duchu, że chłopak nie urodził się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. Znów trafił na uczestnika Turnieju. Co prawda tym razem z Ilvermorny, ale jednak. Co prawda i tak lepiej, że to James, a nie Owen. 

Riddle nie czuł kompletnie nic do konkretnej osoby, czyli Roweny Owen jako człowieka. Wiedział, że jest utalentowaną wiedźmą i co gorsza dla niej jest niezwykle podobna do dawnej sympatii Greya. Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś taki jak ona mógł przyprawiać Arena o szybsze bicie serca sprawiało, że magia Toma wyraźnie się burzyła. Jeszcze gorzej było, kiedy sobie na moment wyobraził, że Aren odwzajemnia jej uczucie. Poczuł falę wściekłości i musiał powstrzymywać falę magii, która na gwałt próbowała się wyrwać w stronę dziewczyny.

Nie był ślepy i widział wyraźnie zabiegi Roweny, dążącej do wzbudzenia zainteresowania w Greyu. Widział, że w czasie nielicznych co prawda rozmów, dogadują się oboje doskonale. Teraz też. Na szczęście dla niej jednak Aren był w tych kwestiach dosyć niedomyślny.

Jakim zaskoczeniem dla Riddle’a było, gdy losując trafił właśnie na Owen. Na początku nie był zadowolony, ale jeszcze zanim podszedł do zajmowanej przez nią ławki zmienił zdanie. W jego głowie pojawił się pewien plan, który jednak wymagał użycia całego jego czaru i uroku. Nie było to trudne. W końcu była to tylko gra, którą stosował od lat wobec tylu innych osób. Siadając przy niej musiał stłumić w sobie odruch, który kazał mu ją atakować, wyciągnął rękę z uśmiechem i przywitał się uprzejmie: 

– Nie przedstawiliśmy się jeszcze sobie. Tom Riddle. Zdaje się, że będziemy razem współpracować.

– Rowena Owen – dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk ręki. – Tak, na to wygląda, jak sobie radzisz z runami? 

– Jestem z nich całkiem niezły. Jak sądzę ty również.

– Co prawda nie jestem najlepsza, ale idzie mi nieźle. Skoro obydwoje mamy pojęcie o tym co robimy, powinniśmy wspólnie sprawnie pracować. Postaram się na ile potrafię, współpracować i mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na ciebie w tej samej kwestii. Jeżeli nie będziesz czegoś wiedział, pomogę.

– Oczywiście

Odpowiedział Tom wiedząc, że dziewczyna właśnie takiej deklaracji oczekuje, ale prawdę mówiąc już go irytowała. Zwłaszcza założeniem, że potrzebowałby pomocy. Patrząc na to co zlecił im do wykonania nauczyciel, sprawa była jasna i dla niego samego dziecinnie prosta. Podejrzewał więc, że w rezultacie to on będzie musiał pomagać. 

Gdy Owen zajęła się diagramami zerknął na Arena i Jamesa. Tam współpraca nie szła gładko. Obaj starali się najwyraźniej ignorować. Nie było to dobre, tym bardziej, że jak wiedział zielonooki nie był rewelacyjny ze Starożytnych Run, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej nie próbował się zaprzyjaźniać z kolejnym turniejowym przeciwnikiem. To było pocieszające. Tomowi wystarczył jeden najlepszy przyjaciel i dziewczyna, która wyraźnie chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Greya. Myśli przerwały mu słowa Roweny: 

– Zastanawia mnie jedno... Dlaczego wybrałeś Aren... to znaczy Greya jako trzeciego uczestnika. Gazety pisały, że to z powodu jakiegoś konfliktu między wami, ale szczerze mówiąc nie sadzę by to był główny powód. Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny.

Tom siłą woli powstrzymał nieprzychylne parsknięcie na tak oczywistą próbę zdobywania informacji. Może na większość męskich osobników jej wdzięki działały i stąd ta bezpośredniość, ale nie na niego. Tutaj się przeliczyła. Dla niego była tylko uwierającym w bucie kamykiem. Kimś, kogo najchętniej by zlikwidował. Starł z powierzchni ziemi. Nie czas było jednak na to. Teraz musiał grać dalej, dlatego z uśmiechem na ustach, czując na plecach spojrzenie Arena, odpowiedział: 

– Jest kilka powodów, dla których tak postąpiłem. Ze względu na to jednak, że rywalizujemy ze sobą, nie mogę ich wyjawić. Zapewne rozumiesz – Riddle wciąż czuł spojrzenie Arena. Co gorsza nie wiedział czy chłopak patrzył na niego, czy też na tą irytującą dziewczynę. A nie mógł w tej chwili odwrócić wzroku.

– Wybacz, to było bardzo nieuprzejme pytanie. Masz zupełną rację – Owen zarumieniła się lekko, zerkając w stronę Arena, ale gdy spostrzegła, że Tom wciąż ją obserwuje, spuściła wzrok na pergaminy i zajęła się pracą.

Wzrok tej dziewczyny w momencie, kiedy spojrzała w stronę zielonookiego nie spodobał się Riddle’owi. Było w nim tak wiele emocji, których nikt nie miał prawa odczuwać patrząc na jego… na Greya. Lista powodów, dla których powinien ją zabić zaczynała się wydłużać coraz bardziej. Sama myśl o tym stawała się kusząca. Znacznie prostsza byłaby realizacja tego niecnego planu, gdyby dziewczyna nie była uczestnikiem Turnieju. Nie, nie… to jednak póki co było nierealne. Nawet nie chciał myśleć jak zareagowałby Aren. 

Chłopak był bardzo emocjonalny, choć starał się zupełnie tego nie okazywać. To właśnie była cecha, która go… no dobrze, przyzna to sam przed sobą… oczarowała, gdy już ją odkrył. W tym momencie Tom poczuł niepokój i przez głowę przemknęła mu niepokojąca myśl. A co się stanie, jeżeli ten rys charakteru Greya pozna jeszcze więcej osób? Jego zielonookie utrapienie było zupełnie nieświadome swojej atrakcyjności. Tyle Tom zdołał już zauważyć. Nie wiedziało też jaki wpływ ma na innych. To również czerwonooki zdążył ocenić i docenić. Ta tutaj, siedząca obok niego już zarzuca swoje sidła. To było denerwujące. Chciałby usłyszeć jej krzyki w reakcji na serię klątw torturujących. Sama myśl spowodowała, że Tom się uśmiechnął. Widocznie dziewczyna musiała go obserwować, bo usłyszał:

– O czym myślisz? To musi być bardzo miłe, skoro wywołuje uśmiech.

– Istotnie. Wybacz mi moje chwilowe rozproszenie. Skupmy się teraz na tej sekwencji run – pochylił się nad księgą, wskazując poszczególne znaki i w ten sposób kierując jej uwagę na coś, co odciągało jej myśli od Arena.

Kiedy skończył się etap losowań i potoczyła się lekcja, Aren stwierdził nagle ku własnemu zdumieniu, że nauczycielka w Hogwarcie prowadziła zajęcia dużo lepiej. Była wymagająca, ale na jej lekcjach czasem coś tam rozumiał. Tutaj nie pojmował absolutnie niczego. Ten nauczyciel był znacznie gorszy. Kiedy doszło do momentu, że mieli zacząć pracę w dwójkach miał tylko nadzieję, że jego irytujący partner pomoże. Hill jednak zdawał się kompletnie ignorować i Arena i pracę, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło i tak zdenerwowanego Greya. Dzień miał tragiczny i co gorsza zbliżał się on póki co ku końcowi zbyt wolno. Wiele jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć, a zielonooki chłopak czuł, że kres jego cierpliwości jest już bliski. James wydawał się tego nie zauważać, ale kiedy Aren bobrując w książce i starając się cokolwiek zrobić na tych zajęciach po raz kolejny nie dostał odpowiedzi na któreś z rzędu pytanie, nie wytrzymał i wygarnął mu prosto w oczy:

– Jeżeli masz zamiar tak się zachowywać przez całe zajęcia, to nie licz na zaliczenie tego przedmiotu.

– Poskarżysz się na mnie? 

– Nie. Po prostu nie jestem najlepszy w runach. Żeby cokolwiek wyszło z tej pracy potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Zresztą słyszałeś, że jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Nawet jeśli bym chciał skarżyć zamiast próbować się dogadać, nic by sobie z tego nie robili. 

– Merlinie... jesteś kompletnie bezużyteczny.

Aren po cichu zastanowił się, przez jaki czas liczenie w myślach pomaga uspokoić nerwy. Doszedł do mało budującego wniosku, że przez krótki. Zresztą z niepokojem skonstatował, że nawet samo liczenie zaczyna go wkurzać i jeżeli tak będą wyglądać zajęcia z Jamesem Hillem, przyda mu się spory zapas eliksiru spokoju. Jego cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu i po raz kolejny musiał w sobie tłumić emocje. Na koniec głośno stwierdził: 

– Póki co z naszej dwójki to ty w żaden sposób nie pomagasz, więc jesteś bezużyteczny. Nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać, ale zajmij się pracą. Powinno ci zależeć bo to czego nie przerobimy teraz, będziemy musieli zrobić potem. Zapewne żadnemu z nas nie uśmiecha się przebywać w towarzystwie drugiego więcej niż potrzeba – w odpowiedzi zamiast jakiejś ciętej riposty, albo oburzenia otrzymał uśmiech i to go zupełnie zaskoczyło. Po chwili usłyszał:

– Masz dosyć cięty język. Czy to dlatego, że w Hogwarcie musiałeś słuchać szyderstw uczniów własnego domu? 

– Jeżeli tak bardzo interesuje cię moja osoba, polecam zapytać innych uczniów z Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że pozostałe domy również chętnie podzielą się z tobą informacjami. W końcu to nie jest żadna tajemnica. Nie odpowiem już na nic, co nie ma związku z runami, więc albo siedź sobie dalej i czekaj na cud, albo zajmij się czymś konstruktywnym. Jeśli nic nie zrobisz, to pewnie szczytem szczęścia będzie otrzymanie okropnego. To wciąż negatywna ocena, więc zabierz się w końcu do roboty. Chyba, że to cię satysfakcjonuje. 

Po takiej ripoście Hill milczał aż do końca lekcji, chociaż przynajmniej coś zaczął robić. Aren miał nadzieję, że coś sensownego, bo sam pomimo starań, by nadążyć za tempem lekcji, pogubił się zupełnie. Miał chaos w głowie. Zapiski na pergaminie leżącym przed nim jasno to odzwierciedlały. Pod koniec zajęć dał sobie spokój z jakąkolwiek pracą, wychodząc z założenia, że cokolwiek zrobi, nie poprawi już tego co namotał w notatkach. Zwyczajnie nic nie pojmował. Wyprostował się i zaczął obserwować innych uczniów. 

Z zazdrością zauważył, że bez problemu współpracują ze sobą. Sam nie miał tyle szczęścia, ale miło było zobaczyć, że inni potrafili wznieść się ponad podziały. Jego spokój ducha został zachwiany, kiedy spojrzał na Toma. Musiał zamrugać by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. 

Owen i Riddle rozmawiali cicho. Rowena pokiwała potwierdzająco głową z uśmiechem na twarzy, który Tom lekko odwzajemniał. Dyskutowali pokazując coś sobie wzajemnie na wykresach. Na ten widok w Arenie nagle się zagotowało. Poczuł palące uczucie wściekłości w środku, które tliło się tam już od samego rana. Teraz po prostu znalazło pretekst, by się uaktywnić. Grey siłą oderwał wzrok od tamtej dwójki. Powodowało to dziwne sensacje w jego wnętrzu. Czuł w sobie coś naprawdę nieprzyjemnego, co go nawet trochę przerażało. Nie mógł zapomnieć o swoim kłopotliwym partnerze na lekcji. Nie mógł się odsłonić. Musiał utrzymać swoją maskę. W tym celu zacisnął boleśnie pieści pod stołem usilnie próbując poradzić sobie z tym zastanawiającym odczuciem. Starał się wrócić myślą do zajęć i run i wyprzeć z pamięci uwierający obraz, ale jak się okazało nie było to łatwe. Zadra wciąż gdzieś tam tkwiła. 

Lekcja wreszcie się skończyła, co Aren przyjął z radością. Tortury związane z Runami były naprawdę dokuczliwe. Żeby jeszcze coś rozumiał, a tak… po co się rozglądał. Widok Toma i Owen przyjaźnie rozmawiających znów pojawił mu się przed oczami. Miał dość dzisiejszego dnia. Natychmiast wstał z miejsca zbierając pergaminy i książki ze stołu, po czym nie żegnając się nawet z Jamesem ruszył do wyjścia. Nie miał zamiaru zachowywać się przyjaźnie w stosunku do osoby z negatywnym nastawieniem. Właściwie, to nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego James zachowywał się wobec niego tak, a nie inaczej. Za nic nie potrafił rozgryźć jego podejścia. Rozmyślania o Hillu przerwał mu złowiony kątem oka widok Toma, pomagającego Owen pakować leżące na ich stole materiały.

To wystarczyło, żeby nogi zielonookiego chłopaka przyspieszyły bez udziału jego woli. Miałby ochotę zaszyć się gdzieś w ciszy, najlepiej w swojej pracowni eliksirów, ale był głodny, a zbliżała się pora obiadu. Nie zastanawiając się więcej skierował kroki do jadalni. Dotarł tam szybko i zajął swoje miejsce, chcąc jak najszybciej zjeść i zniknąć w azylu. Potrzebował uwolnić swoje myśli od prześladujących go obrazów Toma zachowującego się miło w stosunku do drugiej uczestniczki Turnieju z Ilvermorny. Po chwili skonstatował, że myśli te przebiły nawet poranny wyczyn bałwana Benneta. Najwyraźniej cholerny dupek Riddle musiał jak zawsze wieść prym w wyprowadzaniu go z równowagi. 

Tak rozmyślając i siedząc sztywno jakby kij połknął, nawet nie zauważył kiedy zjawił się przy stole Malfoy. Pewnie obserwował go przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, bo nagle Aren usłyszał ku własnemu zaskoczeniu tuż obok jego głos. Pobrzmiewała w nim troska: 

– Wszystko w porządku Aren? Wyglądasz... na dosyć zdenerwowanego... Aż tak źle było z tym Hillem? 

– Cały ten cholerny dzień to pasmo nieporozumień. Co do Jamesa, to szkoda gadać. Jest kompletnie bezużyteczny i w żaden sposób nie pomaga. Zgubiłem się właściwie już na początku Run. I prawdę mówiąc nie odnalazłem się do teraz. Co za dzień… Reid zadaje mi pytania, na które w dużej części nie znam odpowiedzi. Collins milczy jak zaklęty, chociaż przynajmniej w jakiś tam sposób pomaga. Profesor Eliksirów, którego uważałem za autorytet i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałem na spotkanie z nim, okazał się zwykłym bałwanem. Wyrzucił mnie z lekcji z powodu jakichś wyimaginowanych...

Przerwał tą litanię czując, że Tom wchodzi do Sali. Nie widział czemu, ale zawsze miał świadomość jego obecności i co ciekawsze momentu, w którym ten pojawiał się gdziekolwiek. Działało to chyba w obie strony, bo Riddle momentalnie wyczuł jego spojrzenie i skrzyżował z nim wzrok. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby obok niego nie stała ta dziewczyna, która zaczęła coraz bardziej irytować Greya. Po chwilo pomyślał co prawda, że to przecież całkowicie irracjonalne odczucie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jej obecność przy Riddle’u drażniła go ponad miarę. Z opresji uratowały go potrawy, które w tym właśnie momencie zaczęły pojawiać się na stole i dały mu pretekst do odwrócenia wzroku. Chwycił za dzbanek z herbatą nalewając sobie obficie napoju do filiżanki. Przyjął od Abraxasa z lekkim skinieniem głowy w podziękowaniu cukiernicę, którą ten mu podsunął. Tyle czasu wystarczyło, by Tom i reszta grupy dołączyła do obiadu:

– Nie musisz się martwić Runami. Pomogę ci – zaoferował Abraxas, nie nawiązując do wcześniejszej wypowiedzi Arena. Doszedł do wniosku, że obecność innych, a przede wszystkim Toma, była raczej niewskazana, by kontynuować rozmowę o kłopotach Greya. 

– Będę wdzięczny. Kompletnie tego nie pojmuję. Właściwie to zastanawiam się, czy nie jest to zupełnie inny poziom nauki tego przedmiotu.

– Cóż… w zasadzie są to zaawansowane Runy. Nie dziwię ci się, że ich nie rozumiesz. Zauważyłem, że ogólnie poziom jest tutaj znacznie wyższy niż w Hogwarcie, a nauczyciele bardziej wymagający wobec uczniów. 

– Niech zgadnę… ma to pewnie związek z czystokrwistością i wszystkim co z tym związane. 

– Między innymi. W czystokrwistych rodzinach dzieci z reguły od najmłodszych lat przechodzą szkolenie magiczne. W Durmstrangu omijają więc podstawy, wychodząc zapewne z założenia, że dziecko zna je z domu. Dzięki temu mogą zacząć znacznie dalej jeśli chodzi o materiał. U nas bierze się pod uwagę, że uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia przed otrzymaniem listu z Hogwartu nie wiedzieli nawet, że są czarodziejami. Z tego właśnie powodu edukację zaczynamy od podstaw. Dlatego też na piątym roku można dobierać sobie przedmioty dodatkowe o różnym stopniu zaawansowania. Do siódmego roku szanse się wyrównują – wytłumaczył rzeczowo Abraxas i zapadła cisza. 

Aren już nic więcej nie mówił, jedząc swój posiłek. Abraxas nie musiał się nawet bardzo przyglądać i zastanawiać żeby zauważyć, że zielonooki jest nie w humorze. Nie nagabywał go więc, pozwalając w spokoju zjeść. Nawet się nie domyślał jak bardzo Aren jest mu za to wdzięczny. Niewiele później Grey opuścił salę kierując się tam, gdzie już od długiego czasu chciał się znaleźć, czyli do swoich eliksirów. Nie uszedł zbyt daleko, gdy usłyszał głos Relina: 

– Strasznie szybko chodzisz Aren! Chodźmy na obiad! 

– Właśnie z niego wracam – oznajmił zgodnie z prawdą zielonooki chłopak mając nadzieję, że Samuel tym razem da sobie spokój z próbami towarzyszenia mu. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty z kimkolwiek rozmawiać i obawiał się, że w razie nacisków po prostu wybuchnie. 

– Już? A nie chciałbyś mi potowarzyszyć? Jest też inna opcja. Mogę ominąć posiłek i porobić coś razem z tobą. Co teraz zamierzasz robić? Może ci pomóc? 

– Idę do siebie. Zmęczony jestem i chcę zająć się eliksirami. Nie mogę ci teraz poświęcić czasu... Potem... – uciął krótko i szybko rozmowę zielonooki chłopak, chwilę później opuszczając zaskoczonego Relina. Oczywiście nie mogło pójść wszystko tak łatwo jakby chciał. Samuel nie dał za wygraną: 

– Nie przejmuj się Bennetem. To buc i kretyn, ale jeśli chcesz mogę spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Być może uda mi się coś wynegocjować... 

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poradzę sobie. Nie idź za mną, potem porozmawiamy.

– Jesteś pewny? Może... 

– Nie. Zobaczymy się później – powtórzył dobitnie Aren i szybkim krokiem oddalił się, nie słuchając już nawet odpowiedzi. Samuel chciał dobrze, ale w stanie w jakim się znajdował, Grey nie mógł tego docenić. Potrzebował teraz tylko i wyłącznie ciszy i spokoju. Potrzebował też pracy i skupienia, żeby poukładać sobie myśli i oderwać się od tego, co go dziś spotkało. 

W swoim pokoju zielonooki chłopak rzucił niedbale torbę w kąt podchodząc do Lime. Zamierzał zająć się obrażeniami ptaka. Cała procedura przebiegła dużo bardziej gładko. Wydawało się, że świergotnik nabrał już trochę zaufania do jego zabiegów. W rezultacie Aren został w ich trakcie dziobnięty zaledwie cztery razy. Był to spory sukces. Stworzenie wyglądało dużo lepiej niż na początku, rana wyraźnie przestała się sączyć i zaczęła goić. Wciąż jeszcze ptak wyglądał na mocno sponiewieranego, ale silniejszego. Grey odstawił stworzenie do klatki i podszedł do swojego kufra.

Wyjął z niego kilka fiolek ze swoimi autorskimi eliksirami. Sięgnął też po jeden, szczególny produkt, nad którym chciał później także popracować. Nie czekając już na nic udał się do pomieszczenia obok, czyli pracowni. Najpierw zamierzał dokończyć eliksiry lecznicze, których nigdy za dużo w miejscu, gdzie nie było opieki medycznej, a dopiero później chciał popracować nad poprawianiem tego szczególnego eliksiru, który przyniósł. 

***

Koniec lekcji Starożytnych Run był dla Toma niczym zbawienie. Mógł się nareszcie pozbyć męczącej obecności Owen. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że jej osoba działała na niego stymulująco, pobudzała kreatywność. Zdążył wymyślić podstawę do stworzenia nowej klątwy. W ostatniej chwili zauważył wychodzącego już Arena, który z niewiadomych powodów dosłownie wypadł z klasy. Tom nie zamierzał biegać. Wyszedł spokojnie wraz z innymi i udał się do sali jadalnej. Tuż przed drzwiami ponownie podeszła do niego Rowena z kopertą w ręku. Zaintrygowany zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią pytająco. W odpowiedzi usłyszał:

– Czy mógłbyś przekazać to Arenowi?

– Dlaczego sama mu tego nie dasz? – zapytał zaintrygowany tak niecodzienną prośbą. 

– Za chwilę będzie tu Nessa... ona z reguły chce dobrze, ale w rezultacie strasznie miesza. Nie potrafi utrzymać języka za zębami i... właśnie tu idzie... 

Tom odebrał zręcznie list nim zauważyła to pierwsza uczestniczka Turnieju z Ilvermorny, wychodząc naprzeciw prośbie Owen. W jej oczach zobaczył wdzięczność i w myślach warknął na nią nieprzyjaźnie nie okazując nic po sobie. Rowena oddaliła się w stronę koleżanki, a Riddle skupił się na kopercie, na której wyczuł kilka zaklęć chroniących. Całkiem dobrych jak zdążył zauważyć. Nie było to jednak nic z czym by sobie nie poradził. Chowając list do torby podążył do swojego miejsca przy stole. Siadał przy nim akurat w momencie, kiedy Aren wrzucał kolejną już kostkę cukru do swojej filiżanki herbaty. Chwile później mógł wysłuchać krótkiej rozmowy między nim, a Abraxasem. Niedługo później Grey skończył posiłek i poszedł do siebie. Tom odetchnął na to z ulgą. Jego czekała jeszcze wizyta u Benneta. Na tym musiał się aktualnie skupić.

W przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu w Durmstrangu pokoje profesorów nie znajdowały się blisko ich klas, tylko w zupełnie innych miejscach. Dla przykładu biuro Benneta znajdowało się w lochach. Tom nie widział go na obiedzie, ale skoro był zapraszany po posiłku, to udał się w umówione miejsce zgodnie z poleceniem z nadzieją, że nauczyciel tam będzie. Zapukał trzykrotnie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał dźwięk zdejmowanych zaklęć ochronnych i głos profesora nakazujący mu wejść. 

Biuro było niewielkie. Brak krzesła dla gości sugerował, że nie było raczej często odwiedzane przez innych niż właściciel ludzi. Riddle zajął wyczarowane przez nauczyciela krzesło i czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Bennet przez chwilę myślał masując skronie, jakby nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć. Riddle siedział cierpliwie wychodząc z założenia, że rozpoczynanie rozmowy nie leży to w jego interesie. Zresztą już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że pośpiech był z reguły złym doradcą w takich sytuacjach. Pierwsze co zauważył to fakt, że nauczyciel w tej chwili nie bardzo przypominał człowieka, którego widział w sali Eliksirów. Już to odkrycie było dużo warte. Po długiej chwili profesor spojrzał na niego i rozpoczął: 

– Jak ci się udało odkryć tą sztuczkę? Przyznam, że robię ją co roku i jeszcze nikt, powtarzam nikt, nawet jeśli zauważył błąd, nie potrafił prawidłowo wykonać tej mikstury. Właściwie to ona z zasady została pomyślana tak, żeby nie dało się jej zrobić poprawnie. Chcę wiedzieć jak ci się to udało. 

– Czysty zbieg okoliczności – odpowiedział Tom ze świadomością, że jeżeli tak sprawy wyglądały, to Bennet mu nie uwierzy. Co prawda mówił w tej chwili prawdę, bo przecież korzystał z notatek Arena, ale tego nauczyciel przecież nie wiedział. 

– Bzdura. To niemożliwe żeby przypadkiem przewidzieć do przodu szereg zachodzących w tym eliksirze reakcji. Nie będę jednak wnikał wobec tego. Zajmę się inną sprawą. Słyszałem od Horacego Slughorna o wyjątkowo wybitnym i błyskotliwym uczniu, którego personaliów nie chciał mi zdradzić twierdząc, że sam się przekonam kto to. Rozumiem, że musiało mu chodzić o ciebie. Przyznam, że między innymi dlatego zastosowałem ten test. By być pewnym, że faktycznie znalazłem kogoś, kto będzie potrafił dotrzymać mi tempa w myśleniu.

– Nadal nie rozumiem powodu mojej wizyty. Co dokładniej ma profesor na myśli, mówiąc o dotrzymywaniu panu tempa. 

– Jeżeli jesteś tak utalentowany jak mówił mi podczas świąt Horacy, a wierz mi, ten człowiek nigdy jeszcze nikogo tak nie zachwalał i nie opowiadał o nim z taką dumą, to chciałbym się o tym przekonać. Slughorn potrafi ocenić talent warzycielski. Sam jest bardzo utalentowanym twórcą eliksirów, a jednak bez wahania mówił, że został przewyższony, co było dla mnie sporym zaskoczeniem. Przejdę do rzeczy. Jeżeli twoje dalsze wyniki będą tak błyskotliwe jak ten dzisiejszy, to chciałbym żebyś został moim asystentem. 

– Asystentem? Co dokładniej ma pan na myśli? – zapytał Tom, próbując uszczegółowić i zrozumieć powody, dla których ten człowiek złożył mu taką prośbę. Oczywiście zupełnie nie zasłużoną. W duchu Riddle zdecydował jednak, że musi dociekać prawdy w imieniu Arena, żeby go chronić. W imieniu ucznia, którego o ironio ten tutaj wyrzucił ze swojej klasy. Jakoś nie wierzył temu człowiekowi i czuł w tym wszystkim drugie dno. Jeszcze go nie dostrzegał, ale przeczucie zwykle go nie myliło.

– Żeby coś odkryć, wielkie umysły powinny trzymać się razem – na takie dictum Riddle omal nie parsknął nauczycielowi śmiechem w nos. Powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie i z kamienną twarzą słuchał jego wywodów: – Wspólna praca prowadzi do sukcesu, nowych receptur i wypuszczania nowych eliksirów na rynek. To z kolei wypracowuje prestiż i daje korzyści finansowe. Moje nazwisko jest już doskonale znane i przy nim szybko zostaniesz zapamiętany. 

– Brzmi kusząco, ale wydaje mi się, że jest w tym wszystkim jeszcze coś o czym pan dotąd nie powiedział. Chciałbym wiedzieć, przynajmniej w ogólnych zarysach co to jest. Jeżeli uchyli pan rąbka tajemnicy, podzielę się wiedzą w jaki sposób wykonać eliksir, którego ponoć nie da się poprawnie uwarzyć. Myślę, że to dobra cena, nie sądzi pan? 

Widział wahanie nauczyciela, a w pewnym momencie ujrzał nawet coś więcej. W oczach Benneta zobaczył cień strachu, co go poważnie zastanowiło. Strach zniknął bardzo szybko, zręcznie zamaskowany, ale Riddle był wprawny w odczytywaniu tej emocji, dlatego był pewien swojej oceny. Właściwie tylko to chciał wiedzieć. Asystentura była zaledwie lepem, na który miała się złapać ofiara. Za propozycją Benneta czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Czerwonooki chłopak postanowił jednak, że skoro już się tu pofatygował, to spróbuje dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej. Na zachętę postanowił zdradzić znowu kilka wątków z arenowego sposobu myślenia: 

– Największym problemem w tym eliksirze jest krew salamandry. Bardzo niestabilna, wchodząca w interakcje z innymi składnikami. Można ją zneutralizować obrabiając jako pierwszą, dopiero później, stopniowo, dodając kolejne składowe eliksiru. Tutaj zapewne najczęściej wszyscy popełniają błąd. Logika i podstawowa wiedza podpowiadają, by zacząć właśnie od tego składnika, ale w tym wypadku trzeba postąpić inaczej. Należy zająć się wodą miodową, miętą i śluzem gumochłona, a gdy śluz przerzedzi się wchodząc w reakcję z wodą miodową i miętą, dodać korę drzewa wiggenowego. Uchwycenie odpowiedniego momentu nie jest proste...

Kiedy Tom zaczął mówić nauczyciel skupił się i słuchał z uwagą, wyraźnie analizując cały proces w myśli. Kiedy jednak doszedł do momentu, kiedy zaczął mówić o wodzie miodowej i wszystkim innym, spojrzenie Benneta zaczęło wyrażać zaskoczenie i Riddle urwał wywód dochodząc do wniosku, że rzeczywiście profesor i Aren dzielą wspólną pasję. Obu pochłania wiedza o eliksirach. Obaj pewnie mogliby o tym godzinami rozprawiać nie zwracając uwagi na upływający czas. Widział to doskonale, ale równocześnie nie miał zamiaru narażać swojego utrapienia na niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o tym po co Bennetowi asystent. Nauczyciel zmarszczył lekko brwi i zapytał: 

– Co dalej? Przecież po dodaniu kory eliksir się rozwarstwi. Tak się dzieje, gdy się doda w tym momencie inny, nie schłodzony składnik, a ty nie miałeś na chłodzenie czasu... Musi być coś jeszcze prawda? Co dodałeś po korze i w jaki sposób? 

– Teraz pana kolej profesorze. Podzielę się z kolejnymi informacjami, ale teraz proszę o pana odpowiedź. Inaczej trudno mi sobie wyobrazić naszą współpracę. 

Ponownie dostrzegł w oczach Benneta wahanie. Nauczyciel obserwował go wnikliwie, a po chwili zaczął chodzić niespokojnie po swoim biurze. Tom rozpoznał symptomy. Tak zachowuje się osoba, która ma coś do stracenia. Pytaniem było co to takiego. Wiedział już, że budziło to trwogę u tutejszego profesora Eliksirów. Wyraźnie było widać, że ma obawy przed kimś, albo czymś. Po chwili Riddle doszedł do wniosku, że raczej przed kimś. Nad przydatnością tego człowieka nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać. Widział ją doskonale. Mistrzowie Eliksirów tej skali i takiej sławy zawsze byli pożądani i to przez obydwie strony podczas wojny. Mikstury miały również swoją mroczną stronę, a w rękach uzdolnionego warzyciela stawały się potężną bronią... Bennet z pewnością musi zrobić coś, czego nie potrafi sam przeskoczyć, dlatego potrzebuje pomocy. To było już w tej chwili jasne. Trzeba było jedynie odkryć co to mogło być. 

– Z tego co pamiętam nie jesteś zbyt dobry ze Starożytnych Run – zaczął nagle profesor wyrywając Toma z myśli. Musiał błyskawicznie powrócić do swojej roli:

– Co mają wspólnego runy z miksturami? – zapytał, szukając w głowie powiązania. Nie musiał zbyt długo się zastanawiać. Skojarzenia jednak podsuwały mu bardzo złe przeczucia. Musiał jednak grać dalej i udawać niewiedzę, by potwierdzić podejrzenia. 

– W tym przypadku całkiem sporo. Skoro jednak masz niewielką wiedzę z zakresu run podejrzewam, że niewiele zrozumiałbyś z tego, co bym mógł ci pokazać. 

– Pewnie ma pan rację, ale chciałbym chociaż zobaczyć co ma pan na myśli. Przecież proponuje mi pan współpracę i muszę wiedzieć o co chodzi, przynajmniej w ogólnym zarysie, zanim podejmę jakąkolwiek decyzję. Nawet jeśli pan wciąż jeszcze nie jest pewien swojej wobec mnie. Obawiam się, że jeżeli nasza współpraca miałaby wyglądać tak jak teraz, to znaczy, że pan nie będzie przekazywał mi pełnej informacji, a tylko marne strzępki i na tej podstawie miałbym cokolwiek dla pana robić, to z góry za nią podziękuję. Po prostu już teraz nie widzę w niej sensu. Jeżeli to wszystko, to pozwoli pan, że już odejdę.

Tom ukłonił się uprzejmie i odwrócił w stronę wyjścia. Sporo ryzykował tym ruchem, ale obawiał się, że tylko w ten sposób może skłonić Benneta do mówienia. Oczywiście mógł się mylić i nauczyciel nic nie powie. Mijały sekundy i nic. Dopiero, kiedy dotknął klamki usłyszał za sobą głos z nutą desperacji, każący mu zaczekać. Riddle błyskawicznie skalkulował w myśli, że panika sprzyja wymuszaniu z kogoś wiadomości, więc jest na dobrej drodze. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko do siebie, po czym przybrał na twarz minę wyrażającą lekkie zainteresowanie i dopiero wówczas odwrócił się w stronę profesora, który rzucił w jego stronę:

– Poczekaj tu. Za chwilę wrócę – i zniknął na dobrą chwilę w swoich prywatnych kwaterach. 

Wrócił po kilku minutach trzymając w rękach opasłą księgę. Tom momentalnie wyczuł emanującą z niej mroczną magię, chociaż przytłumioną troszeczkę przez kilka potężnych zaklęć, których zadaniem było zamaskowanie jej tożsamości. Czerwonooki chłopak mimo tych środków doskonale czuł co to za księga. 

Tomiszcze zostało umieszczone na biurku, więc podszedł otwierając je na dowolnej stronie. Tekst był napisany starożytnym językiem. Spróbował odczytać choć kawałek i stwierdził, że było to problematyczne. Zauważył w międzyczasie zakładkę, zaznaczającą w jakimś miejscu tekst i szybko przerzucił strony, aż do tego miejsca. Widniał tam rysunek, przedstawiający jakiś rytuał. Sugerował on, że do przeprowadzenia obrzędu potrzebny był jakiś eliksir, który na całość ceremonii miał istotny wpływ. Pośród tekstu widniała między innymi receptura potrzebnej mikstury i Tom wysilił umysł, by zapamiętać z niej jak najwięcej. Musiał zapamiętywać coś, czego nie do końca rozumiał, bo znał i zidentyfikował tylko niektóre wyrazy, czy sekwencje tekstu. Doczytał jednak tekst do końca, zanim księga została niezbyt delikatnie zamknięta mu przed nosem przez Benneta. Riddle podniósł wzrok na profesora i zauważył na jego twarzy mieszane uczucia, jakby ten nie do końca wiedział jak ma zareagować na uważne i wnikliwe analizowanie tekstu. 

Czerwonooki chłopak postanowił na razie utrzymywać nauczyciela w mylnym przekonaniu, że potrafi wiele w kwestii eliksirów, a mało w zakresie run i powiedział:

– Niestety, faktycznie za wiele nie zrozumiałem. Z rysunku jednak wywnioskowałem, że do tego, co trzeba tam zrobić, potrzebny jest jakiś eliksir. Co to za instrukcja i czego w zasadzie dotyczy? 

Było to pytanie, którego z pewnością spodziewał się Bennet. W głowie Toma kłębiło się milion innych, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien atakować nimi profesora. Właściwie na tym etapie absolutnie, niestety, nie mógł zrobić tego na co miał wielką ochotę, czyli zagłębić się za pomocą Legilimencji w umyśle nauczyciela i wziąć sobie wszelkie informacje bezpośrednio z niego. Miał świadomość tego, że w ten sposób z pewnością zniszczyłby co najmniej część umysłu Benneta, ponieważ osoba, która powierzyła mu księgę i zadanie, z pewnością zastosowała jakieś zabezpieczenia przed wyciekiem informacji. Te wszystkie myśli przemknęły przez głowę Toma, zanim usłyszał odpowiedź:

– Więcej nie zdradzę. Wiedz jednak, że to dosyć przełomowe odkrycie. Jeżeli udałoby się wykonać ten rytuał, świat czarodziejów czekają ogromne zmiany. To na razie tyle. Póki co muszę zweryfikować twoją przydatność. Myślę, że to uczciwa zapłata za resztę informacji na temat eliksiru, który wykonałeś na lekcji. 

Tom podzielił się pozostałą wiedzą arenową bardzo chętnie. Uważał, że informacje, które uzyskał są znacznie cenniejsze. Dość szybko obaj ustalili, że rozmowa ma być poufna i pozostać między nimi. Tom pożegnał się i opuścił gabinet ze świadomością, że jest niemal pewne, że w niedługim czasie jego tożsamość i umiejętności w eliksirach zostaną odkryte. Był przekonany, że to tylko kwestia czasu. W świetle tego czego się dowiedział doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej jednak, by stało się to jak najpóźniej. Nie o siebie się martwił, ale o Arena. 

Najwyraźniej kłopoty ciągną za tym chłopakiem stadami. Tym sposobem doszedł kolejny, spory problem. Strzępki informacji i słów, które zdążył rozczytać nie wróżyły niczego dobrego dla Greya i póki co Riddle uważał, że powinien trzymać go od tego jak najdalej za wszelką cenę. 

***

Dochodził koniec pierwszego tygodnia zajęć. Ostatnimi zajęciami, była lekcja Wróżbiarstwa. Liam oczekiwał jej niemal obsesyjnie. Miał nadzieję i sposobność, by przekonać się podczas tych zajęć, co oznaczały przeklęte wizje. Dlaczego śnił o Arenie Greyu i z jakiego powodu niczego z tych wizji nie pamiętał oprócz faktu, że to był sen o zielonookim. 

Znając kobietę, która uczyła tego przedmiotu, powinni zacząć z wróżenia z dłoni. Była to idealna sposobność, by dotknąć Arena bez pytania o zgodę i bez konieczności znoszenia czujnych i uważnych spojrzeń Relina i kilku hogwardczyków na sobie. Z czasem obserwacje były co prawda coraz mniej natarczywe, ale to nie powód, by wykonywać jakieś niepotrzebne ruchy i wzbudzać ponownie czujność. 

Podejrzewał zresztą, że ostrożność i milczenie przeszkadza Greyowi, ale ze współpracy na lekcjach i obowiązków robienia tego, co do niego należy po lekcjach starał się wywiązywać rzetelnie. Oczywiście okazało się, że nie jest to system doskonały. Brak komunikacji nie pomagał. Widocznie nie dość jasno przekazywał informację, że wywiąże się ze swojej części pracy bo okazało się, że niepewny jego aktywności Aren wykonywał również część zadań, za którą on powinien być odpowiedzialny. 

Liam próbował ten problem rozwiązać i porozmawiać z Greyem po trzecich ich wspólnych zajęciach. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Zanim przeszedł do sedna sprawy wtrącił się głupi Relin. W rezultacie nie dość, że broniąc się przed zaczepkami i atakami Samuela obraził jego, to w międzyczasie zdążył obrazić również Arena. Trzeba było rozwiązać to w jakiś inny sposób, ale zanim coś obmyślił nadeszło Wróżbiarstwo i mógł przeprowadzić przynajmniej jedno.

Zajął miejsce przy ostatnim, małym, niskim, okrągłym stoliku. Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na poduszce. Nie przepadał za tymi zajęciami. Za dużo w nich było niewiadomych, a nauczyciele byli po prostu dziwni. Zasłony zazwyczaj były zaciągnięte, wnętrze wypełnione było dużą ilością świec i kadzideł, które nieraz utrudniały oddychanie. Niekiedy podejrzewał, że to właśnie o to chodziło w tym przedmiocie. Żeby zamroczyć umysły, które zaczynały mieć jakieś omamy. To by wtedy wiele wyjaśniało. 

Collins zauważył, że niemal wszyscy uczniowie dotarli już do sali lekcyjnej zajmując swoje miejsca, ale Arena wciąż nie było. Zaczął się denerwować i wymyślać coraz bardziej absurdalne scenariusze przyczyn nieobecności zielonookiego. Kiedy doszedł do tego, że zaczął obmyślać plan wyjścia z zajęć, nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Grey, a za nim opiekun uczniów z Hogwartu, który wytłumaczył jego spóźnienie. Na koniec ten właśnie nauczyciel o nazwisku Beery, zanim wyszedł, spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, który wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Zdumiało go to i zastanowiło, ponieważ nie poznawał tego człowieka. Już po chwili machnął na tą sprawę ręką, skupiając się na Arenie, który właśnie mościł się na poduszce naprzeciw niego, narzekając: 

– Merlinie, jakie to niewygodne…

Liam uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. Grey szybko rozejrzał się po innych stolikach widząc uczniów czytających sobie wzajemnie z dłoni i pilnie notujących własne spostrzeżenia na pergaminach, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do Collinsa i lekko zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Po chwili bez wahania podsunął mu swoją dłoń. Liam skinął porozumiewawczo głową w duchu ciesząc się, że tym razem nie musi prosić o ten kontakt i użerać się ani z Relinem, ani z grupą z Hogwartu. Właściwie nie musiał dotykać wyciągniętej w swoją stronę ręki, ale żeby wywołać wizję nie miał wyjścia. Było to dopuszczalne, bo przecież mógł potrzebować dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się temu co tam widział. Nie powinno to wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. Jeszcze raz zerknął na Greya i ujął jego dłoń w swoją. Aren drgnął lekko, kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły, ale szybko ukrył swoją reakcję i obserwował w milczeniu. 

Dłoń Arena była ciepła, co stanowiło kontrast do zimnej ręki Liama, który wyraźnie na coś czekał. Po chwili, kiedy nic się nie stało, zagryzł lekko wargę i skupił się na trzymanej dłoni, zajmując się tym, co powinien robić na lekcji. By zachować pozory zaczął notować, od czasu do czasu przesuwając po trzymanej dłoni palcem. Wciąż był skupiony i jakby czujny, co Aren widział wyraźnie. Notatek przybywało, a Grey czytał je sobie, czasem unosząc brwi jakby w zdumieniu. Kiedy do przeanalizowania pozostała tylko linia życia Collins dotknął jej i zesztywniał. Jego umysł zalały wizje… 

Tym razem ponownie widział siebie. Miejsce w którym przebywał nie należało do przyjemnych. Było ciemne, mroczne i jak zauważył wilgotne i mokre. Jakaś jaskinia? To najbardziej pasowało. Obserwował siebie idącego w głąb tej przestrzeni. Po drodze był świadkiem pojedynku Malfoya chyba z Evanem. Jego postać śledziła go przez moment, ale kiedy Wrightowi przybyły posiłki, przestała się przyglądać i pobiegła przed siebie. Nie było daleko. Dotarła do słabo oświetlonego miejsca, gdzie zobaczył Greya siedzącego obok Roweny Owen. Zachowywali się dosyć dziwnie, jakby nie zauważyli, że dotarł. Obserwował siebie wahającego się. Dopiero teraz zauważył niebieską wstęgę w dłoni swojej osoby z wizji. Podobna była na nadgarstku Roweny. Aren miał zieloną. Nie rozumiał tego teraz i nie miał czasu analizować tego zjawiska, bo jego postać z wizji podjęła decyzję. Ujęła Arena za rękę i wyprowadziła go z pomieszczenia. 

Obraz zamazał się i zmienił. Tym razem Liam znowu widział siebie. Był wewnątrz jakiegoś mieszkania. Siedział przy stole wraz z czwórką innych osób, których nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Były dla niego czarnymi postaciami. W środku zgromadzenia siedział Aren, konsultując coś z osobą po swojej prawej stronie. Postać jego samego, Collinsa, zajmowała miejsce z lewej. Po dłuższej chwili Grey zwrócił się do niego. Najdziwniejsze było to, że Aren i on też, wydawali się starsi niż we wcześniejszej wizji:

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie wypali, prawda? 

– Tak. 

– Mimo tego i tak pójdziesz? 

– Tak.

– W porządku, więc chodźmy. Jamie, liczę na ciebie jeżeli sytuacja przyjmie nieoczekiwany obrót – zwrócił się Aren do ciemniej postaci obok siebie. Tamta osoba prawdopodobnie coś odpowiedziała, jednak obraz ponownie się rozmył…

Wrócił do jaskini. Zdarzenia pozornie toczyły się analogicznie do pierwszej wizji. Taka sama wędrówka, pojedynek i dotarcie do Arena. Tym razem jego postać nie zawahała się i po prostu ujęła za rękę Rowenę, wychodząc z nią z pomieszczenia. Grey został. Dalej wizja stała się znacznie gorsza. Liam przeżył szok widząc siebie rannego na polu bitwy. Mocno krwawił z prawej nogi, wlokąc ją za sobą i kurczowo przeciskając do siebie różdżkę. Jego postać z wizji łapała ciężkie oddechy obserwując pojawiających się jeden po drugim aurorów, którzy ku zaskoczeniu obserwującego swoją postać realnego Liama, mierzyli w niego różdżką. Wśród aurorów była jedna osoba, która patrzyła na niego z bardzo znajomym uśmiechem pełnym wyższości. Po chwili wskazała na niego palcem, a w jego kierunku poleciała salwa zaklęć. 

Wyjście z wizji jak zwykle było dosyć nagłe. Liam zamroczony i stopniowo wracający do rzeczywistości nie wiedział jak długo trwała sama wizja. Bał się, że ktoś zauważył co się z nim działo. Już po chwili stwierdził, że jego obawy były płonne. Grey lekko się pochylał w jego stronę i tym sposobem zasłaniał go przed wzrokiem innych. Z zaskoczeniem Collins zarejestrował na twarzy chłopaka wyraz bólu, ale już po chwili wyczuł, że sam go sprawia. Tak mocno ściskał dłoń Arena w swojej, że prawie ją miażdżył. Kiedy już się w tym zorientował puścił ją i zauważył pojawiające się na niej sine ślady palców. Chciał coś powiedzieć, przeprosić, ale jeszcze nie potrafił. Obrazy wizji były jeszcze zbyt świeże, by móc je szybko usunąć z głowy. Nie był w stanie tak szybko się pozbierać. Ręce mu się trzęsły, więc schował dłonie pod stół oddychając głęboko i zamykając powieki, by się wyciszyć. Widok własnej śmierci wstrząsnął nim bardziej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy, czując na jednej ze swoich dłoni znajome ciepło drugiej ręki. Aren nie robił nic, tylko w ciszy trzymał jego dłoń do czasu, aż drgania ustały, pocieszając go i kojąc nerwy. W oczach chłopaka widniała szczera troska i Collins ponownie poczuł gdzieś w środku ciepło, które towarzyszyło mu już wówczas, kiedy spotkał tego zielonookiego chłopaka po raz pierwszy. Nowe wciąż było przerażające, ale teraz zaczynał się go coraz mniej obawiać.

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała: Matonemis


End file.
